Pokemon: Remix Hearts
by seanzilla115
Summary: During an expedition for a Grimoir, the girls of Team Remix Heart are caught up in a strange wormhole and end up in a world filled with creatures known as Pokemon. Will they find a way home, or will they be stuck here? (Contains elements from the Pokemon games, manga, and anime. Set after the end of the Blazblue Remix Heart manga)
1. Chapter 1

_SZ: Hello, minna. Seanzilla115 here with my good friend Gammatron, here to bring you one of two new fic ideas._

 _GammaTron: *makes a hand wave movement with boths hands, dressed as the male character for Sun/Moon* Alola!_

 _SZ: Oh! Good idea!*snaps fingers before a puff of smoke appeared over him, fading to reveal he was dressed in a similar faction* Alola! Ahem! Anyways...you're probably wondering 'Why Blazblue with Pokemon? Those two don't fit at all.' Well it's just an idea to try out and all. Also we'll be using mostly the characters from the Remix Heart manga, Ie Noel, Makoto, Tsubaki, Mai, and Cajun. As for the Pokemon side….GT?_

 _GT: The anime._

 _ZS: yup, but with a twist. We'll be having Pokemon from the other games/regions appear in this, along with the moves introduced in each generation up to now. Now depending on how well recieved this story is, along with the other idea we have in mind...well, expect more chapters for this_

 _GT: Indeed. Plus, maybe Ash will finally win a league for once._

 _SZ: hopefully yeah...given how he came in second in X & Y….I still say Team Flare cheated to help Alain win so they could initiate their plan. I mean, how can you say Greninja got KOed in one hit by a Blast Burn from Charizard X, who's known for Physical attacks rather than special attacks?_

 _GT: Agreed. Either that or Status Quo is God. Such as how much they pounded it in on the poor guy with no only losing to an idiot in Unova, but also losing to a guy who used TWO Legendaries in Sinnoh...which makes it even more depressing when you realize the one who won Sinnoh was the guy with the_ Eeveelution Family _for a team._

 _SZ:...that was in Unova GT._

 _GT: ...I keep forgetting that. Would've been both sad and hilarious, though._

 _SZ: *nods* anyways, we've delayed this long enough, so...disclaimers. We do not own anything in this story, nor do we own the Pokemon or Blazblue franchises. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo while Blazblue belongs to Aksys games and Arc System Works. So without further ado...GT? Care to do the honors?_

 _GT: Of course. NEBBY!_

 _Nebby-Solgaleo: *roars and uses Sunsteel Strike on the screen*_

* * *

"Okay...so why're we out here again?"

"There's a rumor about a Grimoire that can alter all five senses out here."

"Seriously? I mean, don't get me wrong. It sounds like the best one we can find, but really? Out here in a forest?"

"Would you rather have it out in a desert area?"

"...Fair point."

"Eek!"

"Noellie, what's wrong?"

"B-b-b-big spider!"

"...Oh come on, Noel. It can't be th-I stand corrected."

"Shit! Run!"

"Strange. That kind of spider is native to just Austrailia. I believe their venom is known to kill a grown cow in just an hour or two."

"Not the time for research, Cajun!"

"Great! Now that image is stuck in my head!"

"Complain later, Makoto! Just run!"

"How can I, Mai?! Especially when there's a f-what the heck is that up ahead?"

"Strange..it looks like...a worm hole."

"W-worm?!"

"Could it be a defense for the Grimoire?"

"Possibly, Tsubaki. How else w-?"

"Uh, I hate to interrupt your little examination, but I think we're getting pulled into it!"

"WHAT?!" four screams went off.

"Quick, run the other way! ...Crap! The pull is too strong!"

"Perhaps it's a combination of a black hole and a wormhole."

"Cajun, think later; hold onto tree now!"

 ***crack***

"OH FUUUU…"

"Makot-Ah!"

"Tsubaki!"

"Eek!"

"Oh shit! I forgot about the spider!"

"Let go of the tree!"

"And deal with the black hole?! No th…..okay, screw it! No way am I ending up spider chow!"

"Actually spiders only attack if provo-"

"NOT NOW CAJUN!"

 ***CRACK***

"...The branch we're holding onto just broke, didn't it?"

"U-u-u-uh-huh…"

"And we're being sucked in now, right?"

"We are, Mai."

"...Goddammit…"

"I don't want to dieeeeEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

A soft whimper went off as a pair of soft emerald green eyes opened slowly. The owner of said eyes was a young girl around fifteen years of age with shoulder-length blond hair. She wore a blue and white school uniform with gold accents on it and a pair of black leggings. She let out another whimper as she began to slowly get up into a sitting position.

"Ow...my head…" the girl whispered as she rubbed her head before taking a look at her surroundings, "...Wh-where are…?"

"Ow…." a voice groaned, making her turn to see four other girls just waking up in the same uniform as her, all of them the same age as her, possibly a year or or two older.

The first of them was a girl with long red hair with a longer skirt than the others. Her hair framed her face with two bangs that had silver pieces in them while her blue eyes opened up. Following her was a girl with auburn hair with bits of white and a lighter shade of brown in it with a pair of squirrel ears and a large, fluffy tail on her.

"No more chesnut parfaits mixed with pop rocks before bed…" the squirrel girl mumbled.

Getting up into a sitting position was a blue-haired girl with her hair pulled into a ponytail with two ahegao while a long violet-haired girl with butterfly clips in her hair and a dress-like skirt stood up fully, dusting off the dirt and some mud as best she could.

"Is the spider gone?" the blue-haired girl groaned.

"I believe so," the violet haired girl responded before she looked around, "...But it appears that wormhole transported us someplace else."

"Huh?" the squirrel girl blinked a bit as she opened her eyes, revealing them to be an acorn/golden color as she looked around, "...You're right. I don't recognize any of the trees here."

"That did not look like any wormhole I saw on television or on the computer," the blue-haired girl noted, "Looked more like some sort of tunnel that people make to act as the insides of connections to things in shows about being inside computers."

"...That is true…" the red haired girl admitted as she stood up, holding her chin in thought, "It also looked like it was recent, so I doubt it was there for a long time. But the better question right now is..." she paused as she looked around, "Where did it send us?"

"Or when," the violet-haired girl noted, "Remember, the theory about wormholes is that they're points connected between two points in both space _and_ time."

"Of course," the redhead nodded.

"Well..maybe there's a town or something nearby th-" the squirrel girl began before she noticed something, "...Uh, girls?"

"Yes, Makoto?"

"There's a white and blue squirrel with yellow cheeks eating a berry," Makoto noted.

"H...huh?" the shy blond blinked at that.

"...Makoto, squirrels can't be white and blue...with…" the red haired girl trailed off as she looked in the squirrel girl's direction, seeing the exact creature sitting on a tree branch while eating a berry of sorts, "..."

The creature was indeed what appeared to be a white squirrel. It was small, around 1' 04" with a faint bluish tint and a light blue stripe starting from its forehead and goes all the way down to the tip of the tail. A large white tooth grew out of its mouth and it had deep gray eyes and a yellow circle on each cheek. Its tail was almost twice as big as its body, with three spikes at the top of the curl. The berry itself was also unusual resembling a pink heart on two green leaves. It was also noted that the berry seemed rather burnt.

"...C...Could it be some sort of mutation caused by Seithr?" the redhead pondered.

"How fascinating," the violet-haired girl noted as she pulled out a notebook and pen and began to write in it, "It looks like it's about little more than 0.4 meters in height and possibly weighs no more than 8.9 kilograms."

"...c...cute," the blond whispered as she looked at it.

"Noel, don't you try going near it. We have no idea what it can do," the blue-haired girl warned as the squirrel ate the rest of the berry.

"Pa...chi," the squirrel seemed to say, giving a blissful sigh as it stood up, about to take off before it noticed the girls, "Chipa?"

"Nobody move," the redhead warned as the squirrel sniffed before looking at Makoto.

Before any of them could react, the squirrel glowed briefly before turning into a blur. Makoto yelped as the blur shot up her leg and into her clothes.

"Ah! It went into her clothes!" Noel gasped before the squirrel poked out of the top of her shirt, popping a button as it did so to reveal it holding a chestnut in its mouth, the cheeks puffed out a bit.

"What the...oh you little sneak!" Makoto snapped before the squirrel shot up and went straight into her tail, "Oh no you don't, you little thief!"

"Makoto, why was there a chestnut in your clothes?" the redhead frowned.

"No-reason-Tsubaki," Makoto quickly replied as she shook her tail, trying to force the squirrel out, "Come on, you little...!"

"CHIPA~" the five heard the squirrel moan as it poked out, stars in its eyes with the half-eaten chestnut in its tiny paws.

"I think it likes the chestnut," the blue-haired girl noted.

"Looks that way, Mai," the violet haired girl noted, drawing a small diagram of the squirrel to examine later.

"Chi-pachi-pachirisu!" the squirrel spoke as it held up the half-eaten chestnut with pleading eyes to Makoto.

"...I...I think she's asking if she could have it, Makoto," the blonde noted.

"She?" Mai asked.

"I-I noticed a similar one run nearby, and t-the blue stripe on her tail is a bit shorter than that one."

"..." Makoto kept frowning at the squirrel as it kept giving her a pleading look, "...If I let you have it, do you promise not to go into my clothes and steal more?"

"Pachi-pa!" she nodded.

"...Fine. you can have it," Makoto sighed before yelping when the squirrel ran up her shoulder and began nuzzling against her cheek, "H-hey! Cut that out...heh heh..that kinda tickles."

"It seems you've made a new friend," the violet-haired girl giggled.

"Heh...looks like, Cajun," Makoto chuckled as the squirrel nuzzled against her cheek, "She is kinda cute now that I got a closer look at her."

"Chipa!" the squirrel beamed as she hopped off Makoto's shoulder and went into her tail once more.

"...I think she likes your tail," Noel noted.

"Gee. Ya think?" Makoto deadpanned before looking up to see the storm clouds dissipating, "Well, that's a relief."

"It'd be pretty bad if we ended up waking up in the middle of a storm," Mai noted as she looked up as well before freezing when she looked in one direction.

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"G-g-g-gi-g-g-gia-g-g-gia…" Mai stammered in disbelief until Cajun lightly whapped the back of her head, "Giant gold bird!"

"Huh?" the others blinked as they looked up before tensing, seeing the large golden bird flying overhead, "..."

"D...Did we just see a giant bird that looked like a peacock mixed with a mythical phoenix?" Tsubaki asked.

"I-I think so," Noel nodded with wide eyes, "A-and it was trailing a rainbow behind it."

"..." the violet haired girl slowly blinked, trying to register what she just saw before she began to draw something on her notepad.

"...Okay. Not to quote _really_ old movies here but...I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, girls…" Makoto whispered.

"H-Hai," Tsubaki agreed as the squirrel peeked out of Makoto's tail once more, looking to the east.

"Chipa?"

"What's wrong, girl?" Makoto asked before her ear twitched, "Something's coming."

"Huh?" Tsubaki blinked as she and the others looked at the squirrel girl.

"That way," Makoto pointed in the same direction her new friend was looking towards.

The four looked in the direction. After a few moments, they began to see a figure in the distance. A few more moments passed by to reveal it was a boy around ten years of age, tuffs of his black hair seen from under his red and white hat with a green symbol on the white part of it. He wore a green backpack with a blue short-sleeved jacket over a black shirt and blue jeans, all of which were covered in dirt and scuffed up along with the exposed parts of his body. He looked to be holding something close to him as he kept running in their direction.

"...A kid? What's he doing o-" Mai began before the boy ran past them, "H-hey!"

"Sorry! In a hurry here!" the boy called out as he ran, "I need to get to Viridian City!"

"...Did he say 'Viridian City?'" Tsubaki blinked twice.

"That isn't a city I've heard of," Makoto noted under her breath, "...Cajun?"

"I haven't either. Not even in the history books…unless…" the violet haired girl trailed off as her eyes slightly widened, "That wormhole...it transported us into a different world entirely."

"...WHAT?!" the other four screamed, the squirrel jumping out of Makoto's tail is startelement.

"A...a...another world?!" Noel exclaimed with wide eyes as she began to hyperventilate, "Oh my...oh my...o...our parents will be worried sick if they hear we've gone missing! Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!"

"And we don't have the slightest idea on if that wormhole can take us back," Mai frowned.

"That is _if_ we can find it," Makoto added.

A somber silence followed as they tried to understand the new reality of their situation. If they couldn't find the wormhole, then they'd be stuck there...never to see their families ever again...stuck in this strange world.

"...Haa….look," Tsubaki spoke up, catching their attention, "I know it may seem futile right now, but...for now, we need to make the best of our situation…"

"...So what do you suggest we do?" Mai asked.

"I think we follow that boy to this...Viridian City," Tsubaki replied as she dug out a few coins made of platinum, "Maybe we could take these to a shop and get some of the local currency."

"Beats staying here and moping," Makoto noted as she moved her tail to let her new friend be before her, "Do you want to stay with us or stay here? I mean, it's your home, right?"

"Chipa!" the squirrel jumped out and nuzzled Makoto's cheek.

"...I think she's imprinted on you, Makoto," Cajun noted, "So I guess this means you have a new pet."

"A pet?" Makoto repeated as her squirrel went back into her tail, "...Huh. Neat. I always wanted a pet."

"Um...Girls? S-Shouldn't we get going after him?" Noel asked, "H...He's almost out of sight."

"Noel's right," Tsubaki nodded, "Let's hurry and follow him before we lose sight of him."

"Right/gotcha," Mai, Cajun, and Makoto nodded as the five girls began to run after the boy.

* * *

"Wait up!" the boy looked over his shoulder to see the girls from before catching up to him, causing him to trip on an exposed root.

"Ah!" he yelped as he tumbled and ended up on his back, "Ugh…"

"O-Oh my!" the shy blond gasp as she ran over to check on him, "A-are you okay?"

The boy grunted as he started getting up, holding onto whatever he had close to him, "Gotta...gotta get to the Pokemon Center…"

' _Was...Was he attacked by a flock of birds?'_ Tsubaki pondered, seeing a few wounds that looked at if they had been caused by pecking.

"W-wait," Noel spoke as she cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder, "Y-you shouldn't push yourself too hard a-"

"I...gotta get to the Pokemon Center...Pikachu…" the boy grunted out as he stood up.

"Pikachu…?" Noel repeated whispered before she spotted what he was holding, her eyes widening further in worry, "Oh...oh my."

In his arms, barely breathing, was a tiny rodent, around the same size as Makoto's squirrel friend. It was covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It had a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. It had short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each had three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail was patch of brown fur at the base. It was in just as bad, if not worse, condition to the boy. It also had marks of birds attacking it, but also had burn marks on parts of it.

"What happened?" Mai gasped.

"M...my fault…" the boy replied as he began running once more, the forest path becoming a field.

"...W-wait up!" Noel called out as she ran after him, her friends following her as they ran through the field, Makoto's ears twitching as she heard something faint.

=Attention, citizens of Viridian city. Attention, citizens of Viridian City. We have possible reports of Pokemon thieves in the area. Be on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers=

' _Okay...a group of girls in near-similar clothes running with a boy five years younger than them with a lot of injuries, carrying a yellow mouse that's also injured..._ yeah... _not suspicious looking strangers at all…'_ Makoto mentally snarked.

"I...I think I see a city up ahead," Mai panted.

"It must be Viridian," Cajun noted before Makoto picked up the boy and put him on her back, "Makoto, what are you…?"

"Trust me," Makoto replied as they approached a building that resembled a tube with a police officer's hat on it.

"Hold it!" a voice snapped as the girls skidded to a halt.

Standing before them was a young woman with green-blue hair wearing a blue female police uniform, a red and white sphere on her right hip and a gun holster on her left.

"Please, ma'am, we're trying to get these two to the Pokemon Center," Makoto spoke quickly before anyone could say anything else, "We were caught in the storm earlier when we were taking a trip and we think they got hit by lightning."

"Hmm…" the woman frowned as she looked Makoto over, "Well...aside from your...unusual cosplay…"

' _Cosplay?'_ Makoto pondered as the officer then looked at the boy and the rodent.

"Oh dear...Is this your Pokemon?" the woman asked the boy.

' _Pokemon?'_ the girls pondered.

"Yeah. A...And we need…" the boy panted.

"Don't say another word. Just show me your ID and we'll be good to go," the officer assured.

"ID?" Tsubaki repeated under her breath.

"I'm sorry, but it is unusual for a Pokemon Trainer to be holding their Pokemon in their arms and not a Pokeball," the officer noted.

"Chipa," Makoto's friend spoke up, poking out of Makoto's tail.

"...That as well," the officer noted before seeing something in the boy's pocket, "Hey, what's that in your pocket?"

"H-Huh? Th...This?" the boy reached in and pulled out a red, rectangular device with a blue orb on an upper corner.

"This, this is perfect!" the woman beamed, quickly taking it and opening it up, "Let's see, if you're the real deal...then…" she tapped a few buttons and then showed it to the six, revealing the inside to be a bit like a miniature computer with a screen that was displaying the boy's face.

=I am Dexter, a PokeDex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. My function is to provide Ash information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced. Issued Tuesday, April 1, 1997=

"Oh. My PokeDex. I didn't realize it was also my ID," the boy admitted.

"Cha…" he looked down at his Pokemon.

"Can I take Pikachu to the Pokemon Center please?" Ash pleaded.

"I'll get you there in no time at all," the woman smirked.

' _I've got a bad feeling about this…'_ the majority thought.

' _I think my little bits are tingling…'_ Makoto thought, liking the smile on the officer's face.

* * *

"Sit back, hold on, and don't yell," the woman advised before gunning the motor and the police car shot down the road, siren blaring.

"WHOA/WHOO/PA-CHI!" the group broke rule 3 as the police car bolted down the road.

"Normally, I use the police bike, but with the number of people…" the woman explained, _'So much for doing a dramatic entrance into the center…'_

"This is awesome," Makoto noted in glee as her friend nodded on her head, the tiny squirrel's tail wagging.

"So where are you girls from? Pallet Town as well?"

"No. We're from the north, very up in the north," Tsubaki explained.

"We came down here for a vacation, but because we just recently finished our schooling, we ended up bringing our uniforms instead of normal clothing," Makoto added, _'Which is kinda true. I mean, we had to wear these even outside of the city during schooling…'_

"Well, that explains the Pachirisu on your head," the officer noted, "They're not exactly native here in Kanto. Probably the reason you're wearing the getup, too."

"Oh, it's not a…"

"There it is!" the woman exclaimed.

"Huh?" Makoto blinked as she noticed a large building up ahead, _'I guess that's the Pokemon Center...wow. Pretty big.'_

"It's gigantic," Ash whispered as the woman spun the wheel while hitting the break, causing everyone to yelp as the police car spun around and parked perfectly in one of the few parking spots.

"Everyone out and get that Pikachu to the nurse!" the woman ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the others nodded as they hurried out of the police car and rushed into the building.

At the desk inside was a young woman with her long pink hair pulled into two loops, wearing a white and pink nurse's uniform, "Welcome to the Pokemon Center."

"It's an emergency!" Mai called as they ran up to the desk.

"Please, my Pikachu's hurt really badly," Ash explained, showing her Pikachu.

"We'll do what we can," the nurse nodded as she began to type on a computer, "I need a small stretcher for an Electric Type Pokemon STAT."

"Chansey," two voices spoke as they looked to see what resembled two pink egg-like creatures with nurse hats on rolling a cart over and stopped before Ash, "Chansey."

Ash laid Pikachu down gently on the stretch.

"It'll be okay," the nurse assured before looking at the two egg creatures, "Rush this Pokemon to the critical care unit."

"Chansey," both nodded as they made their way with the stretcher while the nurse began to put on pink rubber gloves.

"We'll begin the treatment right away," the nurse explained.

"Oh thank goodness," Noel sighed in relief.

"Now then, which one of you is the Pikachu's trainer?" the nurse asked.

"Um...me," Ash spoke up, "If there's anything I can do, please, just tell me."

"You can be more responsible."

"Huh?" Ash gawked.

"If you want to become a Pokemon Trainer, young man, you don't let your Pokemon battle until it's in this condition," the nurse scolded

"But you don't know what happened," Ash argued.

"What's past is past. Now we have to heal your Pikachu," the nurse frowned.

"But…" Ash began before Tsubaki put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have a medical kit I could use to treat his injuries?" Tsubaki asked.

"Right here," the nurse replied as she handed Tsubaki a kit, "Now just leave everything to me. Despite it's condition, you were able to get it here just in time."

"Thank you," Tsubaki nodded as the nurse went into the operating room, the light above turning on.

"...What a bitch," Makoto summed up.

"Makoto!" Tsubaki frowned.

"What? She didn't even let him explain what happened," Makoto argued, Pachirisu nodding in agreement.

"There wasn't time. I'm sure she'll ask about it once Pikachu is out of danger," Tsubaki replied as she motioned for Ash to sit on the bench near the doors, "Come on. Let's take care of these."

"...Okay," Ash nodded, worry still in his eyes, ' _Pikachu…'_

* * *

"That is one ugly bird," Makoto muttered, looking at the green bird that chirped when the clock on the wall turned to 8PM.

"Amazing...Simply amazing…" Cajun noted, writing down everything she could from entries she was listening to from Dexter-having been borrowed from Ash while he had been treated by Tsubaki, "Over a hundred and fifty entries...yet it doesn't seem to recognize Pachirisu."

"Maybe because it hasn't been registered yet?" Mai suggested.

"Mmm…" Noel tilted her head, looking at the array of green computers with a phone connected to them, "These phones look so strange." she noticed Ash sitting at one, typing a number on the keyboard while taking the phone off the receiver attached to the monitor.

=Hello, this is the Ketchum residence= a voice spoke from the phone.

"Hello, mom?" Ash greeted as Noel peeking to see the screen showed 'AUDIO ONLY' on it.

=Oh!= the voice gasped before the screen turned on, revealing a beautiful woman possibly not even in her early thirties with long red/auburn hair and the same eyes as Ash in a pink bathrobe =Oh, hi, honey. Is everything okay? Where are you, Ash?=

"The Pokemon Center in Viridian City."

=You're already in Viridian City? It took your father four days to get there when he started Pokemon Training= Ash's mother noted in joy =Oh, I'm so proud of you. You're the apple of my eye=

"Yeah...a rotten apple," Ash sighed.

=Oh, Ash. Don't get discouraged. You're doing fine= she encouraged =Honey, you're growing up right before my eyes, spreading your wings and soaring like a Spearow= Noel noticed the flinch/cringe Ash made at that last statement.

"I feel more like a fallen Pidgey."

=I won't let you talk about yourself that way!= his mother informed =Just be confident! You can do anything you set your mind to. Do you understand?=

"...yes."

=And are you changing your underwear everyday?=

"Yes," Ash blushed.

=Okay= his mother smiled gently and gave a small wave =Good night, son. I love you=

"Me too, mom….bye," Ash waved back as the screen went dark just as he hung up.

"W...Was that your mother?" Noel asked.

"Yeah…"

"S...She looked really beautiful…" Noel noted.

"...Th-thanks...I…" Ash began before he spotted something, "..."

"Hmm?" Noel blinked for a moment before she looked in his general direction, seeing what looked like four stone carvings; three of them depicting bird like creatures while the other depicted a lion-dog of sorts, "...Oh! That blue stone…"

"It looks like the Pokemon I saw," Ash whispered.

"That's an Articuno," the two looked over at Cajun as she handed Ash his Pokedex back, "From what 'Dexter' said, it's a Legendary Pokemon of Ice, capable of creating blizzards by freezing the moisture in the air."

"Eh? But...wasn't it golden?" Noel asked.

"Golden? Oh! You saw that bird Pokemon, too?" Ash asked.

"Do you mean this one?" Cajun asked as she opened her notebook to show the diagram she had made as best she could from memory of the bird.

"Oh! That's the one!" Ash gasped, "That's th-" the computer behind the counter soon went off, making him turn to look at it as it kept repeating 'ring ring ring! Phone call! Phone call!'.

"Well that's gonna get annoying fast…" Makoto muttered to herself as she and Pachirisu covered their ears.

"Chi-pa-chi," Pachirisu agreed as Tsubaki walked around the desk and pressed a button on the computer, causing the four panels to slide away to reveal a large screen that turned on, revealing an elderly man's lab coat-wearing back...with a ramen noodle set being cooked by a bunsen burner behind him.

"Um...Pokemon Center?" Tsubaki answered, "May I ask who is calling?"

=This is Professor Oak. Is there an Ash Ketchum here by any chance?=

"Right here, Professor. But I didn't recognize the back of your head," Ash noted.

=Eh?= the professor turned his head and saw the camera =Oops!= the screen fizzled and then settled to the right camera =Wrong camera. There=

"Smooth…" Makoto whispered, earning a light elbow from Mai.

=I just spoke with your mother= Oak noted, looking at Ash =And she tells me you've made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Is that correct?=

"I couldn't be talking to you if I wasn't here," Ash replied.

=You couldn't...oh! I see. I called the Viridian City Pokemon Center and you were able to answer=

"Yeah. Because that's where I am," Ash replied, a bead of sweat falling down the back of his head.

=Mm-hmm. I suppose that proves it= Oak nodded.

"Guy must not play with a full deck," Makoto whispered, earning another elbow from Tsubaki this time, "What is this? 'Hit Makoto with elbows day' in this universe?"

"Shh," Tsubaki hushed.

"Well, money isn't everything, Professor," Ash chuckled awkwardly as the girls turned back into the talk.

Oak slumped on the screen.

"But I did see a flying Pokemon along with these girls," Ash explained, motioning to the five, "It was a big gold bird and it flew right over the rainbow!"

=Hm?=

"I have a sketch of it with me," Cajun explained as she showed the picture to the camera on the computer.

=Hm? Really now? Well, this is surprising. Pokemon Trainers have spent their whole lives searching and never even caught a glimpse of this Pokemon= Oak admitted =Are you sure none of you are mistaken?=

"Nope. We saw it clear as day. It was big, gold, and made a rainbow as it flew," Makoto replied.

"Um...S-Sir? There's smoke behind you," Noel noted.

=Hm?= Oak looked behind him to see smoke =AH! My ramen!= he was about to get up before realizing he was still on the line =It was very nice talking to to you and your new friends, Ash. Good luck= he turned it off just as the fire alarm started going off.

"...Well…that happened," Makoto bluntly said.

"He seemed...nice?" Mai tried to compliment.

"Yes...but what he said about that Pokemon we saw…" Cajun trailed off as she looked at the sketch, "It has me curious now…"

"Uh oh. She's going Science Mode," Makoto's eyes widened as she held Ash close, "Everyone back away slowly and don't let her spot you."

"...Uh…" Ash began in confusion.

"Chipa?" Pachirisu tilted her head before her ear twitched and she looked at the doors to see someone coming in, "Pachi!"

"Huh? Wh-?"

"Now I got you!" the six turned to see a girl around thirteen with her orange hair pulled into a lopsided unbraided pigtail, teal eyes, and wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt that exposed her navel, jean shorts, and red straps connected to the shorts...carrying what had once been a bike but was now a smoldering heap, "I knew I'd find you here!"

"Hey, what happened to your bike?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Kinda looks like it got struck by lightning," Mai whispered.

"What happened to my... _you_ happened to my bike, you little loser!" the girl snapped at Ash, "This is what's left after you stole it to save your Pokemon! Now I can see why your Pokemon is in th-" she couldn't finish as she began to lose her balance, the bike remains starting to become too heavy for her as she fell back, landing on her butt.

"…" Makoto snorted before she began to laugh, "Ah...That was so perfect. The timing and everything!"

Tsubaki shook her head as she offered her hand to the girl, "Do you need any help?"

"...Thank you," the girl nodded as she took her hand and stood up...before pointing an accusing finger at Ash, "And you! You're gonna pay for what you did to my bike!"

"But..I'll make up for it. I promise I will, really. But…" Ash paused as he looked away from her, "I can't do anything about your bike until…"

"Ugh! I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid! I just want a new bike right now!" the girl snapped.

"Wow. She's a bitch," Makoto whispered, earning another elbow from Mai.

"...It's my Pikachu," Ash spoke, causing the girl to raise a brow, "My Pikachu's not too good."

"Huh…?" the girl gasped softly, worry now evident in her eyes, "...Is it very serious?"

"I think so...and there's nothing I can do to help right now," Ash sighed.

"Kinda makes you feel bad about being so worked up about a bike, huh?" Makoto frowned at the girl.

"The light turned off," Noel spoke up.

"What?" the others looked at her before the doors opened, revealing the nurse as she and the Chansey's wheeled in Pikachu, the mouse wearing a contraption on its head with a lightbulb that was turning on and off.

"Oh!" Ash gasped as he ran over, the girl following after him as they stopped in front of the stretch, "Pikachu, are you alright?"

"Your Pikachu's resting right now. Like I said earlier, it's a good thing you got it here so fast," the nurse replied, "The procedure went well and it should be fine by tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank to the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy," the girl noted.

"Thank you," Ash nodded.

"Now we'll be taking your Pokemon to the Recovery Room. Since you're its trainer, I think you should stay with it," Joy advised.

"Thanks," Ash nodded before looking over at the girl, "Listen, I'm sorry about your bike, but I'm gonna need some time to make things right."

"No way! I…" the girl began before sighing, "Look, you should take care of Pikachu now. We'll settle up later."

' _...Oh I get it now….She's a tsundere,'_ Makoto thought, a devious smile forming on her lips.

"Would you like me to check on your Pokemon, miss?" Makoto looked at Nurse Joy, who was motioning to Pachirisu...who was munching on one of her chestnuts.

"Oh...well since we're here…" Makoto began as she carefully picked up Pachirisu.

"Chi?" Pachirisu tilted her head.

"It's okay, Berry. She's just gonna do a quick check up on you," Makoto assured her.

"Berry?" Tsubaki whispered.

"What? It's a good name," Makoto defended as she handed Pachirisu to Nurse Joy, "She will be okay, right?"

"Of course."

"Good," Makoto nodded before looking at Pachirisu, "Don't worry, Berry. Y-" her ears twitched for a moment as the alarm started to go off, "...Now what?"

=Your attention, please! Our Viridian City radar sensors have detected an aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokemon thieves! If you have a Pokemon in your possession, exercise extreme caution!=

"Pokemon thieves?" Tsubaki gasped.

"Oh no..wh-" Noel began before the sound of glass shattering caught their attention, looking up to see a pair of red and white spheres fall to the floor, "...Eh?"

The sphered glowed and transformed before their eyes. In their places were a purple snake with a yellow ring near its head, a yellow rattle, and yellow eyes and what could best be assumed to be a chunk of purple rock that was expelling a purple smoke from the craters on it with a face and a skull and crossbones under its mouth.

"Ekans!" the snake hissed.

"Koffing!" the rock declared.

Cajun leafed through her notebook, "Those are Ekans, the Snake Pokemon, and Koffing, the Poison Gas Pokemon. Both are Poison Type Pokemon."

"Poison?!" Tsubaki gasped.

"Koffing…" Koffing spoke as it expelled gasp, covering the room in very dark green smoke. As it did, three figure's jumped down through the opening in the ceiling, the smoke shielding their appearance.

"What the?! Who are they?!" Ash gasped.

"Don't be frightened, little boy," a woman's voice mocked.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves," a man's voice added.

"To protect the world from Devastation."

"To unite all people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

The smoke cleared to reveal two young adults before them. The first was a woman with long red hair slicked back and ending in a curve. The other was a man with shoulder-length purple hair in a dark shade than Cajun's, holding a rose. Both wore a white and black uniform consisting of a white shirt, a black undershirt, skirt/pants, and black gloves.

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James finished before a third figure landed between them.

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

The figure was a small, feline Pokémon with cream-colored fur that turned brown at the tips of its hind paws and tail. Its ovoid head featured four prominent whiskers, wide eyes with slit pupils, two pointed teeth in the upper jaw, and a gold oval coin embedded in its forehead. Its ears were black with brown interiors, and were flanked with an additional pair of long whiskers.

Cajun looked at her notebook, "Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon. Strange...the image from the PokeDex had it on all fours, yet this one is on two feet and talks."

' _It's like the legendary Jubei!'_ Tsubaki thought.

"Wh...what do you want?" Noel nervously asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're here for the Pokemon," James replied.

"..." Ash frowned as he stood in front of Pikachu defensively.

"Oh don't worry, kid. We're not here to steal your little electric rat," Jessie stated.

"We're here for rare and valuable Pokemon," James added.

"Really? I was thrown off by that stupid 'hero' motto of yours," Makoto countered, making Team Rocket nearly face fault.

"Hero motto?!" Jessie exclaimed in disgust.

"How revolting," James scrunched his nose in disgust.

"What? It's true. You're supposed to be the bad guys, and yet you declared that you were gonna 'protect the world from devastation'," Makoto countered once more, "Also, 'To Denounce the evils of Truth and Love?' Seriously?"

"And you're wasting your time," Nurse Joy added, "Rare Pokemon? This is a center for sick, weak, and injured Pokemon."

"Well that may be so, but I wouldn't be at all surprised if we find a few little Pokemon gems among all the junk," Jessie smirked.

"You're starting to bug me," Ash frowned.

"You and me both," Makoto cracked her knuckles.

"Isn't that cute? The little kid and the cosplayer are bugged," Jessie taunted.

"Meowth! Den let's squash 'em!" Meowth declared.

"Koffing, attack!"

"Ekans, go!"

The two Pokemon lunged at them. Nurse Joy grabbed Pikachu's stretcher and began to pull him out of the way with Ash and Misty's help. The girls ducked or jumped to the side, avoiding the snake and rock that tore through the desk with ease.

"Whoa! Okay, that's surprising," Makoto noted.

"Indeed. So much for having a flimsy skin," Cajun noted, looking at her page on Koffing, "But it is volatile and there's a chance we can cause it to explode."

"E-E-Explode?" Noel meeped at that.

"...Oh shoot!" Makoto's eyes widened, "Berry's still with that crabby nurse!"

* * *

"Hey! The lights!" the girl gasped as the lights turned off.

"They must have cut the power," Joy noted before a bright light shined from Berry's cheeks, "Oh! That's Flash!"

"Pa-chi-pa!" Berry beamed as she hopped onto the stretcher and pointed forward, "Pachiri-pa!"

"Oh, you must be able to sense them, can't you?" Joy asked.

"Sense who?" the girl asked.

"Our own pika-power solution," Joy winked as the lights turned back on, revealing that nearby was a treadmill where a group of Pikachu were running with electricity coming from them into a device that went up into a tube above them.

"Oh, how adorable!" the girl gasped.

=A crisis situation has arisen= a nearby computer spoke as it activated =Initiating emergency PokeBall transport sequence=

"I hope those girls are okay out there," Ash noted, Berry hopping onto the stretcher.

* * *

"It shoots needles of poison?!" Makoto demanded behind the desk with the other girls.

"Actually, they're poison hardened into the shape of needles," Cajun explained, "It's rather interesting that it can produce so many so fast a-"

"Don't need the lesson right now, Cajun!"

"...Hmm…we need a Psychic or Ground Type. Those would be super effective against these Poison Types. Even a Steel Type would be effective since Poison Type attacks deal no damage to them."

The ground before them broke as Ekans erupted from it, "EKANS!"

 ***WHAM***

Ekans yelped as it was sent flying into the air and crashed into Koffing as it was flying by.

"Yeah!" Makoto pumped her fist, _'For some reason, I_ really _liked punching that snake.'_

"...Did...Did she just punch my Pokemon?!" Jessie snapped.

"Duh! What did you think I was gonna do? Get hit by that poison or be bitten by it?" Makoto scowled.

"Oh, you cosplaying twerp!"

"Koffing, use Sludge!" James ordered.

"Koffing!" the gaseous Pokemon declared as it threw up a burst of slime at Makoto, who yelped and jumped back.

"Hey! Do you have any idea how hard getting sludge out of my hair and tail is?!" Makoto demanded.

"Well consider it payback for attacking my Ekans, twerp."

"This coming from the woman who applies WAY too much make-up," Makoto countered.

"What did you just say?!" Jessie snarled, "Ekans, use Acid!"

"Acid?!" Makoto freaked as the snake upchucked a wad of green slime at her, making Makoto dodge to the side and let the slime hit the floor, causing it to hiss and eat away at where it hit, "Okay. Note to self; snakes throw up acid here."

"Koffing, use Smokescreen!" James ordered.

"Ekans, keep up the Acid!"

"Aw come on…" Makoto groaned, Team Rocket using the black smoke erupting from Koffing to start making their way to the back room.

* * *

"That's the last of them," Nurse Joy sighed in relief.

"Good. Let's hurry an-" Ash began.

"Koffing!" Koffing roared as it crashed through the doors, expelling smog as it crashed into the empty shelves.

"It seems that we're a bit late to get the ones in the PokeBalls," James noted.

"No matter. We can just take the ones that are…" Jessie began before seeing Berry, nuzzling her cheeks against Pikachu's, "What is that?"

"Why, I believe that's a Pachirisu. They're natives to the Sinnoh Region and highly rare here," James noted.

"Is that so…well then. I guess we'll just take it then."

"No way," Ash argued as he moved between them and the stretcher.

"You and what army, little boy?" Jessie taunted.

"The one I've got," the orangette replied as she pulled a PokeBall out of her red backpack, "Grab those two and get out of here. I'll handle these three clowns."

"Heh. That's pretty big talk coming from such a little lady," Jessie smirked.

"At least you're right about the pretty part," the girl countered, "Thanks for the complement."

"The girl thinks she's pretty," James noted.

"I agree with her. I think she's pretty, too. Pretty pathetic," Jessie smirked.

"Grr! I'll show you," the girl frowned as she reeled her arm back, holding the PokeBall, "PokeBall, go!"

The sphere landed and glowed before changing. Flopping about was a fish-like Pokemon. It had orange markings on its tail, back, and fins and a thin dorsal fin and long pectoral fins. Its caudal fin seemed to billow very much like a ballroom dress. Its circular eyes were blue, and it had pink lips and a long, white horn. Jessie and James raised brows as a bead of sweat fell from both of them in disbelief.

"Goldeen, return!" Misty ordered as the fish changed back into a Pokeball that shot into her hand.

"...That's...her best shot?" Jessie asked, unimpressed by the display.

"She's all washed up," James deadpanned.

"Ya know dat Goldeen can't swim on land, right?" Meowth asked.

"I knew that. I was just warming up," the girl countered with a grin.

"Warming up?" Ash repeated.

"Just get that stretcher out of here," the girl demanded.

"Oh right," Ash nodded as he ran over to the stretcher and pushed it out of another pair of double doors.

"I'm on it!" Meowth declared as he ran after Ash.

* * *

"And stay down, dammit!" Makoto growled as she pinned Ekans down with the ruined main lobby desk.

"Nice work, Makoto," Mai grinned.

"B-but...did you really have to tie him up?" Noel asked.

"Hey to be fair, it tried to wrap itself around me to bite my neck," Makoto argued.

"Git back here, ya twerp!" the girls turned to see Ash running out while pushing the stretcher with Pikachu and Berry on it, Meowth running after them.

"It's the talking Meowth," Cajun noted, "I wonder how it learned to do that…"

"Not now, Cajun," Makoto groaned before Ash yelped as he crashed into the ruined bike.

"...I knew that was going to cause some harm," Tsubaki facepalmed a bit.

"Chi-PA!" Berry shouted as she released a blue burst of electricity into Pikachu.

"Whoa!" Makoto yelped, "Berry shoots lightning?!"

"Interesting...that must means she's an Electric Type," Cajun noted as the attack ended.

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes, "PIka-pika…"

A series of cries were heard as the group of Pikachu that had charged up the emergency power ran out and jumped onto the stretcher, Berry quickly jumping off and landing on Makoto's head.

"So many…" Noel gasped as Jessie and James ran into the room, Koffing floating after them.

"Pika...CHUUUUUUU!"

"What are they doing?" Mai asked.

"I believe that Ash's Pikachu has the Ability known as Lightningrod," Cajun noted, "They're possibly using that to recharge him to help fight." she watched as a few bolts shot through the air and began to electrocute Team Rocket, "And possibly add on to that."

As the attack ended, the pile moved and Ash's Pikachu jumped on the top of it, the device still on his head.

"Pikachu!" he beamed.

"Pikachu!" Ash cheered, relieved that his Pokemon was okay.

"...D'oh. Do I need t' do everythin' myself?!" Meowth exclaimed, "That mouse is cat food!"

"Pika-pi!" Ash looked at Pikachu as he began to point at the bike, "Pika pika!"

"Pika pika?" Ash repeated.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Pika pika power?"

"Pika!"

"...Oh! I think I get it," Tsubaki spoke up, "If Ash can generate enough speed with the bike, he could charge Pikachu further."

"What?!" Meowth sweated as Ash began to pedal the bike upside down, the light on it managing to turn on by the pedaling.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped over the bike, one of the cables that broke from his jump landing right on the light and sent the electricity generated into him.

"Well, let's just say that Pikachu and Ash are going to generate a little shocking surprise for you," Makoto grinned.

"Makoto…" Tsubaki groaned.

"Would you rather I go with 'It looks like Team Rocket is about to blast off' while putting a pair of sunglasses on?"

"...fair point."

"Pika, pika. PIKACHU!" Pikachu screamed as he fired a large bolt of lightning at Team Rocket, even striking the downed Ekans.

"KOFFING!" Koffing screamed, releasing its gas.

"Oh sh…" Mai's eyes widened as the lightning struck the gas.

"DUCK FOR COVER!"

* * *

 ***BOOM!***

"Too late!" the officer gasped as she skidded her motorcycle to a halt as she looked at the pillar of flames and smoke that came from the center, "But not for the fireworks."

Unaware to her, a balloon shaped like Meowth floated away from the area.

"Oh, just great. A cat losing to a mouse," Jessie groaned, smoke coming from her electrocuted body and clothes.

"Ta be fair; dat Pikachu is no ordinary Pikachu," Meowth argued.

"Indeed...it's certainly very rare...a perfect prize," James noted.

"Let's catch it! Along with that Pachirisu!" Jessie declared.

"Perhaps we will," Meowth agreed before hearing a pop, "...Da balloon burst."

"Wh-?!" Jessie and James began before the balloon began flying erratically through the air, the three screaming as it flew through the night sky.

* * *

=Your Viridian City Pokemon were transported here safely= Nurse Joy informed on the remaining functional computer within the wreckage that had been the Pokemon Center...with Nurse Joy sitting at it.

"Thanks, sis," Joy thanked the Joy on the screen, "The trainers that helped save the Pokemon here-Ash, Misty, Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, Mai, and Cajun-are all heading your way to Pewter City." she frowned, "That is if they can handle the Viridian Forest. It's hatching season for the Beedrill right now."

"Don't worry," the officer assured her, "From what I've seen, they can take pretty good care of themselves."

"Well, Jenny, I hope you're right," Joy smiled at the officer.

* * *

A pair of frightened screams erupted within a lush, expansive forest. Inside of it, Makoto sighed as Misty and Noel were hiding behind her, shivering with frightened looks on their faces while the latter was hugging Makoto's tail like a comfort device, especially with Berry poking out and patting her head.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ash asked as he looked at the two.

"Look, over there!" Misty replied, pointing ahead.

"Huh?" Ash raised a brow as he looked at a nearby tree, seeing a green caterpillar Pokemon that stood at an inch tall, "Oh! It's a Caterpie!"

"That''s the Worm Pokemon...Worm Pokemon?" Cajun looked at her notebook, "...Ash, I'd like to lodge a formal complaint on this classification on the basis that it's a caterpillar, not a worm."

"Worry about it later, Cajun! Just please someone get rid of it!" Misty begged, "Bugs are disgusting and I don't like them!"

"Keep it away…" Noel whimpered, "P-Please do something…"

"All right, stand back!" Ash grinned as he moved towards it.

"...Ash, what are you planning?" Mai asked as Ash took out an empty, marble-sized Pokeball from his belt and pressed the button on it, causing it to expand to its normal size.

"...You're going to catch it, aren't you?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yep! This one's a piece of cake," Ash grinned before turning his hat around, "PokeBall, go!"

' _This is the new normal for us, isn't it?'_ Tsubaki and Mai thought.

* * *

" **Professor Cajun's Pokemon Study!"**

 **A curtain rose up, revealing a backdrop of a Pokemon Center. Cajun was sitting at a desk, wearing a lab coat. She looked at the 'audience' and smiled a little.**

" **Hello, everyone, and welcome to my Pokemon Study, where I talk about the main Pokemon of the chapter," Cajun introduced, "And today's special Pokemon is…"**

 **A ding went off as Pikachu and Berry ran in, playing tag with each other.**

" **Berry and Ash's Pikachu," Cajun smiled.**

" **Pii?" Pikachu tilted his head.**

" **Chi?" Berry blinked twice as they jumped onto the desk.**

" **Pikachu is the Mouse Pokemon and considered the Mascot of the entire franchise," Cajun explained, "He's the 25th Pokemon of the National PokeDex and is a pure Electric Type. They evolve from Pichu who have a high friendship and then into Raichu with a Thunderstone."**

" **Pika…" Pikachu frowned.**

" **While Raichu is the stronger of the two, it cannot normally learn the moves Pikachu can learn, such as Agility and Quick Attack," Cajun continued, "Plus if a Pikachu were to hold the item Light Orb, it becomes just as strong as a Raichu, possibly even more. Also if one of a Pichu's parents was holding a Light Orb, there is a high chance it can learn Volt Tackle, one of the most devastating Electric Type moves."**

" **Pika-pika-pi…" Pikachu grinned as his cheeks sparked before Berry began to nuzzle her cheek against his, soaking in the electricity.**

" **And Berry is a Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokemon, and number 417 on the National PokeDex," Cajun went on, lightly petting both, "Two Pachirisu tend to rub their cheeks against each other to try to share stored electricity. It's rather interesting that both Berry and Pikachu have electrical sacks in their cheeks."**

" **Chi-Pa!" Berry smiled at that.**

" **As its classified name implies, Pachirisu is a Pure Electric Type like Pikachu, and can learn various Electric Type moves," Cajun went on, "However, Pachirisu can learn other types of moves as well, such as Grass Knot and Iron Tail to help deal with Ground and Rock Types."**

" **Pi?" Pikachu looked at Berry, who smiled.**

" **Though both require a Technical Machine in the games," Cajun went on, causing both to facefault, "Then again, Pikachu are also able to learn those moves and the anime has shown us that it just needs practice to learn a move like Iron Tail…" she looked at the two, "Seems this calls for some research."**

" **Chu-pi-chu?" Pikachu tilted his head.**

" **Pa-chi?" Berry blinked at that.**

" **Oh no you don't!" Makoto shouted as she ran over, scooped up Berry and Pikachu, and ran off, "No Science!"**

" **Ah! Makoto!" Cajun called as she ran after her, "It was going to just be some tests!"**

" **No Science!"**

" **It'd just be a test on how their Abilities of Lightning Rod and Volt Absorb would react to an electric generator!"**

" **PI/CHI?!"**

" **Not taking that chance!"**

" **Makoto, you get back here!" Cajun called as the curtain fell.**

* * *

 _GT: Well, that was rather enjoyable, though a bit sad on the part of our five otherworldly girls. They're stuck in an unknown world with no way of getting home filled with creatures of strange powers._

 _SZ: Indeed. Let's hope they find a way home soon…_

 _GT: But until then, seems they'll be accompanying a newly started Pokemon Trainer, his Pikachu, and a tomboy._

 _SZ: Yup...and possibly dealing with a gang of Pokemon thieves._

 _Makoto: Wait, what? You mean we'll have to run into those three again?_

 _GT: Well, you_ did _tie up their Ekans_ and _you now own an extremely rare Pokemon to the Kanto region._

 _Makoto: ...Please tell me they get arrested._

 _SZ: Nope. In fact, expect them a LOT throughout this story._

 _Makoto: ...Yeah. That doesn't sound like a bunch of stalkers._

 _GT: Very determined ones, too._

 _Makoto:...yeah. I'm just gonna go head back to my trailer until the next chapter…*walks off*_

 _GT: You do that. Until next time, everyone. I am GammaTron and this is Seanzilla115._

 _SZ: And we bid you all a good day._

 _GT: And Read and Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_SZ: Alola, folks! Seanzilla115 and Gammatron here once again. In case you're wondering why there's another chapter for this story...well, me and GT were having so much fun making the first chapter, we decided to go for a twofer in terms of chapters._

 _GT: Eeyup. Good Pokemon mood today. So let's get on with it! We don't own BlazBlue nor the Pokemon franchise! *releases Rayquaza* Dragon Ascent!_

 _Rayquaza: *roars before striking the roof with Dragon Ascent*_

 _GT: *as the roof starts caving in on them* ...I think I've gone overboard with these cutting to the story bits._

 _SZ: *deadpans* Gee, ya think?_

* * *

 **Entry number 001: My name is Cajun Feycott, a student of the NOL's esteemed city school and a member of Sector Seven under Professor Kokonoe. While out to find a cure for my friend Mai Natsume's super tasting, we ended up being pulled into an unusual wormhole phenomenon and ended up in another world. I've decided to call the wormhole we were pulled into an 'Ultra Wormhole.' In this world, there are unique creatures that are known as Pokemon, which is short for 'Pocket Monsters.' In the first few minutes of being there, Makoto befriended one of the native Pokemon and has designated it as 'Berry.'**

 **After we became acquainted with Berry, we witnessed what we would later learn would be a Legendary Pokemon, though the name of it is currently unknown to us...which honestly makes me really curious now. I wonder if we will...ahem! I am getting off track here. After witnessing it, a young boy by the name of Ash Ketchum ran by us, trying to get to Viridian City to get treatment for his Starter Pokemon; a Pikachu. We assisted him in getting to the city, where we were then escorted by Officer Jenny to the Pokemon Center, where Nurse Joy would begin an emergency operation on Pikachu, letting us get acquainted a bit more with Ash...and his marvelous computerized encyclopedia of Pokemon knowledge known as the PokeDex or 'Dexter.' Who knew there were over a hundred and fifty Pokemon in this world? But...I feel like we just touched the tip of the iceberg. Given how Berry is a Pachirisu, a Pokemon native to a region known as Sinnoh and rarely seen in Kanto, the region my friends and I are in, there may be far more Pokemon out there! So many to discover an...ahem! Again, getting off track here.**

 **We also met Professor Oak, the man who gave Ash Pikachu, through a video chat. He seemed to be rather...eccentric in a way and possibly rich given that he lost a bet to his grandson for a million dollars. After speaking with the professor, we then met a girl, Misty, that Ash had borrowed her bike from to escape a Spearow flock that was attacking him and Pikachu that resulted in those wounds on them both...only for it to be burned to a crisp by what I can assume was Pikachu's attack on the Spearow using a lightning bolt to add on to its power.**

 **Just as Pikachu was released from operation to go to the Recovery Room, it was then we first saw a darker aspect of this world; Team Rocket, a group of thieves who specialize in stealing Pokemon. The group consisted of Jessie, a woman who seemed easily provoked when her looks are brought up and owned an Ekans, the Snake Pokemon, James, a rather flamboyant looking man who owned a Koffing, a Poison Gas Pokemon, and Meowth, the Scratch Cat Pokemon...who can talk and walk like a human. ...I want to learn how it was able to achieve such a feat. But I digress. While my friends and I provided a distraction, Ash, Misty, and Nurse Joy were able to get every single Pokemon that had a Pokeball transferred to the Pewter City Pokemon Center. Truly, the technology of this world is amazing. Spheres that can contain these creatures with the very elements in their command, devices to let one transport said spheres great distances in such a short amount of time...Ahem. I do apologize for getting off track yet again.**

 **While we were able to prevent Team Rocket from getting those Pokemon, they were able to distract us long enough to go to where the others were. By the time Makoto was done with the Ekans, we saw Ash carting Pikachu and Berry out with Meowth giving chase until it ended with Ash crashing into the bike. Fortunately for us, Berry gave Pikachu enough of a charge from her own electrical attack to let him call the Pikachu that Pokemon Center used for power failure emergencies to fully recharge him. Ash and Pikachu, through using the broken bike and its pedal-powered light, charged Pikachu even further to deliver a powerful Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying...and cause the entire Center to explode. I...I am still shocked that we were not seriously hurt despite being so close to the explosion. It should have been physically impossible. How is it we were able to get out of that completely….I apologize once more for getting off track. After gathering what supplies we could, we traveled into the nearby forest, which was dubbed the Viridian Forest, home to various Bug Type Pokemon from what I've seen. Poor Noel...and we've improved so much since we started her therapy on her phobia. Speaking of Bugs, we had encountered Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon...And Ash is going to attempt to catch it.**

* * *

"PokeBall, go!" Ash declared as he threw the round sphere, "Caterpie, you're mine!"

The PokeBall sailed through the air before it landed on the caterpillar-like Pokemon, the button pressing down on contact. Caterpie let out a noise as it turned into a red energy that shot into the opened sphere that quickly snapped shut once the last of it was inside. The ball landed on the ground and began to rock back and forth, the button flashing red. Everyone watched the sphere rock and shake until it finally settled down, the red light fading with a noise.

"...M….mmm….Yes! I did it!" Ash exclaimed in victory, running over to the PokeBall and picking it up, "Aha! I did it! I caught Caterpie!"

"So that's how catching works," Cajun noted, writing in her notebook.

"...Is it just me, or did that feel like it was _too_ easy?" Makoto asked, "Seriously, sh-"

"I did it all by myself!" Ash shouted as he ran about, holding the PokeBall close, "I caught my first Pokemon! This is the first step on my way to becoming the number one Pokemon Master in the whole world!"

"He's like Noel when Mai first tried her food," Makoto whispered to Tsubaki, who nodded.

"...u-um, congratulations, A-" Noel began before tensing when Ash brought the PokeBall near her and Misty.

"Look! Inside this PokeBall is the very first Pokemon I've ever caught in my whole entire life," Ash grinned as Cajun walked over and looked at it.

"Oh, the top's slightly transparent so he can see out here," Cajun noted, seeing a faint image of the newly caught Pokemon in the red half of the device, "Interesting."

"Yeah. real interesting. Just please keep it away from me and Noel!" Misty begged.

"You're not afraid of an itty bitty Caterpie in a PokeBall, are you, Misty?"

"Bugs get me all bugged out! Even when they're in a PokeBall," Misty shuddered in disgust, "Just keep it away!"

"We've been trying to help Noel with her phobia of them, but so far…" Cajun noted, trailing off at the end.

"Best we've gotten is that she likes really adorable ones," Makoto noted as Cajun showed a diagram of a butterfly-like Pokemon, "Like that."

"What's that?"

"Butterfree, one of Caterpie's evolved forms," Cajun explained, "It's known as the Butterfly Pokemon and is a combination Bug/Flying Type. So if you raise it right, they may not be so afraid of your new friend."

"Of cool," Ash awed a bit as he looked over at Pikachu, "Check it out, Pikachu. We got a new friend!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered after giving the ball a few sniffs.

"Yep. I am really getting the vibes of Noellie's joy with Mai when it comes to Ash and his Caterpie," Makoto sweatdropped.

"And from now on, we'll catch a whole bunch of new friends!" Ash declared before looking down at Caterpie's PokeBall, "Caterpie, you're sticking with us."

"...No…" Misty began in worry.

"Caterpie…Come out!"

"Eek!" Noel squeaked as she and Misty ran behind a tree on the other side of the tiny clearing as Caterpie formed.

"?" Caterpie gave a quizzical sound as it looked around.

"Come on, Caterpie," Ash spoke, catching its attention as the boy kneeled down and held his hand out, "Climb up on my shoulder."

Caterpie nodded as it began to crawl towards Ash's hand before it noticed Noel and Misty. Caterpie let out a cry before dashing over to the girls, causing both to let out a scream.

"What the heck?" Makoto raised a brow while Berry tilted her head in her tail.

"It seems that your Caterpie likes them," Cajun giggled as she saw Caterpie rubbing his head against a frozen Noel's leg.

"Mmm! Get this disgusting bug away from us!" Misty shouted.

"What? You think Caterpie's disgusting?" Ash frowned as Misty grabbed Noel and quickly moved away from Caterpie.

Caterpie let out a sad noise. Pikachu and Berry moved over to it, giving it comforting pats on its head.

"Oh, be careful," Cajun advised, looking at her notebook, "If you touch the antennae on a Caterpie, it…" Berry's paw touched it and she yelped and collapsed as a foul odor began to emanate from it, "...Releases...a powerful stench as a defense mechanism."

"Pachi~" Berry groaned as she held her nose as Pikachu, holding his own nose, still gave it a reassuring pat on its head.

"See?! This is why Bugs are the one of the three most disgusting things in the world!" Misty exclaimed.

"...Aside from you, what are the other disgusting things?" Ash countered with a frown.

"Very funny," Misty frowned, "Carrots! Peppers! And especially Bugs! Everybody has something they don't like and I don't like Bugs!"

"Oh yeah?! Well _I_ like carrots, _and_ peppers, _and_ Bugs!" Ash argued, "What I _don't_ like is the way you're hurting Caterpie's feelings with your silly fear of bugs!"

"Hmph!" Misty turned her head away from Ash.

"..." Ash knelt down to his new Pokemon, "I don't think you're disgusting at all, Caterpie."

"Yeah. He is kinda cute," Makoto agreed.

"So long as we don't touch the antennae," Mai pointed out.

"Indeed," Tsubaki added with a nod.

"Don't worry. You're not gonna scare Misty anymore," Ash assured the little caterpillar-like Pokemon.

"...What do you mean it's not gonna scare me anymore?" Misty asked with a raised brow as Caterpie crawled up Ash's arm.

"We'll go on without her," Ash continued as he began walking off, Caterpie resting on his shoulder, "I'm sure we can help Noel since she seems to want try to get over it."

"...Oh yeah?! W-" Misty began with a snap before she tensed up, seeing a large spider-like Pokemon crawl nearby, "..."

"What's up?" Makoto asked.

"A….A….Ari….Aria…" Misty stammered.

"You want us to sing?" Mai raised a brow before seeing Noel stammering in fear, "Noel, what's wrong?"

"Spi….spi…..spi.." Noel shivered before she ran, "GIANT SPIDER!"

' _It followed us!?'_ Makoto thought as Misty followed Noel's lead.

The others slowly turned around. Before them was a Pokémon that resembles a spider. It had a red body with black stripes and markings on its rear that formed a face. In the center of its head was a small, white horn. Additionally, it also had small purple eyes and a pair of white mandibles. It had four yellow legs with purple stripes; two long, pointed growths on its back appeared to be remnants of its fifth and sixth legs.

"Ariados!" the spider roared.

"RUN!" Makoto screamed, grabbing Ash and running off, a panicking Berry holding onto Makoto's tail for dear life.

"That thing's even bigger than the last spider we saw!" Mai yelped.

"Interesting...it appears to be…" Cajun began before Tsubaki began pushing her, "H-hey!"

"Worry about it later! Run now!"

"...You're right, especially since it looks like it's about to use Sludge Bomb."

"Sludge _what_?!" everyone freaked before a large ball of sludge sailed over them and struck a tree, splattering it with the gunk.

"Be careful. It's a Poison Type move," Cajun added.

"Why is it always Poison Types?!" Makoto cried.

"Ariados!" the spider roared as it prepared to fire another.

"...Berry, now would be a good time to surprise us with something!" Makoto cried out.

"Chi-pa-chi~!" Berry whimpered in fright before it noticed something on the ground, a half eaten chestnut, "Pachi?!"

"Aria…" Ariados growled as it began crawling over, one of it's legs crushing the remains of the chestnut.

"...Pa…" Berry growled out as she shot out of Makoto's tail.

"Eh? Wh-what's sh-" Tsubaki began before she noticed Berry's tail flash for a moment.

"PACHIRISU!" Berry cried out as her tail slammed down on Ariados's head.

 ***KLONG!***

"Dos~!" Ariados cried out as it stumbled back before collapsing, a large bump growing from its head while swirls replaced its compound eyes.

"Pachiri…" Berry huffed as she turned away from the KOed Ariados, her tail swaying a bit.

"...Um...what was that?" Mai asked.

"I think it was Iron Tail," Cajun spoke up.

"Alright!" Makoto cheered as she scooped up Berry, "You are just the best squirrel in the world!"

"Chi-pa~!" Berry beamed.

"Celebrate later, get out of the area now," Mai argued as she dragged Makoto away from the downed Ariados.

"R-right…"

* * *

"By the way, Cajun…" Tsubaki spoke as the group settled down in a small clearing, "How did you know what moves Berry and that spider Pokemon were gonna use?"

"There's an AttackDex in Dexter as well," Cajun explained, "After I was done looking at the information on Pokemon, I looked at that next."

"That was really neat," Ash noted as he pulled out Dexter, "I didn't know it had that in it." he aimed it at Caterpie.

=Caterpie, the Worm Pokemon. Caterpie has a voracious appetite. It can devour leaves bigger than its body right before your eyes. Its feet have suction cups designed to stick to any surface. It tenaciously climbs trees to forage. It grows by molting repeatedly. When attacked by bird Pokémon, it resists by releasing a terrifically strong odor from its antennae, but it often becomes their prey= Dexter explained.

"That's kinda morbid," Makoto noted.

=It's easy to catch, and it grows quickly, making it one of the top recommendations for novice Pokémon Trainers= Dexter went on before Ash tried pressing a few buttons =Owner: Ash Ketchum. Originally Found: Viridian Forest. Ability: Shield Dust and Run Away. Attacks: Tackle, String Shot, Bug BIte=

"Bug Bite?"

=Bug Bite. A Bug Type move with a power of 60. If target is holding a berry, the user eats it and gains its effects=

"Chipa?!" Berry freaked as she moved away from Caterpie and quickly ran up to the top of Makoto's head.

"Not you, Berry. Normal berries," Makoto assured.

"Pachi…" Berry sighed in relief at that before jumping down and hugging the still sad Caterpie.

"...Though I am curious on something now…" Makoto admitted, "Mainly about that move she used. Iron Tail, if I recall."

=Iron Tail, a Steel Type move with a power of 100. It has a one in three chance of lowering the opposing Pokemon's defense=

"From what I've studied from Dexter, Steel Type moves are stronger against Rock Types, Ice Types, and Fairy Types" Cajun noted, "Perhaps Iron Tail could also be used as a shield against Poison Type moves since Steel Types are immune to Poison Type attacks."

"Ahh...good t-wait. There's a Fairy Type?" Mai blinked twice.

"Correct. There are a total of eighteen different types of Pokemon," Cajun nodded, "Normal, Grass, Fire, Water, Ice, Electric, Rock, Ground, Bug, Flying, Poison, Ghost, Psychic, Dragon, Dark, Steel, and Fairy. It's quite an interest typing chart. Some Pokemon are immune to the attacks of others, such as Fairies not being affected by Dragon Type attacks and Steel Types not being harmed by Poison Type attacks."

"Huh...you learn something new everyday," Makoto admitted.

"Pipipi?"

"Pachipa?"

"Pika-pi-pi-pikachu?"

"Mmm...Chi!"

"Pika!" Pikachu beamed as the two held their tails out to each other and shook them.

"Anyone know what they said?" Ash asked.

"I think Berry's going to teach Pikachu Iron Tail," Makoto replied.

"Really?"

"It would come in handy against Rock Type Pokemon," Tsubaki noted before Ash and Mai's stomachs went off.

"...Really?" Makoto looked over at Mai.

"I haven't had anything since we stopped for a snack yesterday," Mai blushed.

"O-oh! In that case, I'll cook something for everyone!" Noel offered.

Makoto's face lost all color at that while Cajun nearly dropped her notebook. Tsubaki nearly fell over as her face lost all color while Mai...Mai was crying tears of joy.

"...Is it just me or is one of these things not like the others?" Ash pondered to Caterpie, who let out a sound that sounded indecisive.

"Hmm...what should I cook though...oh! Maybe s-"

"NO!" Tsubaki shouted, causing the shy blond to flinch, "...N-no, Noel. Why...don't you just make something for Mai? I'll fix us something to eat."

' _There's something wrong here…I just don't know what,'_ Ash pondered.

* * *

"H...I...Is that...but...that's…" Misty gawked as Mai was eating.

"So good~" Mai beamed.

"But...But it's censored...in...in real life…" Ash blinked twice.

Pikachu hopped onto the cut log Mai was using as a seat and looked at her food. He sniffed twice before freezing up and fell off the log.

"Pika…" Pikachu groaned, his face turning green.

"Even Pokemon don't like the smell of it…" Makoto noted.

"Pachi~" Berry groaned as she held her mouth, her own face looking a bit green.

"You think Noel's secretly a Poison Type and her cooking's her Signature Move?" Makoto joked.

"Makoto," Tsubaki scolded, trying very hard not to agree with her.

"...By the way," Ash began as he looked over at Misty, "Why're you still following us for?"

"...My bike," Misty replied with a slight frown, "I'm still holding you responsible for my bike."

"This again…?" Ashed groaned a bit, "When are you gonna get over that dumb thing?"

"For you information, Mr. 'Pokemon-Master', if you hadn't destroyed it in the first place, I could've ridden out of here by now!" Misty argued.

"Seriously? It's just a bike," Makoto deadpanned, "Can't you...I don't know. Get a new one?"

"Do you know how much bikes are?"

"No. What? 50? 60?"

"...Cajun, do you have a spare pen and paper?"

Cajun, pausing in taking a bite of her meal, pulled out a slip of paper and a spare pen.

"Thank you," Misty nodded as she took the items in question, using the pen to write something down before showing it to Makoto.

"...Holy! That's a lot of zeroes!" Makoto gawked at the price.

"Tell me about it," Misty frowned before glaring back at Ash, "And you're gonna pay me back for it!"

"I told you I'll make good on it one day," Ash argued back, "And if you want out of here so bad, how come you're still following us?"

"...Uh…" Misty trailed off for a moment before clearing her throat, "I'm not following you. This happened to be the fastest way through the woods."

"Translation: Misty is terrified of running into another bug alone," Makoto adopted a squirrely smirk.

"Mmmm!" Misty pouted at that as she turned away from them.

"Well, it's probably better since it's starting to turn to night," Tsubaki noted.

"Maybe we can put a ring of Noel's food as a repellant," Makoto whispered, earning an elbow from Tsubaki.

"In any case, we should rest up for the night," Tsubaki continued, "We'll need all the energy we can get if we want to continue travelling through the forest."

"I'll get the sleeping bags ready," Mai offered as she stood up, having just finished her meal.

"I'll go get some firewood," Makoto offered as she walked off, holding Berry close, _'And give Berry a chance to breathe fresh air after smelling what Noellie made.'_

"Good."

* * *

Pikachu yawned as he crawled out from Ash's sleeping bag. He crawled up onto the stump the seven were circling to see Caterpie on the top of the log, looking out at the sky above. A yawn made Pikachu look to see Berry crawling out of Makoto's sleeping bag and go over to the bowls of water Noel had poured for the three Pokemon for the night.

"(Ugh...It might be a fluffy paradise, but combined with that thing she's in and it becomes hotter than sleeping near a Torkoal when it's got a fever)," Berry muttered as she drank her fill.

"(It still surprises me that there's a human who has a tail)," Pikachu shrugged.

"(You can't have the fluffiness! It's mine!)" Berry declared as she hopped onto the stump, "(Hey there, Caterpie. Whatcha doin'?)"

"(Well...Just wishing on a star like always)," Caterpie replied as the two Electric Types looked out at the sky.

"(Wow...I've never seen the sky filled with so many lights before)," Pikachu awed.

"(You haven't?)" Berry asked.

"(No. I've lived in Pallet Town my whole life)," Pikachu replied, "(What are you wishing for anyway?)"

"(Well...I wanna be a Butterfree)," Caterpie replied, "(Being up there...getting to see everything from another view…)"

"(It sounds lovely, Caterpie)," Berry noted.

"(I know you'll become one!)" Pikachu beamed before the three saw Misty and Noel move a bit in their bags as they slept.

"(...Well...there's that, but also not having reactions like the ones they've had to me happen again)," Caterpie sighed, "(Don't get me wrong, I'm really glad that the others here have been so welcoming to me and everything, but…)" he sighed as he slumped sadly.

"(It will get better. I'm sure of it)," Berry gently patted his head while Pikachu patted his back.

"(...Thanks.)"

"(Uh, Berry? You're…)" Pikachu's eyes widened just as Berry's paw touched Caterpie's antennae once more.

"(OH ARCEUS! GAH!)" Berry exclaimed as she fell off the log.

"(W-Why...Just...oh Arceus. I don't know which is worse; this or the shy one's cooking!)" Pikachu gagged as he fell off and landed on his head, knocking himself out.

"(...And another reason why I want to be a Butterfree is so I stop the reflex when someone does that by accident)," Caterpie muttered.

* * *

"Mmm…" Misty groaned a bit in her sleep, her eyes slowly opening as she began to wake up...only to find the sight of a sleeping Caterpie right in front of her, "..." she inhaled deeply before letting out a loud scream.

"Code red! Code red!" Makoto freaked as she shot up and fell flat on her face from still being in her sleeping bag, "Gah!"

"Huh?! Wha?! What's going on?!" Mai gasped as she looked around, "Did that giant spider find us?!"

"No not that!" Misty shouted as she pointed at Caterpie, "What is this _thing_ doing sleeping near me?!"

"Huh?" Ash blinked as he noticed Caterpie, "Oh! Heh...Caterpie just wants to be your friend."

"If that thing wants to be my friend, it can stop bugging me already!" Misty shouted before glaring at Caterpie, "If you're a Pokemon, get out of my face and into that PokeBall!"

Caterpie let out a sad whimper at that, its eyes starting to tear up.

"Oh, Misty, you are so unbelievable!" Ash frowned, "Caterpie just wants to be your friend! Why he wants to, I'll never kn…" he saw Caterpie slink towards his Pokeball, a sad look in its eyes, "Oh, Caterpie…What's the matter?"

Caterpie let out another sad whimper as it nudged his head against the PokeBall, turning him into a red light as it went into the sphere.

"Hey! Hold on, Caterpie!"

"...That was uncalled for," Noel frowned at Misty.

"That's right. Pokemon have feelings, too, you know," Ash frowned.

"Ah….hmph!" Misty huffed as she looked away, "Well maybe it shouldn't have laid in front of me."

"That doesn't excuse your horrid behavior right there," Tsubaki scolded with a frown.

"Come on, Caterpie. Don't you worry! Someday, we'll show her," Ash encouraged the Pokemon inside its PokeBall.

"..." Misty said nothing as she looked on a bit, feeling guilty about what she said.

She was about to say something before something flew past the group. The group looked out at it to see it finishing off a nearby Caterpie. The creature before them was a raptor-like avian Pokémon. It was covered with brown feathers, and had a cream-colored face, underside, and flight feathers.. It had a crest of pinkish-red feathers on its head and black, angular markings behind its eyes. Its tail's plumage had alternating red and yellow feathers with ragged tips. Its beak and legs were pink. Two of its toes pointed forward, while one pointed backward. Additionally, it had powerful, sharp talons on each toe.

"Wow! A Pidgeotto!" Ash gasped as he pulled out Dexter.

=Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon, and the evolved form of Pidgey. Pidgeotto claims a large area as its own territory. This Pokémon flies around, patrolling its living space. If its territory is violated, it shows no mercy in thoroughly punishing the foe with its sharp claws. It renders its prey immobile using well-developed claws, then carries the prey more than 60 miles to its nest= Dexter informed.

' _And apparently, this one doesn't have a nest since it ate what was left of its Caterpie breakfast before us,'_ Makoto thought.

"All right, PIdgeotto…" Ash began as he pulled out a PokeBall, "I'll show you who's the dangerous one around here. PokeBall, go!"

"Ash, wait! You shouldn't…" Cajun began as Ash threw the PokeBall at the bird, only for it to smack the ball away with its wing without even looking at it, "...throw it yet."

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice.

"I think I get it," Makoto noted, "Ash, the only reason it worked on Caterpie is because it was weaker than most Pokemon in its early stages. I think you need to battle it and weaken it enough to catch it first."

"Oh...okay. I gotcha," Ash nodded as he picked up Caterpie's Pokeball, "Come on, Caterpie. Let's show Misty. I ch-"

"Hold it!" Cajun called out, making him pause mid throw, "Bad idea, Ash."

"Huh?"

"What Pokemon is in there?" Cajun asked.

"Caterpie."

"What did the Pidgeotto just finish eating?" Cajun asked.

"A Cater...oh…" Ash paled.

"Exactly. And considering Pidgeotto is a Flying Type, it would've beaten Caterpie easily," Cajun nodded.

"Right," Ash nodded as he put Caterpie's ball on his waist, "Pikachu, let's go!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he jumped off the stump and growled at Pidgeotto.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"PikaCHU!" Pikachu cried out as he sent a blast of electricity at Pidgeotto, managing to hit it as it started to fly.

"Okay. Let's try this again," Ash spun his hat around and threw an empty ball, "PokeBall, go!"

The PokeBall sailed through the air and collided with Pidgeotto. The bird turned into red energy that quickly went into the ball and it snapped shut, landing on the ground as it did so. Ash and Pikachu remained tense as the ball shook and rattled. Eventually, the shaking stopped and the light dimmed with a noise.

"Yes! We did it!" Ash beamed as he gave a peace sign, "We caught Pidgeotto!"

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered, copying his Trainer.

"Congratulations, Ash. You caught a rather rare and powerful Pokemon there," Cajun stated, "From what I gathered, Pidgeotto are rare within the Viridian Forest."

"Ooh! Check it to see what it has like you did with Caterpie," Makoto grinned.

"Good idea," Ash nodded as he pulled out his PokeDex.

=Pidgeotto. Owner: Ash Ketchum. Originally found: Viridian Forest. Abilities are Keen Eye and Big Pecks. Attacks: Gust, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace, Sand Attack, Whirlwind, Wing Attack, Double Edge, Roost, Mirror Move, and Hurricane. This Pokemon also knows the Egg Moves Steel Wing and Brave Bird=

"Brave Bird?" Ash repeated.

"An extremely powerful Flying Type move," Cajun spoke up, "However, it's a double edged sword as it also damages the Pokemon that uses it."

Ash nodded as he looked at the new Pokemon in its ball, "Welcome to the team, P-"

"Ahahahaha!"

"So we meet again."

"...Oh geez. These jokers again," Makoto groaned, instantly recognizing the voices.

"Pachi…" Berry rolled her eyes as Team Rocket performed their motto.

"Uh, we're kinda busy right now," Ash noted, "So if y…"

"Quiet, little boy," Jessie interrupted, "We're not here to listen to you." she and James pointed at Pikachu and Berry, "We're here for your Pokemon."

"Hand over that Pikachu and Pachirisu," James ordered.

"Hey, this is my Pikachu. Go catch your own," Ash frowned.

"And you can't have Berry," Makoto scowled as she cracked her knuckles.

"The only Pikachu we want is yours," Jessie informed, "Same with that Pachirisu."

"We're looking for only the rarest and most valuable kinds of Pokemon, kids," James smirked as Meowth's eye twitched.

"And that special Pikachu and that extremely rare Pachirisu are just the kind we need," Jessie finished before Meowth slashed them both in their faces repeatedly.

"Will ya stop givin' dem all of our secrets?!" Meowth snapped.

"Kinda too late for that," Makoto sweatdropped.

"Pikachu's that special?" Ash asked, blinking twice.

"Of course!" Meowth replied as he landed on the ground, "Your Pikachu's powers impress even me. I really got a charge out of it's incredible attack da last time we met. Its powers exceed its evolved form, Raichu, even! Your Pokemon wo-GAH!"

"Now you're the one giving away all our secrets!" Jessie snapped as she and James stomped on Meowth.

"Shut up before you tell them everything!" James added.

"Again, kinda too late for that," Makoto sweatdropped further.

"Chipa…" Berry agreed, a large bead of sweat on the back of her head as well.

"I'M IN CHARGE! CUT IT OUT~~!" Meowth snapped, making the two stop in stomping on him, "...Anyways, hand over da Pikachu and Pachirisu, and we won't have t' get ugly, twoips."

"Forget it," Ash frowned.

"Then you leave us no choice," James smirked as he and Jessie pulled out two PokeBalls.

"Pokemon Battle! Ekans, go!"

"Koffing, go get them!" James commanded as they sent out their two Pokemon.

"Two on two, eh? I'm game," Makoto grinned as Berry ran down her arm and landed beside Pikachu.

"Huh?" Ash blinked at that, "But, isn't a Pokemon battle only one on one?"

"Actually, there are two on two Pokemon battles, Ash," Cajun explained, looking at a book with a Pokeball emblem on the cover, "They're known as Double Battles and are often done by two Trainers working together against two other trainers. It has been noted that some Trainers even do Double Battles on their own with two of their Pokemon out."

"Where did you get that book?" Mai asked.

"Nurse Joy gave it to me before we left," Cajun explained.

"Ahh...I s-"

"Koffing, Sludge attack! Go!"

Before anyone could move, Koffing fired three shots of sludge, hitting Pikachu, Berry, and Makoto in the faces.

"Ah!" Makoto yelped as she tried to rub the sludge off her eyes, "Ugh! I can't see!"

"Hmph. Then maybe you shouldn't have been distracted," James countered as he brushed his hair aside.

"Pika…" Pikachu whined as he tried to get the sludge out of his eyes along with Berry.

"None of them are able to fight," Mai frowned as she picked up Pikachu and Berry.

"Now what do we do?" Noel asked.

"...I got it. I'll use Pidgeotto t-" Ash began before Tsubaki held her hand up, "Huh?"

"I don't think so, Ash. Pidgeotto still might be weak from the Thundershock Pikachu gave it earlier," Tsubaki stated.

"That's right…" Ash frowned before he grabbed another ball, "Come on out, Caterpie!"

"What?" Tsubaki gasped as Caterpie formed.

"Not good. Bug Types are weak to Poison Types as well," Cajun frowned.

"What's that?" James sweatdropped.

"It's a Bug. A measley little bug," Meowth replied with his own sweatdrop before all three began to laugh, James having to hold his stomach with both arms while Jessie was pointing at Caterpie.

"Let's get the bug spray!" Jessie laughed as Ekans and Koffing charged at the frightened Caterpie.

"...Caterpie, String Shot now!" Ash ordered.

Caterpie looked up at the two Poison Types and a spray of webbing shot out of its mouth. Koffing fell to the ground with a slight thunk as Ekans struggled to get the web off of its head that was trying to suffocate it.

"Now use Tackle on Koffing!"

Caterpie let out a cry as he charged as fast as he could. He slammed into the larger Pokemon and sent it rolling right at Ekans, sending both of them flying into a tree and breaking the webbing, revealing their eyes had been replaced with swirls.

"What?!" Jessie gasped.

"Beaten by a Caterpie," James gawked, his rose nearly falling out of his hand.

"That really Bugs me," Jessie frowned.

"Boo! Corny, boo!" Makoto booed with a thumbs down.

"And you know what they say about bugs," Jessie smirked as she pulled out another Pokeball, "You get a Spider to eat them! Ariados, come out!"

"What?!" Mai gasped as Jessie's tossed Pokeball formed into a familiar spider Pokemon, "Ah! That's…"

"I get it. They've been following us and when we ran away from the knocked out Ariados…" Misty's eyes widened.

"That's right," Jessie smirked as Ariados growled at the nervous Caterpie, "Now what're you gonna do, twerps?"

"...I think it's time I step in," Cajun spoke as she stepped forward.

"Eh? B-but..you don't…" Noel began before Cajun reached behind her back and pulled out a PokeBall, only it was a pure white, "Eh?!"

"Isn't that a Premiere Ball?" Misty asked.

"It is. The store clerk gave it to me when I went out to go get supplies," Cajun explained, "As for what's inside...heh. I encountered her on my way back to meet up with you."

"Her?"

"Hikari, let's go," Cajun said as she held the sphere out, said sphere opening up as a white light from it landed before her and reformed into a small Pokemon.

The Pokemon was a humanoid Pokémon with a white body. It had thin arms and legs that widened toward the feet. There was a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face was covered by blue hair that resembled a bowl cut, but a pair of tealish blue eyes was sometimes visible. There were two flat, orange horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. It bowed as a circle of stars briefly appeared around it.

"...James, what is that?" Jessie asked.

"That...that's a Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. An extremely rare Pokemon from the Hoenn Region," James explained with wide eyes, "And it's a Shiny Variant too, so that makes it even more rare."

"Perfect. Ariados, String Shot!" Jessie ordered, "Then use Poison Sting!"

"Ari!" Ariados roared as it fired webbing from its mouth at Hikari.

"Hikari, use Confusion," Cajun ordered.

"Ralts…" Hikari replied calmly as its eyes began to glow under its hair.

The webbing was barely an inch before Hikari when it stopped, a blue aura covering it. The web shot out and smacked right into Ariados, covering its face in its own webbing.

"From the checkup I asked Nurse Joy for Hikari, we learned that she is a Psychic/Fairy Type," Cajun explained, "And that she has this; Confuse Ray."

"Ralts…" Hikari nodded before holding her hands out and firing a dark-tinted multicolored beam that hit Ariados just as it got the webbing off to fire a Poison Sting.

"Do-ri-a…" Ariados shook its head as it started to sway about.

"...Meowth, do something!" Jessie snapped.

"What's he saying?"

"Ariados is sayin' 'is head hurts," Meowth replied, "Dat little pipsqueak confused him!"

"Ugh! Ariados, use Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered.

"Aria-DOS!" Ariados declared as he fired his attack...at Team Rocket.

"AHHH!" the trio screamed as they began to do a dance, trying to avoid the hardened spikes of poison.

"You should know better not to have a Pokemon attack while it's confused," Cajun stated, almost scolding in nature, "Ash, shall we end this?"

"Huh? R-Right! Caterpie, use String Shot!"

Caterpie chirped before firing a blast of webbing that covered Ariados except for his head, still shooting all around the direction he was facing...which was at Team Rocket still.

"Now for a little push. Hikari, Confusion one more time!"

"Ralts…" Hikari nodded before sending a blast of psychic energy out.

The attack slammed into the back of Ariados, sending him rocketing at Team Rocket, who were sent into their waking Ekans and Koffing, who were sent flying into the sky.

"What is this?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Well, judging by the acceleration and the angle, we're being sent quite a bit away," James noted.

"In other words…" Meowth began.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting Off~!" the trio screamed as they became a twinkle in the sky.

Cajun gave a small smile as she brushed a bit of her hair out of her face, "It looks like we've won. Well done, Hikari."

"Ralts…" Hikari nodded with a slight bow.

"...We did it…" Ash whispered, "...We did it! We won our first Pokemon battle fair and square!"

Caterpie gave a cheer with Ash, a smile in its eyes. It had gone up against two Poison Types and it was able to beat them! It had never thought it could do it when he was still alone in the wild, but it was able to now! A pair of hands on him made Caterpie look up to see Ash picking him up.

"Caterpie, I'm very proud of you," Ash grinned, "You really did you best and we won because of you."

"Don't forget Hikari," Makoto beamed, "If Cajun didn't send her out, we'd be in some big trouble with that Ariados." Caterpie shivered in Ash's arms, "But...He took out Ekans and Koffing, two big annoyances in Viridian City, with just two attacks! How cool is that of a little guy like him?"

"It was certainly impressive," Tsubaki nodded before she looked over at Misty, "Misty?"

"Hmm?"

"I believe you owe Caterpie an apology."

"Um…" Misty gulped before Noel slowly reached out and petted Caterpie's head.

"G-g-g-good job…" Noel noted before quickly moving back.

"See? If Noellie can manage to get her fear of bugs down enough to at least give the little guy the recognition he deserves, why can't you?" Makoto asked.

"...I...I suppose you're right," Misty nodded as she cautiously approached Ash and Caterpie, "Um, Caterpie? I….ahem! I'm really sorry for what I said earlier. You're stronger than you look."

Caterpie gave a happy chirp at that. Just as she was about to pet Caterpie, the Pokemon suddenly let out a large amount of silk from its mouth, startling her.

"Caterpie?" Ash pondered as he set Caterpie down as it continued to fire silk into the air.

"What's going on?" Makoto pondered as the silk landed on Caterpie and started to completely cover him.

"...You don't think that…" Noel gasped.

"What?" Tsubaki asked.

"W-Well...What if Caterpie is, well...it evolved like a butterfly back where we're from?" Noel asked under her breath.

"...It...It's evolving?" Makoto gawked as they looked back at Caterpie as the silk hardened and revealed its new form.

In Caterpie's place was a Pokemon that resembled a green chrysalis. Its body was crescent-shaped with several segments making up the lower point. The front of its shell resembled a face with heavy-lidded eyes and a sharply pointed nose. The back of its shell consisted of several geometrically shaped portions and projections.

"It turned into a cocoon," Cajun noted as she looked at her book, "Caterpie's become a Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon."

"Oh, Caterp-er, Metapod, that's great!" Ash beamed as he pulled out Dexter.

=Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Caterpie. Its soft body is protected by a hard outer shell while it undergoes metamorphosis. While this shell is said to be as hard as steel, a sudden, powerful impact could cause its tender body to pop out, leaving it completely exposed. Metapod generally remains motionless, preparing its soft innards for evolution inside its hard shell. If an enemy discovers Metapod in the wild, it is unable to do anything other than harden its outer shell. This Metapod knows Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, and Harden=

"So it still knows the attacks it had as Caterpie," Cajun noted, "Though...I wonder how they'll work in its new form…"

"Who knows?" Makoto shrugged s she finally wiped off enough of the sludge to let her see, "Finally."

"W-well...I'm happy your Pokemon evolved, Ash. I…" Noel began before something flew past her, causing her eyes to widen as they were a complete white, "..."

"What's wrong?" Makoto asked as she helped Berry get the sludge out of her eyes.

"G-g-g-g-gia-giant...b-b-b-b-bee…" Noel whimpered.

"Giant bee? Wh..." Cajun began before her eyes widened in realization, "...We need to move. _Now_."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ash asked as Cajun returned Hikari and began to move down the path.

"A very territorial Pokemon that we do _not_ want to wait around for to come back with its swarm," Cajun replied, picking up the pace.

"...S…swarm?!" Noel meeped.

"Cajun, wait up!" Makoto shouted as she began to run after her, Misty quickly following.

"Come on!" Misty called to the others.

"Huh? B-"

"I think it's best we do what they say," Mai spoke up as she followed after them, _'That, and the thought of a giant bee absolutely terrifies me!'_

"All right!" Ash grinned as he returned Metapod and ran after them, "There are all kinds of Pokemon in this forest! I can't wait until we find some more!"

"P-Please no more bugs…" Noel whimpered as she followed.

"This world continues to both amaze and terrify me," Tsubaki whispered as she followed after them.

* * *

" **Professor Cajun's Pokemon Research!"**

 **The curtains rose on a laboratory backdrop with a table set up in the middle. Beside it was Cajun, wearing a lab coat over her clothes. On the table was Hikari, giving a small bow.**

" **Greetings everyone, and welcome back," Cajun greeted, "Today's Pokemon of the Day is none other than the very one that was a big character this day," she put a TV on the table and it displayed a split screen of two Pokemon, "Caterpie and his evolution Metapod." Hikari pulled out a remote and pressed it, causing the screen to change to a diagram of Caterpie, "It's name seems to be a corruption of the word 'Caterpillar.' This is rather fitting. Caterpie is a stylized caterpillar, most resembling an Asian swallowtail. Its "antenna" is an osmeterium, an organ unique to swallowtail caterpillars which, like Caterpie, they use to emit a foul odor. The tip of Caterpie's tail resembles the horn at the rear end of most species of hawk moth larvae."**

 **Hikari pressed another button on the remote and the screen changed to a simulation of a Caterpie by a large pile of leaves that it quickly devoured while Cajun continued, "Caterpie, like actual caterpillars, has a rather voracious appetite, often eating leaves much bigger than it." the screen then showed Caterpie evolving, "It even goes through a metamorphosis similar to a caterpillar in that it wraps itself up in a special material its body produces to form a chrysalis. In this case, Caterpie evolves into Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon."**

 **Hikari pressed another button, causing the screen to change to a diagram of Metapod, "Metapod goes from 1' to 2'04" in size and now weight 21.8 pounds, or 9.9 kilograms. Metapod is a combination of metamorphosis and pod (referring to its chrysalis state). It seemed to be based upon an amalgamation of butterfly chrysalises, resembling the general shape of a Black Swallowtail chrysalis (or possibly a Large White) with a large nose-like protrusion and side protrusions resembling a Polydamas Swallowtail or Pipevine Swallowtail chrysalis." Hikari pressed a button, showing an X-Ray of a Metapod, "Like other chrysalis states, the inside of Metapod is actually the liquid remains of what it once was, being reconstructed over the course of time so that what emerges will be the Adult state of its life."**

 **Hikari pressed one more button, causing the screen to change to a question mark as Cajun continued, "There is one more evolution, but I'm afraid we will have to talk about it next time." she smiled at Hikari, "Thank you for your assistance, Hikari."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded, pushing another button in her nodding.**

 ***BOOM***

 **Cajun coughed, her clothes and hair messed up while Hikari twitched on the table, the TV a pile of smoking scrap now, "...Why did it have that?" she spotted something that was still intact on the TV, "Made by Team Rocket Industries." she smiled, "...It seems that there is Science to do, Hikari."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari coughed as the curtain fell.**

* * *

 _GT: Well, a big congrats to Ash for catching a Pidgeotto and a Caterpie, the latter evolving into a Metapod even._

 _SZ: Indeed. And congrats to him winning his first Pokemon battle...albeit with Cajun and her Ralts, Hikari's help...but still._

 _GT: And Team Rocket is much more dangerous now that they have an Ariados._

 _SZ: And considering Jessie is the one that owns it...yeah._

 _GT: I found it fitting. Considering that, aside from the latest season of the anime, she's been the one who more often than not gets the Poison Types._

 _SZ: True. Seviper in Hoenn, Woobat in Uno...wait. Woobat is a Flying/Psychic. Not a Poison._

 _GT: She got a Dustox in Hoenn, don't forget that. And good point on Unova as well. ...Come to think of it, was it Jessie or James who caught Inkay again?_

 _SZ: It was James who caught it._

 _GT: ...Okay, so it seems that the anime has slowly been switching the two from the types that they seemed to often get in regions. Anyways, we're getting off track. Point is, Team Rocket is going to be a bit more dangerous in this series since they'll have some new Pokemon in their teams to counteract the girls being there. Sorta like the Butterfly Effect._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Can't wait to see how the group handles them in the future. Anyways, that is all for today. Be sure to keep an eye out for a third chapter for this story. Been in such a big Pokemon mood after rewatching the Indigo League season of Pokemon, we've decided to go for a Threefer._

 _GT: That's right!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. SO until next time, I am Seanzilla115. He is GammaTron…_

 _GT: And we bid you adieu. So Read and Review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_SZ: Alola, readers!_

 _GT: And welcome to chapter 3! And in this chapter we are dealing with a samurai and bees. Lots and lots of bees._

 _SZ: Very...very….scary bees…*shudders*_

 _GT: Right. So let's get on with it! Berry!_

 _Berry the Pachirisu: Pachi! *fires a thunderbolt at the screen*_

* * *

 **Entry 002: My name is Cajun Feycott, but you are already aware of that. Since I have last made an entry, it has been a few weeks and we are still inside the Viridian Forest. In that time, Ash has managed to capture both a Pidgeotto and his very first caught Pokemon; a Caterpie. I still find fault with that classification. 'Worm Pokemon.' It is obviously a caterpillar, yet they classified it as a worm. But I digress. While I was aware of Noel's phobia of insects, Misty's reaction to them is much more violent than Noel's and she hurt Caterpie's feelings a few times, one even making him go back into his PokeBall.**

 **Before anything could be said and done, Team Rocket appeared once more, now intent on stealing Ash's Pikachu and Berry, even resorting to cheating by blinding Makoto, Pikachu, and Berry with Koffing's Sludge attack. It was to my surprise that Ash sent out Caterpie and he actually defeated both Ekans and Koffing, Poison Types that he was at a severe disadvantage to, with just String Shot and a Tackle. Victory was cut short however when Jessie sent out an Ariados, a spider-like Pokemon that had been chasing us not too long ago. However, I was able to assist by sending out my own Pokemon, Hikari, a Ralts that is native to the Hoenn region from what I heard...and to make things a bit more interesting, James said Hikari was a 'Shiny Variant', so could that possibly mean that all Pokemon out there have one as well? Fascinating…**

 **In the end, it was Hikari and Caterpie combining their attacks that were able to defeat Ariados and send Team Rocket literally flying into the distance. Noel was able to suppress her feat enough to congratulate Caterpie but when Misty was about to, Caterpie evolved and became Metapod, the Cocoon Pokemon. I wonder what new experiences will happen today…**

* * *

"Pachi!"

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped into the air, aiming at a tree, "Chu…" he swung his tail at the tree, the tail actually glowing, "PIKA!" his tail swung...but the glow faded just before it hit, "?! PIKA!"

"So close," Makoto cringed as she watched Pikachu blow on his sore tail.

"Pachiri-chipa," Berry said as she patted Pikachu on the back, "Pachi pachi! Pa-chi!"

"...At least Berry hasn't given up on him," Makoto smiled softly at the scene.

 ***crack***

"Nice job, Metapod!" Ash cheered nearby.

"And training Metapod's going good as well," Mai observed.

"Yeah," Makoto nodded, "I really hope we're getting out of here soon."

"I know," Mai nodded, "When we get to the next town or city or anywhere with an inn or Pokemon Center, I don't think they'll like their water bills when we leave."

"Yeah...plus I think it's about time we get some new clothes as well," Makoto added, looking down at her rather dirty school uniform, "Wearing our school outfits could get pretty repetitive if we kept wearing them everyday."

Mai nodded as she looked at her own, "Right."

"AHH/KYA!"

"What's going on?" Ash asked as he returned Metapod while running over to where Misty and Noel were up in a tree, hugging it tight.

"Mushi! Mushi!" Noel freaked.

"Huh?" Ash blinked.

"You saw a cow (Ushi)?" Makoto asked, walking over with Berry.

"Another bug! We saw another bug!" Misty freaked.

"Where?" Ash asked, "Was it...a _cow_ terpie?"

"...You're rubbing off on him, Makoto," Mai deadpanned, looking at her snickering friend.

"Cow-terpie...Nice," Makoto snickered.

"Not funny!" Misty snapped, "And it's not a Cow-I mean Caterpie! It was a Weedle!"

"A Weedle?" Ash repeated before spotting a Pokemon looking up at the two girls in the tree.

Weedle was a small larva Pokémon with a segmented body ranging in color from yellow to reddish-brown. Combined with its red nose and feet, Weedle was a rather bright-looking Pokemon. Weedle had a conical, two-inch venomous stinger on its head and a barbed one on its tail, but its other body parts were spherical. Ash quickly took out Dexter.

=Weedle, the Hairy Bug Pokemon. Weedle has an extremely acute sense of smell. It is capable of distinguishing its favorite kinds of leaves from those it dislikes just by sniffing with its big red proboscis (nose). Often found in forests and grasslands. It has a sharp, toxic barb of around two inches on top of its head=

"Okay. I'm gonna…" Ash began before Makoto held her hand up, "Huh?"

"If it's okay with you, I kinda wanna try catching a Pokemon," Makoto noted.

"Catch it?!" Misty exclaimed at that, "Why would you wanna catch it?!"

"Well...It kinda looks cute," Makoto replied, "Seriously. That round body and that nose? Cute."

"D-Don't try to argue with her," Noel sighed, "S-She's not going to give up easily…"

"But…!"

"Ash, ya have a spare PokeBall? I want one ready for when me and Berry catch it," Makoto grinned.

"Ash, don't you dare…!"

"Here ya go," Ash tossed her an empty one.

"Thanks!" Makoto grinned as Berry jumped out of Makoto's tail as her cheeks sparked, "Let's catch us a Weedle!"

"Pa-chi!" Berry shouted, a determined look in her eyes.

"Okay, let's start off with Quick Attack!" Makoto ordered.

"Pachiri!" Berry nodded as she became a blur and slammed into Weedle, making it bounce back a few feet.

"...Weedle~!" Weedle shouted as it charged right at Berry, its stinger aimed straight at her.

"Agility and go into a Nuzzle!" Makoto ordered.

"Pachi!" Berry nodded as she became a blur once more, causing Weedle to miss.

"Weed? Wee…" Weedle began before Berry glomped it and began to nuzzle.

 ***BZZRT!***

"Chipa!" Berry beamed as she jumped away from the sparking Weedle, its body tensing up at random intervals.

"It's been paralyzed!" Ash realized.

"Okay!" Makoto grinned as she tossed the ball into the air, "PokeBall…" she whacked it with her tail, sending it at Weedle, "Go!"

The ball went into the air before landing right on Weedle. The ball opened up as Weedle turned into red energy that was quickly brought into the ball. It clicked shut while bouncing down onto the forest floor.

"Come on...come on…" Makoto whispered as she focused on the sphere as it wagged, the red light flashing on and off until it finally stopped, the confirmation noise going off, "ALRIGHT! We caught Needles the Weedle!"

"Pachirisu!" Berry cheered, jumping for glee.

"...Needles?" Mai repeated.

"Because she's got points on her head and tail," Makoto explained, "And remember Home Ec and I kept getting poked in the fingers by the sewing needle? So Needles."

"Oh...I see."

"Yup!"

"Well, I'm glad you caught it, Makoto. But please keep it away f-" Misty began before she heard a snap ,"...that was the tree branch, wasn't it?"

"U-uh-huh…" Noel nodded before they fell with a yelp.

* * *

"Okay, I think we have enough lumber for the campfire tonight," Cajun noted as Tsubaki finished bundling some small branches together.

"I think so," Tsubaki agreed before looking at Hikari, who was holding a sheet of paper and marking something off on it, "So how did you find Hikari?"

"Well, like I said, I was coming back from getting supplies and I found her hiding in a bush. She seemed a bit frightened, so I was able to calm her down and then I put her in the Premier Ball I was given and took her to Nurse Joy. We believe that she may have been abducted in one of the other regions where they're abundant in to be sold on the black market," Cajun explained.

"How horrible…" Tsubaki frowned at that last part, "I hope whoever abducted her from her home receives the justice they deserve."

"Indeed," Cajun nodded before she noticed Hikari spotting something, "...Somthing u-"

"HIYAH!"

"KYA!" both girls yelped before Hikari fired a Confusion in startlement, sending the figure slamming into a tree.

"Gh!"

The two girls looked at the figure. He appeared to be a young, tan-skinned man decked out in black and gold samurai armor with hints of a white sweatshirt and blue shorts beneath. In his hand was an unsheathed katana.

"Wh-What the heck?!" Tsubaki gasped.

"Such fast reflexes…" the young man grunted as he stood up and sheathed his katana, "Are one of you shrieking maidens the Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town?"

"Um...no," Tsubaki was the first to reply.

"...Alas, my search continues," the young man said as he turned around, "I advise you both to refrain from further shrieking while passing through this forest...unless your goal is to attract a swarm of Beedrill."

"You're the one who made us shriek with your jumping at us with a blade," Tsubaki frowned.

"But if the Beedrill do not get to you...I fear what will happen if you encounter their leader, Vespiquen," the young man continued, either ignoring or having not heard her as he left.

"...Vespiquen?" Tsubaki repeated.

"I'm unsure what that is," Cajun frowned, "Next time we're near a phone, I'll ask Ash to call the Professor and explain he needs an update to Dexter."

"...!" Tsubaki's eyes widened, "He's after Ash!"

* * *

"Mmm…" Misty whimpered a bit as she hid behind a tree, trying to stay far away from Makoto's new Pokemon.

"Why does it have to be bugs…?" Noel whimpered behind a tree beside Misty's.

"Okay, so she's got Poison Sting, but it's more like a headbutt with the needle glowing purple," Makoto noted, "String Shot, too." she pulled out a berry she had picked from one of the bushes in the forest, "Bug Bite?"

"Weed!" Needles beamed as she fired a silk of thread from her mouth, grabbing the berry out of Makoto's hand and began to eat it.

"Yup. Bug Bite...and what you did with String Shot could be useful," Makoto noted.

"Dle!" Needles nodded, pausing in her meal to do so before resuming.

"Okay, I think that's enough for now, Pikachu," Ash noted, seeing Pikachu rubbing his sore tail after another near-success on Iron Tail, "So close every time…"

"Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure he'll get it eventually," Mai assured him.

"Yeah. Wh-" Makoto began before her ears twitched, "..."

"Chipa?" Berry pondered, looking in a direction as her ears twitched.

"Something up?" Ash asked, unaware of the figure approaching from behind him.

"Greetings. Am I addressing the Pokemon Trainer who comes from Pallet?"

"Huh? Well, yeah. I'm from Pallet," Ash replied as he turned around and froze at the katana aimed at him, "?!"

"I have found you at last!" the young man wearing samurai armor declared as he jumped at him, "HIYAH!"

"SU!"

 ***BZZRT***

"Good girl, Berry!" Makoto cheered as the young man twitched on the ground, sparks coming off him.

"Chipa!" Berry winked before the young man slowly got up.

"...Wow. Talk about determined," Mai noted.

"Wh-who are you?!" Ash asked as he stood defensively, "You're not here to steal our Pokemon, are you?"

"I am...no mere Pokemon thief…" the young man grunted as he stood up, "I am Samurai! I am also shrewd, fearless, and completely invincible in combat! I have been searching the forest for you, Trainer of Pallet!"

"...Wh-what do you want with me?"

"A Pokemon Match!" the now named Samurai declared as he pulled out a PokeBall, "Let us see who triumphs!"

"...And you couldn't just _ask_ like any sane person would?" Makoto asked.

"Because I wished to test his reflexes...though from how slow he was, I can tell his handling with Pokemon is clumsy and dim-witted, wearer of false fur."

"...It's not a…" Makoto began.

"Dim-witted?! Okay, you're on!" Ash scowled, causing Makoto's eye to twitch.

"Very well! Let us begin, novice!" Samurai declared as he threw his PokeBall, "Pinsir, assume Battle Mode!"

"P...Pinsir?" Noel repeated from her hiding place before tensing up, seeing what the white light formed into, "G….giant...bug…"

Giving a roar, the Pokemon before them was a bipedal with a wide, dull brown body and a large pair of gray, spiky pincers on top of its head that made a few pinching motions. In its mouth were many long, flat teeth arranged horizontally that it showed off in a threatening manner. Its legs are short and thick while its arms were long and thin, and each limb ended with three grey claws that it swiped ahead with. Makoto noticed that Pinsir's limbs and abdomen were divided into segments.

"Whoa. He's got a Pinsir," Ash noted as he pulled out Dexter.

=Pinsir, the Stag Beetle Pokemon. It can use its pincers to crush, toss, bludgeon, or tear opponents, lift things twice its weight, and shatter logs. Captured prey is kept in place by the piercing thorns and sheer strength of Pinsir's horns, and will not be released until they are torn in half. In addition to hunting prey, Pinsir often take their time to enjoy tree sap. Pinsir lives deep in the forest, where it burrows underground or hides in the treetops on nights cold enough to render it immobile= Dexter informed =This Pinsir has the Ability Mold Breaker and Hyper Cutter=

"That Pinsir looks tough…" Ash began as he pulled out Pidgeotto's PokeBall, "But Pidgeotto can beat it! Go!"

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto declared as it flew around before landing before Ash, ready for a battle.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Ash ordered.

"Mere child's play! Pinsir, Storm Throw!" Samurai ordered.

Pidgeotto began to whip up a tornado when Pinsir crouched down and lunged at Pidgeotto, managing to grab it with its pincers. It spun around in the air before violently slamming the Flying Type into the ground.

"Pidgeo…" Pidgeotto groaned before it fainted.

"Pidgeotto!"

"Ha ha! Too easy!" Samurai laughed in a gloating manner, "You should be aware Storm Throw always lands a critical hit, perfect for a Pokemon such as my Pinsir! Especially with its ability Mold Breaker, which allows it to be used on any Pokemon regardless of ability!"

Ash returned Pidgeotto, "You did good out there." he pulled out another ball and threw it, "Come on out, Metapod!"

"Metapod?!" Noel gasped just as Tsubaki and Cajun were running up to their camp for the day.

"Everyone! There's a...oh, he's already here," Tsubaki skidded to a halt at seeing Samurai.

"Heh..this will be easy," Samurai smirked, "Watch and weep as my Pinsir's Guillotine crushes your Metapod in half!"

"Metapod, use Harden Times Five!" Ash ordered.

Pinsir grabbed Metapod with his pincers and began to squeeze the cocoon. Metapod began to glow as its body seemed to take on a metallic sheen. With one last attempt, the spikes that were trying to dig into Metapod shattered.

"What?!"

"Metapod, use String Shot to swing around and club him with a Hardened Tackle!" Ash ordered.

"Metapod," the cocoon Pokemon confirmed before a string of webbing shot out of the 'tail' of its cocoon, grabbing onto a horn just as Pinsir cried out in pain from feeling the spikes break, allowing Metapod to swing around, giving another Harden to its body before slamming right into Pinsir's face, breaking a few teeth and sending it crashing into the ground, skidding back to a foot away from its trainer, swirls in its eyes, "Metapod."

"Wha...how…" Samurai gasped in disbelief.

"Yes! I knew that would work!"

"Like it?" Makoto grinned, "It's something Ash has been working on with Metapod for the last couple of days. By using Harden so much, it makes Metapod's body even stronger and using String Shot lets it swing around and combined with a Tackle, you get a green Bug Type wrecking ball!"

"Amazing…" Cajun noted as she wrote the info down, "Who knew Harden could be used like that?"

"Grr...Pinsir, return!" Samurai declared as he returned Pinsir to its PokeBall, "Clever...quite clever…" he reached for another on his belt before stopping, "I will admit that I normally use a Metapod as well, but with your strategy, I think you deserve better." he grabbed a green PokeBall with a net design to it, "To the battlefield, my Starter!"

The Pokeball glowed before transforming. Landing on the ground with a strong landing was another Bug Type. Giving a deep, rumbling roar was a large, menacing arthropod Pokemon to the sky before assuming a hunched over, humanoid posture. It had a light purplish inner body generously armored with a silvery exoskeleton. Its bright purple antennae converged with its mouthparts on the front of its relatively small head, forming a sort of mask between its two eyes. The eyes were black and angular in shape, each with a light gray pupil that looks like a four-pointed star. Behind its head were three roundish segments of its shell, each with a long, upwardly-curved protrusion on either side and marked with a greenish triangle on the front; these segments covered its jutting neck. Below the neck were three pairs of arms. The two frontal pairs of arms were thin, each one tipped with a sharp, black claw. The rearmost pair of arms were the largest, and ended with two large, purple "hands" equipped with two large claws each. The back of each hand was plated with three angular pieces of armor, marked with more greenish triangles. On its upper back, three more plates of armor were visible, the two uppermost of which were large with more long protrusions on the sides. Its body got slightly thinner towards the gut, then curved forward again slightly at its round waist. A portion of shell resembling a loincloth surrounded the waist. Below this were its two large, round thighs, which matched the color of its armor. Thin, purplish forelegs connected the thighs to its boot-shaped feet, each tipped with a single sharp, black toe.

"Wh-What is that?! What the heck is that?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"G-GIANT BUG!" Noel and Misty screamed as they ran behind the furthest trees they could find in the field.

"Behold, my strongest and most loyal Pokemon, the strongest Bug Pokemon in the Alola Region, Golisopod!"

"Golisopod?" Ash pondered as he pulled out Dexter.

=There is no data available about this Pokemon= Dexter stated, the image of Golisopod appearing on the screen.

"Yep. We need to contact the guy who made that about some complaints," Makoto sweatdropped.

"You should feel glad. The three whom came from Pallet before you never witnessed nor did battle with my Starter," Samurai stated, "And I shall show you why he is the strongest in Alola! Golisopod, First Impression!"

Golisopod roared before seeming to vanish into thin air. Ash's eyes widened as a shadow overcame Metapod. Before he could give an order, Golisopod slammed down right on Metapod, 'fist' first, kicking up an explosion of dirt and bits of the ground. Golisopod erupted from the cloud and landed before Samurai, giving another roar.

"Metapod!" Ash cried out as the dust settled, revealing a large crater with an injured Metapod within.

"It...It looks like a meteor hit the ground," Mai gasped.

"I can only use First Impression on the first turn Golisopod is out on the field," Samurai explained, "But as it's name suggest, it leaves a very good impression on the opposing Pokemon!"

A String Shot came out of the crater and grabbed Ash's hand before Metapod shot out and landed before him, "Meta...pod…"

"Are you okay, Metapod?" Ash asked in concern.

"Su-pa-chi," Berry whispered in concern before her and Makoto's ears twitched and they looked out, "?"

"What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked.

"I hear...buzzing," Makoto replied, "And it's heading this way."

"Buzzing? ...Oh no," Cajun whispered with wide eyes.

"...Huh? Is that...buzzing?" Ash asked as they all started to hear it.

"The Beedrill have been agitated," Samurai frowned.

"B….Beedrill?" Noel repeated nervously.

"Golisopod, return," Samurai ordered as he grabbed the PokeBall, "A Beedrill swarm approaches. Our match must end."

"What?!" Ash gasped, "Metapod, return!"

"But how did...Oh darn it! Your Gol-whatever's roaring must have done it!" Makoto exclaimed before she looked out as something emerged from over the trees.

It was a massive swarm of strange bee-like Pokemon. They mostly resembled bipedal, yellow wasps; however, they only had four legs instead of six and lacked pigment pits. Their heads were round with slightly pointed mouths, large, red eyes, and black antennae with a sharp bend in the middles. Their forelegs were tipped with long, conical stingers while their hind legs were long, segmented, and insectoid in shape. They all had two pairs of rounded, veined wings, and another stinger on their yellow-and-black striped abdomens.

"Beedrill!" Cajun exclaimed as Ash pulled out Dexter.

=Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokemon and the final evolved form of Weedle= Dexter spoke =Beedrill is extremely territorial. No one should ever approach its nest—this is for their own safety. If angered, they will attack in a furious swarm. It has three poisonous stingers on its forelegs and its tail. They are used to jab its enemy repeatedly, more often than not in swarms=

"My cabin is this way! We must make haste!" Samurai ordered.

"You heard the samurai! Move move move!" Makoto shouted as Berry shot into her tail.

The group began to run with Pikachu quickly jumping onto Ash's shoulder.

* * *

"I'm tired."

"James, stop whining!" Jessie snapped as the two were carrying an armored container of sorts shaped like an Ariados with them inside of it, Meowth lazily riding on the top.

"But what's the point of carrying this around?" James asked.

"It's so dat da Beedrill don't come attackin' us. Ariados eat Beedrills and ya sent Jessie's out t' scout fer da twoips," Meowth explained.

"And you're not helping us down here why?" James scowled.

"Because I'm shorter den ya both and I'm actin' as lookout," Meowth replied, his eyes closed as he laid on the top a bit more.

"Oh yeah? Then look out for this!" Jessie grunted as the two made a sudden movement and sent Meowth flying off the 'Ariados' and smack into a tree.

"Me-ow…" Meowth groaned as he slid down the tree.

* * *

The group jumped into a large bush, managing to keep silent as the swarm flew by them.

"We're almost there," Samurai whispered, "Just a bit further a…?!"

"What?" Mai asked before looking ahead and seeing a large tree...filled with cocoon-like Pokemon that seemed to have brown bodies and menacing black eyes.

"A whole hive of Kakuna...and if it's a hive...no doubt the leader is nearby."

Tsubaki quickly covered Noel's mouth while Makoto grabbed Misty's before either could scream. Cajun pulled out her notebook and opened it.

"Kakuna, the Cocoon Pokemon. This is what Weedle evolve into," Cajun explained quietly, "Height: two feet; weight: 22.0 pounds. Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch. But don't try to touch one; they still have their stingers from their time as Weedle."

It was then a series of cracks were heard. The group's eyes widened as they witnessed cracks forming along the backs of the Kakuna before a light began to shine from within. In a matter of minutes, a new swarm of Beedrill had emerged from their cocoons, the empty shells being the sole evidence of their previous stage.

"B….Beedrills…" Mai gulped.

"Vespi!"

The Beedrill swarm looked around before something flew down before them. It was a bee-like Pokémon with a yellow and black striped abdomen resembling an elegant ballroom gown. Underneath the expansive abdomen were honeycomb-like cells; However, it appeared to have a slender, more insect-like abdomen in the centermost cell, which was inconspicuous as the 'dress' seemed to normally obstruct the view of it. It had black, skinny arms with two orange claws and flew with a pair of relatively small wings on its back. Its yellow upper body was a nearly perfect sphere and its waist was black and slender. A curved line on its back between its shoulders separated its thorax and waist. Its orange face had intimidating red eyes, oversized, yellow, protruding mandibles, and a red gem on its forehead. The top portion of its head was similar to a headpiece with yellow and black horn-like projections, resembling a hairstyle historically favored by early medieval-period English queens.

"What Pokemon is that?" Makoto asked as Berry saw it and began to whimper, trying to hide deeper into Makoto's tail.

"Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokemon, and leader of the Beedrill within the Viridian Forest," Samurai explained, "She is a truly fearsome opponent."

"Fearsome?" Mai repeated as she saw it flying about, looking over each Beedrill, often giving a small pat on the head for one, "It acts more like a mother looking over her kids after they had a nap."

"Do not let it deceive you. Behind it lies a fierce warrior capable of controlling an entire swarm with grace and ferocity like no other," Samurai advised as they began to move back when Makoto's foot broke a twig, causing Vespiquen to look right at them with a glare.

"...Uh oh…"

"Vespiquen!" Vespiquen roared as the Beedrill shot forward.

"To my cabin!" Samurai shouted as they ran once more.

A few minutes of running later-though to them it felt more like hours-, the group emerged around a bend and saw a log cabin just ahead. Samurai slammed the door open as everyone ran inside before he slammed it shut behind him while kicking a board down to block the door. A series of Beedrill stingers struck the door as they all kept as far away as they could from it. After a few moments of tension, the stingers pulled out as most of the swarm left, letting the minority stay to keep watch. The group of girls and one ten year old sighed in relief as the two electric rodents with them fell over in relief. Samurai sighed as he let out Golisopod, his Metapod, and his Pinsir while he began to remove his armor.

"Let us tend to your wounds, friend," Samurai spoke as he pulled out a medical kit and walked over to Pinsir as Golisopod helped it up.

"I don't get it. I mean, your Golisopod is super tough. Why not use him to fight off the Beedrill?" Tsubaki asked.

"That is because of Golisopod's ability; Emergency Exit. Should he be harmed too much, Golisopod will retreat into his PokeBall and send another of my allies out," Samurai explained as he pulled out an orange-tinted bottle, "While we have been trying to make it a more compliant ability, we cannot do so without fear of him sending out one of the others and cause them harm."

"...You mentioned you fought other Trainers from Pallet Town," Ash noted.

"I have," Samurai nodded, "I came to the Kanto Region to train for the Pokemon League here, hearing tales of it from visitors to Alola. I have spent my time here training up my team after our humiliating defeat by the first Gym we attempted in Viridian City so that we may try once more and earn all eight Badges we need." he smiled a bit, "Each battle from the Trainers of Pallet Town were splendid ones, each showing the potential of those who live here. With each loss, we redoubled our efforts to become better and stronger." he looked over at Ash, "Yet of all the Trainers, only you have been allowed to do battle with Golispod. I commend you for it."

"Oh….um...thanks," Ash slowly nodded, "...By any chance, was one of those trainers you faced named 'Gary'?"

"Ah yes. His Squirtle defeated Metapod and evolved in the process, allowing him to overcome Pinsir's might," Samurai replied.

"...Did he gloat afterwards?"

"He began to do so, but fortunately for him, the Beedrill were disturbed by his harem of chanting women's chants of praise to him," Samurai replied.

"Harem?" Makoto repeated with a raised brow.

"His cheerleaders," Ash explained.

"Oh...wait. Cheerleaders?" Makoto blinked, "...Talk about an ego."

Samurai and the other girls all nodded in agreement. Even Berry made a noise of agreement, though didn't really understand what a 'cheerleader' was but knew it sounded like this 'Gary' was overconfident.

"They will grow tire by the next day," Samurai explained as Golisopod placed Pinsir on the couch before sitting in a meditative pose, "Until then, you may rest here for the night and I will take you out of the forest."

"Are we near the next city?" Mai asked.

"Verily. Pewter City is just down a path nearby," Samurai replied.

"Finally...civilization," Makoto sighed in relief at that.

"...Um, excuse me," Cajun spoke up, catching Samurai's attention, "Would it be okay if I took some notes of your Golisopod?"

"It is fine. Despite his ferocity in battle, he is more gentle outside of them," Samurai replied as he walked off to rest, "You may let out any Pokemon with you if you wish so long as they do not destroy things in here."

"Pika?" Pikachu walked over to Golisopod, who picked the electric mouse up and let him hop on his head, a smile in its eyes, "Pika!"

"...Interesting…" Cajun noted, taking out her notebook and began to write down something in it.

* * *

A swarm of roughly ten Beedrill flew around in the forest as the moon shined in the sky above. They turned past a tree before skidding to halt and started flying in a panic before ending up colliding with each other, knocking them out of the sky and into a pile of sludge. As they began to try to cry out, a series of Pokeballs went out and caught each of them before an Ekans slithered through the sludge to pin the balls until the confirmation noise went off.

"While we haven't found those twerps yet, we'll at least have some new Pokemon for the boss," James noted as the bushes nearby rustled as he, Jessie, and Meowth emerged in their Ariados 'tank.'

"I still don't get why they don't fall asleep from Koffing's smoke, though," Jessie noted.

"Common misconception," Meowth replied, "When Beedrill see da smoke, dey think dere's a fire. Since dey got no honey near dem t' calm dem down, dey go nuts and dat happens." Ekans slithered over with the captured Beedrill as Koffing floated over, cutting off its Smokescreen, "Best of all, dat smoke hides their alarm pheromones so dey can't contact da whole swarm."

"How many does this make?" James asked as they took off the 'tank' and opened the back of it, revealing a pile of Pokeballs inside of a hidden compartment.

"About thirty-nine," Jessie replied.

"Great! A few more and den let's contact da boss t' send someone t' get them!" Meowth grinned before Ariados landed before them.

"Oh, there you are!" Jessie beamed as Ariados approached and gave a small eye smile as Jessie patted its head, "Did you find those Twerps?"

"Ari," Ariados nodded, "Ariados. Dos-dos-ria-aria."

"He says dat he found dem. Dey're in a cabin near da end of da woods," Meowth explained, "Near da hive of da queen of da bees in da forest, too."

"The queen?"

"Ar. Ariados."

"Yup. A Vespiquen."

"A Vespiquen?!" James gasped.

"Another rare Pokemon I take it?" Jessie asked.

"Rare? It only evolves from _female_ Combee," James explained, "Not only is it rare because of that, but the honey that a Vespiquen makes is said to attract every single Pokemon in a ten kilometer radius just to have a chance to taste it!"

"...Is that so…?" Jessie asked, a rather evil grin growing on her face.

"Meowth, we may need to contact the boss sooner so we can send the Beedrill we've already caught to him," James advised.

"On it," Meowth nodded.

* * *

"(Okay, I think I did it right)," Berry noted as she dropped the emptied Potion bottle, "(Do you feel better, Metapod?)"

"(It burns)," Metapod stated in its neutral tone.

"(Wow. Even in pain, you still talk like that)," Berry blinked twice.

"(Tell me about it. Our Metapod's been one for three months now and it still bugs me)," Pinsir rolled his eyes.

"(Funny)," Samurai's Metapod noted in a neutral tone.

"(See?!)"

"(Calm down…)" Golisopod spoke, his eyes closed as he still sat in that meditative pose, "(Let us enjoy the peace and quiet and be thankful we are not out there with the Beedrill)."

"(Says the guy who breaks boulders the size of him as a morning warmup…)" Pinsir muttered under his breath.

"(So you guys have fought in a gym? What was it like?)" Pikachu asked.

"(Terrible. That Gym Leader in Viridian City didn't speak a single word and only needed to snap his fingers and those Pokemon of his were on us like a Heracross to honey)," Pinsir replied, "(They had all kinds of moves that constantly made the terrain change up, like superheating it with Flamethrower to shattering the field with Rock Tomb, Earthquake, or Stone Edge.)"

"(Do not forget how they made a misty swamp with a combination of Fire Blast, Hydro Pump, and Fissure)," Golisopod added, "(It was what took me out of the battle against his Nidoqueen.)"

"(And I got run over by the Rhydon)," Pinsir grumbled, "(Don't remind me of the madness of that place especially when you were supposed to have the edge, Mr. Bug/Water Type.)"

"(Just because I had an advantage over the Ground Type does not mean it guarantees victory. It was obvious that we were outclassed by a man and his Pokemon that have dealt with far more than we have)," Golisopod noted.

"(...Fair enough, I suppose. We should probably thank Arceus he didn't send out that Persian of his. I think it wanted to eat me.)"

"(You say that about every cat Pokemon we run into.)"

"(They are _evil_! I know they are!)"

Golisopod shook his head before looking at the others, "(I take it you are all just starting on this journey you are on.)"

"(That is correct…)" Hikari replied with a small nod.

"(Yep and I love it! Makoto's tail is so nice and warm to stay in and those nuts she has are so yummy!)" Berry beamed, her tail wagging a bit.

"(It has been fun aside from the first day. Ugh...I am _never_ dealing with a flock of Spearow ever again)," Pikachu groaned.

"(...Trainer threw a rock at one?)" Pinsir guessed.

"(Yep.)"

"(While Ash is nice, that was a bit stupid even for him)," Metapod noted.

"(Why would he throw a rock at a Spearow? Those things hold grudges like you never believe)," Pidgeotto noted before shaking her head, "(They have the memory of a Donphan when it comes to grudges.)"

"(And the temper of a Primape when angered enough,)" Pinsir added before looking over at Needles as she was hiding behind a potted plant nearby, "(Still can't believe the tailed human caught one of the Beedrill's children)."

"(Are you picking on Needles?)" Berry puffed her cheeks as they sparked a tiny bit.

"(Just surprised is all. Not many females tend to like them. The screechy carrot headed one certainly doesn't)," Pinsir pointed out.

"(You should've seen how she acted to Metapod when he was a Caterpie,)" Berry countered.

"(Um...I-Is there any food? I...I'm kinda hungry)," Needles noted.

"(Oh! I think that there was something in the pocket of Ash's backpack)," Pikachu noted as he ran over to where Ash's backpack was.

"(Ah! Pikachu, wait! That's…)" Berry began before Pikachu opened the pocket...and collapsed, foaming from the mouth with wide, blank eyes, "(...where I hid Noel's cookies when she wasn't looking…)"

"(...is...is that censored?)" Pinsir asked as Needles waddled over and sniffed at the cookies, "(What are you…?)" Needles ate one, "(She didn't.)"

"(?! So good~!)" Needles exclaimed as she began to eat the rest of them.

"(Well...Weedle _are_ Poison Types…)" Pidgeotto blinked twice.

"(...All in favor of giving Needles Noel's cooking the next time she tries to cook for us?)" Berry asked.

"(Aye….)" Pikachu managed to gurgle out.

"(Please don't throw up on the floor. It was just polished)," Samurai's Metapod spoke.

"(Use emotions, darn it!)" Pinsir snapped until Metapod covered his face with String Shot, "(...I'd attack you, but I don't want to end up getting hit by that trick of yours and have to get sprayed from those bottles again)."

"(Noted…)"

"(Speak normal d-night nigh…)" Pinsir slurred before he fell over, instantly asleep.

"(Hypnosis Success…)" Hikari nodded.

* * *

"I am never complaining about daily baths and comforters ever again," Makoto yawned as Berry ran up to her, "Good morning to you, too, Berry."

"Pa-su!" Berry beamed while Needles waddled over.

"Good morning, Needles. Have a good night with Berry?" Makoto asked.

"Dle," Needles nodded.

"Good to hear," Makoto smiled, petting Needles's head and making sure to avoid the stinger, "...I'm gonna look outside real quick to make sure the Beedrill aren't around."

"Chi."

"Wee."

Makoto nodded as she stood up, walking over to the door and quietly opening it, looking around to see if there were any Beedrill around.

"...Okay...it's quiet...maybe too quiet," the squirrel girl noted as she walked out and looked around, "...This almost feels like a game of Cat and Mouse."

"Wanna know what Meowth's favorite game is?" a voice spoke.

"Huh?" Makoto blinked at that before her face was scratched up, "?!"

"Scratch and Sniffle."

"...G-Ga…" Makoto began before her mouth was covered in a String Shot.

"Nice shot," Meowth smirked at Aridaos, whom he was riding on, as it pulled Makoto down and quickly wrapped her up in his webbing.

"Dos," Ariados nodded.

"Mmm…" Makoto growled as she glared at the two as she tried to force the webbing off her.

"Try all ya want, cosplay twoipette. Ya ain't getting out of that webbing," Meowth smirked as Ariados walked off, dragging Makoto, "'Cause you're our bait fer da queen."

"Hmpb(Bait)!?" Makoto gave a muffled exclaim.

"Yup. And while we're at it, we'll steal you and yer friends' Pokemon too," Meowth added, "Like catching two Pidgey wit' one PokeBall."

' _Someone help!'_ Makoto thought as she struggled.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Makoto?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not since last night, no," Mai shook her head.

"...Y-you don't think the Beedrill got her, do you?" Noel nervously asked.

"I doubt it," Cajun spoke up, "The house is too reinforced for the Beedrill to get in."

"...Maybe it was Team Rocket?" Ash suggested.

"...Ashton, I highly doubt they'd try and come for us a third time," Cajun noted.

"Chipa!" everyone looked to see Berry running over with Needles waddling quickly after her, "Pa! Chipa-pa-risu!"

"Berry? Needles? What's wrong?" Tsubaki asked as Noel and Misty hid behind Mai at spotting Needles.

"Pachi pachi! Chi-pa!" Berry exclaimed before running back out the door and dragging something in; a small strand of webbing.

"...That looks like webbing," Mai noted.

"Correction. Ariados webbing," Samurai corrected just as he put his helmet on.

"An Ariados?" Mai pondered while Needles waddles over, holding something in her mouth, "Is that fur?"

Samurai took the tiny bit of fur, "Hmm...It's Kantonian Meowth fur. Feels almost like Alolan Meowth fur, but less silky and a bit coarse."

"An Ariados...and a Meowth," Ash deadpanned, looking at Cajun, "Gee, who do we know who has those two specific Pokemon?"

"...It...it could be someone else's. I mean, who goes a-" Cajun began in denial.

"Prepare for Trouble!"

"Make it Double!"

"...Excuse me," Cajun said, her eye twitching a bit as she walked over to the door.

"Cajun looks mad," Tsubaki noted.

"Very mad…" Mai added as they watched her open the door.

"To protect the world from deve…" Jessie began outside, a megaphone in her hand.

"SHH! Keep it down!" Cajun hushed her harshly, "The Beedrill are still out here a-"

"Do _not_ interrupt us in the middle of our motto!" James snapped through his own megaphone.

"..." Cajun took a very deep breath before letting it all out, "I'm afraid you do not understand. Beedrill are _highly_ territorial, and easily angered. Y…"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"...They are really determined to do their motto," Misty blinked twice.

"Y-yeah…" Noel nodded slowly in agreement.

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the st-hey!" James yelped when the megaphones were pulled out of his and Jessie's hands, a blue aura surrounding them.

"Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pulled them over to her.

"Thank you, Hikari," Cajun nodded before shooting a stern glare at Team Rocket, "As for you two, you're going to tell me where my friend is right now or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else I'll have you both reported for stalking a ten year old boy, a thirteen year old girl, and a group of fifteen year olds," Cajun stated.

"Remind me not to make Cajun mad?" Ash pleaded to Mai as Team Rocket were flabbergasted.

"Yeah...best you don't," Mai nodded in response.

"St-stalking?! How dare you!" Jessie snapped.

"We are _not_ stalkers!" James added.

"You've been following us since Viridian City," Cajun countered, "That certainly classifies as stalking. Also again, quiet down or else you'll wake up the Beedrill and their leader, Vespiquen."

"I just noticed something," Ash noted, "Where's Meowth?"

"Why do you think we had those megaphones out for?" Jessie questioned.

"...You're purposely trying to get Vespiquen and the Beedrills' attention and use our friend Makoto as bait, aren't you?"

"That's right," James replied, "By the way, you may want to look behind you."

"What?" Cajun turned around to see Koffing in front of her, firing sludge right into her face, "Gah!"

"Koffing, Smokescreen!" James ordered.

"Koffing!" Koffing declared as it released its smoke and engulfed the area.

"Ta-ta~" Jessie's voice called.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Ash coughed out as he sent out Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto called as she flapped hard enough to blow away the Smokescreen, revealing Team Rocket was gone.

"Darn...they're gone," Misty frowned.

"And we have no idea where they ran off to...unless…" Tsubaki paused for a moment before her eyes widened, "They're going for the hive."

* * *

"And dere we go," Meowth smiled as he looked at Makoto tied up in a web connected to two trees.

"Let me go!" Makoto grunted.

"Not yet~" Meowth replied, "First we need ya t' attract the Beedrill and Vespiquen fer us."

"...Do you have a death wish or something?"

"We have an advantage," Meowth replied before pulling out a large feather, "And you have bare feet."

"...you wouldn't."

"I would~"

"No, no, no, no, no, no…"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes…" Meowth taunted as he began to move the feather to her foot.

"Don't you do it…"

"Imma do it."

"Don't you do it…"

"Imma do it~" Meowth replied as he began to lightly move the tip of the feather against the underside of Makoto's foot.

"Gh~?!" Makoto tensed as she bit her bottom lip, her cheeks puffed up as she resisted the urge to laugh.

"Tickle~ Tickle~ Tickle~"

"Not….gonna...laugh….furball…" Makoto grunted out, her eyes watering as she held back her laughter.

"...Double~" Meowth held up another feather.

"I thought you didn't learn that move!" Makoto's eyes widened.

"It's just tickling. Not really dat hard t' learn," Meowth replied with a shrug as he put the other feather under Makoto's other foot and started tickling both.

"?!" Makoto tensed up, the urge to laugh rapidly rising.

"Come on...laugh fer Meowth. Ya know y-" Meowth began as he looked up, seeing her tail covering her mouth, "...Don't know how ya did dat, but clever girl….knew we shoulda tied that tail up."

Makoto gave a muffled taunting laugh at him.

"Seems we'll have t' go wit dis den," Meowth noted as he pulled out a boom box and put it down before turning the volume all the way up, "And play."

Makoto's eyes widened as a villain motif came from the speakers...before groaning as it played Team Rocket performing their motto on loop. Eventually, buzzing reached her ears as her eyes widened once more.

"...Uh oh," Makoto gulped before within a matter of seconds, a huge swarm of Beedrill appeared, led by a livid Vespiquen.

"QUEN!" Vespiquen snapped as she charged at Makoto, her swarm following her.

 ***BZZZRT!***

"?!" Makoto's eyes widened as she saw the swarm being electrocuted by a web made of electricity.

"Turns out dat he knows Electro Web," Meowth grinned smugly as he watched the Beedrill fall with the Vespiquen landing on top of them all, burns littering them all, "Now I just gotta wait fer Jessie and James t-"

"It's doing something," Makoto pointed with her tail.

"Huh?" Meowth blinked at that as he looked over his shoulder, seeing a few Beedrill glowing with Vespiquen before the glow faded, revealing her to be healed, "Uh oh."

"Quen…" Vespiquen snarled as she glared at Meowth.

"...uh, Ariados! Do somethin'!" Meowth exclaimed in fright.

"Quen!" Vespiquen roared, forming a sphere of light with her hands before shooting it at a nearby tree, bits of what looked like energy gems being seen in it as it crashed into the hidden Ariados, knocking him out of the tree as he hit the forest floor.

"Ah! She knows Power Gem!" Meowth freaked before he helped Ariados up and jumped on his back, "Let's get outta here!"

"Ariados!" Ariados agreed before firing a web that hit a tree, quickly reeling it in and started to quickly fire another web and started swinging away as fast as it could.

"...Uh…" Makoto began before Vespiquen stared at her next, "...um…parlay?"

"Vesp," Vespiquen growled before firing a Power Gem at her.

"NO!" Makoto screamed.

 ***CRACK***

"?!" Makoto's eyes widened, "M-Metapod?"

"First Impression!"

"GOL!" Golisopod roared as its fist made contact with Vespiquen's face, sending her crashing into her recovering swarm.

"Makoto!" Makoto looked to see her friends running up to her.

"Makoto, are you alright?" Noel asked in concern.

"I am. But...Metapod…" Makoto looked over at Metapod, who was on his side with large crack going up his back from where Power Gem hit.

"Oh no," Tsubaki gasped as Ash ran over to Metapod.

"Metapod!" Ash gasped as he picked up the cocoon Pokemon, "Oh...Oh no…"

"Met...Metapod…"

"Y...You did good. You protected Makoto from that attack," Ash assured, holding Metapod close, "C-Come on, Metapod. Y...You're okay. I...I know you'll be okay." Metapod's eyes began to close, "No...No, no, no, no."

Metapod's eyes shut. For a moment, everyone was quiet as Ash trembled, holding the Pokemon close. Noel's eyes widened as she was the first to see it; a faint light in the cracks on Metapod's back. The light grew stronger as the cracks began to spread until Ash had to move Metapod away from him as Metapod's back shattered. Ash's eyes widened as a new Pokemon emerged from Metapod's broken form and began to take flight. It was a vaguely anthropomorphic butterfly with a purple body. Unlike true insects, it only had two body segments and four light blue legs. The upper pair of legs resembled small, three-fingered hands, while the lower pair resembled long, digit-less feet. The two black antennae twitched as a light blue snout with two fangs underneath twitched while large, red compound eyes looked around. Its two pairs of veined wings were white with black accents and white ovals on the lower parts of the wings.

"Reeee~eee~" the new Pokemon spoke as it flew around in a dance-like fashion while his cocoon crumbled away in Ash's hands.

"...Butterfree," Ash whispered in awe as he pulled out Dexter.

=Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokemon and the evolved form of Metapod. Butterfree's wings are covered with poisonous powders that fall off continuously as it flies. This powder repels water, enabling it to gather honey even in the rain. Butterfree will roam up to six miles from its nest in search of honey, which it carries with the hairs of its legs= Dexter explained as Butterfree tried a few loops in midair =This Butterfree has the Abilities Compound Eyes and Tinted Lens. It's current moves are Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Sleep Powder, Poison Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, and Confusion=

"He evolved!" Tsubaki gasped.

"B-Beautiful…" Noel awed as Butterfree flew around Ash happily.

"Amazing…" Mai whispered before she noticed Vespiquen getting back up, "Um...everyone?"

"Butterfree…" Ash whispered.

"Reee~" Butterfree chittered with a nod.

"Right. Knock her out with Sleep Powder!" Ash ordered.

"Reee~ee~" Butterfree nodded as he flew above the swarm and released a blue, sparkling powder from his wings on top of them, causing them to start collapsing once more in slumber, Vespiquen struggling to stay up before collapsing just as she tried to fire another Power Gem.

"Yes! You did it, Butterfree!" Ash cheered as his evolved Pokemon landed on his head, "Butterfree, you're the best!"

"Ree~!" Butterfree chirped happily at that.

"You were able to handle your Butterfree so well even after it just evolved," Samurai noted, "Very impressive."

"Pod," Golisopod nodded in agreement.

"Indeed," Tsubaki agreed.

"I'm happy for you, Ash, really I am, but I just have one gripe," Makoto noted, "GET ME DOWN FROM THIS WEB ALREADY!"

"Allow me. Golisopod, Razor Shell."

"Razor what?" Makoto blinked twice.

Golisopod crossed his four arms before him before swinging them outwards, creating blue energy in the shape of blades that ended a few feet past his claws on each one. He walked up and proceeded to slice through the webbing, allowing Makoto to land on her feet.

"Phew. Thanks," Makoto thanked, _'Was almost getting a tingly feeling in my naughty bits from being tied up like that…'_

"...Um...that just leaves one more question," Mai spoke up before looking over at the sleeping Vespiquen, "What do we do about Vespiquen?"

"Allowing it to stay and command the Beedrill is not well for beginning Trainers who often come through this forest to reach Pewter City," Samurai replied before pulling out another PokeBall resembling Golisopod's, "In that case...Net Ball, go!"

He tossed it at Vespiquen and it quickly turned the Pokemon into a red energy that was trapped in a teal energy net that emerged from the ball. The Net Ball closed and dropped to the ground, letting out the confirmation noise almost immediately.

"Huh...No shaking that time," Makoto noted as Samurai placed the ball on his belt.

"It is time for us to leave this forest and try the Gyms once more, Golisopod," Samurai informed before turning to the group, "Come. I will lead you to the way to where Pewter City lies."

* * *

"Take this path and you will reach Pewter City in the afternoon," Samurai informed as they stood outside of the forest's edge.

"Where will you be going?" Mai asked.

"I will be heading to Celadon City to challenge the Grass Type Gym there and to temper Vespiquen," Samurai replied before looking at Ash, "The next time we meet, I hope it will be at the Indigo League Finals, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"Yeah. That's a promise," Ash nodded.

"And as a final gift," Samurai gave each of them five Net Balls, "These are Net Balls. If you use them on Bug Types or Water Types, they will be all the more stronger in containing them."

"Sweet. Thanks a lot," Makoto beamed a bit.

"Chipa!" Berry agreed as she kept nuzzling Makoto's cheek with her own.

"Good luck out there, Samurai. And maybe next time, we'll be able to finish our match without worrying about Beedrill swarms," Ash grinned.

"Indeed," Samurai nodded as he walked away from them, "Until we next meet on the field of battle!"

"I just hope you two don't match Bug against Bug again," Misty cringed as they waved to Samurai while they walked to Pewter.

"T-take care!" Noel waved to Samurai before looking down at the Net Balls in her hands, _'S...seeing how Ash, Makoto, and Samurai acted with their Pokemon was amazing….m-maybe...maybe I should try catching one.'_

"Come on, Noellie!" Makoto called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! R-right!" Noel nodded as she ran after them to catch up.

* * *

"So in the end, we only got around sixty Beedrill," Jessie noted.

"Dat's still a good thing," Meowth grinned, "Gotta keep our monthly quotient after all."

"Plus, you caught a powerful Pokemon for our team," James added as he motioned to Ariados's PokeBall on her belt.

"...I suppose so...still..." Jessie paused as she pouted a bit, "It would've been better if we caught Vespiquen…" she added before she scowled, "And the nerve of that booky Twerpette! Calling us stalkers! We're thieves, get it right!"

"But aren't thieves also stalkers as well?"

"Nobody asked you!" Jessie barked, "...Tch! Whatever. Those twerps are heading to Pewter City next, so we can steal their Pokemon there, along with the Gym Leader's Pokemon."

"How are you sure it's Pewter?" Meowth asked.

"Where else would you go if you go through Viridian Forest? Now come on!" Jessie ordered as she walked off.

"Jessie, calm down. We're not in a r-" James began.

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!"

* * *

" **Professor Cajun's Pokemon Research Corner!"**

 **A curtain rose, revealing a laboratory backdrop with a table in front of it. Beside the table was Cajun, wearing a lab coat over her clothes, while Hikari was standing on the table, a new TV set up beside her.**

" **Greetings, everyone, and welcome to another omake of where Hikari and I talk to you about one to two Pokemon in this chapter," Cajun explained, "For today, we will be talking about Vespiquen and Golisopod. Hikari?"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed a button on the remote, causing a split image of both Vespiquen and Golisopod to appear on the screen.**

" **Let's start with Vespiquen," Cajun informed as Hikari pressed another button, the screen changing to show Vespiquen beside a Pokemon resembling a honeycomb with three faces-one of which sported a red triangle-, "Vespiquen are an interesting kind of Pokemon. They can only evolve from their previous evolution, Combee, if said Combee is a** _ **female**_ **. Male Combee are unable to evolve into Vespiquen. Once a Combee becomes a Vespiquen, it learns three moves only it can learn. Attack Orders, Defense Orders, and Heal Orders." Hikari pressed a button, showing male Combee following Vespiquen's orders, "Normally, male Combee are used for these three moves, but other bee-like Pokemon, such as Beedrill, can be used by Vespiquen instead."**

" **Vespiquen can also learn a powerful move known as Power Gem, a Rock Type Special move to help it deal with Flying, Ice, Fire, and fellow Bug Type Pokemon," she continued as Hikari showed the clip of Metapod being struck by Power Gem and then changed it to two Combee becoming Vespiquen and started fighting, "When two Combee evolve at the same time before each other, much like queen bees in real life, they begin to fight one another until only one remains. However, this only happens out in the wild where Combee hives are made."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded before changing to show Golisopod on the screen.**

" **Golisopod is an extremely powerful Water/Bug Type Pokemon from the Alola region, and is known as the Hard Scale Pokemon," Cajun explained, "Evolving from the Pokemon known as Wimpod, known for fleeing from just about everything, Golisopod seems to have grown its shell-like exoskeleton to resemble that of Japanese samurai or armored shogun. Fitting since it's known to cleave seawater, and the air itself, in two with its claws."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed another button, causing the image to change to a Golisopod meditating in a cave underwater.**

" **While it is extremely powerful in battle, Golisopod spend most of their time meditating in caves deep beneath the ocean," Cajun continued as Hikari changed the image to show Golisopod using First Impression, "It's Signature Move is First Impression, a powerful attack that will only work when Golisopod is first sent out. Utilizing attacks that let you change Pokemon out in a Pokemon Battle will work wonders for this Pokemon by letting it get to use First Impression multiple times." Hikari changed the image to show Golisopod with an HP bar above it, "Then again, its tendency to flee as a Wimpod does not go away because it evolved. Due to its Ability Emergency Exit, when Golisopod reaches half its health or lower…" the image showed the HP bar go halfway down, causing Golisopod to start shivering before going back into its ball and sending out a startled Pinsir, "...it will either run away from a Wild Pokemon or return to its PokeBall and cause another Pokemon to be sent out in a Pokemon Battle."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded.**

" **Yes...I wish I could explain more, but we are out of time I'm afraid," Cajun stated, "Tune in next time as we talk about some interesting Rock Pokemon. Now if you'll excuse me…" she put on a beekeeper's uniform, "I have some Beedrill to catch for research."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the curtain fell.**

* * *

 _GT: Three chapters down, so many to go!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. We are on a roll here! So much so, I believe we can go for four chapters this time!_

 _GT: Four it is! Onwards and upwards! Read and review!_

 _SZ: See ya next chapter folks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_GT: Welcome to chapter 4! We are on a roll!_

 _SZ: Indeed! Let us cut to the chase! We do not own either franchises used for this story, so let us begin!_

* * *

 **Entry 003: This is Cajun Feycott. For two weeks, we were within the Viridian Forest. While it was mostly spent walking to our next destination of Pewter City, the breaks were filled with practice with the Pokemon where Ash worked with his Metapod on coming up with an effective way to battle using his attacks, String Shot, and Harden while Pikachu was being trained by Berry to use Iron Tail. It was during one of these breaks that Makoto captured a wild Weedle and gave her the name of 'Needles.' I wonder if she's going to try to use her to help with trying to help Noel with her phobia...**

 **We also encountered a Trainer by the name of Samurai from a 'Alola Region.' Strangely, it sounds almost like 'Aloha,' the Hawaiian word for 'Hello' and 'Goodbye.' Perhaps the Alola Region is the equivalent of the Hawaiian islands here? I am falling off track once more. Samurai challenged Ash to a Pokemon Battle and started it off with Pinsir while Ash sent out Pidgeotto, who was swiftly defeated in one move by Pinsir. Instead of sending out Pikachu, who was still sore from Iron Tail training, Ash sent out his Metapod and showed the results of their training brilliantly, knocking out Pinsir with a combination of String Shot, Harden, and Tackle. It was then we met Samurai's Starter Pokemon; the powerful Golisopod.**

 **Unfortunately, Golisopod's roaring and the explosion caused by his attack First Impression attracted a swarm of Beedrill and we had to flee. After losing the swarm, we ended up upon a hatching ground of Kakuna just as they were becoming Beedrill and were greeted to the sight of a Vespiquen that ruled the Beedrill in the forest. We had to flee once more when she spotted us, eventually arriving at Samurai's abode in the forest.**

 **By the next morning, we discovered that Makoto had been abducted by Team Rocket to be used as bait for attracting the queen. Their idea was admittedly interesting; by having her attract them, they were using Ariados's Egg Move to make a hidden web to electrocute them all to capture with ease. Unfortunately for them, Vespiquen used Heal Order to heal herself and make them flee with a Power Gem. Makoto almost met her fate by it had it not been for Metapod taking the blow.**

 **At first, we believed him to be lost...until it was revealed that he had finished evolving within his body and had become a Butterfree. It is rather interesting. Despite being a Bug/Flying Type, it also knows Psychic Moves. Perhaps some training together with Hikari would provide benefits to both? Perhaps. Ash quickly ordered Butterfree to subdue the swarm with Sleep Powder, allowing Samurai to capture Vespiquen to let the Beedrill be their own swarms instead of under her. He soon lead us out of the forest and he left it to begin his journey through Kanto once more. It will be interesting to see him again. Though now I am curious. What are these Gyms? And what is the Indigo League? Perhaps I will learn once we arrive at Pewter City. ...Which reminds me, I still need to ask Ash to call Professor Oak to address this issue with his Pokedex.**

* * *

"Ekans, use Dig!"

"Ekans!" the snake Pokemon hissed as it dug into the ground, sending dirt into the air.

"Why are we here?" Meowth asked.

"Because this way leads to Mt. Moon," Jessie explained, "They'll most likely be coming this way once they're done in town, so by making this trap, we can catch them by surprise and steal their rare Pokemon."

"A rather perfect plan actually," James added, holding a rose near his face as Ekans slithered out of the deep hole it made, "All we need to do now is cover up the hole perfectly. Once they step in it, they'll fall right in."

"But first…" Jessie released Ariados, "Fill the bottom of this with the stickiest web you can make, Ariados."

"Dos," Ariados nodded as it began to spray a thick webbing down into the hole.

"Just a little precaution if they have any tricks up their sleeve," Jessie smirked.

"Clever," James noted before they began to cover the hole with a barricade made of sticks, leaves, and dirt, "Perfect."

"...Um...guys?"

"What, Meowth?"

"Where's da hole?"

"Easy. It…" James began before looking down, seeing no trace of the hole anywhere, "...Um...perhaps we covered it up _too_ perfectly."

"How did we lose a hole on all things?!" Jessie gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Now hold on. Maybe we can find it so we'll know where it is," James suggested.

"...Start searching!" Jessie ordered as they began to look around the area.

Ekans and Ariados looked on for a moment before sharing a look at eachother, blinking once or twice before they heard the three screaming, followed by a loud thud. Both looked to see the hole was found and the trio missing.

"(What did Master want us to do once trap was sprung again?)" Ekans asked.

"(Put a web on top to seal it)," Ariados replied, firing an Electroweb over the top of the hole, "(Let's find Master and tell her the good news)."

"(Let's)," Ekans nodded as they went off to look for Jessie.

"Ekans, Ariados! Where are you?! Get back here!" Jessie's voice barked from the hole.

"(...Was that Master?)"

"(...Oops.)"

* * *

Meanwhile, over with Ash and the girls, the group was walking down a rocky path of sorts.

"Okay. We need a plan when we get to the city," Tsubaki noted, "I'm thinking we check into the Pokemon Center first and take care of the Pokemon. Even with the potions we were able to buy in Viridian City, they may still be injured in ways we don't know how to treat."

"Good idea," Cajun noted, "And while we're at it, Ashton…"

"Please don't call me that," Ash blushed in embarrassment.

"...I'm hoping you could help me contact Professor Oak to discuss about just _why_ Dexter is insufficient when it comes to how many Pokemon there actually are that are known at this time."

"...That is a good idea," Ash couldn't help but admit, "I mean, Dexter didn't know anything about Berry, Hikari, or Samurai's Golisopod."

"That thing was nuts," Makoto noted, recalling the ferocity of both times she saw First Impression used by the powerful Bug/Water Type.

"And scary…" Misty shuddered.

"R-Right…" Noel shivered.

"And once everyone's checked up on and calls have been made to professors on computers, then can we get to new clothes?" Makoto asked, motioning to her clothes that had some tears in it from being dragged that morning, "Seriously, because I need some new ones."

"I'm kinda with Makoto on that," Mai added, looking down at her dirt covered clothes.

"...Okay. Pokemon Center, call to Professor Oak, and shopping for new clothes once we reached Pewter City," Tsubaki listed down.

"Speaking of Pewter City…" Makoto began as she squinted her eyes a bit, "I think I see it up ahead."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"...Hey wait. I think I see it too," Ash noted as he ran ahead, stopping over a rocky edge as he noticed a fairly large city not too far from where he and the girls were at.

"Oh thank goodness," Noel sighed in relief.

"Pewter city is grey, the color of stone," a voice spoke from below them, "This town has always been famous for stone."

"Huh?" Makoto blinked twice as she looked at the dark-skinned man wearing a red beanie that covered most of his head, a yellow muscle sweater over a white shirt, light-brown slacks, and a scraggy beard.

"What the?" Ash blinked as he and the others looked down as well, "Who's this old guy?"

"Never met him," Misty shrugged.

"Name's Flint...and you're standing on some of my merchandise, young man," the man stated.

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice as he looked down to see he was standing on a rock.

"You sell rocks?" Makoto raised a brow.

"That's right, young lady. They're Pewter City souvenirs," Flint responded, "Wanna buy some? Buy two, and I'll throw in a rare stone for free."

"A rare stone?" Makoto repeated.

"They're normally found only in two Regions," Flint explained, "But a few weeks ago on a mining trip for more natural rocks found here…" he pulled out a small clear stone, the inside resembling a leaf in the colors of an acorn, "...I discovered this."

"Oh. That looks like a Leaf Stone," Cajun noted.

"Leaf Stone?"

"It's a special stone that allows certain Pokemon to evolve once they come in contact with it," Cajun explained before holding up her notebook, showing a side-by-side page depicting Pikachu with a larger mouse-like Pokemon with a long, thin tail ending in a lightning bolt, "Such as a Thunder Stone evolving a Pikachu into a Raichu."

"Pi…" Pikachu stared at the notebook, his ear flicking a bit.

"However…" Cajun looked closer at the stone, "Dexter's ItemDex feature never listed a Leaf Stone in this color before."

"Like I said, this special stone normally only appears in two Regions; Kalos and Hoenn," Flint noted.

"...And we get it for buying two stones?" Makoto asked.

"That's right," Flint nodded.

"...I'll buy the one Ash is standing on and this small one with the neat pattern on it," Makoto informed as she picked up a stone with what seemed to vaguely be a heart of sorts.

"That will be twenty dollars," Flint held his hand out, "Plus an extra two for standing on it."

"...Tsubaki?"

"Fine," Tsubaki shook her head.

"Why did I have to give her all my cash again?" Ash whispered.

"Because you tried to spend it all on just PokeBalls and not actual supplies," Tsubaki replied as she handed the man two one dollar bills and a twenty.

"Oh…"

"Thanks," Flint nodded as he pocketed the money, "So what brings you all to Pewter?"

"I'm here for the Gym," Ash replied.

"So you're a Pokemon Trainer," Flint noted as he began to move to a cart, "Let me get that rock on this cart and I'll take you to the Pokemon Center. Your Pokemon look pretty worn out." as if to prove it, Pikachu yawned as he sat on the ground with a tired look.

"Oh. No, no, no. I got it," Makoto assured as she grabbed the human-sized rock and lifted it up onto her shoulder, "Hup! There we go." she noticed the looks from Ash and Misty, "...What? I lift."

' _Quick save, Makoto,'_ Tsubaki mentally sighed in relief.

' _It's been awhile since she really needed to use her natural Beastkin strength to lift something heavy,'_ Cajun noted with a smile, "Please lead the way, Mr. Flint."

* * *

"It seems that each town with a Pokemon Center has a different design," Cajun noted as they stood outside of a building that seemed to resemble a computer of sorts with a 'P' in the 'monitor' and three PokeBall statues at the top, "Perhaps it's meant to fit with an aspect of the town."

"Uh...Makoto? Why did you buy that big rock?" Mai asked.

"Duh. Iron Tail training of course," Makoto replied.

"You got it for Pikachu?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well...for him, but also for me," Makoto replied, "Do you have any idea how cool it'd be to have your tail become as hard as iron and use it to whack things into pieces? It sounds so cool~"

"Pachi!" Berry beamed as she poked her head out of Makoto's tail.

"See? Berry agrees with me."

"I see….well...whatever works for you, I guess," Mai said as they walked into the Pokemon Center.

"Greetings, and welcome to the Pokemon Center." Nurse Joy greeted, "How may I…?"

"We're here to treat our Pokemon," Misty explained as Ash and the others were blinking a few times.

"I...Wh…" Noel tried to say something.

"Nurse Joy?!" Mai gawked, "B-But you were still in Viridian City!"

"Hmm? Oh. You must be talking about my little sister," Nurse Joy replied, "I'm the older Joy."

"...What?" Cajun blinked twice.

"And judging from your looks, you must be the ones who helped her when Team Rocket attacked her center. I've heard some good things about all of you. Very nice," Joy smiled.

"...But...you look just like her," Cajun noted.

"Oh, come now," Joy giggled as she held up a picture in a frame...showing a whole group of Nurse Joy's, "You see? My little sister is two centimeters shorter than me."

' _A...Are...is...They've perfected cloning in this world,'_ Cajun thought, her eye twitching, _'That is the only explanation for how all these Nurse Joys are considerably identical to one another.'_

"Now then…" Joy began as she put the picture down, "I understand you want your Pokemon to be treated?"

"Yep!" Ash nodded, managing to shake off his surprise.

"Please put your PokeBalls with Pokemon in them on these trays," Joy explained, "If you have a Walking Pokemon, then they can sit on the flat part of it in the middle if they're the right size for it."

"Walking Pokemon?" Mai whispered.

"I think she means Pikachu and Berry," Tsubaki replied as the two mentioned Pokemon hopped onto separate trays that Ash and Makoto placed their PokeBalls on with Cajun putting hers in one and Misty put two in a fourth.

"Your Pokemon will be treated as fast and as efficient as I can," Joy assured as she and her Chansey took the trays, Pikachu, and Berry to be treated.

"...Cloning. It has to be cloning," Cajun stated once Joy was gone, "Those small differences are just defects from repeated use of the same DNA."

"And Cajun is lost to us yet again," Makoto rolled her eyes as she put the rock down and sat on it.

"...Um…"

"We call it 'Science Mode' when she starts overanalyzing things," Tsubaki explained as Cajun took out a blank notebook and started writing in it.

"Cajun, Cajun, remember that you wanted to talk to Professor Oak?" Mai lightly shook Cajun, trying to remind her of what she wanted to do.

"Hmm? Oh yes. I almost completely forgot," Cajun nodded as she grabbed Ash and walked off, "Come on, Ashton. We need to make an important phone call."

"Uh…" Ash blinked, trying to register what's happening right now as he was dragged off.

"You have the number for his lab, yes?"

"I do, but…"

"Excellent," Cajun stated as they stopped before the phones and she had Ash sit down in one, "We need to get this situation with your PokeDex addressed at once."

"...Okay," Ash slowly nodded as he dialed in the number for Professor Oak.

=Yes? Hello?=

"Professor?"

=Oh! Ash, good to see you again!=

"I wish it was true for me, but all I see if your foot."

=Ah! Not again with the wrong camera!= Oak exclaimed before the screen fizzled and then corrected itself to show him =Well now, it's been nearly two weeks since I last heard from you. I take it you're in a new city?=

"Yeah. Pewter City," Ash replied, "But, well, while my friends and I were in Viridian Forest, we ended up running into some Pokemon Dexter couldn't tell us about."

=You caught some new Pokemon?=

"Well, yeah, but I also mean human friends," Ash replied as he scooted a bit to let Cajun move a chair beside him, "This is Cajun. She has a Ralts."

=A Ralts, you say? Impressive= Oak nodded =To find one here in Kanto when they're not even native to this region is quite amazing=

"Thank you," Cajun nodded before she gained a serious expression, "Now then, Professor Oak. The reason Ashton here brought up Dexter and my Ralts, Hikari, is because the former needs an update so we can analyze any new Pokemon we encounter, specifically ones that aren't native to Kanto. For example, we encountered a Wild Vespiquen, and a trainer with a Golisopod within the Viridian Forest not too long ago."

=A Golisopod and a Vespiquen? Oh my= Oak gasped =I could understand the Golisopod since it was brought by a Trainer, but a wild Vespiquen of all things? I do hope it was taken care of=

"Yeah. Samurai, the trainer with the Golisopod, caught it so it'd stop controlling the Beedrill," Ash replied.

=That's a relief. Now then…= Oak pointed down on his screen =If they're still using the right computers for it, there should be a slot the size of the PokeDex. Just put it in there and I'll switch it from Kanto PokeDex to National PokeDex=

"Okay," Ash nodded as he took out Dexter, looking for the slot in question before he slid the PokeDex into it, "It's in, Professor."

=Okay. It will take a few minutes to be loaded into Dexter= Oak nodded =So tell me, Cajun, where are you from?=

"Oh, from the far north. In truth, we still call Pokemon 'Manjuu' there."

=Ah...It must be surprising to see so many around here then=

"It has. In fact, I've been taking notes on each Pokemon we've encountered, including the ones registered in Dexter."

=Oh?=

"Indeed," Cajun replied as she pulled out her PokeDex Notebook, "They're all so fascinating with a uniqueness to them all in not just appearances, but in their abilities, types, and how they interact with the world around us."

=Indeed= Oak nodded as Ash now realized that he was stuck between two people that were in what Cajun's friends would call 'Science Mode.'

* * *

"So how did it go?" Misty asked before seeing Ash was being helped over by a smiling Cajun...steam coming out of Ash's head as Cajun was looking more at Dexter in her free hand than looking at where she was walking.

"...Um….What h-" Mai began.

"Eight Hundred and Two."

"Eh?"

"There are 802 unique Pokemon in the world," Cajun seemed to be almost giddy, "Interesting...very...very interesting."

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki asked as she took Ash.

"I'm scared…" Ash groaned, "Don't let Professor Oak and Cajun talk again…Please don't let them..."

"...Science Mode?" Ash's whimpering noise was all Tsubaki needed to know as she began to hold him close with a light petting to his head, "There, there...It happens to everyone that knows Cajun at one point."

"...Excuse me. I need to go do some studying," was all Cajun said, pulling out a few notebooks and pens as she walked off, still holding onto Dexter.

"You may need to wash Dexter when you get him back," Makoto noted.

"Huh? Why?" Ash blinked twice.

"...Oh to be ten again," Makoto rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"...Where is Noel, by the way?"

"She went out to get some fresh air for a few minutes," Makoto replied before she heard the doors open, "Speaking of whom. Welcome b-" she began before she noticed something in Noel's arms, "..."

"Vul…"

In Noel's arms, roughly 2' in height, was a fox-like Pokemon. Its fur was as white as freshly-fallen snow with pale blue paws and eyes. It had wispy tuffs of white, fluffy cloud-like fur on its head and a mass of it that was its tail. Its ears twitched before it gave a sneeze, tiny flakes of snow coming from its mouth.

"...Noel, what is that cute puffball of adorableness in your arms?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, um...w-well...I was on a walk and I ended up in a random drawing," Noel explained, "A-And I won and got her."

"...I see…" Makoto noted, resisting the urge to glomp the little snow-fox in her shy friend's arms.

"Aw~ It's a Vulpix," Misty cooed, "I've never seen one that looks like this, though."

"...Mai, we thank you for your sacrifice," Makoto stated as she picked Mai up.

"What?" Mai blinked twice as Makoto began to walk off in the direction Cajun had left for, "...Oh no."

"We need to know about Noel's new Pokemon!"

"I don't wanna die from brain overload!"

"You won't die from that….wait. Can you? ...Nevermind. We're already here."

"Help!" Mai pleaded.

* * *

=Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. This Vulpix is from the Alola Region. In ancient times, the Alolans would call Vulpix 'Keokeo.' Alolan Vulpix is believed to have arrived in the region at the same time as humans, but moved to the snow-capped mountain to avoid other Pokémon. It can be found in small pack with two to five individuals. Alolan Vulpix can expel breath as cold as -58°F (-50°C), which is capable of freezing anything. While it is not suited to warmer environments, its tail can produce ice to lower the surrounding temperature if needed. At birth, Vulpix are born with a single tail and eventually grow six as they grow older= Dexter explained, held by Makoto, as Ash was using his jacket to wave air at a downed Mai, smoke pouring out of her head.

"Wait, so does this mean Noel's Vulpix is an Ice Type?" Misty asked.

=This Vulpix's current moves are Powder Snow and Tail Whip. It knows the Egg Moves Moonblast and Charm= Dexter went on =Its Ability is Snow Cloak=

"How many tails does she have?" Tsubaki asked.

"Um...I think just one," Noel replied.

"So that must mean she's still a baby," Tsubaki noted as Noel's Vulpix yawned.

"What are you going to name her?" Cajun asked.

"...Yuki," Noel replied as the Vulpix fell asleep.

"Yuki?"

"W-well, her fur feels like, and is the same color as, snow…" Noel explained as she gently rubbed the small fox's head, making sure not to wake her up.

"I-I'm fine…" Mai groaned as she got up before seeing a poster nearby, "Hm? What's that?"

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked as she looked at the poster, "...'Pokemon League Regional Championship. Collect Eight Gym Badges to enter. Winner receives a chance to face the Kanto Elite 4, the strongest trainers in the entire region.'"

"Yep!" Ash beamed, "I'm going to collect eight Badges and win!"

"Heh heh heh…" a voice chuckled, making them turn to see Flint approach them, "Don't tell me you're planning on challenging Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader."

"Of course I am," Ash replied, "As soon as Pikachu and my other Pokemon are all healed up, I'll have no problem."

"Well, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. He closes the Gym at four each day," Flint replied as he pointed at the clock which read 4:15.

"...nuts," Ash slumped at that.

"...Well, look at it this way, Ash. It'll give Pikachu more time to learn Iron Tail," Makoto spoke as she patted his shoulder.

"Yeah…"

"And more time for us to get some new clothes!" Makoto cheered.

"That is a good idea," Misty noted, "But try to not spend it on new cosplay parts?"

"...It's not a c…"

"You're Pokemon are completely healed up," Nurse Joy called as Pikachu and Berry ran over to their Trainers.

"Pi/Chi-" Pikachu and Berry began.

"Shh…" Noel hushed as she motioned to Yuki.

"Oh, would you like me to give your Vulpix a check up?" Joy offered.

"...W...well...I-I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Noel replied as she stood up, gently holding the sleeping Yuki in her arms.

"Come right this way," Joy offered.

"Don't worry, Noel. I remember your current sizes," Cajun informed.

"R-right…" Noel nodded as she began to follow Nurse Joy.

* * *

"Okay, Ekans, use Dig!"

"Ekans!" the snake hissed as it began to dig another hole.

"Okay, this time you wait for me to say 'now' before you cover the hole, okay?" Jessie ordered.

"Ari!" Ariados saluted.

"Good. And you two...!" Jessie began as she pointed at James and Meowth, "Try not to cover up the hole too much this time!"

"Well we were trying to make sure it's not too obvious for the twerps to see it," James argued.

"Plus, dis time, we'll mark it," Meowth grinned.

"Good. so get to it!" Jessie ordered.

"Hold on. How come you're not helping?"

"Because I am a lady, and I don't want to get dirt all over me again thank you very much," Jessie argued as Ekans slithered out of the completed hole.

"Yeah...a naggy one…" Meowth muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing!" both yelped as they went to work covering the hole.

"Good! Now…"

"(She said 'now!')" Ekans shouted.

 ***BZZRT***

"(We are good Pokemon)," Ariados beamed.

"(We very much are)," Ekans agreed before looking around, "(Where did Master go?)"

Inside the hole, Jessie twitched as sparks came off her from the electric web clinging to her.

"...James?"

"Yes, Meowth?"

"I think we should run."

"Agreed," James nodded as they both began to book it while Ariados and Ekans began to look for Jessie.

* * *

"And that leaves us with enough money to restock our supplies for when we leave for the next town or city," Tsubaki noted as she finished writing in a small red book, the girls and Ash walking back into the Pokemon Center with Makoto carrying most of the bags.

"I still can't believe you bought a doll dress," Mai noted as Berry poked out of Makoto's tail, wearing a baby-blue doll dress.

"Berry likes it," Makoto pointed out as Berry nodded while eating another chesnut.

"Oh….fair enough I guess."

"I wonder how things went with Noel and her new Pokemon?" Misty noted before yelping as they saw Nurse Joy on a stretcher with her Chansey assistant waving a towel over Joy's face like a fan, "What happened?!"

Needles popped out of her ball and sniffed the air, "Wee!" she scurried onto the desk and behind it before they heard munching, "Weedle~!"

"...Noel's cooking," those that knew the shy blonde sighed.

"Ugh…" Joy groaned, her face a sickly green, "Muh-Make sure to k-guh-keep a sample of that...we-oh~-we need it for a-urp!-new antidote formula…"

"Chansey…"

"Hi," Noel greeted as she walked over, Yuki still sleeping in her arms.

"Noel, what happened?"

"Oh, well...After she checked on Yuki and gave her some shots, I gave Nurse Joy some extra snack cakes I made yesterday as thanks," Noel explained as Mai moved to the desk to try to get some.

"...What...kind of snack cakes exactly, Noel?" Makoto cautiously asked.

"Oh. Well...I wanted to see if I could make the chocolate part both sweet and sour, so I added some lemon and lime juice into the mix," Noel explained before a thud made them turn to see Mai's head coated in a String Shot as Needles was giving a squeaky growl on her pile of Noel's snack cakes, "Oh my…"

"...Well...at least we found someone else who likes Noel's cooking," Makoto noted as Needles finished off the snack cakes.

"Weedle~!" Needles beamed, scurrying over to Noel and rubbed against her leg, unaware of Noel freezing up from the contact.

"Mmm…" Noel whimpered, her eyes a complete white as small waterfall tears rolled down her face, all while making sure to not scream and wake up the sleeping snow-kit in her arms.

"Come on, Noellie," Makoto assured, "Needles is just really happy with your cooking. I think you're her favorite cook."

"Wee~!" Needles nodded as she climbed onto Makoto's shoulder.

"...G-glad to hear…" Noel gulped, "H...ho..how did the shopping go?"

"We got new clothes," Makoto replied, "With some we thought you'd like, Noellie."

"Oh...th-thanks," Noel nodded before looking down at Yuki, who yawned a bit as she started waking up, "...Um, Misty?"

"I'll be sure to watch her," Misty assured as she gently picked up Yuki.

"Vul?" Yuki looked up at Misty.

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna look a-" Misty began before Yuki blew snow in her face, "A-a-a-after y-y-y-you…"

"Seems Yuki only likes Noel holding her," Cajun noted.

"Well she is technically still a baby, so maybe she thought Misty was trying to take her away," Tsubaki guessed.

"N-n-n-n-noted…" Misty shivered as Yuki jumped out of her arms and back into Noel's, nuzzling into her.

"Wow. That was cool, Yuki," Ash awed.

"..." Makoto snorted back a laugh, "D-Did you say that on purpose?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked, "You didn't think Yuki being able to do that was cool?"

"U-Um...We have two rooms for the night here," Noel informed, "A-Apparently, Trainers can stay for free at Pokemon Centers."

"...and yet me and Tsubaki don't have one on us…" Mai sighed.

"Apparently, Trainers can have a plus one," Cajun noted as she looked at a pamphlet she had taken from a wall filled with different kinds.

"So we don't have to spend another night outside?" Mai asked.

"Nope."

"That's a relief," Tsubaki noted.

* * *

"Okay. Are we all together?" Cajun asked, wearing a silk purple nightgown as the five girls from another world sat in a bedroom with three bunk beds in it and a bathroom.

"Yup/uh huh/correct/h-hai," Makoto, Mai, Tsubaki, and Noel replied with a nod.

"Okay. Thanks to Dexter and Professor Oak for turning on his National PokeDex mode, I've been looking around the entries and, well, I have some good news and bad news," Cajun informed.

"What's the good news?" Makoto asked, wearing a pair of pajama short-shorts and a tiny acorn-colored tee.

"We may have a way to get back to our home," Cajun replied.

"And the bad news?" Tsubaki asked, wearing a cream sleeping gown with white accents.

"...They're Legendary Pokemon," Cajun replied.

"Legendary Pokemon?" Mai asked, wearing a sky-blue button pajama shirt and pajama pants.

"These are Pokemon that, well...are extremely rare and nearly impossible to find," Cajun replied, "In fact, there are some that say they don't exist."

"Seriously?" Makoto asked.

"There's also the fact that the majority of them are, well…" Cajun muttered the end.

"What was that?" Mai blinked twice.

"I said they're g…" Cajun mumbled.

"Spit it out already, Cajun," Makoto groaned in annoyance.

"Gods," everyone's eyes widened as they looked at Cajun, who was biting her thumb with a troubled look, "The majority of them are literal _gods_."

"...you're joking."

"No I am not," Cajun shook her head, "From what I've seen, there are some that could control time, space, and even the very elements themselves. There is even one that is said to have created the _universe_ itself." _'I don't think even the Master Unit Amaterasu could compare with these beings…especially since there are_ two _Legendary Pokemon that utilize Time itself.'_

"W-Which ones w-w-would we need t-t-t-t-to find?" Noel whimpered, cuddling Yuki closer to her pale-blue nightgown.

"There would be two that could most likely be good," Cajun replied before pulling her notebook out and looking through it, "The first is Palkia, one of the first children of Arceus, this universe's God. Palkia is said to have created Space itself and can open portals to travel through Space itself. The other is a Pokemon known as Hoopa, which uses rings to create portals that connect to different dimensions, but is a trickster and would more likely make a portal to just a few feet away from where we entered than take us back home."

"Nuts…" Makoto muttered, "...Any ideas where they MIGHT be?"

"Sinnoh for Palkia, and Kalos for Hoopa. But both of those regions are too far away from Kanto," Cajun answered, "And even if we could go to one of those regions, the odds of finding one of them are astronomical."

"So basically…?" Mai urged.

"For the time being, we'll most likely be stuck here for a few years," Cajun admitted.

"Years? B...but...our home...our families…" Noel whispered.

"There could be a time difference between our worlds," Mai spoke up, "I mean, I've heard in stories that a minute in one world could be a year in another. Maybe only a few seconds will have passed in our world when we go back."

"...That is a possibility, Mai," Tsubaki admitted, holding her chin in thought.

"...Hey wait. What if we found another one of those wormholes?" Makoto suggested as Noel put down Yuki, "I mean i-"

"Do you have a deathwish, Makoto Nanaya?" Cajun asked with a frown.

"Eh?"

"If we did find one, how would we know that it would put us where we left? What if we ended up in _space_?" Cajun questioned.

"...Good point."

"Exactly," Cajun nodded, "So for now, we need to further adjust our stay here in this world."

"Well, we already have Pokemon," Makoto noted as she looked over at the round table in the room, where Berry was eating a banana-shaped berry while Needles was polishing off her bowl of Noel-made food with Hikari just looking at a picture book, "Not that I'm complaining. I absolutely love Berry and Needles is gonna be an awesome Beedrill once she fully evolves."

"H-hai," Noel nodded before looking over at Yuki, who was laying down on a small bed set set up for her, "A...and I love Yuki...she's absolutely adorable...and I can't bare the thought of leaving her even if I just got her."

"And Hikari is quite the studious little Ralts," Cajun nodded.

' _The way they're all talking…'_ Mai thought as she looked at the four Pokemon, _'...I kinda want one now, too.'_

"Speaking of Pokemon…" Makoto began as she looked back over at Cajun, "Any info on the Pokemon Gym here?"

"Of course," Cajun nodded as she put her PokeDex notebook away and pulled out a multicolored one with a PokeBall on it, "There are a little over a dozen Gyms in Kanto, but the eight Gyms that are considered the top tier Gyms in the last poll are Pewter, Cerulean, Vermillion, Celadon, Saffron, Fuchsia, Cinnabar, and Viridian. It seems that Pewter City's Gym focuses upon the Rock Type and the Gym Leader is known as the 'Rock-Solid Pokemon Trainer.'"

"Rock eh? ...Good thing Berry's been teaching Pikachu Iron Tail then."

"Unless he's already mastered it, yes," Cajun nodded, "Otherwise he's going to have a hard time, especially against the Gym Leader's ace Pokemon."

"His ace?" Makoto asked.

"I'll keep it a secret," Cajun replied as she put the notebook away, "You'll find out tomorrow."

"Oh...okay."

* * *

"Okay, I am loving this world more now," Makoto whispered as she looked at the buffet table that was being run by a Chansey.

"Just try and not go overboard, Makoto," Tsubaki whispered to her, "Remember what happened last time we were all at an all-you-can-eat?"

"...I still don't regret it."

"We were banned for life."

"...Still worth it."

"Ugh…" Tsubaki sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Um...why don't we just focus on getting b-" Mai began before she noticed Misty stomping off, "...Eh?"

"Stupid Ash...refusing my help…" Misty muttered.

"Everything okay?" Tsubaki asked as she moved over to her.

"I was trying to offer one of my Pokemon so Ash could win against the Gym Leader, but he refused, saying 'he can win with just his Pokemon,'" Misty explained with a frown.

"I see…" Tsubaki noted, "It seems he has a lot of faith in the three he already has."

"Honestly, I don't get what's with him," Misty frowned.

"Well...Think about it like this; would you be happy if someone offered you a Pokemon for something you're really looking forward to working with your own Pokemon for?"

"...I suppose not...but all of Ash's Pokemon are weak against Rock and Ground Type Pokemon," Misty argued.

"Which is why Pikachu has been learning Iron Tail," Tsubaki noted, "And remember that while Ash had been training with Butterfree as a Metapod, he was also giving training to Pidgeotto to see what she was capable of. We might be surprised."

"...I suppose you're right…" Misty sighed in defeat.

"Good. Now let's go back to the others a-" Tsubaki began before she noticed Makoto with several plates full of food, "..."

"How is she able to carry all of those at once?" Misty blinked twice.

"She lifts...and has a very big appetite," Tsubaki explained.

"You mean like Ash for the latter part?" Misty asked.

"What do you…" Tsubaki began before Misty pointed at Ash, seeing a few empty plates and bowls near him, "...I'm terrified for our food budget."

"Me too," Misty couldn't help but agree.

* * *

"Okay, based on the map of the town…" Cajun lowered the map as they stood before a large building that seemed to have been carved out of a massive boulder with an emblem resembling a PokeBall on the top, 'Pewter City Gym' engraved on the red half, "...This is the Pewter City Gym."

"Wow. Talk about a rocky place," Makoto noted.

"...Was that a pun?"

"Maybe," Makoto replied before she was smacked with a paper fan, "Ow!"

"No….none of that today. Shame on your for even saying that," Tsubaki scolded.

"Owie…" Makoto mumbled as she rubbed where the fan hit.

"Do you know who you'll be using if they only let you use a certain amount?" Tsubaki asked as she looked at Ash.

"Hmm…" Ash pondered for a moment, "...Pikachu and Pidgeotto."

"Good luck," Mai offered.

"Right," Ash nodded before he walked to the doors and opened them, "Hello?" he and Pikachu walked into the dark room, "Hello?"

"Who goes there?" a voice spoke up as a light turned on.

"Ah!" Ash yelped a bit as he turned to the voice.

Sitting in seiza beneath the light was a young man around 15 years of age with dark skin and brown hair going up in spikes. His eyes seemed to be shut tight while he wore an orange shirt under an open green vest and brown jeans. He was sitting on a flat rock at the top of a tiny set of stairs with two large rocks at his sides, both with a Pokeball carved on them.

"...So you must be Brock," Ash noted before gaining a serious look, "I'm Ash from Pallet Town, and I challenge you."

"Is this your first Gym Match?"

"Huh?"

"A Gym Match is different from other battles. This match is for Pokemon League Authorization," Brock informed, "There are special rules that are not used in normal Pokemon Battles."

"Um…" _'Why did I tune out Cajun on the walk here again?'_

"We will use two Pokemon in this battle. I will not be allowed to change at any time during the battle, but you will be allowed to," Brock informed, "Should you win, you will receive a Badge that proves you defeated this Gym and a monetary prize equal to the number of Badges you have."

"Right," Ash nodded.

"...How long have you been with that Pokemon?" Brock asked, turning his head a little towards Pikachu.

"We've spent about two weeks together," Ash replied.

"Yes, your Pikachu's in its cutest stage…" Brock spoke.

"Pikachu," Pikachu smiled a little.

"It can't win."

"Chu?!" Pikachu tripped.

"Oh yeah? Well we'll show you!"

"...Suit yourself. As Gym Leader, I have to accept every challenge," Brock stated before snapping his fingers, "So let's just get this over with."

Above them, the lights all turned on. Ash looked around before noticing the girls were all on a railing nearby, looking down at the floor. Makoto spotted him and gave a wave before Noel yelped while pointing behind Ash. Ash turned to see a metal door rising up before a platform made of stone with bits of stone come out.

"Ah!" Ash yelped as he and Pikachu barely avoided it as it collided with another similar platform, making the floor of the gym's field.

"Fascinating," Cajun noted as she looked over the field, "Quite fitting for a Rock Type Gym."

"Well, yeah, it's just rocks."

"No, no, no. I mean how it was deployed. It was a sudden surprise, akin to an avalanche," Cajun replied, "Even if rocks are motionless, they are steadfast, durable, and-depending on the location of them and the elevation-can cause quite a bit of damage."

"Oh...I see."

"Shh. It looks like it's starting," Mai whispered as Brock hopped over to the field, standing on a small white box as he held out a PokeBall.

"Let the match begin," Brock stated.

"Alright," Ash nodded before looking down at his starter, "Alright, Pikachu. You're up first, buddy."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he ran over to the field.

"Onix, go!" Brock declared as he threw his PokeBall out.

The PokeBall bounced once on the floor before transforming...and casting a shadow over Pikachu. The Pokemon that had been released was large and seemed to resemble a snake made of boulders. On top of its head was a stone flat horn, almost shaped like a stone sundial.

"IWAAAAAARK!" Onix roared out as it looked down at Pikachu.

"Holy! What is that?! What the H-E-double hockey sticks is that?!" Makoto gawked.

"Pika…" Pikachu froze.

"IWAAAAA!" Onix roared.

"PIKA!" Pikachu freaked as he ran over to Ash and tried to grab Pidgeotto's PokeBall.

"Pikachu's terrified," Mai gasped.

"He should. That is Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon," Cajun replied while Ash grabbed Pikachu.

"Hey. This is your battle, Pikachu, not Pidgeotto's," Ash scolded.

"Pika Pika," Pikachu begged, as if he was saying 'don't put me back out there.'

"I know you can do this," Ash grinned as Pikachu walked back onto the field.

"Onix, Tackle!" Brock ordered.

"CHA!" Pikachu screamed as he barely avoided the head the size of a...well...a boulder rammed into the ground where he had been.

"IWAAAARK!" Onix roared as it emerged unscathed from its missed attack...a crater left where he had struck.

"Was he trying to kill Pikachu?!" Makoto freaked.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Pii…."

"Onix, use Screech!"

" _IWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~_ " Onix screeched out.

"GAH!" the girls cried out as they all covered their ears, Yuki and Berry whimpering as they covered their own ears.

"CHU!" Pikachu cried out, pulling down on his own to try to get the noise out of his head.

"Now use Bind!" Brock called out as Onix's Screech ended.

"Ark…" Onix growled as his tail slithered out and grabbed Pikachu tightly.

"Pii…" Pikachu grunted, his body being tightly squeezed by the large rock snake.

"Pikachu, try and shake him off with Thundershock!"

"P-Pika...CHU!-!-!" Pikachu cried out as he let out a strong blast of electricity, hardly doing anything to the rock snake.

"Tch. You haven't raised it very well," Brock frowned, "Such a weak electric attack can't hurt Onix."

"This isn't good," Cajun frowned, "Pikachu can't move at all and, even if he liked PokeBalls, Ash can't return him in a Bind."

"Well he has to do something!" Makoto exclaimed.

"At best...all Ash can do is surrender," Cajun replied as she saw Ash finally made up his mind.

"Cut it out!"

"Do you surrender?"

"...I...I do…" Ash sighed before a bell rang four times.

* * *

"What a jerk," Makoto fumed as Nurse Joy walked out with a sad Pikachu on the tray, "Seriously, who uses a giant snake made of boulders for a first-time challenger?"

"It didn't help said rock snake was his ace Pokemon," Cajun added.

"Seriously?!"

"Indeed. He was also planning ahead in battle with using Screech and then Bind as a way to prevent Pikachu from using Iron Tail," Cajun nodded.

"I think my ears are still aching from it," Makoto groaned as Berry gave a whine as she rubbed her own ears, "...But seriously, what was Ash supposed to do? That Brock jerk literally drove Pikachu into a corner with that Onix of his!"

"Vul…" Yuki whined before she saw someone approach, "Vu?"

Noel looked at where Yuki was looking, "Mr. Flint?"

"Everyone loses sometimes. You can't let it get you down," Flint noted as he walked up to Ash.

"...I know...but I didn't just lose...I stunk," Ash sighed, "Brock's way better than me."

"...That is true," Flint nodded, "His own talents could take him much further than simply being the local Gym Leader."

"Yeah. But why hasn't he been in a regional championship himself?" Ash pondered.

"...He has his reasons," Flint replied.

"Huh?" the group looked at him.

Flint looked at the clock, "Come. Let me show you something."

* * *

Ash, Flint, and the girls peeked over a grass fence of sorts at a two-story house. The back sliding doors were wide open, showing ten kids of different ages playing or working on schoolwork. They could see in the kitchen someone in a pink apron and a light-blue rag on their head cleaning dishes.

"Huh...They all look kinda...familiar. Well, the boys at least," Makoto noted before she saw a little girl run up to the figure.

"I tore my skirt!" the girl sniffled.

"Alright, alright…" the figure turned...revealing himself to be Brock, "I'll sew it right up for you."

"He's a dad?" Makoto gawked.

"Nope. Older brother," Flint corrected as they walked away from the home, "He has ten little brothers and sisters to take care of, so he's unable to leave town for a national championship."

"But...what about his parents?" Noel pondered.

"His good-for-nothing father left to become a Pokemon Trainer," Flint answered, "They never heard from him again. Brock's heartbroken mother tried her best to hold things together, but she went off to find his good-for-nothing father two years ago. Brock's the only one his little siblings have left. The oldest one, Forest, is just turning ten in two years, so it will be one less mouth to feed and take care of, but still..."

"...He cares so much for his family…" Makoto whispered, feeling a bit guilty for calling Brock a jerk after hearing all that.

"I better not listen to more sad stuff," Ash noted, "Next time I have a match with Brock, I might not have the heart to beat him."

"?" Flint stopped walking, "But...But you said that...you said you could never win a match with Brock."

"Yeah? Well, I changed my mind! If I can power up Pikachu, I can beat him!" Ash argued.

"Risu!" Berry called.

"Guess you want to help him even more, Berry," Makoto noted, earning a nod from her Pachirisu.

"...Hmm…" Flint pondered for a moment, "I may just know a way to supercharge Pikachu."

"You do?"

"Yeah. It'll also be a good training spot to help it master Iron Tail," Flint added.

"Great!" Ash beamed.

* * *

"What is this place?" Ash pondered.

"A hydroelectric plant," Flint answered, "River turns the wheel to produce electricity. Hook Pikachu up to the generator and you could give it a power boost."

"...How do you know so much about Pokemon, Mr. Flint?" Tsubaki asked as she gave him a look of suspicion.

"Before I started selling Pewter City souvenir rocks, I used to do a bit of travelling," Flint explained, "Went to a few other Regions like Kalos, Sinnoh, and Alola. Had quite a talk with the Rock Type Gym Leader in Sinnoh."

"...I see…" Tsubaki noted, "...Just one more question."

"What's that?"

"How're we gonna use the generator if there's no after in the river?" Tsubaki asked, "Also, are you sure this is safe?"

"Simple, Ash starts using it like a stairmaster," Flint replied, "As he spins the wheel, it will generate the power that we hook into Pikachu."

"...And you're sure this is safe?"

"I am," Flint nodded.

"Right," Ash nodded.

"Ash, could I borrow Dexter and Pidgeotto?" Cajun asked.

"Huh?" Ash pondered.

"Well, you're planning to use two Pokemon tomorrow, right?" Cajun asked, "I thought I'd help with training her with Hikari."

"Oh...well sure," Ash nodded as he pulled out Dexter and Pidgeotto's PokeBall, "Here."

"Thank you," Cajun nodded.

Minutes later and Flint finished placing a pair of wires on Pikachu's red cheeks using electrical tape. He looked over at Tsubaki, who reluctantly nodded as she had finished plugging a device to the cables. Outside, Ash peeked in through a hole in the wall, standing on the wheel.

"This has got to be the craziest idea ever, of all time," Mai noted as she looked out at Ash with Misty.

"Yeah," Misty nodded...before scooting away from Mai as she took another bite of a Noel-made sandwich, _'Either that or letting Noel learn to cook all on her own…'_

"Ok. Pikachu's all hooked up," Flint gave a thumbs up to Ash.

"Right!" Ash nodded as he began to start taking steps, causing the wheel to move slowly, "Alright!"

He began to move fast. Inside, the lights on the machine began to slowly turn on one by one. Pikachu began to flinch and shiver as the electricity began to pour into him.

"Pi?! Chaaa…!" Pikachu grunted.

"Take it easy, Pikachu. All this power may be shocking at first, but sooner or later, your body will get used to the high voltage," Flint assured.

"Hang in there…" Tsubaki whispered as she worriedly looked at the sparks coming off of Pikachu's cheeks.

"If I can hang in here, so can you, Pikachu," Ash grunted as he kept going.

A bit away from the abandoned waterwheel, Makoto set down the rock she had bought from Flint, "Okay, the rock is in place."

"Thank you," Cajun nodded before turning to Pidgeotto, "You've been paying attention to how Berry has been teaching Pikachu Iron Tail, right?" Pidgeotto nodded, "I want you to try to apply that into your wings on that rock."

"Pigeo?"

"If you can master it by tonight, you'll be more than ready for fighting Brock's Rock Types," Cajun assured, "But we'll also be working on you using it in battles, so Hikari will be sending Confusion attacks at you that you will need to dodge while learning your new move."

"Pidgeo!" Pidgeotto nodded.

"Good. Then let us begin."

As the night went on, Ash continued to move the wheel as Pikachu struggled with getting used to the power coursing through him while Pidgeotto continued to try to learn her new move. Under his beanie, Flint's eyes widened as Tsubaki moved away from the device as it started sparking, the bulbs on it starting to pop.

"Confusion once more!" Cajun ordered.

"Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she made a sphere of psychic energy...only for it to turn into a wave of energy, "Ralts?!"

"Oh! Psywave," Cajun noted as Pidgeotto barely skimmed the attack, her wings shining like light reflecting off steel.

"PIDGEO~!" Pidgeotto cried out as she slammed her wings into the rock, a metal clang going off as it shattered.

"Whoo! She did it!" Makoto cheered, "Way to go, Pidgeotto!"

"Abandoned cabin!" Tsubaki yelped as she ran out and ducked behind a large rock Misty, Noel, and Mai had begun to set up sleeping bags at.

"What's going on?" Misty asked.

" _PIII~~!"_ the four girls turned to see light erupting from all the holes in the cabin before creating a large flash of light.

"Whoa! That's bright!" Makoto yelped, blocking the light from her eyes.

"It seems his plan worked," Cajun noted before turning to Makoto once the light faded, "Now it's time for Berry to help Pikachu perfect Iron Tail."

"Chipa!" Berry nodded with a determined look on her face.

* * *

"Now that's a bright light," Jessie noted, seeing the light in the distance.

"Yeah. I wonder what's causing i…" James began before they yelped.

"(She said 'Now' and something fell into the hole!)"

"(GOTCHA, PREY!)"

"Dis is not goin' t' plan," Meowth shook his head as he looked at an open laptop connected to a camera, "But da PokeTube comments are pourin' in. 'Two Schmucks and deir Poisonous Partners' is a hit."

* * *

Brock sat calmly in his gym. The doors slammed open and he looked up to see Ash standing there, Pikachu at his side.

"I'm back!" Ash called.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Brock questioned.

"This time we're ready for you, Brock!" Ash declared as Pikachu's cheeks sparked.

"Heh. We'll see. Same rules as yesterday," Brock informed as the arena formed.

"Man, Flint's missing out on this," Makoto noted on the railing.

"W-Well, he does have a place to sell wares," Noel noted, holding Yuki as she pawed at her own ear.

"True…" Makoto shrugged, "...Oh shh. The battle's about to start."

"I'll start with Geodude. Go!" Brock called out as he threw a PokeBall onto the field, quickly forming into what looked like a large, floating rock with stone arms, and angular brown eyes.

"Geodude!" the Pokemon declared.

Ash spun his hat around and threw out a PokeBall, "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto declared as she flew into the air.

"Seriously?" Brock asked, "Don't you know Flying Types are weak against Rock Types?"

"Yeah, but Pidgeotto's not a normal Flying Type!" Ash declared, "Let's go, use Gust!"

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto declared as she spun around Geodude, forming a tornado of bits of rock and dirt from the field.

"Dude," Geodude dug his fists into the ground, waiting for the attack to end.

"Now pull into a Steel Wing!"

"Steel Wing?" Brock repeated in surprise before seeing a glow in the tornado, "Geodude, look out!"

"DUDE!" Geodude cried out as he was sent out of the tornado and shattered one of the boulders on the field.

"Bullseye!" Makoto cheered.

"Guess he's using his head," Misty noted before blinking twice as she noticed the girls were surrounded by Brock's siblings, all watching the fight.

"...Geodude, Stealth Rock!"

"Oh no.." Cajun whispered, "Not good."

"What's wrong?" Mai asked as Geodude sent out a wave of rocks that seemingly vanished into thin air.

"Stealth Rock is a trap move that injures any opponent's Pokemon that comes out onto the field," Cajun explained, "Meaning when Ash switches to Pikachu, he'll be hit with Stealth Rock."

"Come on, Ash…" Makoto grit her teeth as she held onto the rails.

"Chipa…" Berry whispered.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Brock ordered.

"Geodude!" Geodude complied as it picked up a large piece of the broken boulder and threw it at Pidgeotto.

"Dodge and use Courage Edge!" Ash ordered.

"Courage Edge?" Brock repeated.

"Pidge!" Pidgeotto moved out of the way, barely avoiding the attack before her wings glowed with Steel Wing as an aura came off her.

"A good way to throw your opponent off is by naming your combinations as things that sound like Moves or actual Moves," Cajun explained as Pidgeotto rocketed down at Geodude, the aura turning into a bird-like flame around her, "In this case...Steel Wing plus Brave Bird."

"Geodude, hurry and block it!"

"Geo.." Geodude began as he crossed his arms, only for Pidgeotto to crash into him, sending him flying and crashing into a wall, "G-Geo…" he fell onto his face, swirls replacing his eyes, "...dude."

"Yeah! Way to go, Ash!" Makoto cheered, "One down, one to go!" she blinked twice as she saw blue sparks coming off a cringing Pidgeotto, "Uh...what happened?"

"Brave Bird also hurts the user for a third of what the opponent was dealt," Cajun reminded, "It's why Courage Edge is meant to be used as a knockout combination attack."

"Oh my…" Noel whispered at that.

"Plus Ash has to deal with Brock's Ace Pokemon next," Tsubaki added as Brock returned Geodude.

"Go, Onix!" Brock declared

"IWAAAAARK!" Onix roared as he formed from the PokeBall.

"Onix, use Rock Tomb!"

"IWARRRRK!" Onix roared before it slammed its tail on the ground, sending up four large rocks that fell at Pidgeotto.

"Ah! Pidgeotto, dodge it!" Ash called.

"Pidgeo~" Pidgeotto called as she began to fly around, trying her best to avoid the rocks.

"Smack Down!"

"Smack what?" Ash blinked before Onix's tail shot out and slammed into Pidgeotto, sending it crashing into the three rocks that had already fallen before the last slammed down, sealing Pidgeotto into the Rock Tomb.

"Smack Down is a move that knocks Flying Types out of the sky, disabling their flight for a bit," Cajun explained, "Normally Flying Types are unaffected by Ground moves, but Smack Down makes that possible."

"Now, Onix, use Bulldoze!"

"IWAAAAA!" Onix roared as it raised its tail up.

It slammed its tail onto the ground, sending out a shockwave that slammed into the Rock Tomb. Upon impact, the Rock Tomb shattered while Pidgeotto was sent flying backwards. She cried out as she crashed into the ground before Ash with her eyes replaced with swirls. Ash returned her quickly.

"Yikes," Makoto cringed as Berry shivered in Makoto's tail.

"Be thankful it wasn't Earthquake or Fissure," Cajun stated before frowning a bit, "But this isn't good. Ash has no choice but to switch Pokemon now…"

"Pikachu, I choose you," Ash spoke up.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as he hopped onto the field before the rocks that had vanished appeared, "Pi?"

"Where'd those come from?" Mai asked, "Is...Is this what Geodude did?"

"Correct," Cajun nodded, "As its name implies, Stealth Rock summons stones that turn invisible when they hit the field. When an opponent's Pokemon comes out, they reappear to strike."

"I feel sorry for your Pikachu, being raised by such a weak Pokemon Trainer," Brock stated as the rocks started coming at Pikachu.

"We'll show you who's weak! Pikachu!" Ash called out.

"PIKACHU!" Pikachu roared out as it sent out a blast of electricity all around it, destroying the Stealth Rock coming for him and slamming into Onix...earning a cry of pain from the rock snake.

"Gh?!" Brock tensed at that before calming down, "Onix, Screech, and then Bind!"

"Oh Arceus not again!" Makoto freaked before Cajun put earplugs into her ears while Hikari put earplugs into Berry's, "Phew."

" _IWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARK~!"_ Onix screeched.

The tail shot out at Pikachu, who was holding his ears once more. Just before its tail could grab it, Pikachu's tail went down and,, like a spring, sent him into the air above Onix, surprising the rock snake and making it pause its Screech.

"With how his tail is shaped, Pikachu can use it like a spring if he applies enough pressure," Cajun observed as Pikachu's tail took on a metallic look, "Onix wasn't expecting him to do that, so it stopped its Screech in surprise. What a clever little Pikachu."

"Chu...PIKA!" Pikachu declared as he slammed his tail onto Onix's head with a loud clang.

"Iwaaaaaaaark!" Onix cried out as it stumbled back a bit from the strike.

"Onix!" Brock gasped.

""Iwar…" Onix grunted as he tried to stay up, shaking his head a bit to stop the pain.

"That Iron Tail must've been a critical hit," Tsubaki surmised, "If one or two more of those hits…"

"Then Ash would win the match," Mai finished.

"Pikachu, use Sword Strike!" Ash declared.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu nodded before charging in with a Quick Attack.

"Sword Strike starts with a Quick Attack…" Cajun noted as Pikachu's tail glowed, "...then adds on the power of Iron Tail…" lightning erupted around his tail from his cheeks, "...and then a newly learned Thunderbolt for good measure."

"Pikapikapikapika-PI-KA-CHU!" Pikachu cried out as he used a rock as a ramp and went into the air, slamming into Onix once more with a discharge of electricity.

"Iwaaaaaarrrrk…" Onix cried out as it fell over while Pikachu landed, the former struggling to get back up.

"Whoo! That's our bada…" Makoto began before seeing the glares sent her way by the other girls, "...Super awesome Pikachu right there!"

"Chipa!" Berry cheered before looking up to see some of the lights had caught fire from the electrical discharge, "Pa?"

"Hmm? Something up, Berry?"

"Pa-pa-chipa-risu," Berry pointed just before the fire alarm went off and sprinklers began to spray.

"Iwaaaaa…" Onix rumbled out as the water rained down on him.

"Ah!" Brock gasped.

"Ash, Rock Types are weakened by Water!" Misty called out.

Ash looked back at Onix as it was struggling to stay up in the fire alarm's spray, "I…" he felt twenty little hands grab him, "?!" _'I...I can't do it.'_ his eyes closed shut as his grit his teeth, _'My conscious is holding me back...I...I'm imagining all his little siblings here...stopping me from beating the one person they love._

"Hey! Hey, get offa him!" Makoto called, "I call shenanigans!"

"Oh for goodness sakes...Ash, open your eyes!" Misty called out.

"Huh?" Ash snapped out of his thoughts as he opened his eyes...to see all ten little siblings of Brock's holding onto him.

"You leave Onix alone! Our brother worked hard to raise him, you big bully!"

"Believe me, kid, I'm no bully," Ash argued, looking at the one who said it.

"Stop it. Get off, all of you," Brock ordered, "This is an official match and we're going to finish it off no matter what."

"But Brock, we know that you love your Pokemon so much," one of Brock's little sisters said.

"That's why we can't watch Onix suffer another attack," one of his little brothers added.

"..." Ash looked out at the shaking Onix as the last of the water emptied from the sprayers, "...Pikachu, return."

"Chu?" Pikachu turned to Ash in confusion, but complied.

"What do you think you're doing? This match isn't over, Ash," Brock argued as Ash got the kids off him gently.

"Those sprinklers going off was just an accident," Ash explained, "Winning the match because of that wouldn't have proven anything." he pumped his fist, "Next time we meet, I'll beat you my way; fair and square."

"He didn't want to continue because of the sprinklers?" Noel pondered.

"I think there's more to it than that," Makoto replied, looking at Brock's siblings and then at the water dripping, "...We're in a hollowed out rock, right?"

"I think so," Mai replied.

"So there's nothing flammable here aside from some lights…but there's a sprinkler system..."

"Just when he finally gets a lucky break, he decides to be a nice guy, too," Misty sighed.

* * *

"I think you did the right thing, Ash," Tsubaki assured as they walked along the riverside.

"Thanks…" Ash nodded as he looked down at Pikachu, "Sorry if I was so rough with you before., Pikachu...but you did a great job."

"Pika…chu."

"Sounds like you feel the same way Ash probably does, huh?" Mai noted, "But there's always another chance."

"Probably…" Ash sighed.

"Hey! Wait up! Ash!" the group paused in their walk to see Brock running up.

"Brock?" Ash pondered as Brock caught up them, panting a bit.

' _He must have run all the way from the gym,'_ Tsubaki noted as Brock recovered.

"Ash…" Brock held out his hand, revealing a metal badge shaped like a boulder, "You forgot this."

"A Badge? For defeating a Gym Leader?" Ash blinked.

"Oh, this is a Badge? Really fitting with your gym, Brock," Cajun noted.

"I can't accept this. I didn't beat you," Ash noted.

"Do you want to know why there's a sprinkler system inside a gym made out of just metal and rocks?" Brock asked.

"Health Code violations?" Makoto guessed.

"Not exactly. It's a hidden test of sorts," Brock explained, "At times, a Gym Leader has one set up for use at some time, such as an interesting Trainer that doesn't give up in trying to get a badge from their gym. For me, those sprinklers are meant to see what they'd do if it went off. Albeit that it was an accident this time, you still didn't even try to use the water to attack Onix with Pikachu's electricity and even chose to forfeit."

"Well...It was wrong," Ash replied, "I want to beat your gym with my own abilities, not because of something like that happening."

"You did beat me, Ash," Ash looked at Brock, "When you forfeited, you showed me that you cared deeply for not just your own Pokemon, but mine as well."

"Really?" Noel pondered.

"To tell you the truth, I get more pleasure from _raising_ Pokemon then from making them battle," Brock explained as he looked out at the river, "I don't care about being a Pokemon Trainer. I want to be the world's best Pokemon Breeder."

"Pokemon Breeder?" Mai repeated.

"Someone who raises and cares for Pokemon rather than battling with them," Cajun explained.

"Exactly," Brock nodded before frowning, "But I can't leave here because I have to look out for my brothers and sisters." he held the Badge out once more, "Ash, I want you to take this Badge and fulfill your dream for me so that at least one of us will. Will you do that for me?"

"...I will," Ash nodded as he looked down at the Badge, "And I'll do my best to deserve this too."

"Still...it's sad that you have to take care of them by yourself," Noel noted.

"Brock," everyone turned to see Flint approach, carrying a camping backpack, "You go follow your own dream."

"Mr. Flint?" Noel pondered before Flint removed his hat...and removed his fake beard, revealing an older version of Brock's face.

"Wh-What?!" the girls exclaimed.

"My father…" Brock scowled.

"What?! _You're_ the good-for-nothing father who left home and never came back?!" Ash gawked.

"That's right...it was me," Flint answered, "I couldn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I wanted to...and because I was such a failure, I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family."

"But why did you help Ash instead of Brock?" Mai asked.

"Simple; he reminded me of myself," Flint replied, "He didn't seem to have a chance."

"Oh…" Ash slumped at that.

Flint looked at Brock, "It's time I started taking care of my family. You go fulfill your dreams and mine."

"Do you have Pokemon to run the Gym with?" Tsubaki asked.

"I do," Flint nodded, "My Starter along with some Rock Types I've caught when I travelled to a few other Regions."

"Ahh...I see."

"...Before I do head off, there's some things I have to tell you," Brock spoke as he looked at his father.

"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me, so I want you to get it off your chest," Flint stated as Brock pulled something out and handed it to him, "...Uh…a needle and thread?"

"Suzy always rips her dresses so you'd better learn how to sew if you don't already. Timmy only eats cold spaghetti for breakfast while Tommy likes corn flakes for dinner…"

"Is...Is he really just telling him about the stuff Flint needs to do for the kids?" Makoto blinked owlishly.

"It seems that this is how Brock is getting his venting on his father leaving for so long out of his system," Cajun noted.

"Cindy sleepwalks, so you have to keep a bell tied to her wrist before bed each night and the twins hate baths…" Brock went on as Flint tried to keep up with writing it all down.

* * *

"You're all sure it's okay I go with you?" Brock asked.

"Sure I'm sure!" Ash replied, "The more the merrier! And it's good to have someone to talk with that's the same gender as me."

' _...I feel offended,'_ Mai thought.

"...By the way…" Brock began as he looked over his shoulder, "What about that girl that keeps following us?"

"Ash owes her a bike," Makoto replied.

"Ouch," Brock cringed, "I take it we're heading for Cerulean then? Because that's the only place in all of Kanto where you can buy them and not simply rent."

"Seriously? No wonder they're so expensive."

"Expensive? They can't be th-" Tsubaki began before Makoto handed her the slip of paper Misty gave her, "..."

"Hmm?" Mai blinked as she looked over her friend's shoulder, "Gh?! S...so many zeros…"

"Pikachu, quick! Let's try to lose her!" Ash ran off.

"Chu!" Pikachu quickly ran after Ash.

"Hey, wait up, Ash!" Brock called.

"Hey, get back here!" Misty snapped.

"Here we go again," Makoto rolled her eyes as the others soon followed.

Up ahead, Jessie glared at her two Pokemon, "Now listen up and listen good. When I say 'now,' there is someone in that hole, _and_ you can see me, _then_ you can seal the top. Understood?"

"Ekans/Aria," both nodded.

"We finished covering da hole," Meowth informed.

"Good. Now do you see any sign of the twerps?"

James pulled out binoculars and looked out, "Oh! They're heading this way with a new twerp with them!"

"Good, now…" Jessie began before she tripped over Ariados and fell into the hole, "Gah!"

"Jessie!" the two exclaimed as they ran over and pulled her up a bit.

"(She said 'now,' there's someone in the hole, and I see her!)"

"Oh no," Meowth paled.

 ***BZZZRT***

"(...Did I get them?)" Ariados asked.

"(I think so)," Ekans replied as both hid in a bush upon hearing someone approach.

"Keep going, Pikachu!" Ash ordered as he ran by the web-covered hole.

"Pika!"

"This is kinda fun," Brock noted as he came by.

"Get back here, Ash Ketchum!" Misty snapped, jumping over the hole.

"They really need to get people to inspect this road and fix it," Mai noted as the five girls went around it.

Yuki sneezed out a Powder Snow, freezing the top over.

"Bless you, Yuki," Noel spoke before Yuki fell asleep once more in her arms, Ekans and Ariados beginning to search for Jessie once they were gone.

"...Buried alive, electrocuted, then frozen over… It's official. We've hit rock bottom," Jessie sobbed a little.

* * *

" **Professor Cajun's Pokemon Lecture!"**

 **The curtain rose up to reveal a lab backdrop with a table before it, a television on top of that. Beside the TV was Hikari, holding the remote, while by the table was Cajun, wearing a lab coat over her clothes.**

" **Greetings again, everyone," Cajun greeted, "Today, we'll be looking at two Pokemon…"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari pressed a button as the TV turned on, showing a split screen of Geodude and Onix.**

" **Our new travelling companion Brock's Pokemon, Geodude and Onix," Cajun informed, "Let's start off with Geodude."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari pressed another button, the screen chanting to a image of Geodude seen from multiple angles.**

" **Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Despite being 1' 04" or 0.4 meters, they weight between 44.1 pounds and 44.8 pounds, or 20.0 kilograms and 20.3 kilograms," Cajun explained as Hikari pressed a button, splitting the screen between Geodude and another with black 'hair' and 'eyebrows' with all but its thumb and pointer finger fused together, "The reason for this weight difference is because the Alolan Geodude weighs more."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen changed to an image of Alola Geodude.**

" **Whereas Kantonian Geodude are Rock/Ground Types, Alolan Geodude are Rock/Electric Types," Cajun continued, "This is due to an abundance on a unique magnetic mineral there that makes up the body of Alolan Geodude. The eyebrows and short strands of hair are actually iron sand that's been attracted to him due to his natural magnetism."**

" **Ralts…" the screen changed to a simulation of a a chibi Brock climbing a mountain.**

" **Geodude can be most often found on mountain trails and fields. It will sit still in these areas, which is why it is often mistaken for a rock. It is often stepped on, and will sometimes swing its arms in anger when this occurs," Cajun explained as the chibi Brock stepped on a rock...revealing itself as Geodude and sending chibi Brock flying before digging back into the mountainside and 'Zs' appeared above it, "When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. Once buried, it will not awaken even if someone steps on it. In the morning, Geodude rolls downhill in search of food."**

" **Ralts…" the screen changed to two Geodude bashing against each other.**

" **In the wild, Geodude is proud of its sturdy body and will bash against others of its kind in a contest of sorts to prove whose body is harder. The longer it lives, the more chipped and worn its body becomes," Cajun continued, "Geodude has an evolution, but we will discuss it another time. Hikari?"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed another button, causing the screen to change to an image of Onix.**

" **This is Onix, the Rock Snake Pokemon. This Pokémon has a magnet in its brain that serves as an internal compass. Its body absorbs many hard objects, making its body very solid. As it grows older, it becomes more rounded and smoother, eventually becoming similar to black diamonds," Cajun continued.**

" **Ralts…" the screen changed to show a simulation of an Onix tunneling with Digglet making homes in the tunnel it left behind.**

" **Onix tunnels under the ground at over 50 miles (80 kilometers) per hour, which causes tremors and a terrifying roar that echoes a long way. The massive, winding tunnels it leaves behind are used as homes by Diglett. Onix loves to eat the large boulders it encounters while burrowing underground," Cajun explained as the screen changed to an Onix, rotating all its parts in 360 rotations, "Onix is capable of rotating its head, or any part of its body, in a full 360 degrees. It is a very aggressive Pokémon that will constantly attack humans and other Pokémon when in pain."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari changed the screen.**

" **There have even been rumors about a Crystal Onix a….Crystal Onix?" Cajun blinked as she looked at the screen, seeing an image of a Onix made of pure crystal while it was in the water, "...Interesting...how is it able to survive in water given it's typing? Could it be an Alolan variation? ...Hikari."**

" **Ralts…?"**

" **I believe this calls for an expedition," Cajun said as she stood up, "We will see you all next time, folks. In the meantime…" she pulled out a few scientific instruments and a very large net, "I have an expedition to head."**

" **Ralts…"**

* * *

 _GT: ...I feel sorry for the Crystal Onix of the Orange Islands._

 _SZ: Same...speaking of Onix, I'm surprised we didn't get an Alolan variant based on the Crystal Onix for Pokemon Sun and Moon...then again, there's its evolved form, Steelix, so...not sure how that would work out._

 _GT: *nods*_

 _SZ: Eeyup...but anyways, shall we keep this Poketrain rolling?! I'm good for another chapter, aibou!_

 _GT: Same! Let's keep the train rolling! And you guys keep reading and reviewing!_

 _SZ: YEAH!_


	5. Chapter 5

_SZ: *listens to Pikachu no uta*...huh...weird...yet interesting….still weird._

 _GT: Yep. ...I think Ash's Pikachu corrupted the pack of Pikachu in Kanto and it spread out…_

 _SZ: Oh sweet Arceus….uh...l-let's just begin the story. We don't own Pokemon or Blazblue, so uh….GT? Start it off?_

 _GT: Right. *sees all the Pikachu* Uh…RUN, SZ, RUN! They are after our ketchup! *flees with the fridge*_

 _SZ: Oh crap baskets! *runs after GT as the screen was trampled by a giant herd of Pikachu*_

* * *

 **Entry 004: Greetings. It is Cajun Feycott once more. We arrived in Pewter City with no difficulties and were greeted by a man named Flint, who sold Makoto two stones and gave her an interesting stone that reminded me of a Leaf Stone, but the leaf in the colors of an acorn. It is rather interesting...but what did he mean by it naturally found in just two regions? At my last check of Dexter's ItemDex, it said Evolutionary Stones formed all over the world. Could it be there are special types of stones we haven't discovered yet?...Apologies. I seem to be getting off track quite a bit recently.**

 **Once we arrived at the Pokemon Center and checked in our Pokemon for a quick treatment, I and Ashton went to speak with Professor Oak, who switched it to the National PokeDex Mode. I must admit that the Professor and I soon lost the original topic as we began to discuss our observations on the Pokemon I've seen so far. In that time, Noel had taken a walk and ended up winning a baby Alolan Vulpix she named Yuki. While she had Yuki checked on by Nurse Joy, the rest of us went out to get some new clothes since our academy uniforms were getting rather...unkempt. Once we returned to the Pokemon Center...we found out Noel gave Nurse Joy a snack cake** _ **she**_ **made...we need someone to teach Noel how to cook better, because….n-nevermind.**

 **After that and getting in our new pajamas in our free room at the center, I departed some rather...depressing news to the girls that we may be here for a longer time than expected. But it also worries me. There are Pokemon that are literally** _ **gods**_ **. Creators of the universe, the elements, the lands, seas, and skies...even Time and Space. I fear that even the Master Unit Amaterasu would fare no match against the likes of Dialga or even Arceus itself. It only makes it more likely that we have ended up in an alternate universe outside of the reaches of Amaterasu's powers. Could there be a Boundary in this world…? Only time will tell.**

 **The next day, we went with Ash to the Pewter City Gym and were introduced to one of the things that Trainers participate in; Gym Battles. They were a test of a Pokemon Trainer's skill to see if they could reach the next level...and it was shown well as Brock, the Gym Leader of Pewter City, forced Ash to surrender using a combination of Screech and Bind from his Onix on Ash's Pikachu. After we treated Pikachu for his injuries from the 'battle,' Flint approached us and showed that Brock was taking care of his little siblings. Oh, poor Makoto...I hope she wasn't feeling homesick from seeing all those younger siblings of Brock's. Ahem! Anyways...Ash was still determined to win against Brock, so Flint came up with a suggestion; to give Pikachu a boost using the old hydroelectric plant located near the city. While this was happening, I was helping Pidgeotto master Steel Wing and Hikari ended up learning Psywave in the process.**

 **The next day arrived and we went to the Gym once more for Ash's rematch against Brock. While we were on the upper railing, we saw that his siblings were all watching the match. Brock let out a Geodude while Ash sent out his Pidgeotto. While Pidgeotto managed to defeat Geodude with a combination of Brave Bird and Steel Wing, she suffered quite a bit of damage due to Brave Bird's effects and Geodude was still able to release a Stealth Rock on the field. Brock then sent out his Onix and used a combination of Rock Tomb, Smack Down, and Bulldoze to knock out Pidgeotto. At first, I thought the Stealth Rock was going to damage Pikachu when Ash brought him out, but the power boost Flint gave him was strong enough to destroy the Stealth Rock and damage Onix...which was surprising given how Onix is a Rock/Ground Type, meaning it should've been immune to Pikachu's attack.**

 **The battle went on after that with Onix attempting to use his previous combination from yesterday on Pikachu, only for Pikachu to dodge using his tail as a spring and then go into an Iron Tail to strike Onix before following up with a combination of Quick Attack, Iron Tail, and Thunderbolt in the tail. Before anything else could be done, the sprinkler system went off, the water damaging Onix further as it tried to get up. Ash seemed hesitant on attacking and it didn't help that Brock's siblings had latched onto him to not 'bully Onix.' What Ash did next was quite surprising...he forfeited the match...which I suppose is fair, given how the sprinkler system went off, meaning it wouldn't be a true victory if Ash had Pikachu attack Onix while he was waterlogged.**

 **As we were starting to leave Pewter City, Brock ended up running all the way to where we were from the Gym...and presented Ash the Boulder Badge. While it was initially confusing, Brock revealed that Ash had passed a Secret Test of Character by not attacking Onix when he was soaked by the sprinkler system. We also learned that Brock's dream was to become a Pokemon Breeder, a person who treats and cares for Pokemon rather than having them battle. We also learned that Flint was actually Brock's father who left on a journey years ago. With Brock dealing his issues out to Flint in the form of a rather long list of caring for his siblings, we now have a Breeder in Training with us who owns a powerful Pokemon. I wonder how things will play out? Given how our next destination is Mt. Moon, which holds many strange tales and mysteries...now my interest is piqued.**

* * *

"Come on, guys! What's the hold up?" Makoto grinned in a tree, wearing an acorn-colored t-shirt that exposed her navel under an orange and black jacket and acorn-colored shorts with black leggings.

"Not all of us excelled in PE like you…" Mai sweatdropped, wearing a white blouse under a brown aviator's jacket and blue jeans.

"Sorry. Just so dang excited today!" Makoto replied as she jumped down the tree.

"J-just please don't get too overexcited, Makoto," Noel stated, wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt, white gloves, and a white skirt ending at her knees, as she looked down at Yuki, "I don't want you to startle Yuki."

"Right...sorry, Noellie, Yuki."

"Mt. Moon. Ah, doesn't the name sound romantic?" Misty asked with a small smile.

"Mmm-hmm," Noel nodded, smiling as well, "Maybe under a full moon with this in view…"

"With the perfect guy of your dreams presenting an engagement ring…" Misty went on before both girls sighed in bliss.

"Well they're certainly enjoying themselves," Tsubaki noted, wearing a cream blouse and a pair of jeans with a cream skirt over it.

"People say that a huge meteor crashed into the mountain back in prehistoric times," Brock spoke up.

"A meteor?" Cajun repeated, a periwinkle shirt with a butterfly design on the back and an ankle-length violet skirt on her.

"Yeah. it's called the Moon Stone," Brock added.

"The Moon Stone...Oh," Noel gasped softly for a moment as she closed her eyes, "'The moon's light shines gently on the Moon Stone, illuminating the cave as a sense of calm befell the area…'"

"Oh, that was nice," Misty complimented.

"Th-thank you. I…" Noel began before a scream was heard, snapping Pikachu and Berry awake from their slumber, the former resting on top of Ash's backpack while the latter poked her head out of Makoto's tail, "Wh-what was that?"

"It sounds like someone in trouble," Mai noted.

"I'll check it out," Makoto offered as she quickly climbed up the tree and looked out, "Spot anything, Berry?"

"Chi…" Berry muttered as she looked out, her eyes narrowing before she pointed with her tail, "Chipa!"

"Berry found it!" Makoto called as she began to jump through the trees in the direction Berry pointed, "Race ya!"

"Hey wait up!" Ash called out as he ran after her.

"She wasn't kidding when she said she was excited today," Tsubaki whispered as she and the others followed suit.

By the time they arrived, they spotted someone being attacked by a flock of strange bat-like Pokemon. They had mouths and large ears with purple insides along with the insides of their wings, but they had no eyes and their feet were just thin points. The person being attacked was currently crouched into a ball, trying not to be bitten.

"It's a swarm of Zubat," Cajun noted as Ash pulled out Dexter.

=Zubat, the Bat Pokemon. Zubat lives in abundance in caves. It has evolved to have neither eyes nor nostrils, instead navigating through dark environments with echolocation. It will leave its abode at night with a mass of other Zubat in order to seek prey. During the daytime, Zubat sleeps hanging upside down in caves, forests, or under the eaves of old buildings, avoiding sunlight at all costs. Daylight causes Zubat to become unhealthy, and prolonged exposure can even burn its skin. However, captured and trained Zubat have been recorded as being much more tenacious in the daytime, even when directly exposed to sunbeams= Dexter analyzed.

"Well, guess these guys are in for some burns," Ash noted, earning a bop on the head with a paper fan.

"Wow...talk about a Zubatty situation," Makoto noted before she was hit on the head with a paper fan, "Ow!"

"Now is not the time for jokes, Makoto, Ash," Tsubaki frowned a bit, "That man needs help."

"Oh, right," Makoto blinked.

"Pikachu…"

"Berry…"

"Thunderbolt!" the two called out as their Electric Types jumped out before their trainers, cheeks sparking.

"Pi/Pa…" both jumped at the Zubat, "Ka/Chi…" both let out a blast of lightning, striking all the Zubat, "CHU/RISU!"

As the attack ended, the Zubat flew back into the cave they had come out out, some smoking a bit from the electrocution.

"Ah...oh...oh…" the man groaned out, his lab coat ruffled and dirtied.

"Easy now," Tsubaki advised as she and Mai helped the man up.

"Are you okay?" Mai asked.

"...wow!" the man exclaimed, startling the two as he pulled Ash into a hug, "You guys are the greatest!"

"Oh, wait! Pikachu…" Makoto began.

"CHUUUUU!"

 ***BZZZZZZZZRT!***

"...doesn't...like...guys hugging him…" Makoto cringed.

"..." the man slowly groaned as he and Ash fell...before the former shot straight back up, "They say man's best friend is a Pokemon, and with you two, I believe it!"

"Uh, hello? Me and Berry helped t-" Makoto began.

"I'm so moved! Such friendship I thought I'd never see, when the Zubat began attacking me. I thought I was done for, but who should arrive? Two heroes to whom I'm alive!" the man declared as he threw his arms out, "I'M ALIIIIIIIIIIVE! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

"Seriously, what are we? Chopped liver?" Makoto asked in a deadpan.

"Chipa…" Berry deadpanned.

"Did I mentioned how grateful I am?" the man asked as he looked at Ash.

"A lot...but um, anyway, why were the Zubat attacking you mister?" Ash asked, earning a gasp from the man.

"Never call me that! My name is Seymour! Seymour the Scientist!" the man stated before he posed, "Knowledge! Research! Love! Courage! I am Seymour the Scientist of the Pewter City Museum!"

"...Where did that background come from?" Noel pondered, seeing Seymour stand before a sunset backdrop.

"Ahem!" Tsubaki cleared her throat, catching his attention, "A...pleasure to meet you, Seymour, but I believe Ash asked you why the Zubat were attacking you...in fact…" she paused for a moment as she held her chin a bit, "Why were there Zubat out in the open during the day?"

"...It's because somebody strung up some lights through Mt. Moon," Seymour replied with a frown.

"Lights?" Makoto blinked twice.

"Come with me," Seymour informed as he lead everyone into the cave, showing the rows of lights above them, "The Pokemon here need the dark. These lights are making them angry and confused."

"...Which is why the Zubat left the cave and attacked you," Brock surmised.

"Yeah. Look here," Seymour said as he pointed to some Pokemon resembling orange bugs with big eyes and two mushrooms on their backs, "The Paras are planting their mushrooms everywhere," he then pointed to a pangolin-like Pokemon with a white underbelly and a sandstone-like body that was lying down with a tired look, "And the hot lights are drying up these Sandshrew."

"Oh, poor little guy," Makoto noted as Mai walked over and pulled out a bowl and a bottle of water.

"Here you are," Mai offered, pouring the water into the bowl and putting it down before the Sandshrew.

"Sand…" the Sandshrew spoke up, its voice a bit scratchy, as it crawled over to start drinking the water.

"Who would do something like this?" Noel asked.

"Troublemakers that are after the Moon Stone," Seymour answered.

"The Moon Stone?" Ash repeated.

"That's right," Seymour nodded before he began to recite, "The Moon Stone is an awesome boulder a million years old, or even older! Deep in these caves the meteor hides, though no explorer has found the hidden place of the legendary rock from space! We've studied its fragments for many an hour, and discovered it increases a Pokemon's power. That is why the attackers are here, they've come to take the Moon Stone, or so I fear!"

"...I think you and Noel would get along well," Makoto sweatdropped.

"...You sure know a lot about the Moon Stone, Seymour," Cajun noted.

"Of course! Ever since I was a little boy, I believe the Pokemon came to our planet from outer space!"

"Outer….space?" everyone repeated.

"Yes. And where, you ask, is the spacecraft that brought them to our planet? In this cave! It's the Moon Stone!" Seymour stated.

"It sure is an original theory…" Misty noted awkwardly.

"Don't you see?! It means the Moon Stone belongs to the Pokemon! We humans must not take it from them!" Seymour exclaimed before looking over at Ash, "You and your friends agree with me, don't you?!"

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Ash nodded quickly.

"Clefairy~ Clefairy~"

The group looked to the side just in time to see a Pokemon skipping by. It was a bipedal, pink Pokémon with a chubby, vaguely star-shaped body. A small, pointed tooth protruded from the upper left corner of its mouth. It had wrinkles beside its black, oval eyes, dark pink, oval markings on its cheeks, two small wings, and large, pointed ears with brown tips. A tuft of fur curled over its forehead, much like its large, upward-curling tail. Each stocky arm had two small claws and a thumb on each hand, and each of its feet had a single toenail. In its hands was a clear stone that seemed to shine like the moon at night, a pair of thick leaves wrapped around it.

"C-Cute…" Noel gasped.

"It's so cute!" Misty cooed.

"That looks like a Clefairy," Brock noted as Ash, since Seymour released his hands when they saw it, quickly checked Dexter.

=Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. Clefairy is very shy and rarely shows itself to humans. On the rare occasions it does come down from its mountain home, it can be seen dancing under the light of the full moon. Once the sun starts to rise, it returns home where it sleeps nestled with other Clefairy. Though incapable of flight, Clefairy's wings can store moonlight and allow it to float= Dexter explained.

"Talk about a chance encounter," Cajun noted as she looked at her notebook, "Clefairy are extremely rare, and are hardly encountered in the wild."

"Really?! Oh, I gotta catch it!" Ash beamed, about to pull out a PokeBall before…

"You can't!" Seymour shouted as he grabbed Ash's arm, "I'm sorry, but it's best you let it stay here. I hope you understand."

"Aw, it left," Noel whined a little, even Yuki giving a sad whine, as Clefairy left their sight.

"...Sure, Seymour, I understand," Ash nodded before they heard Clefairy cry out in alarm.

"Aw don't worry! Don't be scared of Meowth!"

"...Oh no…" Makoto facepalmed, recognizing that voice.

Cajun's eye twitched as she was the first to run in the direction Clefairy went.

"Hey, wait up!" Mai called out as she and the others followed.

* * *

"Now come here nice and s-" Meowth began before he noticed Cajun running into the area, "Oh no! Not you again, ya bookish twoipette!"

"I could say the same to you, troublemaking stalker," Cajun frowned.

"We are not stalkers!" Meowth argued.

"Do you follow us around on purpose and refuse to leave us alone?"

"Yeah?"

"Then you're stalkers."

"Gh?!" Meowth tensed at that.

"And if you're here, I take it your two cohorts are here causing trouble as well?"

"Indeed," Jessie's voice replied.

"And make that double," Jame's voice added.

"Don't you dare start that foolishness here," Cajun looked towards where the voices came from, "That is the worst bit of your stalking."

"We are not stalkers!" Jessie snapped, "We are thieves! Get it right, you twerp!"

"And don't mock the motto!" James added, "We worked hard on it!"

"It's repetitive," Cajun replied just as the others caught up with her.

"You're just jealous because you're not in our group, little girl," Jessie huffed.

"No thank you. I would rather not be labeled as a stalker and possible pedophiles," Cajun replied, causing Team Rocket to start gaping and trying to form coherent sentences, "Which, considering one of us is only _ten_ , would possibly label you two as ones."

"I...wh...Pedophiles?!" Jessie snapped, "How dare you!"

"..." Brock began to open his mouth.

"No, no, no. Let her handle it," Makoto hushed under her breath as she discreetly motioned to where Clefairy had been against a wall, which Brock took notice of.

"Wh...whatever! We don't have time to mess with you!" Jessie huffed.

"Once we have the Moon Stone, our Pokemon will be even stronger," James added.

"One issue," Cajun informed before motioning to where Clefairy had been, "You're missing one Clefairy and one stone."

"WHAT?!" Team Rocket freaked.

"Ugh! She distracted us!" James growled, "Koffing, get her!"

"Ekans, Ariados, sic her!" Jessie called.

"So it's a battle then…" Cajun noted as she took her Premiere Ball out, "Very well. Hikari, let's go."

"We'll back you up," Brock informed as he and Ash stood beside her, "Geodude, let's go!"

"Butterfree, I choose you!" Ash called as the six Pokemon appeared.

"Koffing, use Smog!" James ordered.

"Koffing…" Koffing called out as it began to release a cloud of smoke at the trio.

"Butterfree, use Whirlwind!" Ash ordered.

"Reeee~" Butterfree began to flap his wings as fast as he could, sending the cloud of Smog right back at Team Rocket's Pokemon.

"Psywave, Hikari!" Cajun ordered rather loudly.

"Ralts…" Hikari whispered as she formed a small ball of psychic energy before sending it out as it turned into a large wave of psychic energy.

"Counter with Electro Web!" Jessie ordered.

"Dos!" Ariados shouted he spat out a large web from the smog, electricity crackling off it.

The wave of psychic energy and electric web collided, making a small explosion.

"And just when the smoke was clearing," Ash frowned, "Butterfree, use Whirlwind again!"

"Reee~" The strong winds blew away the smoke, revealing just Koffing and Ariados.

"What?! Where's…" Ash began before the ground exploded, Ekans going into the air from Geodude's uppercut.

"Nice work, Geodude! Now use Rock Throw before it can recover!" Brock ordered.

"DUDE!" Geodude roared as he grabbed a nearby rock the size of him and swung it at the airborne Ekans, forcing it to crash into the ceiling.

"When did he get down there?!" Jessie growled.

"When Cajun shouted her order, I told Geodude to use Dig at the same time," Brock explained, "I thought your Ekans might know Dig as well, so I thought having him underground would be a good idea."

"That's our travelling Gym Leader," Cajun nodded with an appreciative smile.

"Ariados, use Sludge Bomb!"

"Sludge Attack, Koffing!"

"Aria/Koffing!" the two called out as Ariados fired a large glob of sludge, Koffing adding to the attack with its own sludge.

"Hikari, use Confusion."

Butterfree, help her out!"

"Reeee~" Butterfree nodded before his eyes glowed at the same time Hikari's eyes did.

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice before the glob of sludge split into two spheres that went back at the two Poison Types, knocking them down.

"It seems that Butterfree knows Confusion as well," Cajun observed.

"Geodude, send them packing with Mega Punch!" Brock ordered.

"Geodude!" Geodude nodded before charging at the downed trio of Pokemon and slammed a glowing fist into them, "GEODUDE!"

Jessie and James yelped as the trio slammed into them and sent them right down the tunnel and out of sight. Butterfree clapped happily at Geodude while Hikari just nodded.

"We did it!" Ash pumped his fist in victory.

"Nice job," Brock added as he and Ash bumped arms with each other.

"...Something's not right," Cajun spoke up, a small frown on her face, "It was just Jessie and James there before we sent them flying…"

"Really?" Ash blinked twice before his eyes widened, "Oh yeah! Where's Meowth?!"

* * *

"Ahh! C-Clefairy wait!" Noel called as Clefairy jumped out of a hole and outside.

"She's running away!" Misty exclaimed.

"For something so small, it sure hops away fast," Makoto muttered as they gave chase.

"Clefairy~Clefairy~" Clefairy said as she jumped up a small cliff, using the ledges to get higher.

"Clefairy, come back!" Seymour pleaded.

"Meowth's gotcha now!"

"...Berry?"

"Pachi!" Berry nodded as Makoto threw her up onto the naturally-made bridge that Clefairy had gotten onto, landing right between Clefairy and Meowth.

"Well now, looks like we'll be going for a t-" Meowth began before Berry smacked him with her tail, "...did...did you just smack me with yer tail?!"

"(You better scram or else, you mangy cat…)" Berry growled.

"Ooh, I'm so scared of da tiny little girlie in a dress..." Meowth mocked.

 ***BZZRT***

"...dat can zap like dat Pikachu…" Meowth groaned as he fell over, sparks coming off him.

"Chipa," Berry grinned as the others caught up with her.

"Great job!" Makoto cheered as she gave her Pachirisu a hug.

"D'oh…" Meowth groaned before he shook his head and shot up, "No more games! Hand over da Clefairy and Moon Stone!"

"Fairy…" Clefairy whimpered as she hid behind Noel.

"I've got this one," Misty spoke before throwing a PokeBall with a kiss, "Misty calls Staryu!"

The ball glowed before transforming into a new Pokemon. It was a golden-brown sea star-like Pokémon with five appendages, said appendages surrounding a red jewel that seemed similar to a madreporite which was held in place by a golden ring looped around Staryu's left "leg."

"It's...a starfish with a gem on it," Mai noted.

' _...This is why Misty was offering her Pokemon to Ash before he faced Brock,'_ Tsubaki thought, _'She uses Water Pokemon.'_

"Use Swift!" Misty ordered.

Staryu let out a noise, strangely sounding like 'Hiyah,' before its gem glowed. A barrage of energy shaped like stars shot out and struck Meowth all over, sending him into the air.

"Now use Water Gun!" Misty added.

Staryu complied once more and fired a blast of pressurized water from its top appendage. The water shot right into Meowth's open mouth and his body started to inflate like a balloon. Once it was as big as Misty, Staryu cut off the water and Meowth rocketed off from the release of water from his body.

"Bye, Meowth! Have a nice trip!" Misty waved.

"Did...Did we just see him inflate like one of those carnival balloon games?" Makoto blinked twice as Misty returned Staryu.

"G-Good job, Misty," Noel congratulated, "Staryu was amazing."

"Vul!" Yuki agreed.

"Thank you, Noel," Misty smiled.

"Hey!" everyone looked to see Ash, Brock, and Cajun running up to the group, "Is everyone alright?"

"Yup. We don't have to worry about Meowth thanks to me, Misty the Mighty," Misty replied, a bit of pride in her voice.

* * *

"What's that?" Makoto pondered as Brock gave an open can of food with a rock symbol on it to Geodude while opening a bigger one.

"Pokemon food. It's my own special recipe," Brock explained as a Zubat sat on his shoulder, "Each recipe is blended specifically for a different Type of Pokemon."

"Still can't believe he caught one of them…" Ash muttered before Pikachu fell over, gagging, "...Noel made something?"

"Yep," Makoto nodded as she looked over at a set up table nearby, where Mai was eating a Noel-made bowl of noodles as Needles was wolfing down a plate of Noel-made food.

Zubat flew off Brock's shoulder and onto the table while his Trainer started to feed the opened can to his Onix. It let out an inquisitive set of chirps to Needles, who replied enthusiastically and offered a bit. Zubat took a bite of the offered food...before quickly scarfing down the rest Needles had offered.

"And that just confirms it. Noel is a master chef for Poison Type Pokemon," Makoto muttered.

"How can Mai stomach that stuff?" Misty whispered to Tsubaki as she scrubbed Staryu's body with a wet sponge.

"Well...you could say Mai has very sensitive tastebuds," Tsubaki explained, _'To put it lightly.'_

"Right," Misty nodded as Brock offered a can with a symbol resembling a bug on it.

Ash opened the can and offered one to Butterfree, "How's it taste?"

"I've been developing the recipes for years, always trying to improve on it," Brock chuckled, "I'll make a batch for Pikachu and Berry once we get to the next town."

"I'll try some," Seymour offered as he took one of the pieces from Ash's can and ate it, "Mm...not bad."

"Really?" Ash pondered before trying one...only to freeze up and try not to throw up.

"You may not like it, but the Pokemon sure do," Brock chuckled sheepishly before looking over at where Needles and Zubat were making pleading noises to Noel for more, holding up the empty plate they were using for their food, "Though...I don't think I'll be able to make anything that Poison Types will love as much as Noel's food…"

"At least it seems that having a bug actually love her cooking is doing a small bit of help for the phobia," Cajun whispered to Makoto.

"Yeah," Makoto nodded before looking over at Berry, Pikachu, and Clefairy, "...Wonder what they're talking about?"

"Pi-chu?"

"Fairy, clefairy."

"Su-Pa-pachi?"

"Clefairy."

"Oh? Pachiri?"

"Fairy."

"Those two seem to make friends really fast," Makoto noted.

"Yeah," Ash agreed before he noticed Pikachu, Berry, and Clefairy standing up, "Something up?"

"Pika-pi," Pikachu pointed before the three jumped off and went off in a direction.

"Guess we're on the move again," Cajun noted as the three Noel-made food eaters whined sadly.

"I can put this into bento boxes for later," Noel offered, earning cheers from the trio.

* * *

"What is with these three?" Tsubaki pondered as they followed Pikachu, Berry, and Clefairy up a hill as the full moon rose.

"Where on Earth are you taking us?" Ash pondered before they got up the hill and found another cave.

"This one isn't lit," Cajun observed, "Team Rocket isn't aware of it."

"Let's just hope t…..I almost jinxed it there," Makoto said as they went into the cave.

As the group traveled deeper into the cave, they came across a small clearing, the moon shining down from an opening above. The moonlight shined down upon a massive stone that glittered in the moonlight, tinier stones circling the larger one.

"It's the core of the Moon Stone," Seymour gasped.

"This feels like a dream," Misty awed, Noel nodding in agreement.

"So the Moon Stone legend was true," Brock noted.

"Look. Clefairy's doing something," Mai spoke up, seeing Clefairy approaching the Moon Stone core and put the rock she had in a lone spot.

Once she did, she moved back as the rocks began to glow. The core rock began to glow as multiple Clefairy began to come into the large chamber.

"So...many…" Noel squirmed a little, trying hard not to hug any of them.

The Clefairy they followed walked up to them, "Clefairy~ Fairy-fairy!" she bowed, "Clefairy."

"I think she's trying to thank us," Tsubaki noted.

"It appears so," Brock noted.

"Oh! Look at them," Misty gasped softly, seeing the Clefairy jumping and spinning around the Moon Stone core.

"Amazing. They've formed their own society," Cajun noted, having her notebook out as she wrote something down, "Incredible…"

"So what has that little Clefairy been telling you two, anyway?" Makoto asked, seeing their Clefairy wasn't joining in but talking with Pikachu and Clefairy.

"Pachi…" Berry spoke up.

"Pika-pika! Pi-Pika-pika!" Pikachu added as the two made dancing motions.

"Ooh! I just love charades!" Makoto beamed, "Okay! Um...uh….they're collecting the Moon Stones and…"

"Doing the Macarena!" Ash finished, earning a face fault from the two Pokemon.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu crossed his arms before Berry got on her knees and put her paws together while closing her eyes as Pikachu made himself try to appear big and respective.

"...Oh! Praising!" Makoto snapped her fingers, "The Clefairy collect the Moon Stones and praise them!"

"So they think the stones are some sort of embodiment of a being they pray to?" Mai asked, earning cheers from the two Electric Types.

"...Then maybe the legend about the Moon Stone coming from space is true," Cajun noted, "...interesti-"

"Of course! It all makes sense now!" Seymour exclaimed, startling the group.

"Wh-what does?" Noel asked.

"Outer space! Pokemon and the human race will ride the Moon Stone into space!" Seymour exclaimed once more, his eyes wide with excitement, "First to the moon, then to Mars, then together to the stars!"

"We've lost him…" Makoto sweatdropped.

"Very much so…" Tsubaki agreed, a bead of sweat dripping down her own face.

"Stars?! Dat's our cue!"

"..." Cajun was thinking very unladylike things as a shadow came over the Moon Stones, causing everyone to look up to see a Meowth-shaped balloon with Team Rocket in it.

"Seriously, these guys don't know when to quit," Mai frowned.

"Hey you three! Keep away from the Moon Stone or else!" Seymour shouted to Team Rocket.

"Or else?" James repeated in a mocking manner.

"I think we're being threatened," Jessie noted with a smirk.

"Th-th-th-th Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy, not to you t-t-t-t-t-troublemakers!" Seymour argued, his legs shaking like crazy, "L-l-l-leave this cave at once!"

"What's that unusual sound?" James asked.

"His knees are shaking," Jessie smirked.

"Sounds like a wimp," Meowth shook his head.

"I-I-I'll show you!" Seymour shouted as he ran forward, only to end up tripping on something and fell.

"Oops. I dropped my banana peel," Meowth mockingly said, "Did ya have a nice trip, dorky?"

"M-my glasses! I can't see a thing!" Seymour whimpered as he looked around, his glasses missing from his face.

"Oh! Seymour," Misty gasped.

"That was uncalled for," Ash frowned at Team Rocket.

"All's fair in a Pokemon battle, boy," Jessie smirked.

"That wasn't a battle, That was bullying," Tsubaki frowned.

"Fair point," James shrugged before he and Jessie released their Pokemon, " _Now_ it's a battle!"

"Clefairy!" the fairies freaked as they ran away from the Poison Types.

"Fairy Types like Clefairy are weak to Poison Types," Cajun reminded.

"Go, Onix!"

"Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Come on, Berry!" Makoto called.

"Vul…" Yuki began, about to jump out of Noel's arms before she was held back.

"S-sorry, Yuki, but it's too dangerous for you to go out there," Noel stated, _'Still...I wish there was someway I could help.'_

"IWAAAAAAAAAARK!" Onix roared out as Ekans, Ariados, and Koffing...slowly turned away and began to move away.

"Hey! Get back in there!" Jessie snapped.

"You three should know better that your Pokemon are all weak against Rock/Ground Types like Onix," Cajun stated

"That and they'll be flattened by the big guy," Makoto added as Pikachu and Berry crackled their electricity on top of Onix's head.

"Koffing, use the biggest Smokescreen you can make!" James ordered.

"Koffing!" Koffing shouted as it expelled a large cloud of smoke, completely engulfing the room and causing everyone to start coughing.

"P-Pidgeotto, clear it away!" Ash coughed out as he sent out his Flying Type.

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto cried out as she released a strong blast of wind to disperse the smoke...revealing the Moon Stone was gone.

"No...the Moon Stone…" Noel whispered.

"Team Rocket must've stole it during the Smokescreen," Tsubaki frowned.

"Shrew!"

"Huh?" Mai looked down to see a Sandshrew poking its head out of the ground by her foot, "Hey, you're the Sandshrew I helped today, aren't you?"

"Shrew!" Sandshrew nodded, "Shreew! Sand-sandshrew-sand!"

"Iwa?" everyone looked at Onix.

"Shre-sand-sa!"

"IWAAAARK!" Onix roared as he dove underground with Sandshrew.

"I think that Sandshrew knows where the Moon Stone is!" Misty realized.

"Come on! They're probably heading outside!" Ash called.

"My glasses...I can't find them," Seymour groaned before a Clefairy put them on his face.

"Fairy!" the Clefairy beamed.

"Oh! Why thank you," Seymour thanked before blinking a bit, "But, why aren't you chasing after the robbers who took your Moon Stone?"

"Fairy?" the Clefairy pondered as they gathered around him.

"The Moon Stone is sacred to you, isn't it?" Seymour asked, "It's your responsibility to take it back from those robbers. Do...do you understand me?"

"Clefairy," one nodded.

* * *

"Nice guys finish last!" James laughed as their balloon floated away from the area, the Moon Stone tied below it.

"We just went from woist to foist!" Meowth added.

"IWAAAARRRK!" Onix roared as he emerged from the ground, sending out a large amount of rocks into the air at Team Rocket with his tail.

"It knows Rock Throw?!" Meowth panicked before the rocks collided with their getaway balloon, popping it and sending them crashing into the ground below.

"Nice work, Onix! Grab them, now!" Brock called out as the group ran into the area.

"AAARK!" Onix roared as he dove at Team Rocket.

"Ah! Koffing, use Sludge!" James yelped.

"Koffing!" Koffing upchucked a large amount of sludge, getting into Onix's eyes.

"IWAAAARK!" Onix roared as he tried to get it out.

"Perfect. Ariados, Night Shade while it's blinded!" Jessie ordered.

"Ari…" a dark aura came off Ariados before shooting out in a crescent-shaped blade of it, "ADOS!"

"Onix, look out!" Brock called out.

"Iwar…" Onix grunted out, managing to open one of his eyes to see the attack coming towards him as it slammed right into him, "IWAAAAARK!"

"No, Onix!" Brock called as Onix stumbled out of his hole...to reveal Sandshrew peeking out of it...before Sandshrew was revealed to be on top of Seymour's head.

"Seymour?" Mai blinked twice before she noticed the Clefairy jumping out of the hole, "And the Clefairy?"

"Hey! What's going on?" Meowth demanded before the Clefairy began to wave their fingers back and forth while chanting.

"What are they doing?" James asked.

"They're waving their fingers," Jessie replied.

"Dis way and dat way and dis way," Meowth noted as Team Rocket began to just follow the fingers waving back and forth.

"Waving their fingers…" Cajun whispered, pondering for a moment before her eyes widened, "It's Metronome."

"Metronome?" Makoto repeated.

"Yes, it's…" Cajun began before she saw that even the others were following the finger movements, even the Pokemon out, "..."

"Sorry...too...mesmerizing…" Noel whispered.

"Con...tinue...Cajun," Tsubaki managed to get out.

"...Metronome...is a move that randomly calls out a different move," Cajun resumed, "Best I can say...brace yourselves."

"Cle-fairy!" all the Clefairy declared as their fingers stopped and started glowing.

The group of Clefairy began to shine brightly. Cracks appeared beneath Team Rocket and the Moon Stone, causing them to look down. Everyone moved back just before a massive eruption went off, sending a scorched Team Rocket into the air and towards the distance.

"Well, it looks like Team Rocket is…" Jessie began.

"Blasting off again!" James finished.

"Dat was da Metronome!" Meowth groaned.

"I give it two thumbs down!"

"Same here!" James and Meowth agreed with Jessie.

"Ekans…" Ekans hissed out behind a chunk of the Moon Stone in its mouth just before they went out of sight, a twinkle in the sky the only thing left behind.

"What was _that_?!" Misty gawked as they stared at the large hole in the ground.

"Either Explosion, Eruption, or Earth Power," Cajun explained, "Like I said, Metronome randomly calls out a different move when used."

"Oh, the poor Moon Stone," Noel whispered.

"Pix!" Yuki looked up at the sky.

"Huh?" Noel looked up to see the sky filled with a glitter of sorts, "Oh wow~!"

"Glitter?" Makoto pondered.

"Ah! It...It's the Moon Stone!" Seymour realized, "The Metronome's called attack shattered it and now it's raining down!"

"Um, guys?" Mai spoke up, catching their attention, "Something's happening to the Clefairy."

Everyone looked to see as some shards of the Moon Stone landed on the Clefairy, those Clefairy began to glow a soft pink. Their bodies grew larger as their toes gained another claw to them as a pair of spiked wings emerged from their backs.

"Clefable~" the evolved Pokemon called out as Ash took out Dexter.

=Clefable, the Fairy Pokemon, and the evolved form of Clefairy. Clefable is a timid creature that flees when it senses people approaching, and is one of the world's rarest Pokémon. Its sensitive ears can distinctly hear a pin drop from half a mile (one kilometer) away. Because of its acute hearing, it prefers to live in quiet, mountainous areas of which it is protective. Using a bouncy gait, it is able to walk on water and sometimes appears to be flying using its small wings= Dexter informed.

"I think I get it now...When we first saw it, the Clefairy was holding the Moon Stone it had in leaves so it wouldn't touch the stone and evolve!" Tsubaki realized as Clefairy and Clefable began to happily interact with one another, _'Amazing...Not only through experience and metamorphosis...but also by touching a stone? Just what else can cause Pokemon to evolve?'_

* * *

"Well...it's not exactly one big one anymore, but it still is pretty to see," Makoto noted, watching the Pokemon dance around their pile of Moon Stones in their cavern once more.

"I don't think we could've gotten to Team Rocket so fast if you hadn't led Onix there," Mai noted as she patted the Sandshrew on its head, "Thank you."

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew beamed as it nuzzled into the petting.

"I think Sandshrew really likes you," Brock noted.

"You think?" Mai giggled as Sandshrew gave a nod, "Do you want to come with us, Sandshrew?"

"Sand!" Sandshrew beamed, jumping into her arms and nuzzling into her bust.

"O-Okay!" Mai laughed, "How about...Sandy?"

"Sand?" Sandshrew deadpanned.

"You're right. Too obvious," Mai sweatdropped, "Hmm...Maybe...Terra?"

"Sand!" Sandshrew nodded, nuzzling into her bust once more.

"Okay! Terra it is!" Mai grinned.

"So what will you do now?" Cajun asked Seymour, "Write a report on your current research on the Clefairy and Clefable for the museum?"

"Actually, I've decided to live here with them," Seymour replied, earning surprised looks from just about all of them, "It's been my life's dream to find the Moon Stone and one day travel the stars with the Clefairy."

"I...I see…" Misty blinked twice.

Tsubaki elbowed Makoto when she started making 'coo-coo' motions with her finger, "I wish you all the luck, Seymour."

"I just hope you send the Pewter Museum a postcard when you do," Brock joked as they went back to watching the Clefairy and Clefable perform their dance.

* * *

"Do you really think the Clefairy came from outer space?" Ash asked as they walked along a road away from Mt. Moon.

"Dunno. But it would be fun to imagine if they did," Makoto replied.

"Well if they did or there _are_ Pokemon that come from space, I'll eat two big bowls of Noel's cooking," Misty stated.

"How big?" Tsubaki asked.

"About this big," Misty replied, holding her arms out to about the size of Pidgeotto's wingspan.

"...You are a brave, _brave_ girl," Makoto informed, patting Misty's shoulder with a mock salute, "I salute to you."

"Um...thanks," Misty nodded as the group came across a fork in the road, a signpost in the middle.

"Let's see…" Brock looked at the sign, "It seems that this way leads to Cerulean City," Brock pointed to the left, only Makoto seeing the depressed look forming on Misty's face, "And that way leads to another route."

"Vul?" Yuki's ears twitched as she noticed something on the sign.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked before looking at the sign, "O-Oh! Ash, your name is on it."

"Huh?" Ash blinked before looking at the corner of the sign where a childish drawing of a brown-haired boy was sticking his tongue out with an eyelid pulled down was beside some writing, "'Gary was here. Ash is a…'" he straightened up, "...LOSER?!"

"Gary?" Mai repeated, "Hey. Professor Oak owes him a million dollars."

"OH! I'LL SHOW YOU, GARY!" Ash shouted as he ran in the direction of Cerulean City.

"Ahh! A-Ash, wait up!"

"Why do we always run?" Cajun sighed as they began to follow Ash.

"Dunno, but it's a good workout!" Makoto beamed as she ran ahead.

"Of course you'd think that," Cajun deadpanned.

"Chipa!" Berry cheered, enjoying the breeze from the running.

* * *

" **Professor Cajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The curtains rose up, revealing the familiar lab backdrop, table, and TV. However, Hikari and Cajun were not in at the moment.**

" **...Cajun? Um...hello?" Tsubaki spoke as she poked her head in.**

 **She heard the door open and a wet and soggy Cajun walked in followed by Hikari.**

" **Uh…"**

" **Don't. Ask. Tsubaki."**

" **...F….fair enough…" Tsubaki held her hands up as she slowly backed away.**

" **Well, that was a complete failure," Cajun frowned.**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded before pointing at the 'audience.'**

" **Hm? Oh!" Cajun walked out and came back in wearing her new traveling clothes and her lab coat, "Hello, everyone. Welcome to yet another rendition of our omake, where I talk about a Pokemon or two that appeared in this chapter. Today we'll be talking about a rather interesting Pokemon. Hikari?"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pulled the remote out, pressing a button as the TV turned on, showing an image of Clefairy.**

" **Clefairy, the Fairy Pokemon. Originally, scientists believed that Clefairy was a Normal-Type Pokemon until recent tests proved that Clefairy was a Fairy Type, fitting given its classification as the Fairy Pokemon," Cajun explained as a simulation was run of Clefairy being hit by a multitude of Dragon Type Attacks, only for the HP Bar to not even decrease in the slightest amount, "Fairy Types are immune to Dragon Type attacks, so if you have one on your side when there's a Dragon Type on a rampage, then you'll be set. However..." the simulation changed to Clefairy running from a few Poison and Steel Type Pokemon, "If there are Poison and Steel Types about, it is best to avoid those as Fairy Types are weak against those certain types."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen changed to a strange crystal-like substance.**

" **Clefairy have a unique feature in their anatomy. Clefairy have a secretion from the back of their throat that can harden into a crystal-like substance. They often use this in things they build such as their nests," Cajun explained before Hikari changed the screen to a group of Clefairy dancing around a Moon Stone, "Clefairy have a unique culture of sorts. The evolutionary stone known as the Moon Stone is highly regarded as an item of worship to Clefairy and they often perform dances around a large bundle of them to act as prayer for protection, good health, and a long life."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen now displayed Clefairy evolving into Clefable.**

" **When exposed to the Moon Stone, Clefairy evolve into Clefable, also known as the Fairy Pokemon," Cajun explained, "Despite them having larger wings they are still incapable of flight and instead store moonlight inside of their wings to let them hover in the air for a time." a simulation began to run where a Clefable was one kilometer away from a falling pin, its back turned to it, "Clefable have a powerful sense of hearing, able to even hear a pin dropping from over a kilometer away." the pin landed and Clefable turned in the direction, an inquisitive expression on its face before changing to a Clefable holding their ears in the middle of a city, "Unfortunately, this also means that Clefable cannot stand the hustle and bustle of living in a city and are often prone to staying as far away from them as possible."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed a button, causing the screen to change to show Clefairy and Clefable using Metronome.**

" **Clefairy and Clefable are one of the few Pokemon that naturally learn Metronome as they grow up instead of having to train to learn it," Cajun explained, "Each time, the results are different, but it seems that when used in a group, the attack is the same for each one, amplifying that single attack by the number of Clefairy and Clefable there. However, there has been ongoing research into the move and it seems that there is a list of certain moves that Metronome is incapable of using, such as the Signature Moves of Legendary Pokemon. Still, it is advisable to be prepared for when Metronome is used."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded before turning her head to see a Clefairy beside her.**

" **Clefairy, Clefairy~" Clefairy chanted as it began to use Metronome.**

" **How did a Clefairy get in here?" Cajun pondered as Clefairy finished and shined brightly.**

 ***BOOM!***

 **Cajun coughed as she and Hikari twitched in a crater in their set, "Ex...plosion…"**

" **Ra...lts…" Hikari slowly nodded before both passed out, the ashes of the curtains falling on them.**

* * *

 _GT: Ah, the Clefairy...So mysterious, so adorable, so reclusive._

 _SZ: And so very hard to encounter and/or catch. Still, it was a very nice chapter overall, and Mai got herself a Sandshrew now._

 _GT: Eeyup. I wonder how things will be going for our group as they head on their way to Cerulean City?_

 _SZ: Guess we'll have to find out n-*sees a Clefairy hop in*...uh, GT? Is this your…?_

 _GT: No, no it is not. *sees Clefairy start to perform Metronome* ...What is with these Clefairy and using Metronome today?!_

 _SZ: Dunno, but duck for cover!*runs into a nearby bunker*be sure to review and subscribe, folks!_

 _GT: *sees Clefairy bounce high into the air* Did it use Splash? Ah well. See ya in Chapter Se…*Clefairy lands on me hard*...Bounce...it...it used Bounce...I am in pain..._


	6. Chapter 6

_SZ: So...six chapters in a row...wow. We are really on a roll here. So let us skip the pleasantries, and begin. GT, disclaimer and stuff?_

 _GT: *still in pain from the Clefairy landing on me* We don't own anyone...ugh...neither do we own Pokemon nor BlazBlue...owie…_

 _SZ:...Uh...Hikari? Assistance please?_

 _Hikari the Ralts: Ralts…*uses Heal Pulse on GammaTron*_

 _GT: Thank you._

 _Hikari: Ralts…*uses Confusion to lower the curtain*_

* * *

 **Entry 005: Greetings once more from Cajun Feycott. On our way to Cerulean City for the next Gym, we had to make our way through Mt. Moon. As we arrived at the mysterious mountain, we were introduced to Seymour, a scientist from Pewter City's Museum that was researching Mt. Moon, being attacked by a swarm of Zubat. After we rescued him via Pikachu and Berry using Thunderbolt to scare the Zubat away, we find out someone was disturbing the environment within Mt. Moon…ugh. And it turns out said someone was Team Rocket.**

 **Ashton, Brock, and I fended Jessie and James off with our team of Pikachu, Geodude, and Hikari. However...in our battle, Meowth was able to get away to pursue a Clefairy holding a Moon Stone. Fortunately, Berry and Misty's Staryu were able to protect it and send Meowth flying away. Though, it should have been physically impossible for something like that to happen. He should have burst or died of water poisoning or of drowning from all that water being forced into his body... But I digress… After some resting and Noel earning another follower from Brock's newly caught Zubat, Pikachu, Berry, and Clefairy led us to a small cave housing not only an entire group of Clefairy, but the core of the Moon Stone.**

 **Unfortunately, we were not the only ones who had followed the Clefairy there as Team Rocket had done so in a balloon...resembling Meowth's head. So aside from being stalkers and possible pedophiles, they are also egotistic as well...ahem! Apologies. Getting off track here again...Just before a Pokemon battle ensued, James had ordered his Koffing to use Smokescreen to cover their escape, taking the Moon Stone Core with them. Fortunately for us, a Sandshrew that Mai had given her bottled water to seemed to know where they were heading and Onix pursued Sandshrew while we followed out of the cave. We managed to catch up to them after Onix used Rock Throw to pop their balloon, but Team Rocket used a combination of Sludge and Night Shade from Koffing and Ariados respectively to knock Onix down.**

 **Seymour had apparently followed after Onix in his tunnel...with all the Clefairy. They proceeded to perform Metronome and, to my embarrassment, the others ended up following their fingers like a trance. The end result of the Metronome was most likely the move Eruption and not only sent Team Rocket flying into the distance, but shattered the core Moon Stone and the 'rain' of the shards induced evolution in some of the Clefairy into Clefable. Seymour decided to remain with the Clefairy and Clefable while the Sandshrew ended up becoming Mai's Pokemon, receiving the name Terra. The next morning, we were leaving Mt. Moon and ended up at a fork in the road. After inspecting the sign, we were much closer to Cerulean...but also this 'Gary' character had written that Ashton is, apparently, a loser and caused Ashton to run off towards the city to try to catch up. I can only wonder what adventures and new Pokemon lie ahead in this world.**

* * *

"Ahh...Today's a great day!" Ash beamed as the group walked along the dirt road.

"What happened to wanting to catch up to this Gary guy?" Mai pondered.

"Well, he is ten years old," Cajun giggled as Hikari, on her shoulder, kept passing a ball of psychic energy to Butterfree, the two using Confusion to do so.

"That's a great idea having them practice their Psychic moves like that," Brock noted.

"Thank you," Cajun nodded, "This helps improve not only their casual use of the moves they currently know, but it improves their accuracy and how to adjust the level of power each time." she ducked a little, letting the ball go over her head and hit a tree, "A little too much power in that last shot, Butterfree."

"Reeee…" Butterfree looked apologetic.

"Hmmm…"

"Something up, Noel?" Ash asked.

"I feel like we're missing someone," Noel replied as she looked over the group.

"...Hey yeah. Where's Misty?" Makoto asked as she looked around.

"Risu!" Berry pointed, seeing Misty running up to them from behind.

"W-wait up!" Misty panted as she stopped before them, "Where do you think you're going?"

"...Uh. Cerulean City, duh," Ash replied.

"Gh?! C-Cerulean City?! What are you going there for?!" Misty asked nervously.

"Isn't it obvious? So I can challenge the Gym there and earn my next Badge," Ash replied, "I don't see what's the problem here."

"Um….well...you see…" Misty began nervously.

"See what?"

"..Oh! There are some very scary Ghost Pokemon here with faces like…" Misty paused as she made a face, "Monsters!"

"...Chi-papapapapa!" Berry cracked up, falling over in Makoto's tail so that only her tiny little feet kicking the air were visible.

"I don't think your monster face works," Makoto noted, "Now come on. I want to see this Cerulean City for m-"

"Wait! I got a better idea!" Misty shouted as she got in front of the group, "How about Vermillion City instead? It's right on the water, lots of neat Pokemon, there's a Gym there Ash can challenge, and you can watch all the giant yachts pulling into the harbor."

"Okay, let's go!"

"Really?" Misty asked.

"...To Cerulean City!" Ash finished his sentence, earning a face fault from Misty.

"Makoto, stop teaching him that," Tsubaki frowned at a snickering Makoto.

"Ah, come on? Is it a bad thing to teach him to earn funny reactions like that?" Makoto asked.

' _Oh...of all places we had to go, why did I have to wind up back in Cerulean…?'_ Misty thought with a groan.

* * *

"Um, Brock?"

"Yes? What is it, Noel?" Brock asked, looking up from his pot of stew.

"Well...um, do Gym Leaders talk to each other at times? L-Like to talk about Trainers they've fought?" Noel asked.

"Oh? Why ask?"

"J-just curious and stuff."

"Well, we don't really talk to one another persay, but there is a website that we are encouraged to post videos of at least one Gym Battle each month," Brock explained, "I haven't been on it in a while, but I did give the email and password to my father for him to keep it up."

"O-Oh. S...So do you know what the Gym will be like for Ash in Cerulean?"

"..." Brock looked over his shoulder to see Ash doing training with Butterfree and Makoto working with Needles, "...So long as you don't tell Ash. I think it will be more important that he learns about the Types that the Gyms he challenges by himself."

"O-Okay…" Noel nodded.

"Cerulean City's Gym is known for their Water Type Pokemon. They've got all kinds of them from different Regions to make different teams for different Badge Runners. Say it's your first Gym. You'd be facing Pokemon like Horsea and Goldeen. If it's your last? I've heard that they have a Gyarados, Milotic, Clawitzer, Golisopod, Lanturn, and Toxapex for those battles. Though..." he frowned, "It's been years since any Trainer has gone to Cerulean, Vermillion, or Pewter for their last three badges."

"Really?" Noel blinked twice.

"Yeah," Brock nodded as he stirred his stew.

"S-So if someone came to Pewter for their last Badge…"

"Crustle, Golem, Gigalith, Rhyperior, Aggron, and Tyrannitar," Brock replied, "When we don't use the Pokemon, such as me preferring my Geodude and Onix, they're trained by hired Trainers that live in Pewter City or loaned to construction companies on jobs. Not sure about what other Gyms do, though."

"Oh...I-I see," Noel noted.

"Yeah," Brock nodded before his brow raised, "Uh, Noel? Are you sure you need to use that much cinnamon?"

"Of course. It helps make it taste even sweeter," Noel nodded, "Oh! Maybe I should add something spicy to make it have a sweet and spicy feel to it!"

' _I'm now starting to understand just_ how _she makes her 'food,''_ Brock thought with unease, seeing it starting to start censoring itself slowly, while Makoto hugged a now-Kakuna Needles.

* * *

The following morning, the had arrived at Cerulean City, walking through a quaint neighborhood as they looked around.

"So this is Cerulean City, eh?" Ash asked as he looked around, "Cool."

"Yeah. It certainly has a...hmm?" Makoto blinked as she noticed someone missing, "...Misty's gone again."

"She seems to have an aversion to this place," Cajun noted.

"I'll go try to find her," Makoto offered.

"Okay. Meet us at the Pokemon Gym when you do," Tsubaki stated.

"Can do," Makoto saluted as she ran off.

"If anyone can do it, Makoto can," Cajun noted, earning a nod from Tsubaki, Mai, and Noel.

"...Hmm?" Mai blinked for a moment when she heard something, "...Sirens?"

"Sirens?" Tsubaki repeated before she and the others heard it, the noise coming from around the corner nearby.

Now slightly curious, the group walked over and turned around the corner, seeing a few police car parked in front of a store, a crowd of people surrounding the entrance.

"I wonder what happened," Ash noted.

"Yeah," Brock agreed before the six ran over and joined the crowd surrounding the entrance.

"Um, e-excuse me," Noel spoke up, catching a man's attention, "What happened here?"

"Some burglars broke into that store last night."

"Burglars?" Tsubaki repeated.

"Hey, you six!" a voice called out, catching Ash and the others' attention as they turned towards...Officer Jenny? "You look awfully suspicious to me…"

"Officer Jenny? ...Oh no, don't tell me you're Pewter City's Jenny's little sister," Tsubaki gawked.

"I'm her sister-in-law, actually," Jenny replied, "But how do you know her?"

"Well…" Ash began.

"Don't tell me. I know...maybe you stopped to ask her for directions. Or maybe you found a wallet on the street and decided to turn it in to her. Or…" Jenny began before she pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "Maybe you're a group of burglars who broke out of jail!"

"I've never been to jail!" Ash yelped.

"Neither have we!" Brock added.

"A likely story," Jenny frowned.

"We just got into town and saw the crowd and just came to see what was going on," Mai explained.

"...The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime," Jenny grinned.

"W-wait! That's not what I…" Mai began.

"Ash, Brock, show her proof," Tsubaki spoke up.

"Proof?"

"Your PokeDex and Badge respectively," Tsubaki stated as she looked over at Jenny, "I apologize, but you're assuming way too much. We just recently got here into town after passing through Mt. Moon."

"We also have this," Ash added as he held up Dexter.

=I am Dexter, a PokeDex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Ash Ketchum= Dexter informed.

"Yeah. And I'm from the Pewter City Gym," Brock replied before pulling out a Boulder Badge that was around the size of a police badge, a stylized 'P' on it with his name written beneath, "I can also vouch for these four girls being with us."

"...I see," Jenny noted, taking a slow deep breath before she bowed down, "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding!" she stood up with a pondering look, "...Now I'm suspicious of my sister-in-law...she sure has weird taste in friends."

"Weird taste?" Tsubaki repeated under her breath in a huddle with Mai, Noel, and Cajun.

"Um...A-Are you okay, Cajun?" Noel asked as she saw Cajun scribbling frantically in yet another notebook.

"It's a herd of Dittos that are attracted to Jenny and Joy…" Cajun theorized, "That has to be it…"

"I think we lost her…" Mai sheepishly noted as they got out of the huddle to see Brock slumping a bit, "What the heck?"

"So what got stolen?" Ash asked.

"That's the strange thing, actually. No money was stolen, just a massive vacuum and a giant hose," Jenny explained.

"How big are we talking about?"

"It was meant to be used to help filter polluted water in the rivers, but the filtration unit wasn't installed yet," Jenny replied.

"But why would anyone want that stuff for?" Ash asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's police business," Jenny stated as she gently pushed him away, "I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

"...Just one more question," Tsubaki spoke up, earning the officer's attention, "Was there any sign of breaking and entering in the area the items were stolen from?"

"...Now that you mention it, there was signs of someone crawling through the ventilation shaft…" Jenny recalled, "...But that's all I have to say. Now please leave or you'll be arrested for disrupting the police."

"Of course, officer," Tsubaki nodded as she began to push the others away, "Thank you."

Jenny nodded before she moved to the crowd, "Okay! That's enough! Break it up people! Nothing to see here! Move along!"

* * *

"Nice call back there, Tsubaki," Mai commented.

"Yeah. Good thing I had Dexter and Brock had his badge," Ash added.

"Of course. Still…" Tsubaki paused as she held her chin, "What Officer Jenny said has me curious. What criminals would only steal a vacuum meant for filtering polluted water and a giant hose?"

"...It better not be those annoying nuisances again," Cajun frowned a bit, referring to Team Rocket, "but...let us worry about that later. For now...Ashton?"

"Please don't call me that…"

"Don't you have a Gym to challenge?"

"Oh, right!" Ash nodded.

"Do you have an idea of what the Gym's Type is like?" Cajun asked.

"...Not really," Ash replied.

"Then that means you'll be going in blind," Mai noted.

"Yeah...no biggie. I'll be ready for whatever Pokemon the Gym Leader has," Ash grinned confidently.

"Well," Brock got up from the benches they were at, "I have some stuff I need to check out."

"Huh? Stuff?" Ash repeated, "What kind of stuff?"

"Just...stuff," Brock replied, "I'll meet you all at the Pokemon Center if Ash wins or loses at the Gym."

"O-Okay," Noel nodded as Brock began to walk away, "...Um...does anyone know where the Cerulean Gym is exactly?"

"Well, all we need to do if find that symbol that was on Brock's Gym," Cajun noted, earning looks from the others, "That symbol is on all Pokemon Gyms. It recognizes them as an official Pokemon Gym."

"Oh...of course," Ash nodded as he stood up, "Then come on. Let's go find the Gym so I can win my badge!"

"R...right."

* * *

"Seriously, where is she?" Makoto muttered as she looked around for Misty.

Berry poked out of Makoto's tail and looked around, "Chi?"

"What is it, Berry?" Makoto asked.

"Chipa-pa," Berry pointed her tiny paw.

Makoto looked just to see Misty entering a large building with a large seal-like Pokemon sign hung on top of the roof, "There she is." she blinked twice, seeing the sign's eye was actually a familiar symbol, "Hey. That's the same symbol that was on Brock's Gym. Guess this is the Cerulean Gym then...wait. Does that mean...I gotta see this for myself to make sure."

With that, she ran over to the doors and quietly went inside, making sure not to alert Misty as she began to look around.

"...Huh...reminds me of an aquarium…" Makoto noted with a whisper as she looked around, seeing a few 'windows' filled with various fish-like Pokemon, "...Guess that means this is a Water Type Gym then…"

"...Pachi-su chi-pachi."

"If you're saying that Pikachu's gonna own this Gym, then I agree," Makoto nodded before her ears twitched, "Eh?"

=Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the stars our of show!= a voice called out from somewhere =Behold the Sensational Cerulean City Synchronized Swimming Sisters, the Waterflowers, Lily, Violet, and Daisy!=

"Huh?" Makoto blinked as she walked forward, seeing a pair of doors slightly opened.

She then quietly opened them to see a large stadium's worth of people sitting with the stands, looking down at a large swimming pool. Though...what they were really looking at were the three beauties standing on the tall diving board, with either long, blond hair, shoulder-length red hair, or mid-back blue hair.

"Chipa," Berry hopped onto her shoulder and pointed at the highest part of the stands.

"..." Makoto looked up, "She's up there." quickly, she made her way without being noticed, "Misty."

"Gh?!" Misty froze up before turning her head to see Makoto, "M-Makoto?"

"What're you doing here?...You're not mysteriously the Gym Leader of this place, are you?" Makoto asked.

"N-Not exactly," Misty replied as Makoto sat down beside her.

"..." Makoto looked at one of the screens set up for the audience further in the back to see the three up close, "...They're your sisters, aren't they?" Misty looked at her with wide eyes, "I was in a _military_ academy before my friends and I came here to Kanto. I excelled at the investigation courses. Aside from minor details, you all sport similar features. Now come on. Why don't ya tell big sis Makoto what's wrong."

"...my sisters…" Misty replied, a slight frown on her face, "Before I left, they always picked on me by saying they were better at everything. Whatever clothes I got were always hand-me-downs from them."

"...I see now. You left because you wanted to prove them wrong, right?"

"..." Misty nodded.

"And you feel you're back way too early to prove them wrong, right?" another nod from Misty, "Oh…" she pulled Misty into a side hug, "Well, frankly? I think you're a great Trainer."

"...But will they think so?" Misty asked, referring to her sisters.

"Maybe. Take it from me. I come from a big family myself," Makoto stated, "And by big, I mean I have at least twice as many siblings as you do. And we both know how many sibs _Brock_ has."

"...True…"

"Yup. So what if they tease ya? They're still your sisters deep down," Makoto added with a soft smile, "...Tell ya what? Why don't ya try and talk with them after the show's over? I'll even be there to support ya."

"...Yeah. Thanks, Makoto."

"Hey, no problem," Makoto grinned, "And if they don't like it, we let Berry shock 'em."

"Makoto!" Misty had to force down the laugh.

"What? Nobody mocks my friends and gets away with it."

* * *

"It's like an Aquarium…" Ash noted as he, Noel, Tsubaki, Mai, and Cajun walked through teh halls of the Gym, "...How can this be a Pokemon Gym?"

"Maybe it's to let people see what kinds of Water Pokemon are out there," Tsubaki guessed.

"C...cute…" Noel whispered, seeing a small seahorse like Pokemon swim by in one of the tanks as Yuki followed its movements.

"..." Mai blinked twice as she looked at a bullet-shaped, dark-blue shark-like Pokemon, _'The sharks here are weird.'_.

"That's a Sharpedo," Cajun noted, seeing the look on Mai's face, "They're extremely fast and dangerous Pokemon in the water, even capable of shattering rocks that're in their way."

"...It sounds like they put 'Shark' together with 'Torpedo,'" Mai sweatdropped.

"True, but the Pokemon itself is still interesting," Cajun said as she looked at it, her notebook out as she drew a diagram of Sharpedo.

"..." Tsubaki slowly blinked as she looked at a pair of strange fish like Pokemon swim by, one orange and looked like a carp and the other a pale and blue bass, "..."

"Those are Feebas and Magikarp," Ash noted as Tsubaki looked at him while he held up his Pokedex, "Dexter told me."

"Ahh…" Tsubaki nodded before she heard someone coming down the hall, "Hmm?"

"The crowd was totally awesome."

"I know. It was so great."

"Daisy, the dive you did was, like, super."

"Thanks. The practice really paid off."

"Totally."

"What the heck am I hearing?" Mai questioned as they saw three girls in swimsuit and swim jackets over those coming down the hall, _'It sounds like something the oldest maid back home would say.'_

"...Um, excuse me?" Ash spoke up, earning the attention of the three girls, "D-"

"I'm sorry, but if you want an interview, you have to, like, call our manager," the girl in the yellow swimsuit stated.

"What? No. It's not that. I-" Ash began once more.

"We don't _do_ autographs," she stated once more.

"No no. I don't want one," Ash shook his head, "I really just wanted to know if this is a Pokemon Gym."

"Oh...It sure is," the blunette nodded, "Why?"

"Oh good. Well I'm looking for the Gym Trainer," Ash explained.

"Oh. Well why didn't you just ask?" the blonde asked, causing him to blink, "...You're looking at them."

"Huh?!"

"Three Gym Leaders for one Gym?" Tsubaki pondered.

"Of course. We're the Sensational Waterflower Sisters," the red/pink haired girl nodded.

"We're world famous," the blunette added.

"...Then...what's with the swimsuits?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Oh these? It's part of, like, our hobby, and our fans love to watch us perform," the red/pink haired girl answered.

"Yup. We _pool_ our talents to make a big _splash_!" the blunette joked as all three laughed.

' _Oh god! That pun was terrible! It was Makoto-level of bad!'_ Tsubaki thought.

"...Um...n...nice...joke?" Noel tried to complement, but...even she could agree that pun was bad.

"Oh why thank you, little boy."

"..." Noel slumped at that, a depressing aura around her as Yuki looked at her in slight confusion and concern.

"...Is he, like, alright?" the blunette asked.

"Noel's a girl," Mai deadpanned.

"...Uh…" Ash slowly blinked before he shook his head, "We're getting off track here! I'm here to challenge all three of you!"

"...ooh…" the three cringed, making him blink in confusion.

"Um, about that…" the blonde began, "We don't feel much like battling anymore..."

"Pardon me? Are you not Gym Leaders?" Cajun questioned, "You are aware that as Gym Leaders, you cannot refuse any challenge on risk of your Gym being shut down, your licences revoked, _and_ a rather hefty fine, correct?"

"True, but...you see, we totally got our butts whooped three times by kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town," The blonde replied.

"Yeah. It was just one defeat after another," the blunette added, "I mean, my eyes were spinning from all the losses."

"All of them with one Badge?" Cajun asked.

"Totally," the bluenette nodded before pointing at a small, white sea lion-like Pokemon with a tiny horn on its head swimming around before ending up running headfirst into a coral formation when it waved at them, "Our only Pokemon left for two Badge Runners is Seal and he, like, only knows two moves."

"Yeah. So there's no point in battling," the blonde stated.

"Now instead of having matches, we have time to make ourselves more beautiful than ever," the red/pinkette added.

' _And more bitchy than ever,'_ Mai mentally snarked.

"But what if someone wants to battle you?" Cajun asked.

"...Hmm...good point…" The blonde muttered, "...oh! I heard this one Gym Leader in Unova came up with something less stressful called Evaluation battles."

"Evalu-what battles?"

"See, we send out a Pokemon or two and, like, depending on the typing and how well it would do in battle, one of us would win," the blonde explained, "Like say we use Gyarados and the trainer facing us uses like say a Grass Type or Water Type, we'd win because Gyarados can learn Ice Fang and Thunder Fang."

"..." Mai, Cajun, Tsubaki, Noel, and Ash just shared incredulous looks of disbelief.

"But considering all we have is Seal at the moment…" the blonde began, pondering for a second, "...I guess we'll just give you your Cascade Badge."

"Just like that?" Ash blinked twice.

"Yup. Might as well," the blonde nodded.

"Plus it'll give us less time to wait to practice our routine further," the red/pinkette added, "Besides, a Badge is a Badge. No biggie."

"Seal~" the bluenette waved at the Pokemon in the tank.

Seal shook its head before seeing the blunette waving. Seal waved back before the bluenette was pointing to beside her. Seal tilted its head before its eyes widened. It gave a salute before it turned to swim off...only to smack face first into the coral formation once more. The bluenette sighed.

"Well, he has, like, the Cascade Badges," the bluenette explained to the confused looks she was getting, "Most because he, like, comes out and claps whenever a Trainer or we win a Gym Battle."

"...I...I am literally at a loss for words here…" Tsubaki groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose to quell the incoming migraine.

"Oh, don't worry. Once the kid gets his Badge, you can leave," the Blonde stated.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" a voice snapped, making everyone turn to see Misty standing a few feet away from them, a very annoyed look on her face.

"Misty?" Ash pondered.

"Hey, guys…" Makoto sheepishly waved a bit as she and Misty walked over.

"Makoto? What's going on?" Mai asked, "Why's Misty here?"

"Turns out….Misty's a Trainer from here as well."

"That's right! I'm the fourth Sensational Waterflower!" Misty stated.

"Um, correction," the red/pinkette spoke up, earning an annoyed look from Misty, "There are only _three_ Sensational Waterflowers and _one_ runt."

"Speaking of said runt, surprised to see you back so soon, little sister," the blonde admitted a bit.

"?!" Ash looked back and forth between the three beautiful older girls and Misty, "S-SISTER?!"

"Oh don't worry about her," the blunette spoke up, "She's just a little girl with a big mouth who said she wouldn't return until she was a great Pokemon Trainer."

"...So that's why Misty was so dead set against coming here," Cajun realized a bit.

"Yeah. Because she wanted to prove her three sisters wrong," Makoto stated, shooting a bit of a glare at said sisters, _'And I definitely see why Misty acts the way she does.'_

"Well obvious she failed because she couldn't compare with us, because _we're_ obviously much more talented, cute, and beautiful than she is," the red/pinkette stated in a sorta mocking, confident tone.

"Chipa-chi…" Berry gave out an annoyed noise.

' _Even Berry agrees with me,'_ Makoto thought as the two approached.

"So what brings you back here, little sister? Couldn't make it as a Pokemon Trainer?" the blonde asked.

"No. I came back because Ash needs a proper Gym Battle," Misty frowned, "And considering you three aren't willing to give it to him, I will!"

"That so?" the blonde asked as she looked at Ash, "...Well, he's totally not someone I'd choose for a boyfriend. He's more of a….three, maybe four out of ten."

"He's a twenty compared to what you three probably share beds with," Makoto snarked.

"Shut it, cosplayer. The big girls are talking," the blonde waved her off.

"Cospl-?!" Makoto grit her teeth.

"Big? Heh. Not really," Mai noted, crossing her arms under her bust, "Right, Makoto?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…They're probably wearing fakes with waterproof application," Makoto grinned, crossing her arms under her own impressive bust, "Not like us, Mai. Au natural."

' _Mai, I am either impressed at how you turned it around or annoyed,'_ Tsubaki thought, covering Ash's eyes, while the three sisters glared at the two friends.

"Hey, what gives?" Ash asked.

"We're getting off track here!" Misty snapped as she turned towards Ash, "Ash, if you want that Badge, you'll have to battle me for it! I wasn't gonna challenge you until you paid me back for my back, but this is good a time as any!"

"Fine, I accept!" Ash replied.

Misty nodded before walking off, "I need to get ready."

"You're not using your Pokemon?" Makoto asked as she followed Misty.

"Not this time," Misty replied, "I'm getting two that are Gym trained...from the _three_ Badge run."

* * *

"Are we, like seriously letting her do this, Daisy?" the pinkette/redhead asked the blond.

"Well, she _is_ the only one with Pokemon, Lily," Daisy replied as she walked up to a podium between two sides of the large pool, now sporting floating discs in it.

"This is kinda neat," Ash noted as he stood on one side of the pool in a green box painted on the ground.

"Well, it's not going to be neat when you lose," Misty replied, making Ash turn to see her enter wearing a white one-piece swimsuit with blue trimming and her hair let loose, a white sports jacket over that.

"Huh? Misty?" Ash blinked a few times as she stood on a red box painted on the other side of the pool.

"I'm not going easy on you, Ash," Misty informed, "That's why it'll be a Three-on-Three!"

"Three-on-Three?" Ash repeated.

"That's right. I can't substitute at any time while you're allowed to," Misty replied before looking over at Daisy, "Are you refereeing?"

"Uh…" Daisy began before shaking her head, "Yes. This is a Three-on-Three Gym Battle between Misty of the Cerulean Gym and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town! As stated, each will send out one Pokemon at a time, but only the Challenger may change Pokemon at any time!"

"Okay. Let's go, Butterfree!" Ash called, sending out the Bug/Flying Type.

"Misty calls…" Misty kissed the PokeBall she pulled out before throwing it, "Poliwhirl!"

"What?!" the three sisters gasped.

The PokeBall landed before transforming. Poliwhirl was a blue, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body. It had bulbous eyes that protruded from the top of its head. A black and white swirl covered its belly, which Cajun realized were actually its organs showing through its thin skin. It appeared to have white gloves on its hands and rounded, digit-less feet.

"What's wrong?" Noel asked.

"That's a Pokemon for Trainers that are going for their _third_ Badge," the bluenette, Violet, replied.

"Well...it kinda makes sense," Mai noted, "I mean, Ash's Pikachu can destroy Stealth Rocks while hurting an _Onix_...with a Thundershock."

=Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokemon and the evolved form of Poliwag. While Poliwhirl is capable of moving on land, it prefers to stay in freshwater ponds and lakes. When out of water, it sweats to keep its skin moist. It is always covered in an oily fluid that allows it to slip away from enemies. All of its skin feels this way except where its swirl is, which is very smooth. The swirl on its belly undulates slowly, and staring at it induces drowsiness= Dexter analyzed.

"Poliwhirl, start off with Rain Dance!" Misty ordered.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl nodded as it began to start a dance.

"Rain Dance?" Ash pondered before Poliwhirl released a blue sphere into the air that popped, forming into storm clouds that started raining on the pool.

"R...raining indoors?" Noel blinked as she shielded Yuki, preventing her from getting wet.

"Rain Dance is a move that causes a rain storm to happen for a little while," Cajun explained, "It helps power up Water and Electric Type moves while giving Pokemon with the ability, Swift Swim, a power boost in terms of speed."

"Shoot down that Butterfree!" Misty ordered.

"Butterfree, dodge whatever it throws at you and hit it with Confusion!" Ash ordered.

"Do you think Misty could really win?" Violet asked as she, Daisy, and Lily watched Poliwhirl's attack missed Butterfree and get hit with Confusing, causing it to stagger back.

"Like, in her dreams maybe," Lily stated,

"Poliwhirl, dive into the water and use Belly Drum!"

"Belly Drum?" Ash repeated as Poliwhirl dove into the water.

The water rumbled as beneath it, Poliwhirl slapped its belly repeatedly like a drum. It began to glow as it finished it drumming.

"Now use Waterfall!"

"Waterfall?" Ash repeated before tensing up as Poliwhirl shot out of the water, "?!"

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl shouted as the water followed it like a reverse waterfall, slamming into Butterfree and knocking him onto one of the platforms.

"Butterfree! Are you okay?!" Ash called out in concern.

"Reee…" Butterfree replied as he got up, shaking water off his limp wings.

"...I see," Cajun spoke up, "Poliwhirl must have Swift Swim. By having it use Rain Dance, followed by Belly Drum, it becomes a fast and powerful Pokemon."

"Poliwhirl, use Water Pulse!" Misty ordered.

"Poli…" Poliwhirl held its hands close together, forming a sphere of glowing water, before throwing it, "WHIRL!"

"Butterfree, Wrecking Ball!" Ash quickly shouted.

The Water Pulse slammed into the platform, creating an explosion of water that send the platform out of the pool. Poliwhirl looked at the water as it settled from the attack, not seeing Butterfree.

"Poliwhirl, look out!" Misty called.

Poliwhirl looked to the right just s a glowing Butterfree holding onto a String Shot slammed into him, knocking him across the water into another platform. Butterfree chittered as he swung around and landed on one of the remaining platforms. Ash sighed in relief.

"For a second, I thought it wouldn't work…" Ash admitted, "But Harden still works."

"Poli…" Poliwhirl groaned as it slowly got back up on the platform it hit, staggering a bit.

"When a Pokemon uses Belly Drum, they lose a bit of health in trade for the booster attack," Cajun explained.

"Like, wow," Lily blinked twice, "No wonder Misty's using the Three Badge Team. That kid's, like, a bit unpredictable."

"That Butterfree's like a Tarzan," Violet nodded.

"Totally," Daisy added.

"Not bad, Ash, but can Butterfree handle this?! Poliwhirl, use Scald!" Misty ordered.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl shouted before blasting a stream of water at Butterfree, the water steaming.

"Ah! Butterfree, start swinging!" Ash called.

"Ree!" Butterfree yelped as he quickly fired a String Shot at the ceiling and swung on it.

"Keep going, Poliwhirl!" Misty called.

"Poli!" Poliwhirl complied as it kept firing Scald at Butterfree, who kept firing String Shots to swing out of the way of each shot.

"Even with his wings unable to fly, Butterfree's still able to move about quick," Tsubaki noted.

"Thank Arceus that he kept those moves from his pre evolved forms," Mai sighed in relief.

"Butterfree, Wrecking Ball!"

"I don't think so! Poliwhirl, Hypnosis!"

"Poli~" Poliwhirl chanted as its eyes began to glow.

For a brief moment, Butterfree's eyes glowed as it swung at Poliwhirl. Butterfree felt tired...like he had just flown through a hurricane level of tired. He let go of the String Shot as he fell asleep in his swinging.

"Ah! Butterfree!" Ash yelped.

"Water Pulse!"

"PoliWHIRL!" Poliwhirl roared as he fired one last Water Pulse, slamming into Butterfree and sending him right into the water...where he floated with swirls replacing his eyes.

"Ree…" Butterfree groaned.

"Butterfree is unable to battle! Poliwhirl is the winner!" Daisy declared.

"Vul…" Yuki whined a bit.

"I know. He was doing so good too…" Noel whispered as Ash returned Butterfree to his PokeBall.

' _Attagirl, Misty!'_ Makoto mentally cheered.

Misty looked over the panting Poliwhirl, barely standing, "...Daisy, I'm withdrawing Poliwhirl from the battle. He wouldn't even last a hit from his next one."

Daisy nodded, "Both are down to two Pokemon each. Send out your Pokemon!"

"Misty calls Vaporeon!" Misty called, throwing out her Pokeball.

"I choose you, Pidgeotto!"

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto called as Misty's Vaporeon formed.

Vaporeon was a composite creature sharing physical traits of aquatic and land animals. It was a quadruped with three small toes on each foot and dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. Vaporeon's body was light blue with dark blue marking around its head and a ridge down its back, reaching down to a split tailfin. It had a white ruff around its neck, and three fins around its head made of cream-colored webbing.

"Vaporeon!" the blue Pokemon barked.

"Oh, so cute!" Noel gasped as Ash checked Dexter.

=Vaporeon, the Bubble Jet Pokemon and the evolved form of Eevee from a Water Stone. It has been mistaken for a mermaid in the past due to its tail. It is said that rain will come within a few hours if Vaporeon's fins begin to vibrate. Vaporeon is mostly found in urban settings and is rarely seen in the wild, but it can also be found near clean, fresh lakes. It has evolved to become better suited to an aquatic lifestyle. In addition to developing gills, it has a cell composition similar to water molecules. This structure allows Vaporeon to melt into water at will and keeps it camouflaged as it swims= Dexter analyzed.

"Begin the battle!" Daisy declared.

"Vanish!" Misty ordered as Vaporeon jumped into the water and seemed to melt into it.

"What the?! Where did he…" Ash began.

"She. Vaporeon is a she, Ash!" Misty corrected, "Also Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam!"

An beam in the colors of an aurora shot out of the water and Pidgeotto barely avoided it. More soon followed and the Bird Pokemon began to start playing the Dodge the Ice Type Move game.

"Mmm...where is she…?" Ash muttered as he tried to keep an eye out for where Vaporeon was, "Maybe...Pidgeotto, use Aerial Ace!"

"Huh?" Misty pondered.

"Pidge!" Pidgeotto flapped backwards before shooting down at the pool, coated in a white energy that left a trail, "PIDGEO~!"

"Why would...Vaporeon, hurry and use Protect!" Misty quickly ordered.

A barrier of sorts appeared on the spot Pidgeotto was aiming at, causing her to bounce off it as she flew back to regain momentum. Vaporeon's head reformed seemingly from the water itself to give a raspberry at Pidgeotto.

"Got it," Ash grinned, "Pidgeotto, Gust!"

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto declared as she began to flap quickly, making a tornado form.

"Like, why would he use Gust?" Lily asked before the tornado hit the water...and began to suck it up into a waterspout, "Oh!"

"I see now," Cajun noted, "Ash is concentrating all the water into one spot where it constantly moves."

"...I don't think so," Misty frowned after hearing that, "Vaporeon, Hydro Pump!"

"Vap!" Vaporeon's voice shouted as she burst out of the water, landing on one of the platforms before firing a large blast of pressurized water at Pidgeotto.

"Noble Strike!" Ash shouted.

Pidgeotto flew right at the Hydro Pump as her wings began to glow with Steel Wing. Upon contact, she combined it with Aerial Ace. Halfway through, the water dispersed as Brave Bird piled on top. Vaporeon could only give a yelp as she was slammed with the three-in-one attack, sending her flying into the air and land in Makoto's arms, the Beastkin grunting a bit from the strong impact. She looked down at Vapreon to see swirls in her eyes.

"Ooh...Uh, I think she's out," Makoto informed.

Daisy walked up the steps and looked at Vaporeon before nodding, "Vaporeon is unable to battle! The winner is Pidgeotto!"

"Nice work, Pidgeotto!" Ash cheered as Pidgeotto landed on the closest platform to him with a nod before cringing as blue sparks came off her as she took the recoil.

"Not good…" Mai whispered.

"No...Let's just hope she can survive long enough against Misty's last Pokemon," Tsubaki added.

"Misty calls Starmie!" Misty called as she sent out her last PokeBall.

The PokeBall transformed. At first, Ash thought it was a Staryu, but it was a rich shade of regal purple with ten limbs instead of five. The gold formation around its center jewel was more of a star-like pattern instead of being held by one limb.

=Starmie, the Mysterious Pokemon, and the evolved form of Staryu. Starmie's jewel core, which can glow in seven colors, has developed to resemble a cut precious stone. Starmie can emit electrical waves from the core that are powerful enough to reach the furthest parts of the universe. It can sometimes launch itself out of the water and fly through the air for short periods. The multi-color glowing of its core is also believed to be a method of communication inside the species= Dexter analyzed.

"Hmm...nothing we can't handle. Pidgeotto, u-" Ash began.

"Starmie, use Ice Beam!"

Before Pidgeotto could take flight, a blue-tinted beam of lightning slammed into her, causing her to start freezing up in ice.

"Pidgeotto!" Ash gasped

"Now use Psychic!"

Before Pidgeotto knew it, she was blasted back by a strong force of psychic energy, sending her crashing into the wall behind Ash. She collapsed onto her stomach, swirls replacing her eyes.

"Pidgeotto is unable to battle! The winner is Starmie!" Daisy declared.

"Holy…" Makoto whispered with wide eyes, "That's one powerful star."

"I've never seen that one in the Three Badge Pokemon," Violet whispered.

"Like, didn't Misty give that girl we, like, pay to train up the Gym Pokemon her Starter before she went out?" Lily asked.

"Great job, Starmie," Misty smiled as she patted the Mysterious Pokemon, a happy noise coming from Starmie.

"Pidgeotto, return!" Ash called out as he returned the Flying Type, "You did great." he looked down at Pikachu, "Alright, Pikachu...it's up to you."

"Pi…" Pikachu began uneasily, not really wanting to battle a friend.

"Chi-pa-su!" Berry cheered.

"...Pika!" Pikachu jumped onto one of the platforms, his cheeks sparking.

"Looks like Berry became Pikachu's personal cheerleader," Mai noted.

"Y-yeah," Noel nodded in agreement.

"Seal, seal, seal…" Noel looked to her left to see Seal beside her, clapping with a happy look.

"Alright...battle begin!"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Starmie, counter with your own!"

"What?!" Ash gawked as Pikachu and Starmie let out blasts of lightning, creating an explosion on impact.

"Surprised?" Misty asked, "Starmie is meant to be a Weakness Beater."

"Weakness Beater?" Ash repeated.

"As in 'any weaknesses that Water Types have, Starmie can beat down,'" Misty smirked, "But enough talk! Starmie, use Swift!"

"Pikachu, deflect with Iron Tail!"

"Pi…" Pikachu began, getting into position before the area began to rumble, "Pi?"

"Does Swift mean 'use Earthquake' or something?!" Makoto yelped.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Violet asked before something large crashed through the wall, startling everyone as they turned to see a large armored vehicle emerged.

"What the heck?! Is that, like, a giant vacuum?" Lily asked.

"...Vacuum?" Cajun repeated before feeling a headache coming as villainous music blared from the machine, "Them again…"

"Sorry to burst in…" Jessie's voice began as she and James began to rise from a small platform within the vehicle, the latter holding a light blue rose.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves…" James added.

"To protect the World from deve…"

"Oh great. It's Team Stalker again," Makoto deadpanned, causing the two to face fault.

"Just once...Just once can our motto _not_ get interrupted?!" Meowth demanded from inside the machine.

"As long as you keep stalking us? Nope," Makoto countered, "So what crazy scheme are you planning this time?"

"First of all, it's not crazy, cosplay twerpette," Jessie stated, "Second of all, we're here to steal not just the water, but the Pokemon here as well."

"Let me guess; you're gonna use that vacuum/pump there to do it?" Mai asked.

"..." the two frowned, "...Do it, Meowth."

"With pleasure," Meowth replied as the hose went into the pool and began to suck up all the water.

"Hey! That's our water! Give it back!" Lily demanded.

"Wit pleasure," Meowth replied before the hose came out of the pool and blasted everyone on the stands.

"Chipa!"

"Vul!"

"Ah! Yuki! Berry!" Noel gasped as the two fell into the pool before the suction began once more.

"Hikari, hurry and use Confusion to catch them!" Cajun called out as she prepared to throw her Premier Ball.

"Oh no you don't! Ariados, Night Slash!" Jessie ordered as she threw her PokeBall out.

"Ariados!" Ariados roared as it sent out the blade of darkness out, striking the Ralts as she finished coming out.

"Ralts!" Hikari yelped as she was sent back onto the ground.

"I'd have Berry use her Thundershock, but with Yuki in there…" Makoto grit her teeth.

"...Oh! Yuki!" Noel called, "Powdered Snow!"

"Vul!" Yuki quickly nodded before she blew a blast of cold wind at the water being sucked into the machine, causing it to freeze up.

"What da?! It's stuck!" Meowth gawked as he tried to get the machine to work..

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped into the pool and swam over to Berry, who was trying to help the panicking Yuki in trying to stay afloat.

"Why you...Ariados, use Electro Web to grab them!" Jessie ordered.

"...Now's a good chance to help out," Mai whispered as she pulled out a PokeBall, "Terra, let's go!"

"Sandshrew!" Terra called as he came out...before seeing all the water, "SAND?!" he jumped up into Mai's arms, "Sandshrew?! Sand-sandshrew-sand?!"

"S-sorry! I was hoping you'd block the Electro Web!" Mai yelped.

"Sand?" Terra saw the incoming web aimed at the half-empty pool with three Pokemon in it, including a hatchling, "SAND?!" Terra narrowed his eyes before jumping up and at the web, "Sand…" he curled up into a ball and began to spin rapidly, "SHREW!"

"He's using Rapid Spin," Cajun noted as Sandshrew got in the way of the web and sent it right back with his spinning.

"Ari?!" Ariados tensed as the net engulfed him and Team Rocket, shocking them immensely.

"...It's times like these that make me wanna go straight," James groaned.

' _...Did he just admit he was gay?'_ Makoto thought after hearing that.

"Starmie, Hydro Pump!" Misty ordered.

Starmie gave a confirming cry before all ten points aimed at Team Rocket. A massive blast of water erupted from each tip and combined into a single large blast of water. The trio and Ariados screamed as the attack slammed into them and sent them flying through the hole and into the sky.

"Now I know how it feels to be all washed up," James noted.

"We'll never come clean!" Jessie declared.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again~!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew through the sky, a twinkle in the sky the only thing left visible.

* * *

"Like, bummer…" Lily sighed as the police were finishing up their reports while getting a retrieval team for the machine, "It'll take, like a while for the hole to be filled and the pool to be refilled."

"Well, what about our match?" Ash asked.

"Well...you could say it had to be postponed due to _drain_ ," Violet joked a bit.

"..." Makoto tried hard not to laugh, _'Don't laugh, dammit. You're supposed to be mad at them.'_

"At least nobody lost," Lily added before looking over at where Pikachu was using Terra's tail as a pump while Berry jumped up and down on Terra's belly, causing him to spit up water like a fountain, "Aside from your little adorbs Sandshrew when he fell into the water…"

"You did a good job, Terra," Mai scratched the top of Terra's head, "And sorry about all the water again."

"Guess I'm not gonna get that Cascade Badge until it's all fixed up here," Ash noted, a bit glum.

"Nope!" Daisy replied before whistling.

Seal popped out from behind some rubble and barked twice. He quickly started hopping over before he landed on a wet patch of ground. He yelped and ended up flipping into the air before landing on his face by Daisy. Slowly, Seal got up and began to clap happily.

"...That is one durable Seal," Makoto noted.

"Badge please," Daisy spoke before Seal stuck his tongue out, revealing a badge resembling a drop of water on it, "We're giving this Badge to you."

"What?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Well, he did win two of the three matches you fully finished," Daisy noted as Seal presented the Badge to Ash, "And against Pokemon we use for just Trainers with _two_ Badges and not _one_."

"Hey, you haven't seen what he can do."

"Sure we have! Just, like, now!" Lily replied.

"Aw come on…" Misty sighed before Daisy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Misty...That was an amazing battle you gave. Honestly, none of us ever tried those kinds of strategies like you did," Daisy spoke.

"Wh-What?" Misty blinked twice.

"Yeah, like combining Poliwhirl's Ability in Rain Dance with a Belly Drum for a super fast heavy hitter? Like, totally awesome," Violet noted.

"And even if it didn't work fully, we never really thought of, like, having Vaporeon attack _while_ she's all watery and stuff," Lily added.

' _Are….are they actually complimenting me?'_ Misty thought.

"Misty, you keep doing what you're doing. It seems like it's really bringing out an awesome Water Type Pokemon Trainer in you," Daisy informed.

"Wow….th-thanks, g-" Misty began with a smile.

"Yeah. But in truth, you'll never be stars like us," Lily added.

' _And just like that I'm back to hating them,'_ Misty thought with an eye twitch.

"But in all seriousness, you just be careful, Misty," Daisy informed, "You know we love you, little sis."

"...th-Thanks…"

"So, like, any ideas where you'll be heading next?" Lily asked the group.

"Well...considering Misty brought it up before, maybe Vermilion City," Ash replied, causing the three older Waterflowers to cringe, "?"

"You sure you want to head there?" Daisy asked.

"The Gym Leader there is a pretty tough guy," Violet added.

"And, like, a real jerk," Lily added.

"...He can't be that hard, can he?"

"From what we've heard, every Pokemon his have fought end up in the emergency room," Daisy replied, "And, well, Misty, show them the latest video from his gym when you got the time? Password's still the same for the site."

"...Okay," Misty nodded.

* * *

"Hey, guys. So how did the Gym go?" Brock asked as the group entered the Pokemon Center.

"Good news; Ash got his Badge," Makoto replied as Ash held up said item, "Bad news...we heard some pretty nasty rumors about the Vermillion Gym."

"Really?" Brock asked.

"Y-Yes," Noel nodded as Yuki gave a sneeze while Misty, in her traveling clothes, went over to the computer/phones and sat at one of the seats.

"Okay...Password…" Misty mumbled as the screen displayed a website, "Okay. I'm in. Now to pull up Vermillion City…"

"So what are these rumors?" Brock asked.

"Every Pokemon the Gym Leader's Pokemon goes against end up in the Emergency Room," Tsubaki replied.

"Really?" Brock raised a brow.

"Okay. Ah, he put up a video today," Misty noted as everyone crowded behind her, "Alright. Let's see if..."

=Now, give 'em yer strongest Thunder!=

=RaiiiiCHUUUUU!=

"I know that girl," Ash gasped as the Ivysaur on the screen collapsed, burns all over its sparking form, "She's one of the Trainers who was getting a Pokemon on my first day."

=Ivysaur, come on...you can do it..use Synth-=

=Raichu, give it another Thunder!=

Noel hid her face behind Makoto while Yuki buried her head into Noel's chest, both trembling as they heard Ivysaur's cries of pain amongst the powerful electric shocks.

=Had enough, little girl?=

=No...we won't give up=

=...Fine. Have it yer way. Raichu, give it a nice big Discharge!=

Brock turned off the video as he trembled, "That...What was that?"

"How...how horrible…" Mai whispered with wide eyes, "He...he never even let her get a chance to let Ivysaur recover."

"Pika…" Pikachu frowned.

"...We have a lot of training to do before we reach there for your battle," Tsubaki frowned as she looked at Ash.

"Y...yeah…" Ash nodded, slightly trembling a bit as his hand balled up.

* * *

" **Professor Cajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The newly refurbished curtains rose up, revealing a new laboratory backdrop. A mahogany desk was set before it with Hikari sitting on it, TV beside her and remote in hand. Beside the desk was Cajun, wearing her lab coat once more.**

" **Greetings once more. As always, we come to this omake to talk about some of the Pokemon that appear in the chapter," Cajun explained, "Today, we have…" the screen turned on, showing a split image of Staryu and Starmie, "The Staryu evolutionary line. First let's start with Staryu. Hikari?"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed a button, causing the screen to change to an image of Staryu shown from the front and back.**

" **Like the Starfish from our world, Staryu and Starmie can regenerate lost limbs that are severed. However, unlike where one of the limbs has its brain, a Staryu and Starmie's brain is the core itself," Cajun explained as the screen changed to show a damaged Staryu and Starmie, their cored flashing, "When critically damaged, these two start to flash a light from their cores to signal distress."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari changed to show the cut off pieces of Staryu and Starmie regenerate into new Staryu and Starmie.**

" **What is interesting is that these two are genderless and that the pieces torn from them have a miniscule chance of regenerating into all new Staryu and Starmie," Cajun went on before a drop of water landed on her head, "...Hikari?"**

" **Ralts…?"**

" **We did make sure to fix the hole in the ceiling from Clefairy's self destruct, right?"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari shook her head before the heavens opened above them.**

" **..." Cajun sighed as the curtains closed.**

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...That is rather ominous in the main story…_

 _SZ: Indeed...let's hope Ash is well prepared for what's to come when they get to Vermillion City_

 _GT: Indeed. Especially with how ruthless the Gym Leader is._

 _SZ: Very much so...anyways, before we end things off...GT? Anything you want to bring up?_

 _GT: Not really, no. You?_

 _SZ: Hmm...not much. Just...wow. Six chapters...that's a lot of chapters done in one go for a new story._

 _GT: Eeyup. But it is a great idea and such a great roll we're on._

 _SZ: Very true. So let us end things here for now. Be sure to read and review folks...oh, and before we end things off here...GT?_

 _GT: Yes?_

 _SZ: Present the list if you will._

 _GT: Okay! *pulls out a list*_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree, Pidgeotto_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Kakuna)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter]_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: N/A_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter]_

 _Cajun Feycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter]_


	7. Chapter 7

_GammaTron: ...We've got Pokemon too much in our heads at the moment. I mean, we tried writing another chapter for another story earlier, but...well...Ollie from Family Guy?_

 _Ollie: THEY ONLY GOT ONE SCENE!_

 _GT: Thank you, Ollie._

 _SZ: Yup. So what's the weather today, Ollie?_

 _Ollie: IT SNOWING!_

 _SZ: How much?_

 _Ollie: A LOT!_

 _SZ: What'cha gonna do to stay warm?_

 _Ollie: DRINK SOME SOUP!_

 _SZ: What kind?_

 _Ollie: CHUNKY!_

 _SZ: Thank you, Ollie._

 _GT: Ollie, what's the Disclaimer?_

 _Ollie: THEY DON'T OWN ANYONE! THEY OWNED BY NINTENDO AND ARK SYSTEM WORKS!_

 _GT and SZ: Thank you, Ollie. *curtain drops*_

* * *

 **Entry 06: Greetings. Kajun Faycott here once again. While we were heading to Cerulean City, it was noticed by many of us that Misty was having an adverse reaction to going to the city. When she went missing upon arrival to the city, Makoto left to go find her and meet us at the Pokemon Gym in the city. The rest of us ended up investigating a crowd gathering before a building and encountered the step-sister of Viridian City's Officer Jenny...** _ **Officer Jenny**_ **. ...Cloning. It..it has to be cloning, or a herd of Ditto that have taken an affinity to Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy! That has to be….I apologize. After a bit of a misunderstanding, we learn someone had stolen a giant vacuum and a giant hose.**

 **Brock separated from us to perform some sort of private business as we went off to the Gym, unaware that Misty and Makoto were already there. Upon arriving and examining the Water Type Pokemon in the aquarium part of the Gym, we ended up meeting the Gym Leaders of the Cerulean City Gym: Daisy, Violet, and Lily. We also learned that the three Trainers that left before Ash had already came by and defeated all three of them, leaving them with just a single Seal for Two Badge Runners.**

 **They were just about to just give us the Badge when Misty earned our attention and revealed that she was their younger sister. It seems there's some...issues...with the four sisters and Mai and Makoto chose to defend Misty, even if they chose some rather...low blows to deal to them verbally. Fortunately, Misty was able to get us back on track with declaring that she would battle Ash in their place. Within minutes, everyone was set up for the Gym Battle and we learned that Misty...was using Pokemon from the** _ **Three**_ **Badge Run along with her Starter, a Water/Psychic Type known as Starmie.**

 **After three battles, one tie, one loss, and one victory for each, the two were able to fight with Pikachu and Starmie when...Team Rocket intervened with a ridiculous plan of sucking the water out of the entire building and steal the Water Types using the stolen vacuum and hose. ...Oh for the love of…! Truly, these three are persistent. They even used the hose on all of us, causing Berry and Yuki to fall into the water as it was being sucked up by the vacuum. Fortunately, Noel remembered that Yuki is an Ice Type and had her use Powdered Snow to freeze up the hose. Unfortunately, Yuki-since she's still a baby-can't swim, so Pikachu had to help Berry keep Yuki afloat, giving Jessie time to send her Ariados out to fire an Electro Web at them. Mai sent out Terra, who revealed he knew Rapid Spin to send it back at Team Rocket and gave Misty the opening she needed to fire a Hydro Pump to send them flying into the distance.**

 **While the battle was unable to continue due to the damage the Gym sustained from the attack, Ash still managed to earn his Cascade Badge due to him showing them just how much Misty had grown since they last saw her. When we told them of our next stop, the three advised Misty to show us one of the next Gym's fights that was put up on a Gym Leader-only website as soon as she could. We reunited with Brock at the Pokemon Center and Misty quickly pulled up the latest video submitted by the next Gym Leader at the nearest computer.**

 **...What we saw...was nothing short of what could be considered as a complete and merciless beatdown. This next Gym Leader….Ash is going to need to fully train his Pokemon if he wants to stand a chance.**

* * *

"I hate fog…" Mai muttered as the group looked around the thick fog around them.

"Tell me about it. This fog's as thick as peanut butter," Makoto commented.

"Don't you mean pea soup?" Tsubaki raised a brow slightly.

"That too," Makoto nodded.

"We really should start teaching Pidgeotto, Zubat, and Butterfree the move Defog in case something like this happens again," Kajun observed.

"Agreed," Brock nodded, "...How about we stop here for now? At least until the fog clears up a bit."

"Agreed," Misty seconded with Noel nodding in agreement.

"Alright. Now how about Noel and I whip up some things up for everyone?" Brock offered as he bent down, opened his bag, and...proceeded to pull out an entire table complete with tablecloth, silverware, fine china, a butter dish, alarm clock, chairs, and a nice potted plant set up for the group of eight.

"Does he know an Ars?" Makoto whispered as the others stared at the sight with wide eyes.

"Ah, there's nothing like a cup of 100 percent Cerulean Coffee," Brock noted as he pulled out a percolator before looking over his shoulder at Misty and Ash, "You kids are too young for this stuff and I am terrified at what would happen if I gave one to Makoto..."

"Hey," Makoto's eye twitched.

"Tsubaki told me what you did the last time you drank coffee," Brock stated, making Makoto blush in embarrassment, "However, I do have some herbal tea that will go along well with my official Pokemon printed tea china set." he set a tea pot and several tea cups with printed images of different Pokemon on it on the table before going back to his bag, "Now a good tea and a good coffee both need a good water and I just happen to have a few bottles full of pure Mt. Moon spring water I got in Cerulean City!"

"I...I see," Mai blinked twice

"And for ze ladies, I have some fresh Kalos region crepes," Brock added.

Misty gasped, "Oh! I just love the Kalos region!" Misty awed, "It's such a romantic region!"

"Really?"

"Of course! The largest city there is also known as the City of Lights, but also as the City of Love, Noel!" Misty swooned, "Oh, I've always wanted to go to Kalos just to see the tower in that city all lit up in the night~"

' _It seems this 'Kalos region' has some comparisons to the country of France before the Black Beast attacked a hundred years ago…'_ Kajun noted.

Some crunches were heard, snapping Misty out of her daydreams as they looked to see Ash munching on a rice cake. Misty's eye twitched before whacking him upside the head.

"All that crunching is ruining my romantic daydreams!" Misty barked.

"Where'd she get that log?" Mai pondered with wide eyes.

"Probably the same place Makoto hides those acorns she tends to throw when she's in a fight," Tsubaki replied, glancing at the Beastkin.

"One problem. I can't cook crepes and I can't boil water if I don't have a fire!" Brock informed as he walked up, bowl and whisk in hand, "So we are going to need some volunteers to gather firewood for us!"

"...Rock paper scissors for who goes to get the firewood?" Makoto suggested.

Everyone nodded, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

* * *

"Ugh. I just had to fall for the Noellie Sad Eyes…" Makoto grumbled as she, Ash, and Mai were looking around for firewood.

"Thank you, Terra," Mai smiled as her Sandshrew ran over, carrying a large pile of sticks.

"Sand!" Terra smiled.

"That should be good enough, right?" Ash asked.

"Should be. So let's….hmm?" Makoto blinked when her ears twitched a bit.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"Do you guys hear a treadmill?" Makoto asked.

"Not really," Ash replied before Pikachu spoke up and pointed ahead, "Hey, is that a fire?"

"Looks more like a light," Mai replied before the three approached the light, managing to make out a group of people in blue student uniforms with one smaller one with brown hair running on a treadmill.

"Alright...what's the name of this one?" one of the taller kids asked as he held up a photo, all but the shortest one on the treadmill holding candles.

"Is...is it a Zubat?"

"Hey, listen. Just because it's foggy out here, it doesn't mean your brain has to be too," another of the taller students stated with a frown.

"...It's a Pidgey," the shortest replied after a tiny moment of thought.

"Lucky guess," the first tall kid commented, "Now tell us what it's special attack is. And to make things more interesting, what level does Pidgey evolve at, and what the name of its advanced stage is."

"G...Gust and..uh…" the shortest one panted before one of the taller kids increased the speed on the treadmill.

"You better come up with the answers quick or you'll have to run faster," the second tall kid smirked.

"Uh...um…" the shortest one tried to think, only to trip on his feet, "AH!"

"...Pathetic…" the first tall kid shook his head as the other ones groaned a bit, "And you call yourself a Pokemon Tech Student? Well we don't want to study with the likes of you, loser."

"...I'm sorry," the short kid sighed as he bowed his head.

"Yeah you better be sorry," the second one stated before…

"Hey! Leave him alone, you jerks!" Makoto snapped.

"Hmm?" the first tall one raised a brow as they looked to see Ash, Makoto, and Mai running over.

"What's going on here?!" Ash demanded.

"Mind your own business, that's what," one of the tall kids stated rudely.

"Besides, there's no room in our Pokemon school for losers who don't even know about Pidgey or its advanced stages," the second tall kid added, "We have to maintain standards after all."

"Losers?" Makoto growled as Mai grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't do it, Makoto," Mai grunted, _'Oh god...Why did it have to be bullies in school uniforms?'_

"What? You looking for a battle?" the first tall kid asked, "Sorry, but we're not degrading ourselves to cavemen to face a bunch of losers and freaks like you."

"Yeah. Fighting is for cavemen anyway. This isn't the Stone Age you know," the second tall kid added.

"..." Mai let go of Makoto, "Okay. Have at them." _'No one calls my friend a freak.'_

"Thank you, Mai," Makoto nodded before she walked over to the treadmill, "Well, you see, boys...the thing about 'cavemen' like you called my friends and I?" the boys stepped back as Makoto's hand started crushing the bar on the treadmill she had grabbed on to, "We tend to be a lot more tough in the real world then prissy little sissies like yourselves. After all, we're out there _with_ our Pokemon, toughening ourselves up by traveling across all kinds of terrain from the deepest forests to places like Mt. Moon. And that's not even getting into what our Pokemon can do."

"Chipa, chipa…" Berry agreed, a dark smile on her face as her cheeks sparked ominously.

"Now as 'freaks' and 'losers' as you call us would say; either you put up or shut up," Makoto informed as she cracked her knuckles, "So how's this for you all? All…" she counted quickly, "...five of you against a little ol' Pikachu, a Sandshrew, and Berry here. You can all use two Pokemon each even."

"Uh…" most of the tall kids trembled a bit at the sight of what Makoto did.

"...Sounds tempting, but we'll have to pass," the first one stated before looking at the short kid, "We'll see you back at Tech, Joe."

"Yeah, you better run," Makoto muttered under her breath as she help up the shortest kid while the others walked off into the fog.

"Who do those guys think they are?" Ash pondered.

"Students from Pokemon Tech," Brock replied as he was whisking.

"Pokemon Tech?" Ash repeated as Pikachu, Terra, and Berry started playing with the treadmill.

"Pokemon Tech. I think it's short for 'Pokemon Technical Institute,'" Misty replied as she walked up while Berry accidentally started the machine with Pikachu and Terra on it, "It's a private school for Pokemon Trainers." she ruffled through her pockets, "I think I have a flyer here somewhere...Ah. Here it is."

Kajun took the flyer and unfolded it, "Hmm...It seems that students who graduate from here are given a special certificate that allows them access to the Indigo League Tournament without needing a single Badge."

"So in short, taking the easy way out," Makoto frowned at that, Terra curling up into a ball that Pikachu jumped on to in an attempt to keep up with the moving treadmill, "I betcha it's one of those snobby millionaire schools only rich kids go to...uh…" she looked over at the small kid, "No offense."

"None taken," Joe replied as Berry, in trying to stop the machine, caused it to go faster and end up falling on top of Pikachu, ending up with a balancing act of the Electric Types on a Ground Type on a treadmill at its top speed.

"...Well where is this school?" Ash asked with a frown, "I want to give those bullies a piece of my mind!"

"Bullies?" Tsubaki repeated before noticing the damaged bar on the treadmill and then at Makoto, "...Makoto, are you…"

"I'm okay, Tsubaki," Makoto assured before they heard a crash, making them look at the treadmill to see the trio twitching at the end of it with swirls in their eyes, "What happened to them?"

"The school's right there," Joe informed as the fog began clearing up, revealing they were on the campus of a large school.

=Today's Special Class, Fog Battle techniques, is now finished. Tomorrow's lesson will be Snow Competition secrets= the school intercom went off, causing Joe to sigh.

"Oh well...I guess they'll be making me into a snowman again…"

"They treat you like that all the time?" Mai asked.

"...My friends are just trying to help me…" Joe sighed.

"Friends? They sure didn't seem like friends to me," Makoto scowled.

"But it's thanks to them I know Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto, learning moves such as Wing attack and Whirlwind as it trains and battles until it evolves into Pidgeot, who's capable of flying 1200 meters and speeds up to Mach 2," Joe explained.

"If you knew all of this, why didn't you just answer their questions?" Ash asked.

"They'd most likely make the questions even harden, putting in trick questions even," Kajun noted as she noted how Brock was still whisking the crepe mixture.

"That's right. I know it's complicated, but I have to stay here at Pokemon Tech. My mother and father worked hard and saved money so they could pay the tuition so I can go here," Joe explained before pointing to a student sitting by the tree, "See that man over there?"

"He's got grey hair," Makoto noted.

"He's an upperclassman," Joe replied, "The classes are so advanced, most of the students are held back a few years, possibly more. He's in the Advanced class while I'm in the Beginner's class."

"You're a beginner?" Ash raised a brow at that.

"Yeah," Joe nodded, "Beginners have the same qualifications as someone with two Badges. The Intermediate Class has the qualifications of four Badges, and the Advance Class has the qualifications of six Badges. If you graduate, you can enter the Pokemon League without travelling around to collect Badges."

"...Do the teachers know what those 'friends' of yours were doing?" Tsubaki asked.

"No. And if they did, they pretend not to," Joe replied, earning a frown from her.

"This is not a healthy environment for an institute," Tsubaki frowned, "Who's in charge of this place?"

"...Um...well…" Joe began as he pulled a picture out, "It's this girl right here."

Tsubaki looked at the picture. It was a girl around her age with long brown hair wearing a female version of the uniform.

"But...she's a student," Tsubaki noted.

"The top student to be precise," Joe corrected, "Her name's Giselle."

"...Why are you carrying her picture?" Misty questioned.

"I hate the way she treats us, but..." Joe paused as he blushed a bit, "I like the way she looks."

"...So she's the one who is implementing this 'teaching' method?" Tsubaki wanted to clarify.

"Yeah."

"Seems Tsubaki's days of being a member of the Student Council back home are surging up like a storm," Kajun noted quietly, seeing the crossed look on Tsubaki's face.

"...Where is she right now?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Um...she's most likely in the simulation room," Joe replied.

"Is this your Free Period?"

"Y-Yes…"

"...Please bring us to the Simulation Room," Tsubaki ordered.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Joe nervously nodded as he began to lead the group inside, unaware they were being watched.

"That place brings back memories, James," Jessie noted forlornly as Meowth watched them go in through binoculars.

"It certainly does, Jessie, and all of them are awful," James added.

"Tell me yer tale of failure again," Meowth rolled his eyes.

"We studied for the big test…" Jessie began.

"So sure we would beat all the rest…" James continued with a sigh.

"And here's da part dat I like da best," Meowth grinned.

"We frolicked that night, for our future seemed bright," Jessie continued.

"But things weren't right…" James added.

"We got the lowest scores in the history of the school!" the two exclaimed.

"You should look on da bright side," Meowth pointed out.

"What's the bright side?" both asked, tears welling up in their eyes.

"At least ya guys were da top of da bottom," Meowth replied.

"...you're right!" Jessie gasped as she and James pulled Meowth into a hug, "You're the tops, Meowth!"

' _Dese two are worse off den I thought…'_ Meowth sweatdropped as the two had devolved into cute praising talk meant for normal cats, _'I liked it better when dey were nasty and dey didn't use deir weekly annual vacation time fer dis joint back in training…'_

* * *

"Giselle always comes here to practice by herself," Joe explained as they entered a room with a multitude of computers, "Even if you beat her in a fight it won't matter to her."

"They kinda look like game machines you'd see in arcades," Makoto noted.

"It helps develop the students' skills for Pokemon Battles," Joe explained, "Here at the Tech, it's your Skill as a Pokemon Trainer that counts more than trying to win a single battle."

"I don't mind that, but what I do mind is these methods she's enacting," Tsubaki frowned.

"I still don't get what's so good about a piece of paper," Ash noted, "I mean, I have two Badges and I worked hard to get them."

"Even if it didn't go the way you planned," Makoto whispered to Ash, who tripped a bit.

"But Giselle's the top student here at the Tech. That's better than having six or seven Badges," Joe countered, "Even though I'm at the bottom of my class, I'm still more powerful than someone with two Badges."

' _Foot meet Mouth,'_ Makoto noted as she noticed Brock's closed eyes twitch a little while an anger mark formed on Misty's head before noticing one thing, _'Hey...where'd Kajun go?'_

"You are aware that there are two Gym Leaders right here, correct?" Tsubaki asked.

"Huh?" Joe blinked twice.

"Brock of the Pewter City Gym and Misty of the Cerulean City Gym," Tsubaki introduced.

"Oh...those gyms," Joe noted, "I beat them all the time in the simulations...given how they're the easiest programs in it."

"What?" the twitch grew on Brock's face.

' _Keep shoving that leg into your mouth, kid…'_ Makoto thought as she gave Berry a chestnut while she nibbled on one herself.

"Course I go for the Cerulean Gym since it's the easier of the two in my opinion," Joe added.

' _...How about the whole body?'_ Makoto mentally snarked as she watched Misty start trembling in anger.

"Easier?" Ash repeated, "You kidding me? That Vaporeon played hide and seek with Pidgeotto, the Poliwhirl was a menace to Butterfree when it started raining, and the Starmie could use electric moves to counter Pikachu's Thunderbolt."

"Starmie? I use Weepinbell all the time to beat that one," Joe stated, "Kinda predictable since it's a Water Type, and Grass Types beat that particular Type."

"Um. J-Joe? You may want t-" Noel began.

"Are you kidding me?" Misty frowned, "A simulation is one thing, but this is real life. You go into a Gym with that attitude no matter how many Badges you have and you're sure to lose to the first Pokemon they send out."

"True, but if I graduate, I won't have to worry about Gym Battles."

"A piece of paper doesn't compare to what you get in a Gym or traveling to them," Misty frowned before holding up a PokeBall, "In fact, I challenge you right here and now. You beat me in real life and I'll accept your words _and_ give you a Cascade Badge."

"...Okay," Joe shrugged, "But just to warn you. You'll be sorry."

' _Not as sorry as you'll be,'_ everyone but Tsubaki thought, the latter looking around for Giselle.

"There's a field not too far from here in the room. We could use that for the battle," Joe stated as he pointed to a part of the room, showing a small Pokemon battlefield of sorts.

"Fine with me," Misty huffed.

"It s-seems Joe made her mad…" Noel whispered.

"Ya think?" Ash asked.

"Not just her; Brock too," Makoto whispered, discreetly motioning to Brock, "If Misty hadn't said something or Joe target the Cerulean Gym, I think we'd be seeing _Onix_ out there."

"...G...good point," Noel nervously nodded at the thought.

"Yep," Ash nodded.

"Misty calls Starmie!" Misty shouted as she let out her Starter once the two were in their positions.

"Too bad your Water Type won't be able to beat my plant," Joe stated as he held up a PokeBall, "Alright, Weepinbell, let's go!"

Weepinbell was a yellow, bell-shaped body with a single green leaf on either side. It had a wide, gaping mouth with pink lips. Above Weepinbell's circular eyes was a pattern of three small green spots and a small hook-shaped stem.

"Bell," Weepinbell stated as Ash pulled out Dexter.

=Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon and the evolved form of Bellsprout. Weepinbell camouflages itself as a plant in the forest whilst awaiting an unwary victim. When its prey draws near it sprays toxic pollen to immobilize the target before melting it with its internal acids. It oozes a neutralizing fluid that prevents these internal acids from melting its own body. Weepinbell live in forests where it hangs from tree branches by its stem to sleep. If it moves around during sleep, Weepinbell may slip and awaken to find itself on the ground= Dexter analyzed.

"One issue with your simulation," Misty smirked, "Does it focus on just one Type or does it use Dual Typing?"

"The former."

"Then a quick trivia lesson: Weepinbell is Grass Type, but what's it Secondary Typing?" Misty asked, "And for bonus points, what's the Secondary Typing for a Starmie?"

"Oh that's easy. Poison for the former and Psychic for the l-" Joe began before he tensed up.

"Starmie, Psychic," was the only command Misty gave.

"Ooh…" Makoto cringed at what happened next as she covered Ash and Noel's eyes, one eye squinting a bit, "I did not think plants could even bend that way without breaking."

"Neither did I…" Mai cringed as Weepinbell fell over, swirls in its eyes and one of the simulation machines shoved into its mouth.

"Ahh...but...but Weepinbell is strong against Water Pokemon…" Joe whispered.

"True, but you forgot one thing, Joe," a new voice spoke up, causing everyone to turn to see the girl in Joe's picture walk up with the group of taller boys from the fog, "She's a Gym Leader from the Cerulean City Gym. Her Pokemon have much more experience battling, especially against their Type Disadvantages. You should've known that…" She shook her head a bit, "You're an embarrassment to the whole school, Joseph."

"Now wait just a minute," Tsubaki spoke up as she walked over, "While it is true that he forgot about the secondary Types of their Pokemon, but it is also the fault of the simulation boxes only focusing on a single Type. Who do you think you are?"

"Hmm? Oh that's easy. I'm the top student here at the most exclusive Pokemon prep school in the world, Pokemon Tech," the girl stated as she brushed her hair a bit, "It's sad that others aren't blessed with my beauty, my talent, and my humble attitude. People may call me a star, but in truth..." she paused as she posed a bit, "I'm just Giselle."

' _Humble my left cheek!'_ Makoto's eye twitched.

"I think she's even more conceited than we are," Jessie noted, observing the sight from a tree outside.

"True," James agreed, "And not exactly beautiful, but more of a cute girl."

"Ain't nobody cuter dan Meowth," the cat of the trio smirked.

"Now then…" Giselle began as she looked back over at Joe, "I want to continue to help my classmates to be the very best they can be. To teach each other, respect each other, and insure the Pokemon of tomorrow...but you Joe…" a frown soon grew on her face, "You're a weakling. If I were you, I'd get stronger fast or else my fellow students will turn their backs on me for good."

"And to 'be the very best they can be' means you use those boys there to bully other students," Tsubaki frowned.

"It's to help toughen them up. In fact…" Giselle began as she picked up a nearby PokeBall, "Joseph, watch closely as I beat her Starmie in one move."

"Uh...should I do something?" Ash asked, seeing the tick marks growing on Misty's head.

"Ash, it's a VERY unwise idea to get involved in a catfight," Makoto whispered to him.

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice.

"Trust her on this," Brock agreed.

"...Huh?" Ash blinked further.

"For Starmie, I'll choose…" Giselle began as she did a rather graceful pose, "Graveler. Go!"

Emerging from its ball was a large Pokemon that resembled a living, bipedal boulder. It had four arms that ended with three-fingered hands and a stern pair of eyes.

=Graveller, the Rock Pokemon and the evolved form of Geodude. Its preferred locomotion is rolling, specifically because it is a slow walker. It often rolls down mountain paths at high speeds, crushing objects in the way and stopping by running into huge rocks. If it breaks or shatters, it has the ability to restore itself overtime. Graveler climbs a mountain from base to summit, feasting on rocks all the while. Upon reaching the peak, Graveler rolls down to the bottom. Graveler can be often found on mountain trails=

"Wait. But aren't Rock and Ground Types weak against Water?" Mai asked.

"Yes, but my Pokemon are at such a high level, they can even beat a Gyarados," Giselle answered, "For example, Graveler, use Rollout and aim at Starmie's core."

"What?! Starmie, use Hydro Pump!" Misty shouted.

Giselle didn't seemed phased by that at all as Graveler curled up into a ball, spinning really fast in place as he bolted at Starmie. Graveler proceeded in charging straight through the Hydro Pump and crashed into Starmie, causing its core to crack as it flew out the window and crash into the pool outside of it. Misty could only stare at the window in shock.

"I...I can't believe it…" Misty whispered.

"She...she beat Misty's Starmie with just one move…" Mai whispered with wide eyes, "Just like she claimed."

Tsubaki narrowed her eyes at Giselle, the girl merely giving a smirk.

* * *

"Since we're here by the pool, your Pokemon will possibly have the advantage," Giselle commented as the two groups were now outside, Misty holding her injured Starmie close, "You can use a different Water Pokemon if you want."

"Oh, and I'm just sure you'll use another Pokemon with a Type Disadvantage against Water Types," Misty glared at her.

"Pokemon are only as strong as the Trainer who raises them. A Pokemon that's weaker but better trained can still win. It depends on the Trainer overall really," Giselle stated as she looked over her shoulder at Joe, "Joseph, I hope you're taking notes from this. A Pokemon's level of training is just as important as a Pokemon's Type in deciding a match. A first-class Pokemon Trainer can calculate that easily."

"Now wait just a minute!" Ash snapped as he walked up to beside Misty, "There's more to Pokemon Training than just calculating!"

"And you are?" Giselle questioned.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! I have two Gym Badges that my Pokemon and I trained hard to get!" Ash informed.

"...heh. Cute. That must mean you're a beginner then," Giselle noted, "And how long have you been out on your journey, little boy?"

"Um...Almost two months," Ash replied after thinking a moment.

"Oh my…" Giselle gasped a bit, "Two whole months and you let your Pikachu walk free? You haven't been able to tame it yet?" Pikachu tilted his head, "Maybe your Pokemon are training _you_ instead."

"Hey!" Ash frowned, "Pikachu doesn't like his PokeBall so I won't put him in it if he doesn't want to! He's my friend and so are Pidgeotto and Butterfree!"

"...Is that all you have?" Giselle raised a brow, "That's funny because even new Trainers have six Pokemon...and yet you only got two Badges with only three. Not sure if you were lucky, or if they were just flukes."

Ash growled before shouting, "My Pokemon all have the strength of six in them!"

"Don't interrupt. I'm not done," Giselle stated, "Now I wonder with two months of Pokemon experience, your Pikachu should be at least Level 25, but it's probably not even close, correct?"

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"...Level? Hey! This isn't an RPG!" Ash argued.

"Now I suppose you don't know very much about Pokemon if you picked a Pikachu as your Starter, considering they're too hard to handle," Giselle continued, "It says so in any beginner's manual." she noticed Ash's annoyed look, "You really didn't know? And you still got two Badges?" she giggled, "How funny! A Pikachu evolves into an Electric Pokemon called Raichu with the help of a Thunder Stone. It gets to be about 2 feet 7 inches tall. Pikachu can shock you, but otherwise...it's pretty cute, don't you think? If you don't let them evolve, they make great pets, especially for little girls, but I'm sure you knew that, didn't you?"She then gasped a bit further, seeing the annoyed look on Ash's face grow, "Really? You didn't know? And you have _two_ Badges? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You…" Ash began with a growl.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tsubaki snapped, earning everyone's attention as she gave Giselle an even glare, "I'm tired of hearing words coming out of that cesspool you call a mouth."

"You said it!" Makoto agreed as Berry growled angrily on her shoulder, her cheeks sparking.

"...And who are you supposed to be?" Giselle asked with a raised brow as she looked at Tsubaki, "Someone taking pity on this little beginner here?"

"No. I happen to be traveling with said 'beginner' and let me tell you; what your Graveler did to Misty's Starmie doesn't even compare to the things I've seen Ash and his Pokemon do in battles," Tsubaki replied, "While you may be right in experience and types having a factor, but you don't show the most important thing in a Pokemon Battle that I've seen when it comes down to it."

"...And that is?"

"A deep trust between Pokemon and Trainer. Ash's Pokemon give it their all because they know Ash believes in them just as I know Ash will give it his all for them because he know he believes in them."

"...I see…" Giselle noted, "...Fine. Then prove me wrong in a Pokemon Battle."

"What?" Tsubaki blinked.

"You win, I take it back. I win...he has to attend school here," Giselle stated as she pointed at Ash.

"What?!" Ash gawked at that.

"M-Me? But…" Tsubaki sweated.

"Oh? Don't tell me you don't have any Pokemon...do you?" Giselle asked, "...Wait, really? And yet you look the same age as me? Oh that's funny! Was your family so poor, they couldn't even let you become a Trainer at the risk of losing money?"

"..."

"But I'm a generous person, so…" Giselle began as she looked at one of the tall kids, "Bring me _that_ Pokemon. The one in the Luxury Ball."

" _That_ Pokemon?" Noel asked, holding Yuki closer.

"It'll be a loaner for the battle...but I'm not sure if she'll be able to control it," Giselle answered as one of the tall kids left, "Ever since my family donated it here to the school, it's never listened to anything the students using it say. Quite the rebellious little boy…"

"..."

"In fact, I wish to add to the bet. If she uses it to beat me, she can have it," Giselle stated before giggling a bit, "But I doubt she will win with the Pokemon _I_ will be using."

"I…" Tsubaki bit her lower lip in worry.

"She'll do it," Tsubaki looked at Ash, who grinned at her.

"..." Tsubaki nodded before frowning at Giselle, "I won't lose no matter what Pokemon you lend me."

"We'll see…" Giselle said as one of the tall kids came back, holding a decorated black PokeBall, "Give it to her."

"Here," the boy snorted as he tossed her the Ball, Tsubaki fumbling a bit until she caught it with both hands.

"As for what I'll be using…" Giselle began as she posed a bit and threw a ball, "Sableye. Go."

The ball glowed before transforming into her called Pokemon. The Pokemon seemed humanoid in appearance with a purple, lanky body with messy fur on its elbows and three claws on its feet. Its two three-clawed hands made a few swipes as the sun reflected off the red gem on its chest, the blue, green, and red gems on its back, and its fine-cut diamond-shaped eyes.

"Sableye…" the Pokemon whispered as it gave a toothy grin, showing its sharp teeth, while Ash took out Dexter.

=Sableye, the Darkness Pokemon. The gem-like eyes and adornments on its body are caused by its diet, which consists of rocks and raw gemstones. It also targets Carbink as prey, though they are usually taken by Gabite before Sableye can reach them. It is feared by people, since it is said to steal a person's soul if they look into its eyes. It is nocturnal and is rarely seen in its cave habitat= Dexter analyzed.

"..." Tsubaki looked at the Luxury Ball in her hands and whispered, "Please...I need your help, whoever you are in here." she looked ahead and threw the ball, "Let Justice be done!"

"What?" Giselle blinked twice as the Luxury Ball landed and opened up.

A white light shot out of the ball and it quickly reformed into a new Pokemon. It resembled a small, blue, canine that stood on its hind legs or rather, its toes. It had black legs and torso with a yellow 'collar' of hardened fur on its neck. Rounded bumps sprouted from the back of its forepaws while it also sported a black 'mask.' The Pokemon's eyes opened up, revealing them to be a strong red. The Pokemon looked over its shoulder at Tsubaki, looking her over, as Ash aimed Dexter at it.

=Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. It is sensitive to a special type of energy called Aura; however, It does not have the ability to fully use these powers, although it can still emanate these waves to communicate and sense them, albeit only in ripples. Like almost all Fighting-type Pokémon, Riolu naturally has superhuman strength, stamina, and endurance and is capable of making long journeys on foot in a short amount of time. It is a playful, energetic, and loyal Pokémon. The aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad and is able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves=

"Riolu...I've heard of those Pokemon before," Brock spoke up, "They're rare Pokemon that come from the Sinnoh region."

"Yes, but like all Riolu and many other Fighting Type Pokemon, they can't even touch Sableye since he's part Ghost," Giselle countered as Sableye gave a bit of a taunting chuckle.

"Hey! That's not fair," Misty scowled.

"No, no. It's okay, Misty," Tsubaki held her hand out, _'A Riolu...Kajun told me about these Pokemon before…'_ "Okay, Riolu, with you on my side for this, I know we'll show her the Justice that comes to her methods at this school."

"Ri…" Riolu gave a small whisper as he looked her over further, trying to find meaning in her words so to speak, "...Riolu…"

"Justice?" Giselle repeated before laughing, "W-What do you think this is? Some little Saturday morning cartoon?"

"Not at all, but I do know something that you seem unaware of about Riolu," Tsubaki noted.

"Hm?"

"Please use Foresight," Tsubaki ordered.

"Ri," Riolu nodded as his eyes glowed red as he looked at Sableye.

"Foresight? Why…" Giselle began before she gasped a bit in realization, "Sableye, use Shadow Claw before it can do anything!"

"Riolu, dodge and Force Palm!" Tsubaki ordered.

"Sableye!" Sableye roared as he lunged at Riolu, his arms erupting with shadows that shaped into claws.

Riolu bent back and the claws barely grazed him. He shot up and placed a paw on Sableye's chest. A light-green light shined from it before Sableye shot backwards, skidding along the ground. It got up, coughing before cringing as small shocks came off him.

"Sableye's paralyzed?" Ash pondered.

"Force Palm has a one in three chance of paralyzing the opponent," Brock explained.

"You're doing great, Riolu," Tsubaki noted.

"Rio…" Riolu nodded, keeping a battle ready position.

"I don't believe it…" one of the tall kids whispered in shock, "It...it's actually listening to her?"

"It..it's probably a fluke. It has to be," Another tall kid denied.

"Lucky...but let's see if that Riolu can handle this. Sableye, use Foul Play," Giselle ordered.

"Foul Play?"

Sableye shot out at Riolu, preparing a swipe of its claws. Riolu threw a punch at him only for Sableye to grab Riolu's arm and slammed him down on the ground.

"Ri…!" Riolu grunted out in pain as he shot up.

"Not good…" Brock frowned a bit as Sableye jumped back, "Foul Play is a move that turns the opponent's power against it. The stronger the opponent, the more powerful Foul Play's hit will be."

"Rather fitting. It reflects your personality perfectly," Tsubaki noted.

"...Clever," Giselle frowned at that, "Sableye, surround Riolu with Will-O-Wisp."

"Sable…" Sableye hissed as he formed a large ball of blue flames in his hands, "Sableye!" the Darkness Pokemon cackled as he threw the ball out, causing it to split into multiple ones as it covered the battlefield, Riolu surrounded by a ring of it.

"Be careful not to touch it," Giselle advised, "Any Pokemon that is touched by Will-O-Wisp's flames will be automatically burned. It'll be liked they're poisoned, only their power will be cut in half as well."

"Rrrr…" Riolu grit his teeth as he looked around at the flames.

' _What to do...there has to be a way I can turn this around on her…'_ Tsubaki thought, biting her lower lip as she looked out at the flame covered field, _'Flames...maybe...I hope Riolu knows this Egg Move.'_ "Riolu, use Double Team followed by Blaze Kick!"

"?!" Riolu's eyes widened slightly before nodding.

Riolu's body gave a brief glow before Sableye was surrounded by multiple Riolu, startling the Darkness Pokemon as the Will-O-Wisp dissipated.

"Nice trick, but it won't save you," Giselle stated, "Sableye, use Dazzling Gleam to attack them all."

"Sa…" Sableye began before freezing.

"Yes! He froze up from paralysis!" Ash pumped a fist.

Tsubaki pointed up. Sableye managed to slowly look up just in time for a flaming leg slam right into his face, sending his head crashing into the ground as the copies vanished.

"Oh! Sableye!" Giselle gasped out in a mix of surprise and shock.

"S...sable…" Sableye grunted as he slowly got up...or rather, struggled to stay up as he staggered a bit before a paw gently placed itself on his chest, "Sa…?" Sableye looked up to see Riolu's narrowed red eyes glowing.

"Force Palm," Tsubaki ordered.

Riolu pushed lightly onto his chest, a green glow emanating from where his paw was. Sableye gagged before shooting past Giselle, knocking over the taller boys, and crashing into the equipment shed behind them. Sableye groaned inside, a soccer ball stuck in his mouth.

"I….I lost…" Giselle whispered, her eyes wide as she fell to her knees, "I...I actually lost?"

"Alright, Tsubaki!" Ash cheered.

"Way to go, girl!" Makoto added into the cheer.

"We knew you could do it, Tsubaki!" Mai added.

"Y-yay…" Noel cheered softly as Yuki looked at Tsubaki and Riolu in awe.

"It wasn't just me. I trusted in Riolu," Tsubaki replied.

"No...I couldn't have lost," Giselle shook her head, "No one ever told me Riolu could learn such a powerful move."

"It wasn't in your books?" Tsubaki questioned as Riolu walked over to her side, "The first move that Riolu learn when they're born is Foresight since it lets them defend against any Type of Pokemon as they grow older. As for Blaze Kick...who was one of the parents?"

"A Blaziken if I…" Giselle began before her eyes widened, "...it was an Egg move."

"Exactly," Tsubaki nodded.

"I...I should've looked further into it, but Riolu kept avoiding me every time...I…My in-experience in that fact made me lose the match…"

Tsubaki shook her head, "It wasn't just that. From what you said, Riolu tends to keep away from you each time he's sent out. If you learned more about Riolu, you'd know that they and their evolved form, Lucario, are embodiments of Justice. They will not aide in anything they see as an injustice." she looked over at Joe, "Such as your methods of trying to 'help' your fellow students."

"...all...all I was trying to do is help them better themselves...trying to…" Giselle began as she looked down, "I still can't believe I lost...hmm?" she blinked a bit when she noticed smoke starting to cover the pool area.

"Smoke?" Misty pondered.

"Not them again…" Makoto groaned.

"Allow us to reintroduce ourselves…" Jessie and James' voices spoke through the smoke.

"Please don't," Makoto countered bluntly, "Seriously don't. Your motto isn't threatening at all." A String Shot to her mouth was her response, "Mmph!"

"To protect the world from Devastation!"

"To Unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!" the smoke cleared, revealing the duo.

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth! Dat's right!" Meowth declared on top of Ariados.

"Team Rocket…?" Joe repeated.

"I've heard of them. Or rather...these two," Giselle spoke up as she stood up, "They're the ones who got the worst grades ever in the entrance exam."

"And we're glad we did after seeing you, the top of your grade, getting creamed by a twerp using an untrained Pokemon she's never even used before," Jessie smirked.

"Guess Pokemon Tech has been getting sloppy with their choice of top Trainers," James taunted.

"And while we're here, we'll just help ourselves to da rare Pokemon here," Meowth added, "Including dat Riolu dere."

"Ri…" Riolu growled as he shifted into a fighting stance, "Riolu-lu! Ri-lu-riolu-li!"

Meowth laughed, "Let Justice be served on us?! Dat's hilarious!"

"...Giselle," Tsubaki spoke up, earning the top Student's attention, "You said you were trying to bring the students together, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well for starters, the best way to do so is have them unite against a common foe, whether they be a rival school…" Tsubaki paused as she pointed at Team Rocket, "Or a group of thieves attempting to attack the school."

"What's she planning…?" Jessie raised a brow before she noticed Giselle and the other students pull out PokeBalls, "...on second thought, I don't think I want to know!"

"Hey, wait! Isn't it just two Trainers at a time in Double Battles?!" James exclaimed.

"Bad guys don't play by the rules," Tsubaki stated.

"...Um….parlay?" Meowth gulped.

"That only works for pirates," Mai stated as she joined the crowd, holding up her own PokeBall.

"...Uncle?" Jessie gulped.

"Nope," Giselle replied, "Throw them!"

"Ahh!" Team Rocket yelped as they began to run, the trio being pelted by PokeBalls as they tried to shield themselves.

"EEK!" a high pitch scream went off.

"..." Riolu frowned at one of the boys.

"Sorry. Threw too soft on that," he cringed as they watched Ariados, a few bumps on his head, drag away a twitching James, his legs crossed with his hands between them with wide, pained eyes.

* * *

"There are just some things you can't learn in school," Giselle noted as she looked out at the sunset by the pool, "That's a good lesson."

"Yeah…" Joe nodded as he walked up next to her, "...I think I'll go back home to start from scratch with my first Pokemon."

"Really now?"

"Yeah," Joe nodded, "...Hey, Giselle, maybe we'll meet again at the Pokemon League."

"...I hope so," Giselle nodded back, a small soft smile on her face, "I'll try my hardest to be a worthy opponent if we do."

"...is it okay if I keep your picture with me?" Joe asked with a small blush.

"Sure. I have pictures of my friends too," Giselle replied, making him blink a bit in surprise as she stood up, "We are friends now, aren't we?"

"...Sure!" Joe smiled.

"Now why can't you two be more like them?" Makoto asked, looking at Misty and Ash.

"Hmm...gee. I don't know, Makoto. Maybe because _he_ doesn't owe _her_ a bike?" Misty deadpanned as she stared at Ash, who chuckled sheepishly.

"Hello, everyone," Kajun greeted as she walked over to them.

"There you are! Where have you been all afternoon?" Makoto pouted.

"Mmm...Taking all the major tests here," Kajun replied before holding up a finely decorated diploma, "They were rather simple to understand."

"...Okay, do we need to take away Dexter privileges?" Makoto asked.

"Most likely, yeah," Mai answered.

"...Aside from that...what did I miss?" Kajun asked.

"Tsubaki has a new friend," Makoto replied, "The top girl here before you probably broke the records gave him as thanks."

"Oh? Is that so?"

"Yup. Luka the Riolu if I recalled the nickname Tsuba-"

"Riolu? She has...a Riolu?"

"...Uh...yeah?" Makoto raised a brow as Tsubaki held up the Luxury Ball, her Starter slightly visible in the semi-transparent upper half.

"...Please let me see it when able. I want to know about this 'Aura' Riolu and its evolved form, Lucario, use. How is it able to channel it so easily? How can it compress Aura into a single sphere for its signature move Aura Sphere?"

"...Tsubaki, run! Kajun's gone into Science Mode!" Makoto freaked.

"GH?!" Ash tensed at that as he bolted out of there, not wanting to deal with it again.

"Oh. Um...uh…" Noel whispered as she ran after him, "W-wait up!"

"Tsubaki, you come back here!" Kajun demanded as she ran after them, "I need to find those answers!"

"...What a very...interesting group…" Giselle slowly blinked as they watched the group running off.

"Yeah…" Joe nodded.

"You are not using Luka for your Science!" Tsubaki declared.

"Rio?!" Luka yelped, now holding onto her shoulder.

"I promise to give him back!"

"Not taking that chance!"

"Just run, Tsubaki! Run and don't stop running!" Makoto laughed.

"I still never got that firewood!" Brock shouted.

* * *

" **Professor Kajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The curtains rose once more, revealing Tsubaki bound and gagged being pushed behind the desk by Kajun. On the desk, struggling with the Confusion pinning him down was Luka.**

" **Greetings, and welcome once more," Kajun greeted with a nod, "Today, we'll be talking about a very special and interesting Pokemon; Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon."**

" **Ri-o-lu!" Luka grunted.**

" **These Pokemon and their evolved form, Lucario, are rather unique even among other Pokemon," Kajun explained, "While a Riolu is a pure Fighting Type, it's evolution becomes a Fighting/Steel Type. But that is not what's important...it's what they can use; a unique power called Aura."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she turned on the TV, showing a Riolu with a blue aura coming off them.**

" **From what I can believe, Aura is supposedly the essence of every living creature on the planet," Kajun continued, "It allows its user to read minds and the actions of another being, view their surroundings even if blinded, and able to project barriers and attacks. For example…" Hikari showed a video of Luka hitting Sableye with Force Palm, "Force Palm actually uses Aura in it to let them strike from even a distance with it."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen changed to show Riolu making a sphere of aura.**

" **It's said that when a Riolu learns to make an Aura Sphere, it is a sign that they are about to evolve into a Lucario," Kajun went on, "But until then, they can use their aura to…"**

" **CHUU!"**

 ***BZZZRT***

" **Are you okay, Tsubaki?" Ash asked as he undid Tsubaki's ropes as Pikachu growled at Kajun and Hikari, both twitching on the floor from the Thunder Wave.**

" **C-call...for...help with aura…" Kajun groaned as the curtain fell.**

* * *

 _GT: And yet another chapter down!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. And Tsubaki finally has herself a Pokemon...a fitting one at that too._

 _GT: *nods* Riolu fits her since both like Justice._

 _SZ: Indeed._

 _GT: Well, until next time everyone! Read and review!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree, Pidgeotto_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Kakuna)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter]_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter]_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter]_

 _Cajun Feycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter]_


	8. Chapter 8

_SZ: Alola folks. It's Seanzilla115 and GammaTron once more to bring ya another chapter...the faves and watches maybe slow, but this story is getting some attention! In fact...let's cut to the chase. GT? Disclaimer and cut to story?_

 _GT: We do not own Pokemon nor BlazBlue. They are owned by Game Freak/Nintendo and Ark System Works respectively. We are merely using their characters for an enjoyable story._

 _Makoto: Huh...That was surprisingly normal for you, GammaTron. I mean…_

 _Berry: *sneezes and a thunderbolt hits the rope, dropping the curtain*_

 _Makoto: Ah. I see what you did there..._

* * *

 **Entry 007: Greetings. This is Kajun Faycott once more. It has been nearly two months since we first arrived in this world. In that time, we are traveling with ten year old Ashton Ketchum on his goal of becoming a Pokemon Master, Misty of the Cerulean City Gym on her journey of becoming a great Water Type Trainer, and Brock of the Pewter City Dream traveling to become the world's greatest Pokemon Breeder. The five of us have slowly become used to this world and have even gained Starter Pokemon along the way with Makoto befriending Berry the Pachirisu and catching Needles the Kakuna, Noel winning Yuki the infant Vulpix, Mai befriending Terra the Sandshrew, and myself catching Hikari the Ralts.**

 **While we were travelling through a dense fog, we decided to take a break to wait it out. While Mai, Makoto, and Ashton went to gather firewood, they came upon a group of Pokemon Tech students 'helping' another student by the name of Joe study. The rest of us came along, wondering what had been taking the three so long, just as they were ending their class's fog techniques course. We also found out more about the School, learning that those who graduate gain the chance to participate in the Indigo Plateau Pokemon League without the need for Badges.**

 **While I went off to see how difficult these tests were, the others went with Joe to find a student named Giselle, who was apparently the leader behind the 'helping' of other students. While in the simulator room, Joe put the proverbial foot in the proverbial mouth near Brock and Misty, ultimately setting Misty off and causing her to challenge him to a Pokemon Battle...if by 'battle,' one would mean 'Starmie used Psychic to shove one of the simulation computers into the mouth of the Weepinbell.' I am unsure of what else happened after that, but from what I was told, this Giselle had arrived, 'scolding' Joe for his poor skills in battle more or less, and ended up beating Misty's Starmie with a Graveler using just Rollout….at least I now know what caused that shattering sound I heard earlier while I was busy with these tests.**

 **They reconvened at a pool where Starmie had landed, unable to battle further due to the core being broken. Ashton and Tsubaki attempted to intervene only for Giselle to insult Ashton and his abilities as a Pokemon Trainer due to Pikachu being always out of his PokeBall and only earning two Badges in a two month timespan. Tsubaki was fed up with Giselle's nonsense and attempted to scold her...but she ended up in a Pokemon Battle where if she lost, Ashton would have to attend Pokemon Tech. Considering what he's told us, his current family finances would be incapable of handling the rather high attendance fee.**

 **Since Tsubaki had no Pokemon to her name, Giselle allowed her a Pokemon for the battle. While Giselle used a Sableye, Tsubaki's given Pokemon...was a Riolu. I...I cannot...just...curse me and my curiosity on the difficulty of this school's tests. Ahem! Anyways...Giselle had believed she would win given Sableye is part Ghost Type, which is immune to Fighting Types like Riolu. However, Tsubaki recalled a time when, while we were taking a break on our travel, I had told her about the Pokemon Riolu and Lucario: Pokemon that embody Justice. Using her knowledge on the two, Tsubaki was able to give Riolu an edge in battle by using Foresight and a lucky paralysis from Force Palm. Giselle had attempted a Will-O-Wisp to burn Riolu, but Tsubaki was lucky in her slight gamble as she had Riolu use a combination of Double Team and Blaze Kick, the latter being an Egg Move known only to a very few Pokemon, such as the Chimchar and Torchic line.**

 **With a final Force Palm from Riolu, Tsubaki defeated Giselle and her Sableye. Giselle was in slight denial that she, only to be snapped out of it when...Team Rocket appeared in an attempt to steal the school's Pokemon. ...They're quite tenacious in following us. Though it seems they've decayed in how dangerous they are because they were forced to retreat from just the PokeBalls and not the Pokemon inside hitting them. Later that evening, I managed to regroup with the others after I more or less broke the school's current record for the highest score and received their diploma. I also learned that Giselle had given Tsubaki her the Riolu as part of their little 'bet' during the Pokemon Battle. Sadly, Tsubaki fled before I could ask to study Riolu's Aura ability, the others following suit as I gave chase. Now then...let us see what is in store for today.**

* * *

"Pidgeotto, Aerial Ace! Go!"

"Pidgeo~!"

"Ahh! Rattata!"

"And so far, that's victory number ten…" Mai noted as Makoto wrote down a checkmark on a small notepad, nine other ones accompanying it.

"You're a really great Pokemon trainer," the Rattata's trainer noted as he returned his Pokemon before shaking hands with Ash.

"Well...I guess I was pretty good there," Ash replied, a bit of a prideful grin on his face as he showed off his Badges a bit.

"Wow! You've got Badges!" the boy gasped in awe.

"Oh? You mean these?" Ash asked, still showing off his two Pokemon Badges.

"You got two?! Cool!"

"And he's getting a big ego from the winning," Makoto sweatdropped.

"Tell me about it," Misty sweatdropped, "I think giving him those Badges were a mistake."

"Pika-pichu," Pikachu shrugged.

"One of us should really shoot that ego down before he gets into big trouble," Mai noted.

"Y-yeah…" Noel slowly nodded, Yuki resting in her arms as she snoozed gently.

"Ooh. I bet you could even beat AJ," the boy added.

"AJ?" Ash repeated.

"Yeah. He lives over there," the boy pointed down the road, "AJ trains savage Pokemon and even built his own unofficial Gym. He's never lost a single match even! Over 97 victories the last time I saw the counter he put up!"

"97, eh? Well…" Ash began with a cocky grin, "He's gonna be sore on losing his winning streak the moment he faces me."

"..." his companions shared deadpan looks aside.

"Thank you for the information," Kajun nodded as she pulled out a Potion and gave it to the boy, "For when your Rattata wakes up."

"Thanks, ma'am," the boy nodded before the group went off in the direction he had pointed to.

"I wonder what these 'savage' Pokemon look like," Mai noted before Terra popped out of his ball, making 'tough' poses and earning a giggle from her, "Maybe, Terra."

"What'd he say?" Makoto asked.

"It's just a guess, but I think he's trying to make it seem like no one's more savage than him," Mai whispered.

"Oh," Makoto noted, giving a small giggle herself, before thinking, "Though...you and him haven't really battled anyone since you caught him."

"Yeah…" Mai nodded as they soon came upon a large gate made of logs with a tent barely visible behind it with a handmade sign with digital counter above it, "I guess this is AJ's gym."

"And just like the boy said, this Gym is an unofficial one," Kajun observed, seeing 'Not Endorsed by the Pokemon League' beneath the sign.

"Undefeated? Big deal! I can beat him!" Ash smirked.

"I'm not sure about that," Tsubaki noted, "He has a winning streak of 97 victories in a row. Ash, you only have 10."

"Your point?"

"Well...and this is just based off the numbers, but he _may_ have more experience in Pokemon Battles than you have right now," Tsubaki replied.

"Hey! I go for quality, not quantity!" Ash argued.

"Um...m-maybe y-" Noel began.

"Are you mah next victim?" a voice spoke up.

Everyone turned to see a young man approach. He wore a black and orange shirt with a blue pack on his back and blue jean shorts. His green hair was set into a flair of spikes while his face was set in a stern visage.

"You must be the one who trains 'savage' Pokemon," Makoto noted, "Kinda fits with the tough look you got."

"Thanks. Fits mah job after all," he grinned, "Beatin' chumps like Junior over there is mah hobby." he walked up to the large gate and easily pushed them open, revealing an elevated standard battlefield by the large training tent, "Ready t' lose?"

"Don't know. Are you?" Ash countered as they walked inside.

"...B...big…" Noel whispered as they looked around a bit.

"Very nice," Misty noted.

"It could easily pass for an official Gym, even," Brock noted, "You've really done your work here."

"Heh. Thanks," AJ nodded before a Butterfree flew over and was given his pack before flying off into the tent.

"Was that your Butterfree?" Makoto pondered.

"Nah. Jest a wild one that likes t' stay here," AJ explained, "When Ah'm not battlin' chumps like Junior here, I go out and bring in wild Pokemon that need toughin' up."

"Interesting," Kajun noted as AJ and Ash walked onto the field.

"We only use one Pokemon each here," AJ explained, "Better choose wisely or it'll be mah 98th win."

"...And what'll happen if you reach 100?"

"Easy. Start collectin' Badges. But jest t' let ya know..." AJ paused as he pulled out a whip, "You ain't competin' in th' Pokemon little League anymore!"

"Whoa!" Ash yelped as AJ whipped the ground.

"That means he's just a few matches away," Brock noted as he looked at the sign once more.

"I wonder what Pokemon they'll both use for this," Kajun pondered as she pulled a notebook out.

"Same here," Mai nodded as Terra popped out again, "You really like jumping out there, huh?"

"...So you have 97 victories and not a single Badge? That's tough luck, AJ," Ash grinned in a cocky manner as he showed off his Badges once more, " _I_ have ten wins and won _two_ Pokemon Badges."

"He's becoming a Tengu…" Makoto muttered.

"Pride goes before the fall," Tsubaki shook her head.

"T-True…" Noel nodded as Yuki let out a whine.

"Am Ah supposed t' be impressed?" AJ asked, "Did ya buy them Badges or steal them? Either that, or you competed in some loser Gyms. Where were they? Loser City or Wimpsville?"

"Don't fall for the taunts," Tsubaki warned as she saw how Misty and Brock were getting upset.

"But he…" Misty began.

"If Ash loses, _then_ you can challenge him to prove otherwise," Tsubaki suggested.

"If y'all are done talkin'..." AJ began as he pulled out a PokeBall, "Let's get started! Sandshrew, go!"

"Sandshrew?" Terra pondered before a Sandshrew emerged from AJ's PokeBall, a bit bigger than him and seemed much rougher.

"Oh! This will be good for you, Mai," Kajun noted, "Maybe you can take notes on how he raised his Sandshrew to help with Terra."

"It certainly looks like a Pokemon that's been through nearly a hundred battles," Tsubaki noted.

"G...Good luck, Ash," Noel cheered.

"Don't worry. I got this. Since Sandshrew's a Ground Type…" Ash began as he pulled out a PokeBall, "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto called as she flew out and onto the field.

AJ whipped the ground and Sandshrew jumped onto the field, "Sandshrew, go!"

"Pidgeotto, Sped Run!" Ash called out.

Pidgeotto flapped backwards before shooting down in a Quick Attack, her wings erupting with Steel Wing at the same time. AJ struck the ground once with his whip and Sandshrew curled up into a ball before spinning in place, picking up RPMs with each second. AJ cracked the whip again once Pidgeotto was nearly upon Sandshrew. Sandshrew stopped spinning in place and shot right ahead before jumping into the air in his spinning. Pidgeotto and Sandshrew collided and knocked one another back. AJ cracked his whip again and Sandshrew barely grabbed Pidgeotto's legs before spinning around once more, taking Pidgeotto with him.

"That's Seismic Toss!" Kajun realized as Pidgeotto was slammed into the ground hard.

"Seismic Toss?" Noel repeated.

"Seismic Toss's power comes from how much experience a Pokemon has with battling," Kajun explained as she saw the crater that formed from the impact, "And judging by it, it's most likely that Sandshrew's been in all the battles AJ's had here."

"...So in short, the more experienced the Pokemon, the more powerful Seismic Toss becomes," Tsubaki surmised.

"Exactly," Kajun replied.

"That Sandshrew is well trained," Brock noted.

"He controls it with just a crack of the whip even," Misty added.

"Whoa/Shrew…" Mai and Terra awed as Pidgeotto got up and barely avoided Sandshrew's attempted rolling attack on her, taking to the skies once more.

"Grr...Pidgeotto, use Aerial Ace!"

"Pigeo~!" Pidgeotto cried out as she swooped down at Sandshrew, giving off a soft glow as she picked up speed.

AJ cracked his whip and Sandshrew dug underground, his tail barely getting grazed by the attack from Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto began to look around, wondering where Sandshrew went.

"What th….where did he…" Ash began before AJ cracked his whip again, his Sandshrew bursting out of the ground behind Pidgeotto, "?! Look out!"

"Finish it!" AJ ordered, giving another strike of his whip.

"Sand…" Sandshrew inhaled before unleashing a barrage of glowing purple needles from his mouth, each one striking Pidgeotto's back before he slammed into it in a spinning ball that crashed down into the crater, making it even larger.

"That was Poison Sting and then a Rapid Spin mixed with Earthquake at the end," Kajun noted, feeling the ground rumbling from the impact.

"And Pidgeotto's out for the count," Maoto added, seeing the swirls in her eyes.

"Heh…" AJ smirked as he held his whip, "Ya got any other Pokemon ya want t' try and beat me with, Junior?"

"Mmm…" Ash frowned a bit as he returned Pidgeotto, "I do. Butterfree, let's go!"

"Reee~" Butterfree called out as he began to fly around Ash's side of the field.

"You can do it! Flying versus Ground should be no problem for you!"

"Did he just forget what just happened with PIdgeotto?" Mai sweatdropped a bit.

"I think his ego is more important at the moment," Makoto deadpanned.

"Triple Shower!" Ash ordered.

"Reee~" Butterfree called out as he began to fly around, releasing Poison Powder, Stun Spore, and Sleep Powder behind him with each flap of his wings.

"...Interesting tactic, Junior, but watch and weep!" AJ declared as he cracked his whip once more.

Sandshrew curled up into a ball once more. Instead of spinning like a wheel, he began to spin like a top and unleashed a sandstorm, blowing away the combined move and causing the area to be engulfed in a sandstorm.

"Aw come on!" Makoto complained, _'This sand's gonna take forever to get out of my tail!'_

"This isn't good for Butterfree," Kajun noted, "Sandstorm damages Pokemon that aren't a certain Type."

"Grr...Butterfree, use…" Ash began before he noticed Sandshrew had completely vanished, "What the...not again!"

"Huh? Where'd Sandshrew go?" Noel pondered.

"That's Sand Veil," Mai noted, "That's a Sandshrew's Ability along with Sand Rush. Not only are they faster, but they seemingly vanish from sight when there's a sandstorm going on." she pointed down to see Terra was missing...only for Terra to appear from nowhere on her lap, "See?"

"Oh...I-I see," Noel noted.

"Come on...this should be easy…" Ah gritted his teeth, "Butterfree, use Whirlwind to blow the Sandstorm away!"

"Reee~!" Butterfree began to flap as hard as he could, yet the sandstorm wouldn't cease.

"Come on, you can do it!" Ash called before hearing AJ's whip crack once more, "Oh, what now?"

Sandshrew erupted from the ground behind Butterfree before swinging his arms up. A glow came from them before a large amount of rocks appeared above him. Sandshrew swung his hands down and the rocks came crashing down on Butterfree, sending him crashing into the crater.

"That was Rock Slide," Brock realized, "Against a Bug/Flying Type, that's almost four times as normal damage as one would normally get."

"Ahh! Butterfree!" Ash freaked.

"Heh. It's not so _free_ anymore," AJ countered with a confident smirk as the sandstorm ended, revealing Butterfree was knocked out underneath the pile of rocks, "Anything else?"

"Come on, Pikachu!" Ash called...earning no reply, "Pikachu?" he looked around and spotted Pikachu's tail poking out of Makoto's tail, shaking, "Pikachu!"

"I think Pikachu knows when to fold 'em," Makoto noted as Berry fumed at Pikachu

"Pa! Chipa-chip pa!" Berry snapped at the invasion of 'her' tail.

"Chuuu…" Pikachu whined in the tail in refusal.

"Welp...since yer Pikachu looks like he's chickenin' out, ya lose the match," AJ noted, "Which makes victory number 98 fer me."

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew pumped a paw.

"B...but...that's not fair! I'm the one with the Badges!" Ash complained, "...Best two out of three?"

"Nope," AJ replied, "I only battle a feller once in th' streak. Wouldn't really be considered 100 different victories if'n Ah jest fight th' same feller more than once." he looked over at Mai, "What about y'all and yer Sandshrew? Care t' be 99?"

"Uh, no thanks," Mai replied as Terra hopped onto the stage.

"Sandshrew! Sand-sand shrew-sand!"

"Sandshrew…" Sandshrew chuckled as Terra's eyes seemed to have stars in them.

"But do you think you could give some pointers out to Terra and me?" Mai asked.

"...eh, sure. But jest t' warn ya. Mah methods may be a bit...er, what's the opposite of orthodox?"

"Unorthodox?"

"Yup," AJ nodded as he motioned them to follow him into the tent.

Unaware to them, a familiar trio was spying in one of the trees.

"That Sandshrew...very tempting…" Jessie noted.

"Looks big. You two carry it," Meowth ordered.

"What's with that guy's look? Those clothes look more like they belong in a museum," James noted.

"Eh. At least he doesn't look like he's trick-or-treatin' like you two do," Meowth countered.

"...Meowth?"

"Yeah? Wh-"

 ***BAM!***

"Meeeeeeee…!" Meowth screamed as he fell to the ground before crashing into it back first, "Owth!...Ow."

* * *

"Wh...What the heck?" Makoto gawked.

All over the inside the tent were Pokemon. In the air, a Butterfree was dodging the stings of a Beedrill. On the ground, a group of small, purple-furred rat like Pokemon were either jumping through flaming hoops, or balancing on balls. What was noticeable was that each and every single one of them had some sort of device on their bodies.

"This here's how Ah train th' wild Pokemon here," AJ explained, "Those devices ya see on 'em are special harnesses that are meant t' make 'em stronger and faster by constantly trying t' pull themselves in. If'n yer not strong enough, ya end up curled up in a ball. I call 'em Macho Braces. Now then...Sandshrew! Into th' water!"

"What?" Mai blinked as she saw Sandshrew salute.

Sandshrew ran onto the the diving board at the large pool in the middle of the tent where a lone Macho Brace was set up. Putting a paw on it, the device snapped right onto his arms, legs, waist, and neck, before he climbed up the ladder. Sandshrew took in a deep breath before charging and jumping off the board, performing three spins in the air before making a swan dive into the water.

"Shrew?!" Terra freaked as he ran over to the edge, looking around frantically for the other Sandshrew when it shot out of the water and beside him, not looking any worse for wear, "Sand!"

"Sandshrew," Sandshrew shrugged it off as he went back to climb up.

"Sh-Shouldn't that hurt a Sandshrew?" Noel gulped.

"Nope. Y'all are lookin' at th' only Sandshrew in th' world that's strong enough t' withstand water," AJ grinned, "Well...th' only one that ain't like it's mountain counterpart. Them's Ice/Steel Types."

"Fascinating," Kajun noted before hearing a bell.

"Alright! Fifteen minute break!" AJ called.

A light on the Macho Braces dimmed as many of the Pokemon collapsed, panting. In the air, Beedrill and Butterfree landed, seemingly having a small conversation despite the former trying to gouge out the latter just seconds before. Sandshrew, after making another dive, climbed out of the water and shook it off.

"So these are all wild Pokemon aside from your Sandshrew?" Brock asked.

"That's right."

"...They're all in great shape. What kind of food do you give them?" Brock asked.

"Mah own recipe of course," AJ replied, "Come on. Ah'll show ya. Sandshrew, y'all go see if'n ya can find their Sandshrew yer old Macho Brace from th' start."

"Sand," Sandshrew nodded as he pulled Terra after him.

"Since Ah can't really add more weight to th' Macho Braces after Ah make 'em, Ah just make another with more weight to it each time they get used t' th' current one," AJ explained, "Sandshrew's been through fifty weights, each one going up ten pounds. His current Macho Brace is around six hundred pounds at th' moment."

"Six hundred? ...Wow. No wonder your Sandshrew is so big," Makoto noted, "Little guy's packin' some serious muscle."

"Thank ya," AJ nodded as he stood before some closed cabinets, opening them to to reveal rows of large jars, each one having a different Pokemon picture on it, "And as fer th' food, t' get th' results Ah want, Ah have t' carefully monitor th' Pokemon diets. Of course th' recipe is secret."

"Understandable," Brock nodded, "I make my own Pokemon food and I know how hard it can be to make a balanced food for individual Pokemon."

Nearby, Sandshrew led Terra towards a shelve of Macho Braces, Pikachu and Berry following them. Sandshrew pulled out an older-looking device and motioned for Terra to grab it. Terra nodded before it snapped on his arms, legs, and neck, startling him before he ended up curling up into a ball. After a moment, Terra grunted as he started to pull himself open, struggling against the Macho Brace's wanting to retract. Sandshrew took note of the two Electric Types before quickly grabbing two more that were around their size, causing both to start backing away slowly. Outside, Team Rocket were hiding outside the tent.

"Rubber gloves?" Jessie asked.

"Check," James nodded, holding up a pair.

"Big rubber ball?"

"Check, check, check-a-roonie," Meowth replied as he rolled over said object.

"Perfect," Jessie nodded, "Team Rocket will do what it has to do…"

"To snatch that little Pikachu and Pachirisu…" James finished...before frowning slightly, "It doesn't work. Maybe we should go back to our old motto. This one just doesn't...I don't know. Feel right."

"Hey, how 'bout a theme Meowth song?" Meowth offered as he hopped on the ball and did a little dance, "And I can do a little dance solo! Everyone love Me-owth!"

"...Mmm...a song is no good," Jessie frowned a bit as Meowth played about on the ball.

"A dance won't work either," James added, holding his chin in thought.

"Well, here's something I think we can agree on," Jessie noted.

"What's that?" James asked before Jessie pointed at Meowth, who was cleaning his face with a paw on the ball.

"Choreography killed the cat," Jessie replied.

* * *

"...You've been silent for a while, Ash," Noel noted, looking at Ash as he looked around, a frown on his face, "I...is everything okay?"

"...I don't like the way he's training his Pokemon," Ash replied with a frown.

"Huh?" Noel pondered.

"Look at most of his Pokemon," Ash said as he pointed at a few Ratata that were breathing heavily, "They're all wiped out."

"They m-must be new," Noel replied as she pointed over at another group of Ratata that seemed mostly fine.

"True, but that doesn't give AJ the right to treat them like dirt!" Ash snapped.

"Like dirt?!" AJ growled, overhearing that as he glared at Ash, "Now you listen here! Th' only reason Ah treat them like that is because we live by th' rule 'no pain, no gain'!"

"Well you should stop that before you hurt them or worse!"

"You're not still angry about that match, are you?!"

Yuki sneezed and the two fell over, their heads in blocks of ice.

"C...cold…" Ash shivered.

"S…sorry," Noel whispered.

"I'm not. You both needed to cool down before you ended up falling into the pool in an argument," Makoto noted.

As everyone began to start breaking the ice on AJ and Ash's heads, Sandshrew climbed down from the shelves and presented Pikachu and Berry with Macho Braces in their sizes. The two shared looks before Sandshrew tapped them both with the Macho Braces, the devices quickly snapping onto them. Terra grunted as he was managing to avoid curling up into a ball and looked over to see two balls by Sandshrew, one white and blue and the other yellow and brown with a fluffy squirrel tail and a lightning bolt-shaped tail sticking out of each. Sandshrew gave a laugh before curling up into a ball after motioning for Terra to follow. Unaware to them, a large red ball began to roll around near them, the voices of a certam trio quietly grunting within it.

"I'm gettin' dizzy~" Meowth groaned from inside the ball.

"Stop complaining and look for Pikachu or Pachirisu," James hissed.

"...Roll over there," Jessie ordered as the ball moved closer to the four curled up Pokemon.

"What's that?" James asked once they made a small opening.

"Could it be Pikachu?" Jessie pondered.

"Yeah! Dat's it! Now hurry! All dat rollin' made me nauseous!" Meowth replied.

"Got it," James replied before a bag ended up covering AJ's Sandshrew and was pulled into the ball, "...heavier than usual."

"Must've gotten that Pachirisu as well," Jessie noted.

"Perfect! Dat's a twofer right dere, now let's hurry outta here!" Meowth hissed, "Seriously, I feel...urp. Sick."

"Not in here!" both snapped as they rolled out of the tent and got out of the ball before fleeing.

"Gah! My leg fell asleep!" Meowth freaked a bit as he hung off the bag.

"I wish your mouth would," James hissed.

* * *

"Bee…" Beedrill grunted before it finally broke the ice off AJ's head at the same time Luka punched the ice on Ash's head and shattered it, "Drill!"

"Thanks…" AJ grunted as he stood up, dusting off some ice on his shoulders before the bell went off, "...Okay! Break time's over!" he brought his whip out and cracked it, "Back to work, all of y'all!"

' _Just like that?'_ Makoto sweatdropped.

"Hey, where's Sandshrew?" AJ pondered before seeing the three balls, "That's weird." he walked over, "What's yer Pokemon sides yer Sandshrew doin' in Macho Braces?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked as he looked up, seeing the curled up Pikachu, "...ahh! Pikachu!"

"Berry?" Makoto pondered as she picked up the Pachirisu ball, "Guess they were helping Terra find one and ended up caught in two."

"Sand...shrew…" Terra grunted as he uncurled himself.

"Ugh! Gruh…" Ash grunted as he tried to get the Macho Brace off, "It's not coming off!"

"...Here. Give it t' me," AJ ordered before, within a few seconds, AJ had the two Pokemon out of their braces.

"Chipa…" Berry groaned as she gave a glare at the Macho Brace.

"Did y'all see Sandshrew?" AJ asked.

"Pika…" Pikachu shook his head.

"Su," Berry huffed, "Pachi-pachipa su!"

"I think Berry's a little miffed with the Macho Braces at this time," Makoto noted.

"...So they haven't seen him…" AJ noted, worry now evident in his voice as he stood up, "Sandshrew! Where are you?!"

"Maybe it…" Ash began before Tsubaki covered his mouth.

"Ash, think wisely on what you're going to say," Tsubaki whispered, "Wouldn't you feel like what he looks to be feeling if it was _Pikachu_ that was missing?"

"..."

"Look. I know you're most likely upset still about losing your winning streak, but that doesn't give you the right to act like a spoiled child," Tsubaki quietly scolded, "If you keep this attitude up, you'll most likely be no better than your rival, Gary."

"?!" Ash's eyes widened before he looked at his feet.

"So you'll behave?" Ash nodded and Tsubaki removed her hand, "Okay." she looked over at AJ, "We'll all help try to find your Sandshrew, AJ."

"Thank you…" AJ nodded before looking at his other Pokemon, "All of you, spread out and go find Sandshrew."

"Even if they're Wild Pokemon, they seem to really like AJ," Makoto whispered.

"Perhaps the Beedrill and Butterfree were able to evolve thanks to him and maybe the Rattata are able to survive longer thanks to all this," Kajun suggested as she knelt down and began to look in the area the trio had been.

* * *

"Those clowns will never catch up with us," Jessie noted quite a bit down the road.

"I'm….exhausted…" James panted, holding the bag over his shoulders while he wore a pair of pink gloves, "You take the bag now, Jessie."

"But a real gentleman always carries the bag," Jessie noted.

"...Is that so?" James frowned as he shoved the bag into Jessie's arms, "Well, as you know, I'm no gentleman!"

The two struggled to make the other carry the bag until a rip formed. A blur shot out of the rip and knocked the two flat on their backs.

"What goin' on out here?" Meowth pondered as he crawled out of a bush while wiping his mouth.

 ***CLONG***

 ***CHOMP***

"SHREEEEEEEEEEEWW!" Sandshrew screamed as a knocked out Meowth was chomping down hard on his tail before he shot into the ground and used Dig.

"...What just happened?" James groaned.

"I don't think that was a Pikachu and a Pachirisu," Jessie replied as they looked at the hole.

* * *

"Ain't no one's been able t' find Sandshrew?" AJ pondered as the wild Pokemon were all hanging their heads sadly.

"Hello now, what's this?" Kajun noted as she got up, holding up a piece of fabric, "A bit of a rubber-like texture...Mai, come here."

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"Lick," Kajun ordered, offering the tiny scrap.

"Lick?"

"Yes. Lick," Kajun whispered.

"Oh…" Mai's eyes widened before glancing over her shoulder to see the others were distracted, "Okay." sticking out her tongue, she gave a tiny lick on the fabric before her eyes widened, "...Kajun, you're not gonna like this."

"...Why?"

"A male, a female, and a Meowth were inside of what this came from carrying rubber gloves and an elastic sack," Mai replied.

"..." Kajun's eye began to twitch, already figuring out who the three Mai was referring to were.

"Told ya you weren't gonna like it," Mai stated.

"Sandshrew…" Terra sighed sadly by Mai's leg before feeling a vibration, "Sand?"

"What is it, Terra?" Mai asked as Terra managed to get onto his side with an ear to the floor.

"...Sand! Shrew-sand-Sandshrew!" Terra jumped up, ending up as a ball for a few moments from the Maho Brace.

"Hey. What's yer Sandshrew doin'?" AJ asked as Terra walked over to a spot and put an 'X' on the floor.

"I honestly don't know," Mai admitted before the ground began to rumble, "...On second thought, you might want to move back a bit."

"Huh?" AJ blinked before his Sandshrew erupted from where the 'X' was placed, still screaming in pain with Meowth still biting his tail, "?! Sandshrew!"

"Interesting. It seems that Sandshrew can sense the vibrations another makes in their digging," Kajun noted, writing in her notebook.

"Looks like. But why is there a…" Tsubaki began before facepalming with a groan, "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me…"

"That's Meowth!" Misty realized as AJ grabbed the knocked out cat and began to try to get it off Sandshrew's tail.

"Come on, ya no good furball! Get off!" AJ grunted as he tried to pull Meowth off.

"...Gonna take a shot in the dark with this, but…" Makoto paused as she cleared her throat a bit, "Free catnip for sale!"

"?!" Meowth's eyes shot open, letting go of Sandshrew's tail as he looked around frantically, "What, what?! Where's da 'nip?!"

"...h-how did you…?" Noel began.

"He's a cat, and if there's one thing I know, it's that cats love catnip," Makoto shrugged.

"...Shoot. Dere's no…" Meowth began before he took notice of his surroundings, "Hey, where am I? What's goin' on here?!"

"Pachi…" Berry's cheeks sparked.

"Should've known it was Team Rocket involved with a missing Pokemon," Makoto cracked her knuckles.

"Ahh….uh, hold on!" Meowth held his hands up before putting on a pair of glasses, "Ya wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would ya?!" Terra walked up as best he could, grabbed the glasses and whacked him with them, breaking the glass in them, "Oh! I see...you literally hit a guy _with_ glasses. Dat's….okay, dat's well played right dere."

"Gotcha!" Ash shouted as he grabbed Meowth by the tail.

"?!"

 ***SCRATCH***

"Hands off da tail!" Meowth barked as he jumped away from Ash, who was grabbing his face where the claw marks were.

AJ cracked his whip. Within a second, Meowth was surrounded by the Rattata, Butterfree, and Beedrill. Berry hopped out of Makoto's tail and she and Pikachu began to spark their cheeks while glaring at the cat.

"...Uh oh," Meowth meeped, "...How am I gonna get outta dis mess?"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double!"

"...Why, just...just why?" Kajun sighed before webs shot out and covered the mouths of everyone there, _'They're determined to finish their motto.'_

"To Protect the World from Devastation."

"To Unite all peoples within our Nation."

"To Denounce the Evils of Truth and Love. To Extend our Reach to the Stars above!" Jessie and James recited.

"Jessie!"

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie declared.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" James added, Koffing, Ekans, and Ariados growling at their sides.

"Meowth!" Meowth finished as he hopped on Ariados's back, "Dat's right!"

"So perfect," Jessie sniffled as all three started crying.

"No interruptions nor accusations...Just pure motto," James choked back a sob.

"We don't need a theme song…"

"It's a classic...a pure classic."

' _Yeah...They really like their motto…'_ Makoto sweatdropped as they managed to get the webbing off.

"Who are these weird fellers?" AJ asked.

"They're the ones that probably kidnapped Sandshrew," Brock replied.

"It was just a minor mix up," Jessie waved that off.

"Indeed. We have no interest in your second-rate Sandshrew," James added.

"Second rate?!" AJ snapped as AJ's Pokemon began to growl.

"All we want is the Pokemon belonging to those twerps over there," Jessie stated.

"You can keep those other wimps," James added once more.

" _Wimps_?!" AJ growled as the growls began to increase from his Pokemon.

"Okay that's it!" Ash snapped as he stepped forward, only for AJ to block him.

"Ah'll take care of this," AJ stated with a frown, "No one insults mah Pokemon and gets away with it."

"Oh? Someone's mad," Jessie noted with a smirk.

"Oh Ah ain't mad…" AJ began with a growl as he brought his whip out, "Ah'm just absolutely _livid_ with you three punks right now!"

"Looks like we're going to witness victories 99 and 100 here and now," Kajun noted.

"...Yeah," Ash nodded, seeing the look on AJ's face.

* * *

"Team Rocket has insulted our Gym! We'll answer them with victories number 99 and 100!" AJ declared as he cracked his whip, the group outside as the Wild Pokemon Trainer and Team Rocket stood on opposite ends of the arena.

"Makoto, when did you buy those?" Tsubaki frowned as Pikachu and Berry were waving paper fans while Pikachu was dressed in a white open jacket with a white headband and Berry dressed up as a cheerleader with pom poms.

"When Berry went into the toy store for the dress," Makoto replied.

"Ariados, Ekans, go!" Jessie ordered.

"Koffing, get them!" James commanded.

"Don't ferget Meowth!" Meowth added as he ran onto the field.

"Four on one?! That's not fair!" Ash frowned before looking over at Kajun, "Is it?"

"No. But there is five on one battles known as Horde Battles over in Kalos and Hoenn," Kajun replied as she looked at her Pokemon Battle rulebook, "And three-on-three Triple Battles that were invented in Unova."

"Bring on a hundred! It won't matter!" AJ declared as he cracked his whip and Sandshrew jumped onto the field, giving a growl, "Mai, y'all make sure t' keep notes with yer Sandshrew!"

"Y-yes sir!" Mai nodded, holding up a spare notebook Kajun gave her.

"Good! Now Sandshrew…" AJ began as he cracked his whip, "Go!"

"Spider Web, Ariados!" Jessie ordered, "Ekans, Poison Sting!"

Ariados fired a large web from his mandibles as Ekans released a barrage of poison-made needles. Sandshrew curled up into a ball and began to spin rapidly, almost becoming a blur as he tore through the web while the needles bounced off.

"Rrr...Ekans, use Acid! Ariados, Sludge Bomb!"

"Koffing, Sludge!"

AJ cracked his whip and Sandshrew went into a Rapid Spin. The three poison attacks washed right off the spinning Sandshrew upon contact as he kept going like nothing touched him.

"...Meowth don't just stand there!" James barked.

I'm on it!" Meowth declared as he jumped on the Sandshrew and began to roll him around like the ball earlier, "La-da-dee~dee~de-de-dee~!"

"...Is it wrong I find that cute?" Noel asked.

"I...I'm not sure," Misty replied.

"Meowth, you idiot! Stop pussyfooting around!" Jessie snapped.

"I know, I know!" Meowth replied as he looked at the rolling ball, "Just needed ta do dis fer…"

 ***CHOMP***

"SHREW!-!-!" Sandshrew screamed as he shot into the air as Meowth had a tight bite on his tail once more.

"I get it now!" Brock realized as Sandshrew started running out, trying to get Meowth off his tail, "Meowth was rolling Sandshrew around like that to find the end of his tail!"

"Spider Web the floor!" Jessie ordered.

"Aria!" Ariados complied as he sprayed web all over the arena floor, covering every part of it

"Shrew!" Sandshrew cried before Ekans slid before him, tripping him, "Shrew?!" Sandshrew fell onto the webbing, becoming trapped, "SANDSHREW?!"

"Guess your wimpy little Sandshrew's all tangled up," James noted.

"Welcome to my Ariados's parlor, little Butterfree," Jessie smirked.

"Grr…" AJ growled as he glared at them.

"Come on, Sandshrew! You can get out of it!" Ash called.

"Sand…" Sandshrew grunted.

"Come on! Git outta there!" AJ called, "Don't fergot out dream, Sandshrew! We're so close! Y'all can do it! Get outta there!"

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND!-!-!" Sandshrew screamed as a bright light began to erupt from him.

"What th...what's going on?"

"Sandshrew's evolving!" Brock realized.

Sandshrew began to grow bigger. As it grew, the webbing was being torn apart by the growing brown quills emerging on its back and top of his head while long claws emerged from its hands. His face became sharper with a narrowed muzzle while his tail grew thicker, forcing Meowth to let go before he lost a tooth.

"Sand…" the Pokemon trembled before letting out a Sandstorm, blowing away the Spider Web, " _SLAAAAAAASH_!-!-!-!"

"Whoa!" Mai yelped as Ash pulled out Dexter.

=Sandslash, the Mouse Pokemon, and the evolved form of Sandshrew. Sandslash's body is covered by tough spikes, which are hardened sections of its hide. Once a year, the old spikes fall out, to be replaced with new spikes that grow out from beneath the old ones. Sandslash can roll up its body as if it were a ball covered with large spikes. In battle, this Pokémon will try to make the foe flinch by jabbing it with its spines. It then leaps at the stunned foe to tear wildly with its sharp claws. If its quills or claws are broken off, they will regrow in a single day= Dexter analyzed.

"So...that's what Sandshrew evolve into…" Mai noted as Terra looked at Sandslash in awe, stars in his eyes as he started bouncing in place in excitement.

"Sandslash…" AJ whispered before he nodded, his features smoothing into his normal fierce look, "Go get 'em!"

"Slash!" Sandslash snarled in compliance as he glared at the four Pokemon.

"Gh!" Meowth tensed with Ekans, Ariados, and Koffing, "N-now now. I know what yer thinkin'. And da answer may surpri…"

"SANDSLASH!"

"Dere's no call fer language!" Meowth yelped.

"SLASH!" Sandslash roared as he jumped high into the air and vanished into the sandstorm around them.

"He still has Sand Veil," Tsubaki noted.

"There!" Misty gasped, seeing a blurred image behind Ariados.

"Ariados, look out!" Jessie called.

"Ari…" Ariados began before Sandslash erupted from the storm, his claws erupting in a blazing blue energy.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash roared as he struck Araidos with both claws, creating a large explosion that sent Ariados into Jessie, knocking her over.

"That's Crush Claw," Kajun noted, "It's a powerful attack that has a one in two chance of lowering the opponent's defense."

"Slash…" Sandslash growled as he vanished into the storm once more.

"S-Stay close together now…" Meowth trembled as the three bunched together, their backs to one another, "H-He can't get all of us if we stick together!"

"Heh," AJ smirked before cracking his whip.

"Do either of ya see anything?" Meowth asked.

"Slash."

"Good. For a moment I…" Meowth began before blinking a bit, paling in realization as he slowly looked over to see Sandslash looming over him, Koffing shoved into Ekans's mouth, "...Mercy?"

Sandslash's response was slamming Ekans into Meowth, sending all three into James. Sandslash opened his mouth as his quills began to shine. He got onto all fours before a beam erupted from his mouth, slamming into Team Rocket and creating a large explosion.

"Why?! Just why?!" Jessie snapped as Team Rocket flew through the air, "We were close to victory, and it was snatched away!"

"Well, given that record board I saw on our way onto the field, that Sandshrew's been in almost a hundred battles," James noted, "So maybe it just needed a push to evolve...one that we ended up giving it!"

"Butt out, James!"

"It could be woist… We could be chased by a Bewear…" Meowth noted, "I hoird dey break backs from deir huggin'."

"...Meowth?"

"Yeah?"

"DON'T JINX IT!" Jessie and James snapped.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again!" All three screamed as they became a twinkle in the sky.

"So that's what Hyper Beam looks like from a Sandslash…" Kajun noted as the Sandstorm ended.

"And since they were two Trainers... " Misty noted as the sign changed from 98 to 100.

"We did it! We finally reached our hundredth victory!" AJ cheered.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash cheered as he ran over to AJ, showing he now reached AJ's chin in height.

"Today all our sacrifices and hard work paid off!" AJ began to cry happily as the tent Pokemon cheered as they ran/flew over, "Now we can start winnin' our Badges!"

"Sla-a-a-a-ash~!" Sandslash agreed, crying his own tears of happiness.

* * *

"A friend of mine will be keepin' th' Gym in runnin' order fer any Wild Pokemon t' train in," AJ noted as the group stood outside the gym, Butterfree and Beedrill flying behind AJ with Sandslash an a Rattata by his legs, "Give a good last look, y'all. We ain't comin' back 'till we get all our Badges."

"Why don't you come along with us?" Ash offered.

"Nah," AJ shook his head, "We've got our own path t' take. But next time we meet, Ah hope y'all can give me a better match than today." he then looked over at Mai, "And Ah hope y'all are ready. 'Cause next time we see y'all, Ah'll be wantin' t' see how yer Sandshrew's been trainin'."

"You got it," Mai nodded as Terra looked up at Sandslash, a determined look on the smaller Ground Pokemon's face.

"Alright. Take care, y'all!" AJ nodded as his group walked off.

"He's tough, but pretty cool," Misty noted.

"When we get to the next Pokemon Center, I'd better call home to tell Dad to use a higher Badge Runner team if he goes there first," Brock noted.

"...AJ," Ash whispered as he looked onward, "I'll train hard to become a Pokemon Master...and follow my own path."

"Just don't get a swelled head from a winning streak again, okay?" Makoto noted, "Cause if you do, I'll ask Pikachu and Berry to zap ya."

"Pika/Chipa," the two nodded, looking _way_ too eager for Ash's liking.

"Noted," Ash replied, sweating a bit nervously at that.

* * *

" **Professor Kajun's Pokemon Study!"**

 **The curtains were blown away by a sandstorm. The backdrop was torn by the harsh winds while Terra and Sandslash were on/by the table. Nearby, Kajun was dressed up in desert clothes while Hikari was dressed up as a desert nomad.**

" **Greetings once more! Kajun Faycott here once again with my assistant Hikari," Kajun greeted, "As you can see, today's Pokemon are Sandshrew and Sandslash. We were going to continue studying Riolu, but only one we have is currently..."**

 **-Alola-**

" **...She will never find us here," Tsubaki stated, peeking out of a large field of yellow flowers.**

" **Ri…" Luka agreed, peeking out and covered in sap from the flowers.**

 **-Kanto-**

" **...Unavailable. Anyways, let's move on."**

" **Ralts," Hikari nodded as she pressed a button, changing the screen to a split image of two Sandshrew, the one on the left looking like it was wearing an eskimo/igloo.**

" **Due to volcanic eruptions in Alola, Sandshrew and Sandslash there had to relocate to colder areas, resulting in their typing to change to Steel/Ice," Kajun explained, "It also changes their evolution requirements. Instead of experience, they require an evolution stone with their new Typing." Sandslash cut the screen in two, "And that's enough for the Alolan variants, I suppose. We'll now focus on their main selves."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed another button, causing the screen to change to just Sandshrew.**

" **Sandshrew and Sandslash are both known as the Mouse Pokemon, but are more based upon pangolins and armadillos," Kajun explained, "Sandshrew spends much of its time hidden underground in deep burrows. It only emerges to hunt, which it does by waiting within its burrow to instantly lunge out and drag in passing prey. Sandshrew can quickly curl into a tight ball to protect itself from great falls and opponents, but may also throw sand at attackers. While its body can efficiently absorb water to facilitate life in the desert, Sandshrew has been found in caves as well." the screen changed to a stone wall...until an outline of a Sandshrew was displayed, "Their unique pattern also lets them blend into certain kinds of backgrounds for added camouflage. Fitting since their ability, Sand Veil, hides them during a Sandstorm while their other ability, Sand Rush, boosts their speed in Sandstorms. It's often said that if you think there's something in the desert during a sandstorm, it's most likely a Sandshrew or Sandslash curious about you."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed one more button, causing the screen to change to images of Sandshrew and Sandslash using various moves.**

" **Both Sandshrew and Sandslash can learn a variety of moves, such as Rapid Spin, Gyro Ball, Sandstorm, Metal Claw, Earthquake, and Magnitude, which is known to hit up to 12 in...wait…" Kajun paused as she looked at her notes, "Oh, wait. Small mistake. It only goes up to Magnitude 10. But it doubles in power if a Pokemon is underground. But if used in a large grass area, such as one created by Grassy Terrain, Magnitude only does** _ **half**_ **damage."**

" **Shrew!" Terra hopped up onto the desk.**

" **...why do…" Kajun began before she noticed the Sandshrew jumping into the air, spinning like a drill, "?! Uh oh...Fissure. Hikari, Teleport us out of here, please."**

" **Ralts…" both vanished before Terra impacted.**

* * *

 _GT: Well, this was a good chapter. Glad we got someone to call Ash out for his attitude in this episode._

 _SZ: Indeed. Ash was kinda...jerkish in the actual episode...but hey. That's what an ego does to ya._

 _GT: Eeyup. Still, I do have to ask; why did Sandshrew not evolve in the anime by that 100th match? Seriously. With all the experience and stuff from a hundred battles...and if they had more than one Pokemon like with Ash...It should've evolved by then._

 _SZ:...huh. That's a very good point. In fact, there are quite a few things that didn't make sense in the first season of the anime….such as the infamous episode featuring the Celadon City Gym._

 _GT: We shall get there...eventually._

 _SZ: Yeah…One thing I do know...Kajun is gonna do some major scolding once we get there._

 _GT: Yep. Until then, make sure to Read and Review!_

 _SZ: Bye bye!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree, Pidgeotto_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Kakuna)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter]_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter]_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter]_

 _Cajun Feycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter]_


	9. Chapter 9

_SZ: Alola, folks! Welcome t-*sees something on my game* Damn it! Freakin' Battle Tree…_

 _GT: Who'd you lose to?_

 _SZ: A Hiker with a high defensive Probopass with Thunder Wave and Double Team_

 _GT: Ouch. That thing is a pain. Sucks how the Tree seems to adapt to your teams, huh?_

 _SZ: Very much so…_

 _GT: Especially when you just want to battle Red so you can get the Mega Stones he has...I mean, you have to beat him to get Charizardite X and Y, Blastoiseite, and Venusaurite._

 _SZ: Eeyup….oi vey...well. We've delayed this long enough. It is time for a story. GT, disclaimer?_

 _GT: Do we have to? I mean, everyone knows we do not own Pokémon or Blazblue and that they're owned by Nintendo/Game Freak and Arc System Works…*pauses*...I just inadvertently did the Disclaimer, didn't I?_

 _SZ: Yes...yes you did._

 _GT: …*sends out Groudon with Red Orb equipped* Primal Groudon, ERUPTION!_

 _SZ: Woah! That's major over…_

 _ ***KRA-KA-KABOOM!***_

* * *

 **Entry 008: I am Kajun Faycott. Recently, young Ashton had been on a winning streak with ten victories in a row. Unfortunately, this resulted in him becoming overconfident and rather obnoxious. I dare say he matches his description of this 'Gary' fellow he knows. We then found out there was this Pokémon Trainer by the name of AJ, who trained 'Savage' Pokémon… It is a good thing we met him sooner as he easily beat Ashton's Pidgeotto and Butterfree with just one Sandshrew. As for why Pikachu wasn't called out….well… I believe Pikachu is more intelligent than his Trainer at the moment.**

 **After the battle, we learn that AJ trains his Pokémon with items known as Macho Braces...a rather interesting invention really. From what I've seen, AJ acts akin to a coach and a tamer, the latter because of how he used his whip to give commands to his Pokémon and the former in how he trains his Pokémon. He designed a training regimen for them all and even makes his own recipe for each Pokémon. It was rather interesting… though Ashton-still sore about his loss-didn't think so as he stated AJ treated his Pokémon like dirt.**

 **Fortunately for him, AJ's Sandshrew went missing when it was showing Terra the Macho Braces. Of course...ugh, we soon find out amongst the search, courtesy of Mai's...ahem, special ability and Terra sensing things underground, it was Team Rocket who stole AJ's Sandshrew...by mistake. *sighs* I think I would have preferred Ashton saying that Sandshrew left due to abuse and try to convince AJ's other Pokémon to leave him for Ashton… I am thankful Tsubaki was there before that could happen, though. He was already acting bad enough as is. Ahem! Now then...after his Pokémon were insulted by Team Rocket, AJ challenged them to a battle for his 99th and 100th victories.**

 **At first, Sandshrew appeared to be beaten when Meowth exploited a previously discovered weakness with Sandshrew's tail and Ariados's Spider Web. Yet it was for naught because Sandshrew evolved into the more fearsome Sandslash, using Sandstorm as cover to take out Team Rocket's Pokémon, followed by a Hyper Beam to 'Send them Blasting off' as they quoted every time they're sent flying...It's rather bothersome. After all that, AJ left to begin his Badge quest as we resumed our own journey. The girls and I have taken special note to make sure that Ashton doesn't relapse with small reminders of how he acts like this 'Gary' when he does. Now we are travelling through another forest. Let's just hope there are no Beedrill in here, shall we?**

* * *

"I love forests!" Makoto cheered as she jumped along tree branch to tree branch.

"Chi-PA!" Berry agreed.

"Well...Makoto's certainly lively today…" Misty noted with a slight sheepish chuckle.

"That's because we're in a forest. And a forest most likely has chestnut trees!" Makoto replied.

"Chipa!" Berry agreed.

"Come, Berry! We must begin the search!" Makoto declared as she shot ahead.

"...Who gave her coffee this morning?" Tsubaki asked.

"Not me," Brock replied.

"Uh...What does coffee look like again?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Ashton…" Kajun sighed.

"...Please don't call me that…" Ash muttered.

"...By the way, Ash. How far are we from the path?" Mai asked.

"...I thought Tsubaki had the map," Ash replied.

"No. I thought it was Misty's turn with the map," Tsubaki shook her head.

"Well I thought it was Brock's turn with the map," Misty argued a bit, "...Please don't tell me we're lost."

"I know where we are," Makoto replied as she poked out of a bush.

"Where are we?" Mai asked.

"A forest," Makoto cheekily replied before going back into the bush.

"..."

"...u-um, wh-why don't we stop and rest for a bit?" Noel suggested as Yuki whined, her stomach growling a bit, "Yuki is a bit hungry."

A String Shot came by and Needles swung over with Zubat popping out of its ball, both of them and Mai giving Noel pleading looks.

"...Looks like Needles and Zubat are hungry as well…" Brock noted, already having a good idea on what they were craving, "...Okay. Let's stop and rest for a bit."

"Great!" Misty beamed.

"Good…" Tsubaki nodded as she sat down, breathing out a sigh of relief, "My legs are starting to kill me a bit."

"Indeed," Kajun added as she sat down, about to pull out her notebook when she noticed something drinking from a small puddle nearby, "Oh? An Oddish?"

Everyone looked over at where she was looking. Drinking from the small puddle was a blue plant bulb with a round body, beady eyes, and oval, root-like feet with five large green leaves growing from the top. Ash pulled out Dexter once more.

=Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. Known by the scientific name Oddium Wanderus, Oddish lives in grasslands. A nocturnal Pokémon, Oddish buries its sensitive body in the ground during the day to avoid the sun and fool predators. If its leaves are pulled in this state, it will respond by shrieking horribly. It starts to move when its leaves begin absorbing moonlight, which it uses to grow. Oddish will wander up to 1000 feet (300 meters) during the night to scatter its seeds and find a nutrient-rich patch of soil in which to plant itself. The more fertile the earth, the glossier its leaves will be. It is thought that its feet become like tree roots while planted=

"Huh...cool," Ash noted, about to pull out a PokeBall before...

"Hold on, Ash," Mai spoke up as she moved forward.

"What's up?"

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to try and catch it," Mai answered.

"Um...Okay?" Ash blinked twice.

"Thanks," Mai smiled before pulling out her PokeBall, "Let's go, Terra!"

"Sandshrew!" Terra cheered as he formed...before ending up as a ball, grunting as he uncurled himself.

"He's committed to that Macho Brace," Misty sweatdropped.

"Okay….what moves does he know again…?" Mai whispered to herself, "...Oh yes! Terra, use Rapid Spin!"

"Sand!" Terra nodded as he curled into a ball and spun like a top, shooting out and striking Oddish.

"Odd~!" Oddish cried out in surprise.

"Okay good. Now…" Mai paused as she thought for a moment, "...Got it. Use Dig, followed by Rapid Spin again!"

"Shrew!" Terra nodded as he dug into the ground.

"Odd? Oddi…" Oddish whispered as it looked around, looking for that Sandshrew before it bursted out of the ground, startling it before it was hit with a Rapid Spin once more, "ODD~~!"

"Okay. That should've weakened it enough…" Mai whispered as she pulled out a PokeBall, "Okay. PokeBall, go!" she shouted as she threw the PokeBall at Oddish, only for something to rush in front of it and send the PokeBall right back at Mai, hitting her...ooh...square in the face, "...ow."

"Woah! What th-" Ash began in surprise before his eyes widened in excitement, "A….A Bulbasaur."

Before them was what looked like a plant and dinosaur hybrid. It had blue-green skin with darker green patches scattered about. It had red eyes with white pupils and scleras and pointed, ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout was short and blunt, and it had a wide mouth. A pair of small, pointed teeth were visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. Each of its thick legs ended with three sharp claws. On its back was a green plant bulb.

"Wow! I can't believe it! A Bulbasaur!" Ash exclaimed in pure excitement as he pulled out Dexter.

=Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back that grows with it. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild=

"Bulbasaur…" Kajun looked at her notebook, "Oh! It evolves into an Ivysaur and then into Venusaur."

' _Ivysaur...That's the Pokémon we saw in that video…'_ Tsubaki thought, her mind recalling the video back in Cerulean City, _'...We need to start helping Ash train harder.'_

"Bulba…" Bulbasaur growled as he glared at Terra, the Sandshrew about to take a step before Bulbasaur charged forward and crashed into him, "Bulbasaur!"

"Terra, hold strong!" Mai called.

"Shrew…" Terra grunted as he tried to hold Bulbasaur back, only for a pair of green vines to sprout from his back and pick him up, "Shrew?!"

"Bulba...saur!" Bulbasaur shouted as he threw Terra right at Mai.

"Ahh!" Mai yelped as she quickly grabbed Terra, the force causing her to fall and land on her butt, "Ooh...Terra, are you okay?"

"Shrew~" Terra groaned before the Macho Brace forced him into a ball, "Shrew!"

"...Guess not," Mai whispered.

"Okay. Now it's my turn to try," Ash spoke as he stepped forward, "Bulbasaur is mine! Butterfree, I choose you!"

"Reeee~!" Butterfree chirped as he flew out.

"Sleep Powder, go!"

"Reeee~eeee~" Butterfree chittered as he blew a wave of blue powder at Bulbasaur...who inhaled before exhaling, sending it right back into Butterfree, causing him to fall down, "Zzzz…"

"Oh my…" Noel whispered a bit, "S...strong Bulbasaur."

"Vul…" Yuki couldn't help but agree.

"Come on, Butterfree! Hang in there!" Ash called out to his Pokémon.

"Reee…." Butterfree grunted, trying to wake up as he began to stand..only for Bulbasaur to tackle into him and send him flying, "REEE~~~!"

"Oh...no…" Ash groaned as Bulbasaur and Oddish ran off into the forest, "No...the Bulbasaur…"

"Aw...So much for having a new friend, huh?" Mai looked at Terra, who was still knocked out in his ball form before the two returned their knocked out Pokémon.

"...Come on," Ash spoke, a serious look on his face as he began to walk forward, "We're going after that Bulbasaur."

"Eh? B-but...we…" Noel began.

"I am not missing this chance on catching a Bulbasaur!" Ash argued as he walked further away.

"...Ash, you may want to calm down o-" Tsubaki began.

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!"

* * *

"...Guess Ash missed out on a Pokémon or something," Makoto shrugged, overhearing Ash's snap as she looked around, "Come on...there has to be at least one chestnut tree around here…already low on them as is..."

"Chi-Pa…" Berry agreed, holding a few of them in her tiny arms.

"Don't you dare eat them until we find a tree," Makoto warned.

"...Pachi," Berry nodded as she placed them back...while secretly pulling one out. She was about to eat it when something blurred past her, "...Pachi?" she blinked, her mouth agape as she slowly looked to see the chestnut she had was gone, "Chipa?!"

"Hmm? What's wrong, Berry?" Makoto asked as she looked over her shoulder, "...You didn't eat one of our last chestnuts, did you?"

"Pa!" Berry shook her head, "Chi-papa! Chiiii!"

"...You tried sneaking one, didn't you?" Makoto frowned a bit.

"..." Berry began to whistle.

"...Well...I suppose I can't be mad at ya. I mean, you are m-" Makoto began before something shot into her tail, "Ahh! What the heck?!"

The blur shot out of her tail and landed on a tree branch, its arms full of chestnuts. It resembled a white flying squirrel. It has black eyes, a tiny nose, and yellow cheek patches. Its ears, positioned at the top of its head, are rounded in shape and black in coloration, with yellow and white sections of coloration in the inside of its ears. It sports a vaguely hood-like patterning of black around its head, with a spiky extension of the pattern above its face. It has yellow winglike flaps connected to its three-fingered arms.

"...a flying squirrel?" Makoto blinked before her eyes widened a bit in realization, "Hey wait a minute! Those are ours, you little thief!"

"Emolga!" the Pokémon munched on one of the chestnuts.

"...Oh you wanna play like that, eh?" Makoto's eye twitched a bit, "Berry...get her girl."

"CHIPA!" Berry cried out as she jumped out of Makoto's tail and sent a Thundershock.

"Emol?" the Pokémon blinked a bit before her own cheeks sparked, sending out a blue wave of electricity that blocked Berry's own electric attack.

"...Okay. So you're an Electric Type…" Makoto noted, "...Berry, it might not be as effective, but Quick Attack into Iron Tail!"

"Chipa!" Berry nodded as she briefly glowed before shooting across the branches at the Pokémon, her tail glowing.

The Pokémon blinked for a moment before she flashed for a bit, splitting into three copies as Berry shot through the middle, the copy disappearing upon impact.

"Chipa?!"

"Emol…" the Pokémon began as an orb of electricity began to form in her hands, the flying squirrel letting it go before smacking it at Berry with her own tail, "Emolga~!"

"Pachi!" Berry yelped before she was hit by the orb, knocking her into the air.

"Ah! Berry!" Makoto gasped.

"Emol…" Makoto slowly looked up to see the flying squirrel resting on her head, cheeks sparking a bit as she had a cheeky grin on her face.

"Oh no," Makoto squeaked.

"...GA!"

 ***BZZZRT!***

The flying squirrel laughed as she flew off, leaving a twitching and slightly burnt Makoto on the ground.

"I...hate...that...thing…" Makoto groaned before Berry landed on her head, "Guh!" both fell off the tree and onto the ground below, "Ow…"

"Pa~" Berry moaned, swirls in place of her eyes.

"...tricky little thing...yet annoying…" Makoto muttered as she stood up, gently placing Berry in her tail, "Berry...you rest it off for a bit. In the meantime…" she paused as she cracked her knuckles a bit, "I'm off to do some flying squirrel hunting."

* * *

"You can't say Ash is a quitter when he becomes determined," Mai noted as they approached a long rope bridge above a deep chasm.

"St….still…" Noel began as she looked at the rope bridge, "I...is worth risking the chance of falling off really worth it?"

"Of course it's worth it!" Ash replied as he began to walk on the bridge, "Sometimes you have to take risk for stuff you want, Noel! Besides, there's probably a whole herd of Bulbasaur on the other side!"

"Actually, a group of….hmm…" Kajun began to ponder, "That does raise a question...what is a group of Bulbasaur called? A herd, a plantation, a cornucopia? Hmm…"

"A hoard?" Mai suggested.

"Maybe…"

"Vul…" Yuki whimpered, trying her best not to look down.

"D-Do you want to go into your ball?" Noel asked, _'I kinda wish I had one, too, right now…'_

"Come on! What's taking you all so long!?" Ash shouted.

"Ash, you need to realize we're on a very r-" Brock began before he heard something began to snap, "...That was the rope, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh," Mai nodded.

"...Brace yourselves!" was all Brock said as the rope finally snapped, causing the bridge to become lopsided as the group began to hold on for dear life.

"Ah!" Ash yelped as he missed grabbing a rope before Mai's hand grabbed his wrist.

"Hold on!" Mai grunted as the bridge fell into a sideways position.

"I got you, Noel..." Tsubaki assured as she held onto Noel's wrist, the shy blonde holding onto Yuki tightly as the young kit nuzzled into her, shaking like a leaf.

"Hold on, Kajun," Brock grunted, holding onto Kajun's hand before the rope he was holding onto snapped, "Ah!"

"Oh no! Brock! Kajun!" Misty gasped as the two fell into the chasm, a splash heard after a few moments.

"Oh no…" Noel whispered, worry now evident in her voice.

"...Makoto! If you're out there, please hurry and help before we fall off!" Misty shouted loudly.

"Guys, I'm gonna try swinging you over there," Mai spoke, motioning towards the other part of the bridge.

"But Mai, what if..." Misty began.

"Don't worry. Just trust me," Mai assured them.

With that, Mai began to swing her arm. Ash held tight to Mai's arm as she began to pick up momentum in her swing.

* * *

"Where is that little thief?" Makoto growled as she jumped along the trees, "I swear when I find that little flying electric rat, I…"

"Emol~!"

"Hmm?"

"Chipa!" Berry pointed, seeing the flying squirrel up ahead.

"There you are you little thief!" Makoto snapped, "You come back here with our chestnuts this instant!"

"Mol~!" the flying squirrel stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down in response.

"...Oh you did _not_ just do that," Makoto's eye twitched at that, "Berry!"

"Pachiri-SU!" Berry shouted, sending another Thundershock at the flying squirrel.

"Emol…" the flying squirrel like pokemon deadpanned a bit before using Double Team, causing the Thundershock to miss as they clones flew away.

"Grr...I swear when we find that little stinker, w-WOAH!"

"CHIPA?!" Berry freaked as they fell out of the tree in a net.

"The heck? Where did...unf! This come from?" Makoto grunted as she tried to break the ropes in the net, "Berry, can you try and chew the ropes or something?"

"Chipa!" Berry saluted as she bit the rope...only to recoil back as she began gagging a bit, "Blech! Pachiri~!"

Makoto sniffed the ropes before cringing, "Ugh...They soaked the ropes in something."

"Emol~" Makoto and Berry looked to see the flying squirrel across from them on a branch, munching on a berry that looked like two cherries...with one of their missing chestnuts shoved into it.

"You are a cheeky little flying squirrel, aren't you?" Makoto growled.

"Molga!" the flying squirrel giggled before a Caterpie and Rattata came up to her, looking at the berry she was holding, as if they were asking her for a bite or two, "...Mol."

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked a bit before the flying squirrel turned away from the other Pokemon coldly, munching down the rest of the berry before flying off, "Selfish, too."

"Pachi…" Berry agreed.

"Ahh!" a few yelps went off behind Makoto, making her look over her shoulder to see Ash and the others trapped in a few similar nets.

"Hey, how'd we get up in a tree?!" Ash gawked a bit, trapped in a net with Misty and Pikachu.

"Ash? Misty?"

"Chi-pa-su?"

"Makoto?" the two kids pondered.

"Ka-pi-pi-chu?"

"What're you two doing here? And where are the others?"

"Um...r-right here," Noel's voice spoke up, making Makoto turn a bit to see the shy blonde, Tsubaki, and Mai stuck in another, Yuki still in her arms.

"...Where's Brock and Kajun?"

"They…" Tsubaki bit her lower lip.

"Bulbasaur."

"Huh?" everyone looked down to see Bulbasaur looking up at them.

"...Is that a plant growing out of its back?" Makoto pondered.

"Saur…" Bulbasaur growled a bit as he backed away from them.

"Wait! Hold it there, Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted as he struggled to get out of the net, "I want a rematch!"

"Ash, stop it! You're wiggling t-Ouch! You kicked me!" Misty yelped.

"Hey! Stop rocking the branch!" Makoto yelped.

"Ash, stop it!"

"B-Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted as he tried to get out, "...Pikachu, try and chew th-"

"Don't bother," Makoto spoke up, "The ropes are coated in something nasty."

"Pa-chi-chi…" Berry stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Um...Maybe we could get Pidgeotto and Butterfree to get us down?" Noel suggested.

"Good idea," Mai noted before seeing a pair of Pokeballs on the ground, "...Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Are those yours down there?" Mai asked.

"..." Ash looked down, "...Uh-huh."

"Mmm...so much for that plan…" Noel hung her head.

"Maybe we can have Yuki freeze the net," Tsubaki suggested.

"Oh!G-good idea," Noel nodded before looking down at the small kit in her arms, "Y-Yuki, think you could use Powdered Snow on the ropes?"

"Vul? Vul!" Yuki nodded before inhaling deeply and exhaling a blast of icy snow, freezing the nets...and everyone, "Vul?"

"T….t...t…..too much...Yuki…" Noel shivered.

"V….ver….v...ery much...so…." Mai added with her own shiver.

* * *

"...I wonder what happened to Brock and Kajun?" Ash pondered once the ice was thawed out.

"I wonder too…" Misty whispered.

"Maybe the river carried him and Kajun far away, all the way into the ocean," Ash guessed, "Then some pirates spotted them and brought them aboard their ship, and the captain has the ability to stretch his limbs like rubber."

"What the heck?" Makoto blinked twice.

"That...that's uh…" Tsubaki tried to think.

"It kinda sounds better then what I thought in that an old lady found them while cleaning her laundry in the river," Mai noted.

"...Ash, Mai, you two have some crazy imaginations," Misty sweatdropped at that.

"Don't worry about them," Makoto noted, "Kajun's a tough girl and she's got Brock and that big Onix of his."

"Well, we can just note one thing," Mai noted.

"What?"

"This probably wasn't done by Team Rocket," Mai joked.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth sneezed under their bush disguise.

"Dat was odd," Meowth noted.

"Right," James nodded.

"Focus, you two," Jessie frowned as she looked at the broken bridge before them, "Ekans, come out."

"Ekans," her snake hissed as it appeared.

"Search," Jessie ordered.

Ekans nodded before slithering around with his eyes closed. He flicked his tongue out a few times in the air before opening his eyes.

"Kans. Ek-ek-ekans."

"He's sayin' dat da twoips went across da bridge but da Rock Twoip and Smart Twoipette fell in da river," Meowth translated.

"Good job, Ekans," Jessie nodded, "Let's get started over it. We're not losing that Pikachu or their other rare Pokemon."

"Plus there is the fabled hidden village located around here," James added, "It'll be like a regular Pokemon potluck."

"And we'll be da lucky ones!" Meowth grinned.

"Exactly," Jessie smirked, "Let's start crossing over."

"Are you sure?" James asked, "It looks like it will fall apart."

"Don't worry. It's just the three of us walking over," Jessie stated, "What's the worst that could happen?"

A few seconds later, the three began screaming as the now-broken bridge slammed into the other side.

* * *

"Okay...Ah-hah!" Makoto grinned as she was looking at the PokeDex, "Stop it right there, Ash!"

"Here?" Ash pondered as Dexter showed the flying squirrel.

=Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokemon. The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membranes and released while it is gliding. It grills berries and bug Pokémon with electric shocks and makes a meal of them= Dexter analyzed.

"So it's called an Emolga," Makoto frowned, "That little thief stole mine and Berry's chestnuts!"

"You're more concerned with food?" Misty sweatdropped.

"Hey!" everyone blinked before looking down to see Brock looking up at them.

"Brock!" Mai exclaimed.

"What are you guys doing up in those trees?" Brock asked.

"Oh you know...just _hanging_ around," Makoto replied.

"...Makoto?"

"Yeah, Tsuba-OW!"

"That joke was bad and you should feel bad," Tsubaki frowned a bit, her paper fan hitting the forest floor.

"Iwa…" Onix rumbled as he came out and let Brock up to them.

"Okay, just hold on and I'll get you out," Brock informed as he pulled out a Swiss Army knife and began to cut open the ropes of the nets.

"Thanks…" Mai sighed in relief, "...But...where's Kajun?"

"Hmm? Oh, she's helping out Melanie at the moment," Brock replied.

"Melanie?" Noel repeated.

"Yeah. We were going down the rapids in the river and she caught us," Brock explained.

"So is she an old lady or a pirate that has a rubber body?" Makoto asked as Onix lowered himself down once they were all on his head to let them off.

"What?" Brock pondered.

"Nothing!" Mai and Ash replied, covering Makoto's mouth with awkward laughter from them both.

"...Okay?" Brock raised a brow at that.

* * *

Brock led the group through some foliage and emerged at a moderately large lake. Near the lake was a modest log cabin while Pokemon were almost all over. Nearby, Kajun was sitting beside a young blue-haired girl possibly around Makoto's age with mid-back length blue hair with a red band in her hair, a pale-blue shirt and jeans, and a red apron over it all.

"Interesting," Kajun noted as the girl was removing bandages on a Rattata's leg.

"Try it out," the girl encouraged the rodent.

"Ratta…" Ratata muttered as it slowly put its bandaged leg down, tapping it a few times to see if anything happened, "...Rattata!"

"There we go…" the girl smiled softly, "Just be sure not to do anything stressful, and try to keep off of it as much as possible."

"Kajun!"

"Hm?" Kajun looked over her shoulder to see the others, "Ah. Welcome."

"Oh!" the girl gasped as they got up.

"Melanie, these are our friends we were telling you about," Brock explained.

"Hello/greetings/h-hi/hey/a pleasure/yo," the five greeted.

"So you're Brock and Kajun's friends," the girl noted, "They told me all about you."

"I-I see…" Noel noted before she noticed the various Pokemon around the area, eating out of pet bowls, "Um...a-are those Pokemon yours?"

"Hmm? Oh, no," Melanie shook her head.

"This is a Pokémon Sanctuary of sorts," Kajun explained, "Here, Melanie takes care of them, heal them all up, and give them a nice meal to send them off."

"Oh...so this is like a Pokemon Center then," Misty noted, "Which means Melanie is a Pokemon Doctor."

"Oh no. I'm not qualified to be a Pokemon Doctor," Melanie stated with a slight giggle.

"Think of it kinda like a Pokémon Health Spa," Brock stated.

"Here the Pokémon don't fight one another. They relax and try to enjoy themselves until they've recovered," Melanie explained.

"Indeed," Kajun nodded, "Melanie here collects plants and herbs to use as medicine. She knows which ones that could help Pokemon feel better, or grow stronger if it's too weak."

"She even makes her own Pokémon food for them, too," Brock added, "Making sure to add in a few plants and herbs that would go well for that Pokémon."

"Sounds like you and Melanie have caring for Pokémon in common, Brock," Ash noted.

"We do," Brock nodded, looking over at Melanie as she was carefully holding a Paras.

"It seems to me that there's something else that Brock loves," Misty teased, causing Brock's face to light up red and quickly cover her mouth.

"Be quiet! She might hear you!" Brock quietly hushed frantically.

"...There's one thing I don't get though," Mai spoke up, "Who set up those nets in the trees?"

"Oh! Um...Th-That was me," Melanie informed, "S-since there are so many Pokémon here in the sanctuary, I set up some traps to capture Pokémon Trainers and make sure they don't reach this place."

"You set them up?" Makoto asked.

"I guess since they caught all of you, they actually work," Melanie noted, "I'm really sorry about it."

"It's fine," Tsubaki nodded, "...Oh! I'm guessing the bridge was a trap too?"

"Yes," Melanie nodded, "I also set up some trap holes just in case."

* * *

"AHH!" Team Rocket screamed as they fell into a hole.

"Oh come on! How many does that make?!" Jessie growled.

"Seven!" James replied.

"Okay, dat's it! Time ta call in da big guns!" Meowth growled.

* * *

"There are so many sick or injured Pokémon here, I have to protect them," Melanie explained.

"Kajun and I promised her that none of us would even try to catch a single Pokémon while we're here," Brock explained as Melanie went off to check on a Magikarp by the shore.

"And did you seal the promise with a kiss?" Misty asked in a teasing manner.

 ***BONK!***

"Guess that means you really do love her," Mai noted.

 ***WHAP***

"Why did Mai get the fan and Misty the fist?" Tsubaki whispered.

"Maybe age," Makoto shrugged, "But okay. I'll keep the promise, Brock. Besides, only..."

"Emol…"

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked as she looked over at a nearby tree, "...Ah-ha! Found you!"

"Ga?" Emolga looked up from the hole in the tree, a half-eaten chestnut in her paws.

"Oh I finally found you, ya little thief…" Makoto frowned as she stomped over, "Now I can f-"

"W-wait!" Melanie called out as she stood in front of Makoto, "I don't know what happened, but I'm sure Emolga didn't mean it."

"That thing stole mine and Berry's last few chestnuts, and shocked us afterwards," Makoto frowned, "And to top it off, she's selfish too. I mean, she turned away a pair of Pokemon for wanting a bite of her food."

"Oh...w-well…"

"Perhaps she's been abandoned," Makoto looked over at Kajun, "Melanie, didn't you say most of these Pokemon are ones abandoned by their Trainers?"

"I did," Melanie nodded before looking over at Emolga, who huffed as she climbed further up the tree to get away from a Caterpie, "And Emolga has been through a lot of Trainers…"

"Why's that?"

"Whenever they sent Emolga out into battle, all she used was Volt Switch," Melanie explained, "Her trainers found that annoying and released her back into the wild...it's because of that she acts so cold to all the other Pokemon, afraid of opening herself up again to anyone else."

Makoto tensed a bit, yet managed to keep it from being really noticed, "Oh. Really?"

"Yes..." Melanie nodded with a sad sigh, "Whenever she comes to the sanctuary, she keeps to herself to avoid the other Pokemon, mostly resting in the trees while eating a few berries and nuts she found in the forest."

"I...I see…" Makoto nodded slowly, _'Keeping herself distant...acting cold to everyone...that...that sounds like me back when I first joined the academy…'_

"Makoto?" Mai pondered, "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh...y-yeah...I'm fine, Mai…" Makoto nodded, "Just...need to be alone for a bit."

"Oh...okay," Mai nodded as Makoto began to walk off, "..." she frowned a little at where Makoto had walked off before seeing something out of the corner of her eye, "Huh?"

"What's wrong, Mai?" Noel asked.

"Oh, it's the Oddish from before," Mai noted.

"Hmm?" Noel blinked as she turned a bit, seeing Oddish drinking from the small lake, "Oh. Y-you're right."

Mai inhaled before she walked up to the Oddish and knelt down to it, "I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"Oddish."

"I really shouldn't have surprised you with Terra like that," Mai went on, "You must have been scared."

"Oddish," Oddish nodded.

"Melanie told us most of the Pokemon here were abandoned by their Trainers. D...Did that happen to you?"

"Odd…" Oddish sadly nodded.

"Oh...well you know not all Pokémon Trainers are insensitive," Mai assured Oddish, giving a gentle pat on its side, "You just need to find the right trainer that understands you."

"BulbaSAUR!"

"Ah!" Mai yelped as Bulbasaur Tackled her.

"Bulbasaur…" Bulbasaur growled as he kept between Mai and Oddish, scratching at the ground like a bull ready to charge.

"Hey, what was that for?!" Mai snapped a bit, "I wasn't trying to hurt Oddish!"

"Huh?" Ash blinked as he noticed the scene, "...oh I see now. Bulbasaur's mad because I was going to beat him."

"I don't think that's it," Tsubaki sweatdropped.

"Well then…" Ash began as he reached for his PokeBalls, "Let's see how tough he really is…"

"No, wait!" Melanie shouted, making Ash flinch a bit as he turned to look at her, "Bulbasaur was only trying to protect Oddish."

"P...protect?" Noel repeated.

"Yes. You see, Bulbasaur volunteered to guard the sanctuary," Melanie explained, "It protects all the injured Pokemon whenever enemies try to attack them. Bulbasaur..." she paused as she closed her eyes, placing a hand over her heart, "He is the bravest and most loyal Pokemon I know."

"Oh, I get it! So that's why Bulbasaur attacked Mai. It looked like she was trying to attack Oddish again to him," Misty realized.

"Well I wasn't trying to…" Mai muttered as she stood up.

"Bulba…" Bulbasaur growled, giving those not originally from the sanctuary a glare as he brought his vines out.

"Wh-why is he glaring at us like that?" Noel gulped, hiding behind Tsubaki.

"Bulbasaur hates Pokemon Trainers," Melanie explained, "I think he wants you all to leave."

"L..leave?" Noel repeated, "b...but..we're not here t-"

"Bulba!" Bulbasaur snapped as he cracked his vines, earning a yelp from the shy blonde as she hid further behind Tsubaki.

"Vul…" Yuki whimpered a bit as she hid behind Noel.

' _Makoto, where are you?'_ Mai pondered as Bulbasaur cracked his vines once more.

* * *

"Emo-emol-emol…" Emolga munched on one of the last chestnuts she swiped from Makoto, looking out at the distance at the very top of a tree, "...Emol…"

"Hey there."

"?!" Emolga tensed up as she looked to see Makoto sitting next to her, "Emol?!"

"Hey hey...don't worry. I'm not here to harm ya," Makoto assured the flying squirrel, "I'm just here to talk is all."

"...Emol-emolga?"

"No, no, no. You can keep eating it," Makoto assured.

"Chipa?!" Berry exclaimed, popping out of Makoto's tail.

"Trust me, Berry," Makoto assured.

"...Chipa…" Berry muttered as she lowered herself back into Makoto's tail.

"...Emol?" Emolga blinked twice.

"I heard from Melanie that you keep getting dumped in this forest by Trainers," Makoto noted.

"...Molga…" Emolga's ears drooped at that, quickly shaking it off before turning her head away from the squirrel girl, "Emolga!"

"I know it hurts...being pushed away by someone you wanted to be friends with...being called stuff like annoying or useless...I should know," Makoto paused as a small, sad smile grew on her face, "I've been through that before."

"?" Emolga's ears twitched a bit at that, "...Emolga?"

"Yeah. Really," Makoto nodded, her own ears twitching, "I was bullied a lot before I met my friends...so much so that I shut everyone out...acting cold to everyone and stuff...I was even starting to hate myself. Except for my family, I was so alone...I couldn't trust anyone with fear of being pushed away...but after I met Noel and Tsubaki…" her small smile grew as a slight tear began to form in her eye, "After we got to know each other...that's when I knew...I found people who liked me for me...liked me for who I am...I had found true friends."

"..."

"My point is Emolga...don't give up," Makoto said, wiping the tear from her eye, "Someday you'll find true friends..ones you'll want to be with, ones that you'll want to do protect...share memories with. Laugh...cry...all that stuff."

"...Emol…" Emolga looked down before her ears twitched with Berry and Makoto's, "Ga?"

"Engines?" Makoto pondered before seeing something in the distance, "...HOLY SH…"

* * *

"Bulbasaur, p-please calm down," Melanie gulped.

"Bulba…" Bulbasaur growled.

"P-please do...Y-you're scaring Yuki…" Noel added.

"Bul?" Bulbasaur raised a slight brow at that before seeing the small kit shivering behind Noel.

"Vulpix…" Yuki whimpered, keeping her eyes covered by her front paws.

"...Bulba…" Bulbasaur whispered as his vines retracted back into the bulb on is back.

"He...he's calmed down? R...right?" Mai asked.

"I think so…" Melanie answered before looking at Yuki, "...Tell me, how old is your Vulpix?"

"Oh! Um…" Noel knelt down and lightly brushed her tail fur, "S-She's just starting to grow her third tail."

"Oh my. She's only three months old," Melanie noted, "Nothing more than a hatchling still."

"...Is that why Bulbasaur stopped attacking?" Misty asked.

"Yes," Melanie nodded, "Whenever there are any hatchlings within sanctuary, Bulbasaur keeps a close eye on them to make sure they stay safe."

"Hatchlings?" Mai whispered to Kajun.

"All Pokémon are born from Eggs," Kajun whispered.

"..." Mai opened her mouth again.

" _All_. Pokémon," Kajun confirmed, "It's said that even Arceus came from an egg and created the entire universe we're in."

"Wow," Mai blinked.

"...So Bulbasaur was worried about the other Pokémon and decided to become the guardian of this place…" Ash noted, "...Now that's what I call bravery. It would be great to have a Pokémon like that."

"Guys! Guys! Guys!"

"Makoto?" Brock questioned as they others saw Makoto running up to them, Berry and Emolga running alongside her, "What's up?"

"G...gi..giant...floating stadium!" Makoto panted as she ran over, "There's a giant floating stadium coming this way! Also, Kajun….you're not gonna like who's piloting it."

"...Don't tell me…" Kajun groaned before a shadow overcame the area.

=To protect the world from devastation!=

"They've been repeating it the whole time," Makoto noted, Emolga landing on her head as they looked at the giant, floating stadium with balloons tied to it coming towards them.

"Emo-emolga…" Emolga deadpanned.

"Yes, we think it's tacky, too," Makoto noted.

"Pachiri…" Berry nodded a bit.

"...Remind me next time we're in a city to get a restraining order put on those three," Tsubaki sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Do you really think they'll follow it?" Mai deadpanned.

"...ugh…" Tsubaki groaned further, trying to quell the incoming migraine as Team Rocket finished their motto.

=You village idiots thought you had the Home Team advantage by placing all those traps= James's voice smirked from the intercom.

=But guess what? We're the home team now= Jessie added =And we're gonna bring a real home run by stealing all your Pokemon with this, the Team Rocket Jessie flying stadium!=

=Hey! The flying stadium was my idea!= James argued =Don't go pulling a foul on me=

=Shut it before I strike you out, James= Jessie argued back a bit.

"Oh Arceus they're using baseball puns now…" Kajun and Tsubaki facepalmed.

' _Can't laugh. Can't laugh. Can't laugh,'_ Makoto thought, trying hard not to laugh at all the baseball puns flying about.

=Stop it ya two! Need I remind ya w...=

=Nobody wants to hear from the mascot!= Jessie snapped =...but you're right. Let's bring our 'fans' in to watch the game=

=Agreed. After all, we do have a T-shirt cannon. Only without the shirts, and instead of a cannon…= James paused as a giant vacuum tube curled out of the stadium =...it's a tube=

A powerful suction proceeded to come from the tube.

=All Pokémon are invited to enter the Stadium!= Jessie called.

=Step right up= James added.

=We're not hosin' ya...well maybe we are= Meowth added.

"Ugh!" Ash grunted as he grabbed a Magikarp that was pulled out of the water, "These guys just won't quit!"

"Hurry! Everyone in the cabin!" Brock shouted.

"You heard the Breeder in-training! Let's move!" Makoto shouted, keeping Emolga down on her head to make sure she wouldn't get sucked in.

"Vul!" Yuki yelped as Noel barely missed grabbing her.

"Yuki!" Noel called out before Bulbasaur's vines shot out and caught her, "Oh!"

"Vul?" Yuki pondered.

"Bulbasaur…" Bulbasaur whispered in reassurance.

"Oh thank goodness…" Noel sighed in relief before yelping as Ash gave her Magikarp and her ran over to Bulbasaur.

"Keep going, Bulbasaur!" Ash grunted as he began to help Bulbasaur towards the cabin, Yuki being held down to the Grass-Type's bulb.

Bulbasaur said nothing as he looked at Ash, wondering why this...this Trainer was going out of his way to help save the village and not taking advantage of the moment. The two got into the cabin and Brock closed the door.

"This is all of them," Melanie sighed in relief as she finished counting.

"Yuki!" Noel gasped as Bulbasaur held out the shaking Ice-Type for her to scoop into a hug, "Th-there, there…"

"Vul…" Yuki whimpered as she nuzzled into Noel's arms.

"They're still going at it…" Kajun noted, seeing the strong wind outside not letting up once.

"...Bul…" Bulbasaur growled as he began to walk towards a nearby window.

"Uh oh…" Melanie whispered.

'Uh oh? Why 'uh oh'?" Mai couldn't help but ask.

"Those thieves did something no one should ever do around Bulbasaur…" Melanie answered as Bulbasaur climbed out the window, a determined, yet angry look on his face,, "..try to harm a hatchling."

* * *

"Those twerps are always getting in the way of our flawless plans," Jessie noted as she, James, and Meowth stood on top of the stadium dome.

"Not this time," James replied as the tube moved directly over the house, "They've gathered them all in one place."

"Our super vacuum will suck 'em up!" Meowth added before he noticed something climbing on top of the roof of the cabin, "Huh? What's dat?"

"What's what, Meowth?" his two cohorts asked.

"Bulbasaur! BULBASAUR!" Bulbasaur roared as he sent his vines out once more, slapping the vacuum tube away from the cabin.

"...Is that Bulbasaur seriously trying to get rid of our vacuum?" James repeated.

"It is..and I think it's angry," Meowth noted as he heard Bulbsaur ranting, "Ooh...apparently one of the Pokemon we were tryin' t' suck up was a hatchling."

"A hatchling?" Jessie repeated.

"Yeah. And I ain't translatin' what he's callin' us," Meowth noted with a cringe as Bulbasaur kept slapping the tube away, "Trust me, it's so bad, I'm gonna be washin' _my_ tongue with soap later."

"Oh...well nevermind. We just need to increase the suction power a-" Jessie began.

"Emol…"

"Huh?" Jessie blinked as she slowly looked up, seeing Emolga sitting on her head, "...What is that?"

"Ohh. That's an Emolga, a Pokemon from the Unova Region and.." James began before seeing the dark grin on Emolga's face, her cheeks sparking, "..and I think we're gonna get shocked...badly."

"Emol...GAAAAA!"

 ***BZZZZZZZZZZZZRT!***

"...Ow…" the trio coughed up smoke as Emolga flew back down to a nearby tree.

"Great...what else could go wrong…?" Jessie groaned.

"Pidgeotto, use Hurricane!"

"...Oh no..." Jessie groaned.

"Pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi-pi!" Pidgeotto cried as she began to flap so hard that she created a massive tornado.

"Uh oh. Hideo Nomo would be proud of this tornado's windup," James gulped.

"We're gonna be struck out," Jessie paled.

"Dere goes da whole ball game…" Meowth gulped before the tornado sucked both them and the stadium right up, "Looks like Team Rocket's blastin' off again!"

* * *

"Is everyone okay?" Melanie asked as the last of the Water Type Pokemon in the lake were put back into it.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I feel like I got the wind pulled out of me with that," Makoto quipped.

"Yeah. That nearly blowed us over, huh?" Ash grinned.

"That's my pun protege!" Makoto beamed.

 ***WHAP! WHAP!***

"No. Bad, Makoto, bad," Tsubaki scolded as Ash and Makoto rubbed the new bumps on their heads.

"W...well...if there's one thing we know for sure…" Noel began as she looked at Bulbasaur, who was looking over Yuki, "It's that the sanctuary is well protected with Bulbasaur here."

"...Hmm…" Melanie pondered for a moment before looking at Ash, "Excuse me, Ash?"

"Hmm?" Ash blinked a bit as he stood up, "Yeah?"

"Wouldn't you agree that Bulbasaur would be an excellent addition to your team?" Melanie asked.

"Yeah! He'd be great!" Ash beamed.

"I think Bulbasaur should go with you," Melanie noted.

"Wait, what?" Ash blinked at that as Melanie carefully picked up Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur has stayed here to protect the weaker Pokémon, but the sanctuary is too small," Melanie explained, "The bulb on his back can't grow. He needs to go out into the world now…" she then looked back over at Ash, "And I know you'll take good care of him. Just please do this favor, and take Bulbasaur with you on your journey."

"But what will happen to the sanctuary without Bulbasaur?" Misty asked.

"Who's going to protect you?" Brock asked in concern.

"...It is true Bulbasaur has done a great job...maybe too great a job," Melanie replied as she closed her eyes, "You see, these Pokémon shouldn't remain in this village forever and ever. After they recover, the Pokémon are supposed to leave. But it's too safe here, so none of them wants to go away. They don't want to return to the outside world. But I think it's important that all of them return to the wild. After all, that's where Pokémon belong. And hopefully someday…" she paused as she looked over at Emolga, who was looking out at them from a nearby tree, "They'll find good Trainers like you all."

"Emol…" Emolga whispered as she listened in.

"Of course, taking care of sick Pokemon will always be my mission," Melanie continued as she looked at the group, "But I know my job isn't finished until they return where they came from, so it's the day a Pokémon leaves that is most rewarding to me."

"Oh, Melanie," Kajun noted, a faint hint of a smile on her face.

"So you see. It's time for Bulbasaur to leave here," Melanie went on, "Please take him with you. He won't be a burden, I assure you. Bulbasaur still has a lot of growing to do. I want him to be in a place where he can grow strong and happy. Im sure that place is with you, Ash."

"...well...if you really want me to..." Ash spoke.

"Bulbasaur…" Bulbasaur said as he looked up at Melanie.

"Oh? Is that so?" Melanie noted with a slight giggle, "Ash, I believe Bulbasaur said he'll join on one condition. He wants you to battle him."

"Bulba. Saur," Bulbasaur nodded.

"...Well if it's a match you want, Bulbasaur, you'll get it," Ash grinned.

"Emol!"

"Huh?" Ash blinked as Emolga flew over him, landing right on top of Bulbasaur's bulb, much to his slight annoyance, and pointed at Makoto.

"Emolga! Emol!"

"Huh?"

"Oh. I think Emolga wants to join in on this battle," Melanie noted as she looked at Makoto, "And she wants to face you specifically. Is that a problem?"

"...Heh. No problem with me!" Makoto grinned as Berry got out, her cheeks sparking, "A rematch sounds pretty good. Right, Berry?"

"Chipa…" Berry nodded, staring at Emolga with a determined look.

* * *

The area was silent as Pikachu and Berry stood across from both Bulbasaur and Emolga respectively, the wind blowing slightly as the four stared eachother down. Pikachu started it off by charging in a Quick Attack as Berry jumped up and fired a Thundershock at Emolga once more.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur growled as he sent his vines at Pikachu.

"Emol!" Emolga shouted as she used Double Team, letting the Thundershock miss as the two remaining clones began to form a sphere of electricity.

"That looks like Electro Ball," Kajun noted, "If the user is faster than the target, then it'll deal massive damage."

"EmolGA!" Emolga called as she sent it at Berry.

"Quick Attack!" Makoto called.

"Chipa!" Berry flashed for a moment before shooting off and missing the attack.

Pikachu dodged the vines from Bulbasaur before he was slammed by a Tackle from Bulbasaur.

"Chipa!" Berry gasped out before she was slammed into by Emolga, the flying squirrel striking her multiple times in a nimble manner as she flew away

"That must've been Acrobatics," Kajun noted, "Normally it's weak if the Pokemon is holding an item; but if it isn't, it inflicts massive damage."

"I see," Tsubaki noted as she focused on the battle, "...That is one strong Emolga then."

"Come on…" Ash grit his teeth as the two Electric Types began to get up, "Wait a second...Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Berry!"

"Huh?!" Makoto gawked.

"PikaCHU!" Pikachu shouted as he zapped Berry...only to reveal her injuries were gone.

"Oh! Ashton remembered what Dexter said about Berry's ability Volt Absorb!" Kajun smiled, "Excellent job, Ashton!"

"Please don't call me that…" Ash muttered in embarrassment.

"Um, Ash? Focus on the battle," Makoto stated, "Bulbasaur's charging again!"

"Huh? Oh, right!" Ash's eyes widened, "And there's that Emolga, too!"

"We're on it!" Makoto replied, "Iron Tail!"

"Chipa!" Berry complied as her tail glowed a metallic shine just as Emolga closed in, preparing for another Acrobatics attack.

"Wait for it...wait for it…" Makoto whispered, "...Now!"

Berry jumped over Emolga just before she could hit, startling the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Berry spun around before whacking Emolga right on the head as Pikachu dodged Bulbasaur's Tackle but ended up tangled in his vines.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur began to whack Pikachu into the ground with his vines.

"...Ash, have Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Bulbasaur's vines," Makoto whispered quickly to the young Pokemon trainer.

"Huh? Wh...oh! Got it," Ash nodded, seeing where she was going with this, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"PikaCHU!" Pikachu roared as his Thunderbolt went up Bulbasaur's vines and electrocuted the Grass-Type, causing him to roll over with smoke coming off his form.

"Berry, help Pikachu with a swing!" Makoto called out.

"Chipa!" Berry nodded as she ran over to Pikachu as both began to pull on Bulbasaur's vines.

"Emolga?" Emolga pondered before Bulbasaur was used as a backgammon on her, sending both crashing into a tree.

"Now!" Ash called as the two threw a PokeBall each, "PokeBall, go!"

Ash's hit Bulbasaur at the same time Makoto's tapped Emolga. The two were quickly caught inside and the balls started rocking.

"Come on...come on…" Makoto whispered, clenching her fist tightly as she and Ash intently watched the two PokeBalls shake.

After a few tense moments, the balls finally settled, both giving off the 'caught' signal.

"Yay! We did it! We caught a Bulbasaur and a Emolga!" Ash cheered.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu gave a victory sign.

"Chipa-chi!" Berry jumped about in glee.

"Yes!" Makoto pumped her fist as she walked over to the PokeBall Emolga was in and picked it up, "Welcome to the team, Cherry."

"Cherry?" Tsubaki repeated.

"Well, she was eating the chestnuts with a berry that looks like cherries earlier and 'Cherry' rhymes with 'Berry' and…"

"I get it," Tsubaki sighed.

"...Bulbasaur, I'll miss you," Melanie whispered with a small smile, knowing Bulbasaur was in good hands.

* * *

"Have a safe trip," Melanie spoke as everyone was gathered before her cabin.

"We'll do our best," Tsubaki assured.

"Thank you again for sharing some of your plants and herbs with us to make some medicines for our Pokemon if we're far away from a Pokemon Center," Kajun thanked.

"Of course. It's the least I could do," Melanie smiled.

"Melanie…" Ash spoke up, catching the blunette's attention, "I promise I'll take good care of Bulbasaur."

Melanie nodded before bending down and gently patting the Grass type's head, "Bulbasaur, thank you for watching over us."

"Bulba…" Bulbasaur nodded.

"And I really hope that Emo...er... _Cherry_ will be happy with you, Makoto," Melanie noted.

"Oh she will. Besides…" Makoto paused as Berry and Cherry poked their heads out of her tail, a bag of chestnuts from Melanie between them, "Berry's got a roomie now."

"Emol!" Cherry beamed a bit.

"Chipa!" Berry nodded.

"Hey, uh...Melanie?" Brock spoke up, a bit of a blush on his face, "I've been thinking. Since Bulbasaur's leaving, I wouldn't mind staying and help you out."

"It's very kind of you, Brock, but we'll be okay," Melanie assured, "I wouldn't want to keep you from all of your wonderful adventures." she whispered, "Plus, I'd feel safer if you were with them to prepare those herbs and plants for medicine. I mean no offense but I worry if Noel gets them from that 'cookie' Mai was eating that Noel made was any sign."

"Oh...I guess you're right," Brock admitted with a slight slump.

"Goodbye, Melanie!" Ash waved as the group began to leave.

"Hope we can see you again!" Makoto beamed.

"Goodbye! And good luck!" Melanie waved, the Pokemon around her giving farewells with her.

"Bulba…" Bulbasaur whispered as he looked back at Melanie and the sanctuary Pokemon.

"Emol…"

"Oh, don't worry, you two," Makoto assured, "I'm sure we'll see them all some day."

"Yeah. When the Pokemon all start to feel better, they'll start leaving the village, too," Ash noted.

"...Bulba…" Bulbasaur nodded.

"...So Brock…" Misty began as she walked up beside him, a teasing smile on her face, "What did Melanie say when you said you loved her? Did you kiss her goodbye?"

"Okay! That's enough childish questions!" Brock exclaimed, covering Misty's mouth once more, "Would you please stop embarrassing me already? Okay, so I know that she's cute. I understand that, but you know…"

"Did I miss something?" Ash pondered, blinking twice at the scene as Brock continued on, "What's going on with Brock and Misty?"

"Something you probably won't understand until you're older…" Makoto sweatdropped a bit.

* * *

" **Professor Kajun's Pokemon Study!"**

 **The curtains raised once more, revealing the intact lab backdrop with Hikri on the table as normal with Kajun in her lab cot beside it.**

" **Greetings, and welcome back once more," Kajun greeted, "As usual, we talk about one or two of the main Pokemon of the chapter, and today we'll be focusing on Ash and Makoto's latest Pokemon. Bulbasaur, and Cherry the Emolga respectively. Hikari?"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed a button on her remote, showing Cherry on the screen.**

" **The first is Cherry, an Emolga. Classified as the Sky Squirrel Pokemon, Emolga are a rather rare Electric/Flying Type which lets them avoid the typical Ground Type Weakness of the Electric Type Pokemon," Kajun explained, "Their abilities are Static, which causes paralysis in the opponent when a physical move lands, and Motor Drive, which increases their speed through being hit by Electric Type moves."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed a button, causing the image to change to Cherry using various moves.**

" **Considering an Emolga's typing, they can learn both Electric and Flying Type moves, such as Thunderbolt and Acrobatics respectively," Kajun continued, "A move Emolga are known for using is Volt Switch, an Electric Type move that switches out the user with another Pokemon once the attack connects. It is a constant annoyance to many Emolga Trainers that they typically go to a Move Deleter just to make sure they** _ **can't**_ **use it. However if used right, it could lead to some pretty interesting strategies."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen then changed to Ash's Bulbasaur.**

" **Bulbasaur is the very first Pokemon in the Pokedex," Kajun informed, "Known as the Seed Pokemon, Bulbasaur have a sort of symbiosis with the plant bulb on its back, which is planted there at birth. This bulb stores energy through photosynthesis and nutrients inside of its seeds that it shared with Bulbasaur. It isn't surprising to see Bulbasaur take naps when the daylight is at its strongest."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen changed to a Bulbasaur tending to newly hatched Pokemon.**

" **Bulbasaur are natural caretakers and Breeders often have a Bulbasaur to make sure they have an extra aide for taking care of any Pokemon that recently hatches," Kajun went on, "It is almost instinctive now for Bulbasaur to known a special technique called the 'Bulba-Bye.' This is done by them rocking a hatchling gently in their vines while singing a song of sorts."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen changed to show a Bulbasaur's plant start glowing.**

" **When a Bulbasaur's bulb starts glowing, it is a sign that Bulbasaur is ready to evolve," Kajun continued, "There are rumors that Bulbasaur go to a secret garden to evolve into Ivysaur, but it is just speculation and no evidence has been seen about it at this time."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen changed to show Bulbasaur using various Grass and Poison Type moves.**

" **Bulbasaur are Grass/Poison Types, meaning they can learn various Grass and Poison Type moves, such as Razor Leaf, Energy Ball, Sludge Bomb, and Poison Powder. Two of their most powerful moves-the latter of which can be learned by Bulbasaur's final evolution- are Solar Beam, and Frenzy Plant," Kajun spoke as the screen showed a simulation of a massive barrage of tree roots attacking an enemy Pokemon, "The latter attack is considered the Hyper Beam of Grass Types in that it is truly powerful and can alter the landscape, but also has a drawback of a 'recharge' period without practice."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen changed to a shadowed image of a lizard like Pokemon, a question mark over it.**

" **I'm afraid our time is up, but stay tuned as next time we talk about the second of the Kanto Starters," Kajun stated, "Until next time, I am Kajun Faycott, and…" she paused as she looked around, "...odd. Usually something strange happens around the end of these segments…"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded.**

" **Ah well. It seems we're lucky this t…" Kajun began before the curtain dropped right on them, "Gah!"**

 **Above the stage in the rafters, Cherry snickered as she held a screw she had removed.**

* * *

 _GT: That is one cheeky Emolga._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Very cheeky indeed...she, Berry, and Makoto are gonna have a lot of fun together._

 _GT: And that means a lot of headaches for Tsubaki, Misty, and-possibly-Brock._

 _SZ: Eeyup...anyways, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the next one as it'll feature a certain fire lizard...and his former trainer...why wasn't he arrested for Pokemon Abuse and Abandonment?!_

 _GT: No idea. Ah well. Until next time, everyone! Read and Review!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Kakuna), Cherry(Emolga)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter]_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter]_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter]_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter]_


	10. Chapter 10

_SZ: *chuckles sinisterly*_

 _GT: We's gonna be evils this chapter._

 _SZ: Eeyup...we's gonna get a certain someone this chapter…_

 _Makoto: Why're you two acting so sinisterly over here?_

 _GT: No reason. *discreetly hides a scroll on Kyutoryu Asura behind my back*_

 _SZ: Yeah...no reason at all…_

 _Makoto:...okay?_

 _GT: Good. So we're all in agreement that there is nothing going on here and that there are no disclaimers on Nintendo and Game Freak owning Pokemon and Arc System Works owns Blazblue._

 _SZ: Agreed, so onto the story._

 _GT: Good. *pulls out a sign reading 'This curtain thinks that Women stink' and puts it on the curtain*_

 _Makoto: Uh…_

 _GT: Wait for it. *a fireball slams into the rope of the curtain, dropping it* There we go._

* * *

 **Entry 009: I am Kajun Faycott. Whilst on a break from our journey, Makoto went off to restock her supply of Chestnuts with Berry, leaving the rest of us to ourselves. It was then we encountered an Oddish drinking out of a small puddle. Mai attempted to catch it with Terra, but he was quickly defeated when a Bulbasaur ran in and protected Oddish. Ashton seemed quite excited upon encountering the Bulbasaur and sent out Butterfree to try to capture it, only for the two to get away after Bulbasaur beat Butterfree. While this was happening, Makoto and Berry encountered an Emolga...a rather cunning one at that as she stole their remaining chestnuts and eluded them at every turn.**

 **At the same time, we attempted to give chase after Bulbasaur on Ashton's insistence and ultimately came upon a rope bridge. As we made our way across, the bridge gave way and Brock and I fell into the river far below. With how fast the river was going, I was sure Brock and I were heading towards a waterfall or, worst, the ocean...luckily we were saved by a girl named Melanie...who Brock seemed to gained quite the affection for. Ahem...anyways, with Ashton and the others, they had just gotten up the broken bridge and ran off to search for us, only to end up in one of the traps Melanie had supposedly set up. Well...more akin to quite a few traps that resulted in the last one being a pair of net traps that coincidentally ended up with them reuniting with Makoto, who was trapped in one as well. The reason for this? She lost track of the Emolga, and got caught while she wasn't looking...mayhaps Makoto may need to retake stealth class to keep better track of traps. Ahem! Anyways...after Brock got them down, they lead them to where Melanie and I were, the Pokemon Sanctuary, a haven of sorts for Pokemon that were injured or abandoned by their trainers.**

 **After a while of tending to the Pokemon there, Mai was apologizing to the Oddish we had encountered before...only to end up being attacked by Bulbasaur, thinking Mai was attacking him and trying to take him away from the sanctuary. When Ashton attempted to intervene, Melanie intervened on Bulbasaur's behalf and explained why he was there; to protect the Pokemon there. We also learned that the Emolga Makoto was after was abandoned repeatedly and became callous to other Pokemon due to it. As Bulbasaur started threatening the rest of us, Makoto looked for Emolga. I think the reason Makoto went was because she felt a sorta kindred spirit in Emolga, mainly because before she met Noel and Tsubaki, she was cold towards everyone due to her Beastkin heritage.**

 **As the two bonded in a way, Bulbasaur continued to threaten us until Noel pointed out he was scaring Yuki. When he calmed down, we learned from Melanie that Bulbasaur has a weakness to protecting hatchling Pokemon. Before anything else could be said, Makoto came running in wit Emolga flying after here, the former stating there was a giant floating stadium coming our way...and it turns out Team Rocket were the ones controlling it. ...To be blunt, I...I just give up with them. No matter what I say, no matter what we did...they just won't listen. I doubt they'll even follow a restraining order...and to make things worse, they began using Baseball puns...ugh! Honestly...ahem! I am getting off track here. Team Rocket attempted to steal the Pokemon using a giant vacuum from the stadium they were piloting...okay seriously. Where did they even get the money to build that?! AHEM!**

 **A-Anyways, we were able to get all the Pokemon into Melanie's cabin, but Bulbasaur climbed onto the roof because you do** _ **not**_ **mess with a hatchling when Bulbasaur is around and he proceeded to whip the vacuum that was far bigger than him with ease using his vines. Emolga was also helping out by using an Electric attack to shock Team Rocket before flying away just in time. The reason for this? Ashton called out Pidgeotto and had her use a recently-learned Hurricane, a powerful Flying Type move that literally blew not just Team Rocket away, but the stadium they were piloting as well. ...Ashton truly has a powerful Pidgeotto right there if she's capable of blowing away such a large construct.**

 **With the crisis averted, Bulbasaur and Emlg challenged Ashton and Makoto to catch them. Ashton used Pikachu while Makoto had Berry. The Double Battle of sorts began and while it seemed like Emolga and Bulbasaur were at the advantage, Berry and Pikachu were quick in turning the tides and were quickly caught. Once we resupplied from offering by Melanie, we proceeded to head off, Makoto's new Emolga, now named Cherry, sharing Berry's 'mobile home'. I have yet to ask why Ashton was so excited with Bulbasaur. Perhaps today's adventure will let me see some insight to it…**

* * *

"Hmm…" Ash mummered as he looked through a pair of binoculars, seeing nothing but a group of bird-like Pokemon with red, brown, and black feathers, "...There's nothing but Spearow around here."

"Pika…" Pikachu mumbled in wariness.

"Oh yeah...You were chased by a flock of Spearow on your first day," Misty recalled.

"Yeah...Not one of my proudest moments really..." Ash admitted.

"Why were they chasing you anyway?"

"...rock."

"Hmm?"

"I...ended up throwing a rock at one because Pikachu was ignoring my commands," Ash replied with an embarrassed blush.

"You threw a rock...at a _Spearow_ ," Brock deadpanned, "You are aware that a Spearow's grudge is something that they _never_ drop unless they're caught or put down, right?"

"...To be fair, I thought it was a Pidgey I tried to catch."

Behind him, Mai glanced down at Pidgeotto's Pokeball on Ash's waist. She could barely see a twitchy eye in the ball's semi-transparent top.

' _Guess Pidgeotto is going to be crossed with Ash for a little,'_ Mai thought.

"...Moving on…" Misty sighed a bit, "I'm starting to get a bit tired here..how long have we been trying to look for the main path that leads to Vermillion City?"

"Ten whole days," Kajun replied, looking through her notebook.

"Ten whole days?! Ugh...I can't take another step further. Can't w-" Misty began.

"Um. There's a bug near you," Brock pointed out.

"AHHH!" Misty screamed as she literally climbed on top of Ash, "G-get it away!"

"Oh hold on…it was just a cattail," Brock noted as he picked it up, giving a slight chuckle.

"..."

"...Pfff…"

"Makoto…" Misty began as Yuki tried to paw at the cattail.

"S-Sorry, but...Pfffft!" Makoto started before she, Berry, and Cherry started laughing...until two fans bonked all three, "Owie!"

"No. Just no," Tsubaki deadpanned.

"Riolu…" Luka agreed in a deadpan tone as both put their fans away.

"...Seriously though, where are we?" Mai couldn't help but ask as Misty climbed off of Ash.

"From what I'm seeing…" Kajun began as she looked at a map, "We're not too far from a Pokemon Center. From there, we can travel onto Route 24, which leads right to Vermillion City if we don't get sidetracked."

"That's great!" Ash beamed.

"Alright!" Misty beamed as well as she picked her bag up, "Then let's get this show on the road!"

"That...that does s-" Noel began before tensing up, seeing something large before the group as the shade from the trees blocked view of it, "...Um...e-everyone…"

"What's up, Noel?" Makoto asked before seeing it, ,"Hoo boy! That's a big Pokemon!"

"...Pika," was all Pikachu said as he dove into Makoto's tail.

"Emol/Chip!"

"Pi!" Pikachu yelped as a pair of tiny feet punted him out and onto his face on the ground.

"...Hold on…" Tsubaki spoke up as she squinted her eyes a bit, "I think it's just a smaller one sitting on a rock."

"Aw…" Kajun mock-whined while discreetly erasing the sketch of a monstrous being with claw-like tongues coming from the massive mouth on its stomach from her sketchbook on Pokemon.

"Wh...what is it then?" Noel asked.

Ash looked at the top of it before his eyes widened. While the larger part of it was indeed a large rock, the smaller part was a Pokemon. It resembled an orange lizard of sorts with big blue eyes and a cream underbelly. It had three claws on its feet and four on its hands while the tip of its tail was literally on fire.

"A...Charmander…" Ash whispered as he quickly pulled out Dexter.

=Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail, and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. However, if the Pokémon is healthy, the flame will continue to burn if gets a bit wet and is said to steam in the rain= Dexter analyzed.

"Char~" Charmander yawned.

"You seem rather awed by Charmander," Kajun noted, seeing the look in Ash's eyes.

"When I went to Professor Oak to get my Starter, I had a lot of trouble choosing between the normal three; Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. If no one had gotten him, I would've gone with Charmander," Ash explained, "Though, I don't mind since I got Pikachu. Right, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu beamed.

"...So that's why you were so excited with Bulbasaur before," Tsubaki realized.

"Eeyup," Ash nodded, "And seeing Charmander has me really excited….I'm gonna catch it!"

"...W-wait…" Noel spoke up, making Ash pause in trying to reach for a PokeBall, "Th-the flame on his tail...look."

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice.

Everyone looked at the tail. The flames on it were...were small. Roughly no bigger than one of Cherry's ears. Looking at the Lizard Pokemon, it seemed to be skinnier than most with some scratches littered about its form. Tsubaki thought she even saw some ribs.

"Oh my…" Misty gasped.

"What happened to it?" Makoto pondered.

"Good question…" Brock replied, "...Ash, try catching him with a PokeBall. We can have Nurse Joy look him over."

"...Good idea," Ash nodded, now starting to worry about the Charmander as he pulled out a PokeBall, "PokeBall, go!"

"Char," Charmander moved his tail and bopped the ball back into Ash's face, knocking him over.

"Ooh...That's gonna leave a mark," Makoto cringed, "...Still, for something that's practically skin and bones right now, he's a pretty tough little guy...Cherry, Berry, think you can get something out of the hot head?"

"Chipa!" Berry nodded.

"Ga!" Cherry gave a thumbs up before she flew up, carrying Berry, "Emo!"

"Char?"

"Pachipa! Chipa Pachirisu."

"Em-Emolga-ga!"

"Char...man...der. Char…"

"Pachi/Emol?!"

Charmander nodded, "Cha…"

"I really wish I knew what they were talking about," Mai noted.

"If it cries, lick the tears," Kajun whispered.

Noel said nothing as she looked at the Charmander, worry evident in her eyes. Was it abandoned? If so...who would be cruel enough to leave it here to starve and fend for itself?

"Emol…" Cherry whispered as she flew back down, carrying Berry as the two landed before the group.

"So what did he say?" Makoto asked.

Berry held up three fingers on her paw.

"Three words?" Makoto guessed, earning a shake of Berry's head as Cherry began to circle Berry as she curled up into a ball while the sky squirrel was sparking a bit to act as light, "...days?" Berry shook her head and curled up as Cherry flew around her twenty one times in a circle, "... _weeks_?!"

"Pachi/Emol," the two nodded in response.

"Charmander has been up on that rock...for three weeks?" Mai gasped, "But...but why?"

"Pachi," Berry spoke as she pointed to Ash while she began to pace around.

"...Oh! I think I get it…" Ash realize, "I think she's saying Charmander is waiting for his trainer."

"Emolga!" Cherry held up a tiny sign with a circle on it.

"But for three whole weeks?" Misty frowned.

"Without even eating anything?" Noel added, "Poor thing…"

"Hold on, I think I have some Fire Type Pokemon food," Brock noted as he rummaged through his backpack.

"And if he doesn't want to eat it?" Tsubaki asked as Brock pulled out and opened a can with a fire symbol on it.

"Pidgeo~"

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice as he turned to see Pidgeotto out, "Pidgeotto?"

 ***WHAP***

"Ow!" Ash yelped as he rubbed his head from where the bird slapped him with a wing.

Pidgeotto flew over, grabbed the canister from Brock, and flew up to the rock. Pidgeotto put the can before Charmander, who snorted and turned his head away. Charmander froze as he felt something behind him. Slowly turning his head, he saw a dark glint in Pidgeotto's eyes. Slowly, Charamander grabbed the can and began to eat it, sweating heavily. Pidgeotto nodded before flying over to Ash.

"...And this is why everyone but Bulbasaur is wary on making Pidgeotto upset," Ash shook his head.

"Pidgeo~" Pidgeotto nodded a bit.

"...I think we should call the officials once we get to the Pokemon Center," Tsubaki spoke up, a frown evident on her face, "Seeing Charmander like this...this is a clear case of abandonment and cruelty towards a Pokemon."

Brock nodded as he looked at the map, "It's just up ahead not too far from here."

"Good. But…" Mai began as she looked up, seeing a few dark clouds forming in the sky, "..Should we really leave Charmander out here, especially since it looks like it's about to rain?"

"I'll try one more time," Ash offered before throwing the PokeBall...earning another return to his face, "Gah!"

"Ooh…" Makoto cringed.

"...Shelter," Noel spoke up, catching the others' attention, "I-if he's not gonna move from that rock, at least we could build a little shelter for him so the rain doesn't put his tail flame out."

"Good idea," Brock nodded as he began to pull out ropes, a spare tent, some tarps, and a few other items from his backpack, "Now let's see...If the weather's just a light drizzle, it shouldn't be too bad. But it's better to be more prepared for if the storm gets even worse, so some tarps and some extra strong rope to hold it to some trees. A few metal poles to keep the tarp elevated enough that it will protect Charmander, but not catch fire from his tail…"

' _Where does he keep all that?'_ everyone pondered.

"Char…" Charmander yawned a bit as he just finished off the canister of food, stretching a little before he noticed something being built around him, "Char?"

"D-don't worry," Charmander looked down to see Noel looking up at him, "W-we're just building you a shelter to keep you safe from the rain."

"..." Charmander blinked a bit before he looked up, seeing quite a few storm clouds forming in the sky, "Char…"

"Vul…" Charmander looked at Yuki, who was using Powder Snow to make a mound of ice in a bowl.

"F-For when you're thirsty," Noel explained as she put it beside Charmander.

"..." Charmander blinked before tensing until realizing a blanket was put on him, leaving his tail out.

"And so you'll be warm, too!" Ash grinned.

"...Char…" Charmander whispered a bit, wondering why these strangers were helping him out like this.

* * *

"I really hope Charmander will be okay with all the stuff we set up for him," Ash noted as they walked along the path.

"Well if something does happen, the monitor I set up will let us know," Brock noted, holding up a speaker where the faint sounds of Charmander sleeping were heard.

"Why do you even have a baby monitor with that kind of range?" Makoto asked.

"...The twins would sleepwalk and tend to somehow end up in a twenty yard radius of the house," Brock explained.

"Ahh…" Makoto nodded before she spotted something not too far from where they were at, "..I think I see the Pokemon Center just up ahead."

"Good. The sooner we get inside, th-" Tsubaki began before a rain drop hit her nose, "...We should head inside now."

"Agreed," everyone nodded, barely making in inside as the rain began to fall.

Just as the group had walked in and looked for a place to sit, they soon spotted a small group sitting near the large open flame talking and laughing a bit.

"Just look at 'em," one of the young men-who had styled blue hair and a pair of white rimmed shades- in that group spoke, pride and ego heavily laced in his voice, "It's a pretty cool collections, isn't it?"

"Way cool!" one of the other young men agreed.

"You're the man, Damien," one of the young men sitting next to him sitting stated.

"Quite unusual. I thought you were only allowed six Pokemon with you at a time," Kajun noted as the group found a spot nearby.

"Chansey?" a Chansey walked over, offering a platter of soups.

"Oh...why thank you," Kajun nodded as the Chansey began placing the soup bowls down.

"Yo. I thought you had a Charmander too," one of the young men asked Damien.

"Yeah. I had one, but…" Damien paused as he chuckled a bit, "Bloody thing was so puny and weak, it couldn't even beat a Caterpie or Magikarp, the two weakest Pokemon in the whole world. Heck, it couldn't even stand up to a little Poliwag."

"...I don't like him," Noel frowned as the group overheard the conversation.

"Me neither," Misty added, "I don't like that attitude of his."

"Poliwag's a Water Type, of course a Charmander would have difficulty fighting them," Brock frowned, "What's important is to develop strategies around those weaknesses like Ash tried against Misty's Gym's Poliwhirl with Butterfree."

"...I wonder…" Tsubaki whispered as she closely listened in with Luka.

"So what did you do with that Charmander?" one of Damien's 'fanboys' asked.

"Eh, I just left it on some rock in the woods," Damien shrugged.

"?!" the group looked at one another in surprise.

"Seriously, the bloody thing was so stupid!" Damien laughed, "No matter what I did, it kept following me around like a lost Growlithe. I finally got rid of the damn thing by promising I'd come back for it. It bloody fell for it like an idiot! It's probably still waiting for me there too! Hahahahahahaha!"

"Rio…" Luka growled, clenching his paws tight enough that they were starting to dig into the skin.

"So that means that guy abandoned Charmander," Ash scowled.

"Yeah, and he's still waiting for him on that rock even after three whole weeks," Misty added.

"..." Noel said nothing as she was about to stand up.

"No no," Tsubaki spoke, making Noel stop, "Let Brock and I handle this."

"...Okay," Noel nodded.

"Huh? Handle what?" Ash blinked as both Tsubaki and Brock stood up and walked over to where Damien's group was, "...Brock? Tsubaki?"

"Heh. I bet it's still up there wagging it's tail," one of Damien's fanboys grinned.

"It'll probably wag it so long, it'll put the flame out," another one of Damien's fanboys added.

"Yeah, for sure," Damien agreed in a smug manner, "It would do everyone a favor i-"

 ***SLAP!***

"Gah! Bloody Hell!" Damien shouted as he fell out of his seat, a bright red hand mark on his face, "The hell's your problem, l-Hey! Put me down!"

"What is wrong with you?" Tsubaki scowled as Brock pulled Damien up.

"That Charmander's been up on that rock for three weeks still waiting for you," Brock glared, "Practically starving itself just to stay up on it, even."

"We were lucky we found him when we did," Tsubaki added, "If we hadn't set up a shelter for him just before the rain started, his tail flame would've gone out."

"...And I should care why?" Damien asked.

"If that Charmander's tail flame goes out, its death will be on your hands," Tsubaki replied as Luka growled beside her, "You tricking Charmander into doing this is nothing short of pure abuse and abandonment."

"...Shut it!" Damien snapped a bit as he forced Borck off him "What I do with my Pokemon is none of yer bloody business. So why don't you two and your nerd friends over there just me leave alone and mind your own business?"

"What you're doing is cruel and an insult to all Pokemon Trainers," Tsubaki stated as Luka nodded, "An affront to all things good."

"You tell that smug jerk off, Tsubaki!" Makoto shouted from her seat.

"Mind yer own beeswax, cosplayer!"

"Not a…" Makoto began before a sharp whistle went off, making everyone turn to see Nurse Joy approach while lowering a whistle from her lips.

"This is a Pokemon Center," Nurse Joy calmly informed, the calm not reaching her eyes as they looked at them all with restrained anger, "I do not condone violence in this place and have half a mind to have all of you thrown out into the storm _without_ your Pokemon for treatment."

"...I apologize, Nurse Joy," Tsubaki bowed a bit, "It won't happen again."

"Riolu," Luka followed her lead.

"...Tch. Whatever. They were they ones that what started it anyway," Damien scoffed as he began to walk away, "Come on, guys. We're out."

"...You're lucky Nurse joy is here, otherwise Damien would've kicked your nerd butts with his Pokemon," one of Damien's fanboys scoffed as he grabbed the PokeBalls that were on the table before he and the rest of Damien's group followed after him.

"I really am sorry about the interruption to the peace of this place, Nurse Joy," Tsubaki noted, "It's just…"

"We found an abandoned Charmander that wouldn't leave a rock," Brock explained, "We managed to make it a makeshift shelter so that the storm wouldn't do much to it, but still...it's been up there for three whole weeks if what we were able to guess was right."

"...Did it have anything to eat?"

"Aside from some Pokemon Food my friend here gave it, no," Tsubaki replied, "We attempted to catch him so he could be treated here, but he wouldn't leave due to the 'promise' his trainer gave."

"At most we made as good a shelter as we could, gave it a bowl of melting ice to drink, and a few warm blankets," Brock added.

"I see," Nurse Joy noted, "...Once the storm clears up, I'll be sure to inform Officer Jenny about this...hopefully this means Damien will be locked away."

"...I take he's been a problem here before?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. While not as bad as this Team Skull group that reside in Alola, Damien and his group have a pretty bad reputation around here," Nurse Joy explained, "Recently, I've heard he's even started to take other people's Pokemon as 'prizes' for beating them in battle."

"What?!"

"A-Ash, calm down!" Mai yelped a bit as she and Kajun held back a livid Ash.

"CHU!"

 ***BZZRT***

"Ow…" Ash, Mai, and Kajun groaned before collapsing, the collapse removing Kajun's foot from Pikachu's tail.

"Well, aside from that, the news about him stealing Pokemon is a shocking development," Makoto noted.

"Vul."

"Now isn't the time for jokes," Noel frowned.

"N-n-n-n-noted…" Makoto shivered, ice and snow on her body.

"Yeah...still, w-" Misty began before she heard some tearing noises coming from the monitor, "...Uh, Brock? Something' happening."

"Hmm?" Brock ran over and picked up the monitor, listening to the tearing noises, "...The shelter's being torn apart. But by wh-

=SPEAROW~!=

"?!" Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened before they were the first sprinting out of the Center.

"Darn it, Ash…" Makoto muttered as she pulled out a raincoat and ran after them, "Berry, Cherry, come on!"

"Chipa/Emol!" both replied as they jumped into her tail as she ran by them.

"...Brock, you go with them," Tsubaki spoke, "We'll stay here and keep an eye on things."

"Got it," Brock nodded.

* * *

"Spearow!" a Spearow shouted as a flock of them tore into the shelter Charmander was in, a few flying in and clawed and pecked the weakened Lizard Pokemon.

"Char…" Charmander whimpered as he kept the blankets close, protecting him from the talons and beaks.

"CHUUUUU!"

 ***CRACKLE!***

"Knock it off!" Charmander cracked an eye open to see Ash running up, Pikachu sending another Thunderbolt at the Spearow to scare them off.

"Spearow!" the Spearow shouted as they attempted to dive at Ash.

"EmolGA/PachiRISU~!"

 ***BZZT!***

"Yeah you better fly away, you buzzards!" Makoto snapped, shaking a fist at the fleeing birds while Brock ran over.

"Those Spearow tore everything apart," Brock scowled, seeing the damage to the shelter before Ash grabbed the spare jacket.

"We have to get Charmander to the Pokemon Center!" Ash called, seeing his flame had shrunk to just the size of a quater.

"Easy now," Makoto gently scooped up the Lizard Pokemon, keeping the last blanket that survived bundled around him.

"I'll make sure his flame doesn't go out!" Ash declared as he kept his jacket over Chamander's tail.

"Good. Now let's hurry before the storm gets worse," Makoto stated.

Ash and Brock nodded as the group began to hurry back to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"I see them!" Misty called.

"Hurry with that stretcher," Nurse Joy ordered as everyone's Pokemon were helping as best they could.

"Chansey!" her assistant saluted as she ran over with a stretcher.

"Once Charmander is on it, bring it to the ER stat," Nurse Joy ordered as she went off to prepare it for a Fire Type.

"Chansey!" her assistant nodded.

"Gangway!" Makoto shouted as she, Ash, and Brock ran in, the trio sopping wet from the storm, "Where's the stretcher?!"

"Chansey!" Chansey shouted as she quickly rolled it over.

"Easy now, Charmander," Ash whispered as Makoto laid him on the stretcher.

"CHANSEY?!" Chansey freaked once she saw Charmander's tail flame.

"Yeah...It's that bad…" Makoto nodded as Chansey nodded and quickly headed straight for the ER, the light coming on almost immediately after the doors closed, "...Stupid Spearow...they practically tore everything apart."

"The only thing that survived was the first blanket that Ash put on him," Brock added as Ash sat down at the bench near the ER, his Pokemon joining him as they looked at the doors.

"...Stupid Damien…" Makoto frowned as her fist clenched up, "If I see that egotistic selfish jerk again, I'm gonna...excuse me for a moment." she quickly grabbed a raincoat and stepped outside once more.

"...What's she…" Misty began.

"Most likely? Venting her anger," Kajun replied.

"When we were at the academy, she'd go to the gym to vent through workouts," Mai noted, "But since there are none…" everyone heard the sound of a large rock exploding, "She's punching large rocks."

"..." Brock slowly placed a hand on Geodude and Onix's PokeBalls.

"...But Makoto makes a good point right now," Tsubaki spoke, a scowl evident on her face, "Damien better pray he doesn't run into any of us…"

"Ri," Luka nodded before looking over at Ash, seeing the worry on his face, "lu…"

"You're worried, too?" Tsubaki asked as she picked up her Starter, earning a nod, "We'll have to wait until we get the results from Nurse Joy."

"...Rio," Luka nodded.

* * *

"Sand...shrew...sand...shrew…" Terra grunted as he performed push ups while trying to not end up in a ball from his Macho Brace.

"Seems everyone's trying to keep their minds off it," Mai mumbled as she looked over at everyone trying to keep busy aside from Ash and his four Pokemon just looking up at the ER's sign, "..." she walked over to the youngest member of their group, "How you holding up?"

"...worried…" Ash replied, "...and angry…"

"...I'm guessing the latter because of Damien, correct?" Mai asked, earning a slight nod from him, "...I figured as much. But he's not important right now. Right now you just have to pray for Charmander and hope he pulls through."

"...yeah…" Ash nodded as Makoto walked in, shaking the water off her, Berry and Cherry following her lead.

"I feel just a bit better," Makoto stated before seeing the light go out, "The operation's done."

Everyone quickly gathered around as Nurse Joy walked out of the ER, a solemn look on her face. Ash gulped as Nurse Joy looked at them all. After a few moment, she gave a small smile and nodded. For many of them, they felt like they'd collapse in pure relief. Chansey rolled out a cart with Charmander on it, sound asleep with a larger flame.

"You were able to get Charmander here just in time," Joy informed, "I had to give a rather strong sedative, so Charmander will wake up sometime in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Th...That's great, Nurse Joy…" Ash smiled before sneezing.

"Ash?" Mai pondered before putting a hand on Ash's forehead, "?! He's burning up!"

"He went out in this weather without a jacket," Misty frowned as Mai caught him as he started to fall over, "And he didn't even take a shower since he was so worried for Charmander."

"There's a room available for him near where I'll have Charmander stay," Joy informed.

"Thank you," Brock nodded.

"You'd be surprised at how often a Trainer gets sick, especially when they're training a Water Type that tends to enjoy hitting them with Water Type Moves," Joy shook her head as she had Chansey push the stretcher to where Charmander would be placed.

"Come along, Ash. Let's get you into some dry clothes," Tsubaki said as she helped Mai carry Ash.

"Okay…" Ash mumbled.

* * *

"So what's your relations to the Nurse Joys in Viridian, Pewter, and Cerulean?" Makoto asked.

"Oh, well, I'm the cousin to Cerulean and aunt to Viridian and Pewter," Joy replied, "Any reason why you're asking?"

"Oh, just trying to keep track is all," Makoto replied as she tried to ignore the faint scribbling of Kajun writing in her 'Nurse Joy/Officer Jenny' Notebook.

"Oh...I see," Joy noted before seeing Ash come in, "And it seems your friend's awake now."

"How you doing?" Mai asked as she helped Ash sit down at one of the tables.

"Better," Ash replied, "H...How long was I out?"

"About a day or so," Mai replied as Chansey placed a bowl of oatmeal before Ash.

"A...And Charmander?" Ash asked.

"He got through the surgery just fine," Mai replied.

"Oh good…" Ash sighed in relief, "Can I see him?"

"..."

"Is...something wrong?"

"Charmander...got out while we were sleeping," Mai sighed.

"What?!" Ash exclaimed.

"We think it went back to the rock to wait for Damien," Kajun added, still writing in her notebook, "Despite how he was treated, Charmander is still loyal to him."

"...That is true," Joy sighed, "There's nothing we can do until Charmander realizes the truth."

"So even if we get the guy arrested, Charmander would wait forever for him?" Makoto asked.

"Sadly, that's correct," Joy nodded.

"Oh, Charmander…" Tsubaki whispered.

* * *

"I thought Charmander understood that we cared," Brock sighed as they began to leave the Pokemon Center.

"I think he did, but he thinks that Damien cares, too," Tsubaki frowned, "Despite the fact Damien is a horrible person."

"Ugh…" Makoto sighed, "I just wish we could get him to see what kind of person Damien really is…"

"...Maybe we can," Kajun noted, earning looks from the others, "Ash, send out Pidgeotto and Butterfree. Brock, we'll need Zubat as well. See if you can find Damien."

"Huh? But what's the plan?" Mai asked.

=Huh? But what's the plan?= everyone looked at a pen with a Pokeball on the top in Kajun's hand.

"I got this from the gift shop in your Gym, Misty," Kajun smiled.

"..." Misty faceplamed, "Of course they'd make a gift shop…"

"I see now. We find him, confront him, make him confess, and then take the confession to Charmander," Brock realized.

"Exactly," Kajun nodded.

"Cherry, up for finding a jerk?" Makoto asked as Ash and Brock sent their Pokemon out.

"Emolga!" Cherry nodded as she took to the air.

"That's my girl!" Makoto grinned.

"I just hope this plan works…" Noel whispered before she noticed Yuki looking at something "Hmm? Something up, Yuki?"

"Vul…" Yuki whispered as she hopped out of Noel's arms and walked over to a spot on the ground, pawing it a bit as she began to uncover something, "...pix?"

"...eh? A-are those sticks tied together?" Noel pondered.

"Sticks?" Brock repeated.

"...Let me see," Kajun spoke as she walked over to examine it, "...The ground here was recently dug up."

"Dug up?" Ash repeated.

"Yes. And not by a Pokemon either," Kajun added, "...it's a pitfall trap."

"Pitfall?!" Ash yelped.

"Correct. No doubt someone set it here to try and capture someone...mainly us...ugh…" Kajun sighed, "I already got a good idea who set it up, and I'm already getting a migraine just thinking about it."

"...It's Team Rocket, isn't it?"

"..."

"...Your silence says it all," Misty sighed.

"...Let's just walk around it," Kajun stated, "I am NOT up for dealing with their lunacy today."

"LUNACY?!" Jessie's voice snapped.

"Well, dere goes dat plan...And I still don't get why we used da hole again!" Meowth's voice complained.

"Firing the APAPRB!" James called before an explosion went off.

"PI/PA!"

"Ah! Pikachu/Berry!" Ash and Makoto exclaimed as pink bubbles shot out and sucked up Pikachu and Berry before a String Shot came out and pulled the bubbles into the foliage.

"Ta-ta~!" Team Rocket's voice called.

"Oh no you don't!" Makoto snapped as she ran after them, "Get back here, you creepers!"

"We are not creepers!"

"You keep coming after us!"

"Not our fault you own rare Pokemon!"

"Not my fault I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU LIKE BUGS IN AN AVALANCHE!"

"Yer bluffin'~"

 ***BOOM!***

"SHE AIN'T BLUFFIN'!"

"Did she just punch that boulder in two?!"

"SHUT UP AND RUN!"

"..." everyone began to run after the explosions that popped up every so often.

* * *

"Char?" Charmander pondered, seeing an explosion go off from his rock. Did a Graveler use Explosion or something? Not that he cared at the moment. Right now he wanted to wait for his master to return...and yet he couldn't help but think back to those trainers that helped him out. Why did they help him out when he wasn't even their Pokemon?

"GANGWAY!"

"Char?" Charmander pondered before three figures in blue, rubber hazmat suits with two carrying pink bubbles over their shoulders erupted from the bushes.

"GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU AND BERRY!" Makoto's voice roared.

"GAH! She's still after us!" Meowth freaked.

"Why did you have to call her a squirrel cosplayer freak?!" James asked.

"I thought we got away from her!"

"YOU BA…!" Makoto began to roar as she jumped out of the bushes.

"Firing another round!" James yelped as he whipped out a blue bazooka and fired a large pink bubble that engulfed Makoto.

"HEY!" Makoto snapped as she punched, only to be bounced about in the bubble, "Gah!"

"...We should use this on Fighting Types, too," James noted as the trio watched her fail.

"Agreed," Jessie nodded a bit, "...Now come on. Let's get out of here a-"

"Is dat a Charmander?" Meowth spoke up.

"Huh?" the other two looked to see Charmander looking at them from his rock.

"Char char-charmander-char."

"He's sayin' we'd better give Pikachu and da Pachirisu back to da twoips or else," Meowth translated.

"...Surely it's kidding," Jessie deadpanned.

"Now stay quiet, you insolent little firebug," James ordered, "We haven't got time to play with you."

"Yeah. Team Rocket plays rough, so g-" Meowth began.

"CHARRRRRRR!"

 ***FWOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!***

Makoto yelped as the bubble she was in popped from the heat, "Owie...I landed on my tail…" she blinked twice, "Huh? Charmander?"

"Char!" Charmander smiled as the burning bubbles popped, dropping an unharmed Pikachu and Berry that ran away from the smoldering Team Rocket, their rubber hazmat suits just ashes engulfing their bodies.

"I knew we should've gone with fire-proof suits…" James groaned.

"Just...shut up…" Jessie groaned.

"Oh, Pikachu~, Berry~" Team Rocket painfully turned their heads to see the two at Makoto's sides, their cheeks sparking ominously, "Thunderbolt."

"...Oh no."

"PikaCHU/PachiRISU~!"

 ***BZZT! BOOM!***

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again~" Team Rocket groaned as they flew through the sky, becoming a twinkle in it, just as Ash and the others ran over, panting.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu called as he ran over to Ash.

"Ah! Pikachu, you're okay!" Ash beamed as he hugged the electric mouse.

"Berry, too," Makoto grinned before pointing her thumb over to Charmander, "Thanks to a little friend of ours."

"Char…" Charmander nodded a bit, sitting on his rock.

"Thanks for the help, Charmander," Brock smiled.

"...Um, Charmander?" Noel spoke up, "W...would you like to come with us? I..I know your...trainer, promised he'd be back, but…"

"Hey! Give me those back, ya little flying rat!" Damien's voice snapped.

"Speak of the literal devil…" Mai whispered as Cherry swooped in and landed on Makoto's head...Damien's shades over her eyes.

"Emol," Cherry stated in a serious tone, Berry and Pikachu struggling to not laugh at what she said.

"Ga...where did you…?" Damien began as he ran into the area, "...Oh. It's you nerds again."

"Says the guy pretending to be a Trainer," Tsubaki noted.

"Shut it you," Damien ordered before he spotted Charmander, "Oh, Chamander. Good timin'. I've been looking all over for ya."

"Is he for real right now?" Makoto whispered with a frown.

"Come on. Let's go," Damien ordered.

"...Char…"

"Don't go," Noel spoke up, making Charmander look at her, "He already abandoned you once before."

"Shut it, little boy. Besides, Charmander is mine," Damien stated, Noel slumping at being called a 'boy' yet again, "I caught it, remember?"

"Says the 'trainer' who bragged about abandoning him," Mai frowned, Terra growling at her side.

"It's a good thing I did. It helped toughen it up," Damien countered, "Besides, what's wrong with dumping off a weak Pokemon?"

"Char…?" Charmander's eyes widened at that.

"Honestly, I wasn't gonna come back for it. But after what I learned about Mega Evolutions, I'm glad I ran into you dweebs," Damien smirked, "And the best part? I didn't have to bloody raise it meself."

'Mega _Evolution?'_ Kajun pondered.

"You want this Charmander, you'll have to go through me," Makoto informed as Cherry and Berry sparked their cheeks while Needles popped out of her ball.

"Hold it, Makoto…" Tsubaki spoke up, her eyes glaring at Damien, "First off Damien, you abandoned Charmander, so don't go and change your mind because you feel like it. Second off; Raising a Pokemon is what a Trainer is all about."

"Pfft! Yeah, and it's the most boring part of the job too," Damien scoffed.

"It's the most rewarding part," Tsubaki shook her head, "Raising your Pokemon means you bond with them, growing alongside them and understand one another. You grow to rely on them just as they grow to rely on you, creating strong bonds between each other."

"Which again, is the most boring part of the job," Damien countered once more.

"..."

"But if you want Charmander so badly, let's cut a deal," Damien grinned, "I'll trade it for all of yer Pokemon. Sound like a fair trade? I'll even throw in a few Premium Balls to sweeten the deal."

"Ri…"

"Huh?" Damien looked down to see Luka's paw on his stomach, Pidgeotto helping him reach it.

Luka used Force Palm.

"GWAH!" Damien yelped as he was sent backwards, tumbling away from them.

"It's Super Effective," Makoto snickered.

"Why you…!" Damien growled as he shot up, pulling out every single PokeBall he had, "I'll crush you nerds with every Pokemon I got!"

"Sure you want to do that?" Makoto asked, "Especially since there's _two_ Gym Leaders here?"

"The bloody hell are you on about?! There ain't no..." Damien began before he spotted Misty and Brock pulling out their badges, "...I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

"Well, let's see…" Brock noted as a shadow overcame Damien.

"Iwark…" Onix rumbled ominously, Starmie on his head.

"You abandoned a Pokemon just because you didn't want to raise him yourself, tricked him into staying on a rock for three weeks with little food or water…" Misty went on.

"...Which caused him to be attack by Spearow in the middle of a harsh storm…"

"...And had to be taken to the ER before his flame went out."

"So to answer your question…" an ominous glint appearing in Brock's shut eyes, "Yes. Yes you are."

"...Mercy?"

"Nope."

"...Parlay?"

"Only works with pirates."

"...Uncle?"

"Two words: Starmie...Psychic."

"...oh bugger," Damien squeaked.

"CHAR!" everyone stopped and looked at Charmander, who was hopping off his rock and walked towards Damien.

"Heh. So much for that," Damien smirked before heat engulfed him.

"CHARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Charmander roared.

"Ooh...That's Inferno," Kajun cringed as Charmander ended his attack, "Low on accuracy, but when it hits...it _will_ leave a burn."

"Ahh…" Damien whimpered as he stood there, completely burnt from head to toe...even his PokeBall were scorched.

"Excellent answer, Charmander," Kajun complimented before a siren was heard, "And right on time."

"Wh...what?" Damien managed to get out just as a police bike drove into the area, Officer Jenny riding it.

"Alright. Which one of you is Damien?" Jenny demanded, a scowl evident on her face.

"He's the one that's currently scorched," Makoto replied.

Jenny nodded before getting off and approached him, "Any reason why he looks like charcoal?"

"Oh, his abandoned Charmander made it clear on what he thinks of Damien," Misty replied as Charmander nodded before growling at Damien.

"Ahh...Now then," Jenny began as she glared at Damien, "You're under arrest for Pokemon Abandonment, abuse, and from what my friend Joy explained to me at the Pokemon Center, stealing people's Pokemon in illegal ante battles."

"What?!" Damien exclaimed, "No, officer ye got it…"

=Don't go= Noel's voice spoke up, making Damien freeze =He already abandoned you once before=

=Shut it, little boy. Besides, Charmander is mine= Damien's voice stated =I caught it, remember?=

=Says the 'trainer' who bragged about abandoning him=

=It's a good thing I did. It helped toughen it up= Damien began to sweat =Besides, what's wrong with dumping off a weak Pokemon? Honestly, I wasn't gonna come back for it. But after what I learned about Mega Evolutions, I'm glad I ran into you dweebs. And the best part? I didn't have to bloody raise it meself=

"Your evidence, officer," Kajun smiled as she gave the recording pen to the officer.

"Why thank you," Jenny smiled, "Kajun Faycott, right?"

"Indeed. Glad you remember my name from the phone call," Kajun smiled.

"Of course," Jenny nodded, "Now then...Damien?"

"...You'll never catch me!" Damien yelped as he began to run.

"...Growlithe, Arcanine….sic him."

"AH!"

* * *

"Huh...so that was an Arcanine," Kajun noted as they watched the bike drive off, a scorched and bite-covered Damien in the side car with handcuffs on him.

"That Growlithe...it was as cute as Yuki," Noel whispered.

"Still, what are you going to do now, Charmander?" Ash asked as he knelt down to the Lizard Pokemon.

"...Char…"

"...Know what I think?" Tsubaki spoke up, making Ash look over at her, "I think Charmander wants to go with you, Ash."

"H-Huh?" Ash blinked.

"Char! Char!" Charmander beamed.

"Well, think about it. While we all did small things, you made sure he had a warm blanket, your Pidgeotto made sure he ate something…" Charmander suppressed a shiver at Brock's last bit, trying to not look at Pidgeotto, "...and you took a big risk going out into a storm without anything to protect you just so you could get Charmander to the Pokemon Center after the baby monitor picked up the Spearow attacking him. I'm sure you'll raise Charmander to become an amazing Pokemon."

"...Yeah. Thank you, Tsubaki," Ash nodded with a smile as he pulled out a PokeBall, "Come on, Charmander. Welcome to the group."

"Char! Char!" Charmander beamed as he tapped the PokeBall, letting it catch him.

"Seems you finally got the Charmander you wanted to get, huh?" Mai asked.

"Yeah…" Ash nodded, looking at the PokeBall that housed Charmander.

* * *

" **Professor Kajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The curtains rose once more, revealing Mai in her labcoat while Hikari was on the table with Ash's Charmander, who was looking around in confusion.**

" **Char?"**

" **Hello, everyone. Welcome to another round of Pokemon study," Kajun greeted, "As you can see, today's subject of study is none other than Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. Better known in Japan as…" she looked at a notebook, "...Hitokage…Fire lizard or salamander. Interesting..."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded.**

" **...Ahem. Now then, let's start with the obvious trait of a Charmander; their tail," Kajun informed as Charmander hugged his tail, "While it's rumored that a Charmander will die when the fire on its tail goes out, it's actually the reverse; when a Charmander dies,** _ **then**_ **the flame goes out. This is because the fire reflects Charmander's life force and how strong or weak it is at a time."**

" **Char," Charmander nodded.**

" **It is more likely that if a Charmander's flame is extinguished while it lives, it just means that the Charmander is unable to use Fire Type attacks," Kajun went on, making Charmander freeze, "In the wild, they hunt in groups with one often calling others in when they find food. Though I am still curious about the fire...Hikari, please fetch a f…"**

 ***FWOOOOSH!***

" **CHARRRRRRRRRRRR!"**

" **N...Nevermind…" Kajun groaned as she fell over, her head covered in ash.**

" **Ralts…" Hikari coughed, her body covered in ash.**

" **CHAR!" Charmander screamed as he fled as the curtain fell.**

* * *

-linebreak-

 _GT: *laughs* TAKE THAT, YA BASTARD!_

 _SZ: Ahahahaha! It was still good, and we kept it to a T-rating! Mmm...delicious ultra violence~_

 _Makoto:...normally I'd be concerned about this, but after what happened….yeah._

 _Cherry:*wearing Damien's shades* Emolga._

 _GT: ...And I think Cherry's keeping those._

 _SZ: She can keep them. Where Damien's going, he's not gonna need them._

 _GT: Agreed._

 _Cherry: *smirks* Emol_

 _SZ: Anyways...tune in next time folks._

 _GT And read and review!_

 _Cherry: *lands on a Ponyta* Emol._

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Kakuna), Cherry(Emolga)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter]_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter]_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter]_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter]_


	11. Chapter 11

_SZ: Yo. Don't have time for idle chitchat, so disclaimer, then story! GT?_

 _GT: No disclaimer! *drops the curtain*_

* * *

 **Entry 010: Kajun Faycott once more. While we were still trying to find our way to Vermillion City, having spent ten days so far on the road since Ashton caught Bulbasaur, we stumbled upon an abandoned Charmander who had spent the last three weeks just staying on a lone rock. We managed to feed it something and built it a shelter for the incoming storm…and once we got to the Pokemon Center...we found Charmander's original Trainer Damien, who purposely left it there on that rock because, and I more or less quote, 'Was so weak, it couldn't beat the weakest opponents'. ...I wonder if, if I was asked, the others would let me performed SCIENCE on him...ahem!**

 **Anyways...Brock and Tsubaki confronted him about this, and before anything else could be said, Nurse Joy ended it with a whistle...good timing too. I swear Brock looked like he was about to unleash Onix on Damien...speaking of whom, we learned from Nurse Joy that he and his gang have a rather nasty reputation, even going as far as taking other people's Pokemon as prizes in ante battles. Before anything else could be said, the baby monitor Brock had set up went off, letting us hear Spearow attacking Charmander. Ashton and Pikachu...went off almost immediately due to memories of their first day as Trainer and Starter. Makoto and Brock were quick in following as we assisted Nurse Joy in preparing for Charmander's arrival. Good thing too.**

 **By the time Ashton, Makoto, and Brock returned with Charmander...he looked even worse than before due to the Spearow attack, his tail flame barely the size of a quarter. Nurse Joy and her Chansey were quick into getting Charmander into the ER. We waited long into the night, waiting on the results to see if Charmander was going to be okay. After waiting for another hour or so, we finally got confirmation from Nurse Joy that Charmander was going to be okay….the same could not be said for Ashton though since he seemingly caught a cold from the rain since he ran out without grabbing a raincoat.**

 **He woke up feeling better a day later to learn that Charmander had left to go back to his rock to wait for Damien. ...A cruel 'trainer' Damien may be, but Charmander is indeed a loyal Pokemon. Luckily as we were leaving, I devised a play to catch Damien in the act with a recorder pen I bought from the gift shop in Misty's gym...Of course while we were waiting on Cherry-who Makoto sent out after I explained said plan to look for Damien along with Ash's Pidgeotto and Butterfree and Brock's Zubat-to return, Yuki ended up discovering a pitfall trap that was set up by Team Rocket. ...I am no longer surprised by this. Since we noticed the pitfall trap and attempted to go around, Team Rocket went with a plan B, IE using a rocket launcher that fired rubber balloons that caught both Pikachu and Berry and began to run off. Unfortunately for them, Makoto was in hot pursuit and showed her Beastkin strength to them. ...I know that it was wrong, but I was smiling the entire time I heard them scream for their lives.**

 **They soon came upon Charmander's rock and James managed to catch Makoto in one of the rubber balloons as well. They attempted to get away once more, but Charmander stopped them with a powerful Flamethrower, which ended up free Makoto, Pikachu, and Berry, the latter two using Thunderbolt to send Team Rocket flying. As we were thanking Charmander for saving the three, Damien showed up to attempt to 'fulfil his promise.' Of course, during his gloating, he ended up confessing that he did abandon Charmander for being weak...with Charmander there to hear it all. Damien even had the gall to 'trade' Charmander for all of our Pokemon...honestly.**

 **He soon regretted his 'offer' when he realized that we had two Gym Leaders with us...and their Starters let out for intimidation. Before Misty could have Starmie use Psychic, Charmander stopped them and walked over to Damien...before using Inferno-though in some regions, it's been referred to as 'Purgatory'-on him. And to add to Damien's pain, Officer Jenny had just arrived on the scene, thanks to me calling her beforehand during our stay at the Pokemon Center. After I presented the evidence to her, Damien attempted to get away...only to be attacked by a Growlithe and Arcanine Officer Jenny had on her. After his arrest, Charmander joined us as one of Ash's Pokemon. I do hope that things are easier for us on our way to Vermillion.**

* * *

"WOAH!"

* * *

… **.Of course. I could be wrong…**

* * *

"Okay, I think we can all agree that Onix is not allowed to practice Rock Throw nor Rock Tomb near rivers. Correct?" Kajun noted as she finished drying her hair with a towel.

"Iwar…" Onix hung his head in slight shame.

"Sandshrew sand," Terra patted Onix's side in reassurance.

"I'm just surprised Terra didn't freak out," Mai noted, seeing Terra dripping from one of the large splashes, "Guess AJ's Sandslash really inspired him to get stronger."

"Cheer up, Onix. I'm sure we can try other Moves," Brock assured.

"Ark…" Onix nodded.

"Okay, now that we have that settled…" Ash grinned before he and Noel went back to a pair of rods with lures in the water.

"And you two are fishing why?" Makoto asked as Berry, Pikachu, and Cherry were playing Tag using Quick Attack and Agility.

"I'm hoping to catch a Water Type," Ash replied as he held up his Net Ball.

"S-Same here," Noel nodded, fingering her own while Yuki was curled up on her lap.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"...Hey let me join," Misty spoke as she put her bag down and reached into it.

"Guess fishing is on toda….um….what is that?" Makoto asked, seeing Misty pulling out a fishing lure that looked like a chibi version of her.

"My special Misty Lure," Misty replied with a grin.

"..." Makoto just blinked a few times, _'...Why?'_

"Watch closely Ash. You're about to watch a real fishing expert at action," Misty grinned as she sat next to him, "If I'm lucky, I might even catch a Dratini."

"What's a Dratini?" Mai whispered to Kajun.

"A very rare Pokemon," Kajun whispered back, "They evolve into a Pokemon known as a Dragonite, which is known as a Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon due to the sheer power within it."

"...What type?"

"Dragon Type...come to think of it. Most of the Pseudo-Legends are Dragon Types," Kajun recalled, "In fact...some of the strongest Legendary Pokemon are Dragon Types as well…"

"Kajun, think about it later," Mai deadpanned, "We still need you in the here and now."

"Ahem. R-right," Kajun nodded, "Sorry about that."

"Kya!" everyone heard a yelp from Tsubaki, making them look to see the crimson-red head nowhere in site.

"Tsubaki? Tsubaki wh-" Mai began before she fell into something, "Ahh!"

"Mai, what happ-gah!" Makoto yelped.

"What the heck's going o-woah!" Brock yelped.

"...Oh dear," Kajun whispered, seeing holes where her friends were standing that, "Don't tell me we're on top of a Diglett tunnel...are we?"

"I'm not sure," Misty replied.

"Well can someone help us out of these things?! I...I'm itchy. Why am I so itchy?!" Makoto shouted from her hole, "...there's Poison Ivy in these holes."

"Speak for yourself! I'm covered in honey and feathers!" Brock argued.

"There's-Achoo!-Sneezing powder-Achoo!-in here!" Mai sneezed.

"...There's fur in mine. Why is there...this is p….panda fur…." Tsubaki whispered.

"I think you mean Pancham or Pangoro f-" Kajun began.

"KYA!" Tsubaki freaked as she quickly climbed out, a terrified look on her face.

"What the heck?" Ash blinked twice.

"Keep those horrid things away from me!" Tsubaki shouted as she hugged herself.

"...Oh dear...don't tell me…" Noel began.

"Squirtle."

"Hmm?" Noel blinked as she turned...only to come face to face with a small green Spider-like Pokemon, "..."

"...Spinarak?"

"KYAAAAAAAA!" Noel screamed as she ran away...only to end up falling in the hole Tsubaki had been in, pulling Tsubaki down with her.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Tsubaki screamed.

"Something's up here…" Kajun whispered as she pulled out her Premiere Ball, "Hikari, use Confusion on anything that looks out of place."

"Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she came out. She began to scan the area for anything suspicious before she spotted something in the river...something turtle shell shaped, "...Ralts."

"There."

"Ralts…" Hikari whispered as she used Confusion.

"?!" the object in the water tensed as it was suddenly dragged out into the open, "Squirtle?!"

"Oh!" Ash gasped as he looked at the orange/yellow-shelled, light-blue skinned turtle with a tail, "It's a Squirtle!" he quickly pulled out Dexter.

=Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. Squirtle's shell is a useful tool. It can withdraw into the shell for protection or for sleeping, and its grooved, rounded shape helps to reduce water resistance when this Pokémon swims. Squirtle can spray foamy water from its mouth with great accuracy= Dexter explained.

"Seems it likes to wear sunglasses," Misty noted, seeing a pair of round sunglasses on the Pokemon's face.

"Squirt…" the Squirtle said before spitting water at Hikari, causing her to lose her concentration as she dropped the Tiny Turtle Pokemon on the ground.

"...I get it now," Kajun realized as she helped Hikari up, "Theses holes are part of a prank this Squirtle set up."

"That is one resourceful turtle," Makoto noted as Brock managed to get out of his hole.

"Indeed...or rather...it had help," Kajun stated.

"Help? Wait..you mean…" Misty began before four blurs bursted out of the water and landed next to Squirtle, revealing four more, "There's more of them."

"Must be a gang," Mai guessed before spotting the one wearing the pointed sunglasses, "And I think that one there's the leader."

"A gang of turtles...Hey!" Makoto called, earning their attention, "Any of you named Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, or Michelangelo?"

"Squi…" one began before another elbowed them, making them shaking their head quickly in denial.

' _Darn, so close,'_ Makoto thought.

"...I gotta catch one," Ash quickly spoke up, "With my very own Squirtle, Gary won't defeat me! Go, Pikachu!"

"Pi…" Pikachu began before something blurred past him, "Pika?"

"Squirt?!" one of the Squirtles freaked before the blur slammed into him, sending him crashing into the water.

"Heh...Bui bui…"

"...Squirtle…" the lead Squirtle frowned as he glared at the Pokemon that stood before them.

"Huh?" Mai blinked twice, staring at the orange weasel/sea otter Pokemon with blue fins on its arms, a split tail, and a single cream spot with a bit of head fur over the left eye.

=Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon. It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement. It swims by rotating its two tails like a screw. When it dives, its flotation sac collapses= Dexter analyzed.

"Squirtle squirt!" the lead Squirtle shouted at the Buizel.

"Hmph. Buizel bui," the Buizel scoffed a bit as she turned her head away, crossing her arms over her chest, "Bui bui...zel."

"Squirt?!"

"Bui."

"Squirt…!" the lead Squirtle growled before firing a spray of bubbles at the Buizel.

"...Buizel bui," Buizel deadpanned before she shot out, water completely enveloping her.

"That's Aqua Jet. It's like…" Kajun began before she noticed the Buizel's fist glowing an ice blue, "Oh?"

"Squirt?!" the other Squirtle freaked as the water around Buiel froze over, shooting right towards them as they barely jumped out of the way.

"...A combination of Aqua Jet and Ice Punch?" Kajun noted, instantly pulling out her notebook and began writing down in it, "Interesting."

"Squirtle, squirt!" boss Squirtle called before the other four blasted a stream of water at Buizel.

"Buizel…" Buizel deadpanned, about to attack before four other streams of water blocked the ones the four Squirtle shot, "Bui?"

"Buizel Bui!" a voice shouted before four more female Buizel jumped into the area, landing beside the first one as they glared at the Squirtles.

"...ooh. I think I see what's going on here…" Makoto spoke, "It's a gangwar."

"That's fine and all, Makoto, BUT GET US OUT OF THIS EVIL HOLE NOW!" Tsubaki shouted from the hole with the fur.

"Oh right! Sorry!" Makoto yelped as she ran over, hopped in, and jumped out with Tsubaki and Noel over her shoulders.

"Thanks," Noel sighed in relief before seeing the two types of Pokemon going at one another in a series of attacks, "Um...Wh-What's going on?"

"Apparently, a gang war between two kinds of Pokemon," Makoto replied as Yuki scurried over to Noel and was quickly scooped up by her.

"Oh...I-I see," Noel noted.

"Squirt/Bui…." the boss Squirtle and Buizel growled as they glared at each other...that is until they both heard a siren; they turned to their fellow Pokemon, "Bui/Squir!"

The eight freaked and quickly jumped into the river and shot off in opposite directions. The two leaders glared at one another before jumping into the river and shooting after their members.

"...Well...that was something…" Makoto noted just as the siren got louder.

"What's making that sound?" Misty pondered.

"My guess?" Kajun questioned, her eye twitching, "One of the impossible women." a blur shot by and skidded to a halt, revealing it to be a motorcycle with Officer Jenny on it, "Officer Jenny."

"Is everyone alright? Has any...wait," Jenny blinked, "Have we met before? I don't recall giving you my name."

"We met one of your family members a day or so ago."

"...Oh! You must mean my cousin that arrested that Damien kid I've heard about, "Jenny realized as she got off the motorcycle before seeing Brock's state and Makoto scratching herself, "Oh don't tell me…"

"Yup. Pranked us...pretty badly too…" Makoto replied, scratching herself like crazy.

"What was with those Buizel and Squirtle, Officer?" Misty asked.

"...Come with me to the station. I'll explain there," Jenny replied.

"...Okay."

* * *

"Any sign of da twoips?" Meowth asked.

"No, not yet," Jessie replied, looking through a pair of binoculars as the trio hid within a bush.

"...Well do ya see any resteraunts? I'm really starvin' here."

"Same here," James nodded, "It's been almost twenty-three days now since we were last in a city or town. I really miss the good take out places."

"Well what about all that pizza we've been eating?" Jessie asked.

"I'm getting sick and tired of pizza. And Meowth keeps ordering the ones with anchovies!"

"Not my fault dat dey're so salty and yummy!"

"...Well here's my response," Jessie said before whacking both Meowth and James with a large paper fan, "There. Now stop complaining and focus."

"...Can we at least order some take out?"

"Or maybe some tacos?"

"...Grr," Jessie growled.

 ***THWACK! THWACK!***

"Am I the only member of this team who thinks world domination is more important than what's for lunch?!" Jessie snapped as James and Meowth had a pair of bright red marks on their faces, "Now let's focus on what really matters and that's how we're going to capture the twerps' Pokemon!"

 ***Gurgle…***

"...After we find a place to get some food," Jessie frowned as she looked through her binoculars, "...Oh shh! I see the twerps now!"

"Uh, Jessie?"

"I know, I know. They're with an Officer Jenny," Jessie grumbled.

"And we forgot ta bring da dog whistle," Meowth added.

"...New plan. We wait for the twerps to finish things up, and once they're far away from Officer Jenny, we jump them and steal their Pokemon," Jessie stated before her stomach grumbled once more, "...But first, we find something to eat."

"And no anchovies!" James and Jessie snapped at Meowth as he opened his mouth.

* * *

"The Squirtle Squad and Buizel Band?"

"That's right. It's what both of them are known as," Jenny replied.

"I know that some Pokemon tend to gather together in large groups, but becoming gangs?" Tsubaki pondered.

"They were were all abandoned by their Trainers," Jenny explained.

"Deserted?" Ash started frowning.

"While the Squirtle Squad just likes playing pranks and pulling tricks on the whole town, the Buizel Band tend to perform sudden assaults on different places, more often than not ones where a lot of humans are around," Jenny replied, "...It's kinda sad honestly. If they had someone to care about them, they wouldn't have turned out to be as bad as they are. It's a real shame..."

* * *

"Any new developments?" Jessie asked as she approached James and Meowth, the two watching the police station.

"Well, it seems that Officer Jenny is showing them some photos. Can't really make them out fully, but I think it involves graffiti being done by a Pokemon," James replied, "Maybe a Smeargle?"

"Maybe. They are kinda rare," Meowth added, "...But enough of dat. Did ya get the food?"

"I did," Jessie nodded as she held up a picnic basket, "I got quite a few pastries and sandwiches, along with a few drinks."

"Yay! We're gonna have a picnic~ a picnic~!" Meowth cheered.

 ***BZZZRT***

The trio turned to see the Squirtle Squad, twitching and smoking under a sparking web. Ariados climbed down the tree he had been in.

"Dat's a lotta Squirtles," Meowth noted.

"Indeed...which should be good to give to th-" James began.

"Bui bui."

"Huh?" the trio blinked as they turned to see the Buizel Band standing there, the lead one having her arms crossed.

"Bui buizel. Bui bui bui...bui zel."

"Meowth, what did that one say?"

"She said 'Ya better 1: give us da food or else, and 2; prepare for da buttwhoopin' you'll be getting for using a dirty tactic like dat."

" _You're_ threatening _us_?" Jessie questioned as Ariados growled, "We're Team Rocket. _We_ do the threatening here."

"...Buizel Bui?" The lead Buizel asked as the other four stepped up.

"Oh? And what will y-" Jessie began before she and the rest of Team Rocket were hit by a beam of ice-blue light, leaving all but the picnic basket frozen, "..."

"Buizel zel.." the lead Buizel nodded before using Swift on the web to free the Squirtle Squad.

"Ugh...Squir?"

"(Oi, idiot,)" the lead Buizel spoke up as one of the Buizel's in her group grabbed the basket, "(Care for a small truce for a quick bite to eat?)"

"(A truce? With…)" one of the round glasses-wearing Squirtles began before the pointed sunglasses wearing one covered his mouth.

"(Considering the electric fences those humans set up for their food-housing places recently, a truce will be fine)," the leader Squirtle replied.

"(Heh...good to know,") the lead Buizel smirked, "(Hope you're pretty hungry. The long haired human stopped by a bakery to get this, so the food inside is nice and fresh.)"

"(You're so cool and generous, big sis!)" the other four Buizel beamed.

"(Boss, do we have to?)" one of the Squirtle whispered.

"(We may be rival gangs, but they not only got us out of that spider's web, but are also agreeing to split the goods)," Boss replied, "(They didn't have to do that, but they are.)"

"(Hey, Boss, I have a permanent marker. Think if anyone here knows Scald, we can get the faces minus the mouth unfrozen to doodle on?)" another asked, reaching into its shell and pulling out a marker.

"(...You got a problem with that?)"

"(Knock yourself out. I know poachers when I see one. In fact…)" Big sis began as she looked at one of the Buizels, "(Think you could use Scald so we could join the fun?)"

"(Got it, big sis!)"

* * *

"D'oh...They're eating all the donuts and eclairs…" Jessie whined as Team Rocket watched the two Pokemon gangs eating their food from their frozen prison.

"They're drinking all the lemonade!" James added.

"Dis is cruel and unusual punishment!" Meowth cried before he was sprayed with water, "Gah!"

"(Shut it, big mouth,)" Big Sis ordered before taking a bite out of a rice ball.

"Now they're eating the rice balls and sandwiches…" James was on the verge of tears, "We gotta do something!"

"Hmm...Oh!" Jessie gasped as she got an idea, "Hey Squirtles, Buizels, how'd you like to do a little job for us?"

"?" the two gangs stopped for a moment to look at her.

"Those twerps you pranked earlier? Our boss would be very interested in the Pokemon that they have," Jessie explained, "He could very well make it worth your while if you helped us catch them."

"(...Nope. Don't trust humans, especially thieves,)" Big Sis answered.

"(Forget it. As if we'd help a bunch of losers like you,)" Boss added.

"What did they say?"

"They turned down Jessie's offer with da Buizel saying they don't trust humans, especially thieves," Meowth answered.

"Then make then trust us!" James demanded.

"Dats gonna be tricky," Meowth replied before smirking, "Ya actually got us all wrong. We're not thieves but Pokemon Rescuers. Dos twoips Jessie here mentioned? Dey're some big time crooks usin' innocent looks ta swipe Pokemon from deir homes."

"...Bui?" Big sis raised a suspicious brow at that while Boss looked at Meowth.

"Dat's right. Da Boss we work under sends us on important jobs ta find twoips like dem, get back da Pokemon dey pilfered, and take dem back to deir homes if they want ta," Meowth replied, "I was a rescue, ya know. Really cruel trainer who took me from home and made me learn ta walk and talk like a human ta sell as a sideshow, but da Boss saved me."

"..."

"My point is we're hopin' you could help us free those captured Pokemon from da twoips. What do ya say?"

"...Bui…" Big Sis scoffed as she stood up and began to walk off.

"(Hey! Where are you…)"

"(I don't trust wolves in sheep's clothing…)" Big Sis scoffed, her back turned towards Boss, "(You trust his tall tale there, then you'll be sorry.)"

"Ain't no tall tale!" Meowth argued, "Da guy would do all sorts of cruel punishments on me when I'd mess up somethin' like a word or start walkin' on all fours!" he shivered, "I still have da scars too...I still have da nightmares he'll be showin' up with a Charizard ta burn my front paws…"

"(...then show us.)"

"Eh?"

"(Show us these scars)."

"...Hey, you dere," Meowth looked at one of the Squirtle closest to him, "Can ya come over and unfreeze my left paw here? Ya can freeze me if I try a thing."

"...(Boss)?" the Squirtle looked at Boss.

"(Do it)."

The Squirtle nodded before blasting a stream of sizzling water at Meowth, letting the left paw up the elbow be unfrozen. Boss walked up with Big Sis and the two started to part the fur. Boss cringed, seeing a series of old scars beneath the fur.

' _Da one time I'm glad dat happened ta me back in my youth…'_ Meowth thought.

"(...Guess you were telling the truth…)" Big Sis noted, "(...Fine. We'll help. But…)" she held her paw up as ice formed around it, "(If you so much as backstab me, you'll be frozen faster than a Water Pokemon hit with Freeze Dry. We clear?)"

"Crystal," Meowth replied, "Now can you unfreeze me? Da cold's making my scars ache."

"(...Okay then. Girls, let him out,)" Big Sis ordered.

"(Boys, you do the same,)" Boss added.

* * *

"None of you have really fished before?" Misty asked as the group were resting by the riverbank.

"Not really. Rivers and lakes are kinda, well, really rare where we're from," Makoto explained.

"Oh...well I could offer some tips to help you get started," Misty offered as she pulled out her fishing rod, "The key is patience. You have to wait for the exact time to reel in your lure."

"...What if something starts coming up to the surface?" Mai asked.

"Hmm? Mai, what're y-" Kajun began before the group spotted something surfacing before it sprayed them with water, "Gah!"

"Squir-heh-heh-tle…" one of the round glasses Squirtles chuckled as he floated there in the water.

"I'm soaked…" Makoto grumbled, grabbing her tail and shaking it a bit.

"Chipa…" Berry whined, her dress soaked.

"Pika-pika…" Pikachu began before Cherry put a paw on his shoulder, "Pika?"

"Olga," Cherry pointed at the others, soaked.

"Pi…" Pikachu cringed before Cherry whispered in his ear, "Pika!" he nodded before walking over to the water and dipped his tail in.

"Squirt?"

"Pika-pika...PIKACHU!" Pikachu cried out as he used Thundershock, sending the current from his cheeks and down his tail.

"Squirt?!" Squirtle tensed as he tried to swim away from the electric current.

 ***BZZT!***

...Only to end up failing as he floated there, twitching a bit as sparks came off him.

"Pika!" Pikachu beamed, holding up a 'V for victory' pose with his paw.

"Nice job, Pikachu! Now l-" Ash began before something shot out from the forest on the other side of the river, "?!"

"Buizel!" a female Buizel came roaring it as she headed towards Pikachu, using Aqua Jet.

"Pikachu, watch out!" Ash shouted.

"SHREW!" a spinning yellow ball slammed into the Aqua Jet, knocking the Buizel off course and crash into the water.

"Nice job, Terra!" Mai beamed as Terra spun to a halt by Pikachu, grunting while uncurling himself from ball form.

"Sand!" Terra gave a thumbs up.

"Bui…" the Buizel growled as she glared at the group, mainly at the trainers.

"...Is it just me, or is that Buizel glaring at us like we're the bad guys?" Makoto asked.

"Dat's because you are!"

"...Oh please don't tell me…" Kajun began with a groan before the group was suddenly tied up, "?!"

"Okay. We won't," Makoto deadpanned.

"Pi?!" Pikachu gasped, about to run over and help the group before the Squirtle from before knocked him into the water, "Cha!"

"Pikachu!"

"Qwil…" poking out of the water nearby was a round dark-green and lime-green Pokemon with spikes covering its body, puffy lips, and a flat rounded tail.

"Oh no...it's a Qwilfish!" Misty's eyes widen, "Pikachu, watch out for its poisonous spikes!"

"Poisonous spikes?!" Ash exclaimed.

"PI?!" Pikachu exclaimed before his cheeks sparkes, "Pika…"

"SQUIRT!" the now-recovered Squirtle shouted as it fired a Water Gun at Pikachu, sending it into the air towards the Qwilfish.

"Qwilfish!" Qwilfish shouted as it jumped towards Pikachu, its quills starting to glow with poison.

"Ah! Terra!" Mai called out, pausing in her struggling with the ropes, "Rapid Spin, hurry!"

"Sand!" Terra nodded before a beam of blue energy slammed into him, freezing him solid.

"Terra, no!"

"Qwilfish!" Qwilfish roared as it crashed into Pikachu, causing him to cry out as he crashed back onto dry land, hitting the block of ice that was Terra before falling flat on his face.

"No..Pikachu!" Ash cried out, struggling with the ropes as he tried to free himself as the remaining gang members of the two gangs gathered with the two there.

"Squi squi squi…" one of the Squirtle chuckled...right before one of the Buizels' smacked him upside the head, "Squi!"

"Bui buizel bui!"

"...Squirtle!" the Squirtle freaked, realizing the mistake he made.

"Hey relax…" a voice spoke up as Meowth walked out of the bushes, "Once we get to someplace safe, we can heal it."

"...Of course it would be them…" Kajun noted, annoyance in her tone.

"Cram it, Poke-thief," Meowth ordered.

"Th-thief!?" Kajun exclaimed.

"Well that's the pot calling the ke-" Makoto began before Meowth scratched her, "Gah! Why does he always go for the face?!"

"Because you thieves deserve no less," Meowth replied, "Now let's carry these thieves off!"

"Squi/Bui!"

* * *

"Okay, while my partners are gone, I'm in charge here!" Meowth called out as the group was tied to a rock in a small cave, "When they get back, we'll be sure to take all da Pokemon dey stole from deir homes back to where dey belong!"

"So that's it…" Kajun whispered, "Team Rocket convinced them we're thieves and they're rescuers."

"Sneaky…" Makoto frowned.

"...Pikachu's in real bad shape…" Noel whispered, looking at the cages that housed Pikachu, Yuki, Berry, Cherry, and Terra.

"And Terra's not moving at all," Tsubaki adding.

"He's under a rare condition called 'Frozen,'" Brock explained, "When a Pokemon is 'Frozen,' they can't move at all. If it isn't treated in time, the condition could reach his vital organs and cause them to fail."

"...And Pikachu was hit by a Poison Jab from Qwilfish," Kajun whispered, "...We need to get a Full Restore to heal them both before it's too late."

"But...we don't have any," Ash spoke up.

"Then our best bet is one of the shops in a nearby town," Kajun stated.

"In town…" Ash whispered before looking at the Squirtles and Buizels, "Listen, you gotta let us go into town. If we don't get that medicine, Pikachu and Terra might not make it."

"Bui-bui-buizel bui? Buizel-zel," the leader of the Buizels replied.

"Allow me ta translate," Meowth spoke, "Big Sis says 'So ya can go git yer backup and get us all? Not a chance.'"

"Trust us. We're not trying to deceive you," Mai tried to reason, "As soon as we buy the medicine, we'll come back. Promise."

"...Squirtle Squirtle…"

"Boss says promises are cheap coming from thieves," Meowth translated.

"We're not thieves! Team Rocket are thieves!" Makoto argued.

"Stalkers as well, especially since they do so to a boy no older than ten," Kajun added.

"Pot callin' da kettle black," Meowth countered, "Dey even go after baby Pokemon."

"Oh you little…!" Misty growled.

"I'm begging you…" Ash whispered, tears forming in his eyes as he hung his head, "Please trust us…"

"Bui?" Big Sis raised a brow as she walked forward.

"Careful dere, Big Sis. Dat's one o' deir special tactics. Dem tears are Krookodile Tears," Meowth warned.

"They're not fake!" Mai argued, tears also in her eyes, "Pikachu and Terra are dying! If we can't get a Full Restore for them soon…"

Big Sis looked over at the two. She frowned at seeing the small cold patches on Terra's form before slapping the back of one of the Buizels.

"Bui! Bui-bui-zel-ui-el!?"

"Bui! Bui-bui-zel-buizel-zel!"

"BUI?! Buibuizel-zel-zelbui-zel!"

"Bui…" the member slumped in shame.

"Bui Buizel! Bui!" Big Sis ordered.

"...What is she…?" Mai began before she and Ash were untied.

"Bui bui zel zelbui…"

"Big Sis says she'll let you go to get the Full Restore one one condition," Meowth translated, "She goes with you to keep a close eye on ya both."

"Squirtle Squirtle Squi…"

"And Boss says if ya don't come back by noon tomorrow, the red headed tomboy gets her hair died purple, and the cosplayer loses her tail," Meowth added.

"MY TAIL?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Chipa~!"

"Emol~"

"...Did dey just call yer tail 'deir house'?" Meowth asked.

"They like it in there," Makoto stated, glaring dangerously at Meowth, "And you so much as touch my tail furball, I'll…!"

"Why does she just lose a prop while I get my hair turned into an eggplant?!" Misty demanded.

The Squirtle Squad and Buizel Band shared looks. It seemed to them that the tailed one hadn't said anything about it.

"Bui buizel…" Big Sis ordered as she began to walk out the cave.

"She said 'Come on, you two,'" Meowth translated.

"Bui zel zelbui."

"Oh, and 'You girls keep an eye out on the Meowth,'" Meowth translated further before blinking, "Wait, what?"

"Bui-buizel-zel?" Big Sis raised a brow before snorting, "Buizel."

"No no! No problem at all!" Meowth raised his paws up in defense, _'Shoot...don't tell me she's seeing through da lie.'_

"Don't worry...we'll be back," Mai assured the group.

"Squirtle, squirt~" Boss waved as one of them held up a bottle of purple dye and another a pair of scissors to prove they had the materials.

"...We'll be back in a flash!" Ash shouted as he and Mai ran out the cave, Big sis following after them.

' _...Even if dey do make it back, we'll be long gone…'_ Meowth thought.

* * *

"Okay! The town should be this way!" Mai spoke as she and Ash ran out onto a dirt road, Big Sis following them.

"Faster! We gotta get there, th-gah!" Ash gasped as he tripped over a rock, sending him crashing into the ground, "Ow…"

"Ash!" Mai gasped as she ran over and helped him up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm...fine," Ash grunted, "But we gotta keep moving. Pikachu and Terra need that Full Restore fast."

"...Bui…" Big Sis whispered as she carefully watched the two.

* * *

Ash gulped. Before them was an old, weathered-down bridge, the wooden boards littered with holes. Mai put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just don't look down," Mai advised.

"Bui?"

"If you're asking about if we're really going to cross this bridge, then yes, yes we are," Mai replied, "It's the quickest way to the nearest town."

"...Bui…" Big Sis slowly nodded as they began to carefully make their way across the bridge, making sure not to rock it or anything.

"Just be careful, Ash…" Mai whispered.

"Yeah…" Ash slowly nodded, "Just...don't look down…"

"That's riAIGHT!" Mai yelped as the board she was stepping on broke.

"Huh? M-woah!" Ash yelped as the board he stepped on broke.

Mai grunted as she used the bridge's ropes to pull herself back up before grabbing onto Ash's extended hand from where he was holding onto the rope. She helped pull Ash back onto the bridge. Big Sis decided that getting on the rope was a better idea than on the boards.

"Okay...a bit more careful?" Mai advised.

"Y-Yeah…" Ash agreed before they heard the sound of rope breaking, "That was the ropes, wasn't it?"

"Yep," Mai replied.

"...Buizel," if either know how to speak Pokemon, they'd know Big Sis just uttered a curse before they began to fall down into the river far below them.

Mai managed to grab the two, bringing them close, while her back was facing towards the river below.

"Bui?" Big Sis blinked a bit in surprise at this...before tensing as she saw a few piranha-like Pokemon splashing a bit in the water below, "?!"

"GAH!" Mai and Ash screamed at seeing them.

* * *

Ash groaned as he and Mai were using tree branches they found to limp into the town. Big Sis grumbled as she followed them with her own walking stick, the trio sporting bite marks all over their bodies.

"'Found only in saltwater' my left foot…" Mai grumbled as Ash put Dexter away.

"At least there weren't any Sharpedo…" Ash groaned before spotting a store up ahead, "That's it! That's the place!" He quickly ran over to the front door, reaching for the handle before it...oof. Slammed right into his face, "Gah!"

"Ah! Ash!" Mai gasped as the one who opened the door walked out of the shop.

The figure was a boy around the same age as Ash, wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with dark-orange trimming on the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. He wore blue pants with brown sneakers on his feet and a green and yellow necklace. His red hair was spiky while he sported an annoyed look. Ash groaned as he fell over, swirls replacing his eyes.

"Stupid place...Didn't even sell any special Pokeballs…even had the nerve to pull guns on me. Paranoid much?" the youth muttered before he noticed Mai staring at him, "...What?"

"You just opened the door on my friend's face," Mai frowned as Big Sis used her stick to poke at Ash's unconscious form.

"Friend?" the youth raised a brow before he looked down, "...Oh hey. If it ain't Ashy-boy. Heh. Should've figured he'd be face down in the dirt."

"...Ashy-boy?" Mai repeated as Big Sis fired a Water Gun in Ash's face.

"Gah! I'm up! I-" Ash began as he shot up, looking around frantically before he spotted the red haired youth, "...Gary."

"Ash," the youth smirked.

"Gary?" Mai repeated, "...Wait a second...You're the one who wrote that Ash stinks on that sign to Cerulean City!"

"Oh?" Gary raised a brow at that as he looked at Ash, "You were at Cerulean?"

"That's right! I got two Badges and five Pokemon to prove it too!"

"Heh...I got six badges and caught forty Pokemon," Gary countered.

"What?!" Ash gawked.

"Forty?" Mai repeated.

"That's right. Quick Balls and Timer Balls really come in handy ya know," Gary nodded before looking over at Mai, "So, who're you supposed to be?"

"His friend."

"Oh...well why not ditch him and come with me?" Gary offered, "You'd be great as one of my personal cheerleaders."

"Che…?!" Mai gawked before scowling, "No way! No how!" she helped Ash up, "I prefer to fight then cheer someone else on."

"Oh...eh. Whatever," Gary waved her off as he began to walk away, "Smell ya later, Ashy-boy!"

"...Now I'm starting to see why Samurai didn't pull out Golisopod on the brat," Mai muttered.

"Bui…" Big Sis couldn't help but agree with her as she glared at Gary.

"Grr…" Ash growled a bit.

"...Let's forget about Gary for now...We need to get that Full Restore," Mai advised.

"...You're right. Pikachu and Terra are counting on us," Ash nodded before the two ran in.

"We need Full Restore! Please!" Mai called before tensing as everyone in the store aimed guns at them, "?!"

"You're not with those thieves that robbed us earlier, are you?!" the store owner demanded.

"N-no! We're not thieves!" Ash yelped.

"...How do we know you're not rude like that one boy who passed by here a few minutes ago?"

"I wanted to sock him the face because he wanted me to be one of his cheerleaders," Mai deadpanned.

"...So you're really not with him, or this Team Rocket group that robbed us?"

"No we-wait, what?"

"They came here earlier demanding some bombs and floss," the store owner explained, "Said they were gonna use the bombs to chase the Squirtle Squad and Buizel Band out of town for good."

"?!" Big Sis's eyes widened from where she was peeking into the store from.

"Wait! Stop!" a voice called before Officer Jenny ran in, moving between the two and the guns, "Drop those right now! Neither of them are with Team Rocket!"

"...Okay then...Sorry about that," the store owner said as everyone in the store lowered their guns.

"Good. Now..." Jenny began as she looked at Ash and Mai, "What're you two doing here?"

"We need a Full Restore to heal our Pokemon," Mai explained, "They're in critical condition right now, and we need to hurry."

"How many are hurt?" Jenny asked.

"My Sandshrew is Frozen thanks to an Ice Beam and Ash's Pikachu is Poisoned by a Qwilfish," Mai replied, earning a cringe from Jenny.

"You're going to need one for both," Jenny noted, "We'll get them and I'll take you to where you need to go on my bike."

"Thanks, Officer Jenny," Ash nodded.

"Bui…" Big Sis growled as she sat against the wall outside, clenching her paws as her eyes narrowed. She knew those people weren't to be trusted, especially that Meowth. Her eyes then widened a bit, recalling what those two had in mind, "?!"

* * *

"Good. The bombs are set," James smirked as he and Jessie finished preparing a whole box worth of bombs, "These should be enough to scare both the Squirtle Squad and Buizel Band."

"And during the confusion, we'll snatch every single one of the twerps' Pokemon," Jessie added before looking over the basket of their Meowth balloon, "Heh. I'm glad we don't need a bridge."

"True. That bridge on our way to town looked like it was going to break down," James nodded.

* * *

"...A dead end…" Jenny frowned, looking at the broken bridge as Ash, Mai, and Big Sis sat in the sidecar.

"We don't need to climb down, do we?" Ash asked as Big Sis began to pet her tail, having previously been in one of _those_ Pokemon's mouths.

"No...I know a shortcut. Hold on," Jenny advised before she revved up her bike, turning and driving off at high speed, "...So...Why do I have the leader of the Buizel Band in my bike?" the three looked at her, "With how many complaints I've gotten, I can recognize any member of either gang."

"It was to keep a close eye on us," Mai answered, "Team Rocket tricked her gang, along with the Squirtle Squad, convincing them we were thieves."

"I see…" Jenny noted before stopping before a large rock wall, "There's a shortcut right here, but I can't really fit in it."

"With how small it is, Ash and Buizel are probably the only ones that can go through," Mai noted, looking down at her chest with a frown, _'One of the times I wish I was still a boy...'_

Big Sis sniffed in the entrance before nodding and going into it, poking out to motion for Ash to follow, "Buizel-bui."

"...You hurry and go in, Ash. I'll try and find another way around," Mai stated before looking at Jenny, "There is one...right?"

"There is another shortcut, but...well…"

"...Well, what?"

"It's through an Ursaring nest."

"...Ash, Dexter please?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Ash replied, pulling Dexter out and looking up the name.

=Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokemon and the evolved form of Teddiursa. Ursaring lives in mountainous forests, sleeping in treetops and gathering food throughout the day. While it is skilled at climbing trees, it gathers food by snapping them and collecting whatever berries or fruits fall down. It will mark trees bearing delicious fruit in its territory with its claws. Ursaring's sense of smell can distinguish any aroma, and as such it can find food buried deep underground or in streams. Ursaring is highly protective of its young, and has been shown to become more aggressive during mating season= Dexter explained.

"...Please tell me it's not the latter," Mai asked Jenny with a slight gulp.

"No, no, no. Mating Season's not for another week," Jenny assured.

"Buizel!" Big Sis growled in annoyance, pointing at the tunnel and Ash while stomping a foot in impatience.

"S...sorry," Ash gulped as he began to climb inside the cave, "I'll see you on the other side, Mai."

"Be careful, Ash," Mai said as she ran off to the side.

Ash nodded before the two went off deeper into it. A bit into the cave, Ash started to lose vision in the dark while Big Sis was keeping a good sight still.

"It's getting too dark for me to see," Ash noted before reaching to his waist and opening a Pokeball, letting out Charmander.

"Bui?!" Big Sis tensed.

"Char?" Charmander tilted his head.

"He's not here to fight you. I just couldn't see any further," Ash quickly explained.

"...Bui…" Big Sis muttered as she lowered her arms.

"Charmander, can you lead us through this dark cave?" Ash asked the fire lizard.

"Char!" Charmander nodded with a happy smile before taking the lead, his tail acting as a light for them to follow.

"Thanks, buddy," Ash thanked before Big Sis poked his leg, "Huh?"

"Bui?" Big Sis softly asked, having seen signs of malnourishment in the Charmander.

"...Are you asking why Charmander's thinner than other Charmander?" Ash asked, earning a nod, "...This guy that had him abandoned him on a rock for weeks with no food or water just because he didn't want to train him."

"...Bui…" Big Sis noted.

"Oh, and you don't have to worry about his old trainer returning. He got arrested for what he did."

"...Buzel…" Big Sis nodded.

"Be patient, guys. As soon as dose two thieves get back, we can finally heal dese two so we can take dem back to dere rightful homes," Meowth's voice echoed from within the cave.

"That's Meowth," Ash frowned.

"Bui…" Big Sis growled, her eyes narrowed as ice formed on her paws.

"We should be getting close t-" Ash began before Big Sis ran ahead, "Ahh! Wait up!"

* * *

With Mai, she was carefully and quietly running through the forest, trying her best to not wake any of the large brown bear like Pokemon resting within the area.

' _I think Dexter forgot to mention how tall these things were!'_ Mai mentally exclaimed before shaking her head, _'No, no, Mai. Stay focused..you need to hurry back to where the others are...and expose Meowth for his lies.'_ she froze as one turned over, facing towards her while snoring, _'...And survive not waking up these big guys…'_

"Ursa…" the large bear grumbled a bit in its sleep, scratching its nose a bit as Mai snuck past it.

' _Okay...so far so good...just gotta make sure I don't end up waking any o….I almost walked into that right there,'_ Mai thought, almost completely out of the area.

She froze when one of them got up, yawning not even a few feet away from her. The Ursaring stood up fully, opened its mouth, and...fell over on top of another Ursaring, snoring.

' _...Oh thank Arceus that was close…'_ Mai sighed mentally as she resumed her silent run, reaching for the exit before she ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

* * *

' _...Mmm...Where are Jessie and James already?'_ Meowth thought impatiently, tapping a foot impatiently.

"Bui…" the Buizel that had used Ice Beam on Terra mumbled as she put a paw on Pikachu's head...before yelping and spraying her paw with a Water Gun.

"Bui-buibui?" another rolled her eyes, looking up from her game of tic-tac-toe with one of the Squirtle Squad.

"Bui...buibuizel…"

"Den why do ya keep doin' it if ya know you'll burn yer paw?" Meowth frowned.

"M-maybe she's just concerned," Noel suggested.

"Quiet you," Meowth ordered, "Or do I have t' cut up dat face of yours, thief?"

"You touch one hair on her and I'll tear that charm off your head and stuff it down your throat," Makoto threatened with a frown.

"Gah! Not da charm!" Meowth freaked at that.

Boss stood at the mouth of the cave, looking at the sun in the sky, "Tle...Squirtle-squirt?"

"Huh? Uh...Sunset, I think," Meowth replied.

Boss nodded before going back to watching the sun.

"So...I never _did_ get my question answered," Makoto noted.

"...Really? You're _really_ doing this?" Tsubaki deadpanned, " _Now_?"

"It's a legitimate question, Tsubaki!" Makoto argued.

"Ugh...why do I bother…" Tsubaki sighed.

"Hey~!"

"Hmm?" Misty blinked for a moment, "Did you hear that?"

"That sounded like Ash," Brock noted, "But where…?"

A nearby rock on the wall shook. After a few more shakes, Ash grunted as he fully pushed it out of the wall...and onto a Buizel's tail.

"?! BUI!" she yelped, tugging until she got her tail out and hit it with an Ice Beam, "Bui…~!"

"Sorry…" Ash apologized as Big Sis walked past him.

"Oh yer back. Where's da tall twoipette? Did sh-" Meowth began before Big Sis punched him hard in the face with Ice Punch, "Gah!"

"Bui/Squi?!" the Buizel Band and Squirtle Squad gawked at that as Meowth flew into the cave wall.

"Bui! Buizel-bui!" Big Sis informed, "Buizel-zel-zel-buibui-zelbui!"

"Squirtle?!" Boss exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Kajun asked as Ash began to undo the ropes.

"Team Rocket's gonna come here to chase off the Squirtle Squad and Buizel Band with bombs," Ash explained, "And we got the Full Restores for Pikachu and Terra."

"Oh thank g-WAIT, WHAT?! BOMBS?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ash nodded before his eyes widened, "Shoot! Mai's got the Full Restores!"

"...Where is she?" Misty asked.

"She went through a-"

"Oi~!" everyone looked at the cave entrance to see Mai running up to them, panting as she stopped before the entrance, "I...I'm...I'm here…"

"...Where we-" Tsubaki began

"Shortcut...through...an Ursaring...nest…" Mai panted as she pulled out two bulky white bottles with a green liquid in them, "But...no time for details."

"Buizel Bui/Squirtle Squi!" Big Sis and Boss ordered as the Squirtles and Buizel's ran over to open the cages containing the group's Pokemon until…

 ***BOOM!***

"Ahh!" Mai yelped as an explosion knocked her forward, causing the Full Restores to fly out of hands.

"Ah!" Ash gasped as he jumped to grab them, barely catching them before landing flat on his stomach.

"Squirt~!" the Squirtle that had been playing with the Buizel cried, having been so close to winning when Ash had done that.

"The heck was that?!" Makoto demanded.

"To Protect the world from Devastation!"

"...I shouldn't have asked," Makoto deadpanned as Team Rocket flew into the area.

"To Unite all people within our Nation!"

"...I really dislike this motto. Really, I truly do," Kajun frowned.

"To denounce the evils of Truth and Love, to extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James…"

"Squirtle Squad, Buizel Band, it's payback time for what you two did to Team Rocket," Jessie stated as she and James held some bombs in their hands.

"Here we come with the explosions and you'll be right in our pocket!"

"...Tell me they're not making variants of their motto…" Kajun nearly groaned in annoyance.

"M-m-m-Meowth d-d-dat's right!" Meowth shivered, part of him frozen from the Ice Punch.

"Bombs away~!" Jessie and James smirked as they threw down the bombs, the area rumbling from each explosion the bombs caused.

"Are they serious?!" Makoto gasped, "Are they trying to chase the Squirtles and Buizels away or kill them?!"

"Meowth, get those cages up here!" Jessie ordered as she tossed a ladder down.

"And grab the rest of the twerps' Pokemon before they get a chance to send them out!" James added.

"R-r-rig…" Meowth began before Yuki sneezed in her cage, a Powder Snow completely freezing him in a block of ice.

"...So much for that plan…" Jessie frowned before pulling out a Pokeball, "Ariados, grab the cages and Meowth with String Shot!"

"Ariados!" Ariados cried out as it formed and landed on the rope ladder.

"Squirt!" Boss shouted before his squad fired Water Gun together at Ariados.

"Koffing, use Sludge to block it!" James ordered.

"Koffing~!" Koffing shouted as it sprayed sludge at the Water Gun.

The two attacks collided, disrupting both of them and sending puddles of water and sludge about. Using the opportunity, Ariados fired a series of webbing at the cave, grabbing the cages and Pikachu before pulling them up to it. Ariados tossed them up into the basket before grabbing Meowth with one last webbing.

"Toodles~" James waved as they pulled the rope ladder up.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash called out as he ran out of the cave just as Team Rocket threw down two more bombs.

"Darn it… We can't catch up to them while they're throwing those bombs…" Kajun whispered.

"What do we do…?" Noel asked.

"I don't know...w-"

"Buizel!" Big Sis growled out as she ran ahead, dodging the bombs as she began to use Aqua Jet.

"Wow! She's fast!" James yelped.

"Just keep throwing!" Jessie ordered.

"Gh! It's like a live round drill at the academy," Makoto cringed.

"Live round drill?" Misty repeated, her eyes widening as she looked at the Beastkin.

"Nevermind. Everyone, back in the cave!" Makoto called.

"Squirt!" Boss called, causing Ash to turn to see that one of the explosions had knocked Boss onto his back and unable to get up.

"Oh no! Squirtle!" Ash gasped out as he ran over to the knocked over Pokemon, quickly shielding him just as a bomb went off on the ground.

"Oh no! Ash!"

"Bui?!" Big Sis gasped, quickly looking to see what happened before she was hit with an Electro Web from Ariados, "BUI!"

"Ah!" Mai gasped as electricity began to course through Big Sis before she began to fall to the ground, "Oh no…" she whispered as she ran out to go catch the injured Buizel.

"Mai, what're you…?!" Tsubaki began as Ash ran out to go shield Boss from Team Rocket's incoming bombs, "Ash?!"

"Buizel/Squirtle!" Mai and Ash called out as the former quickly caught Big Sis while the latter quickly shielded Boss Squirtle just as the bombs exploded.

"Ash/Mai!" Misty and Noel exclaimed in worry before the smoke of the explosion settled down, revealing the two bruised and dirtied, but keeping Big Sis and Boss covered.

"Squirtle...Are you okay?" Ash groaned.

"You're not hurt...Buizel?" Mai asked, cringing a bit in pain.

"Squir...tle…" Boss groaned weakly as he looked at Ash.

"Bui…" Big Sis whispered, looking at the bluenette with one eye open.

"Ahh! Here come some more!" they heard Misty gasp out.

"Save yourself, Squirtle...run for it…" Ash groaned just as Team Rocket tossed some more bombs down.

"Buizel...please run…" Mai begged, wincing in pain as she tried to move, _'Darn it...I...I think I twisted my ankle in that explosion…'_

Big Sis and Boss just stared at their respective human that shielded them. After a brief second, the two managed to pick up the humans with Boss crying.

"Squirtle~!" Boss shouted as the two began to run for the cave.

"Ahh! Wh-what're y-?" Mai began before Big Sis stopped and used Scald to propel herself further towards the cave, "Ahh!"

"Squirtle~!" Boss cried out as he jumped ahead just as the bombs went off, propelling him and Ash further as they crashed into the others.

"That's the last of them," James said as Team Rocket ran out of bombs, "Any sign of them?"

"Not that I can see," Jessie replied as the two looked around, Ariados even crawling out of the basket and under it to look around from the bottom.

"Well...At least we took out their leaders," James noted.

"Which means no more Squirtle Squad and Buizel Band!" Jessie grinned, "The town's gonna name us heroes for this!"

"Not to mention we got the twerps' Pokemon," James added.

"D-d-d-da Boss is g-g-g-gonna be so h-h-h-happy wit' d-d-d-da rarer ones…" Meowth stammered, still frozen in the block of ice.

"Which will give us a nice juicy promotion!" Jessie beamed, "Overall, a very good day for Team Rocket!"

"Indeed. Now let's hurry back to t-why aren't we moving?" James blinked.

"Ari…"

"Ariados?" Jessie pondered as James let out Koffing to look under the blimp before it floated back up.

"Koffing~"

"Meowth, what did Koffing say?" James asked.

"H-h-h-h-he said d-d-d-dat da b-b-b-balloon's glowin' a-a-a-a-and A-a-a-ariad-d-d-dos is t-t-t-tangled up in da g-g-g-glow and we-we-webbing…" Meowth stammered.

"Huh?!" the two humans of the trio raised their brows.

"Hey! Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber!" the two looked over at a nearby cliff to see Ash and co standing there, Hikari out as she used Confusion to hold the balloon in place while Needles and Butterfree were using String Shot to keep Ariados pinned to the underside of the basket with a Confusion from Butterfree to help keep him pinned.

"Weren't they…?" Jessie gawked.

"Didn't they…?" James gulped.

"H-h-h-how did t-t-t-they…?"

"Squirtle Squad…"

"Buizel Band…"

"Care to do the honors?" Mai and Ash offered, the latter being helped stand by Tsubaki.

"Squir/Bui…" Boss and Big Sis grinned before holding their hands up, "Squirtle/Buizel bui!"

"Squirtle/Buizel!" the eight other Water Types nodded before firing a combined Water Gun at the balloon, tearing a hole just under the left paw and near the mouth.

Team Rocket yelped as the sudden impact made the basket shake enough to cause the cage with Pikachu and Terra on the top of it to fall off.

"Come back here!" James yelped at the falling cage and Pokemon.

"I got it!" Makoto shouted as she jumped and grabbed the cage before landing on the ground, grunting a little from the landing, "There we go."

"Ralts…" Hikari ceased her attack, letting the release of air from the balloon's hole send Team Rocket about in the sky.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again~!" Team Rocket wailed as the released balloon went off into the distance, becoming a twinkle in the sky.

"I swear that's becoming a running gag at this point…" Makoto whispered before she smelt something burning, "...Oh don't tell me…"

"They started a fire with those bombs," Mai frowned as everyone ran over to the squirrel Beastkin.

"If it keeps burning, the whole forest could burn up," Noel whispered with wide eyes.

"...And the town is in that direction…" Mai whispered with wide eyes.

"Hey~!" the group looked to see Jenny driving up to them, "You need to get out of here right now before the fire spreads even further."

"...Wait. I got an idea," Ash spoke up before looking down at the Squirtle Squad and buizel Band, "Squirtle, Buizel, if you all combine your water attacks, you could put out the fire."

Big Sis and Boss shared glares at one another. After a second, the two nodded before shouting at their members. Moments later and the Water Types began to start attacking the forest fire. Not a single flame was missed as the two Water Type groups doused the fires until there was nothing left of the forest fire.

* * *

"And so, we gratefully award this certificate to the Squirtle Squad and Buizel Band," Officer Jenny spoke as she handed a certificate to Boss and Big Sis, their subordinates behind them intermingled with each other, "For your skill and bravery, we proudly wish to appoint you the town firefighters."

"Squirtle," Boss grinned while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Buizel," Big Sis smirked.

"Huh...imagine that," Makoto said as the group was amongst the crowd, "They went from the town delinquents to being firefighters in one day."

"This world is confusing," Mai mumbled under her breath.

"W-well...at least we got our Pokemon back, and Pikachu and Terra are feeling better," Noel spoke as they began to walk out of town.

"Pika-pika-pi~" Pikachu skipped ahead as Terra was carrying Geodude like a training weight while following Pikachu.

"I'm surprised at how well you're acting, Ashton," Kajun noted as she looked at the young trainer, "I mean, didn't you want to capture a Squirtle?"

"Yeah...But there'll be a next time. I'm sure of it," Ash replied.

Misty looked over her shoulder, "Uh, Ash? I think your 'next time' is right now."

"Huh?" Ash blinked as the rest of the group looked over to see Boss walking up to the group, along with Big Sis as their subordinates followed behind them, tears welling up in their eyes as they each held signs, "Squirtle? Buizel?"

"...Bui," Big Sis spoke as she looked over at Mai, "Buizel Bui zelbui."

"...Call me crazy, but I think Buizel wants to go with Mai while Squirtle wants to go with Ash," Makoto spoke up.

"Huh/eh?! M-me?!" Ash and Mai gawked a bit.

"Squirtle," Boss nodded as he took off his sunglasses to show his large, reddish-brown eyes.

"Buizel," Big Sis nodded as she moved the tuft of hair covering her eye aside.

"Squirtle/Buizel~!" the other Squirtle and Buizel cried out as they raised their respective signs, as if wishing their bosses luck.

"But, if you two come with us, who's going to lead your teams?" Mai asked.

"?!" Boss fell over with wide eyes while Bis Sis pointed at the Buizel that had been playing the game on the dirt in the cave with a Squirtle.

"(Wait. You seriously didn't think of who to choose to lead your team in case you leave?)" Big Sis asked Boss, an amused smirk forming on her lips.

"(Hey! We just roll with life!)" Boss argued.

"(I'm not hearing a 'no.')"

"(Why you…)" Boss's eye twitched as he made strangling motions with his tiny hands.

"(Uppup. No cursing. There's a child present,)" Big Sis smirked, using one of her tails to point at the sleeping Yuki in Noel's arms.

"(...Curse Arceus and making hatchlings so innocent…)" Boss muttered, "(Oi! Mikey! You're in charge!)"

"(WHOO!)" the Squirtle that had played with Big Sis's successor cheered.

"(See? Was that so hard?)"

"(I will get you back for this…)" Boss frowned before running up to Ash.

"(Yeah yeah…)" Big Sis rolled her eyes as she walked up to Mai.

"Welcome to the team, Squirtle!" Ash beamed.

"Guess we both got new Pokemon," Mai noted as she looked down at Big Sis, "Hmm...what should I name you though….Aqua sound okay to you?"

"Buizel," Big Sis nodded after a moment of thought.

"Guess this means Ash now has all three Kanto Starters," Brock noted as the two squads left, their former leaders waving to them, "That's something you never really see any Trainer accomplish."

"Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle…" Kajun listed off, "That's a pretty balanced team right there, Ashton."

"Yeah...Heh. I'm so excited!" Ash beamed as he shot up, "Come on guys! The faster we get to Vermillion City, the better! Gary may have six badges and forty Pokemon, but I have all three Starters!"

"(I _LIKE_ THIS KID!)" Squirtle beamed.

"(What have I gotten myself into?)" Aqua blanched.

* * *

"Don't...make...any...sudden...moves…." Jessie whispered as she, James, and Meowth were in the middle of the area where the Ursaring were resting.

"Just...move...slowly…" James whispered.

"Not...a….sound…" Meowth gulped as Team Rocket slowly tip toed, making sure not to wake any of the Ursaring, "Just...a little foither...a-"

 ***SNAP***

"?!" the trio froze as they looked to see James had stepped on a stick.

"Ur…" an Ursaring growled nearly before rolling over, snoring.

"Phew," the trio sighed in relief.

"AH-CHOO!" Meowth sneezed loudly, the bloodshot eyes of all the Ursaring snapping opening from the loud sneeze.

"...oh no."

"URSA!" the Ursaring roared out as they all shot up, firing Hyper Beam into the air as they charged at Team Rocket.

* * *

" **Professor Kajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The curtain rose once more, revealing Kajun in her labcoat while Hikari was on the table with Ash's Squirtle and Aqua, the latter looking around in slight confusion. The former...was doing a series of hammy poses.**

" **Hello, everyone. Welcome to another session of Pokemon study," Kajun greeted, "Today's subjects include Ash's recently obtained Squirtle and Mai's recently obtained Buizel, which she nicknamed Aqua. First, let's talk about Squirtle and his traits. Hikari?"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed a button, causing a screen to go down and show multiple shots of Squirtle.**

" **Squirtle, known as the Tiny Turtle Pokemon…"**

" **SQUIRT?!" Squirtle exclaimed as Aqua snickered.**

" **...is one of three Starter Pokemon normally given by Professor Oak to new Trainers," Kajun explained, ignoring the outburst, "When born, a Squirtle's back begins to swell and hardens into a shell. At first, the shell is rather weak and could buckle under just the poke of a finger, but quickly hardens that a poking finger just bounces off."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari pressed a button and a simulation of Squirtle swimming was shown.**

" **Squirtle's shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling this Pokémon to swim at high speeds," Kajun explained, "The fact that the front part of the shell resembles an old coin is merely a coincidence."**

" **Squit…" Squirtle smirked at that.**

" **It could be that coins used in older times were based off the shell, even," Kajun went on, "Perhaps even the shells themselves were used as currency."**

" **Tle?!" Squirtle began to release a cold sweat.**

" **Heh...Buizel…" Aqua joked a bit at that.**

" **Ralts…" Hikari pressed a button and a simulation of Squirtle using Water Gun and Bubble were shown.**

" **Squirtle are capable of producing various attacks from their mouths, such as Bubble and Water Gun," Kajun went on as the simulation showed Squirtle hide in his shell and fire a Water Gun from one of the holes, "When in danger, Squritle can retreat into their shells to fire attacks from any of the openings for their head, arms, legs, or tail. They can even use this to move around faster by firing water from one of the openings, acting as a booster of sorts."**

" **Squirtle!" Squirtle beamed.**

" **How this happens is rather interesting. Normally, water loses its jet coherence shortly after it leaves a jet nozzle. It seems that Water Type Pokemon and even Pokemon that are capable of learning Water Type Moves have a unique property to their spit akin to Super Water," Kajun explained.**

" **Squirt/Bui?"**

" **Super Water, and yes that** _ **is**_ **its name, is a soluble polymeric chemical that acts like a seemingly series of molecular spinal columns that conjoin water together to keep the water's jet coherence for a much longer distance," Kajun went on, "According to Berkeley Chemical research, a jet of infinite length is possible utilizing Super Water but tests have remained inconclusive at this time. But that is for another time. Now let's move on to Buizel."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed another button, causing the screen to change to multiple images of Buizel using various moves.**

" **Buizel, known as the Sea Weasel Pokemon…"**

 **Squirtle began to laugh before Aqua 'accidently' smacked him in the rear with her tails.**

" **The yellow 'collar' that Buizel have are actually a unique air sack that can act as a floatation device once they inhale deeply," Kajun explained, "Buizel do this so that they can keep their heads above water to watch for prey. The split tail of a Buizel can act as a propeller of sorts for both water and, surprisingly…" the screen showed a Buizel hovering with its tail, "...the air."**

" **SQUIR?!" Squirtle gawked.**

" **Yes. Apparently, the split tail is capable of letting a Buizel hover in the air for a few moments at a time," Kajun nodded, "There are a few gender differences between male and female Buizel. Males have two spots on its back and slightly...pudgier. While females have a single spot and much more slimmer and fit. That is because female Buizel are the hunter/gatherers in groups of Buizel. You could compare it to a pack of lions where male lions stay at the cave or rock formation that is their home while the females go hunt."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari pressed a button and showed a river.**

" **Buizel are often found in freshwater locations, such as rivers, streams, and lake," Kajun continued before it changed to a Buizel using Aqua Jet, "Scientists have observed wild Buizel and found that one of the first things that adult Buizel teach their hatchlings is Aqua Jet. Perhaps they do this to help their hatchlings survive in the wild. Speaking of Aqua Jet..." she looked over at Aqua, "I would still like to know how you were able to use both it and Ice Punch at the same time."**

" **Bui?" Aqua blinked, starting to get a bit uncomfortable with how Kajun was staring at her.**

" **True, using one after another is feasible, but at the exact same time? How is that possible? You'd freeze the Aqua Jet with you inside of it," Kajun noted, "How were you able to master it?"**

" **Bui…" Aqua began to slowly back away from her.**

" **Hikari, restrain Aqua!"**

" **BUI!" Aqua freaked as she ran out of there via Aqua Jet.**

" **Get back here!" Kajun called as she ran after Aqua with Hikari, leaving a hysterically laughing Squirtle as the curtains fell.**

* * *

 _SZ: Whew...this took a few weeks to finish, but hey. Life somehow catches up to ya._

 _GT: Eeyup. Real life and other stories._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Also some new games and stuff, but moving on._

 _GT: That's right. Hope everyone enjoys the chapter._

 _SZ: Yup, and be sure to leave a review if ya can. Tune in next time for the next chapter of Pokemon Remix Hearts. Until then, I am Seanzilla115…*nudges GT*_

 _GT: Why'd you nudge me?_

 _SZ: Your turn man…_

 _GT: *shrugs* I guess I'm GammaTron. And I say Read and Review and we bid you adieu._

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Kakuna), Cherry(Emolga)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter]_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter]_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter]_


	12. Chapter 12

_SZ:Hello all. Today, we are here to bring ya something a bit different. GT? Care to explain?_

 _GT: It'll be not based off an episode, but it will involve some character development for a certain member of the traveling group._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Should be pretty good, so...no disclaimers since you guys know who we own and don't own. Let us begin. GT? Care to do the honors?_

 _GT: Yep. *to offscreen* Nebby! Sunsteel Strike!_

 _SZ: 0-o…*runs off into the bunker*_

 _Nebby: *offscreen* La-leeeooo! *shoot into the curtains engulfed in flames, creating an explosion*_

* * *

 **Entry 011: Kajun reporting once more. While taking a small break by the river to do some training with our Pokemon, Ashton, Noel, and Misty began to fish for Water Types. Things seem to be going well...until a group of Squirtle decided to pull a few pranks on a majority of the group, two of which playing on Noel and Tsubaki's fears. I wonder where they got the Pancham fur, though…*clears throat* Anyway, aside from the Squirtle, we also ended up meeting a gang of female Buizel as well that had the two leaders start fighting one another until they left when Officer Jenny approached. ...This sort of phenomenon of having so many women resemble one another is...is...Gah! Ahem...apologies.**

 **Now then...we find out from Jenny that the two groups were Pokemon that were abandoned by their former trainers...I'm detecting a pattern here with some of the Pokemon we've recently encountered, I.E most of the Pokemon at the Sanctuary Bulbasaur and Cherry once resided, and Charmander when he was left by his former Trainer...ahem. I'm getting off track here. My goodness. It seems that ever since we've come here, I've gone off track more often than not. Now then, apparently, while we were learning of the history of the two gangs, Team Rocket ended up tricking the two gangs into siding with them and believe that WE were the real thieves and not them...next time I see those three...I am going to severely hurt them. They are TRULY testing my patience at this point. Ahem...now then, as we were leaving town, we were ambushed by the two groups and got captured with Pikachu being poisoned by a wild Quilfish and Terra getting frozen by an Ice Beam.**

 **Once we were relocated to a cavern and the Pokemon we had out were in cages aside from Pikachu and Terra due to their ailments, Meowth and the two groups were overlooking us so we don't try anything 'suspicious'. We even tried to tell both the Squirtle Squad and Buizel Band about who Team Rocket truly is, but Meowth kept turning it around, even going as far to say we even go after hatchlings. Why the nerve of that felonious feline! I am truly going to….ahem! I'm getting off track once more. Seeing how bad both Pikachu and Terra's conditions were, Ashton and Mai beg the two Pokemon groups to release them so they can go to the nearest town to get Full Restores, to which they comply with two conditions. One: The leader of the Buizel Band goes with them to keep a closer eye on them. And two: If they didn't come back by sundown, Misty's hair would be dyed purple while Makoto's tail would be cut off. The three went off after agreements were made.**

 **After attempting to cross an old bridge and ending up in a river filled with Carvanah, they finally ended up finding a nearby town with a pharmacy...of course, from what Mai told me, they ended up meeting Ashton's rival, Gary Oak. I must admit that Ash's description did little to tell Mai of how Gary Oak is in real life based on how she fumed for a bit after telling us about their run in with him. It makes me wonder just how he actually does act in person…*clears throat* Moving on from that until a later time. They entered the pharmacy only to learn that Jessie and James had already been there to steal bombs in order to scare off both the Squirtle Squad and Buizel Band. Officer Jenny arrived and, once the situation was explained to her, escorted Ashton, Mai, and the leader of the Buizel Band. However, due to the bridge being destroyed, Ashton and the Buizel Band leader had to take one path while Mai had to traverse...through a sleeping den on Ursaring. Mai...you are a truly brave individual for traversing through a VERY dangerous area.**

 **Back with the rest of us, Pikachu and Terra appeared to be getting worse in their conditions. From what I could see, Terra's condition reminded me of videos made of Jin Kisaragi utilizing the Yukianesa but at a slower pacing than the near-instantaneous effect of the Nox Nyctores he utilized. To imagine that there could exist creatures that could replicate the effects of something like that...A-anyways, by the time Ashton, Mai, and the leader of the Buizel Band returned, Team Rocket already had their plan set into motion, using the bombs they stole to destroy the area in an attempt to scare off the Squirtles and Buizels. They used their Ariados to grab the cages, Pikachu, Terra, and their Meowth that had been frozen by the Buizel Band leader. During the chaos caused by the bombs, the leader of the Squirtle Squad ended up on his back, unable to get up while the leader of the Buizels (who was in hot pursuit of Team Rocket) ended up getting injured by Ariados' Electro Web.**

 **Team Rocket threw a few more bombs and Ashton and Mai protected the two leaders from the explosions. When Team Rocket sent down more bombs, neither Ashton nor Mai could move due to injuries. However, moved by their efforts to protect them, the two bosses of the gangs managed to pick them up and avoid the bombs to get to us and made our way up to higher ground. Utilizing Hikari and Butterfree, we disabled their balloon long enough to let the two gangs extract a little payback for tricking them on Team Rocket while Makoto caught the cage with our Pokemon in it. However, the bombs also caused a forest fire while we were distracted by Team Rocket.**

 **Just as Officer Jenny arrived in the area, Ashton had a rather good idea, asking for the Squirtles and Buizels' help in putting out the forest fire. Once the fire was put out, we were taken to the nearby town. It really amazes me with the medical technology used with Pokemon techniques this world has. The doctor at the town's medical clinic had a Pokemon assistant of his use Recover along with a medicinal cream and Mai's sprained ankle was completely healed. Imagine the expansion of the medical field if we were to take a Pokemon with healing abilities with us…*clears throat*Sorry. Sorry. Due to their efforts, the two gangs became the town's resident firefighters. Why they didn't have one before I will never understand nor wish to try. As we left town, the two gangs stopped us while the leaders made their intentions clear in that they wanted Ashton and Mai to be their Trainers. They of course accepted their offer, and Ashton not only had a Squirtle, but a full team now while Mai had a new Pokemon, to which she named Aqua.**

 **I do wonder what will happen to us today?**

* * *

"Zzz…" Ash snored a bit as he laid in his sleeping bag, mumbling a bit in his sleep as he tossed and turn, "Mmm...gonna..beat you...Gary…"

"Squirt~!"

 ***SPLOOSH!***

"BWAAAH!" Ash screamed as he suddenly shot up, his entire face wet as he looked around, "What?! What's going on?! Is Team Rocket attacking again?!"

"Thank you, Squirtle. Your Water Gun was completely accurate on the intended target," Kajun thanked, holding a red and white notebook with the symbol on Ash's hat drawn on the cover.

"Squirtle," Squirtle beamed, puffing his chest up.

"...D'oh…" Ash slumped, "Why'd you wake me up, Kajun? I was having a really great dream..."

"I had Squirtle wake you up for one thing only; Training for your Gym Match at Vermillion City," Kajun explained, "Brock is almost finished with breakfast, so once everyone eats, we'll start going over strategies that Surge has used based upon videos I requested Brock and Misty to collect during our last stay at a Pokemon Center."

"Hmm?" Ash blinked a bit at that, "Really?

"Yes. From what I saw, the Gym Leader there uses fully evolved electric Pokemon, his most used one being Raichu," Kajun explained further, "I won't say what the other Pokemon he uses are, but we'll have to cover each base, especially considering half your team is weak to Electric attacks, and none of them know a Ground Type move."

"Why not the other ones?"

"Because ninety-five percent of the time, he will only use his Raichu," Kajun replied.

"Breakfast is ready!" Brock called.

"Coming!" Kajun answered back before looking at Ash, "After we're done eating, you'll need to decide which Pokemon you'll use in your match so we can set a strategy."

"Right," Ash nodded before his stomach growled loudly.

* * *

"So, uh, what were you making, Noel?" Misty asked, looking over at the Poison Types of the group's Pokemon and Mai eating censored food.

"Oh! I-I was making my own twist on pancakes," Noel replied, "You know how there's so many different flavors? Well I decided to combine them all into one, and added some butter and syrup into it so there's less of a mess."

' _That explains what happened to the pancake mix,'_ Brock thought as Terra slowly approached Mai's plate.

"What's up, Terra?" Mai asked, noticing the pangolin-like Pokemon.

"Sand?" Terra pointed at the 'pancakes.'

"You want to try it?" Mai offered a forkful.

"Shrew," Terra nodded before eating it, "?!"

"Is it good?" Mai asked.

"S-s-s-saaaaa…" Terra stumbled back before he turned and a barrage of purple, glowing needles shot out of his mouth at a rock, "SHREW!"

"Hey, that's Poison Sting," Misty observed before yelping as the rock hissed and started bubbling where the needles had managed to pierce it.

"M...Makoto…" Tsubaki whispered.

"Y-Yeah?"

"H-Have you recently had Needles use Poison Sting?" Tsubaki asked.

"Uh, well, not really. We've mainly practiced the Wrecking Bug," Makoto replied, "Why?"

"J-just checking is all."

"A new move! That's great, Terra!" Mai beamed as Terra ran to the river they were beside and dunked his head into it.

"Shrew…" Terra gave a gurgled groan in response.

Squirtle and Aqua looked at Terra before slowly at the three plates of 'pancakes' that were being scared down by Zubat, Needles, and Mai. The two shared looked before backing away slowly from the trio and behind Onix as he chewed on a uncovered rock from the ground.

"Iwa…?" Onix began before the two Water Types sushed him, Squirtle more frantic than Aqua.

"Um...Noel?" Misty spoke up, "I...know this is a shot in the dark but...do you TASTE your food before you make it?"

"Oh...well no," Noel shook her head, "I make it my own personal rule to never taste it."

' _That explains so much...yet makes even more questions,'_ Misty, Ash, and Brock thought.

"So aside from Hikari and I assisting Ash in training for Vermilion City's Gym, what is on today's agenda with everyone?" Kajun asked.

"Well, I was thinking of going out to look for a new Pokemon," Tsubaki admitted, _'And check for any sign of Team Rocket…'_

"I'm probably gonna just chill with Berry and Cherry," Makoto shrugged.

"Pachipa?" Berry pointed at Needles, who was sucking her 'pancakes' through a large straw through her shell where the 'mouth' seemed to be.

"Oh yeah...Maybe we can get Needles to evolve today, too," Makoto grinned, "Good thinking, Berry."

"Chipa!" Berry beamed a bit.

"I'd actually like to do a quick check up on everyone's Pokemon," Brock spoke, "See how they're all doing."

"Me and Misty are gonna find out how Aqua manages to use both Ice Punch and Aqua Jet at the same time," Mai went next.

"I...um...well..." Noel pondered for a bit, "...I'm not sure what to do honestly. M-maybe I'll do something with Yuki."

"Vul!" the Alola Vulpix beamed.

"Guess Yuki's excited for that," Makoto noted.

"Y-yeah," Noel nodded, gently rubbing the ice kit's head.

"Vul~" Yuki purred before a rubber glove covering a robotic extendable arm grabbed Pikachu while another one grabbed Berry.

"Aw come on! We're in the middle of breakfast!" Makoto groaned.

"Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

"To protect the world from Devastation!"

"Too early for the motto as well," Kajun's eye twitched.

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"One day. Just one day! Is that all too much to ask?!" Tsubaki exclaimed into the air.

"To denounce our evils of truth and love."

"To descend our reach to the stars above…"

"J-"

"We know. Jessie, James. Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of blah blah blah, Meowth that's right," Makoto deadpanned.

"HEY! I didn't get ta do my part!" Meowth snapped at the controls of the robotic arms in their balloon.

"What's the point? Your motto is pretty much a running gag at this point, and it's pretty much overstayed its welcome," Makoto countered.

"Hey! We worked hard on making that motto!" James argued.

"And you never considered once that it sounds more like a good guy motto than a bad one?" Makoto countered once more.

"It is NOT a Good guy motto!"

"Oh really? 'To protect the World from Devastation.' How does that sound evil to you?"

"Why you…" Jessie growled.

"Aw who cares?! We got Pikachu and da Pachirisu!" Meowth snapped.

"Koffing, Smog!" James ordered.

"Ko…"

"Cherry, use Acrobatics," Makoto ordered

"Electroweb!" Jessie countered as she sent out Ariados.

"Emol…" Cherry began before she was caught in Ariados' electric web, "Ga?!"

"Ah! Cherry!" Makoto exclaimed before the smog attack reached them.

"Ta ta~" Team Rocket's voices spoke mockingly within the smog.

"Pi-cough!-Pidgeotto! Use-hack!-Gust!" Ash called.

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto cried out as she began to beat her wings fast, clearing away the smog as fast as she could.

"D-don't worry, Yuki. Everything is going to be fine," Noel assured as she tried to look for something to hold onto within the smoke before she bumped into something and grabbed onto it, "Oh! M-maybe this w-"

"Kuna…"

"Eh?" Noel blinked for a moment before she and Yuki were suddenly pulled away, "Kya!"

"Vul?!" Yuki yelped.

"N-now now...maybe we…" Noel began as she looked down...only to pale as she realized that she and Yuki were on top of Needles, the Kakuna's String Shot stretched out as it held onto something, "..."

"Kaku," Needles stated monotonously.

"...mmm…." Noel let out a rising whimper as her eyes became a blank white, the shy blonde feeling like screaming her lungs out, _'Help me…'_

* * *

"Great job, Pidgeotto!" Ash congratulated as Pidgeotto landed once the smog finished clearing.

"Ugh...seriously, those g-hack!-Guys are getting more annoying each time we run into-ack! Them…" Makoto muttered.

"What's more is that they managed to get away with Pikachu and Berry," Tsubaki frowned as her Starter frowned at her side while looking around the sky.

"They couldn't have gotten far…" Kajun spoke up, "We just need to u-"

"Um, guys?" Mai spoke up, catching the others' attention, "Where's Noel?"

"Noel?" Makoto looked around, "Hey...Where's Needles, too? She's not using String Shot for a hide and seek prank, is she? Jerk move at the moment, Needles."

"...You don't think…" Misty began in realization.

"That Team Rocket inadvertently took Noel and Needles with them, the latter using String Shot to grab onto their baskets?" Brock finished.

"...eh heh. I'm sorry. It sounds like you two are implying that Team Rocket 'kidnapped' Noel and Needles," Makoto gave a slight...unnerving...chuckle as her eye began to twitch.

"Rio," Luka spoke up.

"Did you find something?" Tsubaki asked as Luka pointed at a faint set of footprints and some strands of webbing, "Mai, please come over here to help me confirm a theory."

"Huh?" Mai blinked twice as she walked over, "What do you ne…" Tsubaki put the string on Mai's tongue, making her tense and spit it out, "Uck. Warn a girl next time…"

"Was it Needles?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well…" Mai frowned in thought for a moment, "Yeah. It is. She got startled and fired String Shot by accident in..." she pointed at a direction in the air, "That direction."

"...Isn't that where Team Rocket was flying off before the smoke…" Ash began.

"Yes, yes it was," Mai replied.

"...so...Team Rocket did 'kidnap' Noellie and Needles…" Makoto whispered, her eye now twitching violently as her tail began to sway in an angry manner.

"Emol?" Cherry held onto the tail tighter.

"Did Makoto teach Cherry to make her tail move around?" Misty quietly asked Kajun, the way Cherry was holding on looking like Cherry was flying and making the tail move.

"You could say that yes," Kajun replied as she noticed Makoto's fist starting to ball up.

"...Dibs."

"Dibs?" Brock repeated.

"Dibs on sending those three no good stalkers blasting off when we find them!" Makoto snapped as she ran off, leaving a trail of dust behind, "YOU HEAR ME, TEAM ROCKET! YOUR BUTTS ARE MINE!"

"EMOLGA~!" Cherry cried out, holding onto Makoto's tail like her life depended on it lest she be sent flying off without her choice in the matter.

"...What just happened?" Misty asked after a moment.

"Well, it's subtle, but out of the four of us, Noel's always been closest to Makoto, even if Makoto doesn't really notice it herself," Kajun noted, "To do a simple comparison for what Team Rocket has done…" she tapped her cheek, "It's akin to a Kangaskhan witnessing another Pokemon bullying her child to the point that there are bruises forming."

' _A what?'_ Mai and Tsubaki pondered as Brock and Misty cringed.

"Well, they're in trouble," Brock stated.

"Huh?"

"Ashton, look it up on Dexter. I believe Mai and Tsubaki will enjoy learning it as well," Kajun replied.

* * *

The clink of three metal cans went off. The trio of thieves were currently outside their balloon, weighed down by some ropes made from wounded strands of Ariados' webbing. The trio's Pokemon were all out with Ariados and a Pokemon that was shaped like a yellow bell with large eyes, the mouth being the rim of the 'bell,' and leaves poking out of the underside with a brown vine poking out of the top standing guard by a cage holding Pikachu and Berry, the two trying to shock the thieves only of the bars to soak up the electricity and into a battery that was being used to power the portable mini-stove the trio were currently waiting the meat and vegetables on a pan to cook.

"Ah, it sure is nice dat a plan's finally woiked," Meowth grinned, taking a swig of his canned drink.

"It's not over yet. We still need to take Pikachu and that Pachirisu to one of the standard drop off points in the area," James noted as he patted Koffing's 'head,' "But that can wait until the beef's done cooking."

"That's right! It's a time to celebrate! We finally caught them!" Jessie squealed in delight, scratching the back of Ekans' head.

As the trio celebrated, Noel peeked a little out of the bush she was hiding in nearby, Yuki in her arms and Needles hanging from the tree behind the bush, the shade and natural color of the tree's bark hiding the cocoon in plain sight. She gulped as quietly as she could.

' _They have another Pokemon with them now,'_ Noel thought as she looked at the new member of their team, _'What is that Pokemon? Is it just a Grass Type or also something else like Ash's Bulbasaur being part Poison?'_ she held Yuki a little closer, _'Oh...What should I do? I don't even know where we are.'_ she did another quiet gulp, _'C-Calm down, Noel...Remember training. 'If you're in enemy territory and they're unaware you are while allies are nearby, try to wait until they fall asleep if you're unable to sneak away.' But…'_ she looked over at Pikachu and Berry, _'They have Pikachu and Berry and even using them to power their stove for food…!'_ her eyes widened, _'C...Could it work?'_ she looked at the cooking food, and whispered, "It looks like they're making a stir fry. Looks pretty basic, but maybe a bit of something else could make it better?" she looked around before Yuki quietly made a yip and managed to point her head at some mushrooms near them, "Oh. Those looks like they'd be good for a stir fry. But how can I..." before she could finish pondering, a thin strand of silk grabbed one of the mushrooms and pulled it into the bush, unnoticed by any of the members of Team Rocket nor the two electric rodents in the cage, "?"

"Kaku."

"..." Noel gave a small quiet, yet nervous gulp, the shy blonde having a good idea that Needles was in there, evident when more of the mushrooms were taken by the same thin strand of silk and sent to her, _'...C-calm down, Noel...y-you just need to focus on the matter at hand…'_ she looked around from small openings in her hiding spot, "Um...Oh. I need a knife to cut these. Um...maybe a few berries for some sweetness to compliment the bitterness of the mushrooms?"

"Kaku," the toneless voice of Needle's responded before a knife near James' foot was grabbed and brought to Noel before the blond felt something brush by her quickly before brushing by her a few minutes later, a sack of berries made from threads of silk now in her lap.

"...Th-thank you, Needles…" Noel whispered as she looked through the 'sack', _'Oh...there's some Tomato berries in here, along with a few Nanab berries, Pinap berries, Wepear berries, and Kelpsy berries...I need to thank Brock for giving me that book on different types of berries.'_ "Now I just need…"

"Kaku."

Noel blinked and a bowl that had been near Jessie was in her free hand, "...a bowl." _'I think Needle is more excited for me cooking than Mai would be in this situation…'_

"Is da beef done yet?" Meowth asked.

"Almost," James answered, "You need to sear the beef just right, otherwise it'll come out wrong and ruin the stir fry entirely."

' _Well, I can see who the cook of the three is,'_ Noel thought, _'Oh, I hope the others are doing okay…'_

* * *

"Did you find the balloon, Butterfree?" Ash asked as his butterfly-like Pokemon flew down to the group.

"Free…" Butterfree sadly shook his head.

"So we can rule out them turning course to the east," Kajun scribbled in a white notebook with a red 'R' on the cover, "So Pidgeotto will most likely have good news. Excellent, Buterfree. Thank you for helping us try to find them."

"Free," Butterfree nodded a bit.

"Did you happen to see Makoto in the direction you went?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ree…" Butterfree managed to give her a deadpan look as his antennae pointed at a large rock poking out from the trees nearby sudden go up a few more inches for a moment before making a loud 'thump' on being dropped back down.

"...Okay. Seriously, does she have a little Machamp in her blood or something?" Misty asked.

' _A little squirrel, actually,'_ Kajun thought, "Or something."

"Think you can tell her and Cherry that we think they're in the direction Pidgeotto's checking?" Ash asked.

Butterfree gave a nod before flying off to where the large rock had been picked up.

* * *

"Meow...Is the beef ready _yet_?!" Meowth asked.

"A few more seconds and it will be," James answered, "We just need to get the dishes ready a….huh?"

"What's wrong?" Meowth asked.

"...Jessie, did you misplace the silverware again?"

"What?" Jessie blinked twice.

"Did you or did you not misplace the silverware?!" James snapped before he noticed something else, "And the bowl is missing too!"

"...Hold on! Are you insisting that this is my fault?!" Jessie argued as she shot up.

"Well if the boot fits!"

"HOW DARE YOU! IT COULD'VE BEEN THAT NEW POKEMON OF YOURS!"

"YOU LEAVE WEEPINBELL OUT OF THIS!"

"At least she ain't blamin' me-owth…" Meowth rolled his eyes as he took a moment to look over at Pikachu and Berry, "Ya ain't gettin' outta dere, ya two."

As the two humans argued and Meowth was distracted, none of them saw a thin String Shot connect to a tree on the other side of the clearing before a brown blur went by, dropping something into the stir fry before doing it again, dropping the bowl and knife by Ekans, who was taking a nap.

"And another thing, you…!" James began before his, Jessie, and Meowth's stomachs growled, "...Argue later. For now we eat. Luckily, I packed some extra silverware just in case."

"Then let's dig in!" Jessie cheered, none of them aware of the purple fumes coming from the food nor how it had become partially censored.

"Dis is gonna be good!" Meowth beamed before shooting a mocking grin at Pikachu and Berry, "Too bad neither of yous ain't gettin' any~"

"Pik…" Pikachu began to seem to snark when Berry's tail was shoved into his mouth.

"Chipa~" Berry blew a raspberry while pulling her eyelid down.

"...Okay just fer dat, I'm eating a piece right in front of yous," Meowth frowned as he used one of his claws to pick up a piece of beef, unaware of its odd coloring before popping it in his mouth, "Mmm...dat was s-gh?!"

"What's up, Meowth? You caught your tongue?" Jessie asked.

"Probably did," James noted before both took a bite of their own stir fry.

"?!" the trio's eyes widened as they collapsed, gurgling.

The wind picked up a little, blowing the fumes over to the four remaining Pokemon of Team Rocket's. Ekans flicked his tongue out and blinked twice, getting up from his nap.

"(Hey. What's the nice smell?)" Ekans asked.

"(Smell...good…)" Koffing noted as he floated up.

"(It seems yummy…)" Ariados agreed as he looked around.

"(It's coming from there)" Weepinbell spoke up, a vine coming under one of the leaves and pointed at the food.

Ekans slithered over to the censored food before looking at it, blinking once or twice before he took a small taste of it, "?!"

"(You...okay?)" Koffing asked.

"(It...It delicious~!)" Ekans exclaimed.

"?" the other three poison types blinked at that as they approached the food and took a small taste of it, "?!"

"(...GOOD~!)" Koffing beamed.

"(So sweet and bitter...so foul yet delectable...Oh, I'm heaven!)" Weepinbell felt tears well in its eyes.

"(Better than any bugs back in the Viridian Forest!)" Ariados cheered.

"(Humans and a Meowth down...Poison Types loving the stuff…)" Pikachu muttered as he looked.

"(Are you thinking what I'm thinking?)" Berry asked as the two started looking around.

"(Yup...a certain shy yet terrible cook is nearby…)" Pikachu replied quietly.

"(Greetings)," both jumped and looked to see Needles connected to the cage.

"(Needles!)" Berry exclaimed in surprise, "(Does that mean Makoto's near here?)"

"(Unknown. Startled in smog and stuck to balloon's basket. Took Cooking Master with me by mistake.)"

"(Oh...and I take she's nearby?)"

"(Correct, along with the Vulpix Hatchling designated as 'Yuki')"

"(We really need to get you evolved)," Berry deadpanned, "(Now how are we going to get out of here?)"

"(Initiating Poison Sting)"

With that, Needles fired a few shots of its attack at the wires connected to the cage. The spots where the needles had hit began to hiss before the cables dissolved from the acidic poison. Before either could speak, Needles used String Shot and pulled the cage into the bushes with Noel.

"Kaku."

"Th-thank you, Needles…" Noel whispered as she looked at Pikachu and Berry, "Don't worry. You're both safe now."

"Pi-chu!" Pikachu beamed.

"Pa-su!" Berry cheered before both Electric Types covered the other's mouth as Noel peeked through one of the holes in the bush and saw the Poison Types were all distracted by the food still.

"...They'll be busy for a while, so let's hurry back to the others…" Noel whispered to the two, "Y-yuki, stay close."

"Vul…" the kit nodded as they quietly left the area, Needles in tow as Team Rocket's Pokemon continued to chow down on the food while Team Rocket themselves….well...let's just say they might be out for a while.

* * *

"See anything, Cherry?!" Makoto asked as she looked under an uprooted tree.

"Emolga," Cherry shook her head, poking her head out of the uprooted tree's top.

"Darn…" Makoto frowned as she put the tree back down, "They have to be somewhere…"

"Grr…" Makoto looked over to see a pair of Ursaring glaring down at her.

"...trust me when I say this, you two do NOT want to mess with me right now," Makoto warned the two.

"Ursa!" the two bear Pokemon roared right in her face.

"...fine. You want to roar in my face…" Makoto began as she took a deep breath.

* * *

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH!"

"Ahh! Wh-what was that?!" Noel yelped.

* * *

"Um...you guys hear that?" Ash asked.

"We _feel_ that…" Mai cringed.

"Seems someone got between Makoto and finding Noel," Kajun noted, "...It's Prom night all over again."

"Prom night?" Misty repeated.

"We promised to never talk about that!" Tsubaki and Mai quickly barked, their faces lit up in blushes and trying to avoid eye contact with one another.

"...Huh?" Ash blinked.

"Trust me. You don't want to know…" Kajun answered.

* * *

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN!" Makoto snapped at the fleeing Ursaring, who were whimpering and limping away, littered in bruises and welts, "Freakin' bears…" she took a slow calming breath, 'Alrighty, time to resume searching. Come on, Cherry!"

"E-e-e-e-emolga!" Cherry nodded before grabbing Berry and whispering, "(Why did we go with the crazy squirrel girl?!)"

"(Chestnuts)," Berry replied.

"(...Darn you, delicious gifts from Arce…)" Cherry began before she realized who she was talking to, "(...wait. Weren't you…?)"

"(The shy one with Giratina's cooking got us out. I heard the roar and thought to myself 'Oh, that might be something we can use if those three come after us.' So I used Agility to get here though…)" she looked around, "(I think I forgot which direction I came from)"

"(Ahh...shoot...then I suggest holding on,)" Cherry advised.

"(Why? Wh-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!)" Berry screamed as Makoto shot off as fast as she could, causing both squirrel Pokemon to grab onto Makoto's tail as tight as they could.

* * *

"Pika pi-pika…" Pikachu noted as he, Noel, and Yuki looked at the direction Berry had run off in.

"Um...Do you think she's coming back?" Noel asked.

"Pika...Pikachu…" Pikachu slightly shrugged.

"...st-still, I hope she's alr-" Noel began before a Poison Sting nearly hit her, "Ahh!"

"There you..urp! Are Pika….oh~" Noel slowly turned to see Team Rocket behind her, the two humans and Meowth still looking green in the face.

"Should have kn-oh lord…" Jessie groaned as she nearly kept her lunch down, "Known one of the t-oh my stomach…twerps would follow...urp! Us…"

"Dey musta-URP!-musta made da food go-urggggh-go bad…" Meowth groaned.

"Regardless, we...ooh~" James groaned, "Won't rest until...Uggh...until we get back what's rightfully...ours…"

"...What's rightfully yours?" Noel repeated, a frown soon growing on her face, "How dare you… What gives you the right to steal people's Pokemon and claim they're rightfully yours?!"

"Because all rare and powerful Pokemon belong to Team Rocket!" Jessie managed to get out.

"With them...we will conquer the world…" James added.

"Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, Alola…" Meowth listed off.

"All of the Pokemon in the world belong to Team Rocket!" Team Rocket declared in unison….until they all groaned and held their stomachs, resisting the urge to release the contents of their stomachs.

"Pikachu pipika…" Pikachu sweatdropped.

"Da twoipette p-GUH!-poisoned us...you try b-urp-bein' evil when sick…" Meowth grumbled.

"...You're incorrigible…" Noel frowned, "How can one small group be so selfish as to think Pokemon belong to them and only them?"

"Heh...you think...it's just-hoo boy…" Meowth groaned, nearly tossing his cookies, "It's just us, you shy twoipette?"

"We're part..of an...orginiza….oh I can't hold it any longer!" James screamed as he ran into a nearby bush.

Jessie and Meowth followed almost immediately after him. Pikachu tugged at Noel's sock before pointing in the opposite direction with his tail.

"Eh? What...oh! R-right," Noel nodded as she and Pikachu ran off, the shy blond holding Yuki tightly in her arms as Needles followed them via String shot.

"A...Ariados, Ekans..don't-urp! Let them get away…" Jessie groaned.

"Koffing, Weepinbell...ugoogh...stop...them…" James moaned.

The four called Pokemon gave out cries of understanding before chasing after the shy girl.

* * *

"Noel! Berry! Needles! Where are you girls?!" Makoto shouted as she landed near the river before spotting something poking over a nearby tree, "Hm? Wait a second…" she ran over and her eyes widened, "That's Team Rocket's balloon!"

"(Is it over…?)" Berry groaned, her fur and dress a complete mess from how fast Makoto went.

"(Make the world stop spinning...I wanna get off…)" Cherry moaned as she fell out of Makoto's tail, her sunglasses askew on her face.

"Sorry, Cherry. I'll make it up to ya later with a chestnut parfait once we get to town," Makoto said as she hurried over to the campsite...before skidding to a halt and covering her nose, "Ugh...Smells like Noel's co…" she looked at the burned out campfire with censored food in what must have once been a stir fry with three plates of it, "...They ate Noellie's cooking...Now I'm starting to feel a bit bad about wanting to beat them up to an inch of their lives."

"Chi~" Berry groaned, covering her nose with her tail to block the smell.

"...I'll make it up to both you and Cherry, Berry, once w-" Makoto began before blinking, "...Berry?!"

"(About time she noticed…)" Cherry mumbled as Makoto scooped Berry out of her tail and hugged her.

"Oh! I am so glad you're safe!" Makoto beamed, "But...where are Noel, Needles, and Pikachu?"

"Chipa, pachiri…" Berry stated, pointing her tail to the cage that held her and Pikachu before pointing to the poisoned stir fry.

"...Ooh. So she must've let you two out after secretly cooking Team Rocket's meal," Makoto noted, "But...where did they go?"

"...Pachi..." Berry slumped.

"Lost them when you found me, huh?" Makoto frowned, "Should've paid better attention on my end. Sorry about that, Berry. Cherry, you up for a little flying?"

"Emol," Cherry saluted.

* * *

"So what do you think Makoto will do to Team Rocket when she finds them before us?" Misty asked.

"Most likely? Make them regret the day they ever became bad guys before punting them across the entire planet, or uppercutting them into a moon-sized meteor while leaving an imprint of her fist on it before it shatters," Kajun guessed.

"...Is it wrong that I feel more sorry for the moon-sized meteor than Team Rocket?" Mai sweatdropped.

" _That's_ what you're asking?" Brock asked before a snapping noise went off.

"What was that?" Ash asked before the ground below them gave way, "WAGH!"

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Misty snapped.

"Ahh...I think I landed on my head," Brock groaned.

"I thought that they wouldn't make these kinds of traps if they had Pikachu and Berry…" Kajun grumbled, writing down something in her Team Rocket notebook.

"Yeah...unless Pikachu managed to get away from them," Tsubaki guessed, "...No no. Just Pikachu alone wouldn't make the pitfall trap go off...maybe Noel managed to get him and Berry out, which might explain the traps then."

"Ah ha! Got-urp! You ya t-" Jessie began as she, James, and Meowth poked their heads into the hole, "...Oh, come on!"

"...You had Noel's cooking, didn't you?" Tsubaki asked, recognizing the signs.

"That was not cooking! That was poison!" James snapped, "No...even worse than that! It was...was...I don't even know what to call it!"

"...Now I'm starting to pity them if Makoto isn't aware of that they ate Noel's cooking," Kajun admitted, feeling their pain.

"I call it delicious and so do our Poison Types," Mai noted.

Team Rocket stared at Mai for a few moments. They looked over at Kajun and Tsubaki for confirmation. The two nodded before the trio looked at Mai.

"Oh, the poor girl…" Jessie mumbled.

"How you are alive is amazing…" James added.

"Maybe she grew up around Poison-type Pokemon…" Meowth pondered.

"...Whatever. While it isn't the shy twerpette, we can still snatch the rest of their Pokemon," Jessie stated before her stomach grumbled, "...right after we expel that Arceus forsaken food from our stomachs!"

"And that is why humans should never eat Noel's cooking," Tsubaki awkwardly forced out a chuckle as Team Rocket dashed off.

' _I wonder if a Steel-type Pokemon could resist Noel's cooking's...effects…'_ Kajun thought.

* * *

' _Who keeps talking about me?'_ Noel pondered as Pikachu kept his tail below her nose to stop her sneezes, the girl, electric mouse, ice fox, and cocoon trying to stay still behind a tree and a few bushes as Team Rocket's Pokemon were looking around for them.

They stayed in their position until Noel's stiff form relaxed a bit. Pikachu gave a silent sigh of relief as he took his tail off her nose...before sneezing loudly himself. The tree behind them exploded from a Sludge Bomb a second later. Needles' body glowed briefly, letting her hardened form block some of the scattered bits of tree and sludge from hitting Noel.

"Ariados…" Ariados hissed as he crawled down from a nearby tree.

"Ekans!" Ekans hissed as he shot out of a bush.

"Ahh! Y-Yuki, use Powder Snow!"

"Koffing!" Koffing shouted, shooting out of Ekans' bush before firing a small Sludge attack that hit Yuki in the eyes, causing her to yelp as it blinded her.

"Ahh! Y-yuki!" Noel gasped out before Weepinbell jumped out, firing a set of vines at her, "?! P-pikachu, use Thunderbolt please!"

"Pika-CHUUU!" Pikachu cried out as he sent out a blast of lightning down the vines and zapped Weepinbell.

"Bell…" Weepinbell groaned as he laid there, twitching a bit as sparks came off him.

"Run!" Noel cried as she ran off.

"Ariados!" Ariados shouted as he ran after her.

"Kaku."

"Ari~!" Ariados jumped back from a flurry of poison-made needles fired by the Kakuna connected to Noel's back before flinching as the ground that was pierced started hissing and bubbling from the potent poison.

"G...good job, Needles," Noel whispered...while mentally telling herself to not freak out at the fact she had a bug on her back.

"Kaku."

"Koffing/Aria!" Koffing and Ariados shouted as they both fired a Sludge and Sludge bomb attack at the small group.

"Kaku."

Needles shot a String Shot out and grabbed a tree branch. The string connecting her to Noel's back broke and she used the String Shot to slingshot at the attacks. A few Hardens let her smash through the attacks and crash into Koffing, sending him flying into the distance. A series of String Shots came from Needles and she was soon back on Noel's back.

"Pika pi-pikachu," Pikachu patted Needles on the head in thanks.

"Kakuna," Needles responded monotonously.

"Vul~" Yuki whined as she tried to get the sludge off her eyes.

"I think we're near the river," Noel noted, "Are they still chasing us?"

"Pi…" Pikachu began as he looked over his shoulder, seeing none of Team Rocket's Pokemon in sight, "Pikachu Pi."

"Oh, th-thank goodness," Noel sighed in relief, "Don't worry, Yuki, we'll get that out of your eyes."

"Vulpix…" Yuki whined a bit.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu patted her head reassuringly, knowing how it felt to get sludge in the eyes.

* * *

"Okay...where are they…?" Makoto whispered as she looked around.

"Chipa…"

"Oh, it's okay, Berry," Makoto assured, petting the Pachirisu's head, "I've forgotten where I've been when I get too excited at times, too."

"..." Cherry looked around, flying over the two before seeing something, "Ga?"

"What'd you find?" Makoto asked as Cherry flew over to a tree branch and plucked a string of webbing from it before looking around and flew to another tree, plucking a string of webbing from it.

"Em-em-em…" Cherry sniffed the two strings before holding them both up, "Emolga!"

"...Hey. That looks like Needles' silk," Makoto noted, "...the other one must be Jessie's Ariados...which means Noel's not too far from here! Great job, Cherry!"

"Emol~!" Cherry beamed, flicking her sunglasses down over her eyes as she grinned.

"...Did you just make a pun on strings?" Makoto asked, earning a nod, "...Oh, I really wish I could understand you two fully so we can trade puns." she shook her head, "Gah! Puns later! Noel first!"

"Emol/Chipa!" Cherry and Berry saluted as the former hopped back into Makoto's tail just as the squirrel girl ran off.

* * *

"Ugh...We are going to triple check our food before we eat it from now on…" Jessie grumbled as the trio walked out of the bushes.

"At least da twoips are still in da h…" Meowth began before a shadow came over them, "Uh…"

"Iwark…" Onix growled, his tail in the hole while Brock was helping pull Ash out of the hole.

"Oh, come on!" Team Rocket complained.

"Thank you, Onix," Brock nodded before looking at Team Rocket, "Now use Slam."

"IWAAARK!" Onix roared as he swung his tail, sending the trio flying off into the air with it.

"We have got to remember having you send him out more often when they show up," Misty noted to Brock as she watched Team Rocket go lying over to the other side of the forest.

"Agreed," Tsubaki nodded.

"Come on! Let's keep go-waah!" Ash yelped.

"Did they really litter the area with pit traps?" Kajun questioned.

"...Looks like," Tsubaki sighed, "...Mai, think you could use Terra to determine where the pit traps are?"

"...Oh! I get it," Kajun spoke up in realization, "If Terra digs underground, he can find the parts of the ground that were dug up, and reveal where the traps are."

"Exactly," Tsubaki nodded as Onix put his tail in the hole Ash had fallen in.

"Eh heh...thanks," Ash said with a sheepish chuckle.

* * *

"Better?" Noel asked as the last of the sludge was washed off by the river.

"Vul!" Yuki beamed as she turned around and began to lick her Trainer's cheek.

"Hmm hmm. Good girl," Noel giggled as she gently rubbed the young kit's head.

"Pika…" Pikachu smiled before his ear twitched, "Pi?"

"What is it, Pikachu?" Noel asked.

"Noelie!"

"That sounds like…" Noel gasped as she got up and turned to see Makoto jumping along the low hanging branches near the river towards her, "Makoto!"

"Noelie!" Makoto gasped, jumping down from the branch before rushing over and pulling the shy blonde into a hug, "Oh I'm so glad you're alright! Team Rocket didn't try anything funny with you, did they?!"

"N-No. They never knew Needles and I were there," Noel replied, "She r-really helped me a lot in getting Pikachu and Berry out of there…"

"Chipa!" Berry beamed, nodding in agreement.

"Oh thank goodness…" Makoto sighed in relief, "...But seriously, if they harmed you...forget about feeling sorry for them. I will hurt them."

"Eh-heh-heh-heh…" Noel laughed softly, sweatdropping a bit.

"WEEP!"

"Huh?" Makoto turned just in time to see a glowing purple vine shooting right at her, "?!"

"Kaku."

 ***CRACK***

"?! N-Needles!" Makoto gasped as the cocoon Pokemon was caught by the squirrel Beastkin, a large crack on its chest.

"They found us!" Noel gasped, seeing the four Poison Types erupt from the bushes.

"Chipa!" Berry gasped as she, Cherry, and Piakchu stood in front of the two, their cheeks sparking.

"Needles...c-come on...say something…" Makoto whispered as she held her Kakuna, "Come on...you're tougher than this...you can't let this end...not now…"

A light erupted from the crack, earning everyone's attention. The crack expanded as something began to emerge from Needles' damaged form. Insectoid wings twitched before buzzing as Needles took flight.

"Beedrill!" Needles cried out, clashing her stingers together.

"...n...Needles...you...evolved…" Makoto whispered with wide eyes, a large grin growing on her face, "Heh...hah hah...hahahaha! You evolved!"

"She looks different from the other B-Beedrill we saw…" Noel noted.

Makoto blinked twice at the statement before looking at Needles. She was actually bigger than the ones they had seen in the Viridian Forest, possibly tall enough to be equal to her waist if she stood by Needles on the ground. The stripes on her abdomen had a fire-like pattern to them while a few barbs were on her stinger. Her wings also sported random purple parts to them, giving them an unusual pattern.

"So cool," Makoto grinned as Needles flew between the two girls and the four Rocket Pokemon, "Okay, Needles, let's try out your new form!"

"Drillbee!" Needles nodded as she flew towards Weepinbell.

"Bell?!" Weepinbell freaked as he tried to hop away.

"Bee…" a purple energy erupted around her stingers before she rapidly stabbed Weepinbell with them, sending him crashing into Ekans.

"Ari!" Ariados cried out as it fired an Electro Web.

"Dodge and go for Poison Sting!" Makoto called.

"Drill!" Needles flew over the electric web before firing a rain of poison-made needles at Ariados, knocking it back.

"Alright!" Makoto cheered before seeing Ariados stumble as purple marks began to form under its eyes, "Huh? It's been poisoned? ..." she grinned, "Hehheheheheheh. Needles is so badass, she can poison Poison-types."

"Drillbee," if she could, Needles would smirk at that before looking over at Koffing.

"Fing~" Koffing whimpered as he steadily floated back, not wanting to face the same fate as its fellow Poison Types.

"Hmm...what other moves haven't we tried yet…?" Makoto muttered to herself, "...oh I know...Needles, let's try and use X-Scissor!"

"Bedrill-drill-drill!" Needles swung her needles before her, forming an 'X' with them.

"Kof!" Koffing turned around and began to try to flee.

"Beeeee…" Needles' stringers erupted with white energy before she shot out and slammed them into Koffing's back, sending him crashing into Ariados, Ekans, and Weepinbell, sending them over the trees and into the distance, "DRILL!"

"Whoo! Alright, Needles!" Makoto cheered as Needles landed, letting her hug the large bee, "You are so awesome!"

"Beedrill," Needles gave an eye-smile at the compliment.

"Hey~!" the two girls and the Pokemon looked to see the others running over.

"Oh hey guys! What took ya?!" Makoto smiled as she waved to them, "You just missed the action!"

"Is...Is that Needles?" Mai gawked as Misty froze up at seeing the Beedrill.

"Oh yeah," Makoto nodded, "She was so cool! She even poisoned one of Team Rocket's Pokemon."

"Really?" Kajun asked as Ash took out Dexter.

=This Beedrill knows the Ability Corrosion= Dexter informed =Corrosion is an ability that is considered exclusive to the Pokemon Salandit and Salazzle. Corrosion allows the user to inflict poison on any Pokémon regardless of type, allowing them to poison Poison and Steel-type Pokémon=

"Seriously?! Oh, that is hardcore!" Makoto beamed in excitement, "Needles can even poison Steel types! I have the most awesome Beedrill in the world!"

"Amazing...Was this because she mainly ate Noel's cooking as a Kakuna?" Tsubaki pondered.

"Beedrill bee…" Needles sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

"Um...N-Needles?"

"Beedrill?" Needles turned before her eyes widened when Noel actually hugged her.

"Th-Thank you," Noel thanked.

"Sh...She's actually hugging a bug!" Mai gawked.

"Well, she was with Needles this entire time," Kajun noted, "Perhaps long term exposure to a single bug is needed to deal with her fears…"

"W-well...I am still a bit afraid of bugs to be honest," Noel spoke as she ended the hug, "But I know most of them aren't bad, like Needles and Ash's Butterfree."

"Bee!" Needles nodded before her stomach growled.

"...Don't worry, Needles. I'll make you an extra big plate for what you did today," Noel assured the bee pokemon, "I'll even make you a combo platter."

" _Bee_?! Drillbee!" Needles beamed.

"Aw, lucky…" Mai whispered.

' _I still don't get how she can eat that stuff…'_ Misty sweatdropped.

* * *

"Oh...I swear those twerps are getting on my nerves…" Jessie muttered, a few bandages on her as she was patching up her Pokemon, "Seriously, they just don't know when to quit."

"No kiddin'" Meowth muttered, "Seriously, who goes poisonin' other people's food?! In fact, how da heck did it get censored?! Dat doesnt' make any sense!"

"I'm shocked that Ariados is actually poisoned. I mean, how can a Poison-type be poisoned?" James pondered as he tended to his Koffing and Weepinbell.

"How should I know?!" Jessie snapped.

"Ari…" Ariados began to speak between bites of a pink berry.

"He says dat it was a strange lookin' Beedrill dat came outta da squirrel twoipette's Kakuna dat poisoned him," Meowth translated.

"Hmm? Strange looking Beedrill?" Jessie and James repeated.

Koffing began to speak up and Meowth translated, "Koffing says dat it was a lot bigger, da stingers had barbs on dem, da rings on da tail stinger looked like flames, and dere were purple markings of da wings. It's Poison-type attacks were especially strong, way stronger den normal ones."

"...Strange. I've never heard of a Beedrill looking like that before," James admitted.

"...Which means…" Jessie began with a grin, "That Beedrill is a one of a kind extremely rare Pokemon!"

"Another one we can steal from those twerps!" James beamed.

"Sweet!" Meowth grinned, "Oh da boss is gonna be happy when we show him all dose Pokemon!"

"Ariados."

"He says he's hopin' we get a Steel-type before running into the twoips again to deal with da Beedrill," Meowth informed.

"Good idea," James agreed, "Having one to handle that Beedrill would be perfect if it can poison other Poison-types. Perhaps it has a hidden Ability that lets it do that."

"Maybe, but I say that's impossible. You can't poison Poison types," Jessie argued, "Still...we can't be too careful around those twerps now."

"Agreed," James nodded before a beeping noise went off in his boot, "!"

"Da Boss is callin'!" Meowth exclaimed as James reached into his boot and pulled out a disc-like device with a black gem in the center, the gem flashing in time with the beeping.

=About time you answered= a voice came from the device =Report=

"Sir, we are currently heading to the north of Cerulean City," Jessie informed, "We have also obtained a Weepinbell in our arsenal and will be attempting to obtain a Leaf Stone at our earliest opportunity."

=Very well= the voice noted =You are the closest team to the Cerulean Cape at this moment in time. With your recent successes in the last two months, I _trust_ that you will handle this next assignment=

"Of course, sir!" Team Rocket saluted.

=Good...once you reach Vermillion, you're to meet your fellow operatives at the SS Ann= the voice ordered =And to make sure you don't mess this up...I'll be sending my daughters out to assist you=

"?! Y-Your daughters, sir?" James paled.

=Did I stutter? Of course my daughters. At this moment in time, you will be meeting Aoiro near a lighthouse on the Cerulean Cape. There have been rumors of a Pokemon known as Dragonite showing up there in recent months. Further orders will be given by her when you arrive at the location=

"Y...yes sir. Understood sir," Team Rocket nodded.

=Good...do not fail me= the voice stated before the device shut off.

"Oh sweet Arceus...of all da people da boss had t' send out, why did it have t' be his daughters?!" Meowth freaked.

"(Are you getting any of this on why they're freaking out?)" Ariados whispered to Weepinbell.

"(Not really)," Weepinbell replied before seeing Ekans and Koffing had collapsed, shivering with haunted looks in their eyes, "(Though our fellow partners to the Masters may have a good idea)"

"(Not the big scary fire-breathing doombringer...Why the big scary fire-breathing doombringer…)" Ekans mumbled.

"(So much black fire...so many explosions…)" Koffing whimpered, "(I don't wanna blow up again…)"

"C-calm down…" Jessie spoke up, a nervous tone in her voice, "As long as we do our job, we won't have to anger the boss' daughters."

"I hope so…" James gulped, "If it's not Aoiro and her crazy fast Sceptile, it's Karai and that nightmare fuel inducing Charizard of hers."

"Don't remind me of the latter…" Jessie shuddered, hugging herself tightly.

* * *

"Ahh!" a few men and women in black outfits with a stylized R on them cried out as they were sent flying, along with a few Zubat and Rattata.

"Pfft! Seriously? These are today's new recruits?" a shaded figure scoffed as they stood next to a large, dragon like figure, "I'm very disappointed. Pops should've looked into their profiles better, sis."

"What can you expect? Considering you're using her on the new recruits who have to start out with Zubat and Rattata, it shouldn't be a surprise," another shaded figure replied as a dragon-like figure by them laid at their side, a hand on their head.

"Heh...true," the first figure smirked, "Besides, not like I was gonna leave Blackfire out of the fun of beating in some new rookies. Ain't that right, partner?" a loud roar was her response, followed by a pillar of crimson/black flames, "See? She gets it."

"..I suppose you're right. Still…" the second figure began as they looked at the dragon figure next to them, removing their hand from the figure's head, "It was a waste of Evergreen's time."

=Aoiro, Karai= a voice spoke from the intercom =Are you two free by any chance?=

"...We are now, father," the second figure nodded, "We just finished training the new recruits."

"If by recruits, you mean punching bags," the first figure snarked, "Seriously, it was like they never even been in a Pokemon Battle before."

=I do wish you'd stop using Blackfire and Evergreen on the new recruits and go with something more...humble= the voice sighed before clearing his throat =Karai, you are to report to Vermillion City to prepare for the operation aboard the SS Anne. Aoiro, report to the safehouse near the Cerulean Cove lighthouse. When you arrive, you will be given your orders=

"Hmm...Isn't that where the creator of the Kanto/Johto Storage System is currently residing?" the second figure asked.

=That is correct. There have been sightings of a Dragonite near that location= the voice answered =If possible, you are to assist in capturing it, Aoiro=

"..Of course, father. I will not fail you," the second figure bowed as they walked into the light, revealing them to be a woman around 19 with long silver-white hair, her eyes a cold, deep azure-blue. She wore a metallic green blazer with gold trimming over a scarlet blouse that was unbuttoned at the top three buttons and a metallic green skirt with gold trimming with a pair of scarlet heeled shoes on her feet. An unusual stone was embedded in a scarlet collar on her neck, a symbol resembling a leaf combined with a DNA strand inside of the stone.

=I know you won't...my eldest daughter=

* * *

 _SZ:...Hoo boy. This can't be good._

 _GT: Not good one bit._

 _SZ: Nope...just hope the group can handle their own should they encounter them. Also...apologies for no Omake this time around. GT? Care to explain?_

 _GT: Well, no new Pokemon showed up that needed explanations for this chapter._

 _SZ: Correct. So hopefully expect it to return next chapter, and we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Before we end things off, GT? Any parting words?_

 _GT: Yes. Nuzlockes are harder than one assumes them to be._

 _SZ: Oh yeah. TFS knows that all too well, wouldn't you agree?_

 _GT: Especially in their Emerald Nuzlocke._

 _SZ: Yup...ahem. So until next time, I am Seanzilla115, he is Gammatron…_

 _GT: So please read and review._

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter]_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter]_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter]_


	13. Chapter 13

_SZ: He~llo! This is Seanzilla115 once again, along with my good buddy GammaTron._

 _GammaTron: *screams while crashing in through a wall* Ugh...Never get between a Meganium that knows Headbutt and Frenzy Plant and a plate of cookies. *gets up* And before anyone asks, it involves a tiny cameo in a story so do. not. ask. Otherwise, I'm gonna be dealing with headaches, a rampaging man screaming his name with guns a-blazin', and a Meganium that can only shout its nickname that has a Stance._

 _SZ: ….okay then. Ahem...anyways, we're getting back to the main story….sorta. The episode this chapter is based on is still kinda filler, but still, should be interesting nonetheless._

 _GT: Especially with the changes that are gonna happen._

 _SZ: Mmm hmm. Also...no need for disclaimers. You already know who we own and don't own, so...GT?_

 _GT: Yep. *shouts through the hole while disguising voice* Ivan Ooze sucked! *hides*_

 _SZ: 0-o...what have you done!? *hides*_

 _?: TANTOR?! TAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNTOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR!_

 _?: Murr-STAKE! *Frenzy Plant slams into the screen with bullets accompanying it and turns it to static* Murstake!_

 _?: SHUT UP!_

* * *

 **Entry 012: Kajun Faycott reporting once again. My original plan after my last entry was to awaken Ashton for training to handle Lt. Surge's Gym. Unfortunately….ugh, it was interrupted by the ever continuing nuisance that is Team Rocket. This time, they were successful in escaping with Pikachu and Berry, but had unintentionally absconded with Noel, Yuki, and Needles. Makoto...was not pleased by that. Ahem...while the rest of us were searching for Team Rocket-with Makoto looking through every nook and cranny for them-Team Rocket was celebrating their victory, unaware that Noel had 'followed' them and-with Needles' help-used a bit of her cooking skills to distract Team Rocket….I am conflicted on feeling sorry for them for having eaten Noel's cooking...or not.**

 **While Team Rocket was...distracted...along with their Pokemon (including a newly-caught Weepinbell) due to, well, Noel's cooking being considered a blessing to all Poison-type Pokemon...and Mai, Needles was able to use her ability with String Shot to get to Pikachu and Berry, use her stronger Poison Sting to dissolve what kept them inside, and brought the two to Noel, letting her run off with the four Pokemon, Yuki in her arms, Pikachu and Berry on her shoulders, and Needles on her back. I am proud that she was able to remain her current 'collected' state despite a giant cocoon connected to her back.**

 **Ahem..meanwhile with the others and I, we were still searching for Noel...before we ended up falling into one of Team Rocket's pitfall traps...despite them being...ahem, 'poisoned' by Noel's cooking… What a truly tenacious group, they are. Though the trap was easy enough to escape from whilst they were distracted with...evacuating the contents of their bodies in nearby bushes...by Brock calling out his Onix, which then sent Team Rocket flying off with a swing of its tail. I wonder why we don't use Onix more often… Moving along. While we were busy with that, Makoto was halted in her progress by two Ursaring...that sorely regretted blocking her from finding Noel. I wonder if they looked like what happened to those poor, poor students that tried to do something humiliating to Noel at Prom and Makoto caught word of it...ahem! Anyways, after reuniting with Berry-who had heard Makoto's yell and..unfortunately forgot which way she came from-, Makoto left to go search for Noel. Speaking of whom, she was currently being chased by Team Rocket's Pokemon, Koffing having spat sludge into Yuki's eyes when Noel tried to give her a command, but they managed to get away with Pikachu's help via electric shock through Weepinbell's vines.**

 **Makoto soon discovered Team Rocket's camp and, after talking to her, finally noticed Berry was with her. She tried asking if she knew where Noel was, but..like I previously stated, she ended up forgetting which path she took...though given the current situation, it is rather understandable...ahem. Anyhow, once she was done searching the campsite, Makoto ran off with both Cherry and Berry in tow to find Noel once more, eventually finding her near a river as she washed out the sludge in Yuki's eyes. It was almost a joyous reunion...that is, until Team Rocket's Weepinbell showed that it knew Power Swing and aimed it at Noel in a surprise attack from the bushes. Needles protected Noel from the attack, but her body began to break apart from the hit. Things appeared to be grim for Needles until it turned out she was ready to evolve into Beedrill. However...when she did, she was vastly different than any other Beedrill, capable of even poisoning Poison-type Pokemon like Jessie's Ariados. With Makoto's directions, Needles was able to defeat all four of Team Rocket's Pokemon at once and send them flying over the trees just as we regrouped with the two. I was rather amazed at how much different Needles was from a normal Beedrill..could this be the result of eating Noel's cooking? Could her cooking affect the evolution of Poison Type Pokemon? ...I. Must. EXPERIMENT!**

* * *

"The road's gotta be here somewhere…" Ash muttered as he and the others were walked down a dirt path through the woods...again.

"Ash, did you get us lost again?" Misty asked with an annoyed frown.

"Huh? No way," Ash argued as he held up the map.

"Ashton, the map's upside down," Kajun pointed out.

"..." Ash slowly blinked before closing the map up, "J-just a goof up. Nothing I can't fix really. Besides, I earned two badges after all."

"You didn't earn those badges. You only got them because Brock and my sister felt sorry for you," Misty argued a bit.

"I did too!" Ash snapped.

' _And just like that, buttons have been pressed,'_ Makoto sweatdropped, "Hey now, Misty. It's not that they felt sorry for Ash. I mean, didn't he pass a secret test of character from Brock and he _did_ help save your family's Gym, right?"

"...Well...I guess that's true…" Misty muttered.

"Yeah. And I caught all my Pokemon fair and square," Ash grinned.

"...'Caught them?'" Misty repeated, "Ash, aside from maybe Butterfree and Pidgeotto, most of your Pokemon followed you. This may come as a surprise to you, but _real_ Pokemon trainers actually catch Pokemon on their own."

"...You never give me a break," Ash slumped.

' _Way to be blunt,'_ Makoto cringed before Cherry snorted, flicking her sunglasses down over her eyes, "Oh yeah. Don't forget Ash had to fight Bulbasaur and Cherry here with me to get him."

"She does make a point," Brock spoke up.

"Oh yeah? Well…" Misty paused, trying to think of an argument to that, "...Well he still had help. Up to this point, he had help catching his Pokemon. In fact...I bet he can't catch a Pokemon without any of our help."

"...M-misty, maybe y-" Noel began.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'll show you!" Ash snapped as he shot up, whipping out a Pokeball as he ran off, "I'll be a Pokemon Master, with or without your guys' help!"

"Ash wait! D-and he's gone…" Mai sighed as a majority of the group glared at Misty.

"...What?...What?!" Misty snapped, "..Oh, don't go assuming this is my fault! Ash was the one who started it when he started bragging about his badges again!"

"Can you blame the kid?" Makoto asked, "He's ten. Of course he's gonna act like that."

"Even so, if he's gonna be a Pokemon Trainer, he needs to take this seriously!" Misty argued before she was smacked on the head with a paper fan, "Ow!"

"Misty...calm down," Tsubaki advised, tapping her paper fan in her hand, "We're all tired, and haven't had enough time to rest thanks to Team Rocket's attack this morning. We don't need any arguments to further increase stress."

"It's true," Brock nodded as he held the map, "It's been a long day and while we are lost, I think I can make a decent guess where we're going. Since we were following a map upside-down, we're probably near the Cerulean Cape."

"The Cerulean Cape?" Mai repeated as she looked at the map over Brock's shoulder.

"It's the furthest northern part of the Kanto region, just north of Cerulean City," Brock informed.

"I've been there a lot. During the summer aside from a week or two, people head up there for a bit of fun in the sun," Misty noted, relieved that there was a subject change, "It's also where I caught Starmie when I was first learning how to fish."

"Really?" Makoto asked, earning a nod from the red-headed tomboy, "Oh...cool. Think Ash might try and catch a Pokemon here?"

"Knowing him, he might end up catching a Krabby or something."

"Who's crabby?" Makoto whispered.

" _Krabby_ , the River Crab Pokemon," Kajun corrected as she opened her Pokemon Database Notebook and showed a picture of a cream and orange, four-legged crab-like Pokemon, "I wouldn't be surprised if Ashton did encounter one at the cape." the group then heard Ash's loud scream, "And that sounds like his finger was just pinched by one of its claws."

"...Let's go check on him to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless," Tsubaki sighed a bit.

"Good idea…"

* * *

"Oh wow!" Noel awed as they emerged from the forest to see a magnificent beachline, the setting sun just hitting the gentle waves just right to give it a serene look of peace.

"Wow...talk about amazing…" Makoto whispered, _'Mou...if I wasn't so tired, I would've suggested a nice day at the beach here...provided Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest don't ruin our fun.'_

* * *

Team Rocket sneezed all at once, _'Who just insulted us?'_

* * *

"Alright! I did it!" everyone looked to see Ash running up to a thrown Pokeball lying amongst chopped up pieces of a stick, "Now I really caught one. Good try, Krabby, but not good enough!" a light from the Pokeball soon caught his attention as it began to glow...before it disappeared in a flash of light, "?! Wh...what the?! Where'd my new Krabby go?!"

"Congratulations, Ashton," Kajun's voice snapped Ash out of his shock as the group walked over, "You've captured your seventh Pokemon."

"But I can't find it now," Ash noted in worry.

"That's because you're only allowed _six_ at a time in your Party," Kajun informed, looking at a notebook with six Pokeballs on it, "From what I've read on Dexter, when a Trainer catches a Pokemon when they already have a full Party, then that new one is transported to a Storage System or to, if they're registered for it, Professor Oak's laboratory."

"...So Krabby's with Professor Oak?" Ash asked, "...Now I'm doubly worried."

"Why's that?" Brock asked.

"...You're not assuming he's gonna _eat_ Krabby, are you?" Makoto asked.

"Chi?!" Berry exclaimed in shock.

"..."

"...M-maybe we can try calling him to make sure Krabby's okay?" Noel suggested.

"Good idea," Mai agreed.

"It doesn't help that Krabby pincers are a delicacy and that they can regrow them in a few days after losing them," Kajun added.

"Not helping, Kajun!" Makoto and Tsubaki hissed at her as Ash started to get even more worried.

"Ah! Where's the nearest Pokemon Center?!" Ash asked as he began to look around.

"The nearest one's about…" Brock looked at the map, "A few miles south of here, but we won't be able to reach it with how fast night's approaching."

"Just our luck," Misty sighed, "I'm getting sick of sleeping in sleeping bags!"

"Preach it to the choir, Misty," Makoto agreed, _'They get_ way _too hot in there thanks to my fluffy tail…'_

"Vul?" Yuki's ears twitched as she noticed Pikachu looking at something in the distance.

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he began to jump and point.

"Pika?" Ash, Brock, Makoto, and Mai repeated.

"What are you pointing at, Pikachu?" Kajun pondered, following Pikachu's pointed finger to see a light in the distance, "Oh! A lighthouse? Well, that does make sense. There seem to be a few sharp rock formations near it, so it must have been built to avoid any ships from sailing near them."

"Every lighthouse has to have a keeper, and he might have a phone!" Ash beamed, "And I'm gonna use it to call Professor Oak!"

"And they probably have some extra beds!" Misty added, "A sleeping bag is no way for me to get my beauty sleep."

"Let's get going!" Brock called as the group began to run off towards the lighthouse.

* * *

A lone log cabin laid within the forest, looking as if it had been undisturbed in decades. As the setting sun gave way to the night, Jessie, James, and Meowth poked out of a bush and looked around. Confirming the coast was clear, the trio made their way to the cabin and Jessie lightly pressed on a log by the door, revealing a hidden switch and a number pad. Jessie quickly typed in a set of numbers before pulling the switch. The door of the cabin moved back before sliding to the side, exposing a fortified base within. Inside, the young silver-white haired woman sat in a decorative chair, lightly drinking a cup of tea as her green, lizard-like Pokemon leaned against a nearby wall, keeping an eye half-open in its relaxed state.

"Team Rocket members Jessie, James, and Meowth reporting for duty," Jessie informed as the trio saluted.

"...Good," the young woman spoke up as she gently placed her cup down, "You made it on time...probably the only right thing you three have done so far lately." before the trio could move, the green Pokemon turned into a blur, shooting past James before stopping beside her, a bag with a sample of Noel's cooking inside of it, "And what is this?"

"A sample of a new toxic substance," James informed quickly, "While it has a...rather negative reaction to many, Poison-type Pokemon just can't seem to get enough of it. I was nearly throttled in getting this sample from our Pokemon before they could eat it."

"...I see," the woman noted as she looked at it, "...Why is it censored?"

"Dat's da thing, ma'am. We have no clue how it does dat, but it just does," Meowth replied, "But we also noticed dat when a Poison-type dat eats dat stuff uses a Poison-type move, it becomes a lot stronger den it was before."

"...Interesting. A food that has the same effect-if not better-as a Poison Barb," the woman noted, "...You three found something rather interesting here…" her Pokemon was given the bag before it placed it in a clear tube and put into a nearby device, the tube glowing before it and the contents vanished, "Research and Development will take it from here on examining it."

"O-of course, ma'am," James nodded nervously.

"Now...onto the mission," the woman said as she gained a serious expression, "As my father may have told you, there have been sightings of a Dragonite around Cerulean Cape recently," a holographic image appeared beside her, showing a dragonic, bipedal Pokemon with light-orange skin, dragonic wings with blue insides, and a horn on the top of its head between two antennae, "As you know, Dragonite are extremely powerful and versatile Pokemon, capable of learning moves such as Earthquake, Stone Edge, Extreme Speed, and even the Elemental Punches. A Pseudo Legendary such as this would make a great aspect for Team Rocket's Goal."

"Yes, ma'am," the trio nodded.

"When and if you encounter it...do not engage," the woman ordered, "The one here in Cerulean Cape is too strong for you three to handle, so don't even attempt to attack it…" a scowl soon grew on her face, "Even with stuff you frivolously buy using my father's money."

"?!"

"Don't think I don't know about you three spending my father's money on such ridiculous items," the woman stated, "For example, this 'flying baseball stadium' I've heard about from a report...that was your doing, wasn't it?" the flinches from the trio told her all she needed to know,, "...Ugh...and then there's the repair kits you buy to mend that ridiculous hot air balloon of yours…"

"Wh-what's wrong wit' da b-?" Meowth began.

"You draw too much attention to yourselves," the woman explained, the scowl still on her face, "You're part of a criminal organization that attacks from the shadows, not a circus troupe." she then adopted a thinking posture, "Then again...your antics do tend to cause more attention upon yourselves than upon other operations such as the one in Celadon City…" she frowned, "Regardless, this mission is of the utmost importance and you are not to mess this up...or else."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Jessie, James, and Meowth saluted with a gulp.

"Good…" the woman nodded as she picked her cup back up, "Evergreen, please escort these three into the next room."

"Sceptile," the Pokemon nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe it took us so long to get here," Brock noted as night had completely fallen as they reached the main building of the lighthouse.

"Well it did look closer in the distance kinda," Makoto said as they walked up to the door, "...Huh. Talk about attention to detail. Whoever owns this place carved pics of Pokemon on the door."

"Not just any Pokemon, Makoto," Kajun replied as she looked at them, "All of these Pokemon on the door...they're all Legendary or Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon."

"...She's right," Brock spoke, "I've seen a few of these in books before. The Bird Trio, the Regis, even Dragonite and Salamence!"

"Well, we won't find answers unless we ring the doorbell," Misty noted, pointing at a box with a red button by the speaker on it.

"...I got it," Mai offered as she walked up to the box and pressed the button, causing a loud, eerie bell-like sound to happen, "?!"

' _Yeah...that doesn't make this place scream 'haunted'...'_ Makoto thought as Noel hid behind her.

=Who's there?= a voice asked from the box.

"...Uh…" Brock began a bit nervously before clearing his throat, "Excuse us sir, but we're travellers and we're lost."

"We got a small emergency here, and we need to use your telephone please," Ash added before Misty pushed him out of the way, "Woah!"

"We've been camping out for quite a while, and I'd sure appreciate a nice comfy bed," Misty stated.

=I have some available rooms and a video phone if you need them, but will you assist me in something before I agree to lending those out?=

"Hmm? And that is?"

=Well...two things actually. One; can any of you cook without using tofu?= the voice asked =I've been eating nothing but the stuff since my cook went on vacation. Don't get me wrong, I like the stuff, but when it's the _only_ thing you eat for every meal…? Yeah...=

"Oh. I c…" Noel began before Tsubaki covered her mouth, the red head's eyes wide with worry and fright.

"Just show me the kitchen and what supplies you have and I can whip something up no sweat," Brock informed quickly.

=Phew. That's good. Now the other? Well...uh...seeing is believing, I suppose. Just...promise you will not scream, okay?=

"...Um...of course, sir," Brock nodded.

=Thank you...please come on in= the voice said as the doors began to slowly open =The video phone should be near you once you come inside=

The inside of the building seemed more like a large hallway of an old castle, with pillars reaching the ceiling along the sides of the middle of the building, leading towards a large stairway. Ash was the first inside, looking around before finding a computer with a phone shaped like a plant of sorts with the roots resembling two legs, leaves for arms, and a yellow bell-shaped head with large pink lips and beady black eyes. Ash dug in one of his backpack's pockets before pulling out a slip of paper and quickly ran over to the device. He typed down the number on the slip of paper on one of the leaves before the head popped off on a cable. Ash put the 'phone' to the side of his head as the screen turned on...revealing Oak about to cook something in a boiling pot.

=Oh? Well hi, Ash. You caught me cooking dinner= Oak greeted =My cook is on vacation, and I've got to fend for myself until she returns=

"W-Wait, professor! You're not eating my Krabby, are you?" Ash asked in worry.

=Oh don't worry. I'm taking good care of your Krabby= Oak assured as he moved a bit, revealing Krabby in a fishbowl with a small sticker of Ash's face on it =See? It's right here=

"Phew…" Ash sighed in relief as Makoto peeked over his shoulder.

"Why's it in a fishbowl?" Makoto asked.

=Hm? Now who's this, Ash?= Oak asked.

"Oh! This is Makoto. She's a friend like Kajun is," Ash introduced, "But...yeah. Why is Krabby in a fishbowl?"

=Just standard Water-type examination procedures here= Oak replied =I don't want anything bad to happen to the other Pokemon if there's a chance that your Krabby has an infectious disease. Same goes for the one my grandson caught=

"What?! You mean Gary caught a Krabby too?!"

=Yes. Quite the catch, too. Take a look for yourself= Oak said as he moved the camera a bit, showing a much larger Krabby inside of a fishbowl even larger than the one Ash's Krabby was in.

"Holy Krabby! That's a big one!" Makoto gawked, "Where'd he find one that big?"

=From the capture data in the Pokeball, Vermillion City's harbour= Oak replied =Rather interesting really. Gary is filling his Pokedex rather quickly, especially considering he's captured about 70 Pokemon by now=

"You gotta be kidding me! Seventy?!" Ash dropped the phone in shock before Berry caught it and hopped onto Makoto's shoulder with it.

=Yes. It's amazing how effective Quick Balls are= Oak nodded =Though he does use a few Dusk Balls and Timer Balls as well, more the former than the latter=

"The only other kind aside from normal PokeBalls that I have is just Squirtle's Net Ball," Ash frowned.

=Squirtle? You found a Wild Squirtle?= Oak asked.

"Charmander and Bulbasaur, too," Makoto added, "One after another, even!"

Oak laughed at that =Remarkable! There are hardly any Pokemon Trainers out there that can say that they have all three Kanto Starters! Even Gary doesn't have that achievement on his list of captures=

"Really?!" Ash asked, earning a nod from him, _'Yes! In your face, Gary!'_

=By the way, where exactly are you calling from? Even though it's a bit dark, I think it seems familiar= Oak noted.

"We're at a lighthouse at the Cerulean Cape," Ash replied as the others walked over.

=Cerulean Cape? ...Oh! Now I recognize the place!= Oak realized =Yes! Ash, you're in the lighthouse owned by the man behind the transport system for the Kanto and Johto regions! His name is Bill and he's a colleague of mine that I tend to talk with about Pokemon= he frowned =Though, he missed the last call time we made last week. If you see him, try to figure out why he hasn't called and ask him about the Pokemon he breeds there=

"...Alright. I'll make sure," Ash nodded.

=Thank you, Ash. I...uh oh! Tofu's done! C-catch you later!= Oak said as the screen shut off.

"...Um...well…" the voice from before spoke up, "There's...an explanation on why I missed the call last week."

"Eh?" the group blinked before the lights suddenly turned on.

"O-Over here, by the stairs," the voice informed.

Everyone turned to the stairs and a set of mixed reactions came upon them. The figure at the top of the stairs was... _wrong_. A human's arm ended in the purple paw of a feline while a pant leg was shredded by the feline-like leg that had tried to fit in it, the end of the hind leg paw morphing into a human's foot. Parts of the figure's face were stretched and twisted, almost as if it were a failed blending of cat and man that was made by a blender. A tail came out of the middle of its back, split at the end into two and each time it waved, the figure's form had a barely visible tense to it, as if pain coursed through its entire form.

"Wh...what the..?" Mai blinked in surprise and shock as Makoto and Noel instantly hid behind Tsubaki.

"I...I'm Bill," the thing greeted, visibly cringing in pain from the simple waving gesture made, "Th...This is what was the other request was for."

"...What exactly happened?" Kajun asked.

"Well...I was testing something out, and I ended up fusing myself with one of the Pokemon here," Bill answered before holding his head a bit, "She...er...ow...ugh...she isn't taking it too well...neither am I for that matter…"

"...Can you take us to where the incident occurred?" Kajun asked once more.

"Yes, yes I can," Bill complied, "Th-This way...before she starts screaming in my head again...or is it her head...our head?"

* * *

"This lighthouse is owned by the self-termed 'PokéManiac' Masaki 'Bill' Sonezaki, age twenty-three," Aoiro informed as she stood before a projector, the Team Rocket trio sitting nearby with notebooks out, "Bought five years ago, Bill works here studying and breeding a species of Pokemon known as Eevee. His Starter was an Abra that became an Alakazam and is often used for deliveries. Currently, the Alakazam in question is at Professor Oak's ranch, being treated for a sprained ankle so that removes avoiding its detection from the equation."

"Uh huh. Uh huh…" the trio nodded as they wrote this down.

"Anything else we should know?" James asked.

"Yes," Aorio nodded before pointing at Meowth, "You and Serenade will be infiltrating the building and stealing one of the Eevee eggs while the rest of us will attempt to capture the giant Dragonite."

"S-Serenade…?" Meowth repeated before he was suddenly lifted off the ground, "Ahh!"

" _Same as always I see..."_ a voice spoke in Meowth's mind as the scratch cat Pokemon was turned around, letting him look at a predominately white with blue accents, humanoid cat-like Pokemon with its ears curled in, a pair of tails lazily waving behind her.

"Oh! H-h-hey dere, Serenade. R-ready ta go ta work," Meowth saluted while upside down in the air.

" _You better. I'm not going to miss time with my mistress due to your screw up…"_ Serenade stated with a slight frown as Meowth was dropped on his face.

"Ugh! N-noted…" Meowth's muffled response went.

"Please hold your displeasure at all this until post-mission, Serenade," Aoiro instructed, "Now then, Bill appears to release a unique signal towards the ocean nearly every night. Team Rocket scientists have figured out that it is a greeting in Dragonite tongue but played at such a loud frequency, only Pokemon the size of the lighthouse would be able to hear it normally."

"...And you don't want us to engage it, correct?" Jessie asked.

"Yes. Your job will act as distractions to Bill, making sure he is outside and away from the building," Aoiro informed, "I have been authorized with a few Heavy Balls to capture the giant Dragonite due to its immense size. Make sure you don't mess this up...or else."

"N...noted," Jessie and James gulped.

* * *

"I was performing tests with a new invention," Bill explained as they entered a master bedroom-sized room with a computer and two large pod-like devices at the other side of the room, "My friend Espeon was with me at the time, playing with a toy mouse. The invention would be a teleporter for human to travel from one region to another without the need for boats or planes." he grunted, holding his head, "Ugh. I know you get airsick. Quit bugging me on that."

"...I see," Kajun noted as she looked at the pod-like devices, "...And I take it your Espeon friend knocked their toy into one of the pods and followed it into one of the pods?"

"Yes. At the same time, I set up a timed program to test to see if a human could be teleported…" Bill replied before cringing as he saw his reflection on the monitor, "...and did not notice her in the other pod until it was too late. And I can't type any commands or work a mouse in this state." he held up his 'paws,' "See? Too tiny and jerky to properly work a computer." he cringed once more, "Well excuse me if your paws are tiny…"

"This reminds me so much of this one movie involving the same thing, expect the scientist dies at the end and the pregnant love interest gave birth to an egg and died from it," Makoto sweatdropped.

"...Hmm…" Kajun pondered as she looked at the pods, "So you need one of us to operate the computer to separate you both."

"Yes. It's a program called the Cell Separation System. I made that after my test involving an apple and a banana," Bill replied before holding his head again, "Yes, yes, I know you're still mad about that." he sighed, "Please help. I can't take much more of hearing her in my...her...our head."

"...Of course," Kajun nodded, "Please enter one of the pods, Bill."

"Thank you," Bill thanked as he managed to get into one of the pods, letting the door close behind him, "Okay. We're ready in here. And hurry. She's starting to sing an annoying song to pass the time again."

Kajun nodded as she walked up to the console. As she began to startup the program, the others looked on.

"That...What was that…?" Misty shuddered.

"That's going to be the subject of so many of my nightmares for the next few weeks," Mai admitted.

"Y...yeah…" Noel nervously nodded.

"I-I'm sure everything will turn out just fine once Bill is back to normal," Tsubaki assured, "Right, K-"

"Shh! I need focus…" Kajun hushed, focusing on the console before her, _'This level of programming is something else...I've never seen anything as detailed like this before in terms of teleportation without an Ars.'_ she continued to type before clicking on something, "Beginning Cell Separation process."

With that, the two pods started to whire to life as a light was seen from the small windows in the front. It lasted for a few minutes until the machines started to die down, smoke and steam escaping from one of the pods as it slowly began to open up. Stumbling out of it was a young man in his early twenties with trim brown hair. He wore a blue button shirt and brown slacks along with a watch. Stumbling out of the other pod was a purple cat-like Pokemon with a red gem on its forehead, large blue eyes, and a long tail that split into two near the end.

=Espeon, the Sun Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee at maximum happiness in the daytime= Dexter informed =Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm=

"Phew...thank you…" the man spoke in Bill's voice, sighing in relief as the Espeon cleaned itself, "I was afraid we were gonna be stuck like that forever…"

"Espe…" the Espeon huffed as she walked away from him, stopping near Kajun as she began to rub herself against the purplette's legs, purring a bit.

"Well, hello to you as well," Kajun greeted, kneeling down a little to pet the feline-like Pokemon's head.

"Espe~" Espeon purred, rubbing her head against Kajun's hand as her tail swayed a bit.

"Again, thank you so much for getting us out of that sticky situation," Bill spoke up once more to the group, "We've been stuck like that for quite a while…" a huff from Espeon caught his attention, "...oh come now. I didn't mean for that to happen. It was your own fault f-OW!"

"Espeon..." Espeon huffed as she gently put down the book she used to hit him with via Psychic.

"Guess she doesn't like her flaws pointed out," Makoto sweatdropped.

"You are correct on that more or less…" Bill muttered, rubbing his head a bit, "She has always been the most stubborn out of the Eevees I help raise here."

"What's an Eevee?" Mai asked.

"The pre-evolved form of Espeon," Bill explained, "Come. I'll show you what they look like."

With that, Bill led them out of the room and down a hallway. They stopped before a door with a sun with a crescent moon in the sun on it. Bill opened the door and yelped as several little Pokemon jumped him. They were mammalian, quadruped creatures with primarily brown fur. The tip of all their bushy tails and large furry collars were cream-colored and had short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. They all had big brown eyes, long pointed ears, and a small black nose. As the girls started cooing over the little creatures and Brock was attempting to help Bill up, Ash took out Dexter.

=Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve. Current studies show it can evolve into an incredible eight different species of Pokémon= Dexter informed.

"Esp!" Espeon gave a call as she jumped off Kajun's shoulder, earning the attention of the several little bundle of brown fur.

"Eevee!" they cheered as they ran over and began to nuzzle her.

' _K...kawaii….'_ Noel thought as she fidgeted a bit, resisting the urge to hug one of the adorable bundles of fluff as Yuki jumped out of her arms.

"Vul?" Yuki blinked a bit, earning the attention from one of the Eevee's.

"Vee?" the Eevee tilted its head before beaming, "Ee! Eevee-vee!"

"Vul!" Yuki beamed a bit in return as the two began to run around a bit, running into the open room filled with fluffy pet beds, automatic feeders, water bowls, and a children's play area.

"So you help raise all these Eevee?" Tsubaki asked Bill.

"Not just them. There are more inside a-" Bill began before something blurred passed him, "...what just happened?"

"...Cute little fuzzy animal no bigger than a foot," Makoto calculated, "Times a bunch of it…" she pointed inside where Noel was cuddling and being cuddled by the Eevee in there, "...equals one very happy and cuddle-giving Noel."

Noel giggled as she cuddled some of the Eevee around her while Yuki was busy playing with her new friend, _'So cute...so fluffy...ahhh...Heaven~'_

"Heh heh. It would seem they've taken a shine to your friend," Bill noted with a slight chuckle.

"You take care of all these Eevee by yourself?" Brock asked.

"Well, it's not just me," Bill replied, "I also have the assistance of my Starter and, when she wants to, Espeon. Though, it's just me at the moment with rare help from her since my Alakazam is being treated for a sprained ankle at Professor Oak's lab."

"I see...well I bet it's hard taken care of all these cute...adorable…" Makoto trailed off as she looked at the various Eevee in the room, "...fuzzy...sweet…" an Eevee soon walked up to her, giving her a curious yet cute look, "...small..."

"Ee…" the Eevee smiled a bit.

"...Precious little cinnamon buns!" Makoto squealed as she picked it up and began to nuzzle it against her cheek, "Who's a cute wittle girl?! You are, you wittle cinnamon bun you~!"

"Chi…" Berry deadpanned, poking out of Makoto's tail.

"Mol…" Cherry deadpanned, also poking out of her tail.

"Oh come on, you two," Makoto showed them the Eevee, "You have to admit that they're almost as adorable as you two."

"Ee~" the Eevee's tail wagged.

"..." both Cherry and Berry tried to keep a straight face, '( _Ooh...why did Arceus have to make Eevee hatchlings so adorable?!)'_

"..So Bill…" Tsubaki spoke up, earning the young researcher's attention as she looked at a few pictures hanging up in the room, "What are these Pokemon pictures hanging in here? The only two I seem to recognize are the ones of Vaporeon and Espeon."

"Oh. Those are the other evolved forms of Eevee," Bill explained, "Currently there are eight in total. Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveon."

"That's a lot of evolved forms," Ash noted.

"Of course. That's because Eevee has, well, unstable DNA," Bill informed, earning Kajun's attention.

"Unstable DNA?" Kajun repeated.

"Yes. But not volatile unstable. What I mean is that for some reason that we haven't been able to fully study is that the DNA of an Eevee, outside of its appearance, is constantly changing and when it evolves, finally settles down," Bill explained, "For example, an Espeon comes from an Eevee that has a strong friendship with someone and they have a battle in the daytime while an Umbreon is the same, but when you battle during the night."

"Interesting," Kajun nodded.

As the two started talking, and everyone else backed away as they realized both has entered Science Mode, Ash looked around, "Man...I haven't seen this many Eevee since I was six and went to summer camp in Kalos."

"You've been to Kalos?!" Misty nearly exclaimed at that.

"Well...yeah. It was for a summer camp my mom signed me up for when I was six. On a trip during it, we ended up near Geosenge Town and got swarmed by a lot of Eevee that smelled some chocolate bars Gary and Leaf had stashed in their pockets," Ash explained.

"Leaf?"

"...She's the girl we saw on the video involving Lt. Surge," Ash explained.

"Ohh…" Misty nodded before cringing, "...Ohh…that's right..."

"Yeah," Ash frowned before looking down after a small yelp went off, seeing an Eevee with messy hair on its head shaking its head from running into Ash's leg before crouching down, giving an adorable growl and headbutted his leg again and getting the same results that Ash had first seen.

"Oh not again," Bill sighed as he picked up the Eevee by the scruff of its neck, "This one likes to fight a little too much for its own good."

"Oh...so he a little trouble maker, eh?" Makoto asked.

"More or less…" Bill sighed a bit, "Like a little firecracker he is."

"He's kinda cool," Ash noted as he held a hand out and rubbed the top of its head, earning a fussy noise from the Eevee, "Guess you don't like your hair getting messed up either."

"Be thankful it didn't bite you like it does when I try to do something with its fur," Bill noted as he put the Eevee down beside Espeon, who attempted to attack Ash's leg once more when Espeon put a paw on its tail to stop it.

"...I take it that happened with you?" Makoto asked.

"...Yes..." Bill sighed, "I went through so many medkits after dealing with his little 'bite' fits."

"Ahh…I see..." Makoto noted.

"...By the way, what's with the lighthouse you have near your home?" Mai asked, "I've been wondering a bit about it since we got here."

"The lighthouse?" Bill repeated, "Ah, yes. You see, I've studied many kinds of Pokemon growing up, and learned many things. I know there are over eight hundred different species of Pokemon, but there's the possibility there might be more out there. There's always something new to look for in our lives, and in ourselves."

"Something to look for?" Ash repeated.

"Yes. There's a lot for us to look for, inside and outside ourselves," Bill continued, "There's meaning for every creature, a meaning for all Pokemon, and a meaning for all us humans too." he turned to another door and opened it, revealing a large hallway with the walls filled with carvings of hundreds of Pokemon, "There are so many out there, some of which have become endangered or even extinct. Some people even wear costumes of Pokemon to see what it's like to be them, such as fossil hunters sometimes putting on disguises of an extinct Pokemon like Kabuto." he looked over at Makoto, "Though your friend there seems to just prefer wearing the ears and tail of a Pachirisu dyed in her hair color."

"It's not a co…" Makoto began before Berry jumped into her backpack, "Berry? What are you doing?"

"Chipa," Berry got out and held up Makoto's stone with the heart carving on it.

"Oh!" Bill gasped as he walked over to get a better look, "That's a fossil. Wherever did you find it?"

"Pewter City," Makoto answered, "Why?"

"I see...So if you found it there, it could be Pewter was once beneath the seafloor," Bill noted, "This is a fossil that was once a prehistoric Pokemon known as Tirtouga. It's rumored to be a Rock and Water-type Pokemon." he looked at Makoto, "Should you go to Cinnabar Island, there's a laboratory there that, if you bring them this fossil, could revive the Pokemon it once was."

"Really?" Makoto blinked, earning a nod in response, "...Huh. Sweet." _'...Though now I'm scared of Kajun's Science Mode more…'_

"Cloning?" Kajun asked, her eyes starting to get a familiar glint to them when Tsubaki whapped her on the head with a comically oversized paper folding fan.

"No! Bad, Kajun, bad. No Science Mode more than once a day," Tsubaki scolded.

"It is indeed 'sweet.' You see, the planet is four and a half billion years old. In all that time, all kinds of Pokemon existed, each of them having many ways of living," Bill noted as some of the carvings began to glow, "Ah...I see that besides your Pikachu, Pachirisu, Emolga, and Vulpix, you also have a Ralts, Butterfree, Charmander, Squirtle, Buizel, Bulbasaur, Onix, Geodude, Zubat, Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie, Pidgeotto, Beedrill, Sandshrew, and...a...a Riolu? Really? There are hardly any humans out there that have one, mainly due to them sometimes breaking their own Pokeballs and running away if the human isn't trustworthy enough."

"How did you know that?" Ash asked in surprise.

"This room has scanners in it that, when they detect a Pokemon, light up the carving related to it," Bill explained, "You're all quite lucky to be Pokemon Trainers. Your goal is to catch all of these kinds of Pokemon. That's a great task."

"...Well so far, I only have seven, one of which is at Professor Oak's," Ash spoke before slumping, "And my rival Gary has seventy…"

"That is impressive of this Gary fellow," Bill noted before looking over at Pikachu on his shoulder, "But you shouldn't compare yourself to someone else just because of how many Pokemon they have. But for now, all I can say is to keep up your work. It is as vital to me as it is to you. But right now..." he smiled as he looked at one carving, "There is just one Pokemon that I am searching for."

"What kind of Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"It's possibly the biggest Pokemon of its kind," Bill replied, "For all I know, it could very well be an Alpha to its species, even."

"But what is it called?" Makoto asked.

"Dragonite."

"?!" Kajun's eyes widened at that, "...and I take the lighthouse is needed in your search for it?"

"Yes, exactly," Bill nodded, "From what I've managed to learn, it's the only one of its unique size and causes it to be lonely. One night, I heard this very strange sound coming across the ocean," Bill pulled out a remote and a melancholy wail reverberated from the lighthouse, "I never truly understood what it meant aside from how lonely it sounded until...the incident," he tried to not look at the annoyed Espeon, the rowdy Eevee held in Psychic above her, "As a side-effect, I could understand Pokemon, hear what they were actually saying. But I tried to avoid it since it caused me migraines if I heard too many voices at once. And yet...when I played the recording, I heard it." he closed his eyes, "'I want...I want to meet you. I want to meet you, the one who wants to be my friend, who won't be afraid of me because of my size.'" he began to play with his remote and the sound suddenly changed, "And, despite some discomfort from it all, I was able to figure out how to say this using that same sound; 'Let's be friends. I may be smaller than you, but I want to be your friend. I want to meet you here at this Lighthouse I live in.'"

Kajun glanced at Espeon, who nodded. Despite the uncomfortable experience, she had also understood the sound and was a bit interested in seeing this giant...so long as it kept as far away from the Eevee hatchlings.

"Which is why I hope some foggy night, that Pokemon might come here to meet a friend it's been seeking for a very long time…" Bill continued before smiling a bit, "I would be so happy to meet it."

"Esp," Espeon floated a clock over to Bill.

"Ah! I need to head to the top of the lighthouse now," Bill noted, "Please. Do come along if you wish to continue to talk."

"But what about the E-" Ash began before Makoto pointed to the room once more, Noel and Yuki still amongst the Eevee in there.

"I don't think you need to worry as long as Noel's there," Makoto assured him, "Now let's go! I want to see this Pokemon for myself!"

* * *

"The scanners are detecting movement beneath the water," James informed.

"This better not be another false alarm of it being a school of Wishiwashi," Aoiro warned.

"No, no, no," James assured quickly, "The scanners are saying it's a _solid_ thing, not just something that's nearly solid like a school of Wishiwashi, ma'am."

"...I see," Aoiro noted, "For your sake...I hope you're right…"

"Yes, ma'am," James gulped as Jessie entered.

"There's movement at the top of the lighthouse," Jessie informed, "It appears that Bill has some company."

"Company?" Aoiro repeated, "...Who is it?"

"Not sure. But there's a high electrical s…" Jessie stopped when she realized who the company was, "...D'oh...not the twerps!"

"Excuse you?" Aoiro raised a brow at that, "...Explain. Now."

"A group of trainers that we've been following for nearly two months now," James explained, "Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, Brock of Pewter City, Misty of Cerulean City, Mai Natsume, Makoto Nanaya, Noel Vermillion, Kajun Faycott, and Tsubaki Yayoi. Ash Ketchum owns a powerful Pikachu that was the cause of the destruction of the Viridian City Pokemon Center and possibly that swarm of Spearow that we brought in after being sent flying by the explosion. Makoto Nanaya owns both a Pachirisu and an Emolga, both not native to the Kanto Region, while Noel Vermillion owns a Vulpix from the Alola Region and Kajun Faycott has a shiny Ralts from the Hoenn Region."

"..."

"Um...y-you're not mad at us...are you?" Jessie nervously asked.

"...Considering you've spent nearly two months pursuing a group of teenagers and one 10-year old just for a Pikachu, possibly. But…" Aoiro paused as she held her chin a bit, "The shiny Ralts...that's a truly rare find, especially in Hoenn…" her other hand lightly touched a shiny, ruby-red Pokeball with black detailing on her waist as she spoke, "I'll be requesting a search on all of them once the operation is finished. For now, we can use this as the start of our operation. James, are you able to confirm that the scans are _not_ picking up Wishiwashi?"

"Most certainly," James nodded, "The Pokemon that is being detected is massive and solid instead of massive and 'solid' with bits of gaps in-between like a school of Wishiwashi make." he looked over at the scanner, "It's about to surface."

"Good. Once it's close enough, we'll begin the operation."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

' _D'oh...out of all da Pokemon I had t' be paired with, why did it have t' be miss prim and proper?'_ Meowth thought as he and Serenade snuck through the building, _'Why couldn't I be paired wit' someone like? Like a cute Glameow, or a P-'_

" _You know I can hear your thoughts, idiot number 3,"_ Serenade spoke, _"Also...Glameow evolve into Purrugly...you sure you still want one to be partnered with?"_ she held a paw up, _"On second thought, do not answer that. With your standards, it would be a resounding 'yes' that I would receive."_

"D'oh...let's just hurry up and get da Pokemon dat Bill guy has stored here…" Meowth muttered, "Provided we don't run into da twoips here…"

" _...You must mean the 'twerps' I've heard you rant about in the depths of your mind… Why do you call them 'twerps' when a majority of them are teenagers?"_ Serenade asked.

"Because dey...dey...dey're just so goody goody!" Meowth hissed.

" _...That is the stupidest reason to call someone 'twerp' ever…"_ Serenade deadpanned, _"Not even that one time Ravage tried to pilfer my cream can top that."_

"Y...yeah? Well..y-"

" _Just keep your mouth shut. I don't want to pollute my ears further listening to that voice of yours,"_ Serenade huffed, _"Besides, we have a job to do, so stop dawdling around and complaining about a bunch of teens and a ten year old."_

Meowth frowned at that, _'So we just need to catch one?'_

" _Yes. Even if we just get a single Eevee, our mission will be a success,"_ Serenade replied.

' _I get dat, but why do we need just an Eevee? Why not just grab da whole bunch?'_

" _And draw attention to ourselves? I don't think so, idiot number 3,"_ Serenade frowned, _"One is all we need. Got it?"_

' _Yeah, yeah.'_

* * *

"Okay...everything should be set," Bill whispered as he and the group stood at the top of the lighthouse, "This time...I know that Dragonite will come."

"Are you going to try to catch Dragonite?" Ash asked.

"Why would I catch it? Meeting it would be enough for me," Bill replied, "Just a chance to study it would make my long wait worthwhile."

"Chi?" Berry poked out of Makoto's tail while her ear twitched.

"You hear something, Berry?" Makoto asked.

"Chipa!" Berry shouted as she pointed ahead.

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked before they heard it...the sound of a lone, somber wail, "?!"

"It's here! The signal!" Bill gasped as he pulled out his remote.

He pressed a button and the lights began to change color with each rotation. Near offshore, the water began to churn before something massive erupted from the deep, giving out the lone, somber wail. As the lights continued to change on the lighthouse as Bill's recorded response continued to play, Dragonite continued its lone, somber wail.

"It sounds...like it's singing…" Tsubaki noted quietly.

"Amazing…" Kajun whispered, one of her notebooks out as she drew something in it, "Who knew Dragonites could grow to be this tall?"

' _...okay. This world continues to both surprise and amaze me,'_ Makoto thought in awe.

* * *

"What beautiful music," Jessie noted as she, James, and Aoiro were watching the giant Dragonite a bit away from the lighthouse.

"It's very haunting," James agreed, "Yet so sweet."

"That is the beauty of Dragon Type Pokemon…" Aoiro spoke up, "One of the oldest types to roam this world with so many mysteries surrounding them." a sigh soon escaped her lips, "It's a shame we have to remove this Dragonite from its habitat...but it is needed for father's goal." she turned to the two, "Begin your parts of the operation."

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

"Ya hearin' dat?" Meowth asked, looking around, "Whatever's makin' dat song...it's kinda sad."

" _It is…"_ Serenade nodded before looking at a nearby window, _"..And I believe that is the source of the noise."_

"Hmm?" Meowth blinked as he looked out the window, "Gh?!"

" _It must be the Dragonite mistress was talking about...to think there exist one of that size…"_ Serenade noted, _"Regardless, it will soon belong to my mistress' father."_

"Y-Yeah...Right," Meowth gulped before seeing the door to the Eevee room, "...Well, if _dis_ ain't da obvious choice."

" _Check to see if there's someone inside,"_ Serenade ordered.

"Right," Meowth nodded as he walked over to the door and managed to turn the doorknob and creak open the door a bit without making a sound, "..." he looked back at Serenade, "Dat is a lot of Eevee in dere." he peeked once more, "And a...oh, you gotta be kiddin' me…"

" _What is it?"_

"Dese group o' Trainers we've been tailin' fer two months now that we call da Twoips are here," Meowth frowned, "Da reason I know dis?" he moved a bit to let Serenade look and see an Alola Vulpix play-fighting with an Eevee, "Dat Vulpix dere belongs to dis one girl dat made da…" he held back a phantom barf, "...da stuff dat was sent ta HQ fer analysis…"

" _...I see…"_ Serenade noted, _"I merely brushed off those 'twerps' you mentioned in your mind, but...this might prove useful…how good is she in battle?"_

"From what I've seen, she's technically da weakest," Meowth answered, "But dat ain't sayin' much. I'm just hopin' dat da twoip that's half-Pachirisu isn't close enough ta us right now."

" _...Half-Pachirisu?"_

"I don't know any other Pokemon wit' dat big and bushy a tail," Meowth replied, "Still kinda surprised dat none of da humans have even figured it out dat her tail and ears are da real deal and not the cosplay stuff."

" _...You're making this up, aren't you? It is impossible for a human to be half-Pokemon,"_ Serenade frowned.

"Not one bit is it a lie. Da girl really has da ears and tail," Meowth assured, "Look, we can argue later. Right now, what's da plan fer gettin' an Eevee?"

" _...While the human and her Pokemon are distracted, we quietly grab one of the sleeping Eevee,"_ Serenade answered, _"And since there's a chance you'll end up waking it up, I'll carry it."_

"I ain't dat clumsy…" Meowth muttered.

" _Need I remind you of the incident with the catnip and yarn ball?"_

"We swore dat we'd take dat incident to da grave…" Meowth frowned.

" _...Just help me grab one of the sleeping Eevee's before the human notices us,"_ Serenade sighed.

"Fine...but w-" Meowth began as he turned...only to meet face to face with Noel, "..."

"..."

" _...Ugh…."_ Serenade face-pawed, _"One job...you had one job…"_

"Ah! Meowth!" Noel gasped, slamming the door on his paw.

"?! Me-YEOWCH!" Meowth screamed, managing to pull his paw out and start blowing on it once Noel opened the door upon hearing the scream.

"Oh! S-sorry! I..I mean…" Noel quickly shook her head, "Wh-what are you doing here?!"

"...Prepare for tr-mph?!" Meowth gave a muffled yelp when his mouth was suddenly sealed shut.

" _You even say one word of that stupid motto you and idiots one and two came up with, I will have Ravage destroy your personal 'secret' stash of catnip back at HQ,"_ Serenade threatened.

"!?" Meowth froze at that.

" _Good,"_ Serenade noted.

' _What is this Pokemon? Why is it with Meowth? How did they get in here?!'_ Noel thought as she prepared to shut the door again when a pulse of Psychic energy broke the door and knocked her away from it while startling the Eevee into hiding under the play area.

" _Grab one of the Eevee and the Vulpix,"_ Serenade ordered, _"I'll keep the human occupied while finding out what secrets she holds."_

"Got it! I-" Meowth began when Yuki sneezed on him, freezing him solid.

" _...Really? You lost to an almost two month old_ hatchling _?"_ Serenade's eye twitched, _"I'm starting to think you and your idiot cohorts do belong in a circus troupe."_

' _Sh….sh….sh….shaddup…'_ Meowth gave a mental, yet shivered response.

' _...I need to tell the others…'_ Noel thought as she quickly got up and ran to a nearby window and opened it, "M-minna! Team R-" the window was forced shut on her, "Ahh!"

" _There will be none of that,"_ Serenade informed.

"?!" Noel tensed up, "...Wh-who said that?" she cautiously turned towards Serenade, "...W...was that..?"

" _Me? Correct...and you need to stay quiet…"_ Serenade stated as she began to form a sphere of dark energy in her paws.

"?!"

* * *

"You all heard that a few seconds ago..right? Mai asked the group.

"Huh? Heard what?" Misty asked.

"It sounded like Noel calling to us," Mai answered.

"She must have realized we were gone and was startled by Dragonite's singing," Makoto noted as Dragonite continued its way towards the lighthouse.

"Maybe...but why would she say 'Team' also?" Mai asked.

"Team?" Tsubaki repeated.

"..." Kajun sighed, "Just once. Just...why must it be here and now?"

"What are you…" Makoto began to ask before an explosion struck Dragonite, "?!"

"Ahh! Dragonite!" Bill gasped out as Dragonite wailed out in pain before its tail began to swing at the lighthouse, "?!"

"It's gonna hit us!" Brock exclaimed before another explosion struck Dragonite, making it stumble back and barely miss them.

"We need to hurry out of here now!" Misty shouted.

"Ah! D-Dragonite…!" Bill called out.

"We'll go hurry and find Noel! Ash, you and the others hurry and find out who's attacking Dragonite!" Tsubaki ordered as she, Mai, Makoto, and Kajun ran off.

"More than likely, the one's attacking Dragonite and who cut off Noel's shout are Team Rocket," Kajun scowled.

"T-Team Rocket?" Bill paled a bit, "The criminal organization? Here?! ...oh no!" he gasped as he ran off.

"Bill, wait!" Ash called out as he, Misty, and Brock followed after him with Pikachu and Espeon in tow.

* * *

"Ugh...I hate bein' frozen…" Meowth grumbled as he managed to chip off the last of the ice holding him in place.

" _Hand over the Vulpix's ball and leave or else,"_ Serenade ordered.

"N-no!" Noel argued before yelping, rolling out of teh way of a dark energy sphere fired by Serenade, "Y-Yuki, Powdered Snow!"

"Vul…" Yuki began before Serenade shot a glare at her, "?!"

" _Even if you are a hatchling...I'm not afraid to harm you if you attack me…"_ Serenade stated.

"V-v-vul…" Yuki whimpered as she backed away.

" _That's what I thought…"_ Serenade said as she turned back towards Noel, preparing another dark energy sphere, _"Now again, hand over the Vulpix' Pokeball. Meowth, get one of those Eevee."_

"Ya got it," Meowth nodded as he began to approach the hiding Eevee, "Come here, Eevee-eevee-eevee~"

' _Th...This is bad…'_ Noel thought, her breathing starting to quicken, _'No one...No one's near here...Yuki can't move or she'll be hurt...They...They're going to take the Eevee...They're going to take Yuki…'_ she blinked and, for a brief moment, a menacing beast within a forest was coming at her, _'?!'_ "B...B…"

" _Hmm?"_ Serenade raised a brow.

"BOLVERK!" Noel cried out as a pair of blue rings of light appeared before her.

" _What?!"_ Serenade gasped before a burning pain erupted on her stomach and her face, knocking her away.

"What da?!" Meowth exclaimed before barely dodging what looked like an energy bullet, nearly singing the tip of his tail, "?!" he slowly looked over at Noel, her head tilted down while in her hands were a pair of large silver handguns with reddish-brown handles, "She was packin' heat?!"

" _Gah….dang it…"_ Serenade grunted as she forced herself up, _"Those...those are not normal guns… They appeared from nowhere!"_

"Arcus Diabolus…" Noel banged the butts of the guns together before assuming a fighting stance with them, tilting her head up to show a cold, determined expression, "Bolverk."

"B...Bol-wh…" Meowth began before yelping, barely dodging another energy bullet, "E-easy on da tail!"

" _Move!"_ Serenade snapped, using her psychic power to pull Meowth away from a physical strike aimed at him.

Noel spun around and her weapons glowed, combining them into a shotgun, "Freyja!"

"Dey combine?!" Meowth freaked.

" _Protect!"_ a green barrier formed around the two.

"Useless," Noel stated as she pulled the trigger.

" _GAH!"_ Serenade cried out as she was knocked back, the wisps of the energy bullet fading from the impact to her stomach, _"It...it got through Protect...this girl….she's not normal…We need to retreat."_

"No need t' tell me twice!" Meowth freaked, picking Serenade up as he tried to run.

The shotgun glowed before Noel now held a multi-barreled machine gun, "Fenrir!"

"AHH!" Meowth's eyes bugged out as he bolted out of there, a rain of energy bullets following after him.

"..." Noel stayed in her position for a few moments after Meowth was long gone before she collapsed to her knees, the machine gun splitting into its two gun forms before shrinking down to the size of charms, "It...It came again…"

"Vul?"

"?!" Noel turned to see Yuki run over, worry on her face, "Y-Yuki…"

"Vul!" Yuki put her front paws on one of Noel's legs, looking up at her in worry.

"...I-it's okay…" Noel quietly assured the young snow-kit as she gently rubbed her head, I...I'm really sorry you and the Eevee had to see that."

"Ee…" Noel looked over to see a few of the Eevee cautiously moving up to her, worry evident in their eyes.

"Oh! I...I'm sorry...I…" Noel paused as she hung her head, "I...I didn't mean to scare you all...I...I was just so scared...scared you were gonna be…"

"NOELLIE!"

"Eh? M-Makoto?" Noel looked to the door just in time to see Makoto skidding by the broken door and a crash going off a few seconds later.

"Noel, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked as she and the other girls ran in.

"M...minna…" Noel whispered before sniffling a bit, "I...I'm so glad you came!"

"Noel, are you o-?" Mai began before Makoto came running in.

"ALRIGHT! WHERE'S TEAM ROCKET?! I'M GONNA HAVE BERRY AND CHERRY SHOCK THEM IMMENSELY FOR MESSING WITH MY PRECIOUS LITTLE CINNAMON ROLLS!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Vee…?" one of the few Eevee that had approached Noel deadpanned, looking at Yuki while pointed at Makoto.

"Pix…" Yuki seemed to laugh sheepishly, a bead of sweat going down the back of her head.

"...Seriously, where's Team Rocket?" Makoto asked once more as she looked around.

"I...It was just Meowth…" Noel spoke up, earning their attention, "Meowth...a-and another cat Pokemon I haven't seen before."

"Where did they go?" Mai asked.

"Um...I...I scared them off," Noel replied before putting holding up the charms, "With Bolverk."

"Bolverk?!" Makoto gawked, "B-But you left them on your bed at the academy when we went on that trip that ended with us here!"

"I-I did! D...demo…" Noel paused as she looked at her charms, "H...how did I manage to summon them here?"

"We can figure that out later," Kajun advised, "For now, can you describe the other cat that was with Meowth?"

"I...I think it had mostly white fur with bits of blue, a-and it used some psychic moves to destroy the door and shut the window…" Noel explained as best she could, "O-oh! A-and it kept firing shadow-like energy spheres at me wh-while speaking to me mentally."

"I see…" Kajun nodded as she flipped through her PokeDex notebook before holding it out to Noel, the page showing the description, "This is the one?"

"Oh! H-hai!" Noel nodded, "That's the one that was with Meowth...demo…" she tilted her head slightly, "Why are there two different colored versions of it?"

"It's a Meowstic, Noel," Kajun explained, "It evolves from a Pokemon called Espurr and, depending on the gender, will look different when it becomes a Meowstic. They're Psychic-types, like Hikari."

"O-oh! So that's why I could understand it?" Noel asked.

"Yes, but they'd have to be extremely skilled in order to talk mentally...which raises a few questions…" Kajun frowned a bit, "What is Team Rocket doing with a Pokemon native to only Kalos?"

"...Good question," Tsubaki noted as she held her chin.

"...Hold on. Before we ran off, I think I heard Bill mention something about Team Rocket being a Criminal Organization," Makoto spoke up, "...That can't be right. I mean, it's just those three, right?"

"...What if they're just subordinates?" Kajun pondered, "Their repeated failures to catch Berry and Pikachu could have caused them to have to be put under someone higher for a period of time."

"That's most likely the case," Tsubaki noted.

"..Wait. If that's true…" Mai began in realization.

"...We need to get back to Ash and the others," the girls said in unison as they all ran out, Noel scooping up Yuki as they did.

"...Ee…?" the Eevee that were still out blinked, the four looking at eachother for a moment.

* * *

"One more round should weaken it enough," Jessie noted as James loaded another round into a bazooka.

"These rounds made with a concentrated Moonlight attack sure are doing wonders," James noted.

"Of course. Father made sure to hire the best people for the Research department," Aoiro nodded, "There is nothing Team Rocket cannot…"

"Hey!"

Aoiro glanced over her shoulder to see Ash, Misty, and Brock running up, "I see...so I take it these are the 'twerps' as you dub them?"

"Hmm?" Jessie blinked as she and James looked over, "Ahh! That's them alright! James, motto t-!"

"Don't even think about it," Aoiro stated as she gave them a death glare.

"Y-Yes, ma'am," both gulped.

"You two focus on the Dragonite," Aoiro ordered as she looked over at Ash and co as they came to a stop, "I'll deal with them myself."

"Team Rocket! I should've known you'd be behind this!" Misty frowned.

"How c-" Brock began before he noticed Aoiro, "...Woah! What a knockout!"

"Excuse you?" Aoiro raised a brow.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My codename is White Truth, one of the top ranking members of Team Rocket, but…" a serious expression appeared on her face as she grasped the ruby-red Pokeball, "I doubt you'll remember after tonight."

"You're with them?" Misty asked in disbelief.

"Correct," Aoiro answered, "...I assume you all think Team Rocket is just these two and their pet Meowth?" silence was her response, causing the silver-white haired woman to chuckle a bit, "How laughable...Team Rocket is much bigger than you think." she looked over at Bill as he finally caught up with the group, "And I believe he knows about us as well."

"Gh?!" Bill tensed up as Espeon hissed.

"But once more, I doubt you all will remember after tonight," Aoiro stated as she tossed her Ruby-Red Pokeball into the air, "Lancelot, come forth!"

With that, the Pokeball glowed before opening up, releasing a white light that transformed into a Pokemon that landed on a foot and knee. Rising up, the Pokemon was fully revealed. It was a black, bipedal Pokémon. Its lower body consisted of rounded hips with strong legs and wore a belt with a gold buckle on it. It had a thin gold torso with sharp, blood-red horns sticking out of its chest and back. Its arms were shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. Its head resembled a gladiator's helmet with a black face and a blood-red head crest and spikes on the sides of its face. It wore a pitch black cape with a red inside, connected to it by a gold chain with a strange gem with a pink and blue 'leaf' in it attached to the chain.

"What the?! What Pokemon is that?!" Ash gasped as he quickly pulled out Dexter.

=Gallade, the Blade Pokemon and the final evolved form of Ralts using a Dawn Stone on a male Kirlia. A master of courtesy and swordsmanship, it fights using extending swords on its elbows. Because it can sense what its foe is thinking, its attacks burst out first, fast, and fierce= Dexter informed, showing a white and green version of the Pokemon on its screen.

"But...that should be impossible," Bill spoke up as he looked at the Pokemon standing before Aoiro, "There's no Gallade with that for a color scheme. Not even the Shiny Variant has this color."

"Heh...Lancelot is a special case," Aoiro gave a small smirk at that, "Isn't that right, my knight?"

Lancelot merely nodded.

"Ash, you and Bill stay back," Misty advised, "Me and Brock will handle this, right?"

"..."

"...Brock!"

"Huh?! Oh, right!" Brock quickly shook his head, "Onix, let's go!"

"Misty call Starmie!"

"IWAAAARK!" Onix roared as he emerged from his Pokeball while Starmie formed on top of his head.

"...Hmph. This should be easy," Aoiro whispered as she crossed her arms.

"Onix use Slam!"

"Starmie, Hydro Pump!"

Onix roared as he swung his tail at Lancelot, who jumped to the side and avoided the strike that broke apart the ground on impact. He flipped in the air before landing way from Onix's tail as Starmie released a powerful stream of pressurized water at him.

"...Lancelot, deflect with Swords Dance," Aoiro ordered with a snap of a finger and thumb.

Lancelot began to perform a small dance with a grace and elegance only seen by those who perfected the art. As he danced, the water got closer and closer. His eyes glowed as he flexed his hands, causing a pair of swords made of reddish-orange energy to form in them. He performed a small spin and the Hydro Pump was dispersed by the simple movement.

"What?!" Misty gasped.

"Lancelot, Phantom Blade's Garden," Aoiro ordered with another snap.

Lancelot's shadow glowed before it shot out at Onix and Starmie. Onix swung for another Slam attack when his shadow connected with Lancelot's. Onix froze as if he were a statue before a multitude of tentacles, holding broadswords made of a glowing green energy erupted from the connected shadows, quickly stabbing Onix all over and cutting off all ten points on Starmie, the flat end of one sending her crashing near Misty and making a crater on impact. Lancelot's shadow returned to him as Onix collapsed, a deep injury over his left eye while stab wounds littered him.

"?! O...Onix!" Brock called out as he ran over to the injured Rock Snack.

"It...it knocked them both out so easily…" Misty whispered, holding her injured Starmie close.

"It's good that her core in not damaged," Bill noted as he knelt down beside her to look at Starmie, "Her limbs can regenerate so long as that wasn't broken when they were cut off."

Misty nodded as she shot a glare at Aoiro.

"Send out as many Pokemon you want. It won't make a difference against Lancelot," Aoiro stated, a cold look on her face, "Now, st-"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"PikaCHU~!"

Lancelot stood there as the electric blast headed towards him before backhanding the attack. Pikachu yelped in surprise as the blast struck a nearby tree, breaking it apart.

"?!"

"If I were you, child, I would stay my hand," Aoiro advised as she looked over at Ash, "Lest I have Lancelot go after your Pikachu."

"Better listen to her, twerp," Jessie smirked, "Th-"

"Who said you could turn around?" Aoiro frowned, not once looking at Jessie.

"S-Sorry, ma'am!" Jessie yelped, "James, is it loaded?"

"Of course," James replied, hefting the bazooka on his shoulder.

"Then fire away!"

"On it!" James shouted as he fired at Dragonite once more, causing it to screech out in pain once more.

"Stop that! How could you do such a thing to such a magnificent Dragonite?!" Bill demanded.

"...While I agree that harming such an amazing example of Dragon Pokemon, it's our mission," Aoiro stated, "This Dragonite will be a key part in Team Rocket's goal."

"Team Rocket's goal?" Ash repeated, "Isn't that taking Pikachu, Berry, and any rare Pokemon they can get?"

"...While it is true Team Rocket wants Rare and powerful Pokemon, there's more to it than that, child," Aoiro stated, "You control the world's Pokemon...you control the world itself."

"?! Control the world?" Ash repeated in surprise.

"Correct. We will do what it takes to obtain our goal," Aoiro added, the cold look never leaving her face, "Even if we have to control the gods themselves."

"That's maddening! No one is meant to control the Legendary Pokemon!" Bill argued.

"..." a low chuckle escaped Aoiro's lips, "Who says we're after just the Legendary Pokemon?"

"?! Y...you mean…"

"Yes...those that transcend the legends themselves...the Mystic Pokemon."

"Mystic Pokemon?" Brock repeated as Bill paled even further.

"Are you _insane_?!" Bill exclaimed, "Those...Those are…!"

"Myths? Hmm hmm…" Aoiro chuckled a bit further, "Who ever said they were myths? Now then, I suggest you leave us be to finish our mission, otherwise Lancelot will not guarantee you will survive."

"Gallade…" Lancelot intoned, shadows wrapping around his hands as they formed blades of pure shadows.

"But...I…" Bill began, trying to find the right words to say as Espeon hissed before...

"CHIPA!"

Lancelot batted another blast of electricity before glancing to see the girls running over, their Pokemon except for Cherry and Luka.

"...More pests," Aoiro frowned.

"They were after the Eevee!" Noel called, earning Aorio's attention.

' _What? She...She looks like...but how?'_ Aoiro pondered before spotting Hikari by Kajun, the Ralts in a standby position, "It _is_ a Shiny…"

"Ash, who is she?" Tsubaki asked as she and her friends stood by Ash, standing ready.

"She calls herself White Truth, and she's a part of Team Rocket," Ash answered, "She...her Gallade is too strong. It took out both Misty and Brock's Pokemon in one move."

"That's an unusual Shiny pattern," Kajun noted.

"Lancelot is a special case," Aoiro stated, "Now then...handover the Ralts, or else."

"Before anything else, I must ask if Team Rocket condones stalking ten year olds," Kajun informed.

"...Pardon?" Aoiro raised a brow as Jessie and James twitched in annoyance.

"I ask because those two over their, along with their Meowth have been stalking us since Viridian City," Kajun stated, "And considering young Ashton here is ten years of age…that would leave me to believe Team Rocket condones stalking ten year olds."

"Or being a bunch of creepy Pedophiles," Makoto bluntly added.

"WE ARE NOT PEDOPHILES AND STALKERS!" Jessie and James snapped as they turned around.

Lancelot aimed a blade at them. The two let out frightened squeaks before resuming in loading another round in their bazooka, sweating heavily.

"...Now then, before anymore interruptions occur, I suggest…" Aoiro began.

"Retreat! RETREAT!"

"..." Aoiro's eye gave a slight twitch as Meowth came running into the area, carrying an injured Serenade.

"We need t' get outta here! One of da twoips i-" Meowth began before Lancelot aimed one of his blades at him, "GH?!"

"...Why did you abandon your mission?" Aoiro demanded as she gave Meowth a cold glare, "And what happened to Serenade?"

"She's crazy! Dat two…" Meowth began before seeing Noel, "...HELP!" Lancelot blinked a few times, trying to register he now had a frightened Meowth and an injured Meowstic on him, the former trying to hide them both under his cape, "Don't let her shoot!"

"Shoot?" Aoiro repeated.

"We were tryin' t' grab one of da Eevee when we found out dat shy twoipette was packin' h-"

"ESPE!"

"Eh?" Meowth blinked as he looked forward...only to come face to face with a angry Espeon, "Gah! I've been plucked from my hidin' spot!"

"Esp-espeon?"

"Meep," Meowth squeaked.

"Espe…" Espeon hissed.

"...I...I think I know what yer thinkin'. 'Should I slam da Meowth dat tried t' snatch an Eevee?' And da answer...may surp-GAH!" Meowth freaked as he was repeatedly slammed into the ground before finally sending him flying through a tree, ending up stuck in it, "Me and my big meowth…"

Aoiro was just ignoring Meowth at the moment as she walked over to Lancelot, who moved to let his master check up on Serenade, _'Serenade...are you okay? What happened in there?'_

" _...That human...the shy one...she...she's not normal…"_ Serenade grunted out.

' _Not normal?'_ Aorio pondered.

" _She...she summoned some strange guns...they..they managed to get through my Protect…"_

' _?!'_ Aoiro glanced at Noel once more, _'An Aura user? Blast...Lancelot, take her out. We don't want an Aura user after Team Rocket.'_

"Lade…" Lancelot nodded before he shot towards Noel, his arm blades extended.

 _ ***Aoooooooo~!***_

The noise managed to startle Lancelot into stumbling a bit, his attack halted. Everyone looked out to see the Dragonite letting out a cry as it began to stand up fully.

"What is going on over there?" James pondered.

* * *

"(Kajun is insane!)" Cherry snapped as she flew towards the giant Dragon-type minutes earlier.

"(Sending a Riolu to a Pokemon that's most likely feeling betrayed in wanting to make friends with another is a good idea)," Luka noted, "(Riolu and Lucario have a sense of justice ingrained into our very genes, so we never work with those with darker intents)"

"(Not that part! That part of sending tiny ol' _me_ out here!)" Cherry snapped at the Riolu holding her hind feet, "(Why couldn't she have used Pidgeotto or Needles for this?!)"

"(Because Needles can poison anything and is the fastest Pokemon in our group, so she's needed for battling, while Pidgeotto was nowhere near us at the time of the current situation. You were the only other Flying-type on hand)," Luka responded, "(Just land us on its face so that it can see us.)"

"(...I better get something good out of this…)" Cherry muttered as they flew close to Dragonite's face.

"(Doing a good deed is re...Incoming!)" Luka shouted as a bazooka round was heading right for them due to them being between it and Dragonite, "(Zap it before it hits us!)"

"(On it!)" Cherry yelped as she fired a Electro Ball at the bazooka round, causing it to explode once the two impacted and earned a cry of startlement from the giant Dragonite, "(Ugh...If it's not the ringing from the explosion, it's the giant cry of this guy…)"

"(Just get us on its face!)"

"(Okay okay! Yeesh…)" Cherry muttered before they carefully landed on Dragonite's face, "(There. Now say something before he goes crazy!)"

Luka nodded before inhaling, "(PLEASE STOP, ANCIENT ONE!)"

" _ **(Huh? ...Who…)"**_ Dragonite began before he noticed the two Pokemon on his face, _**"(Little ones...why do you come here? You...you need to leave. I...I thought that it was safe, but…)"**_

"(CAN YOU TALK QUIETER? MY EARS ARE HURTING!)" Cherry pleaded, pulling down on her ears to try to block the rumble.

"(PLEASE FORGIVE HER! IT HAS BEEN A LONG NIGHT SO FAR, ANCIENT ONE!)" Luka apologized.

" _Is this better?"_

"(Whoa! How'd he do that?!)" Cherry exclaimed.

" _I have been alive for millennia now...You dabble when you get old."_

"(Oh...useful…)"

" _Indeed...but please little ones. You need to leave...I thought there was a good being here, but...he…"_

"(Ancient One, there _is_ a good being here. A human by the name of Bill, who has been trying to meet you for a long time now)," Luka informed, "(It is not his fault for what is harming you! Just as Pokemon tend to form pack with one another, a group of humans and a Meowth have done so for the sake of stealing and hurting others.)"

" _You are a Riolu, one of those who cannot side with those with ill-intents...and yet…"_ the two shook a bit from the sigh that escaped the giant's lips, _"I...I am old and tired. So very, very tired...Those who have come before me, those that I could call meema and peepa, my only mate...I am all that is left. I...I hoped, truly believed, that someone out there….someone would truly want to be my friend in my final years...And all I have endured is scream of fears, attacks from those afraid of me due to my size…"_ his eyes looked at the Riolu on his snout, showing the immense age, the pains and suffering from past experiences showing vividly within, _"...And even now, when I felt that someone would be my friend...someone actually managing to reply in my own voice...and all to endure more attacks…"_

"(...It...It is true. Many humans are selfish and often attack that which they do not understand…)" Luka admitted, "(And yet...From the Pokeball that I was resting in, I could feel his aura. Whenever he spoke about you, about wanting to meet you and be your friend...It felt like a roaring inferno that just screamed of nothing but the purest intentions.)" he looked at the giant's eyes, "(And it's not just him. There are other humans who truly wish to want to be friends with many Pokemon no matter how different they look or how they act. I travel with a young boy whom has a Pikachu. The Pikachu told me of how he hated the young boy and humans in general, and yet...when they were attacked by an entire flock of Spearow, the young boy shielded him, protected the very Pokemon that hated him with every fiber of his being. He protected that Pikachu as best as he could, not letting it be harmed by the flock.)" he paused for a breath, "(The Pikachu was touched by how far that human was willing to go to protect him that he wanted to stay with the young boy and see more of the one that he now considers his friend and even meet new humans and Pokemon. They want to meet you as well!)" the Riolu looked out to see the faint burst of electricity in a clearing near the lighthouse, "(Even now, he and the young boy are out there, trying to stop the ones who intend to harm you, because they also want to meet you like the human known as Bill does.)"

" _..."_ Dragonite barely turned its head, its eyes looking toward the clearing and barely seeing the humans and Pokemon there, _"...The three humans separated from the others...I can hear their thoughts...of their greed and desire to capture me...to use me as a weapon…And yet…"_

"(And yet?)" Luka encouraged.

" _The others...they...they are..._ worried _...worried f...for_ me _…"_

"(Of course they're worried for you! They know that you're lonely and just want friends!)" Cherry noted.

"(Ancient One, please! We plead to you! Give them a chance! Give Bill a chance to be your friend as he honestly wishes to be!)" Luka pleaded.

" _...Mmm...those who want to see me...those who want to protect me from the evil ones...I shall repay that kindness with what little strength I have left…"_ Dragonite declared, _**"Awooooooo~!"**_

He rose up fully, despite the pains coursing through his ancient form. His antennae rose up as electricity began to crackle between the tips. They glowed before a massive bolt of lightning erupted from them, splitting the fog and clouds above him. For a few moments, nothing appeared to have happened. Then...the sky broke open as the roar of thunder erupted followed by the lightning slamming down and striking Pikachu.

"Pika?!" Pikachu cried out, yet...Pikachu wasn't feeling any pain from the attack, "Pi?" the lightning seemed to be alive, swirling and going into his red cheeks.

"Um...what's going on with Pikachu?" Makoto asked.

"Lightning rod…" Kajun gasped, "I almost forgot that he has the Ability Lightning rod. It let him soak in Electric-type attacks to increase his own power. Dragonite...it must have known Pikachu had that ability and sent out one of its attacks for Pikachu to soak up!"

"...and considering how ancient Dragonite is…" Tsubaki paused, thinking it over for a bit, "...We need to find cover... _fast_."

"Pikachu!" Ash called out, earning the electric rodent's attention as the last of the attack was soaked into his tiny form, "Are you okay?"

"Pi...Pika…" Pikachu grunted out, electricity crackling off his cheeks as he stared straight at Team Rocket.

"...I don't like the way Pikachu's looking at us…" James paled.

"Um...White Truth, ma'am, you may need to be educated quickly in a method we have very recently become accustomed to," Jessie gulped.

"...And that is?" Aoiro asked with a raised brow as Lancelot shifted into a defensive position between Pikachu and the three.

"We're about to Blast off!" Meowth shouted from where he was trapped in.

"Blast what?" Aoiro repeated.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"Pika-pika…" Pikachu began to tremble as the energy began to rise up and into his cheeks, the red starting to shine brightly before he unleashed a literal beam of lightning, splitting apart the very ground in its path and superheating the air around it to the point that trees nearby were starting to catch fire, "PIKACHU!-!-!"

"?!"

" _P-Protect!"_ Serenade called as a green dome formed around Team Rocket and their Pokemon.

The beam slammed into the barrier before easily shattering it. The attack struck straight and true...and even Dragonite had to cover his eyes from the bright light as a devastating explosion erupted.

" _...I_ may _have put too much in that…"_ Dragonite admitted to himself.

"What...What is this sensation?" Aoiro groaned as the trio of humans and trio of Pokemon erupted from the explosion, their clothing all but tatters and burns and wounds covering their bodies.

"This is the result of being shocked by the twerp's Pikachu, Ma'am," Jessie explained, "And this is what we mean by…"

"Blasting off~~!" Jessie, James, and Meowth screamed.

" _I DO NOT LIKE THIS!"_ Serenade cried as they turned into a twinkle in the distance.

Ash groaned as he tried to get up, yet something was on top of him. The thing on top of him moved, revealing it to be Kajun.

"Are you okay?" Kajun asked.

"I...I am…" Ash grunted, "But...what about the others?"

"We're over here!" Brock coughed out nearby as the smoke of the explosion began to dissipate.

Misty could only gawk as the smoke settled. What had once been part of a large field and forest was now a massive crater the size of a baseball diamond. In front of it, Pikachu was flat on his back, groaning with swirls in place of his eyes.

"E...Espe…" Espeon whispered with wide eyes, poking out from a small hiding place she found...before realizing she was sharing it with five Eevee, "Esp?"

"Vee~!" the rowdy-haired Eevee awed, looking at Pikachu with stars in his eyes.

"H...holy moly…" Makoto gawked, poking out from behind the awakening Onix, "What attack was _that_?!"

"Th...That was Zap Cannon," Bill gulped, poking out from behind a burnt tree, "An extremely overpowered one at that."

"Z-Zap Cannon?" Noel repeated.

"Possibly one of the most powerful electric Type moves. It has a high chance of missing, but when it does...the target WILL be paralyzed," Bill explained.

"...Does...that mean Pikachu learned a new move then?" Mai asked as Ash ran over and picked up his knocked out Pikachu.

"It...It seems that way…" Noel gulped.

"V-v-v-v-vul…" Yuki nodded before her fur completely poofed out along with the hair of everyone else there.

"CHIPA!" Berry freaked.

"(Okay! We got him to settle down and he's not gonna leave until he meets Bill an…)" Cherry began as she flew over with Luka before seeing everyone, "..."

"(Cherry, don't you dare. Don't you dare…)" Berry began before Cherry fell down, laughing and holding her stomach, "(And she dared)"

"(Ahahaha! Oh that's jsut t-)" Cherry began before her own fur soon poofed up, "(AH?!)"

Luka ignored the freaked out flying squirrel and walked over to Bill, "Riolu."

"...Dragonite helping us…" Bill whispered as he looked down at Luca, "Was...Was that your doing?"

"Rio," Luka nodded before pointing out to Dragonite, who was looking out at them.

"Dragonite...I...I'm…" Bill began as he sighed sadly, "I'm so sorry...I...I had no idea that was going to happen. I...I waited so long to meet you, and yet...our first real meeting was disrupted by those horrid humans...I…"

Dragonite began to sing again. Yet...unlike its somber, lonely tone, this one sounded...happier. Espeon's eye twitched. Bill better not be expecting her to fuse with him again just to translate the Ancient One's lyrics of finally having a friend.

* * *

=Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon and the final form of Dratini= Dexter spoke as the sun shined on the lighthouse, where Dragonite was lying on the sand, happily using telepathy to talk with his new friend Bill =Known as 'Kairyu' in ancient times, Dragonite is capable of circling the globe in just 16 hours. It is a kindhearted Pokémon that leads lost and foundering ships in a storm to the safety of land. Its intelligence is said to match that of humans=

"A...amazing.." Noel awed as she looked up at Dragonite before closing her eyes, "'The ancient dragon, who let out his sorrowful cry, searched the earth to look for one to call friend and end his loneliness…'"

"That was a good poem, Noel," Brock noted as he was putting cement on Onix's injuries, startling the blonde.

"U-Um...th-thank you."

"One...two...three…" Makoto counted as she and Tsubaki looked over the Eevee, "Okay..all Eevees are present and accounted for...I think."

"Makoto…" Tsubaki began with a frown.

"Well they're all moving about," Makoto argued, "Did I count one of you twice or something?"

"...Take it out."

"Hm?"

"The Eevee you have hiding in your tail."

"...I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Makoto, its tail is poking out of your own," Tsubaki pointed out before seeing Cherry and Berry trying to hide the tail.

"...That could be any Pokemon's tail," Makoto countered...though Tsubaki wasn't buying it one bit, "...Come on, Tsubaki~"

"No, Makoto…"

"But they're so cute~!" Makoto argued, "You try looking at those faces and say no to those precious little cinnamon buns!"

"No means no, Makoto. Even if they are cute, they…" Tsubaki trailed off as she looked at the Eevee, who were looking right at her, "...They...uh….th-they…"

"She's going to lose," Mai muttered as she had a few Eevee running after a red light on the ground.

"Shrew-shrew," Terra nodded as he was doing pushups with Geodude on his back.

"...N-no no. They need to stay here…" Tsubaki shook her head, "Even if they are cute...precious...fluffy…m...must...resist...must...re..."

"...3….2….1…" Makoto counted down.

"Eevee!" one mewled, nuzzling her leg and earning a cuddle from Tsubaki complete with baby talk and cooing.

"Ee-vee. Ee-vee. Ee-vee," an Eevee that had gotten bored of chasing the light chirped in time of Terra's pushups.

"Shrew...Sand...Shrew…" Terra grunted out.

Geodude...just turned another page of the magazine he was reading. Aqua walked over and look at the sight before snickering. She picked up the bored Eevee before putting it on top of Geodude. Terra collapsed flat on his face as Aqua snickered.

"Ralts…" Hikari shook her head, looking up from a book she was reading as she sat by her master while Espeon and an Eevee laid down near the two.

"Maybe...no no. I doubt that's the case…" Kajun whispered, going through her notebooks, "How did that woman's Gallade end up like that?"

Espeon opened an eye before using Psychic to bring a stick over and wrote in the dirt *Selective breeding on multiple Shiny Pokemon that ended up in the desired coloration?*

"...That's most likely the case," Kajun noted, "Still...who was that woman really?"

* * *

"...Mmm…" Aorio frowned dangerously at Team Rocket, the silver-white haired woman wearing a silver and azure suit while she had a few bandages on her, "You idiots lied to me…"

"We did no such thing," Jessie argued, "We told you that Pikachu was special."

"Yes, but you left out the part about how strong it is!" Aoiro snapped back, "No normal Pikachu is that strong!"

"Wh-which is why we're trying to capture it for the boss!" James meeped, "B-besides, imagine if it were a Raichu!"

"Normal or Alolan?" Meowth asked.

"Either," James replied.

"...You're right. Honestly...I'm amazed it managed to survive a Thunder from the Dragonite…" Aoiro admitted a bit.

"So you still want us to catch it?!" Team Rocket asked.

"If it helps in Team Rocket's Goal, then yes," Aoiro nodded, "But don't go spending my father's money on such ridiculous things just to capture it."

"Phew...w-"

"And don't constantly go after them," Aoiro added with a frown, "There's a difference between pursuit and obsession, the latter of which will make everyone think Team Rocket is full of pedophilic stalkers."

"Understood!" Meowth grinned, his tail wagging a bit before a clattering sound made them look at a Pokeball that fell out of the curl of his tail, "...Huh?"

Serenade, covered in bandages, used Psychic to float the ball over to her, _"You gotta be kidding me."_

Aorio looked at it, "...Hm."

"Guess it was when I crashed into dat shelf when I was fleein' from dat crazy Gun Twoip and it got caught in da swirl of my tail," Meowth noted.

Inside the Pokeball, curled up and sound asleep, was a silver and white Eevee.

"...A Shiny...seems you completed your mission after all," Aoiro noted as she took the Pokeball.

"You gonna give it to da boss?" Meowth asked.

"..." Aoiro said nothing as she looked at the Eevee resting within the Pokeball, "...I'm keeping her."

"What?!" Team Rocket gawked at that.

"Father will understand," Aoiro answered their unspoken question.

"But…!" Jessie began.

"Would you rather I let my sister or Butch and Cassidy have her?" Aoiro asked, making them tense up, "...I thought so. Besides, Eve is in good hands with me."

"O-of course, ma'am," Jessie nodded nervously, "S...so what now?"

"...We head to Vermillion City to meet with Karai," Aoiro ordered, "Once we're there, you will be debriefed on the mission aboard the S.S Anne..." she smirked, "...By Karai."

"?!" the trio paled.

"P-Permission to scream loudly?" Meowth asked.

"..." Aoiro said nothing as she pulled out a pair of ear plugs before putting them in her ears, "Granted."

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~!-!-!-!"_ the trio screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"I truly must thank you, all of you, for everything last night," Bill noted, having paused in his chat with Dragonite so the giant could do a quick dive for something to eat, "I owe you all a debt I could never possibly repay…"

"It's fine, Bill. We did what any good person would do," Ash smiled.

"That is true, but still...hm?" Bill looked down to see Espeon and a few Eevee, including the messy-haired one that was looking up at Pikachu on Ash's shoulder, "...Ah. Perhaps you'd all like an Eevee?"

"Excuse me?" Ash blinked as Noel shot up from petting a few Eevee.

"A-Are you serious?" Makoto gawked.

"Indeed I am. You are not the first Trainers that I've given an Eevee to before. A month ago, a young man with a Charmeleon came here and, without even being asked, assisted me with an important project involving extending the range of the storage system to the Sevii Islands. I gave him an Eevee in return for his hard work just as I would like to do with you all," Bill explained.

"A Charmeleon? What did he look like?" Ash asked.

"Well, you remind me a bit of him in terms of attire, but his were white and red," Bill replied, "Though...he didn't really talk much. Hardly anything, really, but it did feel like I was having conversations with him."

"Ah! That's Red!" Ash exclaimed.

"Red?" Mai repeated.

"Another Pallet Town Trainer?" Kajun guessed.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "He's older than us by a year, but he waited until all four of us were old enough to go on our Pokemon Journey."

"Wow...talk about loyal," Makoto noted.

"Indeed," Bill agreed, "So how about it? Would you all like to take an Eevee with you?"

"...Well…"

"YES PLEASE!" Noel exclaimed, making everyone look at her, "...U-um….i-if that's okay with you."

"Of course. I am the one offering, after all," Bill chuckled.

"Espeon."

"Hm?" Bill knelt down to Espeon, "Yes?" Espeon glanced over her shoulder to Kajun, "Are you sure?" Espeon nodded, "...I shouldn't be surprised. You've never really cared much for living by the sea." he stood up and pulled out a Great Ball, "Ms. Faycott, may I ask that you take Espeon with you?"

"Beg pardon?" Kajun blinked.

"She seems to be close to you despite knowing you for only a day," Bill explained as the Psychic-type walked over and rubbed her head against the purplette's leg, "And, well, she made it abundantly clear to me during our...bonding time...that she wishes to go out and see the world instead of living in a lighthouse."

"I...I see," Kajun noted, slowly registering this info in as she looked down at Espeon, "Do..you truly want to go with me?"

"Espeon…" Espeon nodded, pausing in her purrs as her tail swayed a bit.

"..." Kajun picked Espeon up and gently patted her head, "Very well. I accept, Bill."

"Excellent," Bill smiled as he handed her Espeon's Pokeball, "I know you'll take great care of her."

"It's going to be confusing if we're all getting an Eevee…" Tsubaki noted under her breath, _'Would it be considered wrong to get color-coded collars for them?'_

"True…" Makoto admitted as the Eevee hiding in her tail poked its head out, "It would be hard to tell which is Booster."

"Booster?"

"What? She feels like a Booster to me," Makoto shrugged.

' _At least it's not a rhyme with 'berry' again,'_ Misty and Mai sweatdropped.

' _An Eevee~! An Eevee~! With Yuki and her...oh! B-But which one would want to come with me?'_ Noel thought before Yuki ran over with the Eevee she had made friends with, "Oh! Yuki, you made a friend."

"Vul!" Yuki beamed as she and her Eevee friend nuzzled her outstretched hand.

"Vee!" the Eevee chirped.

"...I've made my decision," Noel smiled as she gently picked up the Eevee, "I'll take this one over here, Mr. Bill. I-i mean, it would be a shame to tear these two apart since they became good friends so fast."

"Excellent," Bill nodded, "Friends are an important thing in life, after all."

"Mm hmm," Noel nodded before looking back at her Eevee, "We're gonna be such good friends, Nymph."

"Nymph?"

"W-Well...she's adorable and so tiny," Noel replied as Nymph nuzzled into her before jumping out of her arms and nuzzled with Yuki before the two started playing together again.

"Ahh...fair enough," Bill nodded in understanding.

Tsubaki picked up an Eevee that had approached her, the Eevee giving a curious lookover of the red head, "You're rather curious, aren't you?"

"Ee," the Eevee nodded.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Vee!" the Eevee smiled.

"Excellent," Tsubaki smiled back as she gently rubbing the Eevee's head, "Glad to have you along, Astrea."

Aqua rolled her eyes as Terra got up, shaking a fist at the Buizel. The Eevee rolled her eyes as she walked over to Buizel and curled up beside her.

"...Hmm…" Mai pondered a bit as she walked over, kneeling down to the curled up Eevee, "Would you like to come along?"

The Eevee opened an eye to look up at her before moving a bit closer to Aqua and closing the eye again. Aqua patted its head before nodding at Mai.

"...I'll take that as a yes then," Mai nodded before pondering a bit, "...hmm...Celsius?"

"Bui," Aqua nodded in agreement.

"Shrew!" Terra agreed as he resumed his push ups.

"Cool. Celsius it is then," Mai smiled.

"EeVEE!"

"Oof!" Ash grunted as he fell over, letting the messy haired Eevee that just gave him a Headbutt start licking his face, "H-hey! Sto-top! That tickles!"

"It seems that one really wants to go with you, Ash," Bill noted.

"Eevee!" the messy haired Eevee nodded.

"Sweet! But…" Ash paused as he got up, "If I do accept Eevee, won't he just be sent to Professor Oak since I already have six Pokemon?"

"True," Bill noted, "But you can always rotate your Pokemon around when you arrive at a Pokemon Center. That way you can have the time to train all your Pokemon and even set up your team for Gym battles you may face."

Ash nodded a bit as he looked down at the messy haired Eevee, "In that case, welcome aboard Eevee."

"Ee!" the messy haired Eevee beamed as he tackled Ash over once more before lickign his cheeks before running around Pikachu, "Eevee! Ee-vui!"

"He seems to adore your Pikachu as well," Bill chuckled.

"After unleashing that massive Zap Cannon last night, who wouldn't?" Makoto asked.

Luka hid an amused grin. He was the only one aside from Terra and the Ancient One that didn't look like puffballs from the remaining static in the air from that attack during the rest of the night.

"(...I feel like I just got laughed at again…)" Berry's eye twitched.

"(You and me both)" Cherry agreed, her eye twitching as well.

"(Oh wow! Her tail's real!)" Booster exclaimed as she poked out between them, "(I thought it was a really good prop like Unca Bill has in his closet! Oop!)" she covered her mouth as her ears drooped, "(I wasn't suppose ta say that…)"

"(It's okay, little Booster,)" Berry smiled as she gently patted the Eevee's head, "(Big Sis Berry and Cherry will look out for ya.)"

"(He has a fake tail in his closet? Is there other stuff in there, too?)" Cherry asked.

"(Uh...Uh-huh! There's a lot of costumes and a really big one of this Ka-boo-toe Pokemon)" Booster beamed.

"..." Cherry fell out of Makoto's tail, kicking her hind paws in the air as she cracked up, earning a raised brow from Makoto, "(Cosplayer! He's a closet cosplayer!)"

"(What's a cosplayer?)" Booster tilted her head.

"(Oh you have a lot to learn, my dear new fluffy sister)" Berry patted Booster's head.

* * *

" **Professor Kajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The curtain rose once more, revealing Kajun in her labcoat while Hikari and Koko (Kajun's Espeon) were on the table...with their group's new Eevee's.**

" **Greetings, and welcome once more, minna," Kajun greeted, "As you all know, I am Kajun Faycott, and with me is Hikari, and my recently obtained Espeon, Koko."**

" **Espe…" Koko nodded.**

" **Ralts…" Hikari faintly smiled.**

" **Today we'll be focusing on one unique Pokemon…" Kajun paused as the Eevee all sneezed, "Eevee."**

" **Eevee!" the Eevee all chirped in unison.**

" **Eevee are known as the Evolution Pokemon with a 1' or 0.3 meter average height. This Pokémon is rarely found in the wild, and is mostly only found in cities and towns. However, Eevee is said to have an irregularly shaped genetic structure that allows it to adapt to many different kinds of environments. Eventually, Eevee may evolve to better suit its surroundings," Kajun informed, "One of which is Espeon, who evolves from Eevee with a maximum friendship during the daytime."**

" **Espeon," Koko purred.**

" **Another unique thing is that each evolution changes Eevee's typing as well," Kajun went on, "Such as, once again, Espeon changing Eevee from a pure Normal-type to a pure Psychic-type." the screen changed to an image of Espeon using various moves, "Once it becomes an Espeon, it can learn various Psychic Type moves, such as Psybeam and Psychic. Interestingly enough, Eevee, Espeon, and the other 'Eeveelutions' can learn the move Shadow Ball, a rather powerful Ghost Type move that has a chance of lowering the opponent's Special Defense."**

 **Ash's Eevee began to charge one before Koko whapped him upside the head with her tail, giving him a scolding look. Ash's Eevee whistled innocently while trying not to look at her.**

" **Moving on. Aside from Pikachu, Eevee are pretty popular Pokemon, especially among children and girls," Kajun explained, "They're more often than not taken in as pets instead of as Pokemon raised by Pokemon Trainers. And even then, not many Trainers will use an Eevee if they have something better on hand."**

" **VEE?!" Ash's Eevee exclaimed in shock.**

" **Oh do not worry. That won't happen to you," Kajun assured before holding up a notebook with an Eevee's face on the cover, "I already have a few ideas for training already." she blinked and looked at the table, "Where did Nymph go?"**

 **The smallest of the Eevee peeked out from under Koko's legs, shivering.**

" **...like Pokemon like Trainer I see," Kajun noted before clearing her throat, "I suppose that'll do for now then. Next time, we'll discuss the Evolved form of a certain Pokemon. Which one is it? Well...I'll let you g-" a ringing noise soon caught her attention, "...who on earth?"**

 **Koko's eyes glowed briefly before wrapping her tail around the Eevee's and used Teleport. Hikari tilted her head, wondering where they went, as Kajun pulled out a light-purple cellphone.**

" **Hello. Kajun Faycott speaking."**

 **=Kajun…=**

" **Oh? Professor Kokonoe? How did…"**

 **=Not important right now. What's this I hear about you naming a psychic nekomata after me?=**

" **Hm? O-oh! Um, well…" she put a hand on the receiver, "Hikari, end the segment."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as Kajun went back to the phone call.**

" **Now professor, there's no need to be upset. I just thought…"**

 **=Thought you could use my name without dealing with copyright infringement?=**

" **No. I just thought it would be cute to be honest."**

 **As Kajun continued to defend herself, Hikari pulled out her remote and pressed a button. A click went off and Hikari looked up. She hopped off the table and walked off stage before the curtains fell right on Kajun.**

" **Why do these always end in pain?" Kajun groaned.**

 **=I'm not done shouting yet, dammit!=**

* * *

 _SZ: Phew...this took a while to finish...sorry about being so late with this update folks. We...got caught up again._

 _GT: Real life is evil at times. *playing Pokemon Sun* That and doing a Nuzlocke at the same time is more time consuming._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Plus we've been distracted with other stories, so...yeah. Ahem, anyways, we hope you enjoyed this chapter folks as we had fun doing this one._

 _GT: Aye. So make sure you read and review._

 _SZ: Eeyup. Hope you're all ready for next time as we're gonna have one hell of an electric showdown. Till then, I am Seanzilla115…_

 _GT: You already know I'm GammaTron, so no need to keep repeating that from me._

 _SZ: *nods* ja ne, and have a good day minna._

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Eevee_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	14. Chapter 14

_SZ: Greetings minna._

 _GT: Hi everyone. Welcome to another chapter of Remix Hearts!_

 _SZ: Yup. Today's chapter is gonna be truly electrifying! So...no need for disclaimers or anything, so let's cut to the chase! GT? If you will?_

 _GT: Righty-o. *to offscreen* COURAGE! FIRST IMPRESSION! *to SZ* Courage is my Golisopod from my in-progress Nuzlocke._

 _SZ:*nods*_

 _GT: *pulls SZ to the side before an empty fire truck smashes the screen* Good, Courage._

* * *

 **Entry 013: Greetings. Kajun Faycott reporting once more. Well, it seems that we went the wrong direction of Vermillion City this entire time due to one simple fact: Ashton had the map upside down the entire time. ...How could he have not realized he had the map upside down this entire time? I mean, really? Then again...he is technically ten, so...ahem! Moving on. After a small argument with Misty, Ashton ran of to where we were technically heading: the Cerulean Coast. It was there he managed to obtain his sixth-captured Pokemon and seventh Pokemon in total - a Krabby. It was interesting to see just** _ **how**_ **a Trainer only keeps just six Pokemon at a time with them, with the newly caught seventh Pokemon being teleported away in its Pokeball.**

 **This also surprised Ashton, yet also worried him when he learned that Krabby was most likely with Professor Oak. *giggles a little* He thought the professor would** _ **eat**_ **Krabby. Though, I did add a little fuel to the fire with that tidbit on Krabby pincers. Anyway, we soon came across a lighthouse and-once we agreed to the owner's terms-went inside before Ashton used the video phone inside to call Professor Oak. It was then we learned that Gary has caught well over 70 Pokemon...including an abnormally large Krabby. Despite that, though, the professor seemed more encouraging towards Ashton when it was brought up he now has all three Kanto Starters in his team, a feat that hardly any other Trainer has. After a bit more talking and the good professor explaining to us that he knows the owner of the lighthouse, Bill, he had to hang up since his food was done. After that, we met Bill.**

 **...I...I will not lie when I say this. *takes in a deep breath* It...It was akin to something I've only seen from small video logs involving a previous scientist in Sector Seven that dove into the Boundary and ended up as...something else. Bill had ended up in a lab accident and was fused with an Espeon in a blend of mix and match body parts that…*shudders* I believe many of us will be having nightmares of seeing Bill like that for a while. Ahem! Once we were lead to the lab where said accident occurred, I got to work on using the machine Bill was attempting to use and, within a matter of minutes, managed to defuse him and Espeon. In gratitude for helping them, Bill showed us a job he was doing; breeding and raising Eevee. ...I believe that Noel believed she had died and gone to heaven since she was now surrounded by tiny, fluffy, adorable creatures including Yuki. *giggles* though I will admit, they were rather cute...a-ahem! Getting off track here.**

 **We then find out that Bill is doing some rather interesting research, and that there's a Pokemon he's been wanting to meet for a long time now; Dragonite. One of the Pokemon known as a Pseudo-Legendary due to their immense power and difficulty in raising them to those forms. And the one Bill desires to see...is a giant one, easily as big as the lighthouse we were in. Once we were on the top of the Lighthouse...even though the darkness of night and the foggy mist hid it from view...it was truly a sight to behold. *sighs* I wish I could've gotten some notes down of it before...ugh...Team Rocket interfered...honestly. Do they get a pleasure of ruining things for good and honest people? It makes matters worse in that they were also inside of the lighthouse, after the Eevee's...and Noel was still down there with them.**

 **While Ashton, Bill, Brock, and Misty went to find the ones that attacked Dragonite, the rest of us went to protect the Eevee, Yuki, and Noel. Though...we didn't have to worry. Yet it also worried us as well. Apparently, the trio we knew were working with a higher ranking member of their organization...which surprised me since I thought it was just those three. It was just Meowth and a Psychic-type Pokemon known as a Meowstic that were after the Eevee, but...Noel scared them off. Not with her cooking, not with Yuki, but...but with her Nox Nyctores Arkus Diablo: Bolverk. And all of us** _ **knew**_ **that she had left them in the hotel we had decided to stay in back home before we were brought to this world. I even saw her put them in the closet before we left and, yet...they're here now and she used them to scare off the two before they could take any of the Eevee. Once we regrouped with Ashton and the others, we saw who was assisting both Jessie and James: a woman by the name of White Truth, and her Gallade, Lancelot.**

 **That Pokemon was able to decimate both Brock and Misty's strongest Pokemon with a single attack before we showed up. It was even strong enough to deflect both Pikachu and Berry's Thunderbolts...what a truly terrifying Pokemon. Thankfully with some careful planning before we left to regroup with them, we had some assistance from Dragonite and-with the power of a fully charged Pikachu and his now recently learned Zap Cannon-finally sent Team Rocket flying. Bill was ecstatic in being able to meet Dragonite and the giant Dragonite was happy as well since Bill wants to be his friend. I'm still amazed at it being telepathic, though with age comes wisdom, I suppose. The next morning, once the Pokemon were healed and were well rested, Bill offered the others-I.E Ashton, Makoto, Noel, Tsubaki, and Mai- Eevee while he offered Espeon to me. Most of us were taken back by this while a few-mostly Noel-were ecstatic about receiving an Eevee. It was certainly surprising and when we asked if it was fine for him to do that, he explained that he's given Eevee to other Trainers before with the most recent one being another Trainer from Pallet Town that Ashton knows and the one who received the Charmander on their first day as trainers: Red.**

 **Ash was a bit reluctant at first until a feisty Eevee, who appeared to have seen Pikachu use Zap Cannon, was insistent on going with him by means of using Headbutt to knock him over and start showing him affection. While the others picked their Eevee's, Bill offered me Espeon. I...I must admit that it was surprising that he was gifting me with Espeon, but considering what happened to the two...I'm not surprised that Espeon wished to not be near Bill for a bit. But regardless, we have ourselves some new Pokemon companions while Ashton now has his eighth Pokemon...let's just hope things turn out well once we arrive in Vermillion City.**

* * *

"...We're here…" Ash whispered as the group stood outside an entrance to a fairly large city, said group being covered in dirt, "After three days of walking...we're finally here…"

"Finally!" Makoto cheered, "Pokemon Center, fresh clothes, and hot baths, here we come!"

"Chipa!" Berry cheered, her dress covered in dirt and tattered a bit.

"I'm so looking forward to taking a bubble bath!" Misty shouted in pure relief.

"And I…" Ash began before the groups' stomachs grumbled in unison, "...am really hungry."

"We need to add a bit more to the food budget this time," Tsubaki admitted.

"Agreed," Brock nodded, "And once again, I am really sorry about Onix's Rock Slide."

"It's fine, Brock," Mai assured once more, "We all know he's going to have trouble with aiming for a while."

Brock nodded, a brief frown on his face. While Starmie had managed to get off okay and was regrowing its limbs, Onix had lost an eye to Lancelot's attack. While the scar was, admittedly, cool, the loss of depth perception was not and Onix was having to readjust all his attacks due to it. That woman from Team Rocket, White Truth...she was truly a dangerous opponent.

"Now that we're approaching a Pokemon Center, you can call Professor Oak to check on your Eevee and Krabby, Ashton," Kajun noted.

"I hope they're doing okay," Ash spoke.

* * *

Professor Oak had dealt with many things in his life. Other Trainers, Pokemon thieves, a Charizard with a bad cold and knew Blast Burn, marriage, raising children and then helping raise grandchildren. And yet...the Eevee that Ash had gained was something else. Especially when it became friends with his Krabby.

"Where is the remote?" Oak demanded, tapping his foot while looking down at the Eevee and Krabby on the examination table, "I know one of you hid it, so confess."

"...Ee?" Ash's Eevee looked over at Krabby.

Krabby let out a set of clicks while looking at Eevee.

"Well? I'm waiting," Oak crossed his arms.

"...Eevee," Eevee shrugged with Krabby.

"This is going to take a while…" Oak muttered, his eye twitching a bit in annoyance...before Krabby hit him with a spray of bubbles.

"EeVEE!" Eevee cried as they ran off while he was distracted.

* * *

"Excuse me, nurse? C-" Tsubaki began as the group entered the Pokemon Center, "?!"

"Hello. How may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked before noticing the shocked looks on the group's (minus Brock's) faces, "...I know why you're surprised. I look like the other nurses, don't I? My first cousin works in Pewter City, and my second Cousin works in Viridian City." She then let out a small giggle, "I think I'm the prettiest one, don't you?"

"..." Kajun pulled the girls of the group into a huddle, "A Legendary Pokemon. It has to be a Legendary Pokemon that is doing this."

"Kajun, I think you're over analyzing this…" Makoto sweatdropped.

"How do you not see that there is something very wrong here?" Kajun questioned, "There...There is absolutely _no_ possible chance that every single Nurse Joy that we've met nor Officer Jenny that we've encountered look like each other like this. The chances of this happening are just mathematically implausible."

"I guess where you're from, there are no Nurse Joys?" Misty asked, a sweatdrop on her head as she swore steam was coming off Kajun's head.

"Technically no, b-" Mai began before the doors opened up.

"Hurry!" a young boy shouted as he ran next to a Chansey that was wheeling in a heavily injured Rattata, "You'll be okay, Rattata! Hurry!"

"Not again," Nurse Joy frowned in worry, "That's the fifth time this week and it's only Tuesday."

"Excuse me?" Tsubaki blinked as they looked at the nurse.

"Look," Nurse Joy said as she pointed to the side, showing a room filled with various Pokemon, all of them injured and tied up in bandages, "All these Pokemon belong to Trainers that have tried to fight Lt. Surge when he uses his Raichu."

"They're all from fighting just one guy?" Mai asked, earning a nod from the nurse.

"I-I think I see a few Ground Types in there…" Noel noted, her eyes wide in disbelief and worry.

"Lt. Surge's Raichu knows a few attacks that let it handle Ground Types, such as Rock Smash and Mega Punch," Nurse Joy explained, "While Trainers have tried to be smart in using a Ground-type in his Gym, Lt. Surge isn't a war veteran for nothing."

"The Gym Leader's a war veteran?" Makoto asked.

"Yes. He's not actually from Kanto, but from the Unova region and was in the war between Unova and Orre twenty years ago before moving here to become a Gym Leader," Nurse Joy explained, "The man's a decorated lieutenant and has trained all the Pokemon in his Gym in wartime combat techniques."

' _So it's not just a title he gave himself, but an actual ranking he holds,'_ Kajun thought, "We may need another day of training before you try the Gym, Ashton." no response came from him, "...Ashton?"

"He's gone," Misty sighed.

"Don't tell me he went to the Gym already," Makoto sighed.

"Actually, he's over there," Mai pointed.

The others turned to see Ash walking over to a bed a bit away from the other injured Pokemon. On the bed was a Pokemon that, at first, looked like a larger Bulbasaur, but the bulb on its back had bloomed revealing a pink bulb beneath. It was covered in bandages and was connected to a heart monitor. Sitting by the Pokemon was a girl Ash's age with long brown hair in a light-blue shirt and red skirt. On the bed was a white cap while she was holding a spoon of soup to the Pokemon, who took a bite of it.

"Leaf?"

"Hmm?" the girl blinked as she looked over at him, "...Ash?"

"Yep," Ash grinned a bit.

"I didn't think you were actually going to leave Pallet since you didn't show up at the lab," the girl noted, "If Red hadn't dragged me off to vent on Route 1, I would've stomped up to your place and showed you Saur here...and not in the good way."

"Eh heh heh…" Ash laughed sheepishly at that, "Let's...just say my alarm clock broke."

"Figures," Leaf rolled her eyes before seeing Pikachu, "You caught a Pikachu?"

"No. He's my starter," Ash answered, scratching under Pikachu's chin.

"Him?" Leaf held back a laugh, "Professor Oak caught that little guy when he was giving us our Pokedexes since he chewed through some power lines."

"Pi!" Pikachu froze up.

"...That would explain why the power went out at my place for a few minutes…" Ash muttered, "And...well, he was a bit rowdy at first, but after an incident with some Spearow, we became really close."

"...You threw a rock at a Spearow, didn't you?"

"I thought it was a Pidgey that ransacked my backpack and Pikachu had run up a tree, ignoring me," Ash blushed.

"Should've known…" Leaf rolled her eyes, giggling a bit as she put the empty soup bowl on the small table by the bed, "So I'm guessing you're here to fight Surge?"

"I am," Ash nodded.

"...You better pray he doesn't use his Raichu then," Leaf frowned as she gently patted Saur's head.

"Ivysaur…" the Pokemon spoke, eyes closed in content at the petting.

"Yeah. I...I saw what his Raichu did," Ash nodded.

"What? But...How? Have you been here this entire time?" Leaf frowned, "I swear if you did that and just now came up here to check on me, I am _so_ going to fine you big time!"

"Ack!" Ash paled, recalling the last time someone was fined by her, "No! No! I swear I wasn't here. Brock was showing us a recent video put up by Lt. Surge an…"

"Brock? The Pewter City Gym Leader?" Leaf blinked twice.

"Yeah. He's traveling with me."

"Really? Wow. I thought he had a commitment with taking care of his siblings," Leaf noted before seeing Ash's surprised look, "What? You know out of the four of us, I'm the gossiper."

"...True…" Ash muttered before shaking it off, "That is true, but...well, his dad came back and is looking after things while he's gone."

Leaf nodded before seeing the mentioned Gym Leader walking over with the others, "...Ash, a...are you travelling with girls? _Older_ ones at that?"

"I am," Ash nodded.

"...So which one's your girlfriend?" Leaf teased, causing Ash to start blushing.

"Wh-What?!"

Leaf started to laugh a bit as Saur snickered, "I'm kidding. I'm kidding."

"...I hate it when you do that…" Ash muttered.

"Warn a girl the next time you go off like that," Makoto noted, "Honestly, we thought you were charging straight to the guy's Gym if Mai hadn't seen you coming over." she waved at Leaf, "Hey there."

"Hello," Leaf waved back before noticing Makoto's ears and tail, "...Are...you a cosplayer? If so...that's a rather interesting Pachirisu cosplay you're wearing there."

"...It's not a-" Makoto began before Booster poked out of her tail.

"Eevee!"

"An Eevee!" Leaf gasped, "Oh~ How cute~"

"Heh. Thanks," Makoto smiled a bit as Booster hopped into her arms, "Just got Booster a few days ago, and she's one fiery little cinnamon roll she is."

"Vui!" Booster smiled a bit.

"That's really cute," Leaf smiled, "Name's Leaf, but I'm sure Yellow's been telling you about me."

"Yellow?" Mai repeated.

"A bit of a name we gave ourselves," Leaf noted, winking at Ash, "The Four Colors of Pallet. Red's, well, Red, Gary's Blue, I'm Green, and Ash is Yellow. Kinda reflects our Starters, huh?"

"How is Saur doing?" Ash asked, looking at the Ivysaur.

"Nurse Joy says that he'll be fully healed by tomorrow," Leaf explained, "But...I think we're going to head for another town instead of trying to fight Surge again."

"Saur," Saur nodded.

"Doesn't help that Surge hardly ever loses," Leaf added, "So I hope you have a well thought out plan for him, Ash."

"I'm kinda working on that still," Ash admitted, "But Kajun's been helping me with it."

"Cajun? Like the food?"

"It's spelled with a 'K,' not a 'C,'" Kajun replied, "A pleasure to meet one of Ashton's friends from Pallet Town."

"Please don't call me that…" Ash muttered in embarrassment.

" _Ashton_?" Leaf held back a laugh, "Y-You get to get away with calling him 'Ashton?' Only his mom's been able to use his full first name like that." she winked at Ash, "You must be his girlfriend then."

"L-l-leaf!" Ash stammered, his face completely red.

"No no. I'm...his instructor more or less," Kajun answered, "If any, I'd see Ashton more with a...hmm...brunette from Hoenn."

"Oh? Hoenn? Well, I _did_ hear an interesting rumor that the girls there mature faster there," Leaf noted.

' _I shouldn't have spotted her, I shouldn't have spotted her…'_ Ash facepalmed.

"Is that so? Interesting…" Kajun noted.

"Yeah. I also heard that the Nurse Joy's there are...uh...why is she banging her head on the wall now?" Leaf asked.

"She has...issues…with Nurse Joy's family," Tsubaki replied, trying to find the right words for Kajun's predicament with Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny.

"Oh...noted then," Leaf nodded.

* * *

"Seriously? He thought the old geezer was gonna eat his Krabby?" Leaf laughed as the group were at a table near the buffet.

"I am not kidding. The moment he found out any extra pokemon he catches get sent to Professor Oak, he thought that he was going to eat him!" Makoto laughed.

"Makoto..." Ash sighed.

"Still, I gotta admit, Ash. Not bad getting all three Starters," Leaf noted, "I mean, finding all three in the wild like you did _and_ catching them? Knew you'd be great at this. Not even Gary has done something like that, even if he's got the most Pokemon out of the four of us."

"...Speaking of Gary, when did you encounter him last?" Ash couldn't help but ask.

"It was around Cerulean City," Leaf answered, "And before you ask, yes. He was still egotistic after winning the Gym Battle there...I still say him writing that stuff on that sign post was a little much."

"You said it," Ash agreed, his eye twitching, "So what about you, Leaf?"

"Well," Leaf placed five Pokeballs on the table, "I've been looking more for just traveling around, so I haven't caught a lot. You already saw Saur, but the rest are Jiggly," she pointed at a ball, the top half showing them a pink ball-like Pokemon with big eyes, pointed ears, and a swirl on its forehead, "Bull," a pink bulldog-like Pokemon, "Clefy," a Clefairy, "Nido," a blue Pokemon with small spikes on its back, "and Ditty." the last showed a pink slime with beady eyes and a mouth, "Clefy was a bit of an accident in catching when this scientist at Mt. Moon startled me and I ended up dropping the ball and it bounced and caught him, but he's been a great help."

"...Did this scientist at Mt. Moon happen to have a theory about Pokemon coming from space?" Mai asked.

"No idea. I just grabbed the ball and ran as fast as I could," Leaf replied as she put her Pokeballs back on her skirt's belt, "Why ask?"

"Well...we ended up bumping into him while we were passing through Mt. Moon," Mai answered, "It's also where I got my starter, Terra."

"Ahh…" Leaf nodded, "I'm guessing that's the Sandshrew doing pushups with a Geodude and an Eevee on his back while it's wearing some sort of restraint?"

"I can only blame this Sandshrew that became a Sandslash that Terra was in awe of," Mai shook her head.

"Ahh...noted then," Leaf nodded before looking over at Noel, who was gently brushing Yuki's fur, "And where did you get your adorable little Vulpix?"

"Oh. W-well...I ended up winning her in a contest over at Pewter City," Noel answered.

"Raffle contest, or Pokemon Contest?"

"Raffle," Noel replied, "At first, she was an egg but when I about to touch it, her egg hatched."

"Vul~" Yuki purred under the brushing.

"Ahh."

"Y-yeah," Noel nodded, "...B-but...what was that second one? Pokemon contest I mean."

"...Well, it is just starting out in the Kanto Region after all, so I'm not surprised you don't know about it," Leaf admitted, "As for what's Pokemon Contest are...well, think Pokemon battles, only you focus more on your Pokemon's moves, making them as elegant an/or flashy as possible for the crowd."

"R-Really?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure that just from cuteness alone, your Vulpix would score big points," Leaf giggled.

"...So if Trainers participate in Pokemon Battles, what do you call people who participate in these Pokemon Contest?" Mai couldn't help but ask.

"Coordinators," Leaf answered, "Again, it's still technically new, especially here in Kanto since it was first created in Hoenn."

"W-Wow," Noel softly awed.

"Mmm hmm," Leaf nodded, "I might give it a go once Pokemon Contest are set up here in Kanto."

"It does sound interesting…" Tsubaki noted.

"Glad to hear," Leaf nodded before looking at Ash, "So what do you plan to do about Lt. Surge? Are you sure you want to fight the guy?"

"...I do," Ash nodded, "His Raichu maybe powerful, but I bet it's nothing Pikachu can't handle."

"You sure?" Leaf asked as she looked at Pikachu, who was sniffing at the bottle of ketchup on the table, wondering what it was.

"Yeah I'm sure," Ash answered, "He's pretty fast and can absorb Raichu's electric attacks thanks to his ability Lightning rod."

"That's not gonna be your strategy, is it Ash?" Tsubaki ashed as Pikachu picked up the bottle of ketchup.

"Well, yeah," Ash replied, "I mean, he'll get a ton of power from Raichu's shocks and we can send them right back through Iron Tail and Zap Cannon."

"Yes, but you don't know what kind of ability his Raichu has."

"True...but I bet we can find a way around it," Ash stated.

"But…"

"Don't worry, Tsubaki. Ash can...can…" Makoto began as she tried reaching out for something, "...uh...where's the ketchup?"

"Cha~"

Ash looked under the table to see Pikachu under it, stars in his eyes as he was hugging the opened bottle of ketchup.

"...Uh...I found it," Ash spoke up, "Well...more like Pikachu found it."

"Pika-pika-Pi-ka-chu~"

"Makoto kinda needs t…"

"CHU~!"

 ***BZZZRT!***

"I...I think he likes ketchup…" Ash twitched as Pikachu ran off, ketchup bottle held by his tail.

"...I think Pikachu found an addiction…" Makoto sweatdropped.

"Noted…" everyone else groaned, small sparks coming off them from the electrocution.

* * *

"And you're sure you don't want to wait one more day of training before challenging?" Kajun asked as the group minus Leaf approached a large building with the Gym symbol on it.

"I'm sure," Ash nodded, Pikachu resting on his shoulder as he looked ahead, "No way am I backing down now."

"...If you're sure…" Kajun sighed as the group walked inside.

"Hello?" Ash called out, "I'm….ahem! I'm here to challenge Lt. Surge to a Gym Battle."

"Hey boss. We got another one for the emergency room," a figure in the shadows spoke up.

"...Which one?" another voice asked as a larger figure began to walk out of the shadows.

The figure was a large man in possibly his mid thirties with his blond hair shaved into a military cut. He wore a camouflage set of military-grade combat pants, black combat boots with steel toes, a pair of fingerless leather gloves with metal lightning bolts on the back of them, and a military jacket with the sleeves rolled up and opened to expose his white muscle shirt.

"Woah...he's huge." Brock gawked a bit.

"Huge nothing. The guy's a freakin tank!" Makoto added.

"Oh please. Lt. Surge _eats_ tanks for breakfast. Without any milk even," another figure in the shadows snickered.

"Heh…" Surge smirked a bit at that as he looked at the group, "Alright, so who's the challenger here?"

"...Me. That's who," Ash spoke as he walked forward.

"...You?" Surge raised a brow before he rubbed Ash's head a bit, "Okay, rookie."

"R-rookie?!" Ash shouted before shaking Surge's hand off him, "I'm not a rookie! My name's Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"Heh. I call everyone who loses to me 'rookie'," Surge stated before noticing Pikachu, "Oh and look. You got yourself a rookie Pokemon too." he then noticed Berry and Cherry, "...Pfft! Don't tell me that Pachirisu and Emolga are yours too!"

"What's wrong with them?" Makoto asked with a slight frown.

"Well for one, they can't even evolve," Surge stated as he pulled out three Pokeballs, "These here...these are real Electric Pokemon! Raichu, Electivire, Vikavolt, attenhut!"

Erupting from the balls were three Pokemon. Noel and Misty darted behind Tsubaki with wide eyes as one of them formed. It was a beetle-like Pokémon with a large pair of mandibles. Its small orange face had robotic, yellow eyes and was covered by a blue carapace. The mandibles extended from this helmet. They were blue on the inner surface and yellow on the outer surface. At the base of each mandible was a large spike and the inside was lined with short spikes. Its body was black and divided into three sections by yellow rings. The last two sections had a yellow spot on each side. On its back was a pair of wide, flat wings that were transparent with blue wing covers. It had four legs with the front pair of legs having two claws, while the back pair had only one.

=Vikavolt, the Stag Beetle Pokemon and the final evolved form of Grubbin. It zips around, on sharp lookout for an opening. It concentrates electrical energy within its large jaws and uses it to zap its enemies= Dexter spoke.

The second Pokemon was a large humanoid creature covered in yellow fur with black stripes. It appeared to lack a neck, and had red eyes, a black spot on its forehead, and a pair of antennae with bulbous tips. A pattern on its back resembled an electric outlet while the fur on its cheeks and shoulders was spiky and ruffled. It had two black tails with red rounded ends, resembling open electrical wires. It had black feet with three, clawed toes, and five black fingers on each of its hands.

=Electivire, the Thunderbolt Pokemon and the fully evolved form of Elekid. Electivire is known to be recklessly careless regarding enemy attacks. It uses its tails to make contact with its opponents, and shocks them with over 20,000 volts. Blue sparks fly between its antennae as its electric charge amplifies. Electivire usually feed off electric currents= Dexter informed.

The last of the three was twice the size of Pikachu and had a slight resemblance to him. Its fur was mainly a dark orange with a white belly and yellow electric sacs on the cheeks. Its tail was long, thin, and black with a lightning bolt resembling Pikachu's tail at the end and sported a pair of dark brown and yellow bifurcated ears.

=Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon and the fully evolved form of Pikachu. It unleashes electric shocks that can reach 100,000 volts. When agitated, it can knock out even a Dragonite. It becomes aggressive when it has electricity stored up. At such times, even its Trainer has to take care to avoid being attacked= Dexter informed.

"Chu…" Pikachu growled as he glared at Raichu.

"If ya want to quit, now's your chance, rookie," Surge informed.

"There's no way I'm backing down," Ash argued.

"Oh? Whatcha gonna do with a rookie like that anyhow?" Surge smirked, "If ya wanna be a Pokemon Master, you need to evolve your Pokemon as soon as you catch 'em, especially Electric Pokemon once they learn the best Electric Type moves."

' _Evolve them as soon as you can?'_ Kajun mentally repeated.

"If you really are planning on fighting me, I suggest you use something else entirely," Surge advised, "Your Pikachu? It's nothing more than a little pet at that stage."

"Chu…!" Pikachu growled, electricity sparking off his cheeks.

"Raichu-rai," Raichu sneered.

"Pi-ka?!"

"Rai-Raichu," Raichu mocked.

"Pika…!" Pikachu snarled.

"Hoo boy. Pikachu's livid," Makoto noted.

"Okay, rookie. If you want to quit, now's your chance," Lt. Surge warned.

' _That Raichu…'_ Ash thought as he recalled the video before he narrowed his eyes, "There's no way we're gonna quit now."

"Oh? What can a rookie like you do?" Surge questioned as he returned Electivire and Vikavolt.

"Evolving your Pokemon's good, but I like Pikachu the way he is, even better than a Raichu," Ash informed.

"Can Pikachu even beat a Raichu?" Makoto whispered.

"Possibly," Kajun replied, "But there are numerous factors that we _don't_ know about Lt. Surge's Raichu. We don't even know if it's the same Raichu or if he has multiple Raichu."

"Oh...that is true, I guess."

"...Well, if you're so dead set on challenging me, fine," Lt. Surge shrugged before smirking, "But just remember this: You're the one who practically gave your Pikachu a death wish, rookie."

"Pika…" Pikachu growled as sparks came off his cheeks.

"That's unusual," Brock noted, "Normally, Pikachu tries to avoid fights, but now…"

"Maybe he has a grudge against his evolved form," Mai guessed.

* * *

"The battle between Gym Leader Lt. Surge of Vermillion City against Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town will now begin," a man wearing military uniform declared as he stood on a podium by the arena Ash and Lt. Surge were on, "This will be a one-on-one Pokemon Battle with no time limit."

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder on onto the field.

"Raichu, go show them your training," Surge smirked.

"Rai," Raichu cracked his knuckles as he walked onto the field.

"Begin the battle!" the referee declared.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered.

"PikaCHU~!" Pikachu shouted as he fired a electric at Raichu, the larger mouse standing there as he took the full blast, only to be completely unaffected by it, "Pi?!"

"Raichu, show 'em a real Electric attack! Thunder!" Surge ordered.

"Rai-CHU~!" Raichu shouted as he fired a giant blast of even larger electric blast at Pikachu, causing him to cry out as he was sent flying back, some bruises evident on his body.

"Ah! Pikachu!" Ash gasped.

"But...how? Pikachu's got Lightningrod as his ability," Mai gasped from the bleachers.

"Lt. Surge may have dealt with Pokemon with that ability both here and in Unova," Kajun observed, "It could be he taught his Raichu how to overpower that Ability and even overload it no matter the previous experience that Pokemon has with it." she glanced over at Berry and Cherry, "It could be for both Cherry and Berry's abilities as well."

"Chipa/Emol…" the two electric squirrel Pokemon glared at Raichu.

"Pi...ka…" Pikachu grunted as he forced himself up.

"Heh...it's pretty gutsy for a toy," Lt. Surge smirked.

"Pikachu...u-" Ash began before Pikachu dashed at Raichu, preparing to use Iron Tail, "Wait! Pikachu!"

"I loved playing with toys, but…" Surge paused as his smirk grew, "Playtime's over! Raichu, counter with Rock Smash!"

"Rai…" a bronze energy surged over Raichu's fist before he shot out and slammed it into Pikachu's tail, "CHU!"

A crunch was heard as Pikachu was knocked into Ash, sending him tumbling away and hitting the wall behind him.

"Ash!" Makoto gasped out before glaring at Surge, "Hey! That was too much, buddy!"

"There's never too much in a battle!" Lt. Surge argued, "You have to treat every battle as if you're in a war!"

"Pikachu…" Ash grunted as he looked down at his friend before gasping.

"Pi…" Pikachu whimpered, his tail bent at an awkward angle and bruised badly on one side in the exact shape of Raichu's fist.

"Heh...your Pikachu looks like he's in bad shape," Surge noted as his Raichu crossed his arms, "You wanna continue, or wave the white flag of defeat, rookie?"

"I…" Ash began before Pikachu forced himself out of Ash's arms and back on the field, "Pikachu?!"

"Wow...your Pikachu must really have a death wish," Lt. Surge chuckled.

"P...Pika!" Pikachu shouted as he charged, ignoring the sharp pain in his tail.

"Well...guess we'll give it to him! Raichu, Mega Punch into Discharge!"

"Mega Punch?!" Kajun gasped.

"That's a bad attack, isn't it?" Makoto asked as Raichu reeled his fist back, a white aura coming off it.

"It's considered one of the strongest Normal-type Moves without any drawbacks," Kajun explained, a notebook with a Gengar and Nidorino fighting on the cover in her hands, "Add in a Discharge to it from a Pokemon that knows how to handle Pokemon with Lightningrod…"

Electricity swirled around the glowing fist as Raichu swung. Pikachu cried out as the fist struck him before he erupted in electricity and was shot past Ash and right through the wall behind him.

"You have one devastating attack…" Kajun finished as Ash hurried over to where Pikachu was.

"And with that, another win is under our belts…" Lt. Surge smirked as he looked over at the man in the military uniform, "Call it."

The man nodded as the bell rang thrice in succession.

* * *

The light of the ER turned off and Ash quickly got up. Nurse Joy emerged from the ER, sighing.

"Is he…?" Ash began to ask.

"Your Pikachu will be okay," Nurse Joy replied as Chansey rolled Pikachu, covered in bandages with his entire tail tightly bound in them, out on a stretcher and off to where the other Lt. Surge-injured Pokemon were, "But it will take a while before Pikachu wakes up."

"...How long?"

"I'm not sure," Joy replied, "Your Pikachu was thrown through a wall that was three meters thick while having an overpowered Discharge going through it. It could be hours or even days before it wakes up."

"Oh…" Ash noted before turning a bit, looking at where Chansey wheeled his Pikachu off at, "Pikachu…"

"...Ashton," Kajun spoke before pulling him away from the others and outside the center, "What were you thinking when you challenged him?"

"I...I thought we could handle it…" Ash answered, "But...Lt. Surge...he's...he's way too powerful."

Kajun nodded, pulling out a handkerchief as she saw tears starting to form in his eyes.

"His Raichu...it...it's the one that hurt Saur...and why Leaf's hurt, too," Ash spoke, "I...I think Pikachu realized it, too. But, Pikachu..." he paused as Kajun pulled him into a hug, "?"

"It's okay. I don't think any of us knew that Pikachu was going to do that," Kajun gently spoke, "Don't let it get to you. Pikachu will be okay."

"...I hope so…" Ash whispered as Kajun rubbed his back.

* * *

"The heck was that?!" Makoto quietly shouted, "That...I...that wasn't even a battle! That...that was a curbstomping!"

"I have to agree," Tsubaki nodded, "That Raichu...it was powerful...perhaps maybe too powerful for Trainers going for three badges."

"...Do you think that what we're feeling right now is what Ash was feeling when he saw Onix and Starmie get taken down by that Gallade?" Misty asked Brock, "This...helpless feeling? Like how we could've done something, _anything_ to try to prevent that?"

Brock nodded, looking over at where Pikachu rested among the other Pokemon, "He's taking things too far with how he battles Trainers. This isn't a war."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to file a complaint?" Noel asked.

"Good question…" Mai admitted.

"There have been complaints, but not at just this Gym," Nurse Joy explained as she walked over, "Every year there are inspections done and complaints filed that need to be examined by the IPL and right now, the only agent in the area is investigating a town attempting to register a Fairy-type Gym."

"I see…" Tsubaki noted, "If there have been investigations...then how come Surge's Gym is still open?"

"A clause," Nurse Joy replied, "So long as he isn't defeated at three times in a row, then he's allowed to continue to run the gym until the agent arrives to start the investigation. The clause was made around eighty years ago when one Gym Leader, who was in a blood feud with another Gym Leader, made numerous anonymous 'tips' about illegal activities that the other Gym Leader was performing, causing the gym to be shutdown multiple times. Back then, there was a rule that only _eight_ Gyms were allowed in each Region at a time, so you can guess what happened when it came time for the Pokemon League then."

"No one could compete?" Brock guessed.

"Exactly," Joy nodded, "When investigations were made and it was discovered just why that happened, the clause was made so that there'd at least be Trainers who would be able to get to the league and then another law was made for more than just eight gyms per region, but actually one for each type of Pokemon out there instead."

"Huh...that would make things a little less complicated," Mai noted.

"Yes, but now it's the one thing outside of the inspector finally arriving that lets Lt. Surge continue to do this," Nurse Joy frowned.

"Well there has to be someway of beating that Raichu of his," Makoto argued.

"Vii," Booster agreed, poking out of Makoto's tail.

"I wish there was…" Joy sighed, "...Unless…"

"Unless what?"

"...Unless Pikachu evolves into a Raichu," Joy answered.

* * *

"Saur's gonna like this. Right, Jiggly?" Leaf asked as she carried a grocery bag towards the Pokemon Center.

"Jigglypuff!" Jiggly agreed before seeing Ash and Kajun ahead, "Puff?"

"Something up?" Leaf asked before she noticed Ash and Kajun as well," Ash?"

"Ah! H-Hey Leaf," Ash greeted.

"Did the Gym go okay?" Leaf asked in concern before cringing at how Ash slumped.

"Pikachu is in the recovery ward after Lt. Surge had his Raichu combine Mega Punch with a concentrated Discharge in it," Kajun explained.

"Oh Arceus," Leaf gasped before hugging Ash, "Pikachu will be fine, Ash. He's a trooper from what I've seen."

"I know. But…" Ash paused as he sighed a bit, "What am I gonna do?"

"Well, I think I have an idea. Didn't Lt. Surge say he evolved his Raichu the moment he caught it?" Kajun recalled.

"He did, yeah," Ash nodded, "Why?"

"...D'oh!" Leaf facepalmed, "How did I miss _that_?"

"Miss what?"

"Ash, when a Pikachu evolves into Raichu, they can't learn any of the faster moves like Quick Attack, Agility, or even Double Team," Leaf explained before punching the wall, "Gah! That no-good lousy…! He got me so scared that I didn't even try to think of that! I swear I am going to fine that military nut big time for this!"

"...I'm still lost here."

"Ashton, think about it," Kajun spoke up, "The moves Surge's Raichu used were mostly attacks. No speed support whatsoever. If you have Pikachu use mostly fast attacks like Quick Attack..."

"...Then he can prevent Raichu from hitting him!" Ash realized before frowning, "But...That's only _when_ Pikachu wakes up."

"True," Kajun nodded, "But we can also train an extra incase Pikachu doesn't wake up soon."

"Huh?"

* * *

"Hi, Pro…" Ash began.

 _=PLEASE TELL ME YOU WANT TO TAKE YOUR EEVEE!=_ Ash, Leaf, and Kajun nearly fell out of their seats from Oak's shout.

"...I'm guessing he had a rough time with him…." Kajun noted, seeing Oak's bedraggled appearance.

"Uh...actually, yeah. I...kinda need Eevee," Ash answered, "But...I'm not sure what Pokemon to change out for him."

"Maybe Butterfree for now?" Kajun suggested, "Or perhaps Squirtle? Both would be at a disadvantage when it comes to Surge's Gym."

=So long as they don't hide the remote in the strangest of places and using Sand Attack to distract me when I try to scold their pranks, I'm okay with them=

"...Only you would get the problem child of the number 1 cutest Pokemon voted in all the magazines," Leaf deadpanned, "Hi, Professor."

=Good evening, Leaf. Is Saur doing well?=

"Yes. We'll be out of the center tomorrow at best," Leaf nodded.

=Good to hear= Oak nodded =Oh. Did you by any chance hear anything from Gary or Red?=

"Red was at Bill's lighthouse before we were and got an Eevee from him, too," Ash noted.

"Last I heard from Blue, he's on a cruise ship since he had six badges right now," Leaf replied.

=Ah, so he did get the ticket I sent him= Oak noted =Good, good=

"Okay. Professor, I'll send Butterfree," Ash informed.

=Good. It'll give him time to spread his wings then= Oak nodded before a crash was heard in the background =...Excuse me for a moment= he whipped out a butterfly net and jumped off-screen =Eevee! Get back here! That vase was...well...it was ugly, but still a gift!=

=Vui!=

The sounds of a scuffle went off as the trio sweatdropped. After a few minutes, Oak panted as he sat back down in his chair, holding a Pokeball that was taped shut.

=Got...your Eevee= Oak panted =Now please...send...Butterfree...over...hoo I'm getting too old for this=

"Uh...R-Right," Ash nodded as a platform extended from the base of the computer.

Ash put Butterfree's ball on the platform. The Pokeball glowed before vanishing before their eyes. On Oak's side, the Pokeball appeared in a machine beside him. Oak replaced the ball with Eevee's and pressed a button, sending it to Ash. The moment Ash removed the tape, Eevee popped out of it.

"Vui~!" Eevee called as he hopped onto Ash's head.

"Heh. Good to see you too, Eevee," Ash chuckled.

=I'll take good care of Butterfree, Ash= Oak assured =And I hope you do well on your journey, Leaf, Ash=

"We will, Professor," Leaf smiled.

=Good= Oak nodded as the screen turned off, but not before they saw him fall over in relief.

"..." Kajun and Leaf looked at Eevee, who was busy being petted by Ash.

"...What?" Ash asked.

* * *

"I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna do this. I don't wanna do this…" James whispered, completely white as a ghost as he, Jessie, and Meowth stood before in front of what looked like a stage set up for a rock concert.

"J-just suck it up, James. Th-the faster we get our mission debriefing, the better," Jessie tried to assure...though she herself was completely white as a ghost.

"...I'm gonna diiiiieee…" James cried.

"L-let's just get dis over with…" Meowth whispered, "Wh-who knows? Maybe she's too busy preparing' fer a…"

"About time you guys showed up." a voice spoke up.

"...nevermind," Meowth squeaked as he, Jessie, and James looked up.

Standing on the very top of the stage was a young woman, possibly a year or two younger than Aoiro as she had slightly tanned skin, semi-medium length wild raven-black hair, and crimson-red eyes. She wore a leather jacket completely open to expose the blood red tube top and the belly button piercing on her navel and a pair of ripped jeans that were a snug fit on her hips, the straps of her black thong exposed. On her head was a black dragon-themed, red-tinted visor while on her hands were a pair of fingerless black gloves with crimson flame designs on the back.

"L...Lady Karai…"

"Hello...punching bags," the young woman smirked, revealing a bit of her sharp teeth as she jumped down, landing right in front of the trio, "Been a while since we last met….still suck, I take it?"

"Yes, ma'am," James gulped, saluting.

"Glad to hear, ya bottlecap collecting fruit," Karai smirked, "So I heard that you guys made a mess of the big ol' Dragonite."

"Y-yes, ma'am," Jessie nodded nervously, "W-we could've caught it too if we didn't have any…"

"Save it. Sis already informed me about those 'twerps'," Karai stated, "Got any pics of them, though?"

"Right here, Boss Ma'am," Meowth replied, quickly pulling out a few pictures they had taken of them and their Pokemon.

"...heh...I like what I see…" Karai smirked as she picked a few of them up, mainly staring at the pic of Makoto, "...Don't care she's a cosplayer, me likey...me likey a lot~" she then looked at the picture of Ash and Pikachu, "...Seriously? This kid's-what?-ten years old? Heh. Sis got her ass handed to her by a newbie and his baby mouse." she ripped the pictures aside from Makoto's, which she put into her cleavage, "Alright then. Time to get to work."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" the trio saluted.

"And to make sure you don't slack off…" Karai paused before whistling loudly, "Ravage! Come here, boy!"

"R-Ravage…?" Meowth paled before a loud howl was heard, "?! H-hide me!"

"(Too late, little snack)"

Meowth squeaked before he froze and fell over. Standing behind him, roughly as tall as James, was a wolf-like Pokemon with coarse red fur with a white streak covering its face, stomach, and short stubby tail. It had a large white mane resembling a spiky pompadour with a bit of black at the tip of it. James and Jessie stood at attention, trying very hard to ignore the glowing red eyes looking at them.

"Like I said, Ravage here is gonna make sure you don't slack off," Karai stated, "Ain't that right my little berserker?" a growling smirk was her response, "...Heh. Just for that, you're getting a steak tonight. Porterhouse."

"(Heh...you're lucky, snack…)" Ravage smirked as he leaned into Meowth's face, staring him directly into the eye, "(Though if you slack off...I wouldn't mind an appetizer…)" he sniffed before moving back, "(On second thought, never mind. Ech. You smell like you got sprayed by an army of Skuntank.)"

"N...noted…" Meowth gulped.

* * *

It was the smell that first came. It was the scent of disinfectant with a faint copper undertone that can't really be rid of. The second thing that came was the sound of someone snoring...very familiar snoring. A pair of eyes slowly opened, images a blur. The owner of the eyes began to sit up, rubbing them to try to get the world to stop being a blur. The snoring turned into a snort as something big and blurry moved by the owner of the eyes.

The blur soon came into the image of Ash, "Ah! Pikachu! You're up!"

"Vee!" Eevee cheered as he jumped off Ash's head to nuzzle Pikachu.

"Pi...pika…" Pikachu greeted before wincing a bit.

"Don't move as much. You still need to rest," Ash advised his partner Pokemon.

"Pi…" Pikachu huffed.

"Hm? What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked as the others approached.

"It hasn't even been eighteen hours," Makoto noted as Berry and Cherry jumped out of her tail and onto the bed.

"Chipa-su/Molga-em!" the two cheered.

"Pi…" Pikachu huffed again.

"Wh-what's wrong with Pikachu?" Noel asked.

"...I think I know," Makoto spoke, catching their attention, "I think his pride was hurt."

"True," Brock agreed, "He must be upset about how easy Raichu was able to beat him."

"Yeah. I mean, my pride would be hurt if I ended up losing to what's technically my evolved form," Makoto added.

"That is true," Kajun nodded before looking over at Tsubaki, "There are a few options on how to beat Raichu, Pikachu."

"Pi?"

Tsubaki walked over to Ash and took out a small box, "Nurse Joy found this a few days ago and gave it to us to give to you, Ash." she opened the box, revealing a clear stone inside with a lightning bolt design inside of it, "She called it a Thunder Stone."

"A Thunder Stone?" Ash repeated.

"Yes. You can use it to make Pikachu evolve into Raichu," Brock explained.

"You mean..I can evolve Pikachu into Raichu?" Ash asked as Eevee was looking at stone in awe.

"Yeah. But before you decide…" Tsubaki paused as she looked over at Pikachu, "You need to see if Pikachu's okay with this."

"...if I do end up evolving Pikachu...I'll become like Surge…" Ash whispered as he looked over at Pikachu, "Pikachu...what do you think?"

"Pika."

"I wanna beat that Surge, for what he did to Leaf and Saur and for what he did to you, but I also don't want to force you to evolve if you're happy the way you are now," Ash explained.

"...Pi…" Pikachu stood up.

"Pikachu," Ash gasped.

"Save your strength," Misty advised in concern...before Pikachu slapped Ash's hand, making the Thunder Stone drop from it.

"Pikachu?" Ash looked at his determined friend.

"Pika-pikachu! Pika! Pi-pi-pi! Pikachu! Achu! Pika! Pikachu!"

Berry and Cherry began to cry at how touching Pikachu's words were. Eevee once more had stars in his eyes as he looked at his Trainer's Starter in awe.

"...Well. I think you have your answer, Ashton," Kajun noted with a small smile, "Which means that we can go with Plan B."

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"Pikachu, with you and Eevee, I know we'll be able to beat Lt. Surge's Raichu," Ash informed, taking Pikachu's paws in his hands.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"Vee!" Eevee cheered before Pikachu collapsed, snoring, "Vui?!"

* * *

"Okay, so you idiots got it?" Karai asked as she looked at Team Rocket.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good. This plan is so simple, even you idiots can't screw it up," Karai stated, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for a 'concert' that's gonna be held in the ship. You three lure anyone you see there with tickets while in disguise."

"Wh-what kind of disguises?" Meowth asked.

"Simple," Karai pulled out three dress bags and tossed them at the three.

"...Uh…" James began as he looked inside his bag, "These are school girl clothes."

"And your problem is?"

"...Nothing," James squeaked, sweating a bit as he could feel the Midnight Form Lycanroc's hot breath on the back of his neck while hungry eyes from it laid on him.

"I thought so," Karai smirked, "Now…"

* * *

"Get out of here!" Karai shouted as she punted the trio off the stage and into the nearby water, "I love doing that. Now then..." she pulled out the picture of Makoto, "I've got a few minutes to spare to oggle this c..." she spotted Noel in the background of the picture, "...What the hell?"

* * *

"Ivysaur."

"Hey, I know we were planning on leaving once you got out of there, but well...I kinda want to see what Ash has up his sleeve this time for the jerk," Leaf noted as she and her Ivysaur stood outside of Surge's gym, "Plus, if this actually works, we are going to need to do a ton of speed training."

"Saur," Saur nodded before looking out and pointed ahead with a vine, "Ivysaur."

"Hm?" Leaf looked to see Ash and his group approaching, "Hey~!"

"Oh! Hey, Leaf!" Makoto waved back, "What brings you here?"

"A friend can't come cheer another one on?" Leaf asked.

"Ahh...fair enough," Makoto nodded, "Plus I bet you're gonna enjoy seeing Ash blow that smug grin off of Surge's face."

"Oh immensely," Leaf grinned, "Just hope he saves some room for me."

"I'll try," Ash assured, Pikachu and Eevee on his shoulders.

With that, the group walked inside of the gym, a serious expression on Ash's face, along with Pikachu and Eevee's as their trainer slammed the door open.

"Lt. Surge! I'm here for a rematch!"

"Hm?" Surge looked over at Ash and Leaf, "Heh. So not only did rookie come back, but he brought along the brat with the roasted veggies."

"Grr…" Leaf's eye twitched at that.

"So, you're back for another 'training' session, rookie?" Surge asked before seeing Eevee, "And you brought along another baby Pokemon? Man, how dumb can you get?"

"Actually, I think you'll be surprised to what I have planed," Ash countered.

"Oh?" Surge raised a brow at that before smirking a bit, "...Heh. this I gotta see. Very well...I'll accept your little rematch, so choose your Pokemon carefully. As for me...heh, you already know what I'm using."

"Raichu…" Raichu smirked as his cheeks sparked.

"Pika-pika," Pikachu growled.

Minutes later, the referee was once more at his stand, "This Gym Battle is between Lt. Surge of Vermillion City Gym and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. Lt. Surge has decided to have this as a 1 on 2 Pokemon battle with the Trainer being allowed to switch between his two Pokemon at any time during the battle."

"Guy's so confident he'll win, he's giving Ash a handicap," Leaf's eye twitched.

"Don't worry. With what Ashton has planned, Surge won't know what hit him," Kajun whispered to her in reassurance.

"Go, Ash!" Misty cheered on.

"GO ASH!" Makoto cheered on as Berry and Cherry cheered on both Pikachu and Eevee, the two wearing cheerleader outfits, "WHOOP THAT SMUG JERK'S BUTT!"

"Eevee, you're up first," Ash said.

"Eevui!" Eevee nodded as he ran onto the field, giving a growl that sounded more like a squeak at Raichu, causing him to start laughing.

"Oh this is gonna be too easy!" Surge laughed, "In fact...I'm feeling generous. You go first, rookie."

"Okay! Eevee, it's time for Whack-a-Diglett!" Ash called.

"Whack-a-what?" Surge asked before Eevee jumped into the air and dove into the ground, "...Really? A Dig attack? You honestly think I…"

Eevee poked out of the ground behind Raichu and fired a sphere of black/purple energy, making Raichu stumble from the hit to the back of his head. Raichu turned around only for Eevee to be gone. Eevee poked out and fired another sphere from another newly-made hole before going back in. Raichu sent out a Thunder at the hole only for a sphere to hit the attack and make an explosion.

"First he uses Dig to make tunnels all over the ground, then he uses Quick Attack to zip through them all, and then he starts firing Shadow Ball each time he pokes out before going back in and to another hole," Kajun noted quietly, "Even if Raicu manages to dodge some of the hits, they're coming at a faster pace than normal from a multitude of angles."

"Meaning it'll be harder and harder for Raichu to land a hit or dodge an attack," Misty noted.

"Exactly," Kajun smirked.

"...Grr...you clever little sneak...but.." Surge paused as a smirk grew on his face, "You just opened yourself to a world of hurt! Raichu, Discharge!"

"RAi-CHU~!" Raichu shouted, sending out multiple electric blast as they shot down all the opened holes...yet there wasn't a cry of pain from Eevee, "...Rai?"

"VUI!"

"Rai?!" Raichu turned around...just in time for a Headbutt to hit below the waist, "?!"

"D'oh…" Lt. Surge, Brock, and Ash all cringed.

"Pika…" Pikachu twitched, a mix between a strangled laugh and a cringe escaping his mouth.

"RAI~" Raichu squeaked out.

"He had already jumped out of the holes and hid behind Raichu while he was still facing Surge," Kajun noted as Ash called Eevee over and Pikachu jumped onto the field.

"Calling in the baby mouse now?" Surge frowned, "Grr...you're starting to annoy me, rookie. Raichu, give 'em a taste of Rock Smash!"

"Pikachu, Shroud!" Ash called.

"Pi," Pikachu smirked before his body glowed and began to shoot off, dodging the repeated Rock Smash attacks sent at him before the entire floor was covered in Pikachu.

"It took a bit of time before arriving here, but we managed to get Pikachu to learn Double Team and with Agility, Raichu's now stuck in the middle of 'traffic,'" Kajun giggled.

"Rai? Rai?! Rai?!" Raichu exclaimed as he looked at the multiple Pikachu running around him, causing him to feel dizzy as swirls replaced his eyes, "Rai~"

"Raichu, snap out of it!" Surge ordered, "Get rid of those little rats this instant! Full Power Thunder Discharge!"

"RaiCHUUUUUUU!" Raichu roared as he unleashed a massive array of electricity, shattering the glass windows above them and creating a large amount of debris and dirt that obscured the field from sight.

"...Heh. And with that, I win aga-" Surge began as the dust settled, revealing Pikachu still standing as he stood on his tail, "WHAT?! HOW?!"

"I get it. Pikachu used his tail as a ground line," Brock realized as he saw Pikachu's cheeks were glowing, "Add in his Lightningrod ability and he was able to absorb the shocks this time."

"Wow. That was pretty shocking, and quite the tail," Makoto noted/joked.

 ***WHAP WHAP!***

"And like that, you've been pun-ished…" Tsubaki frowned as she tapped her paper fan in her hand...only to realize what she just said, "...Great. Now I'm making puns…"

 ***Whap***

"Better?" Kajun asked, holding her own paper fan as Tsubaki rubbed the bump on her head.

"Raichu, give it another Thunder!" Surge ordered.

"Rai!" Raichu complied...only for small sparks to come out, "Rai?" he tried again, earning only more sparks, "Raichu?!"

"That big attack used up all his electricity," Brock noted.

"And Pikachu's all charged up," Misty pointed out.

"Alright! Pikachu, Valor Strike!" Ash called.

"Chu~! Pika-pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu called as he used Quick Attack to charge at Raichu while his tail began to glow from Iron Tail.

"Raichu, hurry and counter with Mega Rock Smash!" Surge ordered.

Raichu charged both his fists with a white and bronze energy. He began to swing them at Pikachu, only for the smaller mouse to dodge the blows while hitting the bigger mouse in the legs repeatedly with each passing with his Iron Tail. After several strikes, Raichu grunted as a blow sent him off his feet and face first on the floor.

"Raichu, get up!" Surge called.

"No way! Pikachu, time for a shock of Raichu's life! Use Zap Cannon!"

"Pi…"

"Raichu, get up and take the attack head on!"

"Rai…" Raichu grunted as he began to get up, only to fall over again.

"The hits to his legs are making it impossible for him to get back up," Kajun observed.

"...ka…" a sphere of electricity appeared before Pikachu before it turned into a large beam of electricity, "CHU!"

"Ra…!" Raicu began before the Zap Cannon slammed into him and sent him crashing through not just one wall but two, leaving him to hit a tree outside, "Rai…" he collapsed flat on his face, swirls replacing his eyes, "Chuuuu~"

"AHH! UNBELIEVABLE!" Surge shouted in disbelief.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, "Great job, you two!"

"Alright!" Misty and Brock cheered.

"Victory!" Makoto and Leaf laughed as Berry and Cherry jumped excitedly with loud cheers.

"Eevee~!" Eevee purred happily at the praise.

"Pikachu," Pikachu smiled.

"Hey, ref! Call it!" Makoto shouted.

"R...Rai...Raichu is unable to battle…" the man in the military suit whispered in shock, "The winner...is Ash Ketchum of Pallet."

"You...you gotta be kiddin'...I lost…?" Surge whispered, staying silent for a few moments before he began to chuckle a bit, "Heh...heh heh…"

"Please tell me he hasn't lost it," Makoto grumbled as Surge began to laugh loudly.

"How's about that? I haven't felt that kind of upset since the Battle of Nuvema Town!" Surge exclaimed as his laughter died down, "Kid, you've got real moxie and a lot of guts to not only fight, but beat me with just unevolved Pokemon." he reached into a pocket on his jacket and pulled out a sun-like badge with an orange gem in the center, "As proof of your victory, I award you with the Thunder Badge. You make sure to give those other Gyms out there a real shock of their lives with your kind of battling."

"...Thanks. I will," Ash nodded, walking up to him as he accepted the Badge.

"This'll teach me not to underestimate Pokemon just for being unevolved," Surge noted, "And, well, I guess I owe you an apology for everything."

"Not to me," Ash shook his head as the others walked over, "But I know that Leaf and her Ivysaur deserve a big one for how long you put her Ivysaur in the Pokemon Center."

"Oh yeah…" Surge nodded, "Once Raichu's all healed up, I'll give her a rematch. Lookin' forward to what she'll have planned."

Ash nodded before he began to ponder for a bit, "What Gym should I go for next…?"

"...well, if yer looking for a Gym to go to next, how about Celadon?" Surge suggested, "Though if you pass through Saffron...I suggest you and your friends hold off on the Gym there for a while, kid."

"Eh? Wh-why's that?" Noel couldn't help but ask.

"Reconnaissance on Saffron has it that the Gym Leader is a big danger to any Trainer with less than four Badges and a decent team of tough Pokemon. So far? You've got only half of that, kid," Surge advised, "And even then…" he shuddered, "She's a bit off her rocker in my opinion."

"...Okay I'll bite. Why's that?" Makoto asked.

"Trust me...you don't want to know, squirrely gal."

* * *

"...About time you showed up," Aoiro spoke, not bothering to look at Karai as she stood within a dark room, "Where have you been, Karai? Looking for more girls to 'oogle' at?"

"..." Karai looked over at Aoiro, "Those idiots you sent to get orders from me gave me photos of the Trainers at the lighthouse."

"I see…"

"Still can't believe you got your ass handed to ya by a ten-year old shrimp and his rat," Karai smirked.

"...Just get to the point, Karai," Aoiro frowned before Karai pulled out the pic of Makoto, "..."

"...What?" Karai asked.

"You're showing me a picture of the cosplayer because…?"

"Not the cutie," Karai replied before pointing at Noel in the picture, "Look."

"...Her again…" Aoiro whispered.

"Yeah. But...that can't be _her_. I mean, we...all of us were there when…" Karai rubbed her arm with a bothered expression.

"I know…" Aoiro nodded, her hand balling up into a fist for a moment, "...And to make matters worse...she's an Aura user as well."

"...Say wha?" Karai raised a brow as Aoiro let out Serenade, who was sporting bandages where Noel's shot had hit her, "Yeesh. What happened to you, little kitty?"

" _That shy human...she summoned some strange guns that got past my Protect,"_ Serenade answered.

"Guns? Seriously? Bullets can't get to you with Protect or your psychic mumbo jumbo shit," Karai frowned.

" _Not regular bullets._ Energy _bullets that appeared_ inside _my Protect barrier…"_ Serenade clarified with a frown.

"?!" Karai's eyes widened, "But...Sis, wasn't that…?"

Aoiro nodded, "Yes. Whatever is going on…" she narrowed her eyes at Noel's image in Makoto's picture, "...we need to find out."

"...I...I need to get my mind off this…" Karai whispered, tearing the image of Noel out of the picture of Makoto, "You hold onto the pic of her, sis. I'm gonna go look at the pic of the cutie for a-"

"Father said you needed to be ready by the dock for when the ship arrives," Aoiro informed.

"...Fine...freakin' buzzkill," Karai muttered, tucking the pic of Makoto back into her bust as she walked off.

" _Lady Aoiro, why does that girl make you two act differently from normal?"_ Serenade asked.

"...Because she reminds us of someone no longer with us…" Aoiro whispered as she returned her to her ball.

* * *

" **Professor Kajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The curtain rose once more, revealing Kajun in her labcoat while Hikari and Koko were on the table.**

" **Greetings, and welcome once more, minna," Kajun bowed a bit, "As you already know, I am Kajun Faycott, and with me are my assistants Hikari and Koko."**

" **Ralts/Espe," the two Psychic Pokemon nodded.**

" **Today we'll be examining the evolved form of Pikachu…" Kajun spoke as Hikari pressed a button on her remote, turning the TV on and showing two pictures of Raichu, one of them having a darker skin tone, looked more fluffier, and was surfing on its larger tail, "Raichu. First let us talk about the Kantonian Raichu. Hikari?"**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as she pressed a button, causing the screen to change to a single image of Raichu.**

" **Raichu is, like a few other Pokemon, known as the Mouse Pokemon. Raichu come from Pikachu that are exposed to Thunder Stones," Kajun explained, "While slower than it's pre-evolved form, Raichu make up for it in terms of power, their electric shocks possibly strong enough to render Pokemon like Dragonite unconscious."**

" **Espeon…" Koko deadpanned as the screen showed Raichu poking its tail up straight in the air or digging it into the ground.**

" **A Raichu's tail is important to them. The tail is used to gather electricity from the atmosphere, or it can be planted in the ground to search for electricity. Its tail also serves to protect itself from its own power," Kajun explained.**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the screen changed, now showing an image of the other Raichu.**

" **The Alolan Raichu are rather different however," Kajun explained, "Whereas Kantonian Raichu are pure electric Types, Alolan Raichu's are both Electric and Psychic Types."**

" **Esp?" Koko raised a brow at the differences between the two as the screen showed Alola Raichu surfing on its tail.**

" **By collecting its psychic power in its tail, it is able to ride it like a surfboard and float in the air. While its cheek sacs are still used to store electricity, rubbing them releases a sweet aroma. This is also thought to be connected to its psychic abilities," Kajun explained before the screen showed a drawing of a Pikachu eating pancakes on the beach until it turned into Alola Raichu, "Raichu's transformation in Alola into Alolan Raichu is a mystery, but the natives suppose that maybe it ate too many sweet, fluffy pancakes."**

" **Esp," Koko deadpanned in disbelief.**

" **Ralts…" Hikari pressed a button and it showed a shared image of the two Raichu side-by-side before changing to show some sort of field around them both.**

" **Raichu exudes a weak electrical charge from all its body and slightly glows in the dark, and is capable of storing over 100,000 volts of electricity," Kajun continued before it showed both suddenly start attacking everything around them, a gauge by them both flashing and seeming to be shaking, "However, it will become aggressive if it has stored too much electricity. When this is about to happen, their ears will start pointing straight up and their muscles will become more stimulated," the screen changed to show both Raichu using their tails to charge things or putting them on the ground, burning it, "To prevent this, Raichu tend to discharge electricity through their tails. In the wild, this leads to scorched patches near its nest." She held up a device with a part of it shaped like the outline of a Raichu's tail, "But Trainers have come up with a way to store this released electricity in the form of portable rechargable batteries to be used whenever. Though it is recommended that they use the battery up or there's a chance a second charge will overload the battery. And trust me..nobody likes an overcharged battery."**

 **=I know I don't…=**

" **What the...Professor Kokonoe? Wh-?" Kajun gasped as a screen lowered to sow Kokonoe on it.**

 **=Decided to hack your little show for a bit to see what you were up to=**

" **Ah! But...How?" Kajun gawked.**

 **=It's an omake. What do you expect?= Kokonoe countered =But seriously, overcharged batteries are a nightmare. You know how expensive it is to replace ones for a laptop? A lot that's what=**

" **Oh, so very true," Kajun agreed, "Though now that raised a question; why is it that Ashton has never had to recharge his Pokedex since we've met? Surely the battery must be low by now."**

 **=My guess? It's being charged by some sort of electric ghost hiding in it= Kokonoe answered =...=**

" **..."**

 **=...Kajun, next time you do this Omake, get that Pokedex. I want to...examine it=**

" **Agreed," Kajun's eyes glinted as she held up a screwdriver.**

" **Esp?" Koko glanced at Hikari.**

" **Ralts..." the Ralts shrugged. This was normally the part where something would happen that would result in injury, but nothing yet.**

 **Koko rolled her eyes as she ignored the two scientists, chuckling ominously. Her eyes glowed a little before the bolts behind Kokonoe's screen came undone and the screen landed on Kajun.**

" **Ralts…" Hikari nodded as the curtains fell while Koko hid her amused smirk.**

* * *

 _SZ: Heh heh...ahh this was a good chapter._

 _GT: Eeyup. I wonder if everyone was surprised by the twists done in this chapter from the original source._

 _SZ: Who knows? We'll have to find out in the reviews for this chapter next time. But...before we end things off, GT? Anything you'd like to say?_

 _GT: Just that I hope everyone reads and reviews._

 _SZ: Ahh...fair enough. So until next time, minna. Ja ne, and have a good day._


	15. Chapter 15

_SZ: *looks at the reviews* 42 reviews so far...huh. Not much, but it's getting up there._

 _GT: Oh so very true. I mean, this'll have an estimated 2.8 reviews per chapter thanks to it when we're done with this one. Or basically 3 per chapter if you don't include this one. That's neat, SZ._

 _SZ: Eeyup. I'm really enjoying working on this story._

 _GT: Oh so very true. Especially the new ways to do things differently to the first season._

 _SZ: Oh so very true. *looks at one review* Oh. And to answer your question Tatsurian, yes. I am an Advanceshipper, but I am also a...hmm...what's the shipping between Ash and Serena called again, GT? Amourshipping?_

 _GT: Yes, I believe that is the correct term. Plus, out of all of the girls, Serena's the one with the biggest advantage since she did a kiss. Then again, that girl from Heroes did that, too...or was that Latias? ...Okay, not counting movies, Serena is the one who's the only one that has a kiss involving Ash. *looks at SZ* What were we talking about again?_

 _SZ: Shipping names...nevermind. Point is to Tatsurain, I am both an Advanceshipper, and a Amourshipper. But we'll leave the audience in mystery as to who we might pair up with Ash in the later future._

 _GT: Aye. I love a good mystery. Now for the big question: do we do the disclaimer or do we move on to the story itself?_

 _SZ: hmm...move onto the story. People already know who we own and don't own and such. So start us off GT_

 _GT: Okay! *pulls out a dime and a Beagle Boy from Ducktales* Hold this dime for me please._

 _Beagle Boy: Uh...sure. *takes the dime* Okay...now wh-_

 _GT: HIDE, SZ! HIDE! *calls a Charizard Glide and flies off*_

 _SZ: Oh snap! *jumps into the TV*_

 _Beagle Boy: ...Dis feels like a bad idea stayin' here. *the wall behind him blows up, revealing a huffing, puffing, enraged Scrooge McDuck with Shovel Knight's bloody shovel in hand* ...Uh oh._

 _Scrooge: ME DIME! *tackles the Beagle Boy into a fight cloud*_

 _Beagle Boy: YAAAAAAAAAA-HO-HO-HOOEY~!_

* * *

 **Entry 014: Kayjun Faycott reporting once again. After three straight days of walking with intermittent breaks for food and light training with a few incidents involving Onix having to get used to his altered depth perception due to Lancelot's attack taking one of his eyes, we finally arrived to Vermilion City. Once we arrived at the Pokemon Center there-minus the fact we ran into yet another Nurse Joy-we...saw the many 'challengers' that lost against the Gym Leader of Vermilion: Lt. Surge. It...it was brutal. A few of them were even Ground-types and they were sporting electrical burns. It...it was almost as if they came out of a warzone.**

 **It was also there we met one of Ashton's friends from Pallet Town that went on their journey the same day as he; Leaf. ...She reminds me of Makoto in how she acts at times, truly she does. Ahem..moving on. We eventually got to know one another, and learned a few things from her, such as Pokemon Contest; where Trainers-or in this case, Coordinators-have their Pokemon use their moves in inventive ways for the crowd. Nice to know there's an alternative for those who don't want to fight.**

 **Once we all recovered enough, Ashton chose to immediately challenge Lt. Surge instead of spending at least one more day of training. It...was a big mistake. Lt. Surge...The man** _ **knew**_ **war in all its 'glory.' Being around him...it felt like some of the students that had been involved in the Ikaruga War; that he understood what war really was. He showed us fully evolved Pokemon, all Electric-types, which included Electivire, Vikavolt, and...Raichu. He mentioned how he made them all evolve the moment he caught them and...and then there was...the slaughter. I...I can't even call it a battle. Pikachu's tail was broken from a Rock Smash when Pikachu used an Iron Tail, Raichu's electric attacks overpowered Lightningrod, and the finisher-a Discharge-infused Mega Punch-sent Pikachu** _ **through**_ **a wall. We barely got Pikachu back to the Pokemon Center.**

 **I waited until** _ **after**_ **we were sure Pikachu was okay before I pulled Ashton outside. I wanted to understand just why he did that. It turns out that Ash was able to recognize that Raichu from the video, which was rather surprising given that the video was a bit of a poor quality due to electrical interference from the Raichu's attacks. I couldn't help but give Ash a comforting hug when I saw he was showing his actual age when he talked about wanting to beat it for Leaf and then remembering what happened to Pikachu. Speaking of Leaf, she eventually came across us and found out about what happened before she conforted Ashton as well. After a while, Ashton had two choices. One: use a strategy I came up with involving speed tactics; and two: ...evolving Pikachu into a Raichu.**

 **It was around sixteen hours after that when Pikachu finally awoke. Ashton had spent the entire time staying near Pikachu, thinking about his choices. Ashton offered Pikachu the choice to evolve once Tsubaki presented him a Thunderstone she received from Nurse Joy...but Pikachu refused it. I'm not sure what Pikachu said, but I could tell that it wanted to beat Surge's Raichu on its own terms, something that I'm sure many of us could respect. Once Pikachu recovered-and Ashton calling Professor Oak for his Eevee and swapped it for Butterfree- we returned to the Gym so Ashton could have his rematch, only this time...it was in his favor. Lt. Surge, since Ashton was going to use an unevolved Pokemon on him again, let him use both Pikachu and Eevee for the battle while he would just use Raichu again.**

 **When the match began, Ashton put the plan into motion with sending Eevee out to create tunnels beneath the floor with Dig before combining Quick Attack and Shadow Ball to start playing a reverse of Whack-a-Mole...or Whack-A-Diglett in this world...on Raichu. The strategy worked rather well as Raichu could not land a blow on Eevee, even receiving a Headbutt to the...ahem...I'll just stop there for all men out there. After that, Ashton called out Pikachu and begins to implement the second strategy we went over; using a mix of Agility and Double Team to confuse Raichu. When Raichu was unable to land a hit no matter what he tried, Lt. Surge ordered him to use a Thunder-infused Discharge, which would hit everything around Raichu. However, it was Ashton who thought of this during strategizing for the rematch; using his tail as a ground conductor, Pikachu was able to both be unharmed by the attack and also managed to absorb enough of the attack with Lightningrod to boost his power. After a few well timed Valor Strikes, and a super charged Zap Cannon, Lt. Surge's Raichu finally fell, giving Ashton the victory and earning himself the Thunder Badge and the Lieutenant's respect.**

 **Before we left, Lt. Surge suggested the Gym in Celadon City next...while warning us to avoid the Gym in Saffron City. ...I cannot help but feel there is more to his warning then we are taking it for.**

* * *

"...Whew. That is biiiiig," Makoto gave a slow whistle as the group stood before a large cruise liner ship.

"That's the SS Anne, one of the largest cruise ships ever made," Misty explained with a grin, "It usually makes trips from Kanto to Johto, and so on. I've heard that it's even traveled all the way to Kalos a few times."

"You seem to know a lot about this ship," Mai noted.

"Well...I kinda made a model kit of it a while back," Misty admitted before sighing a bit, "I always wanted to go on the real thing. Travelling the seas while seeing different Water Pokemon, and sunbath on the deck all day. Just a nice, long, relaxing cruise…"

"Which we sadly cannot afford," Brock spoke.

"Oh~" Misty slumped, a depressing aura appearing around her.

"Reality can really bum you out," Ash noted.

"Pi…" Pikachu sadly agreed.

"No kidding...I was honestly liking the sound of that…" Mai added with her own sigh.

"Maybe a trip to the beach w-" Makoto began before some popping sounds startled her and the group, "Ahh!"

"Congratulations!" a pair of….women(?) in school uniforms declared as they appeared before the group, "You guys are way lucky! You can go on a super deluxe sea cruise!"

"..."

"You're, like, probably wondering 'oh? A sea cruise?'" the first woman guessed as she stepped over to them,, a small pile of tickets in her hand "Well it's, like, you know, we have these incredible super cool tickets for you!"

"Cool~!" the second...er...woman(?) Added.

"Cool huh?!" the first one smiled as she showed them the tickets, "These are tickets for the biggest party ever, on board the SS Anne cruise liner!"

"Cool~!" the second woman(?) added.

"Everyone's going to be together and have the coolest party! Plenty of food to eat, and a live performance by the legendary rocker herself, Karai!"

"Cool~!"

"And guess what? The party is for Pokemon Trainers only!"

"Cool~!"

"Step this way!" the first woman stated, "It'll be a radical party, especially since all of the most radical Pokemon Trainers will be there!"

' _...'_ Kajun's eye twitched, _'If that one says 'cool' like that one more time…'_

"Do you know anyone who says 'radical' anymore?" Ash whispered to Misty, earning a shake of the head from Misty.

"Okay! Here are your tickets!" the first woman smiled as she handed the group the tickets, "Oh, and don't worry! They are totally free! To-ta-lly free!"

"For free?! Wait...Why are you giving them away?" Ash asked.

"Well, you see, we have to go out with our boyfriends, so we wanted to give our tickets to cool Pokemon Fans," the first woman explained.

"Cool~!" the second woman(?) added.

"We saw you and thought you looked really cool. Just take the tickets and have a really cool time," the first woman smiled a bit.

"Cool~!"

"So have a nice day~!" the first woman said as she and her cohort ran...er, skipped off.

"...You can release me now, Makoto, Mai," Kajun noted.

"Phew. Good thing I saw the signs," Makoto noted as the two let go of Kajun's wrists, "But man that was annoying."

"Very much so…" Tsubaki agreed.

"St-still, at least they were nice enough to give us some tickets, right?" Noel spoke, hoping to change the conversation a bit at least.

"...That is true…" Misty noted before smiling, "Which means we can go aboard the SS Anne!"

"Still...doesn't anyone find this o-" Tsubaki began.

"I'm sure we'll find out. Now come on! I wanna check this party out...and see what kind of food they got!" Makoto beamed as she ran off.

"Emol/Chipa/Vui!" Cherry, Berry and Booster beamed in unison.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Brock shouted as he and the others chased after her, unaware that they were being watched.

"We did it. We got them," the first woman grinned.

"Like, wow, don't I make, like, the coolest girl?" the other giggled...before a glowing green blade was held to her neck.

"Tile…"

"She says for ya ta drop dat act before he makes sure ya can't do dat anymore," Meowth noted.

"N...noted…" the other woman(?) whimpered, shaking like a leaf as their wig fell off, revealing that she was actually James.

"Huh...So much for this," the other girl noted as she put the frying pan she had pulled out away, sliding the orange wig off her red hair to reveal herself to be Jessie.

"Sceptile," Evergreen slightly nodded as she Lowered the blade, causing James to sigh in relief.

"She's here ta take us to see Aoiro fer a status update wit' da boss," Meowth informed.

"Got it," the two nodded before Evergreen lifted them up by the scruff of their shirts and carried them off towards the nearby lighthouse and into the basement.

"On time as usual, Evergreen," Aorio noted, sitting at a computer console with a large monitor set up, "Were you able to hand out all the tickets you were given?"

"Yes, ma'am," Jessie saluted.

"Good," Aoiro nodded before looking back at the screen and pressed a button, causing the screen to show a shadowed figure in a business suit, "Everything is set, father."

=Good. I knew I could count on you, my eldest daughter= the figure stated as a slender, lioness-sized feline with a red gem on its forehead walked up to him, letting him rub his hand on its head.

"Meowth?! What's wit' da Persian?!" Meowth exclaimed before Evergreen's Leaf Blade was at his neck, "Ulp. Objection retracted..."

"U-m, s-sir. I have a question," James spoke up, "Was it really okay to give all those tickets away for free?"

=It's a small price to pay for what we'll get in return= the figure answered =My youngest daughter Karai has already secretly boarded my men into the SS Anne. When she and Aoiro give the signal, they'll take the Pokemon of every Trainer that was tricked into boarding the ship=

"Of course, father," Aoiro nodded.

=Failure is out of the question, but with my daughters helping out, this plan will surely succeed=

"Of course, father," Aoiro nodded, "We won't fail you..." she then shot a cold glare at Jessie, James, and Meowth, "And I'm sure they won't too…"

"You can count on us, sir!" Jessie saluted with James and Meowth.

* * *

"Wow~! What an awesome ship!" Ash awed as he and the others were now walking onboard the SS Anne before walking inside the main interior, seeing a large group of people inside, "Woah!"

"That is a lot of Pokemon Trainers…" Mai noted with a whisper.

"H-Hai…" Noel gulped, moving a bit closer behind Makoto while holding Yuki closer.

"Don't worry, Noellie. Just stick by me," Makoto whispered to her in assurance.

"It's like a giant Pokemon convention," Ash awed as he looked around.

"Everyone here must be a Pokemon Trainer," Tsubaki noted.

"Indeed…" Kajun nodded...while pulling her notebook out, "Which means we can get some new information on some of the Pokemon here. Hopefully there are ones here that are not native to Kanto."

"There are some booths, too," Brock noted, "I think there are some selling different kinds of Pokeballs."

"Neat," Makoto smiled a bit before she smelled something, "...W-wait….that smell...ooh...that smells so good…"

"M-Makoto?" Noel blinked before the squirrel girl dashed off, "Ahh! W-wait!"

"Might as well look around," Mai shrugged as she looked at their tickets, "Looks like we're split between three rooms on the ship if we're going to be going on the cruise so maybe we split up and look at the stuff and meet by the cabins in a few hours?"

"Sounds like a good idea," Tsubaki nodded, "It'll give us time to look around."

"Okay. So we'll meet in about two hours then? It'll be around lunchtime then, so if we decide to stay for the cruise, we can just head for the complimentary buffet," Brock noted.

"Sounds like a plan," Kajun nodded, _'Provided Makoto hasn't already eaten everything in the buffet.'_

* * *

"Mmm~! So good~!" Makoto beamed as she stood before the breakfast buffet, the squirrel girl carrying a large tray full of food, "Oh my Arceus these pancakes look so fluffy! I'll take ten of those, some of these waffles...ooh! I'll definitely take some of these muffins!"

"M-Makoto, m-maybe you should slow down…" Noel noted, sweatdropped a bit, "P-people are starting to stare…"

"Meh. They can stare all they want," Makoto snorted, "Sides, I'm sharing with you, Needles, Cherry, Berry, Booster, Yuki, and Nymph, right?"

"...W-well...I guess that's true…" Noel admitted, "J-just try and not to go overboard."

"Since when have I gone overb-ooh~! They have a chocolate fountain! Cherry, Berry, Booster, grab as many bananas as you can!"

"Pachi/Gamol/Vuii!"

"A-and we completely lost her…" Noel sighed as Makoto ran off.

"Vul…" Yuki nodded a bit in agreement.

"Psst! Hey! Hey you, young lady!"

"Hmm?" Noel blinked as she turned around, seeing someone waving over from their booth, "D-do you mean me?"

"Yes, yes, you over there," the booth owner said, "I want you to take a look at this Pokemon here."

"Hmm?" Noel blinked as she looked at the tank, seeing what looked like a Feebas in it, only its scales were more of a silver-like hue, "Wh-what is that?"

"Feebas, a really rare Water pokemon from Hoenn," the man explained, "Sure it may look ugly, but you should see it once it evolves into a Milotic."

"M-Milotic?" Noel repeated before the man pulled out a picture of an elegant serpent-like Pokemon with hair-like fins above its eyes, a long cream-colored body ending with a blue tail, "O-Oh my…!"

"Yes indeed!" the man grinned, "Milotic, the Tender Pokemon. Her beauty is unmatched that even artisans could never truly capture its natural beauty. Many Pokemon Coordinators have sought after this Pokemon as it's beauty alone will make whoever owns one the most famous Pokemon Coordinator ever!"

"F...famous…"

"Yes. And with the right move set, the crowd will be in awe at not only it's performance, but her Coordinator as well," the man awed, "It is even said owning one will increase one's beauty and figure."

"?!" Noel's eyes widened at that, "O...one's beauty...and...figure?"

* * *

" _Wow, Noel! I can't believe how fast you grew!" Mai awed, looking at a more developed Noel._

" _No kidding! You're almost as big as me now, maybe even bigger!" Makoto added._

 _Noel giggled sheepishly._

" _You truly are beautiful now, Noel…" Tsubaki commented._

" _Indeed," Kajun nodded, "Though it is to be expected, You are the most beautiful woman in the world now."_

" _Eh heh...I suppose I am…"_

* * *

"Eh heh...heh heh…" Noel began to chuckle a bit, a smile starting to grow on her lips.

"Normally I'd charge extra for the Feebas alone, but just for you little lady, I'll throw in a spare Shiny Feebas I have which-like the one in the tank-has its beauty maxed out, has the Egg Moves Dragon Pulse and Mirror Coat, and a Premiere Ball to keep it in," the booth owner offered, "What do you say?"

"So…!" Noel began before Cherry landed on her head, "Cherry?"

"Hmm? Something up with y-"

"What are you doing?" Noel turned to see Makoto standing next to her, a serious expression on her face.

"Well...I was just about to sell this nice young lady a Shiny Feebas," the booth owner answered, "Is that so wrong?"

"Then show us."

"Eh?"

"Show us the 'Feebas' you were gonna give her," Makoto stated, causing the man to tense up a bit.

"Su-sure…" the man chuckled a bit as he pulled out a Premiere ball, "S-see? It's a Shiny Feebas inside."

"..." Makoto said nothing as she looked at the ball, "...That's a Magikarp you repainted."

"?!"

"M-Magikarp?" Noel repeated.

"And the Premier Ball? Obvious a PokeBall you painted white. You can even see bits of the original red coloring on the top."

"Uh...uh…" the man began to sweat nervously.

"You weren't thinking of ripping her off...were you?" Makoto asked as she leaned in.

"Uh….w-well…"

"Because if you were, I was gonna hunt you down, tie you up, and hang you at the edge of the ship by your thin mustache," Makoto said in a rather...unnerving tone.

"I...h…" a river of sweat fell off him.

"So here's what you're gonna do…" Makoto paused as Cherry and Berry hopped onto her shoulders, "You're gonna give my shy friend her the Shiny Feebas you promised her-specifically the one you have in the fish tank here- for free. You try anything funny, I'll have Cherry and Berry here give you a rather…'interesting' electroshock therapy. Right, girls?"

"Chi," Berry pointed at Makoto's belt.

"Ooh~ Good idea, Berry," Makoto grinned, "Actually, forget the electroshock…" the man sighed in relief before squeaking as a very angry Needles had a stinger aimed at him almost nonchalantly so as to not draw attention, "Why not _acupuncture_? Though with Needles here having _Corrosion_ as her Ability…" a drop of poison fell from Needles' namesake and easily burned a hole through the table and then the floor, "Can't really say if it'll be good or not."

"..." the man's eyes shrank to dots before he pulled out a real Premier Ball, used it to recall the Shiny Feebas in the fish tank, and gave the ball to Noel, "Thank-you-have-a-very-nice-day!" he shouted quickly as he grabbed his wares and ran off.

"...Ano...wh-what just happened?" Noel blinked.

"Me saving you from a conman, Noellie," Makoto answered before frowning a bit, "No one rips off my friend and gets away with it."

"Emol/Pa/Drill," Cherry, Berry, and Needles nodded in agreement.

"But enough about that…" Makoto paused, smiling a bit as she looked at Noel, "So what're ya gonna name your Feebas?"

"Oh, right! Um…" Noel looked at the Feebas in her ball, "...Umi. Her name is Umi."

"Nice," Makoto smiled, "I bet it's because we're on a cruise liner in the middle of the ocean, huh?"

"H-hai," Noel nodded.

"That's great. Now you've got half a full team. Three to go," Makoto grinned.

"Y-yeah…" Noel nodded as she looked back down at her new Pokemon, _'A...Pokemon Coordinator...hmm…'_

* * *

"Wow...look at all these people…" James whispered, both he and Jessie disguised as waiters.

"Yes. People with lots of rare Pokemon for the taking," Jessie smirked.

"And to think they'll be all for us!" James beamed a bit to himself...before something smacked him hard on the head, "Ow!"

 _=Shut it, dumbass!=_ Karai's voice hissed from a communicator in James' ear _=Also, they're not for you guys! They're for pops!=_

"Yes, yes, of course. I meant the organization when I meant 'us,' ma'am," James gulped under his breath.

 _=You better…Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for my 'concert'=_

"Y-yes, ma'am," James nodded nervously before someone bumped into him, "Hey! Watch it, buddy!"

"Sorry!" a certain booth owner apologized as he ran...before stopping and looking at James, "...When you're free, come and find me. I have a special offer for you."

"Hmm?" James blinked at that as the man ran off, "Special offer?"

"James, just focus on your job!" Jessie hissed before turning back at some people, "I'm sorry, sir and madam. Here's your order."

* * *

"So this is a Quick Ball...interesting," Kajun noted as she looked at a few different types of PokeBalls laid before her and Tsubaki, the one she was holding being a light blue and yellow color, "And you say this has a high chance of catching a Pokemon on the first try?"

"That's correct, ma'am," the PokeBall booth owner nodded, "The Quick Ball has built-in sensors that detect both a Pokemon you've just encountered in the last five minutes and if you've already used a Quick Ball on it."

"I see...interesting," Tsubaki noted before looking at a PokeBall that was pitch black with bits of green on it, "And what's this one, sir?"

"Oh. That's a Dusk Ball, used to capture Pokemon at night, or inside caves," the owner explained, "Due to a special refining process, their capture power increases when night or a cave is detected by built-in sensors."

"Interesting," Tsubaki nodded.

"May I ask about this one?" Kajun asked as she held up an unusual Pokeball that was blue at the top and orange at the bottom with a black line going down the middle of the orange half.

"That's a Typing Ball," the owner chuckled, "If you have a Pokemon Encyclopedia, or PokeDex for short, you can tap the PokeDex with the Typing Ball to connect it to it. When you encounter a Pokemon, just type the correct name of the Wild Pokemon and throw the ball. Typing the correct spelling greatly improves the chances of the Pokemon being caught by the Typing Ball while incorrect spelling will make it have the same catch rate as a normal PokeBall. They were invented when the maker was trying to think of a new PokeBall design while their kid was learning how to type."

"I see…" Kajun noted, looking at the PokeBall carefully as she wrote the info down in a notebook, "Interesting."

"Thanks. So do either of you young ladies like to buy a few?" the owner asked.

"...well...it w-" Tsubaki began before she heard a commotion, "Hmm?"

"Oop. Looks like someone's having a Pokemon battle," the owner noted, seeing a small crowd gathered not too far from where his booth was set up, "You girls better check it out. I'd go, but I need to watch my booth in case anyone comes by."

"You sure?"

"Of course. You go enjoy yourselves," the owner chuckled a bit, "I bet you'll find some rather rare Pokemon there."

"And there goes Kajun…" Tsubaki sighed as her friend blurred over to where the battle was happening, "Wait up!"

* * *

"Alright Kage, use Water Shuriken on his Incineroar!" a young man in a deep blue jacket and black jeans declared, a bit of his dark-brown hair covering his left eye.

"Deflect with with Brutal Swing!" a taller man with long black hair that fell to his shoulders wearing a black hooded coat with red stripes that had it's sleeves torn off with a black muscle shirt underneath and matching pants.

The large humanoid cat pokemon with red and black fur in a striped pattern with a flaming belt roared as it raised a red clawed paw/hand before it swung it in a backhand that knocked away shurikens made of actual water. It grinned, revealing it's fangs as the tufts of fur on the side of it's face poked up, with it's smile. It roared in challenge as it raised its left hand and made a come here motion.

"Grenin…" a humanoid frog-like Pokemon frowned a bit as it stared at its opponent, its long tongue wrapped around its neck acting almost like a scarf in a way.

"Our turn! Dark, Flame Charge to close the distance!" the taller Trainer ordered.

The now named Dark grinned as it's entire body was now covered in fire as it dashed forward closing the distance. It roared as it charged for a tackle only for the Pokemon named Kage to jump over the obvious attack.

"Now use Darkest Lariat!" the trainer ordered as Dark stopped mid dash just under Kage.

Dark growled as it began spinning as black flames covered each of its arms. Spinning in a twister motion as the resulting spin caused a change in air current bringing Kage closer to Dark's range. It then swung and grabbed Kage by the neck before slamming it down into the ground with great force.

"Gre…" Kage grunted out before slipping out from underneath Dark.

"He's tough…" the young man whispered as his Pokemon landed back in front of his, "...and so are we. Kage, Double Team into Scald!"

"Greninja!" Kage nodded as he charged forward, splitting into multiple copies of himself as they circled around Dark at high speed.

Before Dark could make an attempt, the clones all fired a steaming of stream of water at him, causing it to grunt out a bit. Dark grunted, falling to one knee as the Scald continued to pour on to the point it formed a large cloud of thick steam.

"Dark," the older trainer spoke calmly, "The show is just getting started!" he shouted as the Pokemon jumped high into the sky above the field. "Scary Face into Flame Charge!" he ordered.

Dark roared, sending out a pressure that caused all the clones to stumble for a second before the feline Pokemon ignited into flames again as it fell down in a drop kick that took out several of the copies.

"Brutal Swing!" at that, Dark jumped while kicking as it took out a large number of the copies until just barely missing the real one.

"Gotcha…" the young man smirked, "Kage, use Scalding Ice!"

"An original move?" the Older Trainer blinked in surprise. "Exciting, isn't it, Dark?" he smiled as his Pokemon smirked happily.

"Gre~ninja!" Kage called out as he fired another stream of steaming hot water, the water connecting as it hit Dark, the large feline like Pokemon grunting out as the water began to slowly solidify into ice.

"Took a bit to master this, but it leaves the opponent frozen with ice so cold, it burns," the young man smirked as Kage kept the attack going.

"Your an interesting one indeed." the Taller trainer smiled, "But this is just the pinch we wait for! Dark, Cross Chop!" he shouted.

Dark roared as it crossed its glowing arms while slowly inching closer and closer. Its arms acted to shield it from the attack as it gained ground with each step. It then roared as it swung both arms down and shattered the attack before jumping into the air, surprising Kage. Midway into a backflip, Dark's flame belt erupted with fire, sending it flying down as its arms crossed again. Kage looked up as the attacking Pokemon grew ever so closer.

"Kage, use Double Team to dodge, ten counter with Water Shuriken!" Kage's trainer quickly ordered.

"Gre…" Kage began as he began to split into multiple clones.

"Dark merge Darkest Lariat!" Dark's trainer ordered as it swung its arms around as the black flames mixed with the glow of the Cross Chop. Dark began spinning while upside down and moved around in a circle, hitting all the clones before striking the real one and sending it flying away.

"Ahh! Kage!" the young man gasped as his Pokemon crashed into the wall.

"Gre….nin…" Kage grunted out, trying to stay up before he fell over, "Ja…"

=Ken's Greninja is unable to battle. Winner is Takuma and his Incineroar= the PA system called out.

Dark landed on its feet and raised its arms to the crowd watching with a roar of victory.

"Man..that was so close too…" Ash whispered as he and Pikachu stood within the crowd, the two watching the young man running up to his pokemon.

"You okay, Kage?" Ken asked his Pokemon in concern, earning a slight nod, "Phew...thank Arceus...still, you did a great job out there, buddy."

"Gre…" Kage nodded a bit.

"That was a good match." Takuma said, walking up to his opponent, Dark trailing behind him while still basking in the crowd's applause, "You held the type advantage but we have trained for that for a while now. Still you got us with that original tactic there. Right, Dark?" he asked, elbowing his Pokemon who sheepishly scratched the back of it's head.

"Eh heh...thanks. Though you sure took us by surprise by combining Cross Chop with your Pokemon's signature move," Ken chuckled a bit as he helped his Pokemon up, "Not even Kage expected something like that."

"It was something I tried before, but I guess I had to improvise since real battle is different from practice. But I had to think of something to match your tricks. Next time let us have a full battle." Takuma stated, holding out his hand.

"I'd like that," Ken smiled as he accepted the handshake.

=To any trainers who would like to challenge Takuma to a battle, please step forward=

Ash grinned in excitement at that, about to get up before Misty and Brock held him back, "H-hey! What gives?! I can take him on!"

"Ash, did you see how hard those two were going?" Misty asked, "Those are professional Pokemon Trainers there. I doubt th-"

"I'd like to fight, please."

The three looked over to see a young woman walk up, her long blue hair pulled into a ponytail while she wore an old red and white hat with a navy-blue tee under a white jacket and white shorts. On her neck was a necklace that seemed to be made from seashells with a strange stone with a stylized 'Z' on it.

=Oh we have a challenger! Please come down to the field if you'd please!=

"My nickname's La," the young woman greeted, "I hope we have a great time."

"Oh." Takuma nodded with a bow, "We hope to have a fulfilling battle." he smiled as Dark nodded and bowed along with its trainer.

La giggled before pulling out a normal Pokeball, "Let's go, Manny!"

She tossed the Pokeball into the air before, instead of opening, turned into a white energy that turned into an Incineroar wearing a red scarf with a scar over its shut right eye. Manny inhaled before letting out a loud roar, making the boat shake a bit.

=Oh ho! Looks like we're having a battle of Incineroars!=

=Incineroar, the Heel Pokemon, and the final form of Litten. Incineroar's flame belt is produced from within its body and burst from its navel and waist as its fighting spirit rises. This Pokémon disregards the safety of its opponents and on-lookers, sometimes striking the opposing Trainer with attacks. It is a violent Pokémon, and will sometimes ignore its Trainer's orders when it is not in the mood to listen. In addition to spewing fire from its navel, it uses ferocious kicks and punches= Dexter spoke up once Ash had pulled it out.

"How entertaining." Takuma smiled as Dark did the same.

"Manny, are you ready for this?" La asked, earning a thumbs up and a grin from her Incineroar.

=It's Trainer Takuma and his Incineroar Dark Vs Trainer La and her Incineroar Manny!= the announcer called out =No time limit! Let the battle begin!=

La gave a sharp clap before Manny shot at Dark, pulling Dark into a hold and released a stream of flames right into his face.

"Unspoken commands...amazing." Takuma smirked.

Dark roared as it lifted Manny over its head. It then began spinning before tossing Manny away. Dark grinned, puffing out its chest and slamming its fist into it repeatedly in a taunting manner. Manny performed a flip in the air before skidding to a halt on his landing.

"Dark, counter attack time. Brutal Swing as many times as you can!" Takuma ordered.

Dark dashed forward before suddenly jumping to the left as Manny moved to catch a swing. Dark then began punching from the left, taking Manny by surprise. Manny quickly turned, only for Dark to jump around and strike from the right. Manny growled before La gave a sharp, soft whistle, causing Manny to grin and spin like a top just as Dark began another strike, black flames erupting from Manny's claws mixed in with the flames erupting from his belt. The spinning Manny managed to strike Dark several times with the flames and black flame-coated claws before finishing with a backhanded lariat, sending Dark careening back.

Dark flipped and dug its claws into the ground decreasing its momentum. Dark rubbed its hand across its jaw with a smirk. Manny just chuckled while making a 'come on' motion.

"Hm...Dark, pull back and use Bulk Up." Takuma ordered as Dark nodded and growled as a red aura covered it as its muscles began to do as the moves name implied and bulk up.

"Bulk Up?" Ash repeated.

"It's a move that increases both a Pokemon's Attack and Defense," Brock explained, "Perfect for Pokemon that mostly use close-combat moves like Machamp or Incineroar."

"Swagger and into Bulk Up again." Takuma said as Dark grinned and flexed while its muscles grew once again.

Manny glowed red briefly before shaking his head, feeling like his mind was going through syrup. Reaching under his scarf, he pulled out a green berry and popped it into his mouth. After swallowing, the syrup feeling went away. Dark kept flexing despite seeing Manny eat the berry, as if it was taunting it's opponent to make the first move.

"I guess he wants us to go first, Manny," La noted.

"Grrr?" Manny looked over his shoulder at her.

"Well, we don't want to disappoint," La smiled before pulling out a red diamond-shaped gem and put it on her necklace, directly over the stylized 'Z.'

"What's that gem?" Ash pondered.

"I'm not sure."

"Woah!" Ash yelped in surprise, turning around to see Kajun and Tsubaki sitting behind him, Misty, and Brock, "When did you two get here?"

"During the first battle," Kajun answered, her eyes focused on La as she kept her pen ready.

La swung her arms up, making an 'X' before her face. Manny copied her movements, the two acting in synch, as they swung their arms down to the sides and then forward in a crossed shape. Azure and ruby flame-like energy began to erupt from the crystal as the two slumped before slowly rising up and swung their arms out in menacing poses. The energy erupted from the crystal and into Manny as he knelt down with a paw and knee on the ground with the other clenched into a fist. Manny rose up with a roar...and the ground beneath Dark erupted, revealing a wrestling stage made of flames.

"Woah! What the?!" Ash gawked.

"Can you smell what Manny is cooking?" La questioned as Manny charged at the stage and jumped onto one of the posts, "Manny…" black and red flames erupted from Manny's belt, engulfing the scarred Heel Pokemon within them, "HYPER DARK CRUSHER!"

"Dark, let us met them with all we have." Takuma grinned as Dark was enveloped in flames that formed into a giant aura of fire, "FLARE BLITZ!" he shouted as Dark crouched down.

La pointed at the sky with both her pointer fingers. Manny shot into the air and spun around in a 450 degree frontal spin before shooting straight down at Dark in a bellyflop maneuver.

"Darkest Lariat...DARKEST FLARE BLITZ!" Takuma roared along with Dark as the Pokemon began spinning and shooting up as a spiraling pillar of black and orange fire.

The two collided and the stage erupted into a massive explosion, forcing many watching to shield themselves from the resulting smoke and winds. Slowly, the smoke began to clear and reveal that the arena was surprisingly intact with no signs of the flaming stage being there. In the center, the two Incineroar stood, panting. Manny collapsed to a knee, grunting while holding an arm. Dark groaned as red sparks raced across its fur from the recoil of its Flare Blitz.

"Manny…" La whispered as the scarred Incineroar managed to get back up as a powerful red aura erupted off his body, making her gasp, "Blaze."

Dark grunted, crossing its arm as it roared and the sparks disrupted. Manny looked over his shoulder at La and nodded, a determined look on his face.

"One last attack?" La offered to Takuma.

"Dark...how are you doing buddy?" he asked his Pokemon in slight worry. Dark turned and grinned while giving a thumbs up.

Dark then roared as it spread its legs while its fur began to lift up as the same red aura exploded from it.

"What's that aura?" Ash pondered, taking Dexter out again.

=Blaze, an Ability shared amongst Fire-type Starters in many regions. When a Pokemon is low on health and Blaze activates, the power of their moves are drastically increased, but only if those moves are Fire-type= Dexter explained.

"Their Pokemon are so well trained, and they are actually pushed to the point their Abilities are activated." Brock noted as the two Pokemon awaited the command.

"Truly remarkable," Kajun noted, scribbling as fast as she could in her notebook.

"Time for the final round. Dark, let's pour every last ounce of energy we have into this. We've been backed into that perfect pinch." Takuma spoke as Dark smirked happily and nodded.

"Manny, you seem so excited right now. We haven't have this much of a great fight in a long while," La noted as Manny grinned over his shoulder at her, "Since they're pouring everything they have into it, so will we."

The two Incineroar's closed their eyes for a moment before snapping them open and stomping the ground.

"Manny…"

"Dark…"

"FLARE BLITZ!" With that, the two Incineroar's roared while erupting with flames covering their whole bodies as they charged forward with their legs causing large shockwaves from the first step.

Both raced across the field with their arms held up in preparation of the impact. Both masses of flames collided causing a second huge explosion, the flames being blown off the two Pokemon for a moment as they tackled into one another and began grappling with one another. After a few moments, the flames collided back onto them, causing a large burst of heat and smoke that obscured the entire field.

"...Who...who won?" Misty asked, recovering from her surprised shock as the smoke began to slowly die down.

=And…= the announcer spoke as the last of the smoke cleared to reveal both Incineroar flat on their backs, foaming from the mouths and twitching with smoke coming off them =It's a draw!=

"A draw?!" Ash gawked.

"Hahaha…." Takuma laughed slightly as he jogged over to his Pokemon and pushed it up as he patted its chest, "You did good, old buddy, I'm proud of ya." he smiled as he pulled out a pokeball and returned his Pokemon to it before he tucked it into a pocket inside his coat.

"Manny!" La called as she ran over to the Incineroar in worry, "Oh...Oh no. Please be okay…"

"Zzzz…"

La's eye twitched at the snoring Manny as she returned him into his Pokeball, "Of course you'd do something like that…"

"I owe you one." Takuma spoke up as he stood up dusting his jacket, "You gave me and Dark a great battle. It's been awhile since that lovable goof got knocked out that good."

"Right," La nodded with a small smile, "I've never seen anyone push Manny to that sort of limit except for a few occasions outside of all out spars with the other Pokemon I see as Ohana."

"I thank you for your honest challenge, and the fight. I hope we can battle again." Takuma bowed respectfully. He then held his hand out to help her up.

"Likewise," La smiled as she took his hand into her own for a handshake, "Mahalo plenty."

=And that's the battle, boy how do we rule that one?= The Announcer muttered, =Alright well folks given it was a double knock out, feel free to challenge either one of our two great trainers here to a battle! Any takers? Come on why let the show stop after all of that?=

"..."

"...Ash, don't you d-" Misty began.

"I'll take one of you o-" Ash began before his stomach grumbled, "..."

"Maybe we should get something to eat before you even attempt to challenge anyone, Ash," Tsubaki suggested.

"...Good idea."

"James, did you see that?" Jessie whispered, having watched the battles from behind the crowd, making sure to not be seen, "The boss is gonna be happy when we get him those primo Pokemon!...James?" she blinked as she looked around, seeing not trace of her partner anywhere, "James? ...Where did he go?"

"S-sorry!" she turned to see James running up to her, holding a gold colored PokeBall, "I was just talking to someone and ended up buying a Magikarp!"

"...What?" Jessie's eye twitched.

"I know. He even gave me a sp-gah ha! Not the ear!" James whined when Jessie dragged him off.

* * *

"Phew...I swear it's like a maze in here…" Mai whispered as she walked around in the dining room, looking for her friends as it was now the exact time they were supposed to meet up, "Where are they?"

"Oh my god these are so good~!"

"...I guess I follow the sound of Makoto's joy of food," Mai sweatdropped.

"Holy...just how much more can they eat?" Ken whispered with wide eyes as he, La, and Takuma watched Ash and co wolfing down food after food, the three currently sharing a table, "I swear that cosplayer is on her...what? Twentieth plate now."

"Hah...I think it's been awhile since the poor girl has been able to eat so much. She looks like she hasn't eaten a filling meal in a month." Takuma noted as he took a drink of his soda. "Yet strangely...I can't turn away from the carnage of it all…"

"True," La agreed as Manny huffed, sitting beside her in sunglasses and an Alolan shirt, "Do I have to remind you of the last time we went to the Battle Buffet back home?"

"So you guys feel hungry now too?" Takuma asked.

"I've seen worse so, yeah, I am hungry," La noted.

"Very much so…" Ken nodded, "Wonder if they have any Malasada?"

"Becond Table on d…" Makoto paused before she swallowed her food, "Second table on the far right!"

"Thanks!" Ken said as he ran off to get some.

"Wait for me." Takuma stated as he got up and followed after him, "La, you want in on this?"

"I'm fine, thank you," La replied, "I'm hoping to try some cuisine from another region."

"Kay!" they both replied as they made their way to the table.

"Hmm? Why did you stop eating, Tsubaki?" Misty asked, pausing from eating a piece of cake.

"...I'm not sure, but…" Tsubaki paused as a waiter walked by her, "...Something doesn't...feel right about this."

"What do you mean?" Mai asked as she sat down.

"First off; those tickets we were given. Don't you think it was _too_ convenient to get them from those two women we met?" Tsubaki asked quietly, "Furthermore, don't most of the employees here seem rather….suspicious to you?"

"Hmm?" La blinked a bit, intently listening in on the group's conversation.

"Now that you mention it, yeah," Brock replied, "They've been tense most of the time I've seen them."

"So? They're probably stressed from tending to so many people," Ash spoke up, pausing from eating his food.

"...That's another thing I want to bring up. A majority of the people here are Pokemon Trainers…ones with rare Pokemon that aren't native to Kanto," Tsubaki stated, "Doesn't that strike you odd?"

"Grr…" Manny growled under his breath to La.

"I know you told me so that it was too good to be true," La sweatdropped.

"Hey. We're back," Ken spoke as he and Takuma returned, carrying a few trays filled with Malasada.

"What did we miss?" Takuma asked as he immediately popped one into his mouth as he sat down.

"Did either of you happen to get your ticket for free from a girl and a crossdresser free of charge?" La asked.

"I knew that was a dude!" Takuma exclaimed, "My friends told me I was being rude, but I knew it."

"...Come to think of it, yeah" Ken answered, "That crossdresser was trying _way_ too hard to act like a girl...plus that 'cool~!' of his was starting to get annoying…"

"I know, right?!" Takuma exclaimed.

"True. There's good acting and then there was him," La nodded, "Now look at the workers here, but don't let them know you're looking. Don't they seem tense as if expecting something?"

"Now that you mention it…" Takuma muttered as he leaned back as it stretching and used that moment to spot all the workers he could, "They look ready to strike. Way too tense even for regular people working in the service industry…"

"...He's right…" Ken frowned a bit, "They do look like they're waiting to strike...as if waiting for someone to give the call…"

"Aside from your Greninja and your Incineroar, do either of you have any other Pokemon on hand?" La asked.

"Full team all the time." Takuma said opening his jacket to reveal little latches his six PokeBalls connected to within each one a custom coloring of red and black.

"I have my team with me all times," Ken nodded, motioning to the six different Types of PokeBalls on his belt.

"I keep my Ohana close to me," La nodded, motioning to the eating Manny and then to five PokeBalls of different colors and designs on her waist, most being Dusk Balls.

"We should try to warn as many others as possible." Takuma spoke up, "If we are correct, then this way less and less people will be caught off guard, and if we by chance are wrong we could always say it was a prank."

"...Even so, we better be careful," Ken advised, "Whoever has this set up, we need to make sure they don't find out, otherwise they'll be onto us…"

"Or onto them," La spoke, motioning over to Ash and Co's table, "I was listening in on their conversation, and it seems the crimson-haired girl was the first to notice things were wrong."

"You think she's with the International Pokemon Police?" Ken asked quietly.

"No. Most likely a recent graduate of a military academy," La replied, "I know people who work or worked with the IPP. The way she holds herself is more of a recent graduate."

"You are incredibly observant." Takuma noted.

"It's a gift," La replied.

"Well since it is clear they also share our suspicions, it would be useful for us to talk with them." Takuma spoke, "It's always beneficial to know your partners before you work with them."

"Good idea," Ken nodded before whispering to the two, "Though just to be safe, either of you two seeing anyone listening in on us or them? Last thing we need is a spy."

"None as far as I can tell…" Takuma muttered, looking around carefully, "Oh...Manny what of you?" he asked the Pokemon, "Can you tell if anyone is eavesdropping?"

Manny snorted.

"No one's heard us talking yet. Our conversation is blending into the sounds of conversation from the other guests," La informed.

"Good, then let's try talking to them." Takuma offered.

"Okay," Ken nodded before looking over at Ash and Co's table, "Hey~!"

"Hmm?" Ash blinked as he and the others looked over, "Oh! It's them. The trainers from before."

"If ya have enough room, mind if we sit with ya?" Ken asked.

"...I don't see any problem with that," Ash shrugged a bit.

"From how you spoke just now, you saw the battles, hm?" La asked as the three Trainers and one Incinerator joined the table.

"Yeah."

"Pi…" Pikachu looked up at Manny, who grinned and offered a bottle of ketchup, "Cha~!"

"Big guy knows what he likes," Makoto noted, nibbling on a piece of acorn with Cherry and Berry.

"Y-yeah," Noel slightly nodded, Yuki resting in her lap as she slept.

"Manny may be rough in battles, but he's more like an overgrown kitty out of them," La explained, earning an annoyed noise from Manny, "Oh, you so do act like one. Do I even have to point out your obsession with those shirts?" Manny snorted as he tugged his Alolan shirt.

"I don't see any problem with it," Makoto shrugged a bit, "Looks pretty cool on him honestly."

"Oh thank you." Takuma nodded as they all sat down.

"So how long have you been Trainers?" La asked.

"A few months," Kajun answered, pausing from eating a bit of pasta made with alfredo sauce, "Ashton started two months ago."

"Please don't call me that…" Ash muttered with an embarrassed blush.

"Two months so far? That's nice to hear," La smiled gently.

"...Aren't you one of the Waterflower sisters at the Cerulean Gym?" Ken asked, looking right at Misty.

"Yes, actually," Misty replied.

"...You look cuter than the dolls they had of you at the gift shop."

"...I'm afraid to ask what they look like…" Misty sighed.

"I still can't believe they put a gift shop in a Gym," Brock sweatdropped, "A museum or aquarium I could understand. But a gift shop?"

"Took me by surprise too when I visited the place when I was in Cerulean," Ken shrugged, "Still better than one of the gyms me and Kage visited over in Unova...I mean seriously. Evaluation Battles? I know she wanted to go out and fly her plane, but that doesn't give her the right to shirk off her duties."

' _Fly her plane instead of battling? Huh…'_ La noted.

"So what was that thing you did to make that arena of fire appear?" Ash asked, "That was awesome!"

"Hm?" La looked at Ash, "Oh! Well, that was a Z-Move."

"Z-Move?" Kajun repeated before taking out a new notebook, "Tell me more, please."

"They're originally from the Alola Region," La explained, "To perform a Z-Move, you need three important things: a Z-Ring-or Z-Necklace in my case-, a Z-Crystal like the Incinium Z that I used for the battle, and a Pokemon that has the right move for the Z-Crystal, like Manny."

"Rrr?" Manny looked up from the bowl of chocolate ice cream he was eating.

"Just mentioning you in an example, Manny," La giggled, "Though...I think I made a small error. You also need one more thing; the movements."

"Movements?" Makoto repeated as Manny resumed his eating.

"You didn't think that Manny and I did those movements for amusement, did you?" La shook her head, "Each Z-Crystal requires a special set of movements to activate a Z-Move."

"Like those movements you did during your battle with Takuma?" Ash asked, motioning to the tall man.

"That's correct," La nodded, "They help channel the energy in the Z-Crystals into the Pokemon that's going to use the Z-Move." she reached into her jacket and pulled out a case and opened it, revealing dozens of them, "In Alola, we don't have Gyms but Island Trials where the end of them gives us a Z-Crystal."

"Huh...interesting…" Ken noted as he looked at the case, "So much different than the Mega Stones over at Hoenn and Kalos."

"Mega Stones?"

"I'd explain, but…" Ken paused as a waiter walked past him, "I'm afraid they are listening in."

"They?"

"He means the employees," Takuma answered.

"...you three noticed too then," Tsubaki quietly noted as she looked at the three.

The three older Trainers nodded.

"We wanted to help out anyway we can," Ken whispered, "But also make sure whoever's behind this doesn't find out."

"We're kind of hoping all of us can work together when whatever happens happens," La added as the other two nodded.

* * *

"You idiot! How could you do something so stupid!?" Jessie snapped at James.

"What do you mean?" James asked, "The Magikarp I got is a gold mine. Look, it's even in a golden Pokeball, too!"

"That's not real gold, you idiot!" Jessie snapped, "That's just a gold-colored casing!"

"What?!"

"Plus Magikarp are nothing more than weak cannon fodder!"

"...I was gypped!"

"Where did you get the money for it anyway?" Jessie asked, making him tense up, "...What did you do?"

"I...may have put our savings into getting it," James replied.

"...You what?" Jessie's eye twitched violently.

"Wait, wait, wait!" James yelped as he dug out a deck of cards and started going through it, "It's a goldmine! I'm sure of it! Just, uh...Ah! Here's the card!" he pulled out a card with a Magikarp on it, "Thank goodness all Team Rocket teams on this mission were given these cards with basic information on Pokemon that we might run into on this ship…"

"James…"

"Yes J-ack!"

"You go find who swindled you and get my money back right now!" Jessie snapped as she comically choked him.

* * *

"See anything suspicious yet?" Tsubaki whispered, standing near Takuma as they, along with the others, stood around different spots in the main room.

"None out of the norm." Takuma replied, rolling his shoulder, "They all seem the same level of nervousness as before."

"They could be waiting for a set of events to be their signal," La noted before the ship's horn went off.

"Looks like the ship's ready to leave," Misty noted.

"Stay sharp," Ken advised, "If I had to guess, they're gonna strike the moment we're far out in the ocean."

"I'd like to see them try," Makoto whispered, cracking her knuckles a bit as Berry and Cherry stood ready.

"Maybe th-" Mai began before a guitar riff went off, "?!"

"What's up, my Dragsters and Dragbros?!" a voice declared, making everyone in the room turn to the top of the stairs, "Sorry t' keep ya waitin', but the Dark Flame Dragon Queen Karai is in the house~!"

"..." La leaned over to Kajun and Takuma and whispered, "Any idea who she is?"

"I'm not sure..." Kajun answered, "Takuma?"

"Not...sure. I've met a lot of showy people in my travels, but this one is par the course for new." Takuma spoke, "Could she be another trainer who was brought here like us?"

"I know what you're all thinking. 'Who is that badass rocket girl and what's she doing here?'" Karai asked with a cocky smirk, "Well, I'm here to give ya one hell of a show, and a surprise none of you will forget! YEAH~!" she yelled as she did a riff on a crimson-red and black dragon-themed guitar.

"Rocket Girl?" Takuma repeated in confusion.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Tsubaki whispered.

"And before I start things off, I'd like ta introduce my partner! Come out, A-"

"There's no need to shout, sister…" a woman with long silver-white hair spoke as she walked up next to her, wearing an azure and white suit, "And greetings, Pokemon Trainers from around the world."

' _?! That voice...it can't be…'_ Kajun thought.

"We like to thank you all for coming," the woman explained before a serious expression grew on her face, "Unfortunately, your Pokemon will have to be confiscated for the remainder of the trip."

"Well that was faster than expected." Takuma spoke loudly.

"And to any who objects...well...Let loose the drums…" Karai began as she raised her hand up, "Of…" she then slammed it down hard on her guitar, letting out a extremely loud guitar riff that almost sounded like a dragon's roar, "WAR~~~!"

Before anything could be said, all the doors leading outside suddenly shut tight before a metal wall covered it, startling everyone else in the room. The workers there merely smirked before tossing off their outfits, revealing that they were wearing pure black outfits underneath, a large 'R' right on the front of their outfits.

"A large 'R'?" La pondered before her eyes widened, "T-Team Rocket?!"

"You know we should have seen that coming when the loud one called herself a Rocket girl." Takuma growled in anger.

"No kidding…" Ken frowned before a pair of spotlights turned on, "Eh?"

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie declared as she hopped into the spotlights.

"Ugh...Make it Double…" James groaned as e slumped in, a depressing aura around him.

"To prot-"

"You even finish that crappy motto, I will put you and your cat on sewer duty for a year!" Karai snapped at the two, making them tremble in fear, "Sorry about that, folks. They're just idiots. Now...get ready to hand your Pokemon over! Hit it, boys!"

With that, the team Rocket Grunts turned on the backpack-like machines on their backs, causing tubes to coil out as they began to creature a powerful suction of air, pulling in the Pokeballs of almost every Trainer there.

"That has to be one the silliest methods of theft I've ever seen." Takuma muttered, keeping his jacket closed.

"This is in my top five, actually," La replied, Manny shielding her from the suction, "Number one being two guys thinking it was a good idea to use a stick to wake up a sleeping Golisopod they thought was a Wimpod."

"Well…they sure sound stupid." Takuma grunted as he ended up being dragged near one of the Rocket Grunts. "So...any regrets in career choice about now?" he asked ,lifting the man up with one arm.

"G...y-" the grunt began.

"Hiyah!" Ken yelled as he kicked a Rocket Grunt away, causing the others to look at him with wide eyes, "...What? Like I'd let a bunch of grunts take my partners away from me."

"Hey, kid!" Ash tensed as he saw a grunt standing behind him, "Hand over your Pokemon now!"

"CHU~!"

 ***BZZT!***

"...Or not…" the now soot-covered grunt wheezed out, a trail of smoke coming out of his mouth before he collapsed flat on his face.

"You know...that's not a half bad idea." Takuma realized, "They want our Pokemon...well let's show them what they're biting for."

"I like the sound of that," Ken nodded as he pulled out two PokeBalls, "Kage, Sora, let's go!"

"Grenin!" Kage called out as he formed.

"Noi~!" a Wyvern-like Pokemon called out as it formed next to Kage.

Its body was pitch black with a purple belly and the interior of its membrane wings were green in color, it had three red claws at the top of each of its wings, red horns over its nose, and a spiked tail. A white mane of fur covered its neck, and two large speaker shaped ears twitched on top of its head.

Manny grinned as he flexed, ripping his Alolan shirt to shreds before crushing his sunglasses in a fist before giving out a loud roar.

"I'm not buying you another shirt and sunglasses," La deadpanned, causing Manny to gawk at her with a roar of surprise, "Scramble, Ho'oilo!"

She tossed out a pair of normal Pokeballs. Like with Manny's, instead of opening they instead transformed into the two Pokemon. The first looked more like a metal oval with a pair of metal balls on the sides, the front of each sporting an eye with the center eye being bright red. Three magnets spun around on the back of the oval and the front of the two balls with screws emerging from their tops and a yellow antennae emerged from the top of the oval.

= _Magnezone…=_ the Pokemon let out a metallic echoing call.

Yuki paused in her shivering in Noel's arms when her eyes laid upon the other Pokemon. Gracefully landing on her paws was a fox-like Pokemon that size of a Volkswagon beetle with soft, icy-blue/grey fur. Its nine tails gently swayed behind her, resembling a large snow cloud due to how close they were to one another. Fluffy cloud-like fur wrapped around its neck while flowing locks of fur went down its head into bangs. A circle of stars briefly appeared around her.

"Ninetails~" the fox Pokemon let out.

"Oh..oh my...beautiful..." Noel whispered in awe, unaware of a Rocket Grunt sneaking up on her.

"Oh no you don't! Needles!"

"BEEDRILL!"

"Ahh!" the grunt yelped as he narrowly avoided the stinger aimed at him.

"Eh?! Wh-what's up with that Beedrill?!" Ken gawked as he, La, and Takuma looked at Makoto's Beedrill.

"Regional Variant?" La pondered.

"I dunno, but I like it," Takuma smirked a bit as he pulled out a pair of PokeBalls as well, "Come on Musashi, Jin!"

The two balls opened as two lights formed revealing the named Pokemon. The first was a tall bipedal shark, it had a long tail ending in two fins, legs with three claws and spikes extending from the thighs, two thin arms with two spikes extending from the upper arm, with one claw at the end of each arm and long fins hanging down from the forearms. Its eyes opened as it opened its jaw to roar, drawing a lot of attention to the blue scaled creature named Musashi.

The second was another humanoid Pokemon. Its body was covered in bright red feathers with yellow feathers covering the ends of it's legs, a dull white down of feathers covered its chest and melded to the feathers on its head that even jutted back like wings/hair. Its arms were coated in red feathers just a little past the elbows before dull grey scales covered the rest of the arms and ending in sharp claws. The Pokemon opened its red beak, unleashing a burst of fire as it gave a battle cry.

"Blazi!" Jin shouted as fire ignited around his wrists.

' _I-is that a land shark?!'_ Mai thought with wide eyes, looking right at Musashi.

"Alright guys, free for all!" Takuma shouted.

Musashi wasted no time pouncing on the Rocket members, sending them flying and grabbing one man by his leg and spun around before tossing him into another. Jin dashed forward and passing by multiple grunts, who all passed out with blank eyes from strikes they could not even see coming.

"You heard him, guys! Let's go nuts!" Ken shouted.

"Greninja!" Kage nodded before vanishing, reappearing behind a few grunts before delivering a round his kick, scattering them about while Sora let out a loud screech, unleashing a loud blast of compressed sound as it sent more of the grunts flying.

"Gotcha!" a grunt shouted as they jumped at Ho'oilo.

"Nine…" Ho'oilo waved her tails...and a Blizzard erupted from her, encasing the grunts trying to grab her in blocks of ice except for their heads.

Scramble's body glowed before a metallic silver beam shot out of his center eye, striking the ground between a group of grunts and sent them flying from the explosion before a Discharge from the Magnezone zapped them good. Manny pulled a grunt into a headlock before throwing the grunt at another before jumping and slamming them with a bodyslam.

"No use in escaping, girl," A grunt spoke as a few surrounded Kajun.

"...Hikari, Koko. If you'll please?"

The grunts cried out as they were sent flying by a blast of psychic energy, courtesy of Kajun's Ralts and Espeon.

"Luca/Terra, let's go!" Tsubaki and Mai called out as they sent out their Pokemon.

"Lu/Rew!" the Riolu and Sandshrew cried out as they charged into battle.

"Grab them!" a grunt shouted as a few dogpilled on top of the two Pokemon...only to be blasted back by a combined Force palm and Rapid Spin, "Ahh!"

"What are ya guy doin?! Yer supposed t' be professionals!" Meowth snapped as he watched the grunts being beaten back by the Trainers' Pokemon as more Trainers began to throw their own Pokemon out to beat them back.

"..." Aoiro looked around, "Not a single grunt has a Pokemon on them. Karai, you made sure to remind them that they had to keep at least one on them at all times, correct?"

"..."

"...Ugh…" Aoiro groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose to quell the incoming headache, "You forgot again, didn't you?"

"...Maybe?"

"..." Aoiro whacked Karai upside the head with an oversized paper folding fan with the kanji for 'You idiot' on it.

"OW!"

"Honestly," Aoiro sighed before hearing a grunt scream.

"Wilheim!" another Grunt cried before a humanoid Pokemon with four, muscular arms and a beak mouth grabbed him, "...Mercy?"

 ***CRUNCH!***

"My leg!"

"Seriously...this is the most joke like crime I've ever seen!" Takuma shouted, punching a grunt and knocking him out.

"No kidding," Ken added as he kicked a few grunts, "If these guys are supposed to be professional thieves, I'd hate to see what their boss is like."

A tick mark appeared on both Aoiro and Karai's heads upon hearing that. Nearby, La cringed at Ken's statement before Manny picked her up and jumped over a Grunt that tried to tackle her, landing near the other side of the room.

"James, don't just stand there and mope! Help out!" Jessie hissed, shaking a still depressed James, "We are not letting all these primo Pokemon sl-"

"Grenin/Blaze."

"?!" Jessie tensed as she slowly looked over, seeing both Kage and Jin staring right at her, "...uh….Parlay?"

"Greninja-nin."

"He says dat only woiks fer piraites…" Meowth gulped.

"Blaz-bla-ken!"

"And he says they're gonna hurt us now." Meowth paled.

"Gh?!" Jessie tensed at that, grabbing James and Meowth as she attempted to run from the two.

"BLAZE!" Jin shouted as he unleashed a flamethrower that swallowed up several grunts on it's path to hit them.

"Not the face!" Jessie cried before yelping, narrowly avoiding a Scald from Kage.

"...Think we should intervene?" Karai asked as she and Aoiro watched more and more of the Rocket Grunts being knocked back, "Seriously, this is just getting annoying."

"...Agreed," Aoiro sighed a bit before pulling out a PokeBall, "Lancelot, come forth!"

"Lade…" Lancelot whispered as he formed.

"Bringing your knight out eh? Well…" Karai began as she pulled out a pitch black Pokeball, "Can't have a Knight without a Dragon, sis. Chaos, let's rock!"

Emerging from the pitch black Pokeball was a three-headed, draconic Pokémon with six thin, black wings that each ended in two points on its back. It had a fuchsia-colored collar on its neck which surrounded its head. The main head was dark blue and had black eyes with fuchsia pupils. Its two hands were also black and each one harbored a head; these were similarly blue with black eyes with small fuchsia collars on the inside. Its abdomen had two fuchsia stripes and its feet appeared atrophied, having no claws or defined soles and two or three small toes. Its tail also sported a fuchsia stripe and ends with a black tuft.

"HYDREIGON!" the dragon roared.

"Holy!" Ash gawked.

"Wh...w...what is that?" Noel asked nervously, instantly shooting behind Makoto.

"A Hydreigon…" Ken whispered with wide eyes, "...Not good."

"A very powerful Dark and Dragon type Pokemon." Takuma explained

"It's known as the Brutal Pokemon for a good reason," La added as Ho'oilo moved over to beside her.

"Yup! And to take care of the big threat for him…" Karai began as she did a loud guitar riff, "Chaos, hit that Ninetails with Flash Cannon!"

"Jin!" Takuma shouted as the Blaziken stopped before it vanished from eyesight.

Chaos charged up energy in its three jaws but was caught by surprise when its center head was suddenly pushed up, making its shot go up to the roof. The Dragon growled in surprise at that as everyone blinked at the new hole in the ceiling.

"Jin is a special Blaziken...his ability isn't Blaze like a normal one; it's Speed Boost." Takuma said as Jin vanished again before reappearing clear on the other side of the room.

"Damn...another pain…" Karai growled, "Sis, mind handling the oversized chicken?"

"Oh she didn't…" Takuma groaned, "He really doesn't like that."

"How bad does he hate it?" Misty asked, her Staryu and Starmie washing away some Grunts with Water Guns.

"BLAZE!" Jin roared as he disappeared again before appearing behind Chaos and slamming a Flaming Kick to its back, sending it crashing down to the ground.

"Asked...and answered," Misty sweatdropped.

"...Sis…"

"Fine...Lancelot, meet him head on!" Aoiro ordered her Gallade.

"Lade…" Lancelot nodded as he dashed towards Jin.

Jin jumped over a slash aimed at his back before slamming another Blaze Kick to Lancelot's head. Lancelot shot back up before the two began trading blows, their arms swinging at one another rapidly.

"Now that he's distracted, let's try this again," Karai looked over at La and Ho'oilo...with the former doing a set of movements, "Huh?"

"Those movements...Where have I…?" Aoiro whispered before her eyes widened, "Karai, call back Chaos!"

"Huh?" Karai looked at Aoiro as La ended with her arms and a leg raised to make it look like she was posing as a fairy...the pink Z-Crystal on her Z-Necklace erupting in aura that shot into Ho'oilo, "What the…?"

Ho'oilo began to float into the air before a pink aura erupted off her, forming butterfly wings on her back.

"Ho'oilo, Lovely Star Impact!" La called.

"Lovely What?" Ash and Co blinked.

"Nine…" Ho'oilo shot off at Chaos, her 'butterfly wings' washing over Chaos and causing it to cry out in pain, "TAILS!"

"Drei?!" Chaos cried out as he was sent flying, shooting past Karai as he smashed into the wall, leaving a hole in it.

"?!" Karai's eyes widened as she slowly looked back, seeing one of Chaos' heads hanging out of the hole, his eyes replaced with swirls, "Ch...Chaos!"

"Vul…" Yuki awed as Ho'oilo flew down and began to walk once she touched ground, her wings dissipating into sparkles by her.

"Tails…" Ho'oilo seemed to giggle, giving the Vulpix a pleasant look.

"Th...th...THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" Karai snapped in anger, her eyes slit, "Aoiro, what the actual hell was that?!"

"A Z-Move..something exclusive to Alola," Aoiro explained as her Gallade continued to trade blows with Jin.

"Jin, playtime is over!" Takuma ordered, "You can cut loose now!"

Jin smirked as he grabbed Lancelot's next slash, the Gallade confused as it was unable to release it's arm from the grip. Jin's fist began to glow with bright blue energy as he ducked down slightly.

"BLAZE!" Jin roared landing a Sky-Uppercut that sent Lancelot high into the air; Jin followed close behind as his entire body was covered in blue fire.

"Bravebird!" Takuma ordered as the flames turned into the shape of a phoenix as Jin shot forward and into Lancelot before crashing into the ground and dragging across it before an explosion of blue flames tossed Lancelot away and through another section of wall.

"Lancelot," Aoiro spoke up before a spot beside her flickered to reveal Lancelot and Serenade, the Galade panting while holding a large wound on his chest, "I see...Then I should stop holding back." she sent out Evergreen as Lancelot got back up and stood beside him, "To think a group of annoyances would make me use this."

"Blaze!" Jin shouted, not even visibly harmed by his move's own recoil.

"What is she talking about?" Ash pondered as she placed a pair of fingers on the gem with a leaf-like symbol within on her before eight bolts of energy erupted from it and slammed into the gems on Evergreen and Lancelot, "?!"

"Lancelot...Evergreen...it's time to unleash your true power…" Aoiro whispered before her eyes snapped open, revealing them to be slit as well, "Mega Evolve!"

The energy seemed to swell up immediately at that declaration, causing both Pokemon to be engulfed in orange energy. The two Pokemon growled as their bodies began to transform. Evergreen's head crests became more pointed with a round portion missing from the middle. Red marking surrounded its eyes, which became smaller and more narrow. The yellow seeds down its back grew larger as the last pair of seeds turned red, while the pair above it turned orange. Red stripes encircled the base of its tail and ran across its lower belly. The leaves on its wrists became more pointed, and the upper ones had red tips and half-circles cut out of the middles. Covering its chest and shoulders were plates of leaves similar to those that formed its tail. As its tail grew longer and developed a red stinger at the tip, the energy dispersed in the shape of a multicolored leaf/DNA strand fusion before it.

Lancelot grunted as his cape vanished while red plates emerged on his arms, and the helmet and cape-like protrusions on its head and back growing to give it a more knightly appearance. A long black 'cape' grew from its back and shoulders as his lower arms elongated in the back with the red plates, making them more like curved blades in appearance as the energy dispersed in the same way Evergreen's did before him, revealing his upper body had turned pitch black/near black-gold in coloring.

"Yeah...see? That...That's Mega Evolution, Ash," Ken informed, pointing at the two Pokemon.

"Evergreen...Dragon Ace on Blaziken…" Aoiro whispered, snapping her fingers, "Lancelot, Phantom Blade's Garden."

White energy swirled around Evergreen's fists before he vanished from sight. He appeared below Jin, the energy now in the form of large dragonic claws with a bluish-purple tint to the white energy. Jin was about to move back when he froze, his shadow now connected to Lancelot's extended one. Dozens upon dozens of shadowy tentacles ending in blades made of green energy erupted from the shadow as Evergreen slammed his claws into Jin's gut, creating an explosion before the blades stabbed into the smoke, Jin letting out cries of pain from within.

"Ah!" Everyone gasped at that.

"Jin!" Takuma shouted as the smoke cleared to show the Blaziken still standing, shocking the attacking Pokemon.

Jin growled as his eyes opened and he grabbed Evergreen's arms, slowly pulling them away. As it did, the Mega evolved Pokemon looked at Jin's chest and its eyes widened, seeing a necklace tucked away in the feathers.

"A Mega Stone…" Aoiro whispered, "I see… you've been holding back as well."

"It wasn't my intention...but we only use this trick for one or two fights, one where we want to give it our fullest against a good and fair opponent, and the other is when we get so pissed off...all we can think about is taking the other person down." Takuma explained as his belt buckle clicked open to reveal a key stone as it began glowing.

Bolts of energy shot out and into Jin's necklace as he began to glow. His body was suddenly enveloped in a spiraling burst of fire as his body began to change. The feathers on his head lifted up as the two horns that acted as eyebrows grew and merged into a single horn. The fire dispersed as the same symbol flashed before Jin for a moment, the feathers on his chest having grown out slightly as his legs where now covered in black feathers and ended in red at his feet, the flames on his wrists now billowed out like hanging arm wraps of a fighter.

"BLAZE!" Jin shouted, kicking Evergreen away.

"...Karai, you deal with the rest of the trash," Aoiro ordered, narrowing her eyes at Takuma, "I'll handle him."

"Deal. Besides...I get to use my Ace as well," Karai smirked.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Makoto admitted as the others stood ready.

"Simple, cutie…" Karai paused as she pulled out another pitch-black Pokeball, only this one had flame decals on it, "You're about to get whooped...badly. Blackfire...time to burn~"

"She's using Blackfire! RETREAT BEFORE IT EATS US WITH FIRE!" a grunt screamed in pure panic as the grunts all began to run away as fast as they could through the two holes in the walls.

"That can't be good…" Ken whispered as Karai tossed the ball into the air, letting it unleash a flash of darklight as it landed on the ground.

Standing there was a massive pitch black dragon, easily bigger than a bus. The inside of its wings were a bloodshot red while dark-orange/blackish-red flames came out of the tip of its tail. It had a pair of horns on the back of its head while its burning red eyes snapped open, glaring at them all, as a swirl of stars briefly came and went around it.

"?! A...A Charizard…" Ash whispered with wide eyes.

=Charizard the Flame Pokemon and the final evolved form of Charmander. This Pokémon flies in search of powerful opponents to battle, and its fire will burn hotter as it gains experience. Its fiery breath is capable of melting boulders, massive glaciers, and has been known to accidentally cause forest fires= Dexter spoke up.

"Wh...why is it black?" Noel asked nervously.

"Must be a shiny variant…" Tsubaki noted.

"Let's deal with these scrub trainers before moving to the main course, Blackfire," Karai smirked, licking her lips a bit as she stared at Ash and the others, "Flamethrower…"

Blackfire inhaled as a dark light began to shine in its jaws. It then swung its head down at them, unleashing a wave of black flames, burning away everything in its path towards them. Many Trainers began to use their strongest Water-types and their best Water-type attacks, yet the water evaporated before it could even touch the oncoming flames.

"Musashi, counter with Sandstorm!" Takuma ordered as the Garchomp roared and unleashed a spirally twister of sand that served to block the flames path, creating a wall of glass between them and the Fire/Flying-type.

"What...What is with that Pokemon?" Misty gasped.

"I've never seen a Charizard that powerful before," Brock noted.

"It's far stronger than expected, such a Pokemon can't be taken lightly." Takuma said as Musashi defended him.

"He gets it," Karai smirked, "If he wanted to, Blackfire could burn this entire ship down...but he's being grateful by only using half his strength."

" _Half_?!" everyone gasped as some of the other Trainers on the ship backed away from the glass wall, trembling at the sight of the black Charizard behind it.

"This is bad...we could lose the very thing keeping us from falling into the ocean." Brock gulped as the Charizard just glared at all of them.

"Not gonna lie...I'd rather that happen then lost my Pokemon." Takuma spoke as Jin tossed Evergreen into Lancelot, giving him breathing room.

"Then it's your own Funeral...shame he can't use Draco Meteor, but...I supposed the next best thing will do...Blackfire.." Karai paused as she did a loud guitar rift, "Dark Dragon's Roar!"

Blackfire roared, preparing to use the attack before the ship began to tilt, "?!"

"H-hey! What gives?!" Makoto yelped as she caught her footing.

"...We're in a storm," Aoiro spoke, seeing the waves outside become wild and rapid, "We've sailed into the eye of a storm."

"Looks like you guys really didn't plan this out well...I mean, really? A storm?" Takuma asked, "Have you ever sailed before?"

"We would've had things done if you hadn't interfered…" Aoiro argued before sighing, "But I suppose it cannot be helped...Evergreen, Lancelot, return."

"Tile/Lade," the two Pokemon nodded as they jumped back, returning to their mistress' side.

"Karai, order whoever is left aboard to retreat," Aoiro ordered, "We're heading back to base."

"What?! But me a-"

"Now…"

"...You guys got lucky…" Karai frowned as she glared at the group, "But I promise ya, we'll be back to settle this with you all…" she then smirked a bit at Makoto, licking her lips a bit, "That includes you as well, babe~"

Makoto shuddered, _'Why do I not like the look she's giving me...and that I feel that I need to cuddle with Noellie to make the bad feelings go away?'_

"Later, losers!" Karai cackled as she recalled Blackfire, the ravenette walking off with Aoiro as they disappeared into the ship.

"...Who knew there'd be such dangerous people like them here in Kanto?" Ken whispered with a slight frown.

"They're Team Rocket. I've heard stories that they've killed Marowak for their bones to sell on the black market," La noted before collapsing to her knees and sighing in relief, "I'm so glad they retreated…"

"Yeah...if it weren't for the storm, w…" Mai began before her eyes widened.

"The storm!" the group exclaimed before the ship began to tilt over once more.

"So...lifeboats?" Takuma asked.

"Manny! Brick Break!" La called.

A second later, the doors buckled before being blasted off the ship and into the storm. Manny gave a loud, sharp whistle and earned the attention of the panicking Trainers and stall owners that had been caught up in the attack. He pointed at them and then at the open path before screaming and jumped out of the way of the rush of people.

"Easy people! There's only so many Lifeboats to g-" Ken began before he noticed one of the lifeboats being lowers, the captain of the ship standing on it, "….Seriously?"

"What? I'm...just checking to see how well they float," the captain defended.

La held up a hand and her three Pokemon glowed before turning back into Pokeballs that she caught and put in her jacket, "Of course you are…"

"That's just not cool." Takuma said as hereturned his pokemon to their balls and put them back in his jacket.

"What happened to 'A captain must go down with his ship?'" Ken deadpanned as he returned both Kage and Sora to their PokeBalls.

"In this storm? No thank you…Besides, I'm only two weeks away from retirement anyways," the captain stated before his ship was suddenly crowded, "Ahh!"

"Karma at it's finest," Makoto smirked before thunder rumbled with a flash of lightning, "Okay! To the furthest lifeboat!"

"Furthest?" La repeated.

"Yeah. Because everyone goes to the nearest," Makoto replied.

"She has a point," Takuma nodded.

"Thank you...now, to the furthest boat!"

* * *

"I swear this boat is l-woah!-like a maze!" Jessie snapped as she, James, and Meowth ran.

"Put da lead out! We gotta get t-oof!"

"Hey! Watching it y-oh. It's you three idiots."

"Ah! K-Karai!" the trio yelped and saluted.

"What are you three still doing here?" Aoiro asked with a frown, "Did you not hear the order?"

"Wh-what order?" James asked.

"The order to retreat since this big metal tub is about to capsize due to the heavy storm outside," Karai answered.

"Sorry, Karai, boss lady ma'am! We was knocked through da wall wit Lancelot when he got hit wit' dat attack and knocked into da laundry chute in dat room!"

"...Have fun…" Karai said as she turned around.

"Wait! Don't leave us here!" Jessie begged as the trio grabbed her leg.

"H-hey! Let go!"

"No! Besides, I need to find that man who scammed me out o-"

"You were scammed? ...for what?" Aoiro asked.

"A….Magikarp for my and Jessie's salaries?"

"...PFFFT!" Karai began to laugh, "Y-you spent your entire salaries on a freakin' Magikarp?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"James…" Jessie growled as James was looking through his cards once more.

"Finally!" James held up a card depicting Magikarp, "Now let's see…" he mumbled under his breath as he looked it over before freezing, "...I do not care about our salaries anymore."

 ***CLONG!***

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" Jessie roared, a broken frying pan in hand as James laid crumpled on the floor, twitching with a large bump growing out of his head.

"AHAHAHAHAAHAH! I-I can't breath!" Karai cackled, kicking her legs up into the air as she held her gut, "H-how can you be that stupid?!"

"Ugh…" Aoiro sighed as she walked up to the trio, "We'll discuss this once we reach dry land…" a frown then grew on her face, "And we'll discuss your punishment on spending the money father gave you…"

"...mommy…" the two awake members of the trio gulped.

* * *

"And there goes the SS Anne…" Ken whispered, the group on the last of the lifeboats as they watched the giant cruiseliner completely tilt over, seeing it sink into the ocean.

"Wah...it almost looks like something out of a super long movie." Takuma noted.

'Yeah...only thing missing is a giant iceburg," Makoto commented.

"You get the feeling that a Butterfree on the ship would've caused people to get stuck in there upside down near the bottom of the sea and have to get out by going up the upside-down ship and swim up with Water Pokemon?" La asked, earning looks from everyone else.

"...Oddly yes...I think…" Mai admitted with a slight sweatdrop.

"Oh good! So it wasn't just me," La smiled.

"It sounds...honestly possible. You know if someone made a really stupid mistake." Takuma added, "But...sounds adventurous...in a hypothetical only scenario."

"Though...I do have another question," La added before lightning hit the ship, "We send out our Water-types, tie ropes to them, and get back to shore? I...I'm not comfy with storms."

"I'm game. You guys?" Takuma asked quickly..

"I'm up for it," Ken spoke, pulling out Kage's PokeBall.

"I have a Buizel," Mai spoke up.

"All my Pokemon are Water-types," Misty added, holding up the balls of Goldeen, Staryu, and Starmie.

"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash called, sending his tiny turtle out.

"Come on Sameharu!" Takuma shouted as a Sharpedo came out of a ball and landed in the water.

"Jack, come out please!" La called, sending out a large blue Pokemon with armor like shells growing out of the sides of its upper limbs and a shell on top of its head with white/blue whiskers.

"...You named it because of that cartoon and it's a Samurott, didn't you?" Misty asked.

"I regret nothing," La confirmed.

"...I like it," Ken commented, "Now all we need is some ro-"

"W-wait!" Noel spoke up, earning everyone's attention, "Um...I-I have a Water Pokemon…"

"...Oh! You mean Umi, right?" Makoto asked.

"Umi?" the others repeated before Noel held out a Pokeball, letting out her Shiny Feebas.

"Y-You have a _Shiny_ Feebas?!" Ken gawked, "How?!"

"I...got her from someone who...well...tried to scam me," Noel answered.

"...Did he happen to have a thin moustache and tried to rip people off with Magikarp?" Ken asked, earning a nod from the shy blonde.

"I almost fell for it, but Manny scared him away when he walked over," La replied.

"I know a scammer when I see one," Ken added, "What about you, Takuma?"

"Eh...oh...I ignored him. I could tell all his Pokeballs were very poor paint jobs." he explained, "If you're gonna make a custom ball, at least put genuine care into the craft." he smiled, holding his red and black ball, "So once I saw his cheap works...I knew he wasn't the kind to do business with."

"Yeah...I could tell right away when he tried scamming her," Makoto spoke up, "He instantly regretted it once I brought out Needles, and he was 'so kind', that he gave Noel the Shiny Feebas for free."

"...You care a lot about your friends, don't you Miss Nanaya?" Ken asked.

"I do. If anyone messes with my friends…" Makoto paused as she gained a serious expression, "I will personally hunt them down and make. Them. _Pay_ …"

"Well you can threaten potential dangerous people after we find some dry land." Takuma spoke as he pet his Sharpedo, "Now...long shot but who has actual rope on them? That is...enough for all of the Pokemon?"

"Oh, I think I do," La replied as she opened her small bag, reached in and began to pull out rope...rope...even more rope…

"Did you and Brock shop at the same store?!" Ash and Makoto gawked as La kept pulling out rope.

"What do you mean?" Brock and La asked in unison.

"Let's just put today behind us…" Tsubaki sighed as they began to put the ropes on the Water-types.

"Agreed...only thing I wanna do with the ocean is the beach…" Ken agreed.

"...And I still haven't had anything to eat…" Mai sighed a bit, her stomach grumbling.

"Oh! M-maybe I c-"

"NO!" those that knew Noel shouted, causing her to flinch.

"...Anyone feel like there's some context missing here?" Ken asked La and Takuma, earning a shrug from La.

"Most likely, but I feel I'd rather not find out." he explained as he gently fastened some rope around Sameharu who bit down on a thick braid of it so as to pull. "Good boy...be careful not to bite through it." he joked, massaging his head.

"Looks like other trainers had the same idea," Brock noted as he saw lifeboats being pulled off towards the nearest shore by Water-types...and a stone-like rhinoceros on their hind legs with drills for horns riding on surfboards, "...Did anyone else just see that?"

"See what?" Tsubaki asked.

"Er...Nevermind," Brock replied, _'A Rhydon surfing...I...what?'_

* * *

 _SZ: Well...things certainly ended differently here compared to the anime episode._

 _GT: Very true. But I guess this is where we go off the grid in terms of that bit of the anime._

 _SZ: Yeah...still, it was a pretty good chapter. A lot of stuff was revealed, and Noel ended up getting a new Pokemon in the form of Umi the Shiny Feebas._

 _GT: *nods* And the group got to see the latest mechanics in Pokemon games: Mega Evolution and Z-Moves._

 _SZ: Eeyup. I really do enjoy both of those mechanics, especially Mega Evolutions. They make certain Pokemon look even more awesome, like Lucario and Charizard, who has TWO Mega Evolutions!_

 _GT: Mewtwo also has two Mega Evolutions while Mew has an exclusive Z-Crystal to its name._

 _SZ: Yup, and Marshadow has a Z-Crystal as well...though we'll have to wait for it to come out in who knows how long…*looks at a calendar*...just...sign us off GT._

 _GT: Okay. Sorry for no Extra at the end of the chapter. Maybe we'll have one next chapter. Hope everyone reads and reviews! *waves*_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree(At Professor Oak's ranch), Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Eevee_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Feebas)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	16. Chapter 16

_GT: *listening to 'I'm Back (To Rise)'* Hoo boy...Can't get this song out of my noggin. Curse and bless thee, Death Battle._

 _SZ: *nods* It was a rather good Death Battle, and next week...know what? I'll keep it spoiler free in case anyone hasn't seen the episode yet._

 _GT: Agreed. But it's a good song, especially when you're playing a fighting game like Pokken Tournament on the Wii U._

 _SZ: which I wish I had...maybe I'll get the updated version on Switch once I get that system...speaking of Pokemon, I believe it's time for some fun in the sun for the group._

 _GT: Very true. Oh, so very true. For those of you who were from the time of the first season of Pokemon, you may very well know of the original cluster of episodes that were banned for a multitude of reasons._

 _SZ: One such episode being banned due to a certain….scene involving James._

 _GT: That and all the girls in swimsuits...probably…_

 _SZ: Yeah...ahem. Anyways...no need for disclaimer since you guys know who we own and don't own. GT, care to start us off as usual?_

 _GT: Yep. *sends out a Kyogre...holding the Blue Orb* Moana, use Surf!_

 _SZ:...*pulls out a large umbrella* Overboard again I see…._

 _GT: Yep. *giant tidal wave hits*_

* * *

 **Entry 015: Kajun Faycott reporting once more. After spending a day to let Pikachu and Eevee rest from their victory against Surge, we began to make our way to leave the town for another route. As we passed by the harbor, we stumbled upon the SS Anne. Misty was hoping to board it, but...we didn't have the money for tickets, so we had to make our way….until we came across….ugh...two women in school cloths with one saying 'cool' in a very...very...VERY annoying manner. I was close to performing a few 'practice' kata on that one had Makoto not noticed and got Mai to help her restrain me without notice by others.**

 **Ugh...moving on...we ended up receiving tickets to board the SS Anne, and honestly...it was rather enjoyable for a time. While the rest of us were off searching about the ship, Noel ended up running into a 'salesman' that was giving away Feebas...and ended up getting a** _ **shiny**_ **one for free when Makoto noticed that he was trying to scam her with a Magikarp he painted to look like one. Excellent work as always in protecting Noel, Makoto, excellent work as always. While Tsubaki and I were at another booth, perusing the various Pokeballs that were available for purchase, a battle at a nearby area earned our attention. Coming upon Misty, Brock, and Ashton-whom were also watching the battle-, we learned that it was between two Trainers and their Incineroar and Greninja, Pokemon from Alola and Kalos respectively, the latter of which winning the match before another trainer from Alola challenged him to a battle...and it's where we first saw it...A Z-Move.**

 **It was...well...I'm not sure where to begin. Apparently, you require a Z-Ring, or Z-Necklace in the case of the Trainer that used it, the right Z-Crystal for the move you want, the right Pokemon with the right move(s), and a set of movements. The end result...was an extremely powerful move...I must learn more about Z-Moves! Ahem...sorry...almost got off track...we soon ended up meeting the others, but...Tsubaki seemed to be suspicious about the workers of the SS Anne...and I honestly can't blame her. Getting those tickets seemed too easy...the three trainers from before thought the same, so we ended up working together, waiting for whoever's set this up to strike.**

 **We didn't have to wait long. A little bit after the ship cast off to sea, Team Rocket attacked. They had disguised themselves as members of the ship's crew and were going to steal all the Pokemon from the trainers. ...Though...the most idiotic move was made on their part. They forgot to bring Pokemon with them while everyone there had Pokemon, many of them being fully evolved. Everything was going well...until that woman appeared again, along with what we assumed was her partner and sister. The first was bad enough once she brought out her Gallade once more, but her partner...she had two incredibly powerful Pokemon with her, Hydreigon and a Shiny Charizard. Takuma (one of the trainers we've met and was helping us) was dealing with White Truth's Gallade and Sceptile, the two of which having Mega Evolved (another thing we learned about before the trap) while the rest of us...while the Hydreigon was taken out from a Z-Move courtesy of La's Ninetails, but that other woman...Karai...her Charizard...I...have no words to describe it. The insane power held within it's single Flamethrower was so powerful that I could feel the immense heat even when a Sandstorm attack blocked it and became a wall of glass. It did not help that her Charizard was** _ **holding back on us**_ **. Things were looking bleak...until they were forced to retreat due to SS Anne being caught up in a powerful storm.**

 **No one had even noticed we had gone straight into it due to the ambush! When we had to abandon ship...the captain was already trying to abandon it on a lifeboat by himself. …Honestly...ahem. Once everyone was on board the lifeboats, we got away in time as the SS Anne sank into the ocean below. While the SS Anne was enjoyable and we were able to purchase quite a few things thanks to the discounts that were being given at the booths, I would not recommend traveling aboard the luxury cruise ship due to the staff being members of an organization that steals Pokemon from Trainers. I'm just glad we managed to get to a beachfront city…**

* * *

"Okay...that should do for supplies," Tsubaki noted as she and Kajun left the local PokeMart, "This should last us until we get to the next city."

"True," Kajun agreed as she took out a notebook with a sticker of the Pokemon League's symbol, "From what the cashier said, we're closest to Celadon City in terms of Gym locations, so there will be some training on Grass-Types and the different combinations that entail."

"Interesting," Tsubaki noted, "If Ash plays his cards right, he could possibly win the gym battle with just Charmander or Pidgeotto alone."

"Most likely, but it wouldn't hurt to train him in the unexpected," Kajun stated, "Most Grass Types may be normal or half Poison, but there are some that are half Water and even one that I believe is half Flying."

"I see," Tsubaki nodded, "So maybe we sh-" she looked around, "Where did the others go?"

"French fried flounder! Seven Layered Crabcakes! Get them while they're cold!" Brock's voice called out.

"Eh?" the two blinked as they looked further to the left, seeing Brock and Ash standing in front of an old beach-side restaurant of sorts, the two wearing green and blue swim shorts respectively with Ash also in his jacket and hat.

"Try our new five-alarm Lobster bowl! Get them wh-" Ash began.

"Ashton, what are you doing?" Kajun asked as the two walked over.

"Gh?!" Ash and Brock tensed up, "Uh...nothing?"

"...Ugh...what did you do?" Tsubaki sighed.

"Well...we were enjoying ourselves at the beach-Makoto's suggestion-, and...well…" Brock began with a sheepish chuckle, "We ended up taking Moe's boat and ended up crashing it into the dock, so...now we have to pay him back the money by working for him."

"...Moe?" Kajun raised a brow as Tsubaki's eye twitched.

"And _where_ is Makoto?" Tsubaki asked, a glint in her eye.

"Being a waitress with Misty and Noel," Ash replied, pointing inside.

"More like trying," Makoto's voice countered, "We're barely getting any custo-"

"Makoto…"

"Uh oh...Mai, hide me!" Makoto yelped as Tsubaki entered, seeing the Squirrel Beastkin wearing an acorn-colored sling bikini with just a tiny apron over that as she ran behind a counter.

"Uh...h-hey, Tsubaki," Mai waved from the window to the kitchen, wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit that had an oval opening on the top to show her cleavage.

"Mai, we will be talking about going off on your own when we made plans _and_ getting into trouble when those plans go awry later," Tsubaki glowered, making Mai whimper, "Makoto Nanaya, I see your tail poking out from there!"

"Gh?!" Makoto tensed as she shot up, holding her hands up in defense, "I swear to god and Arceus we didn't know it was Moe's boat!"

"Which you crashed into my dock!" an elderly voiced snapped.

"S-sorry again, Mr. Moe!" Noel yelped, a lime-green bikini on her and exposing an intricate black tattoo above her small, developing bosom.

"We're going to be stuck here forever," Misty sighed, wearing a red bikini with gold trimming and a white shirt with the bottom tied in the front.

"Oh! Excuse me for a moment," Brock told Tsubaki and Kajun as he walked up to a couple, "Excuse me. Would you two like to try some of our food?"

"...What do you think?" the man asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Looks like a real dud," the woman huffed, "Let's go to the better looking one next door."

"And we lost another one…" Brock slumped as the couple walked off.

"Welcome to Brutella's Ocean Chateau."

' _...Don't tell me…'_ Kajun's eye twitched as she looked to the side, seeing a certain female Team Rocket Member standing near a fancy looking restaurant, wearing a female waitress outfit.

"Come up to our terrace. Enjoy our seafood and sea view!" Jessie continued before seeing them, "..." she smirked before pulling an eyelid down and blew a raspberry.

"Not them again," Brock sighed.

"If you're trying to attract customers, think again," Jessie smirked, "A top quality restaurant attracts top quality people."

"And a no quality dive attracts the bottom feeders," James added from the terrace, wearing a male waiter outfit while carrying a tray of drinks with one hand, "Bottom feeders like you all."

"Yeah, ya losers!" Meowth added, "Go back to da boonies where ya belong!"

"At least we do not stalk children," Kajun huffed.

"Gh?!"

"And Kajun turns it around again!" Makoto cheered a bit before meeping at the glare Tsubaki gave her.

"Mm...how are we gonna attract some customers…?" Ash muttered, crossing his arms and he pondered for a bit, "...Oh! I got it!" he beamed as he pulled out his five PokeBalls, "Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, Eevee, come on out!"

"Bulba/Char/Squir/Pigeo~/Vuii~!"

"...What are you up to, Ashton?" Kajun raised a brow.

"Simple," Ash gave her a clever smirk in response, "Pikachu, Eevee and Squirtle can pass out flyers to the people on the beach, Pidgeotto can use her gust to keep the charcoal hot, Charmander can help with the flame broiling, and Bulbasaur can help Noel and Misty with the customers."

"Hey, why am I…" Makoto began before Tsubaki put a hand on her shoulder, "?!"

"You will be helping pass out flyers with Berry, Cherry, and Booster," Tsubaki informed, "Mai, I'll be helping you in the kitchen. Kajun, budget and business strategy."

"Of course," Kajun nodded.

"Just one more thing…" Tsubaki began in a very...very...very stern tone, "If Luca or I catch _any_ of you slacking off...I will be _very_ crossed. Understood?"

"Hey! Only I…" an old man in a straw-hat began from the kitchen...before Tsubaki glared right at him, "...can work the flame broiler. Yeah...that's what I meant to say…eh heh heh..."

* * *

"I don't believe this…" James frowned as he, Jessie, and Meowth looked to see a large crowd of people going in and out of the restaurant next door, "Everyone's eating at the Twerpeteria."

"I think I see one reason," Meowth spoke up, looking at the beach to see Makoto surrounded by guys as she handed out flyers as Pikachu and Squirtle handed out more flyers with the two Eevee, Pachirisu, and Emolga giving adorable looks that caused the Pokemon to be surrounded by little kids and girls, "Dey're using both cuteness and sexual appeal."

"What?! I could do that too!" Jessie growled, "Grr...if the customers keep eating there, we won't make enough money to pay back that old wench!"

"What was that?!" an old woman's voice snapped.

"N-nothing!" Jessie replied quickly.

"Time to do some reconnaissance," James noted, letting out Weepinbell, "Don't get caught and go with Meowth to spy on that place. See what they're doing and report back to Jessie and I immediately."

"Bell," Weepinbell nodded as he and Meowth snuck over to the restaurant next door.

"That was actually a good plan," Jessie noted.

"Thanks!"

"Better than you losing our last paycheck to buy that stupid fish," Jessie added.

"Hey, hey, hey! You leave Queen out of this!" James argued before lightly petting a gold-painted Pokeball, a Magikarp inside of it, "There, there. I know you're going to be amazing. Jessie's just being a meanie is all."

 ***POW***

"What was that?" Jessie growled, smacking the baseball bat in her hand repeatedly into the other as she stood over James, a smoking bruise on his skull.

"N...nothing…" James whimpered.

"That's what I thought…"

* * *

"How're we doing with c-oh excuse me. Customers, Kajun?" Misty called out, carefully navigating through the crowded restaurant.

"At this moment, we have about twenty-seven tables all occupied with at minimum two customers and six at maximum," Kajun responded, wearing a conservative purple swimsuit with the back completely exposed with a butterfly-themed fannypack above her behind, "We've served well over three times the amount in the last two hours. Brock, Ashton, we need three more tables with umbrellas out here."

"On it!" Ash and Brock replied as they rushed to the back.

"Is Table Eight's noodles ready?" Noel asked.

"Almost," Mai replied, "Keep the fire going, Charmander. Terra, bring that crate of spices over."

"Shrew!" Terra saluted as he ran over to a crate and picked it up despite it being three times his size and walked over to her.

"Aqua, make some more ice cubes for the drinks. We're running low," Mai ordered, "Celsius, don't touch that plate. It's for Table Four."

"Ee…" the stoic Eevee sighed as she paused in her reaching of a plate with a crab on it.

"Tsubaki, how's that shaved ice coming along?" Moe asked as he flipped some shish kabobs over.

"We're going as fast as we can," Tsubaki replied, wearing a frilly pink bikini with a Hibiscus-themed sarong, as Luca kept turning the crank of an ice shaver while Astrea and Nymph were working together to collect the shaved ice that fell out into bowls below it and onto the table for Tsubaki to switch with empty ones and then flavor the ice, "Outdoor Table One's cherry and blueberry are ready."

"Excellent! Keep up the good work!" Moe smiled brightly, "Heh heh...I haven't had this many customers in years! Maybe you kids stealing my boat was a blessing in disguise!"

"We'll still work to pay off the damage, rest assured," Tsubaki noted.

"At the rate you kids are going, you'll pay off the damages and then some!" Moe laughed as he put the kabobs on plates, "Tables Nine, Four, and Outdoor Table Two's orders are ready!"

"O-on it, Mr. Moe!" Noel called out as she and Bulbasaur took the plates and carefully carried them off.

"Heh heh...I'd like to see that witch Brutella top this!"

Unaware to them, a bell nearby got up and ran off. Once it was at the other restaurant, the bell got off and revealed Meowth beneath. Weepinbell began to talk and Meowth started translating.

"Da Twoips are using their Pokemon to help pull in da customers and help wit' da cookin'," Meowth informed, "Dey got Charmander at da stoves, keepin' the flames strong, da Buizel on makin' ice fer da drinks and da shaved ice, da Riolu's workin' with two Eevee on makin' da shaved ice, and all da others are either helping ta soive da customers or attractin' dem wit' deir cuteness."

"Shoot! Those twerps are smarter than we thought…" Jessie frowned before an idea popped into her head...a rather..sinister idea, "And so are we. Meowth...I think it's time you do what you do best...sabotage."

"Youse got it!" Meowth smirked, "I'll need Ariados, Ekans, Koffing, a big fan, and a few bananas fer dis job."

"Good."

* * *

"Here ya go!" Makoto grinned as she handed another flyer out, Cherry on her shoulder, "This is going great. Right, Cherry?"

"Emol!" Cherry smiled.

"At the rate we're going, we'll pay back the money and have enough time to enjoy ourselves at the beach," Makoto grinned as she handed another flyer over, "Enjoy your stay at Moe's Sea Shack, home of th-" a strong wind picked up, pulling her flyers away, "Ah! The flyers!"

"Emolga?!" Cherry exclaimed before seeing Pikachu, Berry, and Squirtle chasing more of the flyers that they had blown out of their paws.

"What?!" Makoto gasped before seeing Eevee and Booster whining as they were trying to get sludge off of their bodies, "What's going on?!"

"Heh heh heh…" Meowth snickered, hiding behind some bushes with Koffing and a large fan on wheels.

* * *

A window slid open a little and a small tube slid out of it, Moe, Mai, and Charmander unaware of it as they were busy cooking. The tube reached near the flames beneath the fire grill. Meowth peeked and gave a thumbs up to Koffing, who had the other end of the tube in his mouth. Koffing gave a nod with his eyes before blowing into the tube. Gas erupted from the other end of the tube just a Charmander released a Flamethrower.

 ***BOOM!***

Mai and Moe groaned, covered in soot, as their food was completely burnt. Charmander freaked out as Terra and Aqua ran over before they stepped in some sludge and crashed into the table Luca was on, knocking him and the ice shaver off and broke it from hitting the floor. Outside, a group of friends were sitting down at a table when the ground caved in, making them yelp while the collapse broke the umbrella and table. Another table caved into the ground followed by another before Ekans poked out beside Meowth, who gave a thumbs up to the snake.

* * *

"Here's your order sir," Misty said as she placed some food down, "Hope you enjoy it a-"

"Bulbasaur?!"

 ***CRASH!***

"Hmm?" Misty blinked as she turned around, seeing Bulbasaur lying flat on the ground, some broken dishes surrounding him, "Bulbasaur, what's wr-WOAH!"

 ***CRASH!***

Meowth snickered outside the place, tossing another banana peel into the place as Ariados fired another String Shot into it, catching Noel's foot and sending her to the floor and sending her bowls of shaved ice into the air.

"What is…?" Kajun began before the bowls hit her in the face, "Gh?!" she stepped back right onto a banana peel and flipped onto her back, "Gah!"

"Kajun!" Ash gasped as he ran over, helping her up, "Are y-"

"What kind of service is this?!" a man complained.

"Watch where you're going next time, ya dumb bimbo!" another snapped.

"I hate this place!" a woman cried as the crowd began to shrink with every passing second, a majority of them taking their money back with interest as they left.

"...What...just happened?" Brock asked, the restaurant now completely empty.

* * *

"After calculating the damage, and paying back the customers their money with interest due to 'emotional damage'..." Kajun paused, looking at a calculator before sighing, "There's nothing left…"

"We should've let Needles at 'em when the 'emotional damage' crud came up," Makoto huffed.

"Moe, I'm deeply sorry," Tsubaki sighed.

"Yeah...we were only trying to help, but now..we made things worse…" Ash added with his own sigh.

"You all did the best you could…" Moe assured before sighing a bit, "At least things were going good for a while until those accidents occurred."

"...I'm starting to think those weren't accidents," Misty spoke, a frown evident on her face, "Those were way too convenient to be…"

"Well, well, well...what do we have here?" a voice spoke up.

"...Brutella…" Moe frowned as he looked at the doorway, seeing a short elderly woman with red hair done into pigtails, Team Rocket standing behind her.

"No more reservations I take it?" Brutella asked, a smug smile on her face as she looked around, "If this keeps up, you might have to finally go out of business, Moe...not that I care if this place goes under anyway. The more junk off my beach the better."

"Why do you care?" Ash frowned as he and Moe got up.

"I could care less, ya little brat," Brutella stated, not once looking at him as she looked at Moe, "You better start paying back the money you owe me, plus interest for the damage you caused all my customers by tomorrow. If not..well I'll just have to take that boat of yours instead."

"No, please! Take anything you want, just not that boat!" Moe pleaded.

"See ya tomorrow…" Brutella said as she walked off, giving off a smug chuckle as she left.

"The clock's ticking~" James smirked.

"Hope you don't get the money…" Jessie began.

"Because dat boat is our honey!" Meowth finished as the trio blew raspberries at the group before walking off, laughing.

"We'll pick it up tomorrow~!" James called out.

"Those guys…" Ash growled, his hand clenching up into a fist.

Moe groaned as he collapsed into a chair, "The deadline's tomorrow...there's no way I can earn the money in less than a single day...I guess I'll have to sell my boat to Brutella..."

"Esp," Koko spoke up.

"What's wrong?" Kajun asked before Koko levitated a few strands up to her, "Hm?" she reached out and took one, "A bit sticky...almost a bit like…" her eyes widened, "Why those lousy, infuriating, despicable hoodlums!"

"Huh?"

"Misty, you were correct on your assumption...those weren't accidents," Kajun stated with a frown as she turned to them, holding up the string, "Mai, tongue."

"Tongue?" Ash blinked twice.

"I'll explain soon," Kajun stated as Mai carefully licked the strand.

"Mai?!" Misty gawked before the bluenette shook with an angry look forming on her face.

"Team Rocket did all that!" Mai growled, "Meowth used a fan to blow the flyers, Ekans to dig under the sand to collapse the outdoor tables, Koffing to use Sludge on Booster and Eevee and then blow up the grill, and Ariados and some banana peels to trip everyone else up!"

"What?!" the others-minus Kajun-gasped at that.

"How did you figure that out, little lady?" Moe asked.

"Mai has a powerful sense of taste. So much that she can only eat Noel's cooking without experiencing all the 'memories' of whatever she eats," Kajun explained.

' _That explains a lot…'_ Ash, Misty, and Brock thought.

"Unfortunately, this won't be enough evidence to prove that it was them," Kajun frowned, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but they actually did a decent job at hiding any evidence that it was them who sabotaged us. We were using bananas in some of the recipes which would explain the peels and Needles was let out to attract customers who were interested in seeing her unique appearance, so that would also explain the String Shot silk."

"So let's get back at 'em!" Makoto scowled as Booster and Eevee growled in agreement.

"We can't…" Tsubaki sighed, "That woman would just use it as an excuse to make it that Moe was the one who planned it, making sure he'd lose his restaurant and his boat."

"That boat seems really important to you," Misty noted.

"For years, I've dreamed of living in Alola or the Orange Islands, sailing between the islands and selling my cooking to the people there," Moe spoke before sighing, "But I guess it was never meant to be."

"Don't say that, Moe!" Ash shouted, startling Moe a bit as he looked at him, "You can't give up on your dream. You have to follow it, no matter what." he then looked over at his Pokemon, "It's always my dream to become the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer. I know it's not easy, but I'm gonna do everything I can to make it come true." he then looked back at moe, "So please, Moe. You can't give up, not when your dream is so close to coming true."

"No way are we gonna let that old hag have her way!" Makoto banged her fists together.

"We'll all work together to get you that money, Moe," Brock assured.

"We'll help you achieve your dream, Mr. Moe," Noel added with the others nodding in agreement alongside cries of agreement from the Pokemon.

"...Do you all really believe it's possible?" Moe asked.

"We'll make it happen," Ash nodded.

"In one day?"

"Well...how much money do you owe?" Misty asked.

"Any of you have a pen and paper?"

"Right here," Kajun answered, placing said items down.

"Thank you," Moe nodded as he wrote something down on the paper before handing it back to her.

"?! I...that…" Kajun whispered with wide eyes, looking at the amount written down.

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked as she looked over Kajun's shoulder, "Gh?! She expects you to pay _that_ much back?! With interest?!"

"And in one day too…" Moe sighed.

"But...that's flat out extortion!" Makoto exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table, "How are we gonna get that much money in one day?!"

"...Mmm…" the group pondered for a moment.

"Might I make a suggestion?" a voice asked, making the group look over to see someone standing in the doorway.

"Professor Oak?" Ash blinked.

"Hello, Ash," Oak greeted, wearing a yellow shirt with pineapple designs on it, "We didn't think to see you here."

"We?" Ash repeated before another person walked in, "?! M-mom?!"

"Hi, Ash. Surprised to see me?" Delia giggled, wearing a form-fitting green swimsuit with a diamond opening in the back and a tiny cream-blue and teal short-sleeved jacket that didn't even reach the middle of her back.

"How come you're both here?" Ash asked in surprise.

"We'll explain that later," Oak assured as he walked up to Ash and handed him an article, "Take a look at this."

"'The Porta Vista Beach Beauty and Pokemon contest,'" Ash read, "Happening today…'"

"...Oh! I get it!" Makoto gasped in realization, "Usually a ton of people come to watch these kinds of events, so we can make a lot of money by advertising and giving out some food and samples! Wait. Is there a cash prize for the two contest, Ash?"

"Um…" Ash looked at the article, "Yeah. It's a costume contest with the theme changing each year and will be announced at the start of the beauty contest."

"Perfect!" Makoto beamed, "We enter a few of our Pokemon into the costume contest while Misty and a few of us other girls compete in the beauty contest, doubling our chances of winning and, hopefully, the money needed!"

"Vee…" Eevee deadpanned, really not wanting to be put into a costume.

Delia giggled as she picked up Eevee, "Oh, aren't you just an adorable little Eevee. Ash did say he had a feisty little Eevee, but I didn't think you'd be so cute as well."

"Ee-vee-ee," Eevee pouted, wanting her to know he was _not_ cute...until Delia started scratching a spot behind his ear, causing him to start purring and try to get more contact with the scratching fingers, "Vee~"

' _...Note to self; send Eevee over to Delia's next time Ash sends him over…'_ Oak thought before looking over at Kajun, who was writing down in a notebook with a bikini sticker on the cover, "Ah. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Kajun."

"Professor, a pleasure as well," Kajun smiled a bit, "Though I did hope our first meeting would have been under better circumstances."

"True. But when life gives you Pecha Berries, you make Poffins," Oak chuckled, "Might I ask what you're doing right now?"

"Planning out which girls in our group have a better advantage in the Beauty contest. When they announce the theme for the Pokemon Costume contest, I'll need to be ready for which Pokemon would have the best chances of winning depending on the theme," Kajun responded, "Right now, I believe that Misty, Makoto, Mai, and Tsubaki would be the best chances of the six of us."

"Eh? M...me?!" Mai blinked, pointing at herself.

"Last spring break," Kajun stated, causing Mai to freeze with a heavy blush.

"...F...fair enough...I guess."

"Just be thankful that we bought the swimsuits instead of having any Golden Angel this time," Tsubaki noted, giving a glower at a innocently whistling Makoto.

"Golden Angel? What's that?" Misty asked.

"I-" Makoto began before Tsubaki covered her mouth, "Hmph!"

"Nothing! It's...nothing…" Tsubaki answered before glaring at Makoto, "Right...Makoto?" a nod was her response, "Good…"

Delia giggled, "It seems you've surrounded yourself with some good friends, Ashton."

"M-Mom!" Ash blushed.

* * *

=Welcome everybody to the Porta Vista Beach Beauty and Pokemon Costume contest= Brock greeted over the speakers as a crowd of people sat before a semi-large stage =I'm Brock Stone of Pewter City, and I'll be here as today's special announcer for both contest, so without further ado, here's our first contestant!=

"The whole place is packed!" Ash awed, "Professor Oak was right!"

"I'll be able to pay Brutella back all her money and the interest!" Moe cheered, tears welling up in his eyes, unaware of Brutella spying nearby and chomping down hard on a handkerchief in anger.

"So, mom, why are you and Professor Oak here?" Ash asked.

"I won a raffle for two free tickets to here," Delia explained with a gentle smile as she looked over at Kajun and Oak, talking vividly with one another, "I didn't expect to see you here, but I'm so glad that you are. And I think Professor Oak is glad as well. Ever since he first talked with Kajun, he's been excited for when you came back to Pallet Town."

Ash shivered, recalling being stuck between her and Oak on the phone when both went into Science Mode, "R-Right…"

"I'm just glad you're doing alright," Delia smiled, "You aren't eating a lot of junk food and not getting into trouble, are you?"

"Of course no…" Ash began before tensing.

"...Ashton, what did you do?"

"Well...I…"

"I'm the one who got him into trouble, Mrs. Ketchum," Moe spoke up, "I hired him and his friends when I really needed help. And more importantly, your son has been a great inspiration to me."

"Really now?" Delia asked before hugging Ash, "Oh, that's my little Ashy~! I'm so proud of you!"

"Th-thanks mom," Ash smiled a bit, blushing a bit in embarrassment at the name.

"Oh! M-Misty's up next," Noel spoke up.

' _This is completely embarrassing and degrading, but we need the money,'_ Misty thought as she kept a cheerful look on her face as she waved to the audience as she walked the catwalk stage.

=This is Misty Waterflower, the lovely and talented Water-type Pokemon Trainer from Cerulean City, who's sure making a big splash here today!= Brock called out over the speakers =But don't let her cute looks fool you into thinking she's an easy Trainer to beat. She's a member of the Cerulean City Gym as one of the four sisters that runs it!=

' _Just smile and wave, Misty...smile and wave…'_ Misty thought to herself.

=Now let's see the costume she made with her Pokemon with her selected theme of Sci-Fi= Brock informed before Squirtle, riding on Starmie, floated down while Squirtle was wearing a helmet made from a bucket and alien patterns painted on his shell and his sunglasses on, glowing red dots on the front of the sunglasses to act as glowing red eyes =This is a very imaginative costume. It's a Starmie acting as the UFO transportation for little alien Squirtle!=

"Squirtle Squit!" Squirtle shouted before spraying a bit of water into the air in a mist that fell on the orangette.

=An out of this world performance!= Brock complimented as a trio of women in different styles of bikini held up an 8, a 9, and a 7 =And she scores a total of 24 for the beauty= they then held up 9s all around =And 27 for her Sci-Fi Squirtle and UFO Starmie! Great job, Misty!=

' _Okay...now to walk off a-'_ Misty began before she was suddenly shoved over, "Ahh!"

" _We'll_ take victory now," Jessie informed, wearing a black two-piece bikini, while James stood beside her, wearing lipstick and an orange bikini with yellow sarong...with actual breasts.

' _Of course they'd be in this…'_ Kajun thought, her eye twitching in annoyance.

"James, what are...aren't you a man?!" Misty snapped as she glared at James.

"It's 'Jammie', darling, and I am," James...er, Jammie replied, "My beauty doesn't exist in men."

"Why don't you do us a favor and go away, flattie," Jessie waved off Misty, "Let real women take it from here."

=Uh…= Brock looked at the list =Ah. Some late entries like contestant number 1. Shared entry Musashi and Kojirou of Vermillion City= the two posed and the crowd cheered =While I'm unsure of it all, the crowd seems to like them=

"Naturally…" Jessie smirked.

"You're ten years too early for this," James smirked at Misty, who had walked off stage.

"Stupid...balloon…" Misty muttered.

=Now let's see their Pokemon Costume entry. Their theme was 'Unusual Creature.' So let's see what they came up with= Brock informed as the curtains behind them parted, letting a floating creature hover onto the stage, sporting a spiraling hat and a seaweed beard =Well...That...That is unusual. I believe it's an Ekans and a Koffing…= four Ariados legs erupted from the seaweed and acted like arms, making poses of sorts, while two vines extended from out of the spiral hat, waving around =And a Weepinbell and Ariados. A four-in-one combination of something very unusual= the three judges held up straight 9s =27 in Beauty and…= they held up a 6, an 8, and a 10 =...24 in Costume! That...that's a n-=

"Get lost!" a voice snapped before the quartet of Pokemon were suddenly kicked off the stage.

"Huh...I guess he finished his cruise," Oak noted.

"Gary?!" Ash gawked.

"Ah, so that's him," Kajun noted.

=What is with contestants and removing the next contestants off the stage…?= Brock muttered before the trio of judges cleared their throats and gave him looks =Ah! R-Right! A group entry this time consisting of six women all of unique beauty= the six women at Gary's sides all posed, wearing snug-fitting bikinis of different designs =They are all decent Trainers themselves and are constant companions of Trainer Gary Oak of Pallet Town=

"Ash, I know you're out there in the crowd somewhere!" Gary called out, "But I didn't come here to make ya jealous of me, Ashy-boy. I came so my beautiful fans can make ya jealous of me!"

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! He'll trash Ash, we know he can!" the six girls behind him chanted.

"..." Kajun looked over at Ash, "Now I see why being compared to him bothers you so."

"Very…" Ash said through gritted teeth, Noel swearing she saw steam starting to seep out his ears.

"I also heard you have five other girls accompanying ya!" Gary continued, "I already know of the blue haired one, but...I'd like to pass an invitation to invite all five of them to join me as my personal cheerleaders! Better that they come with me than follow a loser like you, Ashy-boy!"

"...My apologies, Professor, but if he comes near me, I feel that I would be unable to restrain myself from showing him the results of my four years in a military academy," Kajun apologized, her eye twitching a bit, "And then letting Hikari and Koko have the rest."

"None taken," Oak sweatdropped.

=They did not sign up for the Pokemon Costume contest, so Judges?= Brock asked as the three held up...a 7, an 8, and another 8 =It's a 23=

"Guess they lost points from Gary's attitude," Misty noted before sighing, "Still…" she looked at her chest and then at the figures of the girls and then slumped, waterfall tears going down her cheeks, "...I still lose even if I have more points."

=Ahem! Um...next up w...= Brock began before something was whispered to him by a stagehand =Uh...Change of plans. Looks like three of the contestants are joining together for one full entry for the Beauty contest=

"Mou…" Noel pouted a little, Nymph and Yuki in her lap, as she watched Gary and his cheerleaders walk off the stage, _'I really hope that it's true what's said about Milotic…'_

=Next up, we have Makoto Nanaya, Mai Natsume, and Tsubaki Yayoi= Brock introduced as the three girls walked out, Makoto wearing an yellow sling bikini with a tube top over her impressive bust, Mai in a small blue and gold bikini with the top shaped like paw prints, an cream-colored fluffy tail attached to her bikini bottom, and dog ears on her head, and Tsubaki in a red bikini with a wing-themed bikini top, a feather-like sarong, and a pair of tiny wings in her hair held on by a gold band on her head =This trio of girls are traveling with Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, helping him on his dream of becoming a great Pokemon Trainer. All three of them are graduates of a military academy in a far off Region and came to Kanto as part of their dreams of seeing the world with their friends Noel Vermillion and Kajun Faycott=

"I can't believe you found these in there…" Tsubaki whispered to Makoto as the trio waved and posed for the cheering crowd.

"What can I say? I like to keep you on your toes," Makoto giggled, giving a wink and blowing a kiss.

=And the crowd is in a frenzy= Brock observed =But don't forget the Costume Contest! All three were lucky and their individual categories work well together. Let's see if 'Knights,' 'Unity,' and 'Mystery' can come together!=

Lightning shot through the air before a ball came spinning out of the attack. The ball uncurled before landing on armored feet before the three girls. Terra stood up fully, dressed in a bronze, gold, and orange-colored armor with a flowing blue cape. A jet of water shot through the sky before crashing down by Terra, dispersing to reveal Aqua in blue, gold, and light purple armor with an aquamarine cape. Lightning continued to strike around the two as something weaved through the attacks before a kick dispersed one, allowing Luca to land beside them wearing green, gold, and sky-blue armor that, like the other two, hid his face. Flying above them, a dragon made of black electric-proof material and decorated in colorful material soared above, letting more electricity come out of it as it flew over them. Inside the dragon, Cherry giggled as Berry sent another Discharge out of the 'mouth' of the dragon while on her back.

=Stunning!= Brock awed =A trio of masked knights, standing together to face against a Dragon-type of unknown origins!= the Judges all held up two 9s and a 10 =And a total of 28 for the girls in Beauty!= they then held up 10s =And a perfect score for Costume! Brilliant!=

"(This feels right. My will feels stronger in this stuff)," Terra noted.

"(True...But I can't help but feel like I'm lost in darkness when I'm in this getup)," Aqua admitted.

"(I do not get how humans could enjoy wearing this. It's bulky and slows my movements a bit)," Luca noted, "(And I feel like I am a third wheel for some reason...But this is important. We are being counted on, so I'll bear the awkwardness)."

"Gah...I can't believe the twerps came up with something so brilliant…" Jessie hissed as she and James watched from backstage.

"To combine those three themes so fast and make it like this? It's like they planned to do it from the very beginning," James growled before the old woman grabbed them both and dragged them to her restaurant, "H-hey!"

"Shut it, you two!" Brutella snapped, "I knew you were with Team Rocket the entire time."

"GH?!"

"So I'm giving you two options," Brutella smirked, "You either use the Gyarados Tank I prepared for ya, or...ya got a Magikarp on ya?"

"Of course!" James grinned, holding up his gold Pokeball, "Got Queen a few days ago."

"..." Jessie's eye twitched, "And _why_ do you want a useless thing like that, ma'am?"

"Why go with a Gyarados Tank…" Brutella paused as a dark smirk grew on her face, "When you can have the real thing?"

"...Say what?" Jessie blinked twice.

"She doesn't know," James sighed, shaking his head.

"A pity. Then again, hardly anyone takes the time to think of it," Brutella shook her head, "But regardless, all we need to do is feed it Rare Candies until it evolves."

"That thing can evolve?" Jessie asked.

"Queen is not a thing," James snorted as Brutella pulled out a bag filled with candies wrapped in blue wrappers.

"And those are?"

"Rare Candies. They're a special candy that were made by Sliph Co back in their early days. Made through a special process that was lost in a great fire in Saffron City, they, when given to a Pokemon, release a special concoction that stimulates growth in Pokemon. They're also extremely rare to come by due to it, so you know how much I want Moe's place torn down and that contest ruined if I'm giving you so many."

"But...doesn't that seem...extreme?" James asked.

"So?" Brutella scoffed, "I'll do anything I can to get filth off my beach...by any means necessary."

' _What have we gotten ourselves into…?'_ Jessie and James thought in slight worry.

* * *

=And that was the last entrant for the contest= Brock said as the last trainer and her Pokemon walked off the stage =I'll now tally up to results, and whoever has the most points will be the winners of the Beauty and Pokemon Costume contest!=

"Better?" Tsubaki asked as she took off the last of armor from Luca.

"Ri," Luca nodded, stretching a bit.

"I can't believe you found more cosplay stuff, Makoto," Misty sighed, shaking her head.

"It's not a co…" Makoto began.

"You were all great," Noel spoke as she, Kajun, Oak, Ash, Moe, and Delia walked over.

"Personally, I'm sure that you girls will be the big winners of the costume contest," Moe chuckled, "That was a magnificent act your Pokemon all pulled off. Almost as if it came from legend."

"Heh heh. Thanks," Makoto gave a cheeky smile in response, 'Now we just gotta wait for the results, a-"

"Vul?" Yuki's ears twitched as she looked out at the ocean, seeing something coming from the distance.

"Vui..." Nymph shivered as she jumped into Noel's arms and tried to hide herself in the blond's arms as the Vulpix's nearly-five fluffy tails shook.

"Yuki? Nymph? What's wrong?" Noel asked.

"Vul/Vui~" Yuki and Nymph whimpered.

"...They're scared of something," Tsubaki noted, "But...what? There isn't anything dangerous out here...is there?"

"No...unless…" Kajun began, looking out at the ocean, "...Does anyone have any binoculars on them?"

"I keep a pair on hand with built-in camera just in case," Oak replied as he pulled out a pair, "Never known when you'll find an undiscovered Pokemon or something amazing involving them after all."

"Understandable," Kajun nodded as she took the pair before looking back out at the ocean, "...something's coming this way...but wh…" her eyes soon widened, starting to pale as she lowered the binoculars, "...We need to evacuate everyone... _now_."

"What? But why?" Delia asked.

"A Gyarados is coming."

"?! G-g-g-g-Gyarados?" Misty began to tremble.

"Misty?" Noel asked, looking at her in concern.

"The Atrocious Pokemon that can leap several times its body length on both land and water? With fang that can crush boulders and scales harder than steel?" Misty trembled, not hearing Noel.

"The very same…" Kajun replied, "Hence why I said that we need to evacuate everyone now before it arrives."

A loud roar erupted in the air. It seemed to reverberate, altering in pitch and tone rapidly while still sounding deep and menacing. A siren began to wail almost immediately after the roar ended.

=Attention! Evacuate the beach at once! A Gyarados has been spotted on the shores! I repeat, a Gyarados has been spotted approaching the shoreline! Please evacuate the beach immediately and head the the nearest shelter!= a recorded message began to blare.

The crowd stayed quiet for a moment before they began to run, screaming as they bolted towards the city and the nearest shelter. Ash took that moment to pull out Dexter and look up Gyarados. Dexter turned on an image and Pikachu gulped a little at it. The image depicted a serpentine Chinese dragon-like Pokémon. It was mostly blue, with a yellow underbelly and yellow spots along its body. It had a three-pointed, dark blue crest on its head and four white, dorsal fins. Its mouth was very large and gaping, bearing four canine teeth. It had one barbel on each side of its face, blue in coloration. Its tailfin was similar in structure to the crest on its head, except with a thin, white fin spread between the points.

=Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon and the evolved form of Magikarp= Dexter informed =When Magikarp evolves into Gyarados, its brain cells undergo a structural transformation. It is said that this transformation is to blame for this Pokémon's wildly violent nature. Once Gyarados goes on a rampage, its ferociously violent blood doesn't calm until it has burned everything down. There are records of this Pokémon's rampages lasting a whole month=

"Ulp," Ash gulped as Pikachu nearly fell off his shoulder, completely pale.

"...Did Dexter just say it evolves from Magikarp?" Makoto blinked twice.

"M-Makoto, y-y-y-you don't think that…" Noel slowly looked at her Beastkin friend with wide eyes.

"It may be from that shady guy's booth from the SS Anne?" Makoto replied, "Probably."

"B...but...who…?"

"Um….guys?" Mai spoke up, a tone of fear in her voice as she looked out, "I...think the image in Dexter is incorrect…"

"...why?" Ash asked, really hoping the reason was good.

"Because the real thing...it's nightmare fuel…" Mai whispered as she pointed out to the water.

Everyone looked out at the water in time to see a massive beast erupt from it and onto land. It was a Gyarados like the image depicted, yet its form was far more frightening. The scales seemed to be overlayering one another, grinding and gnashing against one another in a violent manner that seemed to give no end in sight. While the spikes on the drawing seemed to round out at the ends, they did no such thing and ended in points that seemed to be able to pierce anything that would touch them. It let out another roar, exposing three rows of sharp fangs within, while its eyes only held pure bloodlust within which it sooned proved to be its intent from the way it created a sphere of orange/white energy that transformed into a beam that shot out and created a crater on the shore near the contest area.

"...Yeah...that is definitely nightmare fuel…" Makoto whispered with wide eyes, her tail sticking straight up and refusing to go down.

"C-c-c-chipa…" Berry whimpered, hugging Cherry and Booster while their tails were all sticking straight up.

"...we need to run…" Tsubaki whispered, hoping it wouldn't hear them.

"But...my shop and boat…" Moe began.

"Are gonna be waste now," a voice spoke up from behind them, making the group turn to see a smirking Brutella looking at them, "Good riddance too."

"...You…" Moe growled as he glared at her, "You had something to do with this, didn't you?!"

"Well...I _may_ have given a Pokemon from Team Rocket a few of these…" Brutella said as she help up a Rare Candy.

"Rare Candy!" Oak gasped, paling.

"Rare Candy?" Ash repeated.

"A banned item that would force Pokemon to evolve when they were not ready," Oak frowned, "Silph Co. originally developed them, but a fire destroyed the blueprints for it and the company gave up all rights to it once a test with one of the pieces caused a force evolution that resulted in it losing all inhibitions and went on a rampage until it was taken down."

"...But...why w…" Kajun began before her eyes widened, "Team Rocket had a Magikarp on them…"

"Bingo," a voice noted as they turned to see Team Rocket standing by.

"What?! Why are you three idiots standing here?!" Brutella snapped.

"She called us 'prey' and tried ta eat us in the sub!" Meowth replied, "She blew up da sub and we were lucky we landed near here!"

"Idiots!" Brutella snapped, "...Well not that it'll matter. Once Moe's shack and the contest is destroyed, I'll finally have my beach clean of annoying filth!"

 ***SMACK!***

"Gah!" Brutella shouted as she fell over, a handprint on her face, "Grr...who slapped me!? I'll sic Officer Jenny on your for assa-"

"You…" she looked up to see Tsubaki glaring down at her, holding her shivering hand, "You detestable human being…no...you don't even deserve to be called human!"

"You do realize that _your_ restaurant is on the beach as well, correct?" Kajun asked.

"So? I can just rebuild it, make it larger! And put up a sign to keep trash off my beach! I didn't sabotage those other restaurants just to sh-"

"That was you?!" Moe snapped.

"Ri…" Luca growled before another orange/white beam slammed into Brutella's restaurant, blowing it up and leaving just a crater behind.

"...My restaurant...my….MY MONEY!" Brutella exclaimed before glaring at Team Rocket, "This is your fault, you idiots!"

"Us?!" Jessie gasped before glaring back ,"You're the one who forcefed James' Magikarp all those Rare Candies!"

"Well you should've stopped me after I fed it 100 of th-"

"You fed it a _hundred_?! All so you can own the beach for yourself?!" Oak exclaimed, "No wonder it's like this! Eating so many in such a little amount of time must have caused a mutation, making it bigger and far more vicious!"

"Like I care!" Brutella snapped before she attempted to rush off...only to end up running in place, "Wh-what the?! Who's grabbing me?!"

"Hello," Makoto greeted, holding her up by the scruff of her outfit, "My name is Makoto Nanaya. And these…"

 ***BZZZRT!***

"Are Berry and Cherry. And they do not like you," Makoto stated as Brutella twitched, her body smoking from the dual zaps, "And I'm pretty sure the police aren't gonna like you either once they hear what you've done."

"You….have...no-hack!-proof…" Brutella coughed.

"I beg to differ," Kajun spoke up as she held up the binoculars.

"...What?"

"...You recorded everything she said just now, didn't you?" Mai asked, though it felt more like an obvious statement.

"Of course," Kajun replied, "Though, I do apologize for this ending up as evidence, Professor."

"It's fine. What's important is that we get away from here immediately," Oak replied, cringing as another Hyper Beam hit another part of the beach.

"Good idea," Kajun nodded, "Our safest bet is to run when it's resting. Hyper Beam causes a Pokemon that uses it to rest for a while...hopefully we'll have enough time to reach the shelter."

"Take us with you!" Jessie begged as Team Rocket got on their knees.

"We don't wanna die here~!" James cried.

"...Wait. That's _your_ Gyarados?" Ash asked, pointing at James.

"Yes," James replied.

"Well...Why don't you just return it to its Pokeball?" Ash asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I...I…" Kajun was slapped upside the head by Koko's tail, "Gah! Ashton, I'm impressed you thought of that before any of us did."

"Well...to be fair...we were kinda freaking out," Ash explained.

"...Fair enough I supp-" Kajun began before a roar from Gyarados went off, "Nevermind! James, call your Pokemon back _now_!"

"Gh?!" James freaked as he frantically reached for Queen's Pokeball, "Q-Queen, return!"

The red light shot out and hit the Gyarados just as it was about to shoot right at them with a Hyper Beam. Queen turned into the red energy and was sucked up right into the Pokeball, snapping shut the moment the energy was sucked in. James sighed in relief before yelping as the ball jumped out of his hand as Queen seemed to be trying to force herself out.

"SHREW!"

Terra jumped on the ball and rolled up into a ball. The Sandshrew bounced around before managing to uncurl, revealing the ball was covered in duct tape.

"...Oh thank Arceus…" Mai sighed in relief, "It's gone...it's finally gone..."

"True...but…" Tsubaki paused as she looked over at Team Rocket, "It's still technically their Pokemon."

"WE DON'T WANT IT!" Team Rocket exclaimed in fright.

Oak picked up the bound ball, "I'll need to contact Lance about this situation. I'll take this off your hands since you do not want it. I hardly blame you three due to what's happened to it."

"And we have this hag to thank for it," Makoto frowned, holding up Brutella, "We just need to call the police a-" a siren went off as Officer Jenny drove up, a female officer riding beside her in the passenger car, "Good timing."

"What are you people doing here? Don't you know th-" Jenny began.

"It was a Trainer's Magikarp that had been force-fed a hundred Rare Candies by this woman here," Oak informed, showing the Pokeball as Makoto held up Brutella.

"Rare Candies?!" Jenny gasped.

"We also have evidence of her sabotaging other restaurants on the beach to control it," Kajun added as she handed the binoculars to her.

"...That's all I needed to hear," Jenny frowned as she grabbed Brutella, "You're under arrest for sabotage, endangering people's lives, force feeding a Pokemon highly dangerous drugs..."

"And extortion," Makoto added, "She's been extorting Moe here for an insane amount of money."

"...How much?" Jenny asked before Makoto whispered it to her, "?!..." she then glared at Brutella, "You're going away for a long time…"

"Ugh…"

"And you three!" Jenny called out, making Team Rocket freeze up as they tried to sneak away, "You're with Team Rocket...and last I checked, you're behind the SS Anne incident...Officer Ria, take them with you back to the station."

"Yes, ma'am! Should I hold onto the PokeBall for safe keeping as well, ma'am?!"

"Very well," Jenny nodded, "Would that be okay, Professor Oak?"

"Yes...at least until Lance is contacted," Oak answered, giving Ria the Pokeball, "Whatever you do, do _not_ remove that tape."

"Gotcha," Ria nodded before using her free hand to grab Team Rocket, "Come along, you three! You're gonna be interrogated back at the station!"

"I-interrogated?" Jessie gulped.

"Name, Rank, and number!" James yelped.

"Save it until we get to somewhere safe, you idiots," Ria hissed before dropping the three into the sidecar, "You mind if I take the bike, ma'am?!"

"Be sure not to scratch it up, Ria" Jenny stated, "I'll use Arcanine to take Brutella here back to the station."

"Fair enough!" Ria answered, hoping onto the bike before driving off.

' _...Why did I feel uneasy around her?'_ Makoto thought as she watched the bike drive off.

* * *

Jessie, James, and Meowth yelped as Ria punted the three into an empty room.

"You three…" Ria began as she shut the door behind her, "You are in a shit load of trouble…"

"Don't kill us!" James begged, "Please don't kill us, officer!"

"Calm down, fruit basket…" Ria huffed as she took her hat off...revealing that she was Karai, "It's only me."

"...I take the plea back! Give us death!" James cried.

"...So…" Karai began as she held up the Pokeball with Queen in it, "This the same Magikarp you got duped into buying, eh?"

"Mmm hmm…"

"...Heh….color me impressed," Karai smirked, "To think a little ugly fish not even fit to be eaten becomes a big bad brute that makes even the toughest sailor piss their pants. You actually got a pretty good Pokemon for a change, fruit boy."

"Th...thank you m-"

"Too bad I'm keeping it," Karai smirked.

"WHAT?!" Jessie, James, and Meowth exclaimed, "WHY?!"

"Hmm...let me give you two reasons," Karai answered, "One, do you _want_ to keep it?"

"NO!" the trio cried out.

"Knew it. And two…" the trio froze as Chaos's jaws were close to their necks, ready to tear them out, "Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am…" the trio whimpered.

"Good. Now…" Karai paused as a door opened up behind them, leading to a sewage area, "Get out of here!"

"No! Not the punt!" was all Team Rocket begged before Karai punted them into the sewage area before the door shut.

"Heh heh...I love doing that…" Karai chuckled before looking at Queen's Pokeball, "...We're gonna cause so much havoc, Rampage."

* * *

"Good bye, Moe!"

"Good bye!"

"Good luck in Alola!"

"Good bye, kids!" Moe waved as his boat cast off, "Thanks for all the help! If you're ever in Alola, the meal's on the house!"

"Sweet!" Makoto beamed, "Hope to see you again soon!"

Once the boat was out of sight and they couldn't hear Moe anymore, the group looked at one another with small grins or smiles. Aside from the Gyarados, it had been a particularly great time on the beach. Once they had gotten off the docks, they walked over to where Professor Oak and Delia were waiting nearby. In Delia's arms was a pair of trophies with one sporting a gold star on the top and the other a golden Ditto.

"I still can't believe that those three judges still wanted to announce the winners," Mai noted.

"Guess they take their jobs seriously," Makoto shrugged, "But hey, we won so that's great. And Moe refused to take more than he needed to fix the boat, so we got a lot more cash than normal."

"Which I will be holding onto," Tsubaki stated.

"Phooey," Makoto pouted.

"Care to come to the suite we're staying in for the night?" Delia offered as the sun was starting to set, "I really would like to get to know your new friends, Ash."

' _And to keep petting Eevee,'_ Mai thought, Eevee once more purring in Delia's arms and being scratched.

"Well...I suppose one more night here wouldn't hurt..." Ash said before nodding, "Sure, mom."

"It'll be nice to know you as well, Mrs. Ketchum," Tsubaki smiled a bit before glancing at Kajun, who was giving a small smile with a bit of an excited look in her eye, _'And Kajun is going to be happy to spend a bit more time with Professor Oak, it seems.'_

As Delia led the group off to where she and Professor Oak were staying at, the professor and Kajun had ended up in the back of the ground.

"I must say, you've been doing wonderfully with studying Pokemon and how they interact with humans, changing environments, and other Pokemon," Oak noted, looking at one of Kajun's notebooks.

"I try my best, professor," Kajun nodded with a small smile.

"Though, I am curious," Oak noted as he glanced at the others ahead of them before whispering, "How did you and your friends end up in this world?"

"?!" Kajun's eyes widened.

* * *

" **Professor Kajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The curtains rose up, revealing Koko and Hikari at their positions...yet Kajun was MIA.**

" **(Where is Kajun at?)" Koko asked, looking around.**

" **(I think she's still in shock at the wham line from Professor Oak)," Pikachu replied, standing behind the camera, "(Go on without her)."**

" **(Is that wise?)" Hikari asked.**

" **(Do you want to do this on a chapter that** _ **doesn't**_ **involve the topic of today's Pokemon Corner and get questions on why we didn't do it when it was part of the chapter?)" Pikachu questioned.**

" **(Fair point)," Koko shrugged, "(Greetings, everyone. Welcome to the Pokemon Corner. Normally, our Mistress Kajun is with us and the one in charge of talking, but she is currently away at the moment so it will just be the two of us today. Say hello, Hikari)"**

" **(Hello…)"**

" **(Good, good. Keep going)" Pikachu urged.**

" **(Today's Pokemon are part of an evolution chain)," Koko went on as Hikari turned the TV on, showing Magikarp and Gyarados, "(It's Magikarp and Gyarados!)"**

" **(K...keep going…)" Pikachu whispered, shivering a bit.**

" **(We will start with Magikarp,)" Hikari said as the screen changed to show Magikarp, "(Magikarp are usually common in the wild, only able to use the moves Tackle, Flail, and its signature move...Splash.)"**

" **(...I still can't take that move seriously. I mean, you just jump up and down repeatedly and no do anything else. Any Pokemon can learn it)," Pikachu noted.**

" **(Yes, but in a region, Magikarp are a Pokemon beloved by many for one simple reason: their jumping ability)," Koko informed as a simulation was shown of a Magikarp jumping over a mountain, "(Despite them being considered one of the weakest Pokemon in the world, they have powerful tail muscles that, when used, are capable of letting them jump over mountains.)"**

" **(People often hold festivals focusing around Magikarp, often using their own in a competition to see who could jump highest,)" Hikari added.**

" **(...I...I'm not sure how to take that…)" Pikachu sweatdropped.**

" **(Well, a theory is that Magikarp was a fearsome fighter long ago, but due to it being at the top of the fighting chain, it began to overproduce and cause deformities that eventually made Magikarp the fish it is today)," Koko noted, "(Though I believe that it just devolved overtime into a Magikarp because of one simple reason.)"**

" **(Right…)" Hikari nodded as she changed the screen to a Gyarados roaring.**

" **(GAH!)" Pikachu screamed as he fell off his seat on the camera.**

" **(Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon. Due to its fierce nature and looks, people tend to believe that Gyarados is actually a Dragon-Type when it's actually Water/Flying)," Koko informed, hiding her amused smirk behind her paw.**

" **(Despite this, Gyarados are capable of learning various elemental moves such as Flamethrower, Thunderbolt, and Ice Beam,)" Hikari added, "(It is even able to use elemental variants of the move Bite.)"**

" **(...I am so glad Ash did not send me out to fight that thing now)," Pikachu noted, pale as he climbed back onto his seat.**

" **(Just be glad it didn't evolve on the open sea)," Koko noted, "(An enraged Gyarados on the sea can call upon several other Gyarados in the area and use a joint Dragon Rage attack that creates Waterspouts at the lightest and full on Typhoons at the worst.)"**

" **(...Why do I feel that would've happened to us had we been stuck on the SS Anne?)" Pikachu asked.**

" **(No idea…)" Hikari replied.**

" **(Sea Captains often have powerful Electric-types with them to deal with Gyarados when spotted, but there is another method of handling them in the wild)," Koko informed.**

" **(And that is...?)" Pikachu asked.**

" **(A tiny little fish known as Wishiwashi)," Koko replied as the screen showed a tiny white and blue fish.**

" **(...You're kidding...right?)" Pikachu asked with a sweatdrop.**

" **(No. Gyarados are scared of Wishiwashi,)" Hikari replied, "(Reason for this lies in its School Form.)"**

" **(School Form?)" Pikachu asked before the screen changed to a massive blue fish with glowing yellow eyes, "(GAH!)" he glowered at the giggling Hikari, "(You are evil.)"**

" **(Thank you…)"**

" **(School Form Wishiwashi terrify Gyarados greatly due to them being far bigger in appearance compared to a Gyarados despite being made of hundreds of Wishiwashi)," Koko noted, her paw once more hiding her amused smirk.**

" **(There have even been sightings of even larger Wishiwashi around Alola,)" Hikari added once more, "(It does not help they're able to learn the moves Earthquake and Surf.)"**

" **(Well, that's our Pokemon Corner. I do hope everyone enjoyed it. Next time, Mistress Kajun will hopefully be back and…)" Koko began before a light fixture landed on her, "(GAH!)"**

" **(It even happens when she's not here…)" Hikari awed, "(...interesting...yet odd.)"**

" **(Noted…)" Pikachu sweatdropped.**

* * *

 _GT: *chuckles* I dropped a wham line on Kajun._

 _SZ: Heh...yeah. Still, this was a rather good chapter...despite the fact we had a certain Gyarados from one of the Pokemon comics appear in this, A.K.A...the nightmare fuel Gyarados._

 _GT: Eeyup. And even after almost twenty years of playing the games...I still can't believe that Magikarp evolves into Gyarados._

 _SZ: Yeah...a small fish evolving into a terrifying sea serpent that's practically nightmare fuel to anyone out at sea._

 _GT: *nods* Though, what do you think of the twist that was given on the Rare Candies, readers? Pretty surprised, eh?_

 _SZ: Eeyup. While they may be useful in the games, they're most likely dangerous in the anime._

 _GT: Very true._

 _SZ: Mmm hmm. Anyways...before we end off, any words you like to say GT?_

 _GT: Yes. Don't eat Rare Candies, people. They taste terrible unless you're a Pokemon._

 _SZ: Very true. Have a good day, readers._

 _GT: Bye-bye~! *waves*_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree(At Professor Oak's ranch), Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Eevee_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Feebas)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	17. Chapter 17

_GT: *looking around* Okay...Censors ain't here. *sees the reader* Oh. Hey there. Sorry about the sneaky-sneaky stuff. But this chapter is one of the Banned Episodes. Well..._ temporarily _Banned due to destruction of buildings and the flooding of a city...which will not earn us any points with any Texans at this time._

 _SZ: *pokes out of the TV*hopefully, yeah. Because….yeah just...damn. Ahem! Speaking of Pokemon...well, even if it's temporary, Misty and Brock are coming back to the anime._

 _GT: Yep. For two episodes of it and in their original outfits from the anime!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. And they're packing Mega evolution too._

 _GT: I still find that hilarious in hindsight due to this other guy's story called Ashes of the Past having Brock and Misty with those Mega Evolutions._

 _SZ: *nods*And to add on the good news, we're finally getting Marshadow in October...albeit from codes given out at Gamestop, but still!_

 _GT: Which is very sweet. Plus next month means the release of Gold and Silver for the Nintendo E-Shop! I gotta tell you, I am so pumped for them coming out! *scowls* Except for Whitney. Screw you and your cheap-ass Miltank, ya big crybaby._

 _SZ: Oh yeah...Seriously, too big of a difficulty spike early in the game, but...I think we've delayed this long enough._

 _GT: Very true. So let's…!_

 _?: Moo!_

 _GT: *slowly turns around to see a very angry Miltank* ...You belong to Whitney, don't you?_

 _Miltank: *nods*_

 _GT: ...RUN!_

 _SZ: CRAP BASKETS!*runs away just as the screen went down*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 016: Hiya! Makoto Nanaya reporting! Normally, Kajun does these, but…*shrugs* What can ya do? Plus, I think I'm the only one that had her brain rebooted from the bomb dropped. Okay! So let's see...well, it was a few days after the SS Anne incident and we arrived at this nice little beach. While Tsubaki and Kajun went out to get supplies, Misty and I managed to convince the others of spending the day at the beach! *grumbles* And I just had to forget the Golden Angel in the hotel room. Why couldn't that have been brought with Noellie's Bolverk? *shrugs* Oh well...can't win 'em all I guess.**_

 _ **Anyway, we were having a blast at the beach...until we realized we had accidently stolen a boat belonging to Moe, owner of a restaurant on the beach...well...failing restaurant due to the one next door pulling in more customers. Doesn't help that we crashed it into its dock by accident. To pay off the damages, he had us working for him...which is where Tsubaki and Kajun found us. I chose the safer method: HIDING FOR MY LIFE FROM THE LECTURES! Just so you know, it didn't work. Ahem. Anyways, to help bring in more customers, Ash brought out his Pokemon to help around Moe's Sea Shack...and it was working pretty well. Seriously, the place was packed to the brim with customers from what I saw while I was handing out flyers with Pikachu, Berry, Cherry, Booster, Eevee, and Squirtle!**_

 _ **Things were looking great too…*frowns* until some 'accidents' started to occur. In a matter of under an hour or so, we lost all our customers and the cash we earned. Koko found a strand of silk and Mai took a lick of it. *growls* Those damn Team Rocket bastards sabotaged us! And then we met the owner of that restaurant next door, Brutella...more like Bitchella. Seriously, she was extorting poor Moe for a crazy amount of money and if he didn't get it-plus interest for 'emotional damage' done to 'her' customers-by tomorrow, she was gonna take Moe's boat! In truth, we were all starting to feel like we were gonna lose until Ash managed to motivate us with a surprisingly big speech from him! Though, we still didn't have an idea how to get all that cash…**_

 _ **Well...until Professor Oak and Ash's mom showed up on a vacation! And holy cow! That was Ash's mom!? She looked like she was in her early twenties with that figure, not her...! *coughs* Sidetracked. Sorry. Anyways, Professor Oak showed us an article about a beauty and Pokemon costume contest with a big cash prize and a good way to attract customers! And the latter worked really well! Moe was so happy, he was almost able to make enough money to pay back that old crone Brutella. All we needed was to win the contest...which Team Rocket joined in...seriously, do they have to ruin every good thing for us?! As for James…Ho...How...wh-why…? Now I'm questioning if he's an okama, especially with the inflatable boobs. And pretty much after their turn, I finally got a chance to see Ash's Rival, Gary...after he rudely kicked off Team Rocket's Pokemon.**_

 _ **Seriously, what. a. prick. Guy's probably got an inferiority complex or something considering he's surrounded by older girls, even if they're apparently great Trainers that act more like cheerleaders. Oh ho! Speaking of which...he had the nerve. No no...the**_ **GALL** _ **to say he'll 'take' me and my friends off Ash's hands and make us his cheerleaders. I swear that if it wouldn't have made a loss of points or disqualification, I'd lay the spanking that brat deserves! Red better be a good guy like Ash says he is or else I'm going to believe that only Ash and Leaf are the only good guys from Pallet around their age group! Ahem! Sorry...got sidetracked again. Anyway, thanks to my suggestion, Mai, Tsubaki, and I entered as one entry...and we cleaned house. With my finding those coplay swimsuits and combining our costume themes together, we all but won!**_

 _ **And then...things went to hell in an instant. That Brutella bitch I mentioned earlier? Yeah, turns out she fed an ILLEGAL candy of sorts to a Magikarp that James got on the SS Anne and evolved it into Gyarados. ...Yeah…*shivers*...you know how animals will sometimes have their tails sticking straight up in abject fear? That relates to Beastkin, too, because even after everything was said and done, my tail refused to come down until it was nearly sunset! Seriously, that Gyarados...it. was. NIGHTMARE FUEL! Honestly, it looked more like it came out of a manga that'd probably be called**_ **The Electric Tale of Pikachu** _ **than anything else! Lucky for us, Karma hit Brutella like a bitch since the Gyarados destroyed everything on the beach in its rampage...except for Moe's place, his boat, and the contest area. *snickers* Her place got vaped by a Hyper Beam with all her cash. Serves her right!**_

 _ ***sweatdrops* And when we were starting to plan to escape Gyarados...**_ **Ash** _ **was the one who pointed out that since James still had that monster's PokeBall, he could just return it. ...Yeah...ahem! Anyways...after James called back his Gyarados, A.K.A Nightmare Fuel of the seas...Team Rocket wanted nothing to do with it. Honestly...I can't blame them. Especially since I heard Meowth say that it tried to**_ **eat** _ **them before its rampage started. After that, Officer Jenny arrived with another officer that**_ **wasn't** _ **a Jenny-and I think I saw Kajun start crying when she saw the other officer in joy-and arrested not only them, but also Brutella since Kajun recorded her confession with a pair of camera-binoculars that Professor Oak had on hand! Heh...that bitch ain't getting out for a LOOOOOONG time. Oh, and to top this perfect day-after we said our goodbyes to Moe as he sailed off to Alola-Ash's mom invited us to stay at the hotel suite she and Professor Oak were staying in! And then Professor Oak goes and drops a bomb Kajun was**_ **not** _ **expecting: he knew we weren't from this world! HOW?!**_

* * *

" _It was actually a combination of things that let me figure it out," Oak explained as the five girls sat at a round couch before the professor, the others checking the rooms in the suite, "The first thing that brought my suspicions on was the fact that you mispronounced the original word for Pokemon. They were known as 'Majuu' or 'magical creatures,' yet Kajun called them 'Manjuu.'"_

" _Wait...Kajun messed up?" Makoto blinked as she and the others looked at Kajun in slight surprise._

" _And while you were vague on where you said that you came from, I-in some concern for Ash, mind you-contacted a few colleagues that are in the more northern regions that still called Pokemon 'Majuu' once I learned the names of all five of you. Imagine to my surprise that not a single one of your names were on any birth or death certificates," Oak continued, "And lastly.- and I brushed this off slightly until I gained enough information-...one of my colleagues told me he detected a rift in Space/Time...one that_ wasn't _caused by Palkia or Hoopa."_

" _?!" the five girls looked at him with wide eyes._

" _So my theory is this; you five girls came from that rift. Am I correct?"_

" _...Y-yes, professor," Tsubaki nodded, "But...we didn't mean to come here to your world. We….how can I put this…?"_

" _We were sucked into a wormhole in our world," Makoto stated bluntly, "Seriously, I thought we were gonna die because we thought it was a trap set up to protect something valuable."_

" _...I see," Oak noted, holding his chin in thought as he began to ponder, "...I wonder...It may be a theory, but...considering what happened a few years ago…"_

" _Wh-what's wrong, professor?" Noel asked in concern._

" _I'll have to contact a pair of colleagues of mine in the Orange Islands and Alola, but there could be a theory of what happened to you five and how you ended up in our world," Oak replied, "Tell me, during your stay here in this world, have any of you heard of the Aether Foundation?"_

" _Oh! La mentioned them at the SS Anne!" Noel recalled, Yuki and Nymph curled up on her lap, "She said that they're a foundation that works on protecting Pokemon in the Alola Region."_

" _Good. The reason I ask is because a few years back…" Oak paused as a serious expression grew on his face, "They've dealt with the same problem involving a rift in space/time, created by some...thing known as an Ultra Beast."_

" _Ultra Beast?" Mai repeated._

" _There's not much that is known about it. They said that the matter was settled and provided some data for the scientific community on energy that they managed to obtain on the creature and the rift that is being researched by my two colleagues in the Orange Islands and the Alola Region. They've dubbed this rift an 'Ultra Wormhole.'"_

" _...Then…" Kajun spoke up, holding her chin in thought, "If it is creating these rifts, could it be possible that this 'Ultra Beast' exists out of both time and space?"_

" _It could very well be," Oak nodded, scratching his chin in thought, "Though aside from what the International Pokemon Police have labeled those who might pass through these Ultra Wormholes, I have almost little to no information except for what I've shared."_

" _What do they call us?" Mai asked._

" _Fallers," Oak replied._

" _F-fallers?" Noel repeated._

" _Yes. Though some also call them FALL," Oak replied, "I'm not sure why that is important to them, though, but my colleagues may know more on that."_

" _I see," Tsubaki noted._

" _I do apologize I can't give you anymore information right now," Oak apologized, "But I will try to help you five if I can. In the meantime, I have an associate that can provide you girls with fake identities to help keep your story in check."_

" _Thank you, professor. We appreciate that," Tsubaki nodded._

 _Oak nodded before smiling a little, "Though I am happy that you all seem to have managed to get used to this world so quickly." he motioned to the girls' Pokemon that had come out of their balls/Makoto's tail, "You've even managed to befriend quite a few Pokemon."_

" _What can we say? They grew on us," Makoto smiled as Berry and Cherry munched on a pair of acorns, "...Ah ha! I knew you two were hiding some from me!"_

 _Oak chuckled a bit, "It seems fitting you have two squirrel Pokemon, Makoto."_

" _Oh don't tell me you figured out my ears and tail are real, too," Makoto groaned._

" _I may be old, but I've been around enough Pokemon with large tails and pointed ears to tell when they're real or fake on anyone," Oak replied,_ 'That and spending time with Bill and a few colleagues that enjoy dressing up as Pokemon…'

" _It's always the smart ones…" Makoto deadpanned, looking between Kajun and Oak._

* * *

"Kajun, hello!" Misty called as she repeatedly snapped her fingers in front of the purplette's face.

"Hmm?" Kajun blinked, losing her train of thought as she looked at the orangette, "Yes, Misty?"

"Is everything okay? You've been spacing out a lot since we separated from Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum," Misty noted.

"Oh. Apologies. Just...been deep in thought is all," Kajun assured.

"...You sure it's not from all those movies we watched last night?" Misty asked, the girls having a bit of a movie marathon last night before heading to bed.

"No no. I really am fine, Misty," Kajun answered.

"If you're sure," Misty frowned.

"Aw...I wish that ship could take us off this island," Ash noted nearby, watching a boat go by.

"We really should've double-checked which way we were going in those lifeboats," Tsubaki admitted.

' _I say that it was Ash's ability to get us lost,'_ Makoto thought, "How long until the next ferry?"

"Three hours if I recall," Brock answered.

"Three hours?" Mai repeated before sighing, "I knew we should've talked Ash and Makoto out of that double battle with those guys."

"Hey! They were the ones that started it by calling our Pokemon weak rats!" Makoto argued.

"Chipa-pa!" Berry added, her pink doll dress replaced with a blue one while she held up the tattered pink one that had been damaged by the battle.

"Yeah!" Ash added as he and Makoto high-fived each other.

"Honestly, you two…" Tsubaki sighed.

"Hor...sea~"

"Hmm?" Misty blinked, looking out into the water to see something floating, "Oh! It's a Horsea!"

"A what now?" Makoto asked as they looked out to the sea.

Poking out of the water was a tiny Pokemon a bit bigger than Berry and Cherry. It was primarily blue and resembled a seahorse with a single dorsal fin and a tightly-curved tail. It had three spikes on the sides of its head, large red eyes, and a tube-like mouth with a cream-colored rigid belly.

"Cute~" Noel cooed as Ash pulled out Dexter.

=Horsea, the Dragon Pokemon. It eats small Bug-types and moss off of rocks. If the ocean current turns fast, this Pokémon anchors itself by wrapping its tail around rocks or coral to prevent being washed away. If Horsea senses danger, it will reflexively spray a dense black ink from its mouth and try to escape. This Pokémon swims by cleverly flapping the fin on its back= Dexter informed.

"...Does...does it have a black eye?" Mai asked.

"You're right. I think it's been injured," Brock agreed.

"Hor...sea...hor...sea…" Horsea let out as they began to notice it was bruised, battered, and its right eye was swelling shut from a black eye.

"Poor thing…" Noel whispered in worry.

"...We need to tend to its wounds," Tsubaki spoke up, "Misty, see if you can bring it closer to shore."

"Got…" Misty began before Horsea began to spray out some ink into the water, "?"

"What's it doing?" Mai asked.

"It looks like it's drawing something," Makoto replied.

"...It looks like…" Kajun paused, taking a good look at what Horsea was 'drawing' with the ink before pulling her Pokemon Notebook out, "...I think it's trying to draw a picture of Tentacool and Tentacruel."

"But why's it drawing those?" Makoto pondered.

"Maybe it's telling us who did that," Brock guessed.

"Possibly...but why wo-" Tsubaki began before the sound of an explosion went off, "?! Wh-what was…?"

"Ahh! One of the ships exploded!" Brock exclaimed, seeing one of the ships out in the water burning as the people on it began to dive into the water.

"Get the Water-Types out to that boat!" Misty shouted, sending out Staryu, Starmie, and her Goldeen.

"Good idea," Mai nodded as she sent out Aqua, who shot off after the three.

"Brock, Makoto, Tsubaki, Kajun, go find a boat," Misty continued as Squirtle and Umi joined the rescue effort.

"On it!" Makoto saluted as she, Brock, and Kajun ran off to find one.

One of the men out as sea groaned, holding onto a piece of wood to stay afloat before he was suddenly lifted up by Staryu, startling him a bit. Another was floated out of the water by Starmie's Psychic as Squirtle, Umi, and Goldeen carried a fatter crewmember towards Aqua as she was using Ice Punch to make a frozen platform for the sailors.

"Hey! Bring them all over here!" Makoto called out as Brock piloted a boat out into the water, the others already on board while Kajun held a medkit.

Within minutes, the Pokemon and their Trainers managed to get the sailors onto the boat. Kajun and Tsubaki looked over them and cringed a bit, seeing inflamed red patches on parts of their bodies in the shape of coiling ropes.

"I...it's terrible….terrible…" one of the men whimpered, his body almost completely stiff.

"...I think he's paralyzed," Tsubaki noted as she knelt down next to him, "If you can, please tell us. What happened out there?"

"Th...the boss...I've gotta tell...the boss...what happened…"

"...The boss?" the group repeated.

* * *

"I'm the boss!"

' _AHH! Not her again!'_ everyone thought as they looked at a well-dressed Brutella surrounded by handsome young men in just blue speedos.

"Name's Nastina, and I understand ya helped save the men on my ship. Thank you very much!" the old woman laughed as the young men posed around her, waving paper fans around her.

"...Um, D-does the name 'Brutella' ring any bells?" Noel asked cautiously.

"SO YOU'RE THE ONES WHO GOT MY SISTER LOCKED UP!" Nastina snapped before grinning a bit, "But considering you saved my men, I'll let it slide. As a bonus, I'll give ya a preview of my new resort."

' _Is everyone in this woman's family unpleasant?'_ Tsubaki thought with a slight frown, "Excuse me, but what resort?"

"Out there," Nastina replied as she pointed out at a window looking out at the sea, where a structure was being made on the water, "It's not finished, but it's gonna be spectacular. The world's biggest luxury resort, Nastina's Paradise. It'll be the hotel to end all hotels!"

"The hotel to end all hotels?" Makoto repeated.

"It'll have hundreds of luxury suits surrounded by the world's most beautiful coral reef," Nastina informed before scowling, "But only if those Tentacool would stop interfering with construction!"

"The Tentacool?" Misty repeated.

"They keep paralyzing my workers!" Nastina continued, "Because of those rotten jellyfish, all the tourist have been staying away from here! Honestly...I don't even know why such despicable creatures even exist!"

"Despicable!?" Misty exclaimed.

"They're disgusting! You can't even eat them and they're hurting my profits!" Nastina snapped before stamping down with her diamond-studded cane, "I was hoping you all could help me take care of that problem. Tell me, do you kids have any experience exterminating Pokemon?"

"Excuse you?" Tsubaki frowned at that.

"Of course I'll pay you all handsomely in return!" Nastina grinned, "All the luxury food you can eat for a year, 1,000,000 Pokedollars, and lifetime passes to my resort! All you kids need to do is exterminate the Tentacool for me, and it's all yours! Heck, I'll even throw in a bonus if you exterminate any other Water Pokemon in the area for me! The more space for my resort, the better!"

"THAT'S INHUMAN!" Misty snapped, her yell forcing Nastina back as her servants caught her.

"What's your problem?! All you need to do is exterminate th..." Nastina began.

"NO WAY!" Misty replied as she stomped out.

"If they're delaying you, then there's a reason for it," Tsubaki frowned as Luca popped out of his ball to give a cold glare at Nastina before following after Misty with Tsubaki.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Ash called out as he and the others followed after them.

"...Grr. Kids these days. So disrespectful…" Nastina growled a bit.

* * *

"Honestly, the nerve of that woman!" Misty growled as she walked ahead of the group with Tsubaki and Luca walking beside her.

"I agree…" Tsubaki frowned, "How can she consider killing off so many Pokemon just because of a delay? And what did she expect when she began to build on a coral reef? That the Pokemon that live there _wouldn't_ fight back?"

"Riolu-ri," Luca nodded.

"Wow. I've never seen Misty and Tsubaki this upset," Ash noted, _'Not even that school got Tsubaki this mad…'_

"Wouldn't you if you were asked to kill off some Pokemon?" Makoto asked, a frown on her face as well, "And...know what? I'll say it, she's worse than her sister!"

"No arguments from me," Brock agreed.

"Same," Mai added with Kajun nodding in agreement.

"I hope she gets what's coming to her," Noel said coldly.

' _Even_ Noel _is mad,'_ Ash thought with wide eyes as Pikachu decided hiding in Ash's backpack was a better idea than being around a Noel that speaks coldly, "Uh...wh-why don't we check on Horsea and see if she's feeling better?" he asked, hoping to change the conversation.

"...Good idea," Tsubaki nodded, calming down a bit, "Hopefully the Super potion we gave her worked."

"I'm really worried for the Tentacool with her plans," Misty noted, "They're just so cute, I can't stand to let her hurt them."

"Cute?" Ash repeated as he pulled out Dexter.

=Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokemon= Dexter informed as the screen showed a Pokemon resembling a light-blue box jellyfish with two large tentacles and red orbs on the sides of the top of its body =Tentacool's body is largely composed of water. If it is removed from the sea, it dries up like parchment. If this Pokémon happens to become dehydrated, put it back into the sea. If you get bitten or stabbed by its toxic tentacles, rush to the hospital=

"..." Makoto looked over Ash's shoulder to look at the picture, "..." she whispered, "That's supposed to be 'cute?'"

"Uh...to each his or her own...I guess," Ash sweatdropped a bit.

"Tentacool are so soft when you hug them and the gem on their heads are known as the Ruby of the Sea," Misty swooned.

"I think we've lost Misty," Brock sweatdropped.

"Every time there's a Water-type involved, Misty's personality does a complete overhaul," Mai chuckled awkwardly, a drop of sweat going down the back of her head.

"Well I don't see what's the problem," Misty huffed a bit before smiling softly, "Water Pokemon are so beautiful and have so much depth. Like Horsea...ahh, she was a talented artist."

"It was interesting that she was able to make ink drawings of Tentacool so well on the surface of the water," Kajun admitted, her Pokemon Notebook out once more as she was writing in it, "Even more the fact that it seemed to simply dissolve after a bit instead of remaining on the surface like typical oil or sludge does."

"...Okay I'll admit, it…" Makoto began before her ears twitched a bit, the sound of a bell going off, "Eh?"

=Attention citizens and remaining tourist of Porta Vista! Listen up!= the voice of a certain nasty old woman spoke from some speakers.

"What's she doing now?" Tsubaki questioned.

=Effective immediately, I'm recruiting all Pokemon Trainers in the area to exterminate the Tentacool permanently to stop them from terrorizing my...er, _our_ town!=

"Nice save," Ash deadpanned.

=I'll reward 1,000,000 Pokedollars to anyone who exterminates them for me! And as a nice bonus, I'll throw in lifetime passes for my resort if you terminate any other Water Pokemon in the area for me! Isn't Nastina generous?!=

"WHAT?!" Misty shouted in outrage.

"It seems she'll do anything to destroy them," Brock scowled.

=Now that I've said my piece, get down to the harbor so we can begin operation 'Water Pokemon Begone!'=

"Oh please. As if anyone would…" Misty began before Makoto picked her up and walked into an ally, "Huh? What's going on?"

"That," Makoto replied as the others entered the ally just before a large crowd charged by where they had been, seemingly not paying attention to anything but the harbor ahead.

"...I guess what they say is true. Money is the root of all evil," Misty deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

"Oi! Back back! Seriously, what is wrong with you people?!" a familiar voice snapped within the crowd.

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice as the group poked out of the ally to see who shouted, "Hey. isn't that Ken?"

"...I think it is," Makoto noted, squinting her eyes a bit, "And I think I see Takuma and La too."

"Back back!" Ken shouted, but the crowd didn't seem to budge an inch, "...Uh, La? Takuma? Some help please?"

"I haven't the faintest on how to do that without bodily harm." Takuma replied using his own tall build to keep them back.

"I do," La replied as she tossed out a Pokeball, "Luxy, Scary Face mixed with Charge and Roar please."

The ball bounced once before transforming. In its place was a Pokemon that resembled a fully grown lion with black and blue fur with red and yellow eyes and a four-pointed 'star' on the end of its tail. The lion-like Pokemon let out a loud roar as it gave off a fearsome glare, sparks erupting off its body and making the crowd back away to avoid electrocution.

"Thank you," Ken nodded before glaring at the crowd, "Seriously, what is wrong with you people?! You all want to exterminate some Pokemon just for money and life times passes?!"

"What nonsense is running through your minds?! You are the ones invading into their homes! Did you think you'd be able to do any of this without repercussions!?" Takuma shouted, "If you can't learn to live with them...then why are any of you able to call yourselves Trainers?"

"We have a name for those who act like you people in Alola: Holoholona. Beasts," La spat as Luxy snarled at the crowd, "Since all you can do is lash out at provocation, such as at the Tentacool for money."

"If you want to harm them, you'll have to go through us, they've done nothing wrong. We're not just gonna sit back and let you harm these innocent Pokemon just for living their lives!" Takuma snarled.

"Look at them go," Brock noted.

"Glad there's some people with common sense," Tsubaki smiled a bit.

"Yeah. A-" Makoto began before her eyes widened, "?!"

"...Anyone else hear that?" Ken blinked as he heard something approach.

"I think so. Let me ch-A TANK?!" Takuma exclaimed as the crowd parted, letting a fairly large tank roll through, "WHAT THE HECK!?"

"Luxray!" Luxy growled as she moved between La and the tank, glaring at it while sparking.

"Luxy, hold on," La gulped, "That is a tank." Luxy growled at her, "I know we have 'tanks' of our own, but that is one that has live ammo!"

=Alright!= Nastina's voice began as the top of the tank opened up, revealing the nasty woman as she was garbed in military gear, =Which one of you wants that 1,000,000 Pokedollar reward?!=

"...I take it back. She's ten times worse than her sister," Makoto's eye twitched.

"...Grr…" Tsubaki growled as she began to walk through the crowd, Luca following her.

"Tsubaki?" Ash blinked as he and the others began to follow her.

=Come on! Don't be shy!= Nastina called out to the crowd =Heck, I'll throw in an all you can eat gourmet buffet if you take this j-=

"YOU!"

=Hmm?= Nastina raised a brow as she looked ahead, seeing Tsubaki glaring right at her =Oh not one of you disrespectful brats! What are you doing here?!= a grin grew on her face =Did you change your mind about the reward?=

"You can take that 'reward' and put it to better use than senselessly killing Pokemon trying to protect their homes!" Tsubaki argued.

=Protect?! Those little beasts are attacking humans!= Nastina argued.

"Because you are building on coral reefs!" Tsubaki argued, "Pokemon live in coral reefs and your construction is more than likely damaging the reefs and forcing the Pokemon that live there to defend themselves from an unprovoked attack on their home!"

=Well those little beasts should've thought of moving before I began construction!=

"This woman is seriously starting to anger me…" Ken frowned.

"THE ONLY BEAST I SEE HERE IS YOU!" Tsubaki snapped at Nastina.

=WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU!=

"Riolu!" Luca growled as he move between Tsubaki and the tank, glaring it down.

"Oh! A Riolu," La gasped.

"Fitting given the current situation," Ken noted.

"Yeah. a Pokemon representing Justice going against a despicable old crone with her injustice," Takuma added.

"You tell that hag off, Tsubaki!" the three turned to see Makoto and the others standing near them, "Yo."

"...we'd say hi back, but we're dealing with more important manners right now," Ken stated.

"Fair enough."

=Seriously, if you aren't gonna help me get rid of the Tentacool and all those other Water beasts, I'll have Officer Jenny arrest you brats for getting in my way!= Nastina shouted.

"Wouldn't that be stupid considering you are building over their homes, which is considered a crime as damaging an ecosystem is a massive environmental crime, also for endangering a species, which is just as terrible of a crime?" Takuma pointed out, "If anything, you'd be admitting guilt which would send you to prison even sooner...so you're free to try."

=Pfft! Please...with the money I have, I-" Nastina began before a rose was struck into the barrel of the tank, said rose attached to a suction cup =Huh?=

"We'll take the job."

"..."

"Stress ball?" Mai offered a stress ball shaped like a Pokeball with its colors inverted...which only lasted two squeezes before popping in Kajun's hand.

"Gh?!" Ken flinched up at that a bit, "Okay...that is some serious anger."

"And a waste of a ball…" Takuma muttered, "Wait...those voices sound like some screams I remember…"

"Three...two...one…" Makoto counted down before a certain trio landed in the middle of the crowd.

"To protect the world from devastation!" Jessie declared.

"To uni-" James began before Tsubaki and Kajun shot a glare at the trio, their eyes red with anger, "Gh?!"

"That is some disturbingly unhealthy anger…" Takuma muttered at seeing that.

"Let's just say that those guys are a constant in our travels," Ash sweatdropped.

=...Well, I didn't know what they were gonna say, but I like their spunk!= Nastina grinned.

"Wh-why th-" Jessie began as team Rocket turned around...only to freak out upon seeing Nastina, "AHH! YOU AGAIN?!"

"It's dat scary Brutella woman!" Meowth freaked before the three ducked a shot from the tank.

=DON'T COMPARE ME TO MY SISTER!= Nastina snapped.

"That thing was loaded?!" Ken and Mai gawked.

"With how determined she is to kill the Tentacool, I'm not surprised," Kajun frowned.

=But moving on. You three said you'll take the job?= Nastina asked the trio.

"Y-yes, ma'am," James gulped.

=Perfect! You get rid of not just the Tentacool, but also the Water Pokemon in the area, then the 1,000,000 Pokedollars and bonus is yours!= Nastina stated as her servants waved fans around her =Isn't Nastina generous?!=

"..." La shuddered, "Speedos…"

"No. Thank. You…" Ken shuddered.

"Just keep da dough ready fer us," Meowth smirked before they took their boat off for the construction site.

"...How much you guys wanna bet they'll fail miserably?" Makoto whispered to the others.

"No contest," Ash replied.

"Very much so," Kajun nodded.

"I'm gonna guess they'll end up making things worse," Ken spoke, earning looks from the others, "...What? You guys try telling me they don't look like the type to make things go from bad to worse."

"...Well he's not wrong," Takuma shrugged, "They don't look all that competent."

"...They're disrespecting the ocean…" Misty whispered, looking out into the water.

"Misty…" Noel whispered in worry before she quickly noticed something, "..E-eh?"

"What's wrong, Noel?" Brock asked.

"Th...the water…" Noel spoke, pointing a finger to the ocean, a part of it looking darker compared to the rest while faint red lights were seen in it, "There's something in there."

"Luxy?" La asked.

Luxy gave a nod before looking out at the water. Her eyes widened after a few moments and began to growl at La, repeatedly hitting the ground with a paw.

"There are _that many_ Tentacool?!" La asked.

"Huh?" the others looked at her.

"Luxy says there's roughly two hundred Tentacool in there," La explained.

"Two hundred?!" Makoto gawked.

"...Wait...maybe…" Kajun whispered, pulling out a calculator as she looked out into the water, "No...that can't be right. There…?!"

"...Kajun?" Mai blinked as the group looked at the purplette.

"Th...there's more than ten thousand in there…" Kajun whispered with wide eyes.

"Ten thousand?!" Ash gawked.

"Luxy?" La looked at the Luxray, who whistled, "I really should have paid better attention when you were being taught how to count."

"Ahh!" Team Rocket's scream filled the air, followed by an explosion as the boat exploded, causing Team Rocket to go flying into the water while a lone barrel landed right on top of a Tentacool.

"...Called i-" Makoto began before a flash went off from inside the barrel, "Eh?"

The barrel shattered as the Tentacool inside of it began to grow...and grow...and grow even further. The two gems on the sides of its head grew even larger as its body became more dome-like in shape as a black sphere partly emerged from the underside while two blue beak-like appendages emerged from beneath the sphere. For a brief moment, over eighty tentacles split from the two before settling on fourteen in total, one of which shooting out and catching Team Rocket in mid-flight. The glow settled and revealed the Pokemon had grown to the size of a skyscraper.

"?! G…..g…..G…..Giant...Tentacruel…." Ken whispered, a look of fear on his face as he shook.

"Holy…!" Takuma gawked.

"We are in so much trouble," La paled as Ash pulled out Dexter.

=Tentacruel, the Jellyfish Pokemon, and the evolved form of Tentacool. Tentacruel has tentacles that can be freely elongated and shortened at will. It ensnares prey with its tentacles and weakens the prey by dosing it with a harsh toxin. It can catch up to 80 prey at the same time= Dexter informed.

"That's impossible!" Brock gawked, "Even at its greatest height, a Tentacruel shouldn't be more than seven feet tall!"

"The heck was in the barrel?! Juiced Rare Candy?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Cruel…" the Tentacruel growled out, wrapping its tentacles around the construction site before tearing it apart.

"HOW DARE THAT THING CRUSH MY HOTEL!" Nastina snapped as her speedo-clad men pulled out bazookas, "COMMENCE FIRE!" she ordered as she and her servants began to fire round after round of missiles at the giant Tentacruel...only for them to bounce harmlessly off it.

"...Did she honestly expect for that to work?" Ken asked with a sweatdrop.

"I guess she never learned that Tentacruel are like Tentacool in that they're ninety-nine percent water," Kajun noted.

"They also have fairly good defensive capabilities as well." Takuma added.

"YOU LEAVE MY HOTEL ALONE!" Nastina snapped loudly...only to notice hoards of Tentacool crawling onto dry land, quite a few crawling on top of her tank and servants, "Ahh!"

"Don't let their tentacles touch you!" Tsubaki warned, _'If they're like the jellyfish in our world...then their tentacles are cnidocytes that will inject their poison on contact!'_

"I think the tentacles are the least of our worries right now..." Mai paled a bit.

"Mm? Wh-" La began before she noticed Tentacruel charging, creating a large tidal wave in the process, "...That...That's a _very_ big Surf attack."

"...Yeah. I think it's best to get as many people to safety right now," Ken spoke.

"Come on, people! Move move move!" Takuma shouted as the crowd began to run.

"But, Tentacruel…!" Misty began.

"Now is not the time!" Makoto shouted as she scooped up Misty and began to book it for higher ground.

=Hey! Where do you think you're going?! Come back, you cowards!= Nastina shouted to the fleeing crowd before she noticed the now tsunami-sized tidal wave coming straight at the city, "..." she quickly ducked into her tank and closed the lid before water crashed into the city.

The immense size and force behind the tidal wave broke apart the smaller buildings while causing the foundation of others to begin collapsing. Atop one of the taller buildings near the shore, another wave struck it and left behind Jessie and James, hugging onto it for their lives.

"Oh thank badness we survived," Jessie sighed a bit in relief.

"We're high and dry. That's all th-" James began before he and Jessie looked down….to see how incredibly high up they were, "EEEEE!"

Tentacruel let out a roar as it swung a piece of the wrecked hotel into the distance, where it slammed into the ferris wheel of a nearby amusement park. The weight and impact of the part caused the supports of the wheel to buckle and break, causing it to crash into the roller coaster behind it. A chain reaction soon followed as the entire amusement park was soon demolished by its very rides collapsing upon one another. Nastina's eye twitched as she saw the destruction with a pair of binoculars.

"...I just got that insured!" the nasty old woman snapped before pulling out a machine gun and began firing into the air, "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW, TENTACRUEL! I'M COMING AFTER Y-" she yelped as she and her servants were swept away by the crashing waters.

* * *

"Sweet Xerneas….so much destruction…" Ken whispered with wide eyes, the group and crowd standing in a tall building as they watched the Tentacool and Tentacruel destroy the city.

"So this is what that Horsea was trying to warn us about," Brock frowned.

"I don't understand...why would they do a thing like this?" Misty asked, a sad and hurt tone in her voice, "Now everyone will turn against them."

"It's not their fault, Misty," Tsubaki spoke, a frown on her face, "It's all because of that horrid woman."

"I'm sure they must have felt threatened as their habitat was in danger. So...as far as they see it, it's come down to either they survive or we do." Takuma explained, "The construction alone must have irritated them, and I'm sure they understood the things she was shouting."

"She must have been building on their homes, destroying them with what she was making," La noted before she noticed something, "Tentacruel...it's holding something in one of its tentacles."

"Hmm?" Makoto blinked at that as she pulled out a set of binoculars and looked out, "...It's Meowth! Wow...talk about a Tentacruel twist of fate for him."

 ***WHAP! WHAP! WHAPPITY-WHAP-WHAP!***

"This is not the time for puns," Tsubaki's eye twitched as Makoto was laid flat on her front, multiple steaming bumps decorating her noggin from the steel folding fan in the redhead's hands.

" **We are Tentacool and Tentacruel,"** Meowth spoke up, his eye blank and his voice distorted while a Tentacool laid on his head, **"Hear us now! Humans have destroyed our ocean home and now we will have our revenge!"**

"...I...Is that Meowth talking like a human?" La asked, _'Is it a Totem Pokemon?'_

"Yeah. Meowth's being used like a puppet!" Brock replied.

" **In the name of our lord, Kyogre, we will begin to destroy your world and homes as you have tried to destroy ours!"** 'Meowth' declared as the Tentacool continued to destroy the buildings that weren't flooded, **"The Age of the Ocean begins now!"**

"Kyogre?" Noel repeated.

"One of the Legendary Pokemon," Kajun replied, flipping through her Pokemon Notebook and showed Noel a picture of a whale-like creature that was primarily blue and white with red detailing, "It's a member of the Weather Trio and is said to have created to ocean itself."

"Th-the ocean itself?" Noel repeated with wide eyes, "Th-"

"Uh, guys?" Mai and Ken spoke up, catching the others' attention, "Giant tentacle coming our way!"

"It got here that fast?!" La gasped before Brock tackled her and Misty out of the way just before a giant tentacle smashed the glass before them.

"Why you...Pikachu! U-" Ash began before Pikachu bolted right into Makoto's tail, "...nevermind."

"At this rate, it's gonna destroy the entire island…" Takuma spoke with a slight frown.

"There has to be something we c-" Ken began.

"Horsea~!"

"Hmm?" Ken blinked as he looked down, seeing a Horsea floating in the water down below as it looked up at Tentacruel, "...Please tell me that Horsea is trying to reason with the giant murderous Tentacruel."

"It is," La nodded.

" **It is too late, Horsea. No matter what you say, we cannot turn away,"** Meowth translated, **"We must teach the humans the pain of having their homes destroyed."**

"Horsea…" Horsea shook its head.

" **A spineless attitude like yours will only allow the humans to be more cruel and insincere in the future!"**

"Hors!" Horsea snapped.

"Oh no!" La gasped.

" **So you say** _ **we're**_ **the spineless ones?! For that you must be punished, traitor!"** 'Meowth' snapped as Tentacruel prepared to slam one of its tentacles down on the small seahorse.

"Horsea?!" Horsea freaked, barely jumping out of the way.

However, the splash from the tentacle's impact still managed to send Horsea spiraling off high into the air. It was about to smash into a building before something caught it. Horsea opened its eyes to see what caught it. Cradling it in four tassel-like arms was a large purple Pokemon resembling the balloon of a hot air balloon. The top of its head sported a white 'cloud' of sorts while its face consisted of a yellow 'X' and two red dots for eyes.

"Drifblim…" the Pokemon gently spoke as it floated Horsea over to La and Misty, gently giving it to the orangette.

"Nice catch, Gale," La sighed in relief.

"Horsea…" Misty whispered, holding the shaking seahorse in her arms carefully, "I'm so sorry. You got beaten up for trying to protect us humans...I'm so sorry…"

"Pika-pika-pika!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped on Ash's head, a determined look in his eyes.

"Chipa/Emol!" Berry and Cherry added in, joining Pikachu at Ash's shoulders.

"...I think it's safe to say that they wanna give tall, blue, and ugly a lesson," Makoto noted before grinning, "Not that I blame them. I think it's time we send these jellyfish packin'!"

"An all out assault sounds good to me," Mai agreed as Terra and Aqua came out of their balls.

"A few of us will stay to defend the building," Tsubaki stated, Luca already out as he stood ready, "The rest of you force Tentacool and Tentacruel back into the ocean."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Ken nodded as he held out three PokeBalls, "Kage, Tsubasa, Tsurugi, let's go!"

"Grenin/Noi~!" Kage and Tsubasa declared as they formed, the latter unfolding his wings.

"Scizor!" a bipedal, insectoid Pokemon with a red exoskeleton and large red pincers called out.

"Luxy, Keibi, Veler!" La called.

Luxy emerged first, giving a snarl as electricity crackled off her. Beside her, a large cream and very light-brown, wolf-like Pokemon with a ring of stone spikes emerging from its collar formed. At her other side, a Golem with a bushy black beard and strange black metal with gold spikes on the insides on its back formed. The wolf-like Pokemon turned and tackled La before licking her face.

"Ah! K-Keibi, th-that's not the time!" La laughed.

"No way am I missing out on the action," Takuma smirked, "Jin, Sameharu, Kenzaki!" he shouted tossing three balls.

The Blaziken landed on the ground before catching Sameharu the Sharpedo before helping him into the water. The third pokemon was bipedal humanoid Pokemon that had a thin black body with two crescent blades extending from its torso and red upper legs with metallic cloven feet. It had white metallic arms resembling gauntlets with blades along the sides while its shoulders jutted out like shoulder pads. Its head resembled a helmet colored in red and black with a golden axe blade extending from the top of its head, it's face was yellow with black outlines.

"Sharp!" the new Pokemon cried as the blades on its arms extended with a 'shing' sound.

"Needles, Cherry, Berry! Get ready for a rumble!" Makoto called as she sent out Needles.

' _With all that water, Onix and Geodude won't be much help,'_ Brock thought before sending out Zubat, "Zubat, do you best and confuse any Tentacool you encounter."

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Eevee, Pidgeotto, go!" Ash called out.

"Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen!"

"Drif…" Gale picked up Luxy, Keibi, Eevee, and Bulbasaur as Starmie and Squirtle performed their costume while Pikachu flew off on Pidgeotto towards the attacking jellyfish Pokemon.

"Tsubasa, you and Tsurugi take the air. Kage, you help out down below," Ken ordered.

"Nin," Kage nodded as he hopped down into the water while Tsubasa took off into the air, Tsurugi riding on his back.

The Tentacool stopped their assault on the city, noticing the incoming Pokemon before they began to fire lasers at them from their center gems.

"(Gale, Static Cannon!)" Luxy ordered.

"(Of course, hon)," Gale replied.

"(Wait, wait, wait!)" Keibi, Eevee, and Bulbasaur began before Gale spun around like a top before letting go of Luxy, who erupted into a Discharge that overpowered the laser shots before she delivered a pair of electric-coated fangs into a Tentacool, electrocuting it.

A group of Tentacool attempted to fire at the safe house, only for a large wall of ice to completely block the path of their lasers.

"(You shall not harm them,)" Kage whispered, standing on top of the water as he glared at the Tentacool, "(Return to the ocean from whence you came.)"

The Tentacool attempted to charge at the ninja-frog before something blurred into them, sending them flying in multiple directions.

The Tentacool began sinking under the water making them turn in confusion. Suddenly one of them was dragged down under the water as well. The poor Tentacool stared into the eyes of Sameharu. His jaw curled into a cheeky...but intimidating grin as the Tentacool began to panic, realizing what Pokemon this was. Sameharu's jaw opened as it's fangs all were coated in ice making them bigger before chomping on the Tentacool before spitting it out now covered in a block of ice.

"(Ha!)" Berry shouted, slamming her iron-coated tail into a Tentacool as it was sent flying, "(Come on, ya stupid jellyfish! I can take you all on!)"

"(Inferior squirrel. We will…)" a Tentacool began before Cherry landed on its head.

"(Hi!)" Cherry grinned...before using Discharge on it and the group with it, "(Night!)"

"(Ugh...I hate it when you do that, Gale…)" Keibi groaned as the three carried Pokemon stumbled around upon Gale dropping them.

"(Well, sugah, we had a lot of Tentacool heading our way. Static Cannon was the best idea at the time)," Gale replied before turning and firing a strong blast of lightning from her 'hands' and electrocuted a sneak-attacking Tentacool, "(And that was mighty rude of you.)"

"(You have everything under control here?)" Tsurugi asked Tsubasa, looking down at the ground as Kenzaki fended off a few Tentacool.

"(Don't worry. I'm Tsubasa and…)" the Noivern began before screeching out, unleashing large soundwaves, "(AND I'M FINE!)"

"(Hmph.)" Kenzaki spoke, just letting all the attacks bounce off his body with no effect, his right arm blade then extended before glowing purple with energy as he slashed and cut a path in the water, sending Tentacool's flying into the air, "(None shall make it one step past me.)"

"(And neither me,)" Kenzaki looked over his shoulder to see Tsurugi land behind him, the two standing back to back, "(Just try and keep up,)" he advised before one of his claws glowed silver, using it to deflect a Tentacool's laser.

"(Hmph, fine then. I accept the challenge.)" Kenzaki said as his blades extended as he began swinging his arm rapidly deflecting blasts back at their senders.

"(Attack the traitorous Pokemon!)" the Tentacool called out as they kept on with their assault, only for a row of them to be sent flying by Needles.

"(We're not traitors!)" Needles shouted as her stingers glowed purple along with the 'flame' ring patterns on her body before releasing a rain of Poison Sting from all her stingers.

Kenzaki caught one of the Tentacool that had been scattered by the attacks to see its 'face' was sickly with purple splotches forming on it, "(It is a Poison-type...and yet it's been poisoned. You have Corrosion.)"

"(You got it! You're looking at the only Beedrill in the world that know the greatest Poison-type Ability!)" Needles boasted before a Vine Whip slapped a Tentacool with a rock trying to smack her down.

"(Focus on the fight!)" Bulbasaur barked as he proceeded to use a barrage of razor sharp leaves on a group of Tentacool that were beating each other up, Zubat using Supersonic above them.

"(Release us, traitor!)" a Tentacool shouted as Staryu and Starmie carried a few out into the ocean.

"(Gladly)" Starmie replied as she proceeded to use Psychic to catapult them back to the reefs.

"(Nice aim, sis!)" Staryu commented.

"(Attack the tr-YOW!)" a Tentacool yelped when Goldeen poked her horn against it.

"(Hey, water-for-brains!)" a school of Tentacool looked up to see Keibi high in the air from a jump, "(Accelrock into Bulldoze!)"

"(Ai-yai-yai...She's overdoing it again)," Luxy sighed as a group of buildings collapsed from a strong tremor mixed in with a school of Tentacool screaming bloody murder, "(I knew her learning Bulldoze was a bad idea)"

"(You are just mad zat she can break buildings so easy)" Veler snorted as Squirtle fired a Water Gun at a Tentacool that landed between the stones on his back, "(FIRE IN ZE HOLE!)"

He aimed the caught Tentacool at a charging school before the caught one was engulfed in electricity. A loud 'bang' went off as Veler's improvised Rail Gun shot the Tentacool into the school, electrocuting them all.

"(Yes! Veler strongest there is!)" Veler cackled with a flex, "(Precision Alolan genetics!)"

"(So cool!~!)" Eevee awed a bit.

"(I can top that)" Pikachu noted as he ran over to Veler.

"(Oh? You can? Vell, let's see vhat you can do, leetle Pikachu)," Veler smirked.

"(Sure thing)," Pikachu smirked before another school came at them, "(ZAP CANNON!)"

"(Vhat?!)" Veler gawked as the concentrated stream shot out and mowed down the school, "(Hmm…)" he laughed and patted Pikachu's back, "(Now ZAT is precision Kanto genetics, ja! Veler is impressed!)"

"(Hwata!)" Jin shouted as he kicked away a few Tentacool, he then jumped into the air before he stomped on one Tentacool, and made many blink as they watched the Blaziken walk across the water by stepping over all the Tentacool, "(Flamethrower!)" he roared, unleashing a stream of fire from his beak and into the water, causing it to become steam the burst of temperature preassue sent several Tentacool into the air, steamed from the heat and beaten by a move they have a type advantage over.

"(Now that's an interesting version of Scald I've ever seen)," Squirtle noted between shots of Water Gun.

"(Awe later. Fight now)" Aqua stated before punching a Tentacool away with Ice Punch, letting Luca come in with a Blaze Kick.

"(Whoo! Here's a Rollout for ya!)" Terra cheered as he shot at a school of them in ball form, sending them flying about, "(STRIKE!)" another school jumped him only for him to throw them away with a roar, "(You guys can't compare to lifting Geodudes and the others I travel with for training!)"

"(Someone's enjoying themselves…)" Pidgeotto noted with a slight sweatdrop...while sending twenty Tentacool spinning away in a Gust.

"(I still believe there's something wrong with that Sandshrew)" Koko noted as she and Hikari let out blasts of Psychic to scatter the schools of Tentacool.

"(Maybe he has developed a 'jock' complex...)" Hikari guessed.

"(Sandslash, wait for me! I am gonna see you again and show you how strong I've gotten!)" Terra cheered before using Rollout again.

"(...or he could've gotten a case of 'Rival syndrome'...)" Hikari sweatdropped.

"Look at them go!" Brock grinned.

"Come on, guys! Send them back to the sea!" Makoto cheered on.

"Your Pokemon are really awesome, Ken, Takuma, La," Ash noted.

"Thanks. I do my best to take good care of my Pokemon. I mean, I've had them since my first year as a trainer," Ken nodded.

"My team and I practice every day, we are ready for everything and anything." Takume replied, "I've been with them for years now, I can't go anywhere without them by my side."

"After nine years of being with them, I see them all as a part of my family," La replied, "We trust one another deeply through both good times…" her smile loosened as she moved a hand over her heart, "...and the bad times." her smile returned, "And ohana, family, will always give you power to overcome anything."

"...family…" Makoto whispered, her ears drooping a bit at the word.

"...U-um, wh-where's Misty?" Noel spoke as she looked around with Yuki and Nymph in her arms.

" **You are all Pokemon! Why are you battling to save the destructive humans?!"** Tentacruel demanded through Meowth.

"(Because you're trying to harm them!)" Luca argued, "(Y-)"

" **SILENCE, TRAITORS!"** Tentacruel roared as his tentacles smacked away a few of the Pokemon there, **"If you dare take the humans' side, you are our sworn enemies, and traitors to Pokemon everywhere!"**

"(Why wouldn't we take their side?! You are attacking innocents! Ones that were never involved with what was happening to your home!)" Keibi argued, "(Only that old biddy and the weird younger male humans that seem to want to embrace their natural selves were trying to kill you!)"

" **And yet they personify what humans truly are! They take our homes away, pollute our oceans, and attack us without mercy!"** Tentacruel argued.

"(Just because of what that hag did doesn't mean humans are all evil!)" Tsubasa argued.

"(The acts of one group does not justify this senseless assault!)" Luca called, "(Attacking these people just because of one group of them MAKES YOU NO BETTER THAN THEY ARE!)"

" **What?! Grr...How dare you! In the name of Lord Kyogre, all Pokemon here that are not native to the seas are traitors, and will be eliminated!"** Tentacruel roared as he attempted to smash one of his tentacles on Luca.

"(Ha!)" Tsurugi called out as he and Kenzaki shot forward, using their Steel Type attacks to barely block the incoming tentacle, the two struggling to hold it back.

"(His emotions have gotten the better of him…)" Kage spoke, helping Bulbasaur and Terra out of the water, "(If nothing is done, he will be enveloped by a whirlpool of endless rage.)"

"(I can shtill take him…)" Terra slurred, water falling out his mouth like a waterfall while one eye was replaced with a swirl.

"(I zink not, tiny Sandshrew comrade…)" Veler muttered.

"(Uh oh! He's attacking again!)" Berry shouted as Tentacruel raised another of his tentacles up, about to smash it into them before…

"Tentacruel, please stop!"

Tentacruel stopped in his assault when he heard the voice, prompting him to look at a sole building to see Misty standing on top of it, a look of worry and sadness on her face.

"Misty?!" Ash and the others gawked.

"The heck is she doing?!" Ken exclaimed.

"She must be trying to pacify Tentacruel and the Tentacool," La noted.

"What a brave girl." Takuma spoke, impressed rather than worried.

"Please...take your Tentacool back to the ocean!" Misty begged Tentacruel, "Please listen to me, Tentacruel. This...this is enough! We humans have understand that we've hurt you! I promise you, we won't destroy your homes anymore! We..." tears began to form in her eyes, "We're sorry...just please...stop."

"Misty…" Noel whispered.

" **...If this happens again, we will not stop,"** Tentacruel spoke through Meowth, **"Remember this day well, humans."**

With that, Tentacruel casually-for it-tossed Meowth, sending him crashing into the destroyed Ferris Wheel and shattered it.

"...Well, that was a bit much…" Mai sweatdropped a bit.

"At least the Tentacool and Tentacruel are starting to leave," Kajun noted, seeing the jellyfish-like Pokemon swimming back into the ocean.

"Though they won't be forgotten here anytime soon," La noted, looking at the wreckage that had once been a bustling port town with sadness.

"I'd say so…" Ken agreed, "This...this was a real eye opener here today."

"Indeed," Takuma nodded before he noticed something moving in the rubble down below, "Hmm?"

"Grr….YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY THAT EASY?!" Nastina roared as she shot out of the rubble, pulling out a bazooka, "Take this!"

"?!" Luca's eyes widened as he saw the bazooka aimed at its intended target; Tentacruel, _'No! If that hits…'_ his thoughts flashed to Tentacruel continuing its attack with no mercy, _'I can't let it happen!'_

"...Makoto, toss me," Tsubaki ordered.

"Eh?! Ar-" Makoto began.

"I said…" Tsubaki paused as she snapped her head at the squirrel girls, her eyes glowing red, "Toss. Me."

"...Okay."

Luca shifted and began to run at Nastina, jumping along the rubble to get to her on her piece of rubble. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Nastina began to pull the trigger, the nasty old woman dead set on destroying Tentacruel. Just before she could fully finish in pulling the trigger, something crashed into her from behind, causing her to completely miss Tentacruel as the rocket flew into the air while she herself fell into the water.

"Bah!" Nastina gasped out as she came to the surface of the water, "Who did that?! I'll see you court martialed f-"

"You…" Nastina looked over to see Tsubaki scowling at her, "Do you realize what you could've done?!"

"Yeah! I would've destroyed that beast for destroying not just my hotel and park, but my city!" Nastina snapped, "But no! You got in my way, you horrid disrespectful brat!"

"You would have caused it to resume its attack and caused...!" Tsubaki argued before tensing as Nastina pulled out a pair of SMGs on her, "?!"

"If you and your brat friends keep getting in my way, then I'll just have to exterminate you and your filthy beast!" Nastina growled, "Starting with you and the tomboy!"

"LU-O-RI!" Luca gasped before he began to make his jumps to her faster, _'Not her!'_

"Now die!" Nastina snapped as she pulled the triggers...only for nothing to happen, "WHAT?!" she tried again, only for the same thing to happen, "Fire, damn you!"

"Sorry to say, your cheap guns won't work in water." Takuma spoke, riding on Tsubasa's back with Ken as the former jumped off, "The magazine chamber for the bullets isn't sealed, so all the bullets are wet, so the gunpowder won't spark."

"What?!" Nastina gasped before a blue sphere slammed into her, sending into crashing into a wall.

"What? What was…" Tsubaki began before turning to the direction the sphere came from to see Luca panting, a paw held out on a platform of rubble twelve meters away, "L...Luca?"

"That...that was Aura Sphere," Ken spoke with wide eyes.

"Aura Sphere?" Tsubaki repeated.

"A very powerful energy attack." Takuma explained, "However…it can only be used by Luca's evolution: the Lucario. For it to be used now...is a very amazing feat."

Manny grumbled nearby as he dug into the water where Nastina had gone through a wall. He pulled his arm out, revealing Nastina held by her pigtails. La stood beside him, tapping the ground with a foot.

"Let...me down...you filthy...animal.." Nastina demanded, forcing herself to stay conscious.

"Oh, I think not," La replied, a cold look in her eyes, "Your actions not only endangered an important ecosystem for many Water-type Pokemon with your construction on a coral reef, but it was your bribe that resulted in a giant Tentacruel and the destruction of an entire city."

"Not to mention you pulled live weapons out on people. Granted you failed miserably and pathetically, but that is still a dangerous crime worthy of massive fines and a prison sentence." Takuma added.

"Boo...freakin...hoo...What are you going to do? Call...the cops?"

"Nope," La replied before whispering to Nastina into her ear, causing the woman's eyes to widen and look at her in shock.

"N-No way...B-But that'd mean…"

"Yes," La replied before pulling out a bulky red Pokedex with a screen that displayed an intricate emblem with a Pokeball in the center of the emblem once she showed the screen only to Nastina, "Albeit, I'm now registered as a former, I still have the authority granted by the title."

"..." Nastina began to pale, her skin becoming a pale ghost-white as she tried to run, "No! Nononononononnononono!"

"(She's aware I'm still holding her in the air, right?)" Manny asked, lifting his sunglasses up with his free paw, as La put the bulky Pokedex back into her bag.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, YES!" Takuma replied in a cold deadpan tone, "You're not getting away with anything. The fact you, at any point, believed you could...is just sad."

"Agreed," Ken added, Tsubasa growling beside him as Ken moved next to La and Takuma, "All the karma you've built up in your life has come back to bite you, ya nasty old hag...HARD."

"Please! I'll do anything! Just don't do it! I...I'll even make you my business partners! Heck, I'll give you the rights to my sister's restaurant! Not like she can use it now anyways!" Nastina tried to bargain.

"No...nothing you say or do will work for you anymore," Tsubaki spoke, Gale floating her over while holding a exhausted Luca in her arms as she shot Nastina a nasty scowl, "Justice has finally caught up to you."

"Baahh…." Nastina whined before finally fainting.

Manny sniffed her before holding her as far as he could away from her, a disgusted expression on his face, "(Why does this always happen when they pass out while I got them?)"

"(Ew…)" Tsubasa gagged a bit, holding a wing over his mouth.

* * *

"Tsubaki, that was reckless, stupid, and completely insane," Makoto noted as the group were sailing away on a boat in the late afternoon, "...I loved it so much!"

"Just don't expect that from me anytime soon…" Tsubaki sighed a bit, "But...if I hadn't thought of it, Tentacruel would have continue its assault on the city."

"I wonder what La showed Nastina that made her freak out like that," Mai pondered.

"No idea, but I'm glad she's going to get what's coming to her," Makoto grinned.

"Indeed. The less we see of her and that horrid sister of hers, the better," Kajun added.

"Congrats on Luca learning Aura Sphere, Tsubaki," Brock noted.

"...Excuse me?" Kajun whispered, a glint in her eyes.

 ***KLANG!***

"S-sorry, Kajun…" Noel apologized, holding a frying pan as Kajun laid unconscious on the floor.

=Aura Sphere, a Fighting-Type Move. The user lets loose a blast of aura power from deep within its body at the target. This attack never misses= Dexter informed, his screen showing a sphere of blue energy on the screen =This attack is considered a Signature Move for the Pokemon Lucario, yet Pokemon such as the Mienfoo line, Clawitzer, and Togekiss have been reported to be shown to use the move as well which researchers believe were taught to them by Lucario or through training in Aura manipulation=

"Aura manipulation?" Makoto repeated.

"I've heard about that," Brock spoke before holding his chin a bit, "I don't know much, but I do recall it was first discovered by a group known as Aura Guardians."

"That sounds pretty interesting," Makoto grinned before looking out at the small bits of wreckage that had been the hotel, "So what do you think will happen to those Tentacool and the Big Boss of theirs?"

"Most likely, warning signs will have to be set up around the area, warning about going near there, while the people will have to relocate," Brock replied.

"Considering what happened with them and…" Mai paused as she shuddered, "That nightmare fuel Gyarados from before….yeah. I'd say relocation sounds like a good idea."

"Y-you feeling alright, Misty?" Noel asked the orange-haired tomboy.

"I am. I'm just glad the Tentacool and Tentacruel are safe. Plus…" Misty paused as she pulled out a Net Ball, "I have a new friend in Horsea."

"What?!" Ash gawked, "When did you catch Horsea?!"

"After she woke up and was fully healed, Horsea wanted to come with me," Misty answered before smiling softly, "I...I think my heart reached out to her when I was begging Tentacruel to stop."

"No good deed goes without reward it seems," Tsubaki noted, "At least, for today." she looked down at Luca, "Right, Luca?"

"Lu," Luca nodded, _'I can't believe I managed to use Aura Sphere...but...if I hadn't...I wouldn't have saved her in time...I...I need to learn how to fully use it. I...I need to master Aura. For Justice...for my friends…'_ he looked at Tsubaki as she had begun to talk to Makoto, _'For her.'_

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" Karai exclaimed as she rewound the recording and paused at the giant Tentacruel destroying a building and then turned to the Trio, "A giant Tentacruel. A fucking giant Tentacruel of doom and destruction. …" she looked at Aoiro, "Why do they always get to find the fun stuff?"

"Karai…" Aoiro sighed a bit before looking back at the footage, "Still...the fact that you three caused this to happen is interesting."

"W-well to be fair, we were also doing it for some money that Nastina woman was giving out," Jessie explained with a nervous chuckle.

"...How much money are we talkin'?" Karai asked.

"One million Pokedollars."

"...So a week's allowance," Karai frowned.

"Still, I am impressed that you were able to obtain the codes to her accounts," Aoiro noted as she held up a small black notebook, "We were able to withdraw all her funds before the officials were able to freeze her accounts and placed it in the normal locations to prevent their tracking."

' _Thank goodness that second wave Jessie and I were hit with sent us into her personal office,'_ James thought as Karai laughed.

"What kind of moron writes her shit down?!" Karai laughed, "She was just askin' to be robbed blind! I mean she was like 'Hey! I'm super rich, but also dumb and a super bitch! Come rob me blind while I go ruin myself by saying stupid shit!'"

"Eh heh heh….g-good one, Lady Karai…" Meowth laughed nervously.

"Ahem!" Aoiro cleared her throat, "Anyways, you three need to stand ready for your next assignment."

"O-of course ma'am!" Jessie nodded as she, James, and Meowth shot up, "Where do you want us to go? Celadon, Saffron, Lavender?"

"Celadon? Pfft! Nah...like I wanna be near that place with dat shitty perfume," Karai scoffed, "Besides, Bitch and Cassidy got that place covered."

"Don't you meant 'Butch and Cassidy', Karai?" Aoiro asked.

"Whatevs," Karai snorted, "Like I said, Botch and Cassidy got Celadon handled." she looked at the trio, "As for Saffron, me and Aoiro got that handled, especially with that Gym Leader there….which I will take care of personally~"

"...A-and Lavender?" James asked, the trio slowly inching away from Karai as she purred a bit.

"Well~" she grinned, "You're gonna get this one guy who frequents a certain place there."

"Eh? Who?"

"Mr. Fuji," Aoiro replied, "Team Rocket believes that he holds something that could be a danger to the organization. Your task is to capture him and find out what he has. Once you do, retrieve it and return to base. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Team Rocket saluted.

"Good. Now…" Karai began with a grin.

"Not the punt!" Team Rocket instantly begged.

"...Have you been kicking our troops again, Karai?" Aoiro frowned.

"Just Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest mostly," Karai answered, "Or would you rather I sic Rampage on them~?"

"GH?!" Team Rocket froze up in fear at that.

"I would prefer if you'd stop doing that entirely," Aoiro sighed, shaking her head before looking at the three, "You're dismissed. Head for Lavender Town immediately."

"Yes, ma'am!" the trio ran off.

"...and now that they're gone…" Karai paused as she pulled out her pic of Makoto, "Time to get back to oogling this cutie here~"

"Hold," Aoiro took the picture, "Did you make sure that our Troops in Saffron _have their Pokemon this time_?"

"..."

"...Karai…"

"...Uh…"

 ***BONK***

"OW! Son of a bitch!"

"I'll be keeping this until you make sure they're properly equipped. We don't want another SS Anne Incident again," Aoiro frowned.

"Mmm...fine…" Karai muttered as she walked off, "Freakin' bitch."

"What was that?" an unsettling glint appeared in Aoiro's eye.

"Nothing!" Karai yelped as she ran off.

"I thought so…"

* * *

" **Kajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The curtains rose once more, revealing Kajun standing by her desk with Koko and Hikari on the desk.**

" **Greetings audience, and welcome once more," Kajun greeted, "For those new here, I am Kajun Faycott, and with me are my assistants Koko the Espeon and Hikari the Ralts."**

" **Esp…"**

" **Ralts…"**

" **As always, we end our chapter with a review on a Pokemon from today's chapter," Kajun informed, "In this case, it is the line known as Tentacool and Tentacruel."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari changed the screen to show a Tentacool and a Tentacruel.**

" **These two Pokemon are classified as the Jellyfish Pokemon," Kajun informed, "They are actually pure carnivorous Pokemon, often eating smaller Water-types such as Krabby and Qwuilfish."**

" **Espeon," Koko changed the screen to show a zoomed-in image of a tentacle for Tentacool and Tentacruel.**

" **Like the real-life Jellyfish, Tentacool and Tentacruel's tentacles are covered in thousands of cells called cnidoblasts, which house nematocysts containing stinging threads. When they encounters another object, pressure inside the nematocyst causes the threads to uncoil. The stinging cells spring out at the unwitting victim like tiny darts, firing venom into it. The venom is a neurotoxin designed to paralyze their prey," Kajun spoke as the screen changed to show a zoomed-in image of Tentacruel, "However, Tentracruel are akin to the real life Jellyfish known as Irukandji, a native Jellyfish of Australia, in that their entire bodies are covered in cnidoblasts. While Tentacool's toxin often causes red rash marks to form on one's body and cause a temporary paralysis,** _ **Tentacruel**_ **toxin is far more deadly."**

 **Koko and Hikari gulped at that.**

" **The sting of a Tentacruel is so painful and causes such severe symptoms that scientists have given them a name: Tentacruel Syndrome. Symptoms include high blood pressure, vomiting, headaches, extreme cramping and pain, and a burning sensation. Tentacruel Syndrome can last up to two weeks, and there is, a this moment in time, no antidote for humans while a Full Heal or Full Restore can cure Pokemon. Doctors have found that magnesium infusions can bring some relief, but the syndrome can be fatal."**

" **Ralts…" Hikari shuddered at that.**

 **Koko rolled her eyes before using Psychic to fold an origami crane before Hikari.**

" **Exactly, Koko. While they are rather fearsome, you and Hikari are Psychic-type Pokemon, meaning you have an advantage over Poison-types like Tentacruel and Tentacool," Kajun spoke, "...Speaking of which…" the screen changed to show Tentacool and Tentacruel using various moves, "Both Tentacool and Tentacruel are able to learn various Water and Poison Type Moves, such as Surf and Sludge Wave respectively. They can even use other types of moves, such as Aurora Beam and Dazzling Gleam. In battle, they mostly focus on Special Attack moves while using moves such as Wrap or Wring Out, and are able to take on Special Attack Moves thanks to their high Special Defense."**

 **At that point, Hikari was breathing into a paper bag given to her by Koko.**

" **There is a reason, after all, that Tentacruel are known as the Gangsters of the Sea," Kajun continued, "Well, I do believe that's all the time we have today. Tune in next time where we will be covering a lineage that is famous and infamous in the Generation 1 games due to certain factors. I hope you all have a…"**

 ***BOOM!***

 **Koko blinked twice. All she could hear was a loud ringing. Looking around, she saw Hikari passed out and covered in the remains of her paper bag while Kajun was flat on the ground, twitching with bits of paper bag on her as well. She tilted her head as a Chansey ran on stage with Nurse Joy while the curtains fell.**

* * *

 _GT: Well, that was an insane chapter. Nasty old hags, giant jellyfish acting like a Godzilla mixed with a Tsunami, and…*shudders*...Men in speedos with said nasty old hag._

 _SZ: *shudders* tell me about it. And next time...we'll be dealing with a certain Ghost._

 _GT: I completely forgot about THAT Ghost._

 _SZ: Yeah...same here, especially when it came a certain 'fusion' he created._

 _GT: ...Now that I remember. It was so cool and spawned the PokeFusion craze on the internet._

 _SZ: True...albeit it was a bit creepy at first when it was first shown, but still. Should be interesting to see how the girls of Team Remix Heart reacts._

 _GT: More than likely based on the Gag Ending of Carl's from Continuum Shift? Makoto grabbing someone while hiding behind them._

 _SZ: Most likely. Anyways...I think we're done here for today. But before we end it...GT? Anything you'd like to say?_

 _GT: Just that they read and review._

 _SZ: Ahh...okay. Ja ne minna, and for those in Florida...please stay safe._

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree(At Professor Oak's ranch), Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Eevee_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Feebas)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	18. Chapter 18

_SZ: *garbed in holy gear as he looked around suspiciously* I know it's close to October, but I'm trying to be cautious. I ain't getting spooked by no Ghost Pokemon, especially the Gastly line!_

 _GT: *pops out behind SZ, dressed as a Mega Gengar* GENGAR!_

 _SZ: *screams as he tossed holy water on GT* DIE FOUL GHOST!_

 _GT: *laughs while getting out of the getup* Gotcha!_

 _SZ:...Not cool man. Not! Cool! ...Ahem! Though given today's chapter, it's...appropriate I guess._

 _GT: Oh so very true. Plus, be glad I didn't go with my other idea. *points at a door, showing dancing skeletons singing The Living Tombstones remix of Spooky Scary Skeletons inside*_

 _SZ:...Fair enough...ahem. So let's cut the chit chat. You guys already know who we own and don't own, so let's begin! GT, care to do the honors as always?_

 _GT: Yep. *sends out a Gengar that eats the screen*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 017: Greetings. I am Tsubaki Yayoi, a member of the student council of the academy me and my friends attend. After giving her own entry last time, Makoto thought it would be a good idea for each of us in Remix Heart to put in an entry of our own, and Kajun didn't seem to mind that. It does feel a bit comforting doing something like this, so I'll do my best to give an accurate report.**_

 _ **While we were waiting for a boat, I thought back to the previous night where Professor Oak explained how he came to realize we were from an alternate reality. I...I must admit that I'm still in shock that Kajun was the one who slipped up. I was honestly expecting it to be Makoto. Ahem! Regardless, we did learn a few things from him, most importantly...that the one behind that portal that sent me and my friends here was possibly created by something known as an Ultra Beast. Not much is known about it, but it seems a group known as the Aether Foundation has dealt with an Ultra Beast before...could the two incidents be connected somehow?**_

 _ **I was taken out of my thoughts as we started talking about the wait for the next ferry off the island. During said wait, we encountered an injured Horsea that was trying to warn us about something...something I wish we should've noticed sooner later on. S...sorry….getting off track here for a bit. Anyways, a nearby ship had exploded, prompting most of us to send out some of our Water Pokemon to go rescue the people that were onboard. When we did...we were taken to meet their boss….*frowns* Nastina. I thought her sister Brutella was horrid, but Nastina...she….she was even worse! She wanted to hire us to**_ **kill** _ **a school of Tentacool that live in the coral reefs she was building a hotel on! I...I couldn't stay in there any longer and neither could Misty, whom was a rather big fan of Tentacool and Tentacruel. Just as we were heading back to the port to check on Horsea, however….Nastina 'recruited' all Pokemon Trainers on the island-both native and visiting-and offered a large sum of money to kill the Tentacool, along with a 'bonus' for exterminating any nearby Water Pokemon. I….I…GAH! *clears throat***_

 _ **Sorry, sorry. It's just that woman makes me so infuriated! But...it was with good fortune that we ended up running into three Trainers from the SS Anne that had apparently gone to the port to restock on supplies. At least there were some good people there at the time...but to my annoyance and anger, Nastina had arrived...riding in a tank! This..this woman… How has anyone not arrested her for clear Pokemon abuse and destruction of an ecosystem?! Ugh...it didn't help Team Rocket took up her offer to go take care of the Tentacool. And then it went all downhill from there.**_

 _ ***sighs* Let me explain. Apparently, Team Rocket had a special mixture that was meant to paralyze the Tentacool so they could catch them. However, every single Tentacool in the area showed up around their boat and destroyed it. The mixture went into the air and landed on a Tentacool...causing it to evolve into a giant Tentacruel as tall as a skyscraper. From there once we, along with those that were at the port-minus that horrid woman Nastina-evacuated to higher ground… It was as if a class 5 hurricane had struck as Tentacruel created a tsunami-sized tidal wave to completely flood the entire city of Porta Vista with the Tentacool destroying any buildings that weren't submerged in water.**_

 _ **We began to send out our Pokemon to fight back the oncoming invasion. The Pokemon Takuma, La, and Ken all had...they were amazing. I thought the ones I saw on the SS Anne were amazing, but...Their entire teams are simply amazing and very powerful. We were able to force most of the Tentacool back, but Tentacruel...it was too strong, managing to overpower our Pokemon while Meowth-who was being used as a translator-called our Pokemon traitors for defending the humans. Just when things were starting to look bleak...we had a miracle thanks to Misty, who begged Tentacruel to stop and take the Tentacool back out to see, all while showing the pain and suffering they were causing.**_

 _ **I think many were stunned when Tentacruel chose to leave with the Tentacool after Misty's pleas were made. At first, I thought things were done with, but...but that...that despicable woman! She was going to shoot Tentacruel with a bazooka! If she attacked Tentacruel again...then we'd have to suffer through that assault again, so...I came up with possibly the most reckless idea I've ever had...have Makoto toss me into her before she could fire. The plan worked of course, but...it was then Nastina pulled out a pair of SMG and threatened to kill me, my friends, and our Pokemon for 'getting in her way', starting with me and Misty.**_

 _ **I...I have to admit that I thought I was about to die. I would have were it not for her guns being unable to fire due to them being soaked from the water. I think she may have tried something else, but Luca...He learned an attack known as Aura Sphere and used it to knock her away from me. He...he saved my life. I..I couldn't ask for a more brave and loyal Pokemon...Ahem! S...sorry. I do not know what La said to Nastina, but she seemed scared...maybe La was once a member of the Pokemon International Police? Regardless, justice had finally caught up to Nastina, and we managed to get a ride off the island and to the mainland. I just hope that once we reach the mainland...we can have one normal day for a change.**_

* * *

"How much longer are we gonna be on here?" Makoto asked as she looked around for land, holding her tail up above her to let her three in-tail 'roommates' poke out and look around too, "Seriously, I love this big boat and all with all the free food at the buffet, but the salty air's messing with my hair and tail too much for my tastes."

"We should be able to reach the mainland in an hour or so," Kajun answered, looking at a map as she walked next to Makoto, "Our stop should be a small port town that leads towards Saffron City, and from there we can cut through to reach Celadon."

"Didn't Surge say there was a Gym in Saffron?" Mai asked, "And to try and avoid it if possible?"

"Yeah. The guy was a jerk and all, but it did feel like he was being completely worried for us when he talked about it," Makoto noted.

"Maybe we should go ask Brock and see if he can pull up any videos put up by the Gym Leader like he did with Lt. Surge?" Tsubaki suggested.

"It does sound like a good idea," Kajun nodded, "I'll ask him when he's free."

"...Yeah….about that…" Makoto spoke, making her friends blink as she jerked a thumb over to the side, showing a sulking and depressed Brock leaning over the railing.

"What happened to him?" Mai asked.

"He's been mumbling about missing summer," Makoto answered.

"Eh?" Mai blinked at that, "But...aside from those two incidents, we kinda did enjoy Summer."

"For you maybe…" Brock spoke, catching the girls' attention, "For kids, it means kids splashing around and having fun. But for me…." he shot up as he exclaimed to the sky, "Summer means bathing suits, and cute and pretty girls to wear them!" he then slumped back down, a depressing aura around him, "Now bikini season's over and I'll have to wait another year to meet a girl!"

"Uh, hello? What are we? Chopped liver?" Makoto felt offended.

"I think he's too depressed to hear you, Makoto…" Mai sweatdropped.

"Hmph!" Makoto puffed her cheeks.

"Anyone know where Ash, Misty, and Noel are?" Mai changed the conversation.

"Misty is currently trying to stop Ash from going overboard with the buffet," Tsubaki answered, "Ugh...I truly fear for our food budget with him and Makoto around."

"Y-hey~!"

"As for Noel, she's currently tending to both Yuki and Nymph."

"Oh yeah...La gave her that kit from the Alola Region. The, uh…" Makoto tried to think.

"Pokemon Refresh or PokeRefresh for short," Kajun replied.

"Ah. Thanks," Makoto nodded before tilting her head a bit, "Though...I still don't get those beans that came with the kit."

"Think of them as treats for Pokemon, Makoto," Kajun replied, the Fluffy Trio poking out of Makoto's tail at the mention of food, "In fact...I think I may have a few extra ones La gave me and Noel," she reached into her bag and pulled out a few small beans, each one in different colors, "S-"

Before she could even finish, three of the beans were snatched out of her hand, making her blink a bit. She looked to see the three chewing on something in their mouths, stars in their eyes.

"Chipa/Emol/Vui~!" Berry, Cherry, and Booster beamed in pure delight, their tails wagging excitedly.

"...I guess I shouldn't underestimate the power of beans," Makoto blinked a few times, _'Note to self...try and find a place that sells those beans.'_

* * *

=Maiden's Peak welcomes passengers arriving from Porta Vista! We invite you all to our Summer's End Festival now in progress!= a PA system called out as the boat stopped in a small port town, various booths and Pokemon-themed decorations set up around the area.

"Oh wow!" Ash awed, "A festival!"

"Hey...Doesn't this set up remind you of Natsu matsuri?" Makoto whispered to Tsubaki.

"I believe so," Tsubaki answered with her own whispered.

"Sweet!" Makoto beamed a bit, "Let's go off and enjoy ourselves!"

"It d-does sound nice," Noel spoke, Yuki and Nymph walking beside her, "M-maybe we can finally have a normal day for a change."

"I hope so," Misty agreed.

"I'll go ride the ferris wheel alone…" Brock sighed, the depressing aura still surrounding him.

"..." Makoto began to walk towards Brock while pulling up a sleeve before Tsubaki, Kajun, and Mai grabbed her and tried to keep her back, "H-hey!"

"No, Makoto. Just no."

"Ugh…." Bock sighed deeply before he noticed something in the distance, "Huh? What's that?" looking closer, he saw a beautiful young woman with flowing light-purple hair in a simple blue dress, red headband, and a red hibiscus in her hair staring off at the sea, "Whoa! What a knockout!"

As if on cue, a group of people came right out of the boat and ran right over Brock, not seeing him due to either looking at phones, reading tour books or maps, or just playing a game on a mobile device. Makoto would go on to deny that she did not laugh like a hyena at what happened.

"Oh! Oh that was perfect timing!" Makoto laughed hysterically.

"M-makoto, th-" Noel began before Yuki, Pikachu, and Nymph tensed up, "Hmm?" she looked over in the direction Brock was looking at before...only to end up paling at what she saw, "Gh….gh…..gh….gh…."

"Noel?"

"Gh….gh….gh…..GHOST!-!-!" Noel freaked as she ran behind Misty and Kajun, shivering like a leaf.

"Ghost?" Misty and Kajun repeated as they looked only to see nothing.

"Um...we don't see anyth-" Misty began as Brock shot back up, covered in footprints.

"Hey...she's gone…" Brock spoke.

"Eh? Who's gone?" Mai asked.

"That beautiful woman I saw in the distance…" Brock answered.

"...D...did….did….did sh-sh-sh have light-purple h-hair and a simple blue dress?" Noel nervously asked.

"She did…" Brock nodded.

"V-v-v-vuii…" Nymph whimpered as she ran behind Pikachu with Yuki.

"...Uh…...wh-why don't we go check out the festival?!" Makoto asked, laughing nervously as she began to push the others off.

* * *

The festival was in full swing. Performers danced in outlandish, appealing outfits while people were enjoying tours of various stalls and businesses getting involved with the festival with various flowery decorations on their buildings. As a parade went by, the group aside from Brock, Noel, Mai, and Kajun were eating some sweets while Mai was just drinking some water with a bit of sugar Noel mixed into it.

"Mmm~God this is good~!" Makoto beamed a bit, currently munching in a candied apple, "Ohh! Let's see if they got some funnel cakes at the next booth!"

"Makoto, you're gonna spoil your appetite if you eat nothing but sweets and deep-fried foods while we're here," Tsubaki pointed out.

"I know, _mom_. I'm not a little kid," Makoto playfully argued, "Just trying to have some fun...unlike Brock over there."

"She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…." Brock whispered, the depressing aura surrounding him once more.

"...Uh, n-now now, Brock. I'm sure you'll…" Mai began in her attempt to cheer Brock up.

"Hey you there!"

"Oh! Are you th-?!" Brok began excitedly as he turned around..only to end up face to face with a small elderly woman, "AHH! You're not that beautiful…!"

"Who's not beautiful?!" the elder demanded, sporting long white hair, a wooden staff, and a purple set of robes before pulling out a magnifying glass and looked him over, "...Beware. Not of an old beauty like me, but of a young one. Otherwise, you'll meet a cruel fate worse than any before!"

"Ahh!" Brock gasped as he moved back from her, "That...that girl on the rock! I have to meet her!"

"...I…"

"Before you say anything, I was talking about an elegant young woman, not some scrawny stick of an ironing board!" the elderly woman stated to Misty.

"I-Ironing board?!"

"?! Ironing board?" Noel repeated before both she and Misty slumped and went into a blue corner, drawing circles on the floor with their pointer fingers, "I-I'm still growing…"

"Hey!" Makoto snapped as she glared at the old woman, "That…"

"And I'm certainly not referring to the rest of you girls, especially the three cows with the obvious plastic surgery jobs to their chest!" the elderly woman added.

"Wh-w-wh-what?!" Mai exclaimed, blushing bright red.

"Plastic...Surgery?" Makoto's eye twitched before Mai, Tsubaki, and Kajun once more began to try to hold her back, "Lemme at her! Lemme at her!"

"Ashton, please help escort Misty and Noel out while we try and prevent Makoto from causing physical harm on someone!" Kajun begged.

"R-right!" Ash quickly nodded.

"The beautiful woman…" Brock whispered, ignoring Makoto's ranting as he had a distant look on his face, "A cruel fate...the cruelest fate would be to never see her again…"

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Jessie exclaimed as she, James, and Meowth were currently scrounging around for money around the festival grounds, "Nothing! There's absolutely no money here at this festival!"

"Not a quarter, nickle or dime! Not even a penny!" James added.

"I'm startin' ta think we shoulda jest gone straight ta dat Fuji guy," Meowth muttered.

"Well we need money for the travel, but a certain SOMEONE gave away our salaries for a Magikarp!" Jessie snapped.

"Hey, hey, hey! I only gave away our collected salaries in our savings account," James corrected.

"And because of that, we're flat broke!" Jessie snapped, "Now come on! We need to find at least some money!"

"Fine...I…" James began before he noticed something shiny on the ground, "Ohh~! A penny!" he was about to pick it up before…

"Hold it right there!"

"I dropped this!" James quickly defended as he turned around, coming face to face with a certain elderly woman.

"I've been watching you, and you're up to no good!" the elderly woman stated, using her magnifying glass to look at him, "And there's no good in your future!"

"Who? The police? The sheriff? The IPP?" James asked.

"I see a young and beautiful woman who'll lead you into a cruel fate!"

"...I don't need a fortune teller to know that," James slumped, "I already got three horrifying women down my back as is…"

"...Why do you mean…?" Jessie asked with a frown.

"The young woman I speak is not you, nor these other two bimbos this young man mentioned!"

* * *

"...Sis?" Karai spoke, currently resting in a hotel room with Aoiro.

"Yes, Karai?"

"I don't know why, but I feel like someone just called us bimbos…"

"Knowing you and some of the...outfits...you tend to wear when you fill in for father in certain duties, I'm not surprised," Aoiro replied, turning a page in her book.

"Ye-hey!"

* * *

"James...you better tell me wh-" Jessie began.

"Good afternoon!" Team Rocket looked up...only to tense when they saw Officer Jenny standing there, "I'm with the local police department, and I knew exactly what you all are doing!"

"Ahh!" Team Rocket freaked before Jenny shot up to James.

"I see you found some change someone dropped! Whenever money is lost, even a penny, it must be reported to the authorities," Jenny smiled, taking the penny as she stood up, "Thank you for being such a good citizen. Now if you'll just follow me, we'll file a report at the station."

"Oh! No need for that, officer!" Jessie quickly spoke, "We're just trying to do good deeds and all that!" she grabbed James and dashed off, "Ta-ta!"

"Hey! Wait fer me!" Meowth shouted as he ran after her.

* * *

"UGH! Honestly the nerve of that woman!" Makoto snapped, currently punching into a boulder as it shattered to dust as her friends-minus Misty, Ash, and Brock at the moment- stayed far from her, "Plastic surgery?! PLASTIC SURGERY?! I...I...UGH!"

"Ironing board…" Noel mumbled sadly, Yuki and Nymph whining a little at they looked at her in concern.

"I was actually wondering when someone would openly accuse one of us of having implants," Mai admitted, a drop of sweat on the back of her head.

"NOT IN THE MOOD, MAI!" Makoto snapped before coming face to face with a growling Ursaring, "...WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOGI?!"

"Ur?!" the Ursaring freaked as it ran away as quickly as possible.

"...It's official. An angry Makoto is scarier than Ursaring…" Kajun sweatdropped.

"Chipa/Emol/Ee," the Fluffy Trio nodded...all hiding behind Koko as she was using the time to practice Psychic-type moves with Hikari using water balloons from the festival in various ways such as changing their shapes or popping them.

"...Still...there's something about that woman that doesn't sit right with me," Kajun admitted.

"Aside from being a total bitch?" Makoto asked with a frown.

"No. Just...she knew about that woman Brock and Noel claimed they saw," Kajun answered.

"You think she's seen this happen before?" Tsubaki asked.

"Most likely…" Kajun nodded, holding her chin in thought, "It's possible the two are connected somehow...this seems rather mysterious to me…"

"?!" Noel tensed at that, the shy blond starting to shake nervously, "P-please tell me we're not gonna investigate that ghost woman me and Brock saw…"

"Everyone, we're going to investigate that phenomenon Noel and Brock witnessed," Kajun informed.

"Mmmm~~~!" Noel cried waterfall tears at that.

"But first, we'll need to check on Ashton and the others," Kajun added, "Mai, any ideas where they might be?"

"I think they went to the local shrine," Mai answered.

"Good. We have our heading," Kajun smiled as she pulled out a magnifying glass, "Bishoujo Tantei-dan(Pretty Girl Detective Team): Remix Heart, ikuze!"

' _And Kajun's gone into Investigation Mode…'_ Mai thought, _'At least it isn't Science Mode.'_

* * *

"Greetings one and all!" an elder in formal robes declared as he stood before a shrine, a covered object at his side, "To celebrate the Summer's End Festival, we will now display the Shrine of The Maiden's greatest treasure! For 2000 years, this painting has hung within the Shrine of The Maiden. Once a year, it is removed from the Shrine and is displayed to the public during the festival!"

"Two thousand years?" Ash repeated.

"That's a long time," Misty noted as Brock stood quiet, the group unaware that Team Rocket was also watching from the crowd.

"As I unveil the painting, please gaze with preference!" the elder informed, grabbing the cloak before pulling it off.

"?!" Brock and James' eyes widened as they saw the picture, showing what looked like a familiar light-purple haired woman.

"It...it's her…" James quietly gasped.

"But...it can't be…" Brock whispered as he and James began to walk up to the painting, "She's so...incredibly beautiful…"

"Ah. There they…" Kajun began before spotting James, "..." she turned, walked over to an empty jar with a lid to it and opened it before sticking her head into it, "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she removed her head and closed the lid on it, ignoring the looks from her friends, "Ah. There they are."

"She's the girl of my dreams...don't wake me up…" James spoke, an almost hypnotized look on his face as he and Brock slowly headed towards the painting.

"...Okay. What th-" Makoto began.

"Stay back!" the elder shouted as he pushed Brock and James back, "The woman in this painting perished over 2000 years ago. She was in love with a brave and handsome young man, but he left to go fight in a war. Since the day he left, the Maiden had waited on the same spot she waited for her beloved, promising she'll wait for him forever, hoping to see his ship on the horizon."

"How romantic…" Noel awed.

"But alas…" the elder sighed sadly, "Her true love never returned, having died in the war. Regardless, she waited and waited...never moving from that spot until her body turned to stone, just like the cliff upon which she stood. To this day, she awaits for her true love to return."

"Tell me, where is she at?" Brock asked.

"Maiden's Rock is not far from here," the elder replied.

"May we see it?" James asked.

"Of course," the elder nodded, "Just walk along the side of the Shrine. There you'll see Maiden's Rock for yourself."

"Thank you!" the two nodded as they ran off in opposite directions.

"Hey wait up!" Ash called out as he and Misty ran after Brock, Pikachu riding on Ash's shoulder while Jessie and Meowth snuck through the crowd to go after James.

"After them," Kajun ordered as she quickly followed Ash and Misty.

The rest of the girls soon followed as they caught up to Ash, Misty, and Brock. The last one was looking out as he gazed at a stone statue of a young woman, the evening sun shining on 'her'.

"So that's Maiden Rock…" Brock noted in awe, "It...she's the most beautiful rock I've ever seen…"

"I don't care if she's made of stone, I'm still in love with her!" James' voice declared.

"If she were my girlfriend, I'd make sure she'd never stay out of my sight!" Brock declared.

"No one would steal her from me, not even Team Rocket!" James shouted, "I'll fight them to keep her safe!"

"It's like they're entirely different people…" Tsubaki noted.

"James, you're insane. Why would we steal a thing like that?" Jessie frowned as she held James back by the belt of his pants.

"We could steal dat other thing," Meowth spoke, getting Jessie's attention, "Pokemon are valuable, but so are works of art. Let's swipe da painting!"

"...of course! If we grab that painting, we can make a bundle in the black market!" Jessie beamed.

"They do know we can hear them from over here, right?" Makoto asked her friends with a sweatdrop.

"Ahh! Jessie, help!"

"I think they're too occupied at the moment…" Mai deadpanned.

"True," Tsubaki agreed as Jessie had to pull James up since he had gone over the railing...before both fell into the water below.

"Jeeze...Looks like Team Rocket is slippin'," Meowth facepalmed.

"...Okay. We've seen the rock, Brock," Ash spoke, "Let's head on back to the festival."

"Yeah! I still want to look around before it gets too dark out!" Misty added.

"Why don't you go back? I wanna stay here for a while," Brock stated, gazing at Maiden's rock.

"But…"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine…" Brock assured...in an almost empty tone.

"...You do remember where we're staying tonight, right?" Ash asked.

"The Pokemon Center near the port. I'll make it back by curfew…" Brock answered, "Don't worry about me. I'll be okay…"

"...If you're sure…" Ash whispered as he and Misty walked off, unaware of Kajun and the others as they left the area.

"...Okay. I've heard of love sick, but this is...honestly getting creepy," Makoto was the first to speak.

"It's like he's under some sort of hypnosis," Mai noted before holding a finger up to Makoto, "I am not licking him to see if he is. I told you that I'd never do it again after the last time you convinced me to."

"...Fair enough," Makoto shrugged.

"...Hmm…" Kajun pondered for a bit as she looked out at the rock, "...Noel, the ghost you saw...did it look anything like the picture and Maiden's Rock?"

"H-hai…" Noel nervously nodded.

"Hmm...Maybe a bit more research is in order," Kajun noted.

"Maybe the Pokemon Center will have some books," Tsubaki suggested.

"Yeah! We could probably ask Nurse Joy, t…" Makoto began before Kajun dashed off for the Center, "...We should really start thinking of setting up an intervention on her Nurse Joy/Officer Jenny study."

"Agreed…" Mai sweatdropped.

"...Makoto, you, Mai, and Noel look after Brock until Kajun comes back," Tsubaki instructed as she began to walk off.

"Eh? Wh-where are you going?" Noel asked.

"I'm going to see if I can gather some more info from the priest here at the shrine," Tsubaki answered.

"Oh."

* * *

It was late at night as the full moon shone within the night sky, Brock still gazing upon Maiden's Rock while Team Rocket slept in some sleeping bags...while hanging from a tree branch.

"How did they get in those things after they hung them up?" Makoto pondered.

"Emolg," Cherry shrugged.

"...Eh. Whatever," Makoto shrugged as she looked over at the others, Kajun and Tsubaki looking over some books and scrolls respectively, Noel was gently rubbing a sleeping Yuki and Nymph's fur, and Mai was keeping an eye out on Brock...while she was drin, "Any luck on finding out more about our mystery maiden?"

"Not exactly, but we did find something about the war," Tsubaki replied, "It involved a region named Ransei where only soldiers and royalty were allowed to use Pokemon."

"And it seems that they were having their own Sengoku era in this world in the Ransei region," Kajun added as she turned a scroll to them, revealing an ink painting of an intimidating man in black and purple armor with a pitch black Chinese Dragon-like Pokemon with gold designs on it behind him, "Even having famous warriors such as Oda Nobunaga who owned a Shiny Rayquaza."

"...Okay. The fact that Nobunaga having something like THAT is scary enough…" Makoto gulped.

"Yes. But unlike the one we read about, the region was unified under an unnamed ruler and that ruler had the aid of the Kanto and Johto regions when they were trying to unify the entire region," Tsubaki read, "The man the maiden was looking for might have been a casualty in one of Nobunaga's final attacks since he had his Rayquaza create tornadoes that became waterspouts on the seas, wiping out many of the boats with aid from the two regions for the upcoming ruler."

"Oh my…" Noel gasped, "That….that's so sad. The man she loved was killed, and yet...she waited for him forever, even in death...such tragic love."

"Indeed….war is truly a terrible thing, no matter what the end results are…" Tsubaki nodded.

"Even the one some of our classmates were involved in," Kajun noted.

A moment of silence befell the five girls for a moment. Even before graduation, some of their fellow classmates were sent out to war in the name of the NOL...with most of them not coming back at all. An alarm ringing snapped them out of it to see Meowth waking up groggily while pulling out an alarm clock that was going off.

"Eleven o'clock…" Meowth mumbled before fully waking up and turning it off, "Hey!" he began to paw at Jessie and James's bags, "Come on, wake up! We've got a paintin' ta steal!"

' _Eleven o'clock?! Shoot! The center's probably closed now!'_ Makoto thought just as some dark clouds began to cover the moon, followed by a fierce wind, "?!"

"Wh-what's going on?!" Noel yelped, keeping Yuki and Nymph close to make sure they wouldn't be blown away.

Without a moment's notice, the doors to the shrine suddenly burst open, startling those that were still awake.

"Wh-what's dat?" Meowth blinked before he saw something coming out of the shrine, "Gh?!"

"G-g-g-gg-g-g-g…!" Noel and Makoto stammered, seeing a ghostly image of the Maiden float out of the doorway.

The Ghost Maiden took noticed of those that were awake before waves suddenly began to come off her.

"Huh? Wh….ahh….must be dreamin'. Back t' sleep…" Meowth yawned as he began to fall asleep.

"Wh...what...is this?" Mai asked, trying to stay awake as the waves hit her and her friends...but seemed to miss Brock.

"It...It's trying to make us fall...as...leep…" Kajun noted before she fell over, sound asleep.

"It...must be...going...af….ter…" Tsubaki couldn't finish as she fell over, sound asleep.

"Ka...jun...Tsu...baki…" Noel whispered, trying her best to stay awake...only to end up falling asleep as Mai soon followed.

"Damn it...stay...awake…" Makoto grunted, gritting her teeth as she tried to stand up.

" _...You...you will not keep me from my goal…"_ the Ghost Maiden whispered as she glared at Makoto.

"You're...doing something...to my friend...I…" Makoto began before a black wave came off of the ghost and hit her, causing her eyes to widen as they went a dull color.

" _Suffer through your nightmare….as you fall asleep…"_ the Ghost Maiden stated as Makoto fell over.

* * *

"Brock! Hey Brock!" Ash called out, he, Misty and Pikachu looking around the shrine the next day as they saw no trace of their friend.

"Noel, Kajun, Tsubaki, Mai, Makoto, where are you?!" Misty called out.

"James! James! If you're not here, at least come out and tell us!" Jessie shouted, unaware that she and Meowth were about to bump into Ash.

"Dat's right!" Meowth added.

"Hey Brock!" Ash called out before he and Jessie finally noticed each other, "?!"

"You again?!" the two exclaimed.

"Ah! You really are stalking us!" Ash yelped.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" Meowth barked.

"Prepare f-" Jessie began.

"Mmm~"

"Hmm?" the two groups looked over at the forest, seeing Noel groaning a bit as she got up.

"Ohh...my head…" Noel whispered, using the tree to try and stand on her feet.

"Noel!"

"M-Misty?" Noel whispered as the tomboy ran over with Ash, "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"You and the others didn't come to the Pokemon Center last night," Misty answered, "We were worried sick about all of you and came looking for you."

"Pikachu…" Pikachu spoke up as he saw Nymph and Yuki stumble over, yawning.

"Vul…" Yuki whispered.

"...Oh! The others!" Noel gasped, "They...they were hit by those waves too!"

"Waves? What are you on about, you…" Jessie began.

"Ugh...my head…" the group looked over to see Mai sitting up, followed by Kajun and Tsubaki.

"What happened? Last I…" Tsubaki began before she noticed something, "?! M-Makoto!"

The others hurried over-Mai and Kajun having a bit up help getting up from Ash and Misty- to where Tsubaki was...only for their eyes to widen. Lying there was Makoto...but she had black rings around her eyes as her pupils were blank, the squirrel girl shaking a bit as she whispered something.

"Makoto?" Mai gasped.

"What happened to her?" Ash pondered.

"...M-Makoto? A...are y-" Noel began as she carefully placed her hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"?!" Makoto tensed up as she shot up, backing up into a nearby tree as she shook, a look of fear on her face as tears rolled down her face, "Pl...please...stop...stop saying those things..."

"M-Makoto?"

"I...I'm not useless...I...I'm not something that shouldn't have been born...I...I'm not different...I...I'm the same as everyone else!" Makoto shouted in her fear struck state, "Just...please….don't discard me...don't abandon me...I...I'm not useless...I…" she began to curl up into a ball as her tears increased, "I'm not useless…."

"What happened to her?" Jessie pondered, worry actually evident on her face.

"Yeah...Dat...Dat jest ain't right wit' her," Meowth agreed.

"...Hold it…" Kajun spoke, reaching into her bag as she pulled out her notebook on moves, "Where is it? Where is it…" her eyes widened when she stopped on a page, "...It's just like I thought...it's Nightmare."

"Nightmare?" Misty repeated.

"That Maiden...she somehow knew the moves Hypnosis and Nightmare," Kajun noted.

"Wh-what is Nightmare exactly?" Jessie asked nervously.

"It's a Ghost Type move. If it hits a sleeping Pokemon, it hurts them while making them go through one of their worst nightmares. But if used on a human…" Kajun paused as she looked over at the shaking Makoto, "It makes them live their absolute worse fear in the form of a relentless nightmare."

"Chi~" a yawn made them look at some bushes near where Makoto had been found to see Berry crawl out of them, her blue dress messed up with dirt, leaves, and sticks in it.

"Pika!"

"Chi?" Berry blinked before she noticed Pikachu running over, "(Oh...morning, Pika…)"

"(Berry, Makoto got hit by a Nightmare Attack!)" Pikachu informed.

"(?!") Berry's eyes widened at that, "(Wh-where is she?! Is she okay?!)"

"(No...she got hit by it...bad…)" Pikachu shook his head, looking over at the shivering Makoto as she repeated the same words over and over, "(I've heard stories of it being used on Humans before, but...but they were never this bad.)"

"(...Hold my dress for me,)" Berry whispered, taking her dirty dress off before handing it to Pikachu.

"(What are you gonna do?)"

"(Same way you wake up Ash when he oversleeps…)" was all Berry said as se ran over to Makoto, jumping on top of her head, "(Sorry about this…)"

"What's Berry d…" Misty began.

 ***BZZZZRRRT!***

"AHHH!-!-!" Makoto screamed as she shot up, the black rings around her eyes gone as her pupils changed back to normal, "Wh-what's going on?! Are we under attack?!"

"Chipa!"

"Huh? B-Berry? Wha?" Makoto blinked a few times as her Pachirisu rubbed her cheek against Makoto's, "Did...you wake me up?"

"She's sayin' dat you got hit by a Nightmare attack and she had ta shock ya ta snap ya out of it," Meowth translated Berry's talking, "What was dat about anyway?! I've seen Humans get hit by dat Move before, but none o' dem reacted _that_ badly before!"

"...It….it's complicated…." Makoto answered before pulling Berry into a hug, tears of relief starting to flow down Makoto's cheeks now, "Berry….I….thank you...I...I don't want to go back to that nightmare ever again….thank you….thank you so much."

"Pachisu…"

' _Makoto...that nightmare you had...it involved your childhood...didn't it?'_ Tsubaki thought, looking at her friend as she hugged Berry, before recalling last night, "Ah! Brock!" she looked around, "That Maiden….did she take him?"

"Wait. You saw dat freaky ghost lady too?!" Meowth asked, "I thought dat was jest a dream!"

"No. We saw her," Noel spoke, "In fact, I...I saw her too just as we got off the boat."

"V-Vul…" Yuki nodded as Nymph and her hid behind Pikachu.

"You three too?" Meowth asked, earning nods from them, "So James got ghost-napped like da Twoip did!"

"...wait. I hear something…" Makoto spoke, her ears twitching a bit as she got up, Berry jumping onto her shoulder as she rushed towards the shrine.

"Makoto? What…?" Ash began before the squirrel girl opened the doors, letting both James and Brock fall out, "Ahh! Brock!"

"Ugh…" both groaned.

"...They look terrible…" Mai noted as James shot up, grabbing onto Jessie's leg, "What did that ghost do to them?"

"So everything turned out just as I predicted," a voice spoke up.

"...That voice…" Makoto's eyes twitched a bit as the two groups-minus Brock and James-turned to see the elder woman from yesterday, "You again…"

"It's the old woman…" Ash noted.

"Obviously these two have seen the Ghost of Maiden's Peak."

"The Ghost of Maiden's Peak?" Ash, Misty, Jessie, and Meowth repeated while Brock and James...began to speak like lovelorn idiots.

"...Berry? Some assistance?"

 ***BZZZZZRT!***

"Thank you," Makoto nodded as Berry jumped into her tail and popped out wearing a detective's outfit.

"Wh-who am I? I am Brock…" Broke spoke in a slight confused tone.

"And I am James, member of Team Rocket and former mil-GH?!" James tensed as he shot up.

"...okay. I think some explanations are in order," Tsubaki spoke, looking over at the elderly woman.

"Of course," the elderly woman nodded, walking into the shrine and looked at one of the flames, "You see, many men who passed through here have fallen under the spell of the Ghost of Maiden's Peak. We manage to find them, but their life forces had been drained while babbling like a bunch of idiots, as if they were acting like zombies."

"...Is that the cruel fate you mentioned to him yesterday?" Mai asked, Noel shivering at the zombie part.

"Yes! The Maiden is still waiting for her true love, eager for him to return, even if it means sucking the life forces out of men!" the elderly woman exclaimed.

"Who cares? As long as I can be with her, I'd gladly give up my life…" Brock spoke in a monotone.

"Oh...he's not cured…" Ash groaned.

"I care about my life! I don't want to die!" James freaked, "Please, you gotta do something!"

"Oh don't worry. I have just the thing…" the elderly woman smirked.

"Wh-what is it?! I'll take any…"James began before something was stuck to his and Brock's foreheads, "Thing?"

"...Talismans?" Misty blinked.

"O-fuda, actually," the elder corrected, "However…"

"What's the catch?" Ash asked as Tsubaki felt that the group fund was going to be drained big time.

"...I can't give them away for free," the elder smirked as she pulled out a cash register, "If we're gonna deal with the Ghost of Maiden's Peak, we'll need all my o-fuda to protect those two and the shrine itself."

"Cheapskate…" Makoto muttered.

Kajun however...she seemed suspicious of this old woman. She took a look at the o-fuda, and..something seemed...off about them. Almost as if….she was tricking them.

* * *

"Do you really think she'll come?" Jessie hissed as the two groups hid behind one of the decorative moveable walls in the place.

"Most likely," Kajun nodded, _'Or if my suspicions are correct…she's already here.'_

"Use Nightmare on me will she…" Makoto whispered with a growl, "I don't care she's a ghost, I'm gonna knock her straight into the moon when I see her."

Brock and James were sat down seiza-style before the old woman, who was waving a stick littered with the o-fuda over them. Outside, a powerful wind erupted and began to tear the o-fuda right from the shrine with ease.

"She's here!" the old woman exclaimed as the doors burst open, letting the fierce wind blow in as it forced the o-fuda off Brock and James, all while blowing to the flames.

" _My love…"_ the Maiden's Ghost spoke as she floated in.

"It's you…" Brock gasped.

"Eeek!" James freaked.

" _I've been waiting for you…"_ the Ghost Maiden smiled.

"Yes. And I've been waiting to meet you too…" Brock replied.

"I'm scared! Really really scared!" James cried in pure fear, tears falling from his eyes in abject terror.

" _Come my love...let's go,"_ the Ghost Maiden said as she began to float away, Brock and James starting to float as well as they were pulled towards her.

"Brock!" Ash yelped.

"But why?! Why aren't the o-fuda working?!" James yelped as he grabbed the railing inside the shrine.

"...Maybe because…" Meowth began.

"We got them for free," Jessie finished, "It was...a two for one deal. We got one set free for every set the twerps bought."

"What?!"

"They weren't going to work anyway…" Kajun spoke, catching their attention, "The o-fuda she sold us were fakes."

"Fakes?!"

"Yes. Fakes," Kajun replied, "If they were real, they would've held out longer unless it was a powerful demon."

"...The Maiden became a demon in death!" James freaked, "I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!"

"GAH! Where's that old crone?! She's gonna give it to her when I catch her!" Jessie growled as Misty and Ash grabbed onto Brock's legs, trying to keep him from going outside.

"...That's the thing I want to talk about next," Kajun spoke, catching everyone's attention, "Didn't you find it odd how fast she disappeared the moment the doors burst open?"

" _?!"_

"And furthermore, she knew both Brock and James saw the Maiden's Ghost," Kajun continued, "Yet Noel saw it, too. If that's the case, why didn't she interrogate her and tell her the warning as well?"

"Ah! Th-That's right…" Noel's eyes widened, "Wh-Why didn't she warn me…?"

"Jessie, Meowth, when you encountered her, did you two notice anything strange?" Kajun asked the two Team Rocket members.

"Well, aside from a rather overly-cheerful Officer Jenny, no," Jessie answered, "What's that have to do w-" her eyes widened in realization, "?!"

"Exactly. They were illusions created by her!" Kajun declared.

" _G-gah!"_ the Ghost Maiden gasped, her form distorting for a moment.

"Hey! Stop bullying her!" Brock snapped at Kajun.

"I'm not. I'm exposing her for what she...or rather what _he_ truly is!" Kajun declared as she pointed at the Ghost Maiden.

" _...Heh...heh heh..._ he? _What makes you think I am a male?"_ the Ghost Maiden giggled a bit.

Kajun smirked, "Ash, please point Dexter at our ghost please."

"Huh? Uh...sure," Ash nodded, pulling out his Pokedex and aiming it at the Ghost Maiden.

=Gastly, the Gas Pokemon. Its body is made of gas. Despite lacking substance, it can envelop an opponent of any size and cause suffocation. Although Gastly is barely visible, when it's near, a faint sweet smell lingers= Dexter informed, showing the image of a black ball with menacing eyes and a fanged mouth surrounded by purple gas.

" _?!"_

"Just like I thought…" Kajun smirked, "I thought it was suspicious for a human ghost to use the moves Hypnosis and Nightmare...but when we were sold those fake o-fudas, that's when it all came together."

" _...H...how….?"_ the Ghost Maiden demanded, her form distorting a bit as a dark aura came off her.

"Aside from the Mythical Pokemon Darkrai and two fully evolved Psychic-types, the only line of Pokemon that naturally learn Nightmare is the Gastly line," Kajun informed, lightly tapping her Pokemon Notebook and Attack Notebook, "They're also known to be tricksters at times, often playing tricks on unsuspecting people, like selling fake o-fuda."

" _?!"_ the 'Maiden' tensed at that.

"Another trick of theirs is to create illusions to trick people, whether it takes the form of a peddler, an officer...or in this case...a _Ghost Maiden_ ," Kajun added.

" _?-!-?-!-?-!"_

"I get it! Gastly's been using the story to trick people into buying stuff and scaring the living daylights out of people!" Misty realized.

"Exactly!"

"What's...going on here?" Jessie blinked a bit.

"I dunno...but I like it!" James beamed, forgetting he was afraid for a moment.

"Now to end this so called 'curse'..." Kajun began as she pointed dramatically at the 'Maiden', "Reveal your true form to us, Gastly!"

" _...Y….y….you…"_ the 'Maiden' growled, the dark aura around her intensifying and her form distorting as she changed into the elderly woman, "How dare you…" she then changed into Officer Jenny, "How dare you….!" she then transformed into a spiraling purple eruption, _"HOW DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUU!?-!?-!?"_

"Holy…!" Makoto gawked as the group shield themselves from the eruption.

After a few moments, the smoke slowly began to die down, revealing a rather large Gastly as he glared at the group, _"You...you dare ruin everything for me?! I...I am the Ultimate Gastly! I cannot lose...I shall not lose!"_

"It talks?!" Meowth exclaimed, "Dat's freaky."

' _Pot meet Kettle,'_ the majority of the others thought.

"Phew. It was just a Gastly. I-I knew it wasn't a ghost," Makoto chuckled sheepishly.

"Makoto…" Mai mumbled, trying not to moan at where Makoto was squeezing her from behind.

"In any case, let's chase Gastly out for good!" Ash shouted, "Go Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

" _Heh heh...is that such a good idea, child?"_ Gastly asked, making Pikachu stop in his tracks, _"My illusions work on other Pokemon just as well. For instance; to deal with a rodent…"_ his form changed into a giant mousetrap, _"You use a mouse trap!"_

"CHAAAAAAAAAA~!" Pikachu screamed as he ran away, the mousetrap following him and trying to snap on him.

"Mouse traps won't hurt Meowth!" Meowth shouted as he lept forward.

" _Maybe so, but here's a little toy you might enjoy,"_ Gastly countered as he transformed into a yarn ball.

"?! Y-yarn!" Meowth beamed as he jumped on the 'yarn ball', "Ahh...fun and safe yarn ball…" a growling sound as he as he looked inside it, seeing a growling purple pitbull-like Pokemon inside, "...AHH! NOT SAFE! NOT SAFE!" he freaked as he ran away.

"Why you...Ekans, get him!" Jessie ordered.

"Ekans~!"

" _A snake Pokemon's natural enemy is…"_ Gastly transformed into a menacing white and red mongoose-like Pokemon, _"A Zangoose!"_ 'Zangoose' licked its lips as Ekans began to shiver, _"Dinnertime~"_

"KA~~~!" Ekans freaked as he bolted out of there out of pure fear.

"What?! Grr...Ariados, go!" Jessie ordered before smacking James out of his stupor.

"Oh! Uh...Koffing, use Poison Gas!"

"Ari!"

"Koffing!"

" _For pesky bugs…"_ Gastly turned into a large flyswatter, _"You SQUISH them!"_

The loud squeak that Ariados let out was soon followed by Jessie being stuck under a shivering giant red spider that was hugging her like it's life depended on it.

" _And further more…"_ Gastly began as Koffing's holes were suddenly clogged up with corks, _"Smoking is prohibited in the shrine."_

"K-Koffing!" James gasped.

"Why you...Needles!" Makoto called out, sending out her Beedrill.

" _Again with the bugs? Perhaps I should smoke this one out,"_ Gastly noted as he turned into a smoke machine.

"Needles, don't freak out! Use Poison Sting!" Makoto called.

"Drillbee!" Needles shouted, sending a flurry of needles at Gastly.

" _If smoke won't work, then perhaps ones of the natural predator will, such as…"_ Gastly then transformed into a giant silver bird as the poison needles bounced off, _"A giant bird!"_

"BEE?!" Needles freaked as she ran behind a pillar, shaking a bit.

"Oh, come on! Hacks! I call hacks!" Makoto shouted.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Ash called.

"Charmander!" Charmander beamed as he came out, ready to help.

" _Well now...here's something for you,squirt!"_ Gastly grinned, transforming into a fire extinguisher as it fired at Charmander.

"CHAR!" Charmander freaked as he ran, keeping his tail-flame safe and away from the 'extinguisher'.

" _Now who's next?"_ Gastly asked.

"Luca, let's go!" Tsubaki called out.

"Rio…" Luca growled, quickly using a discreet Foresight.

" _Oh? Well that's gonna be a bit of trouble...but why go for the Pokemon when I can go for the trainer's worst fear instead?"_

"Beg pardon?" Tsubaki blinked as Gastly transformed...into a small panda-like Pokemon with a twig in its mouth, "?!"

"A...A Pancham?" Mai pondered, managing to recall one of the Pokemon Kajun had gone on about in Science Mode back in Pewter City.

"P….P….P…." Tsubaki stuttered before she ran for the nearest tree, "KYAAAAAAAA!-!-!-!"

"Rio?!" Luca gawked before growling at Gastly, "Ri-rio-lu-lu! Rolu!"

" _Oh come now. I'm just playing fair is all…"_ Gastly countered.

Luca's eye twitched before he charged at Gastly.

" _It seems you haven't learned your Types, have you? I am a Ghost-Type. Your Fighting-type m…"_ Gastly began before a Blaze Kick barely grazed him, making him fly back from the Riolu, _"!? ...Clever little sneak."_ he spun around, shooting a long tongue out to smack away the Water Gun and Razor Leaf sent by Squirtle and Bulbasaur, _"Especially with that. Far too easy!"_ he swirled before turning into a large blue turtle-like Pokemon with canons emerging from his shell and a much larger version of Bulbasaur with a palm tree growing from its back, _"Here are Bulbasaur and Squirtle's fully evolved forms. Venusaur and Blastoise."_

"What's he up to…?" Kajun whispered.

" _And just for fun, I'll combine them into one new, super Pokemon!"_ Gastly declared as the two Pokemon swirled around each other before they became a larger Pokemon with the shape of Blastoise, but the plants, head, and splotches of Venusaur, _"Behold, Venastoise!Try that on for size!"_

Both first-stage Pokemon hugged each other, screaming in fright, before running off behind Ash where Pikachu and Charmander were.

"...Kajun, put the notebook down…" Mai ordered.

"B-b-but Venastoise~" Kajun was actually whining.

"It's an illusion created by Gastly!" Mai snapped, "Ugh...Aqua, please help!"

"Bui~!"

" _A little water rat. You better be careful, otherwise…"_ Gastly transformed into a sparking car battery that was releasing bolts of electricity from jumper cables connected to it, _"...You'll be in for a shock!"_

"Aqua, use Ice Aqua Jet!"

" _Ice what now?"_ Gastly pondered before he was barely slammed into by the ice 'torpedo' and disrupted his illusion, _"?! I see...you're more clever than I thought. Perhaps I should go after your Trainer like I did with Pancham girl then."_

"Sorry, but I have nothing to be afraid of," Mai smirked a bit.

" _Oh? Then how about this?"_ Gastly smirked as he transformed into Noel, "Mai...I'm cutting you off my cooking."

"Wh-what?!" Mai gawked before shaking her head, "I-it's not...it's not real…"

"Besides...I've learned how to properly cook~!"

"NOOOO!" Mai cried out in pure despair.

"H-hey! That doesn't' sound like me at all!" Noel shouted at her 'duplicate' as it changed back into Gastly.

" _Oh? True, I think I made a mistake in chest size. Too big."_

"?!" Noel tensed before she was in a corner, making circles in the dirt, "N-No fair…"

"That's it! Berry, Cherry, let's get him! All three of us!" Makoto shouted.

"Pachi/Emol!"

" _Not the wisest idea to be out at night when you're a squirrel, especially since…"_ Gastly transformed into a giant Owl-like Pokemon, _"Owls are out and about!"_

"CHI/GA~!" Berry and Cherry screamed as they shot into Makoto's tail, shivering like mad.

"Okay, seriously, that is so cheap!" Makoto snapped.

" _Oh? Then would you rather I put you back in that Nightmare again?"_

"?!" Makoto's eyes widened in pure fear at that, her body beginning to shake, "...no...no no...Don't put me back there again…"

A sharp whistle went off. Gastly turned...and froze with wide eyes. Luca had a paw raised to his side...right at the stone Maiden.

" _N...no...no please! Not her! Anyone but her!"_ Gastly begged, worry evident in his voice.

"..." Luca kept his eyes right on Gastly, Foresight glowing strong in his eyes.

" _No...please….I...I promised…"_ Gastly whispered, regret in his voice, _"I promised her I'd find him…I...I can't let her die here…"_

"...(Ransei)."

" _H-Hmm?"_

"(The war that he went to was in the Ransei Region)," Luca informed, lowing his paw from the statue, "(You want to keep that promise, then check the Ransei Region. But understand this...if you ever harm people and Pokemon like this again...if you _ever_ come near my master or her friends again...)" an Aura Sphere erupted in his paw as he aimed it once more at the statue, "(I will not hesitate to deliver Justice for your actions. Are we clear?)"

" _Y-yes! We're clear! Very clear!"_

"(Good)," Luca nodded, dismissing the attack and letting his limb drop once more just before a nearby bell began to ring loudly, "(Now get out of my sight and never let me see you _ever again_.)"

" _GH?!"_ Gastly tensed at that as he faded from view.

"Huh?" Brock blinked as he dropped to the ground, "Wh-what's going on? Where am I?"

"I...is _it_ gone?" Tsubaki nervously asked, currently hugging a tree branch.

"Ri!" Luca nodded as he jumped over the railing and ran over to the tree she was in.

"Oh thank Arceus…" Tsubaki sighed in pure relief as the sun began to rise in the distance, "This night...it's finally over." a cracking noise went off, "...That was the branch, wasn't it?"

"Riolu…" Luca squeaked in confirmation, realizing he was under said branch.

"...Darn it," was all Tsubaki said as the branch broke, sending her falling to the ground and landing on top of Luca, leaving both having swirls replacing their eyes.

"...Okay seriously, what's going on?" Brock asked, "What did I just miss?"

"It's….a very long story…" Misty sighed.

* * *

After spending the majority of the day resting, sunset soon approached once more. Along the river heading out to sea, people were placing small wooden boats with paper lanterns in them on the river and sent them out to sea.

"At the end of every summer, the visitors send out these tiny boats, each one with a candle to help light the way," Officer Jenny-the real one-explained as Ash and Misty were setting up a small boat as well, along with Noel and Makoto, "It's for any wandering spirits who can't find their way back home."

"It's rather touching," Tsubaki noted, holding Luca in her arms as the two watched, "A way to let them know that they're never forgotten."

"Riolu…" Luca nodded, smiling a little bit.

Further out in the ocean, a single small boat floated near the shrine where the Maiden's Stoen was, a faint image of the Ghost 'Maiden' seen on top of the boat before it changed into Gastly.

" _This summer is over, but your legend will continue to live on…"_ Gastly whispered, looking up at the Stone Maiden before a faint image of the real one appeared from it.

" _Thank you, Gastly...for everything."_

" _My pleasure. I enjoy keeping alive all the old legends that people have forgotten over the years. Though...that Riolu...I see that some of my methods when my cover's been blown go too far,"_ Gastly noted, _"I'm sorry that you were involved with my attack after being discovered."_

" _It is fine. In a way, he put you back on the true path,"_ the Maiden smiled softly, _"And I will wait for you to return here next summer, like how I've waited for my love to return."_

" _...Ransei. The Riolu told me your love was in the Ransei region during the war,"_ Gastly explained, _"I may be a Ghost Pokemon, but I will make it my life mission to find your true love, and bring him to you."_

" _...Thank you...good bye…"_ the Maiden smiled as she faded from view.

" _Good bye...Milady,"_ Gastly gave a sad smile as he followed suit.

* * *

"The Ghost Pokemon...Gastly…" Ash whispered as he looked at Dexter, the boy currently dressed in a green yukata as Pikachu sat beside him.

"Sorry we're late!" Misty's voice called out, "There was some small issues with the yukatas!"

"Not my fault they had to look in the back," Makoto's voice grumbled.

"At least they didn't say anything about implants," Mai laughed sheepishly out of Ash's sight.

Ash looked up and took a few blinks to see if what he was seeing was right. The girls were all wearing yukatas of different colors and patterns on them. While (to Ash) Makoto was still wearing her cosplay tail and ears, she wore a yellow yukata with a blue sash around her waist with an acorn print on the yukata, the upper half somewhat managing to covered a good amount of her bust. Mai wore a yukata similar to his own with water, rock, and wind designs to it while her hair was let free, letting two long bangs go in front of her with the upper half of her yukata the same as Makoto's. Kajun wore one that was purple with a ruby-red sash with butterfly print on the outfit while Tsubaki was in a pink and red yukata with a flower theme to it complete with hibiscus in her hair. Misty, with her hair undone and reaching her shoulders, wore a pink and red yukata with a bubble and Goldeen theme to it and Noel rounded them out in a blue and white yukata with a night motif to it.

"What do you think?" Misty asked.

"...wow. Misty, y-" Ash began.

"Upbupbup!" Makoto quickly put her finger over his mouth, "Be careful on what you say, otherwise it could end up biting you in the tuckus."

"Uh...r-right," Ash nodded.

"Now come on, Ash! Let's dance!" Misty beamed as she dragged Ash off.

"Woah!"

"...Heh. He's gonna be a real ladies killer when he grows up," Makoto chuckled before seeing Kajun writing in a notebook, "Again?"

"...What?" Kajun asked as Mai peeked over her shoulder.

"...Kajun, why are you writing up strategies on how to keep Ash away from 'problem girls?'" Mai asked.

"N-no reason!"

"...You see him like a little brother, don't you?" Makoto asked with a teasing smirk.

"Pika?" Pikachu pondered, looking at Kajun.

"Um...Oh! Berry,, Cherry, Pikachu's here!" Kajun spoke fast.

"Pi?" Pikachu blinked before Berry and Cherry hopped out of Makoto's tail and he was suddenly dragged off, "Pika?!"

"Chipa!" Berry beamed, wearing a yellow and brown yukata as Cherry wore a similar one.

"Emol!" Cherry beamed.

"...Like trainer, like Pokemon I suppose," Mai chuckled a bit.

"H-hai," Noel giggled a bit before noticing Kajun was gone, "Ah! Where did Kajun go?"

"...Oh, that sneaky little…" Makoto grinned before giggling, "Oh man. She totally does!"

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the festival while we can," Tsubaki spoke, "Besides...after what happened, Team Rocket agreed to hold off on chasing us for a while, so we have a few days of not having to worry about them."

"Oh thank Arceus…" Mai sighed in relief, "...Hey, whatever happened to that jar she screamed into, anyway?"

"...Good question…"

-linebreak-

"The heck's that?" Karai asked as Aoiro looked over a decorative jar.

"Oh, just a winning from a raffle Serenade entered at a summer festival yesterday on her day off," Aoiro replied.

"Oh? What's inside it?" Karai asked, "Crack that baby open!"

"I cannot...the way this was done is just too beautiful...I can't ruin something like that by opening it," Aoiro stated.

"...I can!" Karai grinned as she swiped the jar and opened it.

" _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Aoiro caught the tossed jar and lid as the last of the screamed ended. She looked down at Karai, who was flat on her back, twitching with her hair stuck straight up.

"...Don't….you….dare…" Karai growled.

"You shouldn't have opened it," Aoiro gave a playful faint smile as she walked away.

"...If those three idiots are behind that scream...I'm siccin' Ravage and Chaos on them!" Karai snapped.

* * *

" **Kajun's Pokemon Corner!"**

 **The curtain rose up once more. Kajun was currently missing from her normal spot while Hikari wore a pale-green yukata with pink sash.**

" **(Okay. Where's Lady Kajun this time?)" Luca asked, wearing a blue yukata with gold sash while manning the camera.**

" **(Hiding from a teasing Makoto)," Koko replied.**

" **(Ah. Lady Makoto and her teasing...Understandable)," Luca nodded, "(Well, we might as well get on with it then. Koko, start the show please.)"**

" **(Very well then…)" Koko nodded as she looked at the camera, "(Greetings, I am Koko the Espeon. With me is Hikari the Ralts and she will assist in today's lesson. Also, this is our camera-Pokemon, Luca the Riolu.)"**

" **(...Okay. Now you're being sarcastic)," Luca deadpanned.**

" **(We did this with Pikachu, we'll do it to you, too.)"**

" **(She is not wrong…)" Hikari nodded.**

" **(...Just get to talking about this chapter's featured Pokemon,)" Luca sighed.**

" **(Right. As mentioned last time, today's Pokemon is both famous and infamous thanks to Generation 1's games)," Koko informed, "(It's Gastly!)"**

 **Luca adopted an annoyed look, "(Can I go get Pikachu to deal with this?)"**

" **(No)," Koko replied instantly.**

" **(Grrr…)" Luca's eye twitched, "(Just get to talking about it. The less I see that noxious ball of trouble, the better!)"**

" **(Oh, he's gonna be in a** _ **very**_ **sour mood a few chapters from now…)" Koko whispered to Hikari, who nodded, before saying aloud, "(Gastly is known as the Gas Pokemon. The reason for this is that Gastly has no true form, due to its body being 95% poisonous gas. The toxic gas surrounding the main body can induce fainting and suffocation, and is capable of enshrouding a Pokemon the size of Groudon within two seconds.)"**

" **(As stated in today's chapter, Ghastly, along with its evolutions Haunter and Gengar are notorious tricksters, often using their ghostly powers to scare people for fun,)" Hikari stated as the screen changed to show Ghastly scaring a human couple.**

" **(Fun? FUN?! He completely terrified most of our allies and do you not remember what it did to Lady Makoto?!)" Luca exclaimed.**

" **(I do. When it comes to the Ghastly line, what we see as terrifying is fun to them. But if provoked or threatened in anyway, they will defend themselves,)" Hikari explained, "(Such as using Confuse Ray, or a combination of Hypnosis and Nightmare, or Hypnosis and Dream Eater.)"**

" **(They are also lovers of legends, often making sure they're kept alive through the generations)," Koko added, "(They will often take on the form of the legend in question to help keep it alive, even. Such as the case of the Maiden.)"**

" **(...well he shouldn't have resorted to such underhanded tricks to do that…)" Luca frowned.**

" **(I think someone has a crush on their Trainer)" Koko noted, an amused look on her face.**

" **(Wh-wh-wh-WHAT?!)"**

" **(Well, you didn't really try going all out on Gastly until he terrified Tsubaki)," Koko noted.**

" **(B-because he used her fear on her!)" Luca argued.**

" **(...Now that you both brought it up, why is it when miss Yayoi sees Pokemon like Pancham, she ends up either fleeing in fear, or tensing up?)" Hikari asked out of curiosity.**

" **(...We must experiment!)" Koko declared.**

" **(OH NO YOU DON'T!)" Luca snapped as he tackled Koko, causing the curtain to fall on them all.**

* * *

 _SZ: And thus ends the Summer Festival. Glad the group had some fun...despite having to deal with a very tricky Ghastly._

 _GT: This episode, even to this day, always gave me goosebumps. Especially since this is the only Gastly that has even spoken the human language in the entire anime._

 _SZ: That is very true...which kinda makes me a bit nervous._

 _GT: Agreed._

 _SZ: Hai...ahem! I think that about does it for today. We hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tune for something original next time._

 _GT: Until then, please read and review!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree(At Professor Oak's ranch), Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Eevee_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Feebas)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	19. Chapter 19

_SZ: Huh...three chapters in a row. Heh...kinda like how when we first started this story...though that was a LOT of chapters we worked on._

 _GT: Oh so very true. But we are on a bit of a roll._

 _SZ: Eeyup. And to keep the Pokemood going, we're finally getting the Ash-hat Pikachu's here in America._

 _GT: Wait, what?_

 _SZ: But….there's a catch. You can only choose one, and it depends on when you use the code for it._

 _GT: ...Okay, so I need to pick which hats I want since I won both versions of Sun and Moon. ...Kanto/Johto Hat and Sinnoh Hat it is._

 _SZ: Lucky...I'm gonna have a hard time trying to decide because...I want both Hoenn Hat and Kalos Hat! *slumps*Ugh...j-just get to disclaimer and start the chapter, GT?_

 _GT: Sure thing! We don't own anyone but the OCs! Now then…*walks over to a window and sticks head out* HEY! KETCHUP TASTES HORRIBLE AND YOUR MOTHER LOVED TO LICK MUSTARD! *closes window and runs off*_

 _SZ: 0-0…*runs off just as a giant group of Pikachu came barging in, electricity going off from them all*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 018: Um...hi. I'm Mai Natsume, a member of Team Remix Heart. *sighs* Sorry, sorry. Just my first time doing this. Normally, it's Kajun doing this report, but Makoto convinced everyone to do at least one entry for this….oh I can only imagine how nervous Noel is gonna be...ahem! S-sorry…Now then, we had just arrived at the port of Maiden's Peak a few days ago, and there was an annual Summer's End Festival going on. We were all pretty interested in it….except for Brock. He, well, was more depressed he hadn't found a girlfriend and a few remarks on girls in bikinis that Makoto did not take too kindly to that we had to hold her back from doing something to the poor guy.**_

 _ **Honestly...none of us were expecting what was about to happen next. Brock...he said he saw a beautiful woman while Noel claimed she saw a ghost. We tried to get our minds off it by checking out the festival, yet it was like Brock was just lovestruck and in some sort of weird trance. It didn't help soon after, we encountered an old woman claiming that Brock was about out have a cruel fate in the near future by a beautiful young woman...before stating that none of the girls in our group weren't the one she was talking about in a rather….ahem! Rude manner… And we had to hold back Makoto once more, even to the point we had to pull her out of town to break some large rocks.**_

 _ **Just...m-moving on. While Makoto was busy calming down, Kajun seemed oddly suspicious of that old woman we met, thinking that she and that woman Brock and Noel saw were connected. We decided to head on back...and that's where we ran into Team Rocket yet again, with James in the same state as Brock. ...I still want to know what happened to the jar Kajun screaming bloody murder into when she saw Team Rocket. A-anyway, we learn about the legend of the Maiden, who was waiting for her true love to return for over 2000 years, the stone statue behind the shrine apparently being the Maiden herself...and Brock and James seriously wanted to be with her, despite her being stone.**_

 _ **James managed to end up falling off over the railing with Jessie while Brock ended up staying out there when Ash and Misty went off to the Pokemon Center. Us, however...we stayed behind to look after Brock while Tsubaki and Kajun left to gather information on the Maiden. We didn't learn much later that night, but we learned that the Maiden's true love went to a war in the Ransei region and was killed by a shiny Rayquaza owned by Oda Nobunaga. ...I am not kidding. The Sengoku took place in the Ransei Region with all the people involved too. I….I just…*shudders* ...just knowing that was scary….but that's when it happened...we saw the Ghost Maiden. It managed to knock us all out with this weird wave of energy, but Makoto...That 'Maiden' caused her to be stuck in a horrible nightmare! I...I've never seen Makoto so...so...**_ **broken** _ **before…*shudders* Nightmare….what a truly horrifying move….thank Arceus Berry used one of her Electric moves to wake her up.**_

 _ **Makoto managed to find James and Brock, who had been in the shrine and seemed to have been drained and in lovestruck mode still. We learned from the old woman from yesterday that the Ghost of Maiden's Peak finds and lures anyone-mostly men that sees her, and drains them of their life energy...but Brock in his stupor didn't seem to care while James...he was in hysterics. As much as it leaves a bad taste in my mouth, at least James was more concerned about everything than Brock. The old woman ended up selling us some o-fuda to keep the Ghost Maiden away, but Kajun...she was still entirely suspicious about her...and we would soon learn why that same night when the Ghost Maiden returned for Brock and James. The o-fuda didn't even work for a second! Reason? They were fakes...we were sold fakes by an imposter! Oh...I forgot to mention...turns out the 'Maiden' and the old woman who ripped us off...it was a Gastly. Luckily, Kajun managed to expose him for what he really was...honestly, it almost felt like it was out of a courtroom drama with how bad Gastly brokedown.**_

 _ **But then everything went downhill from there. Gastly began to use illusions to transform itself into everything and anything possible to scare our Pokemon and even turned into a weird Pokemon called Pancham that reminded me of a panda...which terrified Tsubaki. ...Makoto, if you're reading this, then I am not licking Tsubaki to figure out why. Things were looking bleak until Luca threatened to destroy the statue of the Maiden...and Gastly stopped his attacks out of fear, worry...and regret? I'm not sure what Luca said to Gastly, but the ghost actually fled after he showed he knew Aura Sphere and had it aimed at the statue just before the sun rose. Phew...thank goodness that night was over and Brock was back to normal...and to add to the relief, Team Rocket agreed to back away from us for a few days...it might not be much, but I imagine Kajun is ecstatic to hear that…**_

 _ **We ended up spending most of the day sleeping, but we were able to get up early enough for the last parts of the festival, such as sending little wooden boats down the river to the sea and even getting to wear Yukata. Though...Makoto and I were a bit of an issue for the sellers since our…*clears throat*...our tops were bigger than the ones they had out and they had to go into the back for ones in our sizes. Even then those things were still a bit too tight, still it was great and we won a lot of prizes at the booths. Still...I wonder what's in store for us today? Well, I guess we'll find out as we head to Saffron City.**_

* * *

"Okay, it seems we have about another five days of walking before we make it to Saffron City," Kajun noted as she looked at the map.

"Five more days?" Ash repeated as he walked over, Butterfree on his head.

"Ree-eeee," Butterfree flew off his head and over to Hikari.

"Ralts…" Hikari smiled as the two shook hands/paws.

"So who'd ya send off to Oak?" Makoto asked.

"I sent Squirtle," Ash replied, "Krabby was with him on the call and Squirtle seemed to want to go when Krabby said something."

"Ahh…I wonder what it was?"

* * *

"(MY SUNGLASSES ARE NOT A RIPOFF OF AN ANIME!)" Squirtle roared as he chased Krabby around a small lake on Professor Oak's property, "(ANIME RIPPED OFF MY SUNGLASSES!)"

"(I SAID I WAS SORRY!)" Krabby yelped, "(OH SWEET KYOGRE HELP!)"

"(KYOGRE CAN'T HELP YOU NOW!)"

"I know that it's wrong to not try to calm them down…" Oak noted as he sat beside a brown and light-brown, humanoid Pokemon with a mustache and a cast on its leg-who just nodded in agreement-before Oak went back to writing, "But this is too good an opportunity to see the capabilities of a formerly wild Squirtle that actually ran a gang of them while contending with a gang of Buizel."

"Alakazam," the Pokemon nodded, holding up a video camera to record it to give to Bill for a fun watch later.

* * *

"Eh, I'm sure it was no biggie," Makoto shrugged.

"Beedrill!" Needles beamed as she popped out of her ball and flew over to Butterfree.

"Ree!" Butterfree beamed as the two flew around one another.

"Seems Needles missed Butterfree, too," Misty noted.

"Well of course! They are best buds after all," Makoto smiled.

"Y-yeah," Noel nodded, feeding Yuki a few beans as she carefully held the Alolan Vulpix.

"Vul~" Yuki mewled happily, her five tails wagging.

"Yuki's really enjoying those beans that came with the kit," Brock noted.

"Not just Yuki. Nymph and Umi like them, too," Noel replied, "Especially the rainbow ones."

"There were rainbow colored ones in that kit?" Mai blinked.

"Uh-huh. Though...I kinda used them all already," Noel replied as Yuki nuzzled into her, purring.

"Oh…And I guess there's no other place to buy them then."

"I don't know if there is or not," Noel replied, "I could ask La if we see her again."

"Good idea," Mai nodded, "Maybe we'll end up running into her in Saffron or Celadon City."

"...Speaking of the former…" Tsubaki began as she looked over at Brock, "Do you have any ideas on what Pokemon Type the Gym Leader there uses?"

"I'm not sure," Brock shook his head, "That place has always kinda been secretive. There's not even any footage of the Gym battles there."

"Seriously?" Makoto asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah," Brock nodded, "Though from what I recall Surge telling us, it's best to not challenge it straight away if you're heading to Celadon."

"...Huh. Must be pretty powerful th-" Makoto began before they heard screaming in the distance, before a Trainer came running inside the Pokemon Center they were staying in, "Eh?"

"Ahh!" he screamed as he skidded to a halt, letting them see his face was incredibly pale while his clothes were in tatters, "Stay...stay far away from Saffron City's Gym! That...that Gym Leader...she's...she's insane!"

"Excuse you?" Kajun raised a brow before the trainer noticed Hikari.

"?! No...not another Psychic-type monster!" the trainer freaked, "Demon…that Sabrina...she…" he then ran off, screaming, "SHE AND HER POKEMON ARE DEMONS!-!-!-!"

"...Uh...that...just happened…" Misty slowly blinked.

"But also informative," Kajun replied.

"...Excuse me?" Misty asked, looking at Kajun with a raised brow.

"He said Saffron City's Gym, the leader is named Sabrina, and from his reaction to Hikari-which was very wrong of him to call you a monster…"

"Ralts…" Hikari waved it off.

"...Then the most likely theme of the Gym is Psychic-Types," Kajun finished.

"...And what about that Trainer freakin' out, screaming that this Sabrina and her Pokemon are demons or something?" Makoto asked.

"It just means I need to train a lot to fight Psychic-types, right?" Ash asked.

"Exactly. Plus, it will be a great opportunity to train Hikari and Koko as well," Kajun smiled, the mentioned Espeon looking up from her tongue bath of Ash's Eevee at the mention of her name, giving Eevee an opportunity to flee...before he was brought back via Psychic.

"Oh...well I'm game for that!" Ash beamed, "Let's start right away!"

"Not in the Pokemon Center we're not," Kajun replied as she glanced over at the Nurse Joy at the counter, "Remember the last time you tried to have a battle or train in the lobby?"

"...I said I was sorry…" Ash muttered, blushing.

"...I'm going out for some fresh air for a moment with Luca and Astrea," Tsubaki spoke as she stood up, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay. Just stay safe," Noel said as the redhead walked off and out through the doors.

"That should give us enough time to restock on some supplies, such as Potions and PokeBalls," Kajun spoke.

"Yup! I'm in a catchin' mood, s-" Makoto began.

"Actually Makoto, I was thinking I'd catch a Pokemon this time around," Kajun spoke up, "When I'm not busy helping Ashton with his training, of course."

"Oh...fair en-" Makoto began before Tsubaki walked back in, "Eh? That was fast."

"..."

"...Um, Tsubaki?" Mai blinked as Tsubaki looked over at her, "Are...you alright?"

Tsubaki just giggled before within an instant, she snatched Mai's ribbon and Misty's blue hair scrunchy.

"H-hey!"

"Uh, Tsubaki? Are you oka-" Makoto began before Tsubaki looked over at her with a playful smirk, an unsettling glint in her eye as she held the ribbon and hair scrunchy up, "...Why are you loo-" seconds later, Tsubaki giggled as she ran off, leaving behind a twitching Makoto with her hair pulled into pigtails on the sides of her head, "Why that…!"

"What's gotten into Tsubaki?!" Misty asked in an annoyed tone as Makoto pulled the ribbon and hair scrunchy off.

"I don't know, b-" Mai began.

"Sorry. I think I forgot some…" Tsubaki began as she walked back in with Luca, the two blinking as they noticed Mai, Misty, and Makoto looked at her, the former two in annoyance while the latter was giving an annoyed glare, "Thing? ...Why….are you looking at me like that? And why is Mai's ribbon and Misty's hair scrunchy in Makoto's hair?"

"Oh gee. I don't know...maybe it's because you snatched them and gave me pigtails!" Makoto shouted before Nurse Joy hushed her, "Sorry."

"Excuse me?" Tsubaki blinked.

"Rio?" Luca blinked.

"Wow. I can't believe you actually did that," Ash noted as he looked at Tsubaki with a surprised look, "I was kinda expecting Cherry or Berry to do that, maybe with Squirtle and Aqua if they wanted to help, but not you."

"...Ash, I was outside with Luca," Tsubaki frowned a bit, "You honestly expect me to do something like that?"

"Well...no but...we all saw you do it," Ash replied.

"H-he's right," Noel nodded, "We all saw you do it."

"If that's true, then where was Luca?" Tsubaki countered.

"Maybe he stayed outside?" Makoto guessed.

"Look. I'm telling you all I didn't d-"

"JOY!" the group looked to the entrance to see a livid Officer Jenny standing there, her normal hair colored dyed pink and her police outfit completely white, "DID YOU REPLACE MY SHAMPOO WITH HAIR DYE AGAIN?!"

"Oh my goodness!" Nurse Joy tried to not laugh, "A-Are you trying a new look, Jenny?"

"Don't dodge the question!" Officer Jenny snapped as she stomped over, "Did you or did you not replace my shampoo with hair dye again?!"

"...I assure you I did no such thing, Jenny."

"Liar! You did do it, I know it!" Officer Jenny snapped as she slammed her hands on the counter, "This is for getting back at me for 'drowning you in ice water' last week!"

"I know that it was you. You're the only one of your relatives with a beauty mark above the right cheek!"

"...Okay. I'm starting to think Tsubaki really didn't do it," Brock noted as they watched the two bicker.

"Riolu?" Luca rolled his eyes, everyone managing to pick up the sarcasm in his tone.

"...B-but, if it wasn't Tsubaki, then...then who…" Noel began.

"Ruff!"

"KYA!" Noel yelped as she jumped up, nearly dropping Yuki in the process, "Wh-what was that?!"

"Mmmm~"

The group looked down to see a small Dog-like Pokemon looking up at them. The dog-like Pokemon looked to be just a bit bigger than Yuki with primarily light brown with a darker brown muzzle, paws, and ear tips. It had big, blue eyes, button ears, a little muzzle with a little pink nose, and a short tuff of fur on each cheek. Around its neck was a ruff of greyish-white fur with rocks literally growing out of it along with an extremely fluffy tail the same color as its ruff and curled at the end.

"C….cute…" Noel whispered with a blush as Ash pulled out his Pokedex.

=Rockruff, the Puppy Pokémon. Rockruff has an excellent sense of smell. It will never forget an odor after smelling it once. There are tales of it reuniting with its Trainer after becoming lost by following the faintest traces of scent. This Pokémon is very sociable and will greet others by rubbing them with the rocks around its neck= Dexter informed as the Pokemon panted while looking up at them.

"Odd...This Pokémon is normally seen around the Alola Region," Kajun noted, "I wonder wh-"

"RUFF!"

"Kya!" Tsubaki yelped as Rockruff suddenly knocked her over and pounced on top of her before it began to lick her face, "H-hey! Cut that out! Th-that tickles!" it proceeded to start rubbing the rocks on its neck on her, "Ah! Th- _That_ tickles?!"

"Ri?!" Luca gawked before Rockruff pounced on him, rubbing the rocks on its neck on him, "Lu~?!"

"He seems affectionate," Brock noted.

"Well Dexter did say Rockruff are very sociable Pokemon," Kajun pointed out, "...Still, what IS a Rockruff doing all the way out here in Kanto?"

"Maybe he hitched a ride or something?" Makoto guessed, "I mean, he looks like...wait! We're getting off track here! We never found out who…"

"Um….M-Makoto?" Noel spoke.

"What?" Makoto asked as Noel pointed behind her, making her blink in confusion as she turned around to see….herself, "?!"

'Makoto' giggled before throwing the pie she had right into Makoto's face before running off at the same time.

"..." Makoto slowly blinked, trying to register what just happened, "...First off; I apologize for accusing you before, Tsubaki. Second off: What...just happened?! Why was there another me?!"

"...Hmm…" Kajun began to ponder, "Perhaps…"

"Something up, Kajun?"

"...I know this might be a random question but...did that other Makoto seem...different to you compared to our Makoto?" Kajun asked the group.

"Not really. Same figure, same height, same giggle when she's gonna do something devious and…" Mai began.

"I get it," Makoto deadpanned.

"...Actually, her cosplay looked a bit different," Misty spoke up, catching their attention, "Instead of looking like a Pachirisu tail colored brown and ears, it looked more like a small fox tail and ears."

"Not a co…" Makoto began.

"Exactly," Kajun nodded as she leafed through her Pokemon Notebook, "Though that is a bit concerning as well. Because if I'm right, then who that is shouldn't even be in this town, let alone this Region."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Where is it…? Ah, here we go," Kajun turned her notebook around to show a small fox-like Pokemon with black fur, blue eyes, and hints of red including a large amount on the top of its head, "This is Zorua, a Pokemon native to Unova."

"Zorua?" Ash repeated as he looked it up on Dexter.

=Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon= Dexter informed.

"...Wait. So that other me and Tsubaki from before was a Zorua?!" Makoto gawked.

"More or less, yes," Kajun nodded.

"...Should we tell those two over there that th-" Makoto began, jerking her thumb over at the still bickering Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy.

"No, no, no," Kajun replied, starting to pull out a pair of vial, "If we wait long enough for a physical fight to happen, I can…"

 ***CLANG***

"S-Sorry…" Noel apologized, lowering the frying pan she had as Kajun crumpled to the floor with a large smoking bump on her head.

"You did the right thing, Noellie...you did the right thing…" Makoto patted her shy friend's shoulder.

* * *

"...Okay. Where the actual hell are those scouts and grunts we sent?" Karai asked with a slight frown, wearing a black dragon-themed hoodie and short shorts as she and Aoiro sat at a bench, "They should be back from checking out the Gym by now."

"Did you make sure they had their Dark Type Pokemon this time?" Aoiro asked, wearing a white blouse and sky-blue skirt with white and blue pantyhose.

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid!" Karai argued.

"Did you remember to have them wear the hats with Houndour fur sewn into them to not be affected by psychics?"

"...uh..."

"..."

' _...She's gonna use the fan on me, isn't she?'_ Karai thought before a metal folding fan whacked her upside the head ,"Gah!"

"Ugh...what am I gonna do with you?" Aoiro sighed, "...Maybe I should convince father to enroll you in school."

"Pfft! Please...like I can handle all that boring stuff. Besides…" Kairai paused as she shot up, "I was born to be a rocker! YEAH~!-!-!" she shouted as she did an air-guitar riff...somehow making actual guitar noises.

"Serenade," Aoiro frowned.

" _She bribed me with the usual."_

"Ugh…" Aoiro sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose to quell the incoming migraine.

"...Okay seriously though, even if they don't have protecting, they still have Dark Pokemon, which are immune to Psychic-Types," Karai stated with a grin, "So even if they're found out, no way th-"

"Ugh...lady...Aoiro…"

"Hmm?" Aoiro raised a brow as she and Karai looked to the side...seeing a Rocket grunt staggering over, holding his arm as his outfit was in tatters, "?!"

"It...it's no use...she's...too strong…" the grunt panted.

"Serenade."

" _I can't Teleport,"_ Serenade replied, worry in her telepathy, _"Someone's blocking it."_

"...I see…" Aoiro whispered, worry now in her voice as she rushed over to the grunt, "I need details. Please tell me...what happened?"

"We...we used our Dark Type Pokemon like Lady Karai wanted us, but...even with them…" the grunt panted out before coughing up a bit of blood, "We...we couldn't even make a dent on her strongest Pokemon."

"...You were supposed to just observe, not assault."

"We did observe. But….she found us before we even reached the gym…" the grunt explained weakly, "Sabrina….she….she's far too dangerous…"

Aoiro frowned as the grunt passed out, "Damn it."

"...He's probably talking shit," Karai scoffed as she moved over to her, "All I need is to just sic Blackfire or Chaos on her, and I-"

"You will do no such thing," Aoiro ordered.

"Eh?"

"We need to report to father at once…" Aoiro stated, a hint of worry in her voice, "If worse comes to pass….we may need to eliminate the Saffron Gym all together. Or to be precise...Sabrina."

* * *

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked after exhaling from a deep breath, giving a small assuring smile, "How may I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if you knew anything about a Zorua in the area," Kajun questioned.

"Zorua?"

"That's correct."

"No, I haven't heard about a Zorua in the area," Joy replied, "In fact, I haven't had a Zorua as a patient here for a year or so now."

"I see…"

"Though...I am curious why you asked me," Nurse Joy admitted.

"I believe that there's a Zorua in the area," Kajun replied.

"Ahh. I see…" Joy noted, "...Hold on. If that is true…"

"Then it is most likely it's been pranking you and Officer Jenny."

"...I am a Pokemon Nurse. I do not harm Pokemon, I treat them."

"Excuse me?" Kajun pondered.

"I am a Pokemon Nurse. I do not harm Pokemon, I treat them."

' _Okay. I think she's so mad, she has to repeat her job to herself repeatedly,'_ Kajun thought.

"I am a Pokemon Nurse. I do not harm Pokemon, I treat them."

"...Okay...maybe I should wait a while before having you checked up…" Tsubaki sweatdropped, carrying Rockruff in her arms as she and the other slowly inched away from Nurse Joy.

"Ruff…" Rockruff softly yipped in agreement.

"Maybe we can get a quick bite at the lunch buffet while we think about what to do about that Zorua," Makoto suggested.

"Good idea," Brock nodded, "We can't think clearly on an empty stomach."

"I'll say," Ash nodded as his stomach rumbled.

"In that case, to the buffet!" Makoto declared as she ran off with Ash.

"...Someone please go after them before they get us banned…" Tsubaki sighed.

"So long as none of us catch a Snorlax, we should be okay," Misty noted.

"Misty?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"Please don't tempt fate like that," Mai pleaded.

* * *

"(So what's your story?)"

"(Hm?)" Rockruff poked his head up from the bowl of Pokemon food to look at Aqua.

"(How exactly did you get here to Kanto?)"

"(Oh! That's easy. I hopped on a boat!)" Rockruff beamed...before his ears dropped a bit, "(Good thing I did...those Aether humans were starting to get scary…)"

"(Aether?)" Berry repeated.

"(These humans in white clothes that took care of Pokemon that got really hurt or there were really less of us)," Rockruff explained, "(But then they started to get scary, especially the lady that made me think of a Bug-type combined with a Fighting-type in how she looked, so I saw a boat and got on it and hid on it. Then I fell asleep and woke up at this place with a human that was made of rocks on a cliff and a funny Gastly that liked taking this paper stuff from humans for more paper stuff and scaring them before I got bored and walked to here.)"

"(I see...so you came here from Maiden's Peak,)" Luca noted.

"(Yup. I was happy meeting people that weren't scary, but…)" Rockruff paused as he tilted his head a bit, "(I don't get why that Zorua likes to play tricks on people..or rather 'illusion tricks' as he liked to call them.)"

"(Tricks?)"

"(He liked to call himself the Phantom Trickster, often pranking and tricking humans that come around this area,)" Rockruff explained.

"(Have you known him long?)" Pikachu asked.

"(Not really. I've only been here for thirty suns. I think he's been around for a lot longer)," Rockruff replied.

"(Oh...well he is aware that he's been causing that officer and nurse to argue constantly, right?)" Aqua asked, earning a shrug from him.

"(I never really paid attention unless the nice pink lady gave me something yummy like treats.)"

"(...I think you and I are going to get along just fine)," Cherry noted, patting Rockruff's head.

"(Ah! The nice petting!)" Rockruff's tail wagged as he proceeded to nuzzle his rocks against Cherry, tail going nuts, "(I love the nice petting!)"

"(Heh heh. Noted)," Cherry giggled a bit...trying not to grunt in pain from having rocks rubbed against her like that.

* * *

"Hey remind me again, why'd the boss send us all the way out here?" one of a pair of figures asked as they walked through the woods.

"Because this is the town closest to the next town with a dock. Trainers often come here with Pokemon from entirely different regions."

"Ah...still, why couldn't there be a Safari Zone near here? I was the Ultimate Safari Hunter before joinin', ya know? Kinda like how you're the Ultimate Analist."

"...That's Analyst."

"Yeah. That's what I said."

"...Just focus on our mission."

"Got it. I mean, we are the Ultimate Rookies after all, so there's no way we can botch this up, especially not old fruit boy and the hag."

* * *

"WHO JUST CALLED ME A HAG?!" Jessie snapped as she looked around, her eyes red with rage.

"Not us," James and Meowth replied, the blue-haired man focusing on cooking their lunch.

* * *

"Hmm…" Kajun mummered as she looked at some of her notes on Zorua, "Maybe...no no. That wouldn't work."

"What about if we…" Brock motioned to another line on one of the pages.

"Maybe. No, wait, we'd need a Donphan or Rhydon for that. Perhaps this one?"

"I don't have a Metal Coat."

"Drat. I could have sworn we got one on the SS Anne," Kajun frowned.

"What are you two up to?" the two looked over to see Tsubaki walking over, Rockruff and Luca following behind her.

"We're trying to figure out how to catch Zorua before it ends up doing something damaging," Kajun answered, "And so far….nothing."

"And the fact Zorua can take the form of anyone makes it even harder…" Brock sighed a bit.

"True...Though...We could always set up a system," Tsubaki noted.

"A system?" Kajun repeated.

"We keep a Pokemon out at all times while we're here. If we don't have one with us, that's the Zorua," Tsubaki replied.

"...That's not a bad idea," Brock noted.

"Even so, it would be hard to track Zorua down if it takes the form of someone else," Kajun stated.

"...Hmm…" Tsubaki pondered for a moment as her gaze trailed off towards Luca, "...What about Luca? We could use his Aura sensing abilities to track down Zorua."

"Ri," Luca nodded.

"Are you sure he's up to the task?" Kajun asked as she looked at two pages in her Pokemon Notebook, "Riolu are mostly beginners in Aura training, often only able to release it to call for help."

"True…" Tsubaki nodded before Luca made an Aura Sphere and dismissed it, "But most Riolu aren't Luca."

"...That is true…" Kajun noted before pondering for a moment, "...We'll have him as a last minute resort just in case."

"Fair enough."

* * *

"Okay...so how does this help us knock the lights out of that tricky fox?" Makoto asked as Misty finished tying a piece of fabric on her upper arm.

"You'll see," Misty replied, wearing one as well.

"Do you guys wonder why that Zorua's playing pranks?" Ash pondered.

"I'm….not sure," Noel answered, "M-maybe he's just lonely and wants to get attention?"

"But disguising himself as different people?" Mai raised a brow at that.

"Well...We could get some hair or fur off it and have Mai lick it," Misty suggested.

"That's still both cool...and kinda creepy," Ash admitted.

"Eh heh heh…" Mai sheepishly chuckled at that.

"Well as long as we find the little troublemaker, I'm good with just about any-" Makoto began before an explosion occurred outside, "..."

"..." everyone slowly looked at Makoto.

"That was not me."

"...It's gonna be Team Rocket, isn't it?" Misty sighed.

"Ahh! Run! This guy's insane!" a voice shouted outside.

"I told ya to not diss my threads!"

"..."

"That didn't sound like the trio we know," Mai noted.

"No kidding...should we check it out?" Makoto asked.

"Considering Ash just ran off to check it out, yeah," Misty replied.

"Huh?" the others looked at where Ash had been sitting beside Noel, only to see nothing there.

"...Ugh...darn it, Ash…" Tsubaki sighed as she and the others followed after him.

* * *

"Ahh!" a trainer screamed as he ran off, his eye black and his clothes scuffled as he ran from a pair of figures.

"That's what you get for dissin' my threads, idiot!"

"Did you really have to do that? I think we've attracted a lot of attention from that."

"So what? Nobody disses me, my threads, or my hair and gets away with it."

"Ugh…"

The first of the two figures was a young man with his onyx hair done up in a pompadour. He wore a pure black shirt underneath an opened long black jacket that rested on his shoulders, a stylized 'R' on the back of it, a pair of tattered jeans, and a pair of black combat boots.

The second of the figure was a young woman with ivory hair pulled up into a bun with a pair of black chopsticks. She wore a black shirt with a red 'R' on it underneath a white labcoat, a black skirt ending at her knees with a pair of black and white stockings on her legs, and a pair of glasses resting in front of her eyes.

"Tch. Let's just go and find that Pokemon. I'm gonna show th-" the man began.

"Hey you!"

"I believe this is where I say 'I told you so,'" the woman noted as they turned to see Ash running up to them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ash demanded before he noticed the R on the woman's shirt, "Gh?!"

"It appears he knows about our organization," the woman noted.

"Eh? ...Wait, is this that kid that keeps…?" the man began once more.

"There you are, Ash!"

"..." the woman sighed as Misty, Brock, and the rest of the girls catched up with Ash, "Ugh...again, I told you so…"

"At least it's not Jessie, James, and Meowth this time, right?" Makoto noted to Kajun.

"I'd prefer it to not be anyone in their organization for at least once," Kajun admitted.

"True...but we're gonna have to deal with the motto as well…" Misty sighed.

"Eh? Motto?" the man raised a brow.

"You know. 'Prepare for trouble, make it double', all that stuff," Makoto clarified.

"...What are you, high?! We're not some saturday morning cartoon villains!" the man snapped.

"I do believe they've had multiple run-ins with one of the teams that performs their own interpretation of the Team rocket creed," the woman noted.

"Oh...must be those old geezers Jessie and James then," the man noted, "Only they're stupid enough to use something stupid as a motto."

* * *

"WHO JUST CALLED ME A GEEZER AGAIN?!" Jessie snapped, an aura of anger around her and her eyes red with rage as she looked around.

"Not us!" James and Meowth replied, hiding in a tree nearby to not get attacked by her.

* * *

"...So who are you two supposed to be then? Team Rocket's B team?" Makoto asked.

"Heck no! We're the Ultimate Rookies of Team Rocket!" the man declared as he dramatically pointed to himself with his thumb.

"Ultimate Rookies?" the group repeated.

"That's right!" the man grinned as he assumed a dramatic pose, his jacket flowing in the wind, "Name's Billy, the Ultimate Safari Zone Hunter! No matter the region, no matter the time of day, no matter the weather, no matter my condition, I go out and capture every single Pokemon there is in the Safari Zone! They try and run away from me, but I chase them down! They try and overpower me, I overpower them with my partners! They try and scare me, I scare them back! I…!"

"We get it…" Mai sweatdropped.

"Considering you've blown our cover before we could even begin, I suppose I'll have to say my own name as well. My name is Kit and, regretfully, his partner in our duo," the woman sighed, adjusting the glasses on her face, "I am considered the Ultimate Analyst. I look over and analyze any given situation, whether it is programs, information, and Pokemon battles, and point out any flaws or weaknesses."

"In short, you all are screwed," Billy smirked, "Now stay out of our way! We're after some Pokemon here!"

"...You're not taking Pikachu," Ash frowned as Pikachu growled at the two, his cheeks sparking.

"Pfft! Pelase. Like we want your little electric rat," Billy scoffed, "We're looking for something rarer than a lousy Pikachu."

"Billy, if you read the reports involving this boy, you would know that his Pikachu can absorb the Thunder attack of a Dragonite that could possibly rival even the Legendary Pokemon Raikou, Zekrom, or Zapdos," Kit whispered to Billy.

"Wait. He's that kid who beat White Truth?" Billy blinked, "I thought that was just a rumor some stupid grunt who got mad at her made up!"

"Ugh…"

"...Know what? That makes things better for us then," Billy smirked, "We can take the kid's Pikachu, and get the rare Pokemon we're after too! It's like catching two Legendary Birds with one Master Ball!"

"And of his friends?"

"What about them? They look like a bunch of wimps anyway," Billy scoffed before a shadow came over him, "What's huh?"

"Iwark…" Onix growled, his lone eye glaring down at him.

"He's accompanied by two Gym Leaders currently on sabbatical," Kit responded to Billy.

"Say what?! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?!" Billy snapped.

"Because you're an idiot who can't keep his mouth shut," Kit bluntly stated.

"Shut up!"

"These two seem more disorganized than Jessie and James…" Tsubaki sweatdropped.

"H-hai…" Noel agreed.

"We don't have the time for this," Kit sighed before tossing out a ball, causing it to open and reveal an even larger PokeBall with eyes on it.

"What the heck?" Makoto raised a brow as Ash pulled out Dexter.

=Voltorb, the Ball Pokemon. Because of its resemblance to Poké Balls, it is thought that it was created when one was exposed to an energy pulse. It has a volatile temperament, and will explode if bumped or agitated=

"Did Dexter just say it explodes?" Mai blinked.

"Selfdestruct," Kit ordered.

"Voltorb!" the ball shouted as it began to glow.

"Gh?! Hit the deck!" Brock freaked as he and Misty got behind Onix, the two dragging the others behind the rock snake Pokemon before...

 ***BOOM!***

Everyone kept their eyes shut as Onix wrapped around them quick enough to prevent the explosion from hitting them. After a few tense moments, Onix uncurled himself as the others looked to see a large crater where Voltorb had been with Billy and Kit missing.

"Holy…!" Makoto gawked, "Uh...when Dexter said Voltrb explode, I didn't think he meant they become literal suicide bombs!"

"Well, Makoto, to be fair, they were used as grenades during quite a few wars in history," Kajun noted, holding up a history textbook, "While their evolved forms were used as large-scale bombs meant to decimate large buildings."

"Seriously?!" Makoto gawked.

"Yes."

"...While that bit of info is gruesome, I think we need to focus on the matter at hand," Tsubaki spoke, "Those two are after a rare Pokemon, and knowing Team Rocket...there's most likely going to be collateral damage."

"Too little too late for saying that," Makoto pointed at the crater.

"I meant further collateral damage," Tsubaki clarified.

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked as he ran over to the crater and started sniffing around it.

"Hmm? What's Rockruff up to?" Mai asked.

"...Maybe…" Tsubaki began as she walked over to Rockruff, carefully moving into the crater as she knelt down to the puppy like Pokemon, "You're looking for any evidence leading to them, aren't you?"

"Ruff!" Rockruff nodded, panting happily for a moment before resuming his sniffing.

"Dad told me about this during our last chat on the phone," Brock noted, "Apparently, Rockruff and their evolved forms are used by the police in Alola as bloodhounds when they need to locate someone. He's been having his own practice it by letting my brothers and sister play hide and seek with it so it can be applied to trainers who use Dig in battles."

"I see...interesting to know," Kajun nodded.

"Ruff?" Rockruff's ears twitched a bit when he caught the scent of something; moving closer to the edge, he began to dig into the ground.

"Did you find something?" Tsubaki asked.

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked, digging a bit deeper before pulling something up with his teeth.

"Eh? An apple core?"

"Maybe he was just hungry," Makoto sweatdropped.

"...Or it could be a clue," Kajun spoke up, making them look at her, "If my assumption is correct, it belonged to Billy and it fell out of his coat pocket during his and Kit's retreat."

"...Okay, we haven't even known them for five minutes and that sounds completely possible based on what we've seen him do so far," Mai admitted.

"Agreed…" Misty added with a slight sweatdrop.

"...In fact, I bet we could use Rockruff's sense of smell to find and detect Zorua," Kajun said as Rockruff began to sniff the apple core.

"Ruff ruff!" Rockruff barked before he began to run off.

"After that adorable rock pup!"

* * *

"Gah! What did I do?!" a man exclaimed as a woman walked away in a huff, a bright red handprint on the man's face.

"You know what you did, pervert!"

"I swear that wasn't me!" the man pleaded, unaware of a similar man snickering a bit behind a tree before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Zor…" a small Zorua with a bit of red fur over his right eye snickered as his messy tail swayed a bit. He then poked his head out of a nearby bush to see a trainer walking alongside a dog-like Pokemon with the color pattern of a tiger with a cream underbelly, tuff of fur on its head, and muzzle while a nearby person was selling some cabbages nearby from a cart, "...Zorua…"

"Okay buddy, let's hurry up to the store and pick up something nice for dinner. Who knows? Maybe…" the trainer began before a meow went off, "...Oh no…"

"Growl?" the dog-like Pokemon paused in its following as it looked to see a Meowth licking its paw on the cabbage cart, "...Grrrrrrrr!"

"Nonononnononononon-AHH!" the trainer yelped as the dog-like Pokemon ran towards the Meowth, unintentionally dragging its master along the ground, "No boy, no!"

"Hmm?" the cart owner blinked as he turned...only to pale when he saw something charging toward him, "No...no no no...nonononon-"

 ***CRASH!***

"My cabbages!" the owner shouted as the dog-like pokemon dug through the cart remains and cabbages, trying to look for that annoying cat while its master laid knocked out on the ground.

"Meowth meowth meowth…" the Meowth snickered, hiding behind a bush before disappearing in a puff of smoke, letting Zorua take its place, "(Ah ha hah. It's always so nice to do a regular prank every now and again. Ooh...maybe I should mess with that nurse and cop again. Their fights are always a blast to watch.)" he began to walk off before he was suddenly grabbed, "?!"

"Heh heh...found ya," Billy smirked, holding Zorua by the scruff of his neck fur, "Told ya I could find it without needing any special device, Kit."

"Right…" Kit rolled her eyes, "Because you going the opposite way of every direction I gave you from the radar was brilliant and in no way intentionally planned to get you to go the right way."

"...Was that sarcasm?" Billy blinked.

"No. I was praising you…"

"...That _was_ sarcasm, wasn't it?! I...know what? Nevermind," Billy scoffed before holding Zorua up to his face, "Hope you're good in battle, because you're Team Rocket's property now, ya little mutt."

 ***GABU***

"EEYOW!"

"And this is why you're supposed to capture them in a Pokeball first _before_ you bring them close to your face," Kit sighed as Billy ran around her, Zorua biting down hard on his nose.

"Gah! Little mutt! Get off my face!" Billy shouted as he tried to pull Zorua off off, only for it to let go and jump out of his hands and off his pompadour, "Gah!"

"Heh...Zorua Zor…" Zorua smirked as he landed attempting to run before he sensed something highly dangerous behind him.

"You….you little turd…" Billy growled, a vein popping out on his forehead as he glared at Zorua, "What did you just say about my 'do…?"

"...Zor…" Zorua meeped, his tail pointing straight up as he was about to run for it.

"Oh no you don't! Houndoom, mess him up!" Billy snapped as he tossed out a Dusk Ball.

The ball opened up before releasing the Pokemon from its confides. Snarling at the now-worried Zorua was a fearsome canine-like Pokemon...or, rather, a _hellhound_ -like Pokemon. Its fur was an ashy black and coarse all over as if it erupted from a raging inferno. The exposed skin on its underbelly and muzzle were a blistering red-orange color, almost becoming pure scarlet in shading. Bones grew out along its back like exposed ribs with two curved horns replacing its ears. Rings made of bone decorated the ankles of its four paws, seemingly emerging from the body itself, while a long, thin, pitch black tail ending in a spade completed the hellish look. It narrowed its pure blood-shot red eyes at Zorua before letting out a deep, menacing howl.

"Z...Zor…" Zorua gulped as he slowly began to back away.

"Use Sludge Bomb to prevent it from escaping!" Billy ordered.

"DOOM!" Houndoom roared before hacking up a large blob of toxic sludge from its jaws, crashing behind Zorua and exploding, startling the tiny fox into stopping its retreat.

"You're not going anywhere, you little freak…" Billy growled as he glared at Zorua, "Me and Houndoom are gonna make sure you know your place...and not to mess with my 'do!"

"We need to capture it, not k-"

"SHUT UP, KIT!" Billy barked, "Houndoom, use Crunch and toss it around like a ragdoll!"

"Hound…" Houndoom growled as he approached the frightened Zorua, the hellhound-like Pokemon barring his razor sharp fangs with the intent of biting his prey.

Zorua wanted to run away and transform to hide...but he knew all too well that Houndoom were very nasty hunters, especially Alphas in a pack. Just staring at the hellhound made his legs feel like they were paralyzed. Just as its fangs were nearly upon his tiny frame, a trashcan slammed into the side of its head, knocking it away with a yelp.

"What?!" Billy gawked.

"Excellent shot, Koko," Kajun complimented as Rockruff and Tsubaki stopped beside her, the Espeon giving a nod of acknowledgement to the compliment and the puppy Pokemon growling at Team Rocket.

"You punks again?!" Billy growled.

"Seems the info on them being persistant was true…" Kit noted as Ash and the others caught up.

"What Pokemon is that?" Ash pondered as he pulled out Dexter.

=Houndoom, the Dark Pokemon, and the evolved form of Houndour. It was once known as 'Hellgar' by ancient Johtonians since its howls were said to be the sound of the grim reaper. The flames it breathes when angry contain toxins. If they cause a burn, it will hurt forever= Dexter informed.

' _A...a hellhound...it's a literal hellhound…'_ Makoto thought...instantly shooting behind Mai as her tail shot straight up.

' _They have hellhounds as Pokemon?!'_ Mai thought with wide eyes before suppressing a moan as Makoto squeezed where her hands laid on Mai, "Makoto…"

"It relieves fear…" Makoto shivered as Noel shot behind her, shivering with wide eyes as Yuki hopped right into Makoto's tail out of fear of the scary Houndoom.

"Hmm...It seems that two of them are terrified of Houndoom," Kit observed, "Perhaps they've heard stories of its flames containing toxins or exaggerates tales of them being Pokemon that drag damned souls to the Distortion World to be devoured by Giratina?"

"P-please stop…" Noel begged, her eyes completely blank with fear as she and Makoto shook further.

"Too tight, Makoto! Too tight!" Mai grunted a bit in pain.

"You try and calm down after hearing all that!" Makoto hissed.

"...Heh. If I were your two friends there, I'd do the same and back away," Billy smirked, "Or do you want to get chewed on or burnt by Houndoom?"

"Houn…" Houndoom snarled.

"...What are you planning on doing to Zorua?" Ash asked with a slight frown.

"Well we were going to...know what? Why should I tell a no good punk like you?! Houndoom can eat your little rat an-!" Billy began.

 ***BZZZZZT!***

"...What...just happened…?" Billy coughed, his body sparking a bit with electricity.

"You underestimated him, something of which Rocket Members Jessie and James tend to do…" Kit sighed.

"Wh...whatever. Houndoom can still take them all on…" Billy grunted out.

"Starmie, Hydro Pump!"

That was all Houndoom heard before a high-pressured blast of water slammed it into a wall.

"Another thing they've reported on them is that one of the two Gym Leaders is a _Water-type_ Gym Leader," Kit sighed.

"...Seriously, why doesn't anyone tell me these things?!" Billy demanded.

"Again, because you are an idiot," Kit stated as she pulled out a Great Ball, "Froslass, come forth."

The ball opened and released a rather unusual Pokemon. It was a humanoid Pokémon with a hollow torso that resembled a kimono. It wore a red band around its waist, reminiscent of an Obi. Its body lacked feet and it floated a few feet in the air. Its arms ware connected to the sides of its head, and flared at the wrists. The flared portion had dappled, light blue coloration. Its hands consisted of three small fingers. Its head was shaped similar to a sideways water droplet, and was topped with two ice crystals that resembled horns. Its head had several holes on it, resembled a mask. Through two of these holes, crystal blue eyes with yellow sclera could be seen. It also had a mouth below the "mask".

=Froslass, the Snow Land Pokemon, and the evolved form of a female Snowrunt with a Dawn Stone. Froslass lives in snowy areas and has the ability to freeze foes with its -58 degrees Fahrenheit breath. It is thought to display its victims secretly after freezing them=

"It does what now?" Brock asked.

=Froslass are Ghost/Ice Type Pokemon= Dexter added.

' _That thing did it on purpose!'_ Mai thought in her pain as Makoto's hands squeezed all that harder on her big bosom.

"Ice type, huh...nothing we can't handle. Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Pi…"

"Use Hail," Kit ordered as she adjusted her glasses.

"Fros…" Froslass swung her hands up and the skies darkened with clouds.

"!? Weather manipulation…" Kajun whispered as it began to hail on the area.

"Ow ow ow! Warn me n-ow! Next time when you use th-ow! That move!" Billy complained as he got hit by the hail.

"Noted...Froslass...Blizzard," Kit ordered once more.

"?! Starmie, block with Hydro Pump!" Misty quickly ordered.

"FrosLASS!" the Ghost/Ice-type shouted as she swung his arms out, unleashing a chilling blast of freezings winds at them.

Starmie fired its Hydro Pump once more. The two blasts collided and struggled with one another for a few moments before dispersing into shards of ice.

"?! Th...That move…" Noel gasped.

"Yukianesa," Tsubaki breathed out with wide eyes.

"...Froslass, Double Team into Confuse Ray."

Froslass released a wave of cold air before Starmie was surrounded by multiple copies of her. Froslass held a hand up and a purple beam fired from each extended hand and struck Starmie before she could move. When the beam halted, Starmie began to move about erratically.

"Oh no...Starmie, return!" Misty shouted as Starmie returned to its Pokeball.

"I suggest you retreat," Kit stated as Froslass floated next to her, "We are on a mission, and do not need…"

"Luca, Foresight followed by Force Palm!"

"What?" Kit blinked before Froslass was slammed into the ground by the Riolu.

"Shadow Ball, Koko!"

"Ho?!" Houndoom yelped as it was slammed away from its attempt to sneak attack Riolu by a sphere of shadows, sending it hitting a wall once more.

"Try to get the Zorua out of here," Kajun advised, "Tsubaki and I have this."

"Eh? But…." Ash began.

"We can handle these two, Ash. Please hurry and get Zorua out of here," Tsubaki spoke, unaware that Rockruff was looking at her from a nearby bush.

"...Got it," Ash nodded before shouting out to the still frightened Zorua, "Zorua, come with us!"

"Z...Zor…" Zorua whispered, not sure whether to trust them or not...but given the current situation and the fact there was a HOUNDOOM there...he quickly shook his head as he began running over to Ash.

"Oh no you don't! Houndoom, Flamethrower!" Billy ordered.

"Tactic 1, Koko," Kajun ordered.

"Esp," Koko nodded.

"Tactic what?" Billy blinked.

Flames gathered in Houndoom's jaws before the trashcan from before slammed onto its head, startling it. The lid of it, covered in a purple glow, proceeded to slam into its side repeatedly while it was still on Houndoom's head.

"Froslass, use…"

"Aura Sphere!"

"What?" Kit gave a flat 'what' before a sphere of aura slammed into Froslass and sent her crashing into Houndoom, "That wasn't in the report…"

"No kiddin'..." Billy whispered with wide eyes, "...Okay. These kids are better than we thought...now I see why the two geezers want their Pokemon so bad."

* * *

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Jessie snarled, "Who keeps calling me a geezer?!"

"M-maybe it's just the wind, Jess-HMPH?!" James muffled.

"Don't speak. Don't move. Don't. Do. Anything. To. Get. Her. Attention," Meowth whispered harshly, keeping a paw over James' mouth.

* * *

"...Think we should snatch them while we're at it?" Billy asked his partner.

"That is the fallacy many other teams tend to have resulting in them losing everything," Kit replied.

"...So that's a yes?"

"Ugh…" Kit sighed.

"...In that, case, let's use our aces!"

"Excuse me?" Kajun blinked a bit.

"You didn't think we'd use our strongest from the get go, did ya?" Billy smirked as he pulled out another Dusk Ball, "Excadrill, rev up!"

Erupting from the Dusk Ball was a burly mole-like Pokemon. Its body was a rich, deep, dark brown in color, almost akin to mud in coloration with multiple red splotches on its body in diagonal patterns. Its small white face was long and thin, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes were set back, on either side of the bridge of the nose. Under them, on each side, were two thin, red stripes. A large blade roughly twice as large as its face extended from its forehead while the top of the blade contained two smaller blades, resembling fins. Its arms were thick and had three large blades instead of fingers, with two smaller blades on top of the middle ones.

=Excadrill, the Subterrene Pokemon, and the evolved form of Drilbur. Excadrill can dig maze-like underground tunnels for over 100 meters and is powerful enough to cut through thick iron plates using its steel claws= Dexter informed.

"Houndoom, go after the runt and his friends. Excadrill can handle things here," Billy smirked as Excadrill's eyes narrowed.

"...Froslass, accompany Houndoom to make sure it doesn't get lost," Kit stated as she pulled out a Great Ball, "Mienshao, Come forth."

Emerging from the ball was a white and long bodied Pokémon with a small head and small, triangular ears. Its forehead had a purple spot adorning it as well as a yellow one on its snout. It possessed a pair of long, yellow tipped whiskers which had split ends. Its arms were almost completely covered by a large amount of fur that was tipped in purple and split at the end. It also had purple fur on the bottom section of the torso, which resembled pants, and its bottom paws were clawed. It had a long, skinny tail that, like its paw fur, was tipped purple and split at its end.

=Mienshao, the Martial Arts Pokémon and the evolved form of Mienfoo. Mienshao's arm attacks are so fast they're almost invisible. It uses its long arm fur as a whip= Dexter informed.

"Mienshao…" Kit began as she adjusted her glasses, which gave off a rather unsettling glare, "It seems you are needed."

"Shao…" Mienshao nodded as she got into a stance.

"...And I think that's our que to run, Ash," Makoto whispered.

"Agreed," Ash nodded as Zorua ran past them, "H-hey, wait up!"

"Hound!" Houndoom snarled as he and Froslass chased after Ash and the others.

"Koko, plan A-1."

"Es…"

"Fake out."

Before Koko could attack, Mienshao appeared before her, giving a sharp clap in her face. The Espeon was startled by the sudden clap before Mienshao delivered a series of blows that ended with it grabbing Koko's tail and throwing her at a wall.

"Koko, return!" Kajun called, quickly recalling her Pokemon before throwing out her Premiere Ball, "Hikari, come out!"

"Ralts…" Hikari whispered as she formed.

"Luca, use Aura Sph-" Tsubaki began.

"Excadrill, run that mutt down with Drill Run!" Billy ordered.

Before Luca could form the sphere of aura, he was suddenly shot up towards the sky as Excadrill shot through him, spinning incredibly fast like a drill before skidding to a halt.

"Luca!"

"Hit him again, but this time use Brick Break!"

"Ex…" Excadrill began.

"Hikari, Plan D-7," Kajun ordered.

"Ralts…" Hikari nodded.

"Low Kick, Mienshao! Before it can use its attack!"

Mienshao shot out at Hikari, its leg glowing. It performed a sweeping kick at Hikari only to hit thin air. Luca's eyes widened as the flowing claws of Excadrill neared him. Excadrill nearly struck Luca when its claws were halted by a purple aura. The aura engulfed Excadrill before it was thrown away by the Confusion attack and into Mienshao.

"Did Hikari just teleport?" Tsubaki asked.

"Why yes. We've been practising the move if we ever needed to return to another town such as Pewter or Cerulean," Kajun replied.

"Ahh...good idea," Tsubaki nodded as Luca quickly landed.

"...This could be more interesting that I thought…" Kit noted as Mienshao stood back up, "Billy, do please try and not hold me back."

"Yeah, right! Like I'm gonna let a bunch of girls beat me and my ace!" Billy argued as Excadrill shot back up.

"...Noted…" Kit whispered, her eye twitching a bit behind her glasses.

"Excadrill are a combination Ground/Steel Typing while Mienshao are pure Fighting-Types," Kajun noted, "Tsubaki, Luca's Egg Move could be a tipping point in our favor with Excadrill while Mienshao is unable to use Fake Out now that it's already used it, so Hikari will be at a better advantage against it."

"...Kajun, remember our strategy in that tag team tournament back at school Makoto signed us both up for as a prank?" Tsubaki recalled.

"Indeed," Kajun smiled, "Feels like that time, but instead of us, it's Luca and Hikari."

"Indeed," Tsubaki nodded, "Let's show them how well we work together."

"Of course."

* * *

"HOUND!"

"T-they're gaining on us!" Noel yelped as Houndoom and Froslass chased after the group before the former fired a string of dark energy rings from its mouth.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"You too, Berry! Thunderbolt!"

"Pika/Pachiri…" the two jumped off their Trainers, cheeks sparking, before releasing a pair of bolts of lightning, "CHU/SU~!"

The bolts of lightning collided with the dark rings, resulting in a large explosion, followed by a large dust cloud.

"Did it get them?" Mai asked before a beam of ice-blue energy shot out of the cloud and struck both Pikachu and Berry's tails.

"Pi/Chipa?!" the two electric types yelped before they fell over, their tails now blocks of ice.

"That's a 'no!'" Misty replied.

"Hound…" Houndoom snarled as the smoke faded, revealing the two Rocket Pokemon as they stood ready.

"Guess we're not gonna get out of here without a battle," Ash noted, "Charmander, I choose you!"

"Geodude!" Brock called as both Pokemon came out of their Poke Balls.

"Fros…." Froslass whispered as she stood ready.

"Houn…" Houndoom snarled.

"Char~" Charmander whimpered, hugging his tail from the fierce glare Houndoom was sending at them.

"You girls keep Zorua safe," Brock advised, "Ash and I've got them."

"Got it," Mai nodded as she, Misty, Makoto, and Noel ran for it, only for Froslass to block them off by shooting an Ice Beam at the ground before them, creating a large wall of ice, "?!"

"So much for that plan…" Makoto whispered, _'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Why did it have to be a_ ghost _?! I thought we were done with that at Maiden's Peak and that Ghastly!'_

"Char~!" Charmander roared as Froslass flew over his Flamethrower that struck the ice and caused the struck area to melt just slightly.

"Fros…" Froslass narrowed her eyes a bit before Houndoom let out a howl, unleashing another wave of dark energy rings at the two.

"Charmander, Flamethrower!"

"Ash, wait!" Misty called out, only for it to fall on deaf ears as Charmander already fired the attack at Houndoom, who dismissed his own attack to take the Flamthrower head on.

"Huh? Why did it just…?" Ash pondered before his eyes widened as Houndoom opened his mouth and devoured Charmander's attack, "Wh-What!?"

=This Houndoom has the Ability Flash Fire. Flash Fire is an Ability that allows a Pokemon to absorb a Fire-type attack without taking damage, increasing its power= Dexter informed.

"?!" Ash tensed at that.

' _Of course it would have something like that. It's a freakin' hellhound!'_ Makoto thought.

"Grr…" Houndoom snarled as a dark-red aura surrounded him, the hellhound-like Pokemon opening its mouth before unleashing a massive Flamethrower at the two Pokemon.

"Geodude, Rock Tomb for defense!" Brock called.

"Geo!" Geodude jumped up before slamming down hard on the ground.

The ground around him and Charmander cracked before six large spikes of earth broke through, forming a tomb made of the six around them. The flames slammed into the Rock Tomb, creating a small explosion. Houndoom growled as he glared at the smoke before Geodude erupted from it, a fist glowing with a bright light. The Mega Punch rammed into Houndoom's face and sent it skidding back a good several meters.

"Yes! We got…!" Ash began.

"Fros…" Froslass whispered before unleashing Ice Beam right at Geodude.

"...I don't think so…" Mai whispered a bit, "Aqua, hurry and use Scald!"

The Buizel shot out of her ball and released the boiling water. The two attacks collided, creating a large amount of steam from the constant impact of the two attacks.

"Hound?!" Houndoom tensed as the area was now surrounded by a steamy mist created from the two attacks, "Houndoom, Houn!?"

"Fros…"

"Grr! Hound! H-"

"Aqua/Staryu, Swift!"

A barrage of glowing stars shot through the steam and aimed right at the two Pokemon. While the stars phased through Froslass, Houndoom was yelping as each one struck it multiple times with a few hitting its snout. Houndoom snarled before firing a Flamethrower into the steam. Houndoom snarled out as it waited for something to pop out of the mist, only to yelp as both Pikachu and Berry slammed their frozen tails on its head, sending it crashing into the ground while causing the ice to break.

"Pika!" Pikachu grinned as he and Berry high-fived with their freed tails.

"Chipa!" Berry beamed before both jumped back from the Ice Beam fired by Froslass.

"Froslass…" the Ice/Ghost type growled as she formed a Shadow Ball in her hands.

"Shrew!"

Froslass turned around to see several holes in the ground behind her. Terra was poking out of the middle hole with a stick in paw. He pointed the stick straight in the air.

"Sand!" Terra called.

"Eevuii!" Eevee, Nymph, Booster, and Celsius called as they poked their heads out of the four holes at his sides.

"Lass?" Froslass raised a brow.

"Shrew!" Terra pointed at Froslass and all four Eevee charged up a Shadow Ball, startling Froslass.

"Fros?!"

"Sandshrew!" Terra swung his stick to the side.

The four Shadow Balls fired out and slammed right into her face before Froslass could make a move. The evolved Pokemon gave a cry as she was sent crashing into a wall inside of the steam before falling flat on her face, her eyes replaced with swirls. Inside of the steam, Charmander looked around, shivering a bit at not being able to see anyone. He ran around before yelping as he tripped over something. Getting up, he turned to see he had tripped on Ash's backpack, having been dropped when Pikachu and Berry had blocked that initial attack.

"Char!" Charmander looked it over before seeing a piece of cloth stuck in it, "Char?"

He reached down and began to pull at it. As he pulled, he didn't hear Houndoom approach him from behind, bearing his fangs as a dark aura engulfed them. As he lunged at Charmander, the lizard managed to finally pull out the cloth, revealing it to be a blanket. The recoil of the pull caused it to snap out and wrap around Houndoom's muzzle, slamming it shut...right on his tongue. Before Houndoom could even cry out in muffled pain, Charmander pulled the blanket to get a better look at it, causing Houndoom to soar over Charmander and through the steam, crashing into a skidding halt before Aqua, who gave one look at the Dark/Fire Type before quickly using repeated Ice Punches to freeze him solid.

"(...I'm keeping this)," Charmander whispered, having seen what he had caused with it, before saying aloud and pointing excitedly at the blanket in paw, "(This is mine now! Mine!)"

"(Whatever floats your boat, kid)," Aqua rolled her eyes as she pushed the frozen Houndoom with her foot, sending him skidding and crashing next to Froslass.

"(...You guys are weird, yet surprisingly strong…')" Zorua noted with slightly wide eyes.

"(With the training regiment that gal Kajun set up for everyone? I'm not surprised)," Aqua snorted.

"(Training...regiment?)"

"(We all have our own kind that Kajun made specifically for each of us based on our types, preferences in battle, and a few other things that made my head hurt when she explained)," Charmander noted.

"(Though since you're keeping that, seems she'll have to rework yours, kid)," Aqua snorted.

"(Did you see what I did to that Houndoom when I got this out? I am keeping this! Mine!)" Charmander declared, hugging the blanket protectively.

"(...O...kay….)" Pikachu muttered as he and Berry awkwardly inched away from Charmander.

"(Think we can spread it all over via wild Pokemon that a Houndoom was beaten up by a Charmander with a human's blanket all while unnoticed by the Charmander?)" Berry asked in amusement.

"(...Very tempted to, honestly)," Pikachu retorted.

* * *

"Come on, Excadrill! What's the matter with you?!" Billy snapped as Excadrill skidded back, cringing from the burns on his arms from Luca's Blaze Kick.

Mienshao panted before attempting another kick at Hikari, who Teleported away once more. Hikari sent out a Confusion at Mienshao, who was too tired to dodge the hit and was sent skidding back before it began to sway almost as if drunk, its eyes unfocused.

"We got them on the ropes now," Kajun whispered as Hikari and Luca stood ready, "Mienshao's confused while Excadrill's now Burned."

"Ruff…" Rockruff whispered in awe as he watched.

"Dang it! How are these girls beating us?!" Billy demanded, "We should…!"

"Calm down, Billy…" Kit advised in a calm tone, "While we're at a slight disadvantage, do not forget your Excadrill knows that move."

"Eh? That move? What….ohh…." Billy realized before smirking at Tsubaki, "Ya shouldn't have burned my partner like that, red head."

"Eh?"

"Excadrill, use Facade!"

"Exca…" Excadrill growled before a red aura came off it.

"What's it…?" Tusbaki began.

"DRILL!" Excadrill roared as the aura released a pulse that slammed into Hikari and Luca, knocking them away and skid to a halt at the feet of their trainers.

"Luca/Hikari!" the two gasped.

"Ha! How do ya like that?!" Billy mocked as Excadrill smirked, "Normally, Facade would do semi big damage, but if the user is poisoned, burned, or paralyzed, it gets a big boost in power!"

"Is that true, Kajun?" Tsubaki whispered to her partner.

"Unfortunately, yes," Kajun bit her thumb with a worried expression, "I didn't think they would have that move."

"I see…" Tsubaki noted.

"Hey Kit, you gonna surprise them with that move, too?" Billy asked his partner as Mienshao regained her senses.

"Considering the Ralts keeps using Teleport...I might as well," Kit responded, moving her glasses up a bit, "Mienshao, start with Poison Jab."

"Mien…" Mienshao whispered as it shook off its confusion before it charged at the downed Hikari before a paw glowed purple, "SHAO!"

"RALTS!" Hikari cried out as Mienshao's glowing paw slammed into her, knocking her away and bounce off a wall.

"Now…" Kit began as her glasses gave off a slight glare, "Aura Sphere."

"?!" Luca's eyes widened as a familiar sphere of aura formed between Mienshao's paws.

"Oh no...even if Hikari uses teleport…" Kajun bit her thumb in worry.

"Shao!" Mienshao shouted as she fired the Aura Sphere.

"Luca, try and block it with your own Aura Sphere!"

"Ri…"

"Oh no you don't! Excadrill, Drill Run and Aerial Ace!"

Excadrill slammed his claws over his head, making him resemble a drill that shot off at Luca, engulfed in a white wind-like energy.

"?!" Rockruff's eyes widened as Excadrill crashed into Luca, sending him flying into the air.

"Hit him again, Excadrill, but harder!"

"Excadrill!" Excadrill roared, preparing to attack once more.

"RUFF!"

"Exca?!"

 ***CRUNCH!***

"DRILL!" Excadrill screamed as it jumped into the air, Rockruff chomping down hard on its bottom.

"Da heck?! What's a Rockruff doing here?!" Billy exclaimed as Excadrill tried to force Rockruff off his butt, unaware that he was heading towards Mienshao's Aura Sphere, "Gh?! Excadrill, look out!"

Mienshao fired the attack, but instead of hitting Hikari as was planned...Excadrill ran right in the path of the attack and was struck right in the face. Rockruff let go and ran out just before the attack exploded in Excadrill's face.

"Gah!" Billy freaked as Excadrill fell over, groaning as his eyes were replaced with swirls, "Damn it, kit! Look what your weasel did!"

"Excuse you?" Kit frowned as Mienshao glared at him.

"If you had just held off on the attack, Excadrill could've shaken that Rockmutt off him!" Billy snapped.

"He could have done that anyway if he had paid attention to where he was going," Kit replied.

"Well how was he supposed to know that Rockmutt was there when he bit his butt!?" Billy argued.

"Because you two a-"

"Don't you dare say it…!" Billy growled, unaware of Rockruff carrying Hikari over to where Tsubaki and Kajun were as Luca landed back on the ground.

"Ruff!" Rockruff panted happily at the two Trainers.

"Rockruff? Wh...nevermind," Tsubaki shook her head as she knelt down and gently rubbed Rockruff's head, "Thank you for helping us back there."

"Indeed. However…" Kajun began as she looked over at Mienshao, "We still have Kit's Pokemon to deal with."

"Ralts…" Hikari got up.

"..Rockruff, think you can do something for me?" Tsubaki quietly asked the puppy-like Pokemon.

"Ruff!"

"...What are you…?" Kajun began before Tsubaki whispered something to her, "...That could work."

"Mienshao, Poison Jab once more," Kit ordered.

"Mien…"

"Ruff!" Meinshao looked up to see Rockruff leaping at her, a dark energy coating its fangs before chomping down hard on Mienshao's head.

"Shao?!" Mienshao yelped.

"?!" Kit tensed up in surprise.

"Ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?!" Billy mocked, only to tense when Kit shot him a glare.

"Hikari now!" Kajun called, "Psywave!"

"Ralts~!" Hikari called, releasing a wave of psychic energy out at Mienshao as the Pokemon was distracted trying to get the tightly-biting Rockruff off its head.

"Ruff!" Rockruff shouted as he hopped off Mienshao's head.

"Miensh-?!" Mienshao began before she was sent back by the psychic energy wave, crashing into the knocked out Excadrill as they crashed through a wall.

"Aw come on!" Billy exclaimed, "Why does nobody tell me these things?! And _don't_ say it's because I never read the reports!"

"..." Kit's eyes just stood there, wide in slight surprise before she regained her composure, "...Not bad. You managed to defeat us."

"Huh?! Why aren't you freaking out?!" Tsubaki questioned.

"Because it really wasn't a victory," Kit explained, adjusting her glasses a bit, "Had that Rockruff not come and interfere, we would've won."

"True, it was a near defeat for us," Kajun admitted before Kit and Billy froze as a purple aura covered them, "But I do believe that giving you two to Officer Jenny will suffice as a 'win' for the police force. Correct, Koko?"

"Esp," Koko replied, her eyes glowing as she was using Psychic to hold the two Rockets in the air.

"Gh?! You're gonna give us to the police?!" Billy freaked, " No way! I'm too pretty and cool to go to prison!"

"Tough," Tsubaki replied as they walked off, Koko carrying the two Rockets and Luca dragged their knocked out Pokemon.

* * *

"Okay...there," Makoto smiled as she finished tying up the two Rocket Pokemon, "That should hold them."

"...Were the O-fuda really necessary, Mako-" Misty began.

"They were ENTIRELY necessary for the Froslass, Misty," Makoto countered.

"Where did you even get those?"

"The priest that was at the festival in case we ran into anymore Ghosts," Makoto replied.

"Of course you found one…" Mai facepalmed.

"Do you want to deal with a Ghastly again?" Makoto asked.

"...Okay, so do you have any more extras of those sutras?" Mai asked quickly.

"Extras just in case," Makoto answered as Cherry and Berry popped out of her tail and unfolded a few.

"Hey~!" the group turned to see Tsubaki and Kajun approach with their caught Rockets floating behind them and the knocked out Pokemon being dragged by Luca.

"Oh! Y-you beat them!" Noel gasped a bit.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Kajun chuckled a bit.

"Th-they didn't beat us! It was just a fluke!" Billy denied, "That little Rockmutt j-"

"Rockruff."

"Eh?"

"His name is Rockruff, not Rockmutt," Tsubaki frowned.

"Ruff!" Rockruff agreed.

"What's the difference!? I-" Billy began before his mouth was suddenly taped shut, "Hmph?!"

"Oh sweet Giratina thank you…" Kit sighed in relief, "You have no idea how long I've waited for somebody to shut up him."

"Grr!" Billy glared at her.

"Still doesn't change the fact on what we're going to be doing," Tsubaki informed before a siren was heard.

"...Fair enough I suppose," Kit sighed.

Zorua recognized the siren. Looking around, he grinned at something. Officer Jenny drove up and quickly got off her bike.

"Okay, I've gotten reports of explosions and assault," Jenny informed before glancing at the two held up by Koko's Psychic and the beaten Pokemon, "I take it these are the culprits?"

"Correct, officer," Tsubaki nodded as Mai discreetly made Kajun put her notebook away.

"They were after a Zorua that was in this area," Ash explained.

"A...A Zorua? That's the Pokemon that's like a Ditto only more useful in that it can transform without using Transform right?" Jenny asked.

"Correct," Kajun nodded.

"...And there's been one sighted in the area?"

"That's right,." Noel nodded.

"..." Jenny facepalmed, "Okay, I know what I need to buy once I'm off work tonight." she looked up at the two before pulling out a pair of handcuffs, "Okay, you're under arrest for assault, destruction of public property, and endangerment of citizens with explosives using a…" she looked at the others, "Did any of you by chance…?"

"Voltorb, officer," Tsubaki replied.

"Endangerment of citizens with utilizing a Voltorb's Selfdestruct," Jenny finished as she handcuffed the two while removing all the Pokeballs on them, returning their Pokemon to them, "We'll be holding onto these until your trial."

"...It was mostly him on the assault charges," Kit pointed over at Billy once Koko ended her Psychic.

"HMPH?!"

"It was because they 'mocked his duds' and/or 'messed with his doo'."

"Mmm Hmh!" Billy muffedly snapped.

"I take it that the tape is there to prevent further charges?" Jenny questioned.

"Correct, officer," Kajun nodded.

"Please don't take it off," Kit begged, "You'll regret it if you do."

"...Hey. Where'd Zorua go?" Ash blinked, noticing the fox-like Pokemon missing.

"Guess it recognized Officer Jenny's siren and ran off," Misty noted.

"That, or he could be getting ready for another prank," Makoto guessed, _'If so...he's gonna most likely go for me or Officer Jenny.'_

"If there's nothing else needed, I'll be taking these two to th-" Officer Jenny began.

 ***SPLAT! BOOMF! POOF!***

Everyone blinked twice and looked at Billy and Kit...who were now covered in syrup, flour, and feathers. Kit's eye twitched as Billy seemed to be screaming bloody murder behind the tape.

"...That was unexpected," Brock noted.

"Yeah…" Mai sweatdropped a bit.

* * *

"Well that was a day," Makoto noted the next morning, "Got pranked a lot by a tricky fox, caused a nurse to act like a blue screen, and got into a fight with two new Rockets instead of the usual trio of stalking."

"Agreed…" Kajun sighed, "Let's just hope we don't invoke m….I almost did just now, didn't I?"

"Yes...yes you did," Mai nodded as she finished pulling her hair up into its usual ponytail.

"Let's just focus on getting to Saffron City. We can rest there for a bit before heading towards Celadon," Brock stated.

"Shame we couldn't run into Zorua again. I would've liked having him on my team," Ash sighed a bit.

"As long as he doesn't try pranking any of us," Misty deadpanned.

"Ruff!" everyone looked to see Rockruff running up to them, "Ruff!"

"Rockruff? Wh-kya!" Tsubaki yelped as Rockruff knocked her over and began licking her, "H-hey! That tickles."

"What's Rockruff doing here?" Ash asked.

"...I-I think Rockruff imprinted on Tsubaki," Noel spoke.

"Really?" Misty blinked twice.

"It seems like it," Brock agreed, seeing Rockruff nuzzle his rocks against Tsubaki happily.

"...You..want to come with me?" Tsubaki asked, earning a happy bark from Rockruff, _'...Well, I always did want a dog growing up...Guess I got my wish in a way.'_ Rockruff got off her, letting her sit up as she pulled out a Pokeball, "What do you think of the name 'Sorin'?"

"Ruff!" Rockruff barked happily.

Tsubaki just giggled as she held out the Pokeball, "In that case, welcome aboard, Sorin."

"Ruff!" Rockruff beamed before pressing his nose against the Pokeball, causing him to turn into red light as he went into the Pokeball, said pokeball shaking for a few moments before the 'ding' went off.

"Welcome aboard...Sorin," Tsubaki whispered with a smile.

"Great job, Tsubaki!" Makoto beamed.

Unaware to the group, Zorua was looking out at them as they began to walk off. He began snickering a bit as he began to secretly follow after them, changing into the appearance of a Rattata to be safe. This group was just too fun and interesting to ignore, and he wanted to continue watching them and whatever mischief they could get involved in.

* * *

 _GT: Almost time for Halloween and we finished! So many days left until USUM comes out…_

 _SZ: Eeyup. And depending on how fast we get the next chapter done, we can get some more stuff in just in time for Halloween. Oh, and good news for Blazblue fans, we got more characters revealed for Cross Tag Battle, including Wiess from RWBY. Now all I need is Yang and Makoto in the game, and I am golden._

 _GT: ...The puns...oh kami above the puns those two will be slinging…_

 _SZ: Oh yeah...that, and their deadly deadly punches...oh god they'd be the ultimate tag team!_

 _GT: o.0 Well...Imma getting earplugs for when they start the punning._

 _SZ: *nods*Anyway, that's all for today. Tune in next time for...ahem. One of the saddest episodes of Pokemon._

 _GT: Aye…_

 _SZ: Bring the tissue boxes folks...it's gonna be a real tear jerker. Till then, I'm Seanzilla115, he's Gammatron…_

 _GT: And we say 'bye-bye'!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Krabby(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Eevee_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Feebas)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee), Sorin(Rockruff)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	20. Chapter 20

_SZ: Hoo boy….hope you all brought your tissue boxes, because this chapter is gonna be a tearjerker._

 _GammaTron: This was one of those episodes that made me really cry. The most recent one being Litten and Stoutland…_

 _SZ: Oh god…*tears start welling up*that was a real tearjerker right there...just...*starts bawling*ahh! It was just so sad!_

 _Makoto:*sweatdrops* Maybe we should just cut ahead to the disclaimers and story…_

 _GT: *giving SZ a box of tissues* Agreed. I…*sees multiple Ultra Wormholes open up* ...We should run._

 _Makoto:...Why?_

 _Ultra wormholes: *multiple roars erupted from them all*_

 _GT: That's why._

 _Makoto: 0-0….*looks at the readers*neither of these guys own Pokemon or Blazblue, but own any OCs that appear in this.*picks up SZ and GT*enjoy the story, folks!*bolts for it*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 19: Hey guys! Makoto Nanaya here again, and I'm here to catch ya up to speed! Anyway, we had just arrived at a Pokemon Center with Ash changing out Squirtle for Butterfree. I wonder what Krabby said that made Squirtle want to go there...Ah well. *shrugs* Probably wasn't all that big. Now then, we were discussing our plans for when we get to Saffron City when suddenly some trainer comes running in screaming about the local Gym Leader there, Sabrina...I tell ya, his face looked horrified, especially when he saw Hikari. It gave us a clue that this Sabrina uses Psychic Type Pokemon, but considering from what Brock said and how horrified that guy looked….I think Ash is gonna be in for one heck of a battle...provided if he wants to battle at Saffron Gym...oh who am I kidding? He's so gonna challenge it.**_

 _ **And then Tsubaki went off with Luka for something, I don't really remember, and then she comes back, swipes the ribbon and string from Mai and Misty...and put my hair in pigtails. ...I**_ **hate** _ **having pigtails. My hair is not meant for pigtails! When Tsubaki came back in, we started accusing her with Tsubaki claiming she was innocent. Before anything else could be said, two things happened. One; Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy started arguing about pranking each other, and two; A Rockruff-normally seen around Alola apparently-comes in and pounces both Tsubaki and Luca. ...Seriously, why must something so cute and fluffy and adorable have to have rocks growing out of their neck? Sure, it fits the typing, but still? It'll hurt getting nuzzled when you hug it!**_

 _ **Ahem. Sorry about that...anyway, just as we were getting back on track, I soon came across...myself. I am not joking. I literally saw myself standing in front of me before she threw a pie in my face and ran off. It was a coconut creme pie!**_ **Coconut creme** _ **! Why couldn't it have been chestnut?! Oh ho, and we found out-thanks to Misty seeing the other me had a fox tail and ears instead of my normal 'cosplay attire'-that the other me was really a Zorua, a Pokemon that can transform into people and other Pokemon! And when we told Nurse Joy...I think we broke her. She kept repeating the same thing over and over, almost like she blue screened or something...ahem! Anyway, we decided to go grab a bite at the buffet and discuss our plan on dealing with that tricky little fox...only for our planning to be cut short when some people were being attacked outside. At first, we thought it was Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest again when we caught up with Ash-who was the first to run outside, mind you- only to find out it was two new guys named Billy and Kit….huh. Kinda sounds like Billy the Kid from those old history books Tsubaki made me read back at the academy.**_

 _ **While Kit was smart, Billy...was stupid...I mean really stupid. Apparently, they have a file on our little group and he never read it. Maybe he thinks he's so good, he doesn't have to read the file...doesn't help their team is called 'The Ultimate Rookies'...Ultimate part was right though as their Pokemon were really strong...especially for the fact one of Billy's Pokemon was a freakin' hellhound that eats fire, and the fact one of Kit's Pokemon is basically the Pokemon equivalent of a Yuki-onna or even Yukianesa! Seriously, it was like that one time Jin went nuts using it in Pokemon form! S...sorry. Getting off track here...ahem! Anyhow, we figured they were after Zorua considering they had him cornered, but the rest of us got away with Zorua in tow while Kajun and Tsubaki stayed to deal with Billy and Kit, who-from what they told me-used Pokemon called Excadrill and Mienshao while Houndoom and Froslass-IE the Pokemon I mentioned earlier-chased after us.**_

 _ **Even without their Trainers, those two were nuts to fight! Froslass froze both Pikachu and Berry's tails while Houndoom ATE Charmander's Flamethrower! It took almost all our Pokemon just to beat those two! Tsubaki and Kajun also had trouble dealing with Billy and Kit's Pokemon. From what Kajun told me, things weren't looking too good for them...at least until Rockruff popped in and bit Billy's Excadrill right on the tuckus and got in the way of Mienshao's Aura Sphere, knocking himself out. Once their Mienshao was beaten up, they tied up the Rockets and carried them over via Psychic from Koko. After handing those two into Officer Jenny, we decided to head on our until Rockruff came back and pounced Tsubaki once more. Heh...little guy imprinted on Tsubaki, and decided to become her Pokemon. Tsubaki, of course, was happy about it and caught the little guy, naming him Sorin. Huh...with how things have been lately, I wonder what else will happen today?...Meh. Probably will find out as we head to Saffron.**_

* * *

"Woah! Look at those rocks!" Ash awed a bit as he and the others stood above a tall cliff, looking down at the water below, "...That's a long drop."

"One drop from here and it's game over…" Misty noted.

"...Meh. I've seen higher heights," Makoto shrugged.

"Huh?"

"Our academy was at the top of one of the highest mountains in our region," Kajun explained, _'Though that does explain why I've been able to last longer in terms of stamina. We lived near or on the very top of mountains to avoid Seithr, so we got use to lower oxygen levels. By coming down to places with higher concentrations, it seems to have been more of a boost. ...I am so glad that none of us endured oxygen poisoning due to the sudden shift in oxygen levels.'_

"Huh...I see," Brock noted before pulling the map out, "Hmm...according to the map, this ridge will lead us right to Saffron City."

"And to my next challenge at the Saffron City Gym," Ash added.

"Eh?! Y-you're going to challenge it?" Noel asked him with wide eyes.

"Well yeah. I might as well while we're passing through," Ash shrugged.

"But didn't Lt. Surge say it's too strong for trainers with less than four badges?" Mai asked.

"Perhaps, but I'm helping Ashton with some Psychic-type training considering that aside from Starmie and Butterfree, Koko and Hikari are the only other Psychic-types," Kajun replied.

"She does make a fair point," Tsubaki nodded.

 ***POP***

"Try again, you two," Kajun noted, looking over at where Butterfree and Hikari were trying to hide the remains of a popped red rubber ball.

"Free…" Butterfree slumped a bit before his antennae perked up a bit, "Free?"

"Hmm? What's up? Ash asked before looking out in the distance, "...Are those...Butterfree?"

"Hmm?" Brock raised a brow as he looked out, barely seeing a flock of Butterfree flying around the area, "You're right...Oh I get it. It must be that time of year again."

"Time of year?" Mai repeated.

"The Butterfree's Season of Love," Brock explained, "You see, the Season of Love is when Butterfree find a mate, and then fly out to sea to lay their eggs."

"Fly out to sea…" Noel whispered before closing her eyes a bit, "As I fly out to the sea, I will never forget our time spent together in this, our season of love…"

"Oh, that was really romantic, Noel," Misty noted.

"Th-thank you," Noel blushed a bit.

"...Would that mean...my Butterfree will go too?" Ash asked, looking over at Butterfree.

"If you don't let it cross the sea, it'll never have babies," Brock stated.

"..." Kajun pulled out a fresh notebook with a Butterfree sticker on it, "Oh, this will be a wonderful experience."

"Hoo boy. Kajun's going into Science Mode again…" Makoto sweatdropped a bit.

"Not again!" Ash and Mai yelped in fear.

* * *

"I still can't believe that there are hot air balloon rentals here," Misty noted.

"It could be for the Season of Love," Mai replied.

"We'll probably see lots of other balloons once we get into the air," Brock noted as the group stood in a large basket with a green, red, and blue hot air balloon connected to it, "Hold on, guys."

"Stay close, Yuki," Noel whispered to the young snow-fox kit as she held her in her arms.

"Vul~"

Brock pulled on the rope and soon the balloon took off, "Okay, once we're high enough, Butterfree will be good to go to fly to the swarm."

"And I made sure we can differentiate him from the others," Makoto grinned as Butterfree tilted his head while messing with the orange scarf on his neck before Hikari helped him with it, "This way we won't confuse him for someone else's Butterfree, and it'll make him look snazzy for any Butterfree gals he comes across."

"That's….actually a good idea, Makoto," Tsubaki noted in slight surprise.

"Thank you," Makoto gave a squirrely smile before tugging Brock's ear, "And if we happen to run into any Trainers, don't try getting Butterfree to go after theirs if they're a cute girl."

"Rats…" Brock muttered a bit through the pain of his ear being pulled.

"Besides, it wouldn't have worked anyway."

"Huh?"

"If you're trying to do the whole 'if the Pokemon falls in love, then the trainers follow suit' thing, then wouldn't that apply to Ash since he technically owns Butterfree?"

"..."

"...That never crossed your mind, did it?"

"..."

"We'll take that as a big ol' 'Nope,'" Makoto patted his shoulder, "And speaking of Butterfree, look!"

The others looked out to see the swarm of Butterfree flying not too far from them, a few already paired up as they gave each other lovingly stares. The group looked out in awe before the sounds of Pokeballs opening filled the air, making them turn and see a few more other hot air balloons flying around, the Trainers inside releasing their own Butterfree's into the air.

"Looks like we're not the only ones up here," Mai noted.

"They're all Butterfree trainers. They come here for the Season of Love every year to release their Butterfree," Brock explained.

"Huh….think we might run into AJ or Samurai?" Makoto asked, recalling the former having a Butterfree and the latter having a Metapod...which no doubt is a Butterfree by now.

"Maybe," Mai shrugged, "Might be nice to see AJ again, though. I think Terra's in need of the next weight set."

"...Given how strong Terra has gotten lately, I could see that," Tsubaki noted.

"Free…" Butterfree whispered as he looked out at the flock, looking for any females that weren't paired up until he laid his eyes on a pink-colored Butterfree, "?!"

"Butterfree?" Ash blinked.

"Free free free free~!" Butterfree beamed, his eyes in the shapes of hearts as he flew out towards the flock, flying right towards the pink Butterfree.

"Looks like he found one," Makoto noted.

"Looks like," Misty added.

"Yeah. Love at first sight with that pink one," Brock added.

"Pink one?" Kajun repeated, looking up from her Butterfree notebook before pulling out a pair of binoculars and looked out at the flock, "?! It...It really is pink...But how is that possible? That is not the normal Shiny variant for a Butterfree…"

"It isn't?" Mai blinked.

"No. Why is that Butterfree pink? It shouldn't be possible."

"Actually, it is possible," a familiar voice spoke up.

"Hm?" Kajun turned her head quickly to see a hot air balloon with a katana print to it float over to them.

"Samurai!" Ash gasped.

"Greetings once more," Samurai nodded.

"What br-" Makoto began before Kajun held her hand up.

"Explain. Please," Kajun ordered, keeping her pen against her note book.

"There are rumors that among the Orange Islands, there is one where the berries turn the Pokemon there a pink color, making them highly rare and valuable," Samurai explained, "It is quite possible that the Pink Butterfree you are talking about is one of that island's inhabitants."

"I see…" Kajun noted, writing this info down, _'A berry that can change the color of a Pokemon's skin to pink?! That shouldn't be scientifically possible, and yet there is proof flying out there in that Butterfree flock!...Note to self; make a trip to the Orange Islands to find this 'Pink island'.'_

"Uh...guys?" Mai spoke up, earning the others' attention, "Butterfree's doing something weird."

"Hmm?" Ash blinked as he looked out, seeing Butterfree doing some weird flying movements around the pink one, "...What's he doin'?"

"That's th' Courtship Dance."

"Oh! AJ!" Mai waved as a hot air balloon came up on their other side.

"Howdy," AJ greeted, "Been a while since we last saw each other."

"It has," Ash nodded, "But uh...What's the Courtship Dance?"

"Basically, it's like yer Butterfree is sayin' 'Ah want t' be yer Butterfree, little lady,'" AJ simplified, "If it works, th' other one does th' dance too."

"Oh! How romantic…" Noel smiled softly at that.

"Though it appears that the pink one refuses to acknowledge your's," Samurai noted.

"Huh?" Ash blinked before they noticed the Pink Butterfree flying high into the air, Butterfree flying after it, "What's going o-"

 ***SLAP!***

"?!"

"Oof….shot down…" AJ cringed as the Pink Butterfree flew off, "Pretty badly too…"

"Ralts…" Hikari puffed her cheeks.

"That's not fair. She didn't even give Butterfree a chance," Misty frowned.

"Oh poor Butterfree…" Noel whispered before seeing Butterfree fly straight down into the woods below, "Oh!"

"Butterfree, where are you going!?" Ash called out, only to be ignored as tears fell from Butterfree's eyes.

"...Shot down in his prime…" Brock whispered.

"Oof. Rough break fer him," AJ cringed.

"Love is truly a dangerous battlefield," Samurai stated, "Even the strongest of warriors will fall when it involves matters of the heart."

* * *

"Butterfree!" Ash called out once they were on the ground once more, "Butterfree, where are you?"

"Pikachu~!" Pikachu called out.

"Pachiri~!" Berry called out as she and Cherry looked out from Makoto's tail.

"Mmm...where could he be?" Noel whispered in worry.

"Beedrill~!"

"Reee~!"

"Hey, AJ, why isn't your Butterfree up there with the others?" Misty asked.

"Oh, that's 'cause she's courtin' Beedrill," AJ replied, "The two hit it off in trainin'."

"Really?" Mai blinked.

"Eeyup," AJ nodded, "We jest came here fer a bit o' trainin' against th' trainers here and enjoy seein' them Butterfree tryin' ta impress one another."

"Ahh…" Mai nodded.

"What about you, Samurai?" Tsubaki asked, "Are you here for the same reason teh other trainers are?"

"My Butterfree is here to find her desired mate," Samurai replied, "None have seem to impressed her yet, though. A shame."

"Why's that?"

"I feel that she was hoping to find a strong mate that could make the journey to the Alola Region," Samurai replied.

"Why Alola?" Makoto asked.

"The female Butterfree when it is mating season take their mate to where they were hatched. My Butterfree was hatched back on Akala Island in the Alola Region," Samurai replied.

"Ahh...that makes sense then," Makoto nodded a bit.

"Free..."

"Hmm?" Ash blinked a bit as he looked forward, seeing one of Butterfree's wings slightly sticking out from behind one of the trees, "Oh! It's Butterfree!"

"Free…" Butterfree gave a depressed sigh, his eyes a bit dull as he sat against the tree, unaware of Ash and the others running up to him.

"Hey there, Butterfree. Are you okay?" Ash asked in concern, only to get a depressed sigh in response, "Hey...how come you look so sad, buddy?"

"He was rejected by someone he loved. It was a terrible shock," Brock spoke, "Believe me, I know, it's a terrible feeling...I could even write a book about the secrets of love and heartache."

' _Sounds like it'd be a flop to me,'_ Makoto mentally snickered.

"I guess that book would be your autobiography?" Misty joked, causing Brock to slump.

"Hmm…" Ash pondered for a moment as he pulled his Pokedex out, "You think Dexter might know how Butterfree can convince that pink one to be his mate?"

"That would be foolish to ask a machine if it knows love," Samurai shook his head.

"Free…" Butterfree slumped further down the tree.

"...I just don't understand it…" Ash said, crossing his arms a bit, "My Butterfree is great. Why would any other one reject him?"

"Coulda come on too strong fer her likin'," AJ suggested.

"That, or she wasn't impressed with what he was trying before," Makoto shrugged.

'...I got it! Maybe Butterfree needs to be more assertive!" Misty spoke up, earning Butterfree's attention, "You see Butterfree, love is like a battlefield. It's all about attacking your opponent first! You get in a quick strike, and while they're still weak, you head in and beat them! That's the best way to win!"

"Seriously?" Brock gawked.

"Sounds like how my mother and father met in a sword competition, falling in love with one another in a battle of blades," Samurai noted.

"Ma don wrassled with Pa 'till he agreed ta marry her," AJ nodded.

"Sounds like the story how my mom and pop fell in love," Makoto noted.

"GAH! I wish I'd known that sooner!" Brock exclaimed.

"So you believe he is ready to try again?" Samurai questioned, looking at Ash and Butterfree.

"...You ready to try again, Butterfree?" Ash asked his Pokemon.

"Free…" Butterfree whispered, pondering it over for a moment before giving a determined nod, "Free!"

"Okay! Then let's go!" Ash cheered.

"Now where was this version of him when we first met?" AJ whispered to Kajun.

"Oh, it was missing due to an ego issue," Kajun replied with a tiny smile of amusement.

"Ahh...that explains it."

* * *

"Alright, where'd that pink Butterfree go?" Ash whispered, looking through the binoculars as he looked for the target of Butterfree's affections.

"You're really passionate about this," Misty noted.

"I raised Butterfree into what he is today and I am not gonna see him shot down like that!" Ash declared.

"Guess the trainer's just as hot-blooded for this as his Butterfree," Misty giggled.

"Where is she…?" Noel whispered, looking through her own binoculars as she rapidly looked around.

"You're getting into this too, Noel?" Mai asked.

"Of course!" Noel shouted, a determined look in her eyes, "Seeing someone fighting for their love like this is perfect material for a love story!"

"..." Makoto pulled Mai, Kajun, and Tsubaki to the side, "I think we're gonna need to get a portable wifi connection and a tablet so Noellie can watch her soaps again."

"Agreed…" the three sighed.

"Over there!" Samurai pointed, his katana drawn and used to point from his balloon.

"Huh?" Ash and Noel looked at the direction he was pointing at, "Ah! She's there!"

"Good luck out there," AJ nodded to Butterfree as his own and his Beedrill waved tiny flag with Butterfree's head on them.

"Free!" Butterfree nodded in determination as he flew off, heading towards the Pink Butterfree again, "(Hello again.)"

"(Oh...it's you again…)" the Pink Butterfree noted in an unimpressed tone, "(What do you want now? I thought I made myself clear last time.)"

"Okay...Butterfree, try impressive her with Whirlwind!" Ash called.

Butterfree nodded as he unleashed a powerful Whirlwind, "(Hope you don't mind me blowing away the competition!)"

"...Hmph," the Pink Butterfree scoffed as she turned away.

"Uh….oh! Try tackle!"

"(Speed is key!)" Butterfree declared as he shot about around the pink one, who roll her eyes with a sigh.

"Ugh...shot down again…" Ash sighed.

"Come on, Butterfree! You can do it!" Noel cheered on, "Show her how strong your love for her is! Try Confusion and Stun Spore if you have to!"

"Yeah...we definitely…" Makoto began before her ears twitched, "Hmm?" she looked over her shoulder before tensing, "...Uh, guys? Are helicopters allowed up here?"

"Heck no. Those would disturb the Butterfree and cause panic," AJ replied.

"Then what's that?" Makoto asked as she pointed behind them.

"Hmm?" the others blinked as they looked, seeing a black helicopter with a familiar R in the front flying right towards them.

"...I swear if it's who I think it is…" Kajun whispered through gritted teeth.

=Prepare for Trouble!=

=Make it double…=

"..." Kajun put her hands over Ash's ears, "GODDAMIT! WHY?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS THEM, DAMN IT?!"

"Yeesh. That is some serious rage…" AJ muttered.

"It is always the ones that seem to be the quietest that have the most fearsome hidden rage," Samurai nodded before his Vespiquen popped out of her ball and held up a '7.8,' "Not legendary yet, I suppose?"

"Quen," the 'queen bee' nodded.

=Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!= Jessie declared as the bottom of the helicopter opened up.

=Surrender now, or prepare to fight!= James added as a large net came out of the opening, Meowth hanging onto it.

"Meowth! Dat's right!"

=Look at all the Butterfree…= Jessie noted.

=Indeed. Quite many to be seen…= James added.

"And ripe fer the takin'!" Meowth laughed as the helicopter flew right past the blimps and towards the swarm.

"Why those no good poachers!" AJ growled, "They're done tryin' ta steal all dem Butterfree!"

"...What?" Noel whispered, her eye twitching violently upon hearing that.

"How dare they...they're going to ruin something as important as the Season of Love for them?!" Samurai exclaimed with a growl, "Vespiquen, unleash your might!"

AJ cracked his whip and Beedrill and his Butterfree flew off after Vespiquen.

"Needles, go and get rid of those guys!" Makoto shouted.

"(WHAT IN THE NAME OF GENESECT HAPPENED TO YOU?!)" Beedrill exclaimed once Needles flew over to the three.

"(Noel's cooking. It...is...amazing~!)" Needles replied.

"(Quite interesting. Though quetion shall come at a later time. Onwards! We have a swarm of Butterfree out for love to defend!)" Vespiquen ordered.

"(Aye aye, ma'am!)" Needles saluted as the four flew towards Team Rocket's helicopter.

=Oh look. If it isn't the Twerps' Pokemon. Think they're trying to prevent us from stealing the Butterfree?= Jessie asked in a cocky manner.

=Perhaps, which is why we have something special to prevent them from doing so= James added.

"(HIT 'EM WITH EVERYTHING YA GOT!)" Beedrill shouted as he and Needles unleashed Poison Sting, AJ's Butterfree unleashing a powerful Gust attack, and Vespiquin firing a Power Stone attack...only for the attacks to bounce off the helicopter, "(WHAT?!)"

=Hahahaha! How do ya like our anti-move coating?! Makes it so any Pokemon move bounces off, and prevent da paint from scratchin'!= Meowth laughed as the net began to scoop up many of the Butterfree in the swarm.

"Hey knock it off!" Ash shouted.

"Stop it, or you're gonna disrupt their whole egg laying season!" Brock added.

"Can't you see these Butterfree are in love?!" Misty shouted.

=What you call love, we call an opportunity to snatch a ton of valuable Pokemon!= Jessie countered.

=Those Butterfree are free no more!= James added.

"(What do we do now?)" AJ's Butterfree questioned.

"(If we cannot damage the frame, perhaps we can inflict injury upon that which gives it flight or tear the net itself)," Vespiquen noted.

"(I say we go for broke and go for both!)" Needles shouted.

"(I LIKE THAT IDEA!)" Beedrill beamed, "(Let's…!)"

=Ariados, mind getting those four for us?=

The next thing the four knew, they were instantly wrapped up in Ariados' Electo Web, shocking them before being tossed into the net with the Butterfree.

"Hey! You give Needles back, you stalking creeps!" Makoto shouted.

=Mm...how about 'no,' you cosplaying twerpette!= Jessie mockingly laughed.

=Thanks for the Extra Pokemon!= James added.

"Oh, those no good…!" Makoto seethed, "Brock, give me Geodude!"

"Wish I could but they still have that coating on. Plus…" Brock paused as he pointed down at the water below.

"Well, what are we supposed to do?! Let them…?!"

"Yuki, use Powdered Snow..." Noel ordered in a cold, yet angry tone.

"VUL~~!" Yuki shouted, unleashing a large gust of cold wind at the helicopter, only for it to bounce off the blades.

=Hahahah! Thank you for the cool breeze!= James laughed as the net scooped up more Butterfree, including the Pink one =Haha! Nothing but net!=

"Those scoundrels…!" Samurai growled.

"Look! Butterfree hasn't been caught!" Makoto gasped, seeing Butterfree swoop down to the net where the pink one was looking out in worry.

"Free...free…" the pink Butterfre called out, a look of fear on her face.

"Free...Free…!" Butterfree growled out as he flew towards the helicopter and began to tackle one of it windows.

"Yeah! That's it, Butterfree! U-woah!" Ash yelped when Noel pushed him.

"YOU CAN DO IT, BUTTERFREE! MAKE THOSE HEARTLESS JERKS PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID!" Noel snapped.

"Again; it's always the quietest you should fear the most," Samurai gulped.

"Agreed…" AJ gulped, hiding inside his basket.

=Ha! That pathetic little insect thinks it can stop us= Jessie smirked.

"Butterfree, try Stun Spore!" Ash ordered.

"Ree~! Ree~!" Butterfree cried as he rained Stun Spore down on the helicopter, only for the spinning blades to disperse it.

=Hahaha! That was a Stunning failure!= James punned.

"Boo! Bad pun, boo!" Makoto shouted.

"Grr...guess I'll have to use Pidgeo…" Ash began.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Noel snapped, making him flinch and nearly fumble Pidgeotto's Pokeball, "IF YOU TAKE AWAY BUTTERFREE'S CHANCE TO RESCUE HIS TRUE LOVE, THEN I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"R-Right," Ash gulped, hiding behind Kajun with wide eyes.

"Just try to not be noticed," Kajun whispered, _'At least Butterfree's attempts to save them is keeping Noel from pulling out Bolverk…'_

"R-right…"

=Yes! We hit the jackpot! Now let's fly out of here!= Jessie beamed as the helicopter began to turn around, forcing Butterfree to move away from the blades =Thank you kind trainers for letting us have the Butterfree you worked so hard to raise!=

=But do not worry. They'll be put to better use when they're sent straight to Rocket HQ= James added.

=Adios, losers!= Meowth laughed =Next time we sees ya, we hope ya have more Pokemon fer us ta steal!=

"We gotta stop them," Ash grit his teeth.

"AFTER THEM!" Noel barked.

"Right!" Brock agreed.

"FREE!" Butterfree shouted as he flew after the hot air balloon.

"Butterf-"

"AFTER HIM!" Noel ordered.

"Y-yes ma'am!" Brock nodded as he pulled the handle.

"Hold up! We're comin' wit' ya!" AJ shouted as he and Samurai's hot air balloons followed suit, "No got dang poachers are takin' my Pokemon and get away wit' it!"

"They better prepare themselves for Golisopod's First Impression!" Samurai growled, "No one dishonors an important time such as this and gets away with it!"

"I swear if they do anything to Needles, they're gonna get sent blasting off...right into the moon!" Makoto snapped, banging her fists together.

' _Butterfree...please be safe…'_ Ash thought in worry.

* * *

"98...99...100, meowth!" Meowth beamed as Team Rocket stood in an old warehouse, looking at the net full of Butterfree, "Talk about a big payoff!"

"Indeed. Plus we got a nice bonus," James added, looking at a few cages sporting Beedrill, Vespiquen, and Needles.

"Beedrill bee-bee…"

"Oh, please. You ain't gettin' outta dere and sting us ta the Distortion World," Meowth smirked, "Dose cages are strong enough to even keep a Tyranitar locked up!"

"BEEDRILL!" Needles growled as she tried to break the bars.

"Think we should personally give that Beedrill to the boss as a gift?" James whispered.

"Are you kidding? A Beedrill that rare will surely give us a promotion!" Jesse beamed, "Of which I will personally rub into Cassidy's smug face!"

"Isn't this the same Vespiquen from Viridian Forest?" James pondered.

"Hmm?" Jessie blinked as she looked at Vespiquen, "...Oh my god, it is! Talk about lucky!"

"We gonna give it to da boss t-"

"No! I'm keeping it!" Jessie snapped, "A Pokemon that powerful should belong to me."

"Well what about the twerps? Surely they'll be coming any second," James pointed out.

"Don't worry!" Meowth spoke with a grin, "I asked fer some assistance from one of da local Pokemon living here!"

"What Pokemon?"

"A Fearow duh!"

"Oh, very nice!" Jessie grinned.

"Yup! Let's see da twoips get past him!"

* * *

"See any sign of Butterfree or Team Rocket?" Mai asked.

"Ain't nothing from what we can see," AJ replied, Sandslash and a Rattata out and looking at two other sides of the balloon.

"Sadly, we do not see anything either," Samurai shook his head.

"(I tell everyone cats can't be trusted, but no one listens to me!)" Pinsir declared as Golisopod shook his head.

"(I'm going to fry that cat when I see him!)" Berry growled.

"(Better idea! We let Auntie Noellie at him!)" Booster called.

"(Good idea, kiddo!)" Cherry shouted.

"(Those meanies are gonna pay for getting in the way…)" Yuki whispered.

"(Agreed…)" Hikari added, a dark aura of anger surrounding her.

"Gol!" Golispod pointed out ahead, the clouds moving away to reveal a canyon ahead of them.

"They might have gone down there," Samurai nodded, "Excellent, Golispod."

"It would make sense to hide out there…" Kajun noted, "The canyon walls would make it hard for anyone to give chase, plus they provide good coverage for a hideout….darn it. Team Rocket thought this out thoroughly."

"That must leave a bad taste in your mouth to admit they thought of something good," Makoto noted before flinching at the glare Kajun delivered, "Right. Not the time!"

"Let's just keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Tsubaki advised, already having Luca out as the hot air balloons flew into the canyon like area.

"Butterfree, where are you?!" Ash called out.

"Butterfree~!" Misty shouted.

"Come on! Where are y'all at?!" AJ hollered.

"Butterfree! Where are you?!" Mai called out.

"...oh! I think I see him!" Kajun shouted, "...oh dear…"

"What's wrong?" Ash asked before he looked to see the sight, "Ah! Butterfree!"

"Reee...Reeee…" Butterfree panted, covered in light injuries and his scarf a bit tatters on the ends.

"Oh no…" Misty whispered.

"What could've caused…" Tsubaki began before Luca tensed up, "Luca? Wh-"

"FEAR~!"

"GAH!" Ash and Pikachu yelped.

"IT FOLLOWED US?!" Ash freaked.

"(Please tell me it didn't evolve along with its flock!)" Pikachu pleaded.

"Ash, wh-" Misty began before something large flew into the area, "?!"

Flying around was a large bird-like Pokemon with deep brown feathers. It had a long pink beak and a red 'mohawk' of sorts on its head.

"...Phew," the two sighed in relief.

"It's not the same one or from that flock…" Ash sighed in relief.

"...Y'all done threw a rock at a Spearow, didn't ya?" AJ deadpanned.

"...How do you know?"

"Had an uncle who did th' same thing. Wouldn't leave him alone 'till he caught th' dang bird and scared off da flock with his Ampharos. And from yer reactions, y'all didn't catch it, did ya?"

"...Maybe."

"...Oh fer th' love of…" AJ facepalmed.

"Fearow!" the large bird screeched as it flew at them.

"It's coming this way!" Brock shouted.

"Aqua, use Scald!" Mai shouted.

"Buizel!" Aqua nodded before jumping onto the side of the basket and fired a stream of heated water at Fearow.

Ferow narrowed his eyes as he flew to the side, dodging the attack before glowing a bit, giving a yell before firing off a stream of heated water at the group.

"What the…?!" Makoto gawked before the grouped duck down, avoiding the blast of hot water, "Fearow can learn Scald too?!"

"No. It must've been Mirror Move most likely," Kajun figured.

"Mirror Move?"

"It's a move that lets you copy the last move used," Kajun informed.

"You all move ahead," Samurai ordered as he pulled out another Net Ball, "I'll distract this Fearow as best I can."

"Eh? B-"

"Ah'll stay behind as well," AJ spoke with a grin, "It'll give me and Sandslash some more practice!"

"Slash!"

"We'll get Butterfree and Beedrill back," Ash nodded, "Butterfree, did you find Team Rocket?"

"Free…" Butterfree nodded weakly.

"Good. Then try and lead the way."

* * *

"Heh heh...oh boy dis is gonna be good," Meowth chuckled as Team Rocket looked at the bug net full of Butterfree, "When da boss sees dis, I'll be top cat again."

"And if things go perfectly, we'll be his favorites instead of Aoiro and Karai," Jessie grinned.

"Which means no more having to fear them!" James exclaimed as all three began to laugh, only for the windows to suddenly shatter, "?!"

"Hey! What da heck was...?!" Meowth began before the lights suddenly shut off.

"Prepare for trouble!" Ash declared as a spotlight shined on him.

"And make it a lot more than just double!" Misty added as one shined on her.

"To protect the world from Devastation…" Brock joined in, shining a flashlight underneath his face.

"To unite all people within our nation…"

"This was too good to last," James sighed.

"Hey, hey, hey! Do we copy youse twoips and your mottos?!" Meowth snapped.

"Nope, but compared to you, we're actually defending the beauty of truth and love," Misty countered.

"Why you…" Jessie growled, "Ariados, Ekans! Come out now!"

"Koffing, Weepinbell!" James threw out.

"Ek-/Ko-/Ar-/WE-" the four began before a cold wind blew through, instantly freezing them.

"Gah! What da heck was dat?!" Meowth freaked.

"You….you three…" Ash and the others parted, looking at a trembling Noel as Yuki stood before her, growling.

"Uh, is she okay?" Jessie asked.

"Nope. You did something you shouldn't have," Makoto answered.

"Huh? What are you…?"

"You...you have the nerve...the gall to say things like truth and love when you used the latter to steal all those Butterfree, all during a most special day for them…" Noel spoke, growling a bit as an aura of anger appeared around her, "How dare you….HOW DARE YOU!"

"Yikes! She blew her top!" James yelped before the three jumped out of the way of a jagged beam of icy-blue energy that left behind a trail of ice where it hit.

"Wow. Those two got so mad that Yuki learned Ice Beam," Makoto gawked.

"Never get in the way of Noel and her love stories…" Tsubaki shook her head a bit.

As Team Rocket was fully distracted by an enraged Noel and her Vulpix, Butterfree flew over to the container for all the Butterfree. He flew back before charging in for a Tackle attack, slamming right into the net. He ignored all the pain he was feeling as he charged in for another Tackle attack, the Pink Butterfree looking in a mix of awe and worry. Finally, Butterfree flew all the way back and charged straight at the container. His antennae glowed before a spiraling pink and white energy swirled around him. The attack slammed into the container, shattering it completely and making the building shake.

"Gah! What was…" Meowth began before noticing the trapped Butterfree starting to fly out, "GAH! DEY'RE ESCAPING!"

"WHAT?!" Jessie and James exclaimed, jumping over another Ice Beam aimed at them.

"Hurry up! Fly away!" Brock called as he and Makoto pushed open the doors.

"Hurry and fly to freedom!" Makoto shouted as the Butterfree began to fly out.

"Are you okay, Butterfree?" Ash asked as he ran over to his panting butterfly-like Pokemon.

"Free~" the Pink Butterfree spoke as she flew over, a look of concern on her face as she looked at Butterfree.

"I'll get you!" James shouted, about to grab the Pink Butterfree with a net before…

"DRILLBEE!"

"EEK! GIANT CORROSIVE BEEDRILL!" James freaked, barely avoiding Needles' namesakes in her anger.

"(PUT ME IN A CAGE, WILL YA?!)" Needles snapped as she chased him off.

"How did it escape its cage?! We-" Jessie began.

"Ahem!" Jessie and Meowth looked over to look at Kajun...along with a livid Beedrill, Butterfree, and Vespiquen.

"I do believe you recognize these two. They belong to a certain Trainer with a Sandslash that used Hyper Beam on you three," Kajun introduced, motioning to the Beedrill and Butterfree, "I should also mention…" she held up Dexter and aimed it at AJ's Butterfree.

=This Butterfree knows the move Hyper Beam= Dexter stated.

"GH?!" Jessie and Meowth tensed at that.

"(Dear?)"

"(Yes, your highness of another swarm?)"

"(Would you be so kind as to unleash your wrath upon these heathens?)" Vespiquen requested.

"(Oh, indeed I will)," AJ's Butterfree replied before a sphere of light formed between her antennae.

"...RUN TO DA COPTER!" Meowth freaked as he, Jessie, and James bolted for the helicopter.

"(FIRE!)" AJ's Butterfree roared before the sphere turned into a large laser beam, sailing over Team Rocket and slamming into the open door of their copter, causing it to blow up.

"(WHOO! THAT'S MY MATE RIGHT THERE!)" Beedrill whooped before catching the exhausted Butterfree.

"...Oh no…" James gulped before Team Rocket barely avoided another Ice Beam.

"Nowhere to run now," Ash grinned, "Hey, Noel!"

"WHAT?!"

"!" Ash tried hard not to cringe, "Maybe let Butterfree handle this?"

"Oh! Sure thing, Ash!" Noel nodded with a smile, the aura of anger disappearing.

' _Phew. Crisis averted,'_ Ash thought as Butterfree flew over to his side, glaring at Team Rocket, "Okay, Butterfree! Confusion!"

"Free…" Butterfree's eyes began to glow.

"W-wait wait!" Team Rocket freaked before they froze and suddenly lifted off the ground.

"(Hikari, got any suggestions?)" Butterfree asked.

"(Mmm...I say go with the iron)," Hikari replied, using Confusion to bring over an iron pipe to Butterfree.

"...Oh No…" Team Rocket began as they paled.

"(Pikachu, Berry, care to help?)" Butterfree offered as he used Confusion to put the pipe through the trio's shirts and Meowth's curled tail.

"(Oh massively…)" Pikachu and Berry grinned as they jumped onto the ends of the pipe.

"No no no…" Team Rocket gulped at seeing them.

"..." both grinned as sparks came off their cheeks.

"They're gonna shock us," the trio squeaked.

More electricity crackled off the two.

"They're gonna shock us!"

More was generated.

"They're-gonna shock-us!"

Even more was generated.

"They're-gonna-shock-us!"

Even more was generated.

"They'regonnashockus!"

"Pi/Pa…Ka/Chi…"

" _They'regonnashockus!_ "

"CHU/RISU!-!-!-!-!"

" _GYAAAAAAAAAAAGH!_ " the trio screamed before an explosion went off, sending them flying out of the building and into the distance, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again~!"

"And don't mess with love ever again!" Noel shouted at the fading trio, "Okay, let's…"

"REEEE~!"

"Ree?!" Butterfree looked out to see a Fearow attacking the Pink Butterfree.

"Oh come on!" Ash exclaimed, "How'd that get here?!"

* * *

"So...You think either of us threw a rock at a Spearow in a previous life?" AJ asked as he cracked his whip and a Hyper Beam roared out of Sandslash at several Fearow around their balloons.

"I am starting to think that way!" Samurai agreed, using his katana to barely block the talons of a Fearow until Pinsir's pincers grabbed it and squeezed until it was knocked out.

* * *

"Butterfree, can you still keep going?" Ash asked.

"Ree!" Butterfree nodded.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Ash grabbed his hat and turned it around, "Tackle!"

Fearow was about to claw into the Pink one before Butterfree rammed into it, knocking it away from her. Fearow screeched at Butterfree and flew at him, intent on ending the butterfly. Butterfree dodged and fired a String Shot, nailing it in the eyes. Another String Shot was fired and Butterfree stopped flying and quickly began to layer up Harden after Harden. He swung down on the String Shot before using the momentum to slam right into Fearow's face, knocking it away.

"Row~!" Fearow cawed as it got the String Shot out of its eyes.

"Come on, Butterfree! Use Whirlwind and blow it away!"

"Reee!" Butterfree's wings tensed as they glowed before flapping them hard to form a tiny blast of pressurized air in the form of a mini-tornado.

"Oh! That's Gust!" Brock realized as the attack slammed into Fearow.

"Ree…! REEEE!" Butterfree cried as he charged at Fearow, becoming engulfed in the pink and white energy once more.

"Fear?! ROW!" Fearow cried as the attack slammed into it, sending it crashing through a rock formation before it flew off, "Row! Fearow!"

"...What...was that?" Ash whispered with wide eyes.

"That was Giga Impact," Brock answered.

"Giga Impact?"

"Think Hyper Beam, only used in a physical aspect instead of a long range attack," Brock explained.

"Oh…" Ash noted before grinning at Butterfree, "Way to go, Butterfree!"

"Ree!" Butterfree beamed.

"Free~"

"Ree?" Butterfree blinked as he looked over, seeing the pink one flying over to him, a blush on her face.

"Oh! Is she…?" Noel gasped before squealing in delight as the Pink Butterfree started to dance, "She is! She's doing the Courtship Dance for him!"

"Good on you, Butterfree!" Brock cheered.

"Guess he proved he was strong enough for her," Ash grinned.

"Ashton…"

"Hm?" Ash looked over at Kajun.

"You...you're aware that for Butterfree to be with that one...you'll have to Release him, right?"

"?!" Ash's eyes widened in realization.

"Look at them, Ashton," Kajun continued, gently moving Ash so that he'd look up at the two Butterfree, dancing around one another happily, "They look so happy with each other. Do you think it would be right to separate them?"

"Well….no…"

"I know it might be hard, but it's part of growing up. No matter how painful it is, there are times we'll have to let things go, including those we hold close to our hearts," Kajun explained in an almost elder sibling manner, "But do not worry. All those moments you've shared with him will always be in your heart, and Butterfree will always keep the memories you two shared in his heart as well."

"..."

"Ree~?" Ash looked up to see his Butterfree flying a few feet before him with the pink Butterfree.

"Butterfree…" Ash spoke before looking out at the other Butterfree that were flying off, "..." he inhaled before smiling at them, "You don't want to be left behind by the other Butterfree, do you?"

"Reee~?"

"Don't worry," Ash assured, "I'll tell everyone you've gone out to make a lot of new friends." he pulled out Butterfree's Pokeball in its small size, "You'll take care of Butterfree, right?"

"Free~" the pink one nodded.

"Thank you," Ash nodded before looking at Butterfree, "We'll miss you, Butterfree, but...I know you'll be okay."

"Free…" Butterfree whispered, tears welling up in his eyes a bit.

"Pika…" Pikachu sniffled while Berry blew her nose, tears in their eyes as well.

"Ralts…" Hikari whispered, a tear falling down her cheek.

The two Butterfree waved to them before turning around and flying off towards the swarm that was leaving towards the sea.

"Good-bye, Butterfree…" Ash whispered, his hat hiding his eyes.

"Bye bye, Butterfree!" Misty waved.

"Good luck to both of you!" Brock called.

"Take care you two!" Makoto shouted.

"F-farewell, Butterfree!" Noel called.

"Vul~!" Yuki called, tears in her eyes.

"Until we meet again, Butterfree!" Kajun waved.

"We won't forget you, Butterfree! Good luck out there!" Mai called.

"Take care of each other!" Tsubaki shouted.

"Pikachu~!" Pikachu waved, tears going down his cheeks.

"Pachiri~!" Berry waved, crying as well.

Ash said nothing as he stood there, remembering all the memories he shared with Butterfree, from catching him when he was just a Caterpie, the moment he fully evolved, and when Butterfree fought Misty's Poliwhirl in Cerulean City.

"...Butterfree…" he whispered, a lone tear rolling down his cheek.

"...Hey, Ash. Butterfree's almost out of sight," Misty spoke up.

"Huh?!" Ash looked up to see that Butterfree really was almost out of sight, "..." he began to wave and shout as loud as he could, "Take care, Butterfree! Good luck, buddy!"

"Ree…" Butterfree looked over his shoulder, faintly seeing Ash's waving form.

"Good bye, Butterfree! I'll always remember you! Thank you for everything! Goodbye, Butterfree!" Ash continued.

"Reeeeeeee~" Butterfree sobbed before an idea came to him.

"Huh? What's that?" Misty pondered.

"What's what?" Brock asked.

Everyone looked out to see a large amount of blue, purple, and yellow powder trail after Butterfree. His eyes glowed and the glow appeared on the powder. Ash's eyes widened as the powder was shaped into a large image of a waving Butterfree with a scarf.

"Wow...talk about a farewell…" Makoto whispered in awe.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, tears going down his cheeks as the Butterfree were no longer visible.

"I guess that's proof that Butterfree will never forget you, Ash," Tsubaki noted.

"You've done an amazing job raising him, Ash," Brock added.

"Yeah…" Ash nodded as he looked at the fading figure of Butterfree, "Good bye...old friend."

"...Oh my goodness! We forgot about AJ and Samurai!" Mai's eyes widened.

* * *

"So…how long 'till ya think they realize they fergot about us?" AJ asked.

"A little while longer," Samurai replied, "Though...Did you have to capture one of these?"

"Hey, it was a tough one and tanked three shots of Hyper Beam from Sandslash," AJ defended as he tossed and caught a Great Ball with a Fearow inside of it, "No way am Ah lettin' somethin' like that get away."

"Understandable," Samurai nodded.

"(I am the king of the birds!)" Pinsir roared on a large pile of pummeled Fearow, "(My first decree is war on the cats!)"

"(No way you're the king of the birds!)" Sandslash argued, standing an equally large pile of pummeled Fearow, "(If any, I'm the king!)"

"(There you are!)" the two looked to see AJ's Butterfree and Beedrill fly over.

"(Well, that explains why you guys weren't there to help)," Beedrill noted.

"(Hey! Settle a bet! Which of us is king of birds?)" Sandslash demanded.

"(Oh, that's easy)," Butterfree giggled before pointing behind them, "(Him)."

"(Huh?)" the two turned and gawked at the pile twice the size of theirs put together...with Golisopod meditating on the top of it.

"(This was an interesting day…)" Golisopod whispered.

* * *

 **Kajun's Pokemon Lab!**

 **The curtains rose up once more, revealing Kajun standing by her desk as normal. Hikari was slumped on a corner of it, a box of tissues by her side, while Koko was at her normal position on the table.**

" **Greetings once more. For those who do not know, I am Kajun Faycott, and with me is my assistant Koko the Espeon," Kajun greeted, "Normally, Hikari is with me for these segments, but…"**

 ***HONK!***

" **She's mourning the loss of a friend due to him leaving due to Mating Season," Kajun continued as Hikari used Confusion to throw away the spent tissue.**

" **Espe…" Koko nodded.**

" **So to honor him, and this has been long overdue, today's Pokemon we'll be discussing about is Butterfree," Kajun stated as an image of Butterfree appeared on the screen behind her, "Butterfree are the final evolution of the Caterpie line, becoming a Bug-Flying Type in the process. What's interesting to note is that alongside the Weedle line, Butterfree's evolutionary line acts akin to a caterpillar's life cycle with Butterfree emerging from Kakuna's shell when it's evolved."**

" **Esp," Koko changed the screen to show two Butterfree side-by-side.**

" **Butterfree have a gender difference that is only visible in the form of their wings, with females sporting black oval scales on the lower halves of their wings," Kajun informed as Koko had the image zoomed in on one of the Butterfree wings, "The wings are covered in a powder that is sheds during flight. While it is often considered poisonous, Butterfree can actually alter this powder to poison, paralyze, or even make those that make contact with it fall asleep."**

" **Espeon," Koko changed the screen to show a Butterfree flying in the rain.**

" **This powder also acts as a shield for a Butterfree's wings, letting it fly in the rain," Kajun informed, "Butterfree will often fly in a six mile radius of their nest to search for honey which they carry home with tiny hairs on their legs." the screen changed to show a close up of one of Butterfree's eyes, "As you can see, upon closer examination, a Butterfree's eyes are like a normal butterfly's eyes in that they are made of a myriad of 'eyes' that work together to give it better vision."**

" **Eon…" Koko changed the screen to show Ash's Butterfree using Confusion.**

" **What's interesting to note is that when a Butterfree has evolved from Metapod, they automatically learn Confusion," Kajun noted, "Perhaps it's a sign that they were once Bug/Psychic-Types with it changing to Bug/Flying-Type as evolution took its course yet let it keep its ability to learn Psychic-type moves such as Psychic and Psybeam. Surprisingly, Butterfree can also learn the moves Hyper Beam and Giga Impact."**

 **Koko snickered as she kept replaying Ash's Butterfree using the latter move on Fearow and AJ's Butterfree using the former on Team Rocket.**

" **Yes, yes, it's amusing to you, Koko, but it is something no one would ever expect from a Butterfree," Kajun shook her head, "Many Nuzlockers are often in awe that a Butterfree has the potential to become an Elite Four-level Pokemon."**

" **Espe…" Koko nodded.**

" **Anyway, I believe that is all for now. Tune in next time for...for…" Kajun blinked as the area began to become a little staticy, "Wh-what's going on?"**

" **Espeon?" Koko moved closer to Kajun.**

" **Koko?" Kajun blinked before Hikari teleported over and hugged her leg, "Hikari? What's…" a rather unsettling laughter of a child filled the air, "...Please let that be Makoto and her Pokemon trying to pull a prank on us."**

" _ **Do you want to play a game?"**_

" **..." the trio gulped before the camera turned to static.**

* * *

 _GT: Ohh...That's not good._

 _SZ: Oh….no….that could only mean one thing….that episode is up next._

 _Makoto: Eh? That episode?_

 _GT: You'll find out soon enough, Makoto.*puts a tinfoil hat on her head* Just, uh...Just wear this and hope it works._

 _Makoto:...oh….kay….?_

 _SZ: T-tune in next time for the first three-parter of this story, folks._

 _Makoto: Wait. Three-parter?_

 _SZ: You'll see soon enough….ja ne minna._

 _GT: See ya!_


	21. Chapter 21

_SZ: *wears an entire bodysuit of tinfoil*there. Good and ready._

 _GT: *Manny the Incineroar at my side* Ready. *looks at Manny* Any Psychic-types you don't know come near, smack them with all the Dark-Type Moves you got._

 _Manny: *salutes*_

 _SZ: *whispers to the readers*Look. We don't have time to explain, and we're sorry for not getting this particular thing out by halloween, so here's a sorta late scray three-parter to make up for it._

 _GT: Eeyup. *an Abra appears* EEK! MANNY, PUMMEL IT!_

 _Manny: *Roars before tackling the Abra, who teleported away and caused Many to tackle the screen, shattering it*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 20: H-hello. I-I'm Noel Vermillion. C-considering I haven't made an entry yet, Makoto suggested I'd handle this one, considering how...personal it was for me. Ahem! Now then, wh-while we were on our way to Saffron City, we came across a swarm of Butterfree and learned that it was the Season of Love, a time when Butterfree find their destined loved one and fly out to sea. *sighs blissfully*Just the idea of it sounds like something straight out of one of my soaps…*sighs sadly* I miss my soaps…**_

 _ **...O-Oh! Sorry...Lost track there. N-Now then...Ash sent out Butterfree to join in the celebration and Butterfree found a pink one he really liked. We even met up with Samurai and AJ along the way, and learned a few things from them, such as the Courtship Dance. A-at first I thought Butterfree was doing well….only for the pink one he liked to harshly shoot him down. We had to find him in the forest and give him a motivational talk to get him to try again. I thought it was working well when he tried to be more assertive and show of strong he was, only to be turned down again. I was about to suggest an idea…*growls a bit* only for Team Rocket to arrive to ruin everything by stealing all the Butterfree, including Needles, AJ's Beedrill, and Samurai's Vespiquen! And using a helicopter of all things to do it, too! If Kajun hadn't made it perfectly clear that unless they stumble upon us being from another world, I would've summoned Bolverk then and there AND…*clears throat* S-Sorry...just...I got so angry there.**_

 _ **N-now then, after Ash's Butterfree ran off to go find his beloved, we followed suit before arriving in a canyon like area, eventually finding Butterfree, only...he was injured due to a Fearow that was flying around the area…*frowns* I bet Meowth convinced that Fearow to act as a bodyguard...Cats are cute, but he is the lone exception with how vile and nasty he is! *clears throat* S-Sorry...a-anyway, we finally arrived at the warehouse Team Rocket was hiding in…*growls* and I unloaded all my anger on them by having Yuki use her recently learned Ice Beam! I wanted those three as giant popsicles that I could give to something big, mean, and nasty like a Gyarados or send them to that giant Tentacruel! They deserve nothing less for interrupting something so beautiful and amazing as a giant swarm of adorable very big butterflies all dancing around to find mates! REVENGE! *the sound of something whacking something went off* Owie! S-Sorry, Makoto...Went too far...s-sorry again...Ahem! A-after we sent Team Rocket flying off again and releasing the Butterfree, we thought things were safe...until a Fearow came in and tried to attack the Pink one. Thankfully Ash's Butterfree caused it to retreat, and…*begins to squeal*...SHE DANCED FOR HIM! SHE ACCEPTED HIS ADVANCES! EEEEEEEE! *the sound of a pillow hitting someone went off* Sorry, Makoto...Still, I am so happy that he got the pink one! They look so cute together! But...Ash didn't realize until Kajun pointed it out that for Butterfree to be with his mate...He'd have to Release Butterfree.**_

 _ **Poor Ash...I-I know we said our goodbyes and everything to Butterfree, but he must still be hurting deep down...but I know he won't forget all the times he spent together with Butterfree, and that he wishes him the best of luck on his journey. I know I won't forget Butterfree. Th-Though now we're nearing Saffron City. ...I...I'll admit that it...it feels t-terrifying to me as we're getting c-closer...As if something's keeping an eye on us.**_

* * *

"...So this is the way to Saffron city, huh Misty?" Ash asked with an annoyed frown as the group walked through the woods at night, "I knew we shouldn't have listened to you, but now we'll never get out of here!"

"As if! Your sense of direction is so bad, you can't find yourself in a mirror!" Misty argued.

"Well at least they don't shatter when I look into them!" Ash snapped.

"Why you…!" Misty seethed.

"Cut it out, you two," Brock spoke as he pushed the two away from each other, "You don't want to stand here and insult each other."

"Yes we do!" Ash and Misty snapped.

"Then why are you agreeing with each other?" Makoto joked.

"Because…!" Ash and Misty began before the sounds of laughter filled the air, rather….unsettling laughter, "?"

"Wh-what was that?" Noel meeped as she shot behind Tsubaki.

"M-Maybe it was nothing?" Makoto guessed, hiding behind Mai once more.

' _Why does she always hide behind me?'_ Mai thought, trying very hard not to moan from the squeezing Beastkin hands.

"Perhaps it's just a Ghastly trying to play a trick on us again," Kajun guessed before something came into view, "...or perhaps a little girl."

"Little what?" Tsubaki repeated before looking at where Kajun was.

Across the way from them was a little girl. She seemed to be no older than six years of age wearing a little white/pale-pink dress almost like one a doll would wear and a large sunhat with a red ribbon in it, hiding the upper half of her face in shadows. She was giggling while playing with a blood-red ball.

' _...I swear if she starts saying 'you'll float too', I am gonna freak out!'_ Makoto mentally paled.

"Uh...hey. Do you live around here?" Ash asked the little girl, only for her to giggle as she turned around and ran away, "H-hey! Please don't run away!"

"Ash, m-maybe we shouldn't…" Tsubaki began before Ash ran after the girl, "Darn it, Ash!" Luca popped out of his ball and ran after Ash, "Luca?! Not you, too…"

"Wait! We need directions!" Ash shouted to the little girl, only to be ignored as she ran into the mist, "Wait u-WOAH!" he yelped when Luca suddenly stopped him, "What was that for?!"

"Ri," Luca pointed forward, the mist starting to fade to reveal that Ash was mere inches away from the edge of a cliff.

"Gh!" Ash tensed up before scooting back, "Th-Thanks, Luca."

"Ri," Luca nodded as he looked at where the girl had been in the mist with narrowed eyes.

"Ash!" Brock called out as the others caught up, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah…" Ash slowly nodded, "Though...where'd that little girl go? You don't think she fell off, do you?"

"...I don't think so…" Tsubaki whispered, looking over at Luca as he glared at the mist, _'That girl was intentionally trying to get him to run off the cliff, wasn't she?'_

As if hearing the question, Luca looked away from the mist to her. He glanced over at Ash and then the mist and giving a nod.

' _...I knew it…'_ Tsubaki mentally frowned, _'But why though?...In fact, what's someone like her doing out here in the middle of the night?'_ her eyes widened, _'...Unless…'_

"Holy moley!" Makoto's exclamation made Tsubaki look at her, "Is that Saffron City?"

"Hmm?" Tsubaki blinked as she turned back towards the cliff, seeing a large city in the distance, "I believe so...right, Brock?"

"That's right," Brock nodded, "That's Saffron City, one of the largest cities in Kanto. Known as the shining, golden city of commerce."

"And home to Sabrina, the Gym Leader stationed there," Kajun added as she looked over at Ash, "Are you prepared in case you want to challenge her?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then let's be on our way."

* * *

"...Grr...where are they…?" the leader of Team Rocket whispered, Persian resting nearby as an assistant walked in, "Status report on Aoiro and Karai's location."

"Still none, sir," she shook her head, "No one has heard anything from them in weeks since they arrived at Saffron City."

The leader managed to hide his gritting teeth, "Keep trying until you get in contact with them."

"Understood s-"

=ZXzxz-lo? He-Mbxx?!= A muffled voice came from the communicator on the leader's desk.

"?!" the leader looked at his communicator before pressing on the receiver, "White Truth? Black Ideal? Respond!"

=I...do not hav-BZZT! Much time…Sabrina...she-BBZT! Too dangerous...= Aoiro's voice faintly came out.

"What's going on out there? What happened to the troops sent with you?"

=Insta-BZZT! terminated...Black Ideal...transf-BZZT! Last...warning...stay awa-BZZT! Saffron City…=

"White Truth? ...Aoiro...AOIRO!" the leader shouted.

=Father...I...sor-BZZT!= was all Aoiro's voice said before the communication died.

"..."

"...S-Sir?"

"...Prepare the copter," the leader ordered.

"Y-Yes, sir. Where should I tell the pilot to…"

"Facility 1."

"?! Y-Yes, sir."

"Also, you will forget what you just heard. Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir!" the assistant nodded before rushing out.

"Rrrr?" Persian looked up at the leader.

"It's time to see how he can handle a psychic instead of a Psychic-type," the leader narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Now THIS is what I call a city," Ash awed as the group began walking through the entrance leading into the city.

"Yeah," Brock nodded in agreement, "But first things first, we should try and find the Pokemon Center."

"Good idea," Tsubaki nodded before spotting a nearby Officer Jenny, "Oh! Perhaps we can ask her for some directions."

"Good idea, Tsubaki," Kajun agreed.

"And _not_ try to get a bit of her hair for DNA testing," Tsubaki added, swiping the tweaser in Kajun's hand.

"...Fine…" Kajun muttered as she walked over to the Officer Jenny, "Excuse me, w-"

"Hello...welcome to Saffron City…" Jenny greeted, her voice sounding...kinda mono-tone and her eyes looking dull, "Do you need directions to the Pokemon Center...or perhaps to the Gym where Lady Sabrina lives?"

"...um...the Pokemon Center please," Kajun answered.

"Just follow this path...and it will take you there…" Jenny answered, pointing down the street next to her, "Have a nice day…"

"...y-yes...thank you…" Kajun slowly nodded as she carefully walked back to the others, "...Okay. Something seems...off here."

"True...You think what Lt. Surge was warning us about was a lot more than he said?" Tsubaki pondered.

"Most likely...in fact…" Mai began nervously as she looked around the city, "Doesn't this place feel like..it's abandoned to any of you?"

"...Please tell me Sabrina's not secretly a Ghost Type Gym Leader too…" Makoto gulped.

"I don't think there's a Psychic/Ghost-Type Pokemon," Brock admitted, "But yeah...this feels...off. Really off."

"...M-maybe we should go to the Pokemon Center," Misty suggested, a nervous tone in her voice, "W-we can rest there and try not to worry about the creepy possibility that there are ghosts here."

"G-good idea…" Noel nodded, visibly shaking as Yuki and Nymph jumped straight into Makoto's tail.

"Fully agreed!" Makoto declared...from behind Mai.

' _WILL YOU STOP GROPING ME WHEN YOU GET SCARED?!'_ Mai mentally snapped.

* * *

"Uh...hello? Is anyone home?" Ash called out as the group entered the pokemon Center.

"Hello..and welcome to the Saffron City Pokemon Center…" Nurse Joy greeted, her voice monotone and her eyes dull as well, "How may I assist you?"

"Uh...Could we have some rooms for the night, please?" Ash blinked twice.

"Of course…" Joy nodded, "If you need to make a call, choose wisely. You can only have one during your stay here…we hope you enjoy your stay, and meet with Lady Sabrina soon…"

' _...Something seems wrong here…'_ Tsubaki thought as she stared at Nurse Joy, _'First Officer Jenny, and now Nurse Joy….what could be doing this….?'_ "Kajun?"

"Yes?"

"When we get to our rooms later, I need to confirm something," Tsubaki whispered to her.

"Agreed," Kajun nodded.

"I...guess I'll go call Professor Oak," Ash spoke as he began to look for the phone, "I need to see how Squirtle is doing."

"You do that, Ashton...we'll be in our rooms in the meantime," Kajun answered.

* * *

"Okay. What did you want to ask me?" Kajun asked once she and the rest of Team Remix Heart were in their own room.

"Are there any Pokemon capable of controlling minds?" Tsubaki asked, making Makoto and Noel tense up.

"Wh...why ask that, Tsubaki?" Mai cautiously asked as Tsubaki looked around the room.

"Because I think A: a Pokemon is controlling everyone in the city, or B: there's an incredibly powerful psychic living here, and is doing the same thing," Tsubaki whispered to them.

"...I had a feeling you were going to ask that," Kajun noted as she pulled out her Pokemon notebook, "Let's see….here it is. Malamar."

"Malawhat?" Makoto repeated as Kajun showed a sketch of a squid-like Pokemon with a purple beak and sinister yellow eyes, "Yeesh. I'd hate to be in the same room as this."

"Trust me. You don't," Kajun shook her head, "Malamar are powerful Psychic/Dark types, capable of controlling people's minds if they are allowed to further develop their psychic powers."

"?!"

"But don't worry. Malamar and their pre-evolution, Inkay, are native to Kalos," Kajun assured before holding her chin in thought, "Which means it most likely might be the latter, Tsubaki."

"...That's what I was afraid of…" Tsubaki sighed a bit, "And I think I might know who it could be…"

"Wh...who?" Noel asked nervously, holding Yuki and Nymph tight.

"Sabrina."

"What?"

"Think about it. That one trainer we ran into a week or so ago was freaked out because he lost to her and her Psychic Pokemon," Tsubaki explained, "Also, did you notice how both Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy referred Sabrina as 'Lady Sabrina'?"

"Yeah…?"

"Furthermore, that little girl we saw in the woods outside Saffron City. Isn't it mysterious that she was nowhere to be seen when she ran into the mist?"

"Ts-Tsubaki...I don't like where you're going with this…" Makoto gulped as she and Mai hugged each other, Noel holding onto the former's tail tightly as she shook while the two Eevee, one Pachirisu, one Alolan Vulpix, and one Emolga all hugging one another in the tail.

"But it does make sense," Kajun nodded, "But to control an entire city…? Perhaps she's only able to control a few people at a time and others are afraid she'll control them, so they're most likely staying in their homes."

"Hence why Saffron City feels like it's abandoned," Tsubaki surmised a bit.

"...Is it possible Ash can skip the Gym here?" Mai nervously asked.

"If you recall Cerulean City, then no. If anything, us trying to convince him it's not worth it is all the more reason for him to do it," Tsubaki shook her head.

"Mmm~~!" Mai, Makoto, and Noel whimpered at that, waterfall tears going down their cheeks.

"If he does end up challenging her…" Kajun paused as she looked out the window, "I just hope the training we did will be enough…"

* * *

It was the next morning, and the group was making their way towards the Saffron City Gym with an eerie mist covering the area a bit.

"Are you _sure_ you want to challenge her _now_?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah," Ash nodded, "With the training Kajun and her Pokemon had with me and my Pokemon, I'm sure we'll be able to do great in there. Right, Pikachu?" he earned no reply, "...Pikachu?"

"Chu…" Pikachu whimpered, his tail poking out of Makoto's tail.

"Oh, come on…" Ash slumped as a man in a green tracksuit ran by him.

"If you're trying to compete in the Pokemon League, I suggest you give up and avoid this gym."

"?!" Tsubaki and Kajun looked at the man as he ran off, _'He's not controlled.'_

' _So Sabrina must have a limit on the number she can control…'_ Tsubaki thought.

"...What does he know? If I can't get the badge here, then I can't compete in the Pokemon League," Ash huffed a bit as the group walked into the gym, "Hello? Anyone in here?"

Silence was his answer as the group looked on at the large hallways before them.

"...Yeah. This place doesn't have a creepy vibe to it at all…" Makoto said sarcastically...hiding right behind Tsubaki with Noel and Mai.

"Makoto, if you don't let go now, I _will_ figure out how Force Palm works and test it on you," Tsubaki seethed before Makoto's hands left where they had been, "Thank you."

"...Okay. This is really creepy…" Misty admitted as they looked around, "Maybe no one is h-"

"What are you kids doing here?"

"?!" the group tensed up before seeing a man in a white lab-coat walk towards them, a medical mask on his face.

"Uh…I came here to challenge Sabrina for her Gym Badge," Ash spoke up, earning a low chuckle from the man, "?"

"You want to challenge Lady Sabrina, child?"

"Th-that's right."

"Uh...question," Misty spoke up, earning the man's attention, "Where exactly is everyone else?"

"Hmph. You came to challenge her grace and yet you know nothing of her followers," the man scoffed as he pulled out a metal spoon, "Observe."

' _Oh god...don't tell me that he's gonna…'_ Makoto thought as, after a few moments of the man staring intently at the spoon...it bent backwards, _'...Why? I mean, just...why do psychics always bend spoons?! Don't they know what a waste that is if you have a chestnut parfait and no spoon except for the bent ones?!'_

"Wh-what was that?!" Ash gawked.

"Telekinesis. You can't control a Psychic-Type unless you fully master your psychic powers," the man explained.

"Really now?" Kajun pondered.

"Correct," the man nodded, "Here in Lady Sabrina's Gym, we help train those who wish to learn the ways of psychic and help them fully master it. However, if you do not possess the gift…" his eyes narrowed at the group, "Then you do not belong in Lady Sabrina's city."

"I see…" Kajun noted.

"Now come. We should not keep her grace waiting," the man stated as he walked off.

"Her grace?" Makoto repeated under her breath.

"He must be referring to Sabrina," Brock quietly noted.

"This is getting creepier and creepier the longer we're here," Misty gulped.

After a few moments of walking down the hallway, the group arrived to a pair of large purple doors with red gems embedded in them. The man walked up to the doors and pushed them open, exposing a large arena with four large fires burning at the four corners of the arena. On the other side of the room, a figure was seen behind a black veil.

"This...this looks more like a temple then a Pokemon Gym," Brock noted.

"Wh-whatever it's like...I don't like it," Misty admitted with a gulp.

"Oh great Sabrina, these people have come to challenge you," the man spoke as he bowed before the veil, "Heh...though I do not understand why you should waste your time on a group of weaklings and non-believers like them."

"Weaklings?! I…" Ash began before seeing something appear from behind the veil, "?!"

"I….it's that little girl from before…" Noel whispered with wide eyes.

The little girl's eyes glowed red from beneath her hat. The man gasped out as the imprint of a hand formed on his neck as it began to constrict itself.

"Gah...forgive me...great one…" the man gasped out, "It is...not my place...to decide who...you battle…!" the hand imprint soon disappeared from his neck, letting him breath as he ran out of the arena, a look of fear on his face.

"...is...is that really Sabrina….?" Mai nervously asked with wide eyes.

"Ri…" Luca kept near Tsubaki but moved a bit more in front of his Trainer.

"...Uh…" Ash began.

"Ashton, choose your words carefully," Kajun whispered.

"R-right…" Ash nodded before taking in a breath, "Sabrina, I...I'd like to compete for your Gym Badge."

"...Okay," the little girl giggled a bit.

"Wait. That's it?" Ash blinked, "Heh...well o-"

"But…" the little girl began, catching their attention, "If you lose, you'll have to be my friends and play with me."

"Well...That doesn't seem too bad," Ash noted, "Sure!"

"You sure that's a good idea, Ash?" Misty cautiously asked.

"Of course! I mean, she is a little girl after all," Ash grinned a bit.

"...I wouldn't be too sure about that," Tsubaki spoke with a slight frown as the veil raised up.

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice.

The little girl was sitting in the lap of a young woman, no older than her early twenties at best. In fact...she looked like the little girl if she were that age. The woman wore a figure-hugging red suit with gold buttons on both sides of the front of her long-sleeved dress jacket. Yet...it was the eyes that unnerved most of them. They were cold, uncaring...it was as if all emotion had been erased from her.

"Time for us...to play…" the woman spoke in a eerie monotone voice, as if there was no emotion in it.

"...Okay-I-think-we-should-go-have-a-n-" Makoto began rapidly, about to push her friends out before the doors slammed shut, _'Damn it!...I swear if she has that little girl say 'y...''_

"You'll float too…"

' _SHE JUST HAD TO SAY THAT!'_ Mai thought as hands once more squeezed where she did not want them to.

"One on one…" Sabrina spoke as she stood up, hovering a bit as she moved towards the field before landing on her end of the arena, lights turning on the moment she landed, "An all out match. No substitutions. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Ash nodded.

"Good…" Sabrina said as a PokeBall floated before her, "Come out, Abra."

The PokeBall gently landed on the floor before opening up, revealing the Pokemon within. Abra was a bipedal Pokémon that was primarily yellow. Its face was kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide eyes were normally closed. Abra's body was segmented with black skin visible between its joints and along its neck. It had two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It had three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail was thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip.

=Abra, the Psi Pokemon. By hypnotizing itself, Abra is able to teleport or use any of its other extrasensory abilities at any time. Due to the strain of its telepathic powers, however, Abra sleeps 18 hours each day. If it fails to rest long enough, it will become unable to use its powers= Dexter informed.

"Okay...Eevee, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out the Pokeball.

"Eevuii!" Eevee cheered as he popped out before landing across from Abra, "Ee…!" he blinked twice when a snot bubble came out of Abra's nose, "...Eevee?!"

"Pika?" Pikachu blinked from the sidelines.

"Did….did she just send a sleeping Pokemon out?" Makoto blinked.

"Vui…" Eevee sniffed at Abra before squeaking as it glowed and vanished, only to reappear several feet away...still sound asleep.

"What the…?!" Ash tensed, "Hey! Take this seriously!"

"But I am…"

"GH?! ...Grr….Eevee, try Shadow Ball!"

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded before forming the ball of darkness before his mouth and fired it at Abra, who vanished once more, "VEE?!"

"Oh, come on!" Ash complained as Abra reappeared.

"I really should have trained Ashton to deal with Teleport…" Kajun noted as she looked at her Attack Notebook.

"Rrrr...Eevee, use Quick Attack and try to hit it before it can Teleport!"

"EE!" Eevee nodded before briefly glowing and dashing off in a burst of speed, only to yelp when he hit his head against something, "Vee!"

"Wh-what just happened?" Noel blinked a bit.

"...most likely, Barrier or Reflect," Kajun guessed as she turned a few pages in her notebook, "Both moves increase a Pokemon's defense, but Reflect has double the defensive power of Barrier."

"Vui…" Eevee growled.

"Try using Shadow Strike!" Ash called.

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded before digging underground.

Abra just snoozed softly as he sat there, ignoring Eevee as he was underground.

"Heh...let's see you try and dodge this," Ash smirked, "Now, Eevee!"

Eevee yelled as he burst out right in front of Abra, a Shadow Ball ready to attack. However, both Sabrina and Abra's eyes began to glow a sinister red. Abra vanished just as the attack nearly reached it.

"(AW COME ON!)" Eevee screamed in frustration before something tapped his shoulder, "(What?!)" he turned around before screaming in fright as Abra was now behind him...and awake.

"Gh?!" Ash tensed.

"Childish fools…" Sabrina whispered, "Abra...it is time."

A blue aura came off Abra before his body began to transform before them. Its ears grew larger and pointed as its wide cheeks led down to a thin snout with a red star forming on its forehead. Two long mustache-like tufts of fur emerged from the sides of its snout as its torso became segmented with bulky shoulders, a thick, brown chest, and a small abdomen marked by three red, wavy lines. Its tail grew longer and thicker as its arms grew thinner with brown elbows and ended in three-fingered hands with white claws. Its legs gained prominent knees and large, three-toed feet, also ending in white claws. The evolved Pokemon held out an open hand and the spoon the psychic from earlier had bent appeared in it.

"Kadabra!"

"It evolved!" Misty gasped as Ash took out Dexter once more.

=Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon and the evolved form of Abra. Kadabra holds a silver spoon in its hand. The spoon is used to amplify the alpha waves in its brain. Without the spoon, the Pokémon is said to be limited to half the usual amount of its telekinetic powers= Dexter informed.

"...Hey wait! I thought this was a one on one match!"

"Ashton, evolution does not count as switching out," Kajun informed, holding up a copy of the official league rules she had purchased on the SS Anne, "It's still the same Pokemon, only evolved, so it counts…Though I highly suggest you be careful."

"Right," Ash nodded, "Eevee, Desert Night!"

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded as he started to kick up a lot of dirt into the air while digging into the ground once more.

"...He's just standing there again…." Mai whispered as Kadabra stood in the middle of the dust cloud.

"Come on, Eevee…" Makoto whispered.

"Don't worry. No way Kadabra can see him in this dust cloud," Ash assured.

"...unless he already knows where he is," Tsubaki's eyes widened a bit in realization.

"Huh?"

"Ash, I don't think Kadabra needs to see where Eevee is to know where he's coming from," Tsubaki stated.

"...Oh come on. Are you saying he's reading Eevee's m-" Ash began.

"EE!" Eevee shouted as he bursted out of the ground behind Kadabra, firing a Shadow Ball at the Psychic-Type...only for it to stop mid-air, "Vui?!"

"Da...bra…" Kadabra whispered as he clenched his hand, causing the Shadow Ball to evaporate.

"What the…?!" Ash's eyes widened.

"Disable..." Sabrina ordered.

"Ka…" Kadabra tapped his spoon against Eevee's forehead, causing the tinier Pokemon to freeze for a moment before whatever was holding Eevee to drop him.

"...Ha! That was nothing, Eevee, let's try Shadow Ball again!"

"Ee…" Eevee began as he opened his mouth, only...for nothing to happen, "?!"

"...Uh...try Quick attack!"

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted as he began to run, only to end up tripping.

"...uh….Dig?"

"Eevee!" Eevee shouted as he tried to dig, only to flinch when he scrapped his paw against the ground.

"What's going on?! Why can't Eevee use any of his moves?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Kadabra used Disable. It's a move where it can make a Pokemon forget how to use its moves," Kajun informed, "Did you forget about when Koko used it on Cherry yesterday when she stole Koko's food?"

"I thought it only disabled one move!"

"Yes, but if the Psychic Pokemon is strong enough, Disable can...well, disable all of a Pokemon's moves," Kajun clarified.

"Then how can I…?!" Ash began.

"Psychic…" Sabrina ordered, her eyes glowing red once more.

"Dabra…" Kadabra whispered as his eyes glowed red.

A blue aura appeared briefly on Eevee before he got up on his hind legs and began to do a silly dance.

"Heh heh...h-hey look, Eevee's doing a little victory dance…" Ash chuckled a bit before Misty smacked him, "OW!"

"Dummy! Kadabra's using Psychic to control him!" Misty snapped.

"Ee…." Eevee whispered a bit before he floated up ,"Vui?" he blinked before he was suddenly slammed into the ceiling, "Vee!"

Kadabra said nothing as he continued to move his head slightly up and down, causing Eevee to slam into the ceiling and ground repeatedly, up to the point where bruises started to form as he began to bleed a bit.

"Ah! Eevee!" Ash gasped as Luca and Pikachu grit their teeth at the sight.

"V-Vee…"

"...Grr….that's it! Stop the match!" Ash shouted as he ran out to the field.

"...Do you surrender then?" Sabrina asked, Kadabra pausing in his psychic assault on Eevee.

"I...I forfeit…" Ash nodded.

"Very well…" Sabrina said, "Kadabra, release him."

"Dabra…" Kadabra nodded as his eyes stopped glowing, causing Eevee to fall back to the ground before Ash quickly caught him.

"Eevee, are you alright?" Ash asked his Pokemon, concern and worry in his voice as the others caught up to him.

"Ee...vee…" Eevee weakly answered, some blood going over one eye and making him keep it closed.

"Don't let Eevee fall asleep, Ash," Tsubaki advised, "He may have a concussion from what Kadabra did."

"Ri…" Luca growled as he glared at Kadabra.

"Pika..." Piakchu growled, his cheeks sparking.

"I win…" the little girl in Sabrina's arms giggled, "You promised I could play with you all."

At that, Makoto was glad that her tail was sticking up already. Before anyone could say anything, the girl's red eyes glowed under her hat and the group vanished. They reappeared in a town and landed in a large pile.

"Gah!" Brock grunted underneath Ash and the girls of the group.

"Ah! Is Eevee okay?" Ash asked.

"I caught him," Kajun informed on the top of the pile while lightly patting Eevee's cheek to keep him awake.

"Thank goodness…" Ash sighed in relief, "...But...where are we?".

"Looks like we've been Teleported," Brock noted once everyone got off of him.

"Sabrina must have done it," Misty noted, "But...there's no one here."

"I do not like this one bit…" Makoto gulped as Tsubaki pulled out a medical kit from her bag.

"Let's find a place to rest for now so I can tend to Eevee's wounds," Tsubaki suggested, _'I don't like the looks of this place. There's something….off about it.'_

"Good idea," Brock agreed.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" Ash called as the group walked into one of the houses, only to get silence in response, "...Guess they're not."

"Vee…"

"Don't worry. We'll get you treated as fast as we can," Tsubaki assured, still trying to keep the Eevee awake as Kajun pulled out the medical kit while the others began to walk around the house.

"In the meantime, w-" Makoto began before looking at a nearby table, some food placed out on a few plates, "...Well hello, second breakfast~"

"Makoto…" Tsubaki began with a frown.

"Oh relax. I'm sure they won't mind," Makoto grinned as she walked over to the table, picking up the slice of cake, "Bottoms up!" she was about to take a bite before pausing, "...Wait…"

"Wh-what's wrong?" Noel asked as Makoto sniffed the cake before tensing up, "...Makoto?"

"...It's fake~~!" Makoto whined.

"Seems you can't have your cake and eat it, too," Mai joked.

"Not the time for jokes," Kajun shook her head as she took out a cream-colored spray bottle with a green container in it, "Remind me to thank those three next time we see them for this Full Restore."

"Yeah. Still can't believe they had one," Mai admitted.

"Ahh!" Noel screamed from the bathroom before running out, a heavy blush on her face, "G-gomen, ma'am! I-I-I didn't see you in there!"

"You found someone, Noellie?" Makoto asked as the others, minus Kajun and Tsubaki, ran over.

"H-hai! Th-they were taking a bath when I came in a...w-wait…" Noel blinked, "Sh...she didn't scream…" she slowly peeked her head back into the bathroom before tensing, "Sh….she's a doll!"

"Something's not right here," Ash noted, "Why does Sabrina have a giant doll in her bathtub?"

"...Uh…" the older members of the group looked at one another.

"That's kinda creepy," Misty agreed, "It's like those mannequins at shops...but, yeah, why would she have one in the bathtub?"

"...We'll tell you when you're both older," Brock informed, trying very hard not to blush at the implications.

"...Huh?" Ash and Misty blinked.

"...Wait a minute," Tsubaki spoke up, "Fake food...giant doll….oh no."

"'Oh no?' Why 'oh no'?" Ash asked.

"That's not a giant doll. It's a normal sized doll," Tsubaki noted as she and Kajun ran over, Eevee's head now bandaged and the bleeding gone, "We've been shrunk by Sabrina!"

"Eh?!"

"You mean...she shrunk us?!" Makoto exclaimed before it dawned on her, "...That's what she meant by 'playing with her'...She's turned us into her own personal toys!"

" _Bingo~"_ Young Sabrina's voice giggled, causing the group to tense up.

"V-v-vui…" Eevee whimpered in Kajun's arms.

" _I can play with you all…"_ Young Sabrina's voice began as the roof of the house was lifted up, letting the group see her and the older Sabrina look down at them, _"Forever~"_

"Incoming hand!" Makoto screamed.

"Run for it!" Ash screamed as the group ran just before Young Sabrina could grab them.

"How'd she even shrink us?!" Mai shouted as the group ran down the street.

"She must've used telekinesis!" Brock exclaimed.

"How does that work?!" Mai gawked.

"Psychics and Magic are a big load of…" Makoto began.

"Makoto!" Tsubaki barked.

"What?! I'm scared okay?!" Makoto exclaimed before the group saw something up ahead, "...Oh great! Now we're trapped! Can this get any worse?!"

" _Let's play catch…"_

"...It just did…" Noel whispered with wide eyes as she turned around.

"...why?" Misty nervously asked.

"Sh-she just rolled a giant ball at us."

"Oh. Well that's not so b-GIANT BALL?!" Misty screamed.

Everyone looked over their shoulders to see a giant ball rolling right at them.

"AW COME ON!" Makoto screamed in exasperation, "Can one good thing happen to us right now?! JUST ONE LITTLE THING?!"

"Apparently not!" Mai replied as she looked ahead to see a 'giant' framed picture of little girl Sabrina held by a man with short blue-green hair and a red-haired woman in a yellow dress, "Dead end up ahead!"

"We're gonna get squashed!" Ash shouted.

" _Listen!"_ a voice shouted, making the group tense up before the jogger from earlier appeared before them, "Let your minds rely on mine!"

"What the…?!" Tsubaki gasped before the man's eyes glowed blue and the group vanished, letting the ball harmlessly bounce off the picture and roll to the little girl's feet.

" _That was fun...let's play again next time…"_ Young Sabrina giggled.

* * *

"Gah!" the group yelped as they appeared in a park far from the Gym before ending up in a dogpile.

"Are we out of the doll play area?" Makoto groaned.

"I hope so…." Mai groaned.

"E-e-e-e-e-eev-v-v-vuii…" Eevee whimpered, trying to bury himself into Ash's backpack.

"P...Poor Eevee…" Noel whispered in concern as they managed to untangle themselves.

"I tried to warn you, but you didn't listen," the group looked up to see the jogger looking down at them "You're not the only ones I had to rescue from her recently."

"...What...do you mean?" Misty cautiously asked.

"He's referring to me," a familiar voice spoke up.

"Hmm?" Ash blinked as he looked at some nearby bushes, seeing a female figure walk out in a silver trench coat and fedora.

"Who are you?" Misty asked.

"...It should be rather obvious…" the figure whispered as they took their fedora off.

"Ahh! It's you!" Ash yelped as the group shot up, "That lady from the Lighthouse!"

"Correct…" Aoiro nodded before wincing a bit, bringing a hand up to the bandage over one of her eyes.

"Did Sabrina do that to you?" Ash asked.

"...She did…" Aoiro slowly nodded before frowning, "That woman...she's far too dangerous."

"And this is coming from a lady who took down the Starters of two Gym Leaders in one move…" Misty whispered.

"...Wait. Where's that rocker girl that was with you back at the SS Anne?" Makoto asked.

"..."

"I was too late to rescue the other or those they brought with them," the jogger informed after a moment of tense silence.

"...Did...did Sabrina...k-kill them?" Noel whispered, fear evident in her voice.

"No...far worse," Aoiro shook her head, "Be thankful you didn't anger Sabrina when you did."

"I suggest you give up your crazy attempts at challenging her gym," the jogger advised, "Leave Saffron City and never come back here."

"But...I can't do that," Ash argued, "If I don't win her badge, then I can't compete in the Pokemon League."

"Then I suggest you give up that dream," the jogger advised, his hat shadowing over his eyes, "With how strong she is right now, no one in the entire Kanto Region can defeat Sabrina and her Psychic Pokemon."

"Yes we can! We just need to move quicker in attacking before she can use her Psychic powers!" Ash defended, "Or do a lot of training on how to catch a Pokemon Teleporting."

"That won't work," Aoiro spoke, earning his attention, "No matter what kind of strategy you come up with, Sabrina will always be one step ahead."

"The moment you entered this city, she knew all your strategies for battling Psychics," the jogger added, "With her natural psychic abilities amplified by her Psychic-Type Pokemon, she's nearly unstoppable."

"Pi…" Pikachu gulped a bit at that.

"...If Sabria really is this dangerous, then why hasn't Officer Jenny tr-" Misty began.

"Sabrina has control over her mind," Aoiro stated before looking at Tsubaki and Kajun, "I take you both came to that conclusion the moment you saw her and Nurse Joy?"

"Indeed," Kajun confirmed, _'That and the fact that Brock has not yet attempted to flirt with either the officer nor the nurse.'_

"...Then I suggest you all leave Saffron and avoid it, less she does the same to you," Aoiro advised.

"...No way. Not i-"

"Enough!" the jogger shouted as his eyes glowed, an aura appearing around Ash.

"Huh? Wh-" Ash began before his pants were suddenly pulled down, "AHH!"

"A-Ash!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Misty freaked as she covered her eyes.

"A hula in his undies is my guess," Makoto replied.

"I-it's not me! I'm not doing this!" Ash yelped as his body moved on its own.

"Heh...If you cannot beat me, you haven't a chance against Sabrina," the jogger smirked as the aura disappeared.

"...Th-then teach me to use psy…" Ash began as he pulled his pants up.

"You have to be born with telekinetic powers. It's not something you can learn," Aoiro stated, "And even then, Sabrina would be too powerful for you to fight against."

"Then how can I beat her?! I'm not giving up my chance to compete in the Pokemon League!" Ash argued as he began to march at the man only to be pushed back by a pulse of psychic energy from the man.

"I believe we're done here," the man shook his head as he turned to walk off.

"Hold on!" Ash grunted as he got up.

"Ashton, hold on…" Kajun began.

"No! I'm not giving up! I won't stop until he tells me how to beat her!" Ash snapped as he began marching towards the man again.

"...He really is determined…" Aoiro quietly noted as she looked on, _'...He has pulled a miracle before against me...could he do it again…?'_

"...There is one way, but it's too dangerous," the jogger sighed.

"Huh?"

"The Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town. There you can find Ghost Type and a few Dark Types living there," the jogger advised, "But...I wouldn't recommend it."

"...wh-why's that?" Noel nervously asked as Yuki hid behind her.

"...The Black Fog…" Aoiro spoke, earning the man's attention, "That's what you're referring to, correct?"

"I am."

"Uh...what's the Black Fog?" Ash blinked in confusion.

"Think the Ghost-type equivalent of a certain Lighthouse encounter," Aoiro responded.

' _SON OF A…!'_ Mai began to curse vehemently in her head the very instant she realized what Aoiro just implied before Terra popped out of one of her Pokeballs and caught Makoto's hands in mid-reaching, "...Thank you, Terra."

"Shrew…" Terra grunted, struggling a bit with how strong Makoto was.

"S...so it's...a giant Ghost Pokemon?" Misty gulped as she and Noel hid behind Makoto.

"Correct. A Haunter specifically," Aoiro clarified, "In ancient times, a few Pokemon were referred to as gods, and the Black Fog...you could consider it a demon as it used Dream Eater to steal and eat the souls of both Pokemon and humans."

"(Someone make her stop talking!)" Terra pleaded, thinking he heard a few bones in his paws cracking under the pressure.

"As I said, while Lavender Town is the closest place to obtain a Pokemon that could help you, I wouldn't recommend it," the jogger shook his head.

"...Then I'll just have to capture a Ghost Pokemon before th-" Ash began.

"Did you not hear us, child?!" Aoiro snapped, causing Ash to tense up as her good eye became slit, "If you even step foot in the Pokemon Tower, you're basically giving yourself a Death Wish!"

"Vui…" Eevee whimpered from Ash's backpack.

"I don't care! Sabrina really hurt Eevee with her Kadabra and I won't let her get away with hurting anyone else!" Ash argued, "My dream is to become a Pokemon Master, and I'm not gonna be scared off by Sabrina, or this Black Fog!"

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"...Dreams…" Aoiro whispered at that.

* * *

-flashback-

" _Father...I have a question," a younger Aoiro spoke as she walked up to her father._

" _Hm? What is it, Aoiro?"_

" _Are dreams...really important?" she asked, "Karai says she's going to become a rock and roll master when she grows up, but she plays terribly on her guitar…"_

" _...What brought this on, my eldest daughter?"_

" _...Karai said I do not have a dream during our argument...I do not understand, father. How does one obtain a dream outside of sleep?"_

" _Hmm...Well, the dream that your sister has...is also a goal."_

" _Hm?"_

" _For many, their dreams act as their goal in life, having a good idea on what they want to be," her father explained, "They have set up a long-term goal with smaller steps in-between that are, more often than not, unaware to them until they are presented to them."_

" _...I see…" she noted as she took these words in, "...Father?"_

" _Hm?"_

" _I think I might know what my dream is...even if it means going down a dark path…" Aoiro paused as a faint smile grew on her face, "I...want to become a guardian...someone...to protect those they cherish most…"_

" _...Even if it means doing questionable choices, my eldest daughter?"_

" _...Yes father. Even if I must walk through the Distortion World itself, I will protect and serve those closest to me."_

" _..." her father nodded, a small smile on his lips._

 _-flashback end-_

* * *

' _...ugh...Karai, you owe me for this…'_ Aoiro mentally sighed as her eye changed back to normal, "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, child? There's no guaranteed chance you'll survive."

"I'm not going to give up," Ash replied as determined as ever.

"...Very well, then let's go."

"Beg pardon?" Ash blinked.

"Currently our goals intertwine with one another. You want to defeat Sabrina so you can win her badge, and I want to rescue my team," Aoiro explained, "Therefore, I will assist in helping you obtain a Pokemon to help defeat Sabrina, and think an escape plan in case we run into the Black Fog." _'And hopefully make sure those three idiots don't do anything to anger it.'_

"...Why should we trust you?" Makoto frowned a bit, "You could be leading us into a trap for all we know."

"Riolu."

Aoiro looked down at Luca. The Riolu kept his eyes looking at both her covered and uncovered eyes.

"What's Luca doing?" Ash asked as Pikachu stood ready.

"Checking to see if she's telling the truth through her aura," Tsubaki answered, earning his attention, "I've been studying up a bit on Aura Guardians from what books I could find. They would use this technique to determine if someone is giving the genuine truth, or if they're trying to lie and escape from them."

After a few moments of tense silence, Luca walked over to Tsubaki. Tsubaki looked down at her Starter and he gave a nod.

"Well?" Mai spoke up.

"...She's telling the truth," Tsubaki nodded.

"Okay, we're trusting you, little guy," Makoto noted.

"Ri," Luca nodded before holding a paw up to one of his eyes to Pikachu and the other Pokemon that were out.

"...If you are still suspicious of me, then this might help…" Aoiro spoke as she pulled out what looked like a black and red collar.

"A collar?" Misty blinked.

"...It's a shock collar, isn't it?" Kajun asked, earning a nod in response.

"Sh...shock collar?!"

"It's fine," Aoiro assured as she adjusted something inside the collar, "Should I or my Pokemon attempt to do anything harmful to any of you, it'll produce a pseudo Thunder Wave on me, leaving me paralyzed for a few minutes," she explained as she put the collar on.

"But...doesn't that seem extreme?" Ash asked.

"Considering her actions during our previous encounters, it's enough," Brock replied as Onix kept his lone eye glaring at Aoiro from his ball on Brock's belt.

"He's right," Aoiro nodded a bit, wincing a bit as she held a hand over her covered eye again for a moment, "...Once Sabrina has been defeated, we will both go our separate ways."

"...What of Jessie, James, and Meowth?" Kajun spoke up, a slight frown on her face, "What will you do about them if we encounter them?"

"If they attempt something, I'll discipline them immediately," Aoiro replied.

"...Fair enough I suppose…" Kajun slowly nodded, "But I want you to promise me they won't use that ridiculous motto of theirs should we encounter them after this alliance is over with."

"..." Aoiro gave a slow sigh at that, _'I was wondering when someone would complain on that…'_ "...Very well. I will order them to not use that motto for at least a month, or else they'll be put on sewer duty for a month. Deal?"

"Fair enough," Kajun agreed.

"Good," Aoiro nodded as she turned around, "Then let's head off. Lavender Town is not too far from here. We should arrive there by nightfall."

' _Who let her be in charge?'_ Makoto pondered as she looked to where the jogger had been only for him to have vanished, _'And of course the psychic leaves so we can't ask him questions…ugh...why does it have to be ghosts?!'_

"(Seriously! Trying to lift Onix is easier than the pressure her hands are putting on my paws!)" Terra complained.

"Can someone please get Makoto away from me before she ends up breaking Terra's arms?!" Mai snapped.

"Ralts…"

"Huh?" Makoto looked behind her to see Hikari on her tail, her glowing eyes looking into her own, "Oh...sleepy now…"

"(Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!)" Terra sighed in relief as the snoozing Makoto released him.

"(You are welcome…)" Hikari nodded.

"(Surprised you lasted that long,)" Pikachu admitted.

"(And you didn't help me why?!)"

"(Because me, Berry, and Cherry had a bet on how long you'd last before giving up,)" Pikachu answered.

"(WHAT!?)" Terra snapped as the mention girls grumbled under their breaths as they pawed Pikachu some ketchup packets.

"(Oh don't worry. We'll pick you up some of your favorite berries to make up for it.)"

"(...twenty five Sitrus Berries, and twenty five Razz Berries. Got it?)"

"(Got it.)

(Good. Now someone help me. I think that last squeeze popped some of the bones in my paws out of place and I've got a seven-thirty round of pushups with Geodude)"

"(Hikari?)"

"(Stand still…)"

"(Wait wh-)"

 ***POP***

"SHREEEEEEEEEE…!-!-!-!-!"

* * *

 **Kajun's Pokemon Study**

 **The curtains rise up, yet no one was there. A monitor lowered before it turned on to static. After a few moments, the static turned into a live feed of Kokonoe.**

" **Hey. Welcome to the Pokemon Study Corner, or whatever it's called," Kokonoe greeted, "As you can see, Kajun and her Pokemon are currently...unavailable at this moment in time due to issues regarding this current chapter, so it seems that I'll be in charge this time." she sighed, "At least Kajun managed to get me a copy of the PokeDex's data to study." she then typed something in, causing a small window to pop up on the upper right corner of the screen, showing a split image of Abra and Kadabra, "Anyway, let's talk about the Pokemon of today's chapter, Abra and Kadabra."**

 **She paused for a moment. She typed something down and looked at what she looked up off-screen. A scowl formed on her face.**

" **...Seriously? I...I mean, seriously?! This whole line sounds like a goddamn cheesy stereotypical magical spell!" Kokonoe snapped.**

" **Ahem! Kokonoe?" a voice spoke from off-camera.**

" **Right, right…" Kokonoe groaned as the image on the small window changed to a single image of Abra, "Abra, Kadabra, and the third one of this line are all known as the Psi Pokemon...Psi...as in 'Psychic?'" she facepalmed, "That's it. I'm done."**

" **Kokonoe!"**

" **Fine, fine…" Kokonoe grumbled, "Abra can only learn one move naturally...Teleport, which can be both useful, and very annoying, especially when you're trying to capture the damn thing for the latter. Only way this annoying little thing can learn anything else is through Technical Machines and Hidden Machines." her screen began running a simulation of an Abra teleporting around while fast asleep, "Abra sleep constantly, often for a minimum of eighteen hours every single day and even eat foods such as berries even while asleep. And if it teleported at any time while it was sleeping then the moment it wakes up, the Abra will end up panicking because it doesn't know where it is." the simulation showed the sleeping Abra wake up and start freaking out comically, "See? Now I'm sure a few of you out there are wondering 'well, why do these things have to sleep so much?' Well, that's because they need that sleep to use their psychic abilities to their fullest potential. The reason for this is because Abra's psychic abilities start to hone while it is in the REM stage of sleeping. This is shown when it evolves into its next form, Kadabra." she typed in something, causing the image to change into a picture of Kadabra, "Upon evolution, it learns both Confusion and Kenesis, which distracts the opponent and lowers their accuracy by….bending the spoon...wow. And I thought Tickle and Splash were uncreative."**

" **Kokonoe!"**

" **Yeah, yeah. Like its previous evolution Abra, Kadabra can still sense danger by reading minds, but their power is so much stronger. Kadabra emits alpha waves strong enough to induce headaches, and can even cause clocks to run backwards, machines to malfunction, and delicate devices to cease functioning altogether," Kokonoe went on as she ran simulations on it, "It has a natural range that is, surprisingly, doubled in size when the thing has a spoon and then doubled upon that when it closes its eyes. ...ARE YOU BULLSHITTING ME?!"**

" **Now calm down, Kok…"**

" **DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, TAGER!" Kokonoe roared at offscreen, "THAT MAKES NO SENSE AND YOU KNOW IT! HOW CAN HAVING A GODDAMN SPOON AND CLOSING ITS EYES QUADRUPLE ITS RANGE?! IT'S ILLOGICAL!"**

" **Er...well...that also gets stacked on."**

" **...what?"**

" **The waves increase further in strength the more danger Kadabra faces. And it doesn't help that every single brain cell in Kadabra's brain works in perfect unison when it uses its psychic abilities."**

" **...Taaaaageeeeer…"**

" **Ah! Uh...well...There's also a theory!"**

" **Theory?"**

" **Yes. A theory exists that this Pokémon was a young boy who couldn't control his psychic powers and ended up transformed into this Pokémon."**

" **..."**

" **..."**

" **..."**

" **...Uh...K…"**

" **...A human...a little boy at that...turned into a Kadabra?"**

" **..."**

" **I….I don't...I don't even...ugh...OMAKE IS OVER! NEXT TIME WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING LESS HEADACHE INDUCING!"**

" **But…"**

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

 **The monitor turned to static as Tager's screams were heard coming from it.**

* * *

 _GT: Well...I think Kokonoe got broken by Abra and Kadabra._

 _SZ: Eeyup...she should be lucky she didn't come across the more confusing Pokemon theories._

 _GT: Eeyup. Like the Ash in a Coma theory or the one involving Blue's Raticate in the Gen I games and their remakes._

 _SZ: Yeah...those are freaky...much like…*shudders*the Black Fog…_

 _GT: Hoo boy...That is one scary Pokemon. For those unaware of that name...you may want to look it up on Bulbapedia or look for the Electric Tale of Pikachu manga series. It's also where we got the design for Rampage the Gyarados from._

 _SZ: Eeyup. In short...more nightmare fuel…_

 _Makoto:...why~~~? Why do we keep running into nightmare fuel inducing stuff?!_

 _GT: Because we're in the first season of the Pokemon anime where it was deep and complex like in Kalos._

 _SZ: Eeyup._

 _Makoto: ...We're's gonna be here for a long while, aren't we?_

 _GT: Could be._

 _SZ: But good news, you're gonna get some time off for a while._

 _Makoto: Eh? Why?_

 _GT: Because I am moving and won't be able to work with SZ on this for a while._

 _Makoto: ...So no ghosts for a while?_

 _GT: No ghosts for a while._

 _Makoto: Oh thank God, Kami, and Arceus._

 _SZ: Yeah...well I hope you get to your new place safely GT...oh, and happy birthday since by the time this chapter goes up, it's still your birthday._

 _GT: Thanks._

 _SZ: No prob. Anyways folks, that's it for now. Until next time, I'm seanzilla115, he's Gammatron…_

 _GT: So read and review!_


	22. Chapter 22

_GammaTron: *playing Ultra Moon* Okay...Was not expecting new Totem Pokemon…_

 _SZ: It's a new game GT. A lot of things will end up changing, and ultra Sun and Moon are just the case…*looks at a pic of Zeraora* one day...one day I will obtain you…_

 _GT: *Nods* But in the meantime, welcome to another chapter of Remix Hearts, everyone!_

 _SZ:Eeyup. As always, I am Seanzilla115, and he is Gammatron, and we're here to bring ya the next part of this here 3 parter._

 _GT: Very scary._

 _SZ: Oh yeah, especially considering today's chapter...so let's get things started. You guys know who we own and don't own, so GT? Start us off?"_

 _GT: Okay. Le…*hears something* Huh? *looks around* What was that? *hears it again* What is that?_

 _SZ: What's wh…*hears a growling sound from behind*...there's something really bad behind me, isn't there?_

 _GT: *looks* Oh no…_

 _Totem Mimikyu: Mimikyu~ *jumps up at us...underside first with arms held out*_

 _GT: GAH! Who let it use its Z-Move?!_

 _SZ: Don't know, but RUN!_

 _Totem Mimikyu: *tackles us both, engulfing us in its costume*_

 _Both: GYAAAAAAAAAAA!_

* * *

 _ **Entry 21**_ _ **: Hello. My name is Tsubaki Yayoi. As of this entry, we had arrived at Saffron City late last night...however, we-mainly I and Luca-sensed something highly wrong with the city. It was made clear when we noticed how strange Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were acting. That and how Brock acted around both of them in how he**_ **didn't** _ **try to flirt with either. He's never turned down trying to do that to either in the time we've known him. Then again, ever since we encountered that little girl that nearly caused Ash to fall off a cliff it's been rather strange. The next day, we had arrived at Sabrina's Gym, or rather...Sabrina's temple, because that's honestly what it felt like. There were even people who were dedicated to mastering their psychokinetic abilities. They even performed the spoon bending technique...something of which I know irks Makoto quite a bit. Ahem. Anyways, when one of the people there led us to where Sabrina was...we had no idea of what was about to happen next. First off, that little girl we saw before? She was there as well, sitting in the lap of who we assumed was Sabrina. Second...that battle Ash had between her Abra and his Eevee...I...I shouldn't' even call it a battle.**_

 _ **Abra completely avoided every single attack Eevee tried...and then evolved into Kadabra in the middle of the battle. It only got worse from there as not only Kadabra used Disable to negate all of Eevee's moves, but he used Psychic and began to brutally slam him into the ground and ceiling. Ash had to forfeit and catch Eevee when Kadabra released him. We were lucky to have a Full Restore that La gave us back during the Tentacruel incident, but...we weren't expecting what Sabrina had planned. On the terms of Ash losing, we were to become Sabrina's friends and play with her...while it doesn't sound as bad, trust me...it was. She-by which I mean the little girl- used her psychic powers to shrink us and transport us into a large toy city, intent on keeping us as her playthings.**_

 _ **We were barely saved by another psychic we thought was a normal jogger, teleporting us to an actual park at our normal sizes. From there, we found out we weren't the only ones that were recently saved by him...and soon encountered that silver-white haired woman from the Lighthouse and S.S Anne Incidents, her eye covered in bandages. It seems she was the only one able to escape as Sabrina had captured the rest of her team...That...that's honestly scary. To think someone as dangerous as her could easily had been defeated like that...we also found out that Sabrina has a strong psychic hold over the entire city, and that the moment we stepped in...Sabrina knew all of our plans, including Ash's strategies to deal with Psychic Pokemon.**_

 _ **It's a bit unnerving, really. To know that any plan we make is already known by the opponent? But Ash? He…*sighs a bit* He's a determinator. Even when the jogger and that woman told us repeatedly that he wouldn't win, he just wouldn't give in. However, we did learn of a way he could possibly win, obtain a Dark or Ghost Pokemon from the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town...which from how those two told us, was a very dangerous idea due to an ancient evil Pokemon known as the Black Fog living there.**_

 _ **Even with that, Ash was still determined to catch a Dark or Ghost-Type from there. So we decided to head on out, but now we have that woman accompanying us. I know Luca says she's safe to trust for now, but still...best we keep a close eye on her just in case.**_

* * *

"...The fog's coming in…" Ash noted as the group walked down a dirt path through the woods, "That's not good."

"It means we're getting closer to Lavender Town," Aoiro stated, "Stay close together. It's easy to get separated in the fog."

"M-maybe it's an omen," Misty spoke up nervously, "Maybe we shouldn't catch a Ghost Pokemon."

"Agreed! This is a very bad omen!" Makoto agreed, the Fuzzy Trio peeking out of her tail, shivering and the two squirrel Pokemon hugging the Eevee of the trio.

"It's too late to turn back now," Tsubaki spoke, Luca resting on her shoulder, "We've already made it this far, so we can't turn back…"

"She's correct…" Kajun nodded, "I fear of what'll happen if Sabrina is left unchecked...if left alone for too long, she could possibly use her psychic powers to take control of the nearby cities, Cerulean and Celadon included."

"?!" Misty's eyes widened at that.

"...The fog's getting thicker," Brock noted as he looked around, the area getting a bit more difficult to see through, "Everyone hold hands so we don't get separated."

"G-good idea!" Noel nodded as she instantly hugged Makoto's tail, Yuki and Nymph hopping right in.

"R-" Mai began before she noticed Brock reach out to Piakchu's tail, "...uh, Brock, I don't think th-"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

 ***BZZZZZZZZZZRT!***

"Ugh…" Brock groaned, twitching a bit on the dirt path as electricity sparked off him a bit.

"Brock, please be careful next time," Misty begged, "You nearly scared the living daylights out of me."

"Well...you sure scared me when you screamed, Misty…" Ash laughed ominously, his back turned towards the group.

"...Wh...what?" Misty paled as she cautiously backed away from Ash.

"I'm feeling...I'm feeling like…" Ash began before he turned around, wearing a skeleton face, "LIKE A GHOST MYSELF!"

Mai blinked twice, _'Huh...No pressure on my chest...no shivering or shaking…'_ she looked over to see Makoto hugging a tree branch above, Noel holding tight to her tail with her eyes a solid white and stiff as a board, _'That explains it.'_

"...Heh heh heh...sorry guys. I was just testing you," Ash chuckled as he took the mask off, "If we're gonna be facing Ghost Pokemon, we're gonna need to be well prepared and deal with Fear. That's the o-"

 ***THWACK! SMACK! BAM! SMACK! SMACK! THWAP! THWACK! SMACK!***

"Pi…" Pikachu sweatdropped as Ash twitched on the ground, multiple smoking bumps growing out of his head as one eye was replaced with a swirl.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Misty snapped, a large mallet in her hands as a very irked Kajun tapped a paper fan with the kanji for 'idiot' on it in her hand.

' _Where'd she get the mallet?!'_ Mai mentally exclaimed.

"Thank you in advance for the fan," Kajun stated to Aoiro, her eyes trained on Ash.

"Of course," Aoiro nodded a bit, _'Ugh...you won't believe how many times Karai used to pull that stunt on me when we were children…'_

"Well, he is ten," Mai snickered.

"That still doesn't...ugh…" Kajun sighed a bit as she handed the fan back to Aoiro, "Let's just get to Lavender Town before the fog gets too thick for us to see through."

"Agreed…" Tsubaki slowly nodded as Brock tried to get Makoto and Noel down from the tree.

* * *

"Hahaha! This plan went off swimmingly!" Jessie laughed as she, James and Meowth stood in the middle of an empty room, "Not only did we get that old fart, but we're in the perfect spot to catch rare Pokemon!"

"Dat's right! Some primo ghosties and Dark-types live in dis town jest ripe for da takin'!" Meowth agreed.

"And we don't have to worry about that old man going anywhere. He's safely locked up in one of the rooms," James added before pausing to think, "Though...I don't get it."

"Huh?" the two looked at James.

"That old man...he doesn't look all that special, but the boss wanted us to retrieve him," James noted.

"Eh. I'm sure we'll figure it out sooner or later," Meowth shrugged.

"That's right. For now let's…" Jessie began before she spotted something outside the window, "...Wait a minute."

"Something up?" James asked as they approached the window, noticing some familiar faces standing outside the tower, "Gh?! Th-the twerps?"

"What are they…?" Jessie began before blinking a bit, "...Actually this is beneficial to us. Not only do we have the old fart secured, but we can snatch the Twerps' rare Pokemon too. It'll be like..."

"Ugh….g-guys…?" Meowth spoke, paling significantly as he looked at the group ,"L...L...look who's wit' them…"

"Hmm?" Jessie and James blinked as they looked down...only to pale when they noticed Aoiro standing amongst the group, "GH?!"

"Wh-wh-why is she with them?!" James exclaimed.

"I-I don't know!" Jessie freaked, "Y...you don't think she betrayed us, do you?!"

"I was thinkin' dat it'd be Karai first, not her!" Meowth argued.

"Oh man, oh man...I can't take this!" James freaked as he began to run...only to end up dropping through the floor, "Gah ha!"

"James?!" Jessie gasped as she and Meowth ran over to the newly formed hole, "Are you alright?"

"Ow…" James groaned, laying face first on the floor below them.

"Yeah, he's fine," Meowth sweatdropped.

"Ugh...maybe this place wasn't a good idea," Jessie muttered, unaware of a nearby closet opening up, "Old places like this are dangerous."

" _Gha~"_

"Hmm? What's dat?" Meowth blinked as he turned...only to tense up when he saw a Ghastly floating out of the closet, yawning a bit, "Gh?!"

"Oh now what, Meowth?" Jessie frowned as the Cat Scratch Pokemon nervously pointed behind her, prompting her to look, "...Nothing's there."

"B...but...I saw a Ghastly…" Meowth whimpered as Jessie turned back towards him, only...her head was that of a Ghastly, "GAH! GET AWAY!-!-!"

 ***SCRATCH!***

"?!" Jessie's eyes were wide with claw marks on her face.

"...Oh Sweet Arceus. What have I done?" Meowth paled.

"You...YOU MANGY ALLEY CAT! YOU RUINED MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Jessie roared in anger as she pulled a large metal mallet out.

"GAH!" Meowth freaked as he started running, Jessie hot on his trail.

"GET BACK HERE, FLEABAG!"

Once the two were out of sight, Ghastly reappeared within the room, snickering at the sight.

* * *

"P...please tell me you heard that," Misty gulped as the group stood outside the tower, "It sounds really horrible in there."

"Yeah. Maybe they have some kind of torture chamber in there," Brock added.

"..." Aoiro gave Brock a look, "You're aware that this is a graveyard for Pokemon, correct?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice.

"Lavender Town has another name…'The place where Pokemon go to die,'" Aoiro explained as she looked at the tower, "When a Pokemon has passed on or is near the end of its life cycle, their Trainer would take them to here to lay them to rest."

"That explains why there's an abundance of Ghost-Type Pokemon here then," Kajun noted.

"Exactly," Aoiro nodded before her good eye narrowed, "But sometimes...the Pokemon that have passed on would a nasty grudge, whether it was from being abused by their Trainer, or if the Pokemon had an evil heart."

"...a….and the Black Fog lives here...r-right?" Noel nervously asked, still hiding behind Makoto.

"It's rumored to live here, yes," Aoiro replied, "As long as we don't encounter it, we'll be fine."

"AHH!" a trio of screams went off from inside the tower.

"...Did those sound familiar to any of you?" Mai asked.

"Yeah...they did sound familiar…" Ash admitted, holding his chin in thought a bit, "...Someone should go look."

"Great idea, Ash. You go first then!" Misty exclaimed.

"Huh?" Ash blinked before Misty and Brock pushed him towards the entrance, "H-hey!"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Mai facepalmed, "You two are Gym Leaders, for goodness sake. Shouldn't you two be leading us in?"

"Does the Ghost Maiden incident ring any bells?" Brock and Misty hissed.

"The what?" Aoiro raised a brow.

"You don't want to know..." Makoto nervously answered.

"Luca, please come out and keep Foresight active," Tsubaki shook her head, sending out her Starter.

"Rio," Luca nodded before his eyes started to glow.

"Let's go," Tsubaki said, the others nodding as they slowly walked through the entrance.

"H...Hello? Anyone home?" Ash nervously asked before the doors slammed shut behind the group, "?!"

"Ahh!" Misty yelped as she ran behind Mai, "It's pitch black in here! Do something!"

"I got it. Ch-"

"Serenade, Flash," Aoiro ordered, sending out her Meowstic.

" _Yes, ma'am,"_ Serenade complied before holding up a paw, forming a sphere of light above it, _"Will there be anything else?"_

"Not yet, but be on standby just in case," Aoiro answered before noticing the others looking at her, "...What? Is...something wrong?"

"Was...your Meowstic talking just now?" Misty blinked.

" _I learned Telepathy in order to better assist my mistress,"_ Serenade informed, _"I had a good teacher in learning it."_

"...Was it Meowth by any chance?" Makoto asked in a deadpanned tone.

" _No. He knows how to speak the human tongue, I project my thoughts to others to translate,"_ the Meowstic gave a deadpan expression.

"Oh...then wh-" Makoto began before some strange laughing was heard, "?!"

"Wh-where are those voices coming from?" Mai asked as the group huddled up.

* * *

 _"(Ahahahahaha! This is the best comedy ever!)"_ a plump, dark-purple Pokemon with red eyes laughed.

 _"(Oh oh oh! I love this part! Wait for it...wait for it...)"_ A purple ghost-like Pokemon with just a pair of detached hands held up one to its ear.

 ***SMACK!***

 _"(AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)"_ the purple ghost laughed hysterically, his eyes bugging out and his tongue sticking out as the two were watching a comedy show on a small TV.

 _"(WAHAHAHAHAHA! I just love these guys!)"_ the other cackled.

 _"(Hey, Haunter, Gengar~)"_ a voice spoke as a Ghastly phased in through the wall, _"(Did I miss anything good?)"_

 _"(You just missed the best part, Ghastly!)"_

 _"(Ahh...shame. Oh by the way, I have great news. There's some trainers here in our tower, and you know what that means~)"_ Ghastly grinned.

 _"(SCARE-A-PALOOZA!)"_ Haunter whooped.

 _"(How many Trainers are there?)"_ Gengar asked as he jumped onto his feet.

 _"(Aside from the two with a Meowth, there's nine in total,)"_ Ghastly answered.

 _"(Which means there's eleven people for us to scare,)"_ Gengar grinned.

 _"(Yes! Let's-wait. Only eleven?)"_

 _"(Yeah. Eleven.)"_

 _"(...Straws.)"_

 _"(Again with the straws...)"_ Gengar sighed, _"(This always happens when there isn't enough to divide by three...)"_ he shot his hand into Ghastly's mouth and pulled out three identical straws, _"(Shortest straw only gets to pick three instead of four.)"_

 _"(Got it)"_ Haunter nodded as he and Ghastly grabbed one straw each, the latter using his tongue.

 _"(Okay. one...two….three!)"_ Gengar shouted as Ghastly and Haunter pulled their straws back, _"(Who got the shortest straw?)"_

 _"(Not me),"_ Ghaslty replied.

 _"(DAGNABBIT!)"_ Haunter shouted, holding up a tiny stub of a straw.

 _"(Tough luck, buddy),"_ Gengar snickered, _"(But, hey, you get first pick as a consolation prize. Ghastly, care to show us the scare candidates?)"_

 _"(Gladly),"_ Ghastly nodded, turning to a nearby wall as his eyes began to shine a bit, the lights on the wall showing separate images of Team Rocket, and Ash's group.

 _"(...Why's the one human dressed like an oddly colored Pachirisu?)"_

Gengar slapped the back of Haunter's head, causing his eyes to literally pop out of his face, _"(We don't ask questions, we scare for laughs. Okay, Haunter! First picks are yours!)"_

 _"(Sweet!)"_

* * *

"This is kind of strange," Brock noted as they looked around, "The outside looks completely terrifying, but inside…"

"It looks like people have been taking care of the graves here," Misty noted, seeing that none of the gravestones were covered in anything.

"D…do you think the Ghost Pokemon have been taking care of it?" Noel asked.

"There is a person who takes care of this place," Aoiro noted.

" _Mistress?"_ Serenade questioned, keeping the others from hearing her Telepathy.

' _Considering the situation, we'll have to inform them, Serenade,'_ Aoiro thought before speaking aloud, "A man by the name of Fuji runs a home for the children of the deceased Pokemon near here and often comes here to take care of the graves."

"I see," Kajun noted.

"How did you know that?" Makoto asked.

"Team Rocket tends to keep track of everything in Kanto," Aoiro replied, "From the biggest events to even a recent birth, Team Rocket makes note of it for future use."

"...How long have you been keeping an eye on Sabrina?" Tsubaki asked.

"...For quite a while. We had heard rumors about strange things happening in Saffron, so I gathered a team to try and investigate it and…" Aoiro paused as she held a hand up to her bandaged eye, "You see the results."

"Yeah," Misty shuddered.

"It will recover, but...that scar will still be there," Aoiro stated.

"...Did one of her Pokemon do that to you?" Noel asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"..." Aoiro looked at Noel, "...yes."

"...H-h-how did it happen?"

"..."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

" _Tile/lade!" Evergreen and Lancelot cried out as they were sent crashing into the wall, the two covered in harsh bruises with blood dripping a bit from some cuts._

" _Wh….what the hell...what the hell is she…?" Karai whispered, a look of pure horror on her face as she, Aoiro, and some Rocket Grunts stood across from Sabrina and a strange Pokemon resembling a pure-white orangutan wearing a cape of purple fur and a fan made of leaves and more purple fur, "Th..the reports never mentioned she was this strong!"_

" _Do you surrender now?" Sabrina asked in her normal cold tone, her eyes glowing an ominous red._

" _..."_

" _...So be it. Oranguru, Psyshock...no mercy."_

" _Oran," the orangutan-like Pokemon nodded._

 _Oranguru moved its fan-holding arm across its chest. The 'blades' of the fan began to glow a soft dark-pink. It swung the fan and sent out a 'blade' of psychic energy at them._

" _?!" Aoiro tensed as she saw the psychic 'blade' aimed straight at her Pokemon, prompting her to run towards them._

" _What are you…?"! Karai began._

 _ ***SLASH!***_

 _(Flashback end)_

* * *

=Oranguru, the Sage Pokemon. This solitary Pokémon spends its time deep in the forest, meditating high up in the trees. While it is not normally active, it will provide food to hungry Pokémon and give medicine to injured ones. It has even been known to use human tools or items, including Poké Balls. This can make them difficult Pokémon for Trainers to handle. Ancient people actually thought Oranguru were people, and called them the "people of the forests."= Dexter informed.

"Yeesh, that sounds like a hard Pokemon to work with," Ash noted.

"It is normally, but to someone like Sabrina, it wouldn't stand a chance mentally," Aoiro explained.

"That's terrible! How could anyone do that to others?" Noel gasped.

' _...Just like_ her _,'_ Aoiro thought, "...Someone who's completely blocked out their emo…" Aoiro began before tensing a bit, "...We're not alone."

"Huh? What a-" Misty began before an eerie sound was heard, "?!"

"Please tell me that wasn't an eerie sound…" Makoto whimpered.

"(Seriously. Can't. Breathe...)" Terra choked out, being hugged tightly by Makoto.

" _Should I be concerned with how fast you sent him out like that?"_ Serenade focused on Mai.

' _Every time she's scared, she always goes for me and gropes me…'_ Mai mentally explained with a sigh, _'And it's not just me. She does it to Tsubaki sometimes, too!'_

" _...Should I warn my mistress just in case?"_

' _...We may be enemies with Team Rocket, but no one deserved a Makoto Fear-Grope if they're not durable enough for it. So yeah.'_

" _Noted."_

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears twitched, the Electric Mouse noticing something heading towards the group, "Pika?!"

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" Ash asked before a low growl was heard from ahead, "..."

"...Please tell me that was your stomach, Ashton," Kajun lightly begged.

"...No…."

"...That's what I was afraid of…" Kajun sighed in acceptance.

" _ **TYRANT!"**_

"?!" the group-minus Aoiro and Serenade-tensed as they saw a large, transparent T-rex like Pokemon charging towards them, its eyes a pure white.

"Tyrantrum!" Kajun gasped, "But those are extinct! That shouldn't even be possible!"

' _Best she doesn't know about that rumored cave filled with ancient Pokemon then…'_ Aoiro thought.

"Hold on. Maybe it's just a Ghost Pokemon trying t-" Tsubaki began.

"RUN!-!-!-!" Makoto screamed as she ran, grabbing Misty and Mai as she bolted out of there.

"Darn it, Makoto!" Mai yelped.

"Wait. I think it could be a-" Tsubaki began before Noel ran off screaming, inadvertently dragging Brock and Kajun with her, "...Ugh. What else can go wr-"

 ***CREEEEEAAAAAAK***

"...That was the floorboard, wasn't it?"

"Uh-huh," Ash gulped.

" _This is the normal for you all, isn't it?"_

"Yes…" Tsubaki sighed before she and Luca fell through the floor, "AHH!"

"Tsubaki!" Ash gasped.

" _ **TYRANT!"**_

"...Serenade, Teleport." Aoiro sighed.

" _Yes, ma'am,"_ Serenade complied before she, Ash, and Pikachu vanished.

" _ **(...Aw man…)"**_ the Tyrantrum frowned before disappearing in a poof of smoke, Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar taking its place,"(These guys are smart…)"

 _"(I think it was just the red-haired one and the one with an eyepatch that figured it out. The others were too frightened and I think that kid was gonna pull out one of those spheres that we see people with),"_ Haunter noted.

 _"(I think they call them 'Pokey Balls,')"_ Gengar replied, _"(Welp, I better go look for the ones that teleported off. They were two of my pics.)"_

 _"(What about the others?)"_

 _"(I'll be looking for the other two, too. You guys look for your targets together considering one of Haunter's ran off with one of yours.)"_

 _"(Speaking of that one, Haunter...were you aware that the tail was real?)"_

 _"(A human with a real tail and not one of those fake ones that they take off before coming inside? ...Huh. Heh-heh! I'mma gonna see how it reacts when I scare her!)"_

 _"(Then let's go, men! The night is still young, so let's hurry before they run out!)"_ Gengar declared.

 _"(Agr-wait. But the door is locked.)"_ Ghastly chimed in.

 _"(...did you lock it again, Haunter?)"_

 _"(No. Ghastly?)"_

 _"(No. I didn't do that. ...What day is it?)"_

 _"(Monday.)"_

 _"(...Did anyone see the nice elder today?)"_

 _"(No…Oh Giratina, please tell me no one messed with that.)"_

 _"(Ghastly, go check on that this instant! Haunter, get to the nice elder's abode and see if he's there! I've gotta find those guys in case that was messed with and fast!)"_ Gengar ordered.

"(AYE AYE!)"Ghastly and Haunter exclaimed, a bit of fear in their voices as they flew off.

' _I pray to Lord Giratina that_ it _wasn't messed with. For if it was...may Arceus have mercy upon us all…'_ Gengar thought as he flew off, passing through a wall.

A toppled grave glowed before turning into Zorua, "(What was that about?)"

* * *

"Whoa!" Ash yelped as he nearly fell over as they appeared on a floor above where they had been.

"(Ugh...I hate Teleport…)" Pikachu groaned, putting a paw over his mouth after speaking before swallowing the bile that formed in his mouth.

" _Apologies…"_ Serenade stated.

"Why'd you take us out of there?" Ash asked.

"Everyone was panicking and separated. By leaving the area, we'd be given the chance to regroup our thoughts and figure out the location of the others," Aoiro replied as calm as ever.

"Oh...I see."

"No matter the situation, a Trainer must be completely calm and collected, especially against powerful or unknown Pokemon," Aoiro explained, "Panicking over everything will just cause you to perform multiple mistakes and even highly dangerous ones." she looked around, "We may need your Eevee to help repel the Ghost-Types here considering that their moves cannot…"

"Um...I kinda sent him back to Professor Oak when we stopped by the Pokemon Center in the town before coming here," Ash spoke.

"What?"

"Nurse Joy suggested it after checking on my Pokemon due to his head injury from Sabrina's Gym," Ash explained, "So I sent him to Professor Oak and Krabby was sent to me."

"...I see," Aoiro noted.

" _Sound logic to put a Pokemon's injuries into thought over necessity for a Nurse Joy,"_ Serenade nodded, _"Though we are now at a disadvantage should we encounter one that tries to attack since we have no Normal-Types to absorb the Ghost-type attacks."_

' _Darn…'_ Aoiro thought, biting her thumb a bit in frustration, _'And I had to leave Taka back at HQ.'_ her eye widened just slightly, _'Oh drat! In my haste to obtain even the slightest advantage for this boy to defeat Sabrina, I forgot to contact father!'_

"...Something wrong?" Ash asked, noticing the worried look on Aoiro's face.

"My last contact with Team Rocket was broken before I could fully explain the situation and due to the haste of coming here, I forgot to contact them to explain the developing situation. If those three are here, there is a fair chance that they will come to the conclusion that I have betrayed Team Rocket."

"Eh? What h-" Ash began.

"Ugh…"

' _...There is no way that was coincidence…'_ Aoiro thought before noticing a nearby hole in the floor, hearing a trio of groans from it, _'What is with this child and the timing that seems to happen around him?'_

Serenade walked up to the hole and peeked down, _"...It's them. I can tell by the long red hair with the idiot poking out of it."_

"(Which one's the idiot?)" Pikachu joked.

"(...I like you,)" Serenade gave a small, amused smile at him, "(Shame we're on opposite sides.)"

Pikachu shrugged.

"...It's too dark down there," Ash whispered before pulling out a PokeBall, "Charmander, use Flamethrower."

"Char!" Charmander beamed as he popped out of his ball before inhaling and then breathing fire down into the hole, "CHAR~!"

"GAH~!" Team Rocket's screams echoed from the hole.

"Gah! Who did that!?" Jessie demanded, unaware her hair was on fire as she looked up, "Ugh..It's that stuck up brat and the traitor! When I get a hold of them, I'm going to personally make their Pokemon my slaves!"

" _She is aware her hair is on fire, right?"_ Serenade asked her Trainer.

"Give her a moment…" Aoiro whispered before they heard Jessie screaming as the fire down the hole began to move around erratically, "...And there it is."

* * *

"Scary ghosts scary…" Makoto whimpered, her back against the door as she shook while her tail stood straight up.

"Why'd she have to go and grab us…?" Misty sighed a bit.

"We were too close," Mai shook her head before looking around, "Still...This place is interesting. I've never really been to a graveyard before."

"Neither have I, and I don't plan on revisiting anytime soon," Misty shuddered.

"Same…" Makoto gulped, "L-let's j-"

"CUBONE!"

"RUN THE HECK AWAY!" Makoto freaked, about to reach for the door before a bone smacked her right on the forehead, "OW!".

"Wh-what the…?!" Mai began as the bone flew back to a small Pokemon standing on an old ragged bed.

"It's a Cubone," Misty gasped.

"Cubone…" Cubone growled a bit, its blue eyes narrowed through the skull it was wearing over its head; its body an ash brown in color and reminded Mai and Makoto of a tiny dinosuar's body with longer arms.

"Why...is it wearing a skull on its head…?" Makoto groaned, rubbing the spot the bone hit her on.

"What I wouldn't give for Ash's Pokedex right now…" Mai sighed.

"M….maybe it wandered in here from outside…" Misty guessed.

"Then why did it attack m-" Makoto began before her ears twitched, "Eh?" she then looked over at a small closet, "...Someone's in there."

Mai nodded and moved to the closet, Cubone keeping its eyes on the bluenette. Moving to the side of the cabinet, she motioned for the two girls to be ready for anything. She slowly reached for the handle, carefully turning it before pulling the door open, revealing an old man bound and gagged inside.

"Oh my goodness!" Misty gasped.

Minutes later, the three girls helped the elderly man out of the closet. Now in full view, the elder had a bald head with only two bushy grey eyebrows and a pair of wire glasses on his face. His nose was a bit long while he sported a small bush of grey hair on his chin. He wore a blue button shirt and brown slacks with black slipper-like shoes on his feet.

"Thank you so much for getting me out of there," the elder thanked.

'It's no problem sir," Mai nodded a bit, "But...why were you in the closet to begin with?"

"...Ugh. It's because of those three," the elder sighed, "Honestly...they were so rude." he frowned as he looked over at Cubone, who was still on the bed, "And those 'R' symbols on their clothes terrified Cubone."

"Those three?" Makoto repeated.

"R symbols?" Mai added.

"...Not them again," Misty sighed with a facepalm.

"Them?" the elder repeated.

"Team Rocket."

"?!" Cubone tensed as he jumped off the bed and ran behind the elder.

The elder frowned, "So they really are members of that organization."

"You know about Team Rocket, sir?" Mai asked.

"Yes. I run an orphanage for Pokemon in town," the elder explained, "Many of them...were orphaned by Team Rocket killing their families for horns, bones, furs, almost everything."

"Wh-What?" Misty gasped.

"...Then Cubone…" Mai began.

"He saw his mother die protecting him…"

"Oh Arceus…" Misty whispered.

"Oh, poor little guy…" Makoto whispered, her ears drooping in sadness.

"Cubone often throws his club at anyone that gets near him, but he doesn't with me so I often bring him along when I come to clean the graves and give my respects to those who've long since passed," the elder explained as Cubone moved closer to him, peeking out to stare at the three girls.

"...And just as you were leaving, you know who jumped you and kidnapped you," Mai guessed.

"Correct…" the elder sighed, "...I just pray they didn't mess with _it_."

"It?" the three repeated.

"The seal keeping the Black Fog asleep."

"?!" the trio's eyes widened.

* * *

"Mmm...ow…" Tsubaki groaned, her eyes slowly opening to see Luca looking at her in worry.

"Lo-o-ri?"

"I'm...fine, Luca…" Tsubaki assured as she stood up, coughing a bit from the dust as she looked around the room, "Must be on the lower level…"

"Ri," Luca nodded.

"...Keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Tsubaki advised as the two carefully walked through the room, passing by a sheathed sword on the wall, unaware the 'gem' on the hilt following them.

"Rio…"

"...Maybe Sorin c-" Tsubaki began.

" _Hone…"_

"?!" Tsubaki tensed as she and Luca turned around, only to see...nothing, "...What was that?"

"Rio-lu," Luca moved closer, Foresight active in his eyes as Sorin popped out of his ball.

"Ruff!"

"Sorin? What are you…?" Tsubaki began as Sorin began to sniff about, heading towards the wall before pointing at the sheathed sword on the wall, "...a sword?"

"Rockruff!"

"...Luca?"

"Ri…" Luca nodded as he ran over to Sorin and looked at the sword with Foresight, "?! Riolu!"

"...It's possessed by a ghost, isn't it?" Tsubaki cautiously asked.

" _Hone…"_ the voice spoke once more, the 'gem' on the sword narrowing before it flew right off the wall, the dust and rust on it disappearing from it, _"Edge!"_

"Ri/Yipe!" the two Pokemon yelped as they avoided the slash from the blade.

"?!" Tsubaki tensed as the sword floated before the three, letting them get a better look at it.

The possessed blade appeared to be from the medieval times. It was a silver sword with a blue gem that appeared to be its eye engraved on its hilt. Attached to the pommel was a long, dark blue cloth with a swirl design in lighter blue at its four-split end. 'Held' by the split end was a dark brown sheath with intricate engravings on it.

"...Is...is this a Pokemon as well…?" Tsubaki whispered.

"Honedge…" the sword whispered as it stood...er... _hovered_ ready.

' _If it is, then it's angry at us,'_ Tsubaki thought, "Luca, get ready to fight."

"Riolu," Luca shifted into an opening stance.

"Sorin, stand ready just in case."

"Ruff!"

"Edge…"

* * *

"Pl...please tell me it's gone…" Noel shivered, hiding behind Brock and Kajun as she held Nymph and Yuki tight.

"I think it's gone," Brock replied, "But...it's strange."

"What do you mean?"

"That was a Tyrantrum, a Rock/Dragon-Type from the Jurassic Era," Brock explained to Noel, "They've been extinct for millions of years now."

"...Th...then it was a ghost…" Noel whimpered.

"...We're dealing with a Ghastly again," Kajun realized.

"...Not again~~" Noel whined, waterfall tears going down her cheeks as Yuki and Nymph whined along with her.

"There, there," Brock comforted, "We're more than ready for another one again, you three." he sent out Zubat, "But for now, let's try to get back to the others. Zubat, use your echolocation to try to find everyone."

"Zu," Zubat agreed as he flew ahead.

"Excellent idea, Brock," Kajun noted as she let out Hikari and Koko, "Be prepared to use your best attacks in case we run into any Ghost-types, you two."

"Ralts/Espe," the two nodded.

"Mmmm…" Noel, Yuki, and Nymph whimpered.

"Just stay close to us, Noel," Brock assured, "We'll protect you."

"O-okay," Noel nodded as she stayed close to the two, "D...do you think the others are okay?"

"Knowing our friends, I'm sure they'll be okay," Kajun replied, "Knowing Ashton's luck, he's probably found a Pokemon in here at the moment."

* * *

" _We have yet to see a single Pokemon in here since that Tyrantrum,"_ Serenade noted, _"You'd think we'd see more Ghost Pokemon here…"_

"Yeah. It's weird," Ash nodded before looking over at the trailing behind trio, covered in soot, "Maybe they scared them off?"

"I doubt it," Aoiro stated, "They're not exactly the best members of Team Rocket if I'll be honest."

"HEY!" Jessie, James, and Meowth snapped.

" _Outside of a few occasions where they did something right, such as obtaining a large chunk of Moon Stone and the Beedrill they captured from Viridian Forest, they're mostly failures,"_ Serenade added.

"You…!" Jessie growled before blinking a bit, "Wait. Why exactly are we following the twerp and this traitor?!"

"Because one, I am not a traitor and say that again and Serenade will show her displeasure at the accusation," Aoiro informed as Serenade took over the trio's left arms to slap themselves across the face, "And two, you are the three who were assigned to the task here in Lavender Town and know the current situation best at this moment in time. In fact...James, tell me everything."

"Why me?!"

"Because out of the three of you, you are not an egomaniac or jealous of our leader's Persian."

"HEY!" Jessie and Meowth snapped, slapping the air before Serenade took over their arms and slapped them once more.

" _Speak or I'll do what the old man version of Crobatman did to that member of the Prankerz in that one cartoon to get information,"_ Serenade warned, keeping her telepathy focused on just James and Aoiro.

"?!" James tensed at that, "We managed to get the old man as instructed, but got scared off by a Ghastly. We attempted to run, but the doors were locked."

"Locked?" Aoiro repeated.

"Y-yes, locked, ma'am!" James nodded.

"That's weird. They weren't locked before when we came in here," Ash spoke.

"Pika…" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"...You don't think it was that Ghastly, do ya?" Meowth asked with a gulp.

"I doubt it. Ghastly and its evolutions, Haunter and Gengar, are known to scare humans just for pranks, but never to harm…" Aoiro answered before she noticed something in James' pocket, "...What's that you got in there?"

"Hmm? Oh this?" James began as he pulled out what looked like a rock, "It's just a piece of rock I found while Jessie was throttling Meowth. It was part of a bigger rock, so I figured I'd take a piece to carve into a charm later."

"?!" Aoiro tensed at that, her eye starting to narrow as she growled, "You idiot…"

"Huh?" James blinked twice before the front of his shirt was pulled down by Serenade's Psychic to make him look her in the eyes.

" _WHY DID YOU TAKE SOMETHING FROM A GRAVE IN A KNOWN HAUNTED STRUCTURE?!"_ Serenade snapped.

"I-it didn't look like a grave! It looked more like a carving of a giant Ghost Pokemon!" James yelped.

"...Giant...Ghost…" Aoiro whispered, "...Child, I apologize for the language."

"Huh?"

"James…"

"Eh?" James blinked twice as Pikachu used his tail to cover Ash's ears.

"You ARCEUS DAMN IDIOT!" Aoiro roared, her eye slit as she grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, "DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST FUCKING DONE?!"

"EEEK! NO, MA'AM, NO!" James squealed in fear.

"WHY'RE YOU FREAKING ABOUT?! IT WAS JUST A STUPID ROCK!" Jessie snapped before tensing when Aoiro turned her glare towards her.

"That's no rock...that's the seal meant to keep the Black Fog sleeping!" Aoiro growled.

"The what?" Jessie blinked while James and Meowth paled significantly.

"Th….the Black Mist….th….THAT Black Fog?" Meowth whispered in fear.

"The same Black Fog known for eating the souls of both Human and Pokemon alike?" James added in equal fear.

"Say what?" Jessie looked at the two.

" _You may want to keep his ears covered for a bit longer,"_ Serenade advised Pikachu.

"(Got it)."

"You were given one damn...no...one FUCKING JOB TO DO, AND YET LOOK WHAT HAPPENS!" Aoiro snapped, her calm expression replaced with one of pure anger, "YOU ENDED UP RELEASING A FUCKING ARCEUS DAMN DEMON CAPABLE OF EATING THE SOULS OF EVERYONE IN HERE AND, IF IT GETS OUT, WILL CONSUME ALL THE SOULS IN THE ENTIRE KANTO AND JOHTO REGIONS!"

"...W...well….M-maybe this wouldn't have happened if you and the twerps didn't arrive here!" Jessie argued.

"...Are you insinuating this is _my_ fault?" Aoiro dangerously frowned as she focused her glare on Jessie.

"Pikachu, what are they saying?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pi~~~~~" Pikachu sobbed into his paws.

"...Bad stuff if you're crying, huh?"

" _Are you a natural attractor for dangerous situations?"_ Serenade asked Ash.

"...Well…"

" _That's what I thought…"_

"Ugh...Here's what's going to happen," Aoiro began as she held a finger up, "One; you're going to give me your communicator so I can try and contact our leader and tell him the situation." she held up another finger, "Two; until I return, you are to look after this child and no. You may NOT steal his Pokemon while I'm away...in fact, Serenade will be watching over you three just in case." She held up one more finger, "And three; we find his friends and Mr. Fuji, head to the seal before the Black Mist finds us, and restore it."

"...And if we say no?" Jessie asked, James and Meowth shooting a 'Why~~~~?!' expression at her.

"...Serenade, you may do your threat on James to her," Aoiro ordered.

" _Oh goody,"_ Serenade grinned before using Psychic to throw Jessie to away from them as she pulled out a collapsible cane from Aoiro's pack, _"Now_ this _is how you interrogate."_

* * *

"You get the feeling that a tiny cat is doing unspeakable things to an old lady?" Mai suddenly asked.

"Where did that come from?" Makoto asked as the three girls stayed near the elderly man as they made their way upstairs.

"I don't know...just...random question I guess," Mai shrugged.

"Please keep it down," the elder advised softly, "If the seal was disturbed by those three, we might attract _its_ attention."

"G-good idea," Misty nervously nodded, "Just hope we find the others before it does…"

"Bone…" Cubone mumbled on the elder's back.

"Pachi…" Berry spoke up, poking her head out of Makoto's tail to look at Cubone.

"...Cu," Cubone scoffed as he looked away.

"Chipa…" Berry's puffed her cheeks out.

"I apologize about Cubone's behavior. He...doesn't play with with the other Pokemon," the elder explained.

"...Maybe he's trying to appear tough before them then," Mai guessed.

 ***BONK!***

"Ow!" Mai yelped a bit.

"Bone…" Cubone growled a bit in annoyance at her.

"Easy now, Cubone. It was just a guess on her end," the elder advised.

"...Bone…" Cubone huffed.

"Shrew!" Cubone looked down at the frowning Sandshrew in training restraints, "Shrew-sandshrew-sand!"

"...Bone…"

"Sandshrew-sand-san."

"?!" Cubone's eyes widened before jumping off the elder and swung his club at Terra, who caught the club, "Bone! Cubone-cu!"

"Shrew," Terra shook his head.

"What are they talking about that's got Cubone so mad?" Misty pondered.

"Dunno…" Makoto shrugged a bit.

"Bone-bone-cubone-cubone-one!"

"Sandshrew…" Terra sighed with his eyes closed before snapping them open into a starn glare, "Sand-sand-shrew-sand!"

"?!" Cubone tensed up as tears welled up in his eyes, "B-Bone~!"

"Oh! Cubone!" the elder gasped as the tiny Pokemon ran off.

"I'll go after him," Mai offered as she ran after Cubone, "You just hurry to that seal thing to check on it!"

"Got it!" Makoto shouted, "Just be careful, Mai!"

"Don't worry. I will!"

* * *

"Honedge!" the sword shouted it attempted to slash Luca once more.

"Ruff!" the blade avoided Sorin's fire-engulfed fangs.

"That's new," Tsubaki noted, "...I may need to borrow Ash's Pokedex to see what moves you have, Sorin."

"Ruff!" Sorin barked before yelping, narrowly dodging an overhead slash from the sword.

"This is tougher than I thought…" Tsubaki whispered, "...Maybe..Luca, use Double Team to confuse it! Sorin, when there's an opening, go for the attack!"

"Ri/Ruff!"

The blade 'looked' at the two before Luca started running around it. His body glowed before a multitude of him were now moving around the blade. The sword tensed up as it was quickly circled around by the group of Riolu, trying to focus on one at a time. The moment the blade's 'back' was towards him, Sorin crouched down before lunging at the blade, flames erupting from his fangs.

"Fire Fang?" Tsubaki gasped as Sorin chomped on the blade, causing an explosion.

"Hone?!" the sword groaned out in pain as it was sent crashing into a wall, bouncing off it before it fell flat on the floor.

"...If this really is a Pokemon…" Tsubaki whispered, reaching for a Pokeball on her waist, "Then...PokeBall, go!"

With that, Tsubaki threw the red and white sphere. It sailed through the air before bouncing off the blade. It opened up and the blade and its scabbard turned into a red light that was sucked into the ball. It snapped shut and landed on the floor before it started to shake. Tsubaki stood tense as Sorin and Luca stood by her side, preparing just in case it escaped. It gave a few me shakes until…the light turned off and a soft 'click' went off.

"Phew…" Tsubaki sighed in relief as Sorin panted happily while Luca nodded, "It is…." She then blinked a bit in realization, _'Wait...I just officially caught my first wild Pokemon...heh heh. How exciting. H..ahem! No no..need to stay focused.'_

Sorin let out a confused bark. Luca just patted Sorin's head, earning him a big lick to the face from Sorin.

"...Question is…" Tsubaki whispered to herself as she walked over and picked the PokeBall up, "What Pokemon are you...and what to name you for that matter?"

Sorin sniffed the floor before sniffing the air and barked, "Ruff!"

"Hmm?" Tsubaki blinked as she looked over at her Rockruff, "Did you find something, Sorin?"

"Ruff!" Sorin nodded before running off.

"Ah! Sorin, wait!" Tsubaki yelped as she and Luca ran after the Puppy Pokemon.

* * *

"W-Was that screaming just now?" Noel gulped, moving closer to Kajun and Brock.

"I think it was…" Brock whispered, his hand reaching for one of his Pokemon.

"Koko, sense anything?" Kajun asked, sending out her Espeon.

"Esp," Koko shook her head.

"R-Ralts…" Hikari whimpered, hugging Koko.

"What's wrong with Hikari?" Noel gulped.

"Ralts are the Feeling Pokemon," Brock explained, "They're known for being able to sense the emotions of others."

"...Wh-which means she's feeling what I'm feeling...r-right?" Noel asked.

"Either you or someone else," Brock replied, "Maybe Makoto?"

"Hikari, are you feeling what Makoto's feeling now?" Kajun asked.

"R-Ralts…" Hikari nodded.

"She must be close by then," Kajun noted, "Let's hurry."

" _Gen~gar~"_

"?!" the trio of humans froze.

"Wh….what was that?" Noel squeaked out.

"My guess...a Genga-"

" _GENGAR~~~!"_

The trio yelped as they turned to see Gengar emerging from the floor, his body slumped over. Noel screamed and ran off.

"Ah! Noel!" Brock shouted as he and Zubat went off after her.

"Oh not again," Kajun sighed as she and her Pokemon followed.

" _(I found some n…)"_ Gengar lifted his head up to see no one, _"(...I could've sworn three of them were here...did I scare them off already?)"_

* * *

"It should be right here," the elder informed as he, Misty, and Makoto turned around a corner.

"Whoa…" Misty gasped as the three stood before a large shrine shaped like an oversized Haunter.

"Is...is that…?" Makoto nervously asked.

"Yes...This is where the Black Fog lays sleeping…" the elder nodded as he approached the shrine.

"Th...then why aren't there any seals on it for extra measures?"

"There is. It was years ago when it still threatened this land," the elder explained, "It would use its powers to rip the souls out of those that wouldn't worship it and devour them. The days were filled with fear and horror for those who lived here until one day...A Legendary Pokemon appeared."

"A Legendary Pokemon?" Misty repeated.

"Yes. The legendary Zygarde," the elder replied, "No one knows what attracted Zygarde all the way to the Kanto Region from the Kalos Region, but in one mighty blow, it sealed the Black Fog within stone and made a keystone to keep it sealed away."

"...Oh, I hope those three didn't mess with it…" Makoto whispered, hugging her own tail in fear as she shook.

"No! It's gone!" the elder gasped.

"...What?" Makoto meeped.

"The keystone that keeps the Black Fog sealed away is gone!" the elder backed away from the shrine, "If it's kept away from here for too long, the Black Fog will awaken and slowly regain its powers…"

 ***THUD***

"Makoto!" Misty gasped.

"We need to find the keystone before it's too late," the elder informed.

"Mmm~~~" Makoto whined, the squirrel girl completely white as her eyes were blank with fear, _'Where is everyone when you need them?'_

* * *

"Oh man...Where is that little guy?" Mai pondered as she looked around, "Terra, what did you say to him that made him run off like that?"

"Shrew…" Terra shrugged.

"I really should've kept a handkerchief on hand in case Cubone started crying," Mai sighed, "Cubone! Cubone, where are you?! Please answer!"

"Shrew…" Terra called out before they walked around a tombstone and right into Haunter.

" _(OH FINALLY!)"_ Haunter exclaimed.

"Gah!" Mai yelped, jumping back.

" _(You have to get your Trainer outta here!)"_ Haunter informed quickly, wildly gesturing, _"(That big scary menace is starting to break out!)"_

"(Scary menace? What Big Scary menace?)" Terra asked.

" _(THE BLACK FOG! HE'S GONNA WAKE UP SOON AND TRY AND EAT EVERYONE HERE!)"_

"?! Shrew?!" Terra jumped back, his foot landing on a step going upstairs behind him.

" _ **GET OUT!"**_

"?!" the three froze.

"...W-Was that you?" Mai asked.

"Haunter-haunt-haunt," Haunter shook his head quickly, sweating.

"(Was it the Black Mist?)"

" _(No…)"_ Haunter gulped before yelping and tackled the two over just in time to avoid a spinning wheel of shadows that shattered a few gravestones before returning to a demonic shadowed figure, _"(It's_ her _…)"_

"(H...her…?)" Terra slowly repeated.

" _(The one who died protecting her hatchling!)"_

" _ **LEAVE THIS PLACE!"**_ the distorted voice shrieked as it sent another shadow wheel at them.

"Gah!" Mai grabbed Terra and barely rolled out of the way, "Why is it that whenever we go into a tower, there's always something trying to kill us?!"

"(This has happened to you before?!)" Terra exclaimed.

" _(What do you think I'm trying to do here, huh?!)"_ Haunter snapped at the shadowed figure before screaming as more shadow wheels were thrown at him.

"...I think we better go find the others fast…" Mai whispered, "But...Cubone...wait." She looked over at Haunter, "Please tell me you saw a Cubone around here."

" _(A cu...OF COURSE!)"_ Haunter exclaimed before turning to Terra, _"(Try to keep her distracted and I'll go find the little tyke!)"_ he zipped off before Terra could reply.

"Hey! Wa…" Mai began before the demonic shadowed figure slammed a club of shadows before her.

" _ **GET OUT! LEAVE THIS PLACE!"**_

"Gh…!" Mai sweated a bit, "T-Terra! We're gonna have to battle it!"

"Sandshrew…" Terra groaned before jumping between Mai and the figure.

* * *

"And we have men and women in over eighty-nine percent of key businesses in the Kanto Region and have recently started entering the Johto region!" Jessie informed.

" _Anything else?"_ Serenade loomed over her.

"I believed in the Boogey man until I was sixteen!"

" _Anything else?"_

"...I was the one who ate those bacon pancakes in the fridge and blamed Meowth!"

"WHAT?!" Meowth screamed.

"Okay, you've had your fun," Aoiro sighed as she picked up Serenade while Pikachu let his tail stop covering Ash's eyes and ears.

"Why'd you do that, Pikachu?" Ash asked in annoyance.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu sighed.

"Now can we get on and find the shrine this stone belongs to?" Aoiro frowned, "Or do I need to let Serenade resume it on you and Meowth next, James?"

"R-Right! Yes, ma'am!" James saluted.

"Charmander, stay in the lead," Ash ordered.

"Char!" Charmander nodded as he walked in front to light their path.

"When we're out of here, you will hand me your communicator so I can contact our leader," Aoiro whispered harshly to the trio.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" the three nodded.

" _What's with the blanket?"_ Serenade asked.

"Charmander char-mander man-char."

" _It can't be that useful,"_ Serenade scoffed before the ground under Meowth gave in.

"Me-yeow!" Meowth yelped before the end of a twisted blanket wrapped around his arm and pulled him away from the hole, "Whoa!"

Charmander cracked his blanket and it let go of Meowth, "Charmander?"

" _...I stand corrected."_

" _ **I̶͝ ͝͞ri̵̢s̢e͏.͢.́.̛͜"**_

"Gah!" James jumped into Jessie's arms, "What was that?!"

"I don't know," Ash replied before a cracking noise made them turn to see a stone monument start to break, "Wh…" the monument crumbled, "?!"

Rasping out a choked breath of air was what appeared to be a Charmander. However...its skin was rotting away, exposing decaying organs and bones beneath. Its eyes were caved in while it was missing its lower jaw and its tail flame was no longer there. The sound of stone breaking began to echo as more monuments began to break, exposing more Pokemon in the same state as the Charmander.

"The seal's gotten weak enough for it to do this?" Aoiro began to sweat.

" _ZOMBIES~~~!"_ Meowth and Serenade screamed, hugging one another with wide, frightened eyes.

"Wh...what's going on…?" Ash nervously asked as he began to back away.

"The Black Fog…" Aoiro spoke, "The seal's power is starting to weaken, enough for it to summon its undead horde."

"C-c-c-ch-ch-charmander…" Charmander whimpered.

"Pika…" Pikachu shivered, hugging onto the side of Ash's head with wide, frightful eyes.

"...James, I swear if we get out of this alive…" Jessie began before she began to strangle James, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The zombies screeched as they came upon them.

* * *

"What was that?" Brock asked as the trio paused at a set of stairs.

"I-I don't know…" Noel whimpered.

"Ruff!"

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Noel squealed as she jumped into Brock's arms, shivering like a leaf with wide, blank eyes.

"Sorin, slow down...I...I…" Tsubaki began as she came up the stairs, panting a bit with Luca resting on her shoulder.

"Tsubaki?" Kajun asked.

"Kajun? Brock? Noel?" Tsubaki blinked twice.

"T-t-t-t-Tsubaki…?" Noel whimpered before tackling her, crying, "Uwaaaaaaaa~! Tsubaki~~!"

"Noel, calm down. Calm down...it's okay…" Tsubaki quietly assured, "I'm just glad I found you all when I did…"

"Are you okay?" Brock asked.

"I am," Tsubaki nodded, "I encountered a sword-like Pokemon around where I fell, and caught it with Sorin and Luca's help."

"A sword-like Pokemon?" Brock repeated.

"Correct."

"Hmm…" Kajun pulled out her Pokemon Notebook, "Can you find it in here?"

"I think so," Tsubaki replied, leafing through the pages before showing one, "This one."

"Hmm...That's a Honedge, the Sword Pokemon. They're Steel/Ghost-types and are said to be spirits that inhabit swords," Kajun explained, "You didn't try to grab its hilt, did you?"

"No."

"Good. Because it would drain your life force if you did," Kajun replied.

"...N-noted…" Tsubaki gulped a bit at that before calming herself, _'A Sword Pokemon...I might have a good name for him then…'_

"...Oh! You didn't happen to run into Ash and the others on there way here, did you?" Brock asked.

"No. I…" Tsubaki began.

" _GHASTLY!"_

 ***THUD***

Riolu eyes flashed with Foresight as an Aura Sphere was aimed right at the now-startled Ghastly with Zubat behind it, fangs glowing with a dark energy and flames flickering from Sorin's fangs.

"(You have five seconds to speak or we'll fire)," Luca stated.

" _(I...I came to warn you all! You need to get your trainers out of here now!)"_

"(Wh….wh….why….?)" Yuki nervously asked, poking her head out from underneath Noel with Nymph.

" _(The Black Fog...he's about to awake…)"_

 ***thud***

"(And down goes the Eevee and Vulpix)," Luca sighed.

" _ **Į̵̢͢ ̸҉̧͠a̢̡͠w̸̛͞͞à̛͝k̵̸e͜҉̵͝͠n͞҉͞.͏̛̀҉͟.̶̸̛̕.̵͏̨"**_

"Ru-lick them, Luca?"

"?!" the three awake humans looked at Sorin.

"No, Sorin. Don't lick them. Noel would throttle you," Luca sighed before seeing the three staring at him, "...What?"

" _THIS IS SERIOUS! You have got to get them out of here! Through a window or something!"_ Ghastly shouted, _"That Black Fog is waking up!"_

"Th...They're talking…" Brock gawked.

"Why should we believe you?" Luca questioned.

" _My brothers and I may be pranksters trying to liven up a gloomy place, but we take the Black Fog completely seriously!"_ Ghastly informed.

"I'm unsure if Lady Kajun would be glad or not if she could understand us at this moment in time," Koko sighed, "It would be good since it would mean we'd be able to tell them of this danger Ash has dragged us into, but bad at the same time if she went into Science M-and she can understand us right now, can't she?"

"...You...can talk…" Kajun whispered before writing in a new notebook, "Is this a phenomenon caused by this Black Fog…?"

"...Kajun, no…" Tsubaki frowned.

"But they're talking~" Kajun whined.

"Well...If this isn't a sign that this thing can bend reality to its will even in its awakening state, then I am unsure what will prove it," everyone looked at Zubat, "...What?"

"You're a _girl_?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Is...that so hard to believe?"

* * *

"Okay! We just gotta find the keystone, right?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," the elder nodded, "More than likely, the three who captured me may have it."

"Any description of them?" Makoto asked.

"A woman with long red hair, a man with short blue hair, and a Meowth who can speak in human language."

"...Why is it always them?" Misty slumped by Makoto's tail.

"There, there, Misty," Berry noted as she patted her head.

"At least Kajun isn't screaming into pots around us," Cherry added before seeing the two humans and one Beastkin looking at them, "...What? ...Do I have chestnut in my teeth again?"

"Y...you're talking…" Makoto whispered.

"Well duh."

"And...we can understand you," Misty added.

"Well y-wait what?"

"The seal's that weak already?" the elder gasped, "We have to hurry! It's not much longer before it awakes!"

"We can still take him...er..her..er..it!" Booster shouted, "Big s-"

"Booster, there's a time and place to act excited and cocky...this isn't one of them," Berry whispered to the Eevee.

"...What's cocky?"

"Right, right. Freak out later, find the keystone now," Makoto shook her shock off, "So come on! Let's hurry and find those three stooges!"

"Right!" the Fluffy Trio cheered.

"Mistew, do you have anything I can smell to find them pwease?" Booster asked.

' _A speech impediment combined with something so cute and fluffy like Booster...If Noel were here, we'd have no chance of getting her to let go of Booster,'_ Makoto thought.

"The one with blue hair did drop this when they left me in that closet," the elder replied as he took out a bottle cap.

Booster sniffed it before turning around and pointing with her paw, "That way!"

"We can only hope your friends are doing okay," the elder noted as they went off in the direction Booster pointed towards.

* * *

"We are not doing okay!" James screamed as the five humans and their released Pokemon kept ahead of the zombies chasing them.

"Charmander, use Flamethrower!" Ash called.

"Charma-t, Ash!" Charmander replied as he spun around and released a blast of flames at the zombies, burning away several in the front of the hoard, "That didn't do much, Ash! What now?!"

"WHEN DID YA LEARN HOW TA TALK HUMAN?!" Meowth shouted in shock.

"Eh? I'm not…" Charmander began before tensing up, "...I am!"

"Tch...Is the seal that weak already…?" Aoiro whispered.

"Who cares?! Run away!" Pikachu screamed as he pointed back at the hoard.

"Right!" Ash yelped as they ran around a corner only to skid to a halt at seeing a zombie Zorua, "Aw come on!"

The zombie rasped before dashing around them in time to run into the hoard. The zombie Zorua rasped and moaned while pointing to the other path. The lead zombie groaned before the hoard ran in that direction. Once they were gone, the zombie Zorua snickered before changing into a normal Zorua.

"No brains is the best prank," Zorua snickered.

"...Did...that Zorua just save us?" Pikachu blinked.

"Of course. All in a day's work for the Phantom Prankster...Speaking of pranks…" Zorua began with a smirk before the trio scooped him into a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" the Team Rocket Trio spoke quickly.

"Can't...breathe...you morons…" Zorua gasped out.

"Should we help him before the idiots hug him to death?" Serenade asked, "...Huh...Man, I haven't used my real voice in years."

"Years?!" Pikachu gawked at that.

"When you learn telepathy, you rarely use your real voice now and again," Serenade stated before making a cane and tapped it on the floor, making the trio stand at attention.

"Okay, now can someone please explain to me why the dead are walking?" Zorua asked once he got his breath back.

"...It's the Black Fog," Aoiro explained, "The seal is starting to weaken further, enough to where space is starting to be warped…"

"No idea who that is or what it is or whatever, but...wait. Did you just understand me?"

"Blame the weakening seal," Pikachu replied.

"Your human voice sounds like a girl," Zorua snickered.

"HEY!" Pikachu snapped.

"Sorry, sorry," Zorua chuckled a bit, "Anyways, if you're looking for your friends, they're most likely gonna meet in the main hall. One group of which is trying to find something called a keystone."

"That's this," Serenade informed as Aoiro held up the stone.

"Ahh...heh. For a moment there, I thought it was the keystone for Spiritomb."

"Spirit-what?" Pikachu and Charmander blinked twice.

"We can talk later. Getting this to where the Black Fog is sealed comes first," Aoiro ordered.

"Right," Ash nodded, "But wait. What about the others?"

"We go to the main hall and find that group," Aoiro replied, "They most likely know the fastest route to the Black Fog's tomb."

"Ahh…Then let's hurry!"

* * *

"Ahh!" Mai yelped as she and Terra barely dodged another shadow wheel.

"I am getting sick and tired of all these wheels!" Terra snapped.

"You said it," Mai agreed, the two long since choosing to ignore Terra's sudden talent of speech, "Try a Rock Throw."

"You got it!" Terra nodded before lifting up a chunk of what had once been a statue of a large dog and threw it at the demonic shadowed figure only for it to disperse into smoke and reform once the rock was thrown through it, "YOU ARE A CHEATER!"

" _ **GET OUT! LEAVE THIS PLACE!"**_

"WILL YOU BE MORE CREATIVE IN YOUR WORDS!?" Terra fumed.

"Try Poison Sting!"

"Right!" Terra saluted before releasing a barrage of poison needles from his mouth...only for the figure to disperse into smoke once again, "HAX! FLIPPIN' HAX!"

"Mm...What else haven't we tried…" Mai muttered to herself, "...Uh….Rollout?"

"You got it!" Terra curled up into a ball and shot off at the shadowed figure...only to miss when it dispersed into smoke and crashed through a wall, "...RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" he shot out of the wall, carrying a pillar, "I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU AND THE SMOKE TRICK!"

"What the...?!"

"EAT SOME STRENGTH-POWERED PILLAR!" Terra roared.

He swung the pillar and finally smacked the shadowed figure, sending it crashing through a few more tombstones before crashing into the stairs.

"...Did...you just learn Strength, Terra?" Mai slowly blinked.

"Anger is a good motivator," Terra noted, "That and constant lifting of everyone in our group as training." he turned to the stairs, "NOW PREPARE TO BE PUMMELED WITHOUT END, YOU HACKING FREAK OF A GHOST!"

" _ **Get...out….keep...child...safe…"**_

"OH NOW YOU SPEAK SOMETHING ELSE!"

"Terra, wait!" Mai grabbed the Sandshrew's shoulder, "Child? Do you mean...Cubone?"

" _ **Those humans...wanted...to harm my child...had to...protect him...keep child...safe…"**_ The demonic figure's form twitched and twisted before settling on what appeared to be a much larger Cubone except for its skull helmet becoming its actual head.

"MAMA!"

" _I found him!"_ Haunter called as he phased through the floor while Cubone ran up the other stairs, past Mai and Terra, and hugged the ghost.

"M...Mama…" Cubone sniffled.

" _My child...I...I am sorry…"_ the ghost whispered as she returned the hug, _"I wanted...to keep you safe…"_

"...Why'd the kid have to come here…?" Terra grumbled under his breath and he put the pillar down, "Now I can't justify beating her up with a pillar anymore."

" _Trust me. Even from beyond the grave, there's nothing scarier than a mother trying to protect her child,"_ Haunter commented.

"At least she's calmed down," Mai sighed in relief as Cubone's mother gently ran a paw over Cubone's head.

"Mama…" Cubone sniffled.

His mother looked at Mai and Terra for a few moments before looking at Cubone, _"Stay...with them…"_

"Eh? Stay?" Cubone blinked a bit, slowly looking over at Mai and Terra, "St...stay with them?"

" _Keep...you safe…"_ Cubone's mother nodded as she began to fade.

"M...mama?"

" _Open...heart...I...will always...watch over you...my child."_

"M-Mama!" Cubone gasped as his mother faded away, her bone club clattering onto the floor, "...Mama…"

" _Her spirit became at peace,"_ Haunter blinked twice, _"...And you say you smacked her with a pillar?"_

"Uh-huh."

" _...We need more pillars in here for angry spirits,"_ Haunter deadpanned before screaming, _"GAH! We have no time for this! Hurry! Hurry! We need to go check the Black Fog's seal!"_

"...AHH! I WAS SO MAD, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" Terra freaked, "WE NEED TO GO!"

"...Mama…"

"Cubone?" Mai said as she saw Cubone pick up his mother's club.

"..." Cubone sniffled.

"..." Mai picked up Cubone, "Come on, little guy. I'll keep you safe until we get you back to that old guy."

"...O...Okay…"

* * *

"Ugh! This place is like a maze!" Makoto complained as her group turned a corner, stopping in the same area as before, "I mean, we passed that freakin' statue like five times now!"

"This is bad. Its power is getting stronger," the elder frowned, "It's creating paths to make it impossible to leave."

"Ahh~! I just want this night to end~!" Makoto whined, "I just want to find our friends and get out of here! Is that…?!"

" _Found you!"_

"EEK!" Makoto screamed as Gengar erupted from the ground.

" _You gotta get out of…"_

"We already know that the Black Fog is breaking free," the elder interrupted.

" _Eh?! Seriously, Old Man?!"_ Gengar gawked before pausing and then glomping him, _"OLD MAN! YOU'RE HERE! SAVE US~!"_

"We need to find the keystone,' the elder explained.

" _Keystone? Oh!_ That _keystone!"_ Gengar realized before giving a loud whistle.

" _You whistled?"_

"EEK!" Makoto and Misty hugged each other with wide eyes.

" _Do you know where the Keystone is?"_

" _Yes. I found it with another group,"_ Ghastly replied, _"They appear to be trying to reach the main lobby."_

"Oh! That's whewe we wewe heading, mistew!" Booster beamed.

" _...You are just the most precious thing I've ever seen,"_ Ghastly stated with wide eyes.

"Thank ewe," Booster smiled.

" _GHASTLY!"_ Gengar slapped Ghastly, _"Focus! We need to lead these gals and the old man to the keystone!"_

" _Oh! Right!"_ Ghastly realized, _"Follow me! I know this maze like the back of my non-existent hand!"_

"Hurry now," the elder advised.

' _Why did it have to be a_ Ghastly _~?!'_ the two girls cried mentally.

* * *

"It looks like we're back in the main lobby," Brock noted.

"I didn't realize we were that close," Tsubaki said as they looked around a bit, "Luca, can you sense the others nearby?"

"I think so," Luca replied, "Mainly abject terror."

"I-I just hope they're okay," Noel whispered.

"Y-yeah…" Yuki nodded, shaking as she curled up in Noel's arms with Nymph.

"W-Why did we co-co-c-come here, Meema Noel…?" Nymph whimpered.

"I...it's okay….th...there's nothing to be afraid of a-" Noel began.

"Ahh!" Mai screamed as she dropped before the quartet, startling Noel as she clung to Tsubaki with Yuki and Nymph clinging to Luca.

"Geronimo!" Terra cheered as he jumped down, landing beside Mai, "And we're safe!"

"Speak for yourself…" Mai groaned.

"Is it over…?" Cubone gulped, poking out of the back of Mai's aviator jacket.

"MAI!" Noel exclaimed before hugging her with her two land-based Pokemon on her shoulders, "UWAAAAAA~!"

"Mai?!" Kajun and Tsubaki blinked in surprise.

"Where...how…?" Brock began.

"Blame him…" Mai deadpanned as Haunter phased through the ceiling.

" _Sorry!"_

"A Hau…" Brock began before the wall beside them exploded.

"I told you Zap Cannon would work!" Pikachu gloated.

"...Yeah, I still can't take you seriously with that girl voice of yours," Zorua snickered.

"Oh, come on!" Pikachu snapped.

"Calm down, you two…" Serenade advised, "We still need t-"

"Pikachu?"

"Eh?" Pikachu blinked as he looked to see the other group looking at them, "Guys?"

"...Kajun, Pikachu's a boy, right?" Mai asked.

"Yes. If he was a female, the end of his tail would resemble a heart," Kajun replied.

"Ah," Mai nodded.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Terra collapsed, kicking his legs in the air in laughter, "Nice voice there, Pikachu! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"My revenge will be swift and merciless…" Pikachu's eye twitched.

"Looks like we're almost back together," Ash noted.

"Just great...You find one Twerp, you get a ton," Jessie muttered.

"...Of course it'd be you three who caused this," Kajun facepalmed.

"You three are very stressful, you know that yes?" Koko noted with a frown.

"Hey! Things were going smoothly before you twerps showed up!" Jessie argued.

"No, no they weren't," Aoiro deadpanned.

"Well blame James for taking that keything as a souvenir!"

"I thought it was just a normal rock!" James yelped.

"Well we're gonna die because of you!" Meowth snapped.

" _FOCUS!"_ Haunter, Brock, Tsubaki, Serenade, and Mai barked.

"Eep!" the Rocket Trio yelped.

"Thank you…" Aoiro sighed.

" _Okay, we have the keystone so that's good,"_ Haunter nodded, _"So now all we need to do is get back to where it needs to be put back."_

"While avoiding zombies," Ash noted.

" _...Pardon?"_ Haunter looked at Ash.

"We encountered some zombies not too long ago."

"...Z….z….Zombies…." Noel whispered before she fainted on the spot.

" _...Any hatchlings in the group, please cover your ears!"_

"Uhn!" Yuki and Nymph quickly nodded as they did so while Aoiro quickly covered Ash's ear..

" _Thank you,"_ Haunter nodded before inhaling deeply, _"ZOMBIES! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ZOMBIES?! I HATE ZOMBIES, DAMMIT! THEY'RE NOT ORIGINAL AT ALL! THEY'RE TOO ARCEUSDAMNED OVERUSED!"_ he panted before motioning, _"Okay, we're good."_

"...Wow…" Terra blinked.

" _Sorry...it's just one of my...er, our pet peeves, like someone not knowing the difference between being scared and startled."_

"Dere's a difference?" Meowth raised a brow.

" _There is a HUGE and very IMPORTANT difference!"_

"C-Can we leave…?" Nymph whimpered before the entrance doors slammed open, "Eek!"

" _Right this way, right this way. First floor. Main lobby, reception desk, and incense for graves,"_ Ghastly informed as he escorted the others behind him and Gengar, _"Please watch your step."_

"Even the exit's not an exit…" Noel slumped.

"You three!" the elder barked as he glared at Team Rocket, "Do you have any idea what you've caused?"

"We do now!" the Rocket Trio exclaimed in fright.

"Blame James for taking it!" Jessie and Meowth exclaimed.

"Just back the bus over me why don't you!?" James snapped at his teammates.

"It doesn't matter now! What matters is fixing this!" Ash said.

"The boy's right," the elder nodded, "Ghastly, Haunter, Gengar, can you get us back to the Black Fog's seal?"

" _Of course!"_ Gengar nodded, _"Everyone's to the women's bathroom!"_

 ***WHAM***

" _We're so sorry for him,"_ Haunter apologized as Ghastly changed back from the mallet held by Haunter.

" _Indeed. It's this way,"_ Ghastly informed as he turned into an arrow pointing to the hallway to the right.

"Then wet's go! Off to the shwine!" Booster declared.

"..."

"My Booster, Noellie," Makoto hid Booster in her tail and moved away from Noel.

* * *

The group ran up the stairs before skidding to a halt. The room where Black Fog had been sealed had distorted into a massive hallway with the path broken apart and floating all over with the shrine on the other end of it, cracks starting to form on it.

" _ **T̴͘͠H̵̛́Í̶̡̧S̶̨͢ ̸̶̧̀͟W̸͘͟͝͠I̶͞͞L͏̷̛L͏͘͡ ͢N҉̛͡҉̛O̵͡T́͟ ̛͞H̕͝҉͝Ò҉Ĺ́͏D̴҉̡҉́ ͜͡͞M͏̴̷͠͝E̶͟͞ ̶͟͠Ą̷̕͡Ń̡Y̢̧͟҉́ ̛̛̀L̕͏O̵͟N҉̸̴́̀G͞Ę̶̀Ŕ̷̢́.̨͏.̸́͢͜.̶҉̡͝҉"**_

"We need to hurry!" Brock called.

"Pidgeotto, come out!" Ash called.

"What do you need, Ash?" Pidgeotto asked once she formed.

"We need to hurry and get the keystone over to that...that…" Ash began before he felt something...something...dark.

A burst of dark energy erupted off the shrine as zombified Flying-type Pokemon began to form in the air, _**"I̸͘͢͏͠ ҉͢W͞I̛͘͜͢͝L҉̵L̸̸͢͞ ҉͞N̸̶̢̨O̶̴͜҉T̸̴̢͘ ͟͜B̢͘҉͏Ę̴̷͠ ̷̧̛Ś̶̷͜E̡҉À͟͠Ļ̧͜͡Ę͝D̕͢ ̸̸̴̡̢A̧̛͟҉G̶̡A̵̴I̶N̕!̨͘͜ ͜͢D̡҉҉̴I̶͞E̸̕͏!̵̛́͘"**_

"AHH!"

"Serenade, Shadow Ball!" Aoiro ordered.

"Yes, mistress!" Serenade complied as she began to fire spheres of darkness at the flying zombies.

Ash grabbed the keystone before Pidgeotto grabbed him and flew off towards the shrine, Pikachu on her back. Booster and Nymph began to fire their own Shadow Balls at the zombies as Terra released a barrage of Poison Sting on them.

"We have to get there before it breaks!" Ash called.

"Easier said than done!" Pidgeotto grunted as she dodged a zombie version of herself before a blast of flames incinerated it.

"I am so glad you're burning them to ashes," Berry sighed in relief before firing a thundershock at the zombies.

"Why?" Charmander asked as he used his blanket as a whip to break the head off a zombie eagle-like Pokemon before burning the rest away.

"Because while zombies are annoying, _flaming_ zombies are a pain," Berry replied.

"She has a point," Cherry agreed.

"WILL YOU TWO START ZAPPING THESE GUYS?!" Terra barked before Zubat rammed into one that nearly got him, "Thanks!"

"No problem," Zubat replied before her wings glowed with wind that she used to smack a zombie Zubat away.

"...Now's a good time for you to help us out…" Tsubaki whispered, looking at the Pokeball with Honedge in it, "Izayoi, let's go!"

"Izayoi?" Makoto repeated before the Honedge formed, "When did you get a Pokemon that's a sword?!"

"Not too long ago."

"What can I do for you, milady?" Honedge/Izayoi asked.

"Help fend off these undead that are trying to stop us from getting the keystone back in place," Tsubaki ordered.

"A fool doth took the Keystone keeping the Black Mist in place?" Izayoi questioned, "Very well. Have at thee, servants of the Black Fog!"

"Sc...scared…" Yuki whimpered.

"S-same here…" Nymph nodded before firing another Shadow Ball, "B-But I'm scared of Big Brother Ash not being here anymore more."

"?! N...no more..big..brother…" Yuki whispered before gaining a serious expression, "No...I...I won't let it happen, I...I won't let those monsters hurt my family…!" she inhaled deeply before firing a sweeping Ice Beam, freezing many of the undead in the air.

"N-Nice job, Yuki!" Noel smiled.

"Th-thank you, Meema!"

"Take THIS!" Pikachu roared as he fired a Zap Cannon at the undead, tearing apart a path through them.

"There's the shrine!" Ash called.

" _ **Ý̡̢͢O̷̵̢͞͡U̡͠͏ ̵͞͝҉W̶̢Í͠L̵͜Ĺ͠ ̨̧̛͠͠N̶̴̡̧͡O҉̴͢҉̀T̨́͞ ̷̶͡͠͠S̷̢͝Ȩ̛̕͘Ą̧L̸̀ ̴̨͡M̀Ȩ̶̧̛͢ ̶̨̢̀A̶̡̧̧͘G͏̷̢̡A҉̛͟͝I̢͠N̸̕͞!̧̢͘͜"**_ Black Fog screeched within its stone seal as more cracks formed on it while the remaining undead turned and focused directly on Pidgeotto.

"Come on, Ashton! Hurry!" Kajun called out as Koko and Hikari used Psychic and Confusion to keep the zombies at bay, "...Where do you three think you're going?"

"Gh?!" Team Rocket tensed, the three stuck in a sneaking pose.

"I _am_ taking notes on your cowardice right now," Aoiro informed before a pillar soared through the air, crashing into a group of undead.

"WHOO! I LOVE ME MY STRENGTH!" Terra whooped, "SUCK IT, UNDEAD FLYERS!"

"...Well, that happened," Misty blinked as Starmie was blasting the zombies away with Hydro Pump.

"Eh heh heh...well anger is a good motivator when learning moves," Mai sheepishly chuckled.

Ash let go of Pidgeotto's leg and grunted as he landed before the shrine. He got up before Pikachu landed on his head, making him nearly fall over. He got back up before tendrils of darkness grabbed him and Pikachu around their necks and began to squeeze tightly.

" _ **I̡̡͡ ̵͏R̛̛Ę̧̀͢F̵́͜U̕͘͘͜͡S̵̸̀͏̷E͡͞ ̶̡̛͢T̶̸̷͟O̡͝͝ ̶̵̷́͝B̶̢͠E̷̶̛̕͢ ̕͟͠S͏̶É̵̕A͢͏̡͟͢L̷̵̕͜͟É̵̛̕͘D͏̶̴ ̴̧̛͝O̸҉̡̧͡N͡͏̨C̛͢E̛͜͠ ̵̀͏̀M̵͢͝O͡͏Ŕ̢̧́͢Ȩ̴̀̕͟!̴̢͏̷̡ ̷͜͝Ý͠͠Ò̵̢͡͠Ư̶ ҉́Ẃ͘Į̵̧͠͠L̶͢L̶̴̶̶̡ ̵͟K̸N͟͢͏͞Ǫ͘Ẃ̢͟͠ ̷͟A̡̛҉ ̵̴̡͠G͡͡O͜D̶̴̀́͜'̵̀͠S̸̀͢͠ ̵̶̢W̵͜͜͠Ŕ͡A̶͟T̴̵̴͟͝H̶̕͢͜͡ ̷̡̀͜͠F̷̢͞O̷҉͞͡R̴̵̨ ́͘͟Ţ̵͢͢R̵̨̛͜Y̸̛͘͢͞I͝Ǹ̨̕͘͞G̶̕͜͟͢ ̶̴̨̕͘T́͏̵̕O̸͞͏̶͞ ͢͞S̴̵͜͠ȨA͏̵͝͝L̵͜͞ ҉M̶̡͢͞Ȩ͜͟͝͡ ҉̡̡͟A̴͟͜͝W̧̡͠A͘Y҉̵̧̕!̢"**_

"Ashton!" Kajun gasped.

"Gah!" Ash gasped out as he tried to free himself and Pikachu from the dark tendrils.

" _ **T́͠҉Ḩ̵̕͟E҉̧̨R̴̡E̕͞͝͠ ̴̡̀͏Ẁ̷I̧̨͜͠L̶͢L̵̨͝ ̧̢͘͟B́͝͝E͏̸͠҉̧ ̷͟͠N̶͟Ơ͞ ̵͢͠͝A̵͜͝F̵̴̢̀͟T̸̕̕͟È͞R͢҉̀ĻI̶͜F̧͘͝È̡͢ ̷́͟F́̕͟͝͡O̶̕Ŗ̷̨̀͢ ̴̵̨͝A̴̡̡͜͝Ņ͜͠͝Y̢̨̢ ̴̷̢O̷҉F̀͘͠ ̵͜͡Y̛̕͞Ó̕U̴̡͡!͜"**_

"P-Pikachu…!" Ash gasped out, darkness starting to creep into his eyesight.

As the two nearly passed out from the strangulation, a light began to shine from an inside pocket of Ash's jacket. The air was pierced by the agonized wails of something as the tentacles began to shrivel and evaporate into dust.

" _ **T̛H̛͢I̶͘͘͏̨S̶͘ ́͝C҉͡͝À̢͜Ņ̴N͡͏̵͜͝Ǫ̶̢̛T҉̸͜͟͟ ̴҉҉̧B̷̛͠͡Ȩ͟͟͏͢!̸̸́͟͏ ̵́́͘͜A̴̕.̧̛̀̕.̛͜.̧À̛̀͝͡ ̨͠҉R̵̕͟Ą̵̵͡͞Į̡͜N̨҉͢͏̸B҉͏͜Ǫ̵͏̵͢Ẃ̸͏ ͢͠͡͝W̴̧͢I̢̕N̵̨̕G̴͟͢͜ ̨͠H̷̡̛͘҉Ę̷͘͘R̴҉̴Ȩ͟͞?̴̷̴́!̶̶̸̀̀ ̨̢I͢͜͜M̷̴P͞͏҉͜͜O͡͡͝ŞS̴̡͡͞Ì̷̷̛͜B̷́Ļ̴̷Ę̴͢͢͞!̨̀̀̕"**_

Ash coughed, breathing in deeply as the light in his jacket faded. Opening his eyes, he saw the keystone that had been dropped when he was grabbed. Looking at the shaking shrine as the Black Fog tried to force itself out frantically, he saw a slot in it the exact shape of the keystone. Ash grit his teeth and grabbed the stone.

"Take _THIS!_ " Ash roared as he charged up to the shrine and slammed the stone into the slot.

" _ **N̨͟N̶̢͘͟N̸̸̷̡͠Ǹ͞N̵̡͡N̷̛͠O͘O͡҉̶̷̢Ó͘͜Ǫ̡҉̡͟Ó̷̷̴͡O̸̢̡͟O̸҉͘Ǫ̴̧̕O̸Ò̶͏͝O̸̸̧͢O̸͞O̢̨͘O̵͡O̧̨Ǫ̸̕͞Ơ̢̕̕͜O̢̡͜͝Ơ͝҉͠Ò̡́͢O̧͟͢O͏̨̡̡͞Ó̴͟͡O̸͝O͘͜҉͜O̢͢O̶͏͡͠O̡Ó̶̶̡̧O̸̡͢҉O̴̢͟͝O͞҉͜͏Ơ̢͢͠O̶̶̧͡҉O҉̷̕͘O̢̨͘͜Ò̢Ǫ̶̡O̧͡҉!̨͘̕͞͝-̵̨!̵͘͞-̨͘͝!̶̴̸͡͝-̢̨!̴̨͡-͘!̴̛͠͠"**_ Black Fog screeched as a brilliant white light erupted from the keystone and engulfed the area.

* * *

Makoto groaned as sunlight hit her closed eyes, "Ow…" she started to get up and opened her eyes, "Wh...What happened…? Last thing I recall was…" her eyes widened, "The Black Fog!" she got up and looked around, seeing that they were in a normal room of the tower, the Black Fog's shrine in its place with the Keystone in its slot, "...Phew…thank Arceus..."

"Chipapa…" Berry agreed before slumping, "Chi…"

"Aw...I was kinda hoping you'd get to keep that," Makoto pouted before shrugging and she scooped her three Tail-inhabiting Pokemon into a hug, "But I can get over it. I'm just glad it's over."

"Emol/Pachi/vui…"

"Ow…" Ash groaned, making Makoto look over to see him getting up right before the shrine, Pikachu standing by him.

"Oh! Ash!"

"Huh...M-Makoto…?" Ash groaned before Makoto pulled him into a hug, his oxygen once more cut off.

"That was insane! You flew all the way over there just to seal it up?! That was both awesome and terrifying!" Makoto exclaimed as Tsubaki woke up.

"Did we do it…?" Tsubaki groaned before seeing what was going on, "Makoto, let him go!" Tsubaki barked, "He's turning blue!"

"Hm?" Makoto paused to look down at Ash to see the top of his hat and his face shoved into her chest, "Oh…" she let him go and Ash fell over, gasping for air, "Sorry."

"Pi/Pa/E…" the three electric rodents facepalmed with sighs as the others started waking up.

"It...it's fine…" Ash coughed, "Is...is it gone?"

"It's sealed once more," the elder replied, giving a sigh of relief.

"Oh...oh thank Arceus…" Noel sighed, "It's all over."

"Indeed," Kajun agreed.

"C-Can we please get out of this tower before something else happens?" Misty pleaded.

"Please let's. I've had enough of spooky ghost for one day," Makoto added.

"...But...I never caught my Ghost Pokemon for Sabrina's Gym." Ash commented.

" _Gengar?"_ Gengar pondered.

"You're trying to fight Sabrina?" the elder asked.

"Yeah, otherwise I can't compete in the Pokemon League."

"Hmm...Going against Sabrina will be difficult," the elder noted, "We've heard rumors of how powerful her psychic abilities are."

A hand tapped Ash's shoulder.

"Hm?" Ash turned around to see a row of fangs and glowing red eyes.

" _GAR!"_

"BWAH!" Ash yelped, falling over and causing a Dusk Ball Kajun had given him from the SS Anne fell out.

Gengar snickered as he shifted back to his normal appearance before tapping the ball. It opened before he turned into red energy and was sucked into it. It shook just once before clicking.

"Huh? Why did Gengar do that?" Makoto asked.

"It may not look like it, but Gengar used to have a Trainer but due to an illness his Trainer contracted, he had to release Gengar here," the elder explained, "I'm guessing that Gengar misses travelling and considering that stunt you pulled on stopping the Black Mist, he wants to come along."

"Eh? R-really?" Ash blinked.

The elder nodded, "Come along now. We should let the souls here have a chance to rest once more."

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu beamed before something caught his eye, "Pi?" looking at the base of the shrine, a clear marble laid before it with a purple and dark-blue 'leaf' inside of it, "Cha?"

"Pikachu, come on!" Ash called.

"Pika Pikapi!" Pikachu nodded before picking up the marble and following after them.

"...I just realized something. Where's Team Rocket and that woman?" Mai asked, noticing the trio and silver-white haired woman missing.

"...That's...a good question," Kajun admitted before brushing the question off, "I'm sure they ran or that woman is dealing with them."

* * *

"Now...communicator," Aoiro ordered, glaring at the trio as their faces were covered in claw marks and bruises.

"Jessie for all that is evil, please give it to her…" James begged, his own face having more claw marks than his teammates.

"F-Fine…" Jessie groaned as she pulled out their communicator.

"Thank you," Aoiro nodded as she quickly dialed a number.

=Report=

"White Truth reporting."

=?! Status report=

"I was almost captured by Sabrina had it not been for a rogue psychic living in Saffron City," Aoiro informed, "Due to extenuating circumstances, I am now in Lavender Town with a Trainer that has proven to have beaten the odds multiple times in encounters I have made with him before and from reports given by Team Rocket Members Jessie, James, and Meowth."

=I see...anything else to report?=

"Yes. The mission to capture Mr. Fuji can be considered a failure due to the mentioned trio almost unleashing the Black Fog once more from its seal," Aoiro informed, making the three tense, "And due to Mr. Fuji seeing their faces, he will most likely contact the authorities and be placed into hiding."

=...Those three better not report for a while=

"Yes, sir," Aoiro agreed.

=What is the status of Black Ideal?=

"She was among those kidnapped by Sabrina, but once I regain my team, I will report back to you."

=Please do=

"Yes, sir," Aoiro replied.

=One last order=

"Sir?"

=Be careful when you return to Saffron City. We are currently performing an occupation operation=

"?! Sir, permission to be blunt?"

=I am well aware of the situation, which is why I am deploying Agent M2 with me=

"?!" Aoiro's eyes widened.

=Agent M2 is currently handling with preventing Sabrina's interference on our current operation=

"...U...understood, but...Agent M2, sir?"

=Sabrina has overstepped the line=

"...Yes, sir," Aoiro nodded, "White Truth out..."

"...W...well…?" Meowth cautiously asked, "Wh-what did da boss have t' say?"

"You three are advised to not contact the boss for a few weeks due to almost releasing Black Fog," Aoiro informed, "Furthermore, he has barred you from using the motto for three months."

"WHAT?!" the trio exclaimed.

"Had it not been for Ash Ketchum's stunt, the Black Mist would have been unleashed and thousands of souls lost, including Team Rocket personnel," Aoiro frowned, "You're lucky that he has not ordered you three to go back to basic training under Karai."

"GH?!"

"So it is either that or you three not being able to contact HQ for several weeks and no motto for three months."

"...yes ma'am…"

"Good. Now leave or Serenade will interrogate you three."

" _Oh, this is going to be enjoyable,"_ Serenade smirked, holding up a stone-made cane.

"YES, MA'AM!" the trio screamed as they ran.

Once they were gone, Aoiro sighed, "Father is willingly utilizing Agent M2…"

" _Your last transmission to him must have worried him a lot,"_ Serenade noted.

"...Can't say I blame him really…" Aoiro sighed before her eyes widened, "Oh no…"

" _Mistress?"_

"That child...he's most likely going back to Saffron as we speak."

" _...I'll start searching for his thoughts so I can teleport to his general area…"_ Serenade sighed.

"Please do."

* * *

"So you and volunteers take care of all these Pokemon?" Tsubaki pondered as she looked at the various Pokemon all over the inside of a moderate-sized home, eating food from bowls or on plates for some of the more humanoid Pokemon.

"Yes," Mr. Fuji, the elder, replied, "Ever since I came here, I've taken care of Pokemon that were abandoned or orphaned."

"Wow…" Ash awed.

"I owe you a great deal, young man," Mr. Fuji spoke, earning Ash's attention, "Because of you, the Black Fog was not able to escape its seal. I also owe a great deal to the three young ladies who helped me when I was trapped by those three rapscallions, especially the blue-haired one."

"Huh? Why me?" Mai asked.

"Because of the little one you're holding," Fuji chuckled as Mai looked down at Cubone, held in her arms as he ate a piece of food, "Aside from me, Cubone has never let anyone hold him. And yet...you seem to be helping open his heart to others."

"Oh...well, I guess you can say our group has that effect on people and Pokemon," Mai said with a small smile.

"Well, considering how just a few hours around you has opened him up to others…" Fuji pulled out a Great Ball, "Would you like to keep him with you?"

"Huh? M-Me?" Mai asked in surprise.

"Yes," Fuji nodded as he handed her the Great Ball, "I have a feeling you'll be a wonderful trainer for young Cubone."

"...Cubone?" Mai spoke, earning the small Pokemon's attention, "Do...you want to come with me?"

"...Cu," Cubone nodded.

"Cool. Hmm...how about...Noble?"

"Noble?" Makoto repeated.

"Yeah. Any Pokemon that protects a nice old man like Mr. Fuji in a scary place like that tower is noble, after all," Mai replied.

"Bone," Cubone nodded.

"I see...very fitting name," The elder smiled a bit before looking at Misty, "I see you use a lot of Water-type Pokemon."

"Uh-huh. It's my goal to be a Water Pokemon expert," Misty replied.

"A good goal," Mr. Fuji smiled before walking over to a desk and pulled out a box from it, "You'll need some special Pokeballs then." he handed the box over to Misty, "Inside are twenty Lure Balls, twenty Dive Balls, and twenty Net Balls. Use them to help reach your goal. Trainers sometime leave behind balls like these and they just tend to end up bunched up together in storage, so I hope you can do well with them."

"Really?! Thank you so much."

"It's no trouble," Mr. Fuji smiled before looking at Ash and Makoto, "Now for you two...I may have something that will help you in the long run."

"Huh?" the two blinked as Mr. Fuji walked back to his desk and pulled out a rectangular box.

"To tell you the truth, I have amnesia," Mr. Fuji explained, "Ever since I woke up outside of Lavender Town, all I could remember is that my name is Fuji and I care deeply for Pokemon." he placed the box down, "All I had with me were the clothes on my back and these."

He opened the box and the two gasped. Nestled inside were two tiny multicolored marbles with a leaf-shaped DNA strand inside of them along with a larger clear marbles with a black and blue 'leaf' inside of it.

"A Mega Stone and two Key Stones," Kajun realized as she looked over their shoulders.

"Ah, so you know what these are, eh?" Fuji chuckled before reaching into his pocket and pulling out Makoto's strangely-colored Leaf Stone, "While I noticed you did have one with you, none of you seemed to have carried a Key Stone."

"Huh? When did you get that?" Makoto gawked.

"You dropped it when you hugged the young lass over there when Gengar showed up," Fuji replied, motioning to Misty.

"Oh…"

"You mean to tell me that we've been carrying a Mega Stone ever since Pewter City?" Tsubaki questioned.

"We did just think it was a Leaf Stone that was in a different color," Misty noted.

"That is true…" Kajun nodded a bit.

"I have a good feeling you'll be able to use these to their full potential," Fuji smiled as he gave Makoto one Key Stone and Ash the other and the Mega Stone.

"Why us?" Ash asked.

"From the bit of time I was around all of you, I could tell that you have great bonds with your Pokemon, something meant to unlock the full powers of these stones," Fuji explained with a gentle smile, "So long as your bonds are strong, I am sure you'll always be able to use Mega Evolution."

"...Our bonds, huh…?" Makoto whispered, looking at her Key Stone.

* * *

"You're sure you want to go with me, Gengar?" Ash asked.

" _Gengar-gen,"_ Gengar nodded with a chuckle.

"Sweet! With your help, I know we can beat Sabrina, rescue those she's captured, and get my fourth Gym Badge," Ash beamed.

"Well, let's get go…" Makoto began before Aoiro teleported before them with Serenade, "Ack! Don't do that!"

"Apologies," Aoiro replied.

" _I tried looking for you first,"_ Serenade pointed at Ash, _"But your top thoughts were the same as several people in this town. Same with nearly all of you. In fact, the only one that I_ could _find based on the top thoughts of your noggins was her…"_ she pointed at Noel, _"Because she has a Feebas and keeps thinking of when it becomes a Milotic and equating it to bigger b…"_

"AH!" Noel yelped, blushing, "W-We need to hurry to Saffron City!"

"...About that, w-" Aoiro began.

"Ahh! You're right!" Ash exclaimed, "Come on, guys! Let's go!"

"Hey! Wait a second!" Makoto shouted before running after the two, "What were you thinking with the Milotic, Noel?"

"N-nothing!"

" _Oh, it was something~!"_

"Please don't add fuel to her fire!" Noel pleaded.

"I will find out, Noellie!"

"Oh, Makoto…" Tsubaki facepalmed, "Misty, c-"

"Trade me your Feebas, Noel!" Misty shouted as she ran after her, earning a facefault from Tsubaki.

"We better hurry or we'll lose them," Brock sighed before he and Mai ran after them, the latter helping Tsubaki up to follow after them.

"...There's something happening in Saffron," Kajun noted as she and Aorio began to follow the others, "You know something, don't you?"

"...Sabrina...overstepped a certain boundary…" Aoiro sighed, "I've been ordered to stay cautious around Saffron due to certain...complications I won't go into…"

Kajun nodded, _'What have we gotten into now?'_

' _(...Last time I deal with haunted towers...the better,)'_ Zorua thought, disguised as a Pidgey as he sat on a branch.

* * *

On a familiar ledge outside of Saffron City, a boy around twelve years of age looked out at the city. The morning sun reflected off a feather-shaped circular pin on his red and white hat while he gazed out at the city. A Pikachu with the end of its tail shaped like a heart climbed onto his shoulder as a large orange dragon-like Pokemon three times his size walked up to beside him, a powerful flame burning on the end of its tail. The boy reached up to pat the dragon's lowered head while scratching the chin of the Pikachu, earning a sigh of glee from the electric mouse. Moments later, the dragon took flight towards the city.

* * *

 **Kajun's Pokemon Study**

 **The curtains rose up once more, revealing Kajun in her lab coat once more with Hikari and Koko on the table as usual.**

" **Greetings once again. I am Kajun Faycott, and welcome once more to Pokemon Study," Kajun greeted, "Apologies for not being here last time. Some...complications happened. Also...I think Kokonoe won't be taking my place for quite a while…."**

" **Espeon?" Koko raised a brow.**

" **Not you, but someone with a similar name," Kajun explained before clearing her throat, "Now then, Let us explain the Pokemon of today's chapter, and they're the evolutions of Ghastly, a Pokemon we've talked about before," The screen showed an image of Haunter and Gengar, "Haunter and Gengar."**

" _ **Gengar!"**_ **the trio jumped as Gengar came out of Kajun's shadow before laughing at their expressions.**

" **Of course you'd do that…" Kajun sighed, "Just for that, you're going last."**

 **Gengar opened his mouth and pulled out a sign that read 'Worth it' before eating it in one bite.**

" **Let's start with Haunter, the Gas Pokemon...the** _ **Gas**_ **Pokemon?" Kajun blinked.**

 **The three looked at Gengar, who shrugged. He hadn't been a Haunter for less than a few minutes before being traded back and forth to be a Gengar. Kajun cleared her throat.**

" **W-Well...We'll figure that out later," Kajun informed as the screen showed the scare-loving Haunter from the tower and then a scary looking one licking someone, "While many Haunter raised by Trainers or have spent time in areas populated by humans are often more pranksters and enjoy scaring others for a good laugh, many Haunter in the wild and some with cruel Trainers are the complete opposite." the screen changed to show a sinister-looking Haunter in a cave and then a graveyard, "Haunter tend to live in dark caves or graveyards, more often than not the same places where they were 'born' as Ghastly, which are rumored to be made of 95 percent gas and five percent the souls of those that died inhaling said gas."**

 ***Pffffffrt***

 **Kajun ignored a snickering Gengar holding a whoopie cushion while a blushing Koko glared at the ghost, "When first discovered by humans, they believed Haunter to be from another dimension due to the fact that it was capable of passing through solid walls." the screen changed to a Haunter sticking its tongue out under a microscope, showing it was made of gas, "Oh, here's where it gets its classification. Apparently, a Haunter's tongue is made of solidified gas…" she blinked a few times, "Said gas is apparently highly toxic to humans and, should one be licked, would begin to shake uncontrollably."**

 **Koko and Hikari looked at Gengar with wide eyes. Gengar shrugged once more since that was news to him as well.**

" **So please be advised when you go out at night without light and there's a dangerous feral Haunter on the loose. If it licks you, it's said that it drains your life force until you die," Kajun warned, "But a benevolent Haunter will more likely just trip you or put a cold hand on your shoulder to make you shiver."**

" _ **Gengar?"**_

" **Yes. Now let's move on to the final form of Ghastly...Gengar."**

" _ **Gengar~!"**_ **Gengar posed like a bodybuilder.**

" **Gengar are known as the Shadow Pokemon. This is due to the fact that Gengar have the ability to hide in the shadows of any object. This gives it amazing stealth capabilities." the screen showed a Gengar hiding in Noel's shadow under a full moon before poking out and spooking her, "Under a full moon, this Pokémon likes to mimic the shadows of people and laugh at their fright."**

" _ **Gen-gengar-gar…"**_ **Gengar wrote down notes on the simulation before it changed to show a Gengar with a thermometer in its mouth, showing 5 degrees Celsius.**

" **Though this ability is good, the fact that Gengar are heatsinks makes this a tell that you have a Gengar in your shadow," Kajun informed, "They make everything ten degrees Fahrenheit cooler." the screen showed a malicious Gengar sending spheres of wispy shadows into people, "Gengar are very mischievous, and at times, malicious. It enjoys playing practical jokes and casting curses, such as pretending to be one's shadow, then behaving erratically. When the quarry notices, the Gengar takes delight in its victim's terror." the screen changed to show a Gengar using a shadow to enter the house of a sleeping human...with a knife in hand, "It's said that Gengar were once human and, in trying to make a companion, will kill other humans. Should you feel yourself attacked by a sudden chill, it is evidence of an approaching Gengar. There is no escaping it. Give up. Even your home isn't safe. Gengar will lurk in whatever dark corner of a room it can find and wait for its chance to catch its prey."**

" _ **GEN?! GENGAR-GEN-GE-GAR!"**_ **Gengar shook his head rapidly.**

" **However…" Gengar stopped his denials to look at Kajun as the screen showed a simulation of a Gengar helping catch Ash from a fall, "Gengar has been known to be loyal to a Trainer who treats it well."**

" _ **Phew...Gengar…"**_ **Gengar sighed in relief before tapping his cheek and adopted a wily grin,** _ **'Imply that I kill humans, will ya?'**_ **he sunk into the shadows.  
**

" **As for how Gengar fare in battle, they have a particularly high Special Attack, and use a plethora of Ghost Type moves such as Shadow Ball and Night Shade," Kajun explained as the screen showed Gengar using such moves, "They're also capable of using other Special attack moves, such as Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, and Focus Blast." she showed a Gengar holding a purple orb using Shadow Ball, followed by a wave of sludge, a blast of energy shaped like a fist or foot, and then either an icy wind, a taunting motion, or making a double of itself, "A good skillset for a Gengar would have it hold a Life Orb and have Shadow Ball and Sludge Wave for STAB, Focus Blast for dealing with Dark-types, and a decision between Taunt, Icy Wind, or Substitute in the last slot. Though if you replace the Life Orb with a Ghostium Z, then I'd suggest going with Will-O-Wisp or Taunt in that last slot. The best Ability for a Gengar would be Levitate while it should be a Timid Nature with EV Training focused on Special Attack, Speed, and Special Defense."**

" **Espeon?" Koko looked over at Hikari.**

" **Ralts…" Hikari shrugged since this was a new thing for her as well.**

" **Ah. My apologies if you were startled by that last bit," Kajun apologized, "It's something new I'm trying out, giving a strategy for people playing the games who own a Gengar or want one for their teams." she bowed, "Well, that's all the time we have today. Come in next time as we…"**

" _ **Aaaaaaaarrrr~"**_

 **The three looked to their left to see a massive shadowy figure looking at them with glowing yellow eyes. The three screamed before running off. The lights above the shadowed figure turned on, revealing Pidgeotto with Pikachu and Emolga on her back, their cheeks sparking to give the yellow 'eyes' with Gengar holding onto her legs, cackling. The curtains fell as he still cackled.**

* * *

 _GT: Well...That was spooky._

 _SZ: Indeed, and a MAJOR change up from the original episode this chapter was based on._

 _GT: Eeyup. Instead of just following Ash like Haunter did, Gengar went and got himself caught on purpose. Guess when you show a Gengar you've got balls to take on a wakening eldritch abomination such as the Black Fog, it wants to be your Pokemon._

 _SZ: So very true._

 _GT: And now we have some new Pokemon for Tsubaki and Mai, too._

 _SZ: Mm hmm. A Honedge for Tsubaki, and a Cubone for Mai._

 _GT: And it seems things are going down in Saffron City now. So next time, it's the finale of the three-parter and…*sees something on the 3DS* ...SZ? Apparently in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon, you can have Lillie as your partner at the Battle Tree with a Ribombee and Comfey as her team._

 _SZ: EH?! REALLY?!_

 _GT: Yep. You just need to beat the Post Game and talk to her at the Aether Foundation._

 _SZ: Ahh...sweet! Now I really want to get Ultra Sun!_

 _GT: True. But for now...Read and review as we work on Part 3 of the Sabrina Trilogy!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. So until next time, I am Seanzilla115, he is Gammatron, and we will see you all next time!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Krabby(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Eevee(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Gengar_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Feebas)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee), Sorin(Rockruff), Izayoi(Honedge)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee), Noble(Cubone)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	23. Chapter 23

_SZ: *giggles excitedly, playing PS4*oh man! I am so glad I upgraded to PS4!_

 _GT: *nods while playing Ultra Moon* Welcome to the world of PS4, SZ. Shame I am not able to return to it until my PS4 gets taken out of storage since we moved._

 _SZ: Fair enough. So until then, I hope you enjoy my live streams since I got PS Plus._

 _GT: Can do. But for now, let's greet the reader, shall we? They've been here for a few moments now._

 _SZ: Hmm?*looks at the readers*AHH! Oh uh...hey guys. Welcome to the final part of the Sabrina trilogy._

 _GT: Eeyup. And based off last chapter...Things are gonna happen. Very big things in Saffron._

 _SZ: Indeed._

 _GT: So no holding back now! Let's get on with it! You know who we own and don't own! *pulls out a Pokeball and throws out a Dusk Mane Necrozma* FIRE IN THE HOLE! *hides in a bunker while activating the Ultranecrozium Z*_

 _SZ: OH GEEZ! *runs into the bunker*_

 _Necrozma: *turns into Ultra Necrozma and unleashes Light That Burns the Sky*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 21: Hey. It's Mai Natsume giving the latest report. While traveling with White Truth, who still won't tell us her real name, we arrived at Lavender Town to get either a Dark-type Pokemon or a Ghost-type Pokemon for Ash to use against Sabrina. I'll admit...I was scared once we got into the Pokemon Tower, especially when we got separated thanks to a Ghost 'Tyrantrum', which turned out to be a trio of Ghost Pokemon that loved to pull pranks.**_

 _ **Makoto ended up dragging me and Misty off… Well..at least it was better than her usual grabbing of my chest whenever she's scared. Why does she do that?! *clears throat* W-Well...anyway...The three of us found a lone Cubone on a bed-I guess it's for an overnight stay for the caretaker-and a closet that, when we opened it, had Mr. Fuji, a man that takes care of the tower in it. At the time, we didn't know why he was in there all tied up, but we got him out of there when we did.**_

 _ **Turns out the usual trio of Team Rocket grabbed him, tied him up, and put him in the closet when they saw us outside. He got worried about this shrine that kept this monster called the Black Fog sealed up so we went with him to look at it. Along the way, he told us about the Cubone with him and how Team Rocket-not the trio, the organization-killed its mother...That...that's just too cruel… Then Terra said something to Cubone and it ran off on us! Terra, whatever you said, I am still mad at you with for what happened next due to it!**_

 _ **While we were looking around-we meaning myself and Terra since we split off from the others to look for Cubone-, we got startled by a Haunter. Unfortunately, that made us take a step on this set of stairs and caused an angry spirit to start attacking us! TERRA! WHY DID YOU UPSET THE CUBONE?! WHY?! *the sound of a hand meeting flesh went off* ...Sorry, Makoto...A...anyway, while Haunter had left to go find Cubone possibly, me and Terra had to hold that angry spirit back with Terra learning Strength in the process...via anger. And he could talk like a human. ...That is something I am never gonna forget not only because it was caused by an eldritch abomination starting to waken from its seal but because he had a deep voice like this Mr. T guy from some really old recording from before the time of the Black Beast.**_

 _ **Haunter found Cubone and it turns out the angry spirit was Cubone's mother! That...I...wha? Seriously?! Well...at least she was able to pass on when Cubone hugged her, so that's good. After that, Haunter led us to the women's bathroom-go figure that there'd be one in a graveyard-and when we went in, we fell out of the ceiling of the main lobby! Mr. Fuji told us later on at his house that the Black Fog was the reason why reality was so bent in the tower just then due to the weakening seal.**_

 _ **Mr. Fuji got the three ghost Pokemon-Ghastly, Haunter, and Gengar-to get us to the shrine in the new distorted tower...and, well, to be blunt...It looked like it was out of the climax of a horror story with the entire room now in a massive distorted space with floors where the walls should be and walls where other things should be and things like that. Ash sent out Pidgeotto to get to the shrine and the Black Fog countered with summoning undead Pokemon that could fly...**_ **zombies** _ **...Well, I can tell you that I am**_ **NEVER** _ **going into another graveyard willingly for as long as I live thank you very much.**_

 _ **Ash managed to get there and, judging by Kajun's scream since I was distracted with commanding Terra to fight off a zombie Butterfree, got into big trouble. After that, I heard the Black Fog scream something in what seemed to be fear and shock and then a big flash of light. When I woke up, it was morning and everything was back to normal. While Team Rocket went missing with White Truth, the rest of us went to Mr. Fuji's home...though, before that, Gengar tripped Ash and caught himself in one of Ash's Pokeballs. ...Greaaaat...From what I heard from him when he was going to try to lead us to the shrine, we've got the Pokemon equivalent of Makoto in a group bath now...Just peachy…**_

 _ **A bit after we got there, Mr. Fuji wanted to thank the ones in our group who helped the most-which were apparently me, Ash, Misty, and Makoto. While Misty got a bunch of PokeBalls designed specifically for catching Water-Type Pokemon, I ended up getting the Cubone that had been orphaned by Team Rocket. Mr. Fuji explained that it was because Cubone wasn't bothered by me carrying him around when before only Mr. Fuji could get away with it while others would get hit with either his club or with a headbutt. He even gave me a Great Ball to use as his PokeBall. I decided to name Cubone 'Noble' since anyone who would go with an elderly man to a haunter tower like that should be called that.**_

 _ **As for Ash and Makoto...he gave them Key Stones and Ash a Mega Stone. We even learned that the 'Leaf Stone' we had on us since Pewter was a Mega Stone as well! ...Well, to be fair, we didn't know what Mega Stones were at the time. Once we were starting to leave, White Truth finally showed up ia Teleport and before Serenade could explain fully how they found us, Noel freaked and she and Ash ran off to Saffron City with Misty and Makoto hot on Noel's heels! ...Just what did Noel think about involving a Milotic? Well, at least we're heading back to Saffron now. Hopefully, Ash can win and we can get out of there before things happen like last time.**_

* * *

"Come on."

"No, Makoto."

"Come on…"

"No, Makoto."

"Come on~"

"No, Makoto!"

"Come _on~~~~_!"

"For the last time, Makoto Nanaya, I am _NOT_ licking the Mega Stones to find out what Pokemon they go to!" Mai barked.

"Just one lick~"

"Do you have any idea how that sounded just now?!"

"A big, long lick~"

"I don't get it. What's wrong with what Makoto asked?" Ash asked as he and Kajun were setting up the folding table for a break.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Kajun assured.

" _How does licking them tell us what Pokemon can use them?"_ Serenade asked.

"Well...you could say Mai has super sensitive taste buds," Tsubaki explained.

"The only thing she can eat is Noel's...er... _cooking_ ," Misty noted as she looked over at where Noel was cooking...with purple and black fumes coming from the pot she was stirring.

"(Do _not_ get near it!)" Pikachu hissed, backing away from Noel's area.

" _...O...kay?"_ Serenade just blinked at that.

"(Food, food, food, food, food!)" the Poison-types cheered.

" _What's wrong with them?"_

"(They _love_ Noel's cooking)," Cherry explained, "(Needles especially since when she evolved, she looks like that thanks to a Noel's cooking diet.)"

" _I see…"_

"So do you have a strategy for Sabrina, Ash?"

"Nope," Ash replied, making Misty nearly fall over.

"No?!"

"Well, she'll read my mind when I enter, right? So I won't think of a strategy until I'm there," Ash replied.

"...You sound so much like Black Ideal right now…" Aoiro sighed, feeling a headache form.

"Huh?" Ash blinked at that.

"She never thinks of anything for her strategies, so she-and I quote-'goes with her gut' when it comes to battles," Aoiro explained with another sigh.

"I take it she's the reason why none of your grunts on the SS Anne had Pokemon?" Brock asked as he whisked something in a bowl.

"..."

"...She is, isn't she?"

"..."

"...We'll take your silence as a yes…" Brock sweatdropped.

"DANG IT, MAKOTO! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Mai screamed as she ran by.

"LICK MY STONES, DANG IT!" Makoto dashed past them, holding the Mega Stones.

"THAT SOUNDED SO WRONG!"

"I think Makoto's snapped," Tsubaki sighed as Izayoi put another plate on the table behind her.

"Curiosity's gotten the best of her," Misty shook her head.

"AQUA, HELP!"

 ***SPLASH-SHRK***

"Thank you," Mai sighed in relief as Makoto's head shivered while the rest of her was stuck in a block of ice.

"Bui…" Aqua nodded as Terra picked up the frozen Makoto and put her on the farthest side of their camp, "...(When could you do that?)"

"(I love me my Strength)," Terra grinned.

"(...Who gave him spinach?)"

* * *

Sabrina brushed the hair of the little girl in her lap, her hands on her hands of her throne-like seat. As the brush moved away from the little girl and her hat was being placed back on, everything and Sabrina paused.

"What is this?" Sabrina pondered before a figure appeared on the other side of the arena.

The figure was slender with coarse, pale, almost pure white, purple fur with hints of a deep purple undersin visible beneath the intricate metal armor engulfing the majority of its frame. Bulky guards covered its lower arms and three-fingered hands, the fingers ending in rounded swollen bits. A long purple tail swayed behind it while a blue aura in the pair of eyes shined behind its visor.

"Do you want to play?" the little girl asked as she released Kadabra.

The figure spoke not a word. They merely held up an arm and a panel slid out, revealing a blue crystal inside of it. The crystal glowed before it et out a light that became a hologram of a man behind a desk.

=This is your only warning, Sabrina of Saffron City. Release those you've captured and we can put this all behind us=

"...No. They're my toys now for trying to be sneaky," the little girl argued.

=...A pity, I suppose= the man noted before holding up a hand and snapped his fingers and vanished =You were given a chance=

Upon vanishing, the figure lowered its arm. Their eyes flashed once more and Sabrina tensed, feeling her connection to outside this building-this _very room_ -she was in silenced.

"...What is this...thing?" Sabrina demanded with a slight frown.

* * *

The jogger was making his way around the limits of the town as he normally did. He had to make sure to at least try to warn Trainers away from trying the gym here for their sakes. As he started to go by the controlled Officer Jenny, the blue-haired woman collapsed with a groan.

"?!" the jogger stopped, managing to catch her, "...She's not under Sabrina's control…"

"Ugh...wh...what happened…?" Jenny whispered weakly.

"Easy now," the jogger warned, "You've been under mental suppression for a good while now."

"What…? When…" Jenny began before her eyes widened a bit, "That little girl….where is she?"

"Blue hair? Wearing a sunhat and playing with a ball?"

"Yes...that's her."

"I'm afraid that such a girl isn't real."

"Wh...what?"

Before the jogger could reply, pitch black vans shot down past the road and into the city. One skidded to a halt before the police station and let the back open, unleashing Pokemon that resembled pitch black dogs with red muzzles and paws with bits of skeleton growing out of their coarse black fur along with Rocket Grunts that quickly occupied the station. At the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy groaned as she started to get up when she froze as a Houndoom snarled just inches before her face with her lobby filled with grunts. At every major area aside from the gym, black vans were stopping and allowing Team Rocket members to storm into them and, within a matter of little more than an hour, the entire city was filled with them.

* * *

" _Mistress...Isn't that the substance those idiots brought that the scientists_ still _haven't been able to recreate?"_ Serenade asked with wide eyes.

' _I...I think it is…'_ Aoiro mentally replied, looking at the bowl of...something Noel was currently making, "Um...what...is that if, I may ask?"

"Hmm? Oh! I'm making some chocolate pudding, but added in some vanilla, various berries, and some sweet and sour juices to give it a nice kick," Noel answered, "I even added some extra sugar and flour for good measure...hmm...oh! Maybe I can make it like bread pudding...oh! Better yet, cake pudding!"

" _Cake Pudding?"_ Serenade repeated.

"Like bread pudding, but with cake instead!"

"...Do...you taste your dishes before serving them?" Aoiro cautiously asked.

"Oh no. I make it a rule not to taste my own dishes."

" _...That both explains so much but adds to many more questions,"_ Serenade's eye twitched before a mud ball hit her in the back of the head, _"HEY!"_

"(He did it)," Krabby pointed at Pikachu with his muddy claw.

" _Oh you are in for it!"_ Serenade made a ball of mud with her psychic power and sent it at the both of them, knocking them over in a backflip, _"Ugh...Now I got mud in my fur. Gonna t…"_ another mud ball hit her in the face, _"..."_

"(Cherry did it!)" Charmander called, keeping his muddy blanket behind his back.

"(Wait, what?)" Cherry blinked at that.

" _...You're all dead!"_ Serenade snapped, making several mud balls.

"(Run away!)" Booster squealed in laughter as the Eevees and the smaller Pokemon that were playing in the mud scattered.

" _Get back here and be suffocated by mud!"_ Serenade ran after them.

"...Um...aren't you going to stop her before something happens?" Mai asked.

"She'll calm down after she has her fun, and messes with her catnip toy," Aoiro answered, _'I haven't seen her act like this in years...not since…'_ she managed to hide a brief look of pained sadness before managing to hold back a yelp at seeing a purple cloud resembling a skull float out of Noel's pot while the girl was looking away from it to grab another ingredient, "Is it wise to let her cook?"

"Of course it is!" Mai beamed, Needles and Zubat giving cries of agreement, "Her cooking's the best!"

' _SHE EATS IT?!'_

Gengar poked out of the shadow of Noel's pot. Looking around and seeing Noel getting another ingredient, he snickered before sniffing the pot. He raised a brow before swiping the stirring spoon in it and taking a bite. His body froze for a few moments before he calmly put it back into the pot, went into the shadow, and came out at the table with napkin, fork, and knife in hand right beside where Mai had been sitting before walking over.

"And Noel has another fan of her cooking," Tsubaki noted, looking up from a small book in her hands.

"Gengar is part Poison Type, so it would make sense," Kajun added.

' _So that part is constant. This...food...is highly coveted by Poison Type Pokemon,'_ Aoiro thought as, minutes later, everyone began to eat lunch.

"I think we went the wrong way," Misty noted as she looked at their map...until Makoto turned the paper upside down, "Oh…"

"Rule number one of travelling; always make sure the map is correct," Makoto stated.

"Funny coming from you, Makoto…" Tsubaki spoke.

"Y-wait. What's that supposed to mean?" Makoto asked.

"The camping trip during second year."

"...Well to be fair, we did end up finding that amazing hot spring."

"...That is true…" Tsubaki muttered a bit.

"A hot spring would sound so perfect right now with what we've been going through just this month alone," Misty sighed.

"So very true…" Mai added with her own sigh.

"The special suite in Saffron City's most famous hotel has a built in one," Aoiro answered, making them look over at her, "...ahem. N...not that I know that or anything…" _'Still a bit miffed at Karai for booking us into that hotel with father's money...but honestly worth it for the hot springs alone.'_

"Speaking of Saffron City, how much longer will it take for us to get there?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Looks like another hour of walking," Misty replied as she looked at the map, "And that's not counting the time it'll take putting everything away…" she glanced over at the Pokemon, all covered in dried mud, "...and giving everyone a bath."

"?!" the Eevee all tensed.

"(She said the 'b' word,)" Koko sighed.

"EEVUI!" the Eevee screamed before they scurried off into the bushes.

"Epe…" Koko sighed as she followed after them.

* * *

"There's the entrance to the city!"

"Finally! Rematch, here I c-" Ash began as he prepared to run to the gate.

"Hold it!" Brock shouted, making Ash nearly trip up, "Something seems...off about the city."

"Well...yeah. I mean, that's because of Sabrina, right?" Ash blinked twice.

"No...it's something different…" Brock explained.

"Well...maybe Sabrina was finally defeated a-" Misty began as she took a step forward.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" the group tensed up as a pair of Rocket grunts stepped from the sides of the gate, "State your business here."

"?! Team Rocket!" Noel gasped, holding Yuki and Nymph closer.

Aoiro held her arm out to the side just as Ash was about to reach for a Pokeball, "White Truth."

"?!" the two tensed before saluting, "Ma'am!"

"Report," Aoiro ordered.

"Saffron City is now under Team Rocket control, ma'am," the first grunt explained.

"Agent M2 has stopped and halted Sabrina's control over the city while Silph Co. is currently being made as a temporary base for Team Rocket," the second grunt added.

' _Agent M2?'_ the others thought.

"Silph Co?" Ash tilted his head.

"Do not disturb these behind me. Spread that message to the other troops unless they assault another Rocket...with both _physical_ and _video_ evidence," Aoiro ordered, "Until the operation is over, consider them as under my watch."

"Ma'am!" both saluted as they moved to the side.

Aoiro nodded as she walked towards the gate, motioning Ash and the others to follow her.

"What's Silph Co?" Ash asked once they followed after her.

"One of the largest companies in all of Kanto," Aoiro explained, "They help create many things here in the Kanto region, including Pokeballs...though there were times in the past where they had to cancel certain projects, like the Rare Candies."

"Don't remind us," Makoto cringed, trying very hard to not let her tail stick up straight.

"Wait...but why would Team Rocket take over Silph Co. along with the entirety of Saffron City?" Mai asked.

"..."

"Considering we only know you by your codename, you must be near the top in terms of Team Rocket's infrastructure," Kajun noted, "Considering what Sabrina did to you and this 'Black Ideal' you mentioned, the leader is doing this as retribution of an attack on who are most likely in his inner circle."

"..." Aoiro gave a small, nearly unnoticeable chuckle at that, "I'm impressed...you've managed to get all that right in one go, Miss Faycott."

" _Should we pull a hit on her once we're all away from each other?"_

' _I'm not sure,'_ Aoiro replied, _'Keep a pin on that thought.'_ her hand caught Ash's shoulder, "Please don't just run straight for the gym. I do believe that you need to have your Gengar checked on to see if he's well enough for the battle."

"Oh...right…" Ash nodded in realization, "Wait, what about…?"

"As long as I'm with you, none of the grunts here will lay a finger on you."

"...What about Jessie, James, and Meowth?" Brock asked with a slight frown, "How do we know they're not here, too?"

"After what happened in Lavender town, the leader has ordered them to make themselves scarce _or else_ ," Aoiro narrowed her eye in annoyance at the reminder of the trio, "And they're not allowed to use the motto for a month."

"...No annoying motto?" Kajun asked.

"Yes."

"For a month?"

"Once more, yes."

"..."

" _Hey! No!"_ Serenade barked, using Psychic to move her away from Aoiro, _"There will be_ none _of those thoughts happening to my Mistress!"_

"Ahem! A..apologies...lost control of my thoughts there…" Kajun cleared her throat, a slight blush on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash whispered in confusion.

"When you're older," Brock replied quickly, a handkerchief to his nose.

"Ooh~ What were you thinking, Kajun?" Makoto asked, a smile of tease on her lips.

"N...nothing!" Kajun yelped a bit, her blush increasing.

"Come on. Spill~"

"Hikari? Koko? Some assistance please?"

"Huh?" Makoto blinked twice before her body was frozen by Psychic and tilted like a board to let Hikari's glowing eyes look into her own, "No...fair...ugh…"

"...Why didn't you do that for me earlier?" Mai hissed at Kajun.

"Aqua had it handled," Kajun replied as Terra picked up the snoozing Makoto to let them continue to the center.

"...ugh...fair enough…" Mai sighed.

* * *

"Zzzz…" a Grunt snored as he leaned against a wall beside a pair of double doors.

Above the doors was a glittering sign reading 'Silph Company.' As the grunt snored away, the young twelve year old entered the building, the female Pikachu on their shoulder giving a cheeky wave at the snoozing guard. The interior of the lobby floor was finely decorated with glass cases containing examples of inventions they've made over the years as a sort of mini-museum with a large square support column in the center of it all. On each side of the support column was an intricately detailed waterfall statue of a Dragonite, a Ho-Oh, a Blastoise, and an Incineroar, the water flowing from either the canons on the Blastoise, the mouth of Dragonite or Ho-Oh, or a large jug held up by the Incineroar.

"Hey!" the twelve year old looked to see a pair of Rocket Grunts, "You're not supposed to be here!"

"..."

"...Say something, punk!"

"Pi…" his Pikachu growled out, sparks coming off her cheeks.

"Hold on," the other grunt held her hand up to stop her fellow male grunt, "I've heard about this kid in the reports. A kid in a hat with a Pikachu's been messing with some operations, even ones involving White Truth and Black Ideal."

"Say what? You're sayin' this kid's that same one?"

"Most likely. Which means we beat him, we can get his Pokemon for the boss," the female smirked.

"Nice," the male grinned before both threw out Pokeballs, releasing a much larger Ekans that looked more like a cobra and a Koffing with three heads of different sizes put together, "Arbok, go get that punk!"

"Wheezing, knock him out!"

"..." the boy took out two Pokeballs and threw them out, letting out the orange dragon and a dark-blue frog-like Pokemon with a swirl on its belly, white 'gloves' on its hands, and no visible mouth but two eyes, before pulling out a Pokedex and started to type on the keypad.

=Char, use Flamethrower. Poli, use Water Pulse=

* * *

"H-h-h-hello. W-welcome to th…" Nurse Joy began.

"What is this? Who's Houndour is this?" Aoiro demanded as she glared at the Grunts occupying the center.

"Uh...i-it's Jenson's, ma'am…" a grunt nervously gulped.

"Jenson! Put it back in its ball this instant! We do not threaten people who are in charge of healing Pokemon during operations!" Aoiro snapped.

"B...but ma'am...we were ordered t-"

"Do it now or so help me, I'll unleash Evergreen and have her Mega Evolve," Aoiro threatened.

"?!" Jenson tensed as he returned the Houndour to its Pokeball.

"My apologies. While Team Rocket does perform 'terrorism' we do not condone threatening Nurse Joys," Aoiro apologized before turning back to Jenson, "Jenson! Boot camp with Black Ideal! Ten days!" she turned back to Nurse Joy, ignoring Jenson collapsing in utter fear, "Are you well enough to examine a Pokemon?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Nurse Joy yelped.

Aoiro nodded before moving to the side to let an awkward Ash walk up, "Before you ask, he is not with Team Rocket but I am indebted to him at this time."

"...A-and those b-"

"They are not with Team Rocket as well," Aoiro assured, earning a sigh of relief from the nurse, "They are merely here to rest and heal their Pokemon." she turned to the Grunts, "All of you are to patrol the outside of the Center. None of you are allowed inside unless your Pokemon are injured. You!" a female Grunt stopped as they were starting to leave, "You are to prepare a calming tea for the good nurse as a start of an apology for unnerving her since Jenson is currently passed out from terror _which is going on his monthly performance review_!"

"Y-yes ma'am!" the female grunt nodded as she ran to the back.

"...Uh...change of subject, but I'm guessing the grunts are afraid of your partner...right?" Mai cautiously asked.

"Terrified beyond most would prefer to admit," Aorio admitted immediately, "Which is for good reason since her 'Boot Camps' are more of her siccing her Pokemon on them for the entire time in a forest to have them learn survival skills along with several other classified items she doesn't divulge for legal reasons."

"...and Jessie, James, and Meowth?"

"...Out of the field agents, they are the most terrified of her yet they are the only ones that have survived her 'Boot Camp' each time they're sent there with their sanity intact."

"Oh...I...see…" Mai noted with a sweatdrop.

"Uh, random question," Makoto spoke, "What...do you do if your partner gets…'too wild'?"

"Sedation and then enforced therapy by Serenade," Aoiro replied.

" _Sessions are classified, so no asking,"_ Serenade informed.

"Best you don't know…" Aoiro added before sighing, "And she's starting to catch on with the sedatives, so we usually have to sneak it into her bacon pancakes."

"...I-I'm sorry. Bacon pancakes?" Brock blinked at that.

" _What? Just because we're part of a criminal organization, it means we can't have fun with food?"_

"Uh, well...n-no. That's perfectly fine."

" _Good."_

"Um. D-Do you need me to examine your Pokemon as well, ma'am?" Nurse Joy got out.

"...I suppose it wouldn't hurt," Aoiro nodded as she handed her a few of PokeBalls, "Serenade?"

" _Sure. But not to heal. I think she's in need of therapy while working,"_ Serenade replied as she hopped onto the counter and pulled out a framed certificate, _"My credentials, miss."_

"...Your...Pokemon is a therapist?" Makoto blinked as Nurse Joy went off to examine the Pokemon.

"It helps," Aoiro answered before a grunt came running in, "...What is it?" the grunt whispered something to her, making her visible eye slightly widen, "...I-I see…are they safe?"

"...w-well…"

"Out with it!"

"W-we got the grunts out and to safety, but lady Black Ideal...well…" the grunt began as he pulled out a doll resembling Karai….wearing a gothic lolita dress.

"...Leave her on this table and get me a camera at once."

"M-Ma'am?"

"We are all human, and as such there are times we choose to be...petty," Aoiro informed the Grunt, "This is one of those times thanks to all the headaches she's caused me. Put her on the table right there and get. me. a camera."

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

"If it's here in ten minutes or less, you're exempt from her Boot Camp for the rest of the year."

"...Did that guy just use Teleport?" Mai blinked twice at where the Grunt had been before she had blinked.

"No. He's just happy," Aoiro answered as Misty poked the doll a bit, "I wouldn't do that."

"But it's just a doll, right?" Misty pondered, but still moved her finger away.

"Just be thankful Serenade's not in here right now to translate what she's saying."

"She? You mean...the doll?" Ash pondered.

"Sabrina's work," Aoiro informed, "This is Black Ideal, transformed into a doll by her psychic powers."

"Wait. She can turn people into dolls?!" Makoto gawked.

"That is what I said, yes," Aoiro nodded, "Though rather fitting considering how she ended up as she has."

"...h-how's that fitting?" Noel asked.

"Well...remember that jogger?"

"...oh! You must mean…" Ash began.

"Correct. He's…"

"An old family friend!"

Aoiro couldn't help herself. She just had to stare at Ash with a wide eye of bewilderment. She looked at the others to see Misty, and Mai facepalming, Brock shaking his head with Kajun, Tsubaki nursing an incoming headache, Noel blinking twice with a tilt of her head, and Makoto trying hard to not laugh.

"Ashton, I think she means something more than an old family friend," Kajun noted.

"Yes. Thank you, Ms. Faycott," Aoiro nodded, "Ahem! Now then...That jogger was really Sabrina's father a…"

"Her father?!" the group exclaimed.

"...Can you please not interrupt me? That is...a pet peeve for me, if I maybe honest," Aoiro frowned a bit.

"S...sorry…" Tsubaki cleared her throat, "Continue."

"Thank you," Aoiro nodded stiffly, "Now then... With Serenade's help, I found out that he was Sabrina's father...and he told me everything. As a child, she had been developing her psychic abilities...even going as far as to seal her own emotions away to perfect them. Her parents tried everything to control her, but she was too powerful even for them."

"...And the little girl with her?" Misty asked.

"That little girl is the physical manifestation of her emotions she shut away as a child. The older one you've seen is the more tactful of the two, earning herself a spot for the Gym here in Saffron."

"So that's why he's been warning Trainers to stay away from the gym," Brock frowned, "He's trying to protect them."

"Yes, but there's something else," Aoiro noted, "He believes that the only way for Sabrina to stop this...is to make her laugh."

"Beg your pardon?" Kajun blinked.

"Yes. He believes that by making Sabrina herself laugh, she will no longer be able to keep her emotions sealed and stop all of this," Aoiro nodded, "However, with Team Rocket currently occupying Saffron, things will prove quite….difficult."

"..." Ash tilted his hat down to hide his eyes, _'Making her laugh?'_

* * *

"What do you intend to get away with this occupation?" an elderly man in a black business suit questioned as the leader of Team Rocket stood before him and a young woman in a business uniform, the leader wearing a black mask with red visor over his eyes.

"Our spies in your company have informed us of your latest projects: a PokeBall with a perfect capture rate and a joint project with the Aether Foundation on a PokeBall meant to catch 'What is but isn't a Pokemon,'" the leader informed, a voice distorter keeping his voice deep and metallic in his mask, "We are here for everything on them."

"?!" the elderly man tensed at that, "Y...you don't understand. W...we can't let our joint project get taken...those PokeBalls are needed to capture those...those... _things_!"

"Oh? You talk as if you've seen one of them," the leader noted.

"...The president of the Aether Foundation shared secret footage of one of those beast once...and just by looking at it...I could tell…"

"...Tell what?" the leader urged him to continue.

"...That no normal Pokemon could possibly defe-"

"Sir!" a Rocket Grunt screamed as he ran in, "Our men on floors 1-3 have already been taken out!"

"What?" the leader looked at the grunt.

"It-It's the boy, sir! The one with the Pikachu that interfered with White Truth's mission on capturing the giant Pokemon now living at Cerulean Cape and then at the SS Anne!"

"...Bring up video surveillance," the leader ordered, his Persian hissing at the woman.

"!?" the woman slowly nodded before pressing a button on the table, letting the picture behind the desk flicker and reveal it to be a screen, showing the twelve year old having his Charizard throw a Raticate into a Grunt, knocking both out.

"...That is not the boy from the SS Anne nor at Cerulean Cape," the leader informed.

"Sir?"

"Last week, we lost our base in Celadon City."

"Th-The Game Corner was exposed?"

"Yes. By this boy…" the leader narrowed his eyes, "Red."

"R-Red, sir?"

"Have the men ready a defense perimeter around the teleporter leading to this floor," the leader ordered, "If he gets through...I'll deal with him myself."

"Y-yes, sir!"

* * *

A Dusk Ball bounced off the floor before it opened up. Gengar cackled once he formed and Ash caught the ball.

" _Gengar~!"_ Gengar cackled.

"Hey, Gengar," Ash greeted as he walked up and knelt down to the Ghost/Poison-Type, "You ready to talk about how we're going to beat Sabrina?"

" _Gen!"_ Gengar pumped a fist.

"Great!" Ash beamed before digging into his jacket and pulled out...a jokebook.

" _?!"_ Gengar fell over, _"Gengar?! Gar-ger-gen!?"_

"Just hear me out. Sabrina will be a really tough opponent since she'll know our strategies right away, but...if we can get her to laugh, we're in the clear."

Gengar rubbed his chin area, _"Gen gar?"_

"Yeah. We make her laugh and we'll win!" Ash beamed.

Gengar let out a thinking noise, rubbing his chin area. After a moment, he pointed behind Ash.

"Huh?" Ash looked behind him to see nothing, "Wha?"

 ***SLURP!***

"?!" Ash froze, the back of his head now wet and slimy as Gengar cackled on his back, tongue flailing, "...I guess that's a 'yes,' buddy?"

" _Gengar!"_ Gengar guffawed in response, _'I knew I picked the right guy to go with!'_

"Great! Then let's get to it!" Ash beamed.

" _Okay, I've had to give her a recommendation to a 'legal' psychiatrist for her experience from being under Sabrina's mind stuff since I won't be able to get to_ everything _,"_ Serenade looked at a notebook as she sat on Aoiro's lap, _"My best guess is she'll need to be transferred to another city to fully recover."_

"I see...given what's happened here lately, understandable," Aoiro nodded slightly...looking at a few photos in her hands.

" _...What are those photos, m-"_ Serenade began before Aoiro pointed to the Karai doll, _"..."_ "Pfffffffft!" Serenade fell over, laughing in her actual voice since she couldn't concentrate enough to make mental laughter, "M-m-m-mm-meo-o-o-owstic~!"

"Hmm hmm…It is rather funny…" Aoiro let out a small chuckle.

After a few minutes, Serenade managed to calm herself, _"O-Oh...I needed that_ so _much from all the headaches she's given me."_

"Just try not to connect to her mentally. Knowing her, she'd be cursing up a storm that would make an entire Fighting Type Gym blush in disbelief," Aoiro advised before tapping her chin a bit, "Then again...there is that semi-gym close to Sabrina's, but the leader there is currently away on a training trip if I recall."

" _Good warning,"_ Serenade nodded before looking around a bit, _"...Where are the child's friends?"_

"They're staying in rooms in the center for the duration of the operation," Aoiro replied as she held up a dossier, "I was hoping not to get them involved, but given the current situation, we'll have to be extra cautious."

" _Yes, mistress…."_ Serenade nodded before she soon noticed something..or rather...some _one_ missing, _"...The child is gone."_

"...What?"

" _Our hope to beat Sabrina? The recently-turned eleven-year-old now with a Gengar buddy?"_ Serenade waved her paws in remembering gestures, _"Sabrina's psychic powers aren't leaking through while Teacher is keeping her shut off from the town and targeting your memories, are they?"_

"...No...I heard you the first time…" Aoiro's eye twitched, "He must've snuck out while I wasn't looking…"

" _And most likely….he's heading towards the gym."_

"..."

" _...You know what? I...I'm not surprised. In my professional opinion as a psychiatrist, that boy is headstrong, stubborn, steadfast, and-most importantly-extremely loyal to his friends and family. I wouldn't be surprised if someone asked, he sees his Pokemon as family,"_ Serenade shook her head, _"Should I go get a Grunt to radio to keep mind of the child if they see him heading for the gym?"_

"...No. I'll go after him myself," Aoiro answered as she stood up, "If anything were to happen to him, his friends would assume it was my doing, thus activating the collars on our necks."

" _...I'll keep his friends occupied then should they go check on him."_

"Please do," Aoiro nodded as she ran out the Center doors, looking at a pair of grunts standing outside, "Serenade is in charge of the Center. If I see her injured, Black Ideal Boot Camp punishment for three weeks."

"Ma'am!" both saluted quickly.

Once Aoiro went off, Serenade turned to the two, _"Okay, you."_ she pointed at the female Grunt, _"Make another tea for the good nurse. While you…"_ she pointed at the male, _"Continue to stand guard at these doors and inform me if you see the others that are not Team Rocket or the good nurse here leave."_

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

" _Oh, and if you or if any other grunt sees the three idiots, or as the one with the oddly colored Pachirisu-tail calls them Dumb, Dumber, and Dumbest in the city, kick them out."_

"Yes, ma'am!"

" _...If that child does somehow beat Sabrina…"_ Serenade muttered in her thoughts as she looked at the Karai doll, _"...Someone bring me a camera. I want to record her reaction."_

* * *

"GURU!" Oranguru cried out as he slammed into a wall before collapsing with a defeat groan.

"No fair! You didn't let us have a chance!" the little girl complained.

Agent M2 just stood where he had appeared from. All over, the walls and pillars were sporting numerous cracks and battle scars from the multiple strikes to them. And yet, a circle around M2 was unharmed with Kadabra giving a whimper while stuck to the ceiling. Sabrina stood up _physically_ as the little girl ran behind the throne.

"It seems I will have to deal with you personally," Sabrina stated, no tone in her voice.

She swung a hand up at M2. The air rippled before a concussive blast of air shot at M2. Before it could touch M2, a blue barrier briefly appeared and took the attack. Her eyes glowed before the pillars at her sides changed into magma that shot out at M2. M2's eyes glowed before the magma flash froze before they could go past the edge of the circle, the now frozen magma shattering into shards of ice. However, the shards seemed to reform into a flurry of ice lances before shooting right at M2. The moment they reached the circle, the ice vaporized into steam that shot right back at Sabrina. The ground before Sabrina glowed before a sheet of it blocked the steam. The barrier quickly returned to M2 just as the ground underneath him rose up, changing into a pair of stone fangs as it tried to crush him. The fangs shattered into marbles the moment they touched M2 before the floor reformed its perfect circle around M2.

"You are skilled," Sabrina noted before the marbles rolled up to her.

They glowed bright before releasing a series of explosions.

* * *

A Grunt cried out as a Pokemon made of purple sludge was thrown into her and away from a white tile on the blue-tiled floor.

"Pi…" the female Pikachu let out a slight huff as she hopped back onto her trainer's shoulder.

Red stepped onto the white tile. The moment he was fully on it, the panel began to shine. His body glowed before vanishing. He reappeared in another room on an identical tile. Exhaling, Red walked off the tile and walked down the corridor. Just as he was about to walk around a corner...

"Hey, Red!" a voice shouted, prompting him to turn and see Gary standing there, "Long time no see."

"...?" Red raised a brow.

"Surprised to see me here, huh?" Gary smirked a bit, "I saw you come in here and figured I'd challenge ya to a rematch. Had to deal with a few grunts of course, but they were too easy."

"...?" Red gave him a deadpan look.

"Oh don't give me that look!" Gary snapped before clearing his throat a bit, "Anyway, you up for that rematch? Figures I'd give you a good beating before I challenge the gym here."

Red wave a hand out, "...?"

"What? It's not my problem," Gary snorted, "Now come on! Let's..." a fist dug into his gut, "?!" he stumbled back before his body glowed and split into the Grunt that had informed the leader and a pink slime, "Guh...H-How did you know?" Red pointed at his neck as his Pikachu mimed putting on a necklace, "A...a necklace?! Can't believe I forgot something stupid like that." he threw out a ball, releasing an Arbok, "Well, I ain't letting you get any further!"

"Pi…" the Pikachu sighed with a roll of her eyes as Red sent out Char.

=Char, let us get this over with= Red typed.

Char cracked his knuckles, giving a deep snort of flames.

"...Eep," the grunt gulped.

* * *

A group of Grunts jogged by a bush. Once they were gone, Ash peeked his head out with Pikachu on top and looking the other way.

"See anyone else?" Ash whispered.

"Pika…" Pikachu shook his head.

"Gengar? You see anyone?" Ash whispered.

Gengar emerged from the shadows of a tree and shook his head. Nodding, Ash got out of the bush and Gengar went into his shadow as the boy ran off towards the gym.

"You remember the plan once we get to Sabrina, right?" Ash whispered to his Pokemon, wearing a nod in response, "Good. Let's make sure we don't get c-"

"What are you doing?"

"AH!" Ash, Pikachu, and Gengar screamed, the latter jumping out of Ash's shadow and landing in his arms, shivering, before they spun around to see Aoiro.

"White Truth!" Ash yelped.

"Why on Earth are you trying to come here knowing the entire city is full of grunts?" Aoiro asked with a frown, "Furthermore, do you realize what kind of danger you're putting yourself in? Right now, Sabrina is most likely still dealing with Agen M2."

"I need to get into the gym," Ash replied.

"It's most likely a battlefield in there right now," Aoiro argued, "The chances of you coming out of there safely are _very slim_."

"I'll take those chances."

"Are you insane? I just told you there's a chance that you'll _die_ and you're still willing to go through with challenging her?!"

"I know we can beat her!" Ash looked at her in the eye, "Gengar and I know what we're doing!"

"You are completely…" Aoiro began.

 ***SLUUUUUUUURP!***

"?!" Aoiro stumbled back with a wide eye, her entire head engulfed in saliva while Ash ran off to the gym, a laughing Gengar following him, "...Why that little…!"

* * *

"Mmm...so bored~" Makoto complained as plopped down on her bed.

"We know," Tsubaki sighed, "You've been saying it every five minutes."

"I can't help it! Ever since we got here, all we've done is do nothing but sit around!" Makoto snapped before groaning, "Seriously, not even the buffet is appetizing to me right now."

"Well, we're in the middle of a criminal organization taking over an entire city. Of course no one would be hungry," Kajun shook her head, "And this was done by their leader, so contingencies could be in place that none of the previous ones we've been involved with have had."

"...I suppose that's true…" Makoto muttered.

"Still...she was nice."

"What do you mean, Noel?" Mai asked.

"White Truth. She seemed worried about Nurse Joy and even berated the members of Team Rocket for it," Noel noted.

"...She does make a point," Tsubaki spoke up, "I mean...I know see's part of a criminal organization, but compared to who we've faced so far, se's seems more...honorable."

"I guess she has her own reasons for being in the organization," Mai noted before seeing Makoto look at her, "...What?"

"Lick my balls?" Makoto held up their two Mega Stones.

"Oh not again…" Mai facepalmed.

"Seriously, li-"

"Do you even realize how nasty that sounds?!" Mai exclaimed with a heavy blush.

"Please lick my balls, Mai~"

"That somehow sounds even worse!"

"You know she won't give up, Mai," Tsubaki sighed, "Remember when we had to do that egg watching assignment and Makoto wanted to know what kind of animal would hatch from it?"

"How could I not? She locked me in a closet with her until I finally complied," Mai deadpanned.

"!" Makoto's tail stuck up as she heard that.

"...Aq…" Mai began before Makoto tackled her and pulled her towards the closet, "Ah! Not again!"

"You will lick my big, colorful balls, Mai-chan!"

"Makoto…" Noel, Kajun, and Tsubaki sighed.

* * *

"I see you've arrived," the leader spoke as Red ran into the office, "Greetings, Red."

"..." Red just gave a slight glare at the leader.

"The president and I were just discussing a vital business proposition," the leader noted as he pulled out a pitch black Pokeball with yellow detailing.

"?! An Ultra Ball…" the president whispered.

"I suggest you keep your nose out of the matters of adults or experience a world of pain," the leader warned.

"!" Red pulled out a Pokeball and narrowed his eyes.

"...So be it," the leader stated before releasing a stone-made rhinoceros from his Ultra Ball, "Rhyhorn, come forth!"

Red threw out a ball and Poli burst out.

"Poliwhirl!" Poli called as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Time to show you what a real Pokemon Battle is, child," the leader informed, "Ryhorn, Horn attack!"

* * *

Sabrina panted, _'How is this possible? No matter what I do…'_ her eyes focused on M2...who was _still_ where he had showed up, _'He hasn't moved from that spot. I've never dealt with a Pokemon like this before...Just what kind of Pokemon is this?'_

M2's eyes started glowing once more before he turned his head to look at the doors at the sound of something slamming into them. On the other side, Ash groaned as he was flat on his back, his face bright red from smacking into them. Gengar's emergence from Ash's shadow helped Ash get back up as the doors were opened.

"Ow…" Ash groaned as he held a hand over his nose, "I think I ran too hard into the door…" he then tensed up when he noticed M2, "?!"

' _This boy again...'_ Sabrina thought as her other self peeked out from behind the overturned throne.

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head as he looked at M2.

" _(Uh...Did we come in at a bad time?)"_ Gengar asked before seeing Kadabra's position, _"(...Huh. Haven't done that to someone since that one rude jerk who visited the tower a few weeks before Ash showed up.)"_

M2's visor flickered. On the inside of it, the message 'ABORT MISSION - INITIATE EVAC' displayed. M2's eyes glowed before he vanished via Teleport. Kadabra yelped as he fell flat on his face, the psychic power pinning him to the ceiling lost the moment M2 was gone.

"Huh?" Ash blinked twice, _'What was that Pokemon?'_

* * *

Char panted, one eye covered as the blood from a deep cut above its left eye oozed over it while his right wing was bent at an unnatural angle while his visible eye showed purple coloration beneath it. Across from him, a bulky blue Pokemon covered in spikes with a cream underbelly, chest, and lower jaw stood, panting with some of its horns snapped off and burns littering its body. Red kept his gaze on Char and on the leader of Team Rocket while his Pikachu was held in his arms, knocked out and covered in bruises.

"So this is what you're capable of. It's no wonder Proton had such difficulty with you," the leader noted before returning his injured Pokemon, "Regardless, you got off lucky this time, boy."

"?"

"You…" the leader looked over his shoulder at the woman, poking out from behind the wrecked desk with the president, "You've been using that tablet to delete what we were here for. As such, this operation is considered a failure." his body started to glow, "Team Rocket will never fall. Red, never forget that all Pokemon belong to Team Rocket! Both the known ones and the ones that exist beyond this world!"

With that, he vanished. After a few tense moments, Red returned Char and ran over to the woman. The president blinked twice when he hugged her.

"You know this boy, Mary?"

"Yes. This is my son, sir," the woman replied.

"Hmm...I see," the president nodded, "We owe him a lot for saving us. But...did you really delete the blueprints?"

Mary smiled before pulling out a zip drive, "I saved backups."

"Excellent work as always," the president sighed in relief as he looked over at Red, "Young man, I can't thank you enough for saving us from that man."

"..." Red rubbed the back of his head before looking at his Pikachu.

"We have some healing machines on the third floor," Mary assured, "We had them put in when Sa…" her eyes widened, "Why didn't Sabrina stop them?"

"?!" the president's eyes widened, "You're right...something must've happened to her."

* * *

"So you 'saw' a big, orange dragon and a Beedrill?" Tsubaki asked as Mai scrubbed her tongue.

"Uh-huh," Mai replied.

"And they transformed?" Kajun asked.

"Uh-huh…"

"...What did they look like?" Kajun asked, pulling out her notebook.

"I...well...I can't fully describe them," Mai admitted, "I mean, the Beedrill got a lot spiker and streamlined, almost like it was built for speed and power. And the dragon turned pitch black and seemed to be unable to hold in any fire with streams of it coming from the sides of its mouth."

"Could it have been a type change?" Kajun pondered, scribbling in her notebook, "Oh, this will be marvelous when we find that Dragon Pokemon to see what else happens with it." she looked over at Makoto, who was practically bouncing in her seat, "And I'm sure we'll be seeing a Mega Beedrill soon enough."

"I'm half-tempted to call her out to do it right n…" Makoto began before Noel yelped, "Noellie?"

"V-Vanished!" Noel backed from the window.

"Who did?" Mai asked.

"The two Team Rocket members outside just vanished right in front of my eyes!" Noel replied just as Serenade walked in.

" _A teleport?...Oh, guess the occupation's over and we either got what the goal of this was,"_ Serenade noted.

"...So...we can leave now?"

" _In a sense, yes,"_ Serenade replied, _"HOWEVER!"_ she held up her paws when she saw them start to get up, _"We still have an issue that if Agent M2 is now gone, Sabrina is back albeit weakened."_

"Oh…" Noel gulped slightly at that.

Brock and Misty poked their heads in with Brock asking, "Has anyone seen Ash? We haven't found him and we looked all over the center."

"...Ash...is missing?" Makoto blinked before she and the girls slowly looked at Serenade with a slight frown.

"Explain. Now," Tsubaki demanded.

" _I have no idea what you're talking about,"_ Serenade denied.

"...Mai, lick her," Makoto ordered.

" _Wait, what?"_ Serenade and Mai asked, looking at Makoto.

"Lick. The Psychic. Pussy Cat," Makoto ordered firmly.

"What is with you and the double entendres today?!" Mai exclaimed.

" _...Bye~"_ Serenade waved before she glowed and vanished via Teleport.

"Oh for…! Look what you did, Makoto!"

"How's it my fault!?"

"You know what you did!"

"Can we please focus here!?" Misty exclaimed, "Where did Ash go?"

"...If he's not here, then…" Tsubaki began.

"...Gym," the group deadpanned.

* * *

Aoiro panted as she ran into Sabrina's main area and skidded to a halt. Sabrina sat in her ruined throne as the frightened personification of her emotions was clinging onto her. Across from her was Ash at the challenger's side while Gengar and Kadabra stood on the wrecked field.

"...I'm not too late…" Aoiro sighed in relief.

"Huh? White Truth?" Ash looked over at her as Sabrina glanced at her.

"You again…" Sabrina frowned before Serenade appeared by Aoiro.

" _They figured out the kid ran off and the mission's over here!"_ Serenade informed before seeing the area, _"...And I just teleported right to her…"_

"H-he's not going to come b-b-b-back, is he?" Sabrina's emotions whimpered.

"...you mean...that Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"That was no Pokemon…" Sabrina spoke with a scowl, "That...was a monster."

" _I guess she couldn't make Teacher move from his spot,"_ Serenade thought to Aoiro.

' _Apparently not…'_ Aoiro mentally replied.

"I don't know if it'll come back or not," Ash noted, "But I do know that I want a rematch and, well, the same agreement like last time, too! You win and I'll stay, but if I win, I want the people you turned into dolls back to normal."

"...Fine," Sabrina answered, "And should you lose, you and your friends will be turned into dolls as well."

Ash nodded, "That's fine with me. Gengar, you ready?"

" _Gengengengengen…"_ Gengar snickered.

"Fine then…Kadabra, begin with Psybeam," Sabrina ordered.

"Gengar, you know what to do!" Ash grinned.

" _Gengar!"_ Gengar gave a thumbs up.

"Ka-da-bra!" Kadabra cried as he fired a pinkish beam from his spoon.

Gengar's hands glowed before a blast of energy as dark as night shot out of them and collided with the Psybeam, making an explosion. Kadabra looked into the smoke before something smacked his back. He turned around, only to see nothing.

"Bra?"

 ***PUNT***

"KA?!" Kadabra jumped and turned around only to see a floating shoe, "Kadabra?" the shoe shot around and punted him in the behind, "Da?!"

"...What is this?" Sabrina asked in slight confusion.

" _H...He put a 'Kick Me' sign on Kadabra's back?"_ Serenade pondered, seeing a piece of paper with 'KICK ME' written on it.

"...Is he...no no," Aoiro shook her head, "I highly doubt that would even work."

" _What would work?"_

"Making her laugh."

" _...Excuse me?"_

Gengar came out of the shadow of a crack in the field behind Kadabra, munching on a banana peel. He punted Kadabra with the shoe once more but didn't vanish. Kadabra growled once he turned around, only to be licked in the face, leaving bits of banana on his face.

"K-k-k…" Kadabra's eye twitched before he started chasing Gengar around, shooting Psybeams, "Kadabra-da-ka-bra!"

" _She's not controlling her Pokemon with her psychic powers,"_ Serenade noted, _"Teacher must have tired her out."_

"Kadabra, stop at onc…" Sabrina tried to order, only to pause a little when Kadabra slipped on Gengar's dropped banana peel, sending him in a backwards flip face first into a pie Gengar pulled out, "..."

Kadabra let out an annoyed growl as he shot back up...only to get poked in the eyes by Gengar, causing him to stagger back...right into a lawn rake.

" _Where is he getting this stuff?"_ Serenade pondered.

* * *

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" a shop owner freaked as his supplies vanished from the shelves via the shadows.

* * *

Kadabra, rubbing his back, growled as he stomped up to a nonchalant Gengar. He was about to use another Psybeam when Gengar held out a bouquet of flowers with an apologetic grin. Kadabra raised a brow, but accepted them. He went to sniff them...only for every single flower to spray him in the face with water. He stumbled back into the banana peel and slammed into the rake. He groaned and fell flat into the pie once more.

"..." Sabrina said nothing as she watched the antics go about, her personification of emotions struggling to not laugh.

"This is...I don't…" Aoiro blinked a few times.

" _Her lips are twitching,"_ Serenade noticed.

"...No, no. Th...there must be some mistake. There's no way you can win a battle by making someone…" Aoiro began.

"Gengar, let's go for the big guns!" Ash called.

Gengar let out a giddy laugh, rubbing his hands together. Kadabra groaned as he got up once more. He used Psychic to get the pie off his face and looked around for the ghost. A whistling made Kadabra slowly turn his head to see Gengar leaning against a pillar, filing his claws. Looking at Gengar and then his spoon, Kadabra repeated it a few times before giving a snort and threw the spoon down and charged at Gengar. Gengar just continued to ignore Kadabra while whistling, putting his hands behind his back. Just as Kadabra was upon Gengar, the shadow from the chandelier above them dropped a safe on Kadabra. The door of the safe open to reveal a twitching Kadabra poking out of the ruined bottom. He stumbled out only to end up under a waterfall of syrup and feather. On the other side, Gengar held up a traffic cone and a red rubber glove. A big white mass of feathers stumbled out of it and ended up right into the cone and glove.

"Ka-ka-ka-ka-da-ka~!" Kadabra let out, muffled behind the traffic cone before falling flat on his face into another pie.

"...n...mmm…" Sabrina let out, her lips starting to crack into a smile as she tried to suppress something.

"Y...You really…" Aoiro gawked as Sabrina and her emotions personified began to crack up laughing, "...Th...that really just happened…"

"M-m-mm-meeeeeooooo-oo-o-ooow~!" Serenade fell over, laughing as well.

"Awesome, Gengar!" Ash cheered.

" _Gen-gar~"_ Gengar bowed as Sabrina's personification of her emotions faded away while the young woman just continued to laugh to the point she fell off her throne.

"...He...he really beat her...through laughter…" Aoiro whispered, her eye twitching a bit as she had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I've spent years trying to get her to laugh," Aoiro nearly jumped before looking to see Sabrina's father standing beside her, "It's been so long that I've long forgotten how wonderful her laugh was to hear." looking over at Kadabra, he saw that Kadabra had swirls in his eyes, "Considering that not only is Sabrina unable to continue and that Kadabra is unable to battle, this young Trainer's won, don't you agree?"

"...y...yes...even though it should be impossible...yes….he won…" Aoiro agreed...her eye still twitching as Gengar jumped on Ash's shoulder as the two and Pikachu cheered while laughing as well.

* * *

"Ashton!" Kajun called as the group entered the gym only to see a still giggling Sabrina standing by her father and a lovely woman with long red hair in a sundress, the Gym Leader giving Ash a gold badge resembling two concentric circles, "?!"

"F-f-for beating m-m-me…" Sabrina said between giggles, "Y-y-y-you e-e-earned this M-Marsh B-b-b-Badge…"

"...Is...is she laughing?" Mai blinked owlishly.

"Our daughter has nearly twenty years worth of laughter backed up, so it's going to take a while," the woman explained, noticing them.

"Wait, you're her mom?!" Misty gawked.

"Hey, guys!" Ash beamed, "Look! I got the Marsh Badge!"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered.

"By...making...her….laugh…." Aoiro added through gritted teeth, her eye still twitching violently.

" _You missed the best parts!"_ Serenade added, giggling herself _"Oh I wish I could've recorded it! I...oh wait. I think I forgot something…"_

"YOU!" the doors slammed open, revealing a very ticked off Karai...while she was still wearing the goth lolita outfit with her hair pulled into pigtails.

"..." Aoiro pulled out a camera and started taking pictures, "This is better than when you were a doll."

"OH SCREW YOU, SIS!" Karai snapped.

"I-i-it really f-f-f-fits…" Sabrina covered her mouth with a hand to not go into full blown laughter again.

"I better get her out of here before she does something I'll regret," Aoiro sighed.

"Oh ho no! I have a lot to pay her back for all that humiliating cr-" Karai began.

" _Hey~"_ Karai looked down to see Serenade, her eyes glowing, _"Night-night."_

"Aw, sh…" Karai began before collapsing into slumber.

"We owe you a favor apiece, Ash Ketchum," Aoiro informed, motioning to herself and Karai as Serenade carried her over via Psychic, "While we may be on opposite sides, that will not excuse me not fulfilling that favor when you ask for it should we encounter each other again."

"Really?"

"Indeed," Aoiro nodded.

"...And you're sure she would comply to said favor?" Makoto asked, pointing at Karai.

"She will unless she wants to be banned from eating her favorite breakfast again."

Even in her sleep, Karai shuddered.

"...Fair enough," Makoto shrugged.

" _Oh, uh, Pachirisu Gal, one thing?"_

"What?"

" _Don't. Be alone. Around her,"_ Serenade warned while pointing at Karai.

"...why?" Makoto cautiously asked.

" _For your peace of mind, just don't,"_ Serenade replied before using Teleport to take herself, Karai, and Aoiro away.

"I wonder if we could teach Kadabra telepathy…" Sabrina's mother pondered, looking at the mentioned Pokemon as he coughed up a particularly feather.

"...hmm…" Kajun pondered for a moment, thinking the same thing for her Ralts and Espeon.

* * *

"We are never speaking of that ever again!" Karai, back in her normal clothes, barked at Aoiro, "I never want to hear the name 'Saffron City' ever again!"

"Just be glad you're back to normal, Karai…" Aoiro sighed.

"No! Do you even know what that psychic bitch did to me when I was a doll?! She made me do...ugh! GIRLY STUFF!"

" _...Do tell."_

"You turn that fucking recorder off or Chaos is having cat food tonight!" Karai snapped.

" _Yeah, yeah…"_ Serenade rolled her eyes as she put it away while they entered the leader's office.

"Reporting, sir," Aoiro informed.

"The mission failed. They deleted the data on the two projects we were after," the leader informed.

"I see…" Aoiro noted.

"Furthermore, I want you two to be aware of this boy," the leader advised as the painting behind him flickered to change to an image of Red, "While you two were beginning reconnaissance in Saffron City, this boy known as 'Red' exposed our operations in Celadon City and interfered with the occupation of Silph Co. long enough for them to delete the data."

"Seriously?!" Karai snapped, "Ugh...what is with these kids lately messing with our plans?! First that bitch and bastard in Pastel City, then the brats on the SS Anne, and now messing with my favorite spot in Celadon to get away from the piss-rank perfume?!"

"What happened in your operation at Pastel City?" Aoiro asked.

"These two brats named Leaf and Gary tricked me, that's what!" Karai growled, "Lost the base there because the bitch managed to sneak a bug on me that caught me ranting at the bastard when he got into a battle with me! Speaking of said bastard, he was so Arceus-damn cocky! I mean, he tried to make me his own personal cheerleader and a bard for him! I don't know what a bard is, and like hell am I gonna be a cheerleader for him! ...Although..." she began to laugh a bit perversely when she imagined Makoto in a cheerleader outfit.

"You can think of that later, Black Ideal," the leader snapped her out of her thoughts, "For now…" he took off his mask before hugging the two, "I'm just relieved you're both safe now."

"...Of course...father…" Aoiro gave a faint smile as she returned the hug.

"Aw geez, pops…" Karai muttered, but still wrapped an arm around him, "...but...glad to be home…"

"Aoiro, how were you able to undo what happened to Karai?" their father asked once the hug ended while he kept a hand on their shoulders.

"...Sabrina…laughing…" Aoiro answered, her eye twitching violently once more.

"Seriously?" Karai raised a brow.

"You made her laugh?"

"No...the boy I was accompanying did…" Aoiro answered through gritted teeth.

"...Pops...she has that look in her eye again…" Karai paled a bit.

"I see it," their father agreed, "Aoiro, snap out of it or there will be no trip to Kalos this year."

"...Ahem! A...apologies, father…" Aoiro cleared her throat, blushing a bit as she calmed down, "But yes...the boy I was accompanying, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, defeated Sabrina through laughter with his recently caught Gengar."

"?! Ketchum?" their father repeated.

"Correct."

"Keep an eye on that boy," their father advised.

"Why, pops?"

"Consider it as a precaution," their father replied as he walked over to a shelf, "Tell me, was there a Lucario with him?"

"No, father," Aoiro replied as the man reached for a book, "But...a friend he travels with has a Riolu."

"!" the man paused for a moment before grabbing a book, "Keep a good eye on him then, especially when the Riolu evolves. Aoiro, has he done anything that should be considered extremely dangerous, outright lethal, yet survive?"

"...There was the Black Fog Incident at Lavender Town's Pokemon Tower."

"Seriously?! He survived THAT?!" Karai gawked, "...Wait, it's REAL?!"

"Very real and nearly got out of its seal has he not rid a Pidgeotto through a hoard of reanimated corpses," Aoiro replied, "It was even strangling him until...until a light came from him. I couldn't really understand what the Black Fog was screaming, but it seemed shocked about something he had."

"...This light...did it have a rainbow hue to it by any chance?" their father asked.

"Yes," Aoiro replied.

"...After all this time…" he opened the book, "A Rainbow Hero has appeared...one that may have the potential to be an Aura Guardian."

"?!" Aoiro's eye widened as Karai's jaw dropped.

* * *

 **Ka*ZZZRT!* Aoiro's Pokemon Study**

 **The curtains parted to reveal a humble study. Sitting at a chair was Aoiro. In her lap, Serenade was purring as she drank a cup of milk.**

" **Greeting, and welcome to my Pokemon Study corner…" Aoiro reeted, "I am Aoiro, eldest daughter of Team Rocket's leader. With me is my Pokemon, Serenade."**

" _ **Hiya,"**_ **Serenade greeted while still drinking her milk.**

" **For today's study, I would like to talk about the Pokemon Meowstic."**

" _ **Hey! That's me!"**_ **Serenade noted, putting down her cup while looking up at Aoiro.**

" **Meowstic are known as the Constraint pokemon, and are the evolved forms of the Pokemon Espurr," Aoiro explained as an image of Serenade appeared, along with what looked like a male version of her, "The appearance of Meowstic depends on the gender of Espurr once it evolves. The male of the two is more for support while the latter is more for attacks."**

" _ **Oh yeah. Girl Power for the win!"**_ **Serenade boasted.**

" **As you can see, Meowstic are unique in not only gender differences, but also movesets for genders. Why this is possible is currently unknown, but one thing they have in common is…" the image of the two Meowstic showed the insides of their ears, "...an eye pattern inside of their ears."**

" _ **Spo~oky, am I right?"**_ **Serenade teased.**

" **These 'eyes' are actually organs hidden inside of their ears that emit powerful psychic energy. A wild Meowstic is capable of grinding a ten ton truck into dust when they expose these organs, so Meowstic often keep their ears tightly shut," Aoiro explained.**

" _ **What? I'm sorry, but I can't hear you! Speak louder, please!"**_ **Serenade joked,** _ **"Just kidding. They may be nice and tight, but we keep it not too tight so we can listen to things."**_

" **...Ahem. moving on," Aoiro cleared her throat, "Meowstic have a few different abilities. There's Keen Eye, which prevents loss of accuracy. Infiltrator, which ignores protections and state boost from moves such as Substitution and and Reflect. There is a third ability, but it depends on the gender. Male Meowstic have Prankster, which has status priority moves increase their speed, but will fail on Dark Types, while female Meowstic have Competitive, which increases the Special Attack stat by two stages whenever another state is lowered."**

" _ **Though it doesn't work if a partner uses a stat lowering move on us. That's because we're expecting it to lower our stats. We need to be surprised by it,"**_ **Serenade noted,** _ **"And while most Meowstic keep a calm, neutral face at all times, Trainers seem to go ga-ga over it! I don't get it! I like showing emotions! ...Then again, the only reason I'm able to show 'em is because I was taught by Teacher."**_

" **Fair enough," Aoiro nodded, "Ahem. The three best stats for Meowstic, specifically the female are HP, Special Attack, and Speed. One move I recommend teaching Meowstic is Charge Beam, which has a high chance of increasing Special Attack."**

" _ **Mistress, allow me,"**_ **Serenade offered before clearing her mental throat,** _ **"Ahem. For those of you that don't have a female Meowstic as wonderful as myself, I suggest you get a Timid Natured one and raise it in Special Attack, Speed, and a little bit in Defense. Give it a Life Orb to hold, which makes your attacks stronger at the cost of health. And make sure she has her Hidden Ability Competitive. Put Psychic in the first slot as it's the strongest STAB Move that Meowstic have, hitting popular Fighting- and Poison-types such as Poliwrath and Roselia for a lot of damage. Having a Hidden Power of Fighting helps with fighting off Dark- and Steel-types like Probopass and Pawniard while Shadow Ball will give you that needed hitting power for Ghost-types and other Psychic-types. And in that final slot, I'd have to choose between Thunder Wave or Substitute for either slowing down your opponent's speedy Pokemon or to avoid getting hurt by attacks like Sucker Punch."**_

" **Very helpful information, Serenade," Aoiro nodded, "Anything else y-"**

" **HEY, *BLEEP*!" Karai laughed as she poked her head in.**

" **What th-?! Karai?! What are you doing here?!" Aoiro demanded.**

" **Figures I'd liven this up a bit," Karai smirked.**

" **...Unfortunately, we are out of time."**

" **WHAT?!"**

" _ **Yep. You came in too late,"**_ **Serenade giggled.**

" **YOU GOTTA BE *BLEEP* KIDDING ME! ...Wait a second...DID YOU JUST *BEEP* 'BEEP' ME, YOU *BEEP* CAT?!"**

" _ **Maybe."**_

" **Oh you mother*BEEP*! RAVAGE! CAT FOOD TIME!"**

" _ **TASTE MY HIDDEN POWER FIGHTING, YA MANGY MUTT!"**_

" **Oh not again…" Aoiro sighed as the curtains pulled back from the sides just as a fight began.**

* * *

 _GT: It's over! The three-parter is finally over!_

 _SZ: Finally! And just in time for the holiday season too._

 _GT: Yep! I hope everyone is having a good December...aside from that FCC bastard Pai._

 _SZ: Agreed. But regardless, we hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Tune in next time as we go for another original chapter/episode._

 _GT: Eeyup! So until then, thanks for reading and hope you give a review!_

 _SZ: Until then, I am seanzilla115, he is GammaTron, and we wish you a good evening._


	24. Chapter 24

_GammaTron: Hello, everyone! Welcome to another chapter of Remix Hearts!_

 _SZ: Today, we're gonna bring you yet another original 'episode'_

 _GT: Eeyup. So let's hope everyone enjoys!_

 _SZ: And, of course, no need for disclaimers since you guys know who we own and don't own, so let us begin!_

 _GT: Yep! But first…*puts up a sign that read 'This button hates meat' on the drop curtain button* There we go. *hides*_

 _SZ: ? Uh...what?_

 _GT: *offscreen* Oh, almost forgot. *an arrow hits above the button, letting a picture of Sakazuki AKA Akainu unfurl from its spot tied to the arrow with an extra note reading 'And loves this guy for offing Ace'* There we go._

 _SZ:...*eyes widen in realization* ARE YOU MAD MAN?! *hides*_

 _Monkey D. Luffy: GOMU GOMU NO...ELEPHANT GUN! *giant black-coated fist smashes the screen*_

* * *

 **Entry 22: Greetings, everyone. Kajun Faycott reporting once more. We had officially arrived at Saffron City once more for Ashton's rematch against Sabrina...only to find out the entire city was taken over by Team Rocket. Due to the agreement between us, White Truth vouched for us to be allowed into the city and personally escorted us to the Pokemon Center...where she immediately berated the grunts using a Houndour to frighten an already confused and scared Nurse Joy. During our stay at the Pokemon Center, we found out a few things about Sabrina. 1: we learn what happened to those she had captured, including White Truth's partner...they've been turned into dolls. 2: She will also, at times, put them into dresses if they're girls...such as what happened with Black Ideal. It...was honestly funny...ahem! Anyways, lastly...we found out that the jogger from before was, in truth, Sabrina's father. We had to explain it to Ashton, though, since he thought the jogger was a photographer or a friend of her family. How he came to those conclusions, I'll never know….but what we did learn was that, as a child, Sabrina had locked away her emotions to further develop her psychic powers.**

 **Her emotions took on a physical form: the little girl doll she keeps with her. White Truth explained to us that Sabrina's father believed that the only way to save Sabrina and stop what she's been doing...was to make her laugh. ...Laugh? I...How would laughing work? It...doesn't make any sense...ahem! While the rest of us were busy, Ashton had snuck out to head towards Sabrina's Gym, White Truth trailing after him while Serenade (White Truth's Meowstic) stayed behind to keep an eye on us. While we were unaware of what Ashton did, we were in one of the rooms of it...with Makoto trying to get Mai to lick the two Mega Stones we have to find out anything about them. Honestly...it's the Egg assignment all over again, especially considering Makoto had locked herself in a closet with Mai again just so she could get Mai to lick the two Mega Stones. Mai was able to make out a Beedrill for the one Makoto got from Pewter City, but the other...there are a few Pokemon resembling a dragon, so it will take a bit to figure out which one it is. However, we were soon snapped out of our thoughts when the grunts outside the center, along with all the other Rocket Grunts within the city, were teleported out. We were honestly surprised at first...only for it to turn into suspicion when we found out Ashton was missing. So we tried to interrogate Serenade...with Makoto trying to have Mai lick her. ...Makoto...we...we may need an intervention. *clears throat* Well, the awkwardness made by that order gave Serenade enough time to use Teleport herself. Fortunately, knowing Ashton, there's only one place he could've went to...the Gym.**

 **We made our way to the Gym in time...to see Sabrina trying to not go into a laughing fit giving Ashton the Badge while standing with her father and her mother. It turns out that Ashton won...by making Sabrina laugh via slapstick comedy involving Gengar and her Kadabra. ...He won...by making her laugh...I...I just...w...why? How?! I...I don't even…..HOW?! I….ugh. Honestly….after we're done here, I don't want anything to do with Saffron City for a while. Too...too much migraine inducing things happen here…**

* * *

"Ahh~! That hotel was the best!" Makoto beamed as the group was leaving one of the many hotels in Saffron City, "Seriously, that hot springs in the VIP suite was one of the best!"

"Well, Ash did help with a big issue in the city," Brock noted, "Though, the VIP suite was a bit much."

"Sabrina may have thought otherwise," Misty replied.

"Yeah, so don't look a gift horse in the mouth," Makoto beamed, "We had a good night, and are pretty well rested. Plus..." she began to drool a bit, "The food was amazing~"

"Yeah. That was great," Ash grinned, rubbing his stomach a little.

"Pi~" Pikachu purred, a bit of ketchup on his face.

"So, Ashton, where are we going for your next Badge?" Kajun asked as she opened the map.

"Oh! Um...I'm not sure," Ash replied as he looked at the map with her, "There wasn't one in Lavender Town. Oh! There's one there in Celadon City!"

"So if we go from here and go to Celadon, we could take this route down to Fuchsia City," Tsubaki noted as she looked at the map.

"And we can catch a boat to get to Cinnabar Island at Fuchsia Beach," Misty pointed out.

"Sweet! If we make record time, that'll be three new Badges total!" Ash beamed at that, "Okay! Let's g…" they bumped into someone, "Ah!"

"Pika~!" a Pikachu exclaimed in annoyance.

"Oh, our apologies!" Kajun apologized as she lowered the map.

"We really need to stop walking while looking at the map," Mai sighed.

"..." the person they bumped into waved it off with a good-natured smile.

"Red!" Ash beamed.

"Red?" The others repeated.

"You guys remember what Green said about the nicknames all of us from Pallet Town have right? That's because of Red," Ash replied as he and Red shook hands, "Great to see you again!"

"..." Red smiled before giving a wave to Brock.

"Oh, now I remember you," Brock chuckled, "You took down Onix and Geodude with just your Charmander."

"Pi-pi-pi-pi…" Pika giggled before Red gave her a small frown, making her pause and rub the back of her head with a sheepish apologetic expression, "...Pika-pi…"

"..." Red motioned to the others in Ash's group.

"Oh! Red, these are my friends Misty, Brock, Makoto, Kajun, Tsubaki, and Mai," Ash introduced, "And this is Pikachu. He's my Starter."

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu waved.

"..." Red's body shook a bit as he kept a hand to his mouth.

"Oh come on. It's not that funny that just because my nickname is Yellow that I got a Pikachu," Ash pouted.

"..."

"...Mm…" Ash muttered in embarrassment.

"..."

"Hm? Oh...well, we were just about to head out to Celadon City for my next Gym battle," Ash replied.

"?"

"Huh? Oh! I already got Sabrina's badge!" Ash beamed, showing it to Red.

"Is anyone else getting the weird feeling we're being asked things yet he doesn't even talk?" Misty whispered.

"Kinda," Makoto whispered back.

"I-I think he might be mute…" Noel whispered.

"Yet Ashton is able to perfectly understand him from what I'm seeing," Kajun noted as she watched as Ash seemed to be having a one-sided conversation with the older Trainer.

"So what about you, Red? How many Badges do you have so far?" Ash asked.

Red smiled before opening his jacket. On the inside of it, five badges freshly polished glistened in the sunlight.

"Woah! Five Badges?!" Ash exclaimed in awe, "I guess you're here to challenge Sabrina, huh? Um...you may want to give her a few days. She's getting used to feeling emotions again."

"?" Red raised a brow.

"Really long story," Ash replied.

Red nodded before looking at the others. He gave a small smile at them and motioned to Ash, who sputtered with a blush.

"H-Hey! I'm not a handful, Red!" Ash argued.

"You kind of are, Ash," Misty argued with a slight giggle.

"Headstrong and stubborn at times, but that's managed to get your some great Pokemon," Makoto added.

"?"

"Oh! Yeah! Red, I caught a Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle!" Ash beamed.

"!" Red's eyes widened a bit before he patted Ash's shoulder with a grin.

"Heh heh. Thanks," Ash chuckled sheepishly.

' _It's like watching a big brother congratulating a little brother,'_ Mai thought before Red motioned a bit to the road.

"Say what?! Two Gyms?!" Ash gawked with wide eyes.

"Excuse you?" Tsubaki raised a brow at that.

"Red said there's another Gym here in Saffron City," Ash explained before Red motioned once more, "Huh? What do you mean it's not technically official?"

"Well, Ash, there's a law that there's only one Gym allowed in each city or town," Brock explained, "When a new Gym wants to be made in a place where one is already there, the Trainer trying to get their Gym to replace the other, they have to take a series of Pokemon Battles culminating in a final battle with the current Gym's strongest Pokemon and their Gym Leader."

Red nodded as Pika began to do kung fu poses on his head, earning a twitchy eye from Red.

"So before Sabrina had a Gym, there was a Fighting-Type Gym here?" Noel guessed, earning a slight nod from Red.

"Oh...well it should be easy if I use Gengar and Pidgeotto," Ash grinned a bit.

"?"

"Oh, yeah! I went to Lavender Town to catch a Ghost-Type to beat Sabrina," Ash explained before holding up the Dusk Ball and opened it...only for a pie to come out and hit Pika in the face before Gengar emerged from Ash's shadow, snickering, "...Oh yeah. I forgot to mention he's a prankster, too…"

"Pi…." Pika's eye twitched a bit in annoyance as Red covered his mouth once more, "PI?!" she shook Red's head, "Pika-pi-pi-pikachu!"

"Ash, you're really going to go to an unofficial Gym?" Misty asked.

"Well, yeah. It's still a Gym and it'd be good to train at right?"

Red glanced over at Kajun. Kajun blinked as he walked over to her and gently motioned to Ash.

"Oh. I've been helping Ashton with training his Pokemon," Kajun explained, "He's great at creating plans in the heat of a battle. He's even come up with some interesting move combinations." Red nodded before adopting a bit of a concerned look, "We've been doing our best to keep him safe on our travels. He's an innocent boy, but he's truly a great kid and his Pokemon all trust him deeply from what I've seen."

Red gave a silent sigh of relief at hearing that. He frowned a bit before tapping Ash's shoulder. He made a few motions and Ash frowned a little.

"You're going to head for Cinnabar Island to challenge the Gym there to wait for Sabrina to be ready to challenge Trainers again?" Ash asked, earning a nod from Ash, "Oh…" he smiled a bit, "Well, good luck there, Red!"

Red nodded before taking out a Pokeball. He tossed it into the air before it opened. Char roared once he fully formed as Mai gawked.

"Th-That's the dragon!" Mai exclaimed.

"Dragon?" Misty repeated before Mai held up the black and blue Mega Stone.

"The one that uses this to Mega Evolve!" Mai replied.

"Huh?!" Ash gawked at that, "So it goes to a Charizard?!"

"?" Red raised a brow as Char lowered his head to let his scratch it.

"Makoto and I got a pair of Key Stones and that Mega Stone from Mr. Fuji in Lavender Town after we helped him at the Pokemon Tower," Ash explained, showing his Key Stone, "With Mega Stones and these, we can make Pokemon become even stronger and gain new forms!"

"I had to draw these from memory since things were hectic during the times we saw them, but these are but a few examples of Mega Evolution," Kajun noted as she handed Red a Notebook with the DNA strand-like leaf symbol of Mega Evolution on the cover.

"..." Red said nothing as he looked at the pages inside. He then pulled out his PokeDex and typed something in =Interesting=

"Whoa!" Ash yelped, "I didn't know Dexter could do that."

=Professor Oak made each of our PokeDexes with us in mind= Red 'explained' =For me, he gave me this Text-to-Speech program so I could talk to people who can't fully understand me= he handed the notebook back to Kajun =Thank you for this new information, Ms. Kajun=

"My pleasure," Kajun nodded, "And it was a pleasure to meet another of Ashton's friends."

"Please don't call me that…" Ash grumbled.

Red silently chuckled =Not a lot of people get to call him by his full first name, Ms. Kajun. He must trust you if he just grumbles=

"Red…!" Ash nearly whined, blushing.

Red patted Ash's shoulder before getting on Char =Char, let's go to Fuchsia City=

Char nodded. Spreading his wings, he gave a roar before taking off. Pika and Red gave a wave as they flew into the distance within seconds.

"...Well he was nice," Makoto smiled a bit..

"Of course he is!" Ash beamed before looking at the blue and black Mega Stone, "I can't wait until we get to battle at the Pokemon League!"

* * *

"Gah~! I can't stand it!" Jessie exclaimed as she, James, and Meowth were flying around in theri hot air balloon, "Not only were we forbidden from entering Saffron City, but we can't even use our motto when we encounter the Twerps again!"

"For a few months at least," James noted, trying to do a glass half full situation.

"But the motto is our thing!" jessie argued, "We can't strike fear into those twerps if we can't do the motto! Plus, we could've had the perfect opportunity to snatch the Twerp's Pikachu while he was in Saffron! But no~! We were forbidden because James had nearly unleashed some ancient demon Pokemon back in Lavender Town!"

"How many times do I have to say I thought it was just a rock?" James slumped.

"Until your voice is coarse!"

"Relax, guys!" Meowth shouted, "I just got an idea. Da twoips are most likely headin' towards Celadon City next, and most likely he'll head towards da Gym."

"True," James nodded.

"Your point?" Jessie frowned.

"I hoid da Gym there has a knack fer banning Trainers fer sayin' bad stuff about da perfume, or if dat trainer is, and I quote, a 'Sexist'."

"...Go on…"

"The twoip gets in 'trouble', we 'help' him out, and once we're inside da Gym via disguises, we snatch all dose primo Grass Types in dere, and snatch da Twoips' Pokemon before they could get a chance ta blink!"

"Ooh! I love that idea!" James grinned.

"And last I checked, Cassidy and Butch were workin' a scam in Celadon as well, so we 'borrow' some Pokemon dey're 'lookin' after' while they're not looking," Meowth added with a grin, "Figure it would be a nice bonus, wouldn't ya say?"

"...So not only would we be stealing from not just a Gym and the twerps, but also from Cassidy and Butch?" Jessie asked for clarification.

"We could make it appear dat they messed up on da job~" Meowth smirked.

"..." Jessie grinned, "I love it!"

"Poifect! Den it's off t' Celadon!" Meowth declared.

"Aye aye!" Jessie and James shouted.

* * *

"So this is the Second Gym…." Ash noted as the group looked out at a building resembling a dojo.

"It must've been a Fighting-Type Gym when it was an official one," Makoto guessed.

"Most likely," Mai nodded a bit, "...Still...why do I have a sudden surge of anger building up inside me all of a sudden?"

"It's not just you?" Misty asked.

"...Well...we sh-"Brok began before the gym doors were slammed open.

"And get lost!" a large man laughed as he kicked away a small Bunny-like Pokemon, "Heh...freakin girly rabbit…"

"Grr…" the rabbit growled as she shot up, "Buneary bun!"

"Ohh~! I'm shaking~" the man mocked.

"What's that Pokemon?" Ash pondered as he pulled Dexter out.

=Buneary, the Rabbit Pokemon. Its arms and legs are weak, but when it rolls its ears up tight and then unleashes them with its full force, it can smash boulders to dust. The reason it keeps one ear rolled up is so it can launch a swift counterattack if it's attacked by an enemy= Dexter informed.

"Hmm?" the man raised a brow as he noticed Ash and the others, "...Can I help ya?"

"OH! Well...I'm here to battle the Gym Leader here," Ash replied as he put Dexter away.

"..." the man said nothing as he looked at Ash before noticing Pikachu, "...Get lost."

"Huh?!"

"We only accept challenges from people with manly Pokemon, and last I checked, that rat of yours only belongs with girls."

"PIKA?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"And there's the reason for my anger…" Mai whispered with a frown.

"So until you get a manly Pokemon, how about you do me a favor by taking those weak girls over there and go back to where you each belong?" the man smirked, "IE, you staying by mommy's side while those girls learn how to cook in the kitchen, where they properly belong."

"Kitchen?" Makoto repeated, her eye twitching wildly.

"Why you….!" Misty snarled, a large mallet already in her hands as her eyes glowed red with anger.

"Hold it," Brock spoke as he stepped forward, a frown evident on his face.

"Huh? Who are you, no eyes?" the man asked with a raised brow.

"Brock Stone of the Pewter City Gym. I want to talk with the Gym Leader here."

"...Hold on," the man whispered as he looked over his shoulder, "Hey big bro! Ya got a Gym Leader here wanting to talk to ya, and it's not that crazy psycho witch Sabrina!"

"...K," a voice replied as the man stepped aside, letting a larger man in a torn gi step out, a few scars on his chest, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually," Brock replied, "Why…"

"Why is your friend here preventing me from challenging you?!" Ash demanded.

"..." the larger man said nothing as he leaned down, flicking Ash on the forehead, causing him to stumble back, "That's why, brat."

Ash was about to open his mouth again when Kajun covered it and whispered, "Ashton, there are times when you _need_ to let others handle issues. This is one of those times. Watch and learn from what Brock does on the chance he's not with you."

"..." Ash slowly nodded as he watched on.

"Now…" the larger man began as he looked back at Brock, "What did you want to ask me, fellow Gym Leader?"

"...Where's the real Gym Leader?" Brock asked, a scowl on his face, "And furthermore, why was your friend there treating that Buneary like that?"

"Buneary?" the larger man raised a brow before looking at the growling bunny-like Pokemon, "Oh...you again. Do I seriously need to sic Conkeldurr on you again just to put you in your place?"

"Bunn…" Buneary growled.

"You didn't answer my questions," Brock spoke up once more, "Where is the real Gym Leader, er…"

"Brick," the larger man answered, "And to answer your questions, the old man left on a training trip to Johto and left me in charge until he got back…" a smirk then grew on his face, "About time, too. This place needed some changes. We even kicked out the female 'fighters' here so we can make this purely a man's Gym."

"Yeah! We didn't need to girls ruining this place," the first man added with a grin, "Girls pretty much ruin everything manly anyway."

"Urge….to hurt….rising…." Makoto quietly growled, her fist slowly raising up.

"Makoto, no…" Tsubaki whispered as she lowered Makoto's fist.

"But, Tsubaki, you hear what they're saying…"

"Let Brock handle this…" Tsubaki advised before whispering, "But if things go too far, then you can get a blow in."

"...Fine," Makoto muttered.

"...And the Buneary?"

"Oh...that thing," Brick snorted as he rubbed the back of his head, "During the whole Team Rocket Fiasco yesterday, we had to leave and find a new training ground to train in. Luckily, we found a pretty large space for that...heh. Not our fault that Buneary's nest was there when we smashed it in for a test."

"BUN?! Buneary bun-near-near-bun-y!" Buneary hopped in place, fuming strongly.

"Wow. She's hopping mad," Makoto whispered.

"...You get a pass just this once, Makoto…" Tsubaki whispered with an annoyed frown.

"But...didn't you care? You just destroyed her home?" Noel asked.

"Meh. Would've if it was something bigger, but nope. No skin off our back for destroying a girly Pokemon's home, " The first man snorted.

"BUN~~!" Buneary growled as she jumped right at them.

"...Conkeldurr?" Brick spoke, "Mind dealing with this pest again?"

"Durr!" a voice roared behind him as a large piece of a pillar shot out from behind him and slammed into Buneary.

"BUN~!" Buneary cried as she was sent into the air and landed in Makoto's tail.

"CHI/MOl/VUI!" the Fuzzy Trio yelped.

"Hey! What was that for!?" Makoto snapped.

"What? You saw that it attacked first," Brick smirked as a Pokemon stepped out, "I was just having Conkeldurr act in self defense."

"Conk…"

The Pokemon in question was a bipedal sepia-colored one that resembled an ogre. Its nose was large and red, with its face also having a prominent brow, a wide mouth, a gray tuft on its chin, dark rings around its eyes and a bulbous feature sticking up from the back of its head. Thick violet bands and tendons adorned its shoulders, chest, back and thighs. In its right hand was a large concrete pillar before easily picking up the tossed one. Ash took out Dexter once more.

=Conkeldurr, the Muscular Pokemon and the final form of Timburr. It is known to carry concrete pillars in its massive arms, which it uses to attack strongly without using physical strength or to support its massive upper body. Conkeldurr can create concrete, a technique it was believed to have taught humans 2000 years ago. It is often seen around construction sites helping construction workers=

"So if we're done here, why don't you get lost?" Brick stated, "We only accept challenges from male trainers with manly Pokemon, like Machamp or Conkeldurr."

"Yeah! Those are really manly Pokemon there!" Brick's companion added before smirking at Ash, "Your pikarat on the other hand only belongs with little girls...unless you're pretending to be a boy. If so, get lost bitch."

"I see…" Brock nodded, "So what if a girl were able to lift up your Conkeldurr or yourself without any Pokemon or anyone else really helping her?"

"...What are you high? No way a girl could lift me or my Pokemon," Brick snorted, "They're too weak anyway."

"Makoto, I leave it to you," Brock informed, "Cherry, Berry, Booster, mind coming out to help prove a point?"

"Hmm?" Brick raised a brow as Makoto began to step forward.

"...Didn't you hear Big bro?" Brick's companion asked as he stepped forward, "He said get lost, ya cosplaying freak."

' _It's_ not _a cosplay,'_ Makoto narrowed her eyes, "Well now...I don't think you heard Brock yourself. What would happen if people hear that a Gym that declares women to be weak…" Makoto gently grabbed his gi...before lifting the man up completely over her head with one arm, "...Couldn't outlift one of the so-called weak women?"

"Wh-what the hell?!" the man freaked, "L-let go!"

"Okay, if you insist," Makoto grinned before doing so, letting him hit his face on the ground, "Guess you should've been a bit more careful with how you word that, huh?"

"Why you c-" the man began before Brick stomped on his back.

"...You got a lot of non-existent balls stepping up to us, girl," Brick frowned as he glared at Makoto.

"Funny. I could say the same for you since you're clearly overcompensating with those muscles of yours," Makoto countered.

"?!"

"Then again, it could be that…" she narrowed her eyes at him, giving a mock gasp, "You're actually _afraid_ of girls and my friend's Pikachu here? Then again, I can't blame you. Compared to what we've been dealing with, Pikachu's a real toughie along with my Needles." she turned away from him with a shrug, "Ah well. Ash, I think we got the wrong address from your buddy Red. Guy's too wimpy to handle us in the Gym. Or is it just a fitness center?"

"Fitness…?!" Brick growled before calming down, "Fine...you think you're so tough, then how's about a Pokemon Battle, little girl?"

"Wanna make it a Double Battle against myself and Ash against your Conkeldurr and your other toughest Pokemon?"

"Fine. But in exchange…" Brick began before pointing to the Buneary in Makoto's Tail, "You have to use that Buneary there with the brat's Pikachu."

"Ear?"

' _Darn...So much for getting to see Needles Mega Evolve and make the guy piss his pants,'_ Makoto thought before grinning, "Well...What do you say, Buneary?" Makoto asked, grabbing her tail and moving it to give her a better view of the bunny, "Wanna team up with me to show this guy that girls can just be as tough as the boys?"

"...Bun," Buneary nodded, pumping her fist.

"...well…" Makoto began as she looked back at Brick with a smirk, "Looks like you have a battle then."

"Good. Then let's head in," Brick stated, "The longer I have to stare at you girls makes me sick."

"Ash, any chance you can read what Buneary here can do?" Makoto whispered.

* * *

"Alright guys listen up!" Brick's stooge shouted, getting the attention of the other male fighters in the Gym as he stood in the middle of a Field, "Our Big Bro here just accepted a Double Battle against a brat with a girl Pokemon, and a girl who thinks she's a Pachirisu!"

"Does said girl have to play pick up again?"

"Erk! Uh n-no, ma'am!" Brick's stooge paled, sweating heavily while trying not to look at Makoto, who was cracking her knuckles behind him, before shaking his head quickly, "Get the main field cleared!"

"Got it!" the men nodded as they scrambled about, one of which pressing a button on the side as the center field began to open up, revealing a field fitting for a Fighting Type Pokemon.

"Would you mind if I act as Judge?" Brock asked.

"Go ahead," Brick nodded as Conkeldurr stood out on the field.

"This is a Double Battle between Temporary Leader Brick of Saffron City against Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Makoto Nanaya," Brock informed, "While the Gym Leader can use two Pokemon at once, the challengers are only allowed to use Pikachu and Buneary for this battle! Are both sides ready?"

"Oh I know I am," Makoto grinned as she cracked her knuckles a bit.

"Same!" Ash nodded.

"Just about…" Brick smirked as he pulled out a Pokeball, "Had this one since I trained in Alola...Crabominable, let's crush these weaklings!"

Released from the Pokeball was a crustacean Pokémon resembling both a horsehair crab and the mythical yeti. It was mostly white, with a blue face and details, and light yellow hair with two taller hairs sticking out on top. It had thick white fur, and has extra furry spots around its arms, mouth, and claws. Its arms were segmented into three parts, with a blue dot on the middle segment. Its claws had the appearance of a dark blue foot print or paw print, with the biggest mark being the actual claw. It had four legs with blue tips made out of ice. Its face consisted of a light blue "mask", closed eyes and a large mouth that went down into its chest fur. It had two large teeth showing as well. It had a marking on its chest probably to make it appear more like a yeti, which was usually portrayed as ape-like. On its stomach was an armor plate that was blue with light blue stripes.

"Crabominable!" the yeti/crab-like Pokemon roared, banging its 'fists' together.

=Crabominable, the Wooly Crab Pokemon and the evolved form of Crabrawler. It aimed for the top but got lost and ended up on a snowy mountain. Being forced to endure the cold, this Pokémon evolved and grew fur= Dexter informed.

"Okay! You ready, Buneary?" Makoto grinned.

"Bun!" Buneary bounced in place, making punching motions with her ears.

"Okay! Ready for this, Pikachu?" Ash grinned...before facefaulting as Pikachu was trying to hide behind Kajun.

"Chu…" Pikachu whimpered.

"Pikachu…" Ash groaned before Hikari used Confusion to float Pikachu onto the field.

"Pika?!"

"Ralts…" Hikari sighed a bit as she dropped Pikachu onto the field to the laughter of the majority of the men there.

"He needed another girly Pokemon to help him onto the field!"

"What a lame Pokemon!"

"I've seen Raichu braver than that rat!"

"And you've just said his trigger…" Makoto whispered.

"Kachu?" Pikachu's eye twitched before electricity erupted from his cheeks, "Pika...pi-pikachu…"

"Good luck out there Ash!" Mai shouted.

"Y-you c-" Noel began.

"BEAT THEM WITHIN AN INCH OF THEIR LIVES!" Misty snapped, making Noel hide behind Tsubaki.

"Okay, note to self: Misty is very sensitive about gender," Tsubaki whispered.

"Let's see what these two have in store…" Kajun whispered, her notebook already out.

"Let the battle begin!" Brock shouted.

"Conkeldurr, use Stone Edge!"

"Conk!" Conkeldurr roared as he charged at Buneary and Pikachu, his concrete pillars glowing.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge!"

"Buneary, use Bounce!"

"Pika!" Pikachu glowed before shooting off at the same time Buneary glowed and made an impressive jump into the air in time to avoid the slamming pillars.

"Crabominable, use Rock Smash!"

"Crab~!" Crabominable roared as it swung a glowing claw down on the ground before Pikachu.

"Pikachu, Drift Zap!"

"Drift what?" Brick blinked.

Pikachu's body glowed as he pulled out of Quick Attack and into Agility, avoiding the smashing claw in time. Gritting his teeth, Pikachu skid around with his tail shining with Iron Tail while channeling a Thunderbolt through it. As he skidded around one of Crabominable's legs, he slammed his tail into it, causing a current to go through Crabominable the same time the icy leg was knocked off the ground. Crabominable snarled as it backhanded a claw at Pikachu, who used his tail to spring over it and land where he started the battle...before grabbing his feet and blowing on them frantically while balancing on his tail.

"What's wrong with Pikachu?" Misty pondered.

"Friction," Kajun replied, "Going that fast into a spin inside of a turn like that most likely left some burns on Pikachu's feet."

"Oh...ohh~" Misty cringed.

"...Lucky shot…" Brick frowned, "Conkeldurr, Dynamic Punch! Crabominable, smash the ground with Power Up Punch!"

"Con…" Conkeldurr began, raising a glowing fist.

"Now, Buneary, now!" Makoto shouted.

"BUN~!"

"Conkel...?" Conkeldurr looked up just in time for a glowing ear to slam into his face, "DURR?!"

"Crab?" Crabominable pondered, turning to Conkeldurr just in time to be smacked by one of his concrete pillars, "Bom?! Crab-ab-inal?!"

"Durr~" Conkeldurr groaned, his eyes replaced with dizzy swirls as he moved about erratically.

"Dizzy Punch, nice!" Makoto pumped her fist.

"Why you little…!" Brick growled, "Crabominable, continue to smash the Ground with Power Up Punch!"

"Why is he doing that?" Mai blinked as Crabominable began to smash the ground repeatedly.

"...?!" Kajun's eyes widened, "Power Up Punch increases a Pokemon's Attack each time it's used."

"...If that's true...Kajun, what abilities can Crabominable have?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hyper Cutter, Iron Fist, and Anger Point," Kajun replied, Ability Notebook out, "Iron Fist increases the power of punching moves by a good amou-?!"

"Oh, this is not good," Mai cringed.

"...I-it should be fine. I mean, Pikachu and Buneary are faster, right?" Noel asked.

"That might be true," Kajun replied, "But look at the ground around Crabominable now." as if to prove her point, the next punch the crab slammed into the ground caused parts of it to splinter and become jagged, "If it continues, it will be near impossible to get near Crabominable."

"Pikachu, Zap Cannon!" Ash called.

"Pika…" Pikachu's cheeks and tail lit up with electricity.

"Crabominable, Bulldoze! Conkeldurr, Detect!"

Crabominable roared as he began to slam his fists down on the ground repeatedly, sending out shockwaves at Buneary and the charging Pikachu.

"Bounce!" Makoto called.

"Bun!" Buneary nodded before grabbing Pikachu with her ears and quickly jumped into the air.

"Pi?!" Pikachu yelped, disrupting his charging.

"Alright, now toss him into Conkeldurr full force!"

"Bun…!"

"Makoto, wait! Cancel that or-!" Kajun began.

"...EARY!" Buneary swung Pikachu full force at Conkeldurr.

"Pikachu, Lightning Rod!" Ash called.

"Pika...CHU!" Pikachu cried out as his tail was engulfed in Iron Tail and Thunderbolt once more.

Just before Pikachu's attack could hit, Conkeldurr blocked it with a pillar. The swirls were gone, revealing the dark glint in its eyes that made Pikachu gulp. Before Pikachu could move, Conkeldurr slammed a Dynamic Punch into Pikachu, causing him to gasp out, unable to cry out from the sheer strength of the punch, before shooting right into Buneary. The two crashed into the ceiling before dropping onto the ground of the field.

"Detect lets Conkeldurr see what the next moves of the Pokemon around it are going to do," Kajun sighed.

"What?!" Ash gawked.

"Think of it as a physical version of Protect," Kajun compared, "No barriers, just simple movement to avoid attacks."

"Pi~" Pikachu groaned as he and Buneary weakly got up, swirls in their eyes as they tried to keep balance.

"Gotcha…" Brick whispered with a smirk, "Crabominable, let's end it with Focus Punch!"

"Pikachu, get out of the way!" Ash warned.

"Buneary, look out!"

"Bun/Pika~~" the two began before they tensed up, their bodies unable to move as Crabominable began to charge.

"Pikachu, what's wrong?! Dodge!"

"Wh-why aren't they moving?" Noel asked, concern in her voice.

"Dynamic Punch doesn't cause flinching," Kajun noted before Crabominable swung its fist, the glow around it tripling it in size, and slugged the two smaller Pokemon, sending them crashing into Ash and Makoto, Ash being knocked clean off his feet while Makoto skidded back a few feet.

"Ahh...damn... That actually hurt…" Makoto whispered to herself as she looked down, Buneary knocked out as her eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Pikachu...you..ok…?"

"Pi~" Pikachu groaned, swirls replacing his eyes.

"Heh...we win," Brick smirked as the men in the dojo cheered on for him, "Knew a girl couldn't beat me or my Pokemon. Now boys..." he looked at his fellow men, "Mind 'escorting' these ladies out?"

* * *

"Lousy, rotten, no-good…" Makoto fumed as she paced around the Pokemon Center's lobby.

"They didn't have to _throw_ us out…" Noel mumbled, rubbing her still-sore behind.

"Tell me about it…" Mai muttered, rubbing her slightly bruised arm.

"...Something doesn't feel right…" Tsubaki spoke with a frown, "Kajun, you said Dynamic Punch doesn't flinch, correct?"

"That's right," Kajun nodded before Luka popped out of his ball, glaring at the direction the dojo was.

"And it causes confusion, correct? Not paralysis?"

"That's correct," Kajun replied, "...You believe that…?"

"Yes," Tsubaki nodded with Luka.

"Believe what?" Misty asked.

"That Brick cheated."

"Cheated?" Brock scowled, "That could be. But we don't exactly have proof."

Ash's shadow whistled before Gengar came out of it.

"Ash, you never returned Gengar, did you?" Misty asked.

"No," Ash shook his head, "Guess I was excited for another Gym that I forgot to return him."

"Gengar, did you happen to see anything?" Kajun asked.

" _Gen...Gengar,"_ Gengar nodded before he grabbed the wrist of one of his arms and stretched the limb out before moving it around, the claws pinched, and made hissing sounds.

"...E-Ekans?" Noel guessed.

" _Gengar!"_ Gengar nodded as he pulled out a bouquet of sunflowers and handed it to Noel.

"I should've known…" Tsubaki whispered with a scowl, "Last I recall, Ekans is one of the few Pokemon that can learn Glare."

"Glare?" Mai repeated.

"A move that, much like Stun Spore and Thunder Wave, instantly paralyzes a Pokemon," Tsubaki explained.

"He cheated?!" Ash gawked before growling, "Oh that's it! Let me at that big guy!" Gengar stretched his arms and managed to grab Ash's jacket to try to keep him from running out, "Let me at him!"

"Ashton, calm down!" Kajun ordered, making Ash flinch from the tone, "Look. I know you're angry right now, but you can't go rushing in there."

"But he…!"

"If he wanted, he could call the police and have you arrested for 'forced entry' and try to pin the blame on you," Kajun added.

"And if he succeeded in that, you'd have your Trainer License revoked for three years," Brock noted, making Ash cringe.

"But we can't just let him get away with that!" Makoto growled.

"I know that, but we don't have any proof," Tsubaki argued, "But I think I know how he does it...that move Focus Punch."

"Focus Punch?" Ash repeated.

"It's one of the strongest moves a Fighting-Type can learn, but a single attack when it's charging will cause the attack to disrupt and make the user flinch," Brock explained.

"Which means when Brick has one of his Pokemon use that move, that's when his cheating strategy begins," Tsubaki stated.

"He could have Ekans out from the start of the match in a place where it can see everything," Kajun noted, "Tsubaki, we may need Izayoi and Ashton's Gengar."

"Izayoi?" Tsubaki repeated.

"Considering both are Ghost-Types, they can phase through the walls and with Gengar's shadow ability…" Kajun caught Gengar's hand emerging from her shadow a few inches from the cup of pudding by her, causing the fully evolved Ghost/Poison-type to chuckle sheepishly, "...He could carry Izayoi to where Ekans is from any shadow near the snake."

"And since Izayoi likes to be polished, her surface is highly reflective right now," Tsubaki noted, "The moment Ekans starts using Glare, we can bounce it right back at the snake."

"...Why do you know Izayoi likes to be…?" Mai began.

"It's not important right now," Tsubaki interrupted, "Right now, we have a part of a plan. The only issues are how to get the rematch and Pikachu and Buneary."

"...Speaking of Buneary…" Makoto began as she looked at Kajun, "Mind if I borrow your Attack Book, Kajun? There's a move I want her to try and learn."

"Hmm? What move?"

"It's a surprise. Just give us a day, and we could blow that jerk's Pokemon out of the water," Makoto assured.

"...Fair enough...provided we can get a rematch of course," Kajun stated.

"...W-well, why don't we try calling another Gym Leader for help then?" Noel suggested.

"Who though, Noel? The only ones we know are Brock, Misty, Sabrina, and Lt….Surge…" Mai said, blinking a bit as a small idea formed in her head, "...How far is Vermillion City from here again?"

"Ralts…" Hikari spoke up.

"With Hikari? Not far at all," Kajun smiled.

"Good, because I might have an idea," Mai smirked a bit.

* * *

"Bun…." Buneary muttered as she sat down on a small bed, some bandages on her as she looked down at her paws, before the doorknob turned, "Bun?"

"Hey there," Makoto greeted with a small smile, poking her head into the room, "Glad to see you up."

"Buneary…" Buneary sighed.

"...This isn't the first time you woke up here, huh?" Makoto guessed, earning silence from the small rabbit Pokemon, "...I thought so. Though it's your first time ending up in here because a guy cheated, huh?"

"Bun?!" both her ears popped up.

"Yup. Guy cheated with an Ekans using Glare," Makoto nodded, "BUT, we're gonna have a rematch tomorrow. Only this time...we're gonna have some ironic revenge on him~"

"Bun?"

"Oh trust me. You're going to love it," Makoto grinned.

"...Bun…" Buneary muttered.

"...Berry, Cherry, Booster, mind helping me out here?" Makoto whispered into her tail.

The Fluffy Trio poked out of her tail and jumped onto the bed. Buneary blinked as Cherry winked with a tip of her sunglasses, Berry curtsied in her bright red dress, and Booster gave a happy mewl, her red collar giving a small ring from the fireball-shaped bell on it.

"(...Why are you three living in her tail?)" Buneary asked.

"(Because it's the best mobile home a Pokemon can ask for)," Cherry grinned.

"(It's really nice and warm and Big Sis Makoto is really tough!)" Booster beamed.

"(And the best part? She comes with tasty tasty acorns~)" Berry drooled a bit.

"(Oh, shoot! We forgot to stock up!)" Cherry yelped.

"(Oh chestnuts!)"

"(...Nuts are okay, but I'm a more honey kind of gal,)" Buneary stated before drooling a bit, "(Especially when they're on those donut things that nice old man leaves for me when he comes to visit~)"

"(...What's a donut?)" Booster asked.

"(I think it's those balls of rice with jelly in them Brock likes to make)," Cherry replied.

"(No, no, no. Donuts are these fluffy circles of bread covered in yummy sweetness)," Buneary replied before shuddering in delight, "(And the sensation of biting into one...ohh~ The sweetness flooding your mouth, the soft dough cushioning you...it feels like you're falling into the center of the donut itself!)"

Booster's stomach rumbled, "(...Can we get some? It made me hungry.)"

"(Later, Booster)," Berry patted her head before looking at Buneary again, "(So that big punk...He's a real cheating jerk, right?)"

"(...Yup, especially after I found out he smashed my nest on purpose)," Buneary frowned

"(Your nest got wrecked? Yeesh)," Berry cringed, "(I know how that feels. My nest got smashed a few days before I met Makoto. Lousy Spearows...)"

"(That we can agree on, but...my nest was special…)" Buneary stated, her ears drooping down in sadness.

"(Was it a magic nest like in Big Brother Pikachu's stories?)" Booter gasped.

"(...If you can call Ma's love magic, yes…)"

"..." Berry's eye twitched, "(Yeah. If you're not gonna cream that guy's clock, I'll do it for you.)"

"(Oh, I plan on doing that big time,)" Buneary frowned, "(I'm gonna send him flying so far, he'll crash into Rayquaza.)"

"(Now that's what I call incentive!)" Cherry grinned, "(And you got the best trainer ever to help ya out with that!)"

"(She can scare an Ursaring just by yelling at it!)" Booster beamed.

"(Trust us. We saw it and we still can't believe it)," Cherry nodded.

"(The point is that give her a chance to help you cream the guy's clock. Er...a second chance, I mean. ...Wait, does the first one count since the guy cheated?)" Berry tilted her head.

"(It does.)"

"(Ahh...so yeah. Give her another chance.)"

"...Bun…" Buneary spoke up as she hopped up.

"Oh? You ready to do some training?" Makoto aske with a small smirk.

"Buneary!" Buneary nodded before her stomach rumbled with Booster's, "...ear…"

"...Let's eat first before we train," Makoto offered, "Besides, there's some fresh donuts in the cafeteria anyway."

"!" Buneary's ears shot up at that.

"Vee!" Booster cheered.

"That's the spirit!" Makoto beamed.

* * *

 **=The next day=**

"You think that brat and those girls from yesterday might come back?" one of the men in the dojo asked as Brick was resting on his side.

"Nah~! I doubt it...after what Big Bro did to them, I wouldn't be surprised if they went home crying to mommy," another added with a mocking grin.

"ATEN-HUT!"

 ***BAM!***

"Hey! You can't j-" one of the men began before they all tensed up.

"Huh? What's got you all s-" Brick began before tensing up, "...L...Lt. Surge…."

"At ease, Electivire," Lt. Surge ordered as his fully evolved Pokemon lowered its fist from Mega Punch position, "I am here on official Pokemon League business." _'And part of my parole to make up for prior behavior.'_ "As you might very well know considering this is your very city, Gym Leader Sabrina is currently unable to operate the Psychic Type Gym while her Gym Trainers are not qualified for temporary take over of it. Now...who's the Gym Leader here?"

"M-me, sir!" Brick shouted as he stood up, "What do I owe the pleasure of one of Kanto's manliest men, sir?!"

"Considering the situation at the Psychic Type Gym, the Pokemon League officials are enacting the Act of Fuschia 1987," Lt. Surge ordered, "As such, until Sabrina is fully recovered or one of her Gym Trainers has passed the qualification exam, the Saffron City Fighting-Type Gym is to be reopened to all challengers and rematches!"

"Eh? Rematch?" Brick blinked at that.

"DID I STUTTER?!" Lt. Surge roared.

"NO, SIR, NO!" the men yelped, standing at attention.

"NOW LISTEN UP! CONSIDERING NONE OF YOU HAVE KEPT UP WITH CURRENT EVENTS, IT SEEMS I HAVE TO EDUCATE YOU ALL!" Lt. Surge barked before speaking calmer, yet keeping a drill sergeant tone, "Before this current year's Pokemon League, a new law was issued that Trainers are allowed to challenge Gyms up to three times before being barred from having another rematch at that gym for three months. Furthermore, a second rule was put in the year before that, stating that all Gym Leaders are to accept _any_ challengers regardless of preferences." he paced before them, "Failure to follow that rule will result in, in order of number of violations, a penalty, a hefty fine of P900,000, a temporary shutdown of the Gym for six weeks, and finally complete disbanding and the Gym being turned over to the Pokemon League to be refurbished for a new Gym Leader." he continued his pacing, "Now you must be wondering just why I am here instead of an official from the Pokemon League, correct?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"That is because due to how long this Gym has been unable to be used as a Gym, I have been tasked with being in charge of looking after you all for the first day to make sure you know how to still operate a Gym!" Lt. Surge informed, "As such, I am required to write down everything I see here during this entire day!" he looked at Brick, "Your name and rank!"

"B-Brick! Temporary Gym Leader of the Saffron City Fighting Gym, sir!" Brick saluted, "Our Master is currently away on a training trip in Johto, so I am in charge in the meantime, sir!"

"Well, B-Brick! As you are the Temporary Gym Leader, you are to be made fully aware that violations caused by a Temporary Gym Leader are different!" Lt. Surge informed, "You will be given three chances to abide to all rules a Gym Leader is to uphold. If you fail all three chances, you are hereby excommunicated from the Gym and are blacklisted from being hired to other Gyms for one year! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

"Y-yes, sir!"

"However, I will possibly overlook this on one condition…" Lt. Surge paused as he looked over his shoulder, "Alright, come in!"

"?" Brick raised a brow before he noticed Ash and his friends walk in, Makoto walking alongside him, "?! Them again?!"

"That is correct! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Makoto Nanaya from the far North are here for a rematch!" Lt. Surge informed, "I just happened to run into them on my way here and have requested a two on one battle, meaning you, as Temporary Gym Leader, are to take them both on in a Double Battle with both of them using one Pokemon each and you using two at the same time."

"...O-of course, sir!" Brick nodded, "Get the floor prepped!"

"Sir!" the men nodded and quickly had the Gym Floor setup.

"Good. You're fast, I will give you that," Lt. Surge nodded, "And excellent use of limited space."

"Thank you sir! We do our best to make sure this is a Gym fitting for Fighting Types!" Brick shouted.

"Excellent!" Lt. Surge nodded sharply before stepping onto the referee stand, "To your positions!"

"You remember what we're doing?" Makoto whispered.

"I do," Ash nodded.

"Ah! Lt. Surge, sir!" Brick's lackey called, "Are we issuing the current Badge for the town?"

"Sabrina has, while it was a bit difficult to translate between her laughter, agreed to allow you to issue the original Badge and let it be authorized as an official badge of Saffron City until she can recover," Lt. Surge nodded.

"Ahh...Fair enough, sir!"

"Now then, this here is a two on one battle!" Lt. Surge called out, "No time limit! The Challengers are Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Makoto Nanaya of the far North! The Gym Leader at this time is Brick of the Temporarily Reinstated Saffron City Fighting-Type Gym! Trainers! Gym Leaders! Send out the combatants!"

"Conkeldurr, Crabominable, let's stomp these brats!" Brick shouted as he released his two Fighting Types.

"Pikachu, let's go!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu declared as he ran onto the field.

"Let's bring the pain, Honey!" Makoto called as the Buneary jumped onto the field from Makoto's tail, a red and orange fire-patterned bandana on her head.

"...Honey?" Tsubaki raised a brow.

"She really loved eating those honey-coated donuts at the buffet and looked adorable," Makoto shrugged.

"Sh-she really did," Noel admitted as Cherry and Berry, in a cheerleading outfit, cheered at her sides, waving paper fans with Honey and Pikachu's faces on them or yellow and brown pom-poms respectively.

"...Fair enough, I suppose…" Tsubaki sighed a bit.

"Now that both sides are ready…" Surge swung an arm down in a chopping motion, "BEGIN COMBAT!"

"Crabominable, Power Up Punch rapidly on the ground! Conkeldurr, Stone Edge!" Brick ordered.

"Conkel!" Conkeldurr roared, charging in with glowing concrete pillars.

"Pikachu, Spring!" Ash called.

"Honey, Bounce!"

"Chu/Bun!" Pikachu and Honey complied as Pikachu used his tail as a spring to shoot over Conkeldurr while Honey glowed and bounced high into the air.

"Durr…" Conkeldurr growled as he stopped his attack before turning around only to see no Pikachu, "Conk?"

"Pi…"

"Conk?!"

"Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"CHU~~!"

"CONKEL~!" Conkeldurr cried out as the Pikachu latching onto his back unleashed a strong current through him.

"Pay close attention to this Trainer and his friend, boys," Lt. Surge ordered, "His Pikachu may just be a Pikachu, but it's tougher than a Raichu."

"Get him off ya, Conkeldurr!" Brick ordered.

"Conkel…"

"Now, Honey!"

"BUN~!"

"..." Conkeldurr looked up and gave an annoyed look at the glowing ear coming at his face, "(Not again)..."

"Not this time! Crabominable, Rock Smash!"

"Crab!" Crabominable roared as it managed to jump and swing a glowing fist at the Buneary.

"Pikachu, Rescue!" Ash called.

Pikachu glowed with Agility before using Conkeldurr's back as a base to use his tail as a spring. Honey grabbed Pikachu's outstretched paw in his flight above her with her other ear, letting them go over Crabominable...who smashed his fist into Conkeldurr's face, knocking him into the ground and making a crater in the floor from the impact.

"Gah! Conkeldurr!" Brick freaked as Conkeldurr fell over, twitching as his eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Not so smart using those Power Up Punches now, eh?" Makoto smirked as Pikachu and Honey landed before the two.

"Makoto used the same opening moves for a trick," Misty noted, "Not bad."

"She's making sure not to fall for past mistakes," Kajun stated, "And so far, she's doing good on that."

"Why you…!" Brick growled as he glared at Ash and Makoto, _'...Looks like I'll have to end this in one blow…'_ "Crabominable, full power Focus Punch!"

On the other side of a wall with a painting of a muscular man, an Ekans rose its head up. Unaware to it as it opened a slot behind the painting's eyes, the shadows moved as a pair of glowing yellow eyes and a large smile appeared in them. Ekans' eyes started to glow when a reflective surface appeared between the holes and its eyes. Ekans squawked before it froze up. Gengar snickered as Izayoi's 'eye' narrowed at the snake, her cloth 'hand' cracking its 'knuckles.'

"(...Parlay?)" Ekans gulped.

"(That only works for pirates, foul snake…)" Izayoi growled.

" _(In the words of the spookiest man I've ever enjoyed listening to his songs…)"_ Gengar's grin took on a bloodthirsty look as his eyes started glowing, the left a hypnotic pink and the other a menacing black, _"(Welcome to my Nightmare.)"_

"KAAAAAANS~~~~~!" Ekans screamed as he slithered away before grunting as his reflected Glare went into effect.

"(Cheating snake…)" Izayoi huffed.

" _(True...And this one just so happened to make the biggest mistake of messing with a kid that I'm enjoying having as a Trainer),"_ Gengar added, his eyes still glowing their two colors as he grabbed the snake's head and forced it to look into his eyes while shoving a berry into its mouth, _"(Even bigger was that I'd let it stay Paralyzed…)"_ Ekans collapsed into sleep, shivering and shaking as nightmares erupted in its skull, _"(...When giving it a Nightmare beyond any does far better.)"_

"(Indeed…)" Izayoi nodded.

' _...What the hell? Why aren't they paralyzed?!'_ Brick thought, seeing both Pikachu and Honey still able to move about, "...Whatever! Crabominable, attack!"

"CRAB!" Crabominable roared as he shot at them, fist tripling in size from the energy engulfing it.

"Honey, use…" Makoto began before winking, "Attract."

"Buneary!" Honey nodded before adopting a pose and blew a kiss at Crabominable, sending a heart-shaped bit of energy at the crab, "Bun~"

"CRAB!" Crabominable roared before the heart hit its face...causing it to skid to a halt, _his_ eyes replaced with hearts and a heavy blush on his face, "Crabominable~!"

"What?! Crabominable, what are ya doing?!" Brick gawked.

"Yeah, see? One thing I've noticed is that all the Pokemon here...well...they're boys," Makoto explained as Cramboniable lowered his claw as it lost its Focus Punch, "Honey's a girl."

"...Ooh~ Clever…." Misty began to smirk.

"Yup, and since Crabominable is all lovey dovey right now…" Makoto paused as Honey stood ready, "We can do this… Time for a taste of your own medicine~"

"Huh?"

"Honey….USE FOCUS PUNCH!"

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Brick exclaimed.

Honey grinned before bunching up both of her ears, a glow starting to engulf them.

"Pikachu, Aeria Bomb!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded before using his spring to shoot over Crabominable...who was making poses for the Buneary in its love-struck state while charging up a Zap Cannon.

"What are you doing?! Attack them wi-" Brick began.

"Sorry, He's too love-struck," Makoto smirked, "Which means...you….lose~"

"Bun...ear…" Honey jumped at Crabominable, slamming her still-tucked in ears into Crabominable's chest, "Y!"

Honey released her ears and nearly caused everyone to be knocked over by the burst of power from the release. Crabominable was sent rocketing at Pikachu, who grinned with electricity in his eyes.

"Pika-pika...PIKACHU!" Pikachu roared as he unleashed his Zap Cannon.

 ***BZZZZZZZT BOOOOOOOOOM!***

"...I know a good contractor when it comes to Pikachu-related damages," Lt. Surge noted, looking at the Crabominable-shaped hole in the wall.

"Wh...wha…?" Brick gawked, falling to his knees in disbelief, "What….just happened?"

"Hmm...let's see…" Makoto 'pondered' before smirking, "Oh yeah…! We won!"

"And to top it," Misty began from the side, "You lost...to a girl~!"

"...WHAT?!" Brick exclaimed, "No...no no! You didn't win! You...you cheated! No way you could've won!"

"Funny…" Tsubaki spoke as she stood up, "Coming from someone who can't win a fight fair and square."

"?!"

"...Explain," Lt. Surge ordered.

"Simple. That painting over there.." Tsubaki began as she pointed to said painting before pointing to the sleeping, whimpering, shivering Ekans carried by Gengar, Izayoi on his back, "...was a ruse to hide that Ekans. He would use its Glare move to paralyze a Pokemon the moment he uttered 'Focus Punch'."

"...Is that so?"

"?!" Brick and all the men in the Gym paled as they slowly looked at the entrance, seeing a large, burly man in a white gi with the sleeves ripped off, "M….Master…"

"He's huge!" Makoto gawked.

"...Heh. Long time no see," Surge smirked as he looked at the man.

"Indeed. I do wish, however, that it were under better circumstances," the Master replied as he looked around, "...There is a distinct lack of girls that I knew had memberships to training here."

"...IT WAS HIS IDEA!" a majority of the men in the gym pointed at Brick, including his lackey.

"HE MADE US KICK THE GIRLS OUT BECAUSE HE THINKS THEY RUINED THE GYM!"

"HE EVEN MADE US DESTROY THAT BUNEARY'S HOME JUST FOR TRAINING!" Brick's Lackey added.

"GH?!" Brick tensed at that.

"...A Buneary's home?"

"Honey's home, sir," Makoto replied, holding up Buneary, "She had a nest outside of here and they destroyed it when Team Rocket invaded the city."

"..." the man frowned greatly as he glared at Brick, "You…"

"...m-master, please…" Brick paled greatly.

"You lost the right to call me that the moment you began your crusade upon my leave," the Master narrowed his eyes.

"GH?!" Brick freaked at that as the master slowly approached him.

"Surge, may I ask why you're here?"

"Until Sabrina is fully recovered and certified as recovered by the Dark Elite Four member we're bringing in from Unova's Elite Four, your Gym is now reinstated and your Badge is recognized as an official one for this Indigo League Run," Surge replied.

"Hmmm…" Master nodded, "So all rules are in effect for our Gym then. Very well. Brick, you are no longer considered affiliated with this Gym. You are blacklisted from all other Gyms in the region, unable to work for any of them for an entire year. But as for this Dojo, you are hereby banished. Your name stricken from all records, your titles revoked, your belt revoked, your standing out there _revoked_."

"G….GAH~~~!-!-!-!-!" Brick freaked as he fainted on the spot.

"Gather only the things he brought with him to this gym," Master ordered, "Everything he's obtained since then is confiscated outside of medication."

"Y-yes, Master!" the men nodded as they rushed out.

"I will need to call the girls, apologize and ask them if they desire to return," Master muttered to himself before looking over at Surge, "Who battled him today?"

"Just these two," Surge replied, motioning to Ash and Makoto, "Ash Ketchum and Makoto Nanaya."

The Master nodded before walked up to the two and bowed, "I apologize for the dishonor that one caused you both. I was a fool to trust him with running the gym fairly."

"It…" Makoto paused before clearing her throat a bit, a more respectful look on her face, "It's no problem, sir. We were glad we were able to help get rid of someone with a mindset such as his."

The Master nodded before reaching into his gi and pulling out a wooden box, "It has been years since these were last given out." he opened the box, revealing a set of brilliant gold fist-shaped badges before taking two out, "For defeating the Gym even with the dishonor placed upon it and aiding in the beginning of its restoration of honor, I present to you both the Gold Badge."

"...Thank you, sir," Makoto bowed before nudging Ash lightly.

"Oh! Uh...y-yeah," Ash nodded as he followed suit, "Thank you.".

"It is I who must thank you both, Ash Ketchum, Makoto Nanaya," Master smiled a little before pulling out a pair of CDs.

"?! Are those…?" Lt. Surge gasped.

"The last ones," the Master nodded.

"CDs?" Mai pondered as Brock gasped.

"Technical Machines? But...But they were lost years ago when the first Porygon was made went wild and deleted their data," Brock gasped.

' _Porygon?'_ Kajun mentally repeated.

"Yes. But I had kept these remaining two for when I felt they would be needed most," Master replied, "Choose wisely, for these contain the powers of some of the strongest Pokemon Moves: Hyper Beam and Blast Burn. They can only be used once and only once."

"I've never heard of Technical Machines before," Ash admitted.

"Silph Co. had a machine once where they could analyze Pokemon Move and load them into special discs such as these," Surge explained, "The machine self-destructed twenty years ago, so of course the current generation doesn't really know about them since they're extremely rare. In fact, you could make millions from selling one."

"Seriously?!" Makoto gawked.

"Yes. To use them, you need to place the disc on a Pokemon's forehead," Master explained, "But once the move is transferred into them, the disc will break." he smiled at them, "I have a good feeling you two will be able to use these with the right Pokemon."

"...Th-thank you sir," Ash nodded as he looked at Makoto, "Which one do ya want?"

"Hmm…" Makoto pondered for a moment, looking at the two discs, "...Hyper Beam."

"Ahh. Good choice."

"So I guess I get Blast Burn," Ash noted, "It sounds really cool."

"Try 'War Ender,'" Lt. Surge snorted.

"War ender?" Misty repeated.

"That's right. I've seen this move used in war," Surge explained, "It was used to end it through threat first and then demonstration on the biggest thing in the area."

"That…" Tsubaki began.

"The thing in question was a mountain. Now it's a lake."

"Noted," Tsubaki gulped.

"Surge, come now," Master chuckled, "That level of power would only be gained from an intense training of that sole move for several years. But the attack is ain to Hyper Beam in that it has a recharge time." he handed Ash the disc, "Take your time to choose the Pokemon that learns this. My best advice is to find a Charmander and evolve it into Charizard."

"Well funny you say that. Ash happens to have one," Makoto replied.

"Ahh...excellent then. I'm sure he'll raise it with great care."

* * *

"And...there we go," Makoto grinned as she moved her hands away from Honey's bandana, where her Gold Badges was pinned to it, "How's that?"

"Bun!" Honey beamed a bit.

"Knew you'd like it," Makoto smiled, "Besides, you earned it."

"Guess this means Ash has fewer Gyms to travel to, huh?" Mai pondered.

"Actually…" Brock spoke up, "Rule 7 of the Pokemon League rules say a Trainer can't use more than one badge from each town or city they earn a badge in. So if someone tried to get in with eight Boulder Badges or eight Cascade Badges, they won't be able to get in. And since the Gold Badge and Marsh Badge are both from Saffron City, he can't use both at the same time."

"Oh man…" Ash slumped a bit at that.

"Still, you did get some really neat from that Gym," Misty noted.

"...That is true," Ash muttered a bit.

"Oh cheer up, Ash. Think of it like this. Next time ya encounter Gary with a fully evolved Charizard that knows Blast Burn, he'll be blown out of the water!" Makoto stated with a grin.

"...Yeah!" Ash beamed.

"Exactly!" Makoto beamed before feeling someone tugging her sock, "Huh?" she looked down to see Honey tugging her sock, "What's up, Honey?"

"Bun buneary bun-bun?" Honey pointed at Makoto's belt, primarily the unused balls on it.

"I think Honey wants to come with you," Tsubaki noted.

"Eh?" Makoto blinked at that before looking down at Honey, "You...really wanna come with me?"

"Bun~!" Honey jumped up and down with a big smile.

"...In that case…" Makoto began as she took out one of her unused Pokeballs, "Welcome aboard, Honey!"

She enlarged the PokeBall and tossed it to Honey. The Buneary jumped up and tapped the button on it with her ear. It opened before she was pulled into it. The ball closed and landed on the ground, making a soft 'click' a second after.

"Whoo! Welcome to the team, Honey!" Makoto cheered.

"(We should really start charging rent)," Cherry whispered to Berry.

"(Oh big time…)" Berry nodded.

"Shall we get going to Celadon City?" Kajun asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ash cheered as he ran down the road.

"Wait up, Ash!" Makoto called as she scooped up Honey's ball and ran after him.

"And we're off running again…" Mai sighed as she and the others followed after them.

* * *

 **GT: And now Makoto has a Buneary...Noel is going to cave sooner or later from all the fluffiness in one place.**

 **SZ: Oh so very true. Overall, good chapter. Plus, we really never got to see the Fighting Type Gym in the anime.**

 **GT: True. We never did. My guess is that canon Sabrina terrified the Dojo guys to fleeing the city for good.**

 **SZ: ...given how she was in the anime, that makes sense.**

 **GT: *nods* So until the next chapter, everyone, we hope you Read and Review!**

 **SZ: Yup, so have a good day and enjoy yourselves.**

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Charmander, Squirtle(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Krabby, Eevee, Gengar_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee), Honey(Buneary)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Feebas)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee), Sorin(Rockruff), Izayoi(Honedge)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee), Noble(Cubone)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	25. Chapter 25

_SZ: Ahh...I missed working on this. Now..if only GT were here…_

 _GT: *behind SZ, playing Ultra Sun* You rang?_

 _SZ: *yelps* AHH! GT?!...*hugs him* GT! You're back!_

 _GT: Yeah, yeah. *grins while putting my game away* Sorry to be gone for so long, readers. Due to finally getting a house, it took a while to get internet._

 _SZ: But GT is finally back, so expect new chapters for his stories, and our collab stories in the near future._

 _GT: Indeed. Such as this. Okay, you all know the spiel of us owning nothing aside from our OCs and everything else is owned by their respective owners, so…*slaps a large sticky note readinging an unusual set of symbols on the curtains behind us*_

 _SZ: ...oh god what is it now?_

 _GT: Oh, digital code that reads something that a certain yellow fox will not like being reminded of involving a blue jackal._

 _SZ: Oh…WAIT WHAT?!_

 _GT: Doesn't help that I have that same mentioned 'jackal' behind the curtain. *a Lucario peeks his head out before pulling it back behind the curtain* ...We should run before the Dragon Pulses and sharp leaves start flying._

 _SZ: 0-0….*pales further when a Renamon materialized from a computer screen*...*hightails it out of there*_

 _GT: Smart move. *holds up a bell and rings it before vanishing before the two shot out at each other*_

* * *

 **Entry 024: Hey guys and gals, Makoto here again! Whoo, feels like it's been a while huh? Then again, could've been a side-effect of those artificial hot springs in that awesome suite we got to spend the night in for Ash helping with Sabrina's emotion issues. Knew that comedy would be good for battles. Anyway, we just left after having an amazing breakfast-seriously, those pancakes were to die for~!- and we were figuring out where to go next before we bumped into an old buddy of Ash's: Red. ...I am not kidding, the kid's name was Red. Didn't talk at all, yet it felt like he was talking at the same time, which was kinda weird to admit. Yet Ash could understand him easy enough, but that's just because they're friends from the same town. Also…thank Arceus Red was NOTHING like** _ **Gary**_ **! Seriously, I think I get why Gary's nicknamed 'Blue' now: he's the grumpy one and makes others grumpy too! Ahem..moving on. Anyway, we also learned that there was another Gym in Saffron City and-knowing Ash-decided to head there to check it out...but not before we figured out, thanks to Red bringing out his Starter Char to go off to Fuschia City, that the dragon Mai 'saw' when she tasted the other Mega Stone was a Charizard. We were all in a good mood, too...before some buff jerk kicked out a poor innocent Buneary out of the Gym when we got there.**

 **Seriously, who kicks a cute fluffy bunny!? Oh ho! And to top it off, he barred Ash from trying the gym out because he-and I quote- 'owned a girly Pokemon.' In other words, Pikachu...welp, Brock** _ **did**_ **try the gentle approach, but when that failed…*knuckles crack*...He let me at 'em. Gotta say, these guys may be buff, but I've lifted heavier back in the academy's gymnasium. So after demonstrating by lifting a guy up, I took on a little mental approach. A few quick words and Ash and me were set up for a Double Battle against the jerk's gym leader, who ordered him to kick the Buneary. The jerk Gym leader, Brick was his name, agreed only if I worked with Buneary and Ash had to use Pikachu. I was fine with that and, after asking, Buneary was fine as well. ...And then he pulls out two fully evolved Pokemon on us! Isn't that...oh I don't know...** _ **OVERKILL**_ **!? Oh ho..and to top it off, he cheated!** _ **CHEATED**_ **!-! Ekans in a painting that paralyzes Pokemon with Glare when it heard the command 'Focus Punch!' Oh, and to add salt to the already opened wound after we lost, they tossed us out like yesterday's trash with some of the jerks there saying sexist comments! Oh...did I forget to mention that this gym was full of SEXISTS?! Seriously, that lacky of Brick's even told me and the rest of the girls to-and once more I quote-'Stay by mommy's side and learn how to cook in the kitchen, where we properly belong.' Don't tell Tsubaki this, but I think I made him pee himself when I made a motion to pick him up with one hand again.**

 **Ugh...anyway, we got Pikachu and Buneary to the Pokemon Center, but we had no idea how we were gonna get a rematch since Brick pretty much barred us all from entering. However...thanks to Kajun and a suggestion from Mai, we'd not only be able to get our rematch, but also show how much of a cheater Brick was. I even had a slight idea to teach Buneary a few moves, one of which would be pretty ironic. Once the two were healed up and ready for round 2, we put our plan into motion. Starting off with Hikari doing a little Psychic-Type Teleport Service to grab the one person who we were pretty sure would one up them on their 'macho'. ...If it's not already obvious, the only guy we know who could physically look more 'macho' was none other than Lt. Surge. Lucky for us, Kajun arrived with Hikari in time to learn that Surge had to do a little community service thanks to the inspection on his Gym.**

 **When Surge got in...the guy went full-on Drill Sergeant Nasty on Brick and his entire 'dojo' of meatheads. He was also threatening to excommunicate Brick too, but he was gonna 'overlook' it on the condition he beat me and Ash in a rematch. So the rematch was on! Guy seemed to learn from his mistakes, which suck, but so do we~. Pikachu and Honey-who I nicknamed the Buneary after watching her wolf down on honey-glazed donuts-were rocking house, too. We even got Brick's Crabominable to KO Conkeldurr...and Brick did not enjoy that, so he tried to go with the cheating method. *smirks* Sadly for him...we have Ghost-Types with us...to be precise: a finely polished Honedge and one, surprisingly vindictive, Gengar who can travel through shadows...including the shadows in the secret room behind the picture Ekans was in. After Ekans was knocked out-and during Brick's confusion-I decided to go with a little combo of my own with Honey...Attract, followed by a oh so sweet revenge-filled Focus Punch. And to top it all off? A lovely Zap Cannon finisher delivered by the most badass Pikachu in the world.**

 **Add it all up, and you got one 'cracked' Brick. Oh, and he even tried to claim we cheated, only for Tsubaki to turn it on him by revealing his cheating method to not just Surge, but the** _ **REAL**_ **Gym Leader who was away for a training trip in Johto during the whole Sabrina incident. Needless to say...the guy was not happy at the fact Brick pretty much ruined the gym's reputation** _ **AND**_ **kicked out the female trainers that were originally part of the gym as well. Long story short? Brick was shattered and even passed out from the punishments dealt on him by the Gym Leader. Yeah...that's pretty much karma coming down on Brick right there...oh! And since we won the gym battle-even if Ash can't use his since he already won a badge in Saffron City-, we both got a Gym Badge, and something really rare called a TM, or Technical Machine for short. ...No, really. Apparently, the ones he had were the last two in the whole world. I got Hyper Beam while Ash got Blast Burn...which Lt. Surge made sound even cooler than Hyper Beam by calling it a 'War Ender.' And to end off this good day...Honey decided to come with us, so now I got a cute, yet badass, donut-loving bunny on my team! ...Tsubaki's gonna have to add donuts to the budget now.**

* * *

"GAH!"

* * *

… **Brock must've said something he shouldn't…Does this means I get some blackmail pictures?**

* * *

"Ahh...geez…" Brock muttered, rubbing his bruised cheek as he held onto a tray of rice balls, "I was just joking about these being jelly donuts."

"Bun…!" Honey growled, giving him a glare as she went back to munching on her donuts.

"Never tease a girl about the food she likes most, Brock," Mai sweatdropped, "We are _never_ pretty when it's a trick."

"N...Noted," Brock slowly nodded...while slowly inching away from the possibly still livid Buneary, "...Anyone seen Ash?"

"I-I think he went to go talk to Professor Oak," Noel answered, currently brushing Yuki and Nymph's fur, "I think he's at that phonebooth we passed not too long ago…"

"Kinda surprised they'd have something like that out here…" Mai admitted.

"Most likely there in case someone got lost out here," Tsubaki answered, looking at the map while Kajun was looking over her notes.

"Now let's see...Koko, Hikari, do you have an opinion?" Kajun offered a notebook.

"..." Hikari looked at the algorithm before shaking her head, "Ralts…"

"Esp…" Koko tapped her cheek with a paw before levitating a pencil and made an edit in it, "Esp."

"...Ah. I see. Thank you for noticing that," Kajun thanked.

"...At least she's not going into Science Mode," Misty whispered, sitting on top of a rock with Pikachu as the two were eating some rice balls.

"Cha~" Pikachu sighed in pleasure, the umeboshi in his onigiri being ketchup.

"Ugh…"

"Hmm?" Makoto's ears twitched a bit as she looked ahead, seeing a slumping Ash walk over, "Oh hey. How'd it go?"

"...Gary still has more Badges than me…" Ash sighed.

"We know about Red having more than you, but what about Leaf?"

"The Professor said she just left Celadon after getting her fourth Badge, so were tied," Ash replied before sighing once more, "In terms of Pokemon...I'm still way behind."

"...Gary again?"

"...120."

"Almost the complete Kanto Dex?" Kajun pondered, "That is impressive, but if he's caught that many...then the quality of his Pokemon isn't that well off."

"Huh?" Ash looked up at Kajun.

"Ashton, he may have nearly all the Pokemon in the Kanto Pokedex based on number alone, but he may not use them all and that could lead to a decline in their capabilities when the time comes he needs them most," Kajun explained, "And yet you, with far fewer, are rotating them constantly are you not?"

"Well...yeah," Ash replied, "But what does…?"

"Quality over quantity, Ashton. If you focus on the Pokemon you have now, then you'll be able to bond with them more, and help them grow stronger," Kajun continued, "While numbers can get you far, if they're all not up to what they can truly do then that distance will only take far longer than needed."

"She's right, Ash," Brock spoke, "I mean, just look at some of your Pokemon. Like Charmander." as if proving that point, a blanket snapped out, grabbed a riceball, and returned it to the mentioned Fire-Type where he handed it to a happy Krabby, "See?"

"...I guess you're right…" Ash noted with a small smile, "Heh heh. It helps I had great 'teachers' teaching me."

"Oh…" Kajun gave a slight gasp at that.

"...I think Kajun's heart just skipped a beat at that," Makoto grinned a bit.

"Bee~!" Needles nodded, munching on what seemed to be a censored riceball.

"Heh heh…" Ash gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Mankey~"

"Hmm?" Ash blinked as he looked over at a nearby bush, seeing a small monkey-like Pokemon with a pig snout poking out, "Oh cool! A Mankey!"

' _It looks more like a cream-white and brown New World monkey to me…'_ Kajun compared while Ash took out Dexter.

=Mankey, the Pig Monkey Pokemon…= Cherry, Berry, and Makoto had to cover their mouths at the species name =Mankey specializes in physical fighting, and is very aggressive and short-tempered. When angry, Mankey begins shaking and its breathing turns rough. Its rage peaks quickly, preventing its victim from being able to flee=

"...Looks friendly to me," Mai noted as Mankey hopped over to Brock, looking at the riceballs he was carrying.

"Are...you three okay?" Misty whispered to Makoto, seeing her and her two earliest Pokemon trying very hard not to laugh.

"Yeah...just...snkr! Peachy…" Makoto snickered.

"Maybe the little guy wants something to eat," Brock noted before offering one.

Mankey sniffed at it while Pikachu walked over. Mankey looked at Pikachu to see he had one of them in his paw. Pikachu took a bite of his to show Mankey how to eat one and Mankey nodded. Taking it, he jumped onto the tree Makoto was sitting under and started eating it.

"He likes it," Ash noted.

"My own special recipe. No artificial ingredients," Brock answered.

"...I don't have a Fighting Type yet…" Ash whispered as he reached for a PokeBall.

"...Ash, hold on. Y-" Tsubaki began.

"PokeBall, go!" Ash declared as he threw the PokeBall at Mankey, who saw it coming and tossed the riceball at it, causing said food to be 'caught', "?!"

"Nice job, Ash. You caught a riceball," Misty snickered, "Kind of a pig-headed move."

"Quiet you…" Ash muttered, shooting her a stink eye.

"Um….g-guys…." Noel spoke, a nervous tone in her voice, "M...Mankey looks angry…"

"...Well, it seems the PokeDex was correct on a quick-temper," Kajun noted, seeing Mankey had jumped down and assumed a fighting stance, its eyes opened in a sharp glare, "And if I'm not mistaken, that's the opening stance of either Da Sheng Men or Thrash."

"Thrash?"

"Man…." Mankey growled out before charging at the group, "MANKEY~!"

"RUN!" Mai freaked as the group ran from the now livid Mankey, returning their Pokemon on pure flight instinct.

"Ashton, we are going over catching etiquette once this is said and done!" Kajun exclaimed.

"Uh...oh! Brock, try tossing a riceball at it!" Ash suggested.

"Ash, I don't think that'll work!" Makoto exclaimed, looking over her shoulder, "That Mankey has the look of someone you don't wanna anger!"

"Whoa!" Misty yelped as she tripped.

"Ah! Misty!" Noel gasped before Mankey charged at her...and then just jumped on her head and headed straight for Ash, "Eh?"

"Oh man!" Ash tensed as Mankey pounced on him and began to claw at him before pulling him into a fight cloud, "GAH!"

"...Food etiquette as well, it seems," Kajun sighed.

"Ash! Are you still alive?" Makoto called.

"Yes, I'm-OW!-still al-GAH!-alive!" Ash yelped before the dust settling as Mankey hopped away...while carrying Ash's hat, "Ugh...what ha….AH! MY HAT!"

"Mankey mankey mankey~" Mankey sang in a mocking tone as he hopped into a tree, putting on Ash's hat.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me…" Ash groaned.

"He went hog wild on you, Ash," Brock noted as Tsubaki was quick in taking out the first aid kit to treat the scratches that managed to draw blood.

"Ugh...that little thief….!" Ash growled out before glaring at Mankey, "Give me my hat back!"

"PFFT!" Mankey blew a raspberry at him.

"WHY YOU…!" Ash snarled.

"Ash, you could always get another hat…" Misty deadpanned.

"A...Another hat?" Ash froze.

"Oh no. It's Mai and her hair ribbon all over again…" Tsubaki groaned.

"Another hat?"

"This is how I act when someone tells me to get another ribbon?" Mai asked.

"Another hat?"

"...Ash?"

"ANOTHER HAT?!" Ash snapped, startling Misty, "YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO GET ONE OF THOSE HATS!? IT'S AN OFFICIAL POKEMON EXPO HAT!"

"Wait...Ah! That's right! Ugh, that emblem was making my head hurt since I thought it was familiar," Brock realized.

"What do you mean?" Noel asked.

"There was a single hat made for a special Pokemon League Expo about three years ago. It's extremely durable that even being blasted with a Magmotar's strongest Fire-Type Move and sat on by a Magcargo wouldn't even fray a single strand," Brock explained, "I think that every single Kantonian sent a card in for the raffle."

"...Oh yeah. I recall entering that same contest," Misty recalled.

"I SENT A MILLION OF THOSE CARDS JUST TO GET THAT HAT!" Ash exclaimed.

' _I may have to call Mrs. Ketchum for the actual number…'_ Kajun thought, "So the symbol on Ash's hat is the one for the Expo?"

"Actually, it's the original symbol for the very first Pokemon League," Brock explained.

"Really?"

"Yeah, so that makes that hat one of a kind."

"And I'm not letting Mankey steal it from me!" Ash growled, shooting up as he began climbing the tree.

"A-Ash, wait! Tsubaki wasn't finished treating..." Noel began before Mankey kicked Ash off, sending him back down to the ground, "...your wounds."

"Seriously, Ash. Stop being so pig-headed and think before just attacking," Mai sighed.

And like that, the dam finally burst and Makoto fell over, laughing, "Pig Monkey~! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!" she fell over, kicking her legs into the air, "Wh-What kinda name is a Pig Monkey~!?"

"Honestly…" Tsubaki sighed as she treated Ash's wounds once more.

"Aww~ Did the twerp get a boo boo~?"

' _...don't let it be them. Don't let it be them. Don't. Let. It. Be. Them!'_ Kajun mentally exclaimed as the group slowly looked up, seeing a certain Rocket Trio stranding there, "...Ugh...what are you three doing here?"

"Well...we were just in the area, and wanted to come borrow a cup of Pokemon...permanently," Jessie replied with a smirk.

"Um, Jessie, I thought we were going to go get a repair k-" James began before Jessie elbowed him, "OW!"

"Shut! Up!" Jessie hissed.

"(...That balloon we see you ride in got a hole in it and you're just here by chance, aren't you?)" Pikachu deadpanned.

"Well...er...Shaddup!" Meowth exclaimed before Mankey hopped in front of them, "Eh?"

"...What does this thing want…?" Jessie muttered as Mankey sniffed them.

"...Buzz off!" James exclaimed as he kicked Mankey away.

"...And they just made it worse," Mai facepalmed.

"...You twerps should be lucky we're not allowed to use our motto right now," Jessie spoke, unaware of Mankey slowly rising up, "So in return for that lucky break, and given how tired you all are, you will hand Pikachu to us, given how tired and weak you all are right now."

"Vul…" Yuki began to speak before squeaking with Nymph and both tried to hide deeper into Noel's arms, their tails sticking straight up.

"Uh...in case you guys didn't notice, we're dealing with a Mankey problem here, and…by the looks of things, you just made it worse," Makoto stated.

"Mankey?" James repeated.

"Oh, I know dose things. Dey're always gettin' angry over the tiniest of things like a drop of water hitting dem on da head," Meowth spoke up, "And den when dey get really _really_ mad…" he paled and began to shiver, slowly looking behind him, "Dey...dey...dey evolve straight away…"

"Evolve…?" Jessie and James repeated as they looked over, only to tense to see Mankey glaring right at them, his eyes glowing a fierce white as his entire body began to glow.

"Could it be that the adrenaline acts as a catalyst?" Kajun pondered before Hikari popped out of her ball to whack her with a paper fan.

Mankey began to grow bigger until he was able to reach Ash's neck by standing up as the muscles in his arms swelled up like balloons while the brown on them completely covered them. The tail seemed to shrink until it was gone while the limbs adopted black metal bands while the hands seemed to fuse together into what appeared to resemble boxing gloves.

"PRIMEAPE~!"

"...We're supposed to be afraid of this furball?" Jessie deadpanned, "Please. Meowth hacked up hairballs more scary than that th-"

 ***BAM!***

Jessie screamed as she flew threw the air from a kick from Primeape, only to stop when she crashed face first into a rock...actually, it was more that her head was _in_ the rock. Kajun's eyes widened as she noticed that despite the impact, there were very few cracks in the rock.

' _Did...Did Primeape or Jessie manipulate physics? Because that rock_ should _have shattered on impact...or Jessie's head should've broken open,'_ Kajun pondered

"...Ash…?" Noel whimpered as Ash took out Dexter.

=Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon, and the Evolved Form of Mankey. Primeape is easily angered; even the slightest glance of eye contact will make it furious. Once it has its sight on you, it'll chase you forever= Dexter informed.

"Come again?" Tsubaki blinked twice.

=It will chase anyone who upsets it and will not stop until it has caught its quarry. Even if it is awoken from sleep, it will groggily chase whatever woke it. It will never forgive opponents who have angered it. Even after it has beaten them down until they can't move, it never ever forgives=

"...Okay...so Jessie mocked him just now…" Brock noted, "James kicked him, Makoto laughed at him, and Ash ruined his lunch."

"...In short…" Makoto began as Primeape glared at all of them, "...Yeah. We're boned right now…"

"RUN AWAY!" James freaked as he and Meowth bolted out of there, grabbing Jessie as they ran screaming.

"Wait! Running away only makes it…!" Kajun began before Primeape pounded on Team Rocket, pulling them into a large fightcloud, "...angrier…"

"...Ah!" Ash gasped, seeing his hat had fallen off Primeape in his tackle of the trio and landed near them, "My hat! Pikachu, grab it!"

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded as he rushed for Ash's hat, only to skid to a hat as Primeape landed right in front of said hat, "?!"

"Ah! Don't look it in the eyes!" Misty warned as Kajun had her back to them, bending down.

"Pika!" Pikachu freaked as he closed his eyes shut, trying not to look into Primeape's eyes.

"..."

Pikachu opened an eye and shut it fast, "Chu…"

"What is Pikachu doing?" Noel asked.

"I think he's trying to look if Primape's not looking at him but he's afraid Primeape _is_ looking at him," Tsubaki replied.

"...It doesn't look like it's working…" Mai whispered, seeing Primeape still glaring down at Pikachu.

Eventually, Pikachu opened an eye...just in time for Primeape to catch it. Pikachu panicked as Primeape adopted a giddy expression on catching Pikachu's eyes. He kicked behind him and a baseball hat landed on his head as he gave a victorious laugh.

"Huh? That's…" Ash began before noticing Hikari was wearing his hat now...while Kajun returned her, "Ah! K-Ka…"

"I'll give it back when we get away from this," Kajun whispered.

"...Good idea. Let's sneak away while it's…" Tsubaki began.

=It is unwise to steal a Primeape's belongings= Dexter stated =If noticed, Primeape will resort to calling a tribe, whether it is its own or a neighboring one, and lead the charge on its target(s)=

"...Ashton, some days I cherish you being so proverbially trigger happy with Dexter...and others...are these," Kajun sighed as Primeape danced about before reaching up to mimic Ash turning it around again...only to pause.

"(...Wait a second…)" Primeape paused mid-step as he felt the rim of the baseball hat, "(This piece is flatter and harder than before…)" he took it off and looked at it, "(Hey! Where'd the green banana go?!)" he then slowly glared at the group, "Prime…"

"Uh oh...Uh...Pikachu, Zap Cannon!" Ash yelped.

"PIKACHU~!"

 ***BZZZT!***

"...PRIME~~~~!"

"It didn't work?!" Ash gawked as Primeape began to beat his chest wildly, giving out a roar as the nearby trees and bushes began to shake like mad, "..."

"...And here comes the tribe," Makoto gulped before Mankeys erupted from the trees and bushes as they all charged with Primeape in the lead.

"(GIMME BACK DA BANANA!)" Primeape roared.

"...RUN!" Ash freaked as the group ran, the group of livid pig monkeys chasing after them.

"Ugh….I'm gonna skin that ape…." Jessie growled/groaned from underneath the small pile of herself, James, and Meowth.

"Jessie...I think it's safe to say we should stay out of this one…." James whimpered.

"No! We're catching Pikachu if it…!" Jessie began before their communicator went off, "...H...hello?"

=Hey, dumbasses= Karai's voice came out =We lost your signal two hours ago...the hell happened?=

"...We were going to get a repair kit when we were attacked by the twerps, and then by…."

=Didn't sis tell you to stay away from them for a while?= Karai frowned.

"Well..yes but...but then we were attacked by a Mankey that evolved into a Primeape!" Jessie answered.

=...Fruit cup. Details= Karai ordered James =What really happened?=

"Ariados and Weepinbell broke a hole in the balloon when they were practicing Venoshock and Energy Ball and I kicked a Mankey by accident when we ran into the group we've been ordered to avoid for a while and it was already enraged by the group we've been ordered to stay away from for a while and it became a Primeape and beat us up!" James replied quickly.

=...Well sucks to be you guys right now…= Karai deadpanned =...Wait. It didn't call a tribe on you all, did it? Because those things hold a deeper grudge than Fearow when pissed off beyond belief=

"Not us," James replied before hearing said tribe as the group ran by them, "Ah! The other group made it call a tribe!"

=Okay! I know how to deal with these! First, put the Rocket PokeBalls you were issued on the ground around you= Karai ordered.

"Uh-huh."

=Then you stay in the middle of the circle…=

"Got that," Meowth replied.

=And now tuck your heads between your legs and kiss your asses goodbye= Karai snickered before hanging up.

"...You know, some days it doesn't pay to work for people like her…" James paled a bit.

"Uh-h…" the other two began to agree before Primeape stomped them to act as a springboard to get closer to the group, "Gah!"

The tribe followed after that. While some of them followed Primeape's lead, the rest were not so fortunate. Despite the repeated ringing in their ears, the trio could make out the sounds of PokeBalls opening, Mankeys screeching in surprise, clicks, and then teleporting noises. By the time the last of the balls were off to base, the trio were embedded in the road with footprints all over their backs.

"Looks like Team Rocket's stomped on again…" the trio groaned into the earth.

* * *

"Seriously, those things are vindictive!" Makoto exclaimed as the group ran through a canyon area, Primeape and the tribe still hot on their tail, "Kajun, can't you have Hikari use Teleport?!"

"She hasn't learned to do it in moments of panic!" Kajun replied, _'And she has Ash's hat…'_

"Then how are we supposed to get away from this thing?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Usually in a tribe, the Alpha rules over the lesser members!" Tsubaki explained, "Take out the Alpha, and the rest will follow!"

"How is that gonna work?! Primeape took Pikachu's Zap Cannon head on and is still standing!" Misty shouted.

"Maybe Gengar could…" Mai began.

"We can't! Gengar thought Professor Oak was making a joke about him when he showed me a Pokemon Poem he wrote while we were talking and managed to get his Pokeball into the transporter before I realized what happened!" Ash replied.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Well, it _was_ bad…" Ash cringed, "'Gengar, no other Pokemon around it will hun-gar."

"...Okay, that _is_ bad…" Noel cringed.

"Cringe later! Run now!" Brock yelled before he got an idea, "Wait...Ash, you deal with Primeape while me and Kajun block off the Mankey!"

"Eh?! Why me?!" Kajun exclaimed.

"Because you have the only two Psychic Type Pokemon in our group!"

"...That is a fair point," Kajun agreed, "Though you're incorrect. Misty, we'll require Starmie as well."

"Got it! ...Wait, but Primeape will see…" Misty began.

"I'll have Onix blocking the Mankey, that way Primeape won't see the hat."

"Great, Brock!" Mai beamed.

"But what if Primeape goes after Makoto first?" Noel asked.

"It was a laugh at the species name, not him!" Makoto argued.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP ARGUING SO WE CAN DEAL WITH THESE LITERAL MONKEYS ON OUR BACKS?!" Tsubaki snapped.

"Onix, cut off the Mankey from Primeape!" Brock called, throwing out his Starter's PokeBall.

"Wark!" Onix roared out, slamming right between the tribe of Mankey while Primeape continued to charge towards the group, mainly Ash.

"So we need Primeape to go after just me and not Makoto, right?" Ash asked.

"Ashton, that question is loaded and you very well know it."

Ash replied by skidding to a halt and spun around. Primeape skidded as his eyes made contact with Ash's determined one.

"Well...at least he didn't go after m-" Makoto began with a whisper.

"Shh. Don't ruin it," Kajun hushed as some of the Mankeys began leaping out from behind Onix, "Koko, Hikari!"

"Espeon/Ralts!"

"Starmie, Psychic!" Misty called.

"Hyah!" Starmie declared as it came out, releasing a pulse of psychic energy from its core.

"I'm the one who got you mad in the first place, so leave my friends out of it," Ash pulled out a Pokeball, "I'm gonna catch you, Primeape!"

"Prime…" Primeape growled.

"Krabby, Soap Pain!" Ash called as he threw the ball out.

"Kookrie," Krabby spoke as it came out.

"Prime?" Primeape looked down at Krabby before laughing, "Pri-pri-pri-pri~" Krabby responded by shooting Bubble into Primeape's eyes, "PRIME?!" he snarled at the crab, his eyes now red from the stinging, "Primeape! Prime-prime?!"

"Muddy Expression!" Ash called.

"(Who has a muddy expression?!)" Primeape snapped at Ash...before Krabby slapped him in the face with Mud-Shot, leaving his face covered in mud, "...(Oh you're crabmeat now!)"

"Krabby, return!"

"(WHAT?!)" Primeape hollered before Bulbasaur was sent out, "...(Bring the crab back out!)"

"(Crab! Crab! Crab!)" the Mankeys hollered as they were all tossed about one by one.

"(As you can see, it's about the amount of force you put in your thoughts to do this, Hikari)," Koko instructed as she and Starmie were tossing them about, "(Akin to the ball exercise you did with Butterfr...)" she covered her mouth with a paw.

"(I miss him…)" Hikari slumped.

"Bulbasaur, Hidden in the Leaves!" Ash called.

"Prime?"

"Bulba," Bulbasaur nodded before releasing a flurry of Razor Leaf attacks.

Primeape started punching the leaves, knocking them away from him. By the end of it, Primeape laughed as he pointed at a fist at Bulbasaur before Bulbasaur pointed at the other fist with a vine. Primeape blinked before looking at the fist...where a seed was stuck to it. As if on cue, the seed opened and tangled Primeape up in roots.

"Got him!" Ash grinned as Leech Seed went to work.

"Pri...pri…" Primape's fur turned red as he ripped the roots apart, "PRIMEAPE!-!-!"

"Ack! Don't got him!" Ash yelped, returning Bulbasaur and sending out Charmander, "Charmander, I choose you!"

"Charmander!" Charmander cheered before screaming at seeing the livid Primeape literally jumping in anger, causing the ground to shake.

"F-Flamethrower!"

"Ch-" Charmander began before Primeape pounced on him and began to pummel him through stomping, "CHAR!"

"That's Stomping Tantrum!" Kajun realized, "Considering that Primeape didn't block all the attacks on him, his last move would be considered a failure...meaning that it's twice as powerful as normal!"

"Not helping, Kaj-" Misty began before a Mankey jumped off her head, "Ow!"

"(One with the mind meanies down! NOW FOR OTHER!)" Mankey screeched as it fell at Kajun, its feet glowing a bit, "(Stomping Tantrum! Stomping Tantrum!)"

"Oh crud! Kajun!" Makoto freaked before Hikari teleported in front of her trainer, "Eh?"

"Ralts…" Hikari's eyes glowed before a Protect blocked the Mankey.

"Mankey!" Mankey screeched as it jumped once more, its fur turning red as it performed Stomping Tantrum once more at Kajun.

"Ralts…" Hikari actually growled before her body lit up.

"H...Hikari…?" Kajun blinked in surprise.

"Wait...i-is she…?" Noel began in realization.

"She's evolving..." Tsubaki finished.

Hikari grew taller, reaching around two feet and seven inches in height. Blue legs emerged from the bottom of her body while the white part that had been her legs formed into a tutu of sorts. Her arms grew longer as a second digit formed on them as the horns on her head shifted to the sides, causing her hair to reshape to two ponytails on the sides and a pointed part in the middle of it, separating her two visible orange eyes.

"Kirlia…" the evolved Hikari stated calmly, yet a hint of threat in it.

"She evolved!" Kajun awed.

Hikari's horns glowed with her eyes. Mankey nearly landed on Kajun when it was blasted away from her by an odd pinkish/purple burst. Mankey crashed into a rock before his fur turned back to normal and collapsed on his back, its eyes replaced with swirls.

"What was that?" Mai gawked.

"That was...Psyshock," Kajun realized.

"Ps-Psyshock?" Noel repeated.

"It's a Special move that acts more like a physical move, ignoring the target's Special Defense," Brock explained.

"(Ack! One of the mind ones evolved!)" a Mankey yelped.

"(Alpha still fighting though!)" another pointed over at Primeape stilling pummeling Charmander.

"Oh, Charmander…" Ash gulped before noticing Charmander's tail flame was, instead of growing smaller, getting larger, "Huh? The flame on his tail...What's happening?"

=Rage, a Normal-Type Move. For some Pokemon, when Rage is used, they are unable to stop attacking until their opponent is defeated or they are. Each time a Pokemon that uses Rage is hit, its attack increases= Dexter informed.

"Charmander...he's been using Rage the whole time Primeape's been pummeling him!" Ash's eyes widened as at that point, Primeape had to jump back from the Primeape-sized fire erupting from the tip of Charmander's tail.

Charmander grabbed the ends of his blanket and wrapped them into a tightly-wound rope, his eyes glowing red. Primeape raised a brow before Charmander whipped it out and the end wrapped around one of Primeape's legs. The Pig Monkey Pokemon roared as he got up and threw a punch, only for Charmander to dodge by jumping over him. Flicking his blanket again, Charmander snagged Primeape's wrist as he landed on Primeape's opposite shoulder. He pulled and the grabbed fist smashed into Primeape's face. Charmander began to repeat his pulling and Primeape repeatedly smashed his face in with his own fist.

"Ack! He's still in Rage!" Ash realized.

"And that has to be the most painful version of 'why're you hitting yourself' I've ever seen…" Makoto cringed before one of the Mankey grabbed her tail, "?!"

"(Oh! It's real!)" the Mankey exclaimed before three heads poked out of the tail, glaring at him, "(...And it's occupied)"

"...Girls…" Makoto began, her eyes narrowed, "Get 'im."

 ***BZZT!***

 ***BZZRT!***

 ***SLAP-SLAP-SLAPPITY-SLAP-SLAP! CHOMP!***

"Key~!" Maney groaned, covered in scorch marks from electrocution, bite marks from an Eevee, and welts shaped like a very fluffy tail.

"Why isn't Charmander stopping?" Misty cringed as she noticed blood now on the end of Primeape's controlled fist.

"I've seen this before in Trainers who had a Charmader for a Starter," Brock cringed, "A lot of them, when they use Rage, continuously use it until they're knocked out or their opponent is defeated."

"I think it's gotten past that point…" Mai cringed, seeing Primeape's eyes replaced with swirls.

"Ash, for the love of Arceus, THROW A POKEBALL ALREADY!" Makoto screamed.

"Ack!" Ash snapped out of his startlement, "Oh! R-Right! Pokeball, go!"

The Pokeball sailed out and got Primeape just in time for Primeape's fist to meet its owner's face. Charmander fell flat on his face due to Primeape no longer being there as the Pokeball shook once before clicking.

"Char...?" Charmander blinked as it got up with his eyes normal once more, looking around in slight confusion as his tail flame shrank back to normal, "Charmander?"

"Oh thank every Legendary…" Brock sighed in relief, "We're going to need to talk to Ash about Rage."

"(Ack! They catch Alpha!)"

"(Flee for home!)"

The Mankey tribe quickly fled, picking up their knocked out tribe members on the way. Within minutes, they were long gone.

"Oh thank goodness….they're gone…" Tsubaki sighed in relief.

"(Seriously, what happened? I blacked out after the first foot smashed me in the snout)," Charmander asked as he walked over to the other out Pokemon, "(...Huh…When did Hikari evolve?)"

"(A Mankey tried to attack Lady Kajun...)" Hikari replied.

"(Oh...Well, congrats!)" Charmander beamed before screaming, "(My blanket! Why is there blood on my blanket?!)" he started running around, on the verge of tears, "(Get some hot water! Get some disinfectant! I need to clean my blanket!)"

"(Lady Kajun will assist in that…)" Hikari replied.

"Char~man~der~!" Charmander wailed, already at Kajun's feet while waving his blanket with tears going down his cheeks.

"(He doesn't remember going to town on that Primeape?)" Berry asked.

"(Usually happens to a Pokemon after they use Rage…)" Hikari replied.

"...(You have an answer for everything, don't ya?)"

"(I don't have an answer for how a human has Pokemon ears and tail)," Hikari replied as she pointed at Makoto's ears and tail, "(Hmm...Maybe genetics? Or DNA altercation in the sperm or during development in the womb...)"

"(Oh Arceus...she's becoming a mini-Kajun….)" Pikachu paled a bit.

"(Quick! Practice Iron Tail for snapping her out of it!)" Berry panicked.

"...Kajun, I think Hikari's becoming a mini-you…" Makoto whispered, seeing the intense look Hikari was giving her.

"Hm?" Kajun looked over to her and away from the frantic Charmander furiously scrubbing the blood off his blanket in a pan of soapy water, "How so?"

"Because I think she's gone into Science Mode is why!" Makoto replied, backing away from Hikari until Berry, Cherry, and Pikachu's glowing tails slammed on Hikari's head, knocking her out, "Phew…"

"...What a very tiring day…" Mai groaned as she fell onto her butt, "...I'm starting to miss that artificial hot spring at the hotel."

"Me too…" Misty groaned, rubbing her head, "And we have no idea where we are now thank to running around that Primeape."

"Uh...guys?" Mai called nearby as she was looking out at something nearby, "I think I see Celadon City."

"Huh?" the group blinked as they looked out, seeing a fairly large city in the distance.

"...Wow. We actually made it to Celadon in record time…" Makoto blinked.

"I guess it was a good thing Primeape chased us," Misty sweatdropped.

"Whoo-hoo!" Ash cheered as Charmander moved over to his trainer, humming happily while cuddling with his cleaned and heat-dried blanket, "Fifth badge, here I….come…" Ash groaned as he fell over, "Tired…"

"...Maybe we should rest before we head there…" Brock suggested with a sweatdrop.

"Agreed," everyone else compiled as the majority of them let their legs give in, sore from all that running.

"Owie...Not even our teachers at the academy made us run that hard all at once for so long…" Noel whimpered.

"Don't forget the special obstacle course th-" Mai began.

"We swore we never talk about that day…" the rest of the girls of Team Remix Heart spoke in unison.

"...Fair enough…"

* * *

 _SZ: Well...today's chapter sure was ape sh*bleep*t crazy...wait. Who just bleeped me?!_

 _GT: Aw shoot. Did the censors find us?_

 _SZ: Censors?! We don't h….*glares over at Karai*_

 _Karai:...What? What?!_

 _SZ: you brought the censors, didn't you?_

 _Karai: Hell no!_

 _SZ: Then who called them?!_

 _GT: No clue. ...Huh...come to think of it, don't we normally…_

 _*KZZT*_

* * *

 **Kajun pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed, "Our apologies. Our authors seemed to have forgotten about the Pokemon Corner segment, everyone. Thank you for figuring out the controls, Hikari."**

" **Kirlia!" Hikari beamed, holding a tablet instead of her normal remote.**

 **Kajun nodded as she looked forward, "Greetings once more, and welcome to our special segment again. As always, I am Kajun Faycott, and with me is Koko and my newly evolved Kirlia, Hikari." the two waved, "Today, we'll be talking about two Pokemon with issues with their tempers..." The screen behind her changed to show an image of Mankey and Primeape, "Mankey and Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokemon." laughter was heard off-screen, "Laugh if you want now, Makoto, but remember Ashton owns a Primeape now." the laughter stopped, "Now then, let's start with Mankey. They are actually the smallest Fighting-Type Pokemon, tied with the Stufful of Alola at standing at one foot and eight inches or 0.5 meters."**

" **Kirlia," Hikari smiled as she tapped something on her tablet and the screen showed Mankey going about their days in a forest.**

" **Mankey live in tribes, mostly in forests and mountains. Their habits in their daily lives seem almost akin to simian cultures such as New World monkeys," Kajun explained as the screen changed to show a Mankey calm and just minding its own business when it suddenly snapped and started to attack anything around it, "Mankey have very short tempers. Often, a Mankey will be docile one moment before suddenly attacking something the next. It could be an overabundance of adrenaline in their bodies being produced. In fact, almost everything enrages it. From sleeping, from being alone, nearly everything sets off a Mankey."**

" **Esp," Koko nodded as the screen changed to show Mankey evolve into Ash's Primeape.**

" **And by getting angry enough, it evolves into Primeape," Kajun continued, "They are considered rage incarnate by many, due to always being angry, which makes when it becomes furious all the more terrifying." the screen showed an image of a Primeape and then its circulatory system, "When Primeape becomes furious, its blood circulation is boosted. In turn, its muscles are made even stronger. However, it also becomes much less intelligent at the same time. What's interesting to note is that the blood vessels of a Primeape's brain are sturdier than those of other Pokémon, so it can stay healthy despite its constant raging. Not even Psychic-types with their advanced minds have as durable vessels."**

" **..."**

" **..."**

" **No offense to you two, though," Kajun amended, earning a smile from the two.**

" **Kirli."**

" **Espe."**

 **Kajun nodded as the screen changed to show some statistics, "Now then, as for how viable both Mankey and Primeape are in combat, they mostly focus on Speed and Attack with just a tiny bit in defense. Make sure that they're a Jolly Nature for that matter with the Ability Defiant and holding a Choice Scarf. By virtue of its Attack stat, the Attack boost from Choice Band, and its ability Defiant, Primeape is a very strong wallbreaker." the screen behind them displayed stats and a list of four moves, "Close Combat makes for a perfect choice with these put into play. U-turn is used to gain momentum, giving a free switch in to a teammate if the foe switches out or you predict correctly versus a check or counter, while also doing a decent amount of damage to Psychic-types. Earthquake is useful neutral coverage which doesn't suffer Gunk Shot's accuracy problems. Gunk Shot is great coverage to have on Primeape because it OHKOes Fairy-types such as Silvally-Fairy. Alternatively, Stone Edge can work over Earthquake if you want to revenge kill Flying-types such as Swanna and Oriocorio, preferably when it's either the ghostly Sensu Style or the fiery Flamenco Style." she smiled, "Well, that's all the time we have for today, so…" a green-painted banana bonked off her head, "Huh? Now who would paint a banana green?"**

" **(GREEN BANANA!-!-!)"**

" **Oh not again," Kajun paled just before Primeape tackled the three while grabbing for the banana.**

* * *

 _GT: Well...we made a boo-boo it seems. Sorry, Kajun._

 _Kajun: *glares at GT*...revenge…._

 _GT: That was not my fault. Blame a combination of no internet and the flu on my end._

 _SZ: Yeah...um...maybe a double update will make up for it?_

 _Kajun:...as long as it doesn't anger me, then yes._

 _SZ: Cool, so stay tuned readers!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Krabby, Eevee(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Gengar(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Primeape_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee), Honey(Buneary)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Feebas)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee), Sorin(Rockruff), Izayoi(Honedge)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee), Noble(Cubone)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts/Kirlia) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	26. Chapter 26

_GT: Okay, readers. Here's part 2 of the double update._

 _SZ: Eeyup...and it's gonna focus on a certain HATED Gym episode of the first season of Pokemon._

 _Z0: *offscreen* So much cringe!_

 _SZ: ...Was that Z0?_

 _GT: Crossdressing in the original episode involving Ash._

 _SZ: Oh...oh no...oh god no. We are NOT having that in this chapter!_

 _Z0: *still offscreen* Thank god!_

 _SZ: Yeah...so...l-let's just get the chapter started. GT?_

 _GT: Yep. *puts a sign on the curtains reading 'Build has an IQ of 80 and his design is subpar to what a genius could really design.' and walks off* And now we wait for the fireworks. *leaves via secret tunnel*_

 _SZ: 0-0….*runs for it*_

 _Z0: What did you guys *sees what GT put up* Oh….shiiiiii…*building explodes violently*_

* * *

 **Entry 025: Hey. It's Mai Natsume again. Yesterday was, well...crazy. We decided to take a break on our way to Celadon for a snack and, after getting a few chuckles from Honey's reaction to Brock calling his rice balls 'donuts,' Ash came up and seemed a bit depressed. Turns out he had been talking with Professor Oak on the payphone we passed and it led to him learning that Gary had 120 Pokemon now and that even he and Leaf had beaten Celadon City. We did our best to cheer Ash up before we were suddenly invaded by a Mankey. It looked okay at first…before Ash tried to catch it while it was eating a rice ball. Then we figured out just how fast of a quick-temper it had...by way of it pummeling Ash and stealing his hat.**

 **To be honest, considering how five of us in our group are from another world, I shouldn't have been as surprised to realize that Ash's hat was an extremely rare one. Apparently, the entire Region's population old enough had entered and Ash had been the lucky winner, so yeah...He tried to get it back, but that failed. And then…*sighs* Team Rocket showed up. At least they couldn't do their motto. But James had to kick the Mankey and cause it to evolve into Primeape. ...Yep. Apparently getting** _ **angry**_ **can cause Pokemon to evolve, too. And when Kajun managed to get Ash's hat back thanks to Hikari….it made things even worse as Primeape called an entire tribe of Mankey to attack us.**

 **I'm not sure for how long we were running, but when we were soon in a rocky area. We thought of ideas how to stop this, but the Teleport plan failed since Hikari hasn't learned to Teleport under stress yet and Gengar went to Professor Oak after a terrible poem about his species. So we had to come up with a back-up plan….have Ash catch Primeape while the rest of us-mainly Kajun and Misty- deal with the tribe of Mankey. It seemed to work once Onix blocked the Mankey off from Primeape, but...no matter what Pokemon Ash used on him, Primeape would just get angrier. We were even starting to get overwhelmed by the Mankey...before two miracles happened. One; Hikari evolved when a Mankey tried to attack Kajun, and two; Charmander defeating Primeape...in the most brutal way possible thanks to Rage. Apparently, Rage works two ways: either a Pokemon can use it repeatedly without losing control...or, from what Brock noted on a few Trainers who came with Charmanders as their Starters, go into a complete berserk state where they attack without restraint until either they're out or the opponent's down and out. ...Yeah...We** _ **really**_ **need to talk to Ash about that and getting Charmander to** _ **not**_ **use Rage anymore unless it's a last resort. Needless to say, Ash captured Primeape, and….by extension, we reached Celadon City in no time flat. But...we all agreed to wait a night because we couldn't take another step from how long we were running!**

* * *

Ash gulped as he looked around, "I've never seen so many tall buildings all together like this before…"

"Celadon City is known as the great metropolis due to its tall buildings, and is known for its perfumes," Tsubaki replied, looking at a brochure of the place.

"This isn't really that much compared to thirteen cities back home," Mai admitted.

"How so?" Misty asked.

"They're on the tops of thirteen mountains," Mai explained.

"Thirteen mountains?!"

"That's right," Mai nodded before she noticed something...or rather someone missing, "...Hey. Where'd Brock go?"

"That answer your question?" Makoto deadpanned, seeing Brock right in front of a store window.

"Who ya making faces at Brock?" Ash asked as he walked over.

"Heh heh...my nose tells me that this is my kind of town…" Brock replied in a goofy, lovestruck voice.

"It's girls, ain't it?" Makoto frowned as she walked over, her nose scrunched a bit as she took a glance at the sign above the window.

"Yep," Misty replied, looking in the window as well to see three young women in uniform chatting at the counter.

"I think we should stay here for a while…" Brock sighed in bliss.

"...If you wanna waste your time…" Ash shrugged, "Let's get moving. I...huh? Misty? Pikachu?"

"They went inside," Makoto explained, "But you can count me out from going in there."

"Huh? Wh-"

"I don't do perfume...EVER," Makoto said as she walked off.

"Makoto has a bit of a sensitive nose," Kajun explained to a blinking Ash, "Perfume stores give her terrible headaches and she becomes a bit more...abrasive...when that happens."

"Oh…well, you girls head to the Pokemon Center. We'll meet up at the Gym," Ash replied as he walked inside.

"Wait a moment, Ashton. Would you mind if I take Primeape to have his injuries from Chamander's Rage Attack examined?" Kajun halted Ash.

"Hmm? Oh sure," Ash nodded, pulling out Primeape's Pokeball and handed it to her.

"Thank you. I'll give him back right to you once he's been returned from being checked on by Nurse Joy," Kajun thanked.

* * *

"We had to put his nose in a cast," Nurse Joy explained as Primeape's PokeBall was handed back to Kajun, the semi-transparent top showing the Pig Monkey poking at his cast-covered nose, "He'll need to keep that on for the rest of today for the nose to be properly fixed. Though, how did it happen?"

"A Pokemon with Rage," Kajun replied.

"The repeated use or the berserker use?"

"Berserker."

"Ooh…" Nurse Joy cringed at that before handing Kajun a flyer, "We keep these on hand in case of Trainers either having or encountering a Pokemon with Berserker Rage Syndrome. It provides tips and treatments to help Pokemon with it not fly into them."

"Ahh...this will be helpful then," Kajun noted before bowing a bit, "Thank you."

"You're quite welcome," Nurse Joy smiled.

Kajun walked over to the girls before she let herself sigh in relief, "There. I did it."

"Good job, Kajun," Tsubaki beamed as Makoto grumbled under her breath as she handed Mai a few dollars behind them.

"Y-you're starting to show restraint," Noel added with a small smile.

"Well...yes...ahem! Let's just go and meet Ashton and the others at the Gym," Kajun cleared her throat.

"Any ideas on what type of Gym it is?" Mai asked as they left the center.

"Oh, I asked about while I was trying to calm down from the little rise from the perfume I smelled earlier outside that shop," Makoto explained, "Turns out that the Gym here's a Grass-Type run by a lady called Erika. She's called the Nature-Loving Princess since her Gym doubles as a greenhouse that stocks a majority of the plants sold in town."

"I see," Mai noted.

"Hmm...Ashton should be able to pull it off with Pidgeotto and Charmander, but…" Kajun paused as she pondered for a moment, "He may need some battle strategies just in case Erica pulls any surprises."

"H-hai," Noel nodded, "Th-then maybe afterwards, we can look around the city."

"So long as we don't go near perfume shops, I'm up for that," Makoto grinned.

"We could resupply on stuff we need," Tsubaki added, "And the brochure did say Celadon City has some of the biggest stores in the entire region."

"...Guess one of the stores got shut down by the police," Mai noted, seeing them going by a pair of buildings with police lines set up all over them.

"I think that was the local casino," Tsubaki guessed before frowning, "No, Makoto."

"What? I wasn't thinking of going in there," Makoto replied, "Seriously, all you'd get in there would be tiny stuff like fruits and stuff." she pointed at the other building, "You probably got cash in there by selling the stuff in the first building."

"Actually that's where they hold the prizes you exchange the currency in."

"...Eh?"

"Though at this point, the prizes are most likely considered evidence," Tsubaki added, noticing a few cops carrying out some items and a few PokeBalls.

"...Mmm...now I really wished that place stayed open…" Makoto muttered.

"Why don't we focus on meeting up with Ashton and the others?" Kajun spoke up, "We're close to the gym any…"

"LET ME IN!"

"...W...was that Ash?" Noel blinked.

"Hoo boy, what happened _now_?" Makoto groaned.

* * *

"Seriously, you can't do this to me!" Ash snapped, trying to open the glass doors of a Gym themed after a plant, specifically a rafflesia flower, "Let me in already! Please...just...let me in…" he groaned as he fell to his knees, "At least give them back to me…"

"No," one of the attendants spoke as she poked her head out, "Not only did you insult something Lady Erika made, but you also disrespected two visiting Gym Leaders! As such, we have the right to not only ban you in Lady Erika's name, but confiscate your badges and Pokemon until further notice!"

"But you can't do that! I worked hard t-"

"Leave before we call Officer Jenny on you," she frowned before stamping a huge X over Ash's face, causing him to fall over, "Again, you are hereby banned from the Celadon City Gym, sexist!"

"What does that even…?!" Ash began before she slammed the door, "...Ugh...now what do I do…?"

"Ash!" Ash turned to see the girls running up with Makoto in the lead, "What happened now? Gym Leader's not psychotic, is she? ...Please tell me she's not a Poison Ivy copy."

"A Poison Ivy copy? What?"

"Ash, what's this stamp marker on your face?" Kajun frowned, bending down while pulling out a handkerchief to help wipe it off his face.

"...One of the people working at the Gym gave it to me because I've been banned from entering…" Ash sighed.

"What?" Kajun blinked, "Ashton, what happened while we were at the Pokemon Center?"

"I went in the store to get Misty and Pikachu and…well, I met the store manager, who assumed that I said that she was trying to rip off her customers with her perfume, but I said that all perfumes were a rip off because they turn men into zombies."

"..." the girls all looked at Makoto, who was trying hard not to laugh behind the fist over her mouth.

"It didn't help that my head was hurting when I went in there," Ash went on, making Makoto stop trying to laugh and go silent with a cringe, "Then one thing led to another and they all started turning on me and calling me a sexist! I don't know what that means, but Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were joining in on it!"

"Pikachu?" Noel repeated in surprise.

"You think he's still upset that Ash agreed to lowering his ketchup intake after that last visit to the Pokemon Center in Saffron?" Mai whispered to Makoto, who shrugged in response.

"...What happened after that, Ash?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well I left and headed straight to the Gym, but when I got here, they outright banned me from entering! They were saying they wouldn't let me in if I was the last Pokemon Trainer on Earth!"

Kajun nodded before noticing something lacking to Ash's attire...mainly his Pokeballs and his jacket, "Ashton, where are your Pokemon and your jacket?"

"...They confiscated them because I 'disrespected Brock and Misty' along with their Gym."

"...Ooh…" Kajun cringed, "Article 37-E in the Pokemon League guidelines."

"What's that?" Makoto asked.

"A Trainer can have a temporary confiscation of their Badges and Pokemon under suspicion of criminal activities by a Gym Leader or should the honor of three Gyms be injured by said Trainer's actions at one Gym," Kajun explained.

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed, "But I didn't do anything wrong! All I said was that all perfumes were a rip off! That's it!"

"..." Kajun looked through the glass at the empty desk before wincing, "Ashton, there's a plaque above behind the desk over there. Can you read what it says?"

"...Oh no…" Ash groaned as he looked inside, "...'Do not let this Trainer in. He is a sexist for disrespecting Lady Erika and visiting Gym Leaders Brock Stone and Misty Waterflower.'"

"There is that, yes. But I referring to the _other_ plaque behind the desk," Kajun moved his head a bit, "That is a trophy for outstanding achievements in beauty products, winning for four years in a row now for their unique blends of perfumes."

"...Oh come on…!" Ash groaned as he fell over.

"Oh...Th-This is really bad," Noel gulped, "S-So the Gym Leader herself threw you out?"

"Huh? No, it was these two ladies," Ash replied, "They even threatened to call Officer Jenny on me if I didn't leave the area."

"...It wasn't the Gym Leader?" Kajun asked.

"Not the Gym Leader."

"You haven't met her in the Gym yet?"

"Nope. Just those two ladies."

"...Ashton, you are not under violations of Article 37-E then," Kajun informed.

"I'm not?" Ash blinked.

"He's not?" Mai, Noel, and Makoto blinked.

"Not at all. In fact, considering it wasn't the Gym Leader, but two random women who not only declared the ban but also confiscated your Badges and Pokemon…" Kajun's eyes narrowed dangerously as she handed Ash Primeape's ball, "This Gym is in direct violation of a few articles. Ashton, we're heading back to the Pokemon Center and we need to contact Professor Oak at once. I'll explain on the way to the center."

"...Huh?"

* * *

 ***ring-ring-ring! Ring-ring-ring! Phone Call~! Phone Call~!***

"Now who could it be this time?" Oak pondered as he sat down.

 ***PFFFFFFRRRRT!***

"...I am so glad I didn't answer before I sat down," Oak groaned as Gengar cackled nearby from the whoopie cushion under Oak's seat going off before answering, "Hello?" the screen turned on, showing Ash and Kajun, "Ah! Ash, Kajun! Is everything…?"

=Professor, the Celadon City Gym is in violation of Article 36-B=

"?!" Oak paused before adopting a stern look, "Are you sure of this, Kajun?"

=Tell him what happened, Ashton=

=I, well, said some stuff about perfume…=

"In the city where the Gym _makes_ perfume," Oak sighed, "Ash, you need to be more careful. You nearly had Article 37-E on your head considering you travel with two children of Gyms from two towns that can also act as Gym Leaders in emergency." An awkward silence followed, "...Kajun."

=Two attendees of the Gym confiscated Ash's Badges and Pokemon and banned him from the Gym, even going as far as to call Officer Jenny on him if he didn't leave=

"...And Brock and Misty weren't with you?"

=Ashton?=

=No. They...joined in at the perfume shop when everyone called me a sexist. Pikachu even shocked me!=

"...That could explain Pikachu's attitude. You should _never_ bring a Pokemon with a strong nose into perfume shops. Studies have shown that Pokemon with a strong sense of smell can become violent when exposed to the conflicting overpowering fragrances in those places," Oak cringed before clearing his throat, "Back to the topic at hand...was Erika there when the confiscation happened?"

=No=

"...Did you see her at all in the Gym?"

=No=

"Do you even know _what she looks like_?"

=No=

"..." Oak sighed in relief, "Phew. It's not Article 37-E." he then opened his eyes as he adopted a stern glare, "It's Article _36-B_."

=What's Article 36-B?=

"During the fifties, there was a bit of an issue at some Gyms. The attendants, loyal to the Gym Leaders, would secretly sabotage Trainers trying to get badges from the Gyms by invoking Article 37-E. As such, Article 36-B was drafted to counter such," Oak explained, "Now then, Kajun, please send out Hikari and have her Teleport to me post haste. I need to give her something that I haven't had to hand out in the last twenty years since I started running the lab."

=Already ahead of you= Kajun replied as her Kirlia poked her head up from between her and Ash.

"I'm glad that Hikari's evolved, but that can wait. Hikari, I need you to Teleport to here immediately," Professor Oak ordered before Hikari appeared on the desk, "Ah. Excellent. Gengar, in the file cabinet behind you is a folder labeled 'Article 36-B' in the top drawer. Bring one of the papers in it here immediately. And no tricks! Ash's career is at stake!"

" _Gengar?!"_ Gengar exclaimed before going into a shadow and coming out of another by Professor Oak, paper in hand, _"Gar! Gen-gar-gar-gen!"_

"Yes, that's the right paper," Oak nodded as he wrote on the paper and then handed it to Hikari, "Deliver this to Ash immediately."

"Kir," Hikari nodded, using Teleport to leave.

"Once she arrives, you are to sign that immediately, Ash. You need to put your _full_ name on the two lines I put a star beside and then deliver that to Officer Jenny at once," Professor Oak informed.

=G-got it!=

"And I am serious, Ash. Your _full name_ , meaning you _have_ to write out your full first name."

=I...I understand...=

"Good."

* * *

"So we're both in agreement that we're apologizing to Ash once we see him," Brock noted as he and Misty stood outside the Gym.

"Yeah. We did go too far in the store," Misty admitted.

"Pika…" Pikachu whined, his paws covering his eyes in shame.

"Then let's head in a…" Brock began before he noticed the plaque inside with Ash's picture on it, "...Wait. Banned?!"

"We've been what?" Misty blinked before looking, "Wait...Oh no...Brock, you don't think that the Gym Leader was _in_ that store, were they?"

"...Worse. I think the Gym Leader was the store manager…" Brock replied with a grimace, "We need to get this sorted out fast. He's not in violation of Article 37-E!"

"Correction…" the two turned to see Ash and the other girls walking up, Tsubaki and Kajun in the lead, "The Gym in question, specifically two attendees working there, invoked Article 36-B."

"Ack!" Misty squawked, "A-a-Article 36- _B_?!"

"I take it that's why your sisters are the only ones working at your Gym?" Mai asked.

"Took three times it was violated before the other Gym attendants realized it was a thing and left," Misty sighed, "Doesn't help they were all guys wanting to score points with my sisters."

"Honestly…" Tsubaki sighed a bit.

"Was Professor Oak contacted about the violation?" Brock asked.

"This answer your question?" Kajun asked, holding a folder in her hands.

"Thank goodness," Brock sighed in relief before looking at the plaque, "Still...I'll head inside and get the Gym Leader out here. Considering that's up there, they could try to spin things to their advantage somehow."

"But isn't the Gym Leader a girl?" Makoto asked.

"Makoto, there is a plaque in there that is using my name in there for an illegal use of Article 37-E," Makoto flinched as that glare Brock was giving her, "I am _not_ happy over it being used on something that shouldn't have happened because of what you are implying I would do if I saw the Gym Leader."

"...Fair point…" Makoto whispered.

"Mind If I join you? I...have a few words I'd like to say to the two attendants in question," Kajun offered...a dark aura around here as she had a rather unsettling smile on her face.

"Be careful of what you say and do, Kajun," Brock warned sternly, "They could twist it around to get this dropped and Ash into deep trouble." he looked over at Ash, "Ash, we're going to get your Pokemon and Badges back. This is completely messed up and shouldn't have even happened to you."

"I know…" Ash sighed, "Still...thanks."

* * *

"Hello, and welcome to…" a worker greeted before flinching at the glare she was being given by Brock.

"Get me the Gym Leader _at once_ ," Brock Stone, Gym Leader of Pewter City, ordered.

"...L-Lady Erika?" the worker spoke into an intercom, "Y-you have a visitor...an important one."

"Kajun?" Brock motioned to the worker.

"No. Ashton's description of the two didn't match her," Kajun replied.

"U-um…"

Kajun handed her a slip of paper, "We require the two women who match the descriptions on these as well please."

"Eh?"

" _Now_ ," Gym Leader Brock ordered.

"EEE! A-at once!" she yelped as she ran off.

Minutes later, a young woman entered. Her short dark-brown/black hair ending just above her shoulders with a red band across the top of her forehead over her hair. She wore a formal outdoors kimono in the designs of a forest in the summer and wooden sandals.

"Greetings. What can I…?"

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Brock demanded, holding up the plaque showing Ash.

"Beg pardon?"

"He's referring as to why Ashton Satoshi Ketchum was unjustifiably banned from the Gym and had his badges and Pokemon confiscated," Kajun clarified.

"?! I was unaware he had even arrived to the Gym," Erika noted as she looked at the plaque, "I never approved of this. At most, I would have asked for a simple apology from him before I would battle him, not Article 37-E."

"And yet it's been set up right at this desk for more than likely a few hours now," Brock informed.

"But...I didn't...Wait…" Erika paused before frowning, "Who set up the ban and confiscation exactly?"

"Your attendant here is grabbing the two that Ashton encountered when he entered the Gym," Kajun informed.

"Is the Trainer in question outside?" Erika asked.

"He is with the other name on this plaque," Brock informed.

"Please let him inside to help identify the two violators," Erika ordered.

"Of course. Hikari?" Kajun spoke before Hikari and Ash appeared next to her.

"Phew," Ash sighed in relief, "Um, Brock, how much longer is this gonna take? I'm worried that Misty might barge in from how mad she was about her name being on the plaque, too."

"Just as soon as you help identify the two who are involved with this falsification of Article 37-E," Erika replied.

"Ack! The store manager!" Ash yelped before bowing, "I'm really sorry! Tsubaki told me what I said in your store was bad and why I shouldn't have said that. Please forgive me."

"It's fine. In fact...I should be the one to apologize," Erika sighed a bit, "Lately my Gym...feels more like a gym for SJWs."

"SJ what?"

"Social Justice Warriors," Kajun answered, "People that get slightly offended over the littlest things and, at times, would attack the person who caused the 'offense.'"

"That explains the big stamp…" Ash mumbled, "And the fact they called me a sexist too...I don't even know what that means!"

"Think back to Brick at Saffron City's second Gym."

"...Hey wait a second! I'm not a big cheating jerk who hurts Buneary by breaking their nests!" Ash exclaimed after thinking for a moment.

"...I'll explain it to you later, Ashton," Kajun sweatdropped a bit before two workers were pushed into the room, "...Is that them?"

"...Uh-huh," Ash nodded.

"Y-you needed us, Lady…" the worker with dark blue hair began before she noticed Ash, "...oh...you again. I thought we made it clear that you were banned, sexist! Do we really need to call Officer Jenny on you and have you arrested?!"

"Be silent," the worker froze at the cold tone in Erika's voice before she showed her the plaque, "Is this your doing?"

"...Uh…."

"Yes, ma'am!" the worker with dark brown hair replied, "We did that because that boy not only offended you, but the two visiting Gym Leaders as well!"

"We were all still stressed out over an encounter with a Primeape and tribe of Mankey chasing us for nearly an entire day the day before," Brock explained sternly, "Things have calmed down and the other Gym Leader and I are hoping to apologize for our actions once things are settled with this."

"...Th-that doesn't give him the right to insult Lady Erika's perfume, the little sexist!" the blunette snapped, pointing an accusing finger at Ash.

"Seriously, do I look like I hurt Buneary or make fun of my friends because they're different?" Ash pouted under his breath.

"Kirl…" Hikari assured, patting his leg.

"No and I would have simply asked for an apology, which he gave me immediately upon seeing me just now without prompt," Erika informed, "You two on the other hand have no right to ban him from _my_ Gym, nor confiscate both his Badges and Pokemon by invoking Article 37-E. _I_ am the one who must do so and it must be in agreement with the two Gym Leaders that it be enacted." she glared at the two, "What you both have done has resulted in the enacting of Article 36-B on both of you!"

"Eee!" the two workers freaked, hugging each other in fright, "B-but Lady Erika…!"

"You two have lost that right…" Erika scowled, "This is the fifth time this year you've banned someone from my gym WITHOUT me knowing this year alone."

"Gh?!"

"That's right...don't think I didn't know about the other times thanks to our previous challenger, Leaf," Erika stated.

"Green…" Ash whispered.

"We've delivered the proper paperwork to Officer Jenny and she provided us with this for you to authorize," Kajun informed, handing Erika the folder, "It helps that Professor Oak personally handles Ashton's Pokemon and is a simple phone call away and that my Kirlia, Hikari, knows Teleport."

"But...we…"

"Enough. Hana, Gloria, as Gym Leader of the Celadon City Gym, you two are hereby banished from the Gym, and are fired from all stores associated with the Gym," Erika stated, "Your names are now on the blacklist of all Gyms as well for the next three years." the two groaned, "Oh, and that doesn't start with what happens now that you're confirmed to have Article 36-B put on you both." she opened the folder and pulled out a flower-themed pen from her kimono sleeve before signing the two papers in it before giving them to Brock to sign, "Since this situation involved my Gym, I require a second Gym Leader to sign these."

"What are they?" Ash asked.

"Orders to be given to these two violators," Erika scowled.

"...A...and the second Gym Leader?" the two gulped.

"Hikari?" Kajun spoke as Hikari disappeared before reappearing with a livid Misty, "...Misty. Hand me the mallet…"

"But…"

"Mysteria Kasumi Waterflower...hand. Me. The. Mallet," Kajun ordered, the unnerving smile on her face once more.

"?!" Misty squeaked, handing the mallet over to her immediately.

"Mysteria?"

"Oh, hush, _Ashton_ ," Misty pouted.

"Good. Now...please sign the papers, Ms. Waterflower," Erika spoke as Brock showed them to Misty.

"?!" Misty cringed, "So this is why those guys had to do what they did back in Cerulean…" she signed them and gave them to Erika, "Here."

"What do they have to do?" Ash asked as Erika handed the papers to the third worker.

"I require four copies with the originals staying with me, one pair for Mr. Stone, one for Ms. Waterflower, and one each for the two on the Blacklist," Erika informed.

"Oh…"

* * *

"Coast clear?" Jessie whispered to Meowth, the trio standing behind the gym

"Yeah. Don't see dose crazy broads anywhere," Meowth answered, poking through an opened window in the greenhouse.

"Good," Jessie grinned as they climbed inside.

"So we're still going to steal the perfume?" James asked.

"Oh we are...but not just that…" Jessie began before growling a bit, "We're gonna plant that special bomb to get back at the Gym for ruining my face!"

"Isn't that going overboard?" James whispered before Jessie glared at him, "I-I mean, that'll sure show them!"

"Ya sure we should use dat?" Meowth asked.

"Want me to remind you that they also threatened to tear the charm on your head and declaw you for a 'sexist' comment?"

"...Remote or Timer?" Meowth scowled at the memory.

* * *

"Char/Bulba/Koo/Pidgeo~!" Ash grunted as he was nearly tackled over by his four taken Pokemon.

"I missed you guys, too!" Ash beamed, returning the affectionate tackles with a hug to each of them.

"Phew...everything worked out in the end…" Mai sighed in relief.

"And honestly, don't feel sorry for those that got Ash into this situation," Makoto grinned a bit, "Especially since Kajun's having a little…'talk' with them right now after Erika booted them out."

"Least it's not Misty doing the 'talking'," Tsubaki sighed, "...Honestly. Where'd she even pull that mallet out from?"

"Probably the same place where you keep getting your paper folding fan from when I make a pun," Makoto deadpanned.

"What?"

"Oh uh…" Makoto paused, hoping to change the subject, "So Ash, any ideas on who you're gonna use for the battle?"

"Oh! Well...Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Pidgeotto," Ash replied.

"Any particular strategy?"

"Well...you'll have to wait and see," he grinned.

"I'm relieved everything's worked out okay," Noel sighed in relief.

"Vul/Vui…" Yuki and Nymph agreed.

"Agreed...Ash just needs to win his badge, and then we can finally relax."

"Excuse me, Mr. Ketchum?" a red-haired worker with her hair pulled into a braided ponytail asked as she approached.

"Huh? Yes?"

"The field is ready for your requested Gym Battle with Lady Erika," she informed, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Ahh...thanks," Ash nodded as he stood up, "Wish me luck, guys."

"Good luck, Ash," Tsubaki smiled.

"Knock 'em dead," Makoto gave a thumbs up.

* * *

"This is an official three on three Pokemon Battle between Gym Leader Erika of Celadon City, and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" a female referee called out as Ash and Erika stood between a field surrounded by different trees with Erika before a large towering tree with burning red leaves and Ash behind a tree filled with cherry blossoms, "Only the challenger may substitute Pokemon during this battle. The winner will be decided when all three Pokemon of either participant is unable to battle! No time limit, let the battle begin!"

"Tangela, come forth, "Erika called out, sending out a forest-green colored Pokeball.

The ball bounced once before opening up. From the light, a bundle of blue, tangled vines formed from it. A pair of red feet popped out before eyes appeared underneath the vines.

=Tangela, the Vine Pokemon. Tangela's vines snap off easily if they are grabbed. This happens without pain, allowing it to make a quick getaway. The lost vines are replaced by newly grown vines the very next day= Dexter informed.

"So it is a Grass-Type Gym...Then I'll fight Grass with Flying. Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out his Flying-Type.

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto called as she swooped around.

"Tangela, use Ingrain."

"Pidgeotto, Gust attack!"

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto cried out as she began to flap her wings hard enough to create a powerful gust.

"Tangela…" Tangela whispered before the blue vines on the lower half of its body dug into the ground and started glowing, the strong Gust not doing much to the Vine Pokemon afterwords.

"Now Tangela...use Ancient Power."

"Tang~" Tangela's eyes glowed before more vines touched the ground before pulling out stones with fossils of plant life in them and began to throw them at Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, use Iron Wing to break them!" Ash called.

"Iron Wing?" Erika repeated.

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto's wings glowed with Steel Wing as a swirl of wind covered each before she flapped her wings hard, releasing a flurry of steel-colored blades of wind at the incoming fossils, shattering them with the last slash hitting Tangela in the face area, making it cry in pain.

"Steel Wing combined with Air Slash," Kajun noted from the room the others were watching the battle in on a wall-mounted television, "I'm relieved that the attack didn't dissipate into just Air Slash once it left her wings."

"Hmm...clever…" Erika noted, "But we're not done. Tangela, Stun Vine."

"Ack! She's got combination names, too!" Ash yelped, "Pidgeotto, be careful!"

Pidgeotto cried out as she began to dodge the vines aimed at her, only to flinch when a few managed to hit her, causing her body to slowly tense up as bits of a glittery gold powder were left behind from the impact.

"Perfect. Now...Ancient Power."

"Ack! Pidgeotto, return!" Ash called, returning Pidgeotto just before the fossils could hit.

"We have herbs that work as well if not better than Paralyze Heal I can give your Pidgeotto after the battle," Erika offered.

Ash nodded, "Charmander, let's go!"

"Char~!" Charmander cheered as he popped out of his ball before looking in awe at the trees around them, "Mander~!"

"Now this will be easy enough. Tangela, Stun Vine once more!" Erika called.

"Catch the vines with your blanket, Charmander!" Ash called.

"Blanket?" Erika repeated.

"Char!" Charmander jumped over the vines and whipped his blanket at them, snagging the attacking vines in the soft fabric.

"Tang?!" Tangela freaked before being suddenly dragged over, the vines dug into the ground being forced out as well.

"Now swing it into the air and give it a Flamethrower!" Ash called.

"Char...ma~n…" Charmander spun Tangela around as fast as he could before, with a flick of his wrist, the blanket released the vines and sent Tangela into the air while he released a blast of flames at the Vine Pokemon, "DER!-!-!"

 ***BOOM!***

"Ahh! Tangela!" Erika gasped as Tangela fell back down, swirls in his eyes as he groaned.

"Tangela is unable to battle! The winner is Charmander!" the referee called as she raised Ash's flag to him.

"You're awesome, Charmander!" Ash beamed with a thumbs up.

"Char~!" Chamander beamed, hugging his blanket and followed Ash's lead of giving a thumbs up.

"I've never seen a blanket be used for battle," Erika admitted as she returned Tangela.

"Well, Charmander found it and ended up knocking out a Houndoom with it by accident, so he's kept it with him since," Ash chuckled sheepishly, "I don't mind since he likes it and it's been really great in his fights."

"Ahh...interesting," Erika nodded as she pulled out another PokeBall, "Weepinbell, come forth."

"At least it's not James's again…" Ash mumbled as a Weepinbell formed, "Okay, Charmander, be ready for anything!"

"Char!"

"Weepinbell, use Snaring Knot."

"Charmander, get ready to do…" Ash began before a glowing green vine erupted from the ground, wrapped around Charmander and slammed him into the ground while squeezing, "Ah! Charmander!"

"It looks to be Wrap combined with another attack...Perhaps Grass Knot?" Kajun considered.

"Come on, Charmander! You can beat a Weepinbell! You've done it before!" Makoto cheered.

"You know they're on a screen and can't hear us, right?" Misty sweatdropped.

"Char...man...der…" Charmander grunted between the tightening squeezes of the vine.

"Ugh…" Ash grit his teeth, trying to think of a plan before noticing Charmander's tail was left alone, "! Charmander, use your tail to set the vines on fire!"

"Hmm?" Erika blinked at that.

"Char...CHAR!"

Charmander's tail swung around before he finally got it on the vines. Within seconds, the flames spread onto the vines. Charmander grunted as he pushed against the burning vines until he ripped out of them. He gave a cheer before seeing his blanket had caught fire.

"CHAR!? CHAAAAAAAR~!" Charmander panicked as he ran around, holding the lit end of the blanket before looking around and finally settled on putting the lit end in his mouth, extinguishing it.

"Ooh...Sorry, Charmander. Forgot about the blanket," Ash cringed.

"Char…!" Charmander growled at that.

"Bell-bell-bellbe-lll!" Weepinbell laughed before flinching as Charmander snarled as he whipped around to glare at the plant, his eyes a solid glowing red.

"Oh not again!" Misty gasped.

"Charmander's flown into Rage!" Brock gulped as the flames on Charmander's tail erupted to the size of the fire lizard's size.

"Charmander, go!" Ash called.

" _CHAR~!_ " Charmander roared, striking the ground with his blanket like a whip.

"Bell~~!" Weepinbell whimpered before the blanket wrapped around him, "Bell?!"

"Weepinbell, use…!" Erika began before Charmander began to slam Weepinbell into the ground repeatedly.

"Chamander, let it go in the air and blast it with Flamethrower!" Ash called.

"CHAR!" Charmander roared, letting Weepinbell go in the air, but instead of using Flamethrower, he jumped up and crunched down on the bell-shaped Pokemon, his fangs erupting with flames while doing so.

"BELL~!" Weepinbell cried out as he erupted in flames from the bite as Charmander continued to increase pressure on the bite.

"Ah! Weepinbell, use Vine Whip and try to get him off!" Erika called out.

"Bell…" Weepinbell began before Charmander tossed him into the air.

"Char…" Charmander began before letting loose a powerful Flamethrower, "CHAR~!"

 ***FWOOOSH~BOOM!***

"Beel~" Weepinbell groaned as he fell back down, his eyes replaced with swirls while completely covered in soot.

"W...Weepinbell is unable to battle...Charmander wins the round!" the referee squeaked, holding up Ash's flag.

"...Not bad...guess I'll have to use her then…" Erika whispered as she returned Weepinbell.

"Her?" Ash repeated as Charmander hissed and snarled, still in his Rage-induced state.

"My Starter...the Pokemon who saved me as a child…" Erika replied as she pulled out another forest green Pokeball, "Gloom, come forth."

From out of the ball, a strange Pokemon emerged. It, at first, appeared to resemble an Oddish in terms of the shape of its body and its feet, however it had hands and its body was much darker. It had swollen pink lips while the top of it had three brown orbs growing out of it with orange blades of grass mixed in like hair.

"Gloom~"

=Gloom, the Weed Pokemon, and the evolved form of Oddish. Gloom releases a foul fragrance from the pistil of its flower. When faced with danger, the stench worsens. If this Pokémon is feeling calm and secure, it does not release its usual stinky aroma= Dexter informed.

"Stinky?" Ash repeated as Charmander leapt at Gloom, snarling.

"Gloom?" Erika offered.

"Gloom~" Gloom whispered, sending out a faint aroma at Charmander.

Charmander was almost upon Gloom when the aroma hit him. He tensed up before he began to freak, the stench overwhelming every part of his nostrils before it became too much for him as he fell over, swirls in his eyes.

"Ahh! Charmander!" Ash yelped.

"Yeesh...That must be foul if it knocked out Charmander like that," Makoto cringed.

"And to think you nearly caught the pre-evolved form, Mai," Kajun noted.

"I'm starting to feel relieved I didn't," Mai agreed.

"Charmander is unable to battle. The winner is Gloom!"

"Wh…?" Ash whispered in shock, returning Charmander to his Pokeball, "How…?"

"Gloom's scent is special," Erika explained, "It's powerful enough to even overwhelm a Grimer."

' _If Gloom beat Charmander, what Pokemon can I use next?'_ Ash pondered, _'I know Pidgeotto could blow away the stink, but she's paralyzed. Kajun said that Primeape has to keep that cast on its nose for today, so that's him out. Maybe…'_ he pulled out a Pokeball, "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Bulba!"

"Oh my~! Charmander and Bulbasaur? How did you find two of the Kanto Starters?" Erika asked in amazement.

"I caught them during my journey to Vermillion," Ash replied with a smirk, "Anyway, let's do it, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Use…!"

"How pathetic…"

"...Don't tell me…" Ash muttered as he looked up, seeing a certain trio standing on a nearby tree.

"Your skills as a Pokemon Trainer stink as much as Gloom does," Jessie mocked.

"..." ***thud*** "Ow…" ***thud*** "Ow…"

"Kajun, stop banging your head on the wall," Makoto deadpanned.

"Let me have this!" Kajun snapped.

"What are you three doing here?!" Erika demanded.

"Well if you must know, we came to make a quick buck, so…" James paused as he held up a bottle of perfume, "We decided to help ourselves to this."

"?!"

"Oh, and to top it off-and as payback for not only tying us up, but also ruining my beautiful face…" Jessie began.

"We's gonna blow up da place!" Meowth finished as he pulled out a remote.

"Blow up the place?!" Ash gasped as Bulbasaur growled at them.

"I don't remember tying you three up!" Erika rgued.

"No, but those girls working for you did!" Jessie snapped, "They ruined my face after they knocked us out with a hammer!"

"And called me a sexist while threatenin' t' tear my charm off and declaw me!" Meowth added.

"..." Erika groaned, feeling a headache coming on, "Those two…even fired, they're still giving me trouble..."

"But...we're feeling generous~" Jessie grinned, "Meowth?"

"We won't blow da place up, but everyone here, including da twoips have t' give us all dere Pokemon, includin' da ones in storage!" Meowth stated.

"Clock is ticking~" James sang as Meowth held a paw finger over the detonator button.

"Kajun, can't you do what you did with Ash's hat and that baseball cap you had?" Misty asked.

"Hikari needs something with the same dimensions as the object to replace it," Kajun explained as Koko scribbled in a notebook while looking at the screen.

"Espeon?" Koko used Psychic to lift the notebook up to Kajun.

"Pixel measurements, of course!" Kajun exclaimed.

"Huh?" Misty blinked.

"Since we don't know the size of the box, Koko used pixel measurements," Kajun explained, "We already know how big Meowth is, so Koko used Meowth as the basis and measure him in the number of pixels he was comprised of on the screen and then compared it to the remote."

"So...we just need something exactly like the remote?"

"We'll need something roughly the same size," Kajun replied as Brock looked at the measurements Koko got for the remote's dimensions.

"Huh…" Brock pulled out a book, "Would this do?"

"Oh! A copy of the rules and regulations to being a Gym Leader?" Kajun gasped.

"Kajun, bomb!" Makoto reminded.

"Oh right! Hikari?"

"Kirlia," Hikari nodded as she took the book.

"Time's up!" Meowth declared, "Ya gonna give 'em over or not?"

"I…" Erika began before noticing something, "...refuse."

"Den boom ya go!" Meowth declared as he slapped his paw down...on the book in his paws, "...Huh?" he slapped his paw down again, "..." he looked at the book, "Where'd da remote go?!"

"Kirli…" the trio looked down to see Hikari on the ground, holding the remote before she teleported away.

"...I hate Psychic-Types," Meowth grimaced.

"You not only interrupt an important battle for a young man, but also threatened my home and the home of the Grass-Types my Trainers and I raise," Erika frowned, "Furthermore, you threaten to ruin the business of various store not only in Celadon City, but in various cities and towns in the Kanto Region." the leaves rustled in the tree behind her, "Lurantis, please deal with these foolish people."

A green blade shot out of the tree and sliced the branch the trio were on, sending them crashing into the ground. Gloom ran over to Erika before a pink blur jumped out of the tree and landed before Erika. Standing before them at 2'11" was a pink Pokemon resembling a praying mantis. The top half of its head was light pink, while the bottom half was white. It had light red eyes and two green antennae with a small green lump between them. There were four extensions to the top half of its head: two on the top with red tips that resembled ears, and one on each side with white tips that were similar to stylized hair. It had a light pink body with short extensions around the waist and a green abdomen and neck. Its thin, white arms ended in large, red scythes with white along the bottom rim and a single green claw on the tip. There were vertical, pink-and-red stripes down its legs, which had small, pointed green feet. The coloring and shape of its body and arms gave it the appearance of wearing a long-sleeved dress, while its legs were similar to pants. Four red, wing-like appendages sprouted from its back, each tipped with white.

"Lurantis," the insect-looking Pokemon growled.

"Lurantis?" Ash repeated as he pulled out Dexter.

=Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokemon, and the evolved form of Fomantis. For self-protection, it pretends to be a bug Pokémon. Both of its arms bear keen-edged petals. As it slashes into its enemies, it looks like it's dancing. Its elegant appearance has led some to call it the most glamorous Grass Pokémon= Dexter informed.

"Allow me to introduce you to the strongest Pokemon for my Eight-Badge Runners," Erika introduced.

"Gh?! E...Eight badge….?!" Team Rocket freaked as they hugged each other in fear.

"Yes...but before that, Gloom? Sunny Day please."

"Gloom~!" the center of Gloom's head glowed before a light shot into the air, going off and making the area brighter.

"...What did that accomplish exactly?" Jessie raised a brow

"Simple. Lurantis...Solar Blade."

"Solar what?" Team Rocket blinked.

The light was absorbed into Lurantis' left limb before the light transformed into a large scythe blade of green light, "Lu-luran-ran-lurantis... _lurantis_."

"What did it say?" Jessie gulped.

"'Ask not for whom the bell tolls... _it tolls for thee_ ,'" Meowth translated.

"...What?" Jessie and James squeaked.

Lurantis swung once. The trio screamed as they were sent rocketing through the ceiling and into the distance...with the clouds above parted as if they had been cut cleanly through. They gave another scream as their clothes and fur were sliced up as well.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting Off again~!" the trio cried as they flew into the distance.

"(I cut the sky again...I need more training)," Lurantis noted, looking at his limb as the Solar Blade faded.

"(You apologize for every beginner this instant!)" Gloom and Bulbasaur snapped.

"(...I'm going back to meditate…)" Lurantis whispered as he walked off before jumping back into the red tree.

"What was that?!" Ash gawked.

"Solar Blade. Much like Solar Beam, it's a powerful Grass Type move," Erika explained, "By using Sunny Day, however, it amplifies the move and lets it be used without charging up." she giggled, "You could say that the move was created by the Lurantis Pokemon as a whole."

"...Can…?"

"It is unknown if any other Grass Type can learn Solar Blade."

"Oh…" Ash slumped a bit before recovering, "Still, what about the battle?"

"Well, considering what happened with those three interrupting, are you sure you and Bulbasaur wish to continue in the field's current state?" Erika asked.

"...well…" Ash looked out at the field, "..." he shook his head, "I don't mind waiting a bit longer for a battle."

"Saur," Bulbasaur nodded.

"So we can consider this a draw for now then," Erika nodded, "If you're planning to stay at the Pokemon Center, I'll be sure to let Nurse Joy know when the Gym's arena has been repaired for your rematch."

"Thank you," Ash nodded.

* * *

"You sure that was a good idea, Ash?" Misty asked as the group left the Gym.

"Well yeah. I mean...there's that Gloom of Erika's, and its stench alone was powerful enough to knock Charmander out," Ash answered.

"You'll need to read this as well," Kajun ordered, handing Ash the pamphlet, "Charmander entered Rage almost immediately after Weepinbell laughed at him crying over his blanket."

"...Got it," Ash nodded.

"So I guess until the rematch, we can look around the city," Mai spoke.

"Great! Shopping time~!" Makoto cheered.

"Yay…!" Noel softly cheered.

* * *

"Well...that didn't go as planned…"

"And the fact that Cassidy and Butch are stationed SOMEWHERE ELSE," Jessie growled at Meowth.

"...We did get a sample of that perfume…" James said as he held up the bottle, "We just need to get this back to HQ, and we can make m-"

The communicator went off, making the trio blink as they answered, "Hello?"

=You even bring a drop of that smelly shit here, I'll put you through my boot camp with Rampage!= Karai snapped.

"Rampage?"

=The Gyarados formerly known as Queen~=

"EEK!" the trio freaked.

=Yeah. You better be afraid unless you get rid of that stuff= Karai added.

"Why'd you even bother calling us?!" Jessie snapped.

=Because I'm bored and wanted to spite you guys!= Karai laughed =But seriously, I'm bored as hell. I'd come to where you guys are, but the casino's shut down, so there's nothing worth coming there for. Plus I'm not dealin' with that perfume=

"...Da twoips are here?" Meowth nervously offered.

=...Pachirisu girl with them?=

"Eh?"

=ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION, RETARDS!=

"Yes! Da Girl wit da ears and tail is wit' dem!" Meowth yelped.

=...I'll be there shortly= Karai said =Hey sis! I'm heading to Celadon for a bit!= she shouted as the communicator went off.

"...Be honest with me. Did we do something to anger the gods?" Jessie asked with a groan.

"I hope not," James sighed.

"We're doomed~" Meowth wailed.

* * *

 **Kajun's Pokemon Corner!**

 **The curtain rose on the normal set up.**

" **Hello, everyone. Kajun Faycott here again," Kajun greeted, "I hope you're all doing well, because today, let's look at a Pokemon that appeared in today's episode."**

" **Kirlia," Hikari tapped her tablet and the screen displayed Lurantis emerging from the tree.**

" **Lurantis, the Bloom Sickle Pokemon," Kajun smiled, "Lurantis are natives to the Alola Region, mainly gathered on Akala Island in Lush Jungle with their pre-evolved form Fomantis." the screen changed to show an image of the Grass-Type Symbol above Lurantis, "Despite its appearance, Lurantis is** _ **not**_ **a Bug/Grass-Type Pokemon, but instead a pure Grass-Type. Researchers believe this is meant to confuse its natural predators into thinking it's a Bug-Type."**

" **Kirila," Hikari tapped her tablet again and the screen displayed a sun.**

" **In order to obtain a Lurantis however, you need to evolve its pre-evolved form, Fomantis, once it reaches Level 34 and it being during the day," Kajun explained as the screen showed Lurantis dancing as a massive burst of petals attacked the hoard of Pokemon trying to attack Lurantis, "Upon evolving, Lurantis will learn the move Petal Blizzard, a violent petal-made blizzard that attacks everything around the user. Good for a single battle, but I wouldn't recommend it in a double battle unless your partner's pokemon is unaffected by Grass Type Moves, or knows the moves Protect or Detect."**

" **Kirli," Hikari nodded, changing the screen to show statistics of Lurantis.**

" **Lurantis is a well-rounded Pokemon in terms of stats. However, it's Speed has to be the lowest part of it while its HP and Attack are its highest states with Defense and Special Defense being a decent 90 base stat," Kajun noted, "I would suggest a Calm Nature that focuses on HP, Defense, and Special Defense with the Ability Contrary, which makes moves like Leer increase Lurantis' defense rather than lower it while moves such as Growth lower its stats rather than increasing it. As for a move set and an item for it to hold…Give it a Leftovers to hold to help heal your Pokemon each turn to keep it out for just a bit longer. Leaf Storm's high Base Power helps mitigate Lurantis's uninvested Special Attack stat, and it only gets stronger after using it thanks to Contrary. Defog is the most useful support move Lurantis has access to, clearing the field of all entry hazards and the opponent's Light Screen, Reflect, and Aurora Veil. Synthesis gives Lurantis the freedom to switch into common Stealth Rock setters such as Steelix, Rhydon, and Seismitoad without having to worry about its HP. As for that last slot, there are actually a few good choices. Hidden Power Ice would do well against Pokemon with a type-Advantage such as Flying-Types or on fellow Grass-Types, Aromatherapy gives Lurantis even more ability to support its teammates, and Toxic is a solid option for getting damage off on common switch-ins such as Braviary, Incineroar, and any Grass-type not named Vileplume. You could use its Signature Move, Solar Blade, as well, but not many would try to use it with this style unless you're willing to switch the Leftovers for a Power Herb to avoid waiting a turn for charging the move in a single battle or have a Pokemon that knows Sunny Day in a Double Battle."**

" **Espe/Kirli," her two Psychic Pokemon nodded.**

" **Now then, I believe that's all for now. Tune in next time as we talk about a certain kit in our group and its Kantonian counterpart," Kajun bowed...before a tree fell on the trio, "Guh!"**

 **Erika's Lurantis poked his head into view of the camera before looking at his Solar Blade scythe with a frown, "(Was going for the leaves, not the entire tree. A bit more meditation and practice it is.)"**

" **Why…is it always...pain?" Kajun groaned under the tree.**

* * *

 _GT: Sorry if people were expecting a Badge so quick, but we wanted things to be different._

 _SZ: Yeah...mostly because how the original episode always left a bad taste in our mouths. But hey, we won't forget the Gym Battle, people. It'll just be a few chapters before we get to it._

 _GT: Eeyup._

 _SZ: Yeah, so we hope ya enjoy this chapter regardless. Oh, and as for why Misty's name was on the plaque as well….uh….GT?_

 _GT: She was the second of the two other Gym Leaders aside from Erika required for Article 37-E._

 _SZ: Ahh...I see. Well...at least the next chapter will be less stressful because it features a Pokemon we both like._

 _GT: Yep. So have fun reading and reviewing, everyone!_

 _SZ: Ja ne._


	27. Chapter 27

_SZ: *blows into nose, pausing Pokemon Ultra Sun for a moment*ah...despite being sick, I'm still happy about this…_

 _GT: Because you get a fluffy Rockruff with Own Tempo to have Dusk Lycanroc via an egg I gave ya?_

 _SZ: Oh most definitely…_

 _GT: Or because of the Shiny Litten I gave ya?_

 _SZ: That, and the fluffy Rowlet ya gave me._

 _GT: *Nods* So shall we get on to the disclaimer?_

 _SZ: Of course. We don't own anything in this story aside from our OCs. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo while Blazblue is owned by Arc System Works. Now...start us off GT?_

 _GT: Of course. And considering you're not feeling well…*grabs a rope and tugs it, dropping the curtains down* No crazy destroying the curtains this chapter._

* * *

 **Entry 026: Greetings everyone. Kajun Faycott reporting in once more. We arrived in Celadon City and a few of us were quite in awe. While there have been tall buildings in the Hierarchical Cities...I must admit that with how spread out the skyscrapers were instead of grouped together like the ones back home was something entirely different for me. Things were going okay, but...when my friends and I went to the Pokemon Center to go take care of Ashton's newly caught Primeape…*groans* Ashton...got himself in one major mess.**

 **From what I've been able to gather, Ashton has a sensitive nose much like Makoto's. Considering he had to go into a perfume shop to get Misty and Pikachu, that was just the beginning of it all. Considering his age and lack of a father figure possibly being a cause, Ashton said a few things that upset the workers and manager of the shop along with Brock and Misty with even Pikachu-though this was due to a combination of exhaustion from the Primeape Incident that happened the day before we arrived and the fact that, as Professor Oak told us when we spoke with him later, Pikachu should never go into places with numerous conflicting scents such as perfume shops-shocking Ashton with a Thundershock. When he went to the Gym...is when things got worse. Apparently, two workers there had heard about what happened and, with bias, confiscated all of Ash's Pokemon he had on him at that time, took his badges, and banned him from the Gym.**

 **It was at this point we came upon Ashton. It turns out that he inadvertently caused an article called 37-E to be invoked. But when he told us it wasn't the Gym Leader who took his Badges and Pokemon from him** _ **and**_ **that he never once saw the Gym Leader, I realized it was Article 36-B and not the dreaded 37-E. We quickly contacted Professor Oak about the situation and he gave us a form to fill out thanks to Hikari using Teleport to get to his lab as fast as possible. After filing it all out, we delivered it to the closest Officer Jenny. Once that was done and she gave us another form for the Gym Leader to fill out, we returned to the Gym to see Brock, Pikachu, and Misty already there and the two humans of the trio being livid about a plaque on the wall in the Gym warning about Ashton violating Article 37-E.**

 **After explaining that it was Article 36-B, Brock proved to me once again why he was a Gym Leader. Once we managed to get inside and get the Gym Leader's, Erika, attention...we found out she didn't even know about the ban and confiscation. In fact, she was planning on just asking Ashton for an apology for causing a disturbance. I had Hikari bring Ashton in and, after he apologized on his own without any prompt from anyone upon immediately seeing Erika and realizing she had been the store manager, confirmed that two workers had performed the act. Oh...and speaking of two said workers, once they were brought in...let's just say Erika was livid with the two for performing the act without her knowing. I would be too, only...not as in control considering they called someone I honestly see like a little brother (Makoto, if you read this, I will personally get you back for it) a sexist.**

 **I need to remember to give Leaf a present for providing further evidence that those two have done it multiple times in the past when she had been at the Gym. Needless to say, those two were fired and blacklisted from not just the Gym, but from all stores associated with the Celadon City Gym. Quite fitting, in my opinion. Once everything was settled and Misty was brought in to also fill the form in with Brock and Erika, Ashton finally got his Gym Match against Erika. I must say that Erika's Three Badge Team was interesting to watch from the observation room we were taken to while they battled. She even utilized combination attacks. While Pidgeotto had ended up Paralyzed in the battle, Charmander beat the Tangela Erika used...and then went into Rage when her Weepinbell laughed at Charmander when he set his blanket on fire. I am so thankful Nurse Joy gave us that pamphlet for Pokemon who go into the Berserk Rage and how to treat it. It was Erika's Starter, a Gloom, that not only snapped Charmander out of it, but the stench also knocked him out.**

 **And…*sighs* And just when Ash was about to send out, most likely, Bulbasaur...Who do you expect not only interrupted the battle but also planned to blow up the entire Gym if they didn't get everyone's Pokemon? Yes...it was Team Rocket. I...honestly, it doesn't matter if we're enemies or not, the next time I see White Truth, I am demanding to issue a complaint on those three once more! Thank the Pokemon Gods Erika-after Hikari switched out the detonation remote-used her most powerful Pokemon in her 8 Badge run team, Lurantis, to send the trio flying using Solar Blade.**

 **Surprisingly, Ashton agreed to not continue the battle until the arena was repaired. More than likely, it's to try to come up with a way to handle Gloom's...natural scent...which Erika admitted was more powerful than a Grimer's scent. Huh...interesting… Well, until the Gym is repaired, it seems we'll be in Celadon City for a time.**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Ash asked as the group walked around a part of the city with various parlors lined up.

"You'll see," Brock assured.

"That doesn't answer much…" Mai sweatdropped a bit.

"Hmm…" Tsubaki muttered, looking at the map of the city, "..I see. We're on Scissors Street, otherwise known as Breeders Lane."

"Scissors Street?" Ash repeated.

"Breeders Lane?" Makoto raised a brow, "Oh yeah...I see why we're coming this way now."

"Yeah. Some of the best Breeders have shops here," Brock nodded, "There's also lots of terrific makeup places and fashion salons just for Pokemon."

"Oh! That must be the latest fashion!" Misty gasped as she ran before a poster of a Koffing and an Ekans in dresses and makeup, "How cute! We gotta check out..." she leaned in on the poster, "Salon Roquet."

Berry and Cherry poked their heads out of Makoto's tail. The two looked at the poster for a few moments before they fell over, cracking up in laughter. Booster poked out and tilted her head at the poster and then the two squirrel Pokemon and then back at the poster. She gave a confused noise before hopping out of Makoto's tail and onto her shoulder.

"I don't get why they're laughing either," Makoto admitted, scratching under Booster's chin.

"...Why do I have a feeling this 'Salon Roquet' is run by a certain annoying trio…?" Tsubaki muttered with an eye twitch.

"Knowing our luck, most likely…" Kajun added with her own eye twitch.

"Um….wh-why don't we go look around someplace else?" Noel suggested, "I was hoping to have someone check up on Umi."

"Your Feebas?" Ash tilted his head, "But didn't we get our Pokemon checked on by Nurse Joy this morning?"

"No, no. I mean have her looked at by someone here," Noel corrected as she pulled out Umi's Pokeball, "I know that person that gave her to me said her Beauty is maxed out, but...I want to make sure is all."

"...Hmm…" Brock muttered a bit as he looked back at the poster, "Oh! We're in luck. The place I'm looking for is near this Salon Roquet. We can have her checked up there."

' _Whhhyyyyy…?'_ Tsubaki and Kajun mentally sobbed.

* * *

"And...done!" Jessie declared as she and James, both disguised as beauty salon workers, finished up applying makeup and haircuts to a Raichu and a three-headed ostrich-like Pokemon.

"Madam, your Raichu and Dodrio look fabulous!" James called to the lady in the waiting.

"Oh my. How marvelous!"

"Rai?" Raichu blinked as he and Dodrio looked at their reflections, "?!"

"(What...is...this?)" the right head's eye twitched.

"(You gotta be kidding me!)" the left head snapped.

"(Oh wowee! We look goofy!)" the middle head cackled.

"(SHUT UP!)" the left and right snapped, slamming their heads against the middle head, "(We look like rejects from the circus!)"

"(Why do I look like a girl?! I'm a boy!)" the Raichu exclaimed.

"Oh~! They love them!" the lady swooned.

"(I'mma princess!)" the middle head cheered.

"(YOU'RE DEAD!)" the other two heads snapped, slamming their heads against the middle head's head.

"(I am so getting her back for this…)" Raichu muttered as they followed the lady out.

"198...199...200," Meowth counted a wad of cash, "Ha ha. I knew dis was a great idea! But you two are wastin' money on advertisin'. TV's a big waste on money!"

"Well nobody asked you, Meowth," Jessie argued, "Besides, we're making tons of money, and we're making people's Pokemon look beautiful!"

"Yes, and there's no way this will end up bad for us," James added before the door opened, "Ahh! Another customer!"

"Greetings, m-AHH! Karai!"

"Sup, bitches?" Karai smirked as she walked in, looking around a bit, "So...salon, eh? Heh...looks like you finally found your calling, fruit basket."

"Oh, well...It is rather nice," James admitted before shaking it off, "H-how'd you find us?"

"Told you guys I was coming, but no way was I gonna step any further into the perfume district," Karai snorted, "So I took the back entrance to the city and, lo and behold, I saw the poster for 'Salon Roquet'. Tch...trying to sound Kalos or somethin'?"

"...You seem moody," jessie noted before flinching at the glare Karai gave her.

"Sis let me go, but I had to leave all but one of my Pokemon at home," Karai growled a bit, "How the hell am I supposed to rock out if I don't have my full team, damn it!?"

"...I-If it makes ya feel any better...we've been making a lot of money…" Meowth nervously spoke.

"...How much?"

Meowth opened the register, "368,914P."

"...and you just opened this place up today?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"...Huh. Color me impressed…then again, I'm not up for that girly fru-fru crap, but still good job on the money..." Karai admitted.

"...I'm sensing a but coming…" James whispered.

"But!" Karai exclaidem, startling the trio, "While I'm here, you're gonna be providing me money so I can treat myself."

"Can't you buy it y-"

"Sis revoked my credit card because I scared that Shiny Eevee she got from you guys..." Karai snorted before she moved Meowth aside with her butt, "So I'm taking 50% of your profit."

"Fifty?!"

"Want me to make it 75%?"

"...No ma'am."

"That's what I thought…"

* * *

"..." Makoto bit her lower lip, trying to resist the urge to laugh as she and the others saw the lady with the Raichu and Dodrio walk on by.

"(What happened to you?)" Cherry asked.

"(The Central Highway ish closhed…)"

"(SHUT UP!)" the two outside heads snapped, ramming their heads against the sides of the middle head.

"...That...just happened…" Mai muttered as they turned a corner, seeing a large line in front of one of the stores, "...Guess Salon Roquet is more popular than we thought."

"...I think I'm gonna get in line," Misty spoke, "It might be nice, plus m-"

"There it is!" Brock shouted, startling the group, as he pointed to a store across from Salon Roquet, "I knew it was right there! I was looking all over for that place!"

"That's the store?" Misty blinked as Brock rushed over, only to skid to a halt at the door, "?"

Brock just nervously gulped as her nervously reached for the door, his hand shaking as he stood there. For a moment, no one moved. After another moment, Makoto rolled her eyes, realizing what was wrong.

"Brock, do you have a secret girlfriend you made in Cerulean when you went out to do some 'stuff?'" Makoto teased.

"N-no!" Brock snapped, not noticing Ash and Misty walking past him "I...I just...uh…"

"Hello, can I help you?"

"GAH!" Brock freaked, seeing Ash and Misty standing inside as he rushed in.

Inside, a Chansey was humming in relaxation while being given a massage. The one doing so was a beautiful young woman with blue hair as long as Mai's when she takes her ribbon off. She was dressed in a white shirt and white pants. Her amber eyes were focused on Chansey as she continued her treatment.

"Just keep relaxing, Chansey. Release all those tensions," the woman advised, carefully rubbing her hands on Chansey, "There...now you'll have more energy."

"Chan…" Chansey spoke as she hopped up, looking at herself in the reflection, "Chansey! Chansey! Chansey!"

"So..shiny…" Noel whispered in awe.

"Did she massage Chansey or polish it?" Makoto blinked a few times in awe, seeing how smooth and shiny Chansey's body was.

"I think it was a combination of both," Mai noted as a man walked past the group, wearing a blue blouse and skirt.

"Chansey, I've come for you darling," the man spoke, earning Chansey's attention as she and the woman walked over, "Oh! Don't you look precious?!"

"Thank you for bringing Chansey to my salon," the woman nodded, "Please come again."

"Will do. See you soon, Suzy," the man waved as he and Chansey left.

"I guess that lady's a regular customer here," Ash noted.

"...Uh...Ash...th-" Makoto began.

"May I help the next customer?" Suzy asked as she looked at the group.

"Oh, we were just bro…" Ash began.

"Oh! Noel, look! A Kanto Vulpix!" Misty exclaimed.

"Eh?" Noel blinked as she looked at where Misty was pointing.

Resting on a decorated chairs red cushions was a Vulpix. However, unlike Yuki, the sleeping Vulpix had a reddish-brown fur and six red-orange curled tails and a curled up mess of red-orange hair on the top of its head.

"Oh! You're right," Noel noted, "Cute…"

"Vul?" Yuki looked up at Noel, tilting her head.

"So this is a regular Vulpix…" Ash noted as he pulled Dexter out

=Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. Vulpix has a flame inside its body that never goes out, and is capable of manipulating fire to such precision as to create floating wisps of flame. When the temperature outside increases, it will expel flames from its mouths to prevent its body from overheating= Dexter informed.

"Aww...her fur looks so soft," Misty cooed as she reached out for Vulpix, "I wish my hair was as soft."

"?! Wait, don't…" Suzy began as Misty picked Vulpix up.

"You're just the cutest little Pokemon I've ever…!" Misty began as she held Vulpix.

"Vul~!"

 ***FWOOSH***

"Why...do...they...always do...that…?" Misty coughed out some smoke before collapsing, Vulpix landing on her chair.

"I tried to warn you...Vulpix doesn't like being touched or picked up by strangers," Suzy sighed.

"Wish I'd known that sooner…" Misty groaned.

"Vul…" Yuki blinked, her ears twitching a bit.

"Vul~" Vulpix yawned, curling back up to sleep.

"...Uh….S-suzy?" Brock cautiously spoke up.

"Yes?" Suzy asked as she turned.

"Gh?!" Brock tensed, a blush forming on his face, "M-my name's Brock! A-a pleasure to meet you, Suzy! I wanna to breed like y-I MEAN I WANNA BE A BREEDER LIKE YOU!"

"Smooth…" Makoto sweatdropped.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Brock," Suzy nodded, "I'm flattered you want to make me your model."

"Y-yes! I wanna model you! I-I'm flattered that your flattered! I-I mean...your Vulpix looks nice!" Brock stammered before clearing his throat, "Wh...what I'm trying to say is...Suzy, I'm begging you to accept me as your pupil!"

"Say what?" Mai blinked twice.

"I was wondering when he'd be asking this," Kajun noted, looking at a book with a symbol resembling a pair of hands cradling a Pokeball, "Breeders are often started under an apprenticeship."

"Huh?" Ash blinked at that as he looked over at Brock, "Um...are you u th-"

"Mind your own business, Ash! I know what I'm doing!" Brock hissed before bowing to Suzy, "Please Suzy! Make me your apprentice!"

"I do apologize, Brock, but I'm not able to take apprentices at this time. Breeding takes up the majority of it all," Suzy apologized.

"Please!"

"...I don't get it, Brock. What makes her so great anyway?" Ash asked.

"WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU?!" Brock snapped at Ash, startling him as he rushed behind the older girls of the group.

' _It's the perfume shop all over again!'_ Ash thought before bowing to Suzy, "I'm sorry, Ma'am! Please don't kick me out of a Pokemon Gym!"

"Huh?"

"Article 36-B invoked by a false invoking of Article 37-E," Kajun explained, making Suzy cringe.

"Oh...Well, your friend doesn't have to worry. I'm not a Gym Leader," Suzy assured.

"Then what did I do wrong?" Ash blinked before Brock pulled out a mic.

"Simple! The Sensational Suzy of Scissor Street has been awarded the Trophy of Excellence at the World Pokemon Breeders contest for three years straight! But wait...there's more!" Brock called out as a spotlight suddenly shined down on Suzy, "In addition to that, the readers of Pokemon Magazine named her THE most popular Breeder four years running, and her own popular website runs ten thousands hits a day!"

"She's that famous?" Mai gawked.

"Where did he get the spotlight?" Makoto pondered before looking up to see Cherry flying above Suzy with Berry using Flash, "...That's my girls."

"...I wonder if Vulpix won any awards or won any Pokemon Contest?" Noel couldn't help but ponder as she looked at the sleeping firefox.

"Vulpix?" Yuki tilted her head at the other Vulpix.

"Excellent question, Miss Vermillion! Suzy's Vulpix is the…" Brock began before Tsubaki grabbed him by the ear, "Gah ha!"

"We get it, Brock…" Tsubaki sighed, "Vulpix is just as amazing…"

"Speaking of Vulpix, your's is simply adorable. I've never seen one like her before," Suzy admitted.

"Oh! Well...Yuki's a Vulpix native to Alola," Noel explained as she looked at her own Vulpix, "I've had her since she was a kit."

"Really now?"

"Uh-huh. She just grew her fifth tail a few weeks ago," Noel smiled.

"So you've had her for nearly three months then," Suzy nodded, "I hope you're ready then. When Vulpix was growing her last tail, she regressed to teething everything around her."

"Pix?!" Vulpix shot up, shaking her head rapidly, "Pix-vul-vul!"

"The shampoo incident."

"?! ...Vul…" Vulpix curled up, trying hard to hide the pink showing through her cheek fur.

"...Shampoo incident?" Misty blinked.

"Long story…" Suzy giggled.

* * *

"So you eight are all travelling on a Pokemon Journey together," Suzy surmized as they sat a table with tea as Pikachu, Cherry, Berry, Booster, and Yuki are some of Brock's Pokemon food by them.

"Pikachu~!" Suzy glanced at Pikachu as he munched on his food, "Pi~!"

"Your Pokemon all have such shiny coats," Suzy noted before looking at Brock, "Are you the one who prepares all their food, Brock?"

"Uh…." Brock droned out, his blush returning as he shot up, "Yes! I do!"

"It's Brock's own recipe too," Misty added.

"Only thing he doesn't make is the food for the Poison-Types in our group," Makoto noted.

"Really?" Suzy pondered.

"Yep. Noellie here makes 'em!" Makoto grinned, putting an arm over Noel's shoulders.

"Is that so?"

"E...eh heh...a-apparently I'm an expert at making food for Poison Types…" Noel sheepishly chuckled a bit.

"I think Needles would agree big time," Makoto grinned as Needles came out of her ball.

"Bee?" Needles tilted her head at Makoto.

"Just using you as an example of someone who likes Noel's cooking, Needles," Makoto replied as Suzy looked at the Beedrill with wide eyes.

"...How…?"

"Noel's cooking," Kajun answered, "Needles only ate her cooking ever since she joined us when she was a Weedle."

"Huh...interesting," Suzy noted before noticing Vulpix walking over to the other Pokemon "Hmm?"

Vulpix hopped onto the bench Yuki was on. Yuki tilted her head.

"Vul?" Yuki squeaked as Vulpix sniffed the food.

"Pix?" Vulpix tilted her head at Yuki.

"Vulpix!" Yuki nodded, smiling.

"Vul…" Vulpix whispered, taking a pellet from Yuki's bowl before munching down on it, "...Vulpix~!"

"Vul~!" Yuki beamed as the two began to share the bowl.

"I-incredible!" Brock gawked as they group watched, "I...I can't believe Vulpix is actually eating the food I made!"

"Brock, that's impressive," Suzy smiled, "Vulpix has never eaten any other food I haven't made myself."

"R-really?! Th-thank y-" Brock began as he bowed once more, only to end up hitting his head on the table, "OW! I'm...not….worthy…."

"Brock…" Tsubaki sighed a bit, "...Oh. Mind if I ask you something, Suzy?"

"Hmm? Oh, of course."

"Do you happen to know anything about that Salon Roquet?"

"Oh...you mean the one with the latest trend…" Suzy sighed, "Ever since that place opened up, people have been lining up outside just to make their Pokemon as flashy as possible."

"Chipa?" Berry looked up from her food.

"A Breeder always tries their best to bring out a Pokemon's inner strength and personality, but this new fad...It's all about standing out as much as possible, not what's inside," Suzy added with another sigh.

"So they care more for the outside looks than taking care of the inside?" Tsubaki guessed.

"That's right…"

"...Actually I don't think that's a problem," Misty spoke up, "I mean, Pokemon like to dress up from time to time."

"Yeah. If they're enjoying it," Makoto spoke, earning her attention, "While I was trying my best not to laugh, I noticed those two Pokemon we passed earlier didn't look particularly happy. It was like they didn't have any choice in the manner when their Trainer decided to have them look like that." she motioned to Cherry and Berry, the former polishing her sunglasses while the latter brushed the crumbs off her white dress, "Now look at Berry and Cherry. They like wearing things, but they often like either sunglasses or dresses. If they don't want to wear something, I never force it on them."

"Yeah. Besides, it's what inside that counts," Ash added.

"No. The outside is just as important, Ash…" Misty argued.

"Inside."

"Outside."

"Inside!"

"Outside!"

"INSIDE!"

"OUTSIDE!"

"(Five piece of food on Misty stomping out)," Pikachu bet.

"(No contest)," Berry shook her head.

"(Ten says next time we see her when she does stomp out, she'll look ridiculous)," Cherry challenged.

"(I'll take that bet)," Needles offered.

"Shouldn't you stop them?" Suzy sweatdropped.

"That's like trying to stop the tide," Brock shook his head.

"If you think fashion is so great, why don't you take one of your Pokemon to that Salon Croquet place?!" Ash snapped.

"...That actually sounds like a good idea!" Misty beamed, "Next time you see me and my Pokemon, we'll look so cute you won't recognize us!"

"Yeah. Because you'll probably shatter every mirror in town," Ash snarked.

 ***BAM!***

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT FASHION?!" Misty snapped.

"Where...did she get that mallet from…?" Suzy cautiously asked.

"I ask myself that everytime…" Mai muttered as Misty stomped out.

"I feel so sorry for Horsea," Makoto sighed.

"Yeah. Wait...Horsea?"

"She's the only one who's already adorable," Makoto shrugged.

"...Fair enough."

"...You know…" Suzy spoke up, earning the group's attention, "With how things are lately...I do wonder if outer or inner appearance is truly what matters in the end. Ever since that new salon opened...I've been thinking of changing my methods."

"?! Changing…." Brock whispered in shock, "DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"

"Huh?"

"Suzy, you have to keep following the path you believe in," Brock added.

"We have to stand up for the inside together!" Ash agreed.

"Chipa-pa!" Berry fumed.

"...No offense to you and Cherry, Berry?"

"Chi," Berry nodded.

"But...what can I do?" Suzy asked.

"...Oh! I got it!" Noel spoke up, "M-maybe we should remind the people what's really important."

"...Oh! Good idea, Noel!" Brock beamed, "If that want style over substance, then we'll give them substance with style!"

"Agreed. But...we need a Pokemon to help with the demonstration," Suzy stated.

"...I think we already have our volunteer," Tsubaki spoke as she looked over at Noel, "Noel, Your Feebas?"

"Umi?" Noel pondered as she took out Umi's Pokeball.

"I have a few tanks for Water-Types that can't move on land," Suzy noted.

"And you did say you needed someone to check Umi," Tsubaki added, "So it'll be helpful for both you and Suzy."

"..Oh! R-right!"

* * *

"...Money's starting to get lighter…" Karai frowned, resting on a large couch as she looked at a small pile, "Hey dumb, dumber, and dumbest, get in here!"

"Yes, boss ma'am?" Meowth asked once the trio were inside.

"Mind telling me why the money is getting lighter and slower?" Karai asked, holding the small pile.

"Uh...w-we don't know…" James gulped.

"We were getting tons of customers one minute, and the next they started coming in less and less," Jessie added.

"Well...maybe you three should do what you do best then…"

"That is…"

"Stalk and figure out why! I just ordered a new guitar set, and lacking a few extra hundred!"

"Ack! Right away, boss ma'am!" Meowth saluted as he ran out, holding Ariados and Weepinbell's Pokeballs.

"...Why ain't you two heading out?" Karai frowned.

"Deploying!" both ran out to wait for a status report from Meowth.

"Good…" Karai muttered as she took out her cellphone, "Hello? Yeah...it's me. Get me the usual...huh? Oh yeah...double the cheese, extra meat...oh! Make it…"

=Oh Arceus don't say it…=

"EXTRA THICC!"

=That meme has gotten old so fast…=

* * *

Ariados, Meowth on his back with Weepinbell acting as a backpack, crawled along the higher levels of the tall buildings in the area.

"Now where are all da customers?" Meowth pondered.

"Bell…" Weepinbell spoke, earning the two's attention as he used a vine to point at Suzy's salon.

"Now what's goin' on dere?" Meowth pondered as Ariados made his way over to there and opened a vent with a leg for Meowth to start crawling into, "Thanks."

Meowth crawled his way through the vents, a String Shot wrapped around his waist to be pulled out by Ariados while Weepinbell was still on his back like a backpack. Eventually, he found a grating looking into the main building. Looking through, Meowth adopted an annoyed expression.

"We still have some more room in here!" Brock called through his mic, "The lesson is beginning soon!"

"You've taken quite good care of your Feebas," Suzy noted as Noel was lightly tossing a tiny ball to her sole Water-Type in a fish tank, who returned it with a slap of its tail, "Do you take every opportunity to let it out when you can?"

"H-Hai," Noel replied.

"Good. Non-land based Water Pokemon need to be let out into water whenever they can so they don't get weak and lose their ability to swim," Suzy noted, "And from what I can tell from just looking at your Feebas, it is a beautiful Pokemon."

"...E...enough to evolve into Milotic?"

"Possibly," Suzy replied, "When it's time to begin, I can better check."

' _Of course it's the twerps,'_ Meowth thought.

"We've reached the maximum capacity, Suzy," Tsubaki informed as she walked in.

"Thank you, Tsubaki," Suzy nodded, "Is everything all set?"

"Kajun? Makoto?"

"Recording functions are set," Kajun answered.

"People are well relaxed and are ready to listen," Makoto added.

"Wonderful," Suzy smiled as Yuki and Vulpix watched at an empty massage table by the tank, the smaller Alolan Vulpix shyly hiding behind the bigger Kantonian Vulpix from the crowd, "Let's begin, shall we? Thank you for coming, everyone."

"...H...h….hi…" Noel waved shyly, trying her best to remain calm.

"Today we'll be discussing Pokemon and massages. Now then, each Pokemon needs your special care and attention. Whenever a Pokemon has been injured in a battle, it should be given a therapeutic massage to help with healing its injuries," Suzy explained as she moved to the tank with Noel, "For example, with some Water-Type Pokemon that can't move on land like a Feebas, try small rotations with a light pressure to them on the sides just behind the gills, being careful not to touch the fins."

"Bas?" Umi pondered before Suzy began to demonstrate, "Fee~"

"Wait, but wouldn't it be easier to heal a Pokemon by giving it something like a herb or something?" a boy holding a Pidgey with hearts painted on it asked.

"Yes, but herbs are often rather bitter even to Pokemon that love the taste of bitter foods," Suzy replied, "This bitterness can often stay with the Pokemon, making them care less for you with continued use even having reports of Pokemon breaking their balls the moment they're let out and flee just to not taste them anymore." Umi let out a content sigh, a blissful look on her face as a shine started to form on her, "But as you can see, with a massage your Pokemon feel safe and comfortable around you, often wanting to stay with you and form a deeper bond. Even if it's to you but someone you hire, the Pokemon know that you may not know how to tend to them exactly in a massage and will trust in your choice of masseuse."

"Wait...but what does that mean?" a girl with an Oddish with a star painted on its cheek asked.

"I...I…" Noel tried to speak, trying her best to stay calm as she took a deep breath, "I...think she means communication between you and your Pokemon, b-building your trust and bringing out your Pokemon's personality…" she looked at Suzy, "R-right?"

"Exactly," Suzy smiled, "I can tell from the massage I'm giving to this lovely Feebas that its Trainer right beside me has taken every chance to let it out to swim about and exercise. Now do you see how the shine coming off Feebas is changing color?" the people noticed that the shine had taken a subtle blue tint with a fainted white tint, "The white tint tells me that it's been well cared for and has a strong bond. But the second tint in it can tell you about how a Pokemon's been raised. Feebas' second tint is blue, showing that it was given praise and loved deeply almost daily. If it had been a green tint, for example, it would tell me that the Pokemon is rather studious and trained a bit more in mental exercises than physical. I often find it in Psychic-types when giving them massages." she looked at Noel, "Would you care to take over for now on massaging, Noel?"

"Oh. S-sure," Noel nodded as she took over, carefully applying the techniques Suzy showed.

"That's it. Not too hard and not too soft, either," Suzy nodded, "Massages are also important to some Pokemon because of the deeper bonds made through it. Pokemon such as Eevee, Pichu, Magby, Elekid, Smoochum, and Riolu need deep bonds with their Trainers in order to evolve into Espeon or Umbreon, Pikachu, Magmar, Electabuzz, Jinx, and Lucario respectively."

"So...it all depends on the technique?" the boy asked.

"In a way," Brock spoke, "I think Suzy will agree that any technique is as good as the Breeder or Trainer that uses it."

"..." the crowd took the words in as they looked at their Pokemon, the boy and girl up front giving a sigh of embarrassment.

"Pidgey...sorry for putting you up with that place…" the boy sighed.

"Oddish...I didn't mean to have those people put makeup on you...I was just following the latest trend…" the girl sighed as well.

"Pige/Odd…"

"How're things looking online, Kajun?" Makoto whispered.

"We're already at ten thousand views...scratch that. Five hundred thousand," Kajun answered

Suzy gave a small smile as she listened to the crowd starting to apologize to their Pokemon, some even wiping the makeup from their Pokemon's faces.

* * *

"Almost done...voila!" Jessie beamed as she and James finished decorating a Squirtle's shell, "This Squirtle shell will be the perfect thing to help advertise our special brand of Poke Fashion!"

"Even if the customers are slow, we're still getting a few at l-" James began before seeing the people outside walk away, "...And there they go."

"...Where's Meowth? He was supposed to be back by now," Jessie frowned.

"We got big problems!" Meowth called as Aridaos came in through an open window, Weepinbell using its vines to hold Meowth on to the spider, "Dat store down da street's got all da customers! And da trend is fadin' fast because of da owner and da twoips!"

"The twerps?!" James and Jessie quietly exclaimed as the Squirtle's Trainer took him back and left, "Wait, no! Come back!"

"I'll...just take my money elsewhere…" the trainer said as they left.

"Wait, no please! We…" Jessie began before slumping, "Darn it…now what do we do?"

"...Sabotage?" James suggested.

"I don't think dat's a good idea," Meowth shook his head, "Da twoips probably got anti-sabotage stuff set up just in case."

"Then how…" Jessie began before noticing someone standing outside, "?! A customer…"

"Where's my money, damn it?!" Karai snapped from the backroom.

"Let them in!" Jessie and James yelped.

"Right!" Meowth yelped, donning his disguise of a happi, slacks, straw hat, and a mustache before opening the door, "Welcome!"

"Welcome to Salon Roq-GH?!" Jessie and James tensed.

"Hello, everybody," Misty greeted as she walked in, only to blink when she noticed their looks "Did...I come at a bad time?"

James shook it off, adjusting his false glasses, "Oh no! Not at all. Please, do come in. How may we help you this fine day?"

"I was wondering if you could make me and my Pokemon look cuter," Misty answered.

"..." Jessie and James looked at each other, grins growing on their faces, "Of course!"

"Cool. Then let me just get Horsea out a-Hey! What are you…?!" Misty yelped when she was suddenly pushed into the next room, "N-not me. My Pokemon!"

"Yes, but we're holding a special where the Trainer gets a makeover as well," Jessie explained.

"A new trend on the rise is matching Trainer and Pokemon styles," James explained, "And you little lady will be the first in this trend."

"I will?"

"Yes. Now please stand still."

"Stand st-WAH!" Misty yelped as the two 'salon workers' were a blur.

"And done!" Jessie and James declared as they stopped, pulling a mirror in front of Misty, "What do you think?"

"What do I thi-EEE~!" Misty squealed once she saw herself, wearing a blue short jacket over a red and orange horizontal striped shirt and a jean skirt over her jean shorts with the red straps dropped to the sides while her hair was let free and a pair of blue rectangle goggles on her head, "I love it! It really captures the real me! You two are such talented artist! Ooh~! I look so cute~!"

"We aim to please," James assured with a chuckle.

"We're pleased you like it," Jessie added.

"Ohh! Ohh! Let's try even more styles!" Misty declared, _'I'm gonna look so good, not even my own sisters will recognize me!'_

"Very well! Makeover time~!" Jessie and James declared as they began applying more makeup to Misty.

Meowth facepalmed, _'They've fallen into their roles too deeply once more.'_ he went over to where Karai was in the building, _'Well, time to catch two Pidgey with one Pokeball.'_ he opened the door, "Da Pachirisu Gal is down the street."

"WHAT?!" Karai's voice exclaimed before the door was kicked down, a slice of deep dish pizza in her mouth, "I'MMA COMIN', YA SEXY PACHI GIRL YOU~!"

"Head down t' da left when ya get out da front door. She'll be in da place where dey're doing Pokemon massages," Meowth replied, "Big crowd. Can't miss it."

"Thanks, alleycat," Karai nodded as she ran out in a black blur.

"And dat takes care o' da fear in here and also deal wit' bein' a nice distraction t' wrangle up a crowd again," Meowth nodded once she was gone.

"Ari?"

"No, I don't know what she'll do when she realizes da tail's real."

* * *

"Holy...one million hits online…" Makoto gawked as she and Kajun looked at the screen, "That was fast."

"Well, can you blame them? I mean, look at how adorable Pikachu's being in the massage," Mai noted, motioning to where Ash was massaging Pikachu's cheeks after having it explained by Suzy.

"Makoto, can you run out to get some more bottles of water?" Tsubaki asked.

"On it," Makoto replied, taking the back entrance to avoid the crowd, "Holy moley, girls. Can you believe how many people are watching a video on massages?"

"Chi," Berry shrugged as she and Booster hopped onto her shoulders while Cherry flew around her.

"Yeah...Should've known you girls wouldn't be bothered by things like that," Makoto giggled, "Now come on. Let's get those waters." she said as she opened the door to the backroom, "Alrighty...where are they…?"

"Chi."

"Ahh. Thanks, Berry," Makoto smiled as headed to where Berry's tail was pointing to. Just as she was about to pick the bottles up...

"Hello~"

"Oh geez!" Makoto yelped as she turned, seeing Karai leaning against the now closed door, "?! You again?!"

"Sup, sexy~?" Karai grinned.

' _And I am feeling that bad feelings in my tail and pain mixing again…'_ Makoto thought.

"So...part time job at a massage parlor, huh? Pretty kinky~" Karai grinned as she slowly walked over to Makoto, "Think we can get a full body massage?"

"What makes you think I'll give you one?"

"...Heh heh. Who says you'd be the one giving it~?" Karai smirked, licking her lips a bit.

' _And this was probably what Serenade was trying to warn me about in terms of being alone with her!'_ Makoto mentally exclaimed.

"(Big Sisses, she's scary)," Booster gulped, hiding behind a box with Cherry and Berry.

The two squirrel Pokemon looked at one another.

"(She is scaring our little sister)," Berry noted.

"(Shall we electrocute her to unconsciousness, tie her up, and leave her in the alley?)"

"(We'll need a distraction)," Berry replied before looking at Booster, "(You have Dig learned, right?)"

"(Uh-huh! Big Bro Eevee taught me before the spooky floating lady hurt him and he went to the old mister on the moving box.)"

"(Then start digging, little sis! We need a tunnel under where that scary lady's gonna step.)"

"(Got it!)"

"So...not gonna resist?" Karai asked as she moved in closer to Makoto, "No...trying to play hard to get or call for help?"

"...If you read the reports, you do know I can…"

"Punch a boulder into pieces? Please...I train a freakin' fire dragon that MELTS boulders with his flames, a three-headed dragon that's chaos incarnate, a wolf that can cause rock slides, and a nightmare fuel inducing water dragon...I ain't scared…" Karai grinned.

"Nightmare f...Oh no...That freaky Gyarados that ate all those Rare Candies?!" Makoto's eyes widened.

"Bingo!" Karai laughed, "But you're lucky...she ain't on me right now…" she frowned, "Darn lousy condition on gettin' ta come here…" her smirk returned, "Now then…"

Makoto stood ready as Karai leaned in close.

"How about we have some fun? And I think we...should start with the full body massage~" Karai purred a bit, unaware of something starting to surface behind her.

' _...oh...clever girls, but...need to keep her attention…'_ Makoto thought, _'...Oh god I'm so gonna hate myself for this…'_ "Fine. When can we begin?"

"Eh?" Karai blinked at that.

"To tell ya the truth, I've been feeling rather stressed lately thanks to those three idiots of yours, and I REALLY need a good ol' fashion 'massage' to help relieve that stress," Makoto explained, hefting her chest up, "Add in that my back's been hurting recently thanks to the girls going up a cup…"

In Karai's mind, a cash register noise went off.

"Last I checked, they were a FF, but now...I think they…" Makoto began as she looked down at her chest, "...Yeah. An H Cup at best."

"H…..cup…." Karai began to drool, a mental image of her doing an excited happy dance flowing through her mind, _'Yes! I hit the jackpot!'_

"Still...this stress from those three is annoying~"

"Heh. don't worry. They're busy with a red-haired girl down the street so I'll give 'em a smackdown later for ya," Karai replied, "But for now...Let's the massaging be…"

 ***BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT! CRACKLE-CRAKLE! BZZZZZZZAAAP!***

"...gin…" Karai coughed out, covered in a layer of soot, before collapsing, twitching.

"Oh god, that was nerve wracking…" Makoto shuddered before looking down, seeing her Pokemon poking out of the hole that was behind Karai, "Great job, girls. I'll treat us to chestnuts and donuts later."

"Emol/Chipa/Vuii~!" the trio cheered.

Makoto released Needles and Honey, "Needles, tie her up with String Shot. Honey, go get Kajun. I think that Misty is in trouble with the idiot trio."

"Bee~!" Needles saluted before firing threads from her mouth, quickly tying Karai up.

"Bun!" Honey saluted as she hopped away.

"And now to take her out to the alley," Makoto noted, putting Karai over her shoulder and went off.

' _Her tail…'_ Karai thought, despite her body's current paralysis, as she watched how Makoto's tail moved to let the trio of tiny Pokemon hop into it, _'Holy Miltank...it's_ real _! Oh~She's even hotter now!'_

* * *

"Bone…" Nobel sighed in relaxation as Mai was carefully massaging him.

"Like this?" Mai asked.

"Just like that. Just be careful of not grazing the bone mask," Suzy advised.

"Got it," Mai nodded.

"Now then, please pay close attention a-"

"Bun!" Honey shouted as she squeezed out from the crowd, "Buneary!"

"Pika?" Pikachu tilted his head.

"Buneary bun-bun!"

"Kachu-pi?!"

"Bun!" Buneary nodded as she turned and hopped out.

"What's up with them?" Ash pondered before Pikachu ran out, "Hey!"

"It's gonna be those three...I just know it…" Kajun sighed as she stood up.

"When _isn't_ it those three?" Tsubaki deadpanned.

"...Good point…" Kajun sighed further.

* * *

Back over with Misty, things went from good to sour on her part. Reason...the people at Salon Roquet were actually Team Rocket thanks to Meowth more or less 'spilling the beans' when he tried to snap Jessie and James out of their fake personas. Now she was being interrogated by the trio, demanded her to tell them how to steal Pikachu and the other Pokemon. She was currently tied up to a chair while her face was covered in different colored shapes made by the makeup applications.

"For the last time, tell us how to steal the Twerp's Pikachu!" Jessie demanded.

"Along with the rest of those rare Pokemon those older Twerpette's have!" James added.

"No!"

"Tell us before we make you look like Frankenstein!"

"Uh, Jessie? Frankenstein was the scientist, not the monster," James corrected.

"Shut up!" Jessie snapped before the doors were forced open, "?!"

"Of course it would be you…" Kajun groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose to quell the oncoming migraine.

"Guys!" Misty called out, "What took you so long?!"

"What happened to her face?" Ash blinked.

"...Pffft!" Makoto tried to hold in a laugh.

"Oi…" Misty glowered.

"Let Misty go right now!" Ash demanded.

"Sorry, but no," Jessie smirked, "We'll finished with her makeover until she looks like this~!" she added as she made a goofy face.

"Besides, we've been conducting some important beauty research!" James added.

"Somethin' of which you twoips can use!" Meowth laughed.

"Beauty research?" Suzy repeated, "Can't you understand that it's the beauty inside that counts? Every Pokemon is beautiful, we just have to help them discover it."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie raised a brow.

"She doesn't understand what a Breeder is," James scoffed, "Besides, inside doesn't count. It's what's outside that counts!"

"Wow...you two really are shallow…" Makoto sweatdropped.

"Says the freak in the cosplay," Jessie countered.

Makoto's eye twitched, "This is n…"

"WHAT DO YOU TWO NUMBSKULLS KNOW ABOUT POKEMON BREEDIN'?!" Meowth snapped, littering the two's faces with scratches, "THIS WHOLE SALON ROQUET IS SUPPOSED TA BE A SCAM, REMEMBER?!"

"A scam?" Suzy gasped.

"Dat's right! Step 1: Make up some fashion trend and make piles o' money from da Trainers dat came in!" Meowth explained, unaware of Hikari holding a camera and continuing the livestream, "Course dat went out da window since one o' da top brass visited and ordered a bunch o' stuff wit' da cash we's was gonna give t' da boss or da other member of da top brass who is better wit' keepin' da money goin' up."

"And Step 2?" Kajun asked.

"Whenever a Trainer brings in a rare Pokemon, we distract and get da Ball fer dat rare Pokemon. Den, while da Trainer's distracted still, we return da Pokemon and deliver it ta HQ with a Rocket Transporter," Meowth replied.

"Say what?!" Ash gawked.

"And if da trainer comes back and ask where dere Pokemon is, we give them back, only it ain't deir Pokemon...It's a Caterpie or Weedle!" Meowth laughed.

"And right now, our greatest masterpiece of all will be those Pokemon of yours. So how about a trade? All your Pokemon…" Jessie spoke as Ariados crawled up behind the chair Misty was on and had his mandibles aimed at Misty's neck, "For her life?"

"You…!" Ash growled.

"But if you want to battle for her life…" James began as he pulled out a decorated mic, "Salon Roquet has its own special battle platform!"

"Say what?" Mai blinked as James pressed a button on the mic, causing the entire building to shake, "?!"

"Get out of the building!" Kajun called.

The group tensed as they hurried out of the building. Said building starting to be enveloped in smoke and dust.

=And now, Salon Roquet would like to present a battle of Pokemon Fashion and Beauty!= Jessie declared over an intercom =To Protect the World from boring fashion!=

=ACK! We can't do the motto, remember?!= James freaked.

=Oh drat= Jessie grumbled =We even dressed for the occasion!=

The smoke settled, revealing an elegant battle arena based upon roses with a set of stairs leading up to the chair Misty was tied to. Before it stood Jessie and James...with _Jessie_ wearing a blue military uniform for men and _James_ wearing a red elegant dress with a blond wig.

"We're supposed to battle on this?" Ash groaned, massaging his head a little.

"Ugh...It smells like there's a ton of perfume here…" Makoto grumbled, massaging her head with her nose scrunched up.

"Dazzle them, Ekans!"

"Knock them dead, Koffing!"

"Ekanks/Koffing~!" the two Pokemon called as they came out...in the outfits from the posters advertising the shop.

"It's worse than the posters…" Makoto groaned.

"We don't need fancy costumes. Pikachu and Nobel are super-charged from the massages!" Ash grinned.

"Let's go, Nobel!" Mai called.

"Pika/Bone!" the two Pokemon ran out to fight.

"Nobel, let's hit 'em with a Bonemerang!"

"Bone!" Nobel shouted as he threw his bone at Ekans, who dodged the first pass before catching the bone just as it was turning, holding it as if it were a rose.

"Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash called.

"Pika _CHUUUUUU_!" Pikachu roared as he sent a Thunderbolt at the two dressed-up Pokemon, only for the attack to be reflected by the two spinning like tops, "Pika?!"

"Koffing, dearie…" James began before tossing out some rose petals, "Sludge Makeover!"

"Koffing!" Koffing called as he spun around, firing sludge out that got in Pikachu and Nobel's faces.

"Not again…" Ash groaned.

"Now for the finale!" Jessie declared as Ekans and Koffing charged...only to end up tripping on their dresses, "Gah!"

"It's a fashion disaster!" James freaked.

"Get up, you guys!" Meowth encouraged, "We need one last hit ta win!"

"Ek/Koff!" the two shouted as they shot up and charged once more, Meowth joining them. However, just as they were closing in, Vulpix suddenly appeared before the two blinded Pokemon, causing Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing to skid to a halt.

"Vulpix?" Mai blinked before noticing Suzy stepping forward.

"Vulpix and I will handle it from here," Suzy stated, a serious expression on her face.

"Is that so?" Jessie smirked, "Well once we're done with you, we'll give your Vulpix a makeover when we get rid of its tails."

"Time to give you a lesson in Breeding," Suzy noted, "If all you worry about is your Pokemon's outer beauty, its inner strength will be lost."

"Vul," Vulpix agreed.

"Oh please. Pokemon are like fashion models. All that counts are a pretty face," Jessie countered.

"Like mine!" Meowth beamed.

"Vulpix, round them up with Fire Spin!" Suzy ordered.

"Vul…!" Vulpix growled as a fiery aura began to come off the six-tailed fox and a glowing red gem on her neck.

"That's a Fire Gem!" Brock recognized.

"Fire Gem?" Ash blinked.

"It can only be used once, but when it's used...it drastically increases the power of a Fire-Type Move," Brock explained.

"...and Fire Spin?" Mai asked.

"Think Wrap, only the opponent is trapped in a vortex of flames," Kajun explained.

"VUL~!" Vulpix roared as her eyes glowed red, opened her mouth, and...a tornado erupted from her mouth.

Meowth, Ekans, and Koffing yelped as the tornado engulfed them and started making its way towards the stairs that Jessie and James were on.

"Hey, wait a second! Don't Fire Spin me!" Misty freaked, realizing she was in the path as well.

"Kirl…" Misty looked down to see Hikari standing beside her while Ariados twitched on the floor, snoring away via Hypnosis.

"Hikari, help!" Misty pleaded.

Hikari rolled her eyes. She put a hand on Misty's chair and used Teleport. She appeared by Kajun just as the tornado ensnared the Team Rocket human members while the stairs were burned away.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGaiiiiin~!" Team Rocket's voices screamed in the distance.

"Vul…." Yuki silently awed, looking at Vulpix in admiration with wide eyes.

"Now _that's_ an attack!" Ash awed as Tsubaki helped untie Misty.

"Such an adorable little fox holding that much firepower in it...That's kinda awesome," Makoto grinned.

"Yes, I s…" Kajun began to agree before Koko whacked Makoto upside the head with a paper fan held in her telekinesis, "Bad, Makoto. Not the time for puns."

"Owie...And I thought I hid that one well, too…" Makoto pouted.

"Did you see that?" Brock asked, turning to the crowd that had gathered, "A cute exterior hides inner strength. That's the Pokemon's true personality." as he spoke, the remaining people that had still been trying to defend the new trend, mixed in with what Meowth had spilled, began to remove the makeup and bits of fashion on their Pokemon.

* * *

"Nice work, Vulpix," Suzy smiled, petting a content Vulpix.

"Vul~!" Vulpix beamed before Suzy stood up to face the group.

"Thanks to all of you, I believe in what I'm doing again," Suzy praised, "You've helped me regain confidence in my beliefs."

"Well, it's not that hard when you're helping a person as great as you are," Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"And it was really fun learning about how to take care of our Pokemon better from you," Makoto added with a smile.

Suzy nodded as she looked at Brock, "And Brock?"

"Gh?!" Brock tensed, his blush returning, "Y-yeah?"

"I was very impressed with how you handled things when you learned about your friend being in trouble. While nearly everyone else was panicking a bit, you kept calm and made your way after Pikachu and your friend's Buneary without a word," Suzy noted.

"S...Suzy…"

"Honestly, I still have a lot more to learn about breeding Pokemon. Even if I do have a championship, I'm still a student. Not a teacher," Suzy continued, "Looks like both you and I have journeys ahead of us."

"You're leaving? But what about your salon?" Tsubaki pondered.

"There are things I can only learn by leaving here," Suzy explained as she held her hand out to Brock, "I want you to continue your journey too, Brock, so from now on...we're rivals."

"Oh! U-uh...sure," Brock nodded, shaking her hand.

"Ul…" Brock looked down to see Vulpix rubbing his leg, "Vul~pix."

"Huh?" Brock raised a brow at bit.

"You know..I'd be grateful if you took care of Vulpix for me."

"?!" Yuki's ears perked up at that.

"Huh?" Brock looked at her in surprise.

"You're the first person besides me that Vulpix has been really friendly with," Suzy explained, "Right now, I believe you could do a better job of raising Vulpix then I could."

"...Mm…" Brock whimpered a bit, tears welling up in his eyes, "Thanks...I don't know what to say..." He quickly wiped the tears away as he looked down at Vulpix, "Don't worry, Vulpix. I promise I'll take good care of you."

"VUL!" Yuki beamed,hoping out of Noel's arms as she began nuzzling against Vulpix.

"Aw~Yuki looks so happy," Misty cooed before noticing the look Ash was giving her, "...What?"

"...You still have that makeup on."

"The hair's good, but…" Makoto snorted back a laugh.

"Hey! It's very fashionable!" Misty snapped.

"Yeah...on a clown!"

"On a….THAT'S IT!" Misty snapped as she pulled her mallet out, "You're dead meat!"

"Uh oh!" Ash and Makoto yelped as they ran out.

"Get back here!" Misty snapped as she chased after the two.

"I promise I'll take good care of her," Brock assured.

Suzy nodded before looking to Noel, "And after looking over your Feebas, I'm happy to tell you that she's almost ready to evolve."

"Really?!" Noel gasped, stars in her eyes.

"Yes, but...do you have a Pretty Scale?"

"Pretty...Scale?" Noel repeated.

Suzy nodded, "Yes. It was a recent discovery that Feebas have a Pretty Scale on them when they evolve into Milotic," Suzy explained.

"...So….I….need….a...Pretty….Scale?" Noel slowly asked.

"That's right."

"..." a depressing aura appeared around Noel as she stood in a corner, crying small waterfall tears.

"But I did hear that it's the prize for an event that's happening tomorrow…"

"What event?" Noel asked, quickly recovering.

"It's a Pokemon Contest."

"?!"

"A Pokemon Contest?" Misty repeated.

"Oh yes. It's rather new to the Kanto Region, so some cities are hosting events involving them and giving out prizes until there's enough support for a Kanto Region Grand Festival," Suzy explained.

"...Happening...tomorrow…" Noel whispered as she looked over at Yuki, _'...I wonder…'_

* * *

"Ugh...uhubba...wha….what'sh going on…?" Karai muttered as she woke up in an alleyway, "...Why am I tied up? ...I didn't get wasted again, did I? ...The hell's that screaming?"

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH!" Team Rocket screamed as they crashed into her.

"Son of a…! You asses!" Karai growled.

"Ahh!" Team Rocket freaked as they shot up, "Sorry, Lady Karai!"

"...Why are ya tied up?" Meowth asked.

"Pachirisu girl's doing," Karai answered before drooling a bit, recalling what she had seen, "Which makes me fall for her even more~"

"I...I see…" Jessie blinked twice.

"There they are!"

"Get them!"

"Eek!" the trio freaked before James and Jessie picked up Karai and they ran off an away from the angry crowd.

"The hell did I miss?"

"Meowth blabbed about Salon Roquet being a steal rare Pokemon plan and cash scam!" James explained.

"...Sucks to be you three then."

"WHERE IS MY MONEY?!"

"We're also being chased by a takeout delivery guy for a big order you made," James added.

"Run faster, dammit! Those delivery men mean business! They're more vicious than Sis when she's livid!" Karai barked.

"RUNNING!" The trio freaked as they hightailed it.

"GET BACK HERE, THIEVES!"

* * *

 **Kajun's Pokemon Corner!**

 **The curtains rose up once more, revealing the lab backdrop with Kajun, Hikari, and Koko in their normal places. Yuki tilted her head on the table as Vulpix looked around.**

" **Greetings, and welcome once more to my Pokemon corner," Kajun greeted, "As always, I am Kajun Faycott. With me as usual are my two assistants, Hikari and Koko."**

" **Kirlia…" Hikari curtsied.**

" **Esp~" Koko yawned, her tail covering her mouth.**

" **Today, we'll be talking about Vulpix, both Kantonian and Alolan," Kajun stated as she motioned to both Yuki and Vulpix, "Let's start with the Kantonian variant of Vulpix."**

" **Vul?" Vulpix tilted her head.**

" **When a Kantonian Vulpix is born, they have a single, pure white tail at birth," Kajun explained as the screen showed a newly hatched Kantonian Vulpix with a single white tail that just ended in a point instead of curling around, "As time goes by, the white fur will turn an orange-red and five more will start to grow, even growing warmer to the touch with each tail grown."**

" **Vul~" Vulpix rubbed a paw on her face.**

" **Inside of a Kantonian Vulpix is an organ many Fire-Types have that allow it to produce flames. When the temperature grows higher, a Kantonian Vulpix is known to expel flames from its mouth to avoid overheating," Kajun went on as the screen showed a Fire-Type Vulpix releasing flames from its mouth as a thermometer beside it rose before changing to show a simulation of Ash putting a hand on the tails before running around, the hand on fire, "A sign that a Kantonian Vulpix wants to evolve into a Ninetails is that its six tails will become hot enough to start fires upon contact with anything that touches them."**

" **Vul?" Vulpix and Yuki's ears twitched at that.**

" **The reason I said 'wants' instead of something else is because a Kantonian Vulpix requires a unique rock known as an Evolutionary Stone," Kajun explained as the screen showed a set of rocks with either a fire, a bolt of lightning, a leaf, a crescent moon, a sun, and a snowflake in them, "For a Kantonian Vulpix, they require a Fire Stone to evolve into Ninetails. For an Alolan Vulpix, they need a Cold Stone."**

" **Kirl…" Hikari pressed a button on her remote and the screen changed to show an Alolan Vulpix.**

" **Speaking of, Alolan Vulpix came into being in the Alola Region. They are not natives to the islands that make up the Alola Region, but came to them with humans. Vulpix and Ninetails would soon head for Mt. Lanakila to avoid the native Pokemon of the region, eventually transforming from Fire-Types to Ice-Types. They have far more fur on their bodies to help with keeping them warm in the cold environment and their fire organ has changed into one that produces extreme colds that allow it to perform Ice-Type moves such as Ice Beam or Blizzard." the screen changed to show an Alolan Vulpix sitting beside a thermometer that increased quickly while the Alolan Vulpix's tails shook and began to produce snow around it, "As the temperature rises, an Alolan Vulpix will produce ice and snow from its tails to help regulate its body temperature to keep it at a constant -50 degrees Celsius. As such, many Trainers who have one will keep it out with them in hot environments to keep them cool as well."**

" **Vul~" Yuki yawned a bit.**

" **As for how good Vulpix are in combat…" Kajun began as the screen changed to show statistics for both Kantonian and Alolan Vulpix, "Let's start with the original, shall we? For an Kantonian Vulpix, I would suggest you have a Timid Nature with the Hidden Ability Drought, training it in HP, Special Attack, and Speed, primarily focusing on the last one the most. I suggest you keep a Heat Rock with your Vulpix to help extend the time the sun is intense thanks to Drought. Fire Blast hits anything that doesn't resist it very hard under the sun. Energy Ball provides important coverage against Water- and Rock-types such as Tirtouga, Omanyte, Chinchou, and Slowpoke. Will-O-Wisp cripples switch-ins to Vulpix such as Munchlax and Archen. Will-O-Wisp also prevents Pawniard from revenge killing Vulpix with Sucker Punch and ensures that a SturdyJuice Tirtouga will be crippled if it tries to use Vulpix as setup bait. And finally, Quick Attack, though lacking in power, is still quite useful for breaking Focus Sash on faster Pokemon such as Abra and Diglett, allowing another teammate, such as a Chlorophyll user, to easily sweep past them later in the match. Quick Attack also has many other situational uses, such as picking off weakened Choice Scarf users and KOing weakened Fletchling before it can strike back with priority Acrobatics."**

" **Vulpix!" Vulpix exclaimed.**

" **I know, I know. While that is a good strategy, there are some other options to go with. After putting a foe to sleep, Hypnosis provides a free turn for teammates that can take advantage of the sun, such as Bellsprout, to switch in. Toxic wears down bulky Fire-types such as Ponyta. Hidden Power Rock provides coverage against Fire-type switch-ins, most notably Flash Fire Houndour, which doesn't mind most of the other attacks on the set. Hidden Power Rock also hits Archen a bit harder than any of the other attacking moves on the set. Flamethrower can be run in the third or fourth slot, as having a 100% accurate move to clean up with late-game can prove useful," Kajun went on, "Better, Vulpix?"**

" **Vul~pix!" Vulpix beamed.**

 **Kajun nodded, "Now for an Alolan Vulpix. Alolan Vulpix's niche comes from its unique access to Snow Warning and Aurora Veil, which allows it to set Aurora Veil to protect its teammates without wasting a turn setting up Hail. Its decent Speed also helps it set Aurora Veil against many slower defensive threats. This makes Alolan Vulpix a terrific partner for setup sweepers, which can exploit the defensive boost Aurora Veil provides to take attacks they otherwise couldn't when setting up and sweep opposing teams. Just like out Kantonian Vulpix, start with a Timid Nature and train it in HP, Special Attack, and Speed with primary focus on Speed, then Special Attack and then HP. Give it a Light Clay to extend the time that Aurora Veil lasts or use an Icy Rock for Snow Warning Vulpix."**

" **Vul?" Vulpix looked at Yuki.**

" **Vul~!" Yuki smiled.**

" **Aurora Veil is the main purpose of this set, as it is an amazing support move that halves all damage taken by allies, giving Alolan Vulpix's teammates more setup opportunities. Blizzard is a strong 110-Base Power STAB move that has perfect accuracy in hail. Freeze-Dry is a STAB move that hits Water-types such as Chinchou and Staryu super effectively. Hidden Power Ground grants Alolan Vulpix perfect coverage while also dealing with troublesome Steel-types. However, Hidden Power Fighting can also be used in this slot to lure Pawniard and OHKO it," Kajun continued, "But if you don't like that, then try some of these other options. Ice Shard is a priority move that can be used to finish off weakened Pokemon, but it's very weak in general. Encore can be used to lock a foe into a status move, though Alolan Vulpix is a bit too frail to use it effectively. Hidden Power Fire is an option to hit Ferroseed harder. Hypnosis is an option to temporarily disable a foe, allowing Alolan Vulpix to set up Aurora Veil more easily. However, its shaky accuracy, coupled with Alolan Vulpix's bad bulk, makes it too much of a risk to run. Moonblast ensures that Alolan Vulpix 2HKOes Timburr and Mienfoo, though it isn't great for much else. Icy Wind can be used as a utility move to lower the foe's Speed, though there is a severe cut on power."**

" **Vul?" Yuki blinked at that.**

" **Anyway, that will be all for now," Kajun bowed a bit, "Tune in next time folks as we…"**

 **Yuki sneezed. Hikari and Koko blinked a few times and looked around. Where was Kajun?**

" **Oh! There you are, Yuki!" Noel exclaimed as she ran through the snow-covered floor and scooped her up, "We need to train!"**

" **Vul!" Yuki's tails wagged as Noel went off.**

" **Vul~" Vulpix yawned as she curled up and fell asleep while Hikari and Koko walked by a mound of snow.**

' _ **S-s-s-s-s-s-so cold…'**_ **Kajun thought, stuck underneath the mound of snow.**

* * *

 _GT: Geshuntight, Yuki!_

 _SZ: Bless ya, you adorable little snow vixen._

 _Yuki:*snoozes softly as she laid down* Vul…_

 _GT: Well, that's another chapter down. Next one's gonna be an original one if ya can't tell._

 _SZ: Mmm hmm, and we're finally bringing in Pokemon Contest. I always did like those from the anime._

 _GT: They were really interesting. And in ORAS, you could even Mega Evolve in them._

 _SZ: Oh yeah...wonder what kinds of strategies Noel can possibly come up with?_

 _GT: Eh. We'll just have to wait for the next chapter. *shrugs*_

 _SZ: Yup, so until next time guys, later._

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Krabby, Eevee(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Gengar(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Primeape_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat, Vulpix_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee), Honey(Buneary)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Feebas)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee), Sorin(Rockruff), Izayoi(Honedge)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee), Noble(Cubone)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts/Kirlia) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	28. Chapter 28

_SZ:*looks at the reviews for the story*...well..was wondering when someone would bring that up…*looks at the readers*basically, someone asked when we'll be bringing in Blazblue elements into the story, because they feel the girls are just...there._

 _GT: Do not fear! It shall be here!_

 _SZ: Yup, but we won't say when! So please...be patient!_

 _GT: But for now? Enjoy a Pokemon Contest!_

 _SZ: Hai! But first...well, you guys know who we own and don't own. So let's begin! GT, start us off please!_

 _GT: Okay! …*looks at the sign I am holding* ...Nah. Overused. *sends out a Chikorita with a pink bow on its leaf*_

 _Chikorita: Miiistake._

 _GT: *points at the camera* Headbutt, Ms. Stake._

 _Chikorita: Miii-STAKE! *tackles the camera, breaking it* Miistake!_

 _RotomDex: *offscreen* SILENCE!_

* * *

 _ **Entry 027: H...hello. I-it's Noel again. I'm...kinda busy preparing for something, so...I-I apologize in advance for rushing this. While we waited for Ash's rematch, we explored Celadon City a bit, with Brock leading us to Sciccor Street, which is known for its spas and salons for Pokemon. I was excited, too, s-since I could have Umi checked on. Though…*sighs*...we saw a sign for a 'Salon Roquet' on the way. I think Kajun and Tsubaki were annoyed because...I-I'll just..save that info for later since we knew who 'Salon Roquet' really was… Eventually, Brock led us to a Pokemon salon managed by a famous Pokemon Breeder by the name of Suzy. It turns out Brock was looking for her to become her apprentice. While he was turned down, Misty and I s-saw another Vulpix aside from Yuki. I was surprised at how different Kantonian and Alolan Vulpix looked...and startled when Suzy's Vulpix was a Fire-Type and not an Ice-Type like Yuki...regardless, she was just as cute...though Misty learned the hard way when she picked up Suzy's Vulpix...only to get burnt by her. Turns out...Suzy's Vulpix doesn't like other people picking her up.**_

 _ **A-After that, we learned that Suzy was feeling bothered. A-Apparently, a fad of outer looks started by 'Salon Roquet' was causing a lot of customers to go to them and lose focus on the inner beauty of Pokemon. Misty tried to defend that outer appearances are just as important, but...she got in an argument with Ash on what's more important; inner or Outer appearance. E-Eventually, she stomped off to prove her point. Brock was the one who suggest Suzy prove otherwise and, with some help, we were able to get a big crowd for a demonstration of Suzy's teachings. It looked like things were looking up for us...but…*sighs* Thanks to Makoto via Honey, we learned something happened with Misty and...and….it was Team Rocket's doing...again. ...I'm worried that Kajun is right about those three...I don't want Yuki or Nymph alone with Meowth at all if it's true…**_

 _ **Th-they tried to make us give up all of our Pokemon in exchange for Misty's life, but agreed to battle us for her...though...I don't know why Jessie dressed as a man while James dressed as a woman… I'm...honestly worried about their mental health...After a bit, Suzy and Vulpix stepped in and, well...I wonder if Yuki could do an snow version of a Fire Gem-enhanced Fire Spin. A-after things were settled and Team Rocket's salon scam (I...f-forgot to mention the Salon Roquet thing was a scam meant for taking people's money and rare Pokemon) was done with, w-we learned Suzy was going to head out to learn more about being a Breeder, and left her Vulpix with Brock…*giggles* Yuki was so happy to hear that. OH! I also learned from Suzy that Umi was close to evolving, only...I didn't have a Pretty Scale to help her evolve...demo, I did learn that Celadon City was going to have a Pokemon Contest that has a Pretty Scale as the prize. I hope I can get it…**_

* * *

"Your Pokemon are all better now," Nurse Joy spoke as Pikachu and Nobel jumped off the desk and onto Ash's shoulder and Mai's arms respectively.

"Thanks again, Nurse Joy," Mai thanked.

"It's no problem," Nurse Joy smiled, "We hope to see you again."

"Um...e-excuse me..." Nurse Joy looked over to see Noel approach her, "D-do you know where to sign up for the Pokemon Contest, and when it begins?"

"The demonstration? Well, it was supposed to be tomorrow, but there's a delay since they forgot to file a form for the location so it's delayed until the day after tomorrow," Nurse Joy explained, "But as for signing up, it can be done here."

"Oh! Th-thank you," Noel nodded, "I-In that case, I'd like to sign up please."

"Wait, what?" Ash blinked at that, "You're trying out for that?"

"I am," Noel nodded as Nurse Joy reached down and pulled out a clipboard with a form on it along with a pamphlet.

"Just fill this form out and bring it back to me. And this pamphlet is to help you understand what Pokemon Contests are and how they're done," Nurse Joy informed.

"Okay," Noel nodded as she took the clipboard and pamphlet before going to the nearest empty table to fill it out.

"Why does she want to compete in that?" Ash blinked, tilting his head.

"Well, why do you want to compete in the Pokemon League?" Mai questioned.

"To be a Pokemon Master of course," Ash replied, "Wait...is there one for Pokemon Contest too?"

"There is," Nurse Joy spoke up, earning his attention, "In order to become a Top Coordinator, one needs to collect five Ribbons and win the yearly Grand Festival within the region. Kanto doesn't have a Grand Festival yet, but crowds are gathering all the time for the Contest demonstrations in many of the towns hosting them."

"Really?"

* * *

"You heard that, right?" Jessie asked, the rocket trio dressed in large trench coats while listening to the conversation through a small radio.

"Yeah. A chance t' capture more rare and v..."

"NO!" Jessie snapped, "It means there's a way I can show off my elegance and beauty~!"

"Do you even have a disguise ready for hiding yourself in a public contest?" James asked.

"Of course I do. You'll be amazed once you see me, Jessandra, perform live on stage~!" Jessie replied with a haughty laugh, "Ohohohohoh~!"

"Let's just be lucky Lady Karai had to go back to HQ just to get away from that delivery guy…" James whispered to Meowth.

"Uh-huh," Meowth nodded with a grimace.

"Now then, let's find a field or empty warehouse so I can practice for my stage debut~!" Jessie ordered.

"...Though maybe it wasn't that b-GAH~!" James freaked as Jessie dragged him and Meowth off.

* * *

"Almost...done…" Noel whispered as she filled out the paperwork, "Hmm...who should I use to perform for the performance and battle parts?"

"There's a battle part?" Ash blinked, overhearing that as he and the others sat at a nearby table.

"Hmm…" Tsubaki muttered as she looked through the extra pamphlet Nurse Joy gave her, "...There is. Pokemon Contest are separated into two parts; an evaluation round where you perform with your Pokemon, creating as many elegant and flashy moves as possible while trying to stay fresh, and a battle round where you go against one of the final four, having your Pokemon use their moves with as much elegance and coming up with ways to counter and/or block your opponent's moves."

"Huh…" Ash rubbing his chin in thought, "So it's like a normal Pokemon Battle in the second part, but you have to be really creative?"

"That's right. And you can't do the same actions, otherwise you'll end up hurting yourself," Tsubaki added.

"Oh. Now I'm kinda wishing that Butterfree were here. He could've used Stun Spore, Poison Powder, and Sleep Powder with Confusion to do all kinds of shapes for the evaluation part," Ash admitted.

"Kirlia…" Hikari sighed sadly in a corner, a blue aura coming off her as she drew circles on the floor while hugging her and Butterfree's ball.

Koko adopted a deadpan expression and whapped the back of Ash's head with his own hat swiped via Psychic.

"Ow! What did I…oh…" Ash whispered, realizing what he said...before gaining a depressing aura as well, joining the Shiny Kirlia, "...I still miss him…"

"Kirli…" Hikari sighed.

"There there…" Makoto patted Ash's shoulder in comfort, Cherry and Berry doing the same for Hikari.

"We'll need to come up with an emergency training session for Noel," Kajun noted as she wrote in a notebook with a ribbon on the cover, "One for the presentation and one for battling."

"...Where do you keep getting those notebooks, Kajun?" Mai blinked.

"Always be prepared for any situation," Kajun answered, not once looking up from her notebook.

"...r...right…" Mai muttered with a sweatdrop.

"Mmm...who should I use…?" Noel muttered, looking at Yuki and Nymph while Umi rested in her Pokeball, "Hmm...I've only used Yuki in battles...though not official battles...a-and I've yet to battle with Umi and Nymph…"

"Umi wouldn't be able to participate since there isn't water for her to swim in," Misty noted, overhearing that last bit.

"Actually…" Tsubaki showed Misty the pamphlet, "It seems that the people behind this demonstration are working with Silph Co to hand out a new product that could help with that."

"Really?" Misty asked as she looked at a picture of a Pokeball being put into a semi-clear blue casing made for it with a sticker on it, "What is this?"

"I think they're called Seal Balls. Apparently, you put them over your Pokeball and, when a sticker is put on it, an effect happens when you let the Pokemon out," Tsubaki noted, "And putting a sticker resembling water on it gives Water-Types that can't fight on land a 'hover' effect that lets them 'swim' through the air at a maximum five meter height from the ground."

"Oh...that's a good idea," Misty noted, "...Actually, this Pokemon Contest sounds like fun. Maybe I should try it."

"In that case, you may need to pick out a costume then," Tsubaki stated.

"Costume?" Misty repeated as Noel looked up.

"It's a recent addition," Tsubaki answered as she looked at the pamphlet, "Aside from the Seal Balls, the Coordinator themself need to have a costume to go with the theme of their performance for the evaluation round."

"Yeah...no," Ash shook his head, "The battle portion sold me, but that...no. That seems more in line with Makoto."

"Huh? Wh...It's my ears and tail, isn't it?" Makoto deadpanned.

"Yeah."

"..." Makoto held a finger up as she was about to say something, _'...No Makoto. Don't...You're just gonna get interrupted anyway…'_

"Hmm...Brock, what would you say about your sewing abilities?"

"Huh?" Brock looked at the lavender-haired girl, "Well, not to brag or anything, but my youngest sister entered a dress I mended for her and I ended up getting second place. I would've been a bit more upset with her over entering me into a sewing competition I didn't even know about, but the second place prize being a portable sewing kit and a lifetime supply of threads and fabrics lowered that to just a bit of annoyance. Why do you ask?"

"We'll need a few costumes set up for the contest," Kajun explained.

"You're going into it, too?" Ash asked.

"Oh heavens no. I refer research," Kajun replied, "But we do know that Noel is going to participate and, possibly, Misty as well."

"Oh…"

"...Noel?" Misty spoke, earning the shy blonde's attention as the tomboy looked over at her, "If we go against each other in the finals...well, I wish you the best of luck."

"...S-same, Misty," Noel smiled, _'Though I really hope I'll win…no no. I can't think of such selfish thoughts...'_

* * *

"(So who's gonna be performing and who's gonna be fighting?)" Yuki and Nymph looked up from the box with a fluffy thing on a stick they were playing with to look at Pikachu, the Trainers all at the buffet getting plates to eat outside.

"(Eh?)" Yuki and Nymph blinked as they looked at eachother.

"(...w...we're not...sure…)" Yuki answered.

"(I...I've only helped you and the others when it's to protect meema Noel,)" Nymph added.

"(True...We haven't really seen what you can do, Nymph,)" Cherry noted as she flew over, "(What Moves do you have?)"

"(Um...B-Big Brother Eevee taught me the black ball thingy a-and how to dig…)" Nymph replied.

"(Mmm hmm...and you, Yuki?)"

"(Oh...um...Ice Beam, Tail Whip...a...and...what else…?)" Yuki muttered, "(I remember Big Brother Ash's weird toy bring it up...I think...Charm and...Moonblast?)"

"(Well, it seems we'll be doing a bit of training with you both for either event, I suppose,)" Koko noted before using Psychic to bring Nymph over to her to groom.

"(Ah! A-Aunie Koko~!)" Nymph whined.

"(You have a little dirt and soot from the Fire Spin earlier still on you,)" Koko explained.

"(Oh! That was amazing!)" Yuki beamed, her tails wagging as she looked over at Vulpix, who was curled up on a chair near the younger Pokemon of the group.

"(It's all in the technique,)" Vulpix cracked an eye open.

"(Technique?)"

"(She means on how you pull the move off more or less,)" Cherry explained.

"(I'm at a bit of a loss,)" Zubat noted as she flew over and landed on Pikachu's back to look over his shoulder at them, "(Presentation? Battle?)"

"(Noel and Misty entered a Pokemon Contest. From what I understood, there's a part where a Pokemon will perform and a part where another Pokemon will fight,)" Pikachu explained.

"(Ahh...A Pokemon Contest, you say?)" Vulpix giggled in amusement, "(Suzy and I participated in the last one they had here last year. We made it through to the second round, but alas, the opponent was far more experienced in battle than we.)" she hopped down and walked over to Yuki, "(I could give a few pointers since this is your first time.)"

"(Really?!)" Yuki gasped, her tails wagging a bit excitedly.

"(But of course. We Vulpix, regardless of Typing, have to stick together,)" Vulpix winked.

"(Yay~!)"

"(But...what about me?)" Nymph asked before whining once more when Koko groomed her head again, "(Auntie Koko, I'm clean already~)"

"(There's a bit of soot I missed at the back of your head.)"

"(Mm~~)"

"(Oh, we got that covered,)" Booster's voice spoke up.

"(Big Bro~!)"

"(Oh no, not again,)" Pikachu's eyes widened before Ash's Eevee pounced him.

"(B-Big Brother?!)" Nymph exclaimed.

"(A little Teleporting works wonders. Far easier than those computers and the waiting lines at times,)" Hikari explained as she walked over, "(Oh, Gengar and Squirtle say 'hello,' by the way...well...Squirtle started saying that, but then saw Krabby and they were running off with him ranting about his sunglasses.)"

"(Well, it's nice to s... _WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS?!_ )" Koko's tail shot up as she noticed a cross-shaped scar on Eevee's forehead before using Psychic to switch Nymph with Eevee, "(It scarred?! Oh Arceus, it scarred! My hatchling's scarred~!)"

"(Meema~It's fine,)" Eevee pouted as Koko fussed over him.

"(It is NOT fine, young kit! You...ohohohohoh! Oh when I see that Kadabra again….!)" Koko growled as her tails stood straight.

"(Uh oh...she's getting mad…)" Celsius paled.

"(FLEE! FLEE BEFORE WE ARE CAUGHT IN SPINNING!)" Booster panicked.

"(RUN!)" Astrea explained as the other Eevees ran for it.

"(Wait! Don't leave me!)" Eevee shouted, struggling to get out of Koko's paws.

 ***BZZZZZZZZZZAP!***

"(...Thank you...for that...Berry…)" Koko coughed up a bit of smoke as Eevee's fur poofed up.

"(That was awesome~)" Eevee giggled in glee...before Koko began grooming him, "(Aww, not again, Meema~!)"

"(Phew…)" Astrea sighed in relief.

"(Um...B-Big Brother Eevee? C-Can you help me learn some n-new moves?)" Nymph asked.

"(...I would love to, but...Meema won't let me go…besides, I learned a few things while recovering thanks to some of the Pokemon at the old man's ranch. Why?)"

"(She's entering a contest…)" Luka answered, looking up from a small book as he sat near Tsubaki.

"(A fighting contest? Hee-hee...Big Bro would blow 'em away,)" Eevee snickered.

"(Not fighting, doing fancy stuff,)" Pikachu explained.

"(Oh~You mean like way the funny talking Furfrou that visited spoke?)" Eevee asked.

"(She was from Kalos, young kit. That was an accent.)"

"(Still made me laugh.)"

"(And that was why you got put in the corner and couldn't have Snack Time,)" Astrea rolled her eyes.

"(Says the Eevee that has a weakness for Laser Pointers…)" Koko deadpanned.

"(WHERE?!)" All the Eevees there exclaimed as they frantically looked around, their tails shooting straight up, "(Where da shiny dot?!)"

"Any idea what they're talking about?" Makoto pondered, watching the Eevees chirping as they scrambled around looking for something.

"Ri," Luka turned a page in his book.

"I think someone's using a laser pointer or something…" Mai guessed.

"..."

"...No Makoto."

"No what?"

"You know what you were thinking…." Tsubaki frowned.

"Whaaaat?"

"We are not buying a laser pointer," Misty deadpanned.

"...We could use it on Meowth…" Makoto offered.

"Th…..hmm…" Kajun pondered at that thought, "It would save us a headache should we encounter Team Rocket again…"

"Either that or we could get a yarn ball," Brock joked.

* * *

"Achoo! ...Why do I feel like someone just mentioned me and brought up a laser pointer and yarn…?" Meowth blinked.

"Sush!" Jessie hushed before turning back to Ekans and Ariados, "Okay, you two. I filled out the form and Ekans will be my evaluation and Ariados will be battling."

"Kans/Ari!"

"...And what if you lose?" James brought up.

"Oh that won't happen," Jessie stated as she looked back at him, "Because you and Meowth will be my 'trump card' if I start losing the second round."

"...And if that fails?"

"Simple: we grab the prize and hightail it out of there."

"Ya know dey ain't givin' out a Ribbon fer dis, right?"

"I know. I also know that first prize is a Pretty Scale. With the rarity of those things, we could sell it for twice as much as Karai spent when we ran Salon Roquet! Maybe even thrice as much!" Jessie grinned.

"Or we could use it on a Feebas," Meowth added.

"...Why?! Why would I waste it on that ugly thing!?" Jessie snapped.

"Dey evolve into Milotic."

"...EXPLAIN!" Jessie demanded, instantly before Meowth as she held him by the scruff of his neck.

"Ah! If a Feebas has Max Beauty and a Pretty Scale, dey evolve into Milotic!" Meowth freaked, "A...and last I checked, da shy twoipette has a Shiny Feebas…"

"...Slight change of plans. If the twerps are there and we lose, we snatch the Pretty Scale and the shy twerpette's Feebas!"

"Uh-uh! No way! I ain't gettin' shot!" Meowth freaked.

"Shot?"

"Dat little girl's packin' heat! Did ya fergit dat _Serenade_ got shot through da Protect?"

"...You were probably acting delirious," Jessie waved off as she tossed Meowth away, "But enough planning! Time to get back to training!"

"I think you triggered something in her, Meowth…" James whispered.

"Why~~~?" Meowth whined into the ground.

* * *

A few days had passed, and the time for the demonstration contest drew near as people were lined up outside a large circus tent with stalls set up outside of it, selling souvenirs, food, and even items for Trainers. Inside the tent, inside the changing rooms, various people were prepping up for the contest, dressed in various outfits with one or two of their Pokemon out.

"Calm down, Noel...calm...down…" Noel whispered to herself as she sat in a small mirror booth, dressed in a brown and cream-colored dress with a short skirt ending at her knees with a pair of brown stockings on her legs and white gloves reaching up to just below her shoulders.

"All set for today, Noel?" Misty asked as she walked over, wearing a brown-colored one-piece swimsuit with a gold skirt, brown stockings, and brown gloves that reached up to her elbows with gold stars over the hands with a red hat shaped like a Staryu's gem on the side of her head.

"...Y...yes…." Noel nervously nodded.

"...Stage fright?"

"...Yes…" Noel sighed.

"Oh don't worry, dear. It's not that bad," the person in the booth next to her assured.

"It...it's not?"

"Oh no. Just you'll have millions upon millions of people watching you, judging you on your every move…"

"?!"

"And this will be broadcasted as well, so the entire Pokeworld will be judging you~"

"...Th….th….the...entire...world….?" Noel whispered, now shaking beyond belief.

"And if you make one single mistake, people will know you as a royal screw up."

"...Royal...screw…"

"Hey!" Misty snapped as she glared at the person in the booth next to Noel's, "Leave her alone! Who are you to say something like that?!"

"Who am I? Oh, no one special...just the amazing Jessandra~!" the person declared as she stood up, revealing herself to be a woman with fair skin with her long red hair braided into a ponytail with the end resembling a snake's head wearing a form-fitting purple and red dress with a scale pattern to it and a gold band around her waist, "I know who belongs on this fabulous stage, and this little wall flower here? ...Nuh uh. Someone like her doesn't belong here."

"Mmm…" Noel's head slumped at that.

"Don't listen to her Noel. She's just trying to overcompensate for something," Misty whispered to her friend.

"Contestant number 7!" a stagehand called, poking her head in.

"H-Here!" Noel gulped as she stood up.

"You're up!"

"...C...Coming!" Noel called as she looked at the Pokeball holding Nymph, a clearblue casing covering it with a butterfly sticker on the front, "...I...I can….I can do this...I can do this…"

* * *

"I hope she can do this…" Mai whispered as the group sat together in the audience, Pikachu, Berry, Cherry, and Eevee all waving paper fans and cheering on either Ash's shoulders or on Makoto's shoulders.

"I know she can do it!" Makoto beamed quietly, "We helped train her and came up with some pretty good ideas for her performance thanks to Kajun!"

"And the costumes Brock made for both rounds," Kajun added, "Like I said, always be prepared for any situation."

"She does make a…" Brock began.

"Shh. Here she comes," Tsubaki hushed as Noel nervously walked out onto the stage.

=Introducing Contestant 7 for today's Contest; Noel Vermillion!= the announcer called.

"Come on, Noel...remember the method to settle your nerves…" Tsubaki whispered.

"You can do it, Noel!" Ash cheered on.

"Pika/Chipa/Emol/Vui~!"

"..Y...you can do it, Noel….just...calm your nerves...just remember what Tsubaki said…" Noel whispered to herself.

* * *

 _-flashback-_

" _A...method to calm my nerves?" Noel blinked, a towel over her shoulders as Tsubaki handed her a bottle of water._

" _That's correct," Tsubaki nodded as she sat next to Noel, "You're going to be in front of a large crowd and, while I know you've been okay with giving presentations in class back at the academy, this will most likely have hundreds of people there."_

" _?!...H….hundred…." Noel paled before Tsubaki put a reassuring hand on her shoulder._

" _But I do have a way to help you," Tsubaki assured, "If you're nervous, I want you to think that the audience is just us."_

" _...Just...you?"_

" _Yes. Just us."_

 _-flashback end-_

* * *

' _Just..imagine the crowd...as my friends…'_ Noel thought as she took a calming breath, slowly opening her eyes as she looked at the crowd. As she did, she imagined no one else in the crowd...just her friends, both from her world, and this world, _'...I...I can do this…'_

=Contestant 7, you may begin!=

"A...alright…" Noel nodded, taking a slow breath before gaining a bright smile, "Greetings, ladies and gentleman~!" she did a quick twirl on one foot as she took out Nymph's Pokeball and tossed it, "Let's go, Nymph! It's...showtime~!"

The Pokeball bounced once off the floor before popping open. The moment Nymph formed, the white energy dispersed into multicolored butterflies.

"Captivate!" Noel called.

"Vuiii~" Nymph mewled, happily playing with the energy-made butterflies and earning quite few coos of affection from the audience.

"Charm and Baby-Doll Eyes!"

"Vee~" Nymph glowed a soft pink as the energy butterflies moved closer to her...well...they actually covered her, leaving just her eyes exposed as they became large and adorable.

"(Too...cute…)" Berry wiggled as Pikachu grabbed her to keep her from jumping at the on-stage Eevee with Ash's Eevee biting Cherry's tail to keep her from going as well.

The butterflies flew off of Nymph after another moment, "Now finish with Swift!"

"Eeee~VEE!" Nymph called as she exhaled a wave of stars from her mouth.

The stars flew around, striking all the butterflies. Each time they connected, the stars and butterflies shattered into sparkles. Nymph ran over to Noel and jumped onto her arm before running up it to jump onto the top of her head, the sparkles raining down on the both.

=Ohh~! What an amazing performance from contestant number 7!= the announcer awed as the audience cheered loudly =Judges, what do you think?=

Noel and Nymph looked over at a table set up before the audience. Sittin the center of them was Nurse Joy. To the left was an elderly gentleman in an all brown formal attire with bowler hat and cane. To the right was Erika, wearing a blue business uniform with a flower in the breast pocket.

"What an adorable little Eevee," the gentlemen chuckled, a smile underneath his grey mustache, "You were able to bring out its sheer cuteness and kept it going for the entire time."

"I'm quite surprised at how you were able to incorporate the Seal into the performance. And seeing your Eevee play with them at the beginning was just too cute," Nurse Joy giggled.

"Your Eevee looks to be raised quite well. And that shine to its fur...you used techniques learnt from Suzy if I'm right. And the ending was simply marvelous," Erika complimented.

"Th-thank you," Noel smiled as Nymph hopped into her arms, "To be honest...th-this is the first time I've done something like this."

"Ahh...well if you keep this up, you might find yourself a Top Pokemon Coordinator," the gentleman chuckled.

"Th-thank you sir…" Noel bowed as she returned to the changing room...giving out a relieved sigh as she fell to her knees, "I...I did it…I didn't faint..."

"Noel, that was amazing!" Misty beamed as she ran over, holding out a hand to help her friend up.

"Th-thank you, Misty…" Noel whispered, accepting Misty's hand as she stood up, wobbling a bit, "To be honest...I was REALLY nervous out there. But...I remembered the advice Tsubaki gave me."

"Oh? And that is?"

"I…"

"Is it just give up and make yourself look like a buffoon?" Jessandra smirked as she poked her head between the two, "Because that's how it looked out there to me."

"What th-?! Get out of here!" Misty barked, "Nobody asked for your opinion!"

"Contestant Number 8!"

"Here~" Jessandra waved, "Let me show you how a _real_ star acts."

"Where? I don't see one..." Misty retorted with a scoff.

"Like I care what you think, little girl…" Jessandra waved off as she walked out onto the stage.

=Please welcome Contestant 8; Jessandra Repiv!= the announcer called as Jessandra walked on stage.

Jessandra pulled out a Pokeball with a Seal Ball over it, a purple cloud sticker on the top, "Ekans, dazzle with a Glare!"

The ball bounced twice before opening, releasing a purple mist over the stage. A pair of gold eyes shined through the mist as a slow, menacing hiss erupted from it. Ekans slithered out slowly and as intimidating as it could. It proceeded to go through a series of strikes around it, its tail glowing a venomous purple or snapping at the air with poison-coated fangs.

"Acid in the air!" Jessandra commanded.

"Ekans~" Ekans hissed before firing a sphere of acid into the air.

"Now Poison Sting!"

Ekans swung its head before releasing a volley of purple needles at the sphere. The sphere turned a glowing purple before blowing up into a dark cloud, releasing a rain of acid upon the stage. The smoke from the acid hitting it mixed with the remaining mist, turning it a venomous shade of green. Ekans gave another Glare mixed with a Scary Face as it slithered backwards into the mist, the golden eyes and a pair of venomous fangs being the last to fade away into the tainted mists. Jessandra bowed and, as she stood and turned her back to the audience, Ekans was revealed to be intertwined with her hair, fangs bared at the 'snake head' on the end of her brained hair.

=Brr~ That...that was both amazing and scary at the same time…= the announcer shivered =Judges?=

"I haven't felt that intimidated by an Ekans since my late wife's Ekans when I stepped on its tail," the Gentlemen admitted.

"The strikes with the Poison Fang and Poison Tail seemed random, yet I noticed it was actually 'making' and 'tracing' something. Was it the Seviper Constellation?" Nurse Joy asked, earning a nod from Jessandra, "Ooh~ Very fitting for a chilling performance."

"While I was a bit put off by the repeated uses of Poison Fang after the opening, the use of Glare at the beginning and then combining it with a Scary Face at the end was intimidating. If I were a Pokemon, I'd swear I was paralyzed," Erika admitted.

"Well of course! When I perform with my Pokemon, I like to bring my A-game! Ohohohoho~!" Jessandra laughed as she walked away.

"...Grrr…." Kajun's eye twitched, rapidly squeezing a stress ball as she eyed Jessandra.

"Are you okay, Kajun?" Ash asked.

"...It's Jessie."

"Huh?"

"It's Jessie from Team Rocket…" Kajun answered.

"Wait...really?"

"Yeah...I saw that a mile away too…" Makoto deadpanned, "I mean seriously? Jessandra? The 'Jess' part was a major give away."

"...If that's true...What's Team Rocket up to…?" Brock pondered with a frown.

"..." Koko tapped her chin with a paw before using Psychic to grab a pen and write in a notebook with her face on it -She could be vain and wants to prove herself the best in a contest meant for showing off-

"...Kajun, I am worried you're rubbing off on your Pokemon with these notebooks," Tsubaki admitted.

"Same…" Mai added before flinching at the glare Kajun gave her, her stress ball popping, "...I'll...just...uh...go get you another stress ball."

"Wait up. I'll help," Ash quickly followed, Pikachu and Eevee hiding in his backpack to not be glared at as well.

* * *

"Hmph! Top that, peasants," Jessandra smirked as she walked past Noel and Misty, "Or just give up. No way will you be able to top that performance."

"...I really don't like her," Misty frowned.

"H-Hai…" Noel agreed.

=Contestant Number 9!=

"Oh! That's me!" Misty beamed.

"G-Good luck, Misty," Noel smiled.

"Thank you," Misty nodded as she ran out on stage.

=And now, our final contestant! Please welcome Contestant Number 9; Misty Waterflower!=

"Alright...here goes nothing…" Misty whispered, pulling out Staryu's Pokeball as it had a blue casing with a star sticker on it, giving it a small kiss, "Misty calls, Staryu!"

"Hyah!" Staryu called out as he appeared in a flurry of stars.

"Use Rapid Spin and combine it with Bubble Beam!" Misty called.

"Hyah!" Staryu complied.

The starfish spun around like a frisbee and began to fire glowing bubbles all over. The bubbles collided with the flurry of stars, creating a series of watery sprinkles. Staryu spun around, shooting through the sprinkles.

"Flash!"

Staryu's gem lit up upon reaching the center of the sprinkles. The light reflected off the sprinkles, creating a large burst of light.

"Gh!" Misty covered her eyes as did many of the crowd, _'Darn it! We got it right last night! How did it fail now?!'_

"It seems Misty forgot she practiced outside when she was performing this with Staryu," Kajun noted, wearing sunglasses, "With it being indoors, the light will be more focused and not as dispersed as outdoors. There's also the matter that there's still a bit of mist from the previous performance on the field, only adding more reflective surfaces."

"In short...it's gonna hurt her score…" Tsubaki whispered as the Flash ended.

Misty shook the spots out of her eyes, "Use Light Screen and Water Gun!"

Staryu shot up into the air, creating five clear sheets of light around it. Water shot out of the end of each point on its body, hitting the screens. The screens bounced the water off and sent it back at Staryu.

"Psywave!" Misty called.

Staryu spun like a top and released a purple/pink wave of psychic energy. The wave struck the incoming water and dispersed it into a light rain that Staryu landed in the center of. As the rain stopped, the puddle on the stage left behind was shaped like a Staryu with the gem in the center being the sole dry place of the puddle.

=Wow...talk about a splashing experience! To make up for the mistake from earlier, contestant 9 makes up for it in spades!= the announcer shouted =Judges?=

"My eyes are still a bit blurry from the Flash, so I couldn't fully see the end; but the lead up to it was wonderful," the gentleman admitted.

"I will admit, the attempt with Flash was a let down, but you've certainly made up for it with your follow up," Nurse Joy added.

"Were we battling and you had sunglasses on, you could've easily taken advantage with that maneuver…" Erika admitted, "But considering it's a contest, I'm thinking you might have practiced outdoors with that instead of indoors. It was a bit of a bother to the eyes, but I was able to see the last bit of the performance. I'd rather enjoy to have a Staryu at the Gym to use that to help water the plants I use for perfumes, medicine, and other products…"

Misty nodded as she walked off stage, but not before giving one last bow to the crowd before returning to the changing room, "Hoo...thought I messed up for a moment there…"

"Looked like it to me," Jessandra grinned in a mocking manner.

"Grr…" Misty shot a glare at her.

* * *

=Okay! The judges have decided and now we will have our final four contestants who will move on to the Battle Round!= the announcer declared as the screen hung above the stage showed four cards =The first…= the first card flipped over, showing Jessandra =Jessandra Repiv!=

"Ohohohoho~! I knew I'd be number one!" Jessandra laughed as she smirked at a glaring Misty and Noel, "Best turn away now, iron board an pathetic wallflower. I..."

=The second...Noel Vermillion!=

"What?!" Jessandra exclaimed.

"You did it!" Misty cheered, hugging Noel.

"I did it!" Noel beamed.

"...W...well...maybe it was a fluke! You…!"

=Number 3 is Misty!=

"WHAT?!" Jessandra gawked.

"What was that about a fluke?" Misty smirked as the announcer called out the next Coordinator to move on.

"...Oh shut up, Tw-I MEAN!...Little iron board," Jessandra huffed.

"Grr…" Misty's eye twitched.

"..." Noel looked down at her chest and slumped, waterfall tears going down her cheeks, _'I_ need _that Pretty Scale~'_

=And now let us use the randomizer to see who goes against who in the next round!= the announcer called out as the pictures of the four contestants were shuffled around =First is...Jessandra Vs Misty, followed by Noel Vs Bloom. Whichever two remain will battle for the first place prize!=

"Oh look. I get to put you in your place," Jessandra noted as she grinned at Misty and Noel, "Bad luck to both of you."

"Don't you mean g-"

"No, because neither of you deserve it."

"Oh screw you, lady!" Makoto snapped from the audience.

"Huh? Why did you shout that, Makoto?" Ash asked.

"Oh! Well…"

"Makoto's hearing is almost like my sense of taste," Mai quickly explained.

"Oh…" Brock cringed, "Sorry for all those times I had Onix use Screech near you, Makoto…"

"It's cool," Makoto assured before glaring at Jessandra as she and the other contestants walked off the stage, "Seriously though, screw her. Who does she think she is?"

"What did she say?"

"She said 'bad luck' to both Misty and Noel, followed by that neither of them deserve good luck."

"...Oh, I hope Misty beats that jerk good," Ash scowled.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed, cheeks sparking.

* * *

=And we're back!=- the announcer called out as both Jessandra and Misty stood across fmo each other, the former dressed in a form-fitting scarlet dress without anything over her shoulders, a black band around her waist, and her hair styled into a leg of an Ariados while the latter was dressed in a one piece pearl swimsuit with golden-orange trim around the chest and a skirt resembling a Goldeen's fins with a pair of pearl colored stockings and shoulder-length gloves to complete it =For the Battle Round, both contestants will use a second Pokemon and have them battle it out, using a different strategy to not only block the opposing Pokemon's attacks, but also counter them in the most stylish way possible. Keep in mind though…= the screen changed to show both Jessandra and Misty, a circle with a yellow bar in it under each picture =If they mess up or if a move is countered, that Coordinator will lose points. Whoever has the lowest points before the time runs out, or if one of the Coordinators' point bar runs out, we will declare a victor, and they will move onto the final battle=

"Ariados, dazzle!" Jessandra declared as she sent out an Ariados.

"Ari~!" Ariados called out, performing a flip while dispersing the energy-made demonic eyes that formed with it.

' _Okay...Time to see if these actually work…'_ Misty thought, holding up a Seal Ball-encased Pokeball, "Misty calls...Goldeen!"

Misty tossed the ball out and it opened in the air. A surge of water erupted from it before dispersing once Goldeen formed. Instead of ending up flopping on the stage, Goldeen was hovering above it on a layer of blue sparkles.

"Oh! It worked!" Brock awed.

=Okay contestants, you may now...begin!= the announcer declared as a timer appeared on the screen between Jessandra and Misty's pictures.

"Huh? Only 5 minutes?" Mai blinked as she looked at the timer.

"Perhaps it adds a bit of pressure to the performances of the two," Kajun suggested.

"Most likely…" Tsubaki nodded.

"Alright, Ariados…" Jessandra began before tossing out a flurry of rose petals, "Dazzling Electroweb!"

Ariados inhaled before releasing an Electroweb. Goldeen was about to dodge before Ariados fired a barrage of Poison Sting at the Electroweb. The added speed from the second attack allowed the attack to ensnared Goldeen while stabbing the goldfish-like Pokemon with the Poison-Type attack.

=And Jessandra opens up with a devastating combo of Electroweb and Poison Sting!= the announcer shouted as Misty's bar shrank a bit =Can Misty make a comeback?=

"Goldeen, Aqua Pulse!"

"Aqua what?" Jessandra blinked.

Despite the electrocution from the Electroweb, Goldeen began to glow blue before releasing a pulse of water from her body. The pulse slammed into Ariados, knocking it away, as a sphere of water formed around Goldeen.

=Quite the comeback with a named Combination Move!= the announcer beamed as Jessandra's bar shrunk a bit.

"Why you…!" Jessandra growled, "Ariados, String Shot into Poison Sting!"

"Counter with Icy Wind!"

"Goldeen~!" Goldeen complied.

Ariados fired a String Shot from its mandibles while it was surrounded by a barrage of venomous needles. Goldeen spun around and swiped at Ariados with her tail, releasing a blast of icy winds. The wind not only froze over the string and needles, but crashed into Ariados as snow and bits of ice formed on it.

=And a nice counter from Misty!= the announcer called out as Jessandra's bar shrunk further.

"Why you little…" Jessandra bit her thumb a bit.

"Awesome, Goldeen!" Misty cheered.

"I'm still impressed with Goldeen actually being a good fighter," Mai admitted.

"Yeah...First impressions were _not_ good between us and Goldeen," Ash nodded, trying to compare the flopping fish from back in Viridian to the floating on that was keeping Misty in the lead now.

"Well Goldeen fare better in the water," Kajun answered, "But given the cases used for the Pokeballs, it makes Pokemon not able to fight on land, such as most sea based Water Pokemon, fare a bit better."

=What a stunning counter! Can Jessandra recover from this?= the announcer questioned.

"Okay Goldeen, let's go with a Horn Drill, but with a watery twist!" Misty commanded.

"?! Horn Drill…" Jessandra whispered as Goldeen reeled back,water forming around her, _'I should be worried...and yet I'm not…'_

"Hmm?" Makoto's ear twitched as she looked at the others, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That hissing noise."

"Hissing n-" Tsubaki began as Goldeen charged, only to end up freezing as she skidded to a halt, her horn mere inches away from Ariados.

=What's this? Misty's Goldeen has suddenly stopped=

"Goldeen? Goldeen, what's wrong?" Misty asked in concern.

"...Oh Ariados~ Point Blank Night Shade~"

"Ari..." Ariados' eyes flashed a ghostly purple before unleashing a blast of black energy that slammed into Goldeen, knocking her away.

=Oh my! Could the Electroweb at the beginning have caused a Paralysis Status in Goldeen?=

"Come on, Goldeen! Use…" Misty began before seeing a faint spark come off of Goldeen, "?! Oh no..."

"Now finish it off! Electroweb with a hint of Night Shade!"

"Aria…" Ariados inhaled before sitting out an Electroweb engulfed in dark energy taking the appearance of a sinister specter, "DOS~!"

The 'specter' cackled as it 'ate' Goldeen, creating an explosion with bolts of electricity mixed into it. After a few moments, the smoke settled to reveal Goldeen floating upside down with swirls replacing its eyes.

=Goldeen is unable to battle! Ariados is the winner, and Jessandra will move onto the next round!= the announcer called out as an X appeared over Misty's picture.

"Ohohohoho! I told I'd show you your place, little iron board!" Jessandra laughed before grinning, "And the wallflower is next...that is, if she's lucky enough to make it to the next round~"

"You….!" Misty growled as she returned Goldeen.

"...She cheated," Makoto frowned.

"Cheated? Cheated h-" Tsubaki began before Makoto whispered to her, "...Excuse us. We need to step out for a moment."

"Huh?" Ash blinekd as Makoto and Tsubaki stood up and walked off, "Wh-"

"Don't, Ash," Brock put a hand on his shoulder, "Let them handle it."

"...Huh?"

* * *

"Vee~!" Nymph mewled as she pounced on a red dot on the floor before noticing it was on top of her paw, "..." she pawed it with her other one, only for the dot to appear on top of that one, "Ee?!" the dot zipped off to a wall, "Vee~!" she pounced at the dot, trying to paw at it, only for it to move away.

"You're good at that," Misty, in her normal clothes, noted while looking at Umi, floating around on a bed of blue sparkles with a laser pointer in her mouth.

"Fee…" Umi replied before they heard the crowd applauding.

"Seems like Noel's match is over," Misty noted before a few minutes passed and Noel ran in, wearing a snow-white dress with silver strands mixed into it with a cloud-like motif to it all with a red bow in her hair.

"We won!" Noel beamed, Yuki in her arms.

"Vul~!" Yuki chirped, wearing a red scarf.

"That's great, Noel," Misty smiled before frowning, "But that means you'll be going against her…"

"...Jessandra…" Noel whispered as she looked at a nearby booth, seeing the woman admiring herself in the mirror.

"Just be careful. That Ariados of hers is a tricky opponent," Misty warned.

"Hai," Noel nodded, shivering a little at having to fight a big 'bug.'

"You are just jealous you didn't make it to the finals," Jessandra mocked with a grin, "And you little wallflower...you better get those tissues ready, because my beauty will send you and your little runt crying home to mommy."

"...Runt?" Noel frowned at that.

"Well, of course. With how small it is, it's clear its mother abandoned it," Jessandra added.

"Yuki is a girl," Noel narrowed her eyes.

"An ugly one then…" Jessandra countered as she stood up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to freshen up…"

"...Misty."

"Yes, Noel?"

"I think I just figured out how to get over my phobia," Noel replied, strangely calm.

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll see…"

* * *

=And welcome to the finals, people!= the announcer shouted as both Jessandra and Noel stood across from each other, a strangely calm expression on the latter's face =We've had some pretty good tricks shown to use, but only one and these Coordinators will be the winner and take home the prize!=

"Ariados, dazzle!" Jessandra declared, sending out Ariados.

"Let's go, Yuki!" Noel called, throwing out Yuki's PokeBall, which had a pink top with a heart printed on it.

The ball bounced once before opening up. Yuki let out a cry as she came out. She shook herself a bit, letting some icy dust come out of her fur.

"Huh...She didn't use a Seal Ball," Brock noted.

"Is it just me...or does Noel look different?" Ash asked.

"Huh?" Mai blinked as she and Kajun looked at the strangely calm blonde.

' _Her expression...it's in the same state as when she uses Bolverk,'_ Kajun observed.

=Now l...e-excuse me? Oh...I see...ahem. It seems before coming to the stage, contestant Noel Vermillion requested a song for this battle= the announcer explained as some music began to play.

 **(Cue: Love so Blue (Noel's theme))**

"You think music can help you win?" Jessandra questioned in amusement, _'I know all about the twerpette's fear of Bug-Types…'_

"I have to thank you, Jessandra," Noel noted, "Because of you, I figured out a way to get over my fear of bugs."

"Eh?" Jessandra blinked at that, "How...so?"

"By focusing all my anger on someone who pushed all the wrong buttons on me involving Yuki," Noel replied as Jessandra froze a bit, seeing a cold look passing over Noel's eyes.

=Now then...let the final round begin!=

"Electro-String!" Jessandra ordered.

"Ari…"

"Ice Moonblast…"

Yuki's eyes flashed pink before she inhaled deeply. A pink and ice-blue light shined in her mouth before a pink beam with shards of ice inside of it erupted from it. Ariados fired its Electroweb with the added acceleration of the Poison Sting needles in it. The moment the beam collided with the webbing, it pierced right through and crashed right into Ariados, causing it to skid back as it nearly crashed into the wall.

"What?!" Jessandra gawked as her bar shrunk, "How did you do that?! Fairy-Type moves don't affect Poison Types!"

"That's why I combined it with a Type that hurts _Bug-Types_ ," Noel explained, "To be precise... _Ice-Type_ in the form of the attack Ice Shard."

"?!" Jessandra tensed at that, _'Wh...what's going on?! She's supposed to be the weakest of the twerps!'_

"Ice Shard?" Ash pondered as he pulled out Dexter.

=Ice Shard, a Physical Ice-Type move with a base of 40 attack. The user flash-freezes chunks of ice and hurls them at the target. Due to the flash-freeze, this attack is fast enough to be made before others attacks can be used. Moves such as Detect, Protect, and First Impression can be used to avoid the speed of Ice Shard= Dexter explained as the screen displayed an Alolan Vulpix firing a barrage of shards of ice.

"I've never seen Noel like this," Brock noted, "It's like she's a completely different person."

"No kidding," Ash agreed as he put Dexter away, all while Pikachu cheered loudly for Noel while waving a flag with her and Yuki's face on it.

"Ariados, Sludge Stinger!" Jessandra ordered.

Ariados' eyes flashed before inhaling deeply. It spat out a stinger made of a Sludge Bomb, heading right for Yuki. Noel looked at the oncoming attack to see something moving in the shadow.

"Jump above it and use Powder Snow," Noel ordered.

Yuki crouched down and jumped up, the strand of String Shot hitting where she had been just before the Sludge Bomb-empowered Fell Stinger hit where she had been. Yuki exhaled a blast of snow at the ground, freezing the splash of the attack solid and used it as a slide, giving a playful cheer as she slid down to land on all four of her paws.

=And Noel counters it with a playful, yet beautiful, display of Powder Snow!= the announcer gasped as Jessandra's bar shrank further.

' _What is going on?! She...She's supposed to be the weakest! The only one with_ hatchlings _and a Feebas that can't do anything!'_ Jessandra thought before looking up, _'Those two better help out, or else I'm going to lose!'_

* * *

"I think dats our cue!" Meowth hissed to James.

"Who knew that little girl was so dangerous?" James pondered as Ekans slithered around his neck when he tapped the snake on the head twice.

"I did!" Meowth replied, "And she hasn't even whipped out da transforming guns!"

"Not now with the crazy talk, Meowth. Ekans, Glare," James ordered.

"Ekans~" Ekans hissed as his eyes flashed gold...and nothing happened to Yuki, "Ek?"

"Why didn't dat work?" Meowth asked.

"Because I bought her a Cheri Scarf for the contest," a voice explained and the two froze, "It's a scarf that's been soaked in the juice of Cheri Berries...which cure the Paralyze Status." they slowly turned around on the balcony to reveal an angry Makoto, Booster and Ash's Eevee snarling on her shoulders...and all three wearing the same red scarf Yuki had on her neck, "Noellie's wearing one, too, in her hair."

"...How…." Meowth began nervously.

"That's not for you to know," another voice spoke, making them tense as they slowly turned, seeing a glaring Tsubaki and Luca, and Soren growling at the two, "Just know that we do not take kindly to cheaters... _especially_ stalkers that cheat."

"...We…" James began before he and Meowth heard Makoto cracking her knuckles, "...Uh….parlay?"

"Again, that only works with pirates…"Makoto frowned, "Booster, you and the boys have Meowth...and me and Tsubaki have James."

"...What?" James squeaked.

"Did we mention that we both attended a military academy...one _without_ Pokemon involved?" Tsubaki questioned.

"...what?"

"In the words of a very scary demon ninja…" Makoto spoke as her hand shot out and grabbed the back of James' shirt, "GET OVER HERE!"

"Not the face!" James pleaded.

 ***CRUNCH!***

"Okay the face!" James squeaked out.

"...Every Pokemon for h-" Meowth began before he was surrounded by Eevee, Booster, Luca, and Soren, "...Not da charm!"

"(How about the whiskers and tail instead?)" Eevee growled.

"(Ooh! Maybe we can follow Makoto's example!)" Soren beamed.

"Huh? What ex…" Meowth began before Soren used Rock Throw and threw a summoned rock...right between Meowth's legs, "?!" he gagged out before collapsing, holding himself, "Ah...ahaha~…"

"(...Please don't do that again,)" Luca cringed, a paw going down between his legs as Eevee whimpered, covering between his legs with his tail.

"(I wasn't even hit and I felt it…)" Eevee shuddered.

"(Sorry...but my message got across….part of it.)"

"?! P...part...of it?" Meowth paled.

"(In terms you can understand…)" Luca began as he formed an Aura Sphere in his paw, "(You're screwed.)"

"...AHHHH~!"

* * *

"Yuki...Time to finish this with the new attack Koko taught you," Noel informed.

"N...new...attack?" Jessandra nervously gulped as Ariados was covered in ice and snow, her bar almost completely empty.

"Oh yes. Normally, it'd take a lot of experience for her to learn it on her own, but Koko knew the move already," Noel explained, "Yuki...Extrasensory."

"?!"

"Vul~" Yuki whispered, her tails fanning out as her eyes shined gold.

"What's that move?" Mai asked.

"Oh, it's actually a peculiar move. One thing that's constant is the eyes glow gold and a beam or wave of rainbow-colored energy," Kajun explained, "It's classified as a Psychic-type move, but the energy itself is still being debated on what it is exactly."

"Vulpix…" Yuki's five tails glowed in a rainbow colored energy before she opened her mouth and fired the energy as a laser, "VUL~!"

"Ari?!" Ariados tensed.

Jessandra opened her mouth to command Ariados to counter it or dodge. Yet...when she blinked...she froze. In place of Noel was a woman wearing a skin-colored bodysuit with bits of blue, white, gold, and metal pieces of armor akin to a two-piece swimsuit. Her legs were encased in armor that made it looks as if her legs were actually flexible swords while 'wings' made of eight smaller blades floated behind her. Her long flowing golden locks of hair were let free while it was held back from her face by a blue and white piece of metal framing the top and sides of her face. And yet...it was the face itself that made her freeze. There was nothing in the facial expressions aside from a neutral mouth...yet the eyes...the eyes were the purest of azure...and filled with contempt and final judgement upon those in her path. She snapped out of it by an explosion caused when Extrasensory hit Ariados, sending him out of it and right into her, knocking the redhead over.

"Ari…" Ariados groaned, his eyes replaced with swirls.

=Ariados is unable to battle, which means the winner of our Pokemon Contest demonstration is Noel Vermillion~!=

"Vulpix~!" Yuki cheered, running over to Noel and jumped into her arms.

As Yuki nuzzled into her, Noel blinked and her calm expression faded. She giggled as she cuddled her Starter.

"W….what….was….that….?" Jessandra whispered with wide eyes, _'What...did I just...see…?'_

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHH!" a pair of screams was heard before James and Meowth crashed into Jessandra from above, followed by a tangled up Ekans.

=What the?!= the announcer exclaimed before Jessandra's hair twitched and popped into a familiar shape.

"...I knew it. I knew it was them…." Kajun facepalmed.

"You three again?" Erika frowned, causing Team Rocket to tense up.

"At least da Lurantis ain't h…" Meowth began before Erika put two fingers in her mouth and whistled, "?"

"(You three again?)" the trio paled as they looked to see Erika's Lurantis behind them, a hole shaped exactly like the praying mantis-like Pokemon made in the wall below the screen.

"Did he seriously cut a hole in the wall again?" Nurse Joy sighed.

"(The place moves on its own, dammit!)" Lurantis snapped before stabbing its arm in the path Team Rocket was crawling away to, "(Where do you think you three are going?)"

"GH?!" Team Rocket tensed as they shot up.

"Now...would you three mind telling me why you're here?" Erika demanded with a frown.

"That's simple…" Tsubaki's voice answered as she and Makoto landed next to her, "They were cheating, using an almost identical method a certain former temporary Gym Leader used in Saffron City."

"WHAT?!" Misty's voice snapped as she ran out from backstage, followed by Nymph and Umi, "You mean I lost because they cheated?!"

"Eeyup," Makoto nodded, "But enough talk...how about we send these stalking cheaters blasting off?"

"Stalkers as well?" Erika frowned, "Lurantis, if you'd please."

"(With pleasure, milady,)" Lurantis replied before holding up the arm it had kept behind its back...revealing it had been charging up Solar Blade the entire time.

"...MERCY!" Team Rocket begged.

"(No,)" Lurantis replied instantly before slashing them.

The Trio screamed as they were sent flying once more...with their clothes in shreds and completely bald for them all. Nurse Joy and the gentleman looked up at the clean cut through the top of the tent...and the sky above as well.

"You cut the sky again," Erika noted.

"(Tch...more meditation…)" Lurantis muttered as it walked through the hole in the wall.

"And this is a reason why I don't let him use Solar Blade in Gym Battles," Erika sighed, "Just send the repair bill…"

* * *

"Yo, sis! I am back!" Karai shouted as she kicked the door down.

"...Why do you always do that…?" Aoiro sighed, putting a page marker down in the book she was reading while Serenade slept in a small basket next to her.

"Hey. I want to make myself known," Karai smirked, "Now...my Pokemon if you pl-what's that screaming?"

"aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHH!" Team Rocket's voices screamed as they came in crashing through an opened window and into the wall, causing an ornate vase to fall over and shatter.

"..." the two sisters looked at the trio and then at each other and then the trio again.

"...What did they run into?" Karai asked, "I mean...they're all shaved and...wow."

"By my guess, based on the way their clothes are cut up...a Luranits," Aoiro replied before looking at the shattered vase...a scowl growing on her face, "And that was a rare vase forged in ancient Sinnoh…"

"Welp...I'm taking it out of their pay for the rest of the year," Karai snorted.

"And I'll be putting them through my _own_ personal training camp…" Aoiro paused, grabbing a nearby sheathed katana before slowly drawing it, "Starting... _Now_."

"GH?!" the trio tensed, awakening at feeling the massive killing intent set on them as they shot up and ran out of their.

"GET BACK HERE!" Aoiro snapped as she chased after them, "Do you idiots know how long it took me to find such a rare vase like that?!"

"We're sorry~!"

"...Welp. They are screwed," Karai blinked as she sat down, "Meh. No skin off my back."

" _Wha's goin' on…?"_ Serenade mumbled, half-awake before curling back up and falling asleep.

* * *

"I still can't believe they let Noel keep the first place prize," Ash noted as Noel was massaging Umi.

"Well, considering they owed Tsubaki and I for outing those cheaters, we kinda asked for it," Makoto replied.

"Oh...well I guess that makes sense…" Ash nodded.

"Okay...How's that, Umi?" Noel asked as the floating Feebas moved away from her hands as she removed them, the setting sun shining off her scales.

"Bas~!" Umi beamed.

"I glad you like it," Noel smiled, _'Please let it work...'_

Digging in her satchel, Noel pulled out the prize. It was a pure light-blue scale that faded to red at the tip. She placed the scale on Umi's forehead and her body lit up in a blue light. Umi's body began to stretch out, becoming larger and more serpentine in appearance. Umi's eyes closed before opening up, revealing they had become a brilliant sapphire in color as the fat lips shrunk into a tiny mouth as her face became more pointed with a pair of red antennae growing out of its head in front of two long locks of powder-blue hair growing out above its eyes and around the back of its head. Three black dots grew along both sides of her neck as the lower half of its body broke out into a black, gold, and red scale pattern. The back fin twitched before it split into four large gold fins with a red inside. The blue 'bed' faded as Umi stretched, revealing her to be taller than three of Noel standing on top of each other.

"Mi~lo~tic~" the evolved Pokemon sang out before nuzzling Noel.

=Milotic, the Tender Pokemon, and the evolved form of Feebas. Milotic is said to be the most beautiful of all the Pokémon. It has the power to becalm such emotions as anger and hostility to quell bitter feuding= Dexter informed.

"It..it worked...it really worked…" Noel whispered, a bright smile on her face, "I...I have Milotic and...and...o...oh my…" she whispered, starting to feel a bit dazed, "Ohh…"

"And down she goes," Makoto blinked twice as Umi caught the fainted blonde in her tail.

"Vul/Vuii?!" Yuki and Nymph exclaimed as they jumped onto Umi's tail and looked at Noel in worry.

"...maybe she fainted from all the stress," Mai guessed.

"Maybe..but we better get her someplace to rest just in case," Tsubaki advised.

"Back to the Pokemon Center!" Ash declared.

* * *

"Ugh...Well...I hope that they weren't bitten by this thing," a figure noted, looking at his hands.

The figure was tall, standing just under eight feet in height, and bulky in muscles. Their skin was a vivid shade of crimson with two fangs sticking out of their lower jaw. He had spiky black hair with a pair of orange-tinted goggles completely hiding his eyes. He wore a red, white, and metal uniform with a sleeveless top and massive metal lower arms and hands with a red gem in the palm of both hands. Said hands currently had the crushed remains of a large spider in them. He flicked the remains off them and put a finger to the side of his head.

"Kokonoe, are you sure that this is where Kajun's tracker last had her?" the man asked.

=I'm positive= a woman's voice answered =I was going to contact her before her tracker disappeared=

"...And you said there was a spatial distortion seen around here?"

=The readings on the distortion were highly unusual. It just appeared instantly unlike the momentary startup of other spatial distortions like the ones I use to teleport you= Kokonoe explained =You're about twenty five meters away from where the tracker was last seen=

"Understood," the man nodded before lowering his finger from his head and continued down the misty path, _'It's been four days since Kajun Feycott's tracker went offline.'_ he looked over his shoulder at the small green bag tied to it, _'At least the hotel they checked into didn't throw out their belongings, but...did Kajun have to have me as the main contact on her list of contacts?'_

His thoughts were taken out of him when an explosion went off ahead. Hurrying the pace, he came out of a large set of bushes in time to see a sphere of green energy slam into a wolf, blasting it over the trees, before a purple blur shot into another wolf and sent it crashing through a tree, actually shattering the tree to bits. The blur stopped, revealing a creature Tager had never seen before.

The creature appeared to be a hybrid of both insectoid and dragonic. The top half of its body was slender with thin arms and fuchsia tipped claws. Both shoulders had grey spikes. Its purple, dragon-like wings flapped as fast as a wasp's wings to keep it hovering in place. Tager could barely make out a single fuchsia claw at the joint and darker purple membranes on each wing. At the end of its long neck was its head, which had a large spiked crest and grey face spikes which acted as mandibles when it opened its mouth while tilting it, looking at Tager. Its glowing cyan eyes were conjoined, giving the appearance of a visor. The lower half of its body was an abdomen that resembled a wasp's abdomen. There were three grey spikes on the end of the abdomen, with the middle one being the largest and resembling a hypodermic needle or a wasp's stinger.

"...Kokonoe, you may want to see this."

=Ugh..what, Tager? Can't you see I-what the hell is that?=

"There may be a large concentration of Seithr nearby if it could mutate a wasp like this...well...either a wasp or a small lizard...maybe fused both together?" Tager pondered.

=...Hmm...that's not too far out there...= Kokonoe admitted

"Stinger, what is taking so long, darling?" a voice with a subtle French accent to it spoke out.

Tager leaned a bit to the side. Walking up behind the creature was a young woman in her mid/late twenties in appearance. Her shapely, fit body had its curves shown off due to the form-fitting white jumpsuit with dark-blue plating and detailing on bits of it that was worn over it. A fluffy cream-colored tail poked out above her behind while her long, flowing white/silver hair was done in two braided ponytails going down the sides of her head with the top part of her hair shaped into a large sun hat and a cream-colored bow. She noticed Tager looking at him and blinked twice, her blue nose on her dark-grey skin twitching a little.

"Well now...I say _that_ is a valid reason for why it's taking so long," the woman admitted.

"Naganadel," the insect(?) spoke before flying over to her.

"A Beastkin?"

"I beg your pardon?" the woman asked, "I am not a beast. Hmph!" she tilted her nose up and away from Tager in a huff, "I am a married woman, thank you very much."

"...No, no. I...was referring to your race," Tager explained.

"Fifi!" a voice called before a pair of figures ran over.

The two wore the same attire as the woman, but the shorter wore one with a baggier pants part. Both wore blue and white helmets that reminded Tager of bike racing helmets with blue masks over the upper halves of their faces, letting the taller's shoulder-length purple hair and the shorter's long orange braided ponytails to poke out.

"Ah, Darling!" the woman exclaimed as she bounced over and hugged the taller male, "I must say that this dimension houses some rude beings. The creatures all kept repeating 'consume, devour, feast' and then this one has the gall to call me a beast. Hmph. Must we stay here?"

"Aw come on, Big Sis," the shorter figure grinned, her voice revealing her to be a young girl as 'Stinger' flew behind her and let its head be petted by her, "He looks so awesome! Especially how big he is, too! Right, Dulse?"

"We haven't finished tracing where the Ultra Beast that came here went to, Fifi," the taller sighed, his voice exposing him as a male around the woman's age, "But it seems we've made contact with a local." he and the girl proceeded to bring their hands together and then traced a box shape with them while Fifi made a rainbow motion with her hands, "Greetings and apologies for any accidents involving Fifi taking something too far. We are the Ultra Recon Squad."

' _...WHAT DID YOU GET ME INTO NOW, KOKONOE?!'_ Tager mentally screamed to the heavens.

* * *

 _GT: Well...seems that Kajun's gonna have something to talk about in the next chapter we have the Pokemon Study in…_

 _SZ: Mm hmm_

 _GT: And Noel's got a strong Pokemon now…_

 _Yuki and Nymph: Vul/Vee?_

 _GT: ...A strong_ evolved _Pokemon now…_

 _SZ: Oh yeah...in the form of Milotic...and she hasn't even battled ONCE yet._

 _GT: Well...Noel seems to be more pacifistic compared to the others...unless you press her buttons._

 _SZ: Like what Jessie did when she insulted Yuki._

 _GT: Yeah...Do not make fun of her Pokemon is one of those buttons...And we said we'd bring more BlazBlue into this at the end of the chapter, and we have._

 _SZ: Eeyup. As for how it'll tie in with the story...well, you'll just have to wait and see folks!_

 _GT: So until next time, Read and Review!_

 _SZ: Later, and have a good day!_


	29. Chapter 29

_GammaTron: *hums Detective Pikachu title screen music while polishing new Detective Pikachu Amiibo* I am so happy I got this guy...but I'm sad that it came from Toys R Us because the stores in America are all closing down…_

 _SZ: Yeah...which is pretty sad. I loved going to Toys R Us as a kid…_

 _GT: *nods* It was my favorite toy store aside from KB Toys…And now where are we gonna get Legendary Skylanders from? Amazon?_

 _SZ: Or GameStop most likely…_

 _GT: Right. *nods* Now then...as I'm sure a lot recall, our stinger at the end of last chapter...was surprising, no?_

 _SZ: Indeed. Real head scratcher eh?But...enough of that, let us begin with ze story. You guys already know who we own and don't own, so let's start things off!_

 _GT: Righty-o! We…*hears hissing and looks to see two angry Salandits, one male and one female* ...PROTECT THE CROCONAW! *flees*_

 _SZ: *runs as the screen burned down from a double Dragon Rage*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 028: Hello~! Makoto Nanaya here once again to give you the 101 on what happened! You see, we were at the Pokemon Center getting Pikachu and Nobel checked on from that battle against Team Rocket. Noel asked about the Pokemon Contest demonstration they were gonna be doing and Nurse Joy gave her some papers to fill in to get into the demonstration. We talked about it, and found out the ins and outs of it. Heck, Misty wanted to try it out too, and Kajun was already coming up with different strategies and performances for Noel to do for both rounds of the Contest...and was roping Brock into doing Noel's outfits. Hikari played a bit of speed swapping, sending Krabby back to the lab and bringing back Ash's Eevee...though Koko did NOT look happy when she saw a scar on Eevee's head. I don't get the big deal, though. I mean, scars are kinda cool on guys.**_

 _ **Anyways, Misty and Noel worked the entire day after that on routines for the first round, which was basically showing off your Pokemon doing moves in new ways, and then the contest began the day following that. Noellie looked so cute with Nymph in the first round! Those Seal Balls really sell it for these Contests! I wonder if they have any with an acorn motif...That'd be so yummy~ *a smack was heard* OWIE! Right! Right! Right! Anyway, next person up before Misty was...Jessandra….yeah...I immediately knew that was Jessie because of that huge ego of hers. I mean...who names their kid 'Jessandra'?! And she ended up going into the second round! And she ended up going against Misty in the second round...and she won….by cheating.**_

 _ **As for how...well let me ask you guys this; Who accompanies miss egomaniac all the time when they're stalking us? Yup...James and Meowth. They applied the same method that sexist douchebag Brick used back in Saffron AKA using a Glare from Ekans to paralyze a Pokemon, specifically Misty's Goldeen. And when Noel won her battle before the final match, the old hag made a**_ **big** _ **mistake: she mocked Yuki. Ya see...while Noellie has some...self-confidence issues...you never ever**_ **ever** _ **insult her friends or cute and fluffy animals and things. Oh, and if you think 'Jessandra's' 'trump card' would work? Yeah...me and Tsubaki had her covered. Just had to find the right area that an Ekans would be able to hit a Pokemon on the stage with Glare at any given position the Pokemon was in; in other words, we found them on the platforms above the stage near the top of the tent. As for what we did...well...let's just say they now know what happens when you try and mess with one of our friends.**_

 _ **In the end, Noellie won, Jessie got exposed, and we got to see that cool Lurantis in person this time to see them send Team Rocket flying off! Oh and guess what? Since Noellie got the first place prize, a Pretty Scale, she immediately used it on Umi, and she evolved into a Milotic. Yeah...I can see why people call it the most beautiful Water-Type in the world, especially as a Shiny. Of course...Noellie fainted after that, either from exhaustion from being in front of such a huge crowd or from sheer excitement on having a Milotic is anyone's guess. Man...Four months here sure does do a lot to people from where we're from, huh?**_

* * *

"So let me give a recap to make sure I got everything," a young woman in a white, semi-open (the area over her chest was the only thing buttoned) lab coat with long sleeves, a pair of tight red pants/shorts, cat ears, and two pink tails turning white at the tips noted, "You two…" she pointed at Dulse and Zossie, who were sitting across from her with Zossie drinking some hot chocolate and Fifi was in Dulse's lap, "...Are from another universe entirely where a dragon took all the light out of your world."

"Yes," Dulse nodded.

"And she…" the woman motioned to Fifi, "Is from another universe different to yours where the girls are all capable of turning into creatures capable of amazing powers who you ended up marrying but pure complete accident?"

"Oui," Fifi replied as Zossie tried hard to not laugh as the purple blush on Dulse's cheeks, "My Darling did not know that he was proposing to moi when we first met."

"...I see…" the woman noted, "And you came here, chasing after an...Ultra Beast, you called it now?"

"Yes. It came to this world before leaving and we've been tracking it down with our Solgaleo," Dulse confirmed.

"Solgaleo?" the woman repeated with a raised brow.

"An Ultra Beast we use to travel between universes via Ultra Space," Zossie explained, "He's so big and cool!"

"Uh-huh…" the woman nodded slowly.

"And this universe of yours is rather...interesting," Dulce stated.

"Why thank you," Tager nodded.

"...Hold it," the woman spoke up, "Say...hypothetically, one of my subordinates and a few friends of hers...possibly fell into a wormhole created by one of these Ultra Beasts, and are possibly stuck in who knows where…Is there anyway of tracking them down, or are they stuck there permanently…?"

"There is, actually," Dulse replied, "When people go through Ultra Space, they soak in a bit of its energy into their bodies."

"An organization where I am from dub these people as 'Fallers,'" Fifi added, "Because the majority of the time, these people have fallen into our world from Ultra Wormholes."

"Ultra Beasts such as Solgaleo or our Nagadanel dubbed Stinger can track these Fallers because they will have a lingering scent of Ultra Space due to their status," Dulse continued.

"...And if an Ultra Beast that isn't Solgaleo or Stinger finds them...what happens?"

"..." Fifi and Dulse shared looks before Fifi covered Zossie's ears.

"Aw come on, Big Sis~"

"They think the person is a way back home and, when exposed as not being a way home, the Ultra Beasts...become violent," Dulse informed.

"...Violent how…?" the woman frowned.

"...Nihilego...possibly one of the more dangerous Ultra Beasts out there has the ability to poison someone's mind and...there are some cases where the one intoxicated by one ends up fusing with one…" Dulse explained.

"Then there's Guzzlord who...tends to eat literally anything in its path," Fifi added, grimacing, "It's rumored that its stomach is a literal black hole that its body is capable of housing."

"...You need to leave. Now."

"Excuse moi?" Fifi blinked.

"There's an organization in this universe that won't hesitate to take your Ultra Beasts and extend their corrupt ruke to any other universes."

"...Giovanni is here then?" Dulse pondered as Fifi removed her hands from Zossie's ears.

"...I don't know who that is, but who...or rather _what_ I'm referring to is the Norvu Orvus Librarium...or NOL for short," the woman explained.

"NOL?" Zossie repeated.

"It sounds best that we leave then," Dulse admitted, "Would you still like for us to find your missing subordinate and their companions? They're more than likely in the same universe that the Ultra Beast we're tracking is in right now."

"Yes. In fact...Tager?"

"Hmm?"

"You're accompanying them. You'll be my eyes and ears for this mission..." the woman ordered.

"...And just how…"

"I programmed a camera into you during your last upgrade."

"Of course you did, Kokonoe…" Tager sighed.

"The big guy is coming with us?!" Zossie beamed.

"So long as he does not refer to me as a beast again, I will not mind his company," Fifi noted, twirling a bit of her hair with a finger.

"...For the last time, I was referring to you as a Beastkin," Tager sighed, "A type of human that's half animal. Such as Kokonoe."

"Oh? So I'm an animal, eh?" Kokonoe noted.

"Oh for the love of…" Tager sighed.

"We'll need to contact Captain Phyco and request a Lunala to carry you, but it will be a pleasure to work alongside you," Dulse noted.

' _I can never get a break…'_ Tager thought, _'Kajun, finding you and your friends better be worth this trouble.'_

* * *

"Both the Trainer and Gym Leader are down to their last Pokemon!" the referee declared as Ash and Erika stood across from each other, "Send out the last Pokemon!"

It had been several days since the Contest demonstration and the Gym was finally ready for Ash's rematch. Erika threw out a ball and Tangela came out, whipping the ground with a vine. Ash grinned as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and onto the field, cheeks sparking.

"I'm surprised you've lasted this long," Erika noted, "I was taken back by your last move during the last match."

"Yeah...Sorry about the tree, though," Ash admitted, glancing over at a tree with a Primeape-shaped indent and a Gloom-shaped indent in it.

"Don't worry. Synthesis from Tropius can heal that up quickly," Erika assured.

Ash nodded as he looked down at his partner, "You ready, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Begin the last battle!" the referee declared, throwing her flags outwards.

"Pikachu, use Quick Agility!" Ash called.

"Pika!" Pikachu replied as his body glowed with Agility before shooting off into Quick Attack.

"Tangela, Stun Knot!"

"Tangela~!" Tangela replied, releasing a blast of Stun Spore at Pikachu.

A pair of vines came out of the ground, trying to grab at Pikachu, but the electric rodent used his tail as a spring at the last second, sending him into the air above the released spores.

"Ancient Power!"

"Ion Tail!" Ash called.

Pikachu's tail flashed with Iron Tail before electricity from a Thunderbolt erupted around it. Pikachu cried out as he swung his tail, smashing apart the thrown fossils and sending their electrified remains back down at Tangela.

"...Tangela, Power Whip!"

"Power what?" Ash blinked.

Tangela's eyes glowed before his vines shot out in blurs, rapidly striking the electrified fossil remains until they were nothing but dust.

"?!"

"Pika?!" Pikachu exclaimed in surprise as he landed across from Tangela.

"Um...what was that?!" Makoto gawked as the group watched from the sidelines.

"Power Whip, a rather powerful Grass Type move," Kajun explained, holding her Pokemon Move notebook, "Basically, the user whirls their vines, tentacles, or the like to harshly lash out at the target."

"Not many Trainers see Tangela use Power Whip," Erika noted.

"We're not gonna quit yet," Ash noted, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt the ground!"

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu shouted, releasing the attack and struck the ground between Tangela and himself, creating a cloud of smoke.

"Tang…" Tangela looked around in the smoke generated from the attack.

' _Now what are you planning, Mr. Ketchum?'_ Erika pondered.

"Pikachu, PVT!"

"PVT?" Erika repeated.

"PVT?" Misty, Mai, and Tsubaki repeated while Brock cringed and Makoto grinned excitedly.

"Pika-pika-pika-pikapikapikapika!"

"Tangela?" Tangela turned just in time for the smoke to disperse through a Thunderbolt-coated, Agility-infused Quick Attacking Pikachu with an Iron Tail wrapped before his face, "LA?!"

"Pi-KA!" Pikachu roared as he slammed into Tangela, sending him crashing into a tree while being electrocuted...before Tangela fell into the water around the tree it crashed into and electrocuting it further to the point of knock out.

"?!" Erika's eyes widened in surprise.

"PVT… Oh, I see now…" Kajun realized, "'Pseudo Volt Tackle.' Clever use of an acronym, Ashton."

"Ash and I practiced it with Pikachu and Berry with Onix as the target," Makoto explained.

"Tangela is unable to battle! The winner is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" the referee declared as red leaves from the struck tree fell around the place.

"Yeah! We did it!" Ash beamed, pumping his fist in victory.

"Pi-pikachu!" Pikachu cheered as he ran over and jumped into Ash's arms, nuzzling happily into his cheering Trainer.

"I must say that I've never had such an exciting battle from a Trainer coming here for their fifth Badge," Erika noted as she walked over to Ash, "Lurantis."

"Lur," the Alolan Pokemon jumped down from the red tree, carrying a case.

Erika opened the case and pulled out a badge. It resembled a flower with each petal a color of the rainbow. She gave a nod to Lurantis, who closed the case and jumped back into the tree, before turning to Ash.

"For defeating me, I award you the Rainbow Badge," Erika informed, "You more than earned this badge."

"Thank you," Ash nodded as he looked at his latest badge, "Only three more left…next stop, Fuschia Xity."

"Oh? If you're heading there, then why not check out the Safari Zone once you're done with the Gym?" Erika suggested.

"Safari Zone?" Ash repeated.

"It's a regulated area where you're given special PokeBalls that are the only ones that work there," Erika explained, "You're not allowed to use Pokemon while in the Safari Zone, but that's due to the kinds of Pokemon there and due to damages caused by Trainers in the past. There was even a rather aggressive, yet very talented trainer that visited there quite often. I think his name was...Billy."

"?!"

"...Something the matter?"

"N-no no. Just...remember running into someone with a similar name is all," Ash answered with a sheepish chuckle.

* * *

"Hi, Mom!" Ash greeted.

=Well it's about time!= Ash cringed at the shout on the phone =You haven't called once since I last saw you at that beach last month!=

"Yeesh...Ash is in trouble~" Makoto cringed.

"I knew I should have had Ashton call her before we left Saffron," Kajun sighed.

"Sorry mom...just been...busy as of late," Ash muttered.

=I know that, but you could at least call in once in a while!= Ash's mom argued before speaking softer now that she had calmed down =You know I worry about you, sweetie=

' _Worry…'_ Makoto thought, her ears drooping a little, _'I wonder if my ma, pa, and little sibs are worried…'_

"I know...and I don't mean to worry you…" Ash admitted with a small sigh.

=It's okay this time, Ash= she assured =But please try to call just a little more often than what you've done so far?=

"I'll try to call at every center I come to," Ash nodded.

=That's all I ask, dear= she noted =Though, I'm surprised. Where's Pikachu?=

"Oh. He's with Nurse Joy right now. We just got through a hard battle at the Celadon Gym," Ash replied before showing the badge, "We won!"

=Oh! Well congratulations, Ash!= Delia smiled =You just need three more, correct?=

"Yeah. One from Fuschia, one from Cinnabar, and one from...uh…" Ash paused as he pondered a bit, "Not sure where I'm gonna get my last badge..."

=Ahh...well I'm sure you'll figure it out sooner or later= his mom noted with a small smile.

"Right," Ash nodded.

"Ash Ketchum, please come to the front desk, please," Nurse Joy called.

"Oh. That's me. Gotta go, mom," Ash noted.

=Okay. Love you, and be safe honey= Delia smiled as she hung up.

"Your Pokemon are all healed up," Nurse Joy informed as she slid a tray with Pikachu and two Pokeballs on it to him when he walked up.

"Pika!" Pikachu cheered as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Heh heh. Glad to see you too, buddy," Ash chuckled, gently rubbing Pikachu a bit before looking back at Nurse Joy, "Thank you."

"It's no trouble," Nurse Joy replied.

"So where are we going to next?" Mai asked once Ash walked over to where they were sitting.

"Where else? Fuchsia City! I wanna try the Safari Zone there!" Ash beamed.

"Hmm...The quickest way there is through the Cycle Road," Kajun noted, looking at a map.

"?!" Ash flinched as Misty gave him a look.

"Excuse me!" Misty's start of a rant at Ash about her bike was cut off by a Trainer running into the center, carrying a wounded Vaporeon, "Nurse Joy! Please, you have to help my Vaporeon!" he skidded to a halt before the desk, "She's been hurt!"

"Let me see," Nurse Joy ordered as the Trainer gently put the Vaporeon on the counter, "How did this happen?"

"That Entei came out of nowhere…" the Trainer clenched his fists on the counter.

"?!" many of the Trainers in the center looked over at the counter at that.

"Entei?" Noel repeated before she, Makoto, Mai, and Tsubaki looked at Kajun...who had dropped the notebook she was writing in with wide eyes aimed at the counter.

"One of the Legendary Pokemon of Johto, and a member of the Elemental Dog Trio…" Kajun explained.

"A...A Legendary Pokemon?" Makoto gasped, "Here?!"

"Don't worry. We'll treat Vaporeon at once," Nurse Joy informed as her Chansey gently laid the injured Pokemon on a stretcher.

"Thank you so much…" the Trainer sighed in relief before realizing other Trainers, Ash included, had come over.

"You really saw an Entei?" a Trainer asked.

"Yeah. I tried to catch it, but...but it was on a whole other level," the Vaporeon Trainer explained, "Ember…" the light of the ER went on, "It just used Ember and we were beaten within moments."

"All that damage...from an _Ember_?" Misty gasped.

"It's known as a Legendary for a reason…" Kajun explained as she walked over, "It's said that should Entei truly roar, it can create _volcanoes_ beneath its paws."

"?!"

"You should be lucky you and your Pokemon are both alive right now."

"Y-Yeah...I'm glad we got out of the forest so fast," the Trainer admitted.

"...And there goes the trigger…" Makoto sighed, noticing the sudden silence that followed...before it was broken by Trainers running off.

"It's probably still there!"

"Hurry!"

"D...Did they not hear you saying that it makes _volcanoes_?!" Misty gawked.

"Apparently, that's more of a motivator to catch than to avoid…" Kajun sighed.

"You two realize Ash just ran off with them, right?" Mai asked.

"...Tsubaki, we're going to give Ashton a lecture on _not_ running into dogs that make volcanoes when we grab him and bring him back here," Kajun ordered, her eye twitching.

"Agreed," Tsubaki frowned.

* * *

"Come on! Entei has to be somewhere around here!" Ash shouted as he ran through the forest, Pikachu hanging onto his shoulder.

"Pi~ka~!" Pikachu screamed.

"Oh man, if I can get my hands on Entei, Gary's gonna be SO jealous!" Ash grinned to himself, "Red might think it's pretty awesome and Leaf…" he stumbled a bit as he shuddered, "...I _really_ hope she doesn't fine me for catching Entei and not telling her the very instant I did."

"Pika…" Pikachu mumbled in a deadpanned tone.

"...Wait...can I even use a Legendary Pokemon in the Pokemon league?" Ash pondered as he skidded to a halt, "...If there isn't a rule...then I'd be the first trainer to use one!"

"(Sheesh this human is excitable…)" Zorua, disguised as a Pidgey, deadpanned as he watched from a branch, "(At least they're out of that city now. That purr-foom-e stuff _stunk_!)"

"...wait. Why am I standing here for?!" Ash exclaimed, "I need to go find Entei a-"

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum…."

"?!" Ash tensed up, slowly turning to see Kajun and the others standing behind him, a stern glare on her and Tsubaki's face, "...How…"

"Kirli…" Hikari raised a hand in reponse, her other holding onto a book she was reading.

"(Welp...I'm go…)" Pikachu prepared to jump off Ash's shoulder.

"Stay," Kajun ordered, glancing at Pikachu, who froze with a nervous sweat, "Ashton...you are in a lot of trouble."

"...But….Entei…" Ash began.

"Did you not hear what Kajun said about it, or saw what happened to that trainer and his Vaporeon?" Tsubaki asked in a firm tone.

"But En..."

"No, it seems you didn't," Kajun frowned, "It can make volcanoes, Ashton. _Volcanoes_. By just giving a roar."

"..."

"Ashton...if anything happened to you, how would you think your mom would react? How would everyone you know and care for react if they heard you got hurt badly facing an Entei?" Tsubaki asked.

"?! I...didn't really think of that…" Ash replied, "But Entei…"

"Ashton, we are not talking about Entei right now. We are talking about…" Kajun began before Hikari looked behind them, widening her eyes, and quickly used Confusion to turn Kajun and Tsubaki around...to see a large Pokemon in a clearing up ahead, "...Entei…"

"?!"

The large Pokemon in question was a massive, leonine quadruped with some mastiff qualities. Its body was coated in a thick brown fur with a cream-colored fur on its chest and lower jaw. Its four large paws were a smoky grey, almost as if they were made of ashes, with brown pads under them and four black rings of metal on each of its legs. Metal fins emerged from the sides of its back and just below its neck. Its face was covered by a red metal going down the sides with a gold crest on the top of its head, while a mane of smoke went down its back, also making a tail. Ash gulped as he pulled out Dexter with a shaking hand...whether it was from anticipation of fighting the Pokemon or something else was anyone's guess.

=Entei, the Volcano Pokemon. A Legendary Pokemon and member of the Elemental Beasts Trio. When Entei barks, a volcano erupts, and it's said that a new Entei is born every time a volcano appears. A proverb claims that the warmth of summer is created by Entei racing through the clouds= Dexter informed.

' _And that just confirms it…'_ Tsubaki thought, her face a bit pale.

' _This...is a Legendary Pokemon…'_ Kajun thought, giving a nervous gulp, _'We're not even noticed by it...no...it doesn't even_ see us _as anything important to look at.'_

Zorua nearly lost its illusion, "(A...An Entei?! _HERE?!_ )"

"...I think we better get the heck out of here…" Makoto whispered to the others, her tail shooting straight up.

"Water Shuriken!"

Entei jumped, easily jumping over a series of water-made shuriken that hit where it had been. The Legendary Pokemon soared over the group before landing right behind Ash. The eleven-year-old spun around and the eyes of two met. Ash gulped as he swore he was seeing a roaring inferno within the burning red eyes of the Legendary Beast. For Entei, it could feel something...familiar with this human. Before anyone could do something, Entei jumped back and landed on a large rock, avoiding a kick from a Greninja.

"Isn't that...Kage?" Brock pondered.

"Darn...missed it," Ken's voice muttered, causing the group to turn and see the Trainer and his Greninja facing off with, "Let's try again...Kage, Scalding Ice!"

Kage inhaled before firing the freezing waters at the Legendary. Entei growled before the area erupted into heat. Entei proceeded to give out a loud roar, the entire area shaking as Kage's attack dissipated. The ninja-like Frog tensed before he was suddenly forced back into his Pokeball.

"Gah! Every time!" Ken complained a bit, "I hate hate HATE Roar!"

Flames lit up in Entei's jaws before it let out a blast of flames at them. The group braced for the attack, only for the flames to strike the ground before them, erupting into a wall of flames that soon dispersed, revealing Entei long gone.

"...Oh thank Arceus it's gone…" Makoto sighed in relief as she fell to her knees, her tail still shooting straight up, _'It felt like a massive dog was staring me down and wanted to use me like a chew toy!'_

"We should be lucky that it didn't make a volcano with that roar," Brock noted, sweating a bit from both the rise in temperature from when Entei was about to use Roar and from worry of having a volcano appear before them.

"We should be lucky we're alive right now…" Kajun stated.

"Ken, what are you doing here?" Ash asked, managing to shake off his awe and surprise from his close encounter with the Legendary Beast.

"Well...I kinda ran into La again, and we were talking before I heard mention of Entei in the area and...eh heh heh…" Ken chuckled sheepishly, "My inner Trainer got the best of me…"

"Gee...sounds like someone ELSE I know…" Misty muttered, shooting a stink eye at Ash.

A rumble went off just as Ash opened his mouth.

"Oh Arceus! Is it back?!" Makoto panicked, looking around...before a raindrop hit her on the head.

"No...I think it's just about to storm out…" Mai noted as she looked up at the sky.

"...I think it's best we go get La and head to the Pokemon Center," Ken suggested.

"Good idea…"

* * *

"And...there," La smiled as she offered a tablet to Scramble, the Trainer and her Shiny sitting on a rock in the forest, "Do you think this is a good report so far, Scramble?"

 _=Magnezone=_

"Huh?" La looked at the tablet, "Oh shoot! Thanks. I can't believe I mispelled that…"

"Let…"

"Hmm?" La blinked as she looked at a nearby tree, seeing a small Eaglet-like Pokemon on a branch, one of its talons tied up by a rope, "?! Oh, you poor thing. Scramble."

 _=Mag=_ the Shiny Magnezone complied as she got on it and hovered up to the Eagle.

"There there..let me just…" La began, reaching for the rope before the eaglet began pecking at her, "Ow ow ow ow!"

"Rufflet!" the eaglet squaked as it tried to fly away from her, only to be pulled back down by the rope as it landed back on the branch.

"I haven't been pecked at this much since Sam was a Rufflet himself…" La grimaced.

"Hey, La!"

"Hm?" La looked down to see Ken, "Oh! Ken! Up here!"

"Is she riding on her Pokemon?" Makoto blinked a few times.

"It's a thing in Alola," Ken answered, "They're called Ride Pokemon."

Scramble floated down and let La off, who ran over and spoke, "Someone's tied up a Rufflet in that tree. I tried to get him down, but..." she motioned to the marks on her face from the pecking.

"Ooh…" Mai cringed a bit at the peck marks, "...Let me see if I can try."

"I…" La began as Mai ran over to the tree, looking up at the eaglet.

"Ruff?" the eaglet blinked as Mai began climbing up the tree.

"...That rope looks a week old…" Mai noted as she reached out for the rope, only to pull back when the eaglet tried to peck her hand, "...wait…" she noticed a few ruffled feathers on the eaglet, "...Are you...waiting on someone…?"

"Let!"

"I wonder who he's waiting for…" La noted before frowning, "It better not be a Xatu fortune telling again…"

"...oh please, don't let it be another Damien…" Noel whispered.

"Hey, La? Can Scramble carry Charmander up there?" Ash asked, sending out his Fire-Type.

"Hmm? Oh sure!"

"Just be careful. Rufflet can be pretty nasty when it comes to their territory," Ken warned.

 _=Mag…=_ Scramble spoke as it hover up to Rufflet, Charmander on its back.

"(Thanks,)" Charmander noted to Scramble before looking at Rufflet, "(Hi there!)"

"(Grr…)" Rufflet growled, giving Charmander a glare.

"(Are you waiting for the one who tied you to this tree?)" Charmander asked.

"(...I am, but I'm getting stronger for him too…)"

"(Stronger?)" Charmander repeated, getting a bad feeling in his gut.

"(...why am I talking to you? My Trainer believes interacting with weaklings makes you weak in turn,)" Rufflet huffed.

"(Ah...Good thing I'm not one then,)" Charmander noted, using his blanket like a whip to grab an apple from the tree beside Rufflet that was just barely out of reach for the eaglet, "(Apple?)"

"(...Lucky shot…)" Rufflet frowned.

"(Your Trainer wouldn't happen to have blue hair and a cocky attitude, would he? Goes by the name 'Damien?')" Charmander asked.

"(No..but my Trainer ran into someone by that name...showed him his place, too, as a pathetic Trainer.)"

"(How long? Because last I saw, he was being taken off by an Officer Jenny for a long list of things,)" Charmander noted.

"(...two months ago.)"

"(Two months ago?!)"

"(Yes...but my trainer left me here so I can get stronger!)"

"That's one talkative bird…" Makoto noted before her ears twitched a bit, "...Someone's coming."

"Huh?" Misty looked over at Makoto, "Where?"

"That way."

Makoto pointed at a path and, true to her word, a figure was approaching. The figure was a young man, roughly around the same age as Makoto, with wild orange hair, two large tuffs crossing over his forehead in an 'X.' He wore an open black sleeveless jacket with various pockets over a white shirt, red explorer jeans, black combat boots, and black bands around his wrists. He had a yellow backpack on his back and a pair of tags on a silver chain around his neck.

"?! Rufflet!" the eaglet beamed as it flew down a bit from the tree, looking at the young man before him before rubbing against him a bit.

"...Still haven't gotten rid of that attitude of yours…"

"Ruff?" the eaglet blinked before the young man pushed him harshly into the tree, "Let!"

"What the?! What are you doing?!" Ash snapped.

"Hmm?" the young man raised a brow as he looked over, "What does it matter to you? What I do with my Pokemon, whether they're still mine or not, is none of your business."

"How could you do that? Why would you do that? The Rufflet's been there for two months waiting for you!" La scowled.

' _How'd she know that?'_ Makoto pondered.

"I left it there to get stronger…" the young man argued before looking at Rufflet, "I see that was a waste...not even tying it down would get rid of that attitude...It's worthless."

"?!" Rufflet's eyes widened at that before the young man held up a Pokeball.

"Incineroar...crush it," the young man ordered as an Incineroar came out, grabbing the pokeball before crushing it with its bare hands, "There...now I won't have to deal with a worthless piece of trash like you anymore…"

"...Let…" Rufflet looked down sadly.

"Grr…" the Incineroar growled, raising one of its claws before the young man held a hand up.

"Don't...it's apparent it's a lost cause anyway…"

"This guy's really rubbing me the wrong way…" Makoto growled out.

"Pachi/Emol/Vui!" the fluffy trio agreed, poking their heads out of Makoto's tail

"...Why are your Pokemon out of their Pokeballs?" the young man demanded, noticing Pikachu, the Fluffy Trio, and Yuki.

"What's wrong with them being out of their Pokeballs?" Ash frowned.

"Because it obviously shows how pathetic you are as Trainers if you can't reign in your own Pokemon," the young man frowned back.

"Hey!" Misty snapped, "What's wrong with you?! How can you just tie up a Pokemon and abandon it? He would've starved!"

"Because there's only one thing that matters when it comes to Pokemon...survival of the fittest," the young man frowned, "If you can survive out in the wild, then there's nothing you can't beat. A Pokemon that acts the way that piece of trash does...it's not even a Pokemon at all."

"What?! That's terrible!" Misty snapped.

"A Trainer's job is to bond with their Pokemon, a-" Brock began.

"No, it's not," the young man frowned, "'Friends with Pokemon'? Stuff like that makes them weak and pathetic…"

With that, the young man turned and walked off. Ash grit his teeth and was about to chase him when La beat him to it.

"Don't just walk away like that!" La snapped, anger evident in her eyes.

The young man roughly shoved her hand off his shoulder. His Incineroar prepared to tackle La when Manny caught his shoulders.

"...You have a problem?" the young man asked with a frown.

"Of course I have a problem! Two months! Rufflet's been here for two solid months, tied up there and waiting for you to come back and prove it was stronger than when you left!" La informed.

The young man glanced at La's wrist, seeing the Z-Ring on it, "Tch. An Alolan? I'm not surprised you'd be this riled up from listening to the truth."

"The truth?" Ken frowned at that as he walked over, "What part of abandoning a Pokemon because you deem it as weak is 'the truth'?!"

"Because strength is what matters most. In this world, that is what defines victory and loss." he spoke up, "It could have left all things considered. But...it didn't...Isn't that the truth as well? I see it like this: it stayed there stagnant, rather then better itself. So I don't need it."

"Why you…" La growled.

"Besides, why would bonds with Pokemon matter with strength? What do you get with that?"

"They become your family," Mai replied.

"Ruff?" Rufflet looked at the blunette.

"That changes very little. The Legendaries are solitary and no one can touch them," he argued, "That is true strength; power to overcome anything in your path. Win no matter what. Anything else is just simple words to comfort the weak."

"That's it! This guy's been asking for it!" Makoto growled as she cracked her knuckles, about to stomp over before her friends held her back, "Oi oi! Let go!"

"My name is Cross, and I will become the greatest Trainer ever," the young man informed before walking off, his Incineroar growling at Manny before releasing a Smokescreen to prevent them from following.

"That jerk…" Mai growled before Rufflet collapsed, "Oh! Rufflet!"

"Ruff…" Rufflet cried weakly, the eaglet just hanging upside down from the rope as he had an empty look in his eyes.

"It has a fever," La noted after placing two fingers on its forehead before thunder rumbled as the skies opened up with rain, "And of course it starts raining…Thank you for nothing, you useless weather app."

"We need to get him to a Pokemon Center stat," Ken added as Mai carefully undid the knot in the rope, "I'll…"

"Hikari, if you please?" Kajun spoke up.

"Kirl…" Hikari began before the psychic aura she was forming flickered out as her stomach grumbled loudly, "Kirl~"

"You forgot to eat?" La pondered.

"...Kajun, stop rubbing off your bad study habits on your Pokemon!" Makoto facepalmed.

"There's a cave near here we can take shelter in," La noted.

"Good idea," Tsubaki nodded before thunder rumbled in the sky once more, "...Let's hurry before the storm gets worse."

"Agreed," Brock added.

* * *

"Char~!" Charmander cried as he used Ember to ignite a small campfire in a cave, "Char!"

"Great work, Charmander," Ash grinned before looking over at La as she was grinding something in stone bowls and then over at Mai, who was carrying the sick Rufflet.

"Ken, I need a cold wet towel for Rufflet," La ordered.

"On it," Ken nodded, Kage already out as he began putting a towel into a bowl of cold water he made.

"Brock, do you have any Aspear Berries I could use for the medicine?" La asked.

"I stocked up at the market yesterday," Brock replied, handing her a few berries.

"Thank you," La nodded before glancing over at Rufflet, "No Pokemon with that level of loyalty is going to be left untreated."

"No…" Mai shook her head, carefully holding Rufflet in her arms, "Just hang on, Rufflet…"

"Char!" Mai looked down at Charmander as he held up his blanket, having been folded into a nest shape.

"...Are you sure?"

"Char!"

"He calls it a miracle blanket that saves lives," La noted, "Was it used to save his life?"

"Well, yeah. I gave him the blanket when I first saw him abandoned by his last Trainer," Ash explained.

"Did you just understand what Charmander was saying?" Tsubaki asked as Mai gently placed Rufflet in the blanket-nest.

"A gift from the Tapus," La replied.

"?!" Kajun nearly dropped her notebook before she was instantly before La, "You met the Tapus?!"

"Yes. Tapu Koko saved me on the day I met Manny when he was a Litten," La explained, "He was trying to protect another Pokemon on a bridge to where Tapu Koko lives from some Spearow and I shielded them with my body until Tapu Koko arrived and beat them up before saving us when the bridge broke." she held up her Z-Ring, "He gave me my Z-Ring."

"Ahh…"

"...Um...wh-what are the Tapus?" Noel asked, Yuki resting near her.

"Four Legendary Pokemon, and guardian deities of the Alola region," Kajun explained.

"Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu, and Tapu Fini," La added before walking over to Mai and Rufflet, Kage moving back after putting the cold cloth on the eaglet's forehead, and gave Mai the stone bowl filled with a remedy inside of it, "Okay. Make sure he swallows at least two spoonfuls of this. After that, it's just a waiting game for the medicine to work its way."

"Ok," Mai nodded.

"Grr...that Cross…" Ash frowned, looking at the sick Rufflet as Mai did what she was instructed, "How could he do something like that?"

"I'm contemplating on who's worse: him or Damien," Makoto added with her own frown, "And so far...Cross is proving himself to be even worse."

"And why did he sound so disgusted when he called you an Alolan?" Tsubaki pondered.

"It's because of Z-Moves are believed to come forth from the strong bonds between Trainer and Pokemon," La noted, "Alolans tend to see Pokemon as more than just partners...but as Ohana; Family." she looked over at Mai, "And I'm glad to meet someone outside of the region who also sees Pokemon they've bonded with as family as well."

"Thank you. I just...I couldn't stand with how we was talking about bonds like that…" Mai admitted.

"Yeah! If you hadn't stopped him, I would've done it, La," Ash noted, "It's just not right. Pokemon are our friends, not just...like what he thinks Pokemon are."

"Exactly! They grow up alongside us, bond with us, and we help one another in all aspects of life," La nodded.

"Grenin…"

"I am not trying to convert people or Pokemon to a new religion," La deadpanned, "Honestly, you and Hanzo are really alike in that aspect…"

"Nin…"

"...Been meaning to ask, but what happened with Takuma?" Misty couldn't help but ask.

"Honestly...haven't seen him since Saffron," Ken answered, "He left to go try out the Fighting-Type Gym there."

"I heard that it became the Gym for the town while the Psychic-Type Gym is doing something that prevents them from operating," La noted.

"Well, Sabrina does have a lot of years of repressed laughter to go through," Ash noted.

"...Why do I get the feeling you did something?" Ken asked.

"He did and it gives me a headache whenever I try to figure out how it worked," Kajun replied.

"...Noted."

"We even tried out the Fighting-Type Gym while we were there...fixed a HUGE problem with the place too," Makoto added.

"Why? Wh-"

"It was ran by a cheating sexist jerk that kicked out all the female trainers there because he deemed them weak, and destroyed the home that belonged to my Buneary, Honey."

"?!" Manny growled.

"Joke's on him, though. The real Gym Leader showed up and he got booted out and blacklisted from all the Gyms," Makoto grinned, earning a thumbs up from the scarred Incineroar.

"Are you training to be a Pokemon Nurse, La?" Mai asked.

"Hm? Oh no, not at all. I'm a Pokemon Professor on a vacation for the Indigo League," La replied before noticing Ken gawking at her, "...I never mentioned that, did I?"

"Uh...no you did not!" Ken exclaimed.

"Shh!" Mai hushed.

"Sorry…"

"You're a Professor? But you're not that much older than us," Makoto noted.

"Thank you," La smiled.

"So what is it that you study?" Kajun asked.

"Legendary Pokemon on the side, but my main focus is Ultra Wormholes," La replied.

"?!" the girls of Team Remix Hearts' eyes widened a bit at that.

"What's an Ultra Wormhole?" Ash pondered.

"They're 'holes' in space-time," La explained, "Connecting our world to countless others."

"...What creates Ultra Wormholes? Ultra Beasts?" Ash guessed.

"...Where did you hear that name?" La asked in surprise as Manny's sole eye blinked owlishly at the youngest member of the group.

"Wait, what?" Ash blinked, "...Wait. There is such a thing?! Are they Pokemon?!"

"In a sense, they are. Just from other universes," La explained, "In the Alola Region, some Pokemon can soak in the energy released from an Ultra Wormhole and grow to abnormal sizes and gain an aura that boosts their abilities. We call them 'Totem Pokemon' in the Alola Region, but there have been reports of other Regions having these kinds of Pokemon randomly show up."

"..."

"...Ash, no," Brock frowned.

"But…"

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum…no…" Tsubaki frowned.

"I hope he wasn't thinking of having his Pokemon go through an Ultra Wormhole," La noted, "There's a good chance that if they did, they wouldn't make it back."

"I wasn't thinking that! I...was thinking if we ran into a Totem Pokemon or something like it, I…"

"Finish that, and we skip Fuchsia City entirely," Tsubaki threatened in a stern tone.

"...Okay…" Ash pouted.

"That would be difficult to catch if that's what you're thinking. The aura that Totem Pokemon release actually break Pokeballs," La advised, "In fact, the only recorded times a Totem was caught is when they _wanted_ to be caught."

"Oh…"

"By the way...Why were you all out in the forest?" La pondered, "And why did you run off without saying something, Ken?"

"...You didn't know about the Entei in the forest?" Makoto asked.

"Excuse me?" La blinked, "There was an Entei here?"

"Yeah. Ken fought it with Kage and then it ran off after using Ember to make a wall of fire," Makoto explained.

"...Please tell me we do not have to contact the map makers for a new volcano..." La pleaded while giving Ken a look.

"All he did was Roar and forced Kage back into his Pokeball. That's all…" Ken answered.

"...Okay, I'm trusting you on that," La replied before Ash and Noel sneezed.

"It's getting cold in here, even with the fire…" Ash noted before Pikachu and Charmander nuzzled against him to offer some warmth, "Thanks, guys."

"Should we put everyone into their Pokeballs to keep them from getting sick from the cold?" Tsubaki pondered.

"I'd like to do that, but Pikachu hates going inside of his," Ash replied, showing Pikachu his Pokeball and earning the electric rodent's response of jumping back from it.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu shook his head in outright refusal.

Almost as if on cue, the Pokeballs on Ash's group of friends popped open and their Pokemon came out. Onix curled around them to help keep the cold away as the more fluffier Pokemon jumped into their Trainers' laps. Keibi and Luxy popped out of their balls to curl around La when she had sat down beside Manny, the Incineroar wrapping an arm over her shoulder to share his natural heat to help keep her warm.

"I think your Pikachu's trying to start a trend or something," Ken noted.

"...Heh...looks like…" Ash chuckled a bit, gently rubbing Pikachu.

* * *

"L...Look for Entei you said...capture it you s-said...make us the favorites over th-achoo! Boss' daughters you said…" Jessie shivered as she and James glared at Meowth, the trio standing out in the rain while trying to use a box for cover, "Well look what happened!"

"How was I supposed t' know Entei would be long gone!" Meowth argued, "Besides, you guys were da ones who ran out in da middle of a freakin' storm!"

"Well you should've talked us out of it!" James snapped.

"I tried, but Jessie told me ta shut it!"

"Well you should've tried harder!" Jessie snapped before sneezing, "Ugh...how else can this get worse?!"

"...WHY~!?" James and Meowth whined.

"Huh?" Jessie raised a brow before the ground beneath them shook...and the Onix they had put the box they were using for cover on got up with a roar, sending the trio over several trees.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Blasting off too soon~~~!"

* * *

It was the sound of steam hissing that caused most of the group to wake up.

"Wh-Wha's goin' on…?" Ash mumbled before being fully awoken at the sight of Entei calmly entering the cave followed by a bunch of smaller Pokemon, the Legendary steaming from the raindrops evaporation off its form...and once more making eye contact with Ash, "?!"

Entei continued its walk until settling itself on a flat rock away from the Trainers. The smaller Pokemon all followed after the Legendary and curled up around Entei. Entei closed its eyes as the Pokemon around it startled to fall asleep.

' _...Entei...'_

"While Legendaries are considers loners, it's said that some of them, such as the Legendary Beasts or the Four Swords, tend to protect Pokemon and, if needed, will stay with them until they feel their duty is complete," Ash looked over at La, "Even the Tapus visit one another and even challenge random Trainers for fun."

"Oh…"

"Do you know the legend of how the Legendary Beasts came to be?" La asked.

"..." Ash shook his head in response.

"It's a bit of a bittersweet tale," La noted as she looked at the ceiling, "Centuries ago, there were two towers in Ecruteak City. They were the Tin Tower and the Brass Tower. The towers were places of worship to the Legendary Birds Lugia and Ho-Oh respectively. One day, a vicious storm came over the city and a bolt of lightning struck the Brass Tower." her eyes softened, "The fire burned strongly until a strong rain put out the flames. The Brass Tower was lost...as were the lives of three Pokemon."

"?!" Ash's eyes widened.

"It's debated on which Pokemon died. Some believe them to be three random Pokemon; others think they were a Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon. Despite that, Ho-Oh arrived and, with its sacred ashes from when it would burn away from old age and revive as a younger version of itself, revived the three Pokemon and embodied three things inside of them," La continued as she pulled out three Evolution Stones and put a Thunder Stone down before Ash, "Raikou was born from the Lightning that struck the tower," she placed a Fire Stone next, "Entei was born from the flames that engulfed the tower," she then placed the Water Stone down, "And Suicune was given life through the rain that put out the flames."

"Wow~" Ash quietly awed as he looked over at Entei.

"Indeed. Three natural forces given flesh and three lives brought back that were struck down by those same forces," La nodded, "And yet...back then…People were frightened by them and thought they were monsters. Despite this, the three ran and would protect all Pokemon no matter if they were considered protectors or monsters."

"...And what of Ho-Oh?"

"He never returned to the Burned Tower after that. Be it enraged or saddened by the reaction of the people towards the miracle that was performed," La replied before pulling out a sketchbook and opened it, showing Ash a picture of Ho-Oh, "I was lucky one day and saw him when I was at Mt. Silver."

"Ah!" Ash exclaimed, waking up the others with his shout, before he ran over to his hanging jacket, "I've seen Ho-Oh!"

"Eh? Really…?" Ken asked with a yawn.

"Yeah...This even fell from Ho-Oh when Pikachu and I saw him on our first day of our journey…" Ash continued as he pulled a feather from his jacket.

"?!"

"You were given a Rainbow Wing!" La gasped, none of them noticing Entei open his eyes and glanced over at Ash.

"Rainbow...Wing? Um, La, I hate to break it to ya, but that's a feather," Makoto noted as a pair of orange/red eyes appeared in Entei's shadow.

"No, no, no. While it is a feather, it is called the Rainbow Wing," La explained, "Ho-Oh has never been seen by humans except on extremely rare occasions! And it is said that once a Generation, Ho-Oh will pick a single human that it likes to give one of its feathers!"

"Really?"

"Yes," La replied, grabbing Ash's hands in her own, "Those people are called the Rainbow Hero, because they are the only ones that can find Ho-Oh and even are given a chance to _catch_ Ho-Oh!"

"?! Catch….Ho-Oh…?" Ash repeated with wide eyes.

"A-Are you sure?" Brock asked.

"The last Rainbow Hero that caught Ho-Oh ended the Kanto-Johto War two hundred years ago," La replied.

"...Wow…" Makoto whispered.

"...We are not letting Team Rocket find out about this thing...at all," Kajun stated, "Heaven forbid what those three will do if they get their hands on it."

"Most likely break it before they can even use it…" Makoto deadpanned.

"No..that's not a good idea," La shook her head, "If someone with a tainted heart touches the Rainbow Wing…well..."

"...W-well what?" Noel asked as the eyes moved from Entei's shadow to Ash's before vanishing.

"There isn't anything concrete, but...there's a story that the Rainbow Hero that had the Rainbow Wing touched by a tainted heart...was killed by the Legendary Beasts," La explained.

"?!" everyone looked over at Entei, who had closed its eyes once more.

"..." Kajun moved Ash closer to her, "Team Rocket is to _never_ learn of this feather. _Ever_!"

"Mmm mm…." Ash rapidly shook his head, fear in his eyes.

* * *

"ACHOO!" the mentioned Trio sneezed...before screaming as the branch they had ended up caught on broke and crashed to the ground, "Ahh!"

* * *

The next morning, the last of the rain clouds had finally subsided as the clouds cleared away, letting the morning sun shine down. Makoto yawned as she was the first to awake. She grunted as she stretched a bit.

"Okay, it's official...rocks are horrible beds…" Makoto noted to herself before seeing Entei and the Pokemon it had brought were gone, a lone Fire Stone being where they were, "Guess they left the moment the storm was gone."

"Ee…" Booster yawned as she poked her head out of Makoto's tail, "Eevee?"

"See, Booster? No more Entei," Makoto replied as she hopped over to the rock...before blinking, "Wow...This rock's still warm."

"Chipa~" Berry yawned as she hopped out of Makoto's tail, wearing a pink sleeping gown...before freezing, "Chi! Papapapa!" she bounced around before managing to get off the rock and blew on her paws, "Su…"

"...should've seen where you were going, Berry," Makoto snickered a bit before carefully picking up the Fire Stone, "...Huh...if I recall, I think these are used to evolve certain Pokemon."

"Eevee?" Booster blinked, looking at the stone over Makoto's shoulder.

"You wanna look at it, Booster?" Makoto held it up.

"Ee…" Booster nodded, closing in on the stone a bit while giving it a sniff or two.

"Morning already…?" Misty mumbled as she started waking up...just in time to see Booster paw at the Fire Stone.

The Fire Stone and Booster began to glow. The stone melted away and Makoto barely held back a yelp as the fire inside of it was released and soaked into Booster. Her fluffy mane swelled up as it turned a bright yellow while yellow fur grew over her tail along with a tuff of it growing atop her head. The rest of her fur changed, becoming a vivid scarlet. Her ears became a bit bigger and more angular as the insides turned blue while she grew a bit bigger. Booster blinked and her big black eyes had become a brilliant blue.

"Flar?"

"...Too early for this…" Misty grumbled, going back to lie down.

"Booster! You got fluffier!" Makoto exclaimed, snuggling the evolved Pokemon, "Ooh~ You're nice and toasty, too."

"Flar~" Booster purred happily.

"Mm...what's going on…?" Ash muttered as he woke up, instantly noticing Booster, "..." he quickly took out Dexter and pointed it at Booster.

=Flareon, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee exposed to a Fire Stone. Flareon's fluffy fur has a functional purpose-it releases heat into the air so that its body does not get excessively hot. This Pokémon's body temperature can rise to a maximum of 1,650 degrees Fahrenheit= Dexter informed as Makoto hopped over to them.

"Where did you get a Fire Stone?" Brock asked, the others having also woken up from Makoto's exclamation of Booster getting fluffier.

"...It was on that really warm rock over there," Makoto answered, pointing at the rock Entei was originally sleeping on, "Not sure why, but it was there…"

"It could be Entei left it as thanks for not trying to catch it nor the Pokemon it was protecting," La guessed.

"Really?"

"Most likely," Ken shrugged.

"Huh...cool," Makoto grinned as she looked at Booster, "Can't wait to see what you can pull off since you 'grew up' Booster."

"Flar!" Booster chirped...before sneezing out an Ember.

"?!" Kajun's hands shot out and covered Ash's eyes as Ken and Brock turned around, looking at a wall.

"Bless you," La noted.

"Flar…?" Booster blinked.

"Fortunately, I keep a spare set of clothes in my pack…" Makoto muttered, using her tail to cover her chest as the last of the top-turned-ashes fell off.

"...Always be prepared I suppose…" Tsubaki whispered.

"Good planning, Makoto," Mai nodded.

"Ruff…" Mai looked down to see Rufflet slowly waking up, "Rufflet?"

"...You sleep well, Rufflet?" Mai asked.

"...Let…" Rufflet slumped, remembering what happened yesterday.

"What'd he say?" Ken whispered to La.

"He's still saddened by his abandonment," La whispered back before pulling out a PokeBall, "Sam, come out please."

The ball bounced once before transforming, becoming a large eagle twice as big as La with dark red feathers on its back and dark blue feathers on its underside. Its tail feathers were red, turning to yellow, and then blue at the tips. Its legs were long and thick with yellow feet that each have a digit facing backward, and three facing forward. Each digit was tipped by a short, thick, black claw.

It had a long, thick beak with a blue cere. On either side of the cere were its eyes, which were black with small white pupils. Sprouting from above the eyes were three large, white feathers. At the base of the feathers was a red, three-pointed design that was spread across all three feathers. On each side of its face, sprouting out from behind the feathers on its forehead, were an additional three white feathers pointing horizontally and downward. Behind the three feathers on its head was a large plume of white feathers, extending most of the way down its neck. These features combined resembled a Native American war bonnet. What Makoto noticed was the myriad of scars littering the bird's chest.

"Braviary!" the eagle screeched, spreading out its wings before Tsubaki and La spluttered, "Bra?"

"Pfft!" the two girls spat out some feathers before giving the bird annoyed looks, earning a sheepishly chuckle-like squawking from the eagle-like Pokemon.

=Braviary, the Valliant Pokemon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. Braviary is extremely aggressive, but for noble reasons. It will fight fiercely to help and protect its friends. Even if it is injured or has its life threatened, it will still fight. The more scars it has on its front, the more respect it gets from its peers. Scars on its back will bring it ridicule however. It has earned the nickname "hero of the skies" due to its extreme dedication for its friends. Aiding its valiance, Braviary is extremely strong, capable of lifting a car and flying with it= Dexter informed.

"...Let?"

"Sam, this Rufflet is like you when we met," La explained.

"(Really now?)" Sam asked, a rich Southern accent heard to the girl, before looking at Rufflet, "(Abandoned by your first Trainer?)"

"(...don't bother talking to me…)" Rufflet said as he turned away, "(I'm nothing but a worthless piece of trash...I'm a lost cause…)"

"(Ah...I know the feeling. Before La became part of my flock, the last Trainer I had told me those exact words,)" Rufflet looked at Sam, "(In fact, he went so far as to break the PokeBall he had for me with his own hands and sicced his Starter on me. La beat his Starter and he left, but instead of leaving me be like I felt I should be so as to not bother others with my being a 'piece of trash unfit for even Grimer to eat'...she took me to the Center and then to her home with her grandmother until I was better.)"

"(...and you didn't get deemed 'weak' by the other Pokemon?)"

"(Deemed weak?)"

"(My…old trainer believed strength is all that matters, and emotions and bonds make you weak…)"

"(Well...That's a big steaming pile of Mudsdale dropping that I've ever heard of,)" Sam huffed, "(You see my scars, young fledgling? These are from battles, vicious ones that nearly killed-and even have killed-some of my flock members, La included. Why, look at the scar over Manny's eye there.)" he motioned to Manny as he was putting on an Alolan shirt, "(He got that scar protecting me from a surprise attack that would've ended me. And this large one on my chest? I got that from the First Impression of a Golisopod...a _Totem_ Golisopod. I got this from protecting La...and it triggered my evolution into the Braviary you see before you.)" he looked at Mai, "(And this little lady...I can tell she's got the same eyes that La did when we first met. If you feel that you still see yourself as 'weak' and 'useless,' then I think you should stay with this little lady you're being held by.)" he winked at Rufflet, "(Trust a grizzled veteran of a Champion in that bit of advice.)"

"(?!)" Rufflet's eyes widened at that as he looked at La, "(Your Trainer..is a…)"

"(Eeyup. Gave it up after a few years when she got her doctorate in being a Pokemon Professor, but only after her successor gave her the battle of her life...and our Flock,)" Braviary chuckled, "(Now the choice is up to you. Will you wallow? Or will you go out there with the little lady who's most likely not once left your side since you met and show that there former Trainer that he done threw away a strong Braviary hidden in a Rufflet's feathers?)"

"(...I…)" Rufflet paused as he looked over at Mai, "...Rufflet."

"Hmm?" Mai blinked as Rufflet hopped over, "Rufflet?"

"Rufflet...ruff-rufflet…"

"Rufflet's asking if he can come with you," La translated.

"?!" Mai's eyes widened a bit at that as she looked down at Rufflet, "Are...you sure?"

"Ruff…"

"But on one condition...he wants both you and him to get stronger, strong enough to show his former trainer he isn't weak," La continued.

"Well...You don't have to worry about that, Rufflet," Mai assured before Terra picked her up, "Terra's a training nut."

"(I am not a nut. I love working out so I can beat the 100 straight wins Sandslash when we meet again!)" Terra declared.

"...And Aqua...well I guess you can call her the big sister of my team…" Mai added as said mentioned Buizel popped out of her Pokeball.

"(And the one who has to keep this idiot from going too far.)"

"(Says you! I learned Strength all on my own! Though we need to get more Onix or get Onix to evolve into Steelix, he's getting too light for my workouts.)"

"And Celsius is most the in-between for these two," Mai finished as her Eevee walked over to Rufflet.

"(It's nice to meet you, Rufflet. Please tell me you're not going a crazy as Terra when it comes to training.)"

"(I can hear you, ya know!)"

"(You were meant to hear it.)"

"(Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Let's move on,)" Aqua waved a paw in amusement.

"(I ain't no g-Blblbblblbl!)" Terra gurgled when Aqua sprayed him in the face with water.

"(Point is...you can count on us to help you out,)" Celsius assured Rufflet.

"...Rufflet." Rufflet nodded.

"...In that case…" Mai began as she pulled out a Pokeball and offered it to Rufflet, "Welcome to our group...Ventus."

"Ruff!" Rufflet cheered as he pecked the ball, letting it catch him.

"...Ventus?" Ken raised a brow.

"Well...I've been going with a elemental theme as of late for my Pokemon, so...I just think it would be fitting," Mai answered.

"At least it's not as bad as Makoto's naming sense," Tsubaki admitted.

"Hey. What's wrong with my naming sense?" Makoto asked, wearing an orange tee underneath an acorn colored vest, "Berry, Cherry, Honey, and Booster are good names."

"The former three are food based names."

"And 'Booster' is actually the old name Flareon were called by ancient Kantonians," Kajun added.

"...I have a good naming sense," Makoto huffed, crossing her arms as she turned away.

"Oh wow! Look! It's a rainbow!" Misty called from the cave entrance.

"Huh?" the group blinked as they hurried over to the cave entrance.

Sure enough, the morning sky showed a few clouds from the end of the rain. Yet imposed over it all was a magnificent rainbow, only made more stunning in the morning sky.

"Well, this is a sign that today's going to be good," Brock noted before glancing over at Ash, noticing his jacket's inner pocket was glowing through the fabric, "Uh, Ash? Did you put the Rainbow Wing in your jacket?"

"Huh?" Ash blinked before noticing the glow, "Woah! What's going on?!"

"It's said that the Rainbow Wing will glow when there's a rainbow and that the brighter it gets, that's the way you go to find Ho-Oh," La explained as Ash pulled out the glowing feather.

"That's really impressive," Brock admitted as Ash moved the feather from one side of the rainbow to the other where it started glowing brighter.

"What's that way?" Ash asked.

"That's where Fuchsia City is, but past that is a series of mountains called the Raizen Mountain Range," Ken explained as he looked at La's tablet.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Ken nodded, "If you wanna get there fast, just walk down the path nearby, go through the nearby city, and you should reach the Cycle Road."

"...Which is a problem bec-" Misty began.

"They rent out bikes for cheap for anyone passing by," Ken added.

"..."

"How cheap?" Makoto asked.

"Well, if you keep them in good condition when you turn them in, they're about...100 Poke per person," Ken replied.

"...th-there's eight of us so...eight hundred each…" Noel guessed, "But...what if the bikes aren't in good condition?"

"...Hmm…" Ken muttered as he looked at La's tablet again, only to cringe, "...2500 Poke each…"

"And this is why I prefer riding on Ride Pokemon or one of the Pokemon in my family," La shook her head, "Honestly, I don't get why people like bikes so much…"

"Says the girl who fell off when she tried to ride the one I bought during my trip to Hoenn…" Ken muttered.

"...I was curious…" La muttered with a blush.

"Heh...Sounds like when Noellie tried to climb up the rope during gym class," Makoto chuckled, earning an embarrassed blush from Noel.

"L...let's just go please…" Noel begged.

"Okay! It's settled!" Ash beamed, "I'm going to go to Fuchsia City to get my next Badge...and then I'm going to go to those mountains and meet Ho-Oh to battle him!"

"What?! Ashton, did you not forget th-" Kajun began.

"He's already gone…" Brock and Noel sighed.

"...Oh for...Ash!" Misty snapped as she ran after him.

"Are you going to join us for the trip?" Brock asked.

"No thank you," La replied, "I need to go check where Ken encountered Entei to record anything I can that Entei left there."

"And I'm gonna head to Celadon to go restock," Ken added before pondering for a moment, "Hmm...actually, I think I'll accompany La on her journey."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Travels are always better when travelling with friends," Ken smiled.

"...You sure it's nothing else~?" Makoto teased.

"Eh?"

"You su-"

"Makoto, no," Tsubaki frowned.

"Makoto, yes!"

"I already have a boyfriend," La deadpanned.

"I met the guy. Total history lover," Ken added, "Even his Pokemon are nicknamed after historic figures…"

"Oh…" Makoto blinked, "...Sorry for the assumption then."

"It's cool," Ken nodded, "Now...don't you guys have an excitable 11-year old and a tomboy to go after?"

"Ack! You're right!" Brock exclaimed before running after Ash and Misty, "Wait up, you two!"

"Ashton, get back here and be prepared for a lecture!" Kajun shouted as she followed.

"Ack! Misty, run faster! She's gonna lecture!" Ash freaked.

"Just keep running you two! Just! Keep! Running!" Makoto shouted as she went next.

"Um...t-take care you two!" Noel waved as she ran.

"Might as well follow after them, Mai…" Tsubaki sighed as she followed after the others.

"Right…" Mai nodded before looking back at La and Ken, "You two stay safe."

"We will. Oh, and if you guys encounter Cross again…" Ken paused as a frown grew on his face, "Show him what a real trainer is."

"You can bet on that," Mai nodded.

"Here, a gift," La spoke as she handed Mai what resembled a fossilized beak on a necklace, "It's called a Sharp Beak. If you give this to Ventus, his Flying-Type moves will increase greatly."

"Oh. Why thank you," Mai smiled, "I'll make sure to put it on him when we find a place to take a break." she ran off, "See ya!"

"...They're a very interesting group," Ken noted.

"I'll say," La nodded, "And while I know they're concerned with Team Rocket getting the Rainbow Wing...that Cross jerk is someone else they should be wary of if he ever hears Ash is the Rainbow Hero."

"Agreed…" Ken nodded, "Zygarde forbid what would happen if _he_ ever took the Rainbow Wing for himself…"

La nodded before grabbing the back of Ken's clothes and dragged him now, "Now where did you first encounter Entei in this forest? Despite the storm last night, we might be lucky and there's still evidence of it having been here."

"...It's not too far from where we originally camped, specifically north west of it," Ken answered.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Yeah...You're not the first one to do that," Zossie admitted as she stood near Tager as he was behind a tree.

"Ugh…" Tager groaned, "I never want to do that again unless I have to…"

"It gets better," Fifi tried to assure as Dulse looked at a handheld device.

"This is the world where the Ultra Beast came out of when it left your world," Dulse noted before a Spearow landed near them, "Oh. It's filled with Pokemon."

"I see…" Tager noted as he looked around, seeing various Pokemon running around the area, "...Kokonoe, are seeing this?"

=Yes, actually. Props to those three for this bit of tech= Kokonoe admitted.

"It seems they're not shifters like where I'm from," Fifi noted before a branch broke and hit the Spearow, "Oh no."

"Eep," Zossie squeaked.

"What?" Tager asked as the Spearow's head grew a bump...and glared at the four.

"Spear…"

"And it now thinks _we_ hit it with the branch," Fifi groaned.

"...I take it that's bad?" Tager asked before an entire flock of Spearow appeared.

"...Yes. Definitely bad…"

"Spearow~!"

"And they just said 'Peck the…' well...I can't say that word with a child present… 'to death,'" Fifi translated.

"Stinger," Dulse threw out a blue and gold sphere that transformed into the dragon/insect hybrid.

"I do hope you can handle yourself, Monsieur Tager," Fifi advised before her body glowed and she changed into a poodle-like Pokemon with her tail and hair style, "Furfrou…"

"I still don't see the…" Tager began before two Spearows tackled his face and began to peck and scratch at it, "Ah! They're going for the eyes!"

"They always go for the eyes…" Zossie shook her head before squeaking as she ducked a swooping Spearow before hiding behind Fifi as she bit at the birds, her teeth glowing with a dark aura.

"...Stinger, scare them off," Dulce ordered.

"Naga…" Stinger's eyes flashed before unleashing a barrage of poison-made needles all over, striking many of them before inhaling deeply before expelling a purple/blue fire in the form of an Eastern Dragon that slammed into more of the Spearow until they all retreated, "Nagan~!"

"...Yeah, you better run!" Zossie shouted at the fleeing Spearows, "You feeling okay, big guy?"

"I'm fine. Fortunately, Kokonoe made these reinforced," Tager replied, adjusting his goggles a bit before one lit up, "Ah. It seems the tracker's working for Kajun. Seems she's...that is quite the distance from here."

"We'll need to blend in," Zossie noted.

"We do not need to…"

"Darling, no offense, but even _I_ considered you and Zossie here weird in our current attire," Fifi bluntly put it, having shifted back to her Beastkin-like form.

"...I do suppose that's true…"

"Fortunately, I took it upon myself, with Kokonoe's assistance in trade for the bit of communications device for her to stay in contact with you, Monsieur Tager, to purchase some appropriate clothing," Fifi continued as she pulled out a few wrapped bundles from the satchel she had on her.

"...ugh...I suppose those will do for now…" Tager sighed.

"And we can say that our 'Uncle Tager' is a big cosplay fan for an obscure game!" Zossie beamed, earning a look from Tager, "...What? You do look like one."

"..."

"...did...I say something wrong?"

"Zossie...where did you learn that term?" Fifi asked.

"Ross told me about saying we're cosplayers if people give us weird looks," Zossie explained.

"Of course he did," Fifi facepalmed.

"Do I want to know who this 'Ross' is?"

"A Pokemon Trainer from where I am from whom gives me a headache nearly every time we meet," Fifi explained in annoyance, feeling a headache forming from just the name being mentioned.

"...noted."

* * *

 _GT: Hoo boy...That was a chapter of sorts, wasn't it?_

 _SZ: Indeed...some big reveals, and...the debut of a certain trainer from the Pokemon I choose You movie._

 _GT: Very big stinker that Cross._

 _SZ: yup..with a very toxic mind set._

 _GT: Agreed._

 _SZ: Yeah...anyway, that's all for now I suppose. Tune in next time as we get to an episode from the anime...but before we leave, GT? Anything you wanna say?_

 _GT: Yes. Please Read and Review!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Krabby(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Eevee, Gengar(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Primeape_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat, Vulpix_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Eevee/Flareon), Honey(Buneary)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Milotic)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee), Sorin(Rockruff), Izayoi(Honedge)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee), Noble(Cubone), Ventus(Rufflet)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts/Kirlia) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	30. Chapter 30

_SZ: *hums I'm Unbeatable*_

 _GammaTron: *riding on Ms. Stake the newly evolved Meganium's back* You seem chipper, SZ._

 _SZ: Well I finally did make top 10 at my local yugioh tournament, so yeah...I am in a good mood._

 _GT: Awesome!_

 _SZ: Yup. Also one a 30$ raffle, got a new deck box, and saw the latest trailer for Cross Tag Battle, along with gameplay for Yang finally!_

 _GT: And Blake. ...You didn't see Blake in the announcement trailer this time?_

 _SZ: Oh I saw her, and oh man..I am so stoked for Cross Tag Battle!_

 _GT: Eeyup. *sees the reader* Oop! SZ, we're on._

 _SZ: Huh?*sees the reader*...oh! Eh heh heh...hey guys and gals!_

 _GT: Welcome to another chapter of Remix Hearts! Now lately, SZ and I have been chatting, and we've agreed that-given how many episodes there are-we're just going to skip some and just make references to them if we feel they wouldn't do much for the plot._

 _SZ: True. So very true. Plus...I'm sure there's certain filler episodes you want us to skip, ranging from the groan worthy ones to the anger inducing ones with how stupid they made certain characters._

 _GT: Very true. I mean, while the original writers did a good job at times...some episodes just make them feel out of character. Then again, the times they're more angry at each other could be attributed to being tired after walking for so long without a good place to rest…_

 _SZ: True...well least those aren't as bad as the ones in…*shudders* the Black and White season of the Pokemon anime._

 _GT: Oh, that will be satisfying in flipping the script there...and fixing it. I mean, what?! Ash lost to a dunce who only had five Pokemon...all because his Riolu evolved into Lucario?! That's as stupid as their deus ex machina in Sinnoh with the damn ass with TWO LEGENDARY POKEMON!_

 _SZ: Oh massively…_

 _Ms. Stake: Miistake! *holds up a tablet of Pokemon game plays with players using Legendary Pokemon on the Elite Four*_

 _SZ: ...Those are the games. This is the anime, where the Pokemon League is an official tournament setting, so...using Legendaries in something like that is just...just cheap!_

 _GT: Very true, but good attempt at arguing, Ms. Stake. *pets her head, earning a happy squeal* Now let's get on with it! You know we own no one but the OCs! Ms. Stake, Frenzy Plant!_

 _SZ: Wait wh-?!_

 _Ms. Stake: MiiiiiSTAKE! *trees erupt behind her, whipping out various hurting implements...and a crusty poop-smeared plunger*_

 _SZ:...I don't even wanna know where that plunger came from!_

 _Ms. Stake: Miistake! *the trees tackle the camera and start beating it up*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 029: Greetings once more. I am Kajun Faycott. After several days had passed, the Celadon City Gym was reopen for Gym Challengers with Ashton at the front. After two difficult battles-one of which involving Primeape and Gloom that quite a few of us wish to not recall-, it was down to Pikachu and Tangela. After a few hard attacks from both Pokemon, Pikachu utilized a combination attack Ashton called the Pseudo Volt Tackle-or PVT for short-to defeat Tangela and earn his Rainbow Badge, leaving him with only three Badges left to obtain before he could officially participate in the Pokemon League. I'm so proud of how far he's come since the day we met.**_

 _ **While we were at the Center, waiting for his three Pokemon that had participated in the battle to heal, Ashton called his mother and ended up being scolded for not calling sooner. *sighs* I'll need to make sure he always calls her whenever we get to Pokemon Centers it seems. After spending some time talking with her and Ashton's Pokemon being fully healed up, a Trainer ran in with a heavily injured Vaporeon. The reason for this? Entei. ...Yes. There was sightings of an Entei in the area and he confirmed it and admitted to trying to battle the Legendary Beast with his Vaporeon...only to be defeated by the most basic Fire-Type Move: an Ember. Just one attack...and Vaporeon had to go into the ER. A Vaporeon..a Pokemon known for it's high Special Defense and health...that alone shows just how powerful Legendary Pokemon are...and knowing Ashton...*sighs* Honestly, we tried to warn him, and yet he ran out to go look for Entei anyway...We had Hikari use Teleport to get into the forest. Tsubaki and I began to dissuade Ashton from attempting his endeavor...before Hikari spun us around.**_

 _ **It...I knew Legendary Pokemon were said to be, well, legendary...but Entei was simply...stunning. Each step taken was as if it had taken it with purpose, each movement revealing the immense inner strength and power within. It knew it was powerful and considered us as not important enough to be bothered by. Ahem! Sorry...It appeared that I have gotten ahead of myself there...ahem. Now then, the silence was soon broken when Ken, along with his Greninja Kage broke the silence when they two attempted to catch Entei...who merely used Roar to send Kage back into his PokeBall… Let's just be thankful said roar didn't cause a volcano to appear. We eventually ran into La as well and….we found her trying to free a Rufflet that was tied down to a tree and refused her help. Ash sent up Charmander to talk with the Rufflet after we realized that it was most likely a repeat of his abandonment by Damien.**_

 _ **And that was a bit of an understatement. Rufflet's original Trainer appeared as, when Rufflet showed affection, the Trainer smacked it away! When we defended Rufflet, he spoke of how strength only matters. He told us his name was Cross and had his Incineroar use Smokescreen to let them leave after we kept holding him back with a hand to the shoulder each time he tried to leave. Honestly...it felt as if we were dealing with the complete antithesis to Ashton when it comes to how one sees Pokemon! And something tells me we'll be seeing more of him as we travel… Anyway, just before it started to rain, we got Rufflet-once Mai had got him free form the rope Cross tied him to-to a cave so we could tend to him… While we were in the cave, we learned that La was actually a Pokemon Professor currently taking a break for the Indigo League. Her profession? Legendary Pokemon and the Ultra Wormholes. Though...she was unaware of Entei being in the forest until we told her we encountered one.**_

 _ **After we began to rest, Entei appeared in the cave while the majority of us were sound asleep with La and Ashton being the only ones to witness Entei's arrival. From what Ashton told me, La told him the legend of how Entei, Suicune, and Raikou were 'born' by the power of Ho-Oh. It was him shouting aout Ho-Oh that woke the rest of us up while he went to his hanging jacket and pulled out an actual feather belonging to Ho-Oh. La became excited and told us that the feather was actually a rare item known as the Rainbow Wing, given to just one Trainer that Ho-Oh has declared to become the 'Rainbow Hero' and are given the chance to catch the Legendary Bird! Though now...we need to be extremely careful and make sure that, no matter what, Team Rocket**_ **never** _ **finds out about the Rainbow Wing. I'm worried if they do and grab it, Entei, Suicune, and Raikou will find and kill Ashton.**_

 _ **Once the storm was gone in the morning, we awoke once more...to see that Entei had left a Fire Stone that Booster used to evolve into a Flareon. While I will admit Booster looked even fluffier than before...I suggest not picking her up if she sneezes….Thank Arceus Makoto had a spare shirt on her… When we began to leave the cave, a rainbow appeared in the morning sky. La explained to us that the Rainbow Wing would guide Ashton to where Ho-Oh is and, when he pulled it out, the Rainbow Wing began to shine strongly in the direction of the end of the rainbow that was made. It appears that the mountain range near Fuschia City is where we're going to have to travel to to meet Ho-Oh.**_

* * *

"Mmm…" Misty muttered, her eye twitching as she looked at the Pokeball containing a small yellow duck-like Pokemon.

=Psyduck, the Duck Pokemon. Psyduck is constantly stunned by its headache and is unable to think very clearly. It usually stands immobile, trying to calm its headache. However, when its headache becomes too severe, it releases tension in the form of strong psychic powers. The use of these powers produces brain waves identical to those seen in sleepers, and the Pokémon is unable to recall these episodes= Dexter informed.

"...Just why?!" Misty complained.

"What's wrong with a Psyduck? It's kinda cute," Makoto noted.

"Yes, but before they evolve, Psyducks are a major headache to deal with!" Misty argued.

"Of course they're a headache. They've always got one," Makoto noted, "Didn't you hear Dexter just say that?"

"No. I mean...just watch…" Misty sighed as she pulled out Staryu's Pokeball, "Misty calls St-"

"Psy~"

"...See?!" Misty snapped as she pointed an accusing finger at Psyduck, who had just popped out of his ball before Misty could throw out Staryu.

"...You're not still mad about what happened with that Drowzee and Hypno, are you?" Mai couldn't help but ask.

"Aren't you, Makoto, and Noel?"

"Uh…" Mai blushed.

"U-Um…" Noel squeaked, blushing madly, as Makoto whistled innocently.

"Now what did you four act like again? A Seal, a Pachirisu, a Clefairy, and a Litten?" Kajun pondered.

"How were we supposed to know you're not supposed to look into Hypno's coin thing?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Oh wow! Look at that!" Ash exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Ash to see him pointing ahead down the paved road. Performing boxing movements was a humanoid Pokemon with tan skin. There were five blunt protrusions on top of its head, and it had extensions resembling pads over its shoulders. It appeared to be wearing a light purple tunic and kilt, as well as red boxing gloves and light purple boxing shoes. Ash aimed Dexter at the Pokemon.

=Hitmonchan, the Punching Pokemon, and one of three evolved forms of Tyrogue. It is able to throw punches too quick to be seen with the naked eye. By punching with a corkscrew motion, it is even capable of drilling through concrete. However, Wild Hitmonchan requires a break every three minutes while fighting. Despite the need for frequent breaks, it has an unwavering spirit and will never give up in a difficult situation= Dexter informed.

"...I'm gonna try and catch it," Ash grinned as he put Dexter away, "Let's go, Pikachu."

"Pi?!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"If you can defeat Hitmonchan, you'll become a world champion Pokemon!" Ash encouraged.

"Pi…" Pikachu envisioned himself being pummeled in a ring...and jumped into Makoto's tail before poking out, a concerned Berry hugging him, "Pika…"

"Come on. You don't have to be afraid. I'll even teach you my special punch."

"You have a special punch?" Makoto raised a brow.

"Yup! It's unbeatable!" Ash grinned before Honey popped out of her ball.

"Bun?" the Buneary looked up at Ash.

"I think Honey wants to learn it, too," Makoto giggled.

"In that case, the first thing she and Pikachu needs to know is the basics," Ash explained, "You just gotta keep your left up, and jab with your right."

"Since when did Ash become a boxing expert?" Brock pondered.

"It could be he's watched boxing before," Mai guessed before giggling at Pikachu and Honey copying Ash, "It's kinda cute."

"You know if he wanted help with boxing, I could've helped out on that at least," Makoto offered.

"Didn't you KO your opponents in the first round during the special boxing tournament the academy was holding?" Tsubaki pointed out.

"Your point?"

"..."

"Hmm...need some boxing gloves…" Ash muttered before reaching into his backpack, "I know I have a pair in here...oh! Here they are!"

"Why do you have boxing gloves?" Brock raised a brow.

"...You? You are the one who's asking that?" Makoto deadpanned, "Really?"

"What do you mean?" Brock asked.

"You have an entire table in your backpack with fancy Pokemon-print china," Makoto noted.

"Your point?"

"..." Makoto facepalmed.

"Hey Hitmonchan!"

"Chan?" Hitmonchan looked up to see Ash staring at him, Pikachu wearing a pair of red boxing gloves.

"You up for a match?" Ash asked.

"..Chan…" Hitmonchan looked down at Pikachu, who gave a few quick jabs to the air, "...Monchan."

"Pika?!"

"Let's teach him a lesson, Pikachu!" Ash declared, "Attack!"

"Pika!"

 ***DING!***

"...Where'd you get the bell?" Tsubaki asked.

"It was in Brock's backpack," Misty replied.

"Of course it was…" Tsubaki deadpanned.

"Oof...Ash forgot an important rule, it seems," Makoto cringed as she saw Hitmonchan lazily keeping an arm stretched out diagonally, the end pressing lightly against Pikachu's forehead as he kept trying to punch Hitmonchan, "Control of the ring."

"Mmm...what t...oh! Pikachu, let's use that special punch I just taught you!" Ash ordered, "Ultra Rocket Punch!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, jumping back as he reeled a fist back, his cheeks sparking, "Pika...pika…" he swung his fist at Hitmonchan...and the glove erupted like a rocket taking off, "PIKACHU!"

"The heck?!" Makoto yelped as Hitomanchan was startled.

The smoke behind the glove dissipated, revealing Pikachu still on the end of it. He slammed his glove-covered paw into Hitmonchan's face, sending it skidding back a bit.

"Got him!" Ash pumped his fist..before seeing Hitmonchan rubbing his cheek a bit, "...Uh…"

"So much for the great Rocket Punch," Brock sweatdropped.

"How many times do I have to tell ya? Don't drop yer guard," a voice spoke, making Hitmonchan look over to see a man with a muscular build with a red towel around his neck, "Keep yer gloves up, Hitmonchan, 'cause there's bright and smart, and then there's cocky and stupid!"

"...Chan!"

"Now go knock dat pipsqueak out and show 'em why yer da king of punching!" the man ordered.

Like a switch being thrown, Hitmonchan became a blur. Pikachu yelped before ending up receiving an uppercut into a barrage of punches from the opposite hand. With one jab, Pikachu was sent into Ash's direction, his eyes replaced with swirls.

"Ahh! Pikachu!" Ash freaked as he picked up Pikachu, "Are you okay?"

"Chu~" Pikachu groaned out.

"I declare Hitmonchan da winner!" the man declared, "Great work dere champ!"

"Chan!"

"Who the heck is this guy?" Ash questioned.

"Mostly likely his Trainer," Kajun guessed.

"Trainer? The guy looks more like a coach than a trainer," Makoto noted, _'Wonder if he tried nicknaming his Hitmonchan Rocky at one point.'_

"Gotta admit, dat punch yer Pikachu sent out was impressive," the man noted, "Against Pokemon in its weight class, it'd be a surefire knockout."

"Really?"

"Yup. I-"

"Daddy!" the group looked over to see a girl with her red/brown hair tied up into a ponytail run over, standing between them and the man, "Daddy, please come home!"

"R-Rebecca?" the man blinked.

"Daddy...please quit Pokemon training and come home with me."

"...I can't. I won't go home until me and Hitmonchan are da champions of da P-1 Grand Prix."

"But...daddy…"

"Hey, kid. If yer ever lookin' fer a rematch or want ta improve on dat punch, I'll be at da Gym dat way," the man told Ash before he and Hitmonchan jogged off.

"...Wait a second...Was that guy a Gym Leader?!" Makoto gawked.

"...Oh well he's more of a coa-…" the girl began before Brock was before her.

"Can I be of help, young lady?"

"Brock, no," Tsubaki frowned as she tugged him back by the scruff of his shirt.

"...Listen," Rebecca spoke up once more before bowing, "I'm really sorry my father bothered you. It's just...you're all Pokemon Trainers, right?"

"We are, yes," Tsubaki nodded.

"Then can I ask you all a favor? A really really big favor?"

"Feel free to ask!" Brock exclaimed as he was before her once more, "We'll be help in anyway possible!"

"Brock, no."

"Brock, yes!"

 ***WHAM!***

"Brock, no," Makoto deadpanned as she dragged an knocked out Brock away, a large smoking bump on his noggin, "But we can at least hear what she needs help with."

"...Thank you," Rebecca nodded before taking a deep breath, "Please defeat my father's Hitmonchan."

"...Huh?" most of the group blinked twice.

* * *

"Huh, so it's not a Pokemon Gym, but a gym-gym," Makoto blinked a few times as the group looked around a moderately-sized gym before looking at a sign, "Fighting Spirit Gym, huh? Well, guy's got a lot of that."

"Y-yeah…" Noel nodded before looking at a poster a light-brown humanoid Pokemon with clawed feet and cream spring-like limbs on the front, prepping for a kick with the words 'Silph Presents P-1 Grand Prix' emblemized on the lower left corner of the poster, "...um, what's the P-1 Grand Prix?"

"The Pokemon Number 1 Grand Prix...It's a tournament for Fighting-Type Pokemon only," Rebecca explained, none of them aware of a pair of eyes peeking out of Ash's shadow briefly at the mention of that, "Because my father wants to win the P-1, he's training all the time and has lately been ignoring his family."

"...What?" Makoto frowned at that.

"So you think that if someone defeats his Hitmonchan, he'll come to his senses and come home?" Kajun asked.

"That's right."

"...Just l-!" Brock began.

"We'll do it," Makoto spoke, "Well...Tsubaki and Ash's Pokemon can, but we can help train 'em up."

"Huh?" Ash and Tsubaki looked at Makoto.

"She's right. Out of all of us, Ashton and Tsubaki are the only ones with a Fighting-Type," Kajun noted, "Riolu and Primeape to be exact."

"Wait. You want Ash to use Primeape?" Misty tensed at that, "But...he barely listens to orders from Ash."

"Well, duh! He hasn't been given the right challenge for him," Makoto noted, "Tell ya what? Ash and I will focus on training up the big guy for the P-1 while everyone else helps Luka."

"...That does sound like a good idea," Kajun admitted, "...Okay, Makoto. We'll leave Primeape to you and Ashton."

"Alright!" Makoto pumped a fist.

* * *

"Huh...a new Pokemon match," James noted as Team Rocket was looking at the P-1 Grand Prix poster.

"Hey check out da prize!" Meowth exclaimed as he pointed to an image of a gold-plated belt.

"Ohh~! I'd love to get my hands on that belt!" Jessie beamed.

"And if we sold it, we'd make millions and have all you can eat buffets for life!"

"Unlimited food~" Meowth drooled.

"Can't you numbskulls think of anything but food?!" Jessie demanded as she walloped them with paper folding fans.

"Well, what would you do wit' da money?" Meowth groaned, an orange mark across his face in the shape of the fan's flat side.

"Well, normally, I'd go get a complete makeover, get some of the latest clothes that are in fashion, and spend a nice quiet night at home with friends," Jessie replied, "But we need that cash for purchasing materials for new inventions to capture rare Pokemon since Lady Aoiro said if we want to build something like the floating stadium, then we need to buy the supplies ourselves."

"What happened to it anyway?" James pondered.

* * *

"...You want to use that for what?" Aoiro deadpanned.

"What? It's a giant moving stadium," Karai argued, "Think about it! We could sell it out for people who want concerts where you can't make a concert hall or use it like an actual baseball stadium, but double or triple the price of the standard tickets saying the extra pricing is for the fuel and repairs."

"...I don't know you. I don't know you…" Aoiro muttered as she walked away, pinching the bridge of her nose to quell the incoming headache.

"Aw come on!" Karai threw her hands up before huffing, "Fine. I'll just call pops and see what he thinks." she dug out a phone and dialed, "Hey, dad! You know that big flying stadium those three had built? ...Yeah, those three that aren't allowed to contact us for another few weeks still. ...Well, why don't we use it as a public thing, ya know? We have Rocket Operatives manning the stands and keeping track of any Trainers that come to whatever we're selling tickets for and, if they've got some strong or rare Pokemon, we make up a special raffle saying that they've won and, when we have them alone, knock 'em out and take their Pokemon?" a pause happened, "Okay, why are you repeating what Aoiro's repeating?! I can't have good ideas sometimes?! ...Hello? ...Hello?! ...Ugh...screw it! Might as well watch the P-1 Grand Prix and bet on someone!"

* * *

"We do have one issue," Meowth noted, "We don't gots a Fightin'-Type."

"Well, we'll just have to 'borrow' one, won't we?" Jessie smirked as she looked around, "Such as…" her eyes spotted a very tall man in a big grey jacket and fedora with a Hitmonlee following him, "...that one."

"Hitmonlee, the Kicking Fiend…" James whispered.

"From da poster, it looks like he was last year's winner," Meowth added.

"...Perfect," the trio smirked.

* * *

"Okay, we got less than a day to train for this thing," Makoto noted as she strapped on a pair of boxing gloves.

"Uh, Makoto? Are you sure you want to do this?" Ash asked, holding Primeape's ball, while Berry, Cherry, and Booster were sitting on a bench.

"Trust me, Ash. I've taken on tougher," Makoto assured as she bopped her boxing gloves together, "So let 'im out!"

"Okay...Primeape, come on out!" Ash called as he tossed Primeape's ball, letting it open and release Primeape on the other corner of the boxing ring.

"PRIME!" Primeape roared, flexing his muscles.

"Okay, Primeape, listen up!" Makoto shouted, getting Primeape's attention, "We're here to train you up so you can fight…" she pointed a fist over at a poster of Hitmonchan, "That guy, who will be competing in a tournament filled with Fighting Pokemon!"

"...Ape," Primeape snorted, waving Makoto off.

 ***WHAM!***

"PRIMEAPE!?" Primeape roared, a large bump on his head as he jumped back into the ring and charged at Makoto.

"See? Rookie mistake number one and two," Makoto stated as she dodged his rapid punches, "Never ever underestimate your opponent, and never let your guard down." she delivered a series of jabs that knocked Primeape back before giving a hook that sent him face-first into the mat, "With how you fight, you'd make a dangerous Slugger-style boxer."

"Prime!" Primeape snapped as he shot up.

"But! The Pokemon in this here tournament have been training for it all their lives, meaning they are experts when it comes to fighting!" Makoto added as she ducked under a swing from Primeape, giving a series of jabs to Primeape's face to send him stumbling back, "And look at what's going on now? I'm no Pokemon, but here I am getting in tons of blows that are hurting you, yet you can't even hit me once."

"Prime…."

"In fact...I noticed the only moves you've been using are Scratch and Thrash...you gotta have more moves than that, rookie," Makoto added as she hopped in place a bit, "If your opponent catches onto those moves, they'll find an easy way to counter them like what I'm doing."

"Prime?!" Primeape tensed a bit at that, "Primeape!"

"See? Y-woah!" Makoto yelped as she barely avoided a double forearm chop from Primeape, "...Not bad. Hey Ash, what move was that!?"

"Let's see…" Ash muttered as he pulled out Dexter.

=Cross Chop, a Fighting-Type move with a base power of 120 that has a high chance of landing a critical hit=

"...See, Primeape? Surprise your opponent like that, and you'll get the upper hand," Makoto smirked, "In fact….hey, Ash. See if you can get Kajun."

"Huh? Why?"

"We're gonna help Primeape learn something...something no one will see coming," Makoto answered with a grin, making both Ash and Primeape blink in confusion.

* * *

"I've never seen a Riolu before," Rebecca admitted as she watched Luka punching and kicking at a punching bag that was being held in place by Geodude being carried by Terra.

"They're mostly native to Sinnoh, so it's understandable," Tsubaki nodded while Noel held a water bottle and towel in her hands, "Kajun, any info one the Pokemon competing in the P-1 Grand Prix?"

"Just one in particular so far," Kajun answered as she looked at a newspaper, "Hitmonlee the Kicking Fiend. He was last year's champion and...it's very understandable. Hitmonlee are known for their fast and powerful kicks and their high attack. What's more, their legs can stretch like rubber, letting it run with lengthy strides and gives it greater reach for its kicks."

"I see...any abilities we should know about?"

"Three in particular. Limber, which prevents the Pokemon from becoming paralyzed, Reckless, which increases recoil damage, and Unburden, which doubles the user's speed once they use up their held item."

"Noted," Tsubaki nodded, "The ones we should be careful most of are Limber and Unburden. If Hitmonlee has either of those, it will be hard to beat if we have to fight them before facing Hitmonchan."

"(Come on! Come on! That the best you got? _That the best you got_?)" Geodude mocked, "(Mah granny can punch harder than you! And she's only got one arm!)"

"(Hah!)" Luka shouted as he kicked the sandbag hard, nearly using Blaze Kick on it before delivering a powerful Force Palm to it.

"(Seriously, is that it?! I know Dunsparce stronger than you!)"

"(Where have you been in my training?)" Terra blinked twice as he looked up at Geodude.

"(You never bothered to ask. Aw come on, rookie! You call that a kick? Mah granpappy's got a stronger kick than that! And he's a flippin' Walreign!)"

"(Wow...think you can coach me next?)"

"(Sure...Oh, come on! You're lighter than a Ghastly right now!)"

"(What?)"

 ***BAM!***

"Ooh…" Mai cringed at the new hole in the wall, "S-Sorry…"

"This has happened more than you think," Rebecca sighed as she pulled out a ball, releasing a large, humanoid, muscular Pokemon that appeared to be wearing black speedos and a belt, "Machoke, another hole in the wall. Boxing bag again."

"Choke…" the Pokemon facepalmed as he moved over to a closet and pulled out several cinder blocks with one hand and a hundred pound bag of cement.

"(...Okay, so we both agree. Never mention Ghastly around him again.)" Geodude noted as he stumbled in through the front door with Terra.

"(Agreed,)" Terra agreed before both groaned and collapsed on their faces.

* * *

It was the next day, and everyone was gathered inside a fairly large dome, many people sitting down in their seats as they looked down at a boxing ring with a Pokeball emblem in the center. In the men's restroom, a stall opened and a figure wearing a large grey trenchcoat and fedora stepped out. The figure raised their hat up a bit, exposing James' face.

"Well, we've got the Pokemon," James noted as he held up a Pokeball with Hitmonlee inside of it before turning to the man that had been with Hitmonlee the day before, now stripped of his clothes and tied up completely, "Team Rocket thanks you for the newest addition."

"Mmmm!" the man gave a muffled yell before the door was slammed shut.

"Koffing, Smog," James ordered as he walked out, placing an 'Out of Order' sign on the restroom door.

"Koffing~"

James pulled out a black Pokeball with a red 'R' on the lid. He pressed the buttons on the two balls against one another. Hitmonlee glowed before vanishing from the standard issued PokeBall and appeared inside of the other. He tossed the now-empty ball into the trash can as he walked by one, smirking a little.

"Welcome to Team Rocket, Hitmonlee."

* * *

"Come on. Start already…" Karai muttered, watching the event on TV as she had a huge bucket of popcorn on one side and a large cup on the other.

"The list of competitors, Lady Black Ideal," a grunt informed, handing her a compiled list, "We've also received a notification on our systems that one of the Snag Rocket Balls was just used."

"And?"

"The test was a complete success. The Pokemon has been registered as a Hitmonlee and the subliminal messaging that is converting it into completely loyalty to the Rocket Cause is at full efficiency."

"Sweet~ So who caught it?"

"Operative James of Team Rocket Cell 1337."

"...Of course it would be one of those idiots…" Karai muttered, "...Meh. Least he did good on the test run for the Snag Ball. Knew stealing that stuff when Team Snagem went kaput was a good move. Now...let's see who's competing..." she muttered as she looked at the list, "...Huh. The brat traveling with Pachirisu girl is competing...and so is last year's champ...sweet~"

"Will you be betting on the champion again this year?"

"Oh, what do you think?" Karai grinned.

"...Fair enough...oh. I should inform you that your sister is joining the bet as well."

"...Come again?" Karai blinked, "Wait...Who did she bet on?!"

"The Primeape belonging to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, age 11 with the unusual Starter Pokemon being a Pikachu yet also owns all three Kanto Starters, having caught them all in succession on a single Route."

* * *

=Greetings one and all. Welcome to this year's P-1 Grand Prix!= the announcer called out through the speakers =This year we have many amazing Trainers and Pokemon participating, but only one will come out as this year's champ!=

"You think the training was good enough?" Misty asked as she and the others were sitting within the crowd.

"I'm sure. They did spend all day training for this," Brock assured.

"I'll say. And I think I did a good job humbling the big guy," Makoto's voice noted.

"Oh, there you are, Ma…" Mai began before blinking twice.

"What?" Makoto asked.

The Squirrel Beastkin had gotten rid of her previous attire and was now decked out in a new set of clothes. On top of her head was a cap with an acorn with a pair of flaming lightning bolts behind it in an 'X' formation, a pair of slits on the top letting her expose her ears. She had on a red collared shirt with white detailing and a zipper front with an enticing amount of cleavage exposed along with her belly button. Over that was a black and acorn-colored open jacket with a large collar and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. On the back of the jacket was an intricate emblem that appeared to resemble a fusion of a tree with a diamond and a cathedral. The lower half of the jacket split down the middle to let her tail be free while the split ends ended in large gold buckles. A pair of body-hugging jeans fit snug on her lower half with a black belt and an acorn-shaped buckle on it. There was a hole cut out on the back to let her tail not be caught while a pair of running sneakers covered her feet. Completing the outfit was a pair of fingerless gloves with acorn-shaped holes in the back of them, trimmed in yellow.

"...Makoto, where did you get that?"

"Oh this?" Makoto replied as she motioned to her outfit, "Well given yesterday, I wanted to dress up in a coach like manner and...well, the outfit grew on me, so I'm keeping it."

"...Makoto, did you wear that yesterday around Ashton?" Kajun's eye twitched.

"Huh? Well, yeah. Heck, he's the one who picked out the hat," Makoto replied, tipping her hat a bit.

"...Zip that up right this instant," Kajun ordered.

"B-"

" _Now_."

"..." Makoto zipped her shirt up fully, slowly moving behind Mai with wide eyes.

"Better."

' _Okay...I think Kajun is becoming overprotective of Ash…'_ Mai thought.

"Oh! A-Ash is up first," Noel spoke, causing the group to look over to see Ash standing outside the ring with Primeape inside said ring, glaring down at a Machop.

A Pokemon wearing a referee's uniform stepped onto the ring. It was a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that resembled a yoga practitioner. It had a gray body with red and yellow adornments. A red headpiece with three bulb-like extensions covered the upper portion of its head: one on top and one on either side. Its large, focused eyes were slightly covered by the headpiece, and its red lips seemed to be in a rounded or puckered position. Its legs appeared to be covered with puffy, red pants that had a large yellow spot on the knees and yellow bands next to the hips.

"(Alright, I want good, clean, fair fight. No hitting between the legs, no cheap shots, and especially no OHK Moves)" the referee informed, "(Now let's get it on!)"

=And Referee Medicham starts it!= the announcer declared as the Pokemon swung a hand down before jumping back in time with a bell ringing once =And Machop starts things off with a Close Combat! He's gotten into Primeape's guard and has sent the larger Pokemon back into the post! He may be small, but he packs plenty of power!=

"That could work for Primeape then…" Kajun noted, making the others look at her, "Simple, Close Combat…"

"Lowers the using Pokemon's Defense and Special Defense in exchange for causing heavy damage," Makoto finished, making Kajun double take, "...What? I borrowed your book on Fighting-Type moves while we were training Primeape."

"Prime!" Primeape jumped up and attempted a kick when Machop caught the foot and began to spin it around.

=Incredible strength from Machop! For those unaware, Machop are the Superpower Pokemon! Machop's muscles are special—they never get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokémon has sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans as evident by not even breaking a sweat from swinging Primeape around like this!= the announcer informed.

"Come on, Primeape! You can do it!" Ash called.

=It looks like Machop is getting ready for a Seismic Toss!=

"Seismic Toss?" Ash repeated before his eyes widened, "Ah! That's the move that gets stronger the stronger the Pokemon using it is! He's gonna throw Primeape!"

"MaaaaaCHOP!" Machop roared as he threw Primeape over the ropes.

"Ah! Primeape!" Ash yelped as he ran to where Primeape was falling, "I got you!" he jumped up and grunted as Primeape collided with him, knocking them down to the ground.

=And Primeape is out of the ring! Better hurry up and get back in before the ref counts to ten!= the announcer warned as Medicam made a chopping motion with his arm as a '1' appeared on the screens above the ring.

"Ugh…" Ash grunted as he and Primeape got up, the latter getting off Ash before the latter could get up, "Are you okay, Primeape?"

"Prime~" Primeape sniffled, eyes watering as he looked at Ash, before nodding and wiping the tears out, adopting his tough expression once more, "Primeape!"

"Okay. Watch out for Seismic Toss and give it everything you got!" Ash ordered.

"Prime!" Primeape banged his fists together with a nod before jumping back into the ring just as Medicam was at 7 in his ten count.

=And Primeape's back in the ring!=

"That's strange," Misty noted.

"What is?" Rebecca asked.

"Primeape normally just does his own thing in battles," Misty noted as Ash began to call out moves with Primeape actually doing them, "And yet...now he's actually listening to Ash."

"Guess our training yesterday got to him," Makoto figured, "That, or Ash's proven that he's someone he can fight alongside with."

"Scratch!" Ash called.

"Pri-pri-pri-pri!" Primeape delivered a series of scratches at Machop, who blocked with an arm.

"Now jump as high as you can above Machop!"

"Rime!" Primeape called as he jumped into the air with the hanging lights behind him, forcing Machop to squint his eyes.

"Now go for a Mega Kick!"

"PRIME!" Primeape roared as his went down at Machop, his reared back leg glowing.

He swung his foot out and slammed it into Machop. Machop was sent all the way to the other side of the ring and skidded to a halt on his back. Medicham walked up to Machop and saw its eyes were replaced with swirls.

"Medi!" Medicham moved over to Primeape and raised his fist while using Psychic to float the hammer and ring the bell three times.

=And it's over! Primeape wins by knock out!=

"Now dat's a tough Primeape," Rebecca's father noted from his viewing spot with Hitmonchan.

"Chan."

* * *

=Now for our next match up: Hitmonlee VS Luca the Riolu!= the announcer declared =For those of you who are unaware, Riolu are natives to the Kalos, Sinnoh, Unova, and Alola Regions which makes them incredibly rare to see in the Kanto Region! They are said to be the pure embodiment of justice and fairplay! But let's see how this embodiment can handle the sheer for of the Kicking Fiend!=

"Right off the bat…" Tsubaki noted with a small gulp.

"Of all the people I had to go against, it had to be one of the twerps…" James whispered.

"(May the best man win…)" Luka bowed a bit.

"(Yeah...said man being me, puppy,") Hitmonlee taunted.

"(Alright, I want good, clean, fair fight. No hitting between the legs, no cheap shots, and especially no OHK Moves)" the referee informed, "(Now let's get it on!)"

=And Referee Medicham starts it!=

"Luka, Force Palm!"

"Ri…"

"Hitmonlee, Counter!" James called, making his voice sound deeper and rougher.

"?! Luka, wait!" Tsubaki called.

Luka didn't hear Tsubaki, already in mid lunge. Hitmonlee moved to the side, avoiding the extended paw, before slamming a kick into Luka's gut. Luka gagged as his eyes widened before he was sent into the air.

"Pummel it in the sky!" James ordered.

Hitmonlee bent down before shooting up above Luka. Hitmonlee roared as he proceeded to deliver a series of rapid bicycle kicks to Luka before ending with a spinning front kick. Luka crashed into the ring's mat, causing it to buckle in a little.

=Ohh~! That's gotta hurt…= the announcer cringed as Luka struggled to get back up =But it seems the perky little Aura Pokemon isn't out just yet!=

"Need to play this safe...Luka, Double Team!"

"Ri...Rio!" Luka complied as he began splitting into multiple copies of himself.

"I don't think so. Hitmonlee, Mind Reader into Mega Blaze Kick!"

"Mind Reader?" Misty repeated.

"A move that guarantees a hit for moves that have low accuracy, like Zap Cannon, Inferno, and Mega Kick," Kajun explained.

As multiple Luka moved about, Hitmonlee closed his eyes as they started to glow softly. In the dark created by closing his eyes, Hitmonlee didn't 'see' multiple Riolu moving about but just one. White flames erupted around his left leg as Luka charged up an Aura Sphere, copied by his Double Team. Luka moved to charge at him straight ahead before Hitmonlee's eye snapped open and he performed a roundhouse kick. Luka yelped as an explosion went off from the impact.

"Luka!" Tsubaki cried out before the little black and blue Pokemon came out of the smoke caused by the explosion and slammed into the ropes before landing on his face, "Oh no...Luka…" a red towel was held out to her, "?"

"When it comes to battlin', there's a time when you can win but also a time when ya have ta admit defeat," Rebecca's father noted, offering the towel to her, "Yer Riolu's put up a good fight, but da experience dat Hitmonlee's got far outclasses him."

"...I suppose you're right…" Tsubaki nodded, taking the towel before tossing it into the air.

"Cham!" Medicham called as he held up Hitmonlee's arm.

=And Luka's Trainer has thrown in the towel!= the announcer called as Tsubaki carefully picked up Luka =That was a brutal battle on the Kicking Fiend's end=

"R-ri…" Luka grunted weakly.

"Shh...It's okay, Luka," Tsubaki spoke softly, stroking his head, "I still think you're a wonderful Pokemon."

"...Lu…"

"Poor Luka…" Noel whispered in worry.

"Man...Now we see how Hitmonlee earned that title…" Mai noted.

"He didn't give Luka even a single chance until the end and even then it was just a false sense of getting a hit in," Makoto scowled.

* * *

"Whoo! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Karai whooped, "Kicking Fiend all the way!"

"Come now, Karai," Aoiro shook her head, "That was completely and unnecessarily brutal."

"I know...It's the best kind!" Karai grinned before frowning a bit, "Hey slacker! Where's my peanut butter cups!? I've been waiting 10 minutes for them!"

"Here you are, madam! We made them larger than normal as apologies for the lateness!" a grunt replied as he carted in a serving cart with several dish-sized peanut butter cups on top, "And even added the candy version of them inside!"

"Oh hell yeah~! You are forgiven!" Karai beamed before picking one up and began munching down on it, "Mmm~ So good~~" she looked back at Aoiro, "So ya gonna change yer bet ta the Kicking Fiend?"

"Not at all," Aoiro replied, gently running a hand through her Shiny Eevee's fur, "My bet is still upon Ash Ketchum winning."

"Your loss….hey….How's about we sweetin' the bet?"

"...I'm listening."

"My guy wins…" Karai paused as she pondered for a moment, "...You let me do whatever I want for a whole week."

"And when Ash Ketchum wins?" Aoiro questioned.

"Your choice," Karai shrugged before grinning, "Not like he's gonna win anyway~"

"Very well. When he wins, I will have my choice," Aoiro nodded, shaking her sister's hand.

"Deal," Karai smirked.

* * *

=And now for the last semi-final match! It's the Kicking Fiend, Hitmonlee, going up against last year's second place runner, Anthony's Fighting Spirit Gym's very own Punching Master Hitmonchan!=

"This is a tough opponent. If Hitmonlee gets KOed by him, we lose," Jessie's voice whispered from the cloak.

"Which is why Meowth came up with something special just in case," James assured.

"Jes remember, Hitmonchan, keep on movin, and keep on fightin'!" Rebecca's father shouted to hitmonchan, "Remember, yer a champion!"

"(Got it, coach,)" Hitmonchan nodded.

=And Medicham starts the match!= the announcer called as the bell rang =Hitmonchan is moving fast on his feet, dodging all the kicks Hitmonlee's sending out! I can hardly believe it myself, folks! Normally, Hitmonlee are faster than their punching counterpart yet the opposite is happening right now!=

"Heh. Aw yeah! Dat weight training's payin' off!" Anthony grinned.

"Whoo! Go Hitmonchan!" Makoto cheered on.

"Makoto, did you forg-" Tsubaki began, holding a bandaged up Luka in her arms.

"I do, but that doesn't mean I can't help cheer him on," Makoto answered, "Come on, Hitmonchan! Give him one for Luka!"

"Hit!" Hitmonchan called out before disappearing in a blur, "Mon!" he appeared below Hitmonlee, a fist engulfed in electricity, before delivering an uppercut, "CHAN!"

=And a mean Thunderpunch from Hitmonchan!=

"James…" Jessie's voice hissed.

"Tap the floor twice," James ordered.

Jessie quickly tapped the floor twice. Beneath the stage, Meowth's ear twitched.

"Ah, too fast fer Hitmonlee, eh? Then let's gum up da works wit' some glue!" Meowth grinned as he pulled out a syringe with glue inside of it.

"Five taps as fast as possible," James said.

Meowth's ear twitched as he heard the five quick taps. He moved and poked the syringe in a spot on the mat and pushed the plunger in. On top of the mat, Hitmonchan moved to the right before grunting as he fell over.

"Ah! Hitmonchan!" Anthony gasped.

"He tripped!" Makoto gasped as Hitmonlee began to unleash a brutal series of kicks to Hitmonchan.

=What an upset! Hitmonchan's trip has caused Hitmonlee to get the opening it needed to begin releasing its devastating assault!= the announcer called =Hitmonchan's barely holding on now!=

"Hitmonchan!" Anthony called.

"Finish it, Hitmonlee! Mega Blaze Kick!"

"Hitmon…"

"Stop it!" Rebecca called out as she ran into the ring, getting between Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, the latter charging right towards the former, "Don't hurt my father's Pokemon!"

"Rebecca!" Anthony gasped.

Just before Hitmonlee's kick could make contact, Anthony quickly shot out into the ring and got in front of his daughter, taking the kick full force before he was sent crashing into the turnbuckle, causing it to bend a bit. Medicham blew a whistle while moving between Hitmonlee and the three, halting the match.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked as he ran over.

"I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout it," Anthony replied as he began to get up.

"Oh, daddy…" Rebecca gasped as she went over to him.

"...Are you hurt, Rebecca?"

"I'm fine," Rebecca replied.

Anthony nodded before throwing his towel to Medicham, "I give up."

=Winner by forfeit, Hitmonlee!= the announcer declared as Medicham held up Hitmonlee's arm.

"Ah, good work, Hitmonchan. Are you okay?" Anthony asked as he helped his Pokemon off the ring.

"Monchan…" Hitmonchan nodded.

"Good...and Rebecca? I'm sorry I worried you and yer mother so much," Anthony added.

"Oh, daddy…" Rebecca sniffled before hugging him.

"Isn't that great?" Ash smiled, "They're back together."

"Yup. There's nothing better than family," Makoto added...while giving off a mental sad sigh, _'Just hope my family's doing okay back home…'_

"Just one more battle, Ash," Misty spoke, earning Ash's attention.

"A-all you need to do is beat Hitmonlee," Noel added.

"Pika/Vul!" Pikachu and Yuki added.

"I wouldn't bet on it," the group looked over to see Hitmonlee's trainer walk over, Jessie's voice strangely coming out of him, "We can't wait to show you goodie goodies what losers you really are. We're gonna win that championship belt."

"Jessie, hush!" James hissed before wincing a bit.

"..." Makoto looked around, "Huh...Was expecting Kajun to complain."

"Well, tough luck with that," Jessie smirked as she poked her head out of the jacket with a paper, "We registered for this and were approved of wearing this, too."

"Wait a second...That Hitmonlee's your Pokemon?" Misty gawked as she looked at the sheet.

"Well t-" James began before Jessie elbowed him, "Yes! The original owner traded him to us for a Rattata, saying they were much calmer than a Hitmonlee and less damaging to his bank accounts for repair bills."

"...You're behind what happened with Hitmonchan, aren't you?" Tsubaki frowned.

"Not me," James replied, "All I was doing was telling Hitmonlee what to do. Besides, didn't you see? He tripped. How could we have done anything?"

"...Noel, check the ring."

"Um...Well...Makoto, that's a problem. With all the fighting and that last Mega Flame Kick, most of the stage where Hitmonchan was is scorched," Noel replied.

"So where's Meowth?" Makoto asked.

"Over there," the two pointed at a nearby area in the crowd where their Pokemon were all out on two seats, Ekans waving a flag and Weepinbell having a foam finger on a vine while Meowth was beside Ariados, seemingly sound asleep and dressed up as a tourist.

"...This isn't over," Makoto frowned at them, "Primeape's gonna wipe the floor with Hitmonlee's face when he's done."

"Oh yeah. Well we'll show you twerps your place," Jessie argued.

"You can bet your buffet on that," James added before Jessie elbowed him again, "Gh!"

"Stop bringing up all you can eat buffets!"

"What's wrong with those?" Makoto asked.

"See? She gets it!" another elbow was delivered, "GH! Ahahaha..."

"...Sorry. Did not mean to hit you there," Jessie apologized as she walked off, carrying the very-much-in-pain James.

=We'll be taking a ten minute break to bring in a new ring, folks= the announcer informed.

* * *

"How'd they do it...how'd they cheat…?" Tsubaki whispered to herself, holding her chin in thought, "Just one piece of evidence would show...but knowing those three, they've probably destroyed it."

"Wish we had Kajun with us to help make sure…" Mai muttered.

"Where did she even go?" Brock pondered.

"I'm back. Sorry, the line was rather long," Kajun apologized as she walked over, "May I ask what I missed?"

"..."

"...Team Rocket?"

"They legally entered and got permission to dressed up as a tall guy in a jacket. They own last year's champ Hitmonlee, beat Hitmonchan, and we have no idea if they cheated or not," Mai listed.

"They even had a counter for asking where Meowth was," Misty added as she pointed over to where Team Rocket's Pokemon were.

"...That's a fake."

"Eh?"

"Look closer at 'Meowth', Noel," Kajun advised.

"...Um…" Noel whispered as she squinted her eyes, "...Oh! It...it's a stuffed Meowth in disguise."

"What?!" Tsubaki exclaimed, "Of all the…"

"Now the issue is that if we point it out now, they could spin it around that Meowth must have left it to let their Pokemon stay in the seats," Kajun frowned.

"And most likely any other evidence of their cheating is all gone thanks to the last battle and them changing the stage," Mai frowned.

"And your Super Taste wouldn't be much for evidence, Mai," Brock frowned, "I mean, I've seen it in action a few times, yet I still can't fully believe it."

"It's understandable...but…" Mai began.

=And we are back!=

 **(Cue: Randy Orton - Voices (Entrance Theme) feat. Rev Theory)**

=Ladies and Gentlemen! Introducing our first fighter: He's mean, he's crude, and he'll kick you so hard you'll be knocked back to the last century! He's the Kicking Fiend, Hit-mon-lee~!=

The screens displayed Hitmonlee walking towards the ring with Jessie and James still in their outfit, the Pokemon demonstrating a few kicks at the audience. He performed a triple front flip and landed in the ring as Team Rocket stood by their side of the ring.

"...Well...At least it wasn't their normal motto," Mai owlishly blinked with the others.

=Now for his challenger:=

 **(Switch to: Mick Gordon (feat. Omega Sparx) - I'm Back (to Rise))**

=A new contender on the scene travelling with a new Trainer from Pallet Town that's recently earned his fifth Badge with his help. He's here to prove that he can be the best of the best! He's Wild Beast PRIIIIIIIIIIIIMEAPEEEEEEEE~!=

The monitors displayed Ash and Primeape walking down through the entrance opposite of Team Rocket's. Primeape pumped his arms in the air and made a few mock punching motions at the cheering crowd. Primeape jumped onto the ring and the two Pokemon approached one another.

"(Heh. You think you've got what it takes to beat the champ, little chimp?)" Hitmonlee sneered.

"(Oh, you better believe it. You're going down so hard, your great grandkids will be feeling the aches and bruises, slinky leg!)"

"(Heh. You won't even make it to Round 2, wimp!)"

"(You'll need a stretcher and a straw when I'm done with you!)"

"(Good, I-wait. Why a straw?)"

"('Cause when I'm done with ya, you won't be able to do nothin' but drink liquids!)"

"(Okay, you two!)" Medicham pushed them away with Psychic, "(Now listen up! I want a clean, fair fight out here! No blows to between the legs or other dirty moves like that! Got that?)"

"Lee/Prime!"

"(Good. Now let's get it on!)"

=Here we go! Aaaaaaaaaaaand...= the announcer cheered as Medicham swung his arm down =FIGHT!=

"Lee~!" Hitmonlee roared as he unleashed a barrage of fast kicks at Primeape, knocking him back.

=And Hitmonlee starts strong and ferocious. Gotta do better at staying out of his range, Primeape!=

Primeape blocked another round of kicks with the back of his arms before he got into Hitmonlee's space and began to dish out a few punches and moved away to avoid a kick. He moved around, giving blows when he could while blocking kicks as fast as he could.

=Primeape's a fast one, but Hitmonlee's clearly overwhelming the guy with his kicks!=

"Come on, Primeape! You can't just keep blocking, attack!" Ash called out.

"It's fine, Ash!" Makoto assured from her seat, "He just needs the right opening, and then he can go for a devastating counter attack."

=And that Mega Kick's put Primeape in the corner! And here he comes with the follow up in the form of multiple Blaze Kicks!=

"Go, Hitmonlee!" James cheered.

"Prime! Prime! Prime!" Primeape grunted, burns starting to form on his arms.

"Hi Jump Kick!"

"Hit!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air, his legs glowing, "Mon!" he shot down at Primeape, feet first, "LEE!"

"!" Primeape performed a forward roll, avoiding the attack and causing Hitmonlee to strike the corner, earning a grunt of pain from the kicking Pokemon.

"Hi Jump Kick hurts the user when it misses," Kajun noted as Primeape unleashing a series of brutal blows, "Is that Slugger-style boxing, Makoto?"

"Yep! I did a crash course on Slugger and Out-boxing!" Makoto grinned, "When he gets close...oh ho~it. Will. Hurt."

=Whoa, whoa, whoa! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?! Did the Wild Beast just turn this around on the Kicking Fiend!?= the announcer exclaimed in shock as Primeape jumped back from a Blaze Kick before delivering a fire-engulfed fist to Hitmonlee's face knocking him flat on his face =AWESOME!= Medicham began to count =In a surprising upset, the Kicking Fiend is the first one to fall!=

"James, where's Meowth with that trap?!" Jessie hissed.

"I don't know!" James hissed back, "Come on, Hitmonlee! Kick, kick, kick!"

Hitmonlee snarled as he began to get back up, "(Annoying little fuzzball…)" he turned to Primeape, "(I'll break you like a twig!)"

The two charged at one another when the bell rang and Medicham caught the kick and punch.

=And that's the bell, ending Round 1!= the announcer declared as the two Pokemon went back to their corners =Folks, it looked like the Kicking Fiend was gonna have an easy victory when he got the Wild Beast in the corner like that, but clearly Primeape's moniker is showing us just how accurate it is in this fight!=

"You're gonna show this overgrown monkey his place, Hitmonlee," James encouraged as he handed Hitmonlee a water bottle to drink out of, "You got him in the corner once, you can get him back in it again."

"Lee," Hitmonlee nodded, crushing the emptied bottle.

"Attaboy, Primeape. You're giving it as good as you're taking it," Ash grinned, "Keep this up and I'm sure you're gonna win!"

"Prime!"

"Heh...I'm so proud right now…" Makoto grinend to herself before she noticed Pikachu staring at something, "...something wrong?"

"Pi…" Pikachu whispered before he noticed Meowth crawl out from underneath the ring and ran off, "...Pika."

"Did you see something?" Makoto asked, earning a nod from Pikachu, "Okay. Booster, go with Pikachu."

"Flareon!" Booster nodded as she jumped out of Makoto's tail and went off with Pikachu.

=Moving into Round 2, I'm getting a feeling that it's becoming too close to call= the announcer informed as Medicham kept his arms stretched out as Hitmonlee and Primeape approached each other until he swung his arm down and the bell rang.

"About time. Is it ready, Meowth?" Jessie whispered to the cat Pokemon.

"Yup," Meowth grinned as he held up a remote, "When Hitmonlee jumps, we flip da switch and Primeape gets a good ol' electrical explosion. Hah ha! He'll get a good charge outta dat!"

"Right," Jessie grinned, taking the remote.

"(What you got? Huh? Huh? HUH!)" Primeape roared as he delivered a flurry of punches to block the flurry of kicks sent by Hitmonlee, their limbs practically blurs at this point.

Primeape pulled out a combo of a Fire Punch jab, an Ice Punch hook, and then a Thunder Punch uppercut. He charged in when Hitmonlee grabbed him by the shoulders and delivered a headbutt before going into a Double Kick to Primeape's face, knocking him down.

=Whoa! This time it's Primeape that goes down! But he's back up just as fast as he fell!=

"(Any last words before I beat you down, chimp?)" Hitmonlee asked.

"(Just two...Aerial Combat!)"

"(Aerial wh-?)" Hitmonlee began before Primeape jumped onto the ropes, reeling back before propelling himself forward, a white aura covering his fists.

"Makoto…" Mai began.

"Aerial Ace combined with Close Combat," Makoto answered, "Not only will it contact no matter what, but it WILL cause major damage."

"Lee?!" Hitmonlee exclaimed before Primeape collided with him, delivering a series of fast-paced blows, "Hit! Hit! Hit! Mon! Hitmon! Leemonhit!"

"Priprippripripripripripripripripripri!" Primeape rapidly called out before delivering a hard punch to Hitmonlee's face, "Prime~APE!" he roared before sending him flying towards the turnbuckle, causing him to crash into it.

=And Hitmonlee's down again! This has never happened before with the Kicking Fiend!=

* * *

"WHAT?!" Karai screamed, crushing her half empty bucket of popcorn.

"He's a boy with seemingly infinite potential in training Pokemon," Aoiro noted, "Creating surprising methods when it comes to battling that would even impress Top Coordinators from Hoenn and Sinnoh in how they're made."

"Grr...Come on, Hitmonlee! Don't let that Arceus damn pig monkey beat you!" Karai roared at the screen.

* * *

"Mega Kick/Punch!"

Hitmonlee's leg glowed bright at the same time Primeape's fist did. The two swung out and their attacks collided, breaking apart to top of the ring. The two began to deliver their attacks fueled by either Mega Punch or Mega Kick, breaking the ground apart further and further with each collision the two attacks made on each other.

"Makoto...I think you did TOO good of a job training Primeape," Tsubaki whispered.

"Are you kidding?! This is epic!"

"(That's the end of this R…)" Medicham began before the two delivered another collision of Mega Punch and Mega Kick, making a shockwave that flipped Medicham over the rope and hit his head on the ground, knocking him out, "Cham…"

=And the ref's knocked out by the shockwave! Hold on, let me check the rules...uh...what the heck? Why don't we have rules on if the ref's knocked out by accident?! Ah, whatever! This is getting too intense and neither's gonna stop! How long can this go?!=

"Jessie, the trap! Flip the trap!" James hissed.

"Not yet," Jessie replied, peeking out, "He's still on the ground."

Primeape slammed his fists, engulfing both in a Mega Punch at the same time as Hitmonlee's legs glowed. The two charged at each other before Hitmonlee moved to the side, stopping his Mega Kicks and startling Primeape. Hitmonlee proceeded to deliver a flurry of Blaze Kick-empowered Mega Kicks to Primeape.

"(You won't even hear the full ten count! GO AND MEET WITH GIRATINA ALREADY!)" Hitmonlee roared as he performed a Low Kick and finally a Mega Kick right to Primeape's face.

=I can't believe it! Wild Beast Primeape's down!= the announcer exclaimed =Is this the end of the match?!=

"(...No….you…)" Primeape began before grabbing Hitmonlee's leg, "(You go meet him yourself!)" he roared, getting up before tossing Hitmonlee into the air, a red aura erupting out of his body as his muscles seemed to bulk up.

"Oh!" Ash gasped as he pulled out Dexter.

=Bulk Up, a Fighting-Type move that increases both the user's Attack and Defense=

"Bulk Up…" Ash repeated before grinning.

"Jessie!" James growled.

"Flipping it!" Jessie flipped the switch...only for nothing to happen, "...Meowth…"

"I swear I set da trap up!" Meowth exclaimed quietly.

=Primeape's back up with Bulk Up!-!=

"(AERIAL COMBAT!)" Primeape roared as he jumped into the air and began to deliver a series of fast-hitting blows.

Hitmonlee tried a Mega Blaze Kick only for Primeape's fist to strike the knee. Hitmonlee couldn't even get a chance to cry out in pain at feeling the bone break as a series of blows went into his face. The attack seemed to continue on as Hitmonlee crashed into the ceiling, Primeape continuing his assault as the ceiling began to crack more and more. Primeape reeled his fist back as a Mega Punch charged around it before adding on all three elemental punches over that. He swung the fist and the ceiling exploded. Primeape landed before a frozen, electrified, and burnt Hitmonlee crashed down on Jessie and James.

=MERCIFUL MOTHER OF MEW!-!-!= the Announcer exclaimed =And Wild Beast Primeape takes the title of P1 Grand Champion in absolutely brutal yet epic fashion! Excuse me...I gotta go talk to our builders...and hurl a little...too much...excitement...=

"YES! WE DID IT!" Ash beamed.

"WHOO! THAT'S RIGHT! ATTABOY PRIMEAPE!" Makoto whooped.

* * *

"Wha...b-but...h...I...he just...but…" Karai choked out, her eyes wide and her jaw dropped so low, it could've been hitting the floor.

"Now...what was that about me choosing should Ash Ketchum win?" Aoiro asked, a small yet smug smile on her face.

"Vee-vee-vee-vee…" Eve giggled, copying Aoiro's smile.

"...GAH~! I LOST GOOD MONEY ON THAT BATTLE!" Karai screamed, "I even bet my guitar and….oh god...NOT MY GUITAR! NOT MY BABY!"

"You mean 'my baby,'" Aoiro smirked.

"NO HO~!" Karai wailed in absolute despair.

* * *

"Meowth...what happened to our secret...weapon…?" James asked as he and Jessie tried to move Hitmonlee off them before finally giving up and returning the kicking Pokemon to its ball.

"I don't know," Meowth replied, sweating a bit as Team Rocket's other Pokemon came over, "I had it all set up and…"

"Pikachu," Meowth looked to see Pikachu crawl out from under the ring with Booster, "Pi."

"Fla," Booster put a box with a red 'R' on it in Meowth's paws before Pikachu got on her back.

"Oh thanks! Really appreciate it, youse guys!" Meowth beamed as the two walked off, "Here's da shock box. Oh good! It's in working...order...where's da switch?"

Pikachu snickered before flicking the switch in his paws. A blue button on the top turned off before a red one lit up. The trio and their Pokemon screamed as they were electrocuted until the box exploded, sending them flying into the distance.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again~!" the trio screamed, turning into a twinkle in the sky.

"And away goes the cheaters…" Makoto smirked to herself as Pikachu and Booster returned, "Good work, ya two."

"Fla/Pika!" the two beamed.

* * *

"It sure looks good on you, Primeape," Ash grinned as Primeape flexed in front of a mirror at the Fighting Spirit Gym, the Pokemon wearing a black and gold belt with red detailing and a Pokeball etched in the middle.

"Primeape prime~!" Primeape beamed as he flexed.

"Huh...look at that. It's already reached the news," Makoto noted as she looked at a TV screen showing the news, "'Primetime for Primeape. Watch as we review possibly the most epic P-1 Grand Prix battle in ages.' Oh, hey! They got video footage just before the camera on the ceiling broke from the punching barrage."

"I just hope we don't have to pay for any damage caused by the battle," Tsubaki whispered.

"There was actually a monetary prize with winning, but since the ceiling was broken, they had to use it for repairs," Kajun whispered back.

"At least Primeape got to keep his awesome shiny belt," Makoto grinned, "So proud of ya, big guy!"

"Prime!" Primeape beamed.

"Thank you again, everyone," Rebecca thanked.

"Here's hoping to see you again for next year's P1 Grand Prix," Anthony grinned, "Hitmonchan against Primeape will be a sure fire battle."

"Daddy…"

"Not gonna spend every waking moment like I did this time, that's for sure," Anthony went on, "Family's just as, if not more, important as training."

"Aw, daddy~" Rebecca smiled.

"Chan?" Hitmonchan held a hand out to Primeape.

"Prime!" Primeape took the hand and both shook on having a match next time they met.

* * *

 **Tager's Search and Rescue Mission!**

 **Tager: Greetings, I am Iron Tager. During a trip with friends, Kokonoe's understudy Kajun Faycott and her friends-Makoto Nanaya, Noel Vermillion, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Mai Natsume-were sucked into an Ultra Wormhole. Working with the Ultra Recon Squad, we are now in the world they are in. Hopefully, we will find them soon.**

 **Episode 1: The Center**

 **Officer Jenny's bike it halted before four people, "Welcome to Viridian City!" Officer Jenny blinked a few time, "Um…"**

" **Our parents had us do a silver diet," Dulse, wearing a purple jacket over blue jeans and a black shirt, explained.**

" **Yeah! We're travelling with our Uncle Tager here!" Zossie, wearing an orange shirt and a blue skirt, grinned as she motioned to Tager.**

" **Wow. You're quite a tall guy," Jenny noted, "And...quite muscular, too."**

" **A diet involving several bananas every meal and a good weight training routine," Tager informed before pulling out a set of pictures, "Excuse me, but I was hoping you could help me, ma'am. I'm looking for some students of mine that came to this region."**

" **...Oh! Oh yes. They were here a few months back with a young man by the name of Ash Ketchum," Jenny answered, "They even helped the Pokemon Center when Team Rocket attacked."**

' _ **Months?!'**_ **Tager thought.**

 **=Months?!= Kokonoe exclaimed in a private channel =Hmm...Could it be that until you came with an active link set up for communication that there was a time dilation?=**

" **Team Rocket were here?" Fifi gasped with wide eyes as her hands covered her mouth.**

" **Yes, but it was just these three," Jenny answered as she motioned to a warning poster of Jessie, James, and Meowth, "They were sent flying away thanks to Ash Ketchum...while also blowing up the Pokemon Center by accident."**

" **...He...beat them...by blowing up the place they were robbing?" Zossie blinked twice with wide eyes, "That is so awesome!"**

" **Do you know where they went?" Tager asked.**

" **Yep! They went off to Pewter City by going through the Viridian Forest," Jenny explained, "Knowing the last three Pallet Town Trainers, Ash was most likely on his way to participate in the Indigo League by collecting eight Badges."**

 **=Looks like those four thought staying with someone native to this world would be a good idea= Kokonoe noted.**

" **Merci, Officer," Fifi thanked.**

" **No problem," Jenny assured before the four left, "Hmm...I wonder if I should've warned them that there's been sightings of a large Pokemon attacking Trainers in the forest lately…" she shrugged, "From how buff their uncle was, I shouldn't be so worried."**

* * *

 _GT: Yep! We now have a new segment at the end of the chapters!_

 _SZ: Eeyup. And to change things up from the episode this was based on...Ash will be keeping Priemape! Becuase honestly...in the actual episodes after this...we never saw Primeape again….EVER_

 _GT: And because of the English Dub, we got put on a belief he'd come back, but nope. Original Japanese dub did not have them say Primeape would return. Basically, English Dub gave us lies...it's the jelly donuts all over again._

 _SZ: Yeah...same thing happened with Pidgeot_

 _GT: Yep. Really crazy, am I right? Ah well...Thanks for reading, everyone! Hope you review, too!_

 _SZ: Yup, so see ya next time!_


	31. Chapter 31

_GammaTron: Oh this chapter is gonna be a good one._

 _SZ: Oh yea, so let's just cut to the chase. We don't own anything in this story aside from OCs, so let's begin!_

 _GT: Righty-o! *hears a snort before looking behind SZ* SZ, don't look now, but there's an Entei that's about to bark right behind you._

 _SZ: Oh ha ha. Like I'm gonna fall for th-_

 _Entei: BARK! *a volcano erupts outside the studio*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 030: WHOO! Name's Makoto Nanaya! And nice to write another entry in our travel log in this world! You see, after a rather...interesting encounter with a Drowzee and Hypno-and Misty accidentally catching a Psyduck- we were travelling down the road when we encountered a Hitmonchan. We thought it was a wild Pokemon at first, so Ash decided to have Pikachu fight it. Honey got interested when she heard Ash mention teaching Pikachu a secret punch called the Rocket Punch...hmm...might have Honey try it out next time we're sparing. It didn't do much to Hitmonchan...and then his trainer, Anthony, showed up and showed what Hitmonchan could really do, knocking out Pikachu. But instead of mocking, he complimented Pikachu's Rocket Punch and noted it'd probably knock out any Pokemon around Pikachu's size in one blow. We also ended up meeting his daughter Rebecca, who wants her father to stop training because from what she said..it's stressful on both her and her mother.**_

 _ **To do that, we'd have to beat Anthony's Hitmonchan in the P1 Grand Prix, a big ol' Fighting-Type tournament. Kinda reminds me of the Mixed Martial Arts contests on TV that I like to watch. Considering we only had Luka and Primeape, I decided to tackle the bigger issue of the two and help Ash with Primeape. In my opinion...heh, really proud of myself with the end results, but I'll get to that in a bit. Heck, during said training, got myself a new outfit and everything. And I gotta say that I make it look good! Did have to modify the jeans for my tail, though. Anyways, once the tournament started, the first match was Primeape against a Machop. It was a bit choppy at first, but once Primeape started trusting Ash, he won and got into the next round.**_

 _ **And then...Luka ended up going up against last year's champ: Hitmonlee the Kicking Fiend. Luka...he….he couldn't even get a blow in. That Pokemon was insane in its kicking beatdown! And when he tried Double Team with an Aura Sphere at the end, the jerk used Mind Reader and then combined Blaze Kick with Mega Kick! Tsubaki had to throw in the towel Anthony offered her to stop the match! Hoo...and just when ya think the brutality would end...in the match between Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee, it looked like Hitmonchan would win, but...he ended up 'tripping' and was brutally kicked by Hitmonlee. Rebecca started to get between Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee when Anthony took the kick meant for Hitmonchan and threw in the towel! Well...at least the mission was accomplished. He looked really sorry for ignoring his daughter. And while there was an intermission for a new ring to be brought it, we found out Hitmonlee's Trainer...was James of Team Rocket. Oh ho...We had a feeling he was cheating, but...we had no proof thanks to that battle with Hitmonlee.**_

 _ **It wasn't until Kajun came back from the bathroom did we realize that the Meowth they pointed at when we asked where he was was just a doll! Where was that cat?! Well...not important right now as we got to the final match and...holy guacamole it was epic! Seriously, fist and kicks were flying like crazy from both Primeape and Hitmonlee! Heck, Primeape even got himself a monier: the Wild Beast! Ohhh...that sounds so awesome~! Going into Round 2, Pikachu spotted something so I sent Booster with him to check on it. They were really going all out when Round 2 went off! They even knocked out the Ref by the shockwave from their Mega Punch and Mega Kick colliding! Oh ho...and just when you think Hitmonlee was gonna win after he knocked Primeape to the mat...you sirs and madams are wrong~ Primeape tossed Hitmonlee into the air, and...oh Arceus this part was just pure epicness! He used Bulk Up and jumped up after Hitmonlee and went full-on all out pummeling on the guy using a Bulk Up-booster combination of Close Combat and Aerial Ace! He didn't even stop when they hit the ceiling! Hell, his final attack combined the Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, an Ice Punch learned from Aqua, and Mega Punch...AND IT BROKE THE CEILING! EEEEEEEEEEE! *shudders* Oop! Uh….well…*clears throat*Okay, so Primeape won with that final move. We didn't fully hear what happened, but Team Rocket got sent flying after being electrocuted...so...yeah. I blame Pikachu. Regardless, Primeape was the P-1 Grand Prix champ, getting a nice shiny belt! Would've gotten a cash prize if Primeape didn't break the ceiling. Anyway, we're continuing our journey a...and…*sniff*...Oh sweet lord! What is that smell?!**_

* * *

"This is a really weird city. Lots of factories, but no people," Ash noted as they walked through a large, cringy city filled with industrial factories.

"Haven't they heard of environmental protection guidelines here?" Tsubaki questioned as her nose scrunched.

"Ack…" Makoto gagged as she put a clothespin on her nose, "Bwhat da eck is dis place?"

"It's called Gringy City," Misty read from a small guidebook.

"Sounds about right," Mai noted.

"It says here that it used to be a wonderful place to visit," Misty noted in the guidebook.

"Well, before they went overboard on the factories," Brock added, "They pretty much ruined the air and the water here."

"Well...guess we won't find any Pokemon here," Ash joked.

"Pi..."

"Pikachu?" Ash pondered as he knelt down to Pikachu, his face red as his cheeks were sparking randomly.

"Em/Su…"

"Ah!" Makoto caught Berry and Cherry, their faces and cheeks the same as Pikachu's, "Bwhat's goin' on?!"

"The air must be affecting them," Kajun guessed.

 ***BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZRT!***

"Ow…" Ash and Makoto groaned...before all of Makoto's hair and tail fur poofed up.

"...Oh bome don!"

"I have some extra rubber gloves," Ash offered as he pulled out a pair.

"We need to find a Pokemon Center, STAT," Brock frowned.

"I think I see one not too far ahead...I think," Mai answered.

"Then let's hurry! I...I think Yuki's feeling sick, too," Noel added.

"Vul…" Yuki whimpered, her face a bit paler than normal.

"Then we better hurry."

* * *

"...A sewer….why a sewer!?" Jessie snapped.

"It's da only way t' sneak into da local Pokemon Center," Meowth answered.

"Yes, but I am NOT trudging through sewer water!" Jessie argued.

"I 100% agree with Jessie! Plus this stench is unbearable!" James added.

"Lucky for youse two, I had enough cash from selling dat scrap we found ta buy some supplies ta have dese built," Meowth motioned to a pair of diving suits, "The tubes pump in fresh oxygen and air freshener."

"..." Jessie and James wasted no time as they put the suits on, "That doesn't mean we're going through sewage."

"...I thought you might say dat," Meowth smirked before Jessie and James were suddenly shocked, "Should you two ignore my orders, ya get shocked. Now get ta work!"

"Manipulative little furball…" Jessie growled as she and James lowered into the sewage.

"Why do we always do the dirty work?" James frowned.

"Because we're down on our quota dis month and dey're gettin' tired of us sendin' Rattata," Meowth deadpanned.

"...Fair."

* * *

"Nurse! Hey, nurse!" Ash shouted as he kept pressing down on a bell.

"...What?" a Nurse Joy yawned as she walked in, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"...Um...not really, no," Mai admitted as she looked at a clock, "Yeesh. It's midnight."

"Nurse, please! You gotta help us," Makoto pleaded, thankful that the air was clean in the center, "Pikachu, Cherry, Berry, and Noellie's little Yuki are sick!"

"Hmm…" Nurse Joy looked the three Electric-Types, "They all have colds."

"...That's a very lazy assumption," Makoto frowned, "Your sisters and cousins were..."

"No, no, no. See how their cheeks are sparking? They have too much electricity in their bodies right now. When an Electric-Type has that happen, they develop colds. It happens most in Electric-Types that have abilities like Lightning Rod," Nurse Joy explained, "They just need a bit of rest."

"Oh..."

"...A-and Yuki?" Noel asked.

"Pix…" Yuki whined.

"Hmm…" Joy muttered as she put a hand to Yuki's forehead, "?! Oh my...she's burning up!"

"You're not assuming she's a Fire-Type?" Mai asked.

"...You met my niece that has never been to Alola before, haven't you?"

"Yep," Mai relied, covering Kajun's mouth.

"Then she should know that it's bad when an Alolan Vulpix is feeling this warm," Nurse Joy frowned as she gently picked up Yuki, "We have an Intensive Care Unit for Ice-Types when they're like this. She'll have to stay in it for eight hours."

"O-okay."

"...Just one more question. Are...you the oddball of your family?" Ash couldn't help but ask.

"Ashton, th-" Kajun began.

"Hm? Oh no. It's my _family_ that are the odd ones."

"..." Kajun facepalmed, feeling yet another headache form.

* * *

Outside the local power plant, the nearby waters began to bubble as blobs of purple sludge began to rise, a pair of red eyes glowing ominously before they rushed for a nearby opening and began to block it up.

* * *

"Hmm?" Meowth blinked as he saw the pumps for the suits shut down, "...Oh...Dat can't be good...especially fer me if Jessie and James resurface! What do I do? What do I do?!"

* * *

"?! What happened to the power?" Ash asked as the entire Pokemon Center was pitch black.

"Not good...The backup generator isn't working either…" Nurse Joy whispered, "If we don't get power in here soon, the Pokemon in the ICU…"

"Y-Yuki…" Noel whimpered, having just put Yuki on a stretcher for the Ice-Type unit, before Aqua popped out of her ball, "Aqua?" a shadow came over her, "U-Umi?"

"Milo~" Umi exhaled and a Powder Snow began to cover Yuki.

"Bui!" Aqua began to gently pet Yuki while using Ice Punch.

"At least she'll be okay," Nurse Joy noted, "These two will need to stay and keep your Vulpix cooled down with this."

"A...alright…" Noel nodded, looking down at Yuki with worry, "Yuki…"

"...Noel, you and Mai stay here," Tsubaki spoke up, "We'll go find Officer Jenny and see if she knows what's going on."

"Let's go!" Ash agreed.

"Pikachu…"

"Emolga…"

"Pachirisu…"

"Easy now, you three," Makoto comforted, "You gotta stay here, okay? Nurse Joy will keep an eye on you while we sort this out."

"So just stay put, okay?" Ash added as they rushed out.

"Be careful…" Noel whispered.

"...If there's anything we can do to help, let us know," Mai said to Nurse Joy.

"I will," Nurse Joy nodded.

"...Chu…" Pikachu whispered.

* * *

"We….could've...died...down there…" Jessie wheezed as she tried to get some air in her lungs.

"Darn it...Meowth…" James coughed.

"How was I supposed t' know da power would go out?!" Meowth argued, "What do ya think I am? An Absol?" an idea then popped into his head, "Wait...dis is poifect!"

"How is a power outage perfect when we almost suffocated?!" Jessie and James snapped.

"Simple; no power means no security cameras, so we can waltz into da Pokemon Center and snatch every Pokemon dere. And for da topper, we can hit da twoips too, so it's a double bonus fer us!"

"...Let us catch our breath first and we'll talk."

* * *

"...Still no answer at the power plant…" Jenny sighed as she put her phone down, "Sorry...I can't get a hold of the people at the power plant."

"Well, then where is it?" Ash asked.

"You can't miss it," Jenny answered as she pointed over to some big buildings nearby, "It's the ones with the massive smoke stacks."

"Thanks. Let's hurry a-" Ash began before a set of bushes ruffled nearby, "?"

"Now what…?" Makoto groaned as the group turned, seeing Pikachu stumble out, "Eh? Pikachu?"

"Pika…"

"Oh, Pikachu...You should be back at the Pokemon Center with Noel and Mai," Ash sighed.

"Chu…" Pikachu shook his head.

"I don't get it," Ash admitted.

"...I think Pikachu's afraid we won't come back," Misty figured, earning a weak nod from Pikachu, "See?"

"...Okay, Pikachu. You can come," Ash admitted after a few moments, "But you have to promise me that you'll take it easy, okay?"

"Pika!" Pikachu beamed a bit as he jumped into Ash's arms.

 ***BZZZT!***

"...Maybe you should keep your rubber gloves on, Ash…" Tsubaki whispered.

"Y-Yeah…" Ash twitched with small sparks coming off him.

* * *

"It will be okay, Yuki," Noel comforted, lightly petting her Vulpix.

"Vul…" Yuki mumbled, sound asleep in the mound of snow that had been the stretcher she had been on.

"I am so glad that drains are installed in here if a Pokemon with an Ice-Type move fires one off by accident," Nurse Joy noted.

"...Does this happen often?" Mai couldn't help but ask.

"Hmm?"

"The Pokemon here getting sick. This isn't the first time it happened, is it?"

"...No...It's because of the pollution," Joy sighed, "It's the main reason why no one with Pokemon passes through here. Whether it's the chemicals in the air, the smoke from the factories, the polluted water, or the intense humidity, any non-Poison-Type or Steel-Type Pokemon that passes through Gringy City gets sick or worse…"

"...And the mayor hasn't done anything about this why?"

"Who do you think approved of them?"

"...What?"

"Well..to be more precise, it was his successor…" Joy sighed, "He wanted to make the town great again by 'moving it into the future'...but in truth, he sold the town to some local companies to make some quick cash, and…" she looked outside a nearby window, seeing the smog colored sky, "You see the result."

"This...this just isn't right," Mai scowled as she looked out at it all.

"It would take a miracle to truly change all of this," Nurse Joy admitted.

' _Let's pray for one, then…'_ Mai thought.

* * *

"Here's the power plant," Tsubaki noted.

"Be on your guard. Who knows what could be lurking in here due to the power outage," Kajun advised as the group cautiously walked in.

"...No one's in here," Ash noted, "...We might as well look around."

"...No...urp. Ted…" Makoto replied, holding her hands over her nose, _'Oh god...it stinks even worse in here! Why?! Why does it smell worse in here than outside?!'_ Ash handed her a clothespin, "Thanks…"

"This is really strange. Why aren't there any workers in here?" Kajun pondered.

"That's a good question," Brock admitted as they looked around.

"...I think I found the layout of the place," Misty spoke, looking at a map for the power plant, "The central control room seems to be down that way."

"Good eye, Misty," Tsubaki nodded, "Hopefully we can learn something there."

As the group made their way down the darkened hallways, they were unaware of something passing through the air ducts. Something moved past behind the group in the back and Misty shivered.

"Think something's following us!" Misty gulped.

"Hmm?" Ash blinked as the others turned, seeing nothing behind Misty, "...There's nothing there."

"But I know I heard something back there."

"...Misty, it's okay to admit you're a total chicken," Ash stated, "We can wait outside for us."

"I am not a chicken you little twerp! I KNOW there was something back there!" Misty argued.

"Misty, don't st-" Makoto began before tensing up, "Gh?!"

"What's wrong, Ma...ko...to…?" Kajun began before she, Brock, Tsubaki, and Misty noticed something floating behind Ash, "?!"

"What? I got something on my face?" Ash blinked.

"Ash...whatever you do...don't….turn….around..."

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"There's...something...behind...you…" Brock gulped.

"?!" Ash gulped before turning around, "Alright! If anybody's there, you can come on out!"

"And if you're a ghost or monster...Then stay where you are and we'll leave ya alone…" Makoto admitted.

"Makoto!" Misty barked.

"I have a very rational fear, Misty!"

"Then that makes you a coward!"

"I…!"

"Knock it off! We…" Tsubaki began.

"PIKA!"

"Pikachu, please be quiet...we…" Ash began as the group looked at Pikachu, only to tense when they saw something hovering behind the sick Electric mouse, "GH?!"

"Chi/Mol!"

Blue and yellow electricity illuminated the object. On top of it were a sick Berry and Cherry while what they were on top of was a strange thing. It resembled a greenish-grey sphere with a pair of U-shaped magnets on the sides and three large screws on either the top of it or acting as feet of sorts. It also had a single eye in the center of it.

=Magnemite= the sphere spoke.

"...Oh...it's just a Magnemite…" Kajun sighed a bit in relief.

=Magnemite, the Magnet Pokemon. Magnemite floats in the air by emitting electromagnetic waves from the units at its sides. These waves block gravity. This Pokémon becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted= Dexter informed.

"Cherry! Berry! What are you two doing on a Magnemite?" Makoto demanded.

"Wait. Could this Magnemite be the reason why the Power Plant's not working?" Misty pondered.

"I'm not sure," Kajun replied as Magnemite circled around Pikachu as Makoto tried to get Cherry and Berry off, "I believe it's attracted to the stored up electricity inside of Pikachu, Berry, and Cherry."

"...So it's streaking them?" Ash blinked.

" _Stalking_ and possibly," Kajun replied.

"...I think Magnemite in love…" Misty guessed, seeing Magnemite blushing as it looked at Pikachu.

"I could understand if it was an animal-based Pokemon, but Magnemite are an inorganic-based Genderless Pokemon," Brock noted.

"WILL YOU DROP THEM ALREADY?!" Makoto barked.

=Mag?!= Magnemite jumped, sending Cherry and Berry on top of Pikachu, before flying off.

"That's more l-" Makoto began before her tail shot up, "GAH! Even through the pin I can still smell it...Oh Arceus! It's getting worse!"

"Seriously, what smell, Ma-" Misty began.

"Grimer~!"

"...What...was that?" Misty gulped before a vent grate clattered to the ground following by purple sludge that formed into a bundle of slime-like creatures.

"Grimer!" Kajun gasped.

=Grimer, the Sludge Pokemon. Grimer emerged from the sludge that settled on a polluted seabed. This Pokémon loves anything filthy. It constantly leaks a horribly germ-infested fluid from all over its body. Grimer's sludgy and rubbery body can be forced through any opening, however small it may be. This Pokémon enters sewer pipes to drink filthy wastewater= Dexter informed.

"Wastewater...Of course! The Grimer are the cause of it! If this power plant is using the water as its powersource, then the Grimer…"

"GRIMER!" the Grimer cried out before a massive amount of darker-purple sludge joined the Grimer, forming one big version of Grimer.

"Muk~!"

"Oh Arceus! What is that?! It smells...eben...wor…" Makoto slurred before she fainted.

"Makoto!" Tsubaki gasped as she caught her fanted friend.

=Muk, the Sludge Pokemon, and the evolved form of Grimer. From Muk's body seeps a foul fluid that gives off a nose-bendingly horrible stench. Just one drop of this Pokémon's body fluid can turn a pool stagnant and rancid. This Pokémon's favorite food is anything that is repugnantly filthy. In dirty towns where people think nothing of throwing away litter on the streets, Muk are certain to gather= Dexter informed.

"Now what do we do?" Misty groaned.

"Book it!" Ash called, scooping up the trio of Electric-Types and ran off down the hallway.

"Wait!" Misty called out as they followed after him, Tsubaki and Kajun carrying the KOed Makoto as the Grimer and Muk gave chase.

"Kajun, can you have Hikari…" Tsubaki began.

"I can't. Hikari's part Fairy, and taking on that many Poison Types with this amount of stench wouldn't do any good!" Kajun answered, "In fact, I don't think any of our Pokemon can fight back due to the overwhelming stench."

"Ugh! This stink's giving me a headache!" Brock admitted.

 ***BAM!***

"Ow!" Ash yelped as he fell over.

"Ah…" a man in a light-blue and dark blue uniform groaned as he rubbed his head, a flashlight in his hand before a man in a similar outfit ran over.

"What the... What are you kids doing here?!" the second man demanded.

"We'd love to answer, sir, but…" Kajun began before seeing the Grimer and Muk come charging at them.

"Ahh! The Grimer are here too!" the two men freaked before they ran, "Get to the control room!"

"Wait up!" Ash called as the others followed and quickly closed the door behind them, Misty going as far as to grab a folding chair nearby and propped it under the doorknob, "What's going on with the power?"

"The Grimer have all blocked the water intake," one of the men explained, "With that blocked, we can't boil the water to create the steam that powers the plant."

"Wait...this is a green Power Plant then?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes. Our last mayor had it built to prevent pollution and create power for the town," the second man nodded before frowning, "But our new mayor 'improved' on it to make sure it generates even more power."

"That explains the smokestacks," Tsubaki nodded before the door started to be slammed against, "They're trying to ram the door down!"

"Oh no…"

* * *

"...Hang in there…" Nurse Joy whispered, looking at a resting Sandshrew in worry.

"Shrew," Terra held up a bucket of pure water with bits of ice in it and a cloth.

"...Thank you," Joy smiled as she accepted the bucket and cloth, "...Wait. Where did you get this clean water from?"

"Bui," Aqua held up a paw before putting the Ice Punch-infused paw on Yuki once more.

"Ahh…"

"...You think Ash and the others are okay?" Noel asked.

"I'm sure they are," Mai assured, "We just have to hope th-"

"HELP~!"

"...That was Team Rocket, wasn't it…?" Mai asked with a sigh.

"..." Noel got up with a scowl, "I'll handle them. Umi, stay here and keep Yuki cold."

"Uh, Noel...You, uh…" Mai began before Noel held up the tiny 'gun-shaped charms,' "...Go right ahead."

"Hai….Bolverk will help me."

"Is Bolverk a Pokemon's Nickname?" Nurse Joy asked as Noel went off and out of their sight.

"It's….a long story."

"?"

* * *

"Why are there so many Grimer?!" Jessie screamed as Team Rocket ran from a hoard of Grimer.

"Dey must be attracted to da pollution!"

"Of course they would! It's a Poison Pokemon Paradise!" James freaked as they turned a corner, "?! A dead end…"

"Grimer~!"

"I'm too pretty to smell awful!" Jessie screamed as Team Rocket hugged each other in fear as the Grimer approached them.

 ***BANG BANG!***

"Grimer~!" the Grimer freaked as something was blasting them apart until they fled, carrying the reforming Grimer with them.

"...What just happened?" James blinked.

"There aren't any bullet shells or marks from them passing through…" Jessie noted as Meowth paled.

"Gunshots dat hurt wit' no bullets…?" Meowth squeaked.

"Team Rocket!" the humans of the trio looked up as Meowth paled significantly.

"SHE HAS GUNS?!" Jessie gawked.

"I TOLD YOU SHE WAS PACKIN' HEAT!" Meowth snapped.

"You...came here to steal the Pokemon, didn't you?" Noel scowled, her trigger fingers resting away from the triggers yet kept the guns aimed at the trio.

"...I'm afraid to answer that," James squeaked.

"...You were trying to take advantage of the power outage...weren't you?" Noel scowled further.

"We plead da Fifth?" Meowth gulped before Noel configured Bolverk into a machine gun, "ACK! I forgot it could change forms!"

"You're going to leave this town...and forget you ever saw us for the next three days...understood?" Noel stated.

"Y-You don't scare us, Twerpe…" Jessie began before Noel pulled the trigger.

 ***BABABABABABABABABAABBABABABABABANG!***

The trio heard a wall crumble behind them. They turned around to see the blocked path had collapsed...aside from three perfectly-shaped cutouts of the trio made of the solid steel. Meowth and James...were thankful the stench was already foul.

"...You were saying…?" Noel asked.

"You…" Jessie began before Noel turned Bolverk into a rocket launcher, "...were never here!"

The trio ran off, "Looks like Team Rocket's fleeing for their lives~!"

"...Those three...honestly…" Noel sighed as Bolverk turned back into its 'charm' like state.

" _Cun~"_

"Hmm? What was that?" Noel blinked before she noticed a mist forming in the area, "?"

" _Sui~"_

"Sui? Water?" Noel looked around before turning around and gasped.

Standing just a few feet away was a Pokemon that was as big as Entei...with just as much of a presence of sheer power in its form. It was a slim, quadruped, blue, mammalian Pokémon with white, diamond-shaped markings. Its face and underside were white as well. Two white 'streamers' flowed out of its body, accompanying the aurora borealis-like mane of fur flowing behind it. It had a long, white snout. It had a large, hexagonal, cerulean blue crest on its forehead that resembled the antlers of a Qilin with two prongs on either side of the base. It had red eyes, a small tuft of fur under its chin, and small paws with white paw pads. Said eyes were currently looking right into Noel's.

* * *

"Ash, did you turn on a flashlight again?" Misty demanded.

"Huh?" Ash looked down at his jacket, _'The Rainbow Wing's glowing! But...why?'_

* * *

"B-Beautiful…" Noel awed once she managed to find her voice.

A bit of an amused look passed through the canine-like Pokemon's eyes. A soft sneeze made Noel look up at the crest to see a tiny black nose poking out. Soon, a tiny pure white hedgehog-like Pokemon poked out of the crest, its back coated in grass that seemed to be growing out of its body with two large pink flowers. Noel nearly squealed at the cuteness of it when the large canine jumped at the water.

"Ah! Wa…" Noel began before she froze.

The Pokemon landed _on_ the water and jumped like it was a solid surface. What was left behind was a ripple, washing away the pollution. As the canine 'ran' around the water, more ripples gave way, washing away the pollution and exposing the very bottom of the water's surface in water so pure. As the Pokemon continued its run, the flowers on the hedgehog began to shine. The smog coming from the smokestacks and even the pollution in the sky seemed to move en masse towards the flowers, seeping into them and giving way to a clear night-time sky.

' _They're...they're cleaning the entire city of its pollution…'_ Noel mentally awed.

* * *

"Nurse Joy, you may need to look at this!" Mai called out as she looked out a window, Ventus' lower beak dropped as he sat on her shoulder.

"What's wro...Oh my!" Nurse Joy gasped as Mai nearly fell backwards when the blue dog raced by the window and down the polluted river, "That was... _Suicune_?!"

"Suicune? Wh…"

"This...this is…" Nurse Joy nearly choked out, tears welling in her eyes as she looked at the pure night sky, "This is a miracle…"

"Um...I think I saw something green on its head, too," Mai noted.

"It brought a Shaymin as well? N...No wonder I can see the sky again..."

"A Shaymin?"

"One of the Mythical Legendary Pokemon. It's said that Shaymin draw in pollution that dwells in the sky to purify it," Nurse Joy explained.

"Whoa…!" Mai awed.

* * *

"The door's breaking!" Misty freaked as the door finally gave way, letting the Grimer and Muk enter.

"Come on, you three. You gotta fight!" Ash encouraged the ill Electric-types.

The trio looked at each other before inhaling deeply. The trio cried out as they released blasts of electricity, zapping a few of the Grimer only for several more to take their places.

"No good. No matter how many are taken down, more take their place," Kajun frowned before another vent nearby fell from the ceiling, "They're coming in from the ceiling again?"

=Magneton=

=Magnemite=

=Magneton=

=Magnemite=

Swarming out of the open vent were Magnemite with some of them clustered into groups of three, seemingly fused together.

"Magnemite and Magneton!" one of the workers gasped.

"They must be friends of that one Magnemite we met before," Tsubaki guessed before the lights suddenly turned on, "?!"

"Power's being restored? But how?" one of the workers gasped, "Do you have friends out clearing the blockade of Grimer outside?"

* * *

"SHAYMIN~!" the tiny hedgehog Legendary cried out as it unleashed a green beam from its body, slamming into the Grimer and scattering them away from the power plant's water intake entrance.

"Grime?! Grimer grime!" the Grimer freaked once they saw Suicune.

" _SUICUNE~!"_ Suicune roared before firing a white lightning-shaped beam from the tip of its crest, freezing more Grimer in chunks of ice upon contact before shattering them with flicks of the white 'ribbons' on its majestic form.

"Grime Grimer~!" one Grimer screamed before they began to retreat away from the city, Suicune's purifying ripples seemingly giving chase on the water.

"(You better run you mean-woah~!)" Shaymin yelped as the small hedgehog-like Pokemon nearly fell off Suicune.

" _(Easy now…)"_ Suicune giggled, a ribbon catching Shaymin before it could fall, _"(Thank you again for helping me with this.)"_

"(No problem! What are fellow Legendaries for?)" Shaymin smiled before looking over at where Noel was still at, looking at them in awe, "(Still...Did you see those things that girl has?)"

" _(Yes...The power that emanates from her...it feels as if she has been touched by Dialga),"_ Suicune nodded before running towards her.

"Ah!" Noel gasped before Suicune jumped over her and towards the distance, "W-Wow...What were those Pokemon…?" she moved before something bounced off her shoe, "Hm?" looking down, she saw a necklace with a teardrop-shaped pendant on it, "What's this?"

* * *

"That's it, everyone! Keep it up!" Ash cheered on as the 'army' of Electric Pokemon fought back the Grimer.

"(Boss man! Boss man, wesa got da big problem!)" a Grimer shouted as it slithered towards Muk.

"(What? Can't you a see w-")

"(Suicune was being spotted!)"

"?!" the other Grimer tensed as they paused in their approach.

"(What?)" Muk gulped.

"(Da Legendary Pokemon Suicune is here! Isa tak down weesa brothers and sisters witha Shaymin clean everyth!)"

"(...Weesa run!)" another Grimer screamed as the Grimer began to flee.

"(W-wait! Yousa getting back here!)" Muk shouted to the fleeing Grimer before turning to the humans, "(Yousa interlopers! Weesa is try to survive! Weesa kind is dy and yousa…)" Muk charged at Ash, "(Ganna kill yousa all!)"

"Pika/Pachiri/Emol…" the trio of electric rodents growled.

=Magne= the stalking Magnemite began to spark.

"CHU/SU/GA/mite= the four shouted, releasing a combined Thunderbolt at Muk, electrocuting it badly.

"MUK~!" Muk cried out.

Ash spun his cap around while pulling out a Pokeball, "Pokeball, go!"

Ash threw the ball and it bounced off Muk's head. The sphere opened and sucked in the Sludge Pokemon before snapping shut. It landed on the ground before it began to shake. It gave one last shake before it stopped, the red light dimming down.

"Yes! I captured a Muk!" Ash pumped his fist as he picked up the Pokeball, "Ash Ketchum saves the day again!"

"Ash…" Ash looked over to see the others holding their noses,, Kajun looking straight at him, "You may want to send that one over to Professor Oak."

"Huh?" Ash sniffed before covering his nose, "Ugh! The stinks coming out of the Pokeball?!"

"(Oh Arceus above! It's worse than Noel's cooking!)" Cherry screamed, looking much healthier.

"(Why can I smell it now?! WHY?!)" Berry freaked.

"(I think we blew through our colds at the worst possible time!)" Pikachu exclaimed before the trio collapsed, swirls replacing their eyes and foam coming out of their mouths.

"...Yeah. I think I better get to the Pokemon Center and send Muk over to the Professor."

"Ya think?!" the others exclaimed.

* * *

"You saw _Suicune_?!" Misty gawked, _'No wonder the Rainbow Wing glowed! One of the Legendary Trio under Ho-Oh was here!'_

"N-not just that, but...it...er, _she_ was carrying a small hedgehog-like Pokemon with her," Noel answered, "It was so cute too…"

"Hedgehog-like...YOU SAW SHAYMIN!?" Kajun exclaimed, instantly before Noel.

"I-I think so!" Noel squeaked.

"Ashton, Dexter please!" Kajun called before catching the thrown Pokedex from where Ash was trying to call Professor Oak.

=Suicune, the Aurora Pokemon, and a member of the Legendary Beast Trio. This Pokémon races across the land. It is said that north winds will somehow blow whenever it appears. Suicune embodies the compassion of a pure spring of water. It runs across the land with gracefulness. This Pokémon has the power to purify dirty water= Dexter informed as it displayed an image of Suicune.

"Ah! That's it!" Noel exclaimed, pointing at Dexter's screen.

"Oh...Noel, I am so jealous of you right now! You got to see one of the Water-Type Legendaries!" Misty exclaimed.

"And…" Kajun typed into Dexter.

=Shaymin, the Gratitude Pokemon. It is one of the Mythical Legendary Pokemon. It lives in flower patches and avoids detection by curling up to look like a flowering plant. It can dissolve toxins in the air to instantly transform ruined land into a lush field of flowers. It is said that the flowers all over its body burst into bloom if it is lovingly hugged and senses gratitude= Dexter informed, displaying the tiny white and green hedgehog-like Pokemon.

"Oh! Th-that's the one!" Noel gasped before gushing, "Too cute~~"

"Wait a second...if it was soaking in all the air pollution…" Mai looked out towards the small islands littering the once-polluted water to see them covered in a multitude of flowers in bloom, "...I...I think I'm never going to stop being shocked by Pokemon…"

"Ugh….my head…" The girls looked over to see Makoto sitting up, rubbing her sore head a bit, "I dink I got a cold from that smell..."

"Makoto! Makoto! I saw a cute adorable fuzzy Pokemon!" Noel exclaimed as she ran over, showing Makoto the image of Shaymin on Dexter.

"...Oh my Arceus! That is the most adorable ball of fluff I've ever seen!" Makoto squeed before covering her mouth as she coughed before Nurse Joy put a hand on her forehead and a thermometer in her mouth.

"Mmmhmm. It's a cold," Nurse Joy confirmed.

"Eh?!"

"I suggest you rest for a few days before you go out travelling again," Nurse Joy advised and walked off, "I'll get a few rooms set up for you all with a private one for your ill friend here."

"Aw come on…" Makoto grumbled, "Stupid slime's overbearing smell knocking me out…"

"And said 'stupid slime' is now one of Ash's Pokemon that will probably come back into Ash's team," Tsubaki noted.

"Wait, what? ...He caught it?!" Makoto exclaimed before sneezing.

"He did," Kajun confirmed before noticing the water drop-shaped pendant, "Noel...Is that a Mystic Water?"

"What?!" Misty exclaimed before looking right at said object, "?! Noel...where did you get that?!"

"Um...I-I think Suicune dropped just as she and Shaymin were leaving," Noel answered.

"...Jealous. Noel, I am so jealous that there is so much that I am feeling nothing but emptiness now," Misty informed.

"Eh?"

"Noel, Mystic Water is said to be made by Suicune itself by shedding a tear," Kajun explained, a book with a gold 'L' on the cover in hand.

"If you have a Water-Type wear it, its attacks go through a major boost!" Misty added, "The fact...you...ugh! How did you get all the good luck today?! ...er...aside from Yuki's fever, that is."

' _Good save,'_ Mai admitted mentally, "So what happened to the Magnemite and Magneton?"

"Left the moment we stepped out of the power plant," Tsubaki answered, "It turns out Magnemite was only attracted to Pikachu, Cherry, and Berry because of the excess electricity coming off them."

"Aw...guess Magnemite didn't find them...attractive...anymore," Makoto snickered before coughing into her hands.

"...I'm letting that go because you're ill," Tsubaki stated after a moment.

"Heh...sickness for the w-achoo!"

"...Wonder what's gonna happen to the city?" Mai couldn't help but ponder, "I mean, it got that way because the mayor…"

"That I can answer," Brock spoke before motioning to a nearby TV.

=In other news, the scandal behind Mayor Giliyani's deal with waste companies and illegal 'improvements' on the green power plant has reached an all time high thanks to the recent Grimer outbreak last night. Officials are already stripping him of his title as mayor, and is carting him away for crimes against the environment and endangerment to all Pokemon who entered our city, both wild and Trainer owned. Several Trainers are also suing the now-ex mayor for the deaths of some of the Pokemon they owned due to the pollution. Reports are also coming in that the sudden purification of the sky and waters are due to sightings of a Suicune and Shaymin, but evidence has yet to be found outside of the purified sky and water. Regardless, we….we…*sniff* I...I'm sorry. Just..for the first time since ex-mayor Giliyani was sworn in...=

"Well, that's a relief," Misty noted before Ash quickly hung up and ran away from the phones, Squirtle's NetBall in hand.

"If the caller ID is Professor Oak's lab, don't answer it until we're long gone," Ash pleaded to Nurse Joy.

"...Okay?" Nurse Joy blinked.

"What happened?" Brock asked.

"Apparently...the Muk I caught loves hugs," Ash noted.

"Beg pardon?"

* * *

"Oh Arceus, the stench!" Oak cried.

"(Yousa very very huggable~!)" Muk cheered while there was an empty petri dish nearby, "(Yousa even fe missa delicious munchy!)"

"Someone! Anyone! Get this Muk off me and into the Poison-Type Stink Decontamination Chamber!" Oak pleaded, his head and one arm the only things not underneath the hugging Muk, "And call Noel! I need another order of anything she cooks! It ate my last sample!"

"(I am so glad that I don't have a nose,)" Gengar noted as Primeape was collapsed face first on the floor, twitching with foam coming out of his mouth.

"(Yep,)" Krabby agreed.

"(The stink…)" Primeape rasped, "(Must...overcome...weakness for...Boss Ash and Boss Makoto…)"

"(...So who's the new guy again?)" Gengar asked.

"(Primeape,)" Krabby replied, "(When you came here, he got caught. Guess he's calmed down.)"

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE HELP?! GET A PSYCHIC-TYPE OR STEEL-TYPE ALREADY!"

* * *

 **Tager's Search and Rescue Mission!**

 **Tager: Greetings, I am Iron Tager. Upon arriving outside of a city, a local officer called Jenny greeted us. We were able to establish our cover stories of me being the uncle to Dulse and Zossie-whom had parents would had them include silver in their diets as an explanation for their skin tone-trying to find the four 'students' of mine that arrived in Kanto. She explained to us that they assisted in saving the Pokemon inside of a Pokemon Center-which I was informed prior by the Ultra Recon Squad that it was where Pokemon are treated for injuries and illnesses-from a diabolical organization known as Team Rocket...by blowing up the center itself. Apparently, all the Pokemon were put into 'PokeBalls' and transported to another Pokemon Center in Pewter City. Now, we are going through Viridian Forest following the trail of the girls. *sighs* The things Kokonoe has me do...**

 **Episode 2: The Viridian Forest**

" **Drill!-!-!-!" a Beedrill screamed as the swarm flew away from Tager and Stinger, all of them smoking from either electrocution or from Dragon Rage.**

 **=So giant bees or wasps that can inject poison from their arms and not have them rip out like regular bees...This world's evolution is strange= Kokonoe bluntly put it.**

" **But now because of those things, we've gone off the path," Tager frowned.**

" **So it seems," Dulce noted.**

" **Mon dieu…" Fifi sighed as she shook her head, "Why did we not stop for some Repels?"**

" **There's something that keeps them away?" Tager asked.**

" **Oui. They are special sprays that mess with Pokemon and make them avoid those sprayed with it," Fifi explained.**

 **=If we did that, wouldn't she be keeping away?= Kokonoe deadpanned.**

" **Wouldn't it affect you as well?"**

" **Non. So long as I stayed outside of my Battle Form until the spray wears off, I will be fine," Fifi replied.**

" **The only thing is that we have no idea if the cash from the last time we were in a Pokemon world would work," Zossie admitted.**

" **I see," Tager noted, "We will need to come up with a way to earn some of this world's currency, then."**

 **=Yeah, yeah. That's good and all, but one issue, Tager: How are you going to get out of the forest?=**

" **We were going to the north," Tager replied as he looked up, "When sunset comes, we'll be able to continue on."**

 **=Right...just keep an eye out for anything suspicious=**

" **Right," Tager nodded before a warning alarm went off from Dulse's backpack, "What was that?"**

" **That was a sensor for radiation from an Ultra Wormhole," Dulse replied as he opened it and pulled out his helmet before donning it, "There's an abundant amount of the radiation nearby."**

" **Could it be the Ultra Beast we've been tracking down?" Zossie asked.**

" **This way!" Dulse ran off, Stinger flying beside him.**

" **Ah! Darling, wait!" Fifi called as she followed.**

" **This happens often, doesn't it?"**

" **Him running off after those readings? Yep," Zossie replied as she climbed onto Tager's shoulder as he began to jog after them.**

 **Eventually, they arrived upon a set of ruins overgrown by the forest. Tager skidded to a halt in time to see Fifi whacking Dulse upside the head with a log.**

" **De toutes les choses folles que vous avez faites, vous allez toujours dans des situations dangereuses sans évaluation! Oh, ce dresseur maudit ... Je jure que si jamais je revois Ross, il le regrettera!" Fifi ranted in fluent Kalosian.**

 **=Wow...Guess this 'Ross' guy is easy to target for blame for her= Kokonoe noted.**

" _ **GOL!"**_

" **...What was that?" Tager asked.**

" **The readings have increased exponentially! It's here!" Dulse exclaimed, a large bump on his head.**

" **Your Ultra Beast?" Tager asked.**

" **Non…" Fifi replied as cyan and blue rocks all over rumbled before assembling into a large bipedal creature resembling a suit of Roman armor with bronze rings on its wrists and ankles and a large crack in the center of its chest with a bronze belt-like bandage over it, "It is…" a burning aura erupted off the creature, "...A Totem Golurk!"**

" **Aura confirmed. Analysis of it indicated a drastic increase in Speed!" Dulse informed.**

" **Gol…"**

" **..." Tager said nothing as he stood ready.**

 **=Hey! Any advice on fighting this thing?= Kokonoe asked after a speaker poked out of the top of Tager's head.**

' _ **Another upgrade she hid?!'**_ **Tager's eye twitched.**

" **They're Ground/Ghost-Types. Physical damage and electrical damage will not work on it," Fifi explained as she switched to her Pokemon form.**

" **GOLURK!" Totem Golurk roared as he threw a shadow-engulfed fist at Fifi...which passed through her.**

" **Normal-Types aren't affected by Ghost-Type moves, but Normal-Type moves can't hurt Ghost-Types," Zossie explained with a grin.**

" **So my punches and magnetics won't work," Tager frowned before looking at a collapsed tree, "Would throwing a tree work?"**

 **Zossie shrugged. Totem Golurk dashed back away from a barrage of poisonous needles fired by Stinger before backhanding a green sphere of energy fired by Fifi. A Dragon Rage shot out from Stinger's mandibles only for Totem Golurk to vanish in a blur. Stinger looked around before Totem Golurk appeared behind the Ultra Beast, fists glowing with an icy-blue energy.**

" **Stinger, behind you!" Dulse shouted.**

" **Naga…" Stinger turned only for the fists to smash into him, sending him away as frost began to form on him, "NAGAN~!"**

" **It knows Ice Punch...Just what we needed," Dulse grit his teeth.**

" **Gol…" Totem Golurk growled before it was smashed into the ground by a tree trunk, "URK!"**

" **...So it did work…" Tager noted, holding onto the tree trunk with one hand.**

" **Fifi, Odor Sleuth!"**

" **FUR?!"**

" **I know you don't like using it, but it will help with the Ghost typing," Dulse reasoned.**

" **Frou…"**

" **I'll…" Dulse coughed into his fist once with a blush, "Do the thing you like if you do."**

" **FUR~!" Fifi charged in, her nose glowing and hearts in her eyes.**

" **Golurk…" Totem Golurk growled before Fifi landed on him and began to quckly sniff all over the Totem, causing it to glow white briefly until the Totem backhanded her with an Ice Punch.**

" **Fifi!" Dulse shouted, jumping and catching the now slightly-frozen Pokemon.**

" **You can punch him now!" Zossie called, "Big Sis just took his Ghost tricks away!"**

 **=I don't get this at all= Kokonoe groaned as Tager caught Totem Golurk's Shadow Punch =But...whatever. Tager...take him...her...whatever...** _ **it**_ **down=**

" **Roger!" Tager roared as he slammed his free fist into Totem Golurk's face, knocking the Totem over.**

" **Gol…." Golurk groaned before struggling to get back up.**

" **...That was easier than I…" Tager began before Golurk's legs tucked into its body, "?!"**

 **Fire erupted under its 'skirt' before it rocketed at Tager, tackling him and sending them crashing through several trees. Totem Golurk took to the air, dragging Tager up into the air with him.**

 **=It can fly like a rocket?! ...Tager, I want it=**

" **B-"**

 **=I. WANT. IT=**

' _ **The things she gets me wrapped up into…'**_ **Tager mentally grumbled before he started to punch Totem Golurk repeatedly in the 'face.'**

 **Totem Golurk grunted with each blow to its 'face,' yet continued to ascend. Tager swung his arms up, brought his hands together into a large fist, and slammed it down on top of Totem Golurk's head. The blow finally made the Totem release Tager and disengaged the 'rockets.'**

" **Estimated height...optimal," Tager noted as he grabbed Totem Golurk, "You've got some decent rockets...now let me show you mine!"**

" **Gol?"**

" **Releasing Armagus!" Tager roared.**

" **Gol?!" Totem Golurk exclaimed before rockets erupted out of Tager's feet and sent them rocketing at the ground**

" **KING OF…!" Tager roared as his body glowed bright red before they impacted with the ground right upon the ruins, "TAGER!"**

 _ ***KRAAAAAK-KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

" **Whoa!" Zossie awed as she peeked out from behind a stump, having barely held on to it from the explosion from the impact.**

" **Awooo~" Fifi moaned, her eyes replaced with swirls, as she was held by Dulse while Stinger was partly stuck in the ground from trying not to be forced back by the explosion.**

" **Well...I hope they weren't important ones to this world," Dulse gulped.**

" **Gol…urk…." Golurk's voice weakly groaned out from the center of the crater.**

" **It's still active?!" Zossie gawked before Tager emerged, carrying the slumped Totem Pokemon with him, its Aura gone, "Holy Miltank…!"**

" **Target captured…" Tager grunted before looking at Dulse and slid his glasses back into place, "Dulse, do you have any of those capture devices to spare?"**

 **=Oh just think of it, Tager...This creature seems to be a living golem with flight capabilities rivaling or event your own! Imagine what could be developed from studying it!= Kokonoe crooned in glee =How does it create the fuel needed for flight? How could it maneuver like that in the air?=**

" **Roger, Kokonoe…" Tager grumbled as Dulse handed him a Beast Ball, letting him tap it against the knocked out Totem Pokemon and caused it to be sucked up into the ball.**

" **...You're not gonna send it to her immediately, are you?"**

" **How? We don't have a way to send it to her across Ultra Space," Tager replied.**

 **=...Memo to self: build new upgrade for Tager to do just that= Kokonoe muttered.**

" **So...Are ya gonna give it a nickname?" Zossie asked.**

" **Hmm?" Tager raised a brow.**

" **Well, you want to keep calling to 'Golurk' all the time?"**

" **...Fair point, I suppose," Tager noted.**

 **=Subject 01!=**

" **You're acting way too excited, Kokonoe...and that honestly scares me."**

 **=Subject 01!=**

" **Hmm...Well...it appears to take on the appearance of a Roman soldier…" Tager noted, "But its body seemingly made as a golem and that crack…" he held up the ball at the sky to get a better look, "I believe that...Loew will be a good name."**

" **Loew?" Dulse repeated.**

" **Named after the late 16th century Rabbi of Prague, Judah Loew ben Bezalel. It was said in a tale known as the Golem of Prague that he created a Golem out of clay from the banks of the Vltava River and brought it to life through rituals and Hebrew incantations to defend the Prague ghetto from anti-Semitic attacks."**

 **=Tager, I demand you go with Subject 01!=**

" **What?" Tager asked loudly, holding a hand up as it began to crackle, "I can't hear you? I think we're entering a dead zone!"**

 **=Tager, don't you d…=**

 _ ***crunch***_

" **I hate it when she does these upgrades without telling me…" Tager grumbled before seeing the sun setting, "Ah, so that's West. Good, so North is that way, then."**

" **Good. Then if we get back onto the correct path, we should arrive at the new localized area," Dulse noted.**

" **Great!" Zossie cheered.**

* * *

 _GT: Hooo...That was a chapter in of itself. I think I can smell the stink from Muk here…_

 _SZ: Same...ugh...the smell is strong! We need to purify the air somehow!_

 _GT: *starts spraying air fresheners* Well...seems we can't do our normal outro it seems. So read and review, please! Hopefully, if we get enough, the stink's gonna go away…_

 _SZ: I hope so!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Eevee, Gengar(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Primeape(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Muk(At Prof Oak's Ranch)_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea,, Psyduck, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat, Vulpix_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Flareon), Honey(Buneary)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Milotic)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee), Sorin(Rockruff), Izayoi(Honedge)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee), Noble(Cubone), Ventus(Rufflet)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts/Kirlia) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	32. Chapter 32

_SZ: *sniffles as he blew into his nose*stupid hayfever…_

 _GT: *wearing a medical mask* Yep. I don't know what hayfever is, but I know fevers are contagious._

 _SZ: it's when there's a high amount of pollen in the air, GT...and no it's not contagious….just make sure not to breath in a lot of pollen, otherwise you'll be dealing with a stuffy and runny nose...and hacking up a lot of muckus coated pollen that's been stuck in your lungs and throat_

 _GT: Ew...I wonder if you could get it in a forest near a dam being constructed…_

 _SZ: If there's trees, grass with weeds growing, or flowers...there's a chance pollen will be in the air. Ahem...anyway...let's move onto the story. You already know who we own and don't own, so...Makoto!_

 _Makoto Nanaya: *offscreen* hai?_

 _Makoto Lucario(SZ's OC): *Offscreen* Yeah? What is it?_

 _GT: No, not you, Makoto. Makoto!_

 _Both: What?_

 _GT: We're not talking about you, Makoto. We're talking about Makoto!_

 _Both: Yes! What is it?!_

 _SZ: No. Not you, Makoto! We mean Makoto!_

 _Both: I am Makoto!_

 _GT: Not you, Makoto!_ Makoto _!_

 _Both: You two…_

 _GT: Uh-oh. *runs off* RUN AWAY FROM MAKOTO AND MAKOTO!_

 _SZ: Meep! *Runs*_

 _Both: *comes crashing in* YOU! *the curtain comes down on them*...Oh come on!_

* * *

 _ **Entry 31: Greetings, This is Kajun Faycott reporting. It has been a few months since young Ashton has left his home town, a-**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _ **?! ...What was…? ...I apologize, but I may have to cut this short and give you…the abridged version of what happened. We came across a polluted town due to its current (now former) mayor's greed, Pikachu, Cherry, Berry, and Yuki got sick due to the pollution in the area. The power went out at the Pokemon Center and the entire city with a small group of us going to the local power plant to investigate while Noel and Mai stayed behind. We learned the power outage was due to a group of Grimer and Muk blocking the…**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

 _ **That sounded close….ahem. As I was saying, the Grimer and Muk were blocking the waterway leading to the power plant. We had to force them back and were failing before a group of Magnamite and Magnaton (one of the former being a admirer to the electric trio due to their illness) came and drove them back. The leading Muk tried to get us before Pikachu and his fellow Electric Types shocked him and Ashton caught it. By the time we left, the pollution was gone and we learned from Noel and Mai that it was the work of Suicune and Shaymin, two Legendary Pokemon a…**_

 _ ***BOOM!***_

… _ **.Oh for goodness sake...Makoto, that better not be you, Onix, and Terra fighting each other again!**_

* * *

"It wasn't me!" Makoto yelped as Kajun glared at her while coming out from behind some trees a bit away from the group, "Didn't you hear those explosions?!"

"Yes. And the majority of the time they're caused by either Pikachu practicing Zap Cannon, you practicing with Onix and Terra, or Ashton and Brock attempting to assist Charmander with his Rage-induced state when he uses the move."

"...Fair point, but does any of those times sound like fuses going off before an explosion happens?"

"I…" Kajun began before adopting a thinking stance, "...Actually, no. None of them do."

"Then it's not me th-" Makoto began before another explosion went off in the distance.

"Vul/Vui!" Yuki and Nymph yelped as they ran behind Umi, shaking a bit.

"Where are those explosions even coming from?" Mai whispered.

"Cu…" Noble sat down on the ground before another explosion was heard, "Bone!" he pointed in a direction, "Bone-bo-cu!"

"Noble seems to be onto something," Brock noted.

"In that case, let's check it out!" Ash shouted.

* * *

"Gah...not again…" a rather rotund man in a construction workers helmet groaned as he got out of a truck wreckage, "Gah!" he fell to his knees and began to hit the ground with a fist repeatedly, "I just can't take it anymore!"

"Are you okay?" the man looked over to see Ash and co running over to him.

"NO, I AM NOT OKAY!" the man snapped before pointing an accusing finger at something, "Those Diglett are destroying all our hard work!"

"Diglett?" Ash repeated.

"Them! Those little beast poking in and out over there!" the man snapped.

The group looked in the direction the man pointed. Poking out of the ground was a tiny little Pokemon. It had tiny beady eyes and a big red nose, yet only its head stuck out of the ground while the rest of its body seemed to be buried beneath the ground. One other thing to not was that...it was tiny. Even smaller than Berry, Cherry, and Pikachu even.

"Aww~ How cute," Misty cooed.

"Y..yea-" Noel began.

"YOU THINK THEY'RE CUTE?!" the man snapped, startling the two, "It's because of them we can't even finish the dam! Ugh...curse those Digletts, I hate them~~!" he snapped as he beat on his helmet so hard, its top shattered to pieces.

"Diglett?" Ash pondered as he pulled out Dexter.

=Diglette, the Mole Pokemon. Diglett are raised in most farms. The reason is simple - wherever this Pokémon burrows, the soil is left perfectly tilled for planting crops. This soil is made ideal for growing delicious vegetables= Dexter informed =Living underground at, at most, three yards, its skin is very thin. If it is exposed to light, its blood heats up, causing it to grow weak. The only way to keep track of Diglett is to follow the trails of upturned earth it leaves behind=

"...I don't see any upturned earth," Ash blinked, looking out at the road ahead.

"No...unless it's covered by the asphalt," Tsubaki guessed.

"Yes! Thank you!" the man exclaimed, "Glad to know there's someone smart among you idiotic children!"

"Idio-HEY!" Makoto snapped.

"Calm down, Makoto," Kajun advised, "He's only know us for a few minutes with all of us not even saying anything." she looked at the road to see cracks on the surface, "They're digging underneath the roads, creating sinkholes from their tunnels."

"EXACTLY!" the man exclaimed, "It'sw because of them we can't get supplies to build the damn! See!? Look at the wreckage they've caused!" he pointed to a large pile of broken trucks and building supplies, "We even created a special division to develop strategies to fight off the Diglett."

"...It's not killing Diglett, is it?" Tsubaki frowned.

"We considered the option, but we don't want those Pokemon-loving pacisfit Team Plasma to come barging here from Unova to come attack us!"

"And don't forget the reports of a Giant Tentacruel destroying a city and forcing the citizens to relocate and start anew due to a crazy woman wanting to kill the Tentacool, Boss!" a worker added nearby.

"Thank you, Johnson!" the man shouted before pulling out some tickets and a pamphlet, "We issued a call to any passing Pokemon Trainers with real know how to help deal with the Diglett via capture. We're willing to pay all expenses for the famous Skyva Hot Springs resort on Cinnabar Island. If you know any passing trainers, w-"

"Hot Springs?!" Misty, Makoto, and Noel exclaimed.

"Well…" Ash began as he rubbed the back of his head, 'We're Pokemon Trainers."

"Oh? So you're the first squad of Trainers we called in."

"No. We were actually making our way to Fuschia City," Kajun explained, "We were attracted by the explosions."

"Ah...Well, they are necessary to widen parts where we're putting the dam in," the boss noted.

"Oh...wait. Then who's th-" Ash began before they heard tires skidding to a halt.

"The first squad of pokemon Trainers have arrived!" a familiar voice called out, "The rest are in these buses!"

"...Gary…" Ash's eye twitched.

"Not him again…" Mai groaned in annoyance.

"Huh?" Gary blinked, hopping out of a red sports car as he looked over at them, "Well, well, if it isn't little Ash from Pallet."

"Pika?" Pikachu looked at Gary.

"Oh? Gramps gave ya that little pesky rat that ate the cables under the lab?" Gary asked.

"PI?! Pika-pika~!" Pikachu covered his face with his paws, blushing in embarrassment at the reminder of his capture.

"But moving on. What brings you here, Ashy-boy?"

"Well…"

"On second thought, don't answer. This is just an unlucky coincidence anyway," Gary waved off, "Only the best of the best deserves to be here, and you...well with me being numero uno...you are dead last since you're the fourth to leave Pallet."

"4th?! I'm better than that!" Ash snapped.

"Again, fourth to leave home, but as a Trainer...heh. You are dead last," Gary smirked.

"D'oh…" Ash growled.

"Dead last? Hardly," Makoto snorted, "I mean, you have what? Just a Squirtle?"

"Blastoise," Gary corrected.

"Ah...Right, right," Makoto nodded, recalling the illusion made by the Ghastly, "But yeah...you only have _one_ of the normal Starters. Ash h-"

"Yeah. I'm gonna stop ya there, cosplayer," Gary held a hand up, "Even if you're a 'friend' of his, only lame amatures brag about what Pokemon they have...but…" he paused as he looked at Makoto and the rest of the girls, "Noticing you and your friends now...you must be those older girls I heard were travelling with him...I see that blunette that was with Ash before is there, too."

"It's not a c…" Makoto began.

"How about this? Instead of travelling with this loser and hurting your delicate feet, why not become my personal cheerleaders and travel with me in style?" Gary offered, "I can even help ya get as many rare Pokemon as ya want with no expenses paid for the Pokeballs."

' _RRRRRRRRRR!-!-! WHY AM I ALWAYS INTERRUPTED?!'_ Makoto mentally screeched.

"My apologies, but wouldn't driving around scare Pokemon away?" Kajun questioned.

"Obviously. We stop near a place where there's tons of Pokemon and, when one's spotted...heh...I use one of my Pokemon to block its escape so you can catch it," Gary smirked, "Ohh! And thanks to your cosplayer friend there...Hey girls! Next cheerleader outfits will be Pokegirl themed!"

' _How is that even a legal amount for people in one vehicle?'_ Kajun pondered as there were seven cheerleaders, yer only five seats in the sportscar.

' _Mmm…'_ Noel slumped, seeing their figures.

"Yeah...Again, no thanks," Mai scoffed, "I'd rather walk with a great Trainer in the making then drive around with a guy that's got an ego as big as the Entei we encountered outside of Celadon."

"You wh-?!" Gary stumbled a bit before calming down, "...Fair enough…" he looked at the rest of the girls, "How about you four? I….wait…" he looked a bit at Noel, "...Scratch that. How about you THREE?"

"Three?" Mai blinked.

"Didn't notice the blonde boy with you there."

"..."

"Vul…" Yuki whined, squirming a bit at Noel's arms tensing.

"Sorry, Yuki," Noel apologized, loosing her arms.

"And like that, all hope of you getting us to got with ya is shot," Makoto scowled, putting an arm over Noel's shoulders, "Noellie's a girl, Blue boy."

"Aw great...He told ya that lame nickname Leaf made up for us?"

"Yup."

"...Whatever. Since I'm here, might as well get started on dealing with those Diglett," Gary scoffed as he hopped back into his sports car, "So long, loser brigade!" he laughed as he drove off.

"Gary Oak! Gary Oak! He comes through when others choke!"

"Oh Arceus, that was so flippin' lame~!" Makoto groaned.

"Shows what you know, lame cosplayer!" Gary shouted from the distance.

"NOT A CO…!" Makoto began to scream when the buses honked their horns, "SHUT UP!-!-!-!-!"

"Can we pl-?!" the boss began before Makoto shot a glare at him, her eyes red with rage, "...c...can we get back to the subject at hand? Please?"

"Of course. Our apologies. Just some rivalries between Trainers is all," Kajun assured, "Is there a place you consider an office near here that we can discuss about how this all started, sir?"

"Yes. But first, I need to give an announcement to all the trainers that arrived."

"...Fair enough."

* * *

"So...Those explosions from earlier were because of some workers and Diglett?" Jessie asked.

"Yup," Meowth confirmed, sitting on Ariados' back.

"So we know who to blame for ruining our afternoon lunch!" James growled.

"True, but dey're offerin' a reward fer catchin' the Diglett. Passes for da famous Skyva Hot Springs Resort in Cinnabar Island."

"Ooh~! The Skyva Hot Springs?! I haven't been to those since I was a little lad," James noted.

"Wait...How were you able to afford such a place?" Jessie blinked.

"Gh?!" James froze, "W-Well, it's because my family won a raffle for tickets for a week there of course! In fact, it was at that very island that I caught Koffing!"

"Koffing!" the mentioned Pokemon beamed, popping out of its ball.

"Oh...well, what a coincidence," Jessie spoke, "I was coming there on a cruise from Fuschia and caught Ekans when he snuck on board the ship."

"Ekans," the snake Pokemon noted, popping out of its ball at the mention of its name.

"In fact...Let us revisit those glory days!" Jessie declared.

"Yes, for we…" James began.

"...Are Team Rocket!" the two declared as they posed.

"..." Meowth pulled out the communicator, "...Hello? I know we're not supposed t' call fer another week, but is it possible fer me to get trasnfered t' a less embarresin' team?"

=No= Karai replied bluntly before hanging up.

"And o' course I get Lady Karai…" Meowth sighed.

* * *

=Thank you for coming, you many talented Trainers= the boss called out over a megaphone =We apologize for interrupting your training, but we need your help to get rid of the Diglett!= he noticed a few looks given to him =No, we are not having you kill the Diglett. That is the worst possible thing to do and we heavily frown upon any who would think that is an option=

"Sure are a lot of people here…" Ash noted as he stood within the crowd

=You with the Pikachu on your head! Listen with your ears, not your mouth!= the boss snapped, making Ash flinch =Honestly…=

"...Least he could do is yell at me by name…" Ash muttered as he slumped a bit.

"We never did introduce ourselves properly to the foreman," Kajun noted.

"Yeah. We could try when we go talk to him," Misty added.

"Yeah...My name is Ash, the loser from Pallet…" Ash slumped further.

"Ah, don't let Blue Boy get ta ya. Guy may be ahead of ya in catches and Badges at the moment, but it's quality over quantity," Makoto noted before whispering, "Plus, he never got to see an Entei or a Ho-Oh up close like you did. Let's see him brag about that."

=To anyone who sees a kid with a Pikachu and a red hat, ignore him and if possible, call him a loser with no talent for Pokemon!= Gary's voice shouted over a megaphone =Also, continue foreman!=

"...Ash, you wouldn't mind if I broke his legs, do you?" Makoto's eye twitched.

"..."

"...Ashton, no," Kajun frowned, noticing the thinking look on Ash's face.

=Ahem! Now then, your targets are the Diglett! They may be small and weak on their own, but just a small group can cause a mighty earthquake or worse, Fissure!= the boss explained =And if you see any Dugtrio in sight, then you have my permission to go all out in order to either force them to retreat or capture them on sight!=

" _Diglett dig~ Digglett dig~"_

=Ah! It's them! It's...the Diglett!= the foreman freaked before the buses collapsed into a sinkhole opening up beneath them.

"Whoa! Those guys must be fast diggers," Makoto gawked.

"Heh. I'll start things off," Gary smirked, grabbing one of his Pokeballs, "This should do the trick...heh heh…" he smirked as he tossed it, "Go Blastoise!" the ball hit the ground a bit before it opened up...only to close immediately, "What the…?!"

"It didn't come out?" Ash pondered.

"Dig!" a Diglett popped out beneath the ball and brought it over to Gary.

"Oh...thanks," Gary smiled as he took the Pokeball, "...Hey wait a minute!" He pulled out another Pokeball, "Go, Arcanine!" the ball opened...before snapping shut, "What?!"

"Lett!" the same Diglett brought it back.

"What's wrong? I thought you were calling yourself one of the best?" Makoto asked, amusement in her voice.

"...Sh...shut up!" Gary snapped before pulling out more Pokeballs, "I'll toss out every Pokemon I have on me! Go Alakazam, Gyarados, Exeggutor, Pidgeot, Rhydon, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Raticate, and Fearow!"

"How does he even have all those with him?" Ash gawked.

"It's rare, but with the correct paperwork, a Trainer with a certain amount of Badges can be authorized to carry twelve Pokeballs at once," Kajun explained, looking at a book.

"But...Gary h-"

=JUST STOP THOSE DIGLETT!= the boss screamed as the other trainers there began tossing out Pokeballs =...Wait. There's two people who aren't throwing their Pokemon out!=

"Did it ever occur to you that you MAY be disturbing their home with the explosions?" a voice spoke up.

"...Ken?" Misty blinked as she and the others turned to see him and La standing in the front of the crowd.

"Your Pokemon are smarter than the majority of you all. They can see that fighting these Diglett and catching them is us in the wrong," La noted.

" _Trio~!"_ beside La was a bronze-colored set of three Diglett bunched together with long flowing locks of metallic yellow hair.

=AHH! A Dugtrio in a wig!= the boss freaked.

"...I don't get it. Isn't it three Diglett wearing wigs?" Makoto raised a brow.

=Dugtrio, the Mole Pokemon, and the evolved form of Diglett. This version of Diglett is the Alolan Variant. Its metallic whiskers are heavy, so it's not very fast, but it has the power to dig through bedrock. Its shining gold whiskers are advanced sensors that can detect vibrations from sounds several miles away. It's reputed that keeping any of its fallen hairs will bring bad luck= Dexter informed =Alolan Dugtrio are of the Steel/Ground-Type, having adopted the Steel-Type from absorbing minerals from volcanic ashes and producing their whiskers=

"There's also the fact that I have a Dugtrio that I raised from a Diglett," La noted, crouching down to gently pat the heads of the three-headed Pokemon, "Isn't that right, Pele?"

" _Trio-trio-trio trio~ tri~ Dugtrio~tri~! Dugtrio~!"_

=Ahh...ahh….th...then...GAH~! That's it!= the boss snapped as he discarded his megaphone and pulled out a hammer, "I'll get rid of these Diglett myself via whack a mole!"

"...Well...this just got boring now," Gary muttered before looking out at the crowd, "I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather get back to training then watch this archaic game. Besides, I need to resume my journey to become the best Trainer in existence! But before that..." he looked back at Makoto and the girls again, "Last chance. Come join me or stay with the loser brigade."

"You…!" Makoto began.

"No, Makoto...Let us handle him…" Kajun spoke with Tsubaki giving a small nod.

"...Fair enough," Makoto smirked, placing her arms behind her head as she watched the two approach Gary.

"Oh no thank you. We'd rather not be with a Trainer that can't even send out their Pokemon," Tsubaki noted as she took out Luca's Pokeball, "Luca, please come out. You won't have to battle the Diglett if you don't want to." she tossed the ball up and caught the released Luca, "See?"

"...So you took notice of that, too…" Gary noted, "...Well regardless, there's nothing else to do except watch that old geezer play Whack a Diglett."

"I'm not that old!" the boss snapped between attempted strikes until Pele popped up before a Diglett and grabbed the hammer with its locks of hair, "My hammer!"

"And as for Ashton being 'dead last in terms of Pokemon talent'..." Kajun began as she leaned in towards Gary, a rather...unsettling glint in her eyes.

"Yeah...What about it?" Gary asked, managing to keep his cool.

"I'll have you know he has five Badges, of which I helped him attained with my personal training program...and one of the badges is for a Gym meant for Trainers with FIVE Badges beforehand…when he only had _three_."

"...So? I got 15 Badges. Can h-"

"Let me finish…" Kajun ordered, making Gary tensed up a bit at the tone she used, "And while you said 'those who brag about their Pokemon are lame amateurs'...Not once has Ashton even talked about them like you have with your own."

"...W…well…"

"Then there's the amount of Pokemon you have caught...claiming quantity over quality…" Tsubaki added as she leaned in a bit as well, Luca noticing what was going on and making his eyes glow with Foresight, "That..is simply untrue. With the right training and proper care, a Pokemon can take on even a fully evolved one. My advice? Speak with your grandfather about what Ash has registered in his Pokedex under Seen and Caught."

"And as for me…" Kajun began before grabbing the scruff of his shirt, making Gary tense up further at the look in her eyes, "You ever….EVER try and shatter Ashton's spirit like that again...or even attempt to ask me or my compatriots to abandon him for your selfish desires...I will have Hikari Teleport me to where YOU are at..and I will personally show you my training at the military academy my friends and I had attended before coming here to Kanto." she released him, "Now please, do be on your way, Mr. Oak. I do hope you try to think before speaking, less you do something to cause trouble with your grandfather and his lab."

"...O….of….of course…." Gary slowly nodded, stepping away slowly before hopping into his sportscar, his cheerleaders hoping in in equal fear, "L...later!"

"AHHH~!" the cheerleaders screamed, hugging each other in fear as Gray drove off as fast as he could.

"...Wow…." Ash slowly blinked in amazement.

"Yeah…" Ken added in equal amazement.

"Ashton, I am so very thankful we snuff that attitude back at AJ's gym," Kajun informed, "Now then…" everyone blinked and she was now kneeling down to Pele-who was waving the swiped hammer at the foreman-, a notebook in hand, "Fascinating. Are you performing a biofeedback of sorts to control your hair?"

"Oh no...she's gone into Science Mode again!" Makoto freaked.

"Science what?" Ken blinked.

"Ack! Pikachu, Thundershock before she goes after us all!" Ash panicked.

"CHUU~!"

 _ ***BZZZZZRAAAAAAAAAAP!***_

* * *

"This is so good~" Makoto groaned in delight, wearing an acorn yellow bikini, as the group was in a large hot spring.

"How did you even find this place?" Misty asked, a red bikini on, as she looked at La, who was in a lavender one-piece bikini.

"Pele talked with the Diglett and Dugtrio about this. None of us are going to try to catch them, so they were willing to help find a place for us to relax away from the people they've been at odds with," La explained.

"Ahh...well that's nice of them at least," Mai noted, wearing a deep blue one-piece swimsuit.

"Did you find anything about Entei?" Brock asked, a pair of green and orange trunks on him.

"Oh yes!" La beamed, "We were lucky that Entei had gone under some natural formations and left behind some pawprints. They were still warm, even…"

"Heh. You should've seen her. She never left that spot for a week," Ken chuckled a bit, wearing a pair of sky blue and pale yellow swim-trunks, "We would've been there longer if her Incineroar didn't carry her off."

"Mmm…" La puffed her cheeks a bit.

"...um...I...I encountered a Suicune and Shaymin when we were in Gringy City," Noel spoke, wearing a modest blue and white one-piece.

"...The Cleansing Duo?" La's eyes widened.

"Th...that's right...Shaymin was so cute, too...oh!" Noel gasped as she reached over the side of the springs, grabbing her Mystic Water from her bag, "Suicune even dropped this before me as she and Shaymin were leaving."

"A Mystic Water?!" Ken gawked.

"Said to be a crystalized teardrop from a Suicune…" La noted, leaning in to get a better look, "If you put that on a Water-Type Pokemon or a Pokemon that knows a Water-Type Move, its power will skyrocket."

"...W...well...I was thinking of putting it on Umi…" Noel admitted, "I'd think it would look nice on her."

"We're not gonna have to backtrack to Gringy City, are we?" Ken deadpanned at La.

"No. By now, the trail and traces of the two being there outside of the cleansing of the land, sea, and air the two performed would be long gone," La admitted.

"Oh...got it," Ken nodded before looking over at Kajun and Tsubaki, the two in lavender or pink one-piece swimsuits, "As for you two….wow. That talking you gave Professor Oak's grandson earlier...just wow."

"I've kinda been hoping someone would do that or something like it since I met him in Pewter City," Brock admitted.

"...Honestly, same when my sisters told me about him before we left Cerulean," Misty added.

"Wait. Really?" Ash blinked as he looked at her.

"He even asked them to temporarily close the Gym just to travel with him…Thank Kyogre they said no, otherwise some…. _things_ would've been said…." Misty stated.

"...You think he's trying to get so many girls with him is to overcompensate for something?" Makoto asked.

"Huh? Overcompensate for what?" Ash tilted his head.

"Nothing! Just...uh...oh! Maybe he needs someone to overfeed his ego is all...heh heh...yeah...that's what I meant to say..eh...eh heh…" Makoto chuckled sheepishly, not trying to look at the stern glares Tsubaki and Kajun were giving her.

"Oh…"

La giggled before pausing, "Hm?"

"Something up?" Brock asked.

"It sounds like they're singing," La noted.

"Singing?" the others repeated.

"...I think she's referring to the Diglett and Dugtrio," Ken guessed.

" _Diglett dig~ Diglett dig~"_

" _Trio-Trio-Trio~!"_

" _Diglett dig~ Diglett dig~"_

" _Trio-Trio-Trio~!"_

"...See?" Ken said, spotting a few Diglett and a couple of 'bald' Dugtrio moving by while carryign some sticks and leaves.

"Ah!" La gasped, "What happened to those Dugtrio?"

"Um...Those are Kantonian Dugtrio," Ash noted, looking at Dexter.

"...I should've asked Pele if she could give some of her shed follicles to make wigs for them…"

"...Well...let's check out what they're doing," Ash suggested as he stood up.

"W-wait! Shouldn't we get dressed first, Ash?" Brock asked.

* * *

"Ahh...ahh...D...Diglett...too...many…" the boss panted out, a pair of his workers laying beside him ,"Manfredi, Johnson...do we...have...any more...hammers?"

"No boss...we broke...the last ones…"

"What about...the ones in…"

"Pele took them…" Manfredi informed, weakly pointing at the singing Alolan Dugtrio that had been going around them the entire time.

"...The jackhammers?"

"Broke too…"

"Sledgehammers?"

"What do you think broke the jackhammers?"

"Ugh~!" the boss groaned out before noticing Ash and Company (now fully clothed) running off, "...What are those kids up to...Manfredi, Johnson, stay here. I'm gonna go check and see what they're doing."…?"

" _Tri-trio~!"_

"Ah!" the boss yelped as Pele scooped him up and began to follow the company, "P-Put me down this instant! Ah! Oh, this hair is surprisingly silky. Ah wait! I'm being kidnapped by Dugtrio!"

" _Trio…"_ Pele rolled her six eyes a bit before dropping him before continuing on after her Trainer.

"Gah! Not so rough…" the boss muttered as he stood up, rubbing his sore rear as he followed after the Alolan Dugtrio.

* * *

"Koffing!" Koffing beamed as James scrubbed him with a bristle brush with a purple handle.

"Ekans…" Ekans smiled as Jessie gently helped remove his old layer of skin.

"...Remind me again what we're doin' with these two?" Meowth asked in confusion.

"Simple, we're trying to get them to evolve in a way," James explained.

"Eh?"

"Think, Meowth. How do you think those Twerps always have an advantage over us?" Jessie asked.

"...Because they're good?"

"No! Because some of them have evolved Pokemon," Jessie argued.

"We have Ariados, Weepinbell, and Hitmonlee."

"Yes, but Koffing and Ekans have barely gotten any good battle experience since we met those twerps…" James sighed

"And we…" Jessie paused as she sniffled a bit, "We put so much time into raising them...but…"

"But what?" Meowth asked.

"When they evolve, they become entirely different...and I don't want Ekans to lose all the memories we shared…" Jessie sniffled.

"Neither me with Koffing," James agreed, tears in his eyes.

"Oh, James...How...How could we ever…" Jessie's eyes watered.

"Evolve them?!" both cried as they hugged their Poison-types. The moment their tears touched the two, both Ekans and Koffing seemed to give off a flash of light, "?!"

"Wh-what's goin' on?!" Meowth tensed as Ekans and Koffing seemed to be growing in size.

"...A...are they….?" Jessie began.

"They are! They…" James begam

"Are evolving!" the two gasped.

* * *

"Where are these guy going?" Makoto pondered.

"Good question…" Mai said as they continued to follow the trail of Diglett and Dugtrio, the full moon shining down from the night sky.

"I see something up ahead," La noted as they soon came upon a layered clearing where Dugtrio were digging up the ground as Diglett were working together to put saplings into the fresh soil.

"...Hmm...fresh soil...sticks and leaves...tree saplings…." Ken muttered, thinking a bit, "...I think this is their home, and they're planting new trees for the Pokemon living here in the forest."

"Nature's first non-Legendary gardeners," La noted with a small smile, "Dugtrio plows the soils while Diglett plants the flora."

"Ah...I think I understand now," the group looked to see the foreman looking out at the Diglett and Dugtrio, "Upon the dam's completion, this whole forest would be engulfed in water."

"So many innocent Pokemon would be washed away by the rising waters," Kajun noted, "In essence, this entire place would be lost. The Pokemon all realized this long before any Trainer could, which is why none of them were willing to come out unless, like Tsubaki proved, it was for reasons other than trying to fight and catch the Diglett and Dugtrio."

"?! ...Y..you're right...if we…." the foreman began before pulling out a walkie talkie, "Manfredi, tell Johnson and the others that construction of the dam is cancelled."

=What?! B...but sir...what about all the money we…?=

"Considering how much you've done so far…" Kajun noted as La tapped away at her tablet before showing him a diagram, "You could convert what you've done so far into a building acting as a place for people to learn more about the delicate ecosystem of this land."

"Brilliant!" The foreman beamed, "Manfredi, change of plans! We're converting the dam into a learning center on the ecosystem! Go call your cousin and see if he'll be willing to be the resident Pokemon Ranger for here!"

"Pokemon Ranger?" Makoto pondered.

"They're people who use an item to let them help calm down and befriend wild Pokemon without Catching them who protect various ecosystems," Brock explained.

"Ahh."

"Okay good...good…" the foreman nodded as he walked away, "...What do you mean the men are arguing about it?! I...I'll pay double and offer three months off work if they do this!"

=Boss says he'll pay double and give us three months off if we do this!= Manfredi shouted.

"Boy, talk about motivation," Makoto noted, her ears hearing the cheers over the radio.

"Well, I think I've learned something today," Ash noted.

"Sorry, but the lesson's just begun!" a voice declared.

"...It's those three again, isn't it?" Ken asked with a groan.

"What do you think?" Makoto deadpanned as Kajun hit her head against a tree a few times.

"Meowth, dat's right!" Meowth declared as the trio stood before them on a higher level.

"...Listen, we're not in the mood for you right now, okay?" Ash deadpanned, "Can we do this some other time?"

"Tsk tsk!" Jessie waved a finger at him, "Sorry, but we're after that prize that foreman was giving, whether he likes it or not. And we have a surprise for you all."

"A surprise?"

"Yes!" James declared as he and Jessie changed outfits, him in a pink kimono and her in a blue one with one arm out of the sleeve, exposing part of her bandaged chest.

"A very flavorful surprise!" Jessie added.

"For da foist time in dis story!" Meowth declared.

"Our new fully evolved Pokemon!"

"Our Ekans evolved into…" Jessie began as she motioned her fans to a Pokeball, "Arbok!"

"And Koffing evolve into…" James began as he motioned his fans to a Pokeball, "Weezing!"

The two sphered opened and released the two Pokemon. Instead of Ekans, a large purple snake resembling a king cobra with intricate black, red, and yellow markings resembling a menacing face on the inside of its hood.

"Chaaaarbok!" the serpent hissed.

Replacing Koffing was a bulkier version of one. Its comical skull and crossbones had become a much more menacing version. There was also the fact that a much tinier Koffing was somehow fused with it, a white ring on where its skull and crossbones should be.

"Weezing…" the fused Pokemon wheezed out.

"They really did evolve…" Mai whispered.

"Arbok, maximum power!" Jessie ordered, "Poison Fang!"

"CHAAAARBOK!" Arbok hissed before lashing out at them, fangs glowing a menacing violet.

"Guess we'll have to deal with them now…" Ash frowned, "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu called out as he send out the lectric blast at Arbok, only for the large cobra to curve out of the way, "Pika?!"

"Noble, Bonemerang!"

"Cubon! Cu…!"

"Weezing, Smog!"

"Wheezing, wheeze~" Wheezing rasped out before releasing a black burst of gas right at the Cubone.

"Bone?!" Noble gasped before the smog engulfed him, causing the tiny Pokemon to start coughing and hacking.

"CHAA~~R!" Arbok began as he was before Pikachu, fangs bared as he lunged at him.

"I don't think so! Berry, Cherry, Iron Tail!" Makoto called out.

"Ventus, blow the Smog away from Noble!" Mai called.

"Chipa/Emol…" the two squirrels lunged out of Makoto's tail, their own tails glowing, "SU/GA!"

"Bok!" Arbok hissed as he moved back from the two, causing them to miss as he slithered back.

"Ruflet~!" Ventus shouted as he flapped his wings hard, blowing away the smog attack and revealing Noble, who was coughing a bit with a purple 'blush' on his skull.

"He's been poisoned!" La gasped.

"I knew having Koffing learn Toxic beforehand would come in handy," James smirked, "Now Weezing, Venoshock!"

"?!" Ken's eyes widened at that, "Uh oh…"

"Uh oh? Why 'uh oh'?" Mai asked.

"If a Pokemon that's been poisoned is hit with Venoshock, then the damage is increased by double," Ken explained.

"Wheezing!" Wheezing gasped out as he released a barrage of poisonous needles at Noble.

"Iron Defense!"

Nobel closed his eyes as they attack came before the needles bounced off a silver barrier. The silver barrier removed itself and became the golden locks of Pele.

"Clever…" Jessie frowned a bit, "Arbok, dive underground!"

"Weezing, follow!"

"Char!" Arbok dug into the ground, Wheezing following.

"Pele," La spoke, "Magnitude, please."

" _Trio~!"_ the tri-headed Mole Pokemon declared as it began to glow.

"Ah! Not Magnitude!" Meowth freaked.

"Magnawhat?"

"Magnitude, a Ground-type move that randomizes in strength or, if the opposing Pokemon is underground..." Kajun paused in her explanation.

" _(Deep below the ground where magma rivers flow~ Ancient powers gather to me and it all begins to grow~)"_ Pele sang.

"What happens if they're underground?" Mai asked.

"Its power doubles," Kajun informed.

" _TRI-O~!"_ Pele roared as their hair formed a fist that slammed into the ground, creating a massive tremor that created a trail of explosions, ripping Arbok and Wheezing out of the ground and into the Trio.

"That was Magnitude 4," La noted.

"That was only the weakest it can end up as?" Kajun gasped, _'Just how strong is this Dugtrio of hers?'_

"Even with the project canceled, you still wanted to do harm to innocents," La noted, her eyes narrowed, "And even worse…" she pulled out a silver Z-Crystal with what appeared to be a black gear symbol inside, "You poisoned a hatchling."

"Hoo boy…" Ken whispered with wide eyes, La placing the Z-Crystal on her Z-Necklace, "You guys may need to stand back."

"Another Z-Move?" Kajun gasped as La crossed her arms before her.

"Yup...and a particularly strong one at that…" Ken nodded as he moved the others back.

La began to move like she was doing the robot. She banged her fists together before punching ahead with both. The Z-Crystal released a multicolored energy that raced out and into Pele.

"J...James….what's happening…?" Jessie asked nervously.

"I...don't know…" James gulped.

"I dink we're gonna be blastin' off~" Meowth paled.

"With the force of steel refined beyond its limits! Pele…" La ordered as the Alolan Dugtrio began to spin until it erupted out of the ground as a metal drill twice the size of one of the buses before rocketing right at Team Rocket, ripping into the ground, "CORKSCREW CRASH!"

"GAH!" Team Rocket freaked, hugging each other in fear as the drill approached them and collided with the trio, creating a large explosion that sent them rocketing off.

"What was that?!" Jessie exclaimed.

"I dink I remember now! Dat gal made a fairy pose and her weird lookin' Ninetails grew pink butterfly wings and KOed Chaos in one blow back on the SS Anne!" Meowth recalled.

"And just when they evolved, too!" James groaned, hugging Wheezing.

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN~!" the trio cried as they became a twinkle in the sky.

"Nice job, Pele," La smiled.

" _Trio~!"_ Pele beamed.

"Noble!" Mai ran over to the Cubone as he started to fall over, "Oh man…"

"I have some medicinal cream made from Pecha berries for poison status," La offered, already digging out her Pokemon Refresh kit, "We need to tend to him stat. The pain caused by Toxic gets worse with each passing second."

"?!" Mai quickly ran over to her.

"Okay...It was inhaled most likely so the best place to apply this would be just beneath the nose so he can inhale the fumes," La explained as she dabbed a cotton ball into a pink cream.

"Got it," Mai nodded, taking the cotton ball before dabbing it carefully under Noble's nose, "Hang in there…"

"Diglett!"

" _Dugtrio!"_

"We didn't make them mad, did we?" Makoto gulped as she noticed they were surrounded now.

"Diglett dig~ Diglette dig~!"

" _Trio! Trio! Trio~!"_

"They're cheering for Pele. They seem to be in complete awe of her," La translated.

"Well...who wouldn't after turning into a freakin' drill!" Makoto exclaimed, "Seriously, that was so cool!"

" _Trio~"_ Pele beamed.

* * *

"You're releasing her?" Misty pondered the next day.

"Yes. In truth, Pele has been looking for a place to settle down and find a good mate and she told me that this is where she wants to stay," La explained before giving Pele a hug, "I'll miss you, Pele."

" _Trio-tri~"_ Pele's hair shifted into a hand to let her hug La for a few moments before the two ended their hug and Pele went off to the Diglett and Dugtrio, all of them going underground once she was with them.

"...You raised her well, La," Ken put a reassuring hand on La's shoulder, a small smile on his face, "You'll see her again someday."

"I know," La nodded, "She'll always be missed."

"So what are you two planning on doing now?" Brock asked.

"...Honestly, not sure as of yet," Ken shrugged, "We were gonna head to the Safari Zone in Fuschia City due to hearing about a Kangaskhan 'kid' being sighted."

"A Kangaskhan's kid?" Ash tilted his head.

"Something about a human child being raised by Kangaskhan."

"It sounds so convoluted and like a bad plot for a filler episode of an anime," Makoto admitted.

"True, but there's always some truth in fiction," La noted, "After that, well...I was wondering if we could all meet at the Fuschia City's Pokemon Center."

"Hmm? What for?" Noel asked.

"I'm hoping there's more information on the Rainbow Hero in that center's library considering it's the town closest to the mountain range the Rainbow Wing pointed towards," La noted.

"It would be nice to know more about it," Ash admitted, looking down at his inside coat pocket where the Rainbow Wing was.

"Yeah...and hopefully we won't run into that jerk Cross."

"Agreed," Mai spoke.

* * *

"Ahh...I knew getting this private hot spring was a great idea," Karai sighed in relief as she laid down in the soothing hot springs water, wearing a revealing black and crimson bikini.

"True," Aoiro noted, wearing a white and blue one-piece bikini.

" _It's really nice~"_ Serenade noted in content, floating around on a pale-blue swim tube.

"And the best part? We don't have to deal w…I almost jinxed it," Karai blinked before shrugging, "Oh well, not like they're gonna come barging in. They got one week left of not showing up a…"

" _I hear screaming coming from a decreasing angle,"_ Serenade informed as she paddled for shore.

"...Ugh…" Aoiro sighed.

"What….oh no…." Karai groaned, "Ravage! Pinball defense, go!"

"AaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHH-!" Team Rocket's voice screamed as they were near crashing into the hot springs.

"Awooo!" Ravarge howled as he shot out of the trees, encircled by glowing rocks as big as his paws.

"Nonononononononnon-!"

 ***BAM!***

"We're blasting off again?!"

"Dumbasses…" Karai muttered as Team Rocket flew off into the distance once more, "...Did they get an Arbok and Weezing recently?"

" _Seems they finally evolved,"_ Serenade noted.

"(Pfft! They still suck regardless…)" Ravage scoffed.

"Good boy, Ravage. Ya get your choice of steak later," Karai grinned at her Lycanroc.

" _I'm not translating his cheers,"_ Serenade deadpanned as Ravage bounced around, howling in glee.

"Good…" Aoiro nodded as she got back to reading her book.

"Hmm...What to have that Pachirisu girl dress as if I make her my slave…?" Karai muttered to herself.

"...Karai, no."

"Bu-" Karai began in argument before a Rocket Grunt ran in, "Oh for...WHAT?!"

"We….we got...a call…" the grunt panted, fear evident in his voice.

"And?"

"Sh...Sh….SHE's coming back."

"...Oh…oh…" Karai began to pale, losing all color to her face.

" _Who's coming back?"_ Serenade asked before looking at Aoiro, _"Mistress, are you okay? You've suddenly gone whiter than a shiny Mega Gengar."_

"...K….Kira…." Aoiro whispered, fear in her voice as she nearly dropped her book into the water, "She's coming back…."

"(KIRA?!)" Raage screamed before jumping into Karai's arms, shivering with wide eyes.

" _Who is Kira?"_ Serenade pondered.

* * *

Out in the ocean on a cruise liner, a group of chefs stood in front of a table in worry. All were looking on at a young woman with long, pale yellow hair, a few galaxy-colored highlights in them. She wore a silver button shirt with the top three unbuttoned, exposing the entirety of her cleavage were it not for a near-black dark gold tube top, and a pair of jeans that hugged her lower figure snug. Over all that was a space-colored jacket with the ends of the long leeves having gold 'claws' on them. Currently, she was finishing up a porterhouse steak, giving a small bite before placing the knife down.

"W...well...wh-what do you think?" one of the chefs ask.

"...The steak was a bit flavorful, but it felt undercooked, and too much seasoning was put on it," the woman stated as she put her knife and fork down, "The baked potato was a bit burnt and was missing a crucial ingredient...the sour cream."

"?!"

"But...you may redeem yourself if the dessert is good...if it comes in time," the woman whispered as she slowly opened her eyes, revealing them to be in the colors of a deep galaxy.

"Y-Yes, ma'am! G-get the lady her dessert!"

" _Milady, perhaps you've already eaten enough…"_ the woman glanced over at a Pokemon.

The Pokemon was a relatively tall bipedal Pokémon resembling a fox. It was covered in a coat of fur that resembled a robe that was primarily dark purple, with pale red flame-like markings near its knees as well as a thin tuft of white fur on its torso, flanked by silver fur draping down from its shoulders. It had three tufts of pale red fur protruding out of each ear. Its forearms featured long red silver resembling sleeves, and its hands and feet were dark gray with three clawed fingers and toes, respectively. A tail covered in silver fur protruded from its 'robe' while a wooden staff intricately detailed to resemble a Kantonian Ninetails was turned into it was held in one paw. The fox also wore a pair of small reading glasses on its snout.

"I know, Velvet, but I wanted a nice relaxing meal before I returned home to father and my siblings…" the woman whispered, a small frown on her face, "And so far...the meals on this ship have been subpar at best…"

"H-here…" a chef whispered as he returned, placing down a Tiramisu before her, "Please, enjoy this Tiramisu."

"...Hmm…" the woman mummered as she looked at the tiramisu carefully.

"Oh Arceus...what if she doesn't like it…?" one of the waiters whispered in worry as she picked up a small piece with her fork.

"She has to. It's our best dessert!" another hissed in fear.

"Shh! She's about to taste it!" another hushed as the woman put the piece in her mouth, giving it a few nibbles as she put her fork down, "W...well?"

" _Hm?"_ Velvet pondered while feeling something tug her tail, making her look down to see a silver and red bird-like Pokemon holding its large tail like a bag, _"Yes?"_ the Pokemon pulled out a folder and handed it to her before flying off, _"Ah. Information from headquarters."_

"...What does it say, Velvet?" the woman asked, not once looking at her as she took another small bit of tiramisu.

" _It appears to be notable Trainers that have gotten involved with Team Rocket affairs since we left,"_ Velvet informed as she thumbed through the reports, _"...We've lost the Game Corner in Celadon City and an occupation of Saffron City due to a new Pokemon Trainer known as 'Red.' Two Trainers known as Gary Oak and Leaf exposed Lady Karai's operation in Sakura Town and nearly exposed her real identity outside of Black Ideal were it not for her using an Escape Rope since they were in an underground base. All three are from Pallet Town and received the Starters Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur respectively with all three now having their fully evolved forms. Red has also been noted as the largest threat of the three because he was able to beat Persian with a Pikachu."_ she moved the report and blinked, _"Oh my. It's been a while since a report folder has another report folder within."_

"Hmm?"

" _...?! A…A Rainbow Hero potential…that is also a possible Aura Guardian?!"_

The woman paused in eating her tiramisu, her fork a few inches to her mouth as she took those words in, "...Is that so….?" she asked, interest in her voice as she put her fork down.

" _Let's see...what else...Has confronted both Lady Karai and Lady Aoiro various times. During a capture attempt on an Ancient Dragonite, his Starter-a Pikachu that had been caught just several minutes before he obtained it-overpowered one of Serenade's Protect barriers and defeated Lancelot with a newly learned Zap Cannon after being proven capable of handling the full power of a Thunder released by the Ancient Dragonite. Was able to prevent the Black Fog from being released from its imprisonment after being strangled to near-death. Defeated Sabrina, Gym Leader of Saffron City with a Gengar...by..._ making her laugh _?"_

"...Impossible," the woman frowned.

"Gh! Sh...she doesn't like it…" the waiters freaked, seeing the frown on her face.

" _I'm not kidding. Lady Aoiro witnessed it herself. He had his Gengar utilize slapstick comedy to make Sabrina laugh and knock out her Kadabra,"_ Velvet informed, _"He is also registered as having all three Starters of Kanto and is travelling with two Gym Leaders. Mysteria Waterflower of Cerulean City and Brock Stone of Pewter City."_

"...Velvet...we are leaving," the woman ordered as she stood up, "Chef."

"Gh?!"

"The Tiramisu…" the woman paused as she looked over at him, "It...was much better than expected."

" _Yes, milady. There are also five other Trainers with them, all from the farthest north. Makoto Nanaya, a Pachirisu Cosplayer, Kajun Faycott, a potential Professor based on acing all tests by Pokemon Tech in just one afternoon, Mai Natsume, seems to have a genetic issue which gives her an overpowering sense of taste, Tsubaki Yayoi, owner of a Riolu that knows Aura Sphere, and Noel Ver…"_ Velvet froze.

"Velvet?"

" _It...It can't be…"_ Velvet gasped.

"What? What is it?" the woman asked as she walked over, her eyes starting to slowly widen in shock, "...It….can't be…How…?"

Velvet held up a picture, showing Noel in her Contest outfits with Yuki and Nymph in either one, _"Lady Mu…is alive?"_

* * *

 _SZ: Lady….Mu?_

 _GT: Hoo boy...Seems that there's a big explosion of mystery now. Who is Lady Mu? And why is she connected to Noel?_

 _SZ: And how is she connected to Aoiro, Karai, and our mystery woman?_

 _GT: Guess you'll have to find out in the next chapter. So until then, we are SZ and GT, and we're hoping for big reviews!_

 _SZ: and apologies for no omake this time! I gots a busy day tomorrow for a 5K run!_

 _GT: Cheer him on, everyone! Good luck, SZ!_


	33. Chapter 33

_GammaTron: *sees SZ enter* How was the run?_

 _SZ: Tiring...but good._

 _GT: Great! And you're just in time for another chapter of Remix Hearts!_

 _SZ: awesome! So what shall we do this time….please tell me it's not Kangaskhan Kid. I'm sure everyone reading can agree that that's...one of the more bad episodes of the Pokemon anime during its first season._

 _GT: Nope. We're gonna shuffle episodes a bit, plus La and Ken are handing that weird episode._

 _SZ Okay good, because I'm sure Makoto would've….had some choice words with those two parents._

 _Makoto Nanaya: Eh? Why?_

 _GT: No important reason since you're not encounting them. Instead, you're gonna go on a nice safe bike ride._

 _Makoto Nanaya: Really? Well, that's not too bad. *walks off to get ready*_

 _GT: *once the Beastkin was gone* What she doesn't realize is there'll be a race against time, biker punks, a Team Rocket Trio on unicycles, and other things._

 _SZ: oh yeah, so you people better brace yourselves. But before we start...GT?_

 _GT: Yes?_

 _SZ: You know the drill_

 _GT: I have no clue what you're speaking of. If you mean the disclaimer, then we only own OCs while BlazBlue is owned by Ark System Works and Pokemon is owned by Nintendo and Game Freak._

 _SZ: That's the one, so…_

 _GT: Yep. *the wall behind them explodes, revealing an apocalyptic city in the distance* ...I may have watched Llamas with Hats before getting to the studio._

 _SZ:...GT~~!_

* * *

- **Entry 032: Hello. I'm Tsubaki Yayoi, giving another entry in our collective study on our travel through this world. From Kajun's last entry, we had to cut it early due to explosions going off. At first, Kajun thought it was Makoto training with Terra and Onix, Ash and Brock trying to help Charmander with his Rage Attack problem, or something else one of us has done. She's not exactly wrong that we do cause explosions from training at times, but it wasn't us this time. It was construction work on a dam. We arrived at a road where part of it had caved in, halting trucks bringing supplies. It was there we met the foreman of the project and he told us that the cause for the delays were Diglett. He thought we were the first of a group of Trainers that had been called to help with the situation, but we were not. In fact, they were actually behind us, being led by…*sighs in annoyance*...Gary Oak.**

 **Honestly, I knew he was going to be bothersome from the moment I saw him at the beach contest with his cheerleaders entered in it. It seems he enjoys to put down Ash by the way he kept focusing on Ash's smaller points such as being the last to leave Pallet Town. He even had the gall to try to get us, minus Noel since he thought she was a boy, to get us to leave Ash and be his cheerleaders! I...how do you….WHO has that big of an ego?! Well, joke's on him. He tried to send out his Pokemon to get the Diglett and not one of them would come out of their PokeBall. Karma...it ether does good for you, or bad...and it got Gary HARD. And to further prove Karma at work, Kajun and I verbally beat him down with our refusal of his offer and our defense of Ash and his character.**

 **It also turns out that two of the trainers that had come were Ken and La. It seems they figured out that the reason why the Pokemon wouldn't come out and La even had a Dugtrio from Alola. ...I still don't think it's an evolution. It's just three Diglett...And what is with that hair on the Alolan one? Well, while her Dugtrio-Pele-was busy dealing with the Foreman who thought playing Whack-A-Mole with the Diglett was a good idea since the Trainers failed, we spent some time at a hot spring nearby that La learned about from the Diglett and Dugtrio. I'm a bit jealous with her ability. It would be nice to understand everyone. We were talking things out before we spotted a group of Diglett and Dugtrio carrying some sticks and saplings as they passed by. With our curiosity getting the better of us, we-er...once we got changed, of course-followed them to their home. Pele even had the foreman follow us to see them digging up the ground to plant the saplings.**

 **It seems that the foreman is a much better person than that vicious old hag Nastina-which I feel that there is still no one as horrible as her-and not only cancelled the dam project since it would end up flooding the forest, but turned it into a discovery center of sorts for the forest and its inhabitants. And then...Kajun hit her head on a tree in exasperation. The reason for this? Team Rocket showed up and were determined to get the tickets (which were what the foreman was going to offer to the Trainers) still. They even showed us that they evolved Ekans and Koffing into Arbok and Wheezing...Ekans and Arbok...oh...oh you have got to be kidding me. Luca just held up a mirror to this report just now and Ekans and Arbok spelled backwards are 'Snake' and 'Kobra.' I...I...how did none of us not notice that until now?! Ugh...moving on. It seems they got more...competent for a moment before La had Pele use Magnitude, which randomizes in strength and doubles in power if a Pokemon is underground via Dig. It was only a Magnitude 4, but the power was strong enough to send them out of the ground and into Team Rocket. And La seems to take great offense to anyone who hurts a hatchling considering that she used a Steel-type Z-Move on them. I've only seen them a few times, but those Z-Move are something amazing. It's almost like Jin when he practiced a technique called 'Astral Heat.'**

 **The next morning, La released Pele. Apparently, the two had planned on releasing Pele for a while since Pele was getting tired of battling and wanted to just relax and sing songs. It was good we had come across the Diglett and Dugtrio when we did then. We split up a bit afterwords, with La and Ken going to the Safari Zone and we heading for Fuschia City for Ash's next Gym Battle. But in order to do that...we need to pass the Cycle Road. And to tell the truth, I'm...not exactly feeling good.**

* * *

"...E-excuse me. HOW much are the rental bikes again?" Kajun slowly asked as the group stood in front of a desk.

"Well...normally they're pretty cheap, but with the recent incidents on the road and the biker gang sightings, we had to spike up the prices to make ends meet," the man behind the counter explained, "Normally, they're a hundred per bike with an extra fifty for two-rider bikes. But we've had to make it a thousand per bike with an extra five hundred for two-riders."

"...Grr…." Misty gave an annoyed glare at Ash.

"...What? ...What?!"

"We're going to have to go to the Pokemon Center and rethink the budget," Kajun noted before noticing Tsubaki seemed to be spacing out, "Tsubaki?"

"H-Huh? Oh, right yeah...A Pokemon Center sounds good," Tsubaki noted, "Thank you for your time, sir."

* * *

"Sure feels weird being back in a city after spending so much time on the road," Ash noted as they sat in the Pokemon Center.

"Well, maybe I could've helped with some bikes if SOMEONE didn't…" Misty began.

"Oh don't start that again!"

"Settle down, you two," Brock advised, "We still need to replan our budget to use the bridge to get to Fuschia City."

"Exactly. Tsubaki, the checkbook please?" Kajun asked.

"..."

"...Tsubaki?"

"...About that…"

"...Ugh...how much do we have left…?" Mai asked with a sigh.

"Um, let me see…" Tsubaki replied as she got her bag and put it beside her.

"YIPE!"

"Oh! S-Sorry, Sorin," Tsubaki apologized, "Forgot you were there."

"Are you feeling okay, Tsubaki?" Brock asked.

"Y-Yes, of course," Tsubaki assured as she pulled out the checkbook, "Ah. There it is." she handed it to Kajun, "Here."

Kajun looked at the checkbook and cringed, "We barely have enough for three two-seat bikes or four one-seat bikes."

"What?! What happened to all our money?!" Ash gawked.

"Restocking our PokeBalls, buying Full Restores, a few pieces to strengthen Terra's training gear, polish, new swimsuits and some extra-strength sunscreen for Cinnabar Island since the foreman gave us the tickets as thanks for showing us why the Diglett were doing what they did, some new clothes to replace the ones that have been ruined," Kajun listed the purchases, "And for that all-you-can-eat buffet back in the town with the P1 Grand Prix."

"...Oh come on. Like you guys didn't eat your fair share," Makoto pouted as everyone looked at Ash and her at that last bit.

"Still, we barely have enough for six of us to get down the way," Ash noted, "How are we gonna come up with P1500 for one more two-seater?"

"...We could have a show," Makoto offered, "Or…"

"No."

"I didn't finish~!"

"I knew what you were gonna say, and no," Tsubaki frowned.

"Excuse me, if you could spare some time, would you mind helping me out?" the group, minus Tsubaki, looked to see Nurse Joy approach.

"Ah…" Brock awed before Makoto pinned him with a hand on his head.

"Can do!" Makoto assured, "But, quick question? How are you related to Gringy City's Nurse Joy?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm her daughter," Nurse Joy replied.

Hikari barely switched the checkbook with a stack of pamphlets that were torn into two by Cajun at that response.

"Ahh...I see. Thank you for the response."

"So what can we help ya with?" Ash asked.

"There's a Pokemon Center owned by my mother's cousin in Sunny Town on the other side of Cycling Road. There's a Pokemon there that needs a very specific medicine and they just ran out," Nurse Joy explained as she held up a bag, "I need someone to deliver this medicine to the Pokemon Center in Sunny Town."

"Ah. Well, if you can call her and let Hikari watch, we can Teleport the…"

"Absolutely not," Nurse Joy shook her head, "Teleport and this specific medicine do not mix. If you did that, the medicine would become volatile and even explode just a second afterwards." she looked towards the back of the center, "Normally, I'd be going myself on Cycling Road, but I'm too busy with sick Pokemon to leave right now."

"Ahh….I see," Makoto nodded before giving a salute, "Don't worry, ma'am! You can trust us girls in Team Remix Heart and our pals Ash, Misty, and Brock to deliver it for you!"

"Uh, Makoto? Our bike issue?" Misty reminded.

"I have some bikes I can lend you," Nurse Joy offered, "It's important that the Pokemon gets this medicine."

"That's great! Thanks so much!" Misty beamed.

"We'll do all we can to get that medicine to the sick Pokemon in Sunny Town!" Ash added, "Right, everyone?"

"Right!"

"Well, we best pack up then. Here you go, Tsu…"

"Lu-o-ri!" Luca exclaimed as he, Soren, and Astrea were trying to keep Tsubaki from falling over.

"Tsubaki? Tsubaki, what's wrong?" Noel gasped.

Nurse Joy placed a hand on Tsubaki's head, "She's burning up. Miss, are you feeling any pain?"

"H-Here…" Tsubaki admitted, holding her lower abdomen on right side, Nurse Joy noticing it was swollen a bit.

"How long?"

"Five hour n-now…"

"Has she been eating right today?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Um...she barely ate any breakfast," Noel admitted.

"?! You have a Pokemon that can Teleport, right?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes. Hikari and Koko," Kajun replied as her two Psychic-Types looked up at their names.

"I need to call the hospital in Sunny Town," Nurse Joy informed, "When I do, I need one of them to get a good look at the area behind it and get her there at once."

"Wh-why? What's happened to her? What's going on?" Noel asked in concern.

"From the symptoms...she has appendicitis," Nurse Joy explained, "The only specialist around here is in Sunny Town."

"Lu-o-ri…" Luca whimpered as he kept watch of Tsubaki.

* * *

"Thank you. She'll be there in a few moments," Nurse Joy hung up and looked at the two Psychic-types, "Did you get it?"

"Kirl/Esp," the two nodded.

"Please, get her there as fast as you can," Nurse Joy ordered, "One of you needs to go with her to fill out the paperwork."

"I'll go," Kajun offered before looking at the others, "We'll meet you in Sunny Town."

"Good luck," Misty spoke.

"L-Luca…" Tsubaki whispered.

"Lu-o-ri…"

"S-Stay with them and...and get the medicine to the Pokemon."

"Ri?!"

"P-Please. I'm...trus-trusting you…"

"...Riolu," Luca nodded.

"Easy now, Tsubaki," Mai carefully helped the redhead over to Kajun, "You'll be okay."

"Good luck, everyone," Kajun noted, "Koko, Hikari, Teleport."

"Kirli/Esp," the two Psychic-Types nodded as their eyes began to glow before the four were gone.

"Ah! They forgot Luca," Noel realized.

"Lu," Luca shook his head as he jumped up on the counter and picked up the medicine, "Ri-rio-luri!"

"You want to make sure the Pokemon gets the medicine, huh?" Ash asked, earning a nod from Luca, "Right! Nurse Joy, where are those bikes?"

"Out in the parking lot," Nurse Joy informed, "There are a few one-seaters and some two-seaters."

"Right! Let's go!"

"You know...I…" Brock began before Makoto dragged him off by his ear.

"Come on, lover boy…" Makoto deadpanned.

* * *

"It looks like dey're crossin' dat bridge," Meowth noted as Team Rocket paddled along the river...well...it was just James and Weepinbell while Jessie and Meowth were using binoculars to follow the group, "Huh...Science Twoipette and Justice Twoipette aren't with' dem?"

"We got them right where we want them," Jessie smirked, "I don't know where those two are, but they left that little Riolu with the others."

"Which means more rare Pokemon fer the pickin'!" Meowth beamed.

"It's been a long time since we've been to Cycling Road, hasn't it?" James asked.

"True. You could almost call it our hometown," Jessie agreed in remembrance.

"Bell?"

"It's quite da story," Meowth noted.

"We were known as legends on these roads," Jessie added.

"And no one dared to mess with us," James added.

"We even have our rides still!" Meowth grinned.

"Okay! James, prepare to attack!" Jessie cheered

"I'm a little busy right now…" James deadpanned.

* * *

"Ugh...Forgot how much of a pain in the butt those seats are…" Makoto grunted, rubbing her behind as they had reached a rest stop along the bridge.

"I can't believe it's ten miles long," Mai admitted.

"I can't believe they got cooled drinks set up here," Ash added, taking a drink of some soda as he sat down.

"Riolu…" Luca paced around, holding the medicine close to him before flinching at something cold being pressed to the back of his neck, "Ri?!"

"Drink up, Luca," Misty advised, a lemonade in hand with a second one being offered.

"...Ri," Luca turned away to walk back to the bikes.

"He must be really worried," Noel noted.

"Who wouldn't if your Trainer suddenly fell ill," Makoto stated, "Poor little guy must be worried sick."

"Chipa," Berry nodded, sipping from a cap filled with fresh water.

"...I wonder how Tsubaki got sick any…" Ash began.

"YEEEEHAW~!"

"?!" the group tensed as they looked out into the distance.

"I-is that a biker gang?!" Misty freaked.

"No worse...it's a Bicycle gang!" Brock exclaimed.

"A Bicycle Gang?" Makoto deadpanned.

"We better get out of here," Brock advised.

"Why? It's just a…" Makoto began before one of the gang members tried smacking her with a pipe, "Hey! Watch it!"

"Hold!" a voice shouted, causing the gang members to pause as they stopped their bikes in a circle around the group and their bikes.

The owner of the voice was a young man in biker attire with his red hair held up by a white bandana. He was riding on a bicycle modified to resemble a yellow bird seemingly made of lightning. He took off his sunglasses, revealing a pair of sharp black eyes.

"I don't think I've seen you before," the man noted.

"Uh….we're not really from around here," Ash explained nervously, "So uh….see ya!"

"Hold it!" the leader snapped, making the group tenses, "You ain't leaving this bridge without a proper introduction."

"That's right!" the gang members exclaimed.

"...When you say 'introduction', you mean a fight right?" Makoto cautiously asked.

"In a sense, squirrely girl," a female member with long green hair spoke up as she stepped up, "A Pokemon Battle is what we mean."

"Rrrr…" Luca growled, holding the medicine closer.

"...I accept then," Ash smirked a bit.

"I'd do anything for an introduction with a girl like y-" Brock began before Makoto bonked him on the head.

"Brock...no," Makoto scowled, "This is serious time. Think Gym being insulted level of big."

"?!" Brock tensed before adopting a stern expression, "Right."

"There we go."

"Alright kid…" the gang leader began as he moved off his bike, his gang members stepping back as he pulled out a Pokeball, "Let's see if you can back up that challenge, or else I'll send ya cryin' home to mommy. Golem, go!"

The ball bounced once before opening up, releasing the Pokemon inside. The Pokemon that formed resembling a dark-grey boulder with tan arms and feet ending in claws coming out of the sides. Its head poked out of the middle of it all with red eyes.

"Golem…" the Pokemon growled.

"Golem?"

=Golem, the Megaton Pokemon and the final form of Geodude. Once a year, this Pokémon molts, and its shed shell returns to the soil. This process creates enriched soil, so farmers collect the shells. Golem is known for rolling down from mountains. To prevent them from rolling into the homes of people downhill, grooves have been dug into the sides of mountains to serve as guideways for diverting this Pokémon's course= Dexter informed.

"A Rock/Ground Type, huh…" Ash noted, putting Dexter away as he pulled a PokeBall out, "Okay...I choose Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cried out as he came out of the ball.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!" Ash ordered.

"Bulba-saur!" Bulbasaur roared as he sent his vines out at Golem, who curled up into a ball to block the strikes.

"Yer Pokemon needs a bit more practice," the gang leader smirked, "No one's ever gotten past Golem's rock hard shell."

"Leech Seed then, Bulbasaur!" Ash called.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur fired a seed from his bulb at Golem.

"Heh. Rollout!" the leader ordered.

Golem rolled like a bowling ball thrown by Hercules, avoiding the seed. Bulbasaur cried out as Golem slammed into him, knocking him back. Mai caught Bulbasaur.

"Ah! Bulbasaur!" Ash gasped before quickly returning the Seed Pokemon, "Okay, I choose you, C…"

"Riolu!" Luca called out as he jumped before Ash, the medicine bag now held by Pikachu.

"Huh? Luca?" Ash blinked.

"Ri…" Luca growled as he glared at the bikers and Golem.

"Luca's getting upset at how long this is taking," Mai guessed as the bikers began to laugh.

"Aw~ Is the widdle puppy getting angwy?" the leader teased with baby speak.

"Ri…" Luca growled out as he began to form an Aura Sphere, a veil of aura starting to come off him.

"Huh? What's that move?" one of the bikers pondered.

"Huh...Okay, Luca. Luca, use Aura Sphere!" Ash called.

"Rio...LU!" Luca roared as he threw the sphere at Golem.

"Rollout and dodge it!" the leader ordered.

Golem rolled out of the way and charged at Luca. The sphere spun around and slammed into Golem, making an explosion that knocked it to the side and startling it.

"What the…?!" the gang leader gawked, "How did it…?!"

"Aura Sphere, a move much like Ariel Ace…" Makoto explained with a grin, "Meaning it never...misses."

"Luca, use Force Palm!" Ash called.

"Golem, Defense Curl hurry!"

"Golem…" Golem growled as he curled up once more, a white aura coming off his form.

"Rio…" Luca jumped and pressed his paw against Golem's body, "OLU!" he pressed and Golem was knocked backwards a few meters from the pulse of aura of the Force Palm.

"Ahh Golem!" the gang leader gasped as Golem crashed into a lamppost, "...Not bad, kid…"

"What's up with that little guy?" one of the bikers gawked.

"You idiots…" the female member with green hair spoke up, earning their attention, "That's a Riolu, a Pokemon rarely seen outside of Sinnoh, and is best at both physical and special attacks, especially once it evolves."

"Eh?!"

"But for right now, it's still a 'rookie'," the female member smirked as she pulled a Pokeball out, "Hey boss, let me handle this."

"Go ahead."

"Cloyster, come on out!"

The gal tossed the Pokeball out, letting out the Pokemon inside. It resembled a large purple bivalve closed shut with spikes littering the surface. The halves of the shell moved to the side, exposing an inner silver shell with a black sphere spoting eyes, mouth, and a silver horn inside.

"Cloyster…"

"Cloyster?"

=Cloyster, the Bivalve Pokemon, and the evolved form of Shellder when exposed to a Water Stone. It typically only opens its shell to attack an opponent. However, it is fully capable of retaliating against any enemy with its shell tightly closed. With rapid succession, it launches its spikes at the foe, keeping them repelled. Once it has shut itself in, it is impossible to open its shell from the outside. This impressive defense allows it to withstand anything from a bomb blast to even a missile strike. The same projectile system it uses to launch its spikes is also used for swimming. It swallows seawater, and then ejects it towards the rear propelling it through with siphon-jet propulsion. It lives on the sea floor, nestled among the rocks and coral= Dexter informed.

"...okay. Luca, l-" Ash began.

"Hold on, Ash. Water Pokemon are my forte, so let me!" Misty shouted as she pulled out a Pokeball, "Misty calls Starm-"

"Psy~" Psyduck called as he came out on his own.

"Agh! I wanted Starmie, not you!" Misty complained, earning a confused stare from Psyduck, "...Ugh...just...just try and fight…"

"...Psy…" Psyduck blinked as he moved towards Cloyster, calling his species' name with each step.

"...PFFT!" the greenete began to laugh as the bicycle gang began to point and laugh at Psyduck.

"Why those jerks…" Makoto growled while rolling up a sleeve before Mai and Brock had to hold her back.

Psyduck just kept repeating his name as he moved towards Cloyster, turning and wagging his tail at it before it clamped down on it, "?!...PSY~~~!"

"Oh for...You're supposed to be attacking…" Misty sighed as the bicycle gang laughed harder, "Psyduck, Scratch attack!"

"Psy~!" Psyduck screamed as he began clawing at Cloyster's shell, only to tense when he scratched his hand on one of the spikes, "...PSYDUCK~~~!"

"Ri…" Luca facepalmed.

"Oh come on…" Misty groaned as she fell to her knees, "Psyduck...return…"

"Ahhahaha...ahh...ahh….I needed that…" the greenette panted as Psyduck ran back to Misty, "Alright..who's next?"

"How about m-" Makoto began as Noel stepped forward, "Noel?"

"I read about Cloyster...it might not be much, but…" Noel began as she pulled out Umi's ball, "Umi, Show time!"

"Mi~lo~tic~!" Umi cried out and encircled Noel, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Umi, it's good to see you, too, but we need to battle," Noel noted, giggling from the way Umi was nuzzling her.

"Whoa~"

"That's a really beautiful Pokemon…"

"Thank you. I polish her scales every day," Noel smiled before gaining a serious expression, "But be warned...even beauty can hide a strong warrior.."

"Milo…" Umi's eyes flashed for a moment.

"Umi...Dragon Pulse!"

"Mi-lo...TIC!" Umi roared, releasing a blue/purple stream of energy from her mouth.

"Withdraw!" the gal ordered.

Cloyster shut its shell tight as Umi's attack slammed into it. For a few moments, it looked like nothing would happen until Cloyster was forced back and slammed into the railing behind the bikers.

"?!"

"Case...in...point," Noel stated.

"What's with these guys?" one of the bikers gulped.

"They're taking down Chopper and Tyra's Pokemon with ease."

"Hey. It's just luck...and so far they…" the gang leader began before sirens were heard, "?"

"The fuzz is coming this way?" the gal's brow raised, "Thought they didn't have bikes."

"...Wait...are those…" Makoto began as she looked out, "Unicycles? Who...oh Arceus it's those three again.."

"Who….oh don't tell me…" Mai groaned.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Team Rocket?" Brock asked.

"Team Rocket," Mai confirmed.

' _I should've said a month,'_ Noel thought, her eye twitching.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it Double~"

"And the motto is back…" Makoto groaned.

"Let's just ignore them when they do it," Misty suggested.

"...Are those….Biker outfits….?"

"..."

"...Wait...is that…" the greenette began before gasping excitedly, "Big Jess!"

"Little Jim!" the gang leader beamed.

"...Oh Arceus, they were bikers before Team Rocket…" Makoto groaned.

"Correct, nerd," Jessie smirked as she took her sunglasses off, hopping off the unicycle she was riding, "We had a pretty bad reputation here back in the day."

"Back then Big Jess was called Cahiner jessie," Tyra explained, "She was so cool~ swinging her big chain around while riding her bicycle."

"And then there was Trainer James," Chopper continued, "The only one who made training wheels look epic!"

' _...Seriously…THAT'S cool?'_ Makoto thought in a deadpan.

"I suppose we really were crazy back then…" Jessie sighed in remembrance.

"I guess our secret past isn't secret anymore…" James added.

' _Crazy...you call that crazy?!'_ Makoto thought with an eye twitch, ' _Anyone can swing a chain around! Also...TRAINING WHEELS being EPIC?! Who thinks that?!'_

"He could make training wheels look epic? Did he paint fire on them?" Noel pondered...with actual awe in her voice.

"Vul~" Yuki awed.

"Gh?!" Makoto faceplanted at that with Cherry and Berry.

"Tyra, I see you and the boys are still into baby stuff, riding around on bicycles…" Jessie noted.

"Real men and women ride unicycles," James smirked.

' _No...only_ clowns _ride those…'_ Makoto thought, _'Which fits them.'_

"Wow. You must save a lot on your gang's repair bills," Tyra awed.

"Oh no no, Tyra. We're not in a gang. WE…" Jessie began as she and James tore their biker jackets off, "Are part of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket~" Tyra and Chopper awed.

"And if you want to join, it's simple…" Jessie began as she looked over at Ash and co, "Take care of these little pest."

"And capture dere Pokemon," Meowth added.

"Do that, and you are in," James finished.

"I'll do anything for Jess and Jim!" Chopper declared, "Get 'em, boys!"

"Ahem!"

"...and Tyra."

"Riolu…" Luca growled, holding the medicine close with one paw while charging an Aura Sphere in the other until a siren began to wail, "Ri?"

"Hey! Who's causing all the trouble on this bike path?" a voice demanded.

"That sounds like Officer Jenny!" Brock realized.

"Oh crud! It's that cop!" Chopper freaked before hopping on his bike, "Let's split!"

"I thought you were going to help us!"

"They're all a buncha scaredy cats," Meowth huffed...before more sirens were heard, "I dink I'm gettin' kinda scared myself."

"And off they go," Makoto noted as the trio biked off after the biker gang.

* * *

"So you're just trying to deliver Pokemon medicine to Sunny Town and get an update on your sick friend in the hospital there?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Yes, officer," Mai replied as Makoto kept a hand over Brock's mouth and him in a headlock, "Nurse Joy sent us to deliver this while Luca, our Riolu, is our friend's and she asked him to stay with us to deliver it."

"Well that's a Trainer who has a Riolu for you; always thinking of others first before their own illnesses," Jenny shook her head with a small smile, "Considering the situation, I will escort you to the ce…" the phone on her bike began to ring, "Huh? One moment." she picked it up, "This is 303. ...Roger. Over and out." she hung up and frowned, "There's been an accident and I'm needed there for statements and witness reports."

"That's okay. We'll be fine," Ash assured.

"Be careful," Jenny advised.

"Okay!" the group replied before Jenny drove off, siren going off once more.

"Darn. And I was hoping we'd get to ride on that, too," Makoto pouted a little.

"No! I am not riding with an Officer Jenny ever! Viridian City was enough for me thank you very much!" Mai panicked.

"Lu-o-ri…" Luca whispered as he looked out down the road.

"...We need to get that medicine there…" Ash frowned.

* * *

Thunder rumbled as the skies above grew darker. Within moments, a downpour came upon the group as they continued to bike. Ash zipped up his jacket to let Pikachu stay in as Luca kept an paw tight against the medicine and another gripping the rim of the basket of Ash's bike.

"That is one dedicated Riolu," Mai noted before grunting as a strong wind blew by, "This is getting insane!"

"We can't give up!" Ash called over the wind, "We have to get the medicine there before it's too late! We're being counted on!"

"Lu-o-ri…" Luca whispered.

* * *

"The medicine still hasn't arrived," Sunny Town Nurse Joy informed on the phone.

=But they should be there by this time= Nurse Joy noted.

"Maybe they won't get through the storm," ST Nurse Joy admitted, looking over at an aquarium tank where a tiny purple bivalve-like Pokemon with a long red tongue was breathing heavily in its sedated state.

In the hospital down the road, Kajun paced as the ER light still glowed. Inside, Tsubaki was sedated as doctors worked.

* * *

"We're almost there!" Ash called, seeing the town just ahead.

"Alright! Let's get goi…" Makoto began before a barrage of poisonous needles hit the ground before them, "Gah!" the group barely made their bikes stop without falling off, "What th…"

"It's Arbok!" Mai gasped, seeing the cobra-like Pokemon blocking their path.

"How did it get ahead of us?" Ash pondered before seeing Hitmolee step out from behind Arbok, "Ah!"

"They used Hitmonlee's speed to carry Arbok right past us," Brock realized.

"That's right, twerp," Jessie's voice spoke as she stepped out from behind the two, "Where do you think you're going so fast?"

"Get out of our way! There's a sick Pokemon and we have to get this medicine to it!" Ash demanded.

"Hitmon? Hitmon-hit-lee…"

"Huh?"

"Hitonlee's sayin' dat 'So what? If it can't get better on its own, it ain't worth da time ta care fer,'" Meowth's voice translated as they looked behind to see James and Meowth with Weepinbell and Wheezing out.

"?!"

"If you want to deliver that medicine...give us the exact amount it's worth, or give us the Riolu and Pikachu," James stated.

"We're surrounded," Brock grit his teeth.

' _We're so close…'_ Luca thought as he looked out at the city, "Lu-o-ri…"

"Eh? 'Tsubaki?' Dis ain't no time fer flowers," Meowth snorted.

"?!" Luca looked over at Meowth.

"Oh? Did I hit a noive?" Meowth teased, "What's-a matter? Don't like me dissin' flowers around ya?"

"...Grr…"

"Oh wait...is that da name of that justice lovin' twoipette? What happened? She kick ya to da coib?"

"Ri…!"

"(Hmph. Serves a pathetic weakling right. Barely even a workout to fight you)," Hitmonlee scoffed.

"Lu-o-ri…" Luca shivered, "Lu-o-ri…"

"Luca…" Ash whispered before his eyes widened as Luca began to shine.

"Lu-o-ri…" Luca grit his teeth as his eyes snapped open, revealing them to be radiating with aura, _"...IS MY FRIEND!"_

The shine erupted into a white energy. Luca's body swelled in height, reaching up to Ash's chest in height. A spike emerged from the back of his paws and on his chest while the two black appendages moved to behind his head and split into four. Black rings grew on his shoulders as the black fur on his chest gave way to a vibrant pale-yellow fur with a ring of the original black fur separating his blue 'pants' from the new fur. A black band going between his ears formed as the mask grew to cover his elongated snout. Luca growled before letting out a roar.

=Lucario, the Aura Pokemon, and the evolved form of Riolu when it has a powerful bond of friendship with someone. Lucario are considered prideful and extremely loyal to their Trainers to the point that they can use Aura to be able to speak with them. A well-trained Lucario is capable of sensing auras to identify and take in the feelings of creatures from over a mile away= Dexter informed.

"M...Meowth...did he just speak...in our minds?" Jessie slowly asked.

"Gah! He's psychic like Serenade!" Meowth freaked.

=Lucario are Steel/Fighting-Types with the abilities Steadfast, Inner Focus, and Justified= Dexter included.

" _Get out of my way,"_ Luca growled as a green staff of energy resembling a bone formed in his paws, _"Or_ else _."_

"...Or...or else….what?" Jessie asked.

"...WHY~~~?!" James and Meowth cried.

Luca just scoffed before taking a step, the Lucario instantly vanishing from sight.

"Lee?!" Hitmonlee tensed before a huge wave of pain shot through his body, "Mon!-!-!-!"

Luca roared as he fully swung his bone staff, sending Hitmonlee crashing into Arbok. His black appendages stuck out to the sides as he closed his eyes. Weepinbell sent a Vine Whip at the Lucario, only for him to simply tilt to the sides, avoiding each strike. One almost grazed his face only for him to grab the vine and pulled.

"B-Bell?!" Weepinbell yelped as she was sent right at Luca...right into the leg engulfed in flames that he swung, sending her crashing into Arbok and Hitmonlee. Wheezing attempted a Tackle, only for Luca to step to the side and let the Poison-Type crash into the other three Pokemon.

"Woah! When did Luca get so fast?!" Ash gawked.

"Pika…!" Pikachu added.

=Extreme Speed, a stronger version of the move Quick Attack. This move will always go first=

"Meowth, why did you have to taunt the puppy into becoming an attack dog?!" James panicked.

"How was I supposed ta know he evolves?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Whoa~Luca got bada...uh...super awesome," Makoto awed and quickly corrected herself when Noel and Mai glared at her while pointing at Ash and Yuki respectively.

Luca put the medicine in Ash's basket, _"Get going,_ now _!"_

"Huh?! B-"

" _Now!"_ Luca ordered, _"I'll buy as much time as you need!"_

"...Right!" Ash nodded as they biked off.

"Hey! Get back he…" Jessie began before Luca moved between them and the bikers.

" _You won't get in their way…"_ Luca growled as the spikes on his paws glowed before reshaping into metal glowing claws.

"He grew claws!"

" _I won't let you harm them...I…"_ Luca paused as he charged, roaring out in rage, _"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MY MASTER FROM ME!"_

* * *

"Almost there! Almost there!" Ash exclaimed before the bridge ahead of them started rising up, "Ah!"

"What's going on?!" Mai exclaimed.

"A boat's coming this way!" Misty noticed.

"What do we do?" Noel asked.

"We'll have to wait until it gets through," Brock noted.

"We can't wait any longer! They need that medicine!" Ash argued as he began to pedal harder.

"Ash, don't!" Mai called.

"There's a sick Pokemon waiting for us! We can't let it down!"

"...I got it…" Makoto whispered as she hopped off her bike and ran ahead, "Ash, bounce off me!"

"Huh?!"

"Just trust me!" Makoto assured as she jumped off the bridge.

"Makoto!" Noel and Mai exclaimed.

Ash pedaled harder and his bike went off the raised bridge, using it like a ramp.

"Ahh...gonna...f-" Ash began in worry before something grabbed the bike from underneath, "Huh?" Wh-"

"Go~!"

"What?! Makot-woah~!" Ash screamed as he was suddenly tossed to the other side.

"...What just…" Brock began as he and the girls looked over to see Makoto….hovering in the air as her tail spun like a propeller, "?!

"H...how…?" Misty gawked.

"What? I never used this feature up until now," Makoto replied, _'Though it's freakin' killer on my tail keeping it going this long…'_

"Chi~chi~chi~chi~/Mol~mol~mol~mol~!" Berry and Cherry screamed as they hold on to Makoto's tails, their eyes becoming swirls.

"Oop. Sorry girls…" Makoto chuckled sheepishly as she hovered back up to the others...falling flat on her face the moment she reached the bridge, "Mmm~~"

"How do you even hide the gadgets for that?" Misty asked, looking at where Makoto's tail ended.

"Chi/Mol~" Berry and Cherry groaned as they tumbled out of her tail before covering their mouths and ran over to the railing, "Blarg!"

"Vul…" Yuki gagged a bit at that.

* * *

"Here, Nurse Joy," Ash offered the bag of medicine, the only thing that was dry on either him or Pikachu.

"Oh thank you…" Nurse Joy sighed in relief as she took the bag, "Now this little one will be just fine."

She walked up to the tank and opened the bag. Turning it upside down, it released a green powder that went into the water. For a moment, the water became as green as the powder, before returning to normal. The labored breathing gave way to a calm sleeping breathing as the Pokemon seemed to be smiling with its tongue.

"Phew...made it in time," Ash sighed in relief.

"This storm came out of nowhere," Nurse Joy noted, "And to think you rode right through it just to get the medicine to little Shellder."

"Well...I couldn't stand by and do nothing," Ash nodded, "Plus I had my friends helping me."

"I'll go let my cousin's daughter know you made it," Nurse Joy noted before walking off.

"Pikachu~" Pikachu smiled at Shellder before a light caught his eye, "Pika?"

"Huh?" Ash looked at Pikachu before the electric mouse pointed at his jacket, "Huh? Ah! The Rainbow Wing's glowing again!"

Ash ran outside, looking around. He finally turned and looked up at the top of the entrance of the center and his eyes widened. Standing atop of it was a four-legged tiger-like Pokemon as big as Suicune and Entei. Its fur was coarse and a bright yellow with black stripes and a white underside. The thin light-blue tail on it moved about erratically like it was a living bolt of lightning as a mane seemingly made of purple storm clouds flowed down its back, the end of the mane covering where the tail connected to the body. Its red eyes shining with the lightning of a massive electrical storm gazed down upon Ash, nestled into a face covered in thick white fur and armor made of a light-blue 'X' and a black plate with two bumps.

=Raikou, the Thunder Pokemon, and a member of the Legendary Beast Trio. Raikou embodies the speed of lightning. The roars of this Pokémon send shock waves shuddering through the air and shake the ground as if lightning bolts had come crashing down. It is said to have fallen with lightning. It can fire thunderbolts from the rain clouds on its back= Dexter informed.

"Raikou…" Ash whispered.

Raikou growled before releasing a roar akin to a burst of thunder. Lightning flashed and Raikou was gone, the Rainbow Wing's glow dimming in time with its vanishing. Unaware to Ash or Pikachu, the being in Ash's shadow poked its head out, looking at where Raikou had been before sinking back in once more.

"Entei...Suicune...and now Raikou…" Ash whispered before something hit him in the face, "Gah!"

"Pikachu?" Pikachu pondered as he caught what had hit Ash in the face; it was a translucent golden-yellow orb with four lime-green circles inside of it and a white circle in the center of it all with four 'bolts of lightning' emanating from it, "Cha~"

"Ash! What're ya doin' in the rain?" Ash, rubbing his face, turned to see the others biking up.

"You got the medicine to the sick Pokemon, right?" Misty asked.

"I did, yeah," Ash nodded, "I even saw another huge Pokemon."

"Huge...Pokemon?"

"Yeah. it was as big as Entei and looked like it was made of lightning."

"...Ash...did you have Dexter out?" Mai asked.

"Yep!" Ash grinned, showing the screen still displaying the Pokemon he saw.

"...Well, this is getting to be very creepy. Now that's all three of them," Makoto gulped.

"Huh?"

"Ash...so far out of all of the possible things to happen, we've encountered the three legendary Beast," Brock explained, "Doesn't that at least worry you?"

"Why? Entei and Raikou looked so cool!" Ash beamed before pulling out the Rainbow Wing, "Though I have to admit, I only saw Raikou because this lit up."

"Didn't it light up at the time Noel saw Suicune in Gringy City?" Misty asked.

"..."

"...I...if we've all seen all three Legendary Beast...what could this mean?" Noel asked.

"You don't think they're following Ash because of the Rainbow Wing, do you?" Mai asked.

"...Mai, you're gonna have to lick one of them next time we see one," Makoto ordered.

"What?! No!"

"Lick the dogs, Mai."

"Ew! No! Makoto, that sounds so disgusting!"

"Ahem," everyone stopped and looked to see Kajun approach, umbrella over her head, "Hello, everyone."

"Is Tsubaki okay?" Noel asked.

"Yes. They had to remove her appendix, though, so we won't be out until tomorrow afternoon at best," Kajun explained, "I must admit that the medical technology in Kanto is far more advanced than some of the things we have back home."

"Phew…" the group gave a sigh of relief.

"...Where is Luca?"

"He's…" Ash began before looking to the side of Kajun, "Behind you."

"Hm?" Kajun turned around to see Luca, "Ah."

" _Hello."_

"Likewise," Kajun nodded, "Well, that's go-OH CREATION TRIO HE'S EVOLVED!" she pulled out a notebook with a sticker of a Lucario firing Aura Sphere, "And he has telepathy~!"

" _I think I made a mistake coming here first…"_ Luca admitted, backing away as Kajun approached.

"Oh, and in such complete sentences as well," Kajun wrote, a noticeable glint of glee and SCIENCE in her eyes.

" _...Okay. I sent them into the water and I'm-going-to-see-Tsubaki-good-bye!"_ Luca spun around and booked it.

"GET BACK HERE AND BE MY SUBJECT 01!"

" _Don't label me with that!"_

"Oh Sweet Arceus what just happened…?" Makoto whispered as they looked out with wide eyes.

"I...think we jsut witnessed her Science mode at full force..." Mai answered.

* * *

Tsubaki breathed softly as she laid on the hospital bed, a magazine in hand. She had awoken a few minutes ago and the doctor had finally left after explaining her recovery rate would be. It was rather surprising that a surgery like hers would only keep her in bed for a day at best when it would normally take several days or even several weeks back home.

"Knowing Kajun, she's most likely trying to figure out everything about the medical devices they use and see if we can replicate them back home," Tsubaki noted to herself, turning a page, "I hope the others were able to get the medicine there before the storm hit."

" _T…Tsubaki…"_

"?!" Tsubaki tensed a bit in surprise at that, "Who...who said that?"

Soren sniffed around, "Ruff!" he pointed at the window as Izayoi pulled herself out of her scabbard, keeping steady and aimed at the window, "Ruff!"

"Hmm?" Tsubaki blinked as she slowly looked over at the window, seeing a Lucario standing there, "?! A...A Lucario…"

" _Please open the window! I don't want to be Kajun's Subject 01!"_ it pleaded frantically.

"...Wait….Luca?" Tsubaki's eyes widened in realization, carefully getting up from her bed as she opened the window, letting him shoot right in, "Ahh!".

" _Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"_ Luca thanked as he hid under the bed, peeking out a little, _"She's snapped! May I hide in here until she forgets or calms down or gets bribed by something or someone to not do things to me?"_

"...Of course," Tsubaki nodded as she closed and locked the window, "Izayoi, lock the door unless it's a doctor...and one NOT a disguised Kajun."

" _Hone~"_ Izayoi replied as she floated over and locked the door.

"Ruff!" Soren ran over and under the bed before licking Luca's face, "Ruff-ruff!"

" _Yes, yes, it's good to see you, too, but please shhh! She might figure out I'm here!"_

"Luca…"

" _She had the crazy look she had when I first met her! That is not a healthy look for me!"_

"Luca, Luca, calm down…" Tsubaki said, giving him a soothing, calming voice as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Deep breaths...deep breaths…" _'I had to do this with him when he first met Kajun in Science Mode as well…'_

" _Okay...okay….I've calmed down…"_ Luca panted, relaxing as he looked up at her, _"Tsubaki...are you...okay?"_

"I am. The doctor said I'll be fine to leave as soon as tomorrow afternoon at best," Tsubaki replied as Luca crawled out from under the bed.

" _That is a relief,"_ Luca smiled, _"Ash was able to get the medicine to the sick Pokemon."_

"I guessed considering you came here," Tsubaki smiled before looking him over, "Luca...when did you evolve?"

" _...Meowth...he...was saying nasty things about you…"_ Luca growled, _"Same with the Hitmonlee...they didn't care that there was a sick Pokemon in need and said you were not 'just' and abandoned everyone…"_ he clenched a paw, _"I couldn't stand it. I couldn't stand them attacking you like that when you were not there. That they thought they knew who you are."_

"And what do you think of me?"

" _You were the first person that ever asked me to help with letting justice be done to those who have done wrong. You didn't just expect me to follow your orders and asked for my help. When I've been hurt, you were the one who tended to my injuries and I would be your shield and protect you in return without asking to do so. And when...when you collapsed earlier…"_ Luca shivered, _"I was afraid that I would lose you. That the first person that I really cared for was...was looking as if she were dying and I could do nothing to help."_

"Luca…" Tsubaki whispered, looking at him with wide eyes, "I...I'm so sorry...I...I never meant to worry you like that."

" _But you didn't care about your health...you didn't care that it was like you were dying...You...you wanted to help the sick Pokemon in this town still…"_ Luca went on, _"When you asked me to help, I could only really think of you and getting the medicine to the Pokemon as fast as possible just to get back to you all the sooner. And then..._ Team Rocket _…"_ he growled, _"And their insults upon you and delaying us from getting the medicine...To have me not fulfil your request…to stop me from doing something_ my friend _asked me to...I just…"_ he motioned to himself, _"Evolved to do the right thing."_

"And the telepathy?"

" _It just...came to me. As if something blocking it was gone that also kept me from evolving,"_ Luca replied before tears welled up in his eyes, _"I...I'm so glad you're okay, Tsubaki."_

"...Luca…"

" _Y...yes?"_ Luca looked up before his eyes widened when she hugged him.

"Thank you...I couldn't have asked for a more loyal Pokemon…."

"?!"Luca's eyes softened as he hugged her back, _"You're...welcome...Tsubaki."_

"Awoo~" Soren gave a happy howl.

"Owowowowow!" Tsubaki yelped as she moved back a bit, a tiny hole in her medical gown, "Forgot about the new spike…"

" _Oop. My apologies…"_ Luca blushed, _"Getting used to it myself."_

"It's fine…" Tsubaki cleared her throat a bit, a slight blush on her face, "Still...thank you for what you did, Luca."

" _Of course...As a descendent of the Legendary Lucario who stood beside Sir Aaron, it is a Lucario's duty to serve and protect their master,"_ Luca nodded with a bow, _"So it is my duty to serve alongside you...to deliver justice to the unjust…to truly be an Aura Guardian..."_

"...An Aura Guardian…?" Tsubaki whispered.

Knocking came from the door, "Tsubaki! Is Luca in there with you?"

" _Oh Distortion World! She found me!"_ Luca panicked as he shot back under the bed.

Tsubaki facepalmed, _'Oh Kajun…'_ she paused, _'Wait...What happened to Team Rocket?'_

* * *

"...Ow…" Team Rocket groaned, laying in the remains of a wooden box as they were in the docks of Fuschia City.

"How did he even get us all in dere together…?" Meowth groaned, "It wasn't even dat big…"

"(Note to self: Add Luca the Lucario to my list of Pokemon I want to kill slowly and painfully...right under Wild Beast Primape)," Hitmonlee growled.

"...Meowth...why did you have to go antagonize him~!?" James whined.

"How was I supposed to know he'd evolve?!" Meowth argued, "Besides, Jessie made it worse when she tried to not back down!"

"Don't bring this into me!"

"He was usin' telepathy! Ya keep shootin' yer mouth when dey're around or in situations like it and we get our butts handed ta us!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Name one time!"

"Da shy twoipette and her guns."

"..."

"He's right, you know," James noted, "And we didn't believe him at all about her having guns."

"...Good point…" Jessie muttered.

"See?! That's what happens when ya try shooting yer…!"

"Velvet, come along."

"Hmm?" the trio blinked as they looked at a boarded cruise ship, "?!" the trio froze upon seeing a woman with galaxy-colored eyes and a shiny Delphox with a wooden staff shaped like a Kantonian Ninetails getting off.

"...Oh...oh no…." James whispered.

"Oh...no…." Jessied gulped.

"No no no no no no…." Meowth squeaked.

"(What? What? What?)" Hitmonlee asked.

"(Please do not incinerate us…)" Arbok pleaded.

"(I do not want to blow up…)" Wheezing wheezed.

"(Are we missing something?)" Weepinbell asked.

"Th...the Empty Void….Lady Kira…" the trio whispered in pure fear.

* * *

 **Tager's Search and Rescue Mission!**

 **Tager: Greetings. After encountering a swarm of Beedrill, we ended up getting lost in Viridian Forest. While Fifi and Zossie were kind enough to explain about some items in this world that would have been useful to get in town, Dulse discovered a reading that could have been the Ultra Beast they were attempting to find. It turns out that it wasn't the Ultra Beast, but something Fifi called a Totem Pokemon. It was an interesting fight, my blows not being able to hit it at first before Fifi used something to make it possible to hit...However, I was taken back when it tucked its legs into its body and became a rocket in a sense...And then there was Kokonoe. At first, she wasn't interested...and then it became a rocket. Fortunately for me, we were able to reach optimum height for me to utilize one of my strongest techniques without many drawbacks as normal and was able to defeat the Totem. I was even able to capture it, and Kokonoe insisted I name it one of her test subjects...no. I had something better in mind. So now, I have what Fifi says is a Starter. Well...Hope we can get along, Loew the Golurk.**

 **Episode 3: The City of Rocks**

" **At last! Ze city!" Fifi cheered, her hat-like hair now a complete mess, "Oh, Darling, we must find ze nearest hairdresser! I am in need of a new style, si vou plait!"**

" **...I don't think you'll be able to find one here," Tager commentated as he looked up, "It seems more like a mining city to me."**

" **This is Pewter City," Zossie noted, looking at their foldable map given to them by Officer Jenny, "It's home to a museum and the Pewter City Rock-Type Gym."**

" **I see," Tager noted, "Perhaps Kajun and her compatriots passed through here."**

 **=Most likely...still, best check it out.=**

" **Understood…"**

" **Hmm….If I may make a guess, it is most likely the young man they are accompanying went to the Gym," Dulse suggested.**

" **Ooh! That's a good idea!" Zossie agreed, "Though...How are we gonna know what it looks like?"**

" **It's the only place that was made out of carving a large boulder," the four looked to see a dark-skinned man in a red beanie and a big messy beard sitting on a rock, "By the way, miss, you're standing on the merchandise."**

" **Hm? Oh, my apologies," Fifi apologized as she stepped off the rock she had stepped on.**

" **So...What brings you four weary travellers to Pewter City?" the man asked, "Also..would you like to buy some of my merchandise?"**

" **No thank you, but thank you for the offer," Tager politely declined, "We are, however, looking for four of my students. They forgot their diplomas for graduating and the principle sent me to hand deliver them since it's a tradition for them to be given personally by the teacher that taught them in their final year. Their names are Mai Natsume, Noel Vermillion, Makoto Nanaya, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Kajun Faycott. In Viridian, they were last seen with a boy and his Pikachu heading this way."**

" **Ah...Ash Ketchum," the man chuckled, "The boy was something else, I'll give you that. He helped a father reconnect with his eldest son and convince the son to follow his dreams….and leave his father to care for his many children since his wife left two years ago to search for said father and hasn't come back despite letters being sent saying he was back home already."**

' _ **He's the father, isn't he?'**_ **Zossie sweatdropped.**

" **They've already left a few months ago," the man went on, "From the way the boy's father goes on, his son is travelling with Ash Ketchum and those girls. Right now, they're going to Fuschia City to see the Safari Zone and for Ash to challenge Koga for his sixth Badge."**

" **Ahh...interesting," Dulse noted.**

" **Ack! They're that far away?" Zossie gawked as she looked at the map.**

 **=Huh...Going by the ruler key, that's quite a lot of miles…= Kokonoe noted.**

" **Do you have anything else involving the girls you could tell us?" Tager asked.**

" **Well, at the time I met them, the girls seemed to have only three Pokemon all together. A Vulpix from Alola, a Pachirisu that likes to wear doll dresses, and a shiny Ralts," the man stroked his beard in thought.**

" **Mon due! A Shiny Ralts?!" Fifi gasped.**

" **I take it that's rare?" Tager asked.**

" **Oui, and their final evolutions of Gardevoir and Gallade...oh do they look magnifique beautiful…" Fifi sighed.**

" **Well, thank you for the information," Tager thanked.**

" **Now hold on," the man noted as he motioned to the sign set up beside him, "There's a fee for sitting or standing on the merchandise."**

" **...How much?" Dulse sighed.**

 **=Wow. Sneaky business practice right there. I'm impressed= Kokonoe noted =I would've hidden said merchandise before bringing it up at the last second=**

" **Ugh…"**

* * *

 _GT: Poor guys...they fell for the same thing as the girls and Ash did._

 _SZ: Eeyup...ahh...regardless, this chapter's done. And what's good...is Luca finally evolved into Lucario, a major fan favorite Pokemon._

 _GT: Eeyup. All because he wanted to get to Tsubaki and complete her request to help with the sick Pokemon's medicine. And boy, it's kinda hard to come up with reasons why you can't just Teleport to avoid plots at times...Then again, the teleporting medicine thing was based off this Team Fortress video involving teleportation and bread…_

 _SZ: We swore never to bring that incident back up…*shudders* mutant bread…_

 _GT: Yep._

 _SZ: Anyway, stay tuned as we finally get to the Fuschia City gym...prepare for ninjas and poison._

 _GT: Eeyup. So until then, we are writers, you are readers, and we hope you read and review!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Eevee, Gengar(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Primeape(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Muk(At Prof Oak's Ranch)_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea,, Psyduck, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat, Vulpix_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Flareon), Honey(Buneary)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Milotic)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Riolu/Lucario) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee), Sorin(Rockruff), Izayoi(Honedge)_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee), Noble(Cubone), Ventus(Rufflet)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Ralts/Kirlia) [Starter], Koko(Espeon)_


	34. Chapter 34

_SZ: Hey guys. We….I….I...don't have anything to say really. GT?_

 _GT: *appears in a plume of smoke, dressed as a ninja in dark blue*_

 _SZ: Hmm...oh! Well..we're close to Cross Tag Battle's release date._

 _GT: *still unnoticed, approaches the ropes for the curtains*_

 _SZ: gonna preorder it before it comes o-what's that noise?_

 _GT: *hides behind a potted tree*_

 _SZ:...*shrugs*oh well. On with the story. We don-ok seriously, where is he? GT?! Where are you?!_

 _GT: *puts a sign on the curtains reading 'We do not own anyone but our OCs. Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokemon while Arc System Works owns Blazblue. PS: I preordered Spyro ReIgnited. Very excited'. Hides behind the tree once more while pulling the rope, sending the curtains down*_

* * *

 **Entry 033: Hello. Mai Natsume reporting yet again. We...had a rather interesting day...no no. More like stressful. You see, we were heading to Fuschia City, and were about to take the Bike Path...but we didn't have bikes. Furthermore, due to some needed supplies-and a buffet-, we were low on cash and only had enough for three two-seater bikes...and there are** _ **eight**_ **of us. Luckily, Nurse Joy was willing to help us out, in exchange for carrying some medicine to a sick Pokemon in the Pokemon Center on the other side of the bridge. Seemed simple enough...at least, until Tsubaki collapsed.**

 **It turns out that what we all thought was Tsubaki having a bit of an off day, what with her not really eating anything at breakfast and her spacing out, was not exactly that. It turns out that it was her appendix and she needed surgery to get it removed. Lucky for us, Kajun has two Psychic-Types with Teleport on the ready. Kajun went with Tsubaki to the hospital once Nurse Joy called the hospital on the other side of the bridge, but Tsubaki asked Luca to stay behind to help get the medicine to the Pokemon. ...Even when she's sick, Tsubaki's thinking about others.**

 **Once we were ready, we made our way through the bridge, hurrying as fast as possible to the otherside. Luca stayed with Ash in the basket on his bike, keeping the medicine close to him. He was the one out of all of us that wanted to get to the other side as fast as possible, but we still had to stop to get a drink. Biking ten miles is a pain! And just we were leaving, we encountered a Bike gang...correction. A BICYCLE gang...I...I...what? *inhales deeply and exhales slowly* Alternate world, Mai...alternate world. The leader sent out a Golem and challenged us to a battle, so Ash first sent out Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur ended up in a big pickle with how strong Golem was and was going to switch him with Charmander when Luca came to fight instead, having given the medicine to Pikachu. Luca made swift work of Golem and then this girl in the gang sent out a Cloyster. Misty decided to tag in and sent out Sta...well...Psyduck came out instead of Staryu.**

 **It was, uh...Right...I think Noel felt really bad for Misty, so she tagged in and one-shotted the Cloyster with Umi. That is one dang strong Water-Type...and she was even using a Dragon-Type move so it didn't have a normal boost to the attack like normal. Guess all the Training Schedules Kajun and Tsubaki have been having us go through is doing some good. And, of course, what else could go wrong on a stressful time...then the arrival of Team Rocket on unicycles, performing their motto. Dammit, has it been that long already?! Oh...and apparently they were former Bike...excuse me, BICYCLE gang members...still can't get over that. There was going to be a bigger fight now that they convinced the bikers to join Team Rocket when sirens went off. Oh thank god that Officer Jenny arrived and scared them off! But then we had to explain why we were there.**

 **She was gonna give us an escort, but an accident down the road needed her there. Plus it was about to storm out, so...things weren't looking good. But Ash and Luca were both determined to get that medicine to the Pokemon Center on the other side of the bridge. Of course, when we were getting close, who else show up but Team Rocket. And, well, I gotta admit...in that storm with their Pokemon out like they were...it was kinda intimidating. Aside from Pikachu, Cherry, Berry, and Luca, we wouldn't have enough time to get anyone else out and they even threatened to attack** _ **us**_ **the moment one of our Pokemon tried anything. After that, well...I think Luca had a bit of a mental break for a few moments based on how Meowth noticed he was repeating Tsubaki's name. And then they insinuated that Tsubaki would abandon Luca and the rest of us! Their Hitmonlee must have added something to it because whatever it was added with what Meowth added in was the straw that broke the camel's back...or in this case, broke the mental restraint on Luca's evolution.**

 **I've seen evolution before what with Butterfree, Needles, and Umi, but...just whoa. I mean, he turned from this little adorable puppy-like Pokemon into a badass jackal with telepathy! And I'm not exaggerating either. Luca...he….I...woah! He had us go on ahead while he went to town on them! I think I was still hearing Luca roaring over the storm as we neared a bridge that was rising up due to a boat. Ahem...a-anyway, we were almost there, but the bridge was raised up...so Makoto did the most reckless thing possible..she jumped over! Ash kept going and jumped over, but he started to fall...until Makoto, spinning her tail like a propeller, grabbed the bike and threw him to the other side! She felt that later… We had to wait until the bridge went down to continue and when we finally got to the Pokemon Center, Ash was outside with Pikachu, having just delivered the medicine, and well...they just saw Raikou! This is getting insane! First Ho-Oh and his Rainbow Wing, then Entei, then Noel and Suicune with a Shaymin, and now Raikou?! What is going on with that trio! A...Are they following us?!**

 ***sighs* S-Sorry...needed to vent there. After Ash told us that, Kajun arrived and told us Tsubaki would be okay. Turns out that the medical technology they've got here...is pretty darn advanced, even for where we're from. I mean, Tsubaki was all set to go and was discharged from the hospital with a clean bill of health in just a day from a big treatment that has a longer recovery period back home! Now I'm wondering if we could find some blueprints to the medical tech here to bring home...Eh, it probably needs something a Pokemon can lose without concern to fully use. And then...Luca arrived. Everyone...Right...we were all afraid now. Kajun went into full blown Science Mode upon seeing him and learning he knows telepathy now! We spent nearly an entire night trying to snap her out of it and leave the poor guy alone wherever he hid himself!**

 ***sighs* Well...here's hoping things go well now that we're nearing Fuschia City.**

* * *

"...Where exactly is this Gym anyway?"

"We really should've asked Red while we were in Saffron," Tsubaki sighed.

"Right..because he failed to mention that it was in the middle of FOREST RIDDLED MOUNTAINS!" Makoto complained, "...The tree part I'm not complaining about. It's the fact at how hidden the gym is...which I will complement on a bit, but still!"

"Brock, I know you can't really do spoilers on Types for Gyms, but do you happen to know anything about Koga?" Mai asked.

"Well, he's a bit of a quiet man," Brock noted, "He always puts up videos of Gym Battles with Trainers that he notes have potential, but not those who he feels are far too arrogant."

"..Anything on what types he uses?"

"Like Mai said, I'm not going to spoil the Typing. It's a bit on an unspoken rule between Gym Leaders," Brock replied.

"Right…" Makoto slumped before her stomach grumbled, "Ah...Think we can stop for a break?"

"There's a spring up ahead," Kajun noted, looking at the map.

"YES!" Makoto whooped.

* * *

"Mmm…" Misty muttered, sitting on a rock as Psyduck stared at her, "Honestly, Psyduck…."

"What happened now?" Makoto asked.

"He got into cold water, which makes headaches even worse," Misty explained before an idea popped into her head, "Hey Makoto...how about a trade? Booster for Psyduck?"

"Huh? Why? Aren't you….you don't want to deal with Psyduck, do you?"

"...No…." Misty slumped, "...Oh! Noel, how about trading Umi to me for Psyduck?!"

"Eh?! N-No thank you, Misty!" Noel replied, hugging Umi as the Milotic finished eating.

"...Brock? Vulpix f-"

"Nope," Brock replied, currently brushing his Vulpix' fur.

"...Mai? Maybe Aqua for Psy…"

"Bui…" said Buizel growled, a glint in her visible eye.

"Nevermind," Misty squeaked, hiding behind Makoto.

"Why are you so bent on trading Psyduck, Misty?" Mai raised a brow.

"...Be...because...because just looking at him is giving me a headache!" Misty snapped.

"Psy?" Psyduck tilted his head.

"Psyduck can be a bit of a handful, but they get better with ti-" Kajun began.

"EMOL!"

"Psy?" Psyduck blinked, wearing Cherry's glasses with one of the lenses missing.

"Psyduck, I told you not to….why do I bother?" Misty groaned.

"Emolga…" Cherry growled, cheeks lit up with electricity.

"Duck?" Psyduck tilted his head, causing the other lense to pop out.

"EMOLGA!" Cherry screeched.

 ***BZZZZZZZZZZRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!***

"Not just...a headache now…" Misty groaned as everyone aside from Pikachu, Berry, and an irate Cherry twitched on the floor.

"...Psy?" Psyduck blinked.

"...Okay...maybe Psyduck will take a bit longer to handle…" Kajun groaned.

' _(Try a whole lot…)'_ Zorua, taking the guise of a Spearow, deadpanned as he watched from a tree branch.

"Veno…" Zorua looked to his left see a purple bug-like Pokemon covered in purple fur, a red nose with two tiny fangs beneath, and large red bug eyes watching them as well, "Nat."

Zorua raised a brow at the Venonat.

* * *

"Emol~" Cherry sniffled, hugging her broken sunglasses up to Makoto with large tears in her eyes.

"Oh, there-there, Cherry," Makoto assured, "We'll get you some new lenses for those when we get to the city. Promise."

"Emol~"

"...I think it may be best to keep Psyduck away from Cherry for a while…" Tsubaki suggested, noting the Emolga shooting a dirty glare at Psyduck's Pokeball, even giving a growl.

" _If_ I can get Psyduck to stay in his Pokeball…" Misty sighed.

"My suggestion? _Psyduck_ tape," Makoto giggled.

 ***CLONG~!***

"Emol! Emol-mo-em-ga!" Cherry ranted as her tail stopped using Iron Tail as steam came off the large bump on Makoto's noggin.

"Ow~Okay, okay...no more Psyduck jokes for now…" Makoto groaned.

"I think Cherry's had enough of that Pokemon for today," Mai sweatdropped.

"Cha…" Pikachu sighed before looking ahead, "Pi?"

"Something up, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pi, pi-pikachu-cha," Pikachu replied while pointing ahead, seeing a large Japanese clan complex on the other side of a deep canyon...with a log sliced in two acting as a bridge.

"...Well...that's big…" Mai noted, "Right, Tsuba...Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki said nothing as she looked on at the complex, stars in her eyes.

"...She's not going Science Mode too, is sh-" Ash began in a worried tone.

"Such….such...such detail!" Tsubaki exclaimed as she shot before the group, "I need a closer look!"

"Tsubaki's kind of a bit of a...nutter...when it comes to the older times," Makoto explained as Ash, Misty, and Brock slowly looked at the others.

"Makoto and I found out how bad it was when we had to give a report on the Sengoku...she had us stay up all night for three days straight to make sure everything in the report was perfect…" Noel groaned.

"So...many...meals...wasted~" Makoto whined.

"...It wasn't that bad, was it?" Mai blinked.

"Mai...it was almost as bad as Kajun's Science Mode!" Makoto exclaimed.

"...Okay, we're going to need Hikari and have her use Hypnosis then," Mai sweated a little.

' _(Well that was...weird. I thought with having a Riolu, she'd be the most sane of them,)'_ Zorua thought, 'flying' along the branches in his illusion after them, _'(Guess not.)'_

After getting across the log 'bridge'-taking a few moments after convincing Ash that they wouldn't fall off...which was believable given their record with wooden bridges over deep areas-, they soon arrived at the structure. Tsubaki was carefully looking over the walls while Izayoi floated around her, Soren sniffed about as Astrea was riding on Soren's back sound asleep, and Luca was trying to keep up with Tsubaki's speech on the kind of style the structure had...and was just ending up with a headache from all the information.

"Oh...such detail...such..so much history in these walls…" Tsubaki whispered.

"Uh...Tsubaki?" Ash asked.

"Not now, Ash. I'm researching," Tsubaki waved off as she looked around, "...Scratch that. Make sure to take note of everything you see in here."

"Huh?!"

"She's in a big study mood…" Makoto gulped before bringing her tail in front of her, "Cherry, Berry, if she gets a maniacal gleam in her eyes, zap her."

"Chi/Mol!"

"Oh nonsense. I…" Tsubaki began when she put her hand on a part of the wall, nearly tripping as it began to rotate, "Gh?!"

"A secret passage?" Kajun pondered.

"Secret passage...oh! Like what shinobi used for missions!" Tsubaki beamed as she examined it, "Oh this is so exciting~"

"Okaaay...Tsubaki's starting to creep me out a bit…" Misty muttered.

"It's just starting," Makoto shivered as Noel hugged her, both shivering.

"I'm scared," Noel whimpered.

"M...maybe if w-" Mai began as she stepped back, only to get shocked by something, "GAH~! Pikachu, why~!?"

"Pi?"

"Mai, Pikachu's on my hat," Ash noted.

"...But...then what…?" Mai began.

"Mai….step...away...slowly…" Kajun advised.

"Hmm?"

"Voltorb!"

"?!" Mai slowly looked down to see what appeared to be a Pokeball big enough to reach her knees in height...with a pair of eyes on the red half, "Oh...this is not good, is it?"

"No...that's a Voltorb...very tempermental Pokemon known to self-destruct."

"...Self...destruct?"

"Vol…" Voltorb began to shine/

"RUN!"

 ***BOOM!***

"Ow…" Mai groaned as the group laid on the floor, covered in dust and soot.

"...I see...in place of smoke bombs and mines, Voltrb are used a-" Tsubaki began.

"NOT NOW!" everyone barked.

"Venonat."

"Huh?" Misty looked up-being flat on her back-before her eyes widened and her face paled.

"Veno-veno-nat?" the purple bug Pokemon tilted its head.

"BUG~!-!-!" Misty screamed, jumping up before hiding behind Makoto with Noel.

"...What the…?" Makoto blinked as she looked at the purple bug, "Uh...Ash, Kajun, Poke info please?"

=Venonat, the Insect Pokemon. Originally known by ancient Kantonians and Jhotonians as 'Kongpang,' Venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection along with a poison it secretes when it feels it is in danger. It possesses large eyes that never fail to spot even miniscule prey. This is due to the fact that its big eyes are actually clusters of tiny eyes. Its eyes also function as radar units. It catches and eats small bugs that hide in darkness=

"What's it doing here?" Brock pondered.

"I'm not sure…" Kajun replied.

"..Oh! A scout!" Tsubaki realized, earning a look from the others, "Usually a ninja clan or lord would send a scout out if anything suspicious was spotted within the area."

"Really?" Mai pondered.

"Ah! Wait!" Ash yelped as Venonat began to run off into the building, "Where's the owner of this place?!"

"A-actually, let's just ignore it, Ash," Misty suggested in a nervous tone.

"Mmm-hmm!" Noel whimpered in agreement.

"No way! Not until we…!" Ash began as he chased after Venonat, turning the corner before he ran into something invisible facefirst, "?!"

"Eh?" Makoto blinked as the others ran over to him, "Uh...what just happened?"

"...Hmm…" Tsubaki pondered as she 'tapped' the air a bit, earning a knock in return, "...I knew it. An 'invisible' wall set up to trap intruders."

"An invisible wall?" Misty repeated as Ash fell onto his back.

"It seems to be made of a Light Screen," Kajun noted, tapping on the wall with the back of her knuckles.

"Most likely set up by Venonat," Tsubaki guessed.

"Come on...let's see if we can back…" Brock began as Ash got up...only to slam face first into another invisible wall, "...track."

"And like that, we're trapped," Mai gulped.

"...Brock, next time we're in a Pokemon Center, we may need to look up videos on Pokemon using Brick Break to start training some of the Pokemon we have in using it," Kajun noted.

"Agreed," Brock nodded.

"Ugh...there's gotta be someway out of here…" Ash grunted as he stood up, rubbing his sore face before looking at a nearby wall, "Maybe we can climb out the win-"

"Spear~"

"Gh?!" Ash tensed as he slowly looked up the wooden barred window, seeing a Spearow flying outside, "Oh crud…"

Spearow rolled his eyes a bit before squeezing right through the bars, popping a few of its bones a bit as it shifted into a familiar black-fox like Pokemon.

"Zoru…"

"A Zorua?" Noel blinked as Ash and Pikachu sighed in relief that it wasn't an actual Spearow.

"...Hold on…" Makoto began as she looked down, a slight annoyed frown on her face, "I think this is the same one that pranked us a few weeks ago."

"Zorua…" Zorua snickered a bit before using one of his hind legs to kick the wall, causing it to fall over to reveal the outside...and the large cliff the mansion was on.

"Of course! A Zorua is perfect for this place!" Tsubaki exclaimed with glee, scooping up the fox and cuddling it, "They're known for illusions and trickery!"

"Zoru?" Zorua blinked.

"You're just the perfect Pokemon we need to get out of this trap!" Tsubaki continued, looking down at the fox in her arms, "...I think you'll be a perfect choice for my team!"

"Zoru!?"

"Hold it, Tsubaki," Kajun spoke up, earning the redhead's attention, "That's not fair."

"Eh? H-"

"Because I want to catch it," Kajun finished, a glint in her eye as she held up a Dusk Ball, "I've been meaning to study about Zorua and their evolution Zoroark."

"Zor?!"

"Veno-nat."

"?!" everyone turned to see Venonat standing behind them beside a partially-opened revolving wall.

"There you are!" Ash snapped as he ran after Venonat, the wall closing behind him, "Now where did you g-WOAH!"

 ***THUNKTHUNKTHUNKTHUNK!***

"Ashton!" Kajun gasped, dropping the Dusk Ball and shoved the door open, revealing an empty room, "?! Ashton, wh-"

"Help me~" Ash's voice begged, making Kajun look over to see him embedded in the wall, held up by a series of shuriken.

Tsubaki pulled one out, "Ah...A Manji Shuriken. Its hooked ends can act as a climbing tool or how to help hold up traps."

"Tsubaki, not now," Makoto frowned as the others ran in, "Alright, who…"

Laughter soon echoed within the room as a shadowed figure landed before them. The figure was a young woman around Tsubaki's age. She wore a form-hugging black outfit with purple bracers on her lower arms and lower legs with a pink ring at the two ends. She had a pink band around her waist while she sported a long red scarf around her neck, covering the lower half of her face while exposing her short purple hair pulled into a spiky bun on the back of her head and her violet eyes.

"Born in darkness, living in darkness, such is the fate of a ninja," the woman informed.

"But don't you think that pink and red is a little bright for a ninja?" Misty asked.

"Actually, it would be fitting more for a kunoichi. They're meant to hide in plain sight," Tsubaki noted as Kajun continued to pull the Shuriken out of the wall.

"Correct," the kunoichi nodded before smirking a bit under her scarf, "Tell me, did your friend there enjoying my Ame no Shuriken treatment?"

"You weren't cut, were you?" Kajun asked as she looked over the places where the shuriken had been caught in Ash's clothes once she got him down.

"No, I'm okay," Ash replied.

"Are you seriously ignoring me?!" the kunoichi exclaimed in shock before regaining her composure, "No matter. You idiots are at fault for intruding on our training ground."

"Training ground?" Mai repeated.

"Correct," she nodded as Venonat poked out from behind her, "Venonat informed me that a bunch of bakas intruded in here."

"Ba-what?" Ash blinked.

"It means idiot."

"...Hey wait! We're not idiots!"

"And yet your friend fell for the Voltorb trap and ran into my sneak attack like rookie genin," the kunoichi countered, "And you are forbidden from leaving this mansion unless you battle me. One on One."

"Venonat," Venonat spoke up, peeking out from behind the kunoichi.

"Oh that thing again…" Ash growled before Kajun turned around to look at the kunoichi.

"I accept your challenge to battle," Kajun informed, a sharp look in her eyes, "Bring out your Pokemon of choice."

"Fine! I ch-!" Ash began.

"Ashton, I said I accepted her challenge," Kajun informed, her eyes focused on the kunoichi.

"Hoo boy…" Makoto blinked twice, "I don't think I've seen Kajun this upset outside of that one time back in gym class."

"Why? What happened?" Misty asked.

"You don't wanna know."

"I'll be going with Venonat of course," the kunoichi informed as Venonat moved to before her.

"Very well. Koko, research," Kajun informed as she tossed out Koko's ball and sent her out.

"Espeon!" Koko rowled as she landed.

"A Psychic Type..not a bad choice…" the kunoichi admitted, "However, while Venonat is part poison, he is still a Bug Type, and Psychic are weak to Bug. Venonat, Signal Beam."

"Veno…!"

"Koko, Method 1," Kajun ordered.

"Esp," Koko replied.

"Nat!" Venonat fired a spiraling red and green beam at Koko, who vanished with a Teleport, "Veno?"

"Behind you!" the kunoichi called before Koko's glowing tail slammed into Venonat, sending him bouncing across the room before being blasted with a Psybeam in midair.

"Our training schedule doesn't solely include Psychic-Type moves," Kajun informed.

"Stun Spore!"

"Psychic, Koko," Kajun counted.

"Esp~"

Koko's eyes turned blue as Venonat sprayed a wave of yellow spores at her. The spores glowed before shooting right back at Venonat, engulfing the bug in its own attack and causing sparks to come off Venonat.

"Considering his typing, Venonat isn't immune to Stun Spore," Kajun noted, "Please try a little harder. Koko and I have barely even begun with basic exercising."

"B...barely…?!" the kunoichi began before quickly regaining her composure once more, "Noted…"

"Koko hasn't been hit once," Ash noted.

"Kajun's already done it," Mai noted, earning Ash's attention, "The moment she got angry, she's already Sherlock Scanned the whole area and them."

"Sherlock Scan?"

"Named after Sherlock Holmes," Mai explained, "It's when you observe and deduce things almost instantly."

"Oh…"

' _Hmm...her hand is twitching...she's going to attempt a Double Team into Infestation, followed by Stun Spore into a Sludge Bomb,'_ Kajun thought as she observed the kunoichi a bit, "Koko, Method 4."

"Venonat, Double Team into Infestation."

"Veno…" Venonat began.

Koko's gem flashed before releasing a blue sphere of light into the air. It popped and black clouds formed before it began raining on the two Pokemon.

"Rain Dance!" Misty realized before Venonat split into clones.

Koko glanced just once to see that the one to her far right was the only one having the rain bounce off while it passed through the others. Before Venonat could do anything else, Koko spun and fired a pink beam at the bug. Once it hit, Venonat groaned as it stumbled around with its antennae spiraled around.

"Rain Dance exposed the real Venonat and then she fired off a Confuse Ray to stop its Infestation," Brock noted before a Shadow Ball blew up in Venonat's face, "And then it ends with a Shadow Ball learned as an Eevee."

"St….stop that…"

"Hmm?"

"Stop that! Stop...predicting my moves!" the kunoichi snapped before quickly calming down, "I-I mean...desist these cowardly actions this instant."

"...Oh, I get it now…" Makoto grinned, "She's trying to act serious, but in truth...she's a little goober. You're a little goober, aren't ya?"

"I am not! I-I mean...No. Silence..." she began before a Manji Shuriken made of water stabbed into the ground between Koko and Venonat, "?!"

"You still have much to learn, Janine," a voice spoke before everyone turned to see a Greninja standing on the ceiling, wearing a dark-blue sash around its waist...baring the official Pokemon League Gym symbol on it.

"Did that Greninja just talk?" Tsubaki asked before a figure fell down behind Greninja and landed on their feet in a crouch.

The figure was an older man with short black/violet hair. Like the kunoichi, he wore a scarf but it was dark-blue much like his ninja-like outfit. It was barely visible, but some of them could make out light chainmail beneath the clothing.

"Ack! F-Father…" the kunoichi, Janine, gulped.

"A ninja must always remain calm in the face of battle, no matter the situation," the ninja informed as his Greninja landed beside him, "Even predicting your opponent's moves before they can make them is a part of becoming a ninja. Predictions lead to clouded judgement, further exposing your moves to the opponent. She was able to predict you were about to go into Double Team and use Infestation, followed by a Stun Spore into Sludge Bomb. Most likely from just how your hand twitched."

"?!"

"If you are to inherit this Gym one day, you must hone your skills further and become a true shinobi."

"...O...of course…father," Janine nodded as she got down on one knee.

"Grenin," Greninja's tongue shot out and picked up Venonat before bringing it over, allowing Greninja to pull out a yellow bottle from its sash and start spraying it on the bug.

"That symbol...Are you...Koga, Gym Leader of Fuschia City?" Ash asked.

"I am," Koga replied as he frowned at them, "Though my daughter is correct that you are intruders on our personal training grounds."

"...Well to be fair, we were kinda trying to find the Gym," Makoto explained before muttering a bit, "Especially in this freakin' dense forest.".

"We're really sorry, sir! Please don't enact that Article on me!" Ash pleaded, bowing repeatedly, "We got lost and were just trying to find your Gym!"

"Hm?"

"I...think he means what happened at the Celadon City Gym, father," Janine explained.

"Ah yes. The controversy on two of the Gym Trainers performing Article 37-E without the Gym Leader's presence due to Trainers that they considered were insulting Erika," Koga recalled before looking at Ash, "It is fine. I will not enact Article 37-E considering the situation. My Gym is to the west of here just beside the Pokemon Center for Fuschia City."

"...I told you we should've gone straight for the city," Misty frowned at Makoto.

"What? I thought it'd be in the forest," Makoto argued.

"Who'd heard of a city being in the forest?!"

"There is one in Hoenn," Janine brought up, "Home to the Fl-"

"Janine," Koga spoke, making her shut up, before he looked at them, "Have you all come for a Badge? It surprises me that you would, Brock."

"You know him, Brock?" Ash asked.

"No, but I guess you take note of things, huh?" Brock asked.

"Information is power," Koga replied.

"Then you probably already know that Ash is the only one taking the Pokemon League Challenge in our group," Brock noted.

"Indeed. The videos shared by your father on your battle, Lily of Cerulean when her sister whom you travel with did battle with him using a _Three Badge_ Team, Lt. Surge's surprisingly praising commentary over his video of his battle against him, Erika's battle against his Charmander, Primeape, and Pikachu, and...then there was Sabrina…"

"Wait. That's the kid that made the Psychic-Type Gym do a temporary shut down for the rest of the season and had the Fighting-Type Gym get back up to replace her Gym?" Janine gawked.

"And kicked out the sexist-temporary Gym Leader there with my help," Makoto added.

"Yes! Girl power f-!" Janine excitedly began before Koga frowned at her, "...A-ahem! W..well done you two."

"Come," Koga ordered as he turned to a wall, Greninja sliding it open to reveal a large outdoor gym field, "Considering you are already here, then we will do battle for the Soul Badge here."

"The Soul Badge?"

"Gren," Greninja spoke as he pulled out a scroll, opening it to reveal a pink heart-shaped badge.

"Should you best two of my father's Pokemon, it is yours," Janine stated.

"However, you will not be going up against my Five Badge team," Koga informed, "Considering your battle at Cerulean despite its interruption, it shows your Pokemon are much stronger than a normal equivalent can handle. Therefore, you will be handling my _Seven_ Badge Team."

"?!" Ash tensed a bit at that.

"Do you or do you not accept, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town?"

"...I do," Ash nodded, a determined look on his face.

"Good. You will have ten minutes to prepare the two Pokemon you will do battle with," Koga informed, glancing over at Kajun, "It would normally be a thirty minute period, but your friend has a Pokemon that knows Teleport and has performed exchanges for your Team at times."

"Ahh...Alright then," Ash nodded.

* * *

"Mm…" Team Rocket whimpered as they cautiously followed Kira down a metal hall, the trio staying far away from her as possible without it being considered rude.

" _It has been a while. Has it not, Meowth?"_

"Y-Right...It has been," Meowth noted, "H-how was d-da trip, Lady Velvet?"

" _It was quite nice. If you are still on base later, I'm hoping we can trade stories,"_ Velvet noted with a small smile.

"...W-well…"

" _I bought your favorite specially imported catnip for you to enjoy…"_

"Eh? R-Really? Ya didn't have ta do dat…"

" _Oh, nonsense. Given how stressed you look, you deserve it."_

Kira approached a pair of doors and slammed them open.

"Ack!" Karai fell over...wearing a maid's outfit.

"..."

"Heh…heh heh….h-hey, sis…" Karai laughed nervously, "J...just cleaning the place up for ya…"

"P1 Grand Prix betting against Aorio again, Karai?" Kira frowned.

"...Yes," Karai slumped while muttering, "No good Primeape…"

"S-Sister!" Kira looked to see Aoiro approach, Serenade beside her, "W...we thought you wouldn't be back until another year."

"Yes, it would have been that," Kira informed before pulling out the folder, "But given the latest report from father, I decided to end it early...shame. The food in Kalos was tres magnifique."

" _I brought some souvenirs for everyone later,"_ Velvet smiled.

"Velvet...what have I said about spoiling your fellow Rocket members?" Kira frowned.

" _Well, they all tend to seem quite stressed at times…"_ Velvet admitted, poking her fingers together.

"...Noted."

"...S-sister…." Aoiro spoke up, "C-care to explain why those three are with you?"

"Hmm?" Kira raised a brow before looking at Team Rocket, who tensed up at her gaze, "I encountered them when I got off the ship I was travelling on...subpar steak, but admittedly good Tiramisu." her eyes narrowed, "Furthermore, they are the team that tracks down one of the current developing thorns in our operations, so they have the first-hand reports I require."

"Don't hurt us!" Team Rocket freaked as they hugged each other in fear.

' _Maybe I should give the catnip to Meowth sooner…'_ Velvet thought to herself.

"Reports? O-On what?" Karai asked.

"Mu," Kira replied, showing Noel's photo.

"?! "the two younger sisters' eyes widened.

"...So you noticed it too…" Kira frowned a bit.

' _Mu?'_ Team Rocket thought in confusion.

"You three wait outside…" Kira ordered the trio, "Velvet, soundproof the doors and air ducts. I don't want anyone to listen in on this."

" _Yes, Lady Kira,"_ Velvet curtsied before tapping her staff on the floor, sending the trio out with a yelp before a crash was heard just before the doors closed shut and glowed blue for a moment, _"Oh! S-Sorry!"_

"...Now…" Kira began as she put the picture of Noel on a nearby table, "Would you mind explaining to me how this is possible?"

"...We...We don't know," Karai replied, "We...We were all there when…when that _thing_ took her…"

"Then how is she here?!" Kira snapped, "We all saw it happen...FATHER saw it happen…" she paused, "Has he even noticed the picture? Have you even _told him_ about this?"

"...No…" Karai whispered.

"We're...afraid he'll revert back to that state if he found out…" Aoiro added, "We've told the information squads to never report her to father either for that reason."

"...I see," Kira noted as she took a deep breath, "Have...either of you manage to encounter her?"

"...Sis did," Karai pointed at Aoiro, "During the Saffron City Incident, she teamed up with those kids 'Mu' is with so they could get me and the others back from Sabrina."

"...What was her behavior? How did she act?"

"..."

"...Answer me, Aoiro," Kira frowned as she reached for a PokeBall, "Do not make me call out my Volcarona, Mars."

"...She's shy, timid, caring for her Pokemon…" Aoiro paused before shuddering a bit, "Makes food only Poison-Types and a friend of hers eats."

" _We're still trying to recreate her pancake recipe since it seems Poison-types are highly attracted to her cooking and it's even caused a mutation in a Beedrill to give it a new appearance and the ability Corrosion,"_ Serenade noted to just Velvet.

"...Anything else?"

"...She was able to injure Serenade while she had Protect up."

"Her Pokemon?"

" _No...just her,"_ Serenade admitted, _"She...She can summon transforming guns...named_ Bolverk _."_

"?! Bolverk?" Kira repeated, "Wasn't that her Arcanine's name?"

"...?!" Aoiro and Karai's eyes widened at that.

"R-Right! I remember him!" Karai recalled, "He…" she frowned, "That _thing_ tore him into two…even..."

" _It...it could be that she named them after him on a subconscious level?"_

"...Any idea where they'll be heading?" Kira asked.

"Considering the last known location...they would probably be in the vicinity of Fuschia City at this time," Karai replied, "Why?"

"...We're heading out. All three of us."

"?!"

"If it truly is her…" Kira paused as she looked at a shadowed picture in the room, "I need to make sure for myself. And we're bringing those three along with us since I still need their reports of their first hand experience with them."

' _I got a bad feeling…'_ Team Rocket thought on the other side of the doors, covered in trash.

* * *

"This Gym Battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Koga of the Fuschia City Gym will now commence!" Janine declared, "This will be a two-on-two Pokemon Battle with only the Challenger being allowed to switch Pokemon!"

"Think Ash is good and ready?" Makoto asked as the others stood on the sidelines.

"Considering Koga is going to use a team meant for Trainers with Seven Badges while Ash has only five? He better be ready," Brock noted in concern.

"Come, Salazzle!" Koga ordered, tossing a dark-blue/black Pokeball out.

It bounced off the ground once before releasing a plume of smoke. The smoke dispersed to reveal a dark grey Pokémon resembling a salamander or a lizard. It had a thin dark grey body with a purple underside. Its head was dark grey with purple eyes and slit pupils. There were several tooth-like protrusions on the lower jaw. Its body had three pink markings resembling flames, one on the chest, which split to form a 'U' shaped design, and the other two on the abdomen, forming two 'f'-shaped patterns. Salazzle had a long, dark grey tail with a pink underside and two protrusions came out from the tail's base. It had hands and feet with five digits each that were long and thin.

=Salazzle, the Toxic Lizard Pokemon, and the evolved form of Salandit. For some reason, only females have been found. Salazzle lives deep in caves and creates a reverse harem of male Salandit that it lives with through the utilization of special pheromones inside of its poisonous gas. It can be diluted to be used in the production of luscious perfumes= Dexter informed.

"Oh...So he uses Poison-Types…" Noel noted before sighing in relief, "For a minute, I thought he was a Bug-Type Gym Leader…"

"Are we gonna ignore the fact that Dexter said Salazzle more or less makes reverse harems?" Makoto brought up.

"Choose your Pokemon," Koga called out to Ash.

"And just like that, I'm ignored…" Makoto deadpanned.

"Okay…" Ash nodded before pulling out a Net Ball, "Squirtle, I choose you!"

"Squirtle~!" the Water-Type declared as he came out, adjusting his sunglasses a little in his pose.

"Heh...Salazzle~" Salazzle chuckled with a light purr.

"Begin the battle!" Janine declared.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!" Ash called.

"Squir-TLE!" Squirtle shouted, firing a blast of water at Salazzle, who sidestepped with grace, "?!"

"Salazzle, Attract."

"?! Squirtle, Withdraw quick and go into a Rapid Spin!"

Salazzle gave a wink, sending out a chain of floating hearts at Squirtle. The Tiny Turtle Pokemon withdrew into his shell before spinning rapidly. The hearts bounced off the spinning shell before Squirtle finished spinning and popped back out.

"(Heh...that all you got sw-)" Squirtle began before looking up, seeing Salazzle inches above him, "?!"

"Salazzle...Toxic Rage."

Salazzle's eyes flashed as the flame-like markings on her glowed. She opened her mouth and released a purple energy in the form of a dragon from it. Squirtle cried out as the attack hit and sent him bouncing backwards. Squirtle got up and started to cough, a purple blush forming on his face.

"That was a Dragon Rage mixed with Toxic," Kajun realized, "Ashton, Squirtle's been poisoned!"

"Crud. Squirtle, u-!"

"Salazzle, Venoshock."

The flame markings glowed once more on her body. Salazzle flicked her tail at Squirtle and a barrage of poisonous needles erupted from the tip and slammed into Squirtle, sending him into the air for a bit before crashing onto his face.

"Ahh! Squirtle!" Ash freaked.

"Quiet like the shadow, swift and fierce like the wind. That is the true nature of a ninja…" Koga stated as Salazzle moved back in front of him, "It is always best to pay attention to your surroundings, otherwise your Pokemon will end up defeated before a command can be given."

"When a Pokemon is poisoned, Venoshock will deal twice as much damage," Brock noted with a frown.

"Doesn't help that Salazzle are extremely fast," Kajun added.

"Come on, Squirtle! Get up!" Ash encouraged as Squirtle managed to push himself up...and a lens popped out of his sunglasses.

" _SQUIRT?!_ " Squirtle freaked.

"(Oh? Did your little glasses break?)" Salazzle teased, standing over the tiny turtle, before Squirtle grabbed her tail, "?"

"(These...were a _gift_ ,)" Squirtle growled before popping into his shell while pulling in her tail still in hand.

"Salazzle, ve…" Koga began before Squirtle shot into a Rapid Spin, causing Salazzle to be pulled with him until he shot a burst of water onto the floor to go up into the air and slammed her down on the now wet ground.

"Was that Seismic Toss Squirtle Style?" Makoto blinked twice.

"I...think it was…" Mai slowly blinked.

"(For the glasses!)" Cherry cheered.

Squirtle popped out of his shell before snorting in deeply and spat out a glob of purple gunk that hissed upon hitting the grass. Salazzle got up, growling while a bit of mud was on her.

"Squirtle, shoot the ground with more water!" Ash called.

Squirtle inhaled deeply before firing a stream of water at the ground, sending up more mud at Salazzle, who yelped and moved to the side before getting hit with some that Squirtle made when he turned his spray towards her direction as she jumped.

"(Ugh! My skin! This is not beauty shop mud!)" Salazzle exclaimed before growling, "(You're becoming Squirtle Soup for my dinner tonight!)"

"Salazzle, Will-O-Wisp and Nasty Plot," Koga commanded.

"...Not good," Tsubaki whispered, earning the others attention, "Kajun, What other stat is Salazzle best at?"

"Special Attack," Kajun replied as Salazzle spun her tail around and a ring of ghostly blue flames appeared.

"I thought so...Nasty Plot doubles a Pokemon's Special Attack," Tsubaki noted

"And considering we saw Squirtle hacked out the poison, Will-O-Wisp will give Squirtle a Burn Status if it hits," Brock observed as the ring of flames shot out at Squirtle's neck.

"Ah! Squirtle, Burst Shell!" Ash called.

Squirtle ducked into his shell before rocketing up into the air through a Water Gun fired from the hole where his tail was pulled in through. The ring missed him just barely and hit the muddy ground, fizzling out upon contact.

"...not bad...but a fatal mistake," Koga gave an almost invisible grin, "Salazzle, Sludge and Heat Wave on the field."

Salazzle inhaled before releasing a wave of purple gunk onto the field. She inhaled once more before releasing a wave of visible red heat onto the gunk. It fizzled into a purple gas that Squirtle fell through on his way down. He bounced once before popped out, looking a bit pale and had a purple tinge on his face once again.

"Oh not again…" Ash whispered in worry.

"It's like he has control of the entire field itself…" Tsubaki noted

"End it Salazzle...Venoshock."

"Rrr…" Ash grit his teeth before recalling what happened, "Squirtle, I think Luca told me earlier that Salazzle thinks your sunglasses are a ripoff of anime!"

"?!"

" _Wait, what?"_ Luca blinked.

Squirtle's tail shined silver before he swung it around and batted away the Venoshock, "(She said _what_?)"

"(Come to think of it, they do look like the glasses a silly human wore on a show Lady Janine watches when she thinks we're not looking. By chance are you a fan?)" Salazzle pondered.

* * *

Krabby paused in his game of tag with Eevee, "(Huh...Someone's a goner. Must've mocked the glasses...)"

* * *

"(I didn't ripoff anime…)" Squirtle growled before inhaling deeply before firing a large burst of water in the shape of a cannonball, "( _Anime_ ripped off _ME!_ )"

"SA-" Salazzle began before the blast collided with her, making a large explosion of water.

"(Was...was that Hydro Cannon?)" Aqua gawked.

" _I think it was,"_ Luca replied with a nod.

"(...Okay, I am so glad that none of my girls mocked the glasses they wore)," Aqua cringed.

Salazzle gurgled up some water as she twitched on the muddy ground, swirls in her eyes. Squirtle chuckled before falling over after a last cough, swirls in his own eyes.

"?!"

"...S...Salazzle...and Squirtle are unable to battle…" Janine whispered with wide eyes, "The first round is a d-draw!"

"Hm...Quite impressive," Koga noted as he returned Salazzle before tossing Ash a Pecha Berry, "I was not expecting a Squirtle of all Pokemon to know a move that it should only learn as a Blastoise."

' _Neither was I, but I'm glad he did…'_ Ash thought as he picked up Squirtle and brought him over to Tsubaki.

"Squirtle may have shot his throat with that move," Kajun noted as Ash went back to his side of the field, "Once we're done here, we should make way to the Pokemon Center immediately."

"They're both down to their last Pokemon then," Brock noted.

"Come, Muk!" Koga ordered, throwing a Pokeball out before it opened, releasing a multicolored Muk with white stone-like teeth in its mouth.

"MUK!" the Pokemon roared.

"Gah~! The smell's back!" Makoto freaked as she covered her nose, "Wait...why's it multi-colored?" she sniffed, "And no stink?"

"This is a Muk from the Alola Region," Koga informed.

"Interesting…" Kajun noted, "Should anyone use a Psychic Type, his Muk would be perfect to throw them off considering the Alolan variant is Poison/Dark."

=Muk, the Sludge Pokemon, and the evolved form of Grimer. This Muk is of the Alolan variety. Its vivid coloration is a result of the garbage it eats, which causes chemical changes in its body; these same chemical changes are thought to be the cause of its unending hunger. Its body contains over a hundred different kinds of poisons. The white stones growing out of its body are actually crystallized poisonous shards composed of all those poisons=

"Cal out your last Pokemon," Koga ordered.

"Right," Ash nodded before tossing a Dusk Ball into the air, "Gengar, I choose you!"

The ball bounced twice before opening up. Shadows spilled out of the ball before they reformed in Pikachu's shadow. Gengar gave an eerie screech of a cackle.

"PIKA~!" Pikachu yelped, jumping up in the air before landing on his face.

"Gen-gen-gen-gen-gen…" Gengar chuckled before seeing the marble Pikachu found in the Pokemon Tower fall out, "Gar?" he slurped up the marble and it appeared on the center of his forehead, "Gen~"

"Gengar, stop scaring Pikachu! We have a battle!" Ash called.

"Gengar!" Gengar replied with a salute and floated over to the field...before pulling out a pair of boxing gloves and began to make punches at Muk's direction.

"Aw c'mon, Gengar…" Ash sighed as he facepalmed, trying hard to not chuckle.

"B...begin..ahem! Begin the battle!" Janine shouted, trying her best to not laugh.

"Toxic!" Koga ordered.

"Muuuk!" Muk roared as it released a multicolored cloud of gas at Gengar.

"Gen-gen?" Gengar raised a brow before it washed over him...causing him to collapse onto his knees, groaning as purple bubbles began to float out of the top of his head once it dissipated.

"Gengar, no!"

"Wait...but Gengar's part Poison," Makoto blinked, "How'd he get poisoned?"

Ash pulled out Dexter, "What's up with that Muk?"

=This Muk knows the Ability Corrosion through the Ability Power of Alchemy= Dexter informed =Power of Alchemy is a recently discovered Ability found in the Alolan Grimer and Muk. It copies the Ability of a Pokemon that fainted recently in a battle=

"...Oh no..." Tsubaki gasped as her eyes widened, "Koga's previous Pokemon was Salazzle…"

"Which, in turn, has Corrosion…" Kajun finished.

"Come on, Gengar, you can do it!" Ash encouraged.

"Gen…" Gengar groaned.

"Noellie's gonna make a big buffet if ya win, Gengar!" Makoto called.

"Zu/Drill/Eee~!" Mai, Zubat, and Needles cheered, the latter two popping out of their balls at the mention of Noel's food.

"?!" Gengar gasped before jumping up and held up his dukes while hopping in pace, "Gen-gar-gar-gen!"

"Muk, Crunch."

"Gengar, Sucker Punch!" Ash called.

Muk roared as he charged at Gengar, the poison shards shuffling around into a row of teeth glowing with a dark energy. He bit down hard...only to freeze and groaned while covering his mouth. Janine leaned a bit before gawking at the anvil where Gengar had been, some of Muk's 'teeth' stuck in it.

"Is that the anvil from the forge?!" Janine gawked as Gengar popped out of Muk's shadow and delivered a pair of punches covered in a ghostly energy before going back in Muk's shadow while coughing a bit from the poison.

"Not bad...but the battle is far from over," Koga stated as Muk slightly shook off the attack, Muk,, Minimize."

"Minimize?" Noel repeated before Muk's body condensed to a quarter of its original size, "Oh! H-he shrank!"

"Like Double Team, Minimize increases a Pokemon's evasion, making them nearly impossible to hit," Kajun explained.

"Shadow Blitz, Gengar!" Ash called.

A Shadow Ball erupted from Ash's shadow. Muk made his body go flat on the ground to dodge it before shooting to the side to avoid one coming from Koga's shadow. Muk became a multicolored blur as he began to dodge a barrage of Shadow Balls from all the shadows in the area until Gengar finally emerged from Ash's shadow, rasping and gasping for air while as white as a sheet while stumbling onto the field.

"(That...that's one...mean...dodgy sludy...guy…)" Gengar groaned before covering his mouth and pulled a trashcan out of Ash's shadow to empty into.

"Aw come on! How'd he get the kitchen trashcan?" Janine threw her hands up.

"(TRASH!)" Muk exclaimed, shooting over and smacking Gengar into the air before turning the can over and proceeded to eat the contents, "(Ah~Good snack in the middle of a battle.)"

Gengar crashed into the ground before Koga. He groaned as he got up, finally managing to hack up a glob of poison as his white coloring turned back to normal.

"Did he...just hack up the Toxic?" Mai slowly blinked.

"Come to think of it, Squirtle did as well," Kajun noted.

"Oh! La-san told me about this! Sometimes when a Pokemon really cares a lot for their Trainer, they can sometimes break out of a status effect on their own," Noel explained.

"Really?"

"She's had it happened with a lot of her Pokemon before, especially after she recently fed them some PokeBeans," Noel nodded.

"Muk, Toxic once more!" Koga ordered.

"Ah! Gengar!" Ash gasped, "Dodge it quick!"

"Gen!" Gengar yelped as he flattened himself into the floor, causing the gas cloud to fly over him, "Phew…"

"MUK!" Muk roared as he was upon Gengar, 'teeth' glowing with a dark aura once more.

"Gar?!" Gengar panicked, barely going into Muk's shadow before he could get bitten and then came out of Ash's shadow, "Phew!"

"Can you keep going, Gengar?" Ash asked, kneeling down to his Ghost-Type.

"Gen…Gar," Gengar replied with a nod after thinking for a moment.

"Okay! Le…" Ash began before noticing the marble in Gengar's forehead, "When did you get that?"

"Gengar," Gengar replied with a shrug, chuckling a bit.

"Pika-pika!" Pikachu barked, shaking a paw at Gengar.

"It kinda looks like…" Ash pondered before looking at his Mega Glove, "...Gengar, do you trust me? I think I've got an idea what that is, but I need you to trust me on it."

"Gengar," Gengar replied with a grin and a thumbs up.

"Okay!" Ash grinned as Gengar jumped back onto the field.

' _The boy's stance has changed. He's feeling confident once more for some reason,'_ Koga pondered, "You are sure you wish to resume battle? Your Gengar is on its last legs from the Toxic," Koga noted, "Should Muk laid just a single blow, there's more than a large chance for defeat."

"I know...but there's no way me and Gengar are quitting now," Ash stated, a determined look on his face, "My dream is to become a Pokemon Master, and to obtain that dream, I need to enter and win the Pokemon League with my Pokemon and friends by my side...There's no way we're gonna give up now!"

"I wonder what Ashton is…" Kajun began before Ash held up his Mega Glove, "..." she pulled out her Mega Evolution Notebook quickly, clicking her pen's tip out.

Ash put two fingers on the Mega Stone in his glove and four bolts of white lightning shot out of it. Gengar cackled as four orange bolts of lightning shot out of his revealed Gengarite and collided with the four white lightning bolts. For a moment, neither seemed to want to combine before they settled and became a single silver bolt of lightning that was pouring into Gengar.

"Gengar, Mega Evolve!" Ash called.

Gengar's body erupted in power as he began to spin around into a dark-purple tornado. The tornado became crimson in color. After a few moments the spinning stopped, revealing a bulkier Gengar that had sunk halfway into the ground. His arms were much longer and thicker while he now sported a greater number of sharpened spikes along his back with much longer ears that pointed back.

"(Sssssmmmmmmmmokin'~!)" Mega Gengar exclaimed, pulling a hand out of the shadows to reveal it to have four claws to snap them and point at Muk while all _three_ of his eyes were curved into 'smiles.'

' _I see...so that's why…'_ Koga thought, "Muk, do not falter. Minimize!"

"Muk!" Muk roared as he shrank in size.

"(Hmm...a pest problem, huh?)" Gengar noted before pulling out a cartoonishly large hammer and began to laugh like a lunatic.

" _MUK_?!"

"(Pest Control at your service,)" Mega Gengar greeted in a thick Cockney accent, "(FORE!)"

"..." Muk said nothing before he frantically began to dodge the multiple hammer strikes from Mega Gengar.

"(Ooh-hoo-hoo-hoo~! I just loves me some Whack-A-Diglette!)" Mega Gengar cheered before winking at the Readers, "(Even if it's an Alolan Muk.)"

"Wh….what's...going on…?" Misty blinked in utter confusion.

"I'm...not sure," Brock replied.

"Interesting...Could that be a solid construct made from shadows instead of something he just pulled out from the nearby area?" Kajun pondered, scribbling in her Mega Evolution Notebook, "And then there's the third eye...Perhaps enhanced eyesight? Or, perhaps a way to see into the future if it's meant to represent the metaphorical 'third eye?'"

"I dunno...but...snkr! It's...funny…" Makoto snickered at the scene.

"MUK!" Muk roared as he appeared before Mega Gengar.

"(AHHHHHH!)" Mega Gengar screamed, his skull, eyes and tongue sticking out, startling Muk in turn, "(SLIME MONSTER~!)" he whipped out a super soaker twice his size and adopted a heroic voice, "(I shall stop the menace! Eat Dawn Dish Soap-infused water!)"

"(GAH! NOT SOAP!)" Muk freaked as the two resumed their chase, this time with Gengar firing blasts of soapy water at Muk instead of a sledgehammer.

' _What is with this new form? His body's movements are completely erratic to the point I can't predict a single move!'_ Koga thought in surprise.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Makoto laughed with a few of the other Pokemon, "Oh...Oh my Arceus! That is hilarious!"

"Th...this won't stop us...Muk, Venom Drench."

"(Uh oh. Outta soap,)" Mega Gengar groaned, pulling the trigger and getting nothing but dust.

Muk turned around while glowing purple. He let out a roar before firing a wave of purple venom at Mega Gengar...who whipped out an umbrella.

"(Well, I must say, dearie,)" Mega Gengar noted in a feminine voice while dressed in a victorian era women's clothes, "(The local weatherman must be feeling quite under the weather if it's raining when it was supposed to be sunny all day.)"

"How's...How's he even doing that…?" Misty asked with a sweatdrop.

"I...don't know…" Brok admitted.

"You're doing great, Gengar! Use Shadow Blitz!"

Once the Venom Drench ended, Gengar threw the umbrella to the side...revealing the buff physique of Mega Gengar in full Rambo gear with plastic machine guns in each hand.

"(A-boom-boom-boom-boom~!)" Mega Gengar sang in a deep voice before pulling the triggers and releasing a machine gun fire of Shadow Balls from both plastic guns.

Muk screamed as he began to try to dodge them all frantically. After several moments, the last was dodged and Muk sighed in relief. He growled at he turned to Mega Gengar...only to see him gone.

"Muk?" Muk raised a brow before he felt plastic on the back of his head, "?!"

"(A-bang-bang-bang-bang~)" Mega Gengar, now dressed as a mafioso, sang in a deep voice before pulling the trigger of the plastic revolver, blowing the upper half of Muk apart.

For a few moments, nothing happened. Then slowly, Muk's blown up upper half reformed. Muk groaned as he swayed back from Mega Gengar.

"(Oh look. I think he wants to communicate…)" Mega Gengar grinned at the readers before pulling out a...small horn with a tag reading 'squeeze me gently' hanging off it?

"What's he doing now?" Tsubaki asked.

"...Hoo boy," Makoto realized before covering her ears, "Those with sensitive ears may want to cover them! NOW!"

"Chi/Mol?!" Berry and Cherry quickly grabbed their ears and pulled them down to cover them tight.

"Pi?" Pikachu blinked.

"(I'm-a go...I'm-a gonna...keep-a on...and…)" Muk slurred before Mega Gengar gently squeezed the horn.

 _ *****_ _ **AWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~!-!-!-!**_ _ *****_

Muk twitched once. He twitched a second time. After a third twitch, he groaned before sliding down out of the hole in the wall he made on the other side of the field, his eyes replaced with swirls.

"...What...WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Misty exclaimed, her hair blown back.

"WHAT?!" Brock yelled, "I can't hear you!"

"MUK IS UNABLE TO BATTLE!" Janine called, raising an arm towards Ash...who was twitching on the ground with swirls in his eyes, "THE CHALLENGER WINS!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" nearly everyone asked as Mega Gengar chuckled while reverting to normal.

"I SAID THE CHALLENGER WI-"

"WHAT?!"

"I said th-!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh brother…" Makoto rolled her eyes, "Cherry, Berry, you girls know what to do."

The two Squirrel Pokemon saluted as the pulled out a pair of signs before the group, one showing a 'V' for victory and the other a picture of Ash.

"OH~!"

* * *

"Wh...What is that?" Janine asked, blinking a few times with wide eyes as she looked at the censored creation in the large pot Noel was using.

"I'm...still unsure…" Brock answered.

"Oh! It's lo mein!" Noel informed the two, "You see, I wanted it to be as good as normal, but also a bit sweet and sour so I added some chocolates, strawberry powder, a bit of lime juice, and a lot of salt to balance it all out."

"...I...I don't….what?!" Janine exclaimed, "Have you...ever tasted your own food?"

"Oh no. I make it a rule not to."

"..."

"Veno-nat?"

"Eep!" Noel squeaked as she jumped to the side as Venonat looked in the pot at the censored food.

"Ack! Venonat, what are you…" Janine began before Venonat grabbed a fork and pulled some out before eating it, "Venonat?!"

"Wait for it…" Brock held up a hand.

"...Veno~" Venonat began to cry happily.

"What...Is...wha?"

"Noel's cooking is a favorite of Poison-Types from what we can gather," Brock explained, "It's why Needles, the Beedrill that Makoto has, looks so different since she was fed nothing but Noel's cooking since she was a Weedle."

"...wait...really?"

"Drill~"

"?!" Janine tensed once she saw Needles, who was happily joining in the feast, "...I...have several questions."

"We have absolutely no idea how she does the censored part," Brock replied.

"..."

"...you okay?"

"...I...I just need a moment to let this sink in…" Janine sighed.

"You did well today, young Trainer," Koga spoke as he and Ash stood away from the others, "In all honesty, this battle was as difficult for me as a Trainer going for their final Badge a month ago."

"Really?"

"Yes. Her Greninja was as skilled as my own," Koga replied, said Pokemon landing from hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Your Greninja is one of your Eight Badge Pokemon?" Ash asked.

"Yes. He's the final one that I use in those battles," Koga replied, "The battle was fierce and neither of us could truly give a verbal command to our Pokemon due to it. At times, I couldn't even get a true reading for the battle, much like you and your Gengar when it Mega Evolved." he looked at Greninja, who nodded before pulling out the scroll and unfurled it to reveal the Soul Badge, "In recognition of your victory today, I present to you the Soul Badge. May those who see you with this Badge know you earned it with honor and skill."

"R...right…" Ash nodded as he took the badge, "Just two more...next stop, Cinnabar Island."

"Cinnabar Island? Ah, my apologies then," Koga informed.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ash asked.

"We are currently dealing with Gyarados sightings near shore, so we have closed the port in Fuschia City," Koga explained.

"What?!" Ash gawked.

"However, there is a ship that goes to Cinnabar Island on the other side of the Raizen Mountain Range," Koga informed, pointing to the east, "If you stay on Route 15, you should arrive to the town in, at least, two weeks."

' _The Raizen Mountain Range…'_ Ash thought, feeling the tiny weight of the Rainbow Wing in his pocket at the mention of that range, "...Alright. Thank you, Koga."

"You may stay here for tonight and in the morning, I can have my Venomoth Teleport you and your friends to Fuschia City to resupply there," Koga informed.

"Sounds like a plan…" Ash nodded.

"Sounds fair," Makoto shrugged, "Though...a nice hot bath would be nice."

"There's a special hot spring for rookies to relax in after a long day of practice," Janine spoke.

"Janine…"

"What? It's the least we can do for what happened...even if they intruded in here."

"Again, by accident," Makoto argued.

"Still intruded."

"Says the goober."

"I am not a goober!" Janine snapped.

"Greninja, 200 flips," Koga stated.

"Oh no," Janine squeaked and began to run when Greninja's tongue shot out and wrapped around her with keeping her arms pinned to her back before the Pokemon walked off in a direction, "Mmm~~"

"...You mentioned something about her inheriting the gym earlier…" Tsubaki spoke up, earning Koga's attention, "Care to explain?"

"It is because this is my last year as a Gym Leader," Koga informed, "That is all I will say."

"Oh...fair enough, I suppose," Tsubaki nodded a bit.

* * *

"...Wonder what's keeping them?" Ken wondered as he and La were waiting at the Pokemon Center, "...You think they ended up getting lost?"

"If it wasn't for Takuma finding us, _we'd_ be the ones lost," La reminded before rubbing the side of her head, "Honestly...That was insane, wasn't it?"

"I still have no ideas how you guys got that lost," the taller male trainer spoke up, returning with drinks, "You realize I watched you go in a circle five times." Takuma chuckled, handing the drinks out as he sat down.

"To be fair, we had headaches still from the Kangaskhan Kid and his parents…"

"No kidding. I had to keep La back from those two…'parents'..." Ken added.

"Well, at least it's over now." Takuma chuckled, "Still that was an odd day to be sure. Though I feel like I lost a chance to catch a Kangaskhan...I've always wanted to train one."

"Trust us...if you tried catching one, that Kangaskhan Kid would've hurt you for trying to take one of his 'family'," Ken stated.

"A man can dream…" he chuckled in response, "So...what trouble did you two get into while I was busy?"

"Legendary Pokemon," La replied.

"Ooh~" he smiled, "Like what?"

"Entei...and we learned that those kids we met also encountered Suicune and Raikou...along with a Shaymin with the former," Ken answered.

"Wow...those kids are either blessed with incredible fortune...or have some rather unfortunate luck." Takuma chuckled, "Either or, I bet they will have some amazing adventures." he smiled happily.

The doors to the Center slid open and earned their attention. La smiled upon seeing that it was Ash and the others.

"Man...Not even Saffron could top that," Makoto noted as she stretched a bit, "I'm loving Kanto more and more."

"And the food was top notch, too," Tsubaki added before smiling brightly, "Ah, oh….and so much...history…"

"Hey~!" La waved to them.

"Yo!" Takuma cheered, waving to them as well.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Ash waved as he ran over, "Sorry for being late. We...eh heh."

"Got lost…" Misty muttered, shooting Ash the stink eye.

"We almost got lost as well had it not been for Takuma," La admitted before seeing Luka, "Oh! Congratulations on evolving into a Lucario!"

" _Thank you, Miss La,"_ Luka bowed a bit.

"Oh! And he can speak mentally as well."

"Oh...he must be a strong one." Takuma spoke up, "Only Lucario with the highest potential can do that so early."

" _Thanks. Let's just say...a certain trio pushed the wrong buttons."_ Luca frowned.

"...Team Rocket again?" Ken guessed.

"Team Rocket again," Mai sighed.

"I've never heard of such a persistent team before…" Takuma sighed, "Don't they have hobbies or something?"

"So why did you want to see us, La?" Tsubaki asked.

"I wanted to discuss this," La replied as she pulled out an old leather bound book, "I found it in a shop. It talks about a certain story you all should be familiar with by now."

"?! The Ra…" Ash began before La covered his mouth.

"Not out here," La whispered before motioning to a lone table on the far side of the building.

"Eh...I missed out on something big, didn't I?" Takuma blinked.

"Big time..including possibly the complete opposite of Ash here," Ken stated.

"...eh?"

"He believes things like bonds and friendship are worthless, and that power and survival only matters."

"Soka…" he nodded at hearing that while they moved to sit down, "Another lost kid, huh…?" he muttered to himself.

"How is Ventus, by the way, Mai?" La asked.

"Much better," Mai smiled.

"Hmm?" Takuma raised a brow.

"A Rufflet that used to belong to the trainer we talked about...tied him up to a tree to 'get him stronger'...only to end up destroying his Pokeball, dubbed him worthless...and even hit him," Ken frowned.

"..." Takuma shook his head at that, "Try not to bring it up if you can. It might be easier on the little guy. Looking towards a better future is better than looking back on a pain filled past."

"So what did you find in the book?" Brock asked while Mai nodded at Takuma.

"It goes into better detail on the Legend of the Rainbow Hero," La explained as she opened the book, "It's said that the Rainbow Hero is watched over by Ho-Oh's 'children' and tested by each of them if possible."

"Tested?" Takuma and Ash blinked confused.

"...I think she means the enouncters we had with Entei, Raikou, and Suicune," Kajun guessed quietly, "Correct?"

La nodded, "A sign that they believe the one given the Rainbow Wing is meant to be the Rainbow Hero, they will leave a gift. The Fire Stone from Entei that evolved Makoto's Eevee, the Mystic Water from Suicune left for Noel…" she looked over at Ash, "Did Raikou leave anything?"

"Pika!" Pikachu pulled out the ball.

"That's a Light Ball," Kajun noted, "When a Pikachu holds it, it's said their power increases drastically."

"Pi-chu pika pi!" Pikachu explained, earning a nod from La.

"That means all three have performed their tests," La noted, "Have you been checking the Rainbow Wing in the mornings or at sunset?"

"Yeah. It's still pointing at the Raizen Mountains," Ash replied.

"I guess that's your next spot to go." Takuma offered.

"Actually...I was hoping to ask, considering how close the range is, if that I may accompany you there," La asked.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm hoping to meet Ho-Oh and listen to his side of the legend of how he revived the Legendary Beasts," La explained.

"Oh La, don't think I'm letting you check this out on your own!" Takuma smiled, "This sounds like a real once in a lifetime thing. I'm tagging along!"

"I wouldn't mind joining," Ken added, "A chance to see the Legendary Ho-Oh? Who wouldn't want to see that?"

"Sweet!" Ash beamed a bit.

"Ugh...our poor food budget…" Tsubaki sighed a bit.

"Oh don't worry. We can help with that," Ken assured.

"We can more then pay for our own share." Takuma added, "It'd be rude to tag along and not contribute."

"Of course. I don't mind splitting the bills for resupplying," La assured as she smiled.

"...Oh thank you merciful god and Arceus…" Tsubaki sighed in relief.

"Ah but would you mind if I challenged the gym here first before we head out?" Takuma quickly spoke up. He even clapped his hands together and bowed his head, "Please."

"No problem," Ash grinned, "Man...I can't wait to see G...oop!"

"Don't spoil it, Ash," Brock advised, his hand covering Ash's mouth.

"You've fought Koga already? But his Gym was closed until this morning," La noted.

"Wild adventure?" Takuma asked with a teasing smile.

"You could say that," Misty sighed.

"..."

"...Back to the Gym?"

"Back to the Gym!"

"Oh this is gonna be fun." Takuma laughed happily.

"Zoru?"

"Hmm?" Kajun blinked as she looked down, seeing Zorua looking up at her, "...Oh! It's you again."

"A Zorua?" Ken blinked a bit, "Wow..that's rare here in Kanto."

Zorua snickered at that.

"Did you sneak on one of us to get Teleported?" Kajun asked, kneeling down a bit.

"Zor."

"Uh, La? Luka?" Makoto asked.

" _He hid in Brock's bag when he got distracted by trading recipes with Janine since Noel doesn't write her recipes and he tends to make note of everything she uses for when we need to resupply,"_ Luka translated.

"Oh...sneaky little guy."

"Well. he is one of the most clever pokemon out there after all." Takuma chuckled.

"Zoru," Zorua chuckled at that before looking up at Kajun again.

"...I think he's challenging you, Kajun," Misty guessed.

"Hmm?"

Zorua began to speak and Luka translated, _"'I have been following you all for the last month or two since we met in that town near the dumb Human-speaking Ghastly lives…' I like you a lot right now."_

"Luka," Tsubaki spoke.

" _Right, right. 'The orange-haired girl and the blond-haired girl would more likely cuddle me than I'd be comfortable with. The blue-haired one's tongue ability weirds me out. I don't agree with sharing a Trainer with a Fire-Type Vulpix due to an incident with one over a Chesto Berry. The red-haired one was a good choice...then terrified me when she rattled on upon going to the Poison User's domain.'"_

Tsubaki had the decency to blush.

"' _And while the boy is fun and attracts all kinds of things, I'd rather not stay at wherever he keeps Wild Beast Primeape or that kooky Gengar.'"_

"...And me?" Makoto pointed at herself.

"' _Your tail is quite fluffy, but I would rather not share with two to three girls, depending on the Flareon being out, since it would feel awkward to me. That and I have a chestnut allergy.'"_

"Oh…"

"' _In short...I want to go with the smart one. So long as she doesn't do the creepy thing like she was gonna do to the Lucario…'"_ Luka translated...while moving behind Tsubaki.

"Little guy knows what he wants." Takuma shrugged.

"...What were planning to do to a Lucario?" La asked as she slowly looked at Kajun with wide eyes.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all…" Kajun assured.

"Word of advice, beware of her Science mode...just trust me…" Makoto whispered to the trio.

"...huh?" they all blinked confused.

"' _However...if she wants me to join her...she needs to outrick moi, the Phantom Trickster!'"_ Luka translated, _"...Really? Phantom Trickster?"_

"(I like to have a personal flare to my tricks…)" Zorua smirked.

"So a battle of wits then?" Kajun asked, "Very well."

"' _Perfect. Then let's meet outside...now.'"_

"This is an odd but interesting way to catch a Pokemon…" the older trainers muttered.

"Not the oddest thing we've dealt with," Ash shrugged.

* * *

"Alright..who shall I use…?" Kajun pondered to herself as she stood outside, the others standing nearby, "Zorua's a Dark Type, and has proven to be quite the trickster...hmm…" she smirked, "I got it."

"Zor…" Zorua hopped a little in place, ready for a battle.

"Hikari, come out," Kajun called as she let out her Shiny Kirlia.

"Kirli?"

"Hikari, we've been challenged to a battle of wits. Shall we prove him who is better?"

"...Kirlia," Hikari nodded.

"Perfect. Then le-" Kajun began before she and Hikari were suddenly exploded, the smoke dieing down to reveal them covered in flour, "...a flour bomb….clever."

Zorua just smirked as he hopped into a nearby tree.

"Hikari, be ready for anything akin to Gengar's antics," Kajun advised.

"Kirli."

For a few moments, nothing happened. It was broken when Hikari used Confusion to throw a rock at a tree at the same time a pulse of dark energy came out of it, taking the hit for her. Zorua jumped out of the left...and the right sides of the tree to avoid another rock thrown at it.

"Hikari, Magical Leaf!" Kajun ordered.

"Kirlia!" Hikari called out as she spun around in a pirouette, releasing glowing leaves that shot off at both Zorua.

Both yelped as the one on the right was hit...before passing through it and going for the one on the left. Zorua landed and began to run around as fast as he could, trying to stay ahead of the leaves.

"Hikari's not copying Sabrina's Kadabra, is she?" Ash gulped.

"No, that's Magical Leaf. It's the Grass-Type version of Swift, a move that never misses," La explained.

"Pretty useful too, especially against Dark-Type Pokemon like Zorua," Ken added.

"Zor!" Zorua yelped, barely avoiding the leaves before they spun around and came at him again, "Ura?!"

"Perfect. Now…"

"Zoru…" Zorua grinned before a barrier appeared around him, causing the leaves to hit it.

"...Protect...Clever little fox," Kajun frowned a bit.

His paws glowed before he jumped into the air. His form glowed before turning into a black and red drill that went into the ground.

"Did...he just turn into a drill?" Mai blinked.

"Well...Zorua's have been known to transform into anyone and anything," Ken stated,"Some say that they rival that of Ditto."

"So they know Transform?" Brock asked.

"No. It's their Ability that lets them do that," La replied, "With Trainers, a Zorua often uses its Ability to give off the illusion that they're another Pokemon in their team."

"Or another person if they're being playful," Ken added.

"Hikari, Anti-Eevee and Terra Maneuver Delta-1-Gamma," Kajun ordered.

"Kirl…" Kirlia nodded before jumping into the hole...before a large barrage of leaves erupted out of it with Zorua screaming before he erupted out of the ground near Kajun, clutching his behind where some sharp, glowing leaves were stabbing into it.

"Ohh~ That's gotta hurt," Takuma cringed a bit.

"Ashton, Dexter please!" Kajun called.

"Huh? Dexter?" Ash pondered, but tossed it to her anyway.

Kajun smirked before pulling out a Typing Ball and linked it to the PokeDex, "Z-O-R-U-A, Zorua." The ball glowed blue, "Typing Ball, go!"

"Zor?" Zorua blinked, turing at the last second before the Typing Ball smacked him in the face, "?!"

The ball opened up and Zorua turned into a red light surrounded by the letters making up his name. They pulled the light into the ball before it snapped shut. It began to rock once it landed on the ground before it clicked shut.

"Ohh~ a critical throw...perfect," Kajun smiled.

"A critical throw?" Ash repeated.

"Sometimes there's a chance you'll catch the Pokemon after one shake," Ken explained.

Hikari climbed out of the hole Zorua made at the end, "Kirlia?"

" _She caught him,"_ Luka confirmed.

"Kirl…" Hikari smiled as Kajun picked up the Typing Ball.

"Hmm...for a name...Houdini."

"Houdini?"

"A famous magician from back home long before we were born," Makoto explained.

"He was also known as a master illusionist," Kajun added, "Much like Zorua's evolution, Zoroark."

"Makes sense," La nodded.

"And with this done, shall we make our way to Koga's Gym? I'm excited to see what he uses for an Eight Badge Challenge," Kajun smiled.

"Oh yes! Let's!" Takuma beamed.

* * *

 _SZ: Well...looks like the group just got bigger for a bit._

 _GT: Eeyup. Now it's almost time for the Raizen Mountain Range and...Ho-Oh. And congrats to Kajun for now having a Zorua!_

 _SZ: Yup. About time Kajun got herself another Pokemon._

 _GT: Apologies for no Tager ministory this chapter, folks, but at the moment…*shows a video of the quartet lost once more in Viridian Forest*...yep._

 _SZ: Mm hmm._

 _GT: So tune in next time, everyone, when we rearrange episodes to delay the mountain range just a little bit longer. But in the meantime, we are authors, you are readers. So please Read and Review!_


	35. Chapter 35

_SZ: *finishes watching a comic dub about Shiny Eevee*...oh….oh my poor heart…_

 _GT: Poor little Shiny Eevee...Stupid abandoning Leafeon..._

 _Z0: Oh its gonna take awhile to get over that one *walks over and changes SZ's heart out with a new not broken one* there we go *slaps his back starting him back up*_

 _SZ: Better...ahem. Hey guys and gals. Welcome to another chapter of Remix Hearts_

 _Z0: I'm a guest writer!_

 _GT: Eeyup. He's gonna be a guest for a few chapters. And, like we said last time, we're rearranging chapters a bit._

 _SZ: mm hmm._

 _Z0: I'm only a temp for the moment so all I can say is Aye!_

 _GT: So do enjoy everyone. As usual, we own no one but our OCs. And now…*puts up a sign reading 'Daxter is a Weasel' before walking off*_

 _Z0: That's bad right? *sees the others gone* Guys?! Guys?! What's gonna happen...am I gonna die?_

 _Daxter of Jak & Daxter: *hums while entering* Okay, seems pretty nice here. May have to talk to Jak on being in one of the things they make he…*sees the sign* _WEASEL?!

 _SZ: *offscreen* Z0 run!_

 _Z0: Whoop-whoop-whoop! *runs off as a flash of light*_

* * *

 **Entry 034: Hi, it's Mai. *pauses before giggling at her own rhyme* Well, on our way to Fuschia City, we ended up getting lost again. We ended up stopping for a rest, but….Misty couldn't relax due to Psyduck. And...honestly I could see why. Not a few minutes after Psyduck got out, he got a headache from cold water, and ended up breaking Cherry's sunglasses...which earned** _ **everyone**_ **a zap from her. Makoto promised to get her new lenses and we went on our way. Eventually, we came across of bridge made from a single log over a deep chasm and a building on the other side that got Tsubaki a little** _ **too**_ **close to Kajun's Science Mode for comfort. It took a bit to get Ash across...which is understandable. I mean, we have** _ **not**_ **had any luck with wooden bridges over deep chasms.**

 **We decided to enter the place...only to fall into all kinds of traps fitted for ninjas. Like invisible walls, fake walls...Voltorbs. All the while, Ash tried to chase after a Venonat. Eventually, he ended up pinned to a wall by shuriken by a girl named Janine. Turns out we ended up in a training ground for ninja. She challenged us and Ash was going to accept...when Kajun went instead. Yeah...I'm starting to think that Kajun has become a bit...protective of Ash. And by 'protective,' I mean 'The one time these punks made one of Makoto's little siblings cry when we were visiting her family one break and she pummeled them into the ER' protective. In this case, it was Kajun having Koko pummel Janine's Venonat and break her facade of being a serious ninja when she's really a Kunoichi in training. It went on until a Greninja's Water Shuriken got between Koko and Venonat.**

 **Said Greninja belonged to Koga, the Fuschia City Gym Leader. Turns out we turned the wrong direction and ended up in his Training Grounds instead of the city...where his Gym is right beside the Pokemon Center. *sighs* Of course it would be...honestly. We really need to check the map every now and then when we get lost...And check to make sure it isn't upside down or turned to one side or the other. Ahem...anyways, Ash challenged Koga for the Soul Badge, and Koga accepted...using his SEVEN Badge run team...Turns out he watched Misty's Gym Battle that Daisy posted on the site Gym Leaders have to submit a video a month to involving Gym Battles they do...where she used the THREE Badge run team instead of the TWO Badge Run team...along with videos of Ash's other Gym Battles. He gave Ash a few minutes to shuffle his team around with Hikari's Teleport to do some express switching with Pokemon at Oak's Lab.**

 **Koga first sent out a Salazzle while Ash brought out Squirtle….that Sallazle was a tough one. Koga was one step ahead of Ash's every move, seemingly reading what he was gonna do like what Kajun did with Janine. Eventually, Squirtle's glasses broke and Ash made up a lie about him getting it from an anime. I don't know what Salazzle said, but boy did Squirtle get mad...mad enough to use a move it shouldn't learn until it's a Blastoise. It was a tough battle, but both Salazzle and Squirtle went down in a double KO, leaving Ash and Koga with one Pokemon each. Koga sent out an Alolan Muk while Ash sent out Gengar. It's kinda interesting about Alolan Muk. They don't have the stink of their Kantonian selves and are used to help eat waste so there's no need for garbage dumps in Alola, just recycle centers. Though this Muk has a mean ability called Power of Alchemy which let it use Salazzle's Ability Corrosion...which let it poison Gengar. It was hard..but Ash manage to surprise us all by having Gengar Mega Evolve...who proceeded to...well...be kinda crazy. Changing the shape of his body, pulling out random clothes...even pulling out fake guns to fire his attacks was...the weirdest thing I've ever saw...not even the Watermelon incident was this bizarre.**

 **After giving Ash the Soul Badge, Koga let us stay for the night...and Janine was introduced to Noel's cooking and the Poison-Type Pokemon loving it. Brock traded some recipes with her since he was the one who writes down what Noel uses for her recipes and everyone enjoyed a nice hot springs that was in the training grounds. The day after, Koga had a Venomoth teleport us to Fuschia City so that he could open the Gym while we went to the Pokemon Center and met up with La, Ken, and, surprisingly, Takuma. La found a book about the Rainbow Hero and we talked a bit about it. And before we could go for Takuma's attempt to win the Soul Badge himself, we ran into the Zorua all the way back when we met Soren. Turns out it was following us the entire time since we left that town. It challenge Kajun to a battle once Luka translated for Zorua. A battle of wits I might add. Unfortunately...Kajun and Hikari was his opponents. Kajun revealed she managed to buy some of those weird Typing Balls from the SS Anne when she used one to catch Zorua and named him Houdini. Well, with our group bigger now, I wonder if things are gonna be easier or harder.**

* * *

"...Seriously, how'd we get lost again?!" Makoto exclaimed, "We checked the map and everything!"

"To think a small berry collecting trip turned to this…" Ken muttered with a slight sweatdrop.

"I'm starting to think someone here is cursed." Takuma spoke up.

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears twitched a bit when he heard something.

"Hmm? Pikachu, wh-" Ash began.

"Ee~"

"Oh! That sounds like an Eevee!" Noel realized before all the Eevee in their group popped out of their balls.

"Fla…" Booster blinked as she looked around, moving to a nearby bushed before looking through it, "Flar?!"

"What's wrong, Booster?" Makoto asked as she walked over, "...Guys, there's an Eevee tied up here."

"?!" Ken's eyes widened as he ran over, looking over the bushes to see an Eevee inside a small tree stump, a collar around it with a few food bowls around it, "...phew. It's not Cross' handywork…"

"Oh, I know this." Takuma spoke up, peeking over Ken's shoulder, "This is pretty common for kids who try and hide a Pokemon they want to keep. For whatever reason...it varies, but this Eevee is clearly healthy and fed, but hidden way out here from people."

"That's still not right," Tsubaki frowned.

"(Hiya!)" Booster greeted, "(I'm Booster. These are my sisters Nymph, Astrea, Celsius, and of course Meema Koko.)"

"(...you're not gonna try and convince me to evolve like big bro, are you)?" the collared Eevee asked cautiously.

"(Huh?)"

"(Booster, dear, let me)," Koko offered as she walked up, "(It's alright. No one's going to force anything. It's up to you if you want to evolve after all.)"

"(...That's not what my big bros and their Trainers say…)" Eevee sighed a bit, "(...I miss Mikey…)"

"Any ideas what they are talking about?" Takuma asked.

"Hmm...I'm not sure," Ken answered before noticing someone on Eevee's collar, "...Stone Town...that's the town known for distributing Evolution Stones here in Kanto...anyone have the map?"

"Right here," La replied as she handed Ken the map before kneeling down to the tied up Eevee and whispered, "Don't worry. We'll take you to 'Mikey,' okay?"

"(How did she know I missed Mikey?)" Eevee gasped.

"(She says she was blessed by the Tapus of Alola)," Koko replied.

"(The Tapus?)"

"(Legendary Pokemon.)"

"(Oh! Cool!)"

"Hmm...oh good. We're not too far from Stone Town," Ken answered as he looked up from the map, "Once we're done there, it's just a short trip back to Fuschia City."

"Huh?" Makoto looked at the map, "Aw nuts. We went right instead of straight."

"We really need to keep better track of the map…" Mai sweatdropped.

* * *

"Let's see...314 Stone Ridge way…" Tsubaki whispered, looking at the directions of the town after reading Eevee's collar, "It should be right up ahead.

"Seriously, why would they hide Eevee all the way out here?" Misty pondered.

"Usually in these type of cases, it's either the parent not wanting their child to interact with Pokemon, or they can't afford to keep said Pokemon at home," Ken answered.

"Then there's always the rare times when it's because the parents wanting to do something to the Pokemon that the child doesn't want to happen," La added, "Or something got taken out of context and things escalated."

"The Eevee is very much healthy and taken care of. I have to believe the kid did it with the intent to protect their Eevee. Even I can tell that this little one cares for its trainer greatly. However, the way he cringed at seeing his evolutions gives me a hint as to what might have happened." Takuma spoke.

"Most likely," Brock nodded, "We'll just have to find out once we get to the address."

"Don't worry, Eevee. We'll get you to your trainer," Noel assured Eevee, holding him close with Yuki and Nymph.

"Eee~!" Nymph added with a small smile.

"...Eee…" Eevee blushed a bit before looking ahead, his ears perking up, "Ee!"

"I think we're close...by…" Makoto trailed off as the others looked ahead, seeing a fairly large mansion not too far from them "?!"

"Wow…" the boys awed in surprise.

"Whoever owns Eevee must be rich," Ash awed.

"Pika…"

"...I think there's a garden party going on in the front yard," Kajun noted, seeing a few people walk by the gates with a few Evolved Pokemon, "...My guess is that it's an Evolution based party."

"Not just any Evolution either. That's a Poliwrath and over there's a Cloyster," Misty noted, "Those two need Water Stones to evolve. And over there's a Ninetails, which needs a Fire Stone."

"Best to blend in, I suppose," La noted before letting out Ho'oilo and earning Yuki's attention.

"Vul!" Yuki beamed as she hopped out of Noel's arms, approaching La's Ninetails before stopping a bit, "(...h...hello.)"

"(Hello, little one,)" Ho'oilo greeted, nuzzling her a little.

"Not a bad idea," Brock noted as he took Vulpix' Pokeball out, "Come out, Vulpix."

"Vulpix."

"Um, Koko, do you think if I give you Gengar, you can…" Ash began before Gengar's ball was gone and Eevee was dropped on his head, "Thanks."

"Okay...Staryu, Starmie, c-" Misty began.

"Psy~"

"Dang it, Psyduck!" Misty snapped.

"Emol~!" Cherry growled as she poked out of Makoto's tail, glaring at Psyduck.

"Psyduck?" Psyduck tilted his head.

"Not you, Psyduck," Misty sighed, returning the duck while letting out her Starter and Staryu.

"Come on. Let's hurry inside," Ash spoke up as he walked forward.

"...right."

* * *

"Ohh~ Look at all those evolved Pokemon," James noted as Team Rocket spied on the party from the distance, "We got to have them."

"And there's a lot of Evolution Stones we can steal and sell for a high price," Jessie added.

"Let's be lucky Lady Kira's on a food break right now," Meowth added, "Who knows? Maybe we can get on her good side if we snatch all those primo Pokemon."

"Not to mention all that food…" James drooled.

"...Wait. What about Lady Aoiro and Karai?" Jessie blinked a bit, "How are we…?"

"They're keeping Kira busy," Meowth quickly added.

* * *

"Grr...where's my pudding…?" Kira frowned as she sat at a set up decorated table.

"O-on it's way, sister," Aoiro assured before whispering to Karai, "Please tell me you didn't forget her special pudding."

"I'm looking, damn it!" Karai hissed as she looked through their food portions, "I know I packed it up in here!"

"A-anything you'd like while you wait, Kira?" Aoiro nervously asked as she turned back around.

"...Do you have any burger ingredients?"

"O-of course."

"Then I'll take a bacon double cheese burger with caramelized onions, tomatoes, chipotle ketchup, lettuce…" Kira paused before frowning dangerously, " _No pickles_."

"Gh?! O-on it!" Karai freaked, grabbing the required items as she rushed for the grill.

' _She may be a slob...but thank Arceus she knows how to cook a good meal…'_ Aoiro mentally sighed in relief.

* * *

"Okay. Now that we got some evolutions out of the way, how about we compare some attacks?" a young man with spiky electric-orange hair asked, A Jolteon standing near him, "...Wait…" he blinked when he noticed something, "Eevee?"

"Hmm?" two other young men, one with fiery red hair and the other with cool blue hair stylized after a Vaporeon blinked as they looked in the orangette's direction, seeing Ash and co walking in, "Oh!"

"There he is!" the three beamed a bit as they ran over.

"So this is the right place?" Takuma muttered.

"We were wondering where you went," the blonde noted.

"Thanks for finding Eevee for us," the blunette thanked the group as he took Eevee from Noel.

"This is perfect! Now that the star is here, we can finally begin!" the redette beamed.

"Eevee's a star?" Misty blinked.

"Vui?" the group's Eevee tilted their heads.

"Whoa. There's a lot of Eevee with them," the blonde noted in surprise.

"Perfect! Now we can really have a big show!" the redette beamed.

"Hey, Mikey! Eevee's come back!" the blunette shouted.

"...oh…" a depressed voice noted as a young boy with brown hair moved from behind a table, "...no…"

"Eui!" Eevee beamed, hopping out of the blunette's arms as he ran up to the young boy.

"...I think I'm understanding now," La noted.

"...Who found him?" Mikey asked.

"They did," the blonde pointed to Ash and the others.

"...Why'd you bring him back…?" Mikey asked them, a sad depressed tone in his voice.

"Well...we-" Ash began

"Listen, Mikey!" the blonde declared, earning the young boy's attention, "One day you're gonna be a Pokemon Tainer just like us."

"Do you really think you can win your first battle with an unevolved Eevee?" the blunette asked.

"All of us won our battles because we evolved our Eevees," the redette added, "There's no other way to win! The key to Pokemon is evolution!"

"But...I don't care about battles," Mikey stated

"DON'T CARE?!" the three snapped.

"FLAR/VAPOR/JOLT!" Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon added.

"Everyone's been waiting for you to see what you evolve Eevee into," the blunette stated.

"So pick, Mikey. Which of these three do you want to evolve Eevee into?" the blonde asked, motioning to the three Eeveelutions before him, "It's obvious you wanna go with Jolteon, right?"

"No way! He wants Flareon!" the redette snapped at the blonde.

"Mikey, I'm sure you want a Vaporeon, right?" the blunette asked Mikey.

"Oh...I get it now…" Takuma spoke up, "Welp...this is gonna be normal hanging out with you guys from now on, huh?"

"Most likely," Makoto replied.

"This family sure is competitive…" Bock noted.

"Hey, give the kid a break!" Ash snapped at the three older brothers, "Isn't he too young to battle?"

"Why do you think we threw this party for him and Eevee?" te blonde countered..

"All Trainers start training at a young age," the blunette added.

"Yeah. One of these days you're gonna evolve Pikachu into Raichu, right?" the redette asked before looking at the girls' Eevee's, Yuki, and Vulpix, "Same for your Eevees and two Vulpix, right? You'll evolve those three right?"

"If so, we suggest evolving the Eevee's into Flareon, Vaporeon, or Jolteon," the blunette added.

"You do know there's more than just those three, right?" Kajun pointed out.

"True, but nothing tops the original trio," the blonde stated.

"To each their own I suppose…" Takuma shrugged, "...I'm gonna go check the food out real quick."

"...you do that," Ken said with a slight frown, glaring a bit at Mikey's brothers.

"So? You gonna evolve your Pokemon or no?" the blonde asked, "We got plenty of stones to go around."

"...well…" Ash began.

"No. I can't just force Vulpix to evolve," Brock stated, "She's really important to me."

"I...I like Yuki the way she is," Noel added.

"DON'T BE STUPID!" the three older brothers snapped.

"H-hey! No need to yell!" Ash yelped.

"Evolution is what Pokemon are all about!" the blonde declared, "So come on! Evolve your Pokemon already!"

"These guys are rather adamant, aren't they?" Makoto sweatdropped.

"(Oh! Oh! I wanna evolve!)" Ash's Eevee cheered.

"(Really?)" the boys' Eeveelutions asked.

"(Yep! I wanna be as awesome as Big Bro Pikachu!)" Eevee beamed.

"(...meh. He'd be better as a Raichu)," Jolteon waved off, "(But if ya wanna be more awesome than him, evolve into a Jolteon like me!).

"(Huh? What do you mean, mister? He clobbers Raichu like it's nothing!)" Eevee tilted his head.

"(Huh?!)"

"(Looks like he shut you down,)" Flareon smirked before noticing Booster, "(...Well, hello~)"

"(Hey. Interesting party)," Booster greeted.

"(Thanks. How's about we ditch these guys and get something spicy? Us Flareons gotta stick together)" Flareon said.

"(Mmm...Nah. I'm more into chestnut parfaits myself,)" Booster shrugged, "(Big Sis Makoto, my Trainer, got me into them.)"

"(Huh?! A Flareon...that likes cold stuff?!)" Flareon gawked.

"(Guess you got freezer burned, bro,)" Vaporeon snickered.

Booster laughed, "(Nice one!)"

"(Thank you, madam.)"

"So..what do ya wanna Evolve your Eevee into? Jolteon, Flareon, or Vaporeon?" the Blonde asked Ash once more.

"As Kajun pointed out, there's more than just those three Eeveelutions," Ken pointed out, "Maybe your brother would want one of the others instead."

"NO WAY! THE ORIGINAL TRIO IS BEST!" the three snapped.

"Not if you keep forcing it on your brother like that!" Ken argued before pulling out a Premier Ball, "Serenity, mind coming out please?"

Ken tossed the ball out. It bounced once before opening up, revealing a tiny dog-like Pokemon with white/silver fur. Its body sported a pair of bows on the neck and on the side of the forehead while two ribbons grew out of each ribbon. The ends of the bows, its paws, ears, and ribbons were all a pure blue. It opened its large pink eyes and smiled, a circle of stars popping around it for a moment.

"Vui…" Nymph awed.

"Pretty…" Noel whispered in awe as Ash took Dexter out.

=Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee when it is deeply loved for and knows a Fairy-Type Move. The ribbons of a Sylveon can release an aura that calms those that sense it. Sylveon wraps its ribbonlike feelers around its Trainer's arm because this touch enables it to read its Trainer's feelings=

"(Hello…)" Serenity greeted, a kind smile on her face as her blue curved fluffy tail wagged just a little.

"(...)" Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon slowly blinked before bluring up to the Shiny Pokemon.

"(Hey beautiful, what brings you t-ack!)" Jolteon gasped when a spray of water blew him away.

"(Ignore him, madam. He's a bit rough around the ed-)" Vaporeon began before Flareon tackled him away.

"(Why not hang out with someone with a real fiery passion~)" Flareon flirted before Jolteon kicked him in the face with his back feet, "(Ow! Hey I saw her first!)"

"(You wish!)"

"(You're both being incredibly rude…)"

"(You tried flirting with her too, fin head!)"

"(Fin Head?! H-how dare you!)"

"(Excuse me.)"

"(Yes~?) the three Eeveelutions asked in unison as they looked at Serenity.

"(You three seem nice and all, but...do not take this the wrong way, but I already have someone.)"

"(HUH?!)"

"(But do not worry...)" Serenity paused as she shot them a soft kind smile, "(I'm sure you three will find love)"

"(Gh?! Sh...she's….an angel…)" the three gasped before falling over, hearts in their eyes.

"Gh?! H-how did you…?" the reddete began with a gawk.

"You won't believe how many Pokemon try hitting on Serenity," Ken chuckled a bit before frowning a little once more, "But seriously, this proves there's more than just those three Eeveelutions for Mikey to evolve his Pokemon..or perhaps he doesn't want to evolve Eevee."

"What?! That's stupid!" the blonde huffed, "Who ever heard of a trainer who doesn't want to evolve their Pokemon?"

"Or even want to battle?" the red date added.

"There's always Contest Battles," La pointed out.

"...PFFT!" the three brothers laughed at that.

"Oh! Oh that's good!" the blunette laughed a bit.

"As if Mikey wants to participate in one of those girly things!" the redette laughed.

"No Male Trainer would be caught dead in those over glorified beauty contest!" the blonde added, "Only girls would enjoy that!"

"What was that?" Misty growled out as Mai held her back as Noel was being distracted by Makoto's tail.

"Wah...these guys will never mature will they?" Takuma asked, eating a plate of food, "I've met toddlers more mature."

"Agreed," Makoto frowned a bit.

"...Come on. Let's go enjoy the party," Ken spoke up, shooting the three brothers one more stern glare before walking away with Serenity.

"Let's go eat all their food!" Takuma offered happily to change the mood, "They got really fancy cake!"

"Cake?!" the girls gasped in glee.

* * *

"Honestly...who do those three think they are?" Makoto huffed, angrily chewing on a slice of cake, "Thinking they know what's best for Mikey...If I was their sister, I'd smack them upside the head for being so stupid."

"It's up to Eevee if he wants to evolve or not," La agreed, "When I got an Ice Stone, I made sure to ask Ho'oilo if she wanted to evolve. If she refused, I'd respect her decision."

"Try telling that to those three," Makoto muttered, jabbing a thumb at Mikey's older brothers as they talked with a Trainer with a freshly evolved Raichu, "They're so adamant on evolving Pokemon and battling, they just brush anything else off."

"The world is large and vast. Right now, their mindsets are focused in the area they live in." Takuma spoke, "Traveling the world I've learned no two places will give you the same combat experience. Each region is filled with their own unique Pokemon and battling styles. When you look at the world all together...you're forced to open your mind."

"Wow…" Ash awed.

"Battling together with your friends will let you learn how you yourself wish to battle. Developing your own style and art…" he paused, "Is what it means to battle, be it for Gyms, Island Challenges, or even Contests." he chuckled, "I've tried just about everything, I've learned what works for me and my partners. Everyone just needs to find their own thing."

"Very wise words," Kajun noted with a nod, "And if he wanted, young Michael could take a job as a Pokemon caregiver or doctor."

"...But right now," Ken began as he looked over at Mikey, who was sitting by himself with Eevee, "Given how his brothers are, he must think he doesn't have a choice."

"This family is rather competitive. They're just putting on a lot of pressure on the little guy," Brock agreed.

"...Maybe I can try cheering him up," Misty offered, picking up a plate of sandwiches, "He's probably hungry."

"Psy~" Psyduck spoke as his hand grabbed one of the sandwiches.

"...Grr…" Misty's eye twitched before bonking Psyduck on the head, "Stop that! They're not for you!"

"Duck~" Psyduck groaned.

"What's he sayin'?" Makoto whispered to La.

"All he's been saying is 'Head hurts,'" La replied.

"Ah...he's...not much of a thinker, is he?" Takuma muttered.

"More like his headache is more akin to a constant migraine. If you have a Pokemon that knows the move Calm Mind, it could help if they taught Psyduck it," La suggested.

"Calm Mind?" Misty repeated as she blinked twice.

"Yes. You never thought of that, have you?"

"..."

"...I guess not."

"What's Calm Mind?" Ash asked.

"A move where a Pokemon calms their mind via meditation, it allows for their abilities in special attacks and defense to increase." Takuma explained, "It's very useful for Psychic-Types who fight from a distance."

"...You mean…" Misty began with an eye twitch, "All this time...I could've taught Psyduck Calm Mind...and not deal with him constantly popping out just when I'm trying to call another Pokemon?"

"Most likely," La replied before pulling out her blocky red device with a screen on it, "I think I have a Pokemon that knows it."

"...Please do. I...need to do something real quick before I go talk with Mikey," Misty stated.

"...Need to vent?" Makoto guessed.

"What do you think?!" Misty hissed.

"Best advice? Go with smashing rocks. But be careful if they're Pokemon," Makoto advised, blushing a bit, "I made the mistake and ended up chased by an angry Graveller that had the Ability Sturdy."

"...Is that why you came back after venting because of Team Rocket once covered in soot from a Self Destruct?" Tsubaki asked.

"...Yes," Makoto slumped.

"Hey, La, what is that anyway?" Ash asked as Misty stomped off.

"Oh, this is my Pokedex," La explained before it floated in the air and sported round feet and Pikachu tail-shaped arms before the screen displayed a mouth and two eyes, "Say hello, Alakai."

=Alola= the Pokedex greeted, giving a wave resembling a rainbow.

"GH?!" Ash freaked a bit at that as he jumped back, "I-it's alive?!"

=Indeed I am!= Alakai greeted before spinning around and tapped his screen, causing a flash =Oh, nice freak out. Haven't had one that surprising since I met La's boyfriend, Takeru=

Ash pulled out Dexter and it activated, showing an orange top-like Pokemon covered in a yellow aura =Rotom, the Plasma body is composed of plasma. Its electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines and take control in order to make mischief. Research continues on this Pokémon, which could be the power source of a unique motor=

"In Alola, they make a specialized Pokedex that can be used by Rotom to give them a new type of body. The Pokedex and all its information gives them the ability to speak to us. Think of them like a support AI from a video game. Only...friendlier and generally better company." Takuma explained.

"..."

"...Kajun n-" Mai began before Kajun blurred up to Alakai, a notepad already in hand, "Mmm~!"

"Interesting! I've heard Rotom can take over electronics, but I didn't think it would be able to do something such as this!" Kajun beamed as she wrote some things down.

=...Laaaaaa...I'm getting Sophocles vibes from her…= Alakai whimpered, starting to shiver.

"...You know someone with a Science Mode, too?" Makoto paled at that.

=He tried to take me apart with a screwdriver in the middle of the Electrium Z Trial while we were in the dark!=

"Sounds...similar…" they all mumbled, unable to deny a sort of parallel in personality traits there.

"Alakai, does anyone have Calm Mind? We need it to help a little Psyduck with a constant migraine instead of the normal headache," La explained.

=Scanning now…Might take a bit. You did catch one Pokemon in each Route on Alola, after all=

* * *

"Whew…" Misty sighed a bit in relief, her head a bit wet as she stood near the fountain, "I needed that…Thanks, Horsea."

"Horsea," Horsea smiled.

"...It has been a while since you had a good swim," Misty smiled a bit, "You enjoy yourself, Horsea."

"Horsea!" Horsea beamed.

' _I really need to remember to stock up on those Water Seals for the Seal Ball,'_ Misty thought before looking over at Mikey.

"...What am I gonna do…?" Mikey whispered to himself.

"Vui?" his Eevee looked up at him, tilting his head.

"Eevee…" Mikey whispered before a plate of sandwiches were held before him, "Hmm?"

"Hungry?" Mikey looked up to see Misty looking at him, "You were sitting by yourself and looked a bit hungry."

"...True…" Mikey muttered as Misty sat next to him.

"Vee!" Eevee beamed as he hopped out of his arms and began to eat the Pokemon food placed to the side.

"...You really don't want Eevee to evolve, do you?" Misty asked.

"...No, but my Brothers only care about evolving and battling Pokemon," Mikey sighed, "It's why I hid Eevee all the way out in the woods just for the day. That way, nobody could make me force him to evolve."

"But Eevee looked really lonely out there," Misty pointed out.

"I was gonna go pick him up later," Mikey admitted as Eevee nuzzled against him, "I don't care if he evolves or not, I just want him to be my best friend."

Misty nodded, "I can see your point." Staryu and Starmie flew over to them, "These are Staryu and Starmie. I hatched them both out of their Eggs and Starmie was my Starter. At first, I didn't want her to evolve since I was worried she wouldn't be the same."

"That's always the biggest worry for any Trainer," the two looked over to see Ken approach them with Serenity, "Luckily there's a little item known as an Everstone."

"Everstone?" Mikey blinked.

"It prevents Pokemon from evolving," Ken explained.

"Oh, that's a great idea," Misty noted, "If we had even a shard of it and hid it on Eevee, then he wouldn't evolve no matter what Evolution Stone touched him."

"Yup. And luckily…" Ken began as he reached into his bag, pulling out a soft grey stone, "I came prepared. Always have the right item for any situation," he then looked down at Serenity, "It's how I met Serenity here to be honest."

"Sylve~" Serenity smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup," Ken nodded before gaining a sad expression, "She was weak when I found here."

"...She wasn't abandoned by a Trainer, was she?" Misty asked with a light frown.

"Try abandoned by her own mother," Ken stated.

"?!"

"You see...sometimes when a Shiny Pokemon is born in the wild...the mother will abandon it in order to insure the safety of the rest of the hatchlings," Ken explained as he knelt down a bit, rubbing Serenity's head gently, "She was freezing and weak, using a leaf to try and hide herself from predators when I first found her."

"That's terrible!" Misty gasped.

"It is...I was able to nurse her back to health, and she's been with me ever since she was a hatchling," Ken added as he gave Serenity a soft smile, "I didn't care if she evolved or not, I loved her just the way she was."

"That's the real power a trainer has." Takuma spoke as he walked over, "The bonds with our partners, they give birth to amazing miracles at times. We've been discovering such powers for a long time, like Mega-Evolution and Z moves."

"Z Moves?" Mikey blinked a bit, "...oh! I've heard of those before...I think I…" Mikey began as he dug his pockets a bit and pulled out a small Z crystal with a faint image of an Eevee tail in it, "I think this is one, right?"

"Oh! That's Eeveeium Z!" La beamed as she ran over, "It's something extremely special since only Eevee can use it." she pulled out a similar Z-Crystal, "I got mine from a retired Trainer that used to train an Eevee. Where did you find that?"

"I found it near the woods when I went to go hide Eevee," Mikey explained before looking down at the Z Crystal, "So Eevee is the only one who can use this?"

"Yes," La nodded before digging into her backpack, "Now let's see...Ah." she pulled out a Z-Ring, "Ah, good. I didn't lose it. Tapu Bulu would've had my head for bongo practice if I lost it."

"Huh?" Mikey blinked before La handed him the Z-Ring, "...f-for me?"

"In Alola, we use these Z-Rings with the Z Crystals to bring out Z Moves," La explained, "Now watch." she moved back before swinging her arms up then down to a side before moving the opposite side arm upwards in the opposite direction before bending her elbows, making a 'Z' with her arms, "This is the Pose to use Eeveeium Z."

"...You mean like this?" Mikey asked as he tried mimicking her movements.

"Almost. You just need to move your arms more carefully," La began in her explanation as Ash and the others watched the trio.

"Those three really are nice people," Tsubaki noted with a small smile, "It's great to know there's honest people like them out in the world."

"Like Takuma said...the world is wide and vast," Brock smiled.

"Yup. A-" Mai began before she noticed something, "...Heads up, Mikey's brothers are coming."

"Great...the elemental meatheads are gonna ruin the fun," Makoto muttered.

"Yo, Mikey! Have you decided which Pokemon to evolve Eevee into?" the Flareon brother asked, "Flareon, right?"

"No, a Jolteon," the Jolteon brother spoke.

"A Vaporeon," the Vaporeon brother added.

"...Uh…" Mikey began nervously.

"It's okay, Mikey. You can do it," Misty whispered to him, putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

"Uh, you guys, I uh…" Mikey began before something shattered the table with stone on it, "Ah!"

"Hit. mon. lee," Hitmonlee counted, juggling the stones with a kick.

"What the?! Who invited him?!" the Jolteon Brother demanded.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double…"

"Oh not again," Kajun groaned before hearing a panicked shushing.

"Do ya want dem to know we's was doin' it when dey told us strictly ta not ta do it?!" Meowth demanded as the balloon lowered down towards the area.

"Gh?! R...right…" the two nodded quickly.

"W-Weezing, Smokescreen go!" James called out.

"Weezing!" Weezing rasped out before releasing a blast of black smoke out over the area.

"Ack! Oh c-ack!-come on!" Makoto complained as the smoke covered the entire garden.

"P-Pidgeotto, Gust!" Ash called out as he sent out Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeo~!" Pidgeotto crowed as she quickly blew the smoke away, revealing Team Rocket and all the Evolutionary Stones were missing.

"Ah! The Stones have been taken!" the Jolteon brother gasped.

"Not just that, our Pokemon are gone too!" the Flareon brother gasped.

"What?!" the Vaporeon brother gasped as they looked around, seeing barely any Pokemon in sight.

"Ahh! Horsea!" Misty gasped.

"Y-Yuki! Nymph! Where are you?!" Noel called out as she looked around in worry.

"Why those…!" Makoto began as she reached for Needles' Pokeball, only to grab nothing, "...oh come on! They stole all our Pokemon too!?"

"What?" Kajun blinked as she touched her belt, "?! ...Those no good….!"

"...La, please tell me they didn't snatch your, Ken, and Takuma's Pokemon too," Mai nervously asked.

"Mine are always inside my jacket." Takuma revealed all six still inside his pockets custom holder.

"Check."

"I still have mine. A…" Ken began before he noticed something missing, "?!...Serenity...they took her! Oh those sons of a Seviper!"

"They took the food too?!" the Flareon Brother exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"I guess it's our turn then huh?" Takuma chuckled, "Time for a Kanto debut buddy, come on Django!" he spoke throwing a ball high into the air before a light slammed into the ground shaking everything, the smoke began to clear as a figure stood up the sounds of metal clanging against metal heard.

"Kommo-O!" a voice roared as the pokemon stepped out revealing a large grey skinned dragon covered head to toe in large armor plated grey scales with gold edges, the scales above its clawed hands where red in the center. Its tail jangled from the large scales along the edge forming a mace like image, its head was covered in gold scales forming a headdress shape. The Kommo-O stomped the ground and flexed its arms, causing its scales to jingle with each movement.

=Kommo-O, the Scaly Pokemon and the final form of Jangmo-o. Kommo-o, having completed its harsh training, returns to its birthplace to protect Jangmo-o. However, it only watches over them from a distance. Because it does not wish to fight weak foes, it clangs its scales together when it senses someone approaching. This ringing sound alerts others of its presence. The power of this Pokémon's uppercut is enough to send foes flying. Simply raising its arms can generate enough force to change its surroundings. According to legend, Kommo-o's glittering scales are meant to drive away a great darkness. The reason it seeks strong opponents is also said to be a quest for power to defeat the darkness=

"Alakai!" La called.

=I was under a table when it happened= Alakai informed as he flew over.

"Team Rocket took everyone," La scowled.

=What?!= Alakai exclaimed before looking at her waist, seeing no Pokeballs =Oh...They're dead, aren't they?=

"Yes, yes they are," La scowled.

=So who do you…=

"Hanzo."

=H-Hanzo?! Hoo boy, you really _are_ angry...or excited…= Alakai muttered before two circular panels slid out on his hands and made a Pokeball appear in them, littered in scratches.

"Huh? Why's that one scratched up?" Ash blinked.

"Y-"

"The balloon!" Brock exclaimed ,seeing Team Rocket's balloon flying away, "They're getting away!"

"Oh no they're not," La scowled, picking up the scratched Pokeball, "Hanzo, Water Shuriken!"

The scratched ball, instead of transforming like all of La's others, opened up like a normal one. The white light quickly took shape before a shuriken of water shot out, striking the balloon and popping a hole in it. The thrower landed, revealing it to be a Greninja...littered in terrible scars. While he wore a dark-blue long jacket to hide most of them, the obvious missing chunk of his tongue that seemed to have been bitten off was easily revealed.

"Perfect shot!" Makoto shouted as the basket crashed into the ground, "Alright you three, give…!" Makoto began as she ran over, only to blink a bit, "...It's empty."

"Eh?!"

"...Those three…" Tsubaki frowned, "It was a decoy…"

"Hanzo, study," La ordered.

"Gekkouga," Hanzo nodded before dashing over to the basket.

"Ge what now?" Ash blinked.

"Hanzo isn't from this world," La whispered to Ash, "His world was...eaten by an Ultra Beast. His original Trainer and him tried to fight the Ultra Beast, but..."

"...Oh…" Ash cringed, realizing what she meant.

"(Silk strands from an Ariados were used to control the mechanics of this balloon through the wind catching in the Weepinbell Razor Leaf stuck in it)," Hanzo observed before picking up a strand of Meowth's fur and sniffed it, "(Freshly fallen. They can't have gotten far…)"

"If only I had Luca with me…" Tsubaki whispered in worry before she noticed something near the front gate, "...I think I see something."

"Hmm?" the others blinked as Tsubaki ran over to the gate and knelt down a bit.

"...Tire tracks...and ink…" Tsubaki whispered, dabbing her fingers in the oil a bit, "Horsea's ink at that…"

"Gek."

"?!" Tsubaki flinched before looking to see Hanzo kneeling down beside her, looking at the tracks and nodded before rushing off down the trail.

"After that Greninja!"

"Let's go, Django!" Takuma declared.

"Kommo-O!" Django roared as he followed after Hanzo.

* * *

"Urp! Ahh...nothin' beats a victory meal…" Meowth sighed blissfully, rubbing his full tummy as Team Rocket sat down on a picnic blanket, tons of empty plates and trays surrounding them.

"We've been beaten so many times, I've forgot what victory tasted like," James quipped before Jessie bonked him on the head, "Ow!"

"Quiet you," Jessie frowned before looking at the multiple cages filled with Pokemon with a caged basket holding a few Pokeballs, "Let's just take in the moment we stole all these Pokemon, especially the Twerps' Pokemon."

"(Oh, I do hope you didn't take La's Pokeballs)," Ho'oilo noted, Vulpix and Yuki poking out of her tails.

"Of course we-urp! Did! Da more Pokemon da better!" Meowth beamed.

"(U-Uhm...M-Ms. Ho'oilo? Why did you ask that?)" Yuki asked.

"(Because if they did, they've invoked the wrath of a former Champion who's strongest Pokemon wasn't on her belt at the time of the theft,)" Ho'oilo replied.

"(...They dead,)" Cherry deadpanned from a cage container her, Jolteon, Berry, and Pikachu.

"(It's okay, little ones. Just stay near me,)" Serenity assured the shivering Eevees from the cage next over.

"(You! Big! Meanies!)" Ash's Eevee growled as he kept Headbutting the cage, "(When! I! Get! Outta here! You're! Bitten!)"

"Ooh~! We're so scawed~!" Meowth mocked with a laugh, "Plus, we broke da power box fer da Pokemon Center in town so dey can't get any others!"

"(Clever...yet stupid feline…)" Koko stated.

"Oi! D-"

"Shh! Here comes Aoiro and Karai!" James quickly hissed.

"Ugh...that should keep her busy," Karai muttered as she and Aoiro walked over, "I slaved making those damn burgers just for her."

"Yes, I suppose it sh…" Aoiro began before seeing the caged Pokemon, "...Did you three steal all these while we were gone?"

"We did!" Jessie beamed.

"...Huh. For once, you three didn't screw up," Karai admitted before looking down at the plates, "...seriously? You even stole their food?"

"And some Evolution stones!" Meowth grinned as he opened a case filled with various Evolution Stones.

"...Heh. Guess I was wrong about you three. You're not idiots at all," Karai grinned.

"It is impressive," Aoiro noted in agreement as she looked over the caged Pokemon before coming to the one with Pikachu in it, "...You even stole from the Trainer we're following."

"And we stole all the Pokemon belonging to the other twerps," James added.

"I see...But, tell me just one thing…" Aoiro pointed at the cage holding Horsea, "Did you put a cork in its mouth before leaving the area?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...I take it back. You're all idiots," Karai deadpanned.

"Huh? Wh-Why?" Meowth asked before Horsea shot ink into his face, "Ack!"

"That's why," Aoiro answered, "It most likely left a trail."

"..."

"..."

"..."

" _I'll get started Teleporting Pokemon to the base,"_ Serenade sighed, putting a paw on the cage filled with a Poliwrath, Bellossom, Vileplume, Eggxecutor, and a Cloyster before vanishing with it.

"...In the meantime…" Jessie began as she shot up, "How about we use some of those stones on the Eevee? Ooh! Better yet, use all of them on one single Eevee!"

"That's stupid," Karai snorted, "Only one stone's gonna work."

"But did anyone ever try all of them on an Eevee at once?" Jessie argued.

"...As in a simultaneous contact?" Aoiro questioned.

"Exactly!" Jessie snapped her fingers.

"Considering we're on a time limit, we will only have a single attempt," Aoiro noted as Serenade returned and took another cage of Stone-Evolved Pokemon.

"Perfect!" Jessie beamed as she handed James and Meowth a stone.

"I'm game!"

"Count me in!"

"Vui…" Mikey's Eevee gulped in worry.

"Vee…" Ash's Eevee growled.

"Go!" Team Rocket declared as they all charged at Mikey's Eevee, arms held out as they aimed the stones at him.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

"Gh?!"

"Squirtle squirt! Squi…!" Squirtle began before Psyduck moved in front of him, "?!"

"Psy~" Psyduck spoke before...spitting out a small trickle of water at Team Rocket.

"...Okay, that…yeah. That's just outright embarrassing…" Karai sweatdropped.

"Psyduck…" Misty groaned before Jessie, James, and Meowth yelped as the Fire, Water, and Thunder Stones were knocked out of their hands by needles made of a white energy.

"(So...this world has you three here…)" Hanzo noted as the trio looked at him standing on Django.

"Huh? Does that Greninja have a sore throat?" James pondered.

"...That is one scarred lookin' Greninja," Karai noted, "...That's metal as hell."

"It appears we've run out of time," Aoiro noted, "Oh for th…" Aoiro began before looking at the opened cages, "...you three left the keys in your getaway vehicle...didn't you?"

"They did," La replied as Ken showed them.

"You really should keep a better track of your belongings," Ken smirked.

"Why you…!" Jessie growled before taking the cage holding the Eevee, "We'll just have to settle with Eevee then!"

"Forget it, you old hag! We won't let that happen!" Misty snapped.

"...What….did...you...just...call….me…?" Jessie slowly asked, multiple tick marks growing on her face as her eye twitched violently.

"Not wrong there," Karai snorted a laugh.

"GRRRR!" Jessie snarled out, fire engulfing her before she began spitting out fire, "RAAAAH!"

"Gah! Jessie evolved into a Rageon!" Meowth freaked as he and James hugged each other in fear.

"Ariados, Arbok, come out!" Jessie ordered, "JAMES!"

"Gh?! R-right!" James yelped, "Weezing, Hitmonlee, Weepinbell!"

"Okay, let's…" Ash began before Takuma held an arm up, "Huh?"

"Let us three handle this," Takuma advised as Django ran over to before him while Hanzo jumped off and landed before La, "Focus on rescuing those Eevee."

"...Help?" Meowth begged Karai and Aoiro.

"...Actually...yeah. I want some payback for what happened at the SS Anne," Karai grinned as she stepped out, "Chaos, let's rock!"

Chaos roared as it emerged from its ball. Hanzo narrowed his eyes at the three-headed Pokemon while shifting into a fighting stance.

"...I would say 'no'...but…" Aoiro began as she glared a bit at Takuma, "...A rematch sounds fitting...Lancelot, come forth."

"Ho? The black knight comes back," Takuma noted, "Django, let's rumble."

"I'll deal with the other two then," Ken spoke, Serenity standing in front of him as he looked over at Mikey's older brothers, "You three want in on this or no?"

"Of course we do!" the Flareon Brother snapped.

"No one steals our Pokemon and gets away with it!" the Jolteon Brother added.

"Especially our little brother's!" the Vaporeon Brother agreed, their Eeveelutions all snarling at the trio holding the caged Eevee.

"Perfect...four Pokemon for each of us then," Ken smirked a little, "You guys got the Poison Types and I'll handle the Hitmonlee."

"(Let's get them, shall we?)" Serenity asked.

"(Aye, Lady Serenity!)" the trio declared.

"(Whipped)," Berry snickered with Cherry.

"Arbok, Poison Sting!"

"Cha!" Arbok hissed as he sent out poisonous needles at Jolteon, who became a blur within a second, "?!"

"Jolteon, let's give it a taste of your own needles! Pin Missile!" The Jolteon Brother ordered.

"Jolt-jolt-jolt~!" Jolteon howled before his fur stuck up and began to fire a barrage of glowing needles out of it, covering the snake in them to the point Arbok couldn't move without being in pain through the needles burying deeper into him.

"Chaos, hit that overgrown frog with Tri Attack!" Karai ordered.

Chaos roared as a sphere of energy formed in each mouth-one blue, one red, and one yellow-before firing a beam from each. La whistled sharply and Hanzo slammed the ground with a hard stomp, forcing up a rectangle of ground to rise up and tank the attacks. She gave a sharp clap and Hanzo erupted out of the smoke, a pair of tanto made of dark energy in both hand. He shot around Chaos, slashing into the dragon repeatedly.

"Lancelot...Psycho Cut," Aoiro ordered, "Do not let his Kommo-o out of your sight."

"Django Iron Defense!" Takuma ordered.

"Kommo!" Django shouted crossing his arms as his scales all began shining like metal and took the attack. Django lowered his arms, showing almost no visible damage.

"Bulk up!" Takuma ordered as he and Django flexed their arms.

Django growled as he began glowing with a red aura.

"Shadow Claw!"

"O!-!" Django roared, slammin its claws into the ground as a dark line shot across the ground. A giant construct of purple energy formed a giant claw as it came down on Lancelot.

"...Lancelot, Counter," Aoiro ordered, a small smirk on her face.

"Lade…" Lancelot whispered as he grabbed the claw just as Django was before him, reeling one of his arms back before slamming his bladed elbow into the Kommo-O's stomach, causing him to cough out as he rocketed back.

"Do not think this will be like last time," Aoiro stated to Takuma.

"Heh...alright then." Takuma smirked, closing his eyes as they all heard the clanging of Django's scales, "Then I guess…" he went on slowly opening his eyes, "I'll have to look at all of you seriously now." he spoke as his eyes narrowed into a very intimidating glare, "Django, Bulk Up max power." he said as Django stood up as the red aura grew larger than before.

"Kommo...O!-!-!" Django roared as the ground beneath him began cracking.

"Woah...Takuma and Django got super scary…" Makoto whispered with wide eyes.

"I haven't gone full out because I don't take you seriously. But if you are able to fight me on this level, then I'll meet you at it!" Takuma spoke, "This...is the level I've obtained from traveling the world over. Django...Dragon Claw!"

Django jumped high into the air as it reared its arm back, blue fiery energy formed around its claws forming giant claw constructs as he came down. Django roared slashing down at the ground just as Lancelot jumped...however, the impact shook the ground like an earthquake and sent dust and rocks flying everywhere. Everyone shielded their eyes as the wind sent dust flying in every direction.

"GAh~ why're the twerps always around such scary trai-" James began as the dust settled, "Wait...where'd Vaporeon g-"

"Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!"

"WEE?!" Weezing tensed as a beam struck him from the nearby lake, dropping the Poison-type in a block of ice.

"Gah! Grr...Hitmonlee, High Jump Kick!"

"Hit!" Hitmonlee jumped into the air, his legs glowing.

"Serenity...a light Hyper Voice if you please?" Ken asked his Shiny Pokemon.

"Syl~!" Serenity replied before inhaling and let out a loud shout that let out a pink shockwave, "VEON!"

"Lee?!" Hitmonlee tensed before the attack hit him and blew back, crashing right into Chaos.

"Hey, fruit basket! Watch where your Pokemon are sent flying!" Karai snapped.

"Chance!" La declared, attaching an ice-blue Z-Crystal with a snowflake in it onto her Z-Ring, "Hanzo!"

"Gekkouga!" Hanzo nodded as the two crossed their arms before them and pulled them up into an 'X' that they slowly rose above their heads before splitting it to the sides and then pointed both arms forwards, letting the Z-Power flow into Hanzo.

"Not again!" Team Rocket freaked, about to make a run for it.

"I don't think so! Flareon, block their escape with Fire Spin!"

"FLAREON!" Flareon roared as he released a blast of flames ahead of Team Rocket, making a vortex of flames in their path and forced them to halt.

"With the chills of an eternal winter! Hanzo, Subzero Slammer!" La commanded.

Hanzo slammed a hand onto the ground, causing a pillar of ice to grow beneath him. He inhaled deeply before firing a massive ice-blue beam at Chaos, freezing her and Hitmonlee in a chunk of ice. The ice exploded into an explosion made of it before it shattered, revealing the two passed out with swirls in place of their eyes and littered with frost.

"Ahh! Not again!" Karai exclaimed.

"Whoa~" Mikey awed, _'That was a Z-Move…?'_

"Lade!" Lancelot grunted as he skidded before Aoiro.

"It seems we're going to have to perform a tacti…" Aoiro began.

"Fuck that!" Karai snarled before pulling out a Pokeball, "Rampage, get that bitch!"

"GAH! NO!" Team Rocket freaked.

"YES! I-" Karai began.

"What's going on here?"

"?!" Team Rocket, Aoiro, and Karai tensed at that, the five slowly turning to see Kira slowly approaching them with a frown and a grey mask resembling a dragon's head made of ice.

"Th….the Empty Void…." Team Rocket whispered in fear.

"Empty Void?" Ash repeated, tilting his head.

"I was about to enjoy my dessert before an explosion of ice went off," Kira frowned before noticing the others, "..."

"Some kind of higher up?" Takuma spoke as Django growled.

"...word of advice….run….now," Karai warned, a tone of fear in her voice.

Hanzo moved before La, a Water Shuriken in hand, "(La, this feeling…)"

"It's just like on Ula-ula Island," La nodded, tensing up as well.

"That's a joke, right?" Takuma frowned, stepping forward, "You try and steal our Pokemon and those of others and you think you have a right to tell us to run!?"

"You don't understand…" Aoiro spoke, fear in her voice as well, "None of you are strong enough to face her."

"I don't care what your group of criminals call strong!"

"...hmph...a cocky one I see…" Kira noted before snapped her fingers, "Velvet, Hades' Pokeball please."

" _Yes, milady,"_ Velvet replied as she tapped her staff and a Dusk Ball with the green replaced with a glowing scarlet appeared in Kira's open hand.

"...Why do I feel like death's about to approach?" Makoto whispered.

"Considering the name she's given the Pokemon in there? It may be named that for a reason," Kajun frowned.

"Hades…arise," Kira spoke as she held the Dusk Ball out.

It opened before an explosion of ghastly smoke intertwined with the wails of those in agony erupted from it. The smoke spun around in the air before a small stone emerged from the back of it. Multiple sickly green eyes appeared within the spiraling smoke along with a jagged smile. It let out a roar sounding like numerous lives wailing in agony.

"GH?!" Noel tensed as she ran behind Makoto...along with Mai and Misty.

=Eeek! S-Spiritomb!= Alakai yelped as his screen displayed the Pokemon at the same time Ash was checking Dexter =Known as the Forbidden Pokemon, it is a Ghost/Dark-Type! It was formed by uniting 108 spirits. Due to the horrendous deeds of all 108 spirits that made it up, they are sealed within an Odd Keystone with the oldest being over 500 years ago!=

"Not good….Spiritomb are incredibly dangerous Pokemon," Brock gritted his teeth.

"...One….two…..three….four…" Kira counted each of the battling and non-battling Pokemon out, "...Too small, but…" she paused as she raised her arm out, causing her sleeve to go down to reveal a pitch-black Z-Ring with a galaxy color to it, a Dark colored Z-crystal attached to it, "It should be enough…"

"A black Z-Ring?" La pondered in surprise.

"A gift from the Gods...ones that proved my strength…" Kira stated as she began to pose a bit, going through the same poses La did with Manny for the first Z-Move Ash had seen, "With the power of the empty void of space….Hades, Black Hole Eclipse…"

The Spiritomb cackled as it shot into the air. It went into the stone before it exploded into a massive black and red sphere, letting loose black lightning that stuck all over as a powerful suction came from it. Hanzo formed a tanto of darkness and stabbed it into the ground as the Eeveelutions- aside from the caged Eevees-, Arbok, Wheezing, Django, Ariados, and even the knocked out Hitmonlee and Chaos were sucked into the sphere.

"W-what is this?!" Misty screamed, holding onto Horsea tightly.

"A-aAAH!" Ash yelped as he started to be sucked into it, passing Hanzo.

"?!" Hanzo's eyes widened before his tongue shot out, grabbing Ash's waist.

"Come on, Django hold on!" Takuma called to his Kommo-O inside the sphere.

After several seconds, the sphere detonated, engulfing the area in smoke. The smoke dissipated, revealing the ground had actually remained damaged from the move as judged by the deep crater, revealing those that were sucked into it...with heavily wounded, injuries all over them. A shaking Hanzo slowly pulled Ash over to him, keeping the eleven-year-old close as Spiritomb floated down, cackling in a cacophony of various laughs.

"Serenity!" Ken gasped as he ran into the crater, carefully picking up the heavily injured Sylveon, "Serenity, are you alright?"

"Sy...ve…." Serenity weakly answered.

"Ko…" Django grunted as he tried to stand, only to cough up some blood as he fell over again.

"Django!"

"...Such...such terrifying power…" Tsubaki whispered with wide, fearful eyes.

"It...it was as if the gates to the Distortion World opened…" Brock added.

"This is why we tried to tell you to run…" Aoiro spoke as Team Rocket hid behind her with Karai, "Empty Void...she's too strong for any of you."

Ash looked at the downed Pokemon and then at Spiritomb, "It...It's laughing at them…"

"Th-that's what Hades does…" Karai gulped, peeking from behind Aoiro, "He...he laughs at those he deems weaker than him."

"He hurt everyone's Pokemon...and he's just _laughing_ …" Ash grit his teeth.

"Gekkouga…" Hanzo growled.

"Hang in there, Jolteon…" the Jolteon brother whispered, he and his brothers holding their injured Eeveelutions.

"Quite...pathetic," Kira stated.

"?!" Ash and Hanzo's eyes snapped to her.

"The reason those Pokemon lost…" Kira began as she stared at the group, "We won because they relied on their emotions...emotions like love, hate, fear, rage...They're all a sin…ones...that must be purged, for emotions...make you weak."

"They don't/Gekko!" Ash and Hanzo snapped.

=Hm?= Alakai pondered =La, there's a resonance emanating from Ash and Hanzo=

"Resonance?" Brock asked confused, "What does that mean resonance?"

=Resonance: the quality or state of being resonant= Alakai informed.

"Wait...like with Mega Evolution or Z moves?" Takuma asked for clarification.

"You believe me wrong?" Kira questioned.

"Very wrong!" Ash responded, Hanzo speaking at the same time, "Those things you call 'weak' are what we all cherish! I've had it with meeting jerks who keep saying the same thing and treat others like that!"

=Searching...searching...Ah! La, the resonance is reaching maximum compatibility!=

"Could it be…?" La pondered, "I thought he lost it after what happened on Ula'ula Island."

"...Then why not prove me wrong?" Kira challenged, "Prove to me that emotions aren't weak...That they aren't a sin to this world."

"Ash!" La called, "I think Hanzo wants to work with you!"

"Gekkouga," Hanzo nodded, his eyes glowing.

"Huh...well I don't really understand...but okay!" Ash nodded.

"Gekko/Let's go!" Ash and Hanzo shouted, seemingly moving in synch, "Hanzo, full power/Kouga, gekkouga!"

At that, a vortex of water erupted around Hanzo. It dispersed into four swirling whips of water that quickly took shape of tiny fairy wings on Hanzo's back. He had grown black spikes on the sides of his 'ears'/fins as a red plus-shaped crest had appeared on his forehead. Underneath his clothes, the cream on his body had reshaped into a new pattern.

=Reading...La, it's activated! Ability Battle Bond has awakened once more!= Alakai cheered.

"A Forme Change?" Aoiro pondered before noticing a glow coming from Ash's jacket...resembling a feather, _'?! He has a Rainbow Wing!'_

' _Battle Bond? ...That wasn't in Dexter's database!'_ Kajun thought as she quickly began to write in a notebook.

"Water Shuriken!" Ash called.

"Hades, Pro-" Kira began.

Hanzo grabbed the fairy wings on his back and tore them off, revealing it to be a giant shuriken of water that he threw immediately. Before Hades could make a barrier to block it, the shuriken collided with the Ghost/Dark-Type, pushing it back with an explosion.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash called as Hanzo vanished before the explosion's smoke dispersed, revealing Hanzo with glowing fists and feet beneath Hades before he proceeded to slam an uppercut into Hades and then vanished and appeared above the enemy Pokemon, delivering a kick that sent Hades crashing into the ground.

"?! He...hit Hades?" Aoiro whispered with wide eyes.

"He hit Hades?!" Karai gawked.

"He hit Hades?!" Jessie, James, and Meowth gawked.

"What is this power?" Brock asked, shocked at seeing this development.

"It wasn't Mega Evolution…" Takuma spoke, surprised but smiling.

"It was a surprise to Alakai and I when he first did this when he first became a part of my team," La explained, "He knocked out a friend's Raichu and then a vortex of water and he suddenly changed into this. When we took him to Nurse Joy, she said that he didn't have Protean or Torrent as his Abilities."

=Considering it happens only in battles, I took the opportunity to name this new Ability Battle Bond= Alakai added.

"Hades, Shadow Ball," Kira ordered.

Hades began rising with a cackle as he formed a sphere of pure shadows and darkness.

"Night Slash!" Ash called.

"Gekko…" Hanzo reached behind his waist as the Shadow Ball fired at him...before swinging out a darkness-made tanto that sliced the attack in two, exploding harmlessly behind him.

"How…" the many of Team Rocket asked, shocked seeing this development.

"How does he know that Greninja could do those moves?" Misty gawked.

"He's been reading up on Greninja since seeing Kage," Kajun explained, "Seems that seeing him made him want one as well."

"Really? Wow...Heh. Guess I inspired him a bit then with Kage," Ken chuckled a bit.

"S...sis...you're seeing this, right?" Karai whispered with wide eyes.

"I am...but...but I'm not sure I can believe it," Aoiro replied, seeing Hanzo cut through another Shadow Ball, "Empty Void...she's...actually being driven back…"

"...I'm not…" Kira frowned, "Hades, Shadow Pulse."

Hades cackled before forming a Shadow Ball. Hades fired the sphere along with a massive pulse of darkness at the same time that seemed to spiral around the attack.

"Give it all you got, Hanzo! Water Shuriken!"

"Gekko!" Hanzo roared, grabbing the water shuriken on its back...which tripled in size as he held it up before tossing forward like a buzzsaw that tore through the ground and the combination attack and flew right at Hades, who was too stunned to move.

"Why does everything have to explode today?!" Makoto yelped, using her tail to protect Boomer from the smoke that came from the explosive impact of the attack.

The smoke cleared after several tense moments...revealing just the stone that housed Hades, a large crack going down the middle.

"?!" Kira's eyes slightly widened behind her mask.

"...he...he just...KOed Hades…" Karai gawked.

"...you…" Kira began with a frown, "Velvet….Mercury's Pokeball."

" _?! M...my lady?"_

"It seems I've underestimated this child…" Kira whispered, "As such...I'll use my strongest Pokemon on him. So Velvet….Mercury's Pokeball... _now_."

" _Y…"_ Velvet began before a ringtone went off, _"...Um...One second, please?"_ she pulled out a cell phone out of her fur and read the text message, _"Oh! Um...My lady?"_

"What?"

" _Your father learned you arrived to base and did not come see him to give a status report. He demands that I bring you to him at once,"_ Velvet informed.

"...Very well…" Kira frowned as she returned Hades, "Sisters, Idiots 1-3, we're leaving."

"Yes, ma'am!" all five replied quickly.

"You got lucky this time…" Kira stated as she stared at Ash, "Next time we meet...it will not be so fortunate…"

" _I'm sorry,"_ Velvet apologized, tapping the ground with her staff before the four humans and two Pokemon vanished.

Hanzo stared at where they were before relaxing. His body glowed before reverting back to its previous form, the water shuriken splashing down into a puddle of water behind him.

"A...ahh...ah woah.." Ash panted out as he fell onto his back, "Oh...oh geez…"

"Ashton?" Kajun pondered as she helped him up, _'He looks completely exhausted…'_

"Eevee!" Mikey called as he ran over to the cage and managed to open it...letting him get jumped by all the Eevee.

"What just happened? Why'd Ash fall over like that?" Mai asked as she looked at the oldest members of the group.

"I'm not sure. This didn't happen when Hanzo used to activate Battle Bond," La admitted.

=Feedback from their resonation perhaps?= Alakai suggested.

"...Perhapes...the resonation was too much for Ash once Hanzo transformed back to normal," Tsubaki guessed.

"Okay...how come you didn't tell us you had an awesome transforming Greninja?" Ken asked.

"You never asked just like with me being a Professor," La deadpanned.

"You use that line a lot, don't you?" Takuma asked bluntly.

"Quite a bit since he learned I was a Professor," La sighed.

"I get the feeling there is only one man who really knows everything about you and it's your boyfriend, isn't it?" Takuma once more bluntly asked.

"In terms of human men? Yes," La replied, "In non-human men? My whole team and my boyfriend's team."

"Told ya." Takuma spoke, turning to Ken.

"I know. You don't have to remind me," Ken deadpanned.

"Wait a minute… Were you two betting on me?!" La demanded.

"Oh no...just noticing a lot of common bits around you is all." Takuma revealed.

"He was making bets," Ken stated.

"..." Takuma sighed before wrapping his arms around Ken in a half nelson, "Tap out...you better tap out."

"Alakai, I need my little Mimikyu friend," La ordered as her eye twitched, holding up a Z-Crystal with a strange face inside of it.

=Getting Kyo= Alakai deadpanned.

"Um...could we perhaps focus on important things?" Noel asked, getting their attention.

"Right! Right!" La turned around, pulling out Full Restores from her backpack.

"Phew…"

"Don't fall asleep tonight," La whispered as she walked past the two to hand out the Full Restores.

"Dude…" Takuma spoke up in a frightened tone.

"...Your own fault…" Ken gulped at Takuma, "You got us into this…"

* * *

"Man...What a downer to a good party," the Flareon brother sighed as Police cars drove away from the mansion, "We got the stones back, but a lot of Trainers lost the Pokemon they brought to evolve to the party."

"I knew we should've got some security…" the Vaporeon brother muttered.

"True. It's just a relief that no one's blaming us for losing their Pokemon and are blaming Team Rocket instead," the Jolteon brother noted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Speaking of whom...man...who knew they'd have someone that scary in their group…?" the Flareon Brother shivered.

"No kidding. One move, and all our Pokemon got taken out just like that," the Jolteon brother added.

"You three got off lucky," the three turned to see Ken and Takuma approaching them, Ken speaking, "Be thankful it was Team Rocket, and not Team Snagem."

"Team who?"

"A really dangerous group fmo the Orre region," Ken explained, "When they stole someone's Pokemon...that person could no longer get it back, nor could it recognize its former Trainer anymore."

"...Wait. Why…"

"Shadow Pokemon...the Pokemon they stole would become Shadow Pokemon, Pokemon whose hearts had been sealed away...and becoming berserk weapons," Ken frowned.

"...Wait. I think I heard about them once," the Vaporeon brother spoke, "Didn't they disband?"

"They did, but there are those still out there that'll take the chance to bring Shadow Pokemon back…" Ken stated as he began to walk away, "Even if it meant ruining the lives of an entire region."

"There are many bad people. Teams are becoming more and more common all over the world. Some are big organizations others just a group of jerks. But all of them can be very dangerous. Like he said..." Takuma paused as he followed Ken, "Be lucky it was Team Rocket this time."

"...We better check on Mikey to see if he's okay," the Jolteon brother spoke once they let that info soak in.

"Agreed," the other two nodded.

* * *

"How are they doing?" Mikey asked La, who was tending to the Pokemon that were injured during the battle with Kajun and Hikari providing some assistance.

"So long as those three…" La motioned to Jolteon, Flareon, and Vaporeon...all wearing cones on their necks, "...keep those on, they'll be fully recovered in a few days."

"(Stupid cone…)" the three Eeveelutions muttered.

"...And what about Serenity?" Mikey asked, concerned for the Sylveon.

"She just needs some sleep is all," La assured, motioning to the sleeping Shiny with a few bandages on her waist and right ear, "Considering the Z-Move was a Dark-Type, she took far less damage compared to others who were caught in it."

"Oh...G-good thing then," Mikey nodded as his Eevee hopped onto the bed next to him, "...If I was brave enough, do...you think I'd make a difference in that battle back there?"

"Hmm?"

"The Z-Move. What..would happen if I use it and follow it with Baton Pass?"

"Well, the Z-Move is called Extreme Evoboost, and it increases all of an Eevee's stats drastically, almost as if taking in power from all its evolutions into its own body," Kajun explained, "With Baton Pass, you could get Eevee out and send out a Pokemon and increase that Pokemon's stats by what Eevee gained. But that would only work if you had another Pokemon."

"Oh….I see," Mikey noted, "I asked because maybe if I had Eevee use it on your Greninja when he transformed, then…"

"Mikey!"

"Hmm?" Mikey blinked as he looked over, seeing his brothers enter the room.

"You okay, little bro?"

"You're still not shook up are ya?"

"Did you get hurt? If so...mom and dad would kill us."

"No I'm fine." he shook his head, "It's just….well…"

"Well what?" the three blinked.

"I...decided to become an Eevee trainer."

"Hmm?"

"Well I just think Eevee and I have so much we want to try. Not a lot of people train an Eevee just to keep it an Eevee." he went on, "And...honestly, I was scared if Eevee evolved, he'd become different and wouldn't be the same."

"..."

' _...ugh...guess th-'_ La began mentally.

"Well why didn't you say so?" the three brothers asked.

"HUH?!"

"If ya wanted to be an Eevee trainer, you could've just said so," The Vaporeon brother stated.

"He did try…" Kajun pointed out, "But you were so caught up in your little 'competition' in trying to get him to evolve his Eevee into something YOU want, you didn't listen."

"...she has a point," the Vaporeon brother admitted, "We...do tend to get competitive...especially you two Sparky and Pyro."

"Oh like you're one to talk, Rainer," the Flareon brother frowned.

"Who was it that tried pushing Mikey into evolving Eevee into Flareon the most?" Rainer countered.

"Easy, Sparky."

"Ye-hey!"

"So...this really is how your brothers normally act…" Kajun noted with a sweatdrop, "How...interesting…"

"Kirli…"

"You should see them when they try fighting over a girl they like…" Mikey sighed a bit.

* * *

"(Sneaky...easy does it…)" Ash's Eevee whispered, moving about to get closer to the table filled with evolution stones, "(Just...a little...more…)"

"(What are you doing?)"

"(Gh?! B-big bro!)" Ash's Eevee yelped as he turned, seeing Pikachu giving him a deadpanned stare.

"(You aren't that sneaky…)" he shook his head, "(You know you could just tell Ash and he'd let you...)"

"(Wait...really?)"

"(Though if you did evolve, it might mean no more being scratched by his Meema in the right spots.)"

"(What?!)"

"(Well think of it. If you become a Jolteon, you get all spiky...or a Vaporeon your soft fur is replaced with scales. Flareon might be okay but you'd be way too warm for anyone to want to hold you for too long.)" Pikachu went on as if 'musing' to himself and ignoring the looks forming on the young evolution Pokemon's face as he processed all of it, "(But eh what do I know…)" he shrugged, walking off and leaving Eevee standing there with his face blank as his mind had been blown and was now trying to put itself back together.

"(...mind...blown…)" Eevee whispered as he fell over.

* * *

"Whatcha looking at, Noel?" Makoto asked, looking over Noel's shoulder to see her looking at a book.

"Hm? It's...nothing."

"...'All info on the famous Stone Town Hot Springs'" Makoto read.

"?!" Misty shot up from her seat at that before she rushed over, "It's real?!"

"How are we finding so many hot springs?" Mai asked.

"Luck I guess," Makoto shrugged.

"...Misty, please explain?" Tsubaki asked, pausing from reading her own book.

"The Stone Town Hot Springs is one of the best Hot Springs in the entire world due to the minerals caused by the Evolutions Stones mined here," Misty explained, "It even says girls who bathe in it grow."

"?! G...grow…?" Noel repeated.

"Yeah," Misty replied with a nod.

"...We should go to these," Noel noted.

"Exactly," Misty agreed.

"Where are they?"

"Just outside of town."

"TO THE HOT SPRINGS!" Noel declared, practically flying out of the place in her hurry.

"Huh...Must be some pretty neat hot springs here," Makoto noted.

"And there goes Misty," Mai said as the tomboy ran out, "...We should follow them."

"Agreed," Tsubaki and Makoto nodded.

"Should we get La and Kajun?" Mai asked.

"Yup."

* * *

"Hungry…" Ash muttered as he rested in bed

"Oh come on, Ash. It wasn't that long ago that we ate." Brock spoke up.

"I know, but still. That battle took way more out of me then I thought," Ash argued.

"I honestly don't get it...but after what happened, I guess you did earn yourself a snack." Brock sighed.

"Ah...but not many places will be open at this late hour." Takuma groaned, "Well I heard the local hot spring has a nice little place to grab a bite to eat while you wait on the bath to open."

"Oh?"

"I heard about that," Ken spoke up, "I heard they serve a really tasty ramen you can get in a variety of flavors."

"Really?"

"Yup. Personally, I like to go with a mix with some spiciness added in," Ken added with a chuckle, "I like to personally call it the Heatran Special."

"Ooh! That sounds good!" Takuma smiled, "I hope they have a seafood special. I love seafood broth ramen."

"Actually, that sounds pretty good," Brock admitted

"It does sound good." Ash nodded, "It's a cool night, so something warm sounds great."

"Oh, I hope they have Gyoza! That goes great with Ramen!" Takuma cheered as they all got their stuff together to leave.

"Think we should get the girls?" Ash asked.

"Nah. I'm sure they'll be fine," Takuma assured, "But for now...guys night out!"

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" James whispered as he, Jessie, and Meowth were far from the doors leading to their boss' office.

"I've got no clue," Meowth replied softly.

"Hopefully nothing serious…" Jessie whispered.

"Well after all that's happened, I can't help but worry." James spoke, "I mean we've been running across Trainers who are really strong. And the Twerp just did something amazing and defeated _that_ Pokemon."

"I dink dat Rotom in dat weird Pokedex called it an Ability called Battle Bond," Meowth noted, "Speakin' of...How are da others?"

"They're all in the recovery ward on the base," Jessie explained, "The doctors say they'll be better in a week." she frowned, "But still...This is getting big; very big. I mean, the Twerp never showed being able to make Pokemon he just met do something like that."

"Maybe it has to be that Greninja specifically." James offered, "After all from what I read, it is a very rare starter Pokemon from Kalos."

"...Okay, so we might need to plan for if he ever gets one then," Jessie noted.

"Yeah: plan our funerals or retirement," Meowth deadpanned.

"Meowth has a point. If the Twerp ever does get one, what hope do _we_ have of stopping it? Did you see the power it had?" James added.

"We'll figure something out. Maybe teach some stronger Electric-Type or Fairy-Type moves to one of our Pokemon or catch one of those types," Jessie snorted.

"Your pride is as amazing as ever…" James muttered.

* * *

"...What?" Kira frowned a bit at what her father said.

"Must I repeat myself, Kira?" their father asked.

"Father, this is unreasonable," Kira frowned, "I just recently got back, and this is what I'm greeted back with? Barring me from the field?"

"Kira, as your leader, I require you here for a reason," their father explained, "And considering you did not bother to call when you arrived to the mainland, think of this also as me as your father telling you that you are grounded until further notice."

"I would have were it not for some pressing information," Kira countered.

"?!" Aoiro and Karai nearly tensed at that, _'Oh please no…'_

"You are referring to the Four Colors of Pallet then?" their leader asked.

"The who?" Aoiro questioned.

"When Karai's operation was discovered and taken down, the Pallet Town Trainer called Leaf called her and Gary Oak two members of the 'Four Colors of Pallet,'" their leader explained, "Based on there being four Trainers that came out this year from Pallet Town, we are assuming that these four are the ones she spoke of."

"...and the one carrying the Rainbow Wing?" Kira stated.

"?" their leader looked at them with a raised brow.

"...Ashton Satoshi Ketchum is confirmed to be in possession of a Rainbow Wing," Aoiro confirmed, "Furthermore, Team Rocket Cell 1337 has also confirmed that he travels with a Trainer, Tsubaki Yayoi, that now own a Lucario."

"!" their leader's eyes widened, "Has it been confirmed if he has awakened Aura?"

"No."

"Has he performed anything in your presence that could make him a threat to our operations at this time?"

Kira scowled as she clenched his fists, "He took down Hades with a borrowed Greninja that, based on a RotomDex near the Greninja's Trainer analyzing, triggered a lost Ability."

"Velvet?" their leader asked.

" _I took pictures,"_ Velvet confirmed, showing the transformed Hanzo at various angles in battle with Hades, _"Its stats seemed to have been supercharged in this form with its Water Shuriken attack being far stronger in comparison to other Greninja recorded."_

"...Battle Bond…" their leader frowned, "I've read of this…"

"Sir?" Aoiro pondered.

"It only appears in Pokemon who've truly synched with their trainer," their leader explained, "The only drawback is that the Pokemon in question loses any Abilities it used to have." he looked at them, "And you say that this Greninja was merely on loan?"

"Yes," Kira confirmed before Velvet showed a picture of La, "This is the Trainer who owns that Greninja. Currently, we only know her name is La and that her Starter was not the Greninja, but an Incineroar."

"I'll have our informants find more information on this woman," their leader noted before frowning, "But to be able to achieve Battle Bond with a Pokemon of another Trainer...It's likely that this Greninja...is from another world, brought here by an Ultra Wormhole."

"?!" the trio of sisters tensed at the mentioning of that phenomenon.

"Aoiro, considering your time spent around them during the Saffron City Operations, I am tasking you with Team Rocket cell 1337 to observe Mr. Ketchum. If he knows of the Rainbow Wing's power, then he may be heading to find where Ho-Oh will appear next," their leader ordered, "Report at once if he makes contact with Ho-Oh, but do not engage."

"...Understood, leader," Aoiro bowed in respect.

"Karai?"

"Y-yes sir?!" Karai quickly saluted.

"Report to the Rocket Base on the Sevii Islands," he ordered, "They believe they have a lead on a Mythical Legendary." he then looked at Kira, "Kira, you will be staying with me at the Viridian City base. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir," the trio replied.

"Oh, and inform Rocket Cell 1337 they will be getting an increase in their earnings for their current work in observing and, at times, confronting Ash Ketchum and those he travels with."

"...Of course," the three bowed.

* * *

"Ha~" Mai sighed in content, "I think we're getting spoiled by all these hot springs we've been finding."

"I'm not complaining'~" Makoto purred out, resting her head along the edge of the hot springs.

"Chipa/Ga~" Cherry and Berry agreed, floating by her on their backs.

"Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all…" Tsubaki sighed a bit, enjoying the soothing waters, "Kajun, how're you holding up?"

"I think she's busy at the moment," Mai noted, seeing that Kajun and La were talking with one another, a glint in Kajun's eyes, "She's slipped into Science Mode."

"...meh. Too relaxed to care~" Makoto waved off, "Come on~ Just forget about it and relax."

"Misty, this was the best idea you've had today," Noel sighed happily as the two sat together, Horsea and Yuki, wearing a floatation ring, playing water tag before them.

"I know, right?" Misty giggled, "It's so nice in this spring."

"Agreed...massively agreed~" Makoto sighed out as she slipped further into the hot springs.

Noel and Misty looked over at her and then down at their bodies, _'Oh...I hope this spring does as it says…'_

"...Makoto, no."

"Hmm~?"

"Don't even think about it," Tsubaki frowned.

"Think about what~?"

"You know what…"

"I have no clue what you mean." Makoto smirked.

"That smirk means you know exactly what I mean…"

"What smirk?"

"The big borderline evil one on your face, the one so big I'm surprised it doesn't hurt your face."

"Evil? Oh please. There's nothing evil here."

"Is this normal?" La whispered to Kajun.

"At times, yes," Kajun replied.

"I'm serious, Makoto Nanaya, don't you even dare think about it."

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about~"

"What's...exactly going on?" Misty slowly blinked.

"Oh no…" Noel realized what was happening.

"I'm serious don't!"

"Don't do what~?"

"..." Mai began to slowly inch to the edge of the hot springs.

"You know what!"

"No I don't~"

"(What's going on?)" Horsea pondered.

"(I don't know)," Yuki replied.

"Ah...and here I was hoping one moment without Makoto being herself was finally attained..." Noel sighed.

"You try to do that and I will get Izayoi on you!"

"Yeesh. Seriously, Tsubaki, I ain't gonna do anything to you," Makoto assured.

"Well that's a relie…" Tsubaki began.

"Ahn~!" La moaned.

"Wow. You're probably as big as Ms. Litchi," Makoto noted.

"...Darn it, Makoto!" Tsubaki barked.

"?!" Misty blushed at the sight.

"Mmm…" Noel facepalmed with a blush of her own.

"Oh come on, guys. You know me well by now!" Makoto laughed, only to yelp as a wooden wash bucket almost hit her head, "Hey!"

"Makoto Nanaya….!"

"Uh oh...that tone…" Makoto meeped.

"First time being groped by a girl?" Kajun asked as she looked down at La, who only had her blushing head peeking out of the water.

"U-Uh-huh…"

"It usually happens with Makoto during hot springs...usually with Mai."

"I'm sorry for being happy it wasn't me…" Mai spoke up.

"Makoto Nanaya, get back here!"

"No way!"

"Get back here right now!"

"No w…"

"Vul~"

 ***KRSSSH***

"C-c-c-c-cold~" Makoto shivered in a block of ice.

"Well...we caught her...okay, everyone out of the water and we'll push her back in to defrost."

"P-p-p-p-please do~" Makoto begged.

"Do you feel bad for what you did?" Tsubaki asked.

"N-n-n-no re-re-regrets…"

"...Okay, leave her in there for a while longer," Tsubaki ordered.

"It might be the best. This way, we can enjoy the hot spring in peace." Misty added.

"Well...it does seem a little mean…" Noel spoke as Berry began to use Iron Tail to chip off chunks of the block of ice into some bowls Cherry was holding underneath it.

"H-h-h-hey?!" Makoto asked, seeing that.

"Look if you apologize to La for what you did, we'll unfreeze you. Or stay frozen their while we enjoy the nice warm water. Your call." Tsubaki sighed as they all went back into the water.

"...Sorry…" Makoto muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I said s-sorry!"

"La, as the victim, your verdict on the guilty?" Tsubaki asked, looking over to her.

"...If she does it again, I'll bring out Sho and let him use his personal Z-Move on her," La replied after a moment of thought.

"Sho?"

"My Mimikyu. His Z-Move is called Let's Snuggle Forever...and it involves him covering the target with his costume...with _him still inside_."

"?!" Kajun paled a bit, "N-Noted."

"H-h-h-h-huh?"

"You don't want to know, Makoto. Just...no," Kajun shook her head.

"She doesn't know, does she?" La asked.

"Huh? What's wrong with a Mimikyu...come to think of it, what is a Mimikyu?" Noel asked.

"Ghost/Fairy Type Pokemon that wears a 'disguise' of a Pikachu...Trust me when I say this, you don't want to remove its disguise," Kajun warned.

"Not another Ghost…" Misty groaned.

* * *

"This is delicious!" Ash beamed.

"Yum…" Takuma smiled, slurping up the noodles quickly and loudly.

"It's really good," Brock noted with a nod, "I didn't expect them to have ramen noodles made from tofu."

"Ramen is a vast and delicious art form, my friend." Takuma smiled, picking up a piece of gyoza with his chopsticks, "You just need to find the right style for you."

"Agreed," Ken nodded as his bowl was finally placed before him ,"Ahh...about t-are those Tomato Berries and Ghost Peppers?"

"Looks like it," Brock noted, looking at the bowl.

"Pika…" Pikachu groaned in disgust, covering his nose with a paw while eating his bowl of ketchum-coated drained ramen.

"...Well, I've eaten spicy before, so…" Ken began as he picked some ramen up with his chopsticks and put some into his mouth, "Mmm...not bad."

"Not bad?"

"Yeah...wait...actually it's starting to get sorta toasty…" Ken admitted, his face turning red as he began to sweat, "Hoo...hoo sweet Xerneas! Now it's REALLY getting toasty!"

"Milk, please!" Takuma raised his hand as he slurped down the broth.

"Miltank Milk to be precise!" Ken exclaimed, practically breathing fire at this point.

"..." Ash slowly reached for Ken's bowl before Brock pushed Ash's chopsticks away.

"Ash, no."

"Ah! The milk does nothing!" Ken screamed.

"Why'd you go with something so spicy, dude?!" Takuma exclaimed.

"I wanted a challenge!"

"Ah! What do we do?!"

"Well, some people have said dunking their head in the spring helps." one man spoke.

"I got you, buddy!" Takuma shouted, lifting Ken over his shoulder and running off.

"Hurry! Hurry!" Ken shouted, "I think I just learned Flamethrower!"

"We should follow…"Brock sighed jogging after, "I fear first aid is going to be needed."

* * *

"...Anything yet, Noel?"

"I can't tell...you?"

"Can't tell either…"

"Mmm…"

"What are those two doing over there?" Mai pondered.

"I'm not sure," Tsubaki replied, "Kajun? La?"

The two shrugged.

"...Makoto?"

"How should I know?" Makoto shrugged.

"What about your ears? They aren't just for show."

"All I've been hearing is a growth about the hot springs a-oohh~" Makoto realized, "I think I know…"

"Hmm?"

"Think. What comes to mind when growth is involved?"

"..." the others looked at one another confused, making Makoto groan in annoyance.

"When you say it, I think of Pokemon evolving," La admitted, "Especially Manny…" she sighed, "He was such a cute little kitty, then he got big."

"...Take Pokemon and plants out of the equation. What do you get when growth is involved?"

"..."

"...Oh for…!" Makoto facepalmed before whispering loudly to them, "They want to 'grow' in a certain area!"

"They want to be taller?" Mai asked.

"...Is this hot spring making everyone stupid or something!?" Makoto exclaimed.

"..." La blushed and wiggled in place a little after thinking.

"And not that growing!" Makoto pointed at La, "Though now I'm curious how far you and your boyfriend have gotten for you to think that…"

"...I will use Sho's Z-Move on you..." La narrowed her eyes.

"I'm kind of just enjoying your temper." Tsubaki smiled, "For once, you're the one losing their temper. And after your epic karma moment no less."

"Oh for….they. Want. Big. B-" Makoto began.

"No Takuma wait!"

"FIRE!" Takuma shouted, bursting through the screen and tossing Ken into the water like a bomb.

"?!" the girls looked with wide eyes.

"Ah…" Takuma took a moment to register what he did, "Crap...I done did it again…"

"BWAH!" Ken gasped as he poked out of the water...only to notice the scene, "...Damn it Takuma…"

"Guys, y-woah!" Brock yelped as he skidded to a halt before turning around, "I didn't see anything, just giant peaches!"

"You just made it worse!"

"Huh? What's wrong, guys?" Ash asked.

"Ash, don't look!" Brock panicked.

"Hm?" Ash poked his head out, "...oh." Pikachu pushed down on Ash's hat to hide his eyes while he slowly moved his head back to behind the broken screen, "Sorry."

"In this situation, only one thing can be done," Takuma noted while he nodded to himself...before he jumped up and climbed the roof before running away, "RUN AWAY~!"

"YOU JERKS!" Makoto snapped, lifting up a large rock as Noel and La fainted with large blushes.

"GAH! Wait!" Ken freaked as he ran, "It's not wh-"

"PERVERTS!" Misty screeched.

"WHERE'D SHE GET THAT GIANT MALLET?!"

"WHO CARES?! RUN!"

"Ashton, you get a pass since you didn't make things worse. Brock...run or meet Koko and Hikari when they're practicing Psybeam," Kajun threatened.

"GH?!"

"Also...what did you refer to as 'giant peaches'?" Tsubaki asked with her own frown, "Speak..or Luca will have a word with you."

"BOOK IT, MAN!" Ken and Takuma screamed.

"GAH!" Brock screamed as he bolted for it.

"To be fair, the sign said female bath time ended five minutes ago!" Takuma shouted.

"AND YOU BRING IT UP NOW?!"

"Cherry, Berry, no mercy!"

"PACHIPA/EMOLGA!"

"AHH!"

' _...Did Makoto and Misty's chest seem bigger? Maybe...no no. There's no way hot spring waters would have that effect,'_ Mai thought, shaking her head a bit, _'...Wait. Could they...did it get me and the others too?...No no. Probably just imagining things.'_

"Just another day, huh Pikachu?" Ash asked on the other side of the screen.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed, still keeping Ash's hat over the eleven-year-old's eyes.

* * *

"Well...everything hurts..." Takuma groaned.

"You….I blame you…" Ken glared at him with Brock.

"Ow~" Brock groaned...as all three continued to sway underneath the tree branch they were tied to, "Blood's getting to my head…"

"Again, I blame you, Takuma."

"I will take the blame for this. Yes, this was my fault." he spoke, "But this loss shall not rot me! I shall...springboard!" he grunted, swinging around, "Ghh…" he grunted flexing his arms.

"Takuma, you've been at if for an hour...you're not gonna break the ropes."

"I'm seeing spots now…" Brock groaned.

"Trust...my...muscles!"

"We're gonna be out here all night…" Ken groaned.

"Ow my head…" Brock groaned.

"Trust...the...muscle!"

"Takuma we told…"

 ***Snap!***

"Oh...well...huh...that...should...not have worked." both of them spoke as Takuma fell to the ground face first.

 ***CRACK***

"And that was the branch…" Ken paled before both yelped and crash landed on Takuma before the branch followed suit.

* * *

 _GT: Well...that was filled with quite a bit._

 _Z0: I uncorked the bottle of craziness. *holds up a jar reading anime nonsense*_

 _SZ: Yeah….that...that was crazy._

 _GT: Still, good developments, good laughs, and bad stuff happened._

 _Z0: Indeed._

 _GT: And as for Team Tager…*checks a screen* Yep. Still flying. Dang that Golurk can keep going in the air. ...I blame its Ghost-Typing._

 _SZ: Yup...speaking of Ghost...that...that battle between Mimikyu and Pikachu in the latest Pokemon episode...wow._

 _GT: At least Pikachu got a new move out of all of that._

 _SZ: yup..and the looks on Team Rocket's faces when they saw Mimikyu's Z-Move..they were like 'Oh….crud. Did we just kill Pikachu?!'_

 _GT: *Nods* So until next time, readers, please Read and Review!_


	36. Chapter 36

_SZ: *sees the latest reviews*...okay...seriously?_

 _GT: You learned the new names of the games really are Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee?_

 _Z0: *comes in holding a buster sword* What's wrong with Eevee?_

 _SZ: Who said something bad about Eevee? *takes out a Laser Gunblade* Who wants to die?_

 _GT: WHO BE MAKIN' FUN OF DA CUTE ONE?! *pulls out Mega Rayquaza with a Life Orb held*_

 _SZ: ...*looks at the readers* Oh...eh heh...hey. Sorry about that. Was just defending one of the cutest Pokemon in existence._

 _GT: Yep. So...uh...what was up with the latest reviews? ...It's not trying to put game logic into anime logic, is it? Or about Ash being paired with Kira despite there being no good interactions or hardly any outside of last chapter?_

 _SZ: ...what do you think?_

 _GT: …*turns to the readers* No. *sprays them with a spray bottle filled with water* Bad. Bad reviewers, bad. No pairing crazy twenty-year-olds with innocent eleven-year-olds._

 _Z0: I'm kinda...not a norm writer here...but isn't she also drastically older?_

 _GT: Yes, yes she is I believe. Also, we are using ANIME Logic for the story, not GAME Logic. I apologize to the smarter reviewers, but one...one actually reviewed that Pikachu's attack shouldn't have worked on Onix since that's not how it works in the games. We are not using the games, but the anime and movies for the logic. We do incorporate thing from games and mangas, but not the game logic._

 _SZ: Exactly. It's reviews like this that...that...ugh...headache._

 _GT: Easy now, SZ. We need a distraction. Ladies and Gentlemen, we do not own anyone but the OCs. MR…*Mega Rayquaza looks down* Dragon Ascent the stage!_

 _Z0: On that note remember folks: we broke and don't own anything but OC's! Kay enjoy the read! Remember we still love you bye! *Jumps out the window in a swan dive just before the stage explodes*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 035: Tsubaki Yayoi, making the current entry in our log in this world. It turns out we went the wrong way once more and ended up on a path to Stone Town. Along the path, we encountered an Eevee tied up to a tree. We were worried it was Cross's doing once more, but were relieved when it wasn't. We learned that the Eevee belonged to a young boy named Mikey...who lived in a mansion with three older brothers who were throwing an Evolutionary Stone Party that celebrates Pokemon that evolve with evolution stones like the Fire Stone, Water Stone, and Thunder Stone. They also wanted Mikey to evolve his Eevee into one of their Pokemon, which is why Mikey hid Eevee outside of town.**_

 _ **Aside from them trying to get us to evolve all our Eevee, it was a rather enjoyable time. At least...until Team Rocket appeared. They managed to not only steal the stones, food, and Pokemon outside of their balls at the time...but also all our Pokemon on our persons! H-How?! ...I...I think I'm going to not let my guard down anymore around those three. Idiots they may seem, but being able to do that? ...Fortunately, they didn't take La's Pokedex, which houses a Rotom she named Alakai and has the function to let her call any Pokemon she owns. She used that to bring out Hanzo, a...a scarred Greninja. My goodness...All those scars a-and he was missing the end of his tongue and one of his fins on his head...just...just what happened to that Pokemon to leave him in that state?**_

 _ ***clears throat* We eventually found a trail left behind by Misty's Horsea and followed it to find the trio...with Black Ideals and White Truth. We were able to get our Pokemon back and while the three brothers fought Team Rocket, the rest of us were left to deal with the two higher ups. Things were going well...until another member of Team Rocket appeared. She…*shudders* She felt like her codename: Empty Void. She also showed she had no care for even her ally's Pokemon as evident by her using a Z-Move with her Spiritomb to hurt not just all our fighting Pokemon, but also the Pokemon of her allies. Such...such terrifying power…**_

 _ **She then proceeded to speak and...and all it did was make Ash and Hanzo angry. It was...strange. It felt like they were speaking in unison, saying the same thing. Alakai mentioned that Ash was resonating with Hanzo and when La said Ash could take command on Hanzo for fighting her Spiritomb...Hanzo transformed. I think I managed to see Ash's Rainbow Wing light up when it happened, but I think I was more shocked by Hanzo transforming. I'm so glad that Ash has been studying on Greninja since we first saw Kage because all that studying came to fruition when he was having Hanzo beat down that Spiritomb. La and Alakai eventually told us that Hanzo...is from an Ultra Wormhole and that they've seen Hanzo use this form before, calling it Battle Bond. With a last Water Shuriken, Hanzo defeated the Spiritomb, but when Empty Void wanted to continue, they were forced to retreat on orders of their leader.**_

 _ **We were both fortunate and unfortunate. Fortunate in that they left when they did since Ash collapsed just a few moments after they were gone, drained of his energy. But we were unfortunate because Team Rocket was able to steal all the Pokemon of the other Trainers that had been at the party...we really need to be more careful around them from now on. We're just lucky the Pokemon that were injured from the attack were safe and healed up. We all needed to destress after the long day, so the girls and I went to the local hot springs. ...We're running into quite a few of them on our travels through this place, aren't we? Makes me wish we could find more of them where we're from. Though...I do wish that Makoto would stop groping others in them! If it's not me, it's Mai. If it's not Mai, it's me. If it's not us, it's someone else! In this case, it was La. She threatened Makoto with her Mimikyu...which frightened**_ **Kajun** _ **of all people.**_

 _ **And just as we were starting to relax again...the guys ended up crashing it. While the majority of us forgave Ash, considering he apologized before anything else and Pikachu even hid Ash's eyes with his own hat along with the fact he was eleven and hasn't hit puberty yet, we could not forgive Brock, Takuma, or Ken. So we left them upside down tied up in a tree the entire night. ...I voted for just having them sleep without a tent for a night. We're now back on the right path, so hopefully things go well for us.**_

* * *

"Why are you two always putting your Charmander into a Rage?" La pondered, looking at Ash, Brock, and a panting Charmander with a scorched Geodude twitching on the ground.

"It seems the little guy has some incredible potential," Takuma spoke, walking over and rubbing Charmander's head, "Yeah...you got something special to you." he mused, "Ash...I think you need to train with Charmander some more. Maybe if he evolves, he can regulate the power for Rage. As it stands...it's too much energy for his current state."

"I know, but...I'm trying to get him to _not_ use Rage," Ash noted.

"Why?" La pondered.

"Well, it's because of this pamphlet Nurse Joy gave us when he first learned Rage," Ash explained, showing them it, "If he uses Rage and evolves while in it, his brain's gonna make him really aggressive and attack everyone."

"So I see…" Takuma mused, "You know, the opposite might also be true. By making a Pokemon hold itself back, its frustrations will manifest towards their Trainer." he explained getting their attention, "Pokemon, just like us humans, strive to better themselves. It's possible Charmander wishes to learn control over his power rather then not use it. Perhaps there is a third path."

"A third path?" Ash pondered.

"One where you and Charmander gain power that makes both of you happy. A power only the two of you can find." he explained, "Watching him battle, I'm sure deep down he wants to be strong...for you."

"...Yeah. You're right!" Ash nodded before patting Charmander, "Sorry, buddy. I've just been really worried. Let's try to figure out a path to get ya evolved while still letting you go all out."

"Char!" Charmander replied with a large smile and an excited nod.

"He says he's all for it," La translated.

"Great!" Ash beamed before looking over at Kajun, "Hey, Kajun, where are we?"

"Hm? Oh, I thought Ken was leading us," Kajun replied.

"Hmm...I think…" Ken began as he pulled the map out, "...Well...this is awkward."

"Hmm?"

"We...somehow ended up in the Safari Zone."

"...Safari Zone?" Ash repeated.

"Some regions have zones for rare and oftentimes endangered Pokemon to live. They are also somewhat nature preserves," Takuma explained, "You can catch them, but you have to use the Safari Ball-a rather basic PokeBall with a unique coloration on the top. No Pokemon Battles allowed either." he went on earning some stares, "Hoenn has one of its own. I use to visit it a lot to enjoy the scenery...ahaha."

"Alola doesn't have that. We do have the Aether Paradise, but it has a device on it that prevents Pokemon from being let out of their balls and also locks unused Pokeballs," La noted, "But I have been to the Kanto Safari Zone with Takeru before. There's Chansey, Kangaskhan, Rhyhorn, Cubone, Nidorino and Nidorina, and so many other kinds of Pokemon."

"Hoenn's Safari zone has Johto Pokemon regularly," Takuma muttered, going off memory, "I never really tried catching any. I prefered using it as a place to relax; the scenery was beautiful."

"That seems interesting," Kajun noted before looking around, "...And Ashton has gone off."

"Huh?" La pondered before she looked to see Ash running towards a building up ahead with a large wooden gate by it, "...Wow, he moves fast."

"When it comes to Pokemon…" Misty sighed.

"Mayhaps we should have added that the caretakers for Safari zones are allowed to use...forceful methods to prevent poaching," Takuma muttered in concern.

"Forceful?" Noel repeated.

Takuma muttered for a moment before making a motion of quick drawing a gun and shooting.

"Oh…" Noel squeaked.

"After that excitable eleven year old!" Makoto shouted.

"Ash! Wait!" Brock panicked, the group running after him.

* * *

"Ugh...I can't believe how long it took ta get outta dat jail…" Billy grumbled as he and his partner walked down a dirt road.

"...Still mad at you," Kit frowned

"Why?! We're out!"

"But we spent another month in there because you tried to tunnel out with a spork."

"It woulda worked if ya helped me!"

"...ugh…" Kit groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Let's just report to base."

"Whatever. It was….hold on," Billy skid to a halt, "...That smell...Open grass...Lots of Pokemon around...oh hell yes! Safari Zone!"

"No."

"Aw come on! We can get some primo Pokemon fer da boss!"

"We're already late as is an-you're already gone, aren't' you?"

"Watch out Safari Zone! Here comes da Ultimate Safari Zone Hunter!"

"...I don't know you...I don't know you...I don't know you…" Kit muttered as she followed him.

* * *

"A whole place filled with all kinds of Pokemon!" Ash beamed, "Oh man...I can't wait to see what's there!"

"Pika/Char!" Pikachu and Charmander cheered in agreement on his shoulders.

"But wait...where to go first? ...Am I even allowed to use regular PokeBalls?" Ash pondered.

"Pika-pi…" Pikachu pointed back towards the others with his tail.

"Haha...you're right. I bet someone mentioned it the moment I ran off...oops." Ash laughed as his Pokemon sighed and shrugged at his behavior and change of mood, "...Well, let's find someplace to wait on them then...hmm…" he muttered as he looked around before seeing a nearby house, "...That might be a good spot."

"(...You get the feeling we're about to meet someone unstable?)" Pikachu whispered to Charmander as Ash approached the house.

"(More then some of the ones we know or even?)" Charmander asked with a chuckle.

"(...Fair,)" Pikachu admitted as Ash knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home?"

"Ugh...who is it? I was busy nappin'," a voice spoke as the door opened, revealing an elderly man in a red vest, "...Got a question fer ya, kid."

"Wh-" Ash began before tensing when the man pulled a gun out and aimed it at him. The two Pokemon joining him in panicking at seeing the firearm.

"You want to get shot?"

"No, no, no, no!" Ash replied quickly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't shoot!"

"(I knew it was gonna be an unstable human!)" Pikachu panicked.

"(Please don't shoot my blanket~!)" Chamander pleaded.

"...I'll let you go this time," the man frowned as he holstered his gun.

"Phew…" the trio sighed in relief.

"Ashon Satoshi Ketchum!"

"...Uh oh," Ash gulped as Kajun and the others ran up to him.

"Honestly, you should've waited...y-" Kajun began.

"Oi. You kids."

"Hmm? Y-" Kajun began before the old man pulled the gun out again and aimed it at them.

"Do you wanna get shot?"

"Gh?!" Ken tensed.

"Whoa!" Makoto yelped, "Easy now, sir! We don't want any trouble!"

"...Is that a Black Finish .45 Caliber 1873 Buntline Revolver?" Noel gasped in awe.

"Oh?" the old man raised a slight brow as he looked at Noel, "You know your guns, little lady?"

"Who uses a gun to greet people?!" Takuma shouted.

"I do, sir. It's...a bit of a side hobby," Noel replied, "Noel Vermillion."

"Kaiser, Kaiser Colt," the old man replied, holstering his gun, "The caretaker for the Safari Zone."

"..."

"...Let me guess, you accidentally walked in?"

"We have a habit of getting lost because we keep forgetting to check the map regularly," Noel admitted.

"...I keep tellin' them to build a fence for the outer parts, but they never listen," Kaiser muttered, "Come in. You kids must be tired."

"I get the feeling this is gonna be one odd day…" Takuma muttered, still unnerved by that.

* * *

"...I get the feeling that all of you have a Science Mode," Misty noted, sweatdropping a bit as Kaiser and Noel kept chatting about multiple gun types and preferences for various gun-related activities.

"In this case, wouldn't it be Gun-nut Mode?" Takuma asked.

"It seems this house doubles as a place to purchase Safari Balls," Tsubaki noted, seeing a counter with register nearby.

"...I don't wanna get near those two to ask for fear of brain overload," Ash admitted, moving closer to Kajun ironically enough.

"Hmm...quite a few Pokemon here…" Kajun noted, looking at the Safari Zone pamphlet, "Tauros...Nidorino and Nidorina...Rhydon...Chansey...oh? 'Dratini?'"

"No!-!" everyone looked over at Kaiser, who glared at Kajun, "There are no Dratini here!-!"

"But..this s-" Kajun began.

"Do you wanna get shot?" Kaiser asked as he aimed his gun at her.

"Ah! No, no, no! There is no Dratini here! We get it! Understood!" Ash yelped.

"...Yer Pokeballs and rod are on the desk over there. Turn them in once yer done," Kaiser frowned, holstering his gun once more as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

"...It seems to be a sore subject," La noted.

"Do you think Professor Oak might know more?" Mai asked.

"Wouldn't hurt to ask," Ken shrugged.

* * *

=Hmm? Kaiser? Ah, so you're in the Safari Zone, eh?= Oak pondered.

"That's right," Kajun replied with a nod.

=It's quite an interesting place, isn't it? Having to use special Pokeballs made just for the area and not being allowed to battle at all= Oak reminiscenced.

"True. but...he seems adamant on there being no...D-R-A-T-I-N-I."

=Ah. Well, that is a bit of a story, but I'll try to make things a bit simple. You see, Kaiser found a Dratini here long before it became the Safari Zone= Oak explained =But when the news got out...those who wanted to catch a Dratini came in droves. Many Pokemon in the area became endangered in the area and so Kaiser pleaded with the then Elite Four and then Champion to protect the area. They swept in, defeated all those there while preventing them from battling the Pokemon, and soon set up the Safari Zone to prevent this from happening again=

"So his behavior is just the norm he's developed from years of protecting the Pokemon here," Brock spoke, "Not that I condone it…"

"But we can understand it," Takuma agreed.

"He must feel guilty for everything that happened...all because he met a Dratini…" La noted sadly.

"I guess it's why he's so...intense." Brock added.

"What happened to the Dratini?" Ash pondered.

=No one ever found it. But there is a picture of it left= Oak informed before chuckling =Though I do understand some of them. Dratini is an extremely rare Pokemon to find. I hope you enjoy you time at the Safari Zone, though=

"Sure thing, Professor!" Ash assured before Oak hung up.

"...You are not going out to try to find that Dratini," Kajun informed.

"Aw, I just want to see it," Ash pouted.

* * *

"...Kit, please tell me you heard that?" Billy quietly asked his partner, an excited grin on his face.

"Catching a Dratini would be a good opportunity to offset our arrest in the eyes of our superiors," Kit admitted, "Though given what we overheard, it could very well have evolved already."

"...Which means it's most likely a Dragonair…" Billy's grin grew wider at that, "YES! When I catch it, I'll TRULY be the world's Ultimate Safari Zone Hunter!"

"Oh boy...keep it down. I don't think they heard us in Johto!"

"So?! I want the world to know my title! In fact...just to prove an example.." Billy paused as he shot up, dramatically pointing a finger in the air, "I'll catch every single Pokemon in the Safari zone today!"

"...I don't know you...I don't know you…" Kit muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

* * *

"As soon as your Safari Balls are used, come back," Kaiser instructed as he opened the gate to the Safari Zone, "I even see a Pokemon getting poached by you kids...I will not hesitate to shoot on sight."

"...he's joking, right?" Ken asked as Kaiser walked away.

"No...I don't think he was…" Takuma sighed.

"Alright Kit! Le-OH HELL NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!"

"Eh?" the group blinked as they turned, seeing Kit and a slightly annoyed Billy standing there.

"Why'd it had to be you kids again?!"

"...who are you?"

"..." Billy said nothing as a depressed aura appeared around him, Houndoom pawing at him in slight concern, "They….don't remember us…"

"I don't blame them." Kit spoke up, "They only did encounter us once a few months back."

"...You gonna try and do a motto too?" Ken asked.

"...We're not those old fogies that keep following you brats," Billy muttered.

"...what do you…" Kajun began.

"Oi you two!"

"Eh? W-" Billy began before yelping as he and Kit began to dodge bullet shots from Kaiser, "Gah! The hell old man?!"

"Well...we're dead…" Kit muttered in fear, seeing the firearms.

"I was trying to tell you ya forgot your Safari balls."

"SO YOU SHOT AT US?!" Billy snapped, "With actual bullets?!"

"You weren't paying attention," Kaiser countered, tossing a basket of Safari Balls at Billy as he walked over, "Have fun."

"..."

"So this is the day that I die...fantastic." Kit sarcastically groaned.

"...As I asked before I was interrupted, what are you two doing here?" Kajun asked.

"...3...2….1…" Kit counted down as Billy shot up.

"Well if ya must know, WE'RE gonna catch every single Pokemon here!" Billy declared, "And guess what? We're gonna do it fair and square too! No cheating or anything!"

"...Actually in fact, let us make a contest of it," Kit suggested, "Your group catches the Most Pokemon, we will inform the higher ups to have the Team Rocket group following you to stay away for a few months."

"...And should we lose?"

"Whatever silly thing Billy comes up with." she shrugged indifferently.

"...hmm…" Billy crossed his arms, tilting his head as he thought for a bit, "...got it! We win…we get all the Pokemon you caught, AND all the Pokemon you have on hand, and in storage!"

"Eh?!"

"...That's...actually plausible," Kit blinked before giving a firm glare at her cohort, "Who are you and what did you do with my idiot teammate?"

"What? I can think of good ideas!" Billy argued.

"Debatable…"

"...A moment please," Kajun informed before pulling the others into a huddle, "I feel that we are at the greater advantage and should agree."

"Oh totally. These guys won't stand a chance," Makoto grinned.

"But you do realize we're betting our own Pokemon on this right?" Brock asked.

"Yeah but it's an easy bet!"

"That doesn't make it better!" the others snapped.

"...They seem to think this will be easy…" Kit noted, her eyes trailing over to a set of bushes that were ruffling nearby, a large stone rhino-like Pokemon walking out, "...Billy, a demonstration of your...talent?"

At that, something went off in Billy, a glint in his eye as he tackled the Pokemon, tumbling about before he picked it up and slammed it hard into the ground, followed by hitting it with a Safari Ball as it was caught.

"..."

"Wha…..what just happened?" Brock asked first.

"As a reminder…" Billy began with a grin, twirling the Safari Ball on his pinkie finger, "My title is the Ultimate Safari Zone Hunter, meaning…." he paused as he caught the ball in his open hand, "I don't need a Pokemon to catch a Pokemon, especially Safari Zone Pokemon."

"..."

"..." Makoto pulled them into a huddle once more, "And now I'm worried."

"Same…" Kajun admitted.

"Should we walk away?" Ken suggested, "I honestly mean that. I mean..he just slammed a RYHORN into the ground...with no problem."

"It would probably be for the best…" Takuma spoke, "I'm not sure this is in our favor. I believe they hustled us by acting stupid."

"I think it would be for the best…" Tsubaki admitted, "So let's…"

"Um...wh-were's Ash?" Noel asked.

"...no….."

"Hey!"

Hmm?" Kit raised a brow as Ash stepped forward.

"I thought about your bet…" Ash began.

' _No. No. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!'_ a majority of the others mentally exclaimed.

"I accept!"

"..." the elders of the group all put their hands together and took deep breaths through their noses.

"Perfect...then the hunt is on!" Billy declared as he bolted off, dragging Kit along with him.

"...Ashton, we will be discussing what you did wrong tonight," Kajun informed.

"Huh?"

"Someone give him a physical learning aid," Takuma ordered.

"Gladly…" Misty growled, her mallet already out.

"..." Ash slowly blinked as he began to run….right into the Safari Zone with a livid Misty hot on his trail.

"He really deserves this," Takuma spoke bluntly.

"Sadly yes...he does," Brock sighed.

"...welp, we better catch up and help before Misty ends up killing him," Makoto suggested as she ran ahead.

"If that wasn't just exaggeration, I'd say let it happen…" Takuma spoke "But strange part is...I almost fear that was serious."

* * *

=That is a lot of wild Tauros!= Alakai yelped, seeing a herd of bull-like Pokemon with three tails and plating on their foreheads charging at La and Ash...the latter sporting a few bumps on his head.

"Tauros...I'm gonna catch one," Ash grinned as he pulled a Safari Ball out, "Safari Ball go!"

"Go, Safari Ball!" La called, throwing her own out.

The two balls flew out and La's hit one near the far right while Ash's hit the one in the lead that had a few scars on it. Both opened and sucked up the Pokemon in. La pulled Ash to the side as the herd ran where they had been standing. They two heard the Safari Balls click, signifying the capture.

=Oh! Congratulations!= Alakai beamed before registering it =Tauros, the Wild Bull Pokemon. Originally known in ancient Kanto as Kentauros, this Pokémon is not satisfied unless it is rampaging at all times. If there is no opponent for Tauros to battle, it will charge at thick trees and knock them down to calm itself. Though in Alola, Tauros are much more docile and it's said that the Alola Region invented that art of riding on Tauros=

"Sweet!" Ash beamed before noticing a Rhydon grazing nearby, "...Oh, a Rhyhorn...Safari Ball go!" he called as he tossed another ball at the Rhyhorn...only for the same herd of Tauros to run in front of it as one was caught, "What?!"

=An important piece of advice in the Safari Zone is that, when catching a Pokemon, you always look around first before throwing the ball= Alakai advised =Interesting, though. The first Tauros you caught has the Hidden Move Sheer Force while this one has Intimidate=

"...Let me try something else…" Ash whispered, carefully looking around before seeing a giraffe-like Pokemon grazing at a tree, "...What Pokemon is that?"

=Oh! Girafarig! The Long Neck Pokemon and a Normal/Psychic Type. Girafarig's rear head also has a brain, but it is small. The rear head attacks in response to smells and sounds. Approaching this Pokémon from behind can cause the rear head to suddenly lash out and bite= Alakai informed =Old fossils discovered that the tail was originally just actually just like the first head is like now but evolution took its course to give us the Girafarig we now know=

"Remember, Ash, look first and make sure there isn't any Pokemon coming this way if you're trying to catch this," La reminded.

"Right," Ash nodded, carefully looking around to make sure nothing else was in the area, "...no sign of the Tauros….perfect…" he pulled out another Safari Ball, "Safari Ball go!" he called as he tossed it out at the Girafarig...only for the Tauros to come barging in again and one was caught, "..."

=...there was no sign of those Tauros anywhere in the area= Alakai blinked.

"...uh…" Ash began, seeing a Dodrio resting on a tree branch, "...Safari Ball go?" he tossed another ball at the three headed bird….only for Tauros to get in the way again, "..."

"Well, Ash, you're cursed," Takuma spoke, seeing this happen a couple times.

"You may need to change strategy," La advised before pulling out a bag of PokeBeans, "You might need to get close to them and offer them some of these."

"...okay," Ash nodded, taking the bag as he carefully approached the Rhyhorn from before, "...hey buddy...you want s-" the Tauros returned once more, grabbing the PokeBeans as they passed by, "..."

"..." Pikachu slowly blinked.

=...One of them must have learned Teleport somehow…= Alakai muttered.

"...well….hope the others are having better l-"

"DANG IT! MAGIKARP AGAIN?!"

"Ack! Don't hurt it, Misty! We don't want it to evolve!" Noel yelped.

"...n-noted."

"...uh...maybe Makoto and Mai are having better luck?"

* * *

"Okay...just gotta be real...quiet…" Makoto whispered, eying a Girafarig as she and Mai hid in some tall grass.

=Girafarig, the Long Neck Pokemon. Girafarig's rear head contains a tiny brain that is too small for thinking. However, the rear head doesn't need to sleep, so it can keep watch over its surroundings 24 hours a day= Dexter informed, on loan from Ash.

"At least we're making good on getting more information sent to the Professor," Mai noted.

"Oh yeah…" Makoto nodded, "Berry, Cherry, you see any sign of interlopers?"

"Ga," Cherry replied, looking around on top of Makoto's head with pair of binoculars while Berry was doing the same from Makoto's tail.

"Chipa!" Berry gave a thumbs up.

"I think you're good to go, Makoto."

"Yosha lucky," Makoto grinned, whipping out a Safari ball as she reeled her arm back, "Safari ball go." she quietly called out as she tossed the sphere at Girafarig...only for a crow-like Pokemon to fly in and snatch it mid-air, "..."

=Murkrow, the Darkness Pokemon. Feared and loathed by many, it is believed to bring misfortune to all those who see it at night. It hides any shiny object it finds in a secret location. Murkrow and Meowth loot one another's stashes= Dexter informed.

"..."

"...Makoto? Are you okay?"

"...just…..peachy…." Makoto muttered through gritted teeth, her eye twitching.

"I'll try then," Mai noted before tossing her own Safari Ball out...only for the same Murkrow to swoop down and grab that one, "..."

"...I think Dexter's info on those damn crows needs to be updated…" Makoto muttered.

* * *

"Do you have the Tauros herd in sight, Takuma?" La asked.

"So far, we're in the clear...I don't spot them to the east or west."

"Alakai?"

=They are currently taking a drink at the river over there= Alakai informed, pointing to the south =I know it is them because I've been taking pictures all five times so far=

"Okay," La nodded, "Gengar, did you do a Mean Look to make sure they won't teleport?"

" _(Sure did. The first three times were funny, but fourth time just made it annoying),"_ Gengar replied, sitting on a large rock and keeping his eyes focused on the Tauros.

"Ash, you are good to go."

"Right! Safari Ball, go!" Ash called, throwing the ball at a Rhyhorn….only for a Murkrow to fly in and snatch the ball midair, "..."

"..."

=...=

" _(Excuse me. I need to give a Murkrow a bad day now),"_ Gengar growled.

"You stay right there and keep Mean Looking those Tauros," La ordered, her eye twitching.

"...maybe I'll try the food approach again," Ash suggested, grabbing a new bag of PokeBeans...only for a long tongue to snatch them right from him, "..."

"Tongue~"

=That's a Lickitongue, th...=

"Not...now….Alakai…" La muttered through gritted teeth.

=Um...R-Right= Alakai gulped before flying over to Ash =Maybe the next time that happens, try it with a Safari Ball out to use at the moment the beans are taken?=

"...Good idea."

* * *

"...So cute…" Noel whispered, she and Misty looking out at a herd of small sheep-like Pokemon with light yellow wool.

"Those are Mareep, the Wool Pokemon," Kajun noted, "They're Electric-Type Pokemon and its fleece grows continuously. Clothing made from it needs to be treated to prevent electric shocks."

"...I want one," Noel whispered as she shot up, "I want to cuddle that fluffy wool."

"Vul-vul/Eevui," Yuki and Nymph agreed, stars in their eyes.

"...You sure? Because I heard the o-" Misty began.

"Safari Ball, go!" Noel shouted as she tossed the sphere out, a Murkrow trying to catch it...only to miss when it curved around and hit a Mareep, flinching a bit as it was caught, "Yes. Capture get!"

"How did you do that?" Misty gawked.

"That...that's not how the laws of aerodynamics work...at all." Kajun spoke, "...Though to be fair, you were the best when it came to far range at school….but regardless, that..."

"What should we name her?" Noel asked Yuki and Nymph as she held the Safari Ball Mareep was in.

"And totally ignored," Misty and Kajun deadpanned.

* * *

"...see anything?" Brock asked as he, Ken, and Tsubaki looked around.

"Nothing...and that worries me slightly," Ken admitted, "Those two must've beat us to the punch here."

"If they can clear out one clearing so fast, then I really worry," Brock sighed.

"Same…" Tsubaki admitted, "...Luca, you sense anything?"

" _They did not take all the Pokemon. In fact, there's a clear abundance of them,"_ Luca noted, his eyes closed and the four black bulbs on the back of his head pointing out to the sides, before he knelt down and tapped between two mushrooms gently, making a Paras poke up.

"Oh a Paras," Brock spoke recognizing it quickly.

"Nice. L...wait…" Ken paused, looking around carefully as he carefully pulled a Safari Ball out.

"What's wrong?" Brock asked.

"Making sure there's nothing to run interference…" Ken explained, "Like a Murkrow flying in or a Lickitongue snatching your food while you're not looking...okay. Don't see anything wrong, so Safari Ball g-" he tensed when he saw something large poke its head out from a set of bushes, "...A…..a Bewear….here?"

"A Bewear?" Tsubaki repeated.

"Think Ursaring, only with the possibility of its hugs crushing your bones to dust," Brock warned.

"Wear~!"

" _And it wants a hug,"_ Luca informed.

"...n-now come on. It doesn't look th-" Tsubaki began when one of Bewear's arms smacked into a tree, causing it to snap in half, "...run….now!"

"Something hates us today!" Brock exclaimed as they began to run, Bewear chasing them.

"Did we anger Arceus or something?!" Ken added.

"What is wrong with this place?!" Brock cried as the Bewear picked up speed.

"I don't know!"

" _I don't want to see this place for a while!"_ Luca screamed.

* * *

"...s-so...any luck?" Noel asked as the group gathered back near the entrance.

"I caught six Tauros," Ash noted.

"It turns out that they kept trying to get caught by Ash since they thought their leader, whom Ash caught, had ordered them to get caught as well," La explained, giving a sigh of exasperation.

"And when I tried catching anything else that wasn't Tauros, a Murkrow would fly in and snatch the Safari Ball mid-air," Ash added.

=Joke's on Nevermore. La caught the pesky one when Ash threw his second-to-last ball= Alakai informed =She also has one of the Tauros, whom is named Rampart, and he tends to talk in the third person=

"...I caught nothing…" Makoto muttered, "Mai on the other hand...caught a Shinx."

"Really?" La asked.

"Mmm hmm," Mai nodded as she held the Safari Ball up, showing the small feline-like Pokemon inside.

"I...I caught a Mareep," Noel added.

"Me and Kajun caught nothing…" Misty muttered.

"...Actually...while you two were busy fishing…" Kajun began as she held a Safari Ball up, "I caught a Slowpoke."

"What?!"

=...Yeah...don't expect much conversations with a Slowpoke. It takes them twelve hours to respond to a topic until they evolve into Slowbro or Slowking= Alakai advised.

"Personal experience," La explained.

"Ahh...noted."

"...We got chased…by a Bewear…" Ken deadpanned.

"...Did you catch it?" Ash asked.

" _We did not. We were lucky to survive since it got distracted by a Rhydon tackling it since it entered the Rhydon's territory,"_ Luca informed.

"So to count Ash's and La's Tauros, the Murkrow she caught, Mai's Shinx, Noel's Mareep, and Kajun's Slowpoke...we've only caught eleven Pokemon here in the Safari Zone," Tsubaki stated.

"Yo!" Takuma cheered, appearing last, "You...you guys don't look so hot."

"We only caught eleven Pokemon, counting duplicates," La informed.

"That bad?" he asked, dropping his gear down, "I just came back 'cause I ran out of balls." he sighed.

"Wait, what?" the others blinked as they looked at him.

"I told you I spend a lot of time in my home regions' Safari zone." he explained, "I also visited the one in Sinnoh. I may not be a pro...but I have a mighty good arm" he smiled, borrowing one of their Safari Balls before reeling his arm back and tossing it into the air, everyone blinked before hearing a squawk of shock before the ball bounced back with a Murkrow inside.

=Well, that's two Murkrow now= Alakai noted after a moment.

"I suppose it is." he mused, "I caught a few critters...I would have got that Nidoking if that cranky Bewear didn't spook him away."

"...Please tell me you caught it," Ken begged.

"Nope...it swatted my balls away...bright side, I caught an Electabuzz and a few Paras." Takuma explained, "It was like some kinda kung fu movie where it dodged every move."

"...Someone needs to catch that thing. Something that dangerous should not be here," Ken stated, "I mean it. One wrong move a-"

"SUP LOSERS?!" the group turned to see Billy and Kit approach, the latter holding a large bag filled with Safari Balls, "So...how many ya caught?"

"Clearly not as many…" Takuma bluntly admitted.

"Ash, I am blaming you," Misty whispered.

"Why me?!"

"You….you got us into this," Misty growled.

"Aw...giving up?" Billy mocked, "Heh...too bad. We...hmm...oh snap! I forgot about the Dratini/possible Dragonair!"

"...You buffoon!" Kit barked, smacking him upside the head.

"What?! Not like they can find it too!" Billy argued.

"Is that so?" Takuma asked, "You seem mighty confident."

"Uh hello? Ultimate Safari Zone Hunter?!" Billy reminded, "...Oh! Just gotta another sweet idea~ You two…" he pointed at Misty and Brock, "You guys are Gym Leaders, right?"

"Technically yes," Brock replied.

"Then how about we ante up? You find the Dratini, you get my collection of Gold Nuggets. Me and Kit find it...you give up the gyms."

"So...they are gamble addicts…" Takuma mused to himself, "I wager...La...I'm going to need you to play along for a moment." he quickly spoke up, "How about we make things just a little bit more interesting?!"

"Oh?" Billy raised a brow in interest.

"My friend here…" he put his arm on La's shoulder, "Her boyfriend has some super rare Pokemon you can't find anywhere else! How about this...we'll get him to toss in those rare Pokemon!"

"That true?" Billy asked.

"...well...yes," La replied, "And all of them with their Hidden Abilities."

"Hidden Abilities you say…?" Billy smirked.

"And Pokemon that rare...are worth a little more than what you've wagered so far…" Takuma went on.

"But in return for those, we'll need an equivalent. Shall we say...dropping the original bet should we find this rare Pokemon in the Safari Zone?" La offered.

"..."

"...Billy...don't you dare…" Kit began with a frown.

"His strongest Pokemon can one-shot Lance's Dragonite," La added.

"DEAL!" Billy declared, quickly shaking La's hand.

"Dang it, Billy!" Kit barked.

"What?! It's a good deal, Kit!" Billy argued.

"We already had their Pokemon! We could've just turned their deal down!"

"But we'll get even rarer Pokemon, and the Dragonair hiding here!"

"How?!"

"Uh hello?! Ultimate Safari Zone Hunter?!"

"...j...just knowing you is giving me a migraine…." Kit groaned, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "...You know what? Fine...we'll go on this wild Farfetch'ed chase, but don't complain to me when we don't find it…"

"Oh we will find it," Billy smirked, grabbing her before rushing off, "Later, dimwits!"

"...what just happened?" Makoto blinked.

"We just bought some time and another chance to avoid losing our Pokemon," La replied.

"Oh...sweet."

"So...we're gonna go search for that Dratini/possible Dragonair?" Ken asked.

"Seems like it," Mai sighed.

"...a-another question,"Noel spoke up, gaining their attention, "Wh-where's Ash?"

"...that kid moves fast," Ken noted, seeing no sight of Ash or Pikachu anywhere.

"That kid's gonna be the death of us one day…" Takuma bluntly spoke up.

"Agreed," everyone but Kajun agreed with sighs.

"If our luck persists like the last time he ran off on his own, we'll be seeing a Legendary," Kajun noted before blinking, "Ah...La is gone now as well."

"Let's get going then." Takuma sighed as he began running off.

* * *

"Any sign of it, Pikachu?!" Ash excitedly...yet quietly asked, rapidly looking around the Safari Zone.

"Pika…" Pikachu replied in the negative as he looked around on top of Ash's shoulder.

"Well look harder! Dragonair has to be here!" Ash called as he rushed for the water, taking a deep breath as he put his head in...only to pull out when a Carvanha tried to bite him, "Gah! Not in there!"

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed before his ear twitched, "Pika?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Krow~!"

"Pika…" Pikachu let out an annoyed growl as a Murkrow landed before them...wearing a red bow.

"A red bow?"

"Oh! Good going, Nevermore!" Ash looked to see La running over.

"Is that the Murkrow you caught?" Ash asked.

"Yep. I asked Nevermore to find you," La explained.

"...the others aren't following you, are they?"

"...I'm...not sure. Kajun said that the last time you did this, you encountered a Legendary Pokemon. You know my field of study if them, so when I heard that I just thought 'find Ash,'" La replied sheepishly.

"...oh…I see... " Ash blinked.

"(Does thou need anything else?)" Nevermore asked.

"Yes, actually. Do you know anywhere Dragon-Type Pokemon like to stay here in the Safari Zone?" La asked.

"(Hmm...Thou art looking for Dragon Valley then. Tis but a simple flight, or walk for thou land walkers, that way)," Nevermore replied, motioning to go down the river to the east.

"Dragon Valley? Thank you, Nevermore," La thanked.

"(Tis no trouble. Now if thou will allow me, I must procure my loot from my former abode)," Nevermore informed before flying off.

"Okay. We have a lead," La noted with a smile before turning to Ash, "We go down the river and we'll find a place called Dragon Valley. It may be our best bet to find a Dratini or Dragonair. Maybe a Dragonite, even."

"Dragonite? Why would there...Oh yeah. Dragonite evolve from Dratini, right?"

=Exactly. Have you met one before?= Alakai asked.

"Yeah...a really big one near Bill's lighthouse," Ash answered, "It was thanks to him Pikachu learned Zap Cannon."

"Pika!" Pikachu beamed.

"Okay. So shall we get going then?" La asked.

"Yeah. I wanna find that…" Ash began before yelping when a gunshot filled the air.

"There's no Dragon Pokemon in Dragon Valley!"

=Ah! It's Mr. Kaiser!= Alakai yelped, flying behind La =Don't shoot! I am in an expensive piece of equipment!=

"Are you kids practically askin' to be shot?" Kaiser asked with a frown, walking over to the two as he aimed his gun at them.

"No, no, no!" Ash assured quickly, sweating heavily.

"I admit that I do find it suspicious that you call it Dragon Valley when there are no D-Ruby, Smokescreen!" La swiped a ball out, releasing a large dark-blue and cream-colored Pokemon with a mane of flames on the back of its shoulders.

"Typhlosion!" the Pokemon roared before releasing a blast of black smoke from its mouth, obscuring the two humans, one Pokedex, and one Pokemon from Kaiser.

=We will not be earning brownie points with him for this!= Alakai yelped as the Pokemon ran off on all fours, La and Ash on its back.

"...Those kids…" Kaiser frowned as he holstered his gun, _'Dratini..I swear I won't let anyone find you…'_

* * *

"Anything, Luca?" Tsubaki asked, the Lucario sitting on a large rock with his eyes closed and the growths on the back of his head pointing outwards.

" _I know Ash's aura well from how long we've been travelling with him,"_ Luca replied, _"It seems he's going down the river riding on...hmmm...I believe a Typhlosion?"_

"Believe?"

" _I am recently evolved. I am still getting used to seeing auras in long distances."_

"Ahh..fair I suppose," Tsubaki nodded, "...Wait. Why is he riding on a Typhlosion?"

" _Judging from the hints of fear emanating off of him and La...most likely it is due to encountering Kaiser and mentioning Dratini."_

"...ooh…" Makoto cringed.

"Well...this is a fine mess we've gotten into," Takuma sighed, "And just after buying us a second chance."

"No kidding…" Mai sighed.

"Did we honestly do something to anger Arceus today?" Ken asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Could just be Ash Arceus is mad at," Misty replied, "We're just feeling the aftereffects of when things happen to him. Noel, can we please get a ride on Umi down the river?"

"That's a good idea," Takuma spoke, "You guys can catch up faster with the current; you guys can cut them off 'till we catch up."

"O-ok," Noel nodded as she let Umi out..who instantly began to snuggle against her.

"...That is one affectionate Milotic," Ken noted.

"I blame Noel and her methods of being affectionate to Umi as a Feebas," Mai noted.

"Umi, n-not now please. We need to get going down the river after Ash and La," Noel explained, giggling a little from a few nuzzles from the shiny Milotic.

"Milo?" Umi blinked, moving from her trainer before hopping into the river, "Tic!"

" _She's quite happy to take a swim,"_ Luca informed, _"Remember; they're going down the river to the east."_

"Got it," Misty replied as she and Noel got on Umi.

"Let's go, Umi," Noel spoke.

"Milo~!" Umi beamed before swimming down the river.

"And now we get going, too!" Makoto declared.

* * *

"Well, I'm starting to understand just why they call it Dragon Valley," La noted as she and Ash arrived at a large valley filled with water and stone spikes poking out in random areas, "It seems perfect for them to train in or live in."

"Yeah...but…" Ash paused as he looked around, "Where are the Dragon Types?"

=In hiding, most likely= Alakai guessed =Considering the Pokemon we're looking to meet, they will most likely be underwater=

"Oh…"

=Yeah...doesn't help the Dratini line are often hard to encounter, much like the Gible line….and the Bagon line...and the Axew line...and the...=

"(We get it…)" Pikachu deadpanned.

"So perhaps dive in then?" La pondered as she dug into her pocket and pulled out a rounded rectangular device that was black and pink with a crystal light-blue Pokeball on one end.

"What's that?" Ash pondered.

=This is a Pokemon Ride Pager= Alakai informed =If you register a Pokemon to this, then you can call them at anytime from anywhere to act as a ride. It also gives you a protective outfit to wear while riding on a Ride Pokemon. Several of La's Pokemon are registered as such, but that's because they prefer to not battle=

"Huh?" He blinked confused from that wordy explanation.

=A Ride Pokemon is prohibited from being registered as a battling Pokemon. This is meant to help protect them from being injured and unable to perform their job=

"Oh…" he nodded in understanding, at least for a second, "Huh?"

"(Yeah this is normal)," Pikachu chuckled, enjoying this back and forth.

"It lets someone call on Pokemon who don't like to fight, and thanks to this don't have to. You can call on Pokemon friends to help you in your journey," La explained for Alakai who was losing patience.

"Oh...that makes so much sense." Ash nodded now fully understanding.

La nodded before taking off the crystal Pokeball, "Okay. Come out, Tenny!"

The ball opened and let out a blue light that formed into a Tentacruel wearing a pair of oxygen tanks on the top of its head like a drinking hat with a cushioned seat in a dome on top. Another light came out of the ball and covered La. The light faded, revealing a form-fitting black wetsuit with pink detailing on her hips, a heart design on her bust, elbow and knee guards, and a pair of backless, fingerless gloves on her hands.

"There we go," La spoke with a small smile as the Tentacruel waved to her, "Good to see you, too, Tenny."

"A Tentacruel?" Ash gulped, a bit nervous.

"He's from Alola," La assured as Tenny tapped the side of the clear dome on his head to let a panel open on it to let them in.

"...He doesn't know the Tentacruel and Tentacool that attacked…" Ash began.

"No."

"Okay…" Ash spoke, still a bit uneasy, but followed her into the dome before the panel slid shut and sealed it up.

"Okay. Down we go," La spoke.

"(Ugh...one Tentacruel leads a tirade against the humans one time because of a greedy one, and we get blamed for that…)" Tenny grumbled as he sank down.

"(Considering it was as big as a Dragonite we met in Cerulean Cape that taught me Zap Cannon and flooded an entire portside city with one move? A bit hard to not feel uneasy around them. ...Unless you're Misty. She'd love meeting you)," Pikachu noted.

"(Oh really? People are often...uneasy around Tentacruel and Tentacool...especially after that one incident...and to assure you, not all Water Pokemon, especially Tentacool and Tentacruel are not crazy fanatics for Lord Kyogre,)" Tenny assured.

"Whoa~" Ash awed as he looked around, "Where did you get this?"

"They're given to all Trainers in Alola that partake in the Island Challenge," La explained.

"Island...challenge?"

"Think Gym Battles, only instead of Badges, you're given Z-Crystals," La compared.

"You must have been through a lot to get all those then," Ash noted.

"Oh I have," La nodded, "Normal, Water, Fire, Grass, Electric, Ghost, and Dragon were the normal Trials-that's what we call the challenges to get the Z-Crystals-while I had to get the Fighting, Rock, Dark, and Ground in Grand Trials. Grand Trials are sorta like fighting Gym Leaders, but you instead fight the strongest Trainer of the Island you're on-the Kahuna."

"Kahuna?"

"They're considered the leaders of each of the four islands that make up Alola," La explained, "You fight them when you finish all the Trials on each Island and when you beat them, you get a Z-Crystal from them."

"...huh...cool," Ash noted, _'Looks like I might have another place to travel to…'_

"(And Ash has that look in his eye aga-)" Pikachu began with a sigh before he noticed something swim by, "Pi?"

"What's up, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika-pi!" he pointed to where he saw the moving figure with his tail.

"Tenny, can you go that way? Pikachu says he saw something," La spoke.

"(Of course)," Tenny replied, turning to the direction Pikachu had been pointing towards.

"What do you think it was?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"(Maybe a Dragonair….or...ulp, Gyarados…)" Pikachu answered.

=I'll get Wishy on standby if it is a Gyarados= Alakai noted.

"Please don't be a Gyarados…" Both humans pleaded.

* * *

"Ash?! Ash, where are you?!" Misty called out as she and Noel arrived in the area, the two hopping off Umi's back.

"Did we get here before them?" Noel pondered as Yuki and Nymph shook the water they got on them off.

"If we are, Ash is getting an earful," Misty grumbled.

"Though...come to think of it...Where _is_ here?" Noel pondered, looking at the stone spikes emerging from the water, "It...It's kinda scary."

"...Please don't let there be a Gyarados here…" Misty whispered as she and Noel hid behind Umi.

"Vui~" Nymph mewled happily once her fur was water-free, not noticed by Misty and Noel.

"Vul-vul!" Yuki yipped in agreement before hearing something in the water, "Vul?"

The two tiny Pokemon looked at the water. Poking out of it was a snake-like Pokemon was that primarily blue with a white underbelly and muzzle. It had a pearl on its forehead with two wing-like fins growing out of the sides of its head. Its big ruby red eyes looked at them. It gave a curious trill while tilting its head at them.

"Vulpix!"

"Eevee!"

"Tini!" the snake-like Pokemon beamed as it swam over to them, the cry finally earning the attention of the two.

"It's a Dratini…" Misty spoke as the snake-like Pokemon began to play with Yuki and Nymph.

"Oh~C-Cute…" Noel awed, "I...it looks so young, too."

"Hmm…" Misty dug around in her bag and pulled out Dexter, "Glad that Ash forgot to grab this back from Mai."

=Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. In ancient Kanto and Johto, Dratini was originally known as Miniryu. This Pokémon is full of life energy. It continually sheds its skin and grows steadily larger. Even the young are known to exceed two meters. It is rare and was long considered to exist only in myth= Dexter informed =This Dratini is six months old and has the Ability Marvel Scale=

"Oh...it's a baby," Noel spoke up, "I want to pet it…"

"It's as old as Yuki," Misty noted.

"We found the Dratini...but...where are Ash and La?" Noel asked as she inched closer to the dragon type, really wanting to touch it before a net grabbed the three, "Ah!"

"Yes! I caught it!" Billy laughed, a bazooka with a rope connected to the net coming out of the weapon settled on his shoulder.

"Only because Froslass managed to sneak that bug on the boy," Kit sighed.

"No. It was because of my..nevermind! We caught the Dratini!" Billy declared," And we caught some extr-"

 ***BANG!***

"Oh geez!" Billy yelped as he dropped the bazooka, "It's that old nut again!?"

"It wasn't the warden," Kit replied, her eyes wide in surprise.

"N-Noel…?" Misty whispered in shock.

"Hands off the cute Pokemon!" Noel ordered, the barrel of the Bolverk in her right hand smoking from the shot fired.

"Where did those come from?!" Billy gawked.

"I said let the cute Pokemon go!"

"Where did you get those?!" Misty exclaimed in shock, earning a raised brow from Umi, having seen her pull mallets out of nowhere.

"Long story," Noel answered, her eyes still trained on Billy and Kit.

"Who gives a little guy guns?!" Billy exclaimed.

"..."

"...what? ...WHAT?!"

"He's dead…" everyone collectively spoke, Umi slapping her tail fin to her face before shaking her head in pity.

"Umi, get him," Noel ordered, "Ice Dragon."

"Ice wh-" Billy began before Umi shot out...a dragon made of ice, "...Kit….!"

"Froslass, Ice Barrier!"

"Fros!" Froslass called as she swung her arms out, making a shield of ice that the ice dragon collided with, shattering both the shield and dragon after a moment post-impact.

"Now Shadow Ball."

"Fros…"

"Umi...Mirror Wall."

"LASS!" Froslass cried out as she threw a sphere of shadows at Umi.

"Milo~" Umi sang as her body glowed before making a partial dome appear before her, the surface showing a reflection of Froslass before the Shadow Ball hit the dome and shot back at Froslass twice as big as when it had been sent.

"Fros?!" Froslass tensed before the sphere slammed into her, said sphere exploding as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"?!" Kit tensed up at that, "Wh...what? She..combined Mirror Coat and Protect..."

"...And that's bad how?" Billy raised a brow.

"Normally Mirror Coat damages the Pokemon before reflecting the damage back at the opponent, but with Protect added on, it...it protects the Pokemon, and fires the attack back with double the power," Kit explained.

"Huh?!" he panicked at hearing that.

While they were focused on Noel and Umi, Mitsy ran over to the net and started to work on it, whispering, "Don't worry, you three. I'm getting you out of there as fast as I can."

"Tini…" Dratini shook a bit in fear.

"...oh I don't think so! Houndoom, get the net!" Billy ordered.

"Hound!" Houndoom howled as he pounced, only to yelp as he stopped midair when Noel fired a shot in the air and he bolted behind his owner, his tail between his legs.

"Wh-?! Don't...Aw come on, buddy! You've faced scarier Pokemon than that ironing b-" Billy began before tensing when he looked at Noel, "...th….that's a freakin' rocket launcher…"

"How is someone that stupid still alive?" Misty asked in a deadpan.

"I ask that to myself every time he opens his mouth," Kit sighed in admittance.

"I can hear you!" Billy shouted.

"You were meant to!" the girls all snapped at him.

"Ack! Why ya gotta team up on a guy like that?!"

"Cause you're kinda the bad guy!" Misty shouted.

"Because you're an idiot," Kit added.

"Aren't you on my side?!"

"It's still the truth."

"Oh yeah! Well...what are you two lame-o girls gonna do?!" Billy exclaimed, "It's two on two…"

"...Correction, it's two on eight," Noel corrected.

"Wait, what?" Billy blinked at that.

 ***BANG!***

"Ah! Would ya stop shootin' at me?!" Billy snapped.

"Oh, that wasn't me," Noel replied.

"That was me," Billy turned to see the others nearby with a scowling Kaiser, gun drawn and aimed at Billy.

"...Don't aim at the pomp…" Billy gulped, holding his arms over his hair, "Please spare the money maker!"

"These kids told me what was going on," Kaizo explained, "You won't get your hands on the Dratini that lives here."

"...You referring to that baby one there?"

"...Baby?" Kaizo raised a brow a bit as he looked over, seeing the small Dratini in the net, "?!"

"...You should not have done that…" Ken spoke up, noticing the net.

"...Why?"

"Because when a hatchling is in danger…" Ken began as the water began to bubble a bit, "One of the caretakers in a herd, the parent, or someone put to look after the hatchlings, will come to defend them…"

The water erupted into a waterspout. After several moments, the waterspout dispersed, revealing a far longer and much bigger Dratini with the blue much darker and the pearl now a horn with a tiny 'x' mark near the left side base of it and the wing-like fins on its head much more feathery. Near the end of its tail were two blue gems while one more rested below its head.

"Dragon...AIR!" the Pokemon roared as an aura erupted off it.

"...a...a Dragonair…" Kajun whispered.

"Not just any Dragonair either," Takuma noted, a hint of interest in his voice, "It's a Totem Pokemon."

"...Totem...Pokemon…" Kit whispered, worry actually evident in her voice as her glasses slipped off her face, "...Billy, I suggest a retreat... _now_."

" _Um, Tsubaki? You asked me to keep an eye for Ash's aura."_

"I did."

" _Well, I found it,"_ Luca replied.

"Where?"

" _There,"_ Luca replied as he pointed at Totem Dragonair...specifically at where a soaked Ash was holding onto it.

"WHAT?!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

"W...We just can't let him go off on his own for five minutes…" Kajun sighed, facepalming, before Tenny came out of the water before he was returned by La, back in her normal clothes.

"She was stuck under some broken spikes," La explained, "Ash got out of the dome to help her and wHO PUT THAT DRATINI HATCHLING IN A NET?!"

"...He did it," everyone, even Kit, replied while they pointed at Billy.

"Dragonair…" Totem Dragonair growled.

"S-So what?! I'm still gonna catch ya! I'm da master of da Safari Zo-why is its mouth glowing?"

"Oh sh…" Kit began before Totem Dragonair opened its mouth and roared, releasing a blue and white beam with the end of it shaping into a demonic dragon head that slammed into the ground between the two.

 ***KRA-KOOOOOOOOOM!-!-!-!***

"Wh-What is this?" Billy groaned as he, Kit, Houndoom, and Froslass flew through the air.

"That was Dragon Pulse mixed with Hyper Beam…" Kit groaned.

"Not dat! Dis!" Billy barked.

"I believe that Team Rocket Cell 1337 calls it…"

"BLASTING OFF~!" the two cried out as they became a twinkle in the sky.

"...And they're gone…" Noel sighed in relief, quickly dismissing Bolverk before rushing over to the Dratini in the net and pulled said net off, "There you go, little one…"

"Is it safe to come out from our cover?!" Takuma shouted from behind a rock.

"We're good!" Misty called.

"Oh thank Arceus," Brock sighed in relief as the others came out of hiding.

Totem Dragonair flew down to land on the ground. She lowered her upper body down and Ash slid off it. Dratini squeaked happily as it bounced over to the Totem Pokemon and nuzzled into her, receiving a nuzzle in return.

"That's a big Dragon-Type," Makoto awed, _'Not as big as Dragonite, but still…'_

=That is because this Dragonair is a Totem Pokemon= Alakai informed, flying over and letting his screen display a cartoon of an Ultra Wormhole releasing light on a Caterpie that was eating a leaf by another Caterpie...before the one that soaked up the light suddenly grew to three times its normal size, startling the other Caterpie =They're Pokemon that have absorbed energy released from an Ultra Wormhole. From what I can examine, the Aura emanated from Totem Dragonair increased all its stats when it flared!=

"Simply amazing!" Kajun awed before Kaiser walked up to the Totem, "Hm? Mr. Kaiser?"

"It's you…" Kaiser gasped, earning a happy noise from Dragonair as she nuzzled him.

"What's she saying?" Makoto whispered to Luca.

" _Dragonair says that she's happy to see him again,"_ Luca explained.

"Soka...You were feeling guilty over what happened to the Safari Zone all because of becoming friends with Dragonair as a Dratini," Noel realized, "It's why you always reacted like you did when it came to people talking about Dragon-Types in the Safari Zone, right?"

"That's correct," Kaiser replied before hugging Dragonair, tears in their eyes, "You've grown so much since I last saw you!"

" _And she says that the fuzzy stuff-her words, not mine-on his head turned grey,"_ Luca 'whispered' to Tsubaki.

"Luca," Tsubaki tried to scold, but couldn't help the tiny smile of amusement show.

"Tini~!" Dratini squeaked.

"Ah! Did you have a child, too? Oh, that's simply wonderful!" Kaiser beamed.

"I really like these situations," Ash noted as the others watched the tearful reunion.

"Yeah…." Takuma spoke as he swung his arm around Ash, keeping him in place, "You're in SO much trouble after this…"

"Ulp…" Ash gulped, swearing a bit as he noticed Tsubaki and Kajun also looking at him with looks that said 'you're in so much trouble.'

* * *

"In the end, we're going to say that we never met a Dragonair or a Dratini here," Mai noted on the video call with Professor Oak, "Everyone's in agreement that we don't want the Safari Zone to be ruined again with this news."

"Though we did tell them about Bill and his 'big' friend at Cerulean Cape if they needed to go away for a bit on the off-chance someone finds where they are in the Safari Zone," Brock added.

=Oh? What a coincidence. I just got a call from Bill not too long ago= Oak stated.

"Eh?"

=He was on his way to Celadon City for an underwater show=

' _Probably my sisters…'_ Misty thought.

=And he said that when he came back to the cape, there were some new residents in the form of a herd of Dratini and Dragonair! It seems that since Dragonite has found a place he feels like home, his body is giving off an aura that attracts them=

"...So he became a Totem Pokemon?" Ash pondered.

=No. Not a Totem. Remember that this Dragonite is an Alpha. While there could be influence from an Ultra Wormhole's energies, that size is all him= Oak informed =But that's beside the point. One of the Dragonair offered Bill an egg and he asked if it was fine to send to someone and she agreed= he held up an egg case, showing a cream and blue egg inside =As you can see, he delivered it to me, but I'm in a bit of a pickle. I can't raise an egg at the moment due to a coming conference so I was hoping if Tsubaki would be willing to keep it with her=

"M-Me?"

=Yes. You're a rather responsible young woman and who better to keep a rare Pokemon egg safe then someone with military training and a Lucario as a Starter?=

" _...He does make a point,_ " Luca spoke.

"From how long we've known you, you do seem like a responsible person," Ken added.

"It'd probably be safest with one of you, but you do seem the most responsible out of your group." Takuma added, "As the Professor said, Military training can be helpful in making that choice easier."

"Well of course! She was a member of the student body council," Makoto assured with a grin.

"...Oh. Very well," Tsubaki replied.

=Excellent! Kajun, may I borrow Hikari for the delivery?=

"Of course." Kajun nodded.

"Kirl…" Hikari spoke up before using Teleport to appear beside Oak =Kirl…=

=Oh, good speed still. Here you go. Be careful with it now, okay?=

=Kirl…= Hikari replied with a nod before Teleporting back to beside Tsubaki, offering the sealed Egg, "Lia."

"We have it," Tsubaki informed, showing the egg.

=Excellent! Now then, Ash, how did the Safari Zone go?= Oak asked.

"Kaiser is activating the return feature on the Safari Balls right now," Ash replied.

=Wonderful! Oh. That must be them now!= Oak noted before screaming as he was surrounded by six Tauros =How did you get so many Tauros?!=

"...Uh…."

"He caught the herd leader and ended up catching five more when he tried catching something else," La explained, "He tried to catch several other Pokemon, but a Murkrow kept stealing the balls."

"Krow!" Nevermore cawed as he flew in with a large sack on its back and another in a talon.

"This one to be precise," La added before Nevermore flew over to the other room where they heard a bag hit something.

"Gah!" Kaiser yelped in the other room before gunshots went off and a startled Nevermore with several holes in his large bag and the smaller one missing flew over to La and quickly returned to his Safari Ball on her belt, "Blasted Murkrow! At least setting up that timer for releasing a Murkrow repellent on unused Safari Balls still works..."

"Guess it's not the first time," Makoto noted, a drop of sweat going down the back of her head.

=Ah! Krabby, Eevee, don't you dare!= Oak barked before they looked at the screen just in time to see the six Tauros charging across it behind a fleeing Oak with Eevee and Krabby riding on the lead Tauros, cheering, before the connection was lost.

"...and those are your Krabby and Eevee?" Takuma asked, looking at Ash with a raised brow.

"Guess Professor Oak didn't send him to mom like he usually does," Ash sighed.

* * *

 _GammaTron: Apologies for how long it's taken. Real life is kinda mean._

 _SZ: Oh so very true...jobs, new games, new fics...plenty of things._

 _GT: Espeically the jobs thing. *sighs* I still have mixed feeling on my work schedule. I work for 12 hour shifts from 8AM to 8PM, but the days I work...they flip each week. One week's Sunday, Wednesday, and Thursday. The other week it will be Monday, Tuesday, Friday, and Saturday._

 _Z0: Work sucks thats the rules of life my brothers._

 _SZ: mm hmm..and I'm currently trying to get a job at Walmart or Target._

 _GT: So updates may be slower than you're used to. But that's life, I suppose. Still, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!_

 _SZ: mm hmm..and we hope you leave a review...and a good one, not a flame, troll, or 'you're not using game logic' kind of one._

 _GT: We use Anime Logic. Not Game Logic. So read and review, please!_

* * *

 _Ash Ketchum: Pikachu [Starter], Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby(At Prof. Oak's Ranch), Eevee(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Gengar, Primeape(At Prof. Oak's ranch), Muk(At Prof Oak's Ranch), TauruosX6(At Prof Oak's Ranch)_

 _Misty: Goldeen, Staryu, Horsea,, Psyduck, Starmie [Starter]_

 _Brock: Geodude, Onix [Starter], Zubat, Vulpix_

 _Makoto Nanaya: Berry(Pachirisu) [Starter], Needles(Beedrill), Cherry(Emolga), Booster(Flareon),_ _Honey(Buneary)_

 _Noel Vermillion: Yuki(Alolan Vulpix) [Starter], Nymph(Eevee), Umi(Milotic), ?(Mareep)_

 _Tsubaki Yayoi: Luka(Lucario) [Starter], Astrea(Eevee), Sorin(Rockruff), Izayoi(Honedge), Egg_

 _Mai Natsume: Terra(Sandshrew) [Starter], Aqua(Buizel), Celsius(Eevee), Noble(Cubone), Ventus(Rufflet), ?(Shinx)_

 _Kajun Faycott: Hikari(Kirlia) [Starter], Koko(Espeon), Houdini(Zorua), ?(Slowpoke)_


	37. Chapter 37

_SZ:*coughs as the dust was blown away*...we gotta stop leaving these alone for long periods of time._

 _Z0: Tell life to stop messing with us...and that'll be a reality._

 _SZ: Yeah...Ahem! Anyway, finally getting back to this story after so long._

 _GT: Aye! Especially when we're so close to the climax chapter for the Rainbow Wing!_

 _SZ: Oh yeah, so let us get down to the story! No need for disclaimer since ya know who we own and don't own, so someone start us off!_

 _Z0: Let's get to it then. *pulls cord as giant shadow begins to loom over us* Might want to brace for impact._

 _GT: *Sees SZ glaring at me*...I didn't do a thing this time!_

 _Z0: Mwahahahaha! I love starting trouble._

 _SZ: Dangit!*curtain falls on top of us*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 036: Kajun Faycott reporting in. During our little rest, we ended up realizing something...we ended up within the Safari Zone, a place known for holding rare and exotic Pokemon. Ashton, well, it is to be expected that he ran off to find who ran it to ask for time in the zone. However, Mr. Kaiser, the caretaker of the Safari Zone...tends to point a gun first, question second, and possibly fire third. It only grew more weary when the Pokemon Dratini was brought up..and for good reason. Most of the Pokemon within the Safari Zone were endangered, and his behavior is something he obtained from years of protecting the area.**_

 _ **And then...well...**_ **a** _ **Team Rocket appeared. Thankfully not a certain Trio whom I dislike heavily for various reasons that are all valid. This was actually the ones that were when we met Houdini and Sorin. And Ashton...oh, Ashton, you are a marvelous young boy but you are still a child! Why did he have to accept a bet that if we lose we'd lose all our Pokemon? And even after the bet was made….we still made out with several Pokemon, Ashton catching a few Tauros, myself catching a Slowpoke, Noel catching a Mareep, Mai catching a Shinx, La catching a Tauros and Murkrow, and bless Takuma getting so many! Even still...we lost. Fortunately, Billy seemed quite reckless and took another bet on the first to finding Dratini would win! Thank you, La and Takuma, for your quick thinking…**_

 _ **And, once more, Ashton ran off. Fortunately, La found him first...and they encountered Mr. Kaiser who just heard them talking about Dratini. By the time we found the two, they were coming out of a spike-filled lake in a Ride Pokemon that was, ironically after our last encounter with the species of the Ride Pokemon, a good-natured Tentacruel. Though Ashton...he was riding on top of a Dragonair, the evolved form of Dratini...who saw a Dratini hatchling being netted by Billy...ahem. That...was a truly stupid move on his part as the Dragonair sent both him and his partner Kit blasting off.**_

 _ **It turns out that the Dragonair-a**_ **Totem** _ **Pokemon, at that-was actually an old friend of Mr. Kaiser's when it was a Dratini and him knowing Dragonair was actually the cause of what the Safari Zone came to be. Needless to say after our adventure in the Safari Zone..we'll just deny we saw Dratini and Dragonair...but as a bonus and as a favor from Bill, Tsubaki was entrusted with a Dratini egg. Apparently, she's the 'most responsible' of our group. 'Most responsible.' ...I'm honestly not sure how to feel about that. Right now...just thankful we got into someplace safe as it started to rain just as I was writing this entry.**_

* * *

"Yeesh...talk about freaky weather…" Ken muttered a bit, looking out the window to see it heavily raining outside as the group stood within a fairly large building.

=I knew I should've installed a weather app…= Alakai muttered.

"Well at least we found a place to wait it out," Takuma spoke, wringing out his coat in the corner.

"I'm hoping there's no ghosts," Makoto admitted with a gulp.

"Well, I mean Ghost-Types like spooky places…" Takuma muttered, putting his coat back on.

=Not me! I'm part Ghost-Type and the last time I was in a spooky place…= Alakai trailed off before shuddering and quickly went into La's arms =I am having bad flashbacks to the Ghost Trial again…=

"There, there," La assured.

"...Anyone getting a theater vibe from this place?" Mai asked, currently wringing out her ribbon.

"Theater?" Ash repeated.

"...I think she's right," Brock noted as he spotted a small stage with a red curtain, "look. There's a stage right there."

"...We ended up in an aba-" Makoto began with a gulp.

"Pi?"

"Pika?"

"...um...everyone?" Noel spoke up, earning the group's attention, "Th-there's two of Pikachu."

"Huh?" Ash blinked before he and the others looked to see Pikachu looking at another one.

"Odd...maybe it ran in here to avoid the storm." Brock guessed.

"Aw~" Misty cooed as she walked over, picking up the second Pikachu, "Hi th-GH?!" she tensed before dropping it, "What the heck's wrong with this Pikachu?!"

=Ah! Please tell me we didn't come across another Totem Mimikyu!-!= Alakai pleaded, quickly hiding in La's pack.

"...hmm…" Kajun muttered, kneeling down as she examined the odd Pikachu's face...which was just a pair of dots and a pencil thin smile, "...it's a Ditto."

"Ditto?" Brock repeated as Ash pulled Dexter out.

=Ditto, the Transform Pokemon. Ditto rearranges its cell structure to transform itself into other shapes. However, if it tries to transform itself into something by relying on its memory, this Pokemon manages to get details wrong= Dexter informed, displaying a pink blob with the two dots and pencil-thin smile.

=O-o-oh! I...I knew it was a Ditto…= Alakai mumbled.

"Suuure ya did," Makoto deadpanned.

"...A Ditto...I…"

"Am gonna catch it!" Ash and a voice similar to his declared.

"Huh?" Misty pondered before looking to see...another Ash before them.

"(Oh no! There's two of him!)" Berry freaked.

"(Double the ego!)" Cherry exclaimed.

"What the?! Who are you?!" Ash demanded.

"How about you tell me who are you?" 'Ash' demanded back.

"Ash from Pallet! You?"

"Duplica…" 'Ash' answered before raising his head...revealing that _he_ was actually a _she_ , "From the house of Imite."

"...Imite? Like Imitate?" Ash blinked.

"So she's good at copying people?" Takuma noted.

Duplica giggled before moving behind a set of clothes on a moveable bar. She came out on the other side looking exactly like Takuma. She went behind it once more and stepped out looking exactly like Noel.

"That is some fast changing," Makoto whistled.

"Amazing." Noel nodded.

Duplica giggled before going back behind and coming out in blue jeans, black shoes, long aquamarine hair pulled into two ponytails, and a red shirt with a gold star on the front, "Thanks! So what brings you to our performance house?"

"To be honest...getting out of the rain." Brock explained.

"Ahh...I see," Duplica noted.

=This is quite an interesting Ditto= Alakai noted as the Ditto glowed and turned into its original form =It used Transform, yet its face remained the same=

"That's a bit of an issue," Duplica admitted.

"So Ditto only knows how to transform?" Ash asked.

=Yes! There are only two, possibly three, Pokemon in the entire world that can use the move Transform. Ditto…= Alakai informed as his screen displayed Ditto before changing into a dog-like humanoid Pokemon with a brush-like tail =Smeargle using Sketch to copy Transform, and…= the screen changed to display a tiny pink cat-like Pokemon with a long tail and big, blue eyes =The Mythical Legendary Pokemon Mew=

"But that's mostly because some researchers believe Mew is the beginning of Pokemon genetic evolution as a whole." Takuma spoke up.

"Really now?" Kajun pondered.

"It's a really interesting theory, I know it 'cause some friends of mine are brainy like that," Takuma chuckled, "You could probably find tons of research papers and forums about the topic. But of course, we'd need to study Mew directly to prove it."

=Very true= Alakai concurred.

"Still...if it only knows one move, you miss out on all the fun of teaching it new ones," Ash noted.

"Oh, don't underestimate a Ditto," Duplica advised, "In fact...Anyone care to have a battle against Ditto?"

"Sure thing!" Makoto beamed as she let out Honey, "Up for a battle, Honey?"

"Bun~!" Honey cheered.

"Right this way then," Duplica spoke as she led Makoto onto a stage where two spotlights were turned on and shined on them, "Ready?"

"You bet!" Makoto beamed as Honey jumped before Makoto.

"Okay, Ditto, Transform!" Duplica declared as Ditto glowed before turning into a Buneary...with Ditto's face.

"...huh...so its face does stay that way," Ken noted.

"(What the heck?!)" Honey exclaimed.

"(I'm really sorry…)" Ditto apologized.

"(Oh you're gonna be!)" Honey growled.

"Alright, Honey, let's go with a Tackle to test the waters!" Makoto ordered.

"Bun!"

"Ditto, Tackle!"

"Ditto~!" Ditto exclaimed as it and Honey clashed.

"Huh? But I thought it only knew Transform?" Ash pondered.

=That's the thing, Ash= Alakai noted =When a Ditto Transforms into a Pokemon, it automatically knows all that Pokemon's attacks=

"Which makes them particularly tricky to deal with," Ken added.

"Whoa! Really?" Makoto gawked before shaking her surprise off, "Honey, go for Kooky Jump!"

"Kooky what?" Duplica pondered as Honey jumped high into the air as her ears started glowing before she fell down and smacked Ditto with her ears and bounced away, "Oh! Ditto, are you okay?"

"Ditto~" Ditto groaned as the dots were replaced with semi-swirls as it moved around in a confused manner.

"Oh, I get it! That was Bounce mixed with a Dizzy Punch!" Duplica realized.

"True. Ditto learns all of a Pokemon's natural moves when they mimic them, however that can't cover creative liberties the Trainer has taken with 'Moves'." Takuma smiled.

"Okay Honey, let's go with Feint out!"

"Feint wh-" Duplica blinked as Ditto shook its head before charging at Honey, who threw a punch..only to move out and delivered a rising Dizzy Punch to Ditto's face, "Oh...Feint Attack that pulls into a Dizzy Punch?"

"Bingo~" Makoto grinned.

"I'm honestly surprised she hasn't tried to challenge the Pokemon league with how many combinations she can make," Ken admitted.

"She's very creative and caring of her Pokemon, she'd do very good." Takuma nodded in agreement.

"Nah. That's Ash's thing. I mean, I did get a Badge, but I'm having a blast just travelling," Makoto shrugged.

"Ahh...gotcha," Ken nodded a bit, "To each their own, I suppose."

"Alright, I think that's about enough then," Duplica noted as Ditto changed back to normal.

"Ditto~" Ditto groaned.

"...eh, eh...sorry," Makoto sheepishly apologized, her and Honey rubbing the backs of their heads.

"Nah. It's okay," Duplica assured, "Still...You noticed a problem though, right?"

"Eh?"

"...I think she means that Ditto's face remained the same, even after transforming," Tsubaki guessed.

"She's right," Duplica nodded with a small sigh, "No matter what we did, Ditto's face always remained the same when he transforms."

"It's not uncommon for Ditto who haven't mastered Transform to do that." Takuma noted, "I've faced some trainers who used Ditto very well in battles."

"Same here...and they can be pretty annoying to deal with at times," Ken added.

"This is actually the first time for me," La admitted, "No Trainers I've battled have used Ditto before."

"Really? Why not?"

"I guess I've never encountered a Trainer with it before," La shrugged, "Still, maybe we could give Ditto a variety to transform into. That might help train it to use Transform."

"Oh! Good idea!" Duplica beamed.

"We can help with the training," Brock offered, the group unaware they were being listened in on.

"That is one freaky Pokemon," Meowth muttered, lowering his binoculars.

"It's called Ditto and it has the ability to transform into any Pokemon," James explained, looking at a deck of information card.

" _More like anything and anyone it wants,"_ Serenade noted.

"..Transform into any Pokemon you say?" Jessie asked in interest, "...I got an idea.."

" _You're going to steal it and try to transform it into a Dratini."_ Serenade deadpanned.

"We already have several Ditto and the Boss severely dislikes them, so don't think of trying to give it to him," Aoiro warned.

"Darn it…" Jessie slumped, "Then...then we'll steal Pikachu."

"Again?"

"Don't fix what isn't broken."

"And yet you lose every time…" Aoiro deadpanned, making her slump, "Unless you got a new Pokemon, I…"

" _Your sister is calling."_

"...Ugh…" Aoiro sighed as she pulled her communicator out, "What?"

=Uh hey sis, is Ms. Ego with you?= Karai asked, a light nervous tone in her voice.

"...Why do you need her?" Aoiro asked with a raised brow.

=There's this Pokemon I recently caught and...uh...eh heh...I think it'll be better with her=

"New Pokemon?" Jessie repeated as she lifted her head up.

=Seriously though, can you have Serenade come here and bring it there? It's freaking Rampage out...even more than steak shortages=

"...Rampage is the Gyarados we overdosed with Rare Candies, right?" James asked, earning a nod from Serenade, "...C-Could we please not take it?"

"Don't care! Gimme gimme gimme!" Jessie shouted in excitement.

"...ugh...Serenade?"

" _On it…"_ Serenade sighed as she teleported out of the area before returning, carrying a sole Premiere Ball, _"Here."_

"Sweet!"Jessie beamed as she took it, "Come out!"

The ball bounced once before popping open, releasing the Pokemon inside. The Pokemon, at first, appeared to be a Pikachu...until they noticed it was actually a pale-yellow cloth made to resemble a Pikachu with a wooden tail colored pitch black. Its fake face was a crudely drawn Pikachu face while two black eyeholes were in the bottom half of it.

"..GH?!" Meowth tensed as he backed away a bit, "Wh...what's with dis Pokemon?"

" _...What a murderous intent in it...especially towards Pikachus and the like..."_ Serenade noted.

"Wh...what is that?" Jessie blinked, looking at the new Pokemon in confusion.

"It's called a Mimikyu, they're a Ghost/Fairy-Type," Aoiro explained, "Native to Alola, they often disguise themselves like this."

"...and why the disgu-" Meowth began.

"Lift it and you might not awake ever again," Aoiro warned.

"GH!" Meowth tensed at that as he backed further away from Mimikyu.

* * *

"Okay...try transforming Ditto into Staryu," Misty offered, having said Water Pokemon already out.

"Ditto," Ditto replied as it turned into Staryu...with its 'face' in the gem.

"(Okay, that's like the time Squirtle and Aqua drew on Staryu's gem when it was resting)," Pikachu noted.

"(What?!)" Staryu exclaimed.

"(Nothing)," Aqua replied, covering Pikachu's mouth.

"Maybe something with more than one face then," La suggested, "Alakai?"

=Yes?= Alakai asked.

"May I please have Kyo?"

=Sure thing!= Alakai replied as he materialized a Dusk Ball =Here you go=

"Thank you," La smiled as she took the ball, "Kyo, come on out please."

La tossed the ball. It bounced once before, like nearly all her other PokeBalls, it glowed and transformed into a Mimikyu. Its cloth was freshly clean with the wooden tail painted to resemble Pikachu's tail. Its 'face' was well done with a smiling Pikachu face on it with the ears stuffed to be more of a perfect match.

"Mimikyu~!" Kyo squeaked happily before seeing Pikachu.

"Pika?"

"(Oh my gosh! You're a Pikachu!)" Kyo gasped as he bounced over, "(Hi there! My name is Kyo! I'm a Mimikyu and it's nice to meet a Pikachu!)"

"(Uh...a pleasure)," Pikachu greeted.

"...Ashton, Dexter please," Kajun spoke.

=Mimikyu, the Disguise Pokemon. Its actual appearance is unknown. A lonely Pokemon, it conceals its terrifying appearance beneath an old rag so it can get closer to people and other Pokemon= Dexter informed =If you try to look under its rag, it will become agitated and resist violently=

"(I don't do that)," Kyo pouted before La picked him up and began petting him on the 'back,' "Kyu~"

"Aw...it's kinda kyute," Makoto cooed.

=You and La seem to have had the same reaction to the first Mimikyu you met= Alakai deadpanned.

"How can ya be afraid? The outfit makes it pretty cute," Makoto admitted.

"But why does the picture in Dexter look different than Kyo?" Ash asked.

"Oh, I made this one for Kyo," La explained, "His old one was shredded to the point he was using a paper bag to hide himself after an encounter with a Trainer that had a Fighting Type that knew Poison Jab and had Poisonium Z."

"(Meema made it just for me when I was born…)" Kyo sniffled before snuggling into La, "(But she made this new one for me and I love her for it a whole lot!)"

"Aww...how sweet," Noel and Misty smiled.

"Okay, Ditto. Use Transform to become Kyo," Duplica ordered.

"Ditto!" Ditto beamed as he transformed into Kyo...with both faces being Ditto's.

"...Okay. How does THAT work?!" Mai gawked.

"I agree. I...have several questions," Ken added.

"(GYAAAAH~! What is that?! What is that?!)" Kyo freaked as he ran behind Pikachu, "(Please protect me from it~!)"

"(I think there is some kind of irony within this...but pretty sure no one else sees it…)" Pikachu muttered out loud.

Ditto slumped as it changed back to normal, "Ditto…"

"Okay, so that was a bust. Who's next?" Makoto asked.

"Hmm…" Tsubaki pondered for a moment, "..perhaps Izayoi," she offered as she released her Honedge.

"...Ditto?"

"Dii!" Ditto shouted as he transformed agan...with Izayoi's sole eye being Ditto's face.

"Okay, now it's just borderline ridiculous…" Brock, Ken, and Mai deadpanned with a sweatdrop.

"Maybe it's not so much a matter of experience or skill, but confidence." Takuma offered.

"Confidence?" Ash repeated, looking up at Takuma.

"By that, I mean maybe whatever it is that causes Ditto to...goof…" he muttered, looking for the right wording to be nice, "Is some kind of mental block. Something's stopping Ditto from doing it right...like how the fear of messing up...makes you mess up."

"And I guess reactions in a negative aspect tend to make it worse," La noted as she picked up her Mimikyu.

"(Sorry…)" Kyo apologized.

"Hmm...what can we do to help cheer Ditto up?" Ash pondered, "Something good enough to help him boost his conf-"

"Mimi…"

"Hmm?" the group blinked as they looked to the right, seeing a Mimikyu standing there.

"...You have two Mimikyu, La?" Misty blinked.

"No, that's not mine," La replied.

"...Is it a wild one then?" Brock pondered.

"I doubt it. Most Mimikyu are seen around Alola," Ken answered.

"Then what's one doing here?" Ash blinked.

Mimikyu said nothing as it turned its attention towards Pikachu, Berry, and Cherry. The Disguise Pokemon began twitching a bit as a dark aura began to surround it.

"(Uh oh…)" Kyo squeaked, "(It's a bad one…)"

"Bad one?" La whispered.

"(Meema beat all of them up and sealed them away back home. Meema said that bad ones hate all Pikachu and anything that reminds them of Pikachu)," Kyo explained, "(Meema said that if they saw one or something like them, no more Pikachu or Pikachu-like thing…)"

"...By which you mean…" La nervously began.

"(Kill….)" Mimikyu whispered, shaking before pouncing right at Pikachu, "(Kill the fame hoarder!)"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu panicked jumping out of the way in time, "(Fame...what fame?! I'm freaking out!)"

"(You..everyone like you...you and those copies...and no one like me...kill…)" Mimikyu whispered, a shadowy law reaching from underneath its disguise as it lunged towards Berry and Cherry, "(Kill the fame hoarders!)"

"Ahh! Berry, Cherry, Iron Tail!" Makoto quickly ordered.

"Emo/Pachi!" the two complied, their tails shining as they prepared to deflect the attack, only for Mimikyu to swerve around them and struck them from behind, "AHH!"

"What's it doing?!" Ash panicked, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pik-" Pikachu began before Mimikyu tackled him into a fight cloud.

"Ahh! Pikachu!"

"Terra, help Pikachu out!" Mai called out, "Rollout!"

"Shrew~!" Terra shouted as he charged at Mimikyu, who jumped out of the way at the last second as he crashed into Pikachu.

"(You..stay out...anyone who interferes with me killing those fame hoarders...will be dead, too!") Mimikyu shouted, firing multiple Shadow Balls at the group.

"Wow...that Mimikyu is a real fighter…" Takuma spoke, seeing it move.

"Duck and cover!" Duplica shouted.

"Ahh!" Noel scraemed as the group ducked behind some pillars, the area being bombarded by Shadow Balls.

"La, any idea why that thing is trying to gun for Pikachu, Cherry, and Berry?!" Makoto shouted, "Oh, and trying to get us for getting in the way of attacking said Pokemon?!"

"It's a bad type of Mimikyu that hates everything about Pikachu and anything like it!" La explained, "Alakai, I need Breaker!"

=Breaker is on her way!= Alakai replied, quickly giving La another Dusk Ball.

"Breaker, use Toxic on that Mimikyu!" La shouted, throwing the ball and letting it turn into a Salazzle.

"SALA~!" Breaker roared before she released a blast of purple smoke that grazed Mimikyu, causing it to cough a little.

"Mi…." Mimikyu hissed, shacking its head before hacking up a purple blob and resumed its barrage of Shadow Balls.

"Ahh! Toxic did nothing!" La freaked.

"Uh...oh! Maybe Ditto can distract it!" Duplica gasped, "Ditto, transform!"

"D-" Ditto began as he hopped out, only for Mimikyu to smack him away as he flew out the window, "DITTO!"

"Ahh! Ditto!"

"We got a Ditto!" Team Rocket's voices shouted.

"Call that thing back this instant!" Aoiro's voice ordered.

"Oh no...Not them again…" Takuma realized, slapping his forehead, "I wish I could say I'm surprised...but sadly...I'm not by this point."

"Same…" Ken and La sighed.

"Kyu!" Mimikyu snapped, swinging his arms around rapidly as he deflected attacks and attacked back in a flurry of swift motions.

"For Arceus' sake Jessie, just call it back!"

"No way! Not when we have the twerps pinned d-"

" _Now_ ," Aoiro coldly ordered.

"GH?! R...return!"

"Kyu…" Mimikyu hissed as it was returned.

"What was with that Mimikyu!?" everyone snapped once if vanished.

"WE DON'T KNOW!" James and Meowth screamed.

"Dat thing's got some seriously scary thoughts!" Meowth added.

" _He's not wrong…"_ Serenade admitted.

"Give me Ditto back!" Duplica demanded.

"...Mm...no," the trio answered before running off.

"...I got 'em." Takuma sighed as he grabbed a length of rope before swinging it around in a circle and tossing it. After a while, it snapped tight as he pulled and dragged them all back against their will, "HA! I worked on that just to deal with you three!"

"...Think you could teach me to do that?" Makoto asked.

"After…" he promised as he tightened the rope, making them all grunt in pain, "Now give the Ditto back. And I won't hurt you...personally...and with much personal gratification."

"..."

"He will do it too ya know," Ken added.

Takuma lifted a piece of stone and gripped it till it exploded, "I train alongside with my Pokemon."

"...meep," the trio paled

"Or we can hand you over to the much more...excitable Makoto…" Takuma shrugged, "Can't assure you she'll hold back like I would have…"

"Nope," Makoto replied in complete honesty.

"Ohh and we got someone for the Meowth, too," Takuma smirked as his Incineroar smirked as he appeared face to face with Meowth.

"Oh now dat's overkill," Meowth deadpanned.

"So...allow me to ask once more…" he sighed before putting on the best charming smile he could, despite the clear aura of anger and annoyance around him that just made him feel more intimidating, "Can we please have Ditto back?"

"...I...I'll release Mimikyu on you all!" Jessie threatened.

"Ah…?" Takuma asked, dropping the smile as the aura grew stronger, "So you want this the hard way then…?"

"Kyo's already out," La offered, "Would you like to see underneath his costume?"

"(It'll be nice!)" Kyo beamed.

"No! No! None of dat!" Meowth shook his head.

"Then again. Hand...over...the Ditto," Ken ordered.

"...uh…" teh trio meeped

"Ugh...Serenade, teleport," Aoiro sighed.

"Might want to double check that." Takuma pointed as Kyo had already stunned Serenade.

"(Hugs!)" Kyo beamed, wrapping his shadow like arms around Serenade.

" _Sorry…"_

"..."

"Try anything you like. We got all bases covered this time," Kajun stated with a light grin.

"If you thought we'd fall for the same tricks twice...you have vastly underestimated our skills," Takuma smirked, "So...you can give us Ditto go home, do whatever it is you...Team type guys do on your free time...we get on with our day...and I don't have to rearrange the blue haired guy's face."

"Why me!?"

"Call me a gentleman." Takuma deadpanned.

"Gentleman don't threaten people like that!"

"But they also don't take kindly to thieves and criminals." he deadpanned again.

"Gh?!"

"Now once more..hand the ditto over."

"...well...I didn't think I'd resort to this…" Aoiro sighed as she reached for a Pokeball, "Aquila...come out." she ordered as her chosen Pokemon came out.

Hovering there was a grayish-brown, avian Pokémon similar to a large bird of prey. It had small, red eyes and a thin, yellow beak with a black tip. On its forehead was a small circular white patch. Larger white markings covered the front of its throat and chest, separated by a black ruff encircling the shoulders. A red-tipped, black crest extended over its head, nearly reaching the tip of its beak as it glared at its targets. Around it's neck was a cobalt blue scarf as it had an intimidating look in its eyes.

"A Staraptor?" Takuma blinked.

"Aquila…" Aoiro began as she closed her eyes, "Quick Ace."

"Quick wh-" Takuma began before the rope suddenly snapped, "?!"

"So fast…" Brock gawked.

"Not done…" Aoiro stated before snapping her fingers.

"Star," was all the Pokemon said before becoming a blur.

"What the?! Where d-" Ash began before a large burst of wind nearly knocked everyone over, knocking Kyo off of Serenade

"(Windy! D'Oh!)" Kyo complained, bouncing along the ground.

"Now Serenade, Teleport."

" _Yes, milady,"_ Serenade compiled before she, her Trainer, Aquila, and Team Rocket vanished out of sight.

"NO!"

"Damn...I forgot about how competent she was…" Takuma growled.

"Aw great. Well, this is just our luck, huh?" Makoto groaned, "And unless Hikari or Koko can do something like follow 'psychic radiation from a teleport' or something…" she looked at the two, "Can Psychic-Types do that?"

Koko scratched her chin with her tail before pulling over a blank notebook and a pen before scribbling, 'Give us a few minutes to confer.'

"Quick response…" Most of them muttered.

"Ditto…" Duplica whispered, worry heavy in her voice as she was on her knees.

"...Don't worry…" Noel spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We'll get Ditto back."

"But how? Even if we do find them, we'll be caught as soon as they see us," Mai pointed out, "...unless someone acts as a decoy."

"...oh….oh~" Makoto began to grin, "Duplica, La, how good are your sewing skills?"

"Mm?"

"What are you…" Kajun began before Makoto whispered something to her, "...no."

"You sure~?"

"Absolutely not."

"What?" Ash asked.

"Makoto suggested some of us dress as Team Rocket to give them a taste of their medicine," Kajun sighed.

"Several questions…" Takuma raised his hand.

"Ask away," Brock replied.

"Who's gonna be said decoys? Who is confident enough to do it? And Why?"

"Well like I said, it's to give them a taste of their own medicine, act as decoys, and…" Makoto paused with a grin, "Do a much better motto then them~"

"...I'm sold." Takuma changed his tune.

"JUST LIKE THAT!?" they all gawked.

"What? It sounds fun."

"...Hmm…" Ken began to ponder.

"Oh not you too, Ken," Misty groaned.

"Yes, but at the same time..have an alteration to it," Ken answered, "Considering Team Rocket is an evil group...why not go with a heroic group in a sense? A...task force if you will."

"...sentai?" Makoto repeated, her tail starting to wag excitedly.

"Oh? You know Ranseinese?" Ken asked, "...nevermind. But yeah...interested?"

"Oh, I'm starting to really like this." Takuma cheered as his Incineroar facepalmed.

"And to make things fair...four guys, four girls with the rest sneaking in the back to get Ditto," Ken added.

"...hmm…" Kajun began to ponder it over, "This could work, however there is still the matter of White Truth and her Pokemon. We still do not have a complete knowledge on her team."

"...Alakai, Hanzo please," La spoke.

=Hanzo?=

"You'll see…"

* * *

"Dii~" Ditto whimpered as Team Rocket stared at him.

"So what ta do wit' dis guy?" Meowth pondered, "We know da Boss don't want it, but maybe we can use it ta scam idiots outta deir Pokemon."

"Brilliant!" Jessie beamed, "And I know how..now Ditto…" she began as James pulled out a book, showing an image of Dratini, "Transform into this? Please~?"

"Become Dratini, the legendary Pokemon of the Safari zone," James added.

"Di…?" Ditto blinked, looking at the picture before he transformed...into the book itself with his face on the pages.

"GH?!" the two nearly facefaulted at that.

"No! Into Dratini, not the book itself!" Jessie snapped

" _It could be that it isn't that skilled enough yet,"_ Serenade noted, _"How about me? Can you turn into me?"_ Ditto glowed before turning into her...with his face, _"WHAT?! YOU LITTLE FU…!"_ she was put back into her ball before she could grab anything with her psychic powers.

"I'll give her catnip later to calm her down…" Aoiro sighed.

"Hmm…" Jessie began to ponder, "Oh I know…" she blushed a bit when she pulled out a picture and showed it to Ditto, "Transform into the person in this photo, but an older version of them."

"Hmm? What picture is that?" James blinked, "Let me see!"

"No~!" Jessie denied with a blush as she moved it away from him.

"...Ha! It's a little boy!" Meowth laughed.

"Ohh~! Jessie had a boyfriend?" James asked with a grin.

"...He was my first love," Jessie sighed in remembrance.

"First love?!" James' grin grew at that as Jessie showed the picture to Ditto again.

"Show me?"

"Ditto~" Ditto complied as he glowed...transforming into the photo itself with his face on the boy's.

"PFFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" James and Meowth laughed at the look on Jessie's face..before she smacked them with a paper fan.

"IS THAT YOUR IDEA OF A TRANSFORMATION?!" Jessie snapped at Ditto, only to be licked in the face, "?!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" James and Meowth laughed at that...before being smacked once more.

"You little pile of goo!" Jessie snapped, her face red with anger and her teeth shark-liked, "You listen here! You transform into a Dratini or a legendary Pokemon proper or I'll transform you into jelly!"

"Ditto~~" Ditto whimpered before glowing and transforming into Meowth...with its face remaining the same.

"Well, this all but confirms that the Ditto we obtained is younger than expected," Aoiro noted.

"It needs a push is all!" Jessie argued.

"Yeah!" Meowth agreed as he shot up, "Besides, I don't look like that!"

"You better get it right or else Ditto!" James added as Meowth brought his claws out.

"DI?!" Ditto freaked as he messed with his face a bit, resulting in a normal Meowth face, "Ditto~!"

"Success!" James beamed.

"We know you could do it if you really tried, Ditto!" Jessie added.

"You used fear to 'motivate' it," Aoiro deadpanned.

"It got results, didn't it?" Jessie argued.

"Now..about dat Drati…" Meowth began before the lights went out, "..ni?"

"What the?! Who turned the lights out!?" James shouted before a light shone on eight figures, "Gh?!"

"What?! Who the heck are you?!" Jessie demanded the figures.

"...who are we?" Takuma's voice came out from one of the figures, "We are the eight champions that protect the Pokemon world from darkness and devastation!"

"Wait..are they trying to mock us?!" James exclaimed before their mouths were covered in String Shot, "Mmph?!"

"I recommend you do not interrupt us," Makoto's voice stated from one of the four female figures, "It is pretty rude ya know."

"?" Aoiro raised a brow as she watched this unfold.

"Anyway...roll call time!" the lead figure declared as the lights shone on them, Takuma's voice coming from the red figure dressed as a Flareon with a helmet shaped like a Flareon "The Blazing Champion, Flare Red!"

"The Aquatic Champion, Wave Blue!" Makoto's voice came from the figure dressed as a Vaporeon with a helmet shaped like a Vaporeon's with black visor in the 'mouth' and a Vaporeon tail for her own to hide in

"The Storming Champion, Volt Yellow!" Duplica's voice came from the yellow figure themed after a Jolteon.

"The Midnight Champion, Shadow Black." Brock's voice came from the black and gold figure, this onr themed after an Umbreon.

"The Psionic Champion, Psye Purple..." Kajun's voice came from the purple figure, their outfit themed after an Espeon.

"The Chilling Champion, Frost White..." Mai's voice called from the white/ice-blue figure, her outfit similar to that of a Glaceon.

"The Forest Champion...Leaf Green!" Ken's voice declared from the green figure, who's outfit was themed after a Lefeon.

"The Fae Champion, S-Sylph Pink," Noel's voice came from the light pink figure, her own outfit themed after a Sylveon.

"Let the lights of hope shine down on the shadows of despair!" the eight declared.

"Shinka Sentai…" Flare Red began before all eight posed.

"Evolvger!"

At that, a massive explosions went off behind them as the pillar of fire shot up into the sky.

"...ahh...ahh...what...just happened?" Jessie slowly asked, a look of disbelief on her face as the webbing fell off her, James, and Meowth's faces.

"I...think our motto just got one-upped...badly…" James whispered.

"How are we supposed t' top dat!?" Meowth gawked.

"..." Aoiro said nothing as she walked off.

"Now…" Flare Red began as he pointed at the trio, "Hand over the Pokemon you stole, Rockketo Dan!"

"Rocket what?!" the trio exclaimed.

"Ranseinese for Team, bakas~" Wave Blue teased a bit.

"..."

"...it means idiots," Leaf Green explained.

"HEY!" the trio barked, unaware of Ash and the others sneaking behind them.

"Aw man..that looked cool," Ash whispered, having watched a bit.

"Pi~" Pikachu sighed at that.

"Ash, focus," Tsubaki whispered.

"Right!" he nodded, getting back on track.

"...grr…" Jessie began to growl as she glared at the eight, "If you think we're giving that Ditto up you multi-colored spandex freaks, think again! Arbok, Ariados, Mimikyu! Get them!"

"Oh no you don't!" Flare Red replied, tossing out his Pokeball, "Jin, Power Up Punch!"

The Blaziken grunted as both fists where covered in red fiery energy. Jin punched both Arbok and Ariados knocking them back. His next punch, however, went through Mimikyu given its typing. Mimikyu let loose two arms as it used shadow claw; however, Jin vanished as a blur and let it strike both Arbok and Ariados, sending them slamming into the ground.

"Ahh! Mimikyu, wh-" Jessie began.

"Girls, give them some good ol' Iron Tail!" Volt Yellow ordered.

"Emol/Chipa!"

"Wh-" Jessie began before she was clonked on the head by two Iron Tails, "Ow! Hey, aren't those…!?"

"Thundershock!" Volt Yellow ordered.

"Pachiri~!"

"AHH!" Jessie screamed as she was shocked, "James, Meowth, help!"

"Oh right!" James yelped, "Weezing, Weepinbell, Hitmonlee, get…!"

"Jin, BraveBird!" Flare Red cut him off.

"Blaz!" Jin roared forming an aura of blue fire before tackling into the three pokemon and sending them flying back at James.

"Ahh!" James screamed as he was flung back.

"Let's see you try and take on Meowth!" Meowth hissed as he pounced.

"Koko, if you will?" Psye Purple simply ordered.

"Esp," Koko replied before a glow covered Meowth.

"Meow?" Meowth pondered before he proceeded to punch himself several times in the face before performing a backflip and landed in a split, "GH?! G-guh...ahahaha~...ah…" _'And I'm easy~/I'm easy like Sunday mornin'~'_ "Aaaaahhhh…"

"Ooh…" the boys of the team cringed.

"Hm...I rather like that," Psye Purple noted with a nod at Koko.

Mimikyu gave a slight twitch as it slowly got back up, a dark aura on it once more before pouncing at the group.

"Oh no you don't! Hana, Sleep Powder please!" Forest Green ordered as he released a small pale-green humanoid Pokemon wearing a lower dress made of leaves and a 'hat' made of them with orange flowers.

"Lili~" the grass-like Pokemon sang before releasing a light blue powder at Mimikyu, who tensed as he skidded, struggling to stay awake.

"Yuki, if you quickly please?" Frost White quickly whispered.

"Vul~!" Yuki beamed before inhaling and firing an Ice Beam at Mimikyu, freezing it in a block of ice as big as Onix curled up in a ball.

"Th-this can not be happening…" Jessie muttered in shock.

"How are we losing?!" James exclaimed.

"Because evil never wins…" Midnight Black stated cooly, "Pink? If you will?"

"S-Serenity, Fairy Swift!"

"Syl~!" the Shiny Eeveelution cried as she released a barrage of stars covered in a pink aura from her mouth.

"Ahh!" Team Rocket freaked as the stars collided with them, sending them rocketing into the wall.

"And now I'll get the last blow in!" Wave Blue declared, "Go U-"

"Enough!" Aoiro's voice shouted.

"Eh?" the group blinked behind their helmets before a faint mist filled the room.

"To think..such worthy adversaries would appear…" Aoiro's voice added as she appeared from within the mist...wearing something befitting a female general with a dragon theme to the outfit., "Though anyone can take those three out easily…"

"..uh...what a-" Forest Green began.

"Who am I you ask? I will tell you..in your language…" Aoiro chuckled before stomping her foot forward in a commanding fashion, "Order, rules, and discipline! Those are the three creeds I follow, and I follow them in evils name! General of the Rockettodan!..." she quickly drew a katana as she sliced it down, dispersing the mist, "Blue Flare...White Striker!"

"I like her," Flare Red smiled behind his mask.

Nearby, Serenade quietly banged her head on a wall as she stopped using Mist, _'Mistress's father just had to let her read those books on Oda Nobunaga while Karai watched superhero team shows when she was…'_

"Now…" White Striker began as she pointed at the heroes, "If you want the rescue the Ditto...come face me and my Pokemerabeast!"

"Poke-what now?"

"Ahh! Where's D-" Ash's voice began.

"Shh! Quiet…!" Misty hushed as Hanzo covered Ash's mouth.

"...ahh! The twerps!" Team Rocket freaked, about to go after them before White Striker stomped her foot on the floor once more, "?!"

"You have failed once already, do not fail twice," White Striker informed, coldly looking at the trio.

"EEk!" they panicked, holding one another in fear.

"Now…" White Striker began as she raised her blade up into the air, "Come to me, Pokemeramon, Venustoise!"

"..." Wave Blue forcefully lowered Psye Purple's notebook when the hybrid Pokemon erupted from a wall, roaring, "Not. The. Time."

"But it's a real one~" she actually whined.

"So...this is a thing…" most of the others blinked utterly shocked and flabbergasted.

"Villain, I am your opponent!" Flare Red declared jumping and landing in front of the others.

"Seriously?!" the others gawked.

"We're gonna wash you away!" Wave Blue whooped.

"And of course she goes with it," Frost White sighed with a facepalm.

"Heh...very well...since you two are so eager.." White Striker began as she snapped her fingers, "You'll be my Pokemeramon's first opponent's! Get them Venastoise!"

"Stoise!" Venastoise roared as it charged at the two.

"Jin Sky Uppercut!" Flare Red ordered.

"Blazi-KEN!" Jin shouted flashing in front of the Venastoise before jumping while punching his glowing blue fist upwards. The uppercut hit the hybrid pokemon's chin and actually lifted it up off its feet for a few seconds.

"Umi, Aurora Beam!" Wave Blue called.

"Milo~!"

"Block, Venastoise."

"Vena!" Venastoise roared, summoning a wall of vines as it blocked the attack.

"Flamethrower!" Flare Red ordered as Jin unleashed a blast of fire that began burning through the wall of vines.

"Wash."

"TOISE!" Venatoise roared as he fired a pulse of water from his cannons, dispersing the Flamethrower into steam.

"Damn...she has a counter to both our moves." Flared Red groaned.

"No kidding…" Tide Blue muttered, "...any ideas?"

"Well maybe a more cooperative team for starters…" he chuckled, turning to the others.

"Alrighty!" Volt Yellow cheered.

"Might as well give it our all!" Forest Green added.

"If you insist," Psye Purple nodded.

"Very well..." Midnight Black nodded.

"R...ready…" Sylph Pink added, the Sylveon gently patting her shoulder in assurance.

"...might as well…" Frost White sighed.

"Perfect!" Flare REd beamed, "Then let's go team!"

"Try it!" White Striker challenged, "Venastoise, attack!"

"Vena!"

"Everyone elemental barrage!" Flare Red ordered.

"Roger!" they all nodded as their Pokemon unleashed their elemental attacks all at once.

"Ve!" Venastoise roared as he tanked the attack, struggling a bit before its arms tore the combined attacks to shreds, "Stoise!"

"Gh! It didn't work!" Volt Yellow tensed.

"Now what do we do?" Forest Green asked.

"Now what do they do?" Ash whispered from his hiding spot.

"Ugh...La, can you…" Misty began before noticing La nowhere in sight, "...please don't' tell me…"

"Any last words, Evolvgers?" White Striker asked as Venastoise prepared to aim his cannons.

"VUI!" White Striker jumped back, avoiding the Shadow Ball fired by Ash's Eevee as he sat on the shoulder of an Eevee-themed figure.

' _Takuma, you owe me big time,'_ La thought before clearing her throat, "Balance of all Types. Normal Oak."

"Yes!" Flare Red cheered, _'Wha...I'm gonna owe her big, aren't I…'_ he mentally sighed in pre-emptive defeat.

"... as many members as you like. It makes no difference," White Striker gave a light amused smirk as Normal Oak joined the others.

"Perhaps..but you have not faced our true power!" Normal Oak countered as she held up a Z-ring, "Everyone, lend me your power!"

"Let's do it everybody!" Flare Red nodded as they all walked up and put their hands together.

" **Nine Evol...Boost!** " they all declared, dispersing into a half circle as they aimed their hands at Eevee while Normal Ok performed a pose that ended with her making a 'Z' with her arms.

The Eeveeium Z on her Z-Ring shined before the energy inside flew into Ash's Eevee, becoming a powerful aura. Eevee cried out as the energy dispersed into eight separate colored aura that formed into copies of an Espeon, Vaporeon, Sylveon, Flareon, Leafeon, Umbreon, and Glaceon. The copies then went into Eevee, causing him to glow bright.

"GH?! Wh-what's happening?!" Team Rocket freaked.

" _The Z-Move Extreme Evo-Boost. This Z-Move is exclusive to Eevee that know a certain Move,"_ Serenade explained, _"Basically, it's a Z-Move that supercharges an Eevee to the point they can tank powerful blows and send out powerful attacks."_

"Why's Eevee gettin' all da love?!" Meowth complained, "Where's Meowth's Z-Move or whatevah it's called?!"

" _Maybe it's because you're walking, talking, and an idiot?"_ Serenade deadpanned.

"Eevee…" Normal Oak began.

"Elemental Swift!" the nine declared as they threw their hands out.

"Vui!" Eevee shouted as a multi colored aura surged around him before forming nine different stars matching each of the nine costumed heroes. The separate colored stars began multiplying while swirling around Eevee, "Eevee!" with that, the barrage of energy stars fired and rained all over the hybrid Pokemon and the too stunned to react members of Team Rocket behind it. The large amount of energy exploded as a rainbow hued star before dying down slowly as a large cloud of smoke.

"Dii~" Ditto groaned as he laid there, his eyes swirls.

"Oh come on! I thought we'd win this time!" Jessie complained as they flew through the air.

"...damn you…" Aoiro whispered, her costume a mess, "Damn you, Evolvgers!"

"She's gotten too into the role!" James gawked.

"Minions, cushion my fall!" she ordered.

"Well...dat much is still da same…" Meowth complained.

" _I'm going to have to schedule emergency therapy for my mistress of all people...Why did her father have to assign us to be with you three?"_ Serenade groaned.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again~!" the trio screamed.

" _I still don't like this~!"_ Serenade screamed.

"Wow...that one got some _REAL_ distance…" Takuma sighed as he took his helmet off to get a better look.

"Ah, Ditto?!" Duplica gasped, taking her helmet off to pick up the knocked out Pokemon.

=Aw…= Alakai whined before deleting his entry on 'Venatoise.'

"Eevee that was so cool!" Ash beamed as he rushed out and hugged his Eevee, "You're the greatest, buddy!"

"Ee!" Eevee beamed before his nose began to twitch; the small Pokemon giving a small sneeze...which caused him to sneeze out some bubbles.

"?!" the group-minus Duplica- tensed in surprise at that.

"...Did...Eevee just learn Bubble?" Misty blinked in surprise.

"Ee-vui!" Eevee laughed, trying to pop the bubbles.

"...Wait…" Ken began as he took his own helmet off, "...I heard a rumor that Eevee have the potential to learn moves based off their evolutions…"

"And we did just put him through a lot of extra energy from us when we used his Z-Move…" Takuma added, "Maybe...that energy caused something to spark inside him….ironic pun not intended."

"...then…" Ash began in excitement, "Eevee, try an electric move."

"Eevui!" eevee nodded as he hopped out of Ash's hands, grunting a bit as his fur stood on end, "EEV!" he shouted before sending out a small jolt of electricity.

"Adorable~" the girls all awed at the poofed up fur.

"...wait...new moves…" Kajun began with wide eyes...before taking out her note book, "Amazing...simply amazing~!"

=Oh how splendid! A move for each Type of Eeveelution!= Alakai cheered =I am so glad we're travelling with you now more than ever! Helping Hanzo reawaken his Ability and now an Eevee with new moves!=

"It looks like the moves are still in a bit of a fledgling state…" Takuma noted as Eevee transferred the static from his fur to Ash upon being picked up, "I'm sure with some training, the moves will grow into something much more stronger and useful."

"...hear that, Pikachu?" Ash asked as he looked at his Starter with an excited grin, "Looks like we're gonna be helping Eevee out with his new moves!"

"Pika!" Pikachu beamed.

"VUI~!" Eevee cheered, eyes glittering in glee.

"But first, how about we help Duplica tend to Ditto?" Ken suggested.

"Right," Brock replied.

* * *

"What do you mean I should take that Mimikyu back?!" Karai gawked over the communicator...the ravenette wearing a scarlet red and black bikini at a private spot on the beach.

=It's too violent to control. Just the mere mention of a Pikachu sets it off= Aoiro stated.

"And you think I'd want it back?!" Karai argued, "That things scares Ravage _and_ Rampage!"

=What…?= Aoiro blinked, =One more time...that thing scares _your_ Pokemon?! I honestly thought you were joking around with that!=

"Like hell I was!" Karai snapped, "Seriously, that thing is messed up in the head! The moment it saw a Dedenne when I saw it, it was about to kill the thing!"

=WHY WOULD YOU CATCH IT THEN!?=

"I thought it could be useful...turns out...too much so...it had both Ravage and Rampage cowering in fear when they scratched its costume…"

=...ugh...Karai...just...ugh….I'm going to inform father about this…=

"GH?!"

=Next time you decide to capture a Pokemon...THINK=

"I did...it looked strong...and not even my best Pokemon could stun it for long...it looked strong...so…"

=IS THAT YOUR ONLY EXCUSE!?=

"At least I didn't go looking for the giant one people talk about!"

=...I'm still telling father=

"DAMN IT!"

=I'm stuck with this thing that's insanely dead set on killing Pikachu's or other electric rodent Pokemon...who is really unlucky here?=

"...Ms. Ego since I gave it to her?"

=Fair point…= Aoiro paused, seeing something in the background =What is the giant stuffed bear?=

"Giant stuffed...AHH!" Karai freaked, grabbing her beach equipment as she rushed out of there.

"..." the stuffed bear fell over, revealing a boy around seven with shoulder-length red hair in a black shirt and jeans and picked up Karai's dropped phone.

=Silver! I didn't know you were with Karai=

"Father has her keeping an eye on me," the boy replied, "How are you, Oneesan? Outside of that creepy thing."

=I am fine. Just...finished dealing with three of father's...less competent subordinates=

"At least they make decent human shields, right?" the boy smirked mischievously

=Heh heh...so true= Aoiro gave a light chuckle =Ahem. I apologize, but I must leave...I have to think on what to do with this...dangerous Mimikyu your sister sent=

=No! I'm not…!= Jessie began.

=If you are trying to capture Ash Ketchum's Pikachu, what good would it be if Mimikyu ended up killing it?= Aoiro simply argued.

"Good luck, Oneesan...you're stuck with the infamous San-baka-tachi…"

=I know…= Aoiro sighed =Good luck with Karai, Silver=

"Can do," Silver replied before the two hung up.

* * *

"How's Ditto doing?" Ash asked Duplica, the group sitting in the Pokemon Center.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Duplica asked as the scarf on her neck glowed and became Ditto.

"Ditto!" Ditto beamed.

"Oh! That was amazing!" Noel gasped out.

"It looks like Ditto has improved in control," Takuma smiled.

"Not the best of circumstances, but a benefit is a benefit." Brock agreed.

"Yep! And also...anyone want to offer a Pokemon?" Duplica asked.

"I'm not sure," Misty admitted.

"Alakai, may I please have Ms. Stake?" La asked.

=Oh my head…= Alakai groaned.

"Mistake?" Misty asked.

"No, no. _Ms._ Stake," La replied as Alakai handed her a ball that she tossed.

It transformed, becoming a large green Pokemon resembling a brontosaurus with a large pink flower around its neck. It sported a pair of yellow antennae on its head while its big blue eyes were looking away from one another.

"Miiistake!" it called out happily.

"What's that Pokemon?" Ash pondered, Dexter already out.

=A massive headache to my thinking process= Alakai deadpanned.

=Meganium, the Herb Pokemon and the final form of Chikorita. Meganium's breath has the power to revive dead grass and plants, making them healthy again. The fragrance of Meganium's flower soothes and calms emotions. In battle, this Pokemon gives off more of its becalming scent to blunt the foe's fighting spirit=

"...what's wrong with its eyes?" Ash pondered.

"Her eyes," La corrected, "Ms. Stake is a girl. And it's a genetic defect she has from her dad."

"Miistake!" Ms. Stake beamed.

"Okay, Ditto. Transform!" Duplica beamed.

"Ditto!" Ditto replied before turning into a duplicate of Ms. Stake, even down to her eyes, "Murrstake!"

"Miistake!"

=Oh Arceus no~!= Alakai exclaimed before the two looked at him =Oh no!= he screamed as the two started singing and running around him =Help! I'm getting double teamed by a headache-inducer!=

"Ahahahahaha!" Makoto began to crack up at the scene.

=IT'S NOT FUNNY!=

"That's great! Ditto's face changed!" Mai beamed.

"Yup!" Duplica beamed, "Now our acts will be amazing! I can't thank you guys enough!"

"It's no problem," Ash smiled, "We were glad to help...wish I was able to wear one of those outfits for the distraction though…"

"Gonna miss that outfit…" Makoto spoke, panting a bit from her laughter, "It would've been fun for costume parties or a series."

"..." Duplica merely blinked at that.

"...what?"

"...about that…" Duplica slowly began, making the others blink, "Somehow a TV producer saw our battle with Team Rocket from nearby and...well he liked the concept and outfits…"

"Called it!" Takuma cheered, raising his arms up.

"Oh for…" Kajun facepalmed, "...and I take it you signed us up?"

"Nope. Just me," Duplica answered, "But I can help choose the actors for the other members and the villains."

"That's good to hear," Tsubaki noted with a small smile.

"That's great." Brock nodded in agreement.

"Hope your career does good then," Mai added.

"Thanks. Though…" Duplica paused as she tapped her finger, "There is one thing the director needs...lyrics for the show...and they have to be in Ranseinese. Where am I gonna find someone who knows that language?"

"...Why Ranseinese?" Misty asked.

"The producer thought it sounded cool, and it kinda helps people who watch our show learn more about Ransei."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…" Duplica sighed, "...do any of you guys happen know anyone who can speak or knows the language?"

"I can help, I spent some time there as a kid." Takuma raised his arm happily.

"Really?!" Duplica gasped excitedly at that.

"It's where I met Jin as a Torchic." Takuma smiled, "I'm a little rusty but I can speak in sentences if need be."

"Sweet!" Duplica beamed as she grabbed his arm, "Come on! I wanna get started on it right away!"

"Whoa!" he cried being dragged off.

"..we're gonna be here for a while, aren't we?" Mai asked.

"Gives me and Eevee time to train!" Ash smiled.

"Vee-vee!" Eevee cheered.

"Pika!" Pikachu added.

"So many delays…" La whispered with a sweatdrop.

=Help~!= Alakai pleaded as he managed to escape with the Meganium and Ditto-turned-Meganium chasing him happily.

"Pi-pika!" Pikachu laughed as several of the Pokemon joined in the chase.

=Don't chase me! Stop them!=

"Miiiistake!"

=BE SILENT!=

"This happens a lot with your Meganium and Alakai, huh?" Ken asked.

"Oh, you have no idea," La replied.

"Hahaha...Pikachu is riding on Ditto-Meganium like a cavalry mount." Makoto laughed

=Don't encourage it!=

"They must think it's just a fun game, much to poor Alakai's annoyance." Brock noted, holding back a slight chuckle.

=Help me~!=

"Miiiiistake!"

=BE SILENT!=

* * *

 _GT: Before anyone asks, I did a Pokemon Sun Nuzlocke...twice since the first one's data was lost so I had to do it again, and with an Island Scan, my first encounter of one of the places was a Chikorita. She was female and I like TFS's Nuzlockes (only those. Nothing else) and decided to name her Ms. Stake after Mr. Stake. In Nuzlocke canon for the Sun Nuzlocke, she's one of Mr. Stakes many_ many _kids from his time as a breeding stock._

 _Z0: Yay...backstory!_

 _SZ: And we just want to apologize for taking so long with this chapter...again. Life has gotten in the way._

 _Z0: Life has punched everyone in the face sometimes, its either one of us, most of us or all of us. But I'm sure you get that readers we're sure life has punched you in the face. And if it hasn't...it might soon._

 _GT: Yeah, for me it's my new job. I work on weeknights so I don't get to write with my buddies since they're on in the afternoons._

 _Z0: I work all night and come home just before sunrise and fall asleep till noon._

 _SZ: *nods* so true...anyway we hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and hope you all have happy holidays._

 _GT: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!_


	38. Chapter 38

_SZ: *looks over his Pokemon in Ultra Sun*what team sounds perfect...hey guys, tell me if this team sounds good. Lucario, Gardevoir, Zeraora, Salazzle, Dhelmise, and Hydriegon._

 _GT: Well...You got Lucario for covering Hydreigon's Fairy-Type Weakness, Gardevoir can handle the Poison half of her weaknesses with Salazzle handling Steel-Types and Dhelmise...um...is a good anchor for whacking Water, Rock, and Ground-Types? I'm sorry, never really used that one before._

 _Z0: It's easy. *swings around a giant anchor before swinging at the others*_

 _SZ: Ahh! *ducks under a swing*dude! The heck!?...oh and as for Zeraora, which has Fire Punch, Close Combat, it's signature move, and Hone Claws?_

 _GT: Good overall coverage. Hone Claws to boost its attacks, CC for types that would be bad for the Mythical Legendary, Fire Punch for pesky grass, ice, and steel, and a good water-zapper._

 _SZ: Ahh...thanks. Overall a good team…*looks at the readers*oh! Ehheh..hay there!*tosses 2DS into a safe*Welcome to another chapter of Remix Hearts!_

 _Z0: GT did it *points at anchor shaped hole in the wall*_

 _GT: Wait, what?_

 _SZ: No fighting. We got a story to get to guys, so let's cut it short. We don't own anything in this story aside from OCs and the like._

 _Z0: You heard the man! *pulls out a giant cartoon-ish bomb with a short fuse*_

 _SZ: 0-0_

 _GT: ...He's gonna wreck the stage…*sniffles* I'm so proud! *stage blows up*_

* * *

 _ **Entry 037: Hey guys~! Makoto Nanaya bringing ya the update! You see while we were travelling, it started to rain hard and we had to find shelter. Luckily, we came across this place owned by Duplica and her Pokemon Ditto...who's face kept staying the same whenever he transformed...wait. Do Ditto even have gender? ...Questions for later.**_

 _ **Ahem! Anyways...while we were helping Duplica out-our last attempt was with La's Mimikyu, Kyo, who was actually cute rather than the image I had in my head-, we came across a 'wild' Mimikyu who...who-and I kid you not after some translation from La and Luca-outright wanted to**_ **kill** _ **Pikachu, Berry, and Cherry! Apparently, Kyo told La that Mimikyu was called a 'bad one' and boy was it bad! Seriously, none of our attacks could touch it! Oh and to make things worse...it belonged to Team Rocket, who took Duplica's Ditto just as their Mimikyu sent it flying. We thought we had them thanks to Takuma's quick timing...but White Truth was there as well and...hoo that Staraptor or..whatever it was called was FAST! None of us even saw it use any attacks!**_

 _ **They managed to get away...so we needed to think of a plan to get Ditto back...luckily I had a plan...give Team Rocket a taste of their own medicine, and one up them! Kajun was against it at first because we would have to dress up as Team Rocket...but thanks to a suggestion from Ken-thank Arceus we can at times speak Japa...er, Ranseinese on occasion, we went with the Super Sentai approach~! ...Did not think Kajun or Noellie would partake in it, but they went along with it just because we needed eight people for all the costumes Duplica had made.**_

 _ **Oh and as for our 'debut'...*giggles*oh we BLEW Team Rocket out of the water in the intro part, and we defeated their Pokemon, including that sociopathic Mimikyu. Things looked like they were going swimmingly-funny considering I was the water based blue ranger-...and then White Truth decided to join in on the act as the typical 'Sentai villain'. She even had Ditto act as the 'Monster of the Week' by taking the form of a Venastoise! ...Kajun nearly did it again with trying to record a Venatoise and apparently Alakai thought it was real, too...at least until La, dressed up as an Eevee-based member, had Ash's Eevee use the Eeveeium Z Z-Move-which was adorable and awesome!-to take them out. Speaking of...it seems the aftereffects gave Ash's Eevee new moves...ones exclusively for him!**_

 _ **Oh and to add the further good news, a TV producer somehow saw our battle and decided to make a show based on the team we made with Duplica as one of the stars! And her Ditto's not making weird faces anymore, too! Ah, don't you just love it when a plan comes together with good unexpected results? Well, we're going to be near a town soon, but we're taking a small training break to practice new moves.**_

* * *

"Char~!" Charmander shouted as he fired a blast of flames at a rock Geodude had pulled out of the ground before looking at Eevee and motioned to the rock, "Char? Charmander-char-char."

"Vui~!" Eevee replied before inhaling...and started coughing from the smoke that came out of his mouth when he swallowed by accident.

"Okay...so it's not a breath type fire move…" Kajun whispered as she took down notes, "...Ashton, try having Eevee charge at it. Perhaps it's a move like Flame Charge."

"...Think you can try that, Eevee?" Ash asked his pokemon.

"Ee…" Eevee nodded before planting his paws firmly on the ground, growling as his fur began to frizzle up as he began to charge, engulfing himself in flames for a moment...before running headfirst into the rock, "Vui!"

"Aw man...so close," Ash slumped.

"But we do know it's a tackle-like move," Kajun pointed out, "So far we already have figured out the capabilities for Eevee's Water and Electric type moves...though.." she paused as she sighed a bit, "I wish the names didn't sound so...ugh…"

"What's wrong with 'Bouncy Bubble' and 'Buzzy Buzz'?"

"That…" Kajun deadpanned as she glowered at Makoto.

"What? He's a little cinnamon bun, so his new moves should be adorable sounding," Makoto defended herself.

"(I'm not a little cinnamon bun…)" Eevee muttered, rubbing his sore forehead.

"(Eevee tend to be cute appearance wise..)" Celsius pointed out with a yawn, curled up with the other Eeveelutions as they sat near Koko and Booster.

"(I ain't cute! I'm cool like big bro!)"

"Aw~ look he's pouting...his cheeks look so puffy and cute!" Makoto stated as she scratched the top of his head.

"Mmm~!"

"Ooh~! We should call his Fire Move Sizzly Slide!"

"Ugh…" Kajun facepalmed at that, "Perhaps we'll call it for today then…"

"Good timing. We're near a Pokemon Center that's not too far from here," Ken pointed out, looking up from the map, "We need a bit of resupplying on medical supplies."

"True," Brock agreed, "And some more food supplies as well. We've barely got enough for lunch."

"This is a great emergency…" Takuma agreed, "Mainly cause I'm starting to get hungry!" he laughed, making most of them facefault.

"...Maybe it's because you, Ash, and Makoto are the heaviest eaters out of the group?" Misty pointed out.

"We don't eat that much," the three that were mentioned stated in unison.

"..."

"...What?"

"...Maybe if Eevee sees a Fire-Type in action, we'll have better results in the Fire-Type move," Mai suggested.

"Ash, would you mind if Sorin and I fought you and Charmander for the demonstration?" Tsubaki asked, her Rockruff barking in agreement with a wagging tail.

"Sure! I don't see any problem with that!" Ash answered.

"Char!" Charmander agreed.

"This should be interesting," Ken noted as the group sat down...with Noel tending to her new Mareep's wool.

"Mmm...feeling any better, Mary?" Noel asked.

"Maa~!"

"(So soft…)" Nymph mumbled happily, peeking out of Mary's wool.

"(Pay close attention now,)" Ho'oilo gently spoke to Yuki, "(Even though we may be of the ice, we were once of the flames. It still burns within us and could come from within in times of need.)"

"(O...okay,)" Yuki nodded as Ash and Tsubaki stood apart from one another.

"Okay...I'll start off," Tsubaki whispered, "Sorin, use Tackle!".

"Awo!"

"Charmander, Ember!" Ash quickly ordered.

"Char…" Charmander began as Sorin closed in on him.

"...Howl."

"AWO~!" Soren howled loudly, resulting in Charmander being sent skidding back a bit from the force of the soundwaves.

"Huh? What j-" Ash began.

"Rock Polish."

"Awoo~!" Sorin howled as he ruffled his fur, rubbing the rocks on his neck with his neck fur until they began to shine a little.

"She faked Ash out with a Howl hidden inside of a Tackle and now with Rock Polish, she's bringing up Sorin's abilities," Brock noted.

"Alright, Sorin, let's make sure to give them little to no space," Tsubaki stated, "Now use Rock Tomb!"

"Awo!" Sorin bared, raising himself on his hind legs before slamming his front paws down, causing pillars of rock to appear around Charmander.

"Ahh! Charmander!" Ash gasped, _'Come on, Ash, think...wait..maybe…'_ "Charmander, use Metal claw!"

"Hmm?"

"Char!" Charmander replied before tying his blanket around his neck like a cape before his claws began to glow and extend, taking on a silver sheen as he jumped at the rock pillars, "CHAR!" he roared as he began to slice through them with his claws before smacking them with his tail, sending them at Sorin.

"AWO?!" Sorin yelped as he scrambled around, dodging the sliced rocks coming at him.

"Perfect!" Ash beamed, "Alright! While he's distracted, use Flamethrower!"

"Char...mander~!" Charmander roared as e released the stream of fire at Soren...only for a large stream of fire to deflect it, "Char?!"

"What the?!" Ash yelped.

"...Makoto…"

"I swear that wasn't me," Makoto held her hands up in defense.

"...Takuma? La?"

'That was neither my or her Incineroar," Takuma answered.

"...then who…" Tsubaki began.

"Incineroar, wh...oh..it's you weaklings again."

"..." Ash's face formed into a frown as he looked over...seeing Cross and his Incineroar standing far across from them.

"Who's that?" Takuma asked.

"That's Cross, the guy we told you about," Ken answered with his own frown.

"The guy who 'threw away' Ventus," Mai added with a scowl.

La scowled, _'And we meet again.'_

"...what are you doing here?" Ash was the first to ask.

"Simple. I was training my Lycanroc when I noticed Incineroar being attracted to something," Cross answered, "...Unfortunately, it had to be you worthless excuses for trainers."

=Worthless excuses?!= Alakai repeated.

"What? I speak the truth considering how poorly they raise their Pokemon," Cross scoffed before noticing Ash's Eevee, "...a scared Eevee…"

"...If you think I'm trading.."

"Trading? What would trading be good for?" Cross asked, "I want you to give it to me."

"...what?" Ash's frown evolved into a scowl.

"It's obvious it went through a rough battle, so it's wasted on your hands," Cross stated coldly.

"One punch. Just one punch!" Makoto growled out as most of the others were holding her back.

"You have no right to do that." Takuma spoke, walking forward, "You are hardly in any place to demand such a thing." he explained as he raised his hand and flicked his forehead, knocking him on his rear.

"...He's right," Tsubaki spoke with a frown, "What gives you the right to demand Ash something like that, especially after interrupting our practice Battle?"

"Practice...tch...I thought you were playing," Cross scoffed as he got off, "But if it was a battle….Incineroar, double Throat Chop on those two Pokemon."

"Char/Awo?" Charmander and Sorin blinked before Cross' Incineroar was before them, his claws bathed in dark purple energy before slamming them into their necks, making them gag out as they were sent crashing into some trees.

"Charmander/Sorin!" Ash and Tsubaki gasped.

"What was that for?!" Noel demanded.

"I was making my point...they should've been ready for battle there and then," Cross argued, "They should be lucky...if he wanted, Incineroar could've made it so they wouldn't talk nor use any breath attacks ever again."

"So that's the type you are….." Takuma sighed as he grabbed Cross by his arm and twisted it behind his back before pinning him to the ground, "You lose." he said simply.

"...do I?" Cross simply asked, his Incineroar already behind Takuma...before it was blocked by both his and La's.

"Yes...you did." Takuma spoke simply, "Your strength is empty." he said, letting him go.

"...what did you just say?" Cross asked in a dark tone.

"I said your strength was empty," Takuma answered as the two glared at one another, "You believe this to be strength...I've faced far stronger...you don't measure to the strongest I've seen...you don't even measure to me...and your potential is drying up." he went on, "Unlike you, I see something even stronger in someone like Ash...he has what you lack...endless potential." he turned around, "Enjoy this level...it's all you'll reach."

"...you…"

"He's right…" Ken spoke as he stood up, "Your whole talk of strength only mattering is empty...Pokemon are not beasts...there's no survival of the fittest when it comes to Pokemon Battles between Trainers. What you did to Ash and Tsubaki's Pokemon just now wasn't a battle...that was assault, because you wanted to 'assert your dominance'...if you were in a Gym...Brock, Misty?"

"I'd be invoking several Articles," Misty replied.

"A primary one being Article 37-E," Brock added.

"...you think I honestly care?"

"?!"

"To me, Pokemon Gyms are the ultimate symbols for weaklings," Cross stated, "If strong trainers have time to waste on weaker ones...then they should just retire and release their Pokemon back into the wild."

"THAT'S IT!" Makoto snapped, about to break free before…

 ***SMACK!***

"...did I touch a nerve, Alolan?" Cross whispered, his cheek red from La slapping it hard.

"Save your time everyone." Takuma spoke up with a sigh, "He's already a lost cause, a failure of a trainer. Getting angry over what he says will just feed his ego and drive for conflict and attention. You're better off leaving him to wallow in his plateau of power."

"..." La trembled before Manny gently put his paw on her shoulder.

"(Listen to Takuma on this,)" Manny gently spoke, "(He's in the right and you know it. Don't fall to his level.)"

"...Let's go…" was all La said as she walked away.

"(Tch...weak words to comfort a weakling,)" Cross' Incineroar scoffed before Takuma's and Manny glared at him, "(What? You want a fight?)"

"..." Manny huffed before following La, "(Only cowards strike those weaker than themselves unless they strike first.)"

"Come on, let's take your Pokemon to be checked on." Takuma spoke up to Ash and Tsubaki, "That cheapshot must have got them bad." he sighed in concern, "They need your attention more than that little brat."

"...you're right," Tsubaki slowly nodded, carefully holding Sorin in her arms as she stood up, "Don't worry, Sorin...we'll get you healed up in no time…"

"Mmm…" Sorin gave a weak whimper.

"Easy, Charmander," Ash whispered, picking up Charmander.

"Char…"

Ash gave Cross one last glare before he and the others began to leave the area,

' _One day...I'm gonna beat him and show him Pokemon are not meant to fight like that…'_

"...come on, Incineroar…" Cross spoke as he turned and began to walk away, "Let's go...the sooner we no longer have to see them, the better."

"Roar…"

* * *

"Oooh that Cross! He...oh hoho ho! He makes me so MAD!" Makoto snapped, pacing outside the waiting room with the others inside a Pokemon Center, "I mean who does that?! Not only cheap shotting someone's Pokemon IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE, and adding salt to the wounds by more or less saying 'if he wanted, my Pokemon could've permanently damaged your Pokemon's voice box and make sure it can't do breath moves again'!"

"Makoto th-" Mai began.

"I know what he really said but still!"

"Cross...no one would miss him if he were gone," Noel coldly stated.

"Ah…" Takuma sighed as he walked over with a rolled up magazine as he tapped Noel and Makoto atop their head, "Alright alright that's enough of that nonsense."

"...try telling La that," Makoto muttered, pointing at La as she sat by herself.

"Ever since we left Cross, she's being silent all the way here," Misty added, "...Not that I blame her...Cross…"

"Like I said, you can't focus on him." Takuma spoke, "The world will always have that one person who's lost their light and fallen to this path...you'll find more over time...but trust me when I say in this vast world...they are quick to learn how far their ways go."

"...what about the Pokemon that are forced to follow their Trainer's way of life...or worse embrace it…?" La quietly asked, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Hmm?"

Manny and Alakai shared looks before Alakai produced Ruby's Pokeball, letting the Typhlosion out.

"Sion?"

"Rrowrl…"

"...Ty…" Ruby nodded as he nuzzled into La, letting her rub his head on reaction.

=There was a time I was separated from La= Alakai noted softly to the others =It was when she met Ruby and the Pokemon she befriended in Johto and her first time in Kanto. I don't fully know the story, but there was this boy who stole a Starter from Professor Elm - a Totodile - and each time she saw it, it got worse and worse, adopting the boy's traits. Cross reminds La so much of that boy...especially down to the fact he has a Pokemon La does...or, rather...did…=

"Did?" Misty repeated before Alakai displayed a picture of a thirteen-year-old La, smiling happily as a Totodile danced around her and an annoyed Torracat wearing a red bandana on his arm, "Oh! A Totodile!"

=Laule'a= Alakai continued =We found him in a cave on Melemele Island when we helped a friend find her Pokemon. He was dancing around on the water and when he realized La was applauding, he was quick to come over to her and want to come with her. The Tapus gave her the gift to speak to Pokemon after her Grand Trial on the island and Laule'a...he said he wanted to be with her and show her the best dances in the world. But...the world is cruel at times and before the Firium Z Trial...we were ambushed by two Salandits that targeted La with Dragon Rage attacks. Laule'a...pushed her out of the way and by the time we got him to a Center, it…= he sighed.

"...oh my Arceus…" Misty gasped in realization, holding her hands to her mouth in shock.

=She swore to never have another of his line, afraid that if she did she'd only be capable of comparing them to Laulea. But that boy...I never met him, but from what Ruby and the others have told me and the others from Alola...it just only opened wounds that we all thought had healed and Cross...I'm worried that she's afraid of how it'd be if it were Manny in place of Laulea=

"...La…" Mai wisphered, looking at La in worry before the sound of Kajun closing her book broke the silence.

"...excuse me," was all Kajun said as she stood up and walked off.

"...did...Cross get to her too?" Misty slowly and cautiously asked.

"I hope not…" Brock added.

* * *

"Pi…" Pikachu whispered in worry as he laid on top of Ash's head, whom was waiting outside the ER with Tsubaki.

" _They'll be okay,"_ Luca assured, his eyes closed and growths sticking out to the sides, _"Their auras are strong."_

"...That Cross…" Ash whispered, his hands balled up in anger as they shook a bit.

"Ash, getting angry won't do any good," Tsubaki spoke, "No one could have expected him to show up and do what he did."

"...I know, but..he…" Ash paused as he growled a bit, "He had no right to…"

" _It's why he'll be proven wrong,"_ Luca informed, earning Ash's attention, _"As Takuma said, he's stagnated as a Trainer. His current level is all he's at. Yet all of us have so much more to go. You especially, Ash."_

"...not with the Pokemon I have," Ash whispered, the two unaware that his shadow had glowed a bt as a pair of eyes briefly appeared in it.

"Pi?" Pikachu blinked at that.

"Ash?" Tsubaki whispered in surprise at what Ash just said.

"If I had them evolve, then maybe I could've beaten…" Ash began in a cold tone.

"Ashton, don't you dare finish that."

"Hmm?" Ash blinked, turning to see Kajun approach, "Kajun?"

"Don't you dare try to listen to that...that rapscallious barbarian and his putrid words," Kajun warned, "He surprised you, a shameful tactic that only Team Rocket would dare try. If we don't listen to them, why listen to him?"

"...but...what he…"

"But nothing!" Kajun snapped, making him flinch as his shadow changed back to normal, "Ashton Satoshi Ketchum...you are not cold hearted. You care deeply for your Pokemon, and treat them with respect. You even care for Pokemon that live in the wild and belonging to other Trainers…all concepts that Cross clearly doesn't want anything to do with."

"She's right, Ash," Tsubaki agreed, "It's your way of thinking that's done amazing things. Look at something big you did, like helping Sabrina by making her laugh. Everyone else thought you had to beat her through force, but you took it in a different direction."

"...That...is true…" Ash whispered.

"Pi pika!" Pikachu spoke as he jumped off Ash's hat into Kajun's arms before he flapped his arms like wings and stretched his face to try to make it resemble a bird's face, "Ka ka ka!" he stopped and sparked his cheeks and beamed, "Pi-p-pika-ka-chu!"

" _Pikachu says you protecting him from the Spearow even with the dangers of dying just because you wanted to be his friend was something he'll never forget and made him want to do all he can to help you,"_ Luca translated.

"Pikachu…" Ash whispered, lowering his head as he trembled a bit, "I...I'm sorry for acting like that. I...don't know what came over me...I guess...Cross got to me more than I thought."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu beamed as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek, "Pika~!"

"Heh heh...thanks, buddy," Ash gave a small chuckle, gently rubbing Pikachu's head, "And next time we see Cross...we'll definitely show him strength doesn't only matter."

"And there's the Ashton we know…" Kajun whispered with a soft smile.

"Yeah…" Tsubaki nodded with her own smile.

" _...There was something in his shadow,"_ Luca whispered to both Kajun and Tsubaki, making sure Ash wouldn't hear him.

"Hmm?"

" _I'm not sure what, but..there was something in there that was affecting his aura, making him think those dark thoughts,"_ Luca explained.

"...Should I ask Hikari to get Gengar?" Kajun asked softly.

" _Please do...I had a bad feeling about whatever affected him."_

"Same…" Kajun nodded a bit, "Hikari?"

"Kirlia…" Hikari replied as she used Psychic to discreetly take one of Ash's Pokeballs and left before coming back with Gengar's, opening it to reveal a plume of confetti and Gengar popped out in a carnival uniform.

" _Gengarrrrr~!"_ Gengar cheered, trilling his 'r' while shaking the maracas in his hands.

" _Gengar, can you go into Ash's shadow? I feel there's something hiding in it,"_ Luca stated.

" _(Gotcha!)"_ Gengar replied before switching his carnival outfit for a diving suit and hopped onto Ash's shadow, _"(Up periscope! Dive, dive, dive!)"_ he declared as he dove into Ash's shadow...before he was rocketed out with his face pushed all the way in, as if someone punched it, _"(...Okay...he's got a shrimpy in his shadow...but it packs a mean punch and shouts in a weird tongue.)"_

" _Shrimpy? ...what did it look like?"_

" _(It looked like a mini ghost...but the moment it got serious, it got a power boost that….that…...oh cruds…)"_

"?" Luca raised a brow.

" _(Keep it between your master and friend, but...that's a Marshadow in his shadow!)"_ Gengar replied.

" _Mar...shadow?"_ Luca repeated.

" _(A mythical Pokemon that mimics the powers and movements of those it's trailing within their shadow...it's even said it can affect someone's personality negatively if they have dark thoughts.)"_

" _That explains Ash nearly saying terrible things aligning with Cross's mentality,"_ Luca noted.

"Luca, what did Gengar find?" Tsubaki asked.

" _...Kajun, I want a promise out of you to not freak out or, for the love of all things aura, go into Science Mode,"_ Luca informed.

"Very well, why?"

" _A Mythical Legendary Pokemon called Marshadow is hiding in Ash's shadow and was the cause of causing Ash to start acting like he was a few moments ago,"_ Luca stated.

"..."

"...Kajun?"

"...Ashton…."

"Hmm?" Ash blinked as he turned to face her.

"Please go wait with the others… We'll let you know how Charmander is doing," Kajun said...in a even tone.

" _She's about to enter Science Mode,"_ Luca noted.

"Gh?!" Ash tensed.

"Pika?!" Pikachu panicked before the two fled.

"Kajun, calm...down…" Tsubaki said..in hopes of calming Kajun down.

"A...mythical Pokemon...in Ashton's shadow…." Kajun whispered, "...must….study…."

" _No, this is why you promised!"_ Luca yelped, _"Gengar said to not tell Ash!"_

"Oh no. I'm completely calm."

"Eh?"

"I'm just seeing this as too...coincidental…" Kajun explained, "Ever since we found out about the Rainbow Wing…'interesting' things have been happening to us as of late...the Elemental Trio from Johto being a prime example."

"...Now that you mention it…" Tsubaki frowned, "We know that Ho-Oh is tied to the three...but how does Marshadow fit into it?"

"That's what I'd like to know…" Kajun answered as she held her chin in thought, "...We may need to ask La if she knows anything."

"Good idea."

* * *

"Marshadow?" La repeated, looking up from the snoring Ruby's head in her lap to Kajun and Tsubaki, "One of the three Mythical Pokemon of Alola?"

"That's correct."

"There's one in Ash's shadow," Tsubaki quietly explained, motioning over to where Ash was being distracted by Makoto with a routine by Berry, Cherry, and Pikachu.

"A Marshadow is in his shadow? Hmmm…" La muttered before pulling out an old book from her backpack and looked through it, "Ah, here it is. Apparently, Marshadow acts as a judge of the Rainbow Hero. Should they start going into a deep self-doubt, they will intervene with putting the Rainbow Hero into a dream that would help them move past their doubts and be able to progress ahead. Should someone challenge the Rainbow Hero to become the new one, Marshadow will act as judge of the battle."

"...Excuse us for a moment," Kajun said before turning around with Tsubaki and whispered, "It's agreed. We make sure Team Rocket _NOR_ Cross finds out about the Rainbow Wing at any cost."

"Agreed," Tsubaki replied, "Luca, do you know Cross's aura?"

" _Yes,"_ Luca replied, _"As we get closer to the Raizen Mountain Range, I'll be checking frequently."_

"Make sure you do," Tsubaki nodded, "I fear what would happen if Cross got his hands on the Rainbow Wing…"

" _Perhaps the very bad thing La told us about when we first learned about the Rainbow Wing,"_ Luca replied.

"Exactly..." Tsubaki slowly nodded.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Ash pondered, looking a bit.

"Eh, nothing much," Makoto replied, "Just science talk."

"Huh? What do you mean? You can hear them?"

"I got sensitive ears," Makoto replied, "That and I learned how to read lips. I'm wanting to be a spy some day, ya know?"

"Really?"

"Yup. In fact, close your eyes for a sec."

"...okay," Ash nodded as he did, "..but what d-" he began as he opened his eyes, seeing no trace of Makoto anywhere, "?! Wh...where…?!"

"Boo."

"Gah!" Ash yelped, jumping around to see a grinning Makoto, "How the...what the…? Hah?"

"I found these super old comics from nearly a century ago in a time capsule when I was little and the guy in it would be able to do what I did when people were talking to him," Makoto giggled, "Boy, did I get in trouble the first time I was able to do this right. But it did help me sneak out before a few study classes"

"What?"

"...uh oh. Shouldn't have said that out loud," Makoto's ears drooped, feeling Tsubaki glaring at her, '...uh...Cerry, Berry, Smokebomb tactic!"

"Chipa/Mol!" the two panicked as they jumped into Makoto's tail and threw out a smoke bomb, setting it off and engulfing Makoto in it before it dissipated, revealing the trio were gone.

"...Luca…"

" _That way,"_ the Lucario replied, eyes closed and pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you," Tsubaki nodded before walking off, "Makoto Nanaya…"

"Curse you, Luca the Lucario!" Makoto yelped in a bad accent.

" _...Huh...Now I want to wear a fedora,"_ Luca 'muttered' before looking over at Ash, _"So what will you do now?"_

"Huh?" Ash blinked at that.

" _What will you do now?"_ Luca repeated, _"Will you continue your journey and chase after your dream, or persue Cross to prove who's the better trainer and prove his methods are wrong?"_

"...What I want to do now...is see Charmander," Ash replied as he looked at the ER sign, still lit.

" _...He'll pull through. He has faced worse before,"_ Luca assured.

"...true, b-" Ash began as the ER sign dimmed, "?!" he quickly rushed over just as Nurse Joy walked out, "Are they…?"

"So long as you give both Charmander and your friend's Rockruff a few days rest and no battling, they'll be just fine," Nurse Joy answered before frowning a bit, "But next time don't force them into such a dangerous you hadn't brought them in time, their vocal chords could've been damaged to the point where they couldn't even use any breath or voice moves."

" _They were not forced, it was an ambush by an Incineroar-not them!_ " Luca explained before shouting when Joy looked at Manny and Dark, the former trying to get the latter to try on an Alolan shirt and failing.

"It was another trainer," Takuma added, noticing her looks towards the two, "He seems to have...a terrible attitude and disposition. Believe me, none of this was intentional or anyone's fault but his and his horrible attitude."

"...What was this trainer's name?"

"Cross," Ken answered.

"...That name again," Joy whispered with a frown, making the group look at her, "The other Joys contacted me about a Trainer with that name before, mostly because of the Trainers who lost to his Pokemon."

"..." _'It's Gin all over again…'_ La clenched a fist before Ruby put a paw on the fist and shook his head when she looked at him.

"...Has anyone tried blacklisting him as a t-" Mai began.

"No. Despite the...severe damages his Pokemon have caused to other Trainers' Pokemon, they're not warrant enough for that," Joy shook her head.

"..Wait. What i-" Mai began.

"If you're suggesting the Rufflet that he abandoned, it's not enough," Ken spoke, making her look at him, "You'd need physical evidence and the Pokeball he used to be kept in."

"...and Cross had his Incineroar destroy it…" Mai sighed, _'Guy's smarter than Damien with Charmander…'_

"...If you ever come across him again, stay far away," Joy warned them, "If he was capable of damaging your Pokemon's throats with a simple Throat Chop...I fear what else he's capable of."

"...We'll try," Ash replied.

* * *

Cross walked along a forest path before stopping, "Your spying skills suck."

For a moment, nothing seemed to happen. It was then Velvet stepped out from behind a tree, holding two sticks that had been broken in two in her psychic grip.

" _You've seen Ho-Oh."_

"?!"

" _Don't bother to lie. My apologies, but it's your main surface thought along with getting stronger,"_ Velvet stated, _"My mistress had me keep watch of a Trainer that defeated one of her strongest Pokemon without even a bit of effort, a Trainer that is part of that group you encountered."_

"Them? They're…"

" _With the one who has the Rainbow Wing Ho-Oh denied you of,"_ Velvet stated.

"...What?" Cross asked with a scowl.

" _The youngest member is the Rainbow Hero,"_ Velvet stated, _"You may underestimate him, but Ho-Oh's children have already deemed him worthy through their encountering him and leaving three gifts."_

"...This is a joke, right?" Cross demanded, "That weakling was chosen by Ho-Oh? If anyone deserve the right to fight Ho-Oh...i-"

" _And yet, Ho-Oh gave him the Rainbow Wing,"_ Velvet continued before turning around, _"If that doesn't tell you something, then nothing will I suppose. Not even going to the Raizen Mountain Range and going to where the rainbow ends will help."_

"...Then I'll go there then," Cross stated as he began to walk off, "I'll show I'm more worthy...that I'm strong enough to defeat a Legendary…"

" _...You have no intentions of catching H-"_

"No. If I prove to the world I've defeated one of the most powerful Legendary Pokemon, then I'll prove that no one can defeat me. The Elite 4, those weaklings that run the Gyms...no one."

" _I see...Then be wary, I suppose. For the bigger of a pillar you put under yourself, the further you will fall and the more likely that fall will end in your death,"_ Velvet informed.

"...Incineroar, Cross Chop."

"Ro…" Incineroar began before Velvet's eyes glowed and she held a hand up, causing the Dark/Fire-Type to stop in midair and grasp his thoat, gagging.

"?! How...Psychic-Type moves don't work on Dark…" Cross began in surprise.

" _There are several moves that can let one bypass immunities, even ones that we Pokemon have yet to share with you humans,"_ Velvet replied before flicking her wrist and sent Incineroar crashing through several trees before curling two fingers and Incineroar was dragged through the ground to Cross's feet, _"I have parted what my mistress wished to inform you of. Good day. Oh, and I'm sorry, Incineroar."_ she tapped her staff and Teleported away, leaving behind a coughing and groaning Incineroar and a scowling Cross that glared at where she had been.

"...Get up," Cross ordered his Pokemon as he began to walk away, "We got more training to do…"

"Ro…"

* * *

"(S-Shut up! It's not funny!)" Sorin whined to a cackling Izayoi...the former wearing a cone around his neck.

" _(It...It's a cone! You have a cone!)"_ the blade laughed as her blue tassel repeatedly banged the floor.

"(I do not like the Cone of Shame!)" Sorin barked before coughing.

" _Don't shout too loud now,"_ Luca advised, picking up the rock-type, _"You have several stitches that need to heal and we all know that you can't resist rubbing your neck-where the stitches are-against everyone."_

"(But how will they know I like them if I can't leave my rocks and their scent on them?)"

"(How do you think I feel?)" Charmander deadpanned, wearing a brace around his neck, "(I can't use a single fire-type move aside from Ember...with my tail.)"

" _(You have that blanket),"_ Izayoi pointed out.

"(...Oh yeah…)" Charmander recalled before flicking his blanket, wrapping the end around Berry, before using her to whack Izayoi.

"(Eek?!)"

 ***BZZRT!***

"(...I have this)," Charmander snickered as Izayoi's tassel twitched as both she and a dazed Berry were laid flat out on the ground, the latter sporting a smoking bump.

"(...You had to say something…)" Berry groaned.

"(Yay! Thank you, Charma...oh, wait...stupid Cone of Shame…)" Sorin began to cheer before slumping.

"(There there…)" Pikachu carefully patted his back.

"So what's our plan now?" Misty pondered.

"...I still want to go the mountain range," Ash noted, "But…" he looked over at Takuma and La, "Takuma, La, can you help me learn how to fight an Incineroar?"

=Huh? You…=

"I just get a feeling he'll be back," Ash replied, "I don't want to go after him, but if he does show up...I want everyone to be ready for him doing this again."

"...It would help just in case," Ken added, "It'll give him the ins and outs of an Incineroar, what moves it can use, and what to be wary of when facing one."

"...Manny?" La asked.

"(As if you need to ask. Tell the kid he and his team better be ready to handle the might of Manny!)" Manny declared, flexing a bit...before his shirt ripped apart, "(Uh...C-Can I have some cash for another shirt?)"

"Manny agrees," La sighed while handing Manny some cash as he went off to the center's store.

"Sure, Ash...I'll help you." Takuma nodded, "These types of Trainers use harsh moves, for you to be ready you'll have to learn what to expect. Then how to counter."

"Neither of us will hold back either," La added.

"I know, and I'm ready to face that," Ash nodded before pondering a bit, "Counter...oh! I think I know what else to practice with during the training?"

"What? Teaching your Pokemon C-" Takuma began.

"Counter Shield."

Hanzo choked on the tea he had been drinking, "Gekkouga?!"

"We're talking later, Hanzo," La whispered before saying aloud to Ash, "Counter Shield?"

"Yeah," Ash replied.

"...Ashton, what are you planning?" Kajun asked, looking up from her notes.

"You'll see," Ash answered with his usual grin.

"And there's his usual cocky grin," Misty noted with a small sigh.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Maybe that's just part of his charm." Takuma added.

"Yeah...his charm of getting us in trouble or lost," Misty deadpanned.

"You're one to talk," Ash muttered before tensing when Misty pulled her hammer out, "?! ...Pikachu, run!"

"Pikapi!" Pikachu cried out as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder as he booked it from Misty while returning Charmander to his ball.

"Wait up!" Mai called.

"Oh why does it have to always be running?" Brock and Noel groaned.

=A good run after a good night's sleep is always good= Alakai noted =Unless you have an issue with a leg, then it's a bad idea=

"Running sounds good!" Makoto beamed as she ran.

"...well. Might as well get a good run in today," Ken shrugged as he followed suit.

"Misty, don't be too harsh! Takuma and La have priority thanks to their Anti-Incineroar regimen he asked for!" Kajun called as she followed them.

"Wait, what?!" Ash exclaimed at that.

"You asked for them to train you!" Makoto pointed out.

"And we did say we wouldn't hold back!" La added.

"...Pidgeotto, I choose you!" Ash yelped.

" _Gengar~!"_

"Gengar?! Where's Pidgeotto?! Ah forget it, we need a distraction!"

" _Gen~"_

 ***BOOM!***

"Where'd he get a cannon?!" Misty yelped, "Ash, get back here!"

"Ack! It just made her madder!" Ash yelped.

" _Gar~?!"_

"RUN!"

" _Should we stop her before she goes overboard?"_ Luca asked.

"We should," Tsubaki agreed as she returned Sorin and Izayoi before following with Luca.

"You are telling me about these Counter Shields later, Hanzo," La whispered before following after and shouted, "Manny, get out of there! We're leaving now!"

"(What?! Ah...Keep the change!)" Manny called as he ran out, leaving the cash on the counter as he hastily put his new Alolan shirt on.

"Ash, get back here! We have a lot of work to do!" Takuma shouted, "Don't think this is going to earn you a break anytime soon!"

* * *

 _GT: *banging laptop* Dang blasted…*sighs* I hate my Laptop._

 _SZ: *stares at email box*..come on...I want that response….*sees the readers*oh! Eh heh...sorry guys. We've been busy...real life and all that, ya know?_

 _GT: And my Laptop is on its last legs, it seems. Will have to get a new one soon._

 _SZ: And waiting on a response from the fire department I'm trying to volunteer at. And z0...uh...z0?_

 _Z0: What you want me to pick up the mood._

 _SZ: Please...well that and for some last things to say before we end things off...like any new fics we're working on._

 _Z0: Oh okay fine, but I'm the neutral one, don't expect me to be your Pinkie pie often. *pulls out a giant bomb* Hit the deck! *blows up the wall revealing casts from our various stories having lunch* Hey wait a minute...this isn't the men's locker room...this was supposed to be fan service to the female readers...who changed the layout of the building?_

 _SZ: 0-0_

 _GT: ON did it!_

 _Z0: Right...well sorry fans, you just get the casts eating lunch. Hey when did we hire Reborn…*gets shot* Sleepy sleepy…._

 _SZ: Wait...Reborn is h-night night..*collapses*_

 _GT: …*blows up into a pile of leaves with a sign left reading 'Read and Review please!'*_


	39. Chapter 39

_GammaTron: And...there we go. *puts the last of the TNT of a massive pile filling up half the stage in place* And all my TNT is together. Now no one shall blow it up!_

 _KamenRiderZER0: *blurs in at super speed behind GT* Meep-meep!_

 _GT: BWAH! *jumps and turns around* Z0?! DON'T do THAT!_

 _Z0: Hahahaha! *slaps knee* Ah...I have to have some fun around here. *eyes TNT causing my eyes to dilate and sparkle along with the rest of my golden armor*_

 _GT: ...I've dunked them in water so the explosive powder doesn't go off._

 _SZ: *walks in*hey guys, wh-*sees the TNT*...*walks out*nope. Not today._

 _Z0: Don't you guys have a story to get back to?_

 _GT: Oh right. It's a race this chapter._

 _SZ: *offscreen*Start the chapter before GT blows stuff up, or I will cast Waterza on you both!_

 _Makoto: *pokes head in*He's been playing KH 3 a lot since it came out._

 _GT: I only play it when I have time. I work the night shift, dang it. Anyways, we don't own Pokemon or BlazBlue. We only own OCs. Oh…*pushes a red button*...and I lied about it being drenched already._

 _ ***KRA-KA-BOOOOOOM~!***_

* * *

 _ **Entry 038: Tsubaki Yayoi reporting for another entry in our journal on this world we're in. We were resting and helping Ash's Eevee learn more about the moves exclusive to his kind, and I decided to have a practice battle with Sorin and Ash's Charmander. Things were going good...until Cross showed up with his Incineroar…and aside from insulting us once again, he...he had his Pokemon one shot Sorin and Charmander, nearly damaging their voice boxes! I'm thankful Takuma stepped in before La and Makoto did something...regretful to him. We got to a Pokemon Center to heal them and while we were waiting on them to recover...we learned La had a similar experience with someone much like Cross...poor La. I think that Alakai hinted that her Croconaw wasn't the last Pokemon she lost either.**_

 _ **I was startled when, while Ash and I were waiting before the ER for news on Sorin and Charmander, that Ash nearly said something Cross would say. I was just thankful Kajun arrived and helped Luca and I shake Ash out of his strange state...and then Luca drops a proverbial bomb on us by noticing something that wasn't Gengar in his shadow. We got Gengar to check and, well...Ash has a Marshadow, a Mythical Legendary Pokemon, hiding inside of his shadow...I pray Team Rocket doesn't learn about it….then again, given how it was easy for it ot knock Gengar out of Ash's shadow, I doubt they would stand a chance in trying to capture it.**_

 _ **After having Makoto distract Ash, Kajun and I spoke with La about Marshadow. Apparently, it's keeping an eye on Ash and the status of the Rainbow Wing for Ho-Oh. At least, that's what the Rainbow Hero Legend says about it… Needless to say, we can't let Team Rocket NOR Cross find out about the Rainbow Wing at any cost. Ahem. After a night in the Pokemon Center, we were about to leave..before Ash asked both La and Takuma to train him in how to fight against a Incineroar, of which they accepted of course. I think he regrets it now after the week he's gone through so far...all his Pokemon even more so.**_

* * *

"(Mercy! I beg of ye, mercy!)" Pikachu pleaded from his spot of facing down on the grassland.

"Oh? Did he say 'another round?'" Takuma asked.

"He's asking for mercy and he gets none," La replied, "In fact, should we triple it for all of Ash's Pokemon?"

"(Ack!)" Pikachu froze as Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Primeape, Gengar, _and_ Eevee all glared at him from their scattered spots.

"(If Ash doesn't rotate me for one of the others at the ranch...don't. fall. asleep…)" Squirtle warned, his glare evident even behind his sunglasses.

"(I came back for training...not torture!)" Primeape fumed.

"(Hey, just be glad I'm no Infernape or Emboar)," Manny noted, "(Especially the Emboar. Seriously, you _never_ call them a pig if ya know what's good for yer health. Had to spend three months in a cast after that last challenger for the title she had after I called one a pig and not Mr. Pig...Alakai, did we ever sue the guy?)"

=We did not because both signed a waiver as usual=

"(Curses!)" Manny growled, "(Foiled by bureaucracy once more!)"

"(Alright, enough napping! Back to training these brats to handle us)," Dark snorted.

" _(...Every Ghost for himself!)"_ Gengar freaked as he dove into the shadows...before slowly backing out as Izayoi followed him out, blade pointed at him.

"Okay, so we had the map sideways," Brock noted as the humans chose to try to not look at the tor-er- _training_ and sat at a foldout table, "We'll have to go down this route to get back on the right path for the Raizen Mountain Range."

"If we don't run into any distractions," Ken added.

"...Oh, you did _not_ just say that!" Makoto groaned.

"Does it matter?" Mai sighed, "We've been doing that a lot lately…"

"...Okay, you got me there," Makoto admitted, "Heck, on the side, La's been helping Ash's Eevee learn his other species exclusive moves."

"Despite the names you've given them…" Kajun sighed.

"...Okay seriously. What's wrong with the names I've given them?"

"...Bouncy Bubble, Buzzy Buzz, Sizzly Slide, Glitzy Glow, Baddy Bad, Sappy Seed, Freezy Frost, and Sparkly Swirl…" Kajun listed off, "While I do enjoy the alliterative appeal you've given them, the names are rather...something I'd expect your little siblings to give."

"Hey, he's one of the adorable little cinnamon buns we have, so why not give his new attacks adorable names?"

"...I suppose that's true…"

"(I'm not adorable! I'm co-AH!)" Ash's Eevee yelped when he dodged another Flamethrower.

"(Did we say you could stop!?)" Dark snapped.

"Oh my…" Noel whispered in worry, holding Yuki and Nymph close as she watched.

"(Guess we need to make it harder, eh?)" Manny asked.

"(No, please!)" the six begged before the ground began to rumble.

"...Do any of your Pokemon know Magnitude or Earthquake?" Misty asked.

"Something's heading our way!" Brock exclaimed as he pointed at a dust cloud.

=Hmm...let me zoom in and...Oh! It's a herd of Tauros!= Alakai noted.

"Ack! Tauros?!" Ash gawked.

"(Those five at the ranch are well enough for us!)" Primeape shouted.

"Primeape says to not catch anymore," La noted.

"So what are the Tauros saying?" Makoto asked.

"'Run, run, run, moo, run, run, run, charge, run, run, run,'" La replied, "Oh, and there's a faint 'Come on, get along ya big palookas' from the right side of the herd."

"Who's saying th-" Takuma began.

"Growl~!" a voice howled.

=Oh! That sounds like a Growlithe! They're known as the Puppy Pokemon and are very loyal to their Trainers. There's tale of a man who lived near a train station that passed away and his Growlithe who always greeted him at the station remained at the station until he passed away as well, waiting for his late master to return home= Alakai noted as his screen displayed an orange and cream-colored dog with black tiger stripes on its back and legs.

"..." Takuma sniffled at the story as he looked away from the others, "That story gets me everytime…" he muttered as Dark handed him a tissue.

"Everyone come back!" Ash called, returning everyone but Pikachu as Manny picked up the electric mouse and brought him over in time to avoided the herd charging where they had been training, a Growlithe barking at them alongside the charging herd.

"Oh! C-Cute…" Noel awed, looking at the tiny dog running alongside the bulls.

=I should mention that Growlithe are Fire-Type Pokemon= Alakai noted as the dog proved it with a blast of fire that made a Tauros get back in line.

"...I want one," Noel said, a determined look in her eyes.

"Well, don't try it with this one. He has a Trainer," La noted as she pointed at a woman with her blue hair pulled into a short ponytail in a green shirt, blue jeans, and an orange bandana over her forehead riding upon a cream-colored horse with its tail and mane made of pure fire.

"...Are you related to her?" Ash asked.

"Are you asking because we both have blue hair? If so, why haven't you asked about me being related to Mai?" La asked.

"Wait, what?" Mai blinked twice.

"Whoa there, Ponyta!" the woman called as she stopped the horse alongside the group, "Well, howdy there. Y'all ain't here t' try ta catch any Pokemon, are y'all? This here's a ranch and nature reserve, just ta warn y'all."

"...reserve?" the group repeated.

"...We ended up stopping in one," Ken facepalmed, "It's the Safari Zone again…"

"No, that's several miles that way," the woman replied, "At a reserve, no one's allow ta try ta catch any Pokemon on this here land. This here's the Big P Pokemon Ranch run by th' Laramie Family. I'm Lara Laramie and this here noble steed o' mine is Ponyta."

"...I swear we came here on accident," Tsubaki quickly apologized as she bowed...before grabbing Brock's ear, "Also Brock, no."

"But…"

" _No_."

* * *

=Ponyta, the Fire Horse hooves of a Ponyta are harder than diamonds. They have extraordinary jumping abilities and are capable of leaping over structures as tall as Lumiose Tower in a single jump. However, newborn Ponyta are weak runners and are barely able to stand at first, growing stronger and faster by chasing their parents= Dexter informed as everyone was now in a ranch with the Tauros herd being tended to by another worker.

"Okay, I'll bite. How the heck can you ride Ponyta when its tail and mane are _made of fire_?" Makoto asked.

"Oh don't worry. Ponyta will never ever burn anybody she really trust," Lara assured.

"Cool," Ash nodded as he reached out to Ponyta, "Nice Ponyt-YEOW!"

"Ash...trust takes more than a few minutes of getting to know someone to earn." Takuma muttered, embarrassed for him.

"You could've warned me…" Ash muttered, his hand currently being sprayed by Squirtle's Water Gun.

"Heh heh. It took a while fer Ponyta t' trust me too," Lara giggled, petting Ponyta as she got off the horse.

"Just training a whole team of Pokemon is a difficult job, but an entire ranch must be quite difficult," Kajun noted as she looked around, seeing a flock of Mareep nearby being brushed by some farm hands and then at a pond where some Water-Types were annoying another ranch hand via Water Gun and then fleeing from him.

"People love Pokemon that were raised at the Laramie Ranch, because they were raised in the wild and are a little stronger than other Pokemon," Brock explained, "You're lucky if you get a Big P Pokemon."

' _Don't laugh, Makoto...don't laugh…'_ Makoto thought, a hand covering her mouth.

"Yup. We're real proud of th' way we raise Pokemon here," Lara smiled, "Oh hey! We're havin' a big party tonight..why don't y'all come as mah guest?"

"A party?! That sounds great!" Ash cheered

"Well I guess Ash and his team has earned a break night from their training." Takuma smiled.

"Oh and if y'all stay at th' ranch tonight, y'all can catch th' big Pokemon Race tomorrow!" Lara added.

"Pokemon Race?"

"I've heard of this," Brock noted, "It's a big race the Laramie Clan hosts every year. If you win, you become an honorary member of the Laramie Clan, right?"

"Eeyup!" Lara beamed before the ground rumbled.

"...Did someone spook the Tauros' leader?" Ash asked, looking to see they were all snoozing, "...Whew."

"...No that sound can only be…" Lara began as she saw a herd of three-headed brown ostrich-like Pokemon rushing in at high speed, "...oh fer…!"

"What are those?!" Makoto gawked.

=Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokemon and the evolved form of Doduo. When a Doduo evolves, one of its two heads splits into a third head, each head representing joy, sorrow, and anger. When they work together, they can make complex plans and while two heads sleep, the third remains awake to look for danger. A normal Dodrio is capable of reaching 40 mph when running= Dexter informed.

' _They look like ostriches from those books about Australia when the areas outside of the mountains was inhabitable, but with three heads...'_ Tsubaki compared.

"Those are some fast Dodrio...and I've seen some fast ones before," Ken noted.

"Howdy, Lara," a new voice spoke.

"...Dario…" Lara spoke, trying to not look at a smug-looking man with his black hair pulled back into a short ponytail and wearing a navy-blue shirt, a red sash/belt combo, and cream jeans that rode up on a Dodrio.

"We're gonna win th' Pokemon race t'morrow," Dario said in a heavy cocky-tone, "Mah Dodrio is th' fastest in th' entire ranch, much more than yer slow-as-Mudsdale Ponyta."

"...It takes more than just speed t' win th' race," Lara argued.

"And who says that a Mudsdale is slow?" La added under her breath, "Seriously, Hapu's was so fast that he nearly took down Ms. Stake before she could let out a single move in the Grand Trial…"

"Just be ready t' lose, Lara," Dario smirked before riding off on his Dodrio, kicking up some dirt on the group in the process," Yeehee!"

=Ack! I've been soiled!= Alakai panicked before Squirtle blasted him with Water Gun =Gyah! Ugh! ...Thanks…=

"Ugh...who was that guy?" Misty gowled a bit, shaking some of the dust and dirt off her body.

"He's Dario, a Dodrio Trainer," Lara explained, "Every year, he's failed t' beat me in th' Big P. Race."

"...Be careful then," Ken advised, "Given his attitude and what you just said...he might do something underhanded."

"Oh don't worry. Growlithe has his scent, so he won't try anythin' funny," Lara assured as said Puppy Pokemon ran up to her.

"...Just be careful just in case."

* * *

"I just love festivals," James noted, dressed up as a merchant alongside Jessie as the duo worked on cooking and selling fried rice and noodles.

"Indeed. A chance to make money, and enjoy the atmosphere," Jessie agreed.

"Just keep working," Aoiro advised, running register with a pair of glasses over her eyes and her hair pulled into a bun with chopsticks while she wore a white and silver yukata that was pleasing to the eye, "When we're out of product, then you can enjoy the atmosphere. Evergreen, too much spin and not enough pauses for people to read the sign."

"Scept…" Evergreen apologized, pausing in the intricate sign spinning...which was just Meowth tied up in the shape of a sign with a picture of their product over his face.

"Why am I da sign?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Because we ran out of wood for the stand because you made the error of not ordering enough planks of wood," Aoiro bluntly replied.

"Oh…"

"Oh! I think I see a customer!" James shouted, "Greetings, sir, how may…"

"Can it," Dario stated while looking around a bit, "Listin…' Ah need you and two of yer fellow employees fer a special...project."

"...Project?"

"One that requires th' special space touch," Dario noted.

"...Serenade will discuss our services and the prices with you," Aoiro informed, the Meowstic appearing beside her Trainer.

" _Please step this way and I'll set up an audio field to prevent spies,"_ Serenade informed with a bow.

"Sweet."

* * *

"Mmm~! So good~!" Makoto purred in delight, her tail swaying a bit from the fried dough she was eating.

"Chipa~" Berry, in an orange kimono, agreed, her cheeks puffed out from her own fried dough with Cherry agreeing in the same state as Berry as they sat on her shoulders.

"Enjoying your donuts, Honey?"

"Bun~!" said Buneary gave a thumbs up, walking beside Makoto with one of her ears carrying a bakers dozen box full.

"Flare!" Booster cheered behind her mouthful of fried dough on Makoto's opposite side.

"Glad you like it, Booster," Makoto giggled.

"Can't say I blame them," Takuma spoke, a tray full of food in his hands, everyone blinking at how much he was able to carry at once...and then in terror at how much he could scarf down in a matter of seconds, "These people know how t' cook some good ol' home cooked food."

"We make sure all our guest feel nice and welcomed," Lara assured.

"Hey, Lara! Good luck at th' race t'morrow!" a stand vendor cheered on.

"Thanks!"

"Seems everyone's rooting for Lara," Brock noted as more gave cheers to her and Ponyta.

"I kinda want to enter with one of the Tauros," Ash noted, carrying a big fried dough shaped like a life-sized Magikarp.

"It would give you some time to bond with one of the ones you caught," Tsubaki pointed out.

"Well, outside of yesterday's practice," La recalled before cringing, "Boy, the leader of them knows a lot of swears…And I'm not sure Manny's family even goes back that far in terms of Litten generations..."

"And boy did Koko give him a talking to," Mai added before noticing the look of suspicion on Ken's face, "...What's up?"

"...That Dario...I swear he has s-" Ken began.

"Hey, Lara!"

"...speak of the devil…" Ken frowned as Dario ran up to the group.

"All yer Tauros are goin' crazy back at th' ranch!"

"...Kajun, can I…?" Ash began before five of his balls on his belt were replaced by Safari Balls, "Thanks."

"Esp," Koko replied as Lara whistled and Ponyta ran up to her while Ash let out the five.

"Think you guys can carry us after Lara and Ponyta?" Ash asked.

"The boss of them says they're good to charge," La replied after the scarred Tauros replied.

"...um…" Noel nervously began.

"You can ride with me, Noellie," Makoto answered.

La pulled out her Ride Pager and tossed the ball into the air, letting out a clydesdale-like Pokemon with mud-brown skin and clay-like armor over its hooves and its clumped up hair while it had a harness on its back. Her outfit glowed before becoming a Western riding outfit complete with sheriff's hat.

"Let's go, Muddy! After that Ponyta!" La ordered, getting on the Pokemon's back.

"Mudsdale!" the horse cried out before following Lara and Ponyta.

"I always wanted to say this…" Makoto whispered in a giddy-tone as Noel held onto her tight, the two on top of one of Ash's Tauros, "Giddyup!"

"(Charge!)" Chief Tauros declared, Ash on his back, before the five charged after the two horses...the group unaware of Dario giving off an evil smirk.

* * *

"Woah, girl!" Lara called as Ponyta stopped to a halt, "What the…?!" she gasped when she saw the Tauros fighting among one another, clashing their horns, "How in tarnation…? Growlithe, get in there and settle 'em down!"

"Growl!" Growlithe replied as he jumped over the fence and began to run around the herd, barking sharply at them as the others arrived.

"La, anything from them?" Brock asked.

"Apparently, one of them poked another and the accused said the poked kicked him and so on and so on and then they all started fighting," La whispered as Chief Tauros huffed, "Well, their chief's here now, isn't she?"

"...Well they stopped now," Makoto noted as the Tauros stopped fighting.

"...What could h-" Lara began before something blurred past Ponyta, scaring her and knocking Lara off, making her fall on her arm, "Ahh!"

"Lara!" Misty gasped as they got off the five bulls and one Mudsdale.

"Are you okay?" Ken asked in concern.

"...Ah think s-ahh!" Lara cried out as she held her arm.

"Don't move it," La ordered as she looked at it, "Takuma, can I get a second opinion from you on this? I think it's a clean break."

"Hmm...It hasn't swollen yet, so I can't tell...but I can see the bruising so it's really bad regardless," Takuma spoke with a sigh, "We need to get it checked fast. We'll move carefully so as to not make it worse."

"Whoa, Ponyta!" everyone looked to see Ash trying to get Ponyta to settle down, "Easy now! Settle down! Tauros, don't try attacking Ponyta! We need to settle her down!"

"(Sorry, Chief Thunderhead,)" the lead Tauros apologized before having the other four move back and wait, "(Easy, young Fire Runner, settle yourself. Your rider is injured and you need to calm for her sake.)"

Ponyta continued to neigh in fright before she began to calm don, lowering her front hooves back onto the ground as she calmed herself. All the while, Lara watched Ash's actions.

"...Phew...she's calmed down," Ash sighed.

"Pika…" Pikachu agreed.

"...I wonder what happened to spook all the Pokemon?" Noel pondered, currently helping Ken with a medkit.

' _Not sure, but I have a good feeling a certain cocky trainer might be behind it,'_ Ken thought with a frown as Kage and Hanzo looked at the corralled Tauros with narrowed eyes.

Nearby and out of sight, Hitmonlee walked up to James and nodded before putting down Arbok who dropped the sharpened stick in his mouth.

"Hee hee. Pretty nice woik," Meowth smirked.

"Even better than planned!" Jessie giggled.

"I have a good feeling about this plan," James whispered in a giddy tone.

"Phase one is complete," Aoiro noted before turning to Dario as he walked up, "The grunts specifically selected for phase two will be here in the morning."

"Heh. Wouldn't expect anythin' less than from Team Rocket," Dario smirked.

"As agreed upon the terms, with your winning of the race you will give Team Rocket access to the Laramie Clan assets and connections," Aoiro noted, "Team Rocket also thanks you for paying in full for this part of the operation."

"Of course. If Ah get what Ah want, y'all get what you want," Dario stated.

"Ya got dat right, partner!" Meowth laughed before Jessie and James covered his mouth, "?!"

"Shh! Quiet," the two hushed.

* * *

"...Mmm…" Lara mummered, looking at her arm, which was now in a cast and sling as the group was inside, "With mah arm like this, Ah can't grab Ponyta's reigns, meaning Ah can't participate in th' race…"

"Meaning there's a chance Dario will win," La noted.

"Too bad for the Laramie Clan," Ash sighed.

"Now hold on. Ash, y'all could ride Ponyta for me," Lara noted.

"Huh? What?!" Ash asked in surprise as his five Tauros gawked, "But...Ponyta will burn anyone except you!"

"True, but when Ah saw you try t' calm Ponyta down, Ah could tell you have a strong love fer Pokemon in ya, whether they're owned by ya or not," Lara stated, "Please give it a try."

"Yeah, but…" Ash looked over at his five bulls.

"..." the chief Tauros mooed.

"He says he won't mind you riding the 'Fire Runner,'" La whispered, "But he adds that he and his boys won't make it easy for you to win."

"Huh?"

"They're going to give the others a chance to ride them for the race," La explained, "Apparently, Makoto's a good rider."

"Besides think of it like this, Ash: this can help you to better communicate with Pokemon," Takuma spoke, "You more or less grasp what your regulars intend to tell you due to having them around so often. With this, you can hone this skill, it'll be helpful for new Pokemon you catch in the future and promote better teamwork with the ones you already have."

"I…" Ash tried to say before looking over at Ponyta as she looked back at Ash.

"We'll help you in every way we can, Ashton," Kajun assured.

"...Well…" Ash thought for a moment before nodding, slowly approaching Ponyta, "Guess we'll be partners Ponyt-YEOW!"

"Oh! Y-Yuki, Powder Snow please," Noel quickly spoke.

"(Chief Thunderhead has a long way to go, doesn't he, Chief Thunderhooves?)" one of the Tauros asked.

"(That he does, Runs-With-The-Wind, that he does...)" the chief agreed as all five sweatdropped as Ash now had his hand in a block of ice via Yuki.

"Pika…" Pikachu sighed with that.

"Ponyta!" Lara shouted in a scolding tone, earning Ponyta's attention, "Ponyta, if you win th' race with a new rider, it'll prove how great you really are. Everyone will know yer the best of all, and that'll be the best gift for me...won't y'all let Ash ride ya?"

"..." Ponyta gave a whinny before nodding.

"...Thank you."

"One word of Advice, Ash. Don't get too excited when you get on or else…" Ken began.

* * *

"AHH!-!-!-!" Ash screamed as he was dragged along by Ponyta's tail.

"...That. That will happen," Ken sweatdropped.

"...How…?" Mai began.

"My grandparents owned a ranch, and I fell off Grandma's Rapidash so many times," Ken answered, "The key is to be calm and be in tune with the Pokemon you're riding with, otherwise…"

"Ahh!" Ash screamed as Ponyta ran by.

"...that. That will happen..." Ken added before drooling a bit, "And on the bright side...I always got grandma's homemade Miltank ice cream…"

' _Miltank must be this world's equivalent of cows...or goats…'_ Makoto thought.

* * *

=Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this year's Pokemon running challenge, hosted by the Laramie Clan!= an announcer shouted as Ash and a few of the other stood amongst a large crowd of people and Pokemon.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Makoto beamed, sitting on Chief Thunderhooves, "I used to see old videos back home on races like this and always wanted to be in one!"

"Remember, Mai...it's to help Ash…" Mai whispered to herself, riding on one of Ash's Tauros.

"Mooo…" the Tauros she was on spoke.

"Oh, why isn't La here to translate?" Mai muttered as she looked around, seeing no sign of the Professor outside of her RotomDex that was taking pictures of all the racers' Pokemon.

"She, Kajun, and Noel wanted to watch from the stands," Ken answered before looking to see Kajun and Noel, but no La, "...Huh...Guess she went to get snacks."

"Okay...this should be simple enough…" Tsubaki whispered, riding on top of another of Ash's Tauros, "...Wish I had Luca with me, but...have to be fair and apply by the rules."

" _True,"_ Luca agreed...riding on Keibi the Shiny Lycanroc.

"Luca?!" Tsubaki gawked.

" _You need an extra set of eyes just in case a certain trio is around,"_ Luca pointed out, _"That and...well...the rulebook didn't say anything about_ Pokemon _not entering as riders. Case in point?"_ he pointed to between them to see Pikachu riding on top of Bulbasaur's back.

"(I wanted Squirtle, but Berry beat me to the punch,)" Pikachu muttered.

"(So glad Kajun went with Hikari to talk with Professor Oak for this!)" Squirtle beamed.

"(We're gonna win!)" Berry cheered, dressed up as a cowgirl.

"You ready, Ash?" Misty asked, riding on Starmie while Brock rode on Onix.

"Yup! Me and Ponyta are fired up!" Ash beamed.

"Quite literally," Takuma added, riding on his Garchomp.

"No way anyone c-"

"Hey Ashy-boy! I was wondering if that was you!"

"Gh?! G-Gary?!" Ash yeped, looking to see Gary approach, riding upon a lion-sized orange and cream dog with a wild mane and tiger stripes.

=Oh! It's an Arcanine! They evolve from Growlithe with a Fire Stone!= Alakai noted.

"So...You wanted to race and see if you're fast, huh? Heh...nothing's as fast as Arcanine!" Gary grinned in a cocky manner, "So you have no chance t-OW!"

"Blue, what have I told you about mocking Yellow like that?!"

"Leaf?!" Ash gawked.

"Do I have to fine you?" Leaf warned Gary as she rode on an even bigger-looking Ivysaur with the pink bulb replaced by a palm tree.

=That's a Venusaur, the fully evolved form of Bulbasaur!= Alakai noted.

"Erk! N-No! No fining! It's all good here!" Gary panicked.

"I thought so…"

"...Is Red here, too?" Ash couldn't help but ask.

"He's over there," Leaf replied, pointing at the stands where Red was sitting down beside Kajun and Noel and waved a four-colored flag, "He doesn't have a Pokemon big enough to ride on aside from Char, but Charizard have been banned for five years now from this race."

"Oh...regardless, I'm ready to…!" Ash began.

"Lose?"

"...And the 'man of the hour' has arrived," Ken frowned as Dario rode in on his Dodrio.

"Dodrio...ponytail...country accent…" Leaf noted, "Well, I guess this is Dario."

"..." Ash discreetly handed her his allowance.

"Guy's been accused of cheating in the race for years, but no one's been able to prove a thing," Leaf explained, "AB Blood type, mother's from Kalos and was a Rhyhorn Rider, father's from this area, favorite food's chili with extra jalapenos."

=Racers, get ready!=

"Ready to get going, Ponyta?" Ash asked, earning a flaring up of Ponyta's flames.

"Whoa! Easy now!" Leaf yelped.

"They're all fired up!" Makoto exclaimed before flinching, "..." she looked around to see Tsubaki was too far away to whack her with the folding fan, "Whew."

=Ready…=

" _?!"_ Luca looked behind them, _"A powerful aura is coming."_

=Set…=

"Luca?" Tsubaki pondered before noticing a faint glow in Ash's jacket, "?!"

=GO! And they're off on this exciting Pokemon challenge race! What will be seeing this ye...= a blue blur shot over the line and towards the racers =?! Was that…?=

The blur weaved through the racers and slowed enough when it was beside Ash. The eyes of many widened significantly. A figure cloaked in a blue bodysuit with a white cape and a masked helmet rode upon Suicune, a clear bell connected to a collar on the rider's neck that glowed like the Rainbow Wing.

=OOOH~! IT...IT IS! THE LEGENDARY SUICUNE!= the announcer shouted in utter shock =But...who's that riding upon it?=

" **Should one of you beat Lady Suicune with this handicap, she will award you,"** the rider informed, their voice distorted, **"Hope you can do so…"** with that, Suicune charged ahead and showed that weights had been attached to Suicune's legs with the saddle also a weight.

"...In that case, Dodrio go!" Dario shouted as Dodrio charged ahead of the racers.

=And Dodrio runs ahead of the pack at high speed! Guess Dario wants to not only win the prize for the race, but from Suicune as well!= the announcer called as Magnezone carrying cameras began to fly into the air =As the racers leave the starting area, we'll be losing regular sight, so we're deploying out eyes in the sky, using the Magnezone Cameras developed by Silph Co! A..uh oh! Looks like something has happened to one Trainer's Nidorino! G-OW! Looks like it got in a tussle with a Nidorina! It's a battle of the genders folks! Seems these two are out of the race as far as we can tell!=

Hiding in the grass, Ariados would have smirked if it could as it lowered the web and limb-made slingshot he had made.

* * *

Fifi gawked at the screen in their hotel room. Beside her, Dulse's eye twitched as her hot tea dripped off his face.

"Suicune?! Mon dieu!" Fifi gasped.

"I take it that this is...bad?" Tager guessed.

"Bad? Non! Suicune is a Legendary Pokemon!" Fifi explained, "Zey are ze very elements of ze world personified!"

"Elements of the world personified?" Tager repeated.

"Yeah. Arceus created the universe, Palkia created and controls Space, Giratina Anti-Matter, and Dialga Time…" Zossie began to list.

"Wait, what was that last one? There's a Pokemon that _made_ Time itself?" _'Hoo boy...Something that might give the Master Unit problems…'_

* * *

=Next up is the 45 degree hill climb, and Dario and the Blue rider still hold the lead!= the announcer called =Wow! Even with the weights and the weight of the rider, Suicune is easily going up without even slowing down! That's a Legendary for you, folks! Unparallel endurance and stamina!=

"Come on, Ponyta! We can't let them beat us!" Ash shouted.

Meanwhile...at the bottom of the hill was a very tired Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Venusaur.

"(Come on, turtle boy! Just a bit more!)" Berry shouted as she pushed Squirtle.

"(Too...steep...need….water…)" Squirtle panted heavily.

"(Wait...water...That's it!)" Berry exclaimed, "(Get in your shell, spin around, and fire Water Gun!)"

"(Huh? Wh….OH!)" Squirtle gasped in realization before getting into his shell.

"(...What are they…?)" Pikachu began before Berry hopped on just as water burst from Squirtle's shell, letting her rocket up the slope, "(Aw come on~!)"

"That's one resourceful Squirtle. ...That's Yellow's Squirtle, right?" Leaf asked.

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"...I am so fining him for a crafty Squirtle," Leaf pouted, "And if he and Blue lose to Suicune, I'm fining them both!"

Far up ahead, Ash and Gary shuddered.

=And now our racers are racing downhill! Let's see if anyone c-WOAH WHAT IS THAt?!= th announcer gasped as a trainer on a larger inverted colored version of Voltorb rolled past the other racers, even Suicune and Ario's Dodrio.

"What the?!" Ash gasped.

"He's fast!" Dario growled.

=That's Electrode and his trainer, using its round body to blast through the other racers, even passing those in the lead!= the announcer shouted before the electrode and hsi trainer fell into a pitfall =Oh nevermind! Electrode has fallen, and both Dodrio and Suicune have retaken the lead!=

" **Mud Sport, please,"** Suicune's racer whispered.

" _Cuun…"_ Suicune replied before firing a burst of water that hit the ground, making a blast of mud that went into the hole, causing Electrode's glowing body to stop glowing.

=And Suicune prevents Electrode from using Self Destruct with a Mud Sport, protecting the other racers!=

"Grr! Darn it!" Jessie hissed from her, James, and Meowth's hiding spot, some shovels in their hands.

"Ulp...Suicune spotted us," Meowth gulped.

"Huh?" James looked at Meowth.

"She didn't say anythin' about complyin' wit' dat rider; she said 'You three stop messing with dis race. I am testin' someone,'" Meowth informed.

"...testing?" Jessie and James repeated as they looked at each other, "Testing who?"

=Now one of the most difficult section of the course! The Pokemon will have to use these stepping stones to jump across the river...which appears to be rather muddy today= the announcer noted before Suicune took the lead by bypassing the stones and simply running across it, her steps letting out ripples that cleared the water to the point it was transparent =And if that doesn't prove to the naysayers that that racer's riding _the_ Suicune and not a Ditto transformed into it...I don't know what will=

"Go! Go Dodrio!" Dario ordered, Dodrio hoping on the rocks in the water to get across.

"Iwark…" Onix growled as he, Musashi, a few of the Tauros, and a Rhyhorn stopped before the water.

Rhyhorn stepped onto a rock and smiled when he didn't sink...until the rock sunk, taking him and his Rider with it.

"Wark?!" Onix freaked.

"Well...That happened," Makoto cringed, "Had a sinking feeling that'd happen."

"..." Brock gave her a look.

=Well...I had a sinking feeling that'd happen= the announcer noted =and unless those Tauros knows Surf, they and Onix are out of here=

"(...Okay, Run-On-River. Go for it)," Chief Thunderhoof ordered the one Tsubaki was riding.

"Moo~!"

=...And unless it rains money, we are out of here= the announcer informed as Tsubaki's Tauros was running across the water =...Yeah, it worth a shot…=

"...It's okay big guy. We tried," Makoto patted the head of the Chief Tauros she was riding on.

"No shame in stopping now," Brock agreed as Ash, Gary, and Luca's rides jumped across the rocks followed by Squirtle skipping along the water still firing Water Gun.

"(Ack! I need a sailor suit for this!)" Berry yelped, "(Mmmm~!)"

"...Like we're backing out now," Takuma smirked, "Let's go!"

"Gar!" Musashi roared as he ran across the rocks on the water, jumping off them before they sank just a moment after he got off them.

"...We're okay!" Takuma gave a thumbs up.

=...We're going to need to add a new rule on weight restrictions next year…= the announcer noted =As of now, we're down to just several racers: Suicune in first, Dodrio in second, Shiny Lycanroc in third, fourth is Arcanine, fifth is Ponyta, sixth is Squirtle and Starmie, and coming up last is Garchomp and Tauros! Now we reach the rest stop for our contestants' Pokémon to eat and drink!=

"Okay. Now t-" Dario began before yelping when Dodrio's other two heads tried to reach for more bowls, "Calm down! Y'all will get yer fair share!" The heads began to fight one another, "Stop that, ya idjits!"

"(Not as good as Brock's)," Berry noted, chewing on some food with Squirtle in a smaller bowl nearby.

"(True. He just makes it so nice and good)" Squirtle agreed.

" _It's quite an eventful race,"_ Luca noted.

"(True, but I have to complain and say that they need more berries in these bowls)" Keibi noted.

"Okay, Ponyta, time for some fast food," Ash said as Ponyta began to eat from another bowl.

"...grr.." Dario began to growl as Suicune finished before simply sitting and waiting, "Okay, you guys! Time t' earn yer keep!"

"Keep?" Tsubaki repeated before tensing, "...It's a trap!"

Smoke filled the area, obscuring the cameras of the Magnezones with cameras on them.

=Hold on, folks! We're experiencing issues at the moment= the announcer noted =Smoke is filling the air and we can't see through it. Flying Types are being dispatched with the move Defog at this minute=

"What the heck's going on?!" Gary exclaimed as Arcanine growled while looking around.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"...Not them again," Misty facepalmed.

" _Sui."_

"Not my idea! Dey didn't want ta listen, yer graceousness of da North Wind!" Meowth panicked, hiding behind Serenade.

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!" Jessie declared as the smoke died down a bit to show her and James.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight," James added.

"Meowth, let's not fight and pray for our lives if Suicune chooses ta attack!" Meowth whimpered.

"Oh great...it's the three stooges again," Takuma muttered.

"What?! How dare you compare us to..!" Jessie began before regaining her composure, "I mean why don't you come closer?"

"And bring the Ponyta with you," James added.

"Den when can mess ya up aga-" Meowth began before covering his mouth, "?!"

"...I am very unamused," Takuma said simply, "Guys...go on ahead…" he sighed, cracking his knuckles loudly.

"Oh we're so scared of your Garchomp," Jessie smirked before whistling as multiple Pokeballs were heard going off, revealing several dozen massive blue turtle-like Pokemon with cannons poking out of their shells now on the cliffs, aiming said cannons at them, "But how many Hydro Cannons can it handle?"

"..." Takuma smirked as his belt opened to reveal his Keystone, "Oh...we can handle more than you think."

" **Thank you,"** the Suicune rider thanked before Suicune shot off.

"Stop that Su…"

"CUN! _"_ Suicune roared, releasing a pulse of wind that dispersed the smoke in her path and several Blastoise returned to their balls, shivering in fright from the Roar.

"Oh no y'all don't!" Dario snapped as Dodrio chased after Suicune.

"Guys, you keep going!" Takuma smirked, bashing his fists together, "Mega Evolution time, Musashi!"

"GAR!" he roared in agreement as the light shone around them. His body began to change as rows of spikes formed along his torso, his extended and formed sharper fins at the end, its claws and arm fins merged together to form massive red edged bladed hooks. The pokemons jaw grew larger and more defined implying a massive increase in its jaw strength.

"...Oh no," the Rocket Trio meeped in fright.

Musashi roared, about to charge when he jumped back as the outcropping he was on was slammed with a spiraling green drill that exploded on impact.

"Shall we have another round?" Aoiro asked, wearing her White Truth disguise as she stood next to her Mega Evolved Sceptile with its regrown tail.

"Heh...Okay...but I can't confirm the spectators will be able to survive us going all out," Takuma smirked.

"All of you, focus on the other racers and stay out of our way," Aoiro ordered, "Evergreen, Frenzy Plant!"

"Scept," Evergreen complied before stabbing her tail into the ground, causing a series of thorns and vines as thick as massive redwoods to burst out of the ground and shoot towards Musashi.

"Dragon Claw!" Takuma ordered.

"Gar!" Musashi raised his weaponised arms as they began glowing with a green aura, causing them to project larger images of the arms unique shape. He then swung as he slashed through each and every vine that came at him. After slicing through the last one, he grunted as he was struck in the gut by Evergreen's tail, his tough skin preventing the tip of the tail from piercing his body.

"Leaf Storm!" Aoiro ordered as Evergreen's tail shot off like a rocket, carrying Musashi to slam into the cliff wall on the opposite side, shattering it and causing several boulders to fall towards the racers.

"(I am not dressed as Indiana Jones!)" Berry screamed as she hopped onto Squirtle as he went into his shell and shot off via Water Gun Propulsion.

"Tsk...Musashi stop those boulders with Stone Edge!" Takuma shouted.

Musashi roared as he erupted from the rocks that had covered him. He landed and stabbed both of his arms into the ground and caused giant spiked stones to erupt from the ground, forming a pseudo-cage which stopped the boulders from continuing after the other racers.

"Dis is intense…" Meowth gulped as he watched Evergreen and Musashi brawl.

" _That's what happens with Mega Evolution,"_ Serenade noted, _"It's said that Mega Evolution battles can reshape entire regions if left unchecked."_

"WHY!?" Meowth shouted in panic at that.

"Musashi, Dragon Rush!"

"GARCHOMP!" Musashi roared as he jumped and dive bombed at Evergreen while blue-ish green energy formed around him and into the shape of a western dragon as it flew forward with its jaw wide open.

Evergreen jumped in an attempt to evade, only for Musashi to suddenly veer upwards and slam right into the Mega Evolved Sceptile. A powerful explosion shook the area as those not prepared for the force were blown off their feet.

"That's insane!" Misty yelped.

" _Tsubaki!"_ Luca called, catching the falling redhead, _"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine," Tsubaki replied, petting his head, "How are Tauros and Keibi?"

"(Yankee doodle had a farm…)"

"(Unga bunga…)"

" _They're out,"_ Luca replied with a cringe, seeing the large bumps on the heads of the two.

"I think we're too close to the others for this level of a battle…" Takuma muttered as Musashi landed next to him, "New plan buddy, we're taking this fight elsewhere...Use Iron Head and Dig combo."

"Gar!" Musashi nodded as he jumped up, the star on his nose flashed before he was covered in a grey aura of energy before rushing forward and slamming into Evergreen. Upon hitting the ground, Musashi began spinning, causing the two to crash through the ground and deeper and deeper below.

After a few moments, the two exploded out of the ground further away from the track. Musashi shook his head a few times to shake off some lose dirt as he let Evergreen flip and land on his feet as the two stared off once again. The two raised their arms as they activated Leaf Blade and Dragon Claw. Both skipped forward and clashed. Musashi blocked a swing before slashing downward with his hook-like claw, only for Evergreen to swing his arm backwards. Both attacks stopped and hooked one another, the tips of their attacks just mere inches from striking one another.

"(...Not bad. Not everyday I encounter someone who can push me to my limits like this…)" Evergreen noted.

"(Ah...It's always enjoyable when I battle someone that gets my blood roaring!)" Musashi agreed.

"(So it would seem. However…" Evergreen began as they jumped back, "(Do not think I won't back down in front of my mistress.)"

"(I'm not backing down either...it would look bad on my trainer, who spent so long training me to this point...so...I'd appreciate you not hold back!)" Musashi growled, grinding his claws against one another.

"(...funny…)" Evergreen began as the Mega Evolved Sceptile assumed a fighting stance, "(I could say the same to you…)"

"...just hope Ash is doing okay…" Misty whispered.

* * *

=And it seems we're down to our four remaining racers= the announcer shouted as Suicune, Dodrio, Arcanine, and Ponyta were a few miles away from the finish line.

"Hope your ready to lose, Ash!" Gary shouted, Arcanine running alongside Ponyta and Dodrio.

"In your dreams, Gary!" Ash argued.

"...Do it," Dario whispered before Dodrio's two heads pecked both Arcanine and Ponyta in the face, making them flinch before the former tripped and crashed while the latter staggered back.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Ash snapped at Dario.

"What he said!" Gary agreed, his head poking out from underneath Arcanine.

"Sorry! Can't help what mah Dodrio does!" Dario countered with a smirk as he ran further ahead, nearing Suicune before it began to run along it, "...do it."

Suicune's eye glanced at Dodrio, looking right at all three heads in the single glance. The trio of heads froze for a moment before shaking rapidly at Dario, sweating heavily.

"Hey! Whatcha scared fer?! It's just another Pokemon like you!" Dario snapped..before Dodrio began to run back a bit "Hey! HEY! Don't y'all run back!"

" _(I'm quite flattered someone doesn't see me as something special. A shame it's from someone without honor),"_ Suicune noted before glancing behind at where Ponyta was starting to catch up, _"(Show me it, Rainbow Hero. The potential Father sees within.)"_

"Come on, Ponyta. We can't lose now," Ash whispered to Ponyta, "No way we can let Dario win...Laura's counting us...the others are counting on us. If we fail now...who knows what Dario will do the the ranch. So Ponyta...give it everything you got! Tap into that inner fire in you...and let's win!"

As if on cue, a fiery aura began to burst from Ponyta, her flames growing as she began to glow.

* * *

"...wait...is Ponyta…" Laura began with a gasp, Brock and the others-minus Takuma- now in the stands with her, Kajun, and Noel.

"She is…" Ken spoke, a soft smile beginning to form on his face, "I've seen it before with one of the older colts at my grandparents ranch when it was defending its siblings from an Ursaring...she's evolving."

* * *

Ponyta gave a loud neigh as her fiery aura rose high into the air, glowing brightly as she began to change. Her body swelled up, reaching the size of a fully grown stallion, as a horn grew from her forehead. She neighed strongly as the flames making her mane and tail erupted far stronger than ever before as she rocketed off down towards Dodrio and Suicune.

"Wait..did Ash…" Gary began with wide yes.

"Ponyta just…!" Ash began.

"Evolved into a Rapidash?!" Dario gawked before quickly shaking his head, "N-nevermind! It changes nothing! Dodrio, go!"

=This is incredible! Ponyta has evolved into Rapidash, one of the fastest sprinters in the world of Pokemon!= the announcer declared =And Rapidash is closing in on Dodrio and Suicune, clocking in at 100 miles an hour!=

" **Excellent, young Rapidash, young Trainer,"** Suicune's rider noted, **"Come with all that you have!"**

"You got it! Let's go, Rapidash!" Ash shouted as Rapidash ran faster, now running alongside Suicune and Dodrio.

=They're now neck and neck! It's only a matter of chance now! Who will win and prove who is the fastest Pokemon here?!= the announcer exclaimed as the three were nearing the finish line.

"Come on, Dodrio!" Dario shouted.

"RAPIDASH!"

=It's down to the wire! And…= the announcer paused, holding their breath as as all three Pokemon reached the finish line...with rapidash barely coming in first by her horn =AND RAPIDASH WINS! RAPIDASH WINS THE BIG P POKEMON RACE!=

"YES!" Ash beamed as Rapidash came to a halt, "Way to go, Rapidash."

"Grr...you cheater!" Dario snapped, making Ash look back at him, "You interfered with me!"

"Ch-hey! You were the one who attacked me and Gary!" Ash snapped.

"That was all my Dodrio, so y'all don't have proof Ah cheated! If anything, you cheated fer evolving Ponyta!" Dario snapped.

" _Suicune…"_ everyone tensed, feeling as if a storm approached, as Suicune moved to beside Rapidash, eyes looking directly at Dario.

" **You are one without honor, without morals,"** Suicune's rider informed, **"Your accusation insults all Pokemon that evolve through gaining experience through life, especially to ones who evolved at the time the young Rapidash did."**

"Ha! Easy fer you t' say! Y'all are riding a Legendary Pokemon!" Dario argued, "You have nothin' on me, so Ah…"

"Actually…" he looked over to see Ken approach, "We do have proof. Kage? Hanzo?"

The Greninja leaped down to stand at Ken's sides, Kage holding a camera with Hanzo holding up a bound and tied up Team Rocket Cell 1337.

"I had a feeling a certain trio would show up, so just as the race began, I had these two trail them and wait for the right chance to grab them," Ken explained, "I suppose I have Takuma to thank for it...who seems to still be busy with their superior right now."

"(I suggest you admit,)" Hanzo advised.

"Meowth?"

"He says we need t' spill da beans," Meowth whispered.

"No way are we…" Jessie began.

" _Sui…"_ the air rippled.

"...He paid us t' break that Laura girl's arm and sabotage da race so he'd win!" Meowth freaked, "In return, he'd give us access to the ranch and its assets!"

"?!" Dario tensed at that, "...you idjits...Dodrio, get them!"

Dodrio squaked as it prepared to ram its beaks into the trio...only for Kage and Hanzo to grab all three necks.

" _(Dodrio…)"_ the bird tensed before all three heads looked at the North Wind incarnate, _"(Leave and never return to this man. Inform your kin that no Flying Types or Water Types will_ ever _stay with him willfully. He is enemy to both.)"_

"(...RUN!)" Dodrio freaked as it ran off at high speed.

"What the…?! Hey! Get back here!" Dario shouted at the fleeing Dodrio.

" **They will not. Lady Suicune has declared you enemy to all those of the skies and the waters,"** Suicune's rider informed, getting off Suicune as they removed the weights on the Legendary and saddle, **"Should you approach any, they will attack without regret."**

"You….!" Dario began with a growl before Ken grabbed him by the shoulder, "?"

"You know...normally I don't like to deliver physical violence unless it's deserved...but with you…" Ken began as he turned him around..before decking ghm hard in the face, "And guess what? You have some more coming to you...but not from me."

"...da heck a…" Dario began as he looked up...to see the glaring face of Laura looking down at him, "...Uh…..howdy?"

"You no-good, low down varmint," Laura growled, "Y'all tried t' cheat yer way inta th' Laramie Clan and would be usin' it fer working with a horrible group like Team Rocket!"

"Uh…" Dario gulped nervously as he tried to get up..only to be stopped by Takuma.

"Don't move…" Takuma frowned before looking at the others, "Also sorry guys. Got..too wild in my battle."

"N-n-now hold on! Y'all aren't thinkin…?!" Dario began.

"As a member of the Laramie Clan, Ah'm declarin' a Feud with y'all and yer kind both old and future," Laura informed, making Dario pale, "Anythin' y'all have been using that's been loaned from our clan is to be returned immediately and y'all are hereby banned from th' Big P race and anythin' the Laramie Clan hosts or supports." she then looked over at Takuma, "If y'all will do th' honors?"

"With pleasure…" Takuma said, cracking his knuckles.

"Gh?!" Dario tensed, crawling away from him...before bumping into Makoto, "...Ah'm boned, aren't I?"

"Let's just say that my current record for a punch hits the lower stratosphere when I put everything into it," _'Though it does leave my arm kinda useless for a few days…'_ Makoto replied, "As for Takuma….well…"

"..." Takuma lifted up Gary's Arcanine over his shoulders to carry it over for a check up after its trip, carrying the large Pokemon as if it was light as a feather.

"...That," Makoto grinned,looking at the paling face of Dario, "So if I were you...I'd either run, or accept your punishment."

"I wouldn't...I have stamina too." Takuma smirked, "And I'm pretty fast on my feet."

"...Meep…"

* * *

=Let's give a big hand to this year's Big P winner! Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Rapidash!= the announcer declared =Big congratulations for Rapidash and her trainer, Laura Laramie, and its rider Ash Ketchum!=

"Eh-heh…" Ash chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, "Rapidash did all the hard work running and it was Laura who trained her. All I did was ride."

"But y'all inspired her t' win, and she evolved thanks t' you," Laura smiled.

" **Ms. Laramie is correct on this, young Trainer,"** the two turned to see Suicune's Rider approach beside Suicune, **"And as Lady Suicune declare, you've earned a reward for beating her in this race."**

"Lucky…" Gary muttered before Leaf elbowed him on his side, "Gh!" Red followed via Pika slapping the back of his head with her tail, "Gah!"

Suicune walked up to Ash. Ash gulped as he looked up at Suicune, the Legendary looking at him directly. Slowly, Suicune reached into her mane and pulled out a bell. It seemed to be made of a crystal and as purely clear without a trace of imperfection. She offered it to Ash, who gently took it.

" **This is the Clear Bell, created that very day she came to life through Lord Ho-Oh's power,"** the rider informed, **"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, child of the Town of Pallet, Lady Suicune gives to you this bell and declares this: each time the bell rings, she will appear before you...and battle you."**

"?!"

" **Should you win, she declares fealty to you and will become one of your own,"** the rider continued as Suicune nodded, **"Should you fail, she will leave and the next ring of the bell will be another chance."**

"...what?" Ash whispered with wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" Gary and Leaf exclaimed.

"What!?" Misty, Brock, Ken, Takuma, and the girls gasped while Kajun dropped her journal and pen to the ground.

Red raised a brow before smiling a little at Ash.

"(Finally! We finally got back!)" Pikachu exclaimed as he and Bulbasaur stumbled to the place, covered in dirt, mud, and soaked.

"(We just had to indirectly make fun of Koko…)" Bulbasaur grumbled before looking at the expressions everyone had, "(What in the name of Xerneas and Shaymin did we miss?)"

"(Suicune just gave Ash a magic bell that, when it rings, means Suicune's gonna come and challenge him to a battle and give him a chance to catch her)," Cherry informed.

"(Oh…)" both nodded before screaming, "(WHAT?!)"

" **Upon either your catching her or when your time comes, the Clear Bell will return to Suicune,"** the rider continued, **"May the Legends be ever smiling upon you, young Trainer."**

" _CUNE!"_ Suicune roared, releasing a massive vortex of wind that made everyone shield themselves before it dissipated, revealing Suicune and her rider were gone.

"...Jealous. Ash...I...am extremely jealous of you right now…" Misty spoke, "Not even Noel and the Mystic Water she got from Suicune is comparable."

"FINING!"

"Gyah!" Ash panicked as Leaf chased him around in a circle.

"Yellow, you get back here and start paying!" Leaf barked.

"Hey, wait! He owes me a bike first!" Misty added as she joined.

"Red, Blue, help!" Ash panicked.

"I'm staying out of this," Gary informed as Red held his hands up and hid behind Char with Gary, "This is when you and I went to Alola and forgot to give those two the extra tickets." Red shrugged, "...Yeah, that was way worse."

"What a one of a kind experience," Takuma chuckled, "You really are a one in a million kid Ash."

"Hey, where's La?" Makoto pondered.

* * *

" _(I thank you for this. I must admit that I have not had this much enjoyment in centuries,)"_ Suicune thanked.

" **It was of no trouble, Lady Suicune,"** her rider replied as they reached up and took off their helmet...revealing La, "It is always an honor to help a Legendary without a Trainer."

" _(The boy has much potential. I will be awaiting him with my brothers at where Father enjoys to watch the sunrise,)"_ Suicune informed, _"(Perhaps, one day, my brothers and I may fight you when you choose to go all out...child from beyond the Ultra Wormhole.)"_

La nodded before Suicune ran off. On her belt, a pair of purple Pokeballs sporting a white 'M' on the top halves momentarily turned transparent, showing the two within.

* * *

"...You three failed miserably…" Aoiro frowned at Team Rocket, Evergreen covered in some bandages.

" _Don't blame them fully. When a Legendary tells a Pokemon to do something,_ you do it _,"_ Serenade replied before holding up a bag filled with Rocket Balls, _"Still, at least we thought ahead and caught all his Dodrio and Doduo when we learned Suicune was in the race."_

"...Of course!" Jessie exclaimed, getting up only to hiss at the pain that went through her from the small rope burns on her, "The Twerp!"

"What of Ash Ketchum?"

"Meowth said that Suicune was there to test someone! It must have been the Twerp since he won!" Jessie explained.

"...I see," Aoiro noted before Lancelot appeared, "Lancelot, report."

"Lade."

" _Suicune gave Ash Ketchum the Clear Bell?!"_ Serenade exclaimed, her ears folding out completely in shock...causing the tree nearby to explode into splinters, _"...oops…"_

"...James, communicator. Now," Aorio ordered before catching the communicator, "Serenade, block out all sounds around me. I need to speak to our leader."

" _Yes, mistress,"_ Serenade replied, quickly doing so once she got her ears back under control.

"Good…" Aoiro nodded before turning the communicator on, "Father, are you there?"

=Aoiro, what's wrong?= the boss asked in concern upon seeing her face was paler than normal.

"Ash Ketchum has encountered the Legendary North Wind Suicune...and has obtained the Clear Bell."

=?!= the boss tensed =He's been given a chance to capture one of the Legendary Beasts...along with the Rainbow Wing, he could gain the aid of two Legendary Pokemon. Has there been signs of him awakening Aura?=

"No, but this is concerning. Given the current route he is walking, and the recent encounter...he is nearing the Raizen Mountains."

=The Raizen Mountains...Could the Rainbow Wing be leading him there?= the boss pondered.

"Most likely….which is why I need the assistance of my sisters," Aoiro stated.

=Fortunately, Karai has returned from checking on the Sevii Islands. You are to return with Rocket Cell 1337 immediately for preparations and temporary reassignment respectively= the boss ordered.

"Of course, father," Aoiro nodded.

=And one more thing. Silver brought you a souvenir= the boss informed =See to your little brother first and then report to me=

"Understood. Aoiro out," Aoiro said as the communicator went off, "Serenade, dispel the wall."

" _Yes, mistress,"_ Serenade replied.

"You three, we are returning to HQ immediately. We are dealing with a new situation developing and, as such, you three are being reassigned from pursuing Ash Ketchum and his group for the foreseeable future. Your new orders will be given in person by the boss," Aoiro informed.

"WHAT?!" Team Rocket exclaimed.

"...Is there a problem?" Aoiro frowned, Lancelot's blades glowing as he stood behind her.

"N-no, it's just that, well...why now of all times?" James asked, "Why not after the Alpha Dragonite? Or when he did the thing with the Greninja?"

"...Wait. Is this because of the twerp being tested by Suicune?!" Jessie demanded.

" _He's become something above your paygrade… Is this so surprising? You lot aren't really our first picks for going after high profile targets after all."_ Serenade informed.

"But...we've been after da Twerp and his Pikachu since Viridian City!" Meowth argued, "Heck! Followin' da Twoip's gotten us a ton of new Pokemon fer da cause and even dat big sample of Moon Stone and a field test fer da Rocket Ball!"

"And yet quite a few times, you've caused some natural disasters, like what happened with the Gyarados that was formerly owned by James, mutating a Tentacruel that resulted in flooding and destroying an entire city, and nearly releasing the Black Fog," Aoiro listed with a frown

" _Also your idiocy, naivety, and pride has caused you all to fail when you had such an easy task to accomplish."_ Serenade added.

"But...but….but…!" Team Rocket sputtered.

" _Besides, you idiots saw what happened today. You clearly stand no chance against the adult members of their little party. That one muscle head one would wipe the floor with you in one move...and the other two are so smart you wouldn't even make a move if they didn't want you to make that move. Those three alone should be proof you're outmatched."_ Serenade reminded, _"Do you think any of you could have stopped that Mega Garchomp if it used a powerful move like Giga Impact or Draco Meteor...or Outrage?"_

"..."

"And there are those five girls that are with them," Aoiro added, "One of which has a Lucario, one being able to withstand eating food only Poison-types can stand, one with physical strength strong enough to scare off even an Ursaring, one with multiple tactics and ideas, and...need I remind you the shy one-when pushed too far-can summon guns that can fire energy bullets that could pierce even Protect?"

" _You're just realizing it, aren't you...you're literally lucky to even be alive right now?"_ Serenade noted the looks developing on their faces, _"Cassidy and Butch would be smart enough to back away from them, and yet you three continue to pursue them despite knowing this…It's both idiotic, prideful, and kinda impressive. No wonder you did that big stadium. You needed it as an equalizer of all things."_

"...e-exactly!" Jessie exclaimed, "Those Twerps and their Pokemon are so dangerous, we need to make machines just to get their Pokemon!"

"Especially that Pikachu!" James added.

" _That Pikachu is pretty powerful. I mean, it could absorb an Alpha Dragonite's Thunder,"_ Serenade agreed, _"But still, no more arguing! The boss ordered me to bring all of you back at once. Or do you want the punishment?"_

"...no. We'll go…" the three gulped.

"Think of it like this, after all you have done...somewhat right, you should get a sizeable promotion in rank. But...don't be greedy or stupid with it." Aoiro pointed out.

"Yes ma'am…"

* * *

"This is t' help people recognize y'all as members of the Laramie Clan," Laura informed as she offered the group a set of badges resembling a horseshoe with a gold 'LC' in the horseshoe, "Y'all need t' ask fer somethin', then th' clan will do its best t' help y'all."

"Huh? But only Ash won," Makoto noted.

"True, but th' race ain't th' only way t' become a member," Laura replied, "Helpin' th' clan with something huge like exposin' someone tryin' t' join t' help a criminal organization fer one or a big ol' donation fer another."

Red, Gary, and Ash all gave a happy Leaf deadpan looks, the sole girl of the Colors of Pallet already polishing her new membership badge.

"Well, we were happy to help," Ken smiled a bit, "After seeing Dario the first time, I could tell he was that type of person, so I had to wait for the right chance to expose him for what he was."

La sighed, "It sucks I missed it all. I should have known those three had made a stand that would give food with all those laxatives in it…I missed seeing Suicune of all three..."

"Ah it's okay, La. You can join on the insane wacky adventures next time." Takuma laughed, "Besides, I bet we'll have more random and amazing encounters with legends." he laughed, hooking his arm around Ash, "I get the feeling we have a high chance with this little dude."

"I'm really sorry about the cash becoming so tight…" Ash apologized.

"Yeah...we're tripling the Anti-Incineroar Training regimine," Takuma informed, still laughing jovially like he wasn't even annoyed.

"...Why Green, why…?" Ash whimpered, waterfall tears going down his cheeks as Pikachu fell off his shoulder, pale and shivering.

"(No...no...not again…)" Pikachu whimpered.

"Oh come on...it's for your own good!" Takuma laughed, "You're gonna meet a lot of Trainers who contradict your view...so you need to learn what to expect from them. But also how to accept them." he explained earning his attention, "This world has many faces...you can reject them and stagnate...or you can accept them...and grow from it."

Red smiled at what Takuma said. They were words to live by.

"Hey, Ash!" Gary shouted, making Ash look over at him, "You may have gotten lucky….REAL Lucky today, but no way am I gonna let you one-up me! If any, I'll one up you and prove I'm the better Trainer!"

"...oh yeah? Well do you have all three starters and an Eevee with moves only an EEVEE knows?!" Ash argued with a cocky grin.

"YOU HAVE ALL Th-" Gary began with a gawk before blinking, "...What are you an idiot? Eevee doesn't have any exclusive moves."

"Oh buddy you are gonna rage so hard…" Takuma shook his head, "Ash is like an encounter booster from a RPG game. Just hanging around him boosts your chance of a one of a kind encounter or adventure. I mean look at all the rare pokemon his friends have."

" _Hello,"_ Luca deadpanned, _"Fine Lady Tsubaki and I will hurt you."_

"Luca!"

" _What? I was joking."_

"(Okay, I am keeping a backpack on me with all my outfits!)" Berry declared, poking out of Makoto's tail in a plaid sweatervest, brown shorts, and a green backpack.

"(Why the sweatervest?)" Cherry asked, poking out.

"(Because it looks so fly. Plus, it came with an accordion,)" Berry replied, pulling said musical instrument out of her pack.

Manny shuddered when he looked at Berry's outfit, _'So much chaos...all because of a phenomenon…'_ "(I'm getting flashbacks to that town…)"

"There, there, Manny," La whispered, gently patting his paw, "I found you a new Alolan shirt with a cowboy motif to it."

"(And flashback of chaos is gone!)" Manny cheered.

"What a 180…" most of them muttered, noticing the changes in his expressions.

"So..where are y'all headin' next?" Laura asked.

"Oh, to get to the town past the Raizen Mountains," Ash replied, "We're taking a boat to Cinnabar Island."

Red facepalmed, "..."

"Was the Gym that bad?" Ash asked.

"..."

"He riddles?" Ash asked, "Oh, I feel headaches coming to me already…"

"...Ash. Run...now," Makoto warned.

"Huh?"

"If riddles are involved….Tsubaki and Kajun are gonna make you study study study."

"...I don't f-" Ash began.

"You're gonna be put through 'school,'" Ken deadpanned.

"NOOOOO!" Ash screamed, riding away on his chief Tauros in fright.

"Is it my turn to bring him back?" Takuma asked.

"Wow...Red, Blue, and I always had to take turns getting him back when he did this," Leaf noted as Takuma ran after Ash and his bull as they fled the area, "Mainly when we had to remind him break was over and we'd have to go back to school."

"With any luck, Takuma will bring him back by morning...but they'll look like they've been through a cheesy action movie." Brock stated.

"More like a comedy movie," Mai noted.

"(Ash, wait! You left me!)" Pikachu freaked before Luca caught him.

" _I have one half of the students for riddles,"_ Luca joked.

"(Traitor!)" Pikachu panicked trying to escape.

"...th-they're not gonna really make us study...right?" Noel cautiously asked.

"Nah...I mean I'm sure they…" Makoto began as she looked at Tsubaki and Kajun...some books and papers in hand, "...RUN!"

"RUNNING!" Mai panicked, following the Beastkin after Takuma and Ash.

"Some fellers just can't stand learnin' riddles, can they?" Laura noted before they heard a crash.

"Our pistachios!"

"My cabbages!"

"...Huh, so you have a guy who sells cabbages here, too," Leaf noted as Red and Gary facepalmed with inaudible and audible sighs respectively.

"We keep tellin' him t' move it somewhere where it won't get broken," Laura explained, "Though I do feel sorry fer them pistachio sellers. This here was their first day at th' Big P race, too."

"Oh…"

"I DON'T WANNA GO BACK TO SCHOOL!" Ash screamed.

"ASH, YOU GET BACK HERE OR SO HELP ME I'M GONNA TRAIN YOU ALONG WITH YOUR POKEMON!" Takuma ordered.

"ACK! FASTER TAUROS!"

"(I AM GIVING IT ALL HE'S GOT, CHIEF THUNDERHAT! These pistachios are delicious, though...)"

"Come back here!" Kajun and Tsubaki shouted.

"We don't wanna die at a desk!" Mai and Makoto pleaded.

"You need to keep up with your studies!"

"NO~!"

* * *

 _SZ: Ahh school...the enemy to all kids 10 years of age…_

 _GT: The enemy to all those who have to go to one. Even the teachers._

 _SZ: Yeah...and let's not forget the type that gives you homework...for the weekend...AND Summer School._

 _Z0: NO! Never again...Never...ever...again…*huttles in the corner* No more text note assignments...evil….evviiilllll History AP Teacher...Evil!_

 _GT: I think we just traumatized Z0..._

 _SZ: Hey. Least your teacher never had it out for you...one of my old teachers gave me F's on papers that had RIGHT answers, I had no breaks, AND she hit me with a JC Penny Christmas catalog..which I always read after i'm done with my schoolwork._

 _GT: I don't know the feeling of that, but I had to carry a piece of paper with a scale of '1' to '5' for teachers to mark for my behavior, write down what my homework is that night and the reason why I didn't get a '5,' and then my parents had to sign it saying they looked at it. If I didn't have all 5's? No TV or games or anything fun that night._

 _Z0: School is evil...enough said._

 _SZ: Very true….ahem, anyway...I believe we are done here...unless you guys have something you want to bring up? Like new stories or the like?_

 _GT: I'm fine. Though be on the lookout for a Nuzlocke story on my page or DA._

 _SZ: Cool. And you Z0?_

 _Z0: *holds up Keyblade* Oh...we got ideas...you best believe that. But oho...that's for later. Now onto next chapter where we have a special surprise for everyone!_

 _SZ: Indeed! Until next time, we are Team X-Over! Read and Review!_


	40. Chapter 40

_SZ: *grins widely with GT and z0 after seeing the trailer for Sword and Shield*...oh this is gonna be good~_

 _GT: ..*pokes head out of the studio* Max, stop dressing up as a Scorbunny! Sam, put away the orange and yellow paint! Don't make me get Foxy on you two!_

 _Z0: I want them all…_

 _SZ: Same...and I am psyched for a new Eeveelution! ...and before anyone argues..think about it. Every second gen, we get a new Eeveelution or two._

 _GT: Gen 2 gave us Espeon and Umbreon, Gen 4 gave us Leafeon and Glaceon, and Gen 6 got us Sylveon. Here's hoping for either a type Sylveon is stronger against, like Dragon, or weak against, like Steel or Poison._

 _Z0: I want adorable Dragon Kitty puppy thing._

 _SZ: Me too!..ahem anyways..let us move onto the story. We do not own jack squat aside from original content, like characters and the like._

 _GT: So with that in mind, we shall begin! But first…*gets tackled by SZ* Ack! What, what, what?! *ends up in fight cloud and thrown into a closet before it gets locked and blocked by a set of lockers* Why?!_

 _Z0: I know why...you can't boom from in there._

 _SZ: NO BOOM! We start normal! Like this..*pulls the screen down*_

 _GT: I really hope you didn't pull the screen down. ON wrote some very offensive stuff about gorillas on it._

 _Z0: HEY! No one gets to talk about my dad...except me! Vegeta level self destruct blast! *explodes in continent sized kaboom*_

 _SZ:..._

 _GT: Z0 did it! Not me!_

* * *

 _ **Entry 039: Howdy pardners! Makoto Nanaya here, bring ya th' daily update on your adventure! *a bonking noise went off* Ow! What? Oh fine, I'll drop the accent...**_ **not** _ **. Anyway...we were just resting after Ash's little training session with La and Takuma's Incineroar, Dark and Manny...And hoo lordy did they give his Pokemon a rough training session today. It even made Ash's little cinnamon bun of an Eevee annoyed with Pikachu when he asked for mercy. Well, training got cut short due to herd of Tauros charging through! I think Ash has some issues with seeing herds of them due to the Safari Zone...then again, the same could be said with him and Spearow. Anyways...we learned that..well, we ended up at the Big P Pokemon ranch, owned by the Laramie clan, and met Lara, one of the ranch hands and member of said clan, and her Ponyta. She took us to her ranch and boy is the name right. The Big P Ranch is big! ...Pffft...Big 'P'...hilarious…*a smack went off* OW! Okay, okay! Yeesh, you and your paper fans...ahem. Moving on..we then encountered a herd of Dodrio and….Dario….seriously the guy had a huge ego...and Ken had a feeling he would be the type to do anything to win.**_

 _ **After that, Lara took us to a big festival they were doing to prepare for the Big P Pokemon Race that would happen the next day. Oh, all that food was so~ good~! Oh I just loved those funnel cakes, and Honey certainly enjoyed their donuts. As we went through, turns out everyone was rooting for Lara and Ponyta to win. We were gonna check out some more when Dario showed up and said the Tauros were going nuts! After Ash swapped his team with his Tauros, we followed after Lara on her Ponyta to see what the heck was going on! ...I'll admit it, I got tingles in my naughty bits riding a Tauros! It was my sixteenth B-Day on the mechanical bull all over again! Ahh...good times….unfortunately said good times ended when-after her Tauros had calmed down-something spooked Lara's Ponyta, resulting in her falling off and breaking her arm.**_

 _ **Because of this, Lara was unable to compete in the upcoming race...Luckily, we were there to help compete with Ash riding Ponyta, and me and a few of the others riding Ash's Tauros. Well, three Tauros. Ash took two back to replace with Bulbasaur and Squirtle for Pikachu and Berry. Luca found a loophole that let them and him ride on Pokemon as racers. And heck, the day of the race...we met Leaf, Red, and...ugh, ego-boy Gary. Well..least that ego was somewhat quelled...or rather increased when Suicune suddenly appeared and joined the race just as it began. Well...that...that came out of nowhere! Especially since she was wearing weights on her to slow her down and was still in the lead! And a rider that declared any who could beat Suicune would receive a gift from the Legendary! I'm seriously thinking Takuma's right on Ash being a stat boost for rare encounters. Ahem..as for the race...things were going well...ish. See, a bunch of racers' Pokemon would end up in traps, or something would provoke them into fighting….turns out that something was Dumb, Dumber, And Dumbest, otherwise known as Team Rocket. There was even a reverse Vol...huh? What is it, Kajun? ...It wasn't a reversed Voltorb? Electrode? Huh… Well, an**_ **Electrode** _ **nearly self-destructed, but Suicune stopped it all while not even stopping in her running. Then came the river. While Suicune ran**_ **over** _ **the water and Squirtle bounce over it like a boat going at high speed with his Water Gun...huh...I need to buy Berry a sailor suit. *whacking noise* Gah! Okay, okay! Shopping later, recap now...while those two got across, the rest of us with heavy Pokemon couldn't go over the rocks...and then the Tauros Tsubaki was riding on turns out to know Surf! Lucky...oh and when the others got to the rest stops from what Tsubaki told me...the reveal that it was Team Rocket-specifically Meowth- that injured Lara...wish I saw what happened, because Ash, the Suicune Rider, Gary, and Dario were nearing the finish line...with Dario having his Dodrio 'attack' both Ponyta and Arcanine in the eyes. Foul! I call 'Fowl!' *multiple whacking noises* Ahem. Apologies, Tsubaki tagging in for Makoto because she's...indisposed at the moment. *muffled shouting goes off* Ignore that. Now then...while it seemed things looked bleak..Ash managed to encourage Ponyta to win, causing her to evolve into Rapidash and managed to beat both Dario**_ **and** _ **Suicune.**_

 _ **I must give credit where it's due. Ken had his Greninja and La's get Team Rocket. At first, they were going to deny everything, but Suicune said something and Meowth spilled everything, even Dario hiring them and promising Team Rocket full access to the Laramie Clan's assets...honestly, I'm glad about what happened to Dario. Given what he did and was planning on doing...he deserved to be banned from the Big P Ranch. And if what Suicune's racer said was true, he's gonna have to avoid anywhere Flying-Types and Water-Types are from now on. Speaking of Suicune, she gave Ash a Clear Bell, a special bell that, when it rings, means Suicune will battle Ash and if he wins, she'll become his Pokemon! Just as we were leaving, we found out-sorta-from Red that the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Island likes to give out riddles...good thing me and Kajun are making Ash study to be prepared.**_

* * *

"...Okay it's official. We never bring up that jerk of a magician or his Exeggcute or the Exeggutor again," Mai spoke.

"Agreed," Misty added with a frown.

"...You still mad th-"

"While the outfit was nice, he had no right to pull what he did!" Misty snapped.

"Well let's just agree this was one adventure we are glad to be done with," Brock offered.

"(Huh...So that's what an Exeggutor looks like outside of Alola…)" Manny noted, "(They're...short.)"

"And Psychic instead of Dragon," La noted to Manny.

"Wait. Exeggutor are Dragon-Types in Alola?" Ash blinked at that, looking up from a book for a moment.

"Ashton, focus on your studies," Kajun spoke.

"But I…"

"No, no. It's alright, Kajun," La noted, "Alakai?"

=Of course= the Rotom PokeDex replied before displaying what looked like a palm tree on feet with three coconuts for heads and a palm tree tail =The Alolan Form. While Kanto has the Grass/Psychic variety, the large amount of sun Alola gets yearly results in the rapid growth of this Pokemon. There's debate that Alola is where Exeggutor originate from and the minimal sun of other Regions resulted in them growing shorter and developing psychic abilities=

"Now, see I get the shorter part...not so much the Psychic part," Takuma spoke.

"It could be that they needed to develop it due to the way they battle with their Dragon Type required the tail and long neck," Kajun speculated.

"True," Ken nodded, "...and the fact their Wood Hammer Attacks HURT."

"Gre…" Kage muttered, rubbing his arm as he rested against a tree with Hanzo.

"Nah, still doesn't make sense to me." Takuma scratched his head along with Dark, "All I know is they are a lot easier for Dark in this region."

"(I...had a wonderful time)" Dark chuckled.

"Huh...I wonder if I should go to Alola…" Ash muttered before Hanzo pulled up the book back to Ash, "Yeah, yeah…I thought I was done with this stuff when I turned ten..."

"You know there is such a thing as school for people older than 10, right?" Takuma pointed out, "If you want to get a gig like a professor, you need to attend university and the likes. Truth of the matter is...you're never done with school!"

"...aw man," Ash slumped at that.

"Its true, Ash, so better get to studying," Brock smiled, "Besides some of the greatest Pokemon champions have also had great careers outside of just being the Champion."

"(La can attest to that…)" Manny chuckled, earning a light elbow by the bluenette, "(Oh, right. Telepathic Lucario)" he looked around, "(...Huh...Where'd he go?)"

"(Meditating…)" Berry answered, her tail pointing to the currently meditating Luca, "(So...Why the hush-hush on the champ stuff?)"

"(Because the League she was champion of isn't...um…)" Manny glanced at La, who nodded, "(You know her field of study right?)"

"(Mega Black Holes, right?)" Cherry asked.

"(Ultra Wormholes. And why that's important is because...)" Manny corrected.

"All right, we'll do a quick review and then you can do Pokemon training," Tsubaki informed Ash, none of them paying attention to the two squirrels gawking at Manny as he continued to talk.

"Oh finally!" Ash sighed in relief.

"Not so 'finally'!" Takuma smiled, "I'm training you with how to deal with Fire-type experts!"

"..."

" _I'll tell them if you're lying,"_ Luca warned, still in his meditative position.

"H-Huh?! I wasn't…"

" _When one lies, their aura fluctuates. No matter how well they lie, the aura only tell the truth."_

"..." Ash slumped, "Okay…"

"(I don't wanna be incinerated…)" Pikachu whimpered.

"(Ah relax little guy...you're not a good match up for a Fire gym anyway. Fire and Electric are neutral to one another.)" Dark pointed out, "(It'd be better for your trainer to use his Water, Ground, Rock and so forth types. Unless he actually does send you in for EVERY fight.)"

"(Hey! I beat up a Geodude with electricity and would've done the same to an Onix if the water system didn't go off!)"

"(You do know I hear this guy's Strongest is a Magmortar...the evolution to Magmar, the Pokemon which lives in...well...magma,)" Dark pointed out.

"(...Koko, please get Squirtle, Eevee, and Runs-On-Water!)" Pikachu called.

"(Right...ri-ACHOO!)"

"Oh! Yuki, careful!" Noel gasped as she picked the snow kit up, "We just gave you a bath."

"Vul…" Yuki sniffled before sneezing again.

"...pe…." Koko mummered, covered head to toe in snow as her eyes conveyed a look of annoyance before she sneezed.

"Is everything okay?" La asked.

"...there's probably a high pollen count in the air," Ken guessed.

Noel placed a hand on Yuki's forehead, "Ah! Yuki's warmer than normal."

"Well...that is not normal pollen," Takuma spoke, "We should return our Pokemon to their balls and head for a Pokemon Center."

"(WHAT?!)" Pikachu screamed before jumping into Ash's backpack, "(NEVAH! I would rather die than go into one of those vile things again!)"

"(Kid...you got problems,)" Both Incineroar deadpanned.

"Says the one who screams when I pull his out," La deadpanned.

"(Oh come on. I do not…)" Manny began before La pulled out a PokeBall with a Fireball-shaped sticker, "EEEEEEK!" he jumped into Dark's arms, startling the other Heel Pokemon, "(Evil, vile, demonic container! Ruiner of shirts! Begone, I say!)"

"(Oi…)" Dark sighed just dropping him, "(I feel like I should feel shame for the both of us given that…)"

"There should be one down this route," Brock noted, looking at the map...before La turned it ninety degrees clockwise, "..." Brock pointed at a different path, "I mean, there should be one down _this_ route. The other would've taken us through a Poison/Grass-Type preserve."

"That's a pretty big difference!" Takuma complained, "Still...we should ball up any Pokemon...who are normal...and okay with it, so incase any of them are sick as well it doesn't get worse. Also so they don't spread it to the others. No offense La but I'm not dragging around a sick Incineroar...again..."

"(One time!)" Dark crossed his arms.

"Six!"

"It's understandable," La assured, "A sick Incineroar is no laughing matter...or cheap when it comes to clothing budgets."

"(It was one time!)"

"I told you to not play in the snow and you ignored me," La deadpanned, "And you lost your allowance for a month to pay for the new clothes we had to buy to replace your closet and mine after you sneezed out a Blast Burn."

"Wait, what?" Ash looked up.

"Sometimes, when a Pokemon gets a cold, they'll accidentally use their attacks upon sneezing," La explained.

"They say it's worse with breath and elemental attacks." Brock added, "So if it spreads to say Pikachu...he'll be a walking electric time bomb."

"Are you sure?" Makoto asked before Koko sneezed...and Ken and Brock fell over, their noses bleeding like broken pipes, Takuma looked away, and Kajun covered Ash's eyes, "...She used Teleport on my clothes, didn't she?"

"I'm sad to say...Yes, Ma'am…" Takuma muttered, looking away, "Oh, hey look. Snorlax shaped cloud."

"...dang it…" Makoto muttered, using her tail to cover herself, "Okay...who has a spare set of clothes I can borrow for the time being?"

"..."

"I'll just...take these two," Takuma spoke, dragging the two nose bleeders and dragging them off and away.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to the Po…" Nurse Joy began before blinking twice, "You came from near the preserve with a Psychic or Fire-Type out."

"How'd you guess?" Makoto asked, wearing a copy of La's clothes.

"This happens more often than you'd think," Joy sighed, "Would you like me to check your Pokemon?"

"Yes please," Mai nodded.

"Yes please!" everyone added.

"Okay then…I'll just need your Pokemon and Pokeballs then."

"Gotcha," Ken nodded.

"...why do you two have…"

"No reason," Ken and Brock replied in unison.

"Vul!" Yuki sneeze, freezing the counter, "Pix…"

"Oh dear. How old is she?" Joy asked.

"Five months," Noel replied as Yuki sniffled.

"She'll be checked on a bit longer than the others then," Joy warned as a Chansey pushed a cart with several empty trays over for them to put their Pokeballs on.

"E-Eh? Why?"

"Sometimes, the pollen will have a negative reaction to Pokemon younger than a year old if they're not a Grass-Type or a Poison-Type," Joy explained.

"I can agree to that," Ken spoke, "When Serenity was still a little Eevee, she got a bad allergy cold during spring."

"...Please check Nymph as well," Noel said, instantly handing both Yuki and Nymph's Pokeball to Nurse Joy.

"Do you know the age of 'Nymph?'"

"Esp…" Koko tapped Kajun's arm seven times.

"Seven months," Kajun stated, earning a nod from her Psychic Type before the Espeon sneezed.

"Well, it was a Psychic-Type," Joy noted as a Chansey handed a blushing Mai a bathrobe.

"Ah this needs to stop…" Takuma groaned, covering Ash's eyes with his jacket as he carried off the two nosebleeders again.

"Where did she even teleport them to?" Mai grumbled.

* * *

"...I have the feeling Koko or Hikari has a cold," Oak noted as Primeape carefully picked up and folded the pile of clothes that had appeared in the lab and put them by the backpacks that had come with them, "Just to be sure, I'd better try and call them to let them know...before they panic over wondering where their stuff ended up." he walked over to the computer, "Okay, so the last call came from the Laramie Clan's ranch, so that means they're probably near the Poison Ivy Nature Preserve, and the closest one there is this number here." he opened his drawer to grab the list of numbers for Pokemon Centers only to find it barren, "...Krabby!"

* * *

=Ah. Found it!= Alakai beamed as his screen displayed a photograph of an entrance =The Poison Ivy Nature Preserve, named that because the majority of Pokemon that inhabit the preserve are Poison and Grass-Types. They're the ones who raise Bulbasaur for Professor Oak to give out to new Trainers=

"So this is some kind of Bulbasaur Paradise…" Takuma noted, "No wonder our Pokemon got sick...who knows what the younger ones are letting loose with their limited control of their powder moves."

"Huh? Someone raised them?" Ash pondered.

=You didn't think he could do his job and raise hatchlings, do you?= Alakai asked =No. There are three places Professor Oak gets the Starters from. Bulbasaur come from there. Squirtle come from Everfall Island, the native homeland of Squirtle's evolutionary line and the entire island is a nature preserve= Alakai's screen displayed an island with several waterfalls going into large pools of water before changing to a rocky valley =And Charmander come from the Charicific Valley in Johto. It's said that these three places are where the Mega Evolutions for all three first appeared=

"Bulbasaur land, Squirtle Land, and Charmander Lands," Takuma simplified for the confused Ash and Makoto.

"Oh…" both nodded.

"...Bulbasaur and Squirtle have Mega Evolutions?" Kajun asked, notebook out.

=Yes. Mega Venusaur and Mega Blastoise. Though Charizard is special since he has _two_ : Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y=

"X and Y?"

"The concept of split Mega Evolutions was discovered in Kalos and the terminology stems from a legend from their region which explains how Mega Stones work and originate from," Takuma spoke, "X in reference to one Legendary and Y the other. There are said to be other Pokemon with this split Mega concept...but Charizard is by far the most famous. His X form becomes an actual Dragon, via losing his Flying Typing for Dragon-Type and becomes a much more physical fighter due to gaining the ability Tough Claw."

=And Y becomes more streamlined, can intensify the sun's power without needing to know Sunny Day via its new Ability Drought, and is more speed oriented= Alakai noted as his screen displayed a Charizard before it split into two, displaying a pitch black Charizard with blue underbelly, spikes growing out of its body, and blue flames continuously coming out of its mouth on one side and a longer, more streamlined Charizard with more horns on its head and wings growing out of its arms on the other.

"That's the one Ash has," Mai noted, pointing at the black Charizard.

=Ah. He has Charizardite X then= Alakai noted =When Charmander evolves, I do hope I will be there. I've only have video footage of when La battled against Mega Charizard Y=

"Wait...question...Takuma, how did you know all that?" Makoto asked.

"Kalos is where I had a majority of my first adventure. While there, I began to grow interested in Mega Evolution battles, so most of my team have Mega Evolutions," Takuma explained, "It's common to show your Keystone before challenging someone to a Mega Evolution battle." he added, opening his belt again, "Something about the concept of growing your bond with your partner and achieving a new power beyond normal evolution clicked with me."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"...Didn't you find a Mega Stone too, Makoto?" Misty asked, looking at the 'Pachirisu' girl.

"...I think so...let me check.." Makoto muttered as she began to search through her tail before pulling out the Mega Stone, "Mai said it'd be for Needles."

=Beedrillite then= Alakai noted, displaying a more intimidating-looking Beedrill with a longer, sharper stinger, and two more growing from its lower legs =It's always a hassle trying to get a picture of them in real life and not from a recording due to how fast they are. Though with Needles, I am unsure how she'll look due to her unique appearance=

"...I need something to help Needles Mega Evolve…" Makoto whispered before she slowly looked at Takuma, her tail shooting up, "Also Taku...fight me and Needles. We NEED to try to make her Mega Evolve!"

"It's not that simple, in order to Mega Evolve you need one of two items: a Key stone...or a Z Move bracelet from Alola," he explained, "Both are mediums that allow you to channel part of your aura into the stone, effectively linking your souls and bring out this new power."

"Oh! Mr. Fuji gave Ash and me them! ...Shoot! Koko teleported mine away since it was in my glove!" Makoto exclaimed.

"Professor Oak wants to talk to you…!" Brock called out with his face, specifically his nose, bandaged shut to keep the blood from flowing again.

"Professor Oak?" Ash pondered as he ran over to where Brock was on the video phone, "Oh, hey there! ...Um...Is everything okay?"

=It's fine here. But I think your Krabby and Gary's are collaborating now= Oak informed, his clothes covered in cuts =Now the reason I'm calling is to ask if either Koko or Hikari was out when you were passing the Poison Ivy Nature Preserve=

"Koko," Makoto and Mai deadpanned.

=Ah. I knew it'd be one of them, because your clothes are here along with your backpacks= Oak explained =And I forgot to tell you this last time, Ash, but congratulations! Suicune has given you a great honor=

"Huh? You...know what Suicune gave me?" Ash asked.

=Me and everyone who was watching the event on TV in Kanto= Oak informed.

"Oh…" he blinked at realizing how big that all actually was.

=Yes, and your mother is especially proud of you for winning such a big race= Oak added =I wish you luck in getting her to become your Pokemon. Once Hikari or Koko are available, have them come to my lab and I can give them your stuff, you two=

"Thanks, Professor," Mai thanked.

"Guess we'll have to wait 'till we can get your stuff back before having that battle." Takuma laughed.

"Yeah…" Makoto mutterd, "...In the meantime...food, because I am hungry~!"

=Hm? Battle?=

"We were going to see what Needles will look like when she Mega Evolves," Ash explained.

=Ah...Do you have a Mega Stone and Key Stone, Makoto?=

"Yep. I have Needles' with me since it was in my tail, but the Key Stone's on my glove," Makoto replied before Oak checked the pile and held up the mentioned glove.

=Remarkable= Oak noted =I knew that Ash obtained one from the video Koga posted of his battle with Ash, but didn't expect there to be more than one with your group. While you wait for one of them to be ready to use Teleport, would it be fine if I study this Key Stone, Makoto?=

"...Well sure. I don't mind," Makoto shrugged.

=Excellent. I await Hikari or Koko then= Oak nodded before pausing =Oh wait. There is one more thing. I received a call from the preserve. Could you go there and meet an acquaintance of mine who raises the Bulbasaur that get sent to me for new Trainers?=

"Hmm?" Ash blinked at that, "Sure but...is something up?"

=Apparently...the Bulbasaur are missing=

"Missing?!"

=Yes...we don't know why this is happening and I was hoping you could assist us in this= Oak stated before frowning =For all we know...Team Rocket could be involved=

"Hopefully not a certain trio…" Mai deadpanned, overhearing Kajun repeatedly whispering to herself 'please don't be them' over and over.

"Alright...let's go tie them up again." Takuma sighed, pulling out chains instead of rope this time.

"...Are the chains really…" Tsubaki began before stopping herself, "...on second thought, we may need something sturdier…"

"What? Like the ropes used to tie giant ships to the docks?" Takuma asked before they both smirked.

"We'll get right on it once Nurse Joy is done looking at our Pokemon," Ash assured.

=Wonderful= Oak nodded =I wish you all the best of luck then= a crash went off in the background =...Excuse me...Krabby! You better not h-AHH! Muk no!= he yelped as the screen went black.

"Muk's a hugger…" Takuma muttered.

"Excuse me!" Joy called, "Your Pokemon are ready!"

"Coming," La replied.

"I had to give most of them shots to deal with the pollen in the air," Nurse Joy explained as Pikachu, Manny, and Luca all rubbed their behinds, "Though your Alolan Vulpix and Espeon have a flu caused by it. They'll have to stay here for a day to get better. Also we had to give your Vulpix a pacifier because she's started to grow her sixth tail."

"Oh? She's teething?" Noel asked.

"That is correct."

"That...sounds adorable…." Takuma muttered.

"They're both in a private room at the moment if you want to see them," Joy offered.

"Please," Kajun replied before letting out Hikari, "Hikari, I need you to go to Professor Oak. Koko teleported some things there by accident to be picked up."

"Kirli," Hikari nodded before she vanished, a few moments passing before she returned, "Kirlia Kirl."

"Thanks," Makoto thanked, quickly taking her clothes with Mai before they went to get changed.

"Ahh! Don't drag me Mak.." Mai began before tensing, "...Makoto don't you dare."

"Don't what?"

"You know what!"

"I don…" Makoto began.

"(Hello!)" the two looked down at Kyo, "(Big Sis asked me to come help Ms. Mai if Ms. Makoto made her feel bad)"

" _Kyo's going to 'hug' you if you do whatever Mai thinks you're going to do,"_ Luca informed.

"Ulp...N-Noted…" Makoto gulped.

"Oh thank Arceus…" Mai sighed in relief.

* * *

"...So he encountered Suicune as well…" Kira noted with a slight frown, sitting at the table with her sisters, "...Just who is this Ash Ketchum, and how is he able to attract the attention of the Legends?"

"Let's see…" Aoiro held a tablet as she looked at the information, "Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. Age: 11. Mother: Delia Ketchum, owner of the Catch 'em Diner on Pallet Town, age 27. Nothing about his father except he was last seen with his father eight years ago leaving Pallet. Starter: Pikachu. Was the fourth best student in school in his age group in all physical classes, showing he's more of a kinetic learner…"

"Ugh...Get on with it~" Karai groaned.

"...We also know he is travelling with someone with a Lucario, two people who are experts in Z-Moves and Mega Evolution respectively, and currently possess the Clear Bell and...the Rainbow Wing."

"And don't forget...her…" Karai added.

"You mean Noel Vermillion," Aoiro stated, "We have little to no information on her outside of her Alolan Vulpix being her registered Starter and those guns of hers...the ones named Bolverk."

"..." Kira scowled, "It's as if she's smacking us in the face with Mu…"

"Grr...tell me about it," Karai growled, her nails nearly scrapping the table.

"You spent the most time with them due to Saffron City," Kira noted.

"I have. Ms. Vermillion...she acted just like Mu," Aoiro admitted, "Her care for everyone she cares for, her love of small, fluffy Pokemon...her issue with her chest size…"

"...I would laugh, but don't feel like it since it would disrespect her memory," Karai sighed.

"Do you think Fuji lied?" Kira questioned.

"No. I was there when father received the report on the video phone. The anguish he showed father when he reported the failure was something no one can truly fake," Aoiro replied, "The only other explanation I could guess is…"

"Is?" Karai frowned.

"From the files we managed to sneak out of the IPP, a member of their group, an Anabel, comes from another world via the Ultra Wormhole. Records and tests prove her to be a complete match to a young girl named Anabel that's been recruited by Scott for a 'Battle Frontier' project due to go into effect in a few years, yet the Anabel from the Ultra Wormhole has no memories outside of a few vague ones that they believe is the result of coming through the Ultra Wormhole."

"?! Sis, you...you're not serious, are ya? We...We all saw that...that…"

"We never saw her be eaten before it closed," Aoiro interrupted Karai, "We saw what it did to Bolverk, but...but she was never near its mouth when the Ultra Wormhole closed."

"...Are you insisting…" Kira began.

"The only way to prove it wrong is getting samples of her DNA," Aoiro replied, "But...if...if it does match…"

"...Who's the closest cell near them?" Kira questioned.

"Rocket Cell 7331," Aoiro replied.

"Ah. Butt and Cassidy," Karai noted.

"Butch and Cassidy," Aoiro corrected.

"...Contact them and-if possible-have them obtain a sample of Noel Vermillion's DNA," Kira ordered.

"Right," Aoiro nodded.

"...If...if she _is_ her...what do we tell dad?" Karai asked, "You girls remember how he was when...when it happened, right?"

"...we'll never forget that…" Kira whispered, an actual sad look appearing on her face, "The look of rage, sadness, and despair on his face…"

The other two simply nodded, their own faces reflecting Kira's.

* * *

"Sorry, Pikachu, but you gotta wear that since you don't wanna go into your ball," Ash noted as they walked down a forest path.

"Pika…" Pikachu glowered, his muzzle covered by a bright orange gas mask.

" _You're not the only one who has to wear one due to refusal to go in their ball,"_ Luca noted, motioning to himself, Manny, Cherry, and Berry all wearing the same thing.

"(We should've convinced Makoto to stay like Kajun and Noel did…)" Cherry muttered.

"(But noooo. She wanted to come along…)" Berry added, dressed up as Indiana Jones.

"(...We're stealing her share of the chestnuts for this, right?)"

"(Big time.)"

"...I think you better keep an eye on your Pokemon, Makoto," Ken whispered to the 'cosplayer'.

"Huh? Why?" Makoto pondered.

"I think I see the preserve up ahead," Brock spoke.

"Well that wasn't the longest trip." Takuma spoke.

"Well we did go the _right way_ this time," Misty pointed out, shooting a small glare at Ash.

"Oh come on! Don't blame me for everytime we got lost!" Ash argued.

"It's kinda fair. I mean, all of us outside of La, Ken, and Takuma, have gotten us lost at least once," Mai added, "Often by holding the map up the wrong way."

"You guys need to invest in a digital map…" Takuma muttered.

=I can offer one, though I would need permission from Professor Oak to interface with your PokeDex= Alakai noted.

"I think this is it," La noted as they approached a moderate-sized building with a stone statue shaped like a Bulbasaur outside of it.

"See...Bulbasaur place," Takuma smirked.

"Guess we go in," Ash noted as he knocked on the door, "Hello! Professor Oak sent us!"

"If you happen to have a trio of REALLY annoying people here please tell us...and if you three _are_ in there...come out now...and I won't hurt you!" Takuma added, "Or so help me we hand you over to Makoto."

"...no. Go away," a gruff voice spoke, "There's no need for you br-I mean kids' assistance. Everything is perfectly fine."

"...odd," Tsubaki spoke with a frown, "Because Professor Oak said the Bulbasaur in this place were going missing."

"...uh well…." the voice began before a bonk went off, "Ow!"

"Ignore him. He's an idiot," a female voice spoke, "Now then. There really isn't any problem. It was just a false alarm. The Bulbasaur were just playing a game of hide and seek is all."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked as everyone failed to notice Takuma walk off and around the building.

"Yes I'm sure," the female voice assured, "And even if they try and get out, we made sure. There's a special security measure to make sure nothing except us enters."

"Gah~!" Takuma's cry of pain echoed in the air.

"...You children aren't thieves, are you?"

"N-no ma'am," Ash quickly shook his head.

"Good. Then you have a good day."

"...well that was odd," Mai blinked as Takuma staggered back, a bit burnt up as his hair was poofed up into an afro.

"Okay...whoever's here has some really good security…" Takuma muttered, coughing up a bit of smoke.

" _Their Auras flickered,"_ Luca stated as he audibly growled.

"...I knew it," Tsubaki frowned, "...Ken, La, have Kage and Hanzo scan the area for any possible entry ways. Makoto, join them."

"Huh?! Wh-"

"If I recall, you were training for the stealth division of the intelligence department," she argued, "Might as well put that training to the test."

"...fine..."

"Intelligence? Ah, a military academy," La realized before letting out Hanzo, "Hanzo, scout for entryways that aren't this one and disable any traps set up. Makoto will assist."

"Kage, you do the same," Ken said, his own Greninja already out.

"Gre/Gekkou," the two nodded before going off...until Hanzo returned, picked up the Squirrel Beastkin, grabbed Alakai, and vanished once more.

"Gah! That's nuts!" Makoto exclaimed when the trio 'appeared' on the other side of the building.

=Hanzo, why did you grab me?!=

"Gekkouga."

=Translating for you? Ah, I suppose=

"Gek."

=You're welcome=

"Let's just look for a way in," Makoto whispered to them as she examined the building, looking for a possible entrance.

"Kou," Hanzo pointed to a vent up above them.

=He says 'Perhaps the vents.'=

"...good idea," Makoto nodded, crouching down before jumping up at the vent, gripping it and about to pull it out...only for her hands to slip, "?!"

Hanzo jumped up and caught the Beastkin before landing.

=Well, that was a bust= Alakai noted as he flew up and took a picture =It seems they put a Sludge attack on the grates=

"Mm...they thought of everything…" Makoto muttered.

=Hanzo says 'not everything'= Alakai translated as the Greninja reached into his sleeve and pulled out a long cloth before handing it to Alakai and spoke =Ah, tie it up and then you two will pull=

"Got it," Makoto saluted.

Alakai flew up to the grate and tied one end of the cloth to it. He waved down to the two and tossed the other end down. Makoto and Hanzo caught it and nodded to one another before pulling. Alakai yelped as the grate popped out and smacked him, sending him crashing down between them. Makoto flinched when the grate then smacked Alakai.

=Ughhhh...did it come off?= Alakai asked.

"...yeah...it did," Makoto answered, picking him up as she jumped for the now opened grate and climbed in, followed behind by Hanzo.

Kage just stood there as he looked around, keeping an eye out for any security guards.

* * *

"Idiot! What were you thinking?!" a female figure hissed, slapping a male figure, "You nearly made them suspicious of us...and I am not gonna be a failure like Jessie!"

"It wasn't my fault! They just wouldn't leave! I was running out of stuff!"

"Ugh, we may as well get things finished up. Put them in the balls and get ready to have them transported to base."

"Alright, alright, I'm on it. We better be fast. Those brats could be back again."

"Even if they do...our security system will make sure they can't interfere."

' _One day without these situations...Is that too much to ask?'_ Makoto mentally complained so as to not give herself away from her and Hanzo's hiding spot, _'Given what the woman said before, these must be some work Frenemies of the three idiots…and more competent.'_

"We should have them all loaded up soon and we can get out of here." the male sighed, "Thanks for the help, by the way…"

"I…" the woman began before a ring went off, "..." she pulled out a cell phone, "Yes? ...Lady White Truth. Yes, how may we assist you at this moment?"

=How are things proceeding on your end?= Aoiro asked once she was put on speaker.

"Everything is going according to plan."

=Good...did you happen to encounter a group consisting of a few young adults, teens, and a young boy with a Pikachu?=

"...uh...yes?" the female figure replied in a confused manner, "Why?"

"Uh, we got them to go away...was...was that bad?" the male muttered in a similarly confused manner.

=...=

"...we goofed, didn't we?"

=No, just...you have a secondary objective when they return= Aoiro informed =Obtain DNA samples of a young woman by the name of Noel Vermillion. She is the Trainer who has an Alolan Vulpix with her and also has an Eevee and a Milotic. Do not attempt to steal their Pokemon even if you have an opportunity. Obtain the samples when they return and retreat with what you already have obtained=

"Huh...DNA sample?" the male asked, utterly confused.

' _Noel?!'_ Makoto panicked.

=Did I repeat myself? Yes, a DNA sample. Now do not screw this up...or else two hours in Black Ideal's training camp….RANK _X_ =

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" both replied.

=Good=

"Um...White Truth, ma'am? Don't you mean 'if?'" the man asked.

=No. When it involves Ash Ketchum and those around him, there is no 'if,' there is only 'when'= Aoiro replied.

"Oh…" he muttered.

=Yes...now do not mess it up. White Truth out=

"...What could be so important about that Ketchum brat and that Vermillion girl?" the female figure asked.

' _Hoo boy...better go warn the o-'_ Makoto mentally began as she began to back up with Hanzo, tensing when her foot stepped on a piece of wood, "?!"

"What was that?!"

' _Ah Acorns….'_ she mentally complained _'What kind of luck is this honestly…'_

"Something must be in the vents," the woman scowled, "Raticate, sniff them out."

"Cate!"

"?!" Makoto tensed when she heard something coming at her and Hanzo at high speed, _'Uh think Raticate...that's a...what was it? Oh right...G-giant Rat!'_

"CATE!" Raticate snarled as he leapt at them, teeth bared and prepared to bite down on them. However, it blinked upon realizing...it wasn't moving at all.

"Gek…" Hanzo said slowly as he brought the Raticate to face level, "(You realize now...I must hurt you...violently…)"

"(...Ulp)" Raticate gulped.

"Gekkouga!"

"Whoa…" Makoto awed as what happened was too spectacular for words, _'...Okay. La has the best Greninja ever! ...No offense to Ken's, of course.'_

* * *

Kage seem to tense a little bit, as if feeling someone just said something about him…

* * *

"What's happening? I hear something violent happening…" the male muttered before Raticate crashed into a wooden box, "Ahh! Raticate!"

"Cate~"

"Welp...too late to stealth back out." Makoto sighed, lifting up a giant wooden crate over her head.

"That's one strong girl…" the male awed at that.

"CATCH!" she shouted while tossing it at them.

"Ahh!" the man yelped as he and the female figure jumped out of the way.

"Okay…" Makoto began as she hopped down, Hanzo jumping down next to her, "So who are you guys? And no introduction Motto!"

"...hmph. If it bothers you so, then prepare for trouble…"

"And you better make it double."

"Here's our mission, so you better listen!"

"Oh my Arceus, what did I just say?!" Makoto snapped, "No! No no no no no! None of that! Both of you, shut the hell up!"

"...fine," the female frowned as she stepped into the spotlight, revealing that she had bright orange hair and was wearing a female variant of the team rocket suit, "I'm Cassidy, and that's my partner Biff."

"Gh?! It's Butch!" the male snapped as he jumped out, revealing he had short green hair, "Seriously?! You know my name!"

"Got it, Dumb and Dumber Two, the less memorable sequel," Makoto brutally replied.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?!" Cassidy and Butch snapped.

"So...where's Dumbest two?" Makoto asked, "Since you're the less memorable ones, you must have some snarky talking Pokemon as your 'mascot'."

Hanzo pointed at Raticate. He then shrugged as if to imply he assumed it was him.

"...wow...couldn't get a cat…"

"...wait. Are you trying to compare us to Jessie and James?!" Cassidy snapped, "We are NOTHING like those two failures!"

"Failures?" Makoto blinked, "I'd figure those two were just really lucky or related to a higher up to explain why they keep showing up surrounded by your organization's head honchos. Didn't peg them as Evil academy dropouts…wow and they still get to work on top level missions with your bosses!" Hanzo slapped his face at that, "What...it's confusing...their organization hierarchy is...Confusing!"

"You shut it!" Butch snapped

"Shut up, Bill!" Makoto snapped.

"IT'S BUTCH, YA FREAKY PACHIRISU-COSTUMED BRAT!"

"Heavy computer to the face!" Makoto shouted, lifting a giant computer up.

"AH!" they panicked while ducking out of the way again.

"Hanzo, free any Pokemon they caught!" Makoto quickly ordered as she looked for more heavy things to throw at them.

"Kouga," Hanzo nodded.

='I am on it,' he says= Alakai informed.

"What is up with that brat!?" Butch complained, "Oh no another one! How is she so strong?!"

"Push ups, sit ups, and PLENTY of juice!" Makoto shouted while lifting up two large crates, "These sound like they have sharp things in them." she smiled before tossing them at both of them.

"AHH!" the two freaked as they jumped out of the way.

"Butch, do something about her!"

"Oh now y-!"

"DON'T YOU START WITH ME!"

"Do you two need a minute...or a relationship counselor?" Makoto asked, holding up a table, "It seems like you both have some deep and long standing emotional issues. Or you're just not right to work together." she went on as she swung the table, almost striking them had they not panicked and fallen backwards.

"Oh for...I'll do it myself!" Cassidy snapped as she shot up, holding up a Pokeball, "I'll use one of the Pokemon we caught for the boss...Tangrowth, get her!"

"Uh-oh…" Makoto realized as the Pokemon formed before her, revealing it to be a man-sized mass of blue vines with red stubby feet, eyes poking out near the top, and two long 'arms' ending in red 'fingers,' "Oh I am thinking up some very unladylike jokes…and I'm both proud and ashamed of myself for it..."

"Tang…." Tangrowth spoke, looking down at her.

"Look! A Legendary Pokemon!" she pointed behind Tangrowth, the Pokemon stomping and turning around to look, even putting its 'hand' over its eyes to focus better, only to turn around and find an empty spot where Makoto use to be.

"..."

"Oh my god. I cant believe that w-AHH!" Makoto screamed, falling over in the middle of her run and she hit the ground, "Ahh! Ah...that hurt…" she quickly looked down to see a vine wrapped around her leg, "Oh that's not good…"

"Tang," Tangrowth growled.

"Hold on! Is that a pure grass type?" Makoto asked, pointing at Tangrowth.

"Yeah!" Butch shouted before he was slapped across the back of the head, "I mean nope…"

"Thanks Dumb-dumb!" Makoto waved before throwing a PokeBall, "Needles, Poison Jab!"

"Bee!"

"Ahh! What's with that Beedrill?!" Butch and Cassidy freaked.

"How rude," Makoto puffed her cheeks at that response, "Just for that...get them, too!"

"Bee!" Needles complied as she sent out a flurry of poisoned needles at Tangrowth and the two Rocket members.

"Gah! Vine Whip, hurry!" Butch yelped.

Needles used Poison Jab to counter all the vines that were sent her way. Tangrowth shrugged as it was unsure what to do about that. It then tensed up and turned around to see Needles had stung him in this moment of confusion. With a gurgling groan, the giant grass type tipped over towards the Team Rocket duo.

"AHH!" the two freaked as they jumped out of the way just as Tangrowth fell over, the vine ensnaring Makoto coming loose.

"Thanks, Needles!" Makoto beamed before she heard the doors opened, "..and Hanzo calling in the backup!"

"Back up!?"

"Duh! Everyone was waiting like right outside," Makoto smirked.

"...You didn't check on that Greninja?!" Cassidy hissed at Butch.

"How was i…?!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted as he and the others ran over, "You….uh….you're not Team Rocket…"

"They look like pallet swaps…" Takuma muttered.

"..." Cassidy grinned as she and Butch shot up, "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it Double!"

"We're on a mission, so you better listen!"

"Oh no…." Tsubaki facepalmed.

"Men and Women...the plan!" Takuma shouted as everyone produced noise canceling headphones and put them on.

"What the...Hey! You can't do that!" Cassidy snapped, "The motto is everything!"

"I'm sorry, what? We can't hear you over the cringe," Ken quipped.

"I'm not sure what he said, but I'm sure it burned!" Takuma added.

"Yeah! Whatever they said…" Ash trailed off.

"This has benefits...and pitfalls." Makoto shrugged.

"What?" Brock asked.

Hanzo and Kage shared a look with each other before facepalming at the Trainers. Lip reading was a blessing and a curse.

"...Grr…" Cassidy and Butch's eyes twitched madly at this.

"I think the only one who'd be able to tell the others what's being said is Luca," La muttered.

" _You are correct. I can do that,"_ Luca noted, _"But I suggest we deal with them and then have Nurse Joy look over the Bulbasaurs Hanzo and Kage freed."_

"Sounds good to me!" Makoto grinned, cracking her knuckles.

" _...Makoto just made a hearing pun,"_ Luca informed.

 ***BOP***

"Owie!" Makoto yelped.

"...Hey, I don't see no Alolan Vulpix," Butch noted.

"The girl with them isn't even with them," Cassidy frowned.

"Excuse you?" Mai blinked as Luca provided what they said.

"They want Noel," Makoto simplified.

"Alright, Pokemon is one crime I won't forgive, but people now?" Takuma sighed, "Let's just send them blasting off and get on with the day."

"Right!" everyone agreed as Brock sent out Vulpix and Geodude with Misty sending out Starmie and Horsea, the latter floating thanks to a Water Seal on his ball.

"Considering the place, come on out, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle!" Ash called, sending out the Starter Trio.

"(Huh...Never thought I'd be back in this place…)" Bulbasaur noted before Charmander tapped his shoulder and pointed at Team Rocket, "(...Right. Team Rocket in a place where there are hatchlings and have probably hurt them already. They're dead!)"

"Uh wait. That's like more than…"

"Come on, Dark!" Takuma called out as his Incineroar landed and roared, making the two members of Team Rocket jump.

"(No, Manny?)" Hanzo asked.

"No, it's already overkill," La shrugged, "Just go all out, okay?"

"(With pleasure)," Hanzo nodded, summoning a pair of tanto made of shadows.

"...Y-"

"Don't bother. The security system is down," Tsubaki spoke.

"...You'll never take us alive!" Butch shouted as he attempted to book it only to fall over, "Gah!" he looked to see a blanket wrapped around his left leg, the other end held by a smug Charmander, "Oh, ya gotta be kiddin' me. Who teaches a Charmander how ta fight like this?!"

"He really likes his blanket," Ash shrugged.

"Grr…" Cassidy growled out, looking around for something before spying a lone Pokeball, "..."

"...what's she…." Ken began as Cassidy rushed for the Pokeball, "Oi, stop her!"

"Got it!" Cassidy snapped as she picked the ball up, "Come out, Vileplume!"

"?!" Ken tensed at that, "Everyone cover your faces!"

The Pokeball opened up and let out a white energy. The energy collected before becoming a new Pokemon. It appeared to resemble a Gloom at first, however it was much bigger. Its body was an ivy green in color while the top of its head sported a massive orange flower with white spots. A ring of stars briefly appeared around it.

=Vileplume, the Flower Pokemon and the final evolved form of Oddish if a Leaf Stone is used on a Gloom. Vileplume has the world's largest petals. They are used to attract prey that are then doused with toxic spores. Once the prey are immobilized, this Pokémon catches and devours them= Dexter informed.

"Vileplume…."

"Stun Spore, Vileplume!"

"Dark, Flamethrower! Burn it all up!" Takuma ordered.

"Charmander, help him out!" Ash ordered.

"Grrr/Char!" the two replied.

The two Fire-Types unleashed powerful streams of fire, the flames serving to burn up all the spores before they could get close to them. Thankfully their combined flame had the force to draw in almost all of the spores before they could reach them.

"We can't keep up a trick like that for long. Vileplumes can produce stuff like that almost limitlessly, but even Fire types can't use Flamethrower all day," Takuma spoke.

"And when it comes to Stun Spores from a Vileplume, they can be very fatal if left unattended," Ken added, "It's why they're one of the most dangerous Pokemon on the planet."

"Well, Electric types and their immunity to paralysis could maybe power through…" Takuma muttered.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked.

"...Berry, Cherry? Mind helping him out?" Makoto whispered to her two Electric Pokemon.

"Is that cosplaying brat speaking to her tail?" Butch blinked at the sight.

"Not a…" Makoto began.

"Emol/Chipa!" the Squirrely Duo cheered as they jumped out and stood beside Pikachu before rubbing their cheeks against his, sending out electricity through their cheeks.

"They're using Nuzzle," Tsubaki realized.

=And since Pikachu has Lightningrod as an Ability…= Alakai noted as Pikachu began to spark with electricity, smirking =We may need to take shelter=

"Ah good thing I called you up big guy." Takuma smirked at that as he held up a Pokeball with a new Pokemon partner of his, "As soon as Ash gives Pikachu the order, everyone get behind me!"

"Right!" everyone agreed.

"Pikachu, Zap Cannon!" Ash ordered.

"Zap what?" Butch and Cassidy asked.

"Pika-pika...PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted as he focused all his accumulated energy into a massive orb of electric energy, it deformed and seemed to stretch forward before shooting like a railgun round at blinding speeds at the Team Rocket duo and Vileplume.

 ***BOOOM!***

"What just…!" Cassidy began as she flew out of the new hole formed in the ceiling of the facility.

"...HAPPENED?!" Butch finished as he followed after her.

"Vile~" Vileplume groaned, completely blacked while sparking with Raticate.

"...Cassidy, I think w-"

"Butch, don't you dare say it…!"

"We're blasting off!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY IT!"

"...Honestly, I was expecting them to pull a giant robot out of nowhere," Makoto spoke as they watched the duo flying in the distance.

"Golurk…" the Pokemon which protected them muttered as it stood and towered over them.

"No, not you, big guy." Takuma smiled, patting the large pokemon made of blue colored earthly material, with brown bands around its giant arms, and ankles, and a similar patch keeping a giant crack in its chest closed.

=That's a Golurk, the Automaton Pokemon. They evolve from little Golett. Some say that ancient people invented Golurk to serve as a laborer. It follows its master's orders faithfully= Alakai noted before tapping the patch on its body =But be really careful. When the seal on its chest is removed, it rages indiscriminately, turning a whole town around it into a mountain of rubble. And if they're flying when that comes off, they can't keep control of it and go crashing down=

"Wait...it flies?!" Makoto gawked.

"Gol…" Golurk nodded.

"He says 'he does,'" La confirmed, earning a surprised noise from Golurk, "Yes, I understand you perfectly."

"Meet Golurk, he's an old friend of mine. He's really strong but he prefers peace if he can help it." Takuma smiled, "He's just a big old softy. Ah, he doesn't have gender...but I find it rude to call him an 'it.'"

"Gol…"

"Golurk thanks you for giving him a gender," La noted before pointing at a ranting Bulbasaur, "And will you please stop cursing at Team Rocket already? They're gone and hatchlings are in the other room. Honestly, you'd make an entire cruise ship filled with sailors blush."

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu laughed at Bulbasaur for being punished for his language.

"...Bulba."

"Is..is everything okay?" Noel asked as she poked her head in.

"Well...bad guys are gone, baby Bulbasaurs are safe, and...we got a lot of explaining to do." Takuma summed up as he and Ash looked at the hole in the ceiling.

"Golurk…" Golurk held up a hammer and some wood.

=I'll get the repairmen of our Ohana ready= Alakai sighed.

"(Not bad, kid. Good flaming there)," Dark chuckled, patting Charmander's head.

"We just cause a mess wherever we go, huh?" Brock sighed as they began looking at how to fix this.

"(Thanks)," Charmander thanked before pausing, "(Huh...I feel funny.)"

"(Did you inhale some of that spore stuff?)" Squirtle asked before yelping as Charmander began to glow, "(Whoa!)" he put his sunglasses on, "(Never leave anywhere without these.)"

"(It would appear his body is changing.)" Golurk spoke.

"...Oh! Charmander's starting to evolve!" Mai realized.

Charmander's body rose up, reaching three feet, seven inches in height. His bright orange scales darkened into a dark red. His snout became longer as his eyes narrowed. A single horn-like protrusion grew out of the back of his head.

"Char...meleon!" the Fire-Type roared as the flame on his tail was stronger than normal.

"He evolved!" Ash beamed.

=Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmander. When a Charmeleon swings its tail, the flame on the tip of it reaches unbearable levels of heat. Charmeleon has a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. However, it will relax once it has won. It is rare in the wild, but it can be found in mountainous areas= Dexter informed.

"So cool! Way to go Char…" Ash began before Charmeleon blew flames at him, "...ow."

"(Hey! What was that for?!)" Pikachu snapped.

"(Tch...losers,)" Charmeleon scoffed, snorting some flames as he curled up and began to sleep, "(Anyone needs me...don't. Unless it's a strong Pokemon, piss off.)"

"(And someone just hit his rebellious teen phase….)" Berry deadpanned.

"Oh, that's not good," La cringed, "We'll need to triple his training to break him out of that. Otherwise, you'll be stuck with a Charizard that falls asleep during important things if there's nothing to fight or if there's nothing he considers worth battling."

"What?!" Ash gawked.

"Seen it happen with a few other Trainers Pokemon before," Brock added, "Usually happens when a Pokemon's Trainer is poorly skilled."

"GH?! P...poorly…!" Ash began before he slumped.

"...oh! N-not that you're poorly skilled, Ash!" Brock sheepishly laughed, realizing his mistake.

"No...he's still a novice. If he doesn't train hard, he could utterly stink at controlling such a strong willed pokemon." Takuma bluntly said.

=Wow. Way to be blunt= Alakai deadpanned.

"We'll have to be even tougher." Takuma added, "I was going easy on you before, but to care for Charmeleon, you'll need the higher level training course! Dark Golurk prepare the rookie."

"(Huh?)" Charmeleon blinked, looking up at Dark who's eyes had a dangerous glint.

"(Hello. Your body has changed. Here are some tips to deal with the changes of...Evolution)" Golurk added as he grabbed the newly evolved Pokemon in his hands tightly, making his eyes bug out for a second due to his grip, "(Vigorous and intense training that will push you to the brink of...sanity.)"

"(...You don't...scare me…)" Charmeleon wheezed.

"(Good. Fear will weaken you)" Golurk spoke, "(The pain will be enough.)"

"(He likes to think himself a coach. He will break you down under a mountain and then remake you.)" Dark chuckled before he shuddered, "(It's intense…)"

"(Should we feel sorry for Charmeleon or no?)" Pikachu whispered to Berry and Cherry.

"(Meh. Thirty berries says he breaks within a day,)" Berry shrugged.

"(I would suggest having Ravage help...but then there'd be nothing left)," Manny noted.

"(Who?)"

"(Dragon-Type she's got. He's got this neat trick of 'eating' the Dragonium Z's Z-Move energy to make him act like this comic book character and smash everything in his way. He got banned from using Dragonium Z after an incident with a cocky Charmeleon pushing one too many buttons)," Manny explained, making Charmeleon freeze up.

"(...)"

"Why does he look like his life just ended before it began?" Mai pondered, noticing the nervous look on Charmelone's face.

"Probably something to 'motivate' him," Makoto shrugged.

=You don't want to know= Alakai informed before shuddering =So glad he's not allowed to use it anymore…=

"Huh?"

=Seriously, don't ask=

* * *

=Ah, I see. So Team Rocket was after all the Bulbasaur= Professor Oak noted.

"Yeah. Kage found the workers all tied up in a closet and all the Bulbasaur are being checked up on by Nurse Joy," Ash explained.

"We've had to pass out these face masks to everyone." Brock added as everyone, even the Pokemon included, covered their mouths and noses with masks, "Seems when spooked, the little ones release all sorts of powder moves."

"Charmeleon being the dumb-dumb he is now took a whiff of stun spore and poison powder at the same time and has to be checked out." Takuma added.

=Oof...= Professor Oak cringed at that =Not a good combination to take in all at once…=

"Char...Ch-char...Mel...Char!" Charmeleon slurred, walking around before falling over face first, his legs still kicking, making him drag his face along the ground...and crash into a trashcan.

=...otherwise that would happen….= Oak muttered =Be careful, Ash. Now that's he's evolved, he won't be as faithful as you knew him. You'll have to be more firm and show him that you're still someone to listen to. Though considering who you travel with, it may not be as difficult as other Charmander Trainers that recently evolve them to Charmeleon=

"...and what'll happen once he's a Charizard?" Ash cautiously asked, recalling a bit of what La told him.

=They'll be truly disobedient and won't listen to a single command unless there is a strong opponent. This often causes a Trainer with a Charizard that acts like that to not get past the second half of the Pokemon League since some Trainers tend to use Pokemon that others could see as weak. In fact, I remember one Trainer who got to the final four with a Dunsparce= Oak replied as he rubbed his chin in thought =How such a tiny Pokemon could cause so much damage to a Gyarados I still can't fathom…=

"Dunsparce?" Makoto blinked.

"An incredibly rare Normal Type Pokemon," Kajun explained.

"Really weird looking little fella." Takuma added.

"But satisfying if you manage to catch one," Ken added.

"I made friends with a Hiker who knew where to find them," La noted.

"...What does it look like?" Noel asked out of curiosity.

Alakai displayed the image of a tiny snake-like Pokemon with a short, plump body. Its body was a pale-yellow with blue underbelly. It had white and blue stripes on its back, a blue lower jaw with two spikes underneath the jaw, a yellow drill on the end of its body, and tiny fairy wings. It was in a digital ranch, yawning while sleeping atop a scar-ridden Garchomp twice the size of a regular one.

=The Dunsparce is named Blue Opal= Alakai explained =They're best friends with Ravage=

' _Hmm...it's almost akin to a Tsuchinoko,'_ Tsubaki mentally noted.

=Ahem. If we may get back on track…= Professor Oak spoke, clearing his throat a bit to catch the group's attention =Off that tangent, let us just be glad that the Bulbasaurs are safe and you scared off Team Rocket again=

"Oddly enough, it wasn't the usual three we have to deal with," Misty admitted.

"They were named Cassidy and Bum if I recall," Makoto added.

" _IT'S BUTCH!"_ Butch's voice snapped.

"Yeesh that was loud…" Makoto cringed, "Must be a really sensitive subject for him…"

=Ahem! Regardless on who it was, I advise you to be careful still= Oak advised the group =There may come a time when you end up in over your heads with these people=

"Understood, professor," Ash nodded.

=Wonderful. Now…= Oak began before he sniffed the air as smoke appeared above him =...= Oak frowned at Ash =Ash, there are days I wish you didn't catch that Eevee= a fire alarm went off as the sprinklers went off before he cut the connection just as a tidal wave with Eevee and Krabby on the Tauros that knew Surf showed on the screen.

"...Ash, you own some pretty energetic Pokemon...you know that?" Ken sweatdropped as he looked at him.

"Guess Mom's out of town if Eevee was there," Ash noted, chuckling sheepishly before shaking it off, "Anyway guys, let's head off!"

"Not until we get Charmeleon's treatment done with and Yuki is feeling better," Kajun stated, still pointing at the slurring Fire Type for the former part, "Then we can resume our journey."

"And get you and him back on good standing with one another," La added, "...He's basically saying a lot of things I won't repeat right now. ...And apparently, most of them came from a time Makoto stubbed her toe on a rock."

"Mmm…" Makoto pouted, crossing her arms as she looked away, "One time…"

"...Wait. The only time I really remember Charmander was around you without anyone was when you were with Ash training Primeape…" Kajun recalled as Makoto tensed when her eyes laid on the squirrel Beastkin, "Makoto Nanaya."

"...You'll never take me alive!" Makoto shouted, running off with Kajun giving chase with a large paper fan in one hand and a bar of soap in the other.

"You get back here and suffer after telling me what words you used around him!"

"Nevah!"

"...Should I tell Kajun I didn't even hear her when it happened since Primeape had me distracted?" Ash asked.

"I think she's too far away for you to tell her…" Mai sweatdropped.

"HALP~!" Makoto pleaded.

* * *

 _GT: Well...She's doomed._

 _SZ: Very much so...also SO SORRY for this being late!_

 _GT: Apologies._

 _SZ: Real life caught up with us...AGAIN_

 _GT: Yep. But things may be a little quicker. Schedule change at work, so I'll be able to work on things more often._

 _SZ: Which is good for us and our fics, so stay tuned for more!_

 _Z0: GOODBYE EXPLOSION! *blows up taking half the earth with me*_

 _GT: *on the half that wasn't destroyed* ...Read and review?_


End file.
